Stronger
by Danni0204
Summary: **Sequel to Forever** Following a tragic event, Alex and Maggie hit difficulties in their marriage. Will they be able to overcome them and work things out to become stronger than ever or have they reached the end?
1. Chapter 1

Maggie held the t-shirt in her hand. It was Hayden's favourite. Sky blue in colour with a green dinosaur on it, the dinosaur saying 'rawr-some'. She watched as her daughter was lying on the floor in her bedroom, Hayden screaming as she was kicking legs and waving her arms in protest. Apparently getting dressed out of her pyjamas was just too much of an ask. Maggie was taking deep breaths, trying to keep herself calm and composed. She thought they were over with the terrible twos tantrums but recently, they'd come back full force. "Hayden, sweetie, c'mon we are going to go see Auntie Kara," Maggie spoke softly, bending down closer to Hayden's level. "We are going to try on some dresses for her wedding."

"No." Hayden gave an ear-piercing squeal.

Maggie took another deep breath, hating that her almost 3-year-old was definitely ruling her right now. "C'mon, we are going to go see Auntie Rachel later too. You can get a cupcake at the coffee shop." Maggie told her. She knew bribery wasn't really the best idea, but they were going to be late if Hayden didn't change out of her pyjamas, a fight Maggie had been having with her most of the morning. It hadn't really mattered so much so when they were just hanging around the house, but now they were going out she needed to change.

"Mama," Maggie turned her head as Emmi walked into the room. "Can you put my hair in a French plait?" Emmi questioned. "And do you know where my converse are?"

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the side of her head. "I'm a bit busy trying to get your sister dressed," Maggie answered. "Can you go ask Ava?" Ava was away for uni most of the time, but she was home right now for spring break to help out with the kids.

Emmi frowned. "Ava," Emmi yelled rather loudly, the sounds of both Emmi's shout and Hayden's tantrum causing Maggie to scrunch her face up."Well she won't know where my converse are. So, where are they?"

"I don't know," Maggie answered. "What ones are you on about? You have about 5 pairs." Maggie muttered, Emmi having a bit of a love for the shoes.

"My new ones," Emmi answered. "They are purple high-tops."

"If they are not in your wardrobe where they should be then I don't know," Maggie was getting frustrated by Hayden's constant screaming and it was taking a lot of strength for her not to raise her voice. "Maybe by the front door?"

"No," Emmi said. "I checked. My red ones are there but not the purple ones."

"I don't know then," Maggie snapped, causing Emmi to jump, startled. "Sorry Emmi, I'm trying to deal with Hayden. I'm a bit busy right now."

"You are always busy with Hayden right now." Emmi muttered as Ava appeared in Hayden's room.

"Oh Jelly girl what's all that racket for?" Ava questioned.

Hayden stopped screaming and looked up to Ava, tears rolling down her little cheeks. "I wear my jamas." Hayden said. Ava glanced at Hayden's Peppa Pig pyjamas before looking to Maggie, seeing the t-shirt in her hand and the pair of shorts on the floor, the little blue converse sitting there too.

"Ah but look at the t-shirt Mama has for you," Ava said. "It's your favourite dino one," Ava noted. "How about I count and see how long it takes you to get changed?" Ava suggested.

"No," Hayden shook her head. "I want my jamas." Hayden squealed as she started kicking her feet against the floor again.

Maggie looked to Ava. "It worked yesterday." Ava shrugged.

Maggie gave her a 'thanks for trying' look. "Right c'mon. Stop being silly," Maggie said, looking back to Hayden. "Let's get dressed. We are going to be late for Auntie Kara and it's a special time for her. We are going to look at dresses for her wedding with Uncle Neil." Hayden frowned as she shook her head, clearly not bothered about anything.

"Just take her out in her pyjamas," Ava suggested. Maggie screwed her face up as she looked her sister. "What's that look for?" Ava held her hands out. "She won't get dressed, we are running late, she won't let you change her. Let's just go."

"Ava, can you do a French plait in my hair?" Emmi questioned, looking up at her. "And do you know where my new converse are?"

"Uh, there isn't really time now," Ava said, Emmi giving a little frown. "And I have no idea where your shoes will be," Ava told her. "Can't you just wear another pair for today?" Ava questioned. Emmi gave a sigh of frustration before she walked out of Hayden's room.

"Hey, Hayden," Ava walked over and sat down next to her. "Let's make a deal, yeah," Ava said, Hayden turning her head and looking up at her intriguingly. "You can keep your jammies on but you gotta put on socks and your converse."

Hayden looked like she was considering this. She sat herself up and wiped her little hand across her eyes, removing tears. "I want Mummy." Hayden pouted as she folded her arms across her chest.

Ava pursed her lips as she looked to Maggie. Maggie looked down to Hayden as she cleared her throat. "Mummy's not here."

Hayden frowned, scrunching her big, brown eyes up. "Get her."

"We can't get her," Maggie answered, reaching for Hayden's socks. "Me or Auntie Ava can help you with your socks and shoes. Who do you want?"

"Ava." Hayden said, shuffling herself closer to her.

"Right, get her socks and shoes on then get her out to the car," Maggie said as she stood to her feet. "Please tell me you are ready to go?" Maggie questioned as she handed the little socks down to her sister.

"I'm ready." Ava nodded, and Maggie gave a sigh of relief before she walked out of Hayden's room and down to Emmi's, finding Emmi trying to do her own French plait.

"Emmi, c'mon there's no time for that," Maggie told her. Emmi looked into her mirror, giving Maggie a scowl. "Your hair is lovely when its just left down." Maggie said, Emmi's brown locks flowing down in loose waves.

Emmi gave up trying, brushing out the attempt she'd started before getting off her stool at her dresser. "I still can't find my new converse."

"They'll be here somewhere. We'll have a look later. Just get another pair on and get out to the car." Maggie told her. She sounded a bit frustrated with how the morning had gone.

"I'm going to wear my red ones. They are down the stairs," Emmi said as she walked across the room to the door where Maggie was standing. "Don't stress at me." Emmi told her before walking off down the hall and thumping down the stairs.

Maggie took yet another deep breath as she ran her hand over her forehead, walking out into the hall. She saw Hayden running out of her bedroom, in her pink Peppa Pig pyjamas and soft blue converse. She shook her head lightly at having to take Hayden out in her pyjamas, but she couldn't wait any longer for her to change her mind and get dressed. "Ready?" Ava questioned as she appeared out of Hayden's room as Hayden had started going down the stairs, jumping rather than walking normally down.

"Hayden be careful." Maggie said, quickly walking over to the stairs to get Hayden before she fell and hurt herself. Ava followed after them, hoping they weren't going to be too late to the first dress shop.

* * *

Much to Maggie's surprise, Hayden had changed into the flower girl dress that Kara wanted her to try on. In fact, she didn't want to take it off, so she was currently still in the dress. Emmi had tried on a red dress and a soft pink dress, but Kara wasn't keen on any in the end, so she'd changed back into her clothes, the shop not having many bridesmaid's dresses in Emmi's size. Once Kara had found the dresses for Alex and Emmi, they'd get a ribbon of the same colour for Hayden's, which was just the traditional white flower girls dress right now. Maggie was sitting on the couch with Eliza and Ava next to her, waiting on Kara to come out with the first wedding dress she'd picked to try on. Emmi was sitting on the floor by the couch, there not enough room for her to be able to sit down. Hayden was currently climbing on the box that people would stand on to get their dress fitted. "Hayden, careful in that dress," Maggie told her. Hayden glared at her mother. She jumped down from the box and ran over to her, climbing up onto her knee. She leaned up and placed a kiss on Maggie's cheek before she cuddled into her, Maggie wrapping her arms around her. "Aww that's nice."

"Love you Mama," Hayden said, Maggie melting a little at her daughter's declaration. Maggie wondered if Hayden was just being sweet or if it was maybe a bit of an apology for her behaviour that morning. "You sing the song?"

"Here?" Maggie questioned, and Hayden nodded. Maggie took a deep breath before doing as her daughter requested. _"Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight,"_ Hayden put her hand in Maggie's as she sang to her. " _I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry,"_ Maggie sang softly in Hayden's ear, Eliza and Ava looking to her with a smile on their faces. _"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm."_ Maggie paused for a moment as she heard the curtain opening, the shop assistant walking out as Kara followed behind her in the first wedding dress. It had a sweetheart neckline with little diamante detail on the chest. It was ivory in colour and flowed loosely down to the ground.

"Awwe," Eliza and Ava both gushed, Eliza putting her hand on her chest as she welled up at seeing Kara in a wedding dress. "Darling, you look lovely."

Kara smiled softly as she saw herself in the full-length mirror. "It doesn't feel right." Kara shook her head.

"Well if it's not the dress for you I am sure you'll be able to find the right one," Ava told her. "That's just the first one you've tried on."

"No," Kara shook her head. "I'm not talking about the dress," Kara murmured. "This is lovely. I love it." Kara said, looking down on herself.

"You look very pretty Auntie K." Emmi smiled up at her.

"Like a Princess." Hayden grinned.

"Thanks girls," Kara smiled at her nieces before glancing at Maggie then looking back to her mother. "Someone is missing. It just doesn't feel right doing this without her here to help."

"She'll be back, and will can help. You have plenty time before needing to pick anything out." Eliza reminded her.

Emmi looked to Eliza before looking to Kara then she looked up to Maggie. Maggie knew Emmi knew who they were talking about. "Uh, c'mon Emmi you come help me get Hayden out of this dress." Maggie said as she stood up from the chair. Emmi did as Maggie had told her and stood up from the floor.

"Mama no," Hayden frowned, trying to break free from Maggie's hold on her. "I keep the dress on for K." Hayden gave a moan, not wanting to change.

"You can't keep the dress on." Maggie told her as she disappeared down to the changing room at the back of the shop where Hayden's pyjamas were still sitting.

"Not talking about it isn't going to help when it actually come to them having to talk," Kara said, looking back in the direction of the changing room where Hayden's protests could still be heard. "I don't understand how she can be so cold towards her anyways."

"You don't?" Ava questioned. "You know fine well what happened. Is Maggie supposed to just ignore that?" Ava said. She knew it wasn't so black and white and there was a lot more to the story, but she didn't want Kara putting blame on Maggie, when it wasn't her fault.

"Under the circumstances," Kara nodded her head. "She lost -"

"Well she isn't one to open up easily but let's not do this here," Eliza said, trying to keep the peace. "It's not the time or the place, okay?" Ava and Kara glanced at each other. "And as much as we want them to sort through this, it's not our call." Eliza added.

"Yeah well I can't believe Maggie won't -"

"Kara," Eliza spoke with more authority in her voice. "C'mon this is your day to try on dresses," Eliza told her. "Don't feel guilty for enjoying your day. Alex is where she needs to be right now."

Kara pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "I uh, I'll go put the next dress on." Kara said, turning to go back to the big changing room for the brides to be, where the shop assistant was waiting for her to help her into the next dress.

* * *

Maggie, Emmi and Hayden met Rachel at the coffee shop downtown. "Sorry we are late." Maggie looked stressed out as she sat down on the seat, Hayden climbing up and sitting on the chair next to her as Emmi sat down next to Rachel. Rachel had moved to National City from Gotham about a year earlier after her girlfriend had been promoted and transferred to her company's National City office. Rachel figured she could open up her business anywhere, given she was self-employed and ran a flower shop. Someone always needed flowers.

"That's okay," Rachel smiled, showing it wasn't a problem. "How are we all today?" Rachel looked across to Hayden. "Love the pyjamas, Jelly."

"She wouldn't get changed," Emmi told her. "She is always so naughty right now."

"Me's not," Hayden scowled at Emmi. Emmi nodded her head. "No, no, no." Hayden squealed as she banged her hand off the table.

"Hayden," Maggie glared down at her daughter before looking to Emmi. "Don't get her going again." Maggie scolded.

Emmi sighed as she looked over to the counter where the cakes were on display. "Can I go pick a cupcake?" Emmi questioned, and Maggie nodded. Emmi stood up from the chair and walked across the coffee shop to pick out a cupcake.

"I wanna cupcake," Hayden jumped down from the chair. "Emmi wait." Hayden squealed as she ran off after her sister. Maggie watched them for a moment before looking back to Rachel.

"How's things going?" Rachel questioned. She thought she'd ask when the kids were out of ear shot, or more specifically, Emmi, as she was older and understood what was going on.

"Ugh," Maggie rubbed her hand over her forehead. "Hayden is difficult. She just misses her mummy but she uh….it's testing." Maggie murmured, looking over to her daughter as she was choosing a cupcake, Emmi lifting her up, so she could see them better.

"Have you been to see her yet?" Rachel questioned.

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she shook her head. "The first week they don't want you there. You know, it's best to let them settle in and get into their treatment, but uhm, week two is open for visits but I…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "I guess she's almost into week 3," Maggie rolled her wedding ring around her finger. "I dunno, I can't seem to make myself go. I know I need to take the girls. They deserve that but I…" Maggie stopped talking, looking downwards slightly.

"It's difficult," Rachel spoke softly, and Maggie nodded. She missed Alex, but a lot had happened, and she had mixed feelings at the thought of going to visit her. "Could Eliza not take the girls to see her?"

"Mmm," Maggie nodded. "But can I really just not go?"

"Uhm," Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. I know she hurt you but there were circumstances," Rachel bit her lip. "I'm not trying to make excuses for her but I just….maybe it's not clear cut," Rachel suggested. "And this is you and Alex. You are going to be okay, aren't you?" Rachel questioned.

Maggie exhaled lightly, before going to respond. "I -"

"Mama," Maggie turned her head as Hayden came thumping across to her, looking rather mad. "I no gets a cupcake." Hayden pouted sadly.

"Did you tell the waitress what ones you two wanted?" Maggie said as she looked to Emmi as she sat back down on the seat. Emmi nodded in response. "Then the waitress will bring it across for you," Maggie told Hayden. Hayden frowned as she climbed back up onto the chair. "Sometimes you gotta wait for things, sweetie." Maggie ran her hand through Hayden's soft brown locks as Hayden pouted, clearly not liking that she needed to wait on the cupcake.

"I got peanut butter flavour," Emmi said. "And Hayden picked the vanilla one because it had a marshmallow on the top."

"Well they both sound yummy, huh?" Rachel answered, and Emmi nodded, a smile on her face.

"Do you not want a cupcake?" Emmi questioned as she looked around to Rachel.

"Oh no, I'll just be happy when I get a coffee." Rachel answered, just as waitress came over with he cupcakes for the girls. She put them down on the table, Hayden's eyes lighting up and she grabbed it and brought it up to her mouth.

"Wait," Maggie took it from her, causing Hayden to squeal rather loudly. "You gotta take the paper case off, sweetie," Maggie said, taking it off for her before giving her it back, Hayden taking a big bite out of it.

"Can I get you any drinks?" The waitress questioned.

"These two will have apple juice," Maggie answered. "And an americano for me, please." Maggie ordered. The waitress gave a little nod, before looking to Rachel. She ordered a vanilla latte and waitress went off to get them ready.

"So how was your morning Em's?" Rachel questioned.

"Fine," Emmi gave a little smile. "We tried on some dresses for Auntie Kara's wedding," Emmi informed her. "Hayden is the flower girl, but I'm almost 10 so I'm not going to be a flower girl," Emmi shook her head. "I'm her mini maid of honour," Emmi sounded rather pleased with her title at the wedding. "So, I'll be wearing the same colour dress as Mum because she is her maid of honour but she's not here to look at dresses yet," Emmi sighed sadly. "Will she even be home for the wedding?" Emmi questioned, looking to Maggie.

"Of course she will, sweetie," Maggie told her. "The wedding isn't for a while yet." Maggie said, looking down to Hayden who was ramming the cupcake into her mouth like she hadn't eaten for weeks.

"She's enjoying that," Rachel noticed, watching Hayden eat the cupcake. She'd taken the marshmallow off the top and had put it on the plate, obviously going to save it for last.

"Hmm," Maggie ran her hand through Hayden's hair. "So, how's Sadie? It's been a while since I've seen her."

"She is in Hong Kong right now for work," Rachel replied. "But she's fine."

"Rachel," Emmi said, causing Rachel to look around to her. "Will you and Sadie ever get married?"

"Uhm," Rachel rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not sure. Maybe one day." Rachel answered.

"Will you have babies?" Emmi wondered.

"Again, maybe one day," Rachel said, smiling down at Emmi. Emmi smiled back before she looked down to her cupcake. She hadn't touched it yet, Maggie seeing she was clearly waiting for her juice to enjoy it with. "You should have a sneaky little lick of the frosting." Rachel suggested, Emmi shaking her head as she kept looking at the cupcake.

"Peanut butter is my Mum's favourite flavour." Emmi told her.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel questioned. "It's a good one isn't it?" Rachel said, and Emmi nodded, looking up as the waitress brought their drink over. "Hey," Rachel looked over to Maggie. "You busy tomorrow night?"

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips as she shook her head. "I'll just be at home with the girls."

"Well how about you get yourself a sitter and come out with me," Rachel suggested. "Just a couple of drinks. Or we don't have to go out, you can come over to the apartment for a few drinks," Rachel said. "You can watch the ice-hockey," Rachel added. She knew there was a game on and that National City were playing. "We could eh...really talk." Rachel knew that Maggie wasn't talking about her feelings right now. She knew it was hard for Maggie to open up and she wanted to be there to help her.

"Uhm," Maggie bit her lip. "I'll let you know." Maggie murmured. She knew it wouldn't be any problems getting someone to watch the kids, but she also knew Rachel was going to make her talk and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face that conversation just yet.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on the bed, looking at a case file from work, trying to piece things together. "Mama." Maggie looked up as she heard her voice.

"Hey sweetie you okay?" Maggie questioned, closing the file and putting it on the bed side table as Emmi walked across the room.

"I threw up." Emmi spoke quietly as she climbed up onto the bed. Unlike Kryptonians who couldn't really get sick on Earth, Emmi still could, although they thought maybe it was because she was still young and growing so hadn't reached full maturity yet or have her powers come in at full potential.

"Did you make the toilet?" Maggie questioned, wrapping her arm around her daughter.

Emmi nodded. "I hate being sick," Emmi sounded like she was going to cry as she cuddled into Maggie. "It's horrible."

"I know it is, sweetie," Maggie kissed the top of her head. "You still feel like you are going to throw up?" Maggie asked, her hand going onto Emmi's forehead, feeling for a temperature. She was a little warmer than usual but nothing that was worrying Maggie.

"Little bit," Emmi answered. "Mum always helps me when I don't feel well," Emmi squeaked. "I wish that she was better, so she could come home." Emmi said, snuggling herself further against Maggie.

"I know you must miss her, sweetie." Maggie told her.

"So we can visit her?" Emmi's voice was muffled against Maggie's chest.

"Yeah, of course. I think Grandma is going to see her tomorrow, so you and Hayden can go out with her, how does that sound?" Maggie questioned, her fingers running through Emmi's hair as she spoke.

"Why don't you want to come?" Emmi questioned. "I know you miss her because I've heard you cry and its making you angry. You shout more at me now and I don't do anything wrong. It's Hayden who is being naughty." Emmi sounded almost scared to speak her mind. Maggie felt her heart breaking at Emmi's words. She hated that she'd made her daughter feel like she was always getting the blame.

"I'm sorry," Maggie apologised. "I have been harder on you and it's not fair."

Emmi pulled herself away from Maggie, sitting up on her bed. "You don't mean it," Emmi said. "It's just because you are stressed with everything and have to let it out somehow."

"When did you get so wise?" Maggie questioned.

"I've always been wise." Emmi said, and Maggie gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded as she rubbed Emmi's cheek. "You sure have my sweet girl." Maggie spoke softly, giving Emmi a smile.

"It's going to be okay, Mama." Emmi said, and Maggie gave a nod, feeling herself getting teary eyed. She wanted so much for everything to be okay and not just for the girls but for her and Alex. She loved her so much and she hoped there was a way they could get through everything.

* * *

 **Thoughts on the opener? I hope it wasn't too confusing. All will be revealed soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The room was quiet. Nurses and doctors were there, doing what they needed to, but the talking was limited, at least that's what it felt like to Alex. Like there was sadness hanging over them. Maggie was by her side, rubbing her shoulder as she was taking a moment. Alex looked up to her wife, seeing tears already clouding her eyes. "Okay Alex, just one more push." The nurse told her. Alex shook her head. She didn't want to push any more. She didn't want this moment to come. She wasn't ready. She'd never be ready for this moment._

" _Maggie, I can't. I don't want too." Alex's voice trembled, tears filling her eyes._

" _I know sweetie," Maggie spoke softly, a quiver in her voice as she rubbed Alex's shoulder. "But you've got this. You're almost there. I'm sorry baby but you just gotta do it."_

 _Alex lay her head back on the pillow. She took a deep breath before closing her eyes. She dug her chin into her chest and pushed with all her might. "Well done, Alex. That's it," The nurse told her. Alex kept her eyes closed and turned her head to face away from everyone, as an eerie silence filled the room. There were no cries. There'd never be any cries. Alex felt Maggie lean down to hug her. She felt her lips softly kissing her temple. "Do you want some time with him?" Alex heard the nurses voice. Him. She said him. They were having a son._

 _Alex scrunched her eyes shut even tighter than they already were, her head shaking. "No. no. no."_

" _Sweetie," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "Maybe it'll be good. We can say goodbye."_

" _I can't," Alex still didn't open her eyes. "You can do what you want but I can't."_

Alex woke up, tears filling her eyes. She had the dream a lot. Or maybe more so a nightmare. It wasn't something that was good anyway. They'd decided to have another child not long after Hayden's first birthday. They found out they were pregnant in early December and after only a few days of sickness, the pregnancy went by with no complications for Alex. But then at 34 weeks and 5 days pregnant, Alex noticed the baby had stopped moving. They went to the hospital and they were told their baby would be delivered stillborn. She was induced, and 17 hours later, Alex gave birth to their son. Maggie washed him and dressed him in a sleepsuit with a little bear on the front, a little hat to match. She held him, and she sang to him. Alex eventually held her son, and she and Maggie decided to name him Carter J'onn Danvers. They spent some precious moment together with the son they'd sadly never get to raise, before the girls came to see him and say goodbye to their little brother, as did Eliza. Alex wiped her hands over her eyes, removing the tears that wanted to fall. The tears for her son, and then the tears for the state of her marriage. It had been 8 months since his birth and 4 months since Alex started drinking again. Things with her and Maggie had been difficult since losing Carter and Alex knew that she was the one to blame. Maggie had tried to get her to talk and grieve with her, but she shut herself away. She refused help. She refused counselling. She started to sneak in a drink, the one drink enough to begin with but of course it didn't take long for her to be drinking excessively. Then she couldn't hide it from Maggie any longer although there was a great battle for Alex to admit she needed help. That she needed rehab. That came after Alex woke up in another woman's bed, flashes of that night now playing in Alex's mind. It killed Alex that she'd cheated her on wife. Her heart ached so much for her son and for what she'd done to Maggie and the state she'd let their marriage get into. She took a deep breath as she looked around the room she was staying in at the rehab clinic. The clinic had tried to make it look homely for their patients, but Alex still hated it. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be at home with her wife and kids, but right now, Alex didn't actually know if she had a home to go back to. She took a deep breath as she turned on her side in the bed, looking to the wall before she let go, letting out the tears that so desperately wanted to fall.

* * *

Maggie cut the top off the boiled egg, putting it down next to the egg cup. She cut the toast she'd already buttered into little slices before taking it over to the breakfast bar. "Hayden," Maggie called for her daughter. She'd only turned her back a minute to prepare Hayden's breakfast for her. She'd left Hayden sitting at the breakfast bar playing with Hallie hippo, which as Emmi predicted, became Hayden's comfort teddy but Hayden had managed to get down from the stool and had ran over to the dining area and had climbed up onto the table. Hayden loved to climb. "Get off the table," Maggie instructed. Hayden giggled as she crawled to the edge, before she stood up and leapt off, the girl having no fear at all. "Don't do that," Maggie had a brief moment of panic, but Hayden just giggled as she ran over to the stool. "It's not funny sweetie. You could really hurt yourself."

"No I won't," Hayden shook her head as she climbed up onto the stool, putting her hippo down to the side on the breakfast bar. "Me is a big girl. I won't get hurted Mama."

"Hmm. Well, just eat your breakfast," Maggie looked downwards as she heard Trudi pacing the floor, whining a little. "I know you want to go for a walk girl. Soon, I promise." Maggie said, but she realised her error right away, saying the word 'walk'. Trudi got all excited and bounced around in circles before she ran out to the front door, Maggie hearing her tail wagging as it was banging off the wall. Maggie pursed her lips as she picked up her coffee cup and took a drink.

"Me feed the fishes?" Hayden wondered as she was staring at the fish bowl.

"No, I already fed them." Maggie said, and Hayden frowned before she picked up a slice of the toast and dipped it into her egg, the yolk bursting out and running down the sides.

"Where's Emmi?" Hayden wondered as she took a bite of the yolk covered toast.

"I don't think she is feeling too well so she is still in bed." Maggie explained before taking another bite of her bagel. She looked to the door as she heard Trudi coming back through. She walked over to Maggie and put her head against her leg. Maggie looked down to her, bringing her hand down to clap her.

"Ava too?" Hayden questioned as she picked up her cup to take a drink of her milk.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded, walking around the breakfast bar and taking a seat next to her daughter. She reached across the breakfast bar and pulled her plate and coffee over. "She is just lazy though isn't she?" Maggie questioned, and Hayden giggled as she nodded.

"What we do today, Mama?" Hayden wondered, tucking back into her egg and toast. Maggie had called Eliza the night before and she said she'd come around to get the girls before she would go see Alex.

"Uh," Maggie exhaled. "You are going to go visit Mummy."

"Yey, yey, yey, yey, yey." Hayden cheered as the doorbell rang.

Maggie glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall, seeing it was 8.25. She was sure it would be Eliza and she'd let herself in. Soon enough, she heard the door opening and then Eliza's voice. "Hello," Eliza appeared in the kitchen. "Sorry I hope you don't mind, I used my own key."

"It's fine. I was actually counting you doing that, so I didn't have to get up." Maggie murmured, her lips etching into a cheeky grin.

Eliza chuckled as she walked over to her granddaughter. "Good morning sunshine." Eliza kissed Hayden's cheek.

"Morning." Hayden spoke with a mouthful of toast.

Trudi came bounding over to Eliza, her tail wagging in excitement at their visitor. "Hello to you too." Eliza clapped her before she ran off out of the kitchen but quickly appeared back, looking out to the hallway. "Is she alright?" Eliza asked.

"She just needs a w-a-l-k," Maggie spelt it out. "But Ava and Emmi are still in bed, so once this one is done with breakfast we'll get her out." Maggie said. Trudi sometimes got to go out into the back yard, but both Maggie and Alex didn't want her out doing her business where the girls would be out playing.

"I'll take her out for you." Eliza offered.

"If you don't mind." Maggie scratched the back of her head.

"Not at all," Eliza shook her head. "Is Emmi okay?" Eliza questioned, seeing she wasn't eating breakfast with Maggie and Hayden. "I know it's spring break, but I still thought she'd be up. I thought she'd be excited for going to visit Alex."

"She threw up a little bit last night, so I think she's just taking it a little bit easy," Maggie told her. "But she should be fine to go with you. I'll go check on her in a minute," Maggie said, taking another drink of her coffee and Eliza nodded. "Uh, can I get you a coffee?"

"I'll get one once I've taken Trudi out," Eliza answered. "But uh, fine to go with me?" Eliza questioned. "Does that mean you are not coming?"

Maggie opened her mouth to reply to Eliza, but Hayden spoke over her. "Mama, my spoon for my egg." Hayden said, pulling at Maggie's arm.

"Sorry sweetie," Maggie got down from the stool and walked over to the drawer. "Uh, I…" Maggie shook her head as she looked to Eliza. "I don't think I can." Maggie took a spoon from the drawer and handed it to Hayden.

Eliza pursed her lips. "Maggie, I….I know that you are hurt that she relapsed," Eliza said. She knew she'd been telling Kara to let Maggie deal with this how she wanted, but at the same time, she didn't want Maggie to give up and she knew they needed to talk and work through things. "We are all upset she felt it was the only option, but she was grieving and she -"

"Can we not do this," Maggie cleared her throat as she glanced down to Hayden. She looked like she was concentrating too much on getting her egg white out of the shell that she probably wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, but she didn't want to talk about this in front of her young daughter. "You don't…." Maggie took a deep breath. "You don't know everything that's gone on."

"Then tell me," Eliza said. "Darling, you can talk to me. I'm not automatically going to take Alex's side or justify all her behaviour just because I am her mother," Eliza told her. "I'm here for you just as much as I am Alex. You are a huge part of my life, Maggie, and I am here to help you through this too."

"I'm not doing this," Maggie shook her head. "Uh, I'm going to check on Emmi. See if she is feeling okay to come with you," Maggie said, walking towards the door. "Can you just please take Trudi out. Her lead is by the door." Maggie wiped her hand across her eyes as she left Eliza standing in the kitchen, wondering what exactly she'd meant by saying you don't know everything that's gone on.

* * *

Maggie looked up as she heard a knock on the door. Before she had even answered, the door opened, and Ava walked into the room. She found Maggie sitting on the floor leaning against the bed, looking down to a picture of Carter. "She won't let me keep this out anywhere," Maggie kept her gaze on the picture as Ava sat down next to her. "He was my son too," Maggie took a deep breath, trying to stay composed. "I know there will be some people who would argue he wasn't because I hadn't formally adopted him but he…he was."

"I know." Ava wrapped her arm around her sister. They were in what would have been the baby's room. The guest room had been decorated into a nursery, but it was quickly changed back after the funeral, J'onn and Neil working hard to get it done in just one day, Alex not able to even think about the room being decorated for the baby a moment longer. Ava looked down to the other pictures on the floor. There were scan pictures and pictures of Carter with the family.

"The baby was supposed to compete our family," Maggie said. "And now I don't even know if we are still a family."

"Maggie you are always going to be a family, at least…with the girls. I hope you and Alex can get through this, but you have two wonderful daughters and nothing or no-one will ever take that away from you," Ava told her, rubbing her arm as she spoke. "And I know that you'll be disappointed and feel hurt that Alex turned to drink for comfort instead of talking things over with you but -"

"Ava that's not the big issue here," Maggie exhaled lightly, rubbing her thumb over the picture of her son. "Well, it is, but," Maggie pursed her lips. She took a deep breath before she looked around to her sister. "Alex is an alcoholic. Recovering alcoholic….or not, she…" Maggie paused for a moment. "I'm mad at her because she didn't talk to me. We were both going through this, but she would rather find her comfort in the bottom of a bottle than go through the grieving process with her wife. And I'm mad at her because she let herself get so intoxicated to the point that she wasn't in control of herself anymore and when she gets there, she makes dumb, dumb choices and she did," Maggie felt herself welling up. This was something that no-one knew happened. Well, except from Alex, Maggie and the other woman. "She slept with someone else, Ava."

Ava widened her eyes, shocked at Maggie's revelation. "Maggie, I…why didn't you say anything?"

"I just want to protect her. She's grieving. It's not…." Maggie trailed off, letting a puff of air escape between her lips.

"So you've just been dealing with this yourself?" Ava questioned. "For how long? When did this happen?"

"Uhm, about 6 weeks ago." Maggie said. She felt a little relief at someone else knowing. That she had someone else to talk to about it.

"I'm sorry and I know she's struggling with losing Carter but Maggie, she cheated on you," Ava sounded surprised. She never thought Alex would be the type of person to cheat. She knew grief and or alcohol made people do stupid things, but this revelation still shocked her. "Why are you protecting her?"

Maggie shrugged as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I love her and she's hurting, and she doesn't need people judging her for this," Maggie said. "And I'm hurt. Of course I am hurt that she'd sleep with someone else," Maggie exhaled lightly. "We weren't having sex," Maggie told her sister. "Not since before we lost Carter. And I got it. I understood it. I didn't feel like it for ages after we lost him, never mind Alex," Maggie said. "But she went out there and slept with some random woman," Maggie took a deep breath, trying to word what she wanted to say. "She can't even look at me, her wife after all our years together, but she can go and be intimate with a stranger. What does that say for us?"

"Uh," Ava shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess only you know what you want. I could tell you a lot of things but at the end of the day, it's down to you and what your heart is telling you." Ava told her.

Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "I mean, it's Alex," Maggie said. "She's my world and I have never loved someone as much as I love her, but getting through the loss of Carter was going to be hard enough and if you add the other stuff into it, I….I don't know, Ava. I don't know if we are going to get through it all." Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. The last 8 months had been hard enough, but she knew it would be a while yet, before things could get back to what they had, if they even could.

* * *

"Mummy," Hayden shrieked as she ran across the decking of the outside garden area of the rehab centre that Alex was in. "Oh Mummy." Alex bent down to Hayden's level as she threw her arms out for a hug.

"Hey, baby," Alex wrapped her arms around Hayden as she leapt into her. "God, I miss you so much." Alex held onto Hayden tightly, placing a kiss on her temple.

"You is squashing me." Hayden tried to wriggle away a bit, so Alex loosened her grip before she looked up, seeing Eliza and Emmi standing there. She squeezed Hayden for a moment longer before letting go, Hayden moving out the way to let Emmi see Alex.

"How are you, sweetie?" Alex stood up and hugged Emmi.

"I was throwing up last night, but I feel okay now." Emmi murmured as she gave Alex a hug.

"Oh dear," Alex pulled back and put her hand onto Emmi's brow, but she felt normal. Alex looked to Eliza then looked beyond them, like she was waiting for someone else to come. "Is she not…" Alex looked back to Eliza who was shaking her head, knowing what Alex was asking. Alex bit her lip as she gave a little nod. "Well, you two going to tell me what you've been up to?" Alex put on a brave face for the girls, but she was upset that Maggie hadn't come. She understood why, but she hoped she'd have been there, so they could talk.

"Climbing." Hayden answered, Alex chuckling as she looked down to her daughter, who looked like she was scanning the place to see if there was anything that she could climb on.

"I got two silver and one bronze medal at my swimming competition last week," Emmi told her. Emmi still loved swimming and had quite the medal collection now. "And we were 4th in the relay."

"Aww well done," Alex smiled as she sat down on the chair, Hayden climbing up onto her knee as Eliza and Emmi sat on the chairs opposite. "You done anything else? You are on Spring Break, right?"

"Yeah," Emmi nodded. "Auntie Ava came home. I think that cheered Mama up a bit." Emmi exhaled lightly, Alex twisting her lips as she bowed her head a little.

"Me wore a dress." Hayden said as she pointed to herself.

"You did?" Alex sounded a little surprised. Hayden wasn't really a dress girl.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. "For K."

"For the wedding," Eliza told her. "We looked at some dresses yesterday," Eliza informed her daughter. "She put this flower girl dress on and Maggie had to practically fight her out of it."

"Wow," Alex smiled down at Hayden. "So, you like the dress, did you?"

"Hmm," Hayden scratched the side of her head. "For K." Hayden said again, Alex giving a little smile as she ran her hand through Hayden's hair.

"How about you, Em's," Alex questioned. "You try any on?"

"A couple," Emmi answered. "But Kara didn't like any of them on me," Emmi told her. "We will just have to keep looking."

"Yeah, there's plenty time to find the right dresses." Alex said.

"Will you be home for the wedding?" Emmi questioned.

"Of course I will," Alex told her. "I should only be here for 6 weeks," Alex informed her daughter. "And I'm already into my third week," Alex said. "The wedding is not for months." Alex reminded her, Emmi giving a little smile.

"And you'll be back home with Mama and me and Hayden?" Emmi questioned. Alex pursed her lips, not really sure how to answer that. She hadn't talked to Maggie since she'd arrived at rehab. She didn't really know what the state of her marriage was right now.

"Oh it's hot out here," Eliza reached for her purse. "How about you go and find us some drinks?" Eliza questioned, handing her purse out for Emmi to take. "Is there a café place or somewhere to get something?" Eliza said, looking to Alex.

"There's a vending machine through those doors and down to the left." Alex said as she pointed to the doors close by.

"Go on then sweetie, go get us something," Eliza said. Emmi looked to Alex before she jumped down from the chair. "How about you go help Em's?" Eliza looked to Hayden as she spoke. Hayden jumped down from Alex's knee and took Emmi's hand, Emmi walking away with Hayden to get the drinks. Alex watched and waited till she was out of earshot.

"You know you can't just send her away when she asks tough questions," Alex sighed. "She's almost 10, Mum, she's not stupid. She knows things are going on."

"Well I just thought you'd like more time to come up with something," Eliza retorted. "It didn't seem like you had an answer for her," Alex rubbed her hand over her forehead as she sighed. Eliza was right. Alex didn't really know what to say to Emmi. "I mean, Maggie wouldn't even come today. What does that show for how your marriage is going?" Eliza didn't mean to be harsh, but she was confused at what was going on with them.

"It's….complicated." Alex answered.

"But how so?" Eliza questioned. "You lost your son and then you relapsed. How can she be mad at you for that?" Eliza asked. "I know you two weren't communicating well which is strange enough, but, sweetie, there's…" Eliza pursed her lips as she remembered what Maggie had said that morning about how she didn't know everything that had gone on. "Has something else happened that I don't know about?"

"I…" Alex rolled her wedding rings around her finger. "I hurt her," Alex felt herself welling up. "I really hurt her, okay?"

"But you were both hurting," Eliza still looked confused, Alex's answer clearly not good enough. "You need to talk with each other. She needs to come here, and you need to talk and there's counsellors, right?" Eliza questioned. "They can help you," Eliza said. "Is she blaming you for losing Carter? Because sweetie, that wasn't your fault."

Alex took a deep breath, trying to keep herself composed. "It's not about Carter," Alex shook her head. "I mean, all this stemmed from losing him, but she was nothing but sweet and caring and understanding and she tried so hard to get me to talk with her, but I refused. I closed up and I…." Alex felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "I chose to drink instead of talking to my wife and being there for her because she was grieving too," Alex squeaked. "I slept with someone else, Mum. That's why she is mad at me. That's why she can't face coming to see me because her little boy died and then her wife slept with someone else." Alex broke down into tears for everything. For Carter, for her relapsing, for her cheating on her wife. Tears for pushing Maggie away when they should have dealt with the loss together.

"Oh Alexandra." Eliza mumbled as she stood up from the chair and walked over to her daughter, pulling her into a much needed embrace.

* * *

 **Thoughts on this one? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Maggie was sitting out in the back yard, enjoying some alone time in the sun. She felt a little exhausted and completely drained. She'd got an idea of what it would be like to be a single parent over the last while and she didn't know how they did it. The last two weeks specifically with Alex being gone, but even before then because Alex was spending more time in dive bars drinking than with the girls and being mummy. She was forever thankful for Eliza and she was glad that Ava had come home for Spring Break to help her out. She closed her eyes as she lay her head back in the chair as she rolled her wedding rings round her finger. She knew she loved her wife so much, and she didn't want to give up on them, but she knew it was going to be a hard road ahead. "Mama Mama Mama…where is you?" Maggie opened her eyes and looked around, seeing Hayden running out of the back door and onto the decking. "Mama," Hayden ran over to her, jumping around all excitedly. "I sawed Mummy." Hayden had a grin from ear to ear as climbed up onto Maggie's knee.

"Aww yeah," Maggie smiled softly. "You have a nice afternoon with her?" Maggie asked, brushing Hayden's hair back from out of her face.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded, looking out to the grass where Trudi was sitting chewing on a rope toy. "Oh I see Trudi." Hayden jumped down from Maggie's knee and ran over her, trying to pull the toy from her grasp.

"Hello." Maggie looked around as she heard Eliza's voice, Emmi walking out after her.

"Alright?" Maggie questioned. Eliza gave a little nod, looking down at Maggie. She couldn't begin to understand how she was feeling at Alex's infidelity. She wanted to talk to her about it, but she knew she needed to tread carefully. Maggie wasn't one to talk openly about her feelings. "You okay Em's?" Maggie looked to her eldest. "You have a nice time with Mum?"

Emmi nodded a little. "Emmi come help. I no get it." Hayden looked frustrated as she was trying to get the rope toy from Trudi, but she was proving stronger than Hayden, pulling back and not letting her get the toy. Emmi looked down to Hayden before she walked down to help her.

"Is she okay?" Maggie questioned as Eliza took a seat next to her.

"She was pretty quiet on the drive home," Eliza told her. "I think she wanted more time with Alex, but Hayden was all over her and then she had her therapy to go to."

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she looked down to Emmi, who had gotten the toy from Trudi. She handed it down to Hayden and Hayden threw it across the grass, Trudi running off after it. "Maybe she can go on her own," Maggie suggested. "Or well, not her own. Obviously someone has to take her but without Hayden."

"Yeah," Eliza nodded. She watched the girls for a moment, before looking back to Maggie. "She uh…she was asking for you." Eliza spoke cautiously.

Maggie bit her lip as she looked at her mother-in-law. She could tell Eliza knew by the way she was looking at her. "She told you, didn't she?" Maggie questioned. Eliza gave a little nod.

"Yes," Eliza answered. "And I'm so sorry that she did that to you. It's awful and I'm angry that she has jeopardised this wonderful family that she has, but I also have to look at the circumstances around it and -"

"I know," Maggie interrupted. "But no matter what happened before hand, she still slept with someone else and I am allowed to be hurt and feel betrayed," Maggie took a deep breath to keep herself composed. "Dealing with losing Carter was bad enough but adding this to it?" Maggie questioned. "The drinking and the infidelity." Maggie shook her head. She looked out to the girls, watching them as they played with Trudi.

"So what are you saying?" Eliza questioned, feeling a little nervous for the answer.

"I don't know," Maggie shook her head, once again rolling her wedding rings around her finger as her gaze went back to Eliza. "I don't know." Maggie repeated. She loved Alex more that anything and wanted nothing more than to make things work with her but getting over the hurt she felt over the betrayal wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Maggie walked into Emmi's room, finding her sitting at her desk, hard at work on something. "Sweetie, dinner is almost ready."

"What did you make?" Emmi questioned, looking around to Maggie briefly before looking back to what she was doing.

"Grandma made macaroni cheese." Maggie told her as she walked further into Emmi's room and over to the desk, standing behind her daughter as she looked down to see what she was doing.

"It's for Mum," Emmi said, seeing Maggie was looking down at her drawing. "I'll get to go see her again, right?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure sweetie," Maggie played with Emmi's hair. "I like the picture. It's nice."

Emmi had drawn a mermaid and a treasure chest. The chest was open, and jewels and gold things were falling out, as two fish who resembled flounder from The Little Mermaid were also in the picture, swimming near the chest. "Will you take us next time?" Emmi questioned. "She wanted you to be there today."

"I uh…I don't know." Maggie wanted to be honest with Emmi.

"Why not?" Emmi questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips before walking over to Emmi's bed. "Come here sweetie," Maggie said as she sat against the edge. Emmi did as she was told and walked over to the bed, Maggie wrapping her arms around her as Emmi leaned back into her. "You know why Mum is at the clinic?"

"Uh," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "After Carter died she drank too much alcohol."

"Yeah." Maggie nodded lightly.

"So she is there so she wont drink alcohol again." Emmi said, and Maggie nodded again.

"That's right," Maggie said. There was no way that she was about to tell her Alex had slept with someone else because that would just lead to a whole other conversation. "Well, you know it was hard for me and Mum after losing Carter, don't you?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes." Emmi answered.

"And I know that you heard me and her shouting a lot to each other, before she left for the clinic." Maggie said. She hated that their daughter had realised they were having problems. They weren't supposed to let that happen. They were supposed to protect their kids from things like that.

"Well it mustn't have been easy for you, "Emmi said, turning around so she was facing Maggie. "Your son died," Maggie felt her heart swelling. Emmi was so smart, and it didn't feel like she was talking to her 9-year-old. "Is that why you cry sometimes?" Emmi questioned. "At night when you are alone?"

Maggie took a deep breath. "Kind of. There's a lot of stuff happening right now," Maggie told her. "But I don't want you to worry about any of it, okay?" Maggie added because she didn't want Emmi worrying about her. At least, any more than she already seemed to be. "And I want you to know, that me and Mum love you so, so, much, okay? You know, that right?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi nodded, looking a little confused to why Maggie would be saying that. "And no matter what, we are always going to love you and be here for you."

"And Hayden?" Emmi asked.

"Yeah, of course. Hayden too," Maggie replied. "But me and Mum, we have a lot that we need to talk about."

"So then you should go see her," Emmi said. "You can't talk if you are here and she is at the special clinic. It took Grandma over 2 hours to drive there," Emmi exhaled. "It's far. So, you need to drive there and talk to her."

"Yeah," Maggie took a deep breath. She knew putting things off was only going to make it harder once they did see each other again. "I uh…I just feel a little…" Maggie trailed off, feeling herself welling up.

"You don't need to be scared Mama," Emmi told her, bringing her hand up and wiping it under Maggie's eye, removing a tear that had escaped. "It's not scary. It's a nice place and they have really pretty gardens with all kinds of flowers and trees and there's a little stream too," Emmi said. "And Mum says she doing good and she's talking with her counsellor."

"Well it does sound like a good place, huh?" Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat as Emmi nodded.

"And I'll come with you and then I can give her the picture I drew for her," Emmi suggested. "And you and Mum can talk," Emmi told her. "And I can go to the games room because they have one there for their free time and I can play something, or I will take a book and I can read it in the gardens so you and Mum can be talking in private." Emmi said. Maggie smiled lightly, rubbing her hand over Emmi's cheek. She knew she needed to talk with Alex, and not just for her sake, but for her girls. For Emmi and Hayden.

"Sounds like you've got it all figured out, huh?" Maggie questioned, still rubbing her cheek.

"Yeah." Emmi answered.

"Okay, sweet girl," Maggie nodded her head. "Me and you will make a trip to the clinic." Maggie still sounded unsure as she spoke, but she knew deep down, that they would never start making any kind of progress unless some talking started to happen.

* * *

Alex was sitting in the gardens of the rehab centre. She was just out of a long therapy session and was taking some time to unwind. She was rolling her wedding rings around her finger, her thoughts never far from Maggie and what she'd done to her. The things she said to her when she relapsed. The horrible things that she did to her. She hated herself for betraying Maggie. Maggie was her best friend. Her soulmate. The love of her life. She wished she could turn back time and fix everything that had gone so wrong with them and their marriage. That they could be bringing their little boy up, instead of feeling a hole in her heart that would never be filled. She sat there on the grass, looking out to all the beautiful flowers, her thoughts still on her wife.

 _Alex was sitting in the living room. It was night time and dark, but she didn't bother putting the lights on. She was staring blankly out in front of her. She didn't flinch as the front door opened or as she heard footsteps in the hall then into the living room, Maggie home from work. "What you sitting in the dark for?" Maggie questioned, putting the light on. Alex shrugged, continuing to look blankly out in front of her. Maggie pursed her lips as she walked over to her wife, bending down in front of her. "The girls sleeping?"_

 _Alex shrugged. "I sent them to my mothers for the night."_

" _Why?" Maggie questioned, putting the little bag she'd brought in with her on the coffee table._

" _Because I just needed some time alone." Alex mumbled, not making eye contact with her wife._

" _Okay, fair enough," Maggie exhaled lightly. "You uh, you want to see if there is anything on TV? Or we could talk, uhm," Maggie pursed her lips. "You can talk to me about anything."_

 _Alex sniggered. "I don't want to talk. I just want to be left alone."_

" _Sweetie," Maggie felt her heart ache. She hated that she couldn't help her wife. "It'll help."_

" _Don't tell me what talking will do," Alex spat. "Just leave me alone."_

" _Alex, baby," Maggie put her hand onto Alex's thigh as she spoke, but Alex quickly shrugged her away. Maggie looked downwards slightly, her lips pursed. "We need to be doing this together."_

 _Alex looked at Maggie for the first time since they'd started talking. "What's that?" Alex gestured to the little bag on the table. Maggie looked to it for a moment, before looking back to her wife._

" _Uh," Maggie reached for it. She wasn't sure this was the right time to give her it. She would rather Alex was in a better mood, but then again, maybe this would put her in a better mood. "I got this made for you." Maggie sounded a little choked up as she gave her bag._

 _Alex glanced up at Maggie before she untied the blue ribbon of the bag. She reached into the bag and lifted out a black box. She opened it up, seeing a necklace with a small solid silver love heart pendant with the letter C engraved on it, a small ruby in the left hand side of the top of the heart. Ruby being the birthstone for July babies, July being the month Carter was born. "What the hell is this?" Alex questioned, looking up to her._

" _I…" Maggie paused for a moment, the look on Alex's face showing she didn't appreciate the thoughtful gift. "I thought it would be a nice way for you to remember -"_

" _You think I need something to remind me I had a son?" Alex seethed, sounding almost angry._

" _No," Maggie shook her head. "I just thought it would be a nice way to keep his memory alive and with you." Maggie told her._

" _I don't need a stupid necklace," Alex closed the box and threw it across the living room, it landing behind the TV with a thud. Trudi looked up from her bed, wondering what had happened, before she went back to sleep. "Just stop," Alex held her hands out in front of her as she stood up. "Just leave me alone." Alex spat, walking out of the living room. She walked down the hall and opened the door that led her to the garage. She walked over to the storage unit and opened it, pulling a box with Christmas decorations out. She reached into the box and pulled out the bottle of scotch. She unscrewed the lid and looked down to it for a moment, knowing she shouldn't. She knew it was wrong. The sneaking and drinking. The hiding it from her wife but right now, she couldn't stop herself. She took a deep breath before bringing the bottle up to her mouth and taking a drink._

"Oh Maggie." Alex mumbled as she was still rolling her rings around her finger. She'd been awful to her and then to top it off, she went and cheated on her. Broke their marriage vows. Broke Maggie's heart all over again, because it wasn't like she wasn't already hurting because of Carter being stillborn. Alex sighed as she looked around. The sun was setting, and it looked really beautiful, but all Alex could think about was how to begin to make it up to Maggie.

* * *

Rachel handed the beer down to Maggie before taking a seat on the couch next to her. Maggie had decided to go meet her friend. Even if she didn't really want to talk about things, she felt like she deserved a break from everything and an evening out with her friend. Or well not really an evening out, but an evening at her friend's place. "I don't even know if I can drink this," Maggie murmured, pulling at the label. "My wife is in rehab for alcohol addiction and here's me sitting with a beer in my hand." Maggie shook her head as she put the beer on the coffee table.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't want," Rachel told her. "I can get you a cola or there's fruit juice and water." Rachel said, pointing back over to the kitchen.

Maggie shrugged. "I haven't drank since…" Maggie trailed off.

"Since Carter?" Rachel asked.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I needed alcohol to get through that funeral," Maggie murmured, Rachel giving a little nod, remembering that awful day. How broken Maggie looked. And Alex. How devastated Alex looked as J'onn carried the small white coffin. "Since I realised Alex was drinking again," Maggie told her. "I dunno, I…" Maggie licked her bottom lip. "It doesn't feel right to me anymore."

"Well like I said, you don't have too," Rachel told her, giving her a smile. "You uh, you want me to put the ice-hockey on?" Rachel asked, reaching for the TV remote.

"Uh nah it's okay," Maggie said. "Let's just find something that's easy to watch. Maybe something funny," Maggie suggested as Rachel started scrolling through the channels. "So we don't have to pay too much attention."

Rachel went into Netflix. "Well that's an easy choice." Rachel said, bringing up Friends. Rachel loved watching Friends and when they lived in Gotham, they spent many nights together watching Friends and eating ice-cream, usually also talking about Alex and Maggie. Maggie was never really that into it when it was first on TV, but she'd watched a lot of it now thanks to Rachel.

"Well this really is going to be like old times," Maggie said. "You'll need to get the ice-cream out." Maggie joked.

"I can get it if you want." Rachel said, and Maggie nodded, thinking why not. Rachel stood up and walked over to the kitchen in the apartment, opening the freezer and pulling out the two flavours of ice-cream before grabbing two spoons. She walked back over to the couch, handing one of each down to Maggie.

"Oh my God, yes. Cherry Garcia." Maggie looked stoked at the flavour.

"Still your favourite?" Rachel questioned, and Maggie nodded as she took the lid off, throwing it onto the coffee table before digging in. "Sadie likes that one too." Rachel said as she tucked into the Cookie Dough ice-cream.

"I've not had this in ages. We never get this one for at home." Maggie said, before putting a rather large spoonful in her mouth.

"No one else a fan?" Rachel wondered.

Maggie shook her head. "Emmi likes Phish Food, Hayden likes Chunky Monkey and Alex likes Rocky Road. We always end up getting them," Maggie answered. "I'm going to end up eating all of this. Is this Sadie's?" Maggie didn't want to eat all of her ice-cream.

"Sadie is in Hong Kong till Friday, so…." Rachel shrugged. "I'll buy a new one before she gets home. She'll never know," Rachel said. "Besides, she's not going to mind you eating it anyways," Rachel assured her, silence hitting them for a few moments. "So, you uh…you want to talk about anything?" Rachel questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips as she shook her head. "Can we not?" Maggie asked. "I know the whole point in this was probably to get me out and get me to talk about things but for one night can I not have to think about the train wreck that is my marriage?" Maggie questioned, her voice quivering a little.

"Sure." Rachel nodded.

"How about instead, we talk about when you are going to ask Sadie to marry you?" Maggie questioned, managing a little grin.

Rachel stifled a laugh. "I have to ask her?" Rachel questioned. "And like I said to Emmi yesterday, it'll probably happen one day." Rachel was really happy with Sadie and could see herself spending the rest of her life with her.

"Well, I mean, I guess the feeling of having someone propose to you is amazing," Maggie gave a little smile, remembering both times that Alex had proposed to her. "So I suppose you could wait to see if she'll propose," Maggie said. "You two talked about marriage and stuff?"

"Yeah we have," Rachel nodded. "Why are you so keen for this?"

"Because, Rachel, one of us deserves to be happy," Maggie said as she looked around to her. "And I think I will take that beer after all." Maggie murmured, leaning across to the coffee table to pick up her beer, bringing the bottle up to her mouth and taking a rather large gulp.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. Thoughts on this one? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Maggie parked the car in the parking space. She took a deep breath as she turned off the ignition and looked around to the back seat. Emmi had already taken her seatbelt off and had her book and the picture for Alex in her hand. "It'll be okay, Mama," Emmi said, giving her a little nod of reassurance. Maggie smiled at her daughter as she unclipped her seatbelt, the pair of them getting out of the car. They walked into the building and checked-in at reception, before they headed outside, being told Alex was waiting for them in the garden. Maggie's palms were sweaty, and she wasn't sure if it was because it was a hot day or because she was nervous or a mixture of both. She felt her heart beating within her chest as she saw Alex, sitting waiting on them on the decking. "Mum." Emmi picked up her pace, walking faster to get to Alex quicker.

"Hey sweetheart," Alex gave Emmi a hug before looking to Maggie who was still making her way across to her. She gave her a smile and an awkward kind of wave. "Hey."

Maggie smiled weakly as she pushed at her sunglasses, stopping a little further away from Alex than Alex would have liked. "I drew this for you." Emmi said, handing the picture to Alex.

"Aww thank you," Alex took the picture in her hand then kissed Emmi's cheek. "It's awesome." Emmi had a talent for art.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Emmi told her. "I'm going to let you and Mama talk," Emmi explained, seeing the look of confusion on Alex's face. "Can I go sit on the bench through that arch there?" Emmi questioned, pointing across the decking to the archway. "I'll read my book."

"Sure, yeah," Alex smiled down at Emmi. Emmi looked to Maggie and gave her an encouraging smile before she walked off, leaving her parents to talk. Maggie stayed still for a moment, just staring at Alex. "The eh….the drive here go okay?" Alex questioned, needing to say something to break the awkward silence.

Maggie nodded as she walked forward, going past Alex and leaning herself against the fencing as she looked out to the gardens. Maggie had to admit that Emmi was right. They were gorgeous. "There was a bit of traffic leaving the city but other than that it was fine. Pretty quiet," Maggie put her sunglasses on the top of her head as she turned around to face Alex. Alex put the drawing Emmi had done down on the table and took a few steps forward, moving closer to her wife. "You uh…" Maggie paused for a moment. "You doing okay here?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "I have meetings and therapy sessions and there's group talks," Alex explained. "It's pretty remote so it's not like I can sneak out for a drink." Alex tried to make a joke, but it wasn't well received.

Maggie stared blankly at her then looked over to the archway. "She going to be okay through there on her own? How far away is she going?"

"It's not far. She'll be fine," Alex told her wife. "It's just through that arch and around the corner," Maggie pursed her lips, giving a little nod as she faced Alex again. "They ehm…" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "They have family therapy sessions here. I think, maybe…we could do that. At least me and you. Like couple's therapy, I guess." Alex spoke nervously. She wasn't sure how Maggie would react to that idea. Maggie had been trying to get her to talk for months, and now here Alex was, deciding they needed to talk.

Maggie pursed her lips as she turned and looked back to the gardens, resting her arms on the fence at the end of the decking. "That means you would actually have to talk to me." Maggie murmured, her gaze staying out in front of her.

"I know," Alex answered. "I'm sorry, Maggie," Alex's voice trembled. "I just….I went to a really dark place. I…it was hard, losing him and I…" Alex bowed her head. She felt awful. "I was hurting."

"I was hurting too," Maggie replied. "If you'd have just talked to me. Grieved with me," Maggie said, her voice also getting a bit shaky. "We got through Hayden's NICU together, I…what was different this time?" Maggie questioned, glancing briefly at Alex before looking back to the gardens. "Why did you feel like you couldn't talk to me?" This was an answer that Maggie was desperately seeking. She'd tried for months to get Alex to talk, but it was like Alex became a completely different person and shut herself off from Maggie.

"Because I…" Alex took a deep breath, looking downwards as she rolled her rings around her finger. "I couldn't even look at you," Alex answered, her voice breaking as tears filled her eyes. "Every time I looked at you, it killed me to see the hurt and the pain in your eyes. You were so broken, and I couldn't bring our baby back. I couldn't take that pain away from you." Alex wiped her hand across her cheek, removing a tear that had escaped. She waited to see if Maggie was going to respond to her. She looked at her, seeing her bottom lip trembling. Maggie bit her lip and closed her eyes, like she was fighting back tears.

"You don't think I didn't feel the same when I looked at you?" Maggie questioned. "It was tough, and it was a horrible, shitty situation but I tried, Alex," Maggie looked back around to her wife as she spoke. "All I wanted was to help you through the loss. For us to lean on each other and work out a way to move forward and be happy with our girls," Maggie told her. "It kills me that we lost our son, but I can find hope and peace in the fact that we already have two wonderful children and we are so lucky for that." Maggie pointed out. Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little nod.

"I know we are," Alex answered. "I'm sorry," Alex apologised again. "I wasn't thinking straight. I was so overcome with grief and I just broke, I…" Alex paused, taking a step closer to her wife. "Please tell me there's still a chance for us," Alex tentatively put her hand onto Maggie's arm. Maggie looked down, letting her hand rest there for a moment. "Please say I haven't ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Maggie moved away from Alex, Alex's hand falling from her arm. She took a few steps across the decking, before she turned around. She was rolling her wedding rings around her finger as she made eye contact with Alex. "You slept with someone else, Alex."

"I know. I…" Alex sniffed back as she saw the hurt in Maggie's eyes. "It wasn't me," Alex told her. "Well it was, but I…it wasn't…I wasn't myself. I…" Alex couldn't find her words. She stopped talking as she wiped her hand across her eyes, removing tears that wanted to fall. "The alcohol took over and I wasn't making the right decisions. Even before I was drinking I wasn't making good choices and I know it's cop out trying to blame the situation, but do you think that if I was sober, that I would cheat on you?" Alex questioned.

Maggie shook her head. "I know when you drink that you become a different person. I know you are not the same Alex that I met and fell in love with," Maggie told her. "But at the end of the day, regardless of any circumstances, you slept with another woman and that's going to be tough to come back from. I don't know if we…" Maggie stopped talking, tears clouding her vision. Right now, Maggie wanted Alex to complete her rehab. That was the most important thing for the girls and she didn't want to say anything that could jeopardise that. "You uh…you gotta get through rehab," Maggie told her. She felt her heart breaking as she looked into Alex's eyes that were masked with such sorrow and sadness. "That's what you need to focus on right now. Getting yourself sober."

Alex nodded as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "And then?"

Maggie exhaled slowly. She didn't know what would happen then. She loved Alex so much, but this was going to be very difficult to come back from. Losing Carter alone would be tough, but the cheating and the drinking made the situation even harder. Maggie would have been able to forgive the not talking and shutting herself away part. Everyone grieved in their own way, and even thought it may not have been the most ideal way, she knew they'd have come together eventually. The drinking also could have been forgiven. She knew Alex would never have started drinking again if she wasn't trying to deal with her grief. But it was the infidelity. Even though that stemmed from Alex's drinking and Maggie knew Alex would never have cheated if she was sober, it still happened. She did cheat. She slept with someone else. "Just get yourself sober, Alex." Maggie told her, and Alex gave a little nod as she felt tears in her eyes, hopes she had for her marriage surviving this quickly diminishing.

* * *

Ava had taken Hayden to the park. She was a little upset that she didn't get to go with Maggie and Emmi to see Alex again, so Ava was trying to cheer her up. She was sitting on the bench, watching Hayden as she climbed around on the climbing frame. "Hey." Ava looked around as she saw Izzy approaching her. Ava, Ryan and Lily had all gone off to university, but Izzy didn't know what she wanted to do so she was still living at home, currently working as a waitress till she decided.

"Oh hey," Ava smiled at her friend. They'd planned to meet up later in the week, but it was nice to see her again. The last time she'd seen her was when she was home for Christmas. Ava looked to the playpark, Izzy youngest sibling – 6-year-old Callum – joining Hayden on the climbing frame. "Nice to see you." Ava gave her friend a hug.

"You too," Izzy sat down next to her friend, watching her brother for a moment before looking back to Ava. "Ryan home with you?" Izzy wondered.

"Nah he's stayed in Pittsburgh." Ava answered. Ava was studying in hopes to become a sports physio like she always wanted, and Ryan was studying to be a teacher. He still wanted to do music but just in case that didn't work out for him, he'd have something to fall back on and be able to teach music instead.

"I still can't believe you chose to study in Pittsburgh," Izzy sighed. "Could you have chosen anywhere further away?"

"Probably," Ava murmured. "But I've always wanted to go to Pittsburgh, so why not study there," Ava shrugged. "And I get to go watch the Penguins," Ava grinned, her and Ryan frequent visitors to the ice-hockey games. "And hey, maybe even one day I could be their team physio."

"Dream big, Ava," Izzy laughed. "So, how is Ryan anyways? You guys cool again?" Izzy questioned. She knew they were having some problems. They'd split up before, when they were still in high school, but after a few months, they got back together and then completed senior year. When it came to picking universities, they decided to go to the same one, because they didn't want to try to make long distance work. They wanted to be together.

"Uh," Ava shrugged. "I think these next two weeks apart will be good for us." Ava said.

"Is it that bad?" Izzy questioned. "Are you going to break up again?"

"I don't think so," Ava answered. "We don't want that to happen. We love each other, and we're committed. It's just lots of silly little things."

"You speak to your sister about it?" Izzy wondered.

"Oh no," Ava shook her head. "She has enough going on in her own life right now. She doesn't need to worry about me on top of all that."

"Fair enough," Izzy murmured. "And you get two weeks off?" Izzy was sure Ava had just said she was here for 2 weeks.

"Yep," Ava grinned, averting her gaze over to Hayden making sure she was okay. She was currently sitting at the very top of the climbing frame, her legs dangling over the bar. "Oh Hayden be careful."

"I'm a monkey." Hayden shouted down to her.

"Well you still gotta be careful." Ava told her. She hated that Hayden had no fear.

"Yeh." Hayden replied.

Ava looked back to Izzy, shaking her head at her little niece. "How is your sister and Alex doing?"

Oh," Ava exhaled. "I only get bits out of Maggie here and there."

"Ah, so I know where you get it from then, eh," Izzy said, nudging her friends arm. "But I hope they can work it out."

"Yeah," Ava sounded unsure. She was sure they'd have been fine until Maggie told her that Alex had cheated on her. That was going to be really hard to forgive. She knew how much Maggie loved Alex, but maybe, sometimes, love just wasn't enough. "But uh, what about you?" Ava nudged her friend. "How's the love life going?"

"Uh…." Izzy shrugged. "It's uh…." Izzy looked downwards, rubbing her hands together.

"Oooh, there's someone isn't there?" Ava questioned. "What's he like? What's his name? Where did you meet him?" Ava sounded all excited for her friend. Not long after Ryan and Ava started dating, Izzy got a boyfriend too, and he and Izzy would often double date with Ryan and Ava. Then Lily got a boyfriend and the 6 of them had a lot of fun together, but Izzy and Lily's relationships both ended. Izzy's after a year into dating and Lily's just before they went off to university.

"Ehm," Izzy pursed her lips as she rubbed the back of her head. She wasn't expecting on telling her this in this moment. She was going to wait till they'd met later on in the week, but she thought why not. Ava would understand and be cool with it, on account of her sister's relationship. "Her name is Nicole."

"Oh," Ava looked a little surprised. "So, are you…" Ava stopped talking.

"I don't know," Izzy shrugged. "I loved Pete and I enjoyed being with him, you know, intimately," Izzy cleared her throat. "But Nicole is beautiful and she funny and I really like her, and I like kissing her, so, I…" Izzy exhaled. "I'm going to see what happens."

"Can I meet her?" Ava questioned.

"We've only been on a few dates." Izzy told her.

Ava frowned. "What does she look like? Do you have a picture of her?" Ava wondered. "Ah you have to let me meet her before I go back for uni," Ava said. She was glad that Izzy had met someone. She felt bad that she was staying in National City when she, Ryan and Lily had all left for uni. Lily was in Denver, Colorado, choosing uni there because she had family out there so was a little closer, but she and Ryan were way at the other side of the country. "Does she dig your mixed-up accent?" Ava questioned. Izzy still sounded quite English, but she'd picked up a weird mix, having lived in the states for a while now.

"I dunno." Izzy shrugged.

"Well that's something I can ask when we meet." Ava grinned, nudging her friends shoulder.

"We'll see." Izzy said.

"Uh-huh." Ava nodded. She wasn't going to push at it, but she was just excited for Izzy and her possible new relationship.

Ava, I jump?" Hayden questioned. Ava looked over to Hayden who was now standing at the top of the climbing frame, her body wobbling as she was trying to balance.

"No," Ava shrieked as she jumped up from the bench. "Hayden sit down slowly and climb back down."

"I wanna jump." Hayden frowned.

"Callum, don't let her." Izzy looked to her brother who was still playing on the climbing frame. Callum made his way over to Hayden.

"Hey, Hayden how about you watch me climb instead?" Ava questioned as she started to climb on the climbing frame. "Huh, and then we can come down together and play on something else." Ava said, making her way up to Hayden, hoping she wouldn't jump down from the top of the climbing frame.

* * *

After their talk, Maggie had gone to get Emmi, so she could spend some time with Alex. There was a couple of nature trails leaving from the gardens, so Emmi had decided they should do one of these as a family. Maggie was hesitant because it was hard for her to be around Alex, especially after their conversation but Alex told her the short one only took around 20 minutes to complete, so she'd agreed to go for Emmi. Emmi had Maggie's phone and was taking pictures of the flowers, trees and any butterflies or bugs she saw, the bugs mainly for Hayden so she could see them. Emmi had just taken a picture of a fuzzy green caterpillar that was on the trunk of a tree. "Hayden would love this." Emmi noted, as she looked around to her mums.

"She would, huh?" Alex was trying her best to stay strong and be positive in front of Emmi, but it was difficult. There was a tension over them and Alex knew that Emmi probably picked up on it.

"Yeah cos she likes bugs and crawly things," Emmi said, her eyes scanning around, trying to see more things she could take a picture of for her little sister. "Maybe next time we come we can do this walk with Hayden," Emmi suggested, before continuing on the trail. Maggie was a few steps behind Alex and Emmi. She batted away a fly that seemed to like hovering close to her head as she sighed in annoyance. "It's just a fly, Mama." Emmi said, looking around to her.

"Yeah it's just annoying me." Maggie battered it away again as it was back, buzzing by her ear.

"Mama doesn't really like nature much." Alex said, looking around to Maggie.

"Well, she has lots of bonsai trees." Emmi noted.

"I suppose she does," Alex murmured. "But remember when we went camping?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded. The camping trip had happened a long time ago, before Alex was even pregnant with Hayden. They spent a couple of nights camping out by the lake, much to the hesitation of Maggie. Spending time willingly camping in the wilderness with only trees around you wasn't Maggie's idea of fun. Emmi loved it and Maggie did enjoy the time they spent at the lake, but she would rather be in one of the lake cabins than in a tent.

"Yeah," Emmi answered. "Mama was mad because we had to sleep in a tent and there were lots of bugs," Emmi said. "And then on the hike we went on that big wasp came as she screamed and dropped her lunch in the dirt." Emmi gave a little giggled, remembering her and Alex found it rather amusing at the time.

"Well it was a giant wasp," Maggie tried to defend herself. "It was like bird size."

"Hardly babe." Alex bit her lip as she widened her eyes at her mistake. The babe had come out before she even realised. It was just so natural for her to say it.

Maggie pushed at her sunglasses as she cleared her throat. "Well I just got a fright, okay?" Maggie said, looking to Emmi and choosing to ignore Alex's comment. "And I don't mind small hikes and walks and stuff. Would just be nice if there weren't any annoying bugs." Maggie swatted at the fly again, it clearly liking something about her.

"That fly does love you." Emmi giggled.

"Must be because she smells so nice, huh?" Alex did it again. Paying her a compliment before really thinking about it. But Maggie did smell nice, so she wasn't going to apologise for that. She felt Maggie's glare on her from behind her dark sunglasses.

"Yeah, she smells like coconuts," Emmi answered. "But we should go camping at the lake again when Mum gets better and it'll be more fun because Hayden will be there too."

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I'll take you and Hayden to the lake if you want but not the camping part," Maggie told her. "We can stay in a nice cabin like the last few times we've been." Maggie said, and Emmi gave a little nod.

"But with Mum too?" Emmi questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips. She wasn't sure how to answer that. "We'll see, Emmi," Alex answered when she saw Maggie didn't know how to. "I need to work on not drinking anymore for now, huh?"

"I guess." Emmi frowned.

Maggie looked to Alex, giving her a weak smile. Alex returned one, before looking back to Emmi. "Right, how about we continue with this walk?" Alex questioned as she glanced at her watch. She needed to get back soon for a therapy session.

"Yeah." Emmi started to walk, as did Alex next to her, but Maggie stayed back, making sure to stay a few steps behind, letting Emmi have some much needed time with Alex. She looked at her daughter and gave a smile, seeing her laughing at something Alex was saying to her. Emmi and Alex had such a strong bond and Maggie knew it was really hard for Emmi to suddenly not see her every day. She knew Emmi would adjust in time if it came down to them separating and this being a permanent situation, but it still broke Maggie's heart to have to think about it. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, as she played with her wedding rings, rolling them around her finger, hoping that the right decision would be made, not only for her own sake, but for the sake of the girls.

* * *

 **Thoughts? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie had dropped the girls off at Eliza's for a sleepover. She was on the night shift and even though Ava would be home, the girls wanted to go to Eliza's, so Maggie had taken them there after Eliza said it was fine to do so. She still had a couple hours before she had to go to work and she found herself in the elevator to Rachel's apartment. She didn't even know if her friend was home, but she thought she'd try. She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hall, stopping outside of Rachel's place. She knocked on the door and was glad to hear footsteps approaching. "Maggie, hey." Rachel sounded surprised to see her.

"Hey," Maggie replied. "Uh, is it okay to come in?" Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"Of course." Rachel gestured for her to come into the apartment.

Maggie saw Rachel's yoga mat was out and that she was wearing yoga pants. "Are you busy?"

"I was just doing some yoga. I can do it later," Rachel told her. "How are you, is everything okay?" Rachel questioned as she walked over to the couch, Maggie following after her. "You want a coffee or anything?"

"No, no thanks," Maggie shook her head as she sat down, Rachel sitting next to her. "I uh…" Maggie looked downwards as she played with her wedding rings. "I went to see Alex today."

"Well that's a good thing, right?" Rachel questioned. "How did it go?"

"We talked a bit, I guess," Maggie shrugged. "She said that she felt like she couldn't talk to me because of how much I was hurting," Maggie said. "I kinda get it, but we were both in the same position. We were both hurting. We were both grieving for our son. It would have made sense to grieve together. I…I could have stopped her from turning to drinking if I knew that she…" Maggie trailed off, her head shaking. "I shouldn't have let it get that bad."

"Hey, no," Rachel lightly rubbed Maggie's arm, bringing her some comfort. "It wasn't your fault. You tried, Maggie. You were there for her." Rachel assured her.

"How did I not notice she was drinking again right away?" Maggie often questioned this. That if she really knew her wife, she'd have spotted the signs before it got out of hand.

"Alcoholics can be sneaky." Rachel reminded her.

Maggie rubbed her face with her hands. "I was the one who brought up having a third child, but Emmi is just the sweetest kid and Hayden is so wildly wonderful, so why wouldn't we have more? Alex is such an amazing mother and I love seeing her with the girls," Maggie said. "I dunno, maybe she blames me." Maggie mumbled.

"She doesn't blame you," Rachel told her. "If anything, it seems more like she is blaming herself," Rachel noted. She remembered how Maggie had told her that Alex had blamed herself for Hayden's early arrival, so it wouldn't be a surprise that she was doing the same now. "She shut herself away from you because she somehow feels like this was her fault. She was carrying him, and he died and she's going to feel like it was something she did."

"But it wasn't," Maggie replied. "And she knows I don't blame her."

"Knowing it and believing it are two different things," Rachel reminded her. "But listen," Rachel put her hand back onto Maggie's arm. "You two have started communicating again, which can only be a good thing, right?" Rachel questioned.

"Yeah, if that was the only problem we started having," Maggie replied. "But she…" Maggie paused for a moment. It always hurt her to say this, or even think about it.

"She relapsed." Rachel guessed that's what Maggie was about to say.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Well, yeah she did, but again, I can…she was in a bad place and she crumbled," Maggie exhaled lightly rubbing her hands together. "I was going to tell you that she slept with someone else."

Rachel widened her eyes, shocked. She would never have had expected that from Alex. "Maggie, I…I'm sorry, that's…." Rachel was about to say unforgiveable, but she didn't want to put influence on Maggie. Make her think she thought she should end things for good.

"She was drunk. She made a really dumb choice," Maggie felt herself getting emotional. She still felt the hurt. The same hurt she felt when Alex had told her what she'd done but she loved Alex so much and she was torn over what she needed to do. "And maybe in that moment she felt good. She felt like she could move on and -"

"Maggie," Rachel shook her head. "You don't need to try to justify her cheating."

"I do though," Maggie replied. "If I want us to stay together then I do, I need more of a reason than a silly drunken mistake," Maggie said. "If that is what it took for her to realise she was on the wrong path and things needed to change, then….then maybe in some weird way I need to be thankful that it happened, because if not….we don't know where she'd be right now."

Rachel screwed her face up a little. She was trying to find an understanding in what Maggie was saying. "Well, if that's what you need to believe."

"I don't know, Rachel," Maggie shrugged. "But I want to believe that we are strong enough to be able to find a way though all this," Maggie said. "I don't want one silly mistake to ruin the wonderful family that we have," Maggie told her friend. "I know it's going to be hard and we have stuff to deal with and work through but, I…." Maggie trailed off, once again rolling her rings around her finger. "I don't want us to be over," Maggie shook her head, knowing all too well what it was like living without Alex. She'd done it once already and she knew she didn't want to do it again. "I think, when she gets out of rehab we definitely need some time apart," Maggie took a deep breath. "But in hopes that we work on our marriage and be able to get things to a good place again."

"I uh…" Rachel rubbed Maggie's back, giving her some comfort. "I think that's wise. Take some time away from each other and learn to appreciate what you had." Rachel told her, Maggie giving a little nod in agreement.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled. "I just hope Alex can see that this is what needs to be done." Maggie murmured. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she knew deep down, that right now, them taking a break was the best thing to do.

* * *

"Mama, Mama," Hayden ran into the bedroom, her beloved hippo in her hand. "Mama." Hayden climbed up onto the bed as Maggie groggily sat up.

"Hayden, I told you not to go wake Mama," Eliza appeared at the door as Maggie was rubbing her eyes. She'd only had a couple of hours sleep. It was after 10am but Maggie had been on night shift, so would usually sleep in till the afternoon. "Sorry," Eliza said as she looked over to Maggie. "I'm taking the girls to the zoo, but we had to stop by here for a change of clothes for Hayden. She had a little accident," Hayden was potty trained and hadn't had an accident in months until that morning. "I think she was just excited. I kept saying she should go to the bathroom before we left but she refused."

"Sorry Mama." Hayden bowed her head.

"That's okay sweetie." Maggie ran her hand through Hayden's hair as she yawed. It may well have been because she was excited, but Maggie knew there was a lot going on right now and it could well have just been the situation that had caused the accident.

"I take Hallie to the zoo?" Hayden questioned.

"If you are careful and don't lose her." Maggie told her, Hayden nodding as she hugged her hippo close to her.

"I won't," Hayden told her, keeping a tight hold of her hippo. "You come to the zoo?"

"No baby," Maggie yawned again. "Mama is going to sleep. I've been working all night."

Hayden frowned. "But you see all the animals. Like monkeys." Hayden grinned. She was looking forward to the day at the zoo.

"I've already got a monkey at home," Maggie said, as she started to tickle Hayden. Hayden burst into laughter. "Huh." Hayden kept giggling as Maggie continued to tickle her. Eliza watched from the doorway, smiling at the scene.

"Mama," Hayden could hardly talk for laughing. Maggie stopped tickling her, Hayden taking a moment to calm herself from her laughter. "Oh Mama." Hayden cuddled herself against her, Maggie wrapping her arm around her as she kissed her temple.

"Okay, you have a fun day at the zoo with Em's and Grandma." Maggie told her. Hayden nodded as she stood up on the bed. She gave Maggie a kiss before she jumped off it and ran across the room, slipping past Eliza and running off, shouting on Emmi.

"You want to meet us later? We can take the girls out for dinner." Eliza suggested.

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Well I'm working night shift again. Uhm 7 till 7, so if we do it earlier." Maggie yawned again.

"Yeah, yeah," Eliza nodded. "I'll message you later. Let you get some sleep right now," Eliza said. "So, do you want me to have the girls again tonight if you're out working?"

"No, no, it's fine," Maggie told her. "They can just stay here with Ava tonight. I don't want to keep putting you out."

"Don't be silly," Eliza told her. "I'm their grandmother. I'll never be put out."

Maggie gave her a thankful smile. "Thanks, but I think Ava has plans for them," Maggie said. "Some sort of fort building sleepover down in the basement," Maggie gave a little smile. "Baking as well, I think. Probably a Disney film and way too much junk food."

"Well that sounds nice," Eliza said. "Uhm, anyway, I'll get the girls to the zoo. Let you get some sleep," Eliza told her. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Have a nice day." Maggie said, smiling at Eliza as she walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Eliza walked down the hall, feeling a sting in her heart for her daughter-in-law. She always put on a brave face, but Eliza could tell she was hurting. Right now, she could only hope that she and Alex were strong enough to eventually find a way forward.

* * *

Kara watched as the class ended. She'd been watching for a while. She watched as Alex rolled up the mat and put the ties on each end to keep it rolled up. She watched as Alex talked with another two women for a moment, before she spotted her sister. Alex said her goodbyes to the other women, before she picked up a bottle of water that was being cooled on ice in a large bucket. She took a long drink of it as she walked over to Kara. "Hey," Alex smiled, giving her sister a hug. "Nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you," Kara held onto the hug a moment longer, before they pulled apart, Alex leading Kara over to a bench on the grass in the gardens. "So uhm, since when did Alex Danvers do yoga?" Kara questioned as they sat down, Alex leaning her yoga mat down against the bench.

Alex stifled a laugh. "It's actually really calming," Alex told her sister. "Just don't tell Maggie she's been right all these years." Alex chuckled.

Kara gave a weak smile. She was glad to see Alex looking happier and laughing again. "How are you doing?"

"Yeah, okay," Alex nodded. "Like I said, the yoga is really good at calming me and getting me to keep under control and there's therapy and talking. I have to talk a lot, but it's a good thing."

"Yeah." Kara agreed, thinking it could only be doing her good being there.

"Is Maggie coming today?" Alex sounded hopeful.

"I don't know," Kara shrugged. "I assume she'd have let you know if she was." Kara murmured.

"What you looking so angry for?" Alex questioned. Kara gave a little shrug. "Seriously, Kara. What's up? Is everything okay with you and Neil?"

"Yeah," Kara answered. "It's nothing."

"Kara." Alex raised her voice a little, her eyebrows raising.

"I just don't get how Maggie can be so cold towards you," Kara shrugged. "You lost your son. _You_." Kara emphasised, looking into her sister's eyes.

"First off," Alex held her hand out in front of her. " _We_ lost our son."

Kara twisted her lip. "He was yours though. You were carrying him. You went through all the emotions of labour and stuff," Kara said. "It's gotta be different."

Alex shook her head. "Don't ever say he wasn't her son. Is Hayden not her daughter? Is Emmi neither of ours?" Alex questioned. "Being a mum isn't just about biology. It's about being there and raising that kid and wanting to be there for that child," Alex felt surprised at what Kara was saying. She thought she of all people would understand that, given she was raised by someone who wasn't biologically related to her. Alex knew her sister would stick up for her, but she didn't want her being nasty towards Maggie. "All of this, Kara. Me drinking again and ending up in here, the state that my marriage is in right now, it's my fault."

"Well, I just think she is being a bit unfair." Kara retorted.

"She's not," Alex replied. "I pulled myself away from her. I started drinking instead of talking to my wife. I made the mistakes. Me, not Maggie, me," Alex hit her hand off her chest. "She tried, Kara. I just shut myself off." Alex was struggling to find reason why she'd shut herself off. Apart from hating how hurt Maggie looked and how she couldn't bring herself to talk because of that, she couldn't find another reason why. She just didn't deal with it in the best way.

"Well you were grieving," Kara said, still defending Alex's actions. "Just because you didn't grieve in the same way she is mad at you? Wasn't losing your son enough of a punishment?" Kara questioned.

"I really don't think that's why she is so mad at me." Alex told her sister, looking downwards as she rolled her rings around her finger.

"Then what else is it?" Kara questioned. "You fell off the waggon?"

"Oh, I wish it was only that," Alex mumbled. She took a deep breath, feeling she may as well tell her. It was out now anyways, and Kara would probably find out soon enough. "I cheated on her, Kara," Alex looked back up to her sister. "That's why she is so hurt and acts coldly. She's hurt, and she feels betrayed and I hate myself for what I've done." Alex felt a horrible feeling her stomach every time she thought about what she did. Every time she got flashes of that night.

Kara widened her eyes in surprise. "Oh wow, I…"

"So stop this hate towards Maggie," Alex told her. "She doesn't deserve any of it. I am the one who's mucked up. I'm the one who deserves the judgement."

"Alex, you were grieving." Kara exhaled lightly.

"I know," Alex nodded. "But I still betrayed her. I made a stupid choice that might well mean the end of my marriage." Alex's voice trembled as she looked like she was getting tears in her eyes at the thought of her marriage being over.

"Well I still think she needs to look at the bigger picture," Kara murmured. "Like yeah you cheated but why you did. It's not like you were unhappy with her. You were dealing with a huge loss. You didn't know how to handle it. You got drunk and made a silly choice." Kara said, trying to find justification in Alex's actions.

"It's still not right," Alex knew she was in the wrong and Maggie had every right to end the relationship. She wouldn't only feel betrayed, but Alex broke their wedding vows and more importantly, Maggie's trust and she knew it would be difficult to over come that. "But uh," Alex took a deep breath. "Can we talk about something else? This is…I….I need to talk about this with my therapist later so I'd kinda like to just have some normal conversation," Alex said. "How about you tell me how your wedding planning is going?" Alex questioned. "You found a dress yet?"

Kara shook her head. She knew Alex should be talking more about things, but she knew she couldn't push her. "Uh, no," Kara answered. "I tried on a couple but I eh….it doesn't feel right without you there. I want to wait so you can come with me," Kara told her, and Alex gave her a soft smile. "And uh…flowers will be picked once I know what colour yours and Emmi's dresses will be," Kara explained. "Uh," Kara rubbed the back of her head. "Invitations have been ordered," Kara added. "Neil and I have cake tasting tomorrow." Kara got a grin on her face as she said that.

"Well you are going to love that," Alex noted, Kara still grinning as she nodded, very much looking forward to tasting different cake flavours. "You two settled on a honeymoon destination yet?"

"No," Kara shook her head. She knew she deserved a honeymoon and Neil did too, but Kara felt like she couldn't go anywhere to far away or for too long, in case National City needed Supergirl. "We are having different opinions on that." Kara murmured.

Alex knew her little sister and knew what she was getting at. "Supergirl is allowed a break," Alex spoke quietly, but there wasn't really anyone else around them. "And the DEO are pretty awesome too," Alex reminded her. "We have Martian Manhunter."

"Yeah, I know," Kara exhaled lightly. "We'll work something out." Kara was sure they'd come to the right decision for them eventually.

"Aww it's exciting. My little sister getting married," Alex was thankful that this good thing was happening in her life right now. It gave her something nice to focus on. Something to look forward too in amongst the mess of her own life right now. "I'm pleased you found Neil."

"Well that was down to you really," Kara reminded her. "And Hayden," Kara added. "I mean, I'm not saying I'm glad she was a preemie but if she wasn't maybe I would never had met Neil."

"Funny how things work sometimes." Alex murmured, and Kara gave a little nod, like she was agreeing. Alex exhaled lightly, rolling her rings around her finger again, Kara seeing the worry in her face.

"Hey, Maggie loves you," Kara told her, her hand rubbing Alex's arm. "It's probably going to be a hard road ahead, but you've been through so much together and have the most wonderful little family. I wouldn't like to think she is going to throw all that away so easily," Kara said. "It'll take some time, but I….I'd like to think she's willing to give things a chance." Kara rubbed Alex's arm again, Alex giving a little nod, hoping that Kara was right and that there would be a way for them to move forward together.

* * *

Ava, Emmi and Hayden were baking chocolate chip cookies. Or at least, Ava and Emmi were. Hayden was sitting on the breakfast bar, eating from the bag of white chocolate chips. They were using a mixture of white, milk and dark chocolate but Hayden seemed to have a preference for the white chocolate chips. "Oi monkey, stop eating all the chocolate. We need them for the cookies." Ava looked over to Hayden who was putting more into her mouth.

"Thems are so yummy." Hayden frowned as Ava took the bag off her.

"Wait till you get to eat the cookies. They will be yummier." Emmi told her, mixing the mixture as Ava poured some of the white chocolate chips into the mixing bowl, watching Hayden from the corner of her eye, who'd reached for the milk chocolate chips instead.

"I like chocolate," Hayden replied as she stuffed a handful of the chocolate chips into her mouth. Ava shook her head at her before moving both the milk chocolate and dark chocolate chips from her reach. "Is they ready?" Hayden asked as she crawled over the breakfast to her sister and auntie, watching as Emmi made the mixture into balls before squashing them onto the baking tray.

"Well they need to go in the oven first." Ava told her. Hayden made an O shape with her mouth before she stood up and leapt off the breakfast, landing to the floor in a thud as Ava scrunched her face up, worried Hayden would hurt herself. Hayden didn't seem bothered though as she ran over to the oven.

"Here?" Hayden pointed.

"Yeah, don't touch it," Ava instructed, not wanting Hayden to open the oven and burn herself. Hayden sighed before she started dancing around to the music that was playing out from Ava's phone. "Good job Em's," Ava told her as she was putting the last cookie on the tray to be cooked. "You want to take them over to the oven?"

"Yeah," Emmi picked up the tray and walked over to the oven, Ava opening it for her. Emmi slipped them in then she set the timer so they could know when they were going to be ready. "This is cool," Emmi smiled. "I like it when you are home," Emmi told her. "I wish you were home more."

"Aww me too but I'm busy with uni." Ava reminded her.

Emmi sighed. "The last time you were home was Christmas. Now it's nearly Easter. You leave it too long and I wish you were home longer."

"Well it's nearly summer so I'll be home for a long time then," Ava told her, Emmi smiling at the thought before she looked all serious all of a sudden. "You okay?"

"Uh well," Emmi scratched the back of her head. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can. You can ask me anything." Ava told her, glancing at Hayden who was still dancing around, having grabbed Hallie hippo from the breakfast where she was laying.

"Are my mums going to get a divorce?" Emmi asked, Ava looked back to Emmi, her eyes widening as she was a little surprised at the question.

"Uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. She didn't know the answer to that. She hoped they wouldn't, but she knew she couldn't promise anything to Emmi. "Where did you hear that word?"

"My best friend Summer," Emmi told her. "Her mum and dad are divorced and sometimes she lives with her mum and sometimes she has to go live with her dad," Emmi sighed lightly, clearly not liking the sound of that. "I don't want to do that. We should all be together in this house."

"Uh, I know sweetie," Ava really didn't know how to answer this one. "Listen, you don't be worrying yourself with that," Ava told her, bending down to her level and rubbing her arms. "Mums love you so much and -"

"But I do worry," Emmi interrupted Ava. "Mama is upset all the time and Mum is at the special clinic to stop her drinking alcohol," Emmi noted. "They stopped kissing and holding hands and laughing and stuff they normally would do," Emmi sighed lightly, looking worried for things that may come. "And they don't talk a lot anymore."

"I know," Ava paused as she rubbed Emmi's arms again. "It's just been difficult for a little while, huh?" Ava questioned, and Emmi nodded lightly.

"I wish it was like it was before Carter," Emmi mumbled, looking downwards. "They were both so happy then."

Ava felt her heart breaking at Emmi's distress at the situation. She wanted to tell her everything would be okay, but she didn't know what was going to happen and she knew she couldn't promise her things would be fine. "I'm sure everything will work out the way it is supposed to," Ava said, not really liking her reply, but it was the only thing coming to her mind right now and at least she'd said something somewhat positive. "And you know no matter what that your mums love you so, so, much, right?"

"Yeah," Emmi sighed lightly. "Mama says that to me a lot right now."

"Well it's true," Ava rubbed her arms again. "Now, how about you go get your bed covers down to the basement, so we can make this awesome fort and watch any movie you want," Ava suggested, and Emmi nodded lightly, running out of the room to go upstairs to get her covers. Ava looked over a Hayden who was still happily dancing away, clearly more unaware of the situation. "C'mon Hayden," Ava held her hand out. "Let's go get what we need to build this fort, huh?"

"Yeah." Hayden cheered as she ran out of the kitchen, Ava following after her, exhaling lightly as she hoped that things would get easier between Maggie and Alex soon, if not for their sake, but for Emmi's.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews so far. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

_Alex was sitting at the bar, holding the glass of scotch in her hand, thoughts of Carter running through her mind. Would he have been just like Hayden or would he be gentler and reserved, quiet in nature. She hated that she'd never know her son. She sighed lightly as she took a drink of the scotch, each one bringing her a release from the pain she was feeling in her heart. "Drinking alone?" Alex looked to her side, seeing a dark haired woman with thick red rimmed glasses taking a seat at the bar next to her._

 _Alex took another drink before replying. "Seems so."_

" _Would you maybe like some company?" The woman asked._

 _Alex shrugged. "You can sit there if you want."_

 _The woman ordered a drink before looking back around to Alex. "You're looking awfully down. Everything okay?"_

" _I'm drinking at 4pm on a Wednesday, what do you think?" Alex murmured, taking another drink of her scotch._

" _Fair enough," The woman mumbled, looking Alex up and down. "I've always been told I'm a good listener." The woman gave a little smile._

 _Alex pursed her lips. "Well, my wife thinks I am at work right now and about 6 months ago I buried my son, so…" Alex trailed off. "I'm not sure you want to get into talking with me."_

" _That's awful," The woman said. "You must be very vulnerable right now." Alex didn't pick up on it, but the woman seemed pleased about this._

" _Amongst other things." Alex bit her lip._

" _Well there's nothing wrong with a few drinks," The woman said. Alex stifled a laugh. For her, there was a lot wrong with just the one drink. "You uh, you said you had a wife?"_

" _Yeah, what about it?" Alex questioned._

" _Nothing," The woman shook her head. "Uh, I'm sorry about your son."_

" _Yeah, I'm not talking about that with you." Alex told her. She drank the last of her scotch, before she got up from the bar stool._

" _I'm sorry," The woman put her hand out and touched Alex's arm. Alex span around to face her. "Let me get you another drink," The woman said. "We can both sit here at 4pm on a Wednesday and drink together." The woman suggested. She stared at Alex, like she was willing her to say yes._

" _I'm just going to the bathroom," Alex told her. "I'll have a scotch. Neat." Alex requested, and the woman gave a little nod. She watched Alex as she walked off to the bathroom, before she got a little sly smile on her face. She looked back around and ordered Alex her scotch. The barman placed it down for her before he went off to the other side of the bar to serve someone else. The woman looked around, seeing a couple of old men playing a game of pool, but apart from that, there was no one else there to see her. She opened her bag and pulled out the little pill before slipping it into Alex's drink, watching as it dissolved. The woman waited for Alex to return, her eyes on the scotch. She reached forward and grabbed a straw from the bar and gave it a stir, throwing the straw away. She smiled when she finally noticed Alex walked back over, getting back up on the bar stool. "So, what did you say your name was?" Alex questioned._

" _I didn't," The woman answered. "It's Beth."_

" _Alex." Alex told her, picking up the scotch as Beth picked up her drink. They clinked their glasses together before they both took a drink._

* * *

"Danvers," Maggie looked around as she heard the voice. Officer Hall was walking over to her, some files in his hand. "Take a look at these," Maggie took the files in her hand and opened the one on the top. She scanned over it, before reading the other two, then looked up to him. "Same bar, same description of the woman -"

"A woman?" Maggie looked up to him, slightly shocked. More often than not, when these cases came in the suspect was always male.

"It happens. Clearly." Hall looked down to the files.

"Okay, so you are showing me these because?" Maggie questioned.

"Well you are sitting there doing nothing," Hall told her. "Thought you might like a trip out to the bar with me. Ask some questions," Hall said. "And it's in Arlington," Hall made a face. Maggie glared at him, all 6ft 3 of him. "What, it's really dodgy there."

"So, you want to take me for what? Protection?" Maggie stifled a laugh. "Pretty sure you can hold your own," Maggie told him. "And you have a gun on you." Maggie glanced at his holster.

"Ah c'mon Danvers," Hall sighed. "I'll buy you a doughnut on the way home." Hall said. Maggie sighed lightly as she stopped the paperwork she was doing.

"Well if you insist on a babysitter," Maggie murmured. "You want me to hold your hand? Buckle you into the car?" Maggie questioned as they made their way out of the precinct.

Officer Hall just laughed as he threw her the keys as they approached the car. "Nah. You can drive though," Hall told her, the pair of them getting into the car. Maggie started it up and pulled out of the driving space, going left as they drove out of the car park. "So, how things with the Mrs?" Hall questioned.

Maggie gripped tighter onto the steering wheel. "She's getting through rehab."

"Must be tough," Hall noted. "The girls doing alright?"

"Hayden is just young so she's not really aware of what's going on," Maggie told him, indicating to the right. "She knows it's different but she's not really sure of why," Maggie said. "Uh…Emmi's…I dunno," Maggie clicked her tongue. "She's aware of a lot more," Maggie murmured. "I just want to protect her, but I can't keep it all from her."

"She's a smart kid," Hall noted, Maggie giving a nod of her head. "But you know, kids are resilient. She'll be okay whatever ends up happening."

"Hmmm," Maggie bit her lip. "I hope so." It broke her heart to have to think about telling Emmi that they'd be taking some time apart. She knew it was going to be an extremely hard conversation, but she felt it had to be one they needed to have. She still felt like it was for the best to take break, so as well as dreading telling Emmi, she was dreading bringing it up with Alex but felt like it needed to be done if they wanted any chance at making things work.

* * *

Maggie had gone to see Alex again, a few days after the first visit. She'd just gone herself, having agreed to do the couples therapy. Even though she was still intending on them spending some time apart, she knew they needed to get things between the two of them into a better place if they'd have any chance at working it all out and the only way that would happen would be if they talked. They were sitting in one of the therapy rooms, Maggie looking across to the fish tank, watching the colourful fish swimming around. She was rolling her rings around her finger, her leg shaking a little, nervously. "The girls okay?" Alex had the break the awkward silence as they waited for the therapist to arrive.

Maggie nodded, her gaze still on the first tank. "Ava has taken them to the playpark then they were going to do lunch at the mall and probably talk Ava into buying them something at the Disney store." Maggie said, looking around to her wife.

"Well we know Hayden will," Alex noted, and Maggie gave a nod of agreement. "So…how's work?"

"Same old," Maggie answered. "Johnson is still an asshole."

Alex chuckled lightly, Maggie smiling at the sound. It had been a long time since she'd heard her laugh. Maggie was about to talk again, but then the door opened, and the therapist walked in. "Sorry to keep you waiting," The woman walked over to Maggie as she stood up. "You must be Alex's wife."

"Yeah, Maggie." Maggie shook her hand.

"I'm Alison," Alison gave her a firm handshake before she they both at down. "Now usually I'd ask what brought you here today but I've been talking with Alex for a couple of weeks now and so I am fully aware of what's brought us to this point," Alison said, looking between Maggie and Alex as she spoke. "It's nice to put a face to your name," Alison told her. "Alex tells me you are a police officer down in National City."

"Yeah." Maggie rubbed her hands together. She was nervous for this. They hadn't talked properly in months, and now they were going to have to open up in front of someone else.

"It's alright," Alison could see Maggie was nervous. "Just take a minute. A deep breath. A drink of the water." Alison glanced to the glasses on the table.

Maggie took a deep breath. "I'm just not very good at opening up and talking about feelings," Maggie told her. "Uh, I talk to Alex but other people…" Maggie shook her head. "It's difficult for me to be open."

"Well, we just take our time with this," Alison told her. "We want to get it right so there's not point in rushing," Alison spoke softly. "And I'm not really here. Think of it like that. I'm just here to give you two a little push in the right direction and I want you two to just talk it out."

"I'm the one who has to be more open with you, anyways," Alex said, looking around to her wife. "I stopped talking. I pushed you away." Alex played with her rings as she looked downwards.

"And can we tell Maggie why that was?" Alison questioned. She been trying to get to the bottom of that with Alex since she began the therapy sessions. She'd also brought in another specialist to talk to Alex, and she had confirmed that Alex had been suffering with postnatal depression since the stillbirth of her son.

Alex took a deep breath. "I felt like I let you down," Alex told her. "I was supposed to carry him and make sure he was okay, and I failed in doing that," Alex said, rubbing her hands together. "I felt like there was no point in talking because it wasn't going to bring him back and talking about what we couldn't have would be to hard."

"But you didn't let me down," Maggie replied. "It was nothing you did. It was just…." Maggie trailed off as she shrugged. "Unfortunate," Maggie said. "And I just wanted to talk you through the loss and what you were feeling so we could work through it and grieve together."

Alex took another deep breath. She could feel Alison's eyes on her. She knew what she wanted her to say. What she needed to tell Maggie. "They brought in another specialist to talk with me as well," Alex told her. "Uh," Alex was still rubbing her hands together. "She confirmed yesterday that I had uh," Alex twisted her lip. "I got postnatal depression after Carter's death," Alex said, not able to look her wife in the eye. "That's why I closed myself away from you and why I started drinking when I knew I shouldn't have," Alex told her. "Uh, she's thinks I'm doing better now but we are going to keep talking while I'm here."

Maggie was a little relieved if she was going to be honest with herself. As much as she hated that she'd missed this serious problem with her wife, she was glad that they had answers behind Alex's behaviour since the loss of their son. "I'm sorry I didn't notice. I could have gotten you help sooner." This had changed the way Maggie was processing all of this. Alex was dealing with something that she couldn't control. She hadn't just shut off without explanation.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I was good at hiding everything. I…I don't want you ever blaming yourself for any of this, Maggie, okay?" Alex told her, her eyes locking with her wife's.

Maggie took a deep breath as she nodded lightly. "The important thing now is that you two get your communication back on track," Maggie and Alex looked to Alison as she spoke to them. "And it's imperative that you two are on the same page with this relationship and where you want to go from here."

Maggie looked downwards, rolling her rings around her finger. "I don't want us to give up," Maggie said, looking up to Alison. "And the postnatal depression does obviously justify her behaviour and it's makes things clearer," Maggie pursed her lips. "But I still think that we need to take a break to able to properly get things right again."

Alison gave a little nod as she smiled softly at Maggie before she looked to Alex. "And what do you think about that?" Alison questioned.

Alex felt like she'd been punched in the gut at hearing that Maggie wanted them to separate. Even if it was only temporary. "Uh…you want us to break-up?" Alex looked like she was going to cry.

"Not as such," Maggie shook her head. "I think we need to take a break. We can still work on us because I don't want us to be done, but I think we need this, Alex. We need to just take some time apart to let our relationship grow stronger." Maggie explained. She felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she knew they needed this. There was still the infidelity that had deeply hurt Maggie, regardless of the circumstances.

"What about the girls?" Alex questioned. "They'll be devastated. Especially Emmi. She understands so much more and she'll be heartbroken." Alex's voice squeaked.

"Don't use the girls to guilt me," Maggie told her. "And like I said, I still want us to work on our relationship. I'm not saying that this is it for us, but we need to be sensible. We can't expect you to just come home and have things be like they were again," Maggie said. "Just spending short periods of time together and talking and working at getting us back to being good again, that's what we need to do." Maggie felt a little relief at having told Alex how she was feeling about all this.

Alex nodded lightly, like she was agreeing. "If it's what you want."

"It's what I think we need." Maggie corrected her. She didn't want this. She didn't wat to live apart from her wife, but she knew it was for the best right now.

"I think it's a good decision," Alison spoke up. "It allows you to keep working on things, but takes away some of the pressure," Alison said. "We can keep therapy sessions going because communication and talking is key," Alison reminded them. She could see the love that these two had for each other. With some couples, she could tell if they were going to come out of therapy stronger and together or if their relationship would come to an end. With Alex and Maggie, she didn't doubt that they would be able to work it out. She could see it was what the both of them wanted and was sure that once they'd talked and worked things out, that they'd be back on track and be able to be extremely happy together again. "But it seems like you are both wanting the same outcome from this. All that we need to ensure is that you keep communicating."

"Yeah." Alex cleared her throat as she gave a little nod. As much as she didn't want to take time apart from Maggie, she knew deep down that it was something she had to do. She had to win her trust back, so right now, if Maggie felt like this was the best thing for them, then it's what she'd do, so that they had a hope of getting back the wonderful life they had together.

* * *

Maggie and Ava were out at an ice-hockey game. Ava had got the tickets last minute, so they weren't the best of seats, but Maggie appreciated the thought. It let her get out for a night and enjoy herself and also gave her some time with her sister. They'd got some snacks and drinks and had made their way to their seats and were now waiting for the game to start. "Oh God, Ryan and I went to a Penguins game a few weeks ago and we got put on the kiss cam," Ava told her sister, looking a little unimpressed that it had happened. "It was so embarrassing."

Maggie chuckled. "Really?" Maggie questioned. "It's not like they want you to get all hot and heavy. It's just a little peck that's required." Maggie told her sister.

"Hmm," Ava shrugged. "You ever been picked for kiss cam?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "But they paired me up with the guy sitting on my right and not my wife." Maggie murmured.

"Really?" Ava questioned. "So, what did you do. Did you kiss him?"

"Ew no," Maggie shook her head. "I turned to my left and kissed Alex." Maggie said.

"Well that's fair enough." Ava noted.

"Hmm," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "So anyways, speaking of Ryan, how is he doing?" Maggie questioned. Ava had been pretty quiet on the Ryan front since she'd been home. Maggie knew it was probably because Ava felt like she just needed to be there for her right now.

"He's fine." Ava murmured.

Maggie glared down at her little sister. She could usually tell when she wasn't being honest with her. "And you two are okay? He usually comes home when you do." Maggie found it a little strange Ryan had stayed in Pittsburgh.

"We are kinda, uhm….." Ava paused for a moment. "We've been fighting a lot lately. Just silly things really but it all mounts up and uh, anyways, we felt it would be better to have a couple weeks away from each other because we don't want it to blow up and have us ending up splitting up."

"Ava," Maggie gasped. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ava shrugged. "It's not a big deal, that's why," Ava sighed. "And compared to everything you and Alex are going through us having a stupid fight because he never looks at directions on how to get to a place, so we wind up getting lost or because he never wipes the shower down after he uses it and the fact he never does the washing up just seems so silly." Ava noted.

Maggie laughed before she put her hand over her mouth, stopping any more laughter from escaping. "Sorry," Maggie cleared her throat. "Although, I did say you should wait longer to live with him. You are both still so young." Ava and Ryan lived together in Pittsburgh, neither of them really bothered about staying in uni accommodation.

"Yeah but we've been together for three years." Ava reminded her.

"True," Maggie murmured. "Well I'm sure you'll whip him into shape soon enough," Maggie told her, nudging into her sister as she spoke, feeling slightly amused. "And if that's all the troubles you are having right now then you are not doing bad," Maggie added. "Things could be a lot worse."

"Yeah," Ava nodded lightly, not able to imagine what Maggie must be feeling right now. "But you and Alex are going to be okay, right?" Ava asked. "Like, you are going to be able to fix this?"

"We want to," Maggie answered. "And we are going to try. Once Alex gets home from rehab we are going to take some time living apart," Maggie said, Ava widening her eyes a little. "But in plans to work on our relationship and I need to try to build up the trust again. That's going to be the hardest thing."

"I guess it is, yeah," Ava murmured. "Gosh Emmi is going to find it tough."

"I know. It kills me that she is going to hate this, but I can't just pretend everything is okay and let Alex come home like nothing has happened," Maggie said. "It's going to be better for Emmi in the long run if we do the whole time apart thing," Maggie noted. She knew Emmi would be upset but only hoped she could understand it was for the best right now and that the hopes were for them to be back together and under one roof in the future. "We can work at us and then when things are good, we can be together in the house, happily. That's what's best for Emmi."

"Yeah, you are right." Ava knew it wouldn't be good for Emmi if they stayed together without working things out just for her sake and that sometimes as sad as it was, splitting up, or at least in Maggie and Alex's case some time apart was what was best.

"Anyways," Maggie shook her head, looking to her watch. The game was due to start soon. "Can we just enjoy the ice-hockey right now and not think about this?"

"Sure," Ava reached for some popcorn. "Let's watch this sucky team get beat." Ava grinned cheekily.

Maggie stifled a laugh. "Maybe they'll win tonight. Miracles do happen." Maggie said before reaching for her cola and taking a drink, waiting for the game to get started.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts on this one?**


	7. Chapter 7

Maggie and Alex were taking a walk on one of the nature trails at the clinic. They'd been continuing with the therapy and things that had needed to be talked about had been and they were taking steps in the right direction. "So uh," Alex sounded nervous as she spoke. "Have you talked to Emmi about things?" Alex questioned.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I think we should be together when we tell her," Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod as she pursed her lips. "I'm dreading it, to be honest."

"Yeah it's not going to be a nice conversation to have," Alex exhaled lightly. "I guess we still have a few days to prepare." Alex said. She was almost finished her 6 weeks, having only a few days to go.

"I still don't think I'll be ready," Maggie said. "But uhm, if they clear you to get out on Saturday I'll come pick you up, if you want," Maggie suggested. "We can then go home and tell the girls about what's happening."

"Sure, yeah," Alex answered as they walked through the trail. "Uh...what is actually happening?" Alex wondered. She knew they were going to take some time apart, but she wasn't even sure what the plans were going to be. They hadn't really talked much about it because they were focusing on other things.

"I thought that you could stay with your mum for a while," Maggie said. "She's fine with it and she's someone you trust and someone who can be there for you if you have a little wobble." Maggie knew there was every chance that Alex might still feel like drinking after just getting out of rehab. She needed a strong support system and if it couldn't be her then Alex's mother was the best person for it to be.

Alex took a deep breath as she gave a little nod. "What about the girls?" Alex sounded upset. "I'm still going to get to see them, right?"

"Of course," Maggie told her. "I would never stop you from seeing your children," Maggie assured her. "And it's not like we won't see each other either. We'll still meet up and talk and it'll kinda be like we are dating again," Maggie said. "I don't want us to be over. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Alex gave her a weak smile. "I just hate the thought of this situation."

"You and me both," Maggie replied. "But I need some time, Alex. I'm trying to forgive the fact you slept with someone else. That's going to take time."

"I know," Alex twisted her lip. "And I'm grateful that I am getting another chance and I am going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I hate myself for what I did." Alex's memories of the night were a little hazy, but she still remembered enough to know something happened with the other woman.

"Well I mean…." Maggie exhaled lightly. "You were dealing with a lot. You had the postnatal depression and the drinking," Maggie said. "I'm not trying to make excuses for you, but it wasn't like you went and purposely seeked out someone to spend the night with," Maggie noted. It still hurt her deeply that it had happened, but she knew Alex wasn't in her right mind when it did. "Right?"

"No," Alex answered. "I was just sitting there minding my own business and then she sat down, started talking to me. she kept buying me drinks, I…" Alex stopped talking. "I really am so sorry, Maggie," Alex apologised. "I hate what I've done."

"Well let's just look to our future now and us getting though this." Maggie told her. It's what they both wanted, so if they tried hard enough, they were sure they'd be able to get things back.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "How long do you think I'm going to have to go live with my mum for?" Alex questioned. She knew she probably shouldn't be asking this, but she couldn't help herself.

"Alex, I…" Maggie shook her head as she let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I don't know. We take this one day at a time, yeah?"

"Hmm," Alex pursed her lips as she nodded. She didn't exactly want to go back to living with her mother but she would do it if it meant she'd be able to work at her marriage. "Yeah. Yeah, you are right, sorry."

"Don't be," Maggie could understand Alex's eagerness. "But like I said, one day at a time, yeah?" Maggie repeated, and Alex nodded knowing one day at a time was the best way for them to deal with this.

* * *

Alex did get home on the Saturday. Maggie went to pick her up and drove her to the house, where they'd tell the girls what was happening then Alex would pack some clothes for going to stay at Eliza's place for a while. Maggie had pulled up into the driveway, the pair of them sitting in the car for a moment, needing a little more time before going in and talking to the kids. The pair of them especially not looking forward to Emmi's reaction. "God my heart is pounding." Maggie said, looking straight ahead to the garage door.

"Same," Alex put her hand onto her chest. "I guess though, we make sure to tell her it's only going to be temporary," Alex said. "At least, we hope."

"Yeah," Maggie took a deep breath. "We just gotta rip the band-aid." Maggie took of her seatbelt as she spoke. Alex nodded in agreement as she did the same, taking off her seatbelt then opening the door and stepping out of the car. Maggie followed Alex up to the house, walking in after her.

"Mum." Emmi ran out of the living room, leaping up onto Alex, holding onto her tightly. The girls had been a few times to the clinic over the 6 weeks Alex was there for but taking young kids to a rehab centre for alcohol addiction wasn't really something they felt should be done often.

"Hey my sweet girl." Alex held onto Emmi, kissing her temple softly.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy," Alex felt little hands on her leg. She looked down, seeing Hayden looking up at her, all excited. "Let me see her Emmi." Hayden pouted.

Alex put Emmi down and lifted Hayden into her arms. Hayden gripping tightly onto Alex. Alex kissed her daughter's temple as she held her tightly. "Oh Mummy missed you both so much," She'd missed her kids madly these last 6 weeks. It killed her that they were still going to be apart for periods of time right now, but she knew it had to be done if she wanted to fix her marriage. She looked down as she felt Trudi jumping up on her, the dog also excited to her home. "Hello Gertrude. I missed you too. I did," Alex put one hand down to clap the dog, her other keeping a hold of Hayden. Alex put Hayden down, Trudi still jumping up on her, her tail wagging excitedly. "Aww it's nice to see you all." Alex said, the girls and the dog hovering around her. She glanced around at Maggie before shifting her eyes to the living room.

"Right girls let Mum get into the house," Maggie said, the girls stepping back a bit. "Into the living room, go on." Th girls ran through, Trudi walking right by Alex's side.

"I'll take Trudi a walk," Eliza rubbed Alex's arm, giving her a smile as she stood in the doorway. She knew they wanted to tell the girls what was happening so thought she'd give them space to do that. Upon hearing the word walk, Trudi ran excitedly to the door.

Maggie gave Eliza a thankful smile, before walking into the living room after Alex. "Right," Maggie glanced at Alex. "Me and Mum have something we want to talk with you about," Maggie told the girls, the both of them looking over to Maggie as they were still around Alex. "Let's go take a seat huh?"

Alex sat down on the couch, Maggie walking over and sitting down next to her. Emmi looked from Alex to Maggie and back before she stood on the spot, looking down to them as if she knew she was about to be told bad news. "Come here you." Maggie grabbed Hayden and plonked her on her knee, wrapping her arms around her to keep her still.

"What's wrong?" Emmi questioned, her eyes darting between both of them.

Alex reached her hands out and Emmi stepped forward, placing her hands in Alex's. Alex took a deep breath before she looked around to Maggie. Maggie cleared her throat. "Me and Mum have decided that for now, it will be best if we live in different houses." Maggie knew it would be easier to just get right in and say it.

"No," Emmi moaned. "You can't. You can't get divorced."

"Hey, Emmi sweetie," Alex pulled her daughter closer to her. "We didn't say anything about a divorce," Alex assured her. "We just need to work stuff out and that's going to be easier and better for everyone if we do that while living apart."

"No," Emmi raised her voice as she pulled her hands away from Alex's. "It won't be better. It can't be better because you'd be somewhere else," Emmi looked like she was going to cry. "How can you make things better if you aren't together?"

Alex looked around to Maggie, it very evident on both of their faces how much they weren't enjoying this conversation one bit. She glanced down at Hayden, who just looked confused as to what was going on. "We are still going to see each other, and we'll be able to talk, and fix this."

Emmi shook her head. "Please don't." Emmi's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Emmi." Hayden gasped as Emmi started crying.

"Sweetheart," Alex pushed back tears of her own at her daughter's upset. "You want me and Mama to stay together, don't you?" Emmi nodded, not able to get words out. "So, this is what we need to do right now." Alex told her.

"Why?" Emmi managed between the tears.

"It just makes it a little easier for me and Mum," Maggie told her. "It lets us focus on what went wrong so we can fix it, then Mum will move back home." Maggie didn't want to get into everything with Emmi, or more importantly, she didn't want to get into the infidelity.

"Where will she live?" Emmi's breathing was all heavy as she spoke, trying to calm herself down. "Will she be alone?"

"No, she won't be alone," Maggie assured her, bringing one hand out to rub Emmi's arm. "She's going to stay with Grandma."

"Grandma." Hayden giggled. Maggie looked down to Hayden, giving her a smile.

"You wanna go play with your toys?" Maggie questioned, knowing she wasn't really understanding things anyways. Hayden nodded as she jumped down from Maggie's knee and ran over to her toy box.

"But why do you have to live in different houses?" Emmi clearly wasn't letting this go easily. "Didn't Mum go to the clinic to get better?" Emmi questioned. "And she's back so she must be better."

"I know but," Alex paused as she glanced at Maggie. "Mum really hurt Mama so I -"

"Alex don't." Maggie stopped her from saying any more. Maggie didn't want Emmi thinking Alex was to blame for all of this. She didn't want their relationship to suffer and have Emmi being angry with Alex.

"What do you mean?" Emmi wiped tears from her eyes as Maggie rubbed her back soothingly.

Alex took a deep breath. "I just -"

"Listen, sweetie," Maggie took Emmi's hands into her. "The important thing is, that me and Mum are still very much in love and we want to work this out," Maggie told her. Alex looked around to her wife with a smile. It had been a long time since she'd heard Maggie say she loved her. She was sure she still did but it was nice to get confirmation after everything that had happened. "Us living in different houses is only going to be for a little while."

"I hate it," Emmi said, pulling her hands away from Maggie. "I hate it. I hate it. I hate it." Emmi shouted before she ran out of the room, thumping up the stairs, Maggie and Alex both jumping in fright as her bedroom door slammed shut.

"Should we go up?" Alex questioned. "Or do you think we just give her some time?"

Maggie cleared her throat as she rolled her rings around her finger. "Let's just give her 5."

Alex nodded lightly. "God, I'm sorry," Alex's voice trembled. "This is all my fault."

"What's done is done," Maggie shrugged. "Let's just focus on the future." Maggie murmured, and Alex gave a little nod, hoping it wasn't going to be too long into the future that things would be good with them again and she'd be able to move back into their family home.

* * *

Alex was packing some clothes into a case to take to Eliza's with her. She looked up as she heard someone coming into the room. "She okay? Alex questioned.

"She was pretty quiet," Maggie answered. She'd gone to talk with Emmi, but Emmi wasn't in the mood for more talking. "But she'll be okay."

Alex nodded as she bit her lip, feeling awful for how her daughter was feeling right now. "I uh," Alex cleared her throat. "I wanted to ask you. I don't know if you'll still have it or even want to give it to me anymore, but uhm…" Alex's bottom lip trembled.

Maggie walked over to her bed side table, knowing what Alex was trying to ask. "I still have it." Maggie said. She opened the bottom drawer of her bed side table and took out what she was looking for. She walked over to Alex and handed it over to her. Alex pushed the suitcase across the bed, before she sat down, Maggie taking a seat next to her.

Alex opened the little black box, looking down to the necklace Maggie had tried to give her many months ago now. "Can I have it?" Alex questioned, rubbing her thumb over the pendant.

"That's what I bought it for." Maggie told her.

"It's really nice," Alex said. "I uhm, I'm sorry that I reacted so badly when you tried to give me it." Alex felt awful for how she'd treated Maggie since the loss of Carter.

"Well, I think we've established you weren't really all yourself." Maggie told her, Alex pursing her lips as she gave a little nod, her thumb still on the pendant.

"He'd have been almost 9 months old by now," Alex murmured. "Well, if he was just born at 34 weeks," Alex twisted her lip. "Not that much younger really if he went closer to full-term." Alex looked downwards, staring at the necklace again.

Maggie lightly rubbed Alex's back, bringing her some comfort. "You don't have to do this." Maggie spoke softly. She knew she'd wanted Alex to talk, but she didn't want her upsetting herself or talking about this if she wasn't ready.

"It's okay. I'm okay," Alex looked up to her wife. "There's always going to be a part of us missing, but we have two wonderful children and we are so lucky and blessed because of that." Alex managed a weak smile.

"Yeah, we are." Maggie smiled softly.

"Are you okay?" Alex questioned. "This has been all about me lately, I….are you good?" Alex wondered. She knew all Maggie ever wanted to do was make sure she was okay. Alex wanted to be sure that she was looking after herself too.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded. "I've had Rachel. She's been good when I do talk," Maggie bit her lip. "And Ava. When she was here for Spring Break," Ava had gone back for uni and Maggie did miss having her around, but she knew she was only a phone call away. "And your Mum has been great. She's always great."

"Yeah," Alex was thankful her mother was still around. She exhaled lightly, looking to her bed side table. She leaned over and opened the bottom drawer, pulling out a little tin. She opened the tin up and picked up the bronze chip she was looking for. "You know, I was almost at 5 years sober," Alex murmured, sounding disappointed with herself as she played with her 4 years sober chip. "5 years, Maggie," Alex looked around to her wife. "And I blew it, and now I have to start all over again," Alex said. "I'm back down to 6 weeks sober."

"Well that's your goal," Maggie told her. "Stay sober and get that 5 years sober chip."

"Then what happens once I get that?" Alex questioned.

"You go for another 5 years sober. Get a 10 years sober chip," Maggie said, Alex pursing her lips as she gave a little nod. "I know that you can do it."

Alex didn't sound so sure. "I've relapsed once."

"Well that was pretty hard circumstances," Maggie replied. "I believe in you, Alex," Maggie told her. "And you keep going to regular meetings and keep talking with your sponsor," Maggie reminded her. "And…." Maggie looked downwards for a moment. "You'll always have me."

Alex gave her a smile, appreciating the fact she'd always be there for her. "I uhm…I think I need something a little less adventurous to aim for right now." Alex told her.

"Well how about we say three months," Maggie suggested. "Get that three months sober chip and maybe then we can have another chat about our living situation." Maggie told her. She didn't want to promise anything because she knew she needed to build the trust back, but she wanted to give Alex something to focus on.

"Three months." Alex gave a little nod. The road ahead was still going to be hard, but she hoped she could stay sober. She wanted to for Maggie and the girls. Right now, three months felt like a lifetime, but at the same time, she was already 6 weeks sober, so was actually already half way there. She took a deep breath, knowing she'd be able to do it because it was for the sake of her wife and kids.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the couch in Eliza's apartment. It felt strange being out of rehab but not at home, in her house with her wife and kids, but Alex totally understood why Maggie had suggested the time apart. It was about the trust that had been lost, and regardless of all else that had happened, Maggie had a right to be hurt over her infidelity. "Here." Eliza handed Alex down the ice-cream tub and the spoon.

"Rocky Road," Alex smiled. "Get my favourites in, did you?"

"Just wanted to make you feel at home." Eliza said as she sat down on the couch next to her.

"Well it's way too quiet and peaceful." Alex said, as living with a 9-year-old and a toddler wasn't exactly quiet. Hayden especially liked to make noise.

"Not if the girls are in bed." Eliza pointed out.

"True," Alex took a spoonful of the ice-cream. "They probably will be," Alex glanced at her watch. "Or at least, Hayden should be," Alex exhaled lightly. "God, I miss them."

"I can only imagine," Eliza murmured. Alex had pretty much been away from her girls for 6 weeks. "But it's not like Maggie is blocking you from seeing them. You're still going to spend time with them."

"Yes, I am," Alex gave a little smile. "Maybe we should do something with them. Maggie and I, I mean," Alex said. "You know, show Emmi that we are working on us and that we still want to be a family. She was distraught at us spending some time apart." Alex still felt awful for how Emmi had reacted. She knew it wouldn't have been good, but it still broke her that her little girl was suffering because of something she did.

"Maybe," Eliza said. "But you also don't want to confuse her. You and Maggie are separated right now, so -"

"We are not separated," Alex spoke over her mother. "We are just…we…." Alex cleared her throat. "We are taking time apart to fix this, so it's not a separation, it's a…we are…." Alex exhaled, not really sure what to say they were. "We're not separated, okay?"

"Okay." Eliza answered.

"We're not," Alex said again. "And to be frankly honest, I'm lucky that she's not ended things completely. I did something most would think was unforgivable." Alex pointed out.

"Well, it's not going to be easy, but people can come back from infidelity," Eliza reminded her daughter. "And it's not you. Maggie knows that," Eliza nodded at herself. "She adores you, Alex. You have a fantastic wife who wants to forgive. She just needs a little time."

"I know," Alex felt lucky to have found someone as wonderful as Maggie. She knew she'd give her time she needed, but that didn't mean she couldn't work at her relationship in the meantime. After all, that's what Maggie wanted to do. That's what this time apart was all about. "She can have all the time she needs." Alex knew it was what Maggie deserved. She'd spend the rest of her life hating what she'd done and trying to make it up to Maggie. Maggie deserved as much because she was giving Alex another chance. She didn't want to give up on their marriage, and Alex would be forever grateful for that.

* * *

 **Thanks for the comments. Thoughts on this one? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kara, Alex and Eliza walked into the store and were immediately greeted by the assistant. "Kara Danvers," Kara said. "I have an appointment."

"Yes, we were expecting you," The assistant said. She led them through to the back room, Kara, Eliza and Alex gasping in awe at the beautifully decorate room. "How about we start you off with a glass of champagne?" The assistant questioned as she reached for the tray on the table, set with three glasses of champagne, the dress shop aware how many people would be coming.

"I thought that was just in the movies." Kara said as she took a glass, a little surprised at the offer. Eliza also picked up a glass, before the assistant looked to Alex, holding the tray out in front of her.

"Uh," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "No, not for me, thanks." Alex cleared her throat, feeling Kara and Eliza's gaze on her.

"Are you sure?" The assistant questioned. "A nice drink with your friend to celebrate as she's looking for a dress?"

"She's the driver." Eliza said as she put her hand onto Alex's arm.

"Very well then," The assistant put the tray back on the table, before looking to Kara. "Well, I'll let you have a look at our dresses and I'll be back shortly to help you into your choices." The assistant explained. Kara gave a little nod as she looked across to the rail of dresses. She walked over, Eliza and Alex following.

"Oh my God Kara," Alex looked at the price tag on one of the dresses. "This dress is more expensive than my whole wedding was." Alex's voice squeaked, shocked at the price they were asking for.

Kara peered over Alex's shoulder. "Hardly."

"Seriously," Alex nodded. "You want to spend that much money on a dress you are going to wear once?"

"It's my wedding dress," Kara gasped. "Its got to be perfect."

Alex rolled her eyes as she moved down the rail, looking at the other dresses. "I mean, they are beautiful dresses, but…." Alex trailed off, not able to justify paying so much for something she'd only have on a few hours. "Costly."

"Well it's a good job you don't have to pay for it." Eliza said, looking at one of the other dresses.

"It is indeed," Alex retorted. She had to admit the dresses were beautiful, but she would never pay that much for a dress. "Speaking of spending money," Alex looked back to her sister. "You ever decide the honeymoon?"

"10 days," Kara told her sister. Neil wanted to go away for two weeks, but Kara felt like she could only leave National City for a week. She knew she deserved to get married and have a nice honeymoon as much as anyone, but she loved being Supergirl and wanted to be there for her city, but Neil did deserve to have a nice break. He worked hard, and Kara knew it mustn't be easy to work in the NICU, especially considering he'd lost a son of his own. "We came to a compromise."

"Get used to compromising," Alex told her, and Eliza gave a little chuckle as she nodded, like she was agreeing. "So, where are you going?"

"Barbados." Kara answered.

"Ooh nice," Alex smiled. "Ah the thought of a break away actually sounds perfect right now," Alex spoke dreamily. "Could be just what Maggie and I need to get back on a track. Just the two of us, relaxing, enjoying each other's company again."

"Things will work out." Eliza rubbed her arm softly as Alex started playing with her necklace. She'd wore it since Maggie had given her it when she'd returned from rehab a few days earlier.

"Yeah," Alex cleared her throat. She knew if the situation was reversed it would be very hard for her to forgive an infidelity, so there was a part of her that wasn't sure, but she had to believe things would be okay. "Anyways, we aren't here to turn the conversation onto my marriage. It's about Kara's upcoming one, so, dresses." Alex said, looking back to the dresses, going to help her sister pick out some to try on.

* * *

Maggie walked into the interview room, Officer Hall already sitting there with the young woman. Another woman had come forward, claiming she was sexual assaulted. The description she had given the same as the other women. Long dark hair, thick rimmed glasses, that changed between red or blue, depending on the woman making the claim, but everything else was the same. She'd talk to them, offer them a drink, and another, maybe even another. They'd leave the pub and wake up in bed with her, only parts of the night in their mind, it not coming to them for weeks or even months later what actually happened. "Okay," Maggie handed the glass of water down to the woman as she sat back down next to Officer Hall. "Just take your time. I know this must be hard. Talk when you are ready."

The woman took a drink of her water before she gave a little nod. "I uh…she needs to be caught and stopped. No one deserves this happening to them."

Maggie smiled softly, giving a little nod. "We are going to find her," Maggie assured her. People like this woman made Maggie sick to her stomach. The thought that someone would drug a woman and take advantage of them made her blood boil. She wouldn't even wish that on her worst enemy. "It's important that you tell us everything you remember. No matter how small a detail you think it is. Anything you can tell us will help our case against her."

"Uhm…" The woman took a deep breath. "Mandy. I think she said her name was Mandy."

Maggie and Officer Hall exchanged a glance. The other three women that they'd spoken to had given them different names. Laura. Natalie. Jessie. And now, Mandy. The description of her was the same though, so they were sure it was the same woman, she was obviously just using fake names, which was making it more difficult for them to find her. So far no one knew the address of the woman or what apartment building it was. Although, a couple of them did say they woke up in a motel, so maybe she wasn't even taking any of them back to her place. "Do you remember what apartment building it was?"

The woman shook her head. "It was close to the bar. Uhm….but there's a lot in that area," The woman shrugged as she was looking downwards. "Sorry, I'm not much help."

"Hey, you are doing great." Maggie handed her a tissue. The woman took it as she looked back up to them, exhaling lightly.

"I uh….I don't know. I just remember we were talking and she seemed really nice. Friendly. Then I remember it was just like a switch flipped and I felt really, really, drunk, like I didn't know where I was or anything, I…" The woman dabbed her eyes with the tissue. "Then I woke up in a bed, naked, with her next to me," The woman said. "I'm not even gay. I…I have a boyfriend. I was just waiting for my friend. She was running late, and I was only talking to her to fill time." A tear rolled down the woman cheek as she stopped talking. She reached for her water and took a drink, giving herself a moment to keep calm.

"Do you think if we took you back to the area you'd be able to pick out the building?" Officer Hall questioned. "Do you remember going in the elevator or how many flights of stairs you might have walked up?" Hall wondered. "When you left in the morning you surely must have known where you were."

The woman pursed her lips as she shook her. "I don't know."

"Then take a minute and think, please." Hall sighed.

Maggie glared at him. This poor woman had been sexually assaulted and was telling them as much as she knew already. She didn't need the officers who were supposed to be helping her getting mad because she couldn't remember everything. "I don't think I could go back." The woman sounded alarmed at the thought.

"You don't have to." Maggie told her. It now her turn to get a glare from Officer Hall.

Detective Danvers," Officer Hall said. "Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" Hall stood up and made his way to the out into the corridor, Maggie following after him.

"What?" Maggie questioned, holding her hands out to the side.

"How can you promise her she doesn't need to go there?" Hall questioned. "This could help us find her apartment. Find her," Hall sighed. "Find a rapist, detective."

"I'm well aware of what she is," Maggie retorted. "But don't you think she's been through enough?" Maggie questioned. "Only remembering this in parts may actually be a blessing for her and I am not about to put her through the trauma of having to go back and try to remember any more," Maggie told him, speaking with authority in her voice. "Her or any of the other woman." Maggie added, seeing Hall was about to talk again.

Hall sighed lightly. "So, what's your bright idea?"

"I'll go," Maggie retorted. "I'll go to the bar and see if she turns up. See if she tries it with any other women. I'll be there to stop it and arrest her," Maggie said. "The description every woman has given us is the same, so I'm sure I'll can spot her."

"As easy as that?" Hall scoffed.

"It sure beats putting her or any of those other women through any unnecessary stress," Maggie said. "That only happens as a last resort."

"Johnson will never agree to this. He'll say we need to take one of them if not more to the area where we think she lives." Hall said.

"I don't give two shits what he'll think," Maggie told him. "You wanted me on this case with you so at least respect the way I want to do this." Maggie spoke sternly at the man who was towering over her.

"Okay, let's do this your way," Hall sighed, shaking his head lightly. "I'll go thank her for her time and let her go for now." Hall said, walking back into the room, to let the woman go home.

* * *

"Mum." Emmi sounded rather pleased and surprised to see Alex waiting at the school gates for her. She picked up her pace, running away from her friends as she ran to Alex, not scared to hug her mother in front of the school.

"Hello, my darling," Alex hugged her daughter. "How was school?"

"It was fine," Emmi answered. "I didn't think you'd pick me up," Emmi said, pulling back from the hug. "I am so happy you are here," Emmi was grinning wildly. "Will you pick up Hayden too?"

"Hayden is already at Grandma's," Alex told her as they started walking away from the school. Eliza didn't live that far from Emmi's elementary school, so Alex had walked to collect her. "I picked her up from day care a while ago."

"So, am I coming to Grandma's with you?" Emmi wondered.

"Yes, didn't Mama tell you this?" Alex was a little confused. They both usually worked later on Wednesday's, so the girls always went to Eliza's after school and stayed still till after dinner anyways, so things were still the same as they always were.

"Yes, I always go to Grandma's on Wednesdays," Emmi answered. "I didn't know you were coming to Grandma's for dinner."

Alex scrunched her face up a little. "You know I am living with Grandma right now."

"Well yes," Emmi exhaled as she took Alex's hand as they continued the walk to Eliza's apartment. "Did you not go back to work yet?"

"No, not yet sweetie," Alex answered as they stopped and waited to cross the road. "I'm just going to spend some time with my favourite girls."

Emmi grinned. "Is that Mama too?"

"Yeah, Mama too." Alex assured her. It had been 5 days since Alex had came back from rehab, but unless it was about the girls, Maggie and Alex hadn't really talked.

"You should go on a date with Mama," Emmi suggested. "Take her to a nice restaurant and maybe get her a new bonsai tree."

Alex gave a little chuckle. "A bonsai tree, huh?"

"Yep," Emmi nodded as they made their way across the road as the walk sign flashed. "A nice date and a bonsai tree would maybe stop Mama from feeling so upset." Emmi said.

"I think it's going to take more than a date and a bonsai tree." Alex muttered.

"What did you say?" Emmi questioned, looking up to her for a moment, her big, green eyes going all wide.

"I said I think that sounds like a nice idea," Alex gave a little smile, Emmi still looking up to her. "Where do you think I should take her?" Alex questioned. She wanted to include Emmi a little in the planning process so that Emmi was aware they were working on things.

"Uhm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Maybe to Alessandro's?" Emmi suggested. She knew her parents liked that restaurant. "Or the French place she likes." Emmi shrugged.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "I think maybe Alessandro's. It's kind of our go to place, huh?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded. "And maybe this weekend, the four of us can do something nice together." It was important to Alex that Emmi knew they were still going to be a family.

"The aquarium." Emmi gave a little jump of excitement as she suggested it.

"Ah of course you'd pick there," Alex wasn't surprised in the slightest. "Well, I'll talk to Mama and see what she says, how does that sound?"

"She should say yes," Emmi answered. After all, they had promised her that they would still be a family and work things out. "If she isn't working. Sometimes Mama has work on the weekend."

"I know." Alex replied.

"But maybe me, you, Hayden and Grandma could still go," Emmi suggested. "It's been ages since we've done anything fun with you," Emmi said. Alex pursed her lips, feeling a little guilty. She knew she hadn't been the worlds best mother lately and was just glad that it seemed like Emmi wasn't holding anything against her for that. "Right?"

"Yeah, yeah we could." Alex told her.

"Okay, well it's settled," Emmi gave a little jump of excitement once again. "You will take Mama on a date to Alessandro's and get her a bonsai tree and then on the weekend we will all go to the aquarium together," Emmi said. "Hopefully Mama too if she doesn't have work."

"Sounds like some good plans, huh?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded as Alex hoped that Maggie would want to go out for dinner with her, Alex feeling butterflies in her stomach at the thought of asking her.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on the couch at home. She'd left the station really late, so the girls had ended up sleeping over at Eliza's. Maggie was actually glad in a way because it meant Alex would be able to do the bed time routine with the girls, something she hadn't done in a long time. Maggie had brought the files home with her, wanting to read over all the women's statements again, making sure they hadn't missed anything. She was going to go to the bar herself, hoping she'd be lucky enough to turn up when the woman in question was there. She reached forward to the coffee table and picked up the scotch, taking a drink as she heard the doorbell ring. She checked her watch, wondering who'd be calling at almost 11pm. She put the scotch down on the table and walked to the door, unlocking it and opening it up, seeing Alex at the other side. "Hayden needs Hallie hippo." Alex said as Maggie moved to the side, letting her in the house.

"I wondered if she'd fall asleep without her." Maggie said as they were both standing in the hallway. Hayden always had to have Hallie hippo at bed time. She always had to have her a lot, but at bed time especially Hayden loved to have her.

"She did, eventually. It took her a long time, but I sang her her song then cuddled her in till she fell asleep, but she woke up and is now looking rather distraught without that damn hippo," Alex explained. Maggie chuckled lightly. "And her screaming woke Emmi up and now she can't get back to sleep and Mum is trying to calm Hayden down with the many teddies Hayden has at Grandma's house, but they won't do. It must be Hallie."

"Well you best go up for it." Maggie said. Alex smiled at her before she walked off up the stairs to get the hippo from Hayden's room. Maggie walked back into the living room and took a seat on the couch, glancing at the files again till Alex returned.

"Got her." Alex waved it in her hand as Maggie looked up to her.

"Well I'm sure she'll quickly fall back asleep once she has her in her arms." Maggie said, knowing Hayden would be fine once she'd got her comforter.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "It's just Emmi I'm worried about now," Alex said. "It's always difficult for her to get back to sleep if she wakes in the night and she's got school tomorrow, so she needs to be getting enough sleep."

"I've started letting her read," Maggie stood back up from the couch and turned to face her wife. "Because she is tired, it doesn't take long for her to be fall back asleep."

"Okay, well I guess we'll try that. Thanks," Alex smiled weakly. This was something she should know about her daughter. "Does she wake up often now?"

"Not much," Maggie shook her head. "But over the last while." Maggie cleared her throat. She didn't say any more because she didn't want Alex to think she was blaming her or to blame herself.

"Oh," Alex pursed her lips, Maggie knowing Alex was blaming herself anyways. "Uh anyways, since I am here, uh…" Alex took a deep breath. She didn't want it to be to soon. Maybe they needed more time before going on a date, but she felt like she had to ask. Not only was it what she really wanted, but she'd told Emmi she would, and she didn't want to lie to her. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner on Friday night?" Alex questioned. "Uh, no pressure. Just a little dinner and it can give us a chance to chat."

Maggie could see how nervous Alex looked as she waited for a response. "Uh….yes. We can do dinner." Maggie felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, like nervousness for a first date, which was ridiculous, given they were 5 years married later that year. She felt herself smiling as she saw a smile appear on Alex's face.

"Okay, well, I'll text you about that then," Alex said, the smile still on her face as Maggie gave a little nod. Alex glanced down at the coffee table, seeing the files. "Still bringing work home with you I see."

"Sometimes," Maggie murmured. "I want to get it solved as quickly as I can because it's so awful," Maggie said. "A bunch of women have been sexually assaulted….drugged and raped, I guess." Maggie pursed her lips.

"Oh wow, that is awful." Alex said, agreeing with Maggie's thoughts on the matter.

"I just….this woman, we can't find her," Maggie sighed. She used to love working cases with Alex and for a moment, she went back there and felt it all slipping out. "She keeps changing her name and she…." Maggie shook her head. "I know it's the same woman because the description is always the same. Long dark-hair, red or blue rimmed glasses, about 35 years old, around 5ft7in," Maggie said. She didn't say anymore as she watched the colour drain from Alex's face. "What is it?" Maggie got a sickening feeling in her stomach at the look on Alex's face.

"Where….what bar is this happening in?" Alex questioned.

"Shorty's in Arlington," Maggie said, her heart beating faster and faster as the look on Alex's face continued to worry her. "What's that look for?" Maggie questioned. She didn't know much about the other woman Alex had been with. Partly because Alex's memories were so hazy but partly because she didn't want to know.

"That uh…" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "That's the bar I'd go to," Alex spoke quietly. She wasn't proud to say it. She shouldn't have been in bars. She shouldn't have been out getting drunk. "Beth….she called herself Beth and she had long dark hair and red rimmed glasses."

"You…." Maggie couldn't get the words out. She couldn't process the thoughts running through her mind right now.

"That night is so hazy in my mind," Alex looked like she was going to cry. "I remember talking with her at the bar then all of a sudden I was out of it, I…I woke up in her bed, I…." Alex shook her head, her hand going onto her chest. "Maggie, is she….was I….."

"I don't know," Maggie shook her head as she took a step closer to Alex. "I…yeah," Maggie nodded her head. "I think you were, Alex. It sounds like you were." Maggie stepped forward again as tears slipped out of Alex's eyes. Maggie took a deep breath as she pulled Alex into a comforting hug, Maggie now feeling more determined than ever to find this woman and make her pay for what she'd done.

* * *

 **Thanks, as always. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie walked back through from the kitchen, handing Alex down the glass of water. She wished Alex could have something stronger for the shock, but she knew that obviously wasn't an option. She sat down on the couch next to her, just giving Alex a moment to take this in. She saw Alex glancing to the glass of scotch that was sitting on the coffee table. "I wish I could drink that." Alex murmured.

Maggie rubbed Alex's arm, clearly knowing why Alex wished she could have a drink in that moment. "Hey, we'll find her."

"How many women?" Alex questioned.

"There's 5. Including you." Maggie told her, rubbing her arm softly.

"How can I help?" Alex questioned. She was trying her hardest to remember anything she could about that night, but it was patchy in her mind.

"I uh…just tell me everything you can remember about that night." Maggie knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to now know about that night. The night Alex thought she cheated.

Alex took a drink of the water, before putting it down on the coffee table. "I eh…" Alex closed her eyes. "She has a tattoo." Alex said, her right hand lightly rubbing over her left wrist.

"She does?" Maggie knew this would be helpful in identifying her.

"Hmm," Alex nodded, her eyes still closed as she kept rubbing her wrist. "Birds. A few little birds on her left wrist," Alex said. "I remember her being on top of me," Alex paused for a moment, Maggie moving her hand to Alex's back and rubbing it comfortingly. She didn't like hearing this, but knew it was needed if she wanted to find this woman. "I don't remember much else."

"It's okay," Maggie kept rubbing her back. "Do you remember anything about her place? We need something on where she lives." Maggie said. Because she was using fake names, it was hard to place this woman.

Alex took a deep breath, opening her eyes and looking at her wife. "It wasn't far from the bar. I remember walking past it as I left," Alex said. "Uh…there was a 7-eleven nearby and a tattoo shop. Uhm…." Alex shrugged. "I remember being in an elevator, so it wasn't the ground floor," Alex exhaled. "Sorry, I know its not much."

"It's good," Maggie told her. "More than we've got so far."

"Maybe if I go back to the area I'll recognise the building." Alex said, rubbing her hands together as her leg was shaking nervously.

"You think you could?" Maggie questioned.

"If you take me," Alex replied. "This woman needs to be stopped," Alex spoke quietly. "We need to get her so she doesn't keep doing this."

"I know we do," Maggie told her. "But sweetie, this is something so huge to have happened to you and I think you should process it first before making rash decisions." All Maggie wanted to do was protect Alex. She didn't want her doing something that could cause her a lot of stress. Alex had just come to the realisation she'd been raped so Maggie wanted her processing it first.

"I can," Alex said. She felt violated, but she knew she had support and that she just needed time to deal with what had happened to her. "But all I am going to think about right now, is her being arrested and paying for what she did to me and those other women," Alex felt herself choking up. "I can do it, Maggie. If I have you there, then I know I'll be okay."

"Okay," Maggie exhaled lightly. She couldn't fight Alex on this. She knew Alex would have to deal with this in her own way. "We'll go back. When you feel ready, I'll take you back to the area." Maggie rubbed Alex's back again as Alex gave a little nod, leaning herself against her wife, seeking a little more comfort. Maggie wrapped her other arm around her and held her wife, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. She hadn't held her wife like this for a long time. It felt nice, having her in her arms again. She'd missed little interactions like that with her. She knew they had a way to go before things would be back to normal, especially now with Alex realising what had happened to her, but them working on things right now was enough, because she knew that eventually all that would come back for them.

* * *

Alex had come to the station to make an official statement. She was in the interview room with Officer Hall and Maggie, Maggie sitting next to her to make her feel a little more comfortable. They looked to the door as it opened, and Johnson walked into the room. "Detective," Johnson looked to Maggie. "What part of you being off this case made you think you could come in here?"

Maggie glared up at him. She was to close to Alex to be able to stay on the case and Johnson had wasted no time in kicking her off it. He'd recently been promoted to sergeant and was currently on a power trip so was even harder to work with than usual. "Because she is my wife and I am going to sit here with her when she is reporting her rape." Maggie retorted.

Johnson raised his eyebrows as he glanced at Alex. She usually looked so strong, but in that moment, she was so vulnerable looking. "I thought you two were separated." Johnson said as he walked over to the table and chairs and took a seat next to Officer Hall.

"Firstly, our marital status has nothing to do with you," Maggie sounded annoyed as she spoke. "Secondly, like I said, I am here to support her," Maggie said. "Now, instead of being a dick and annoying me for no good reason how about you do the job you took from me and start looking for who this woman is and where she lives."

"Well it would be helpful if one of these women could remember that," Johnson muttered. Officer Hall glared at him as he shook his head, not believing he actually said such a comment. "We have nothing to go on apart from a bunch of fake first names."

"Well, we know the area she lives in." Officer Hall reminded him.

"Yes but no CCTV footage or picture of her," Johnson sighed. "Honestly, it's going to be like looking for a needle in a haystack." Johnson actually looked annoyed with Alex for not remembering everything, like it was her fault and not the fact she was drugged and had a hazy memory.

"Well I'm sorry I got drugged." Alex murmured.

"Well you were the one who got yourself in that situation." Johnson retorted.

"Don't you dare blame the victim," Maggie sounded livid with him. "You need to put your dislikes aside," Maggie seethed. She knew Johnson had problems with the fact she and Alex were lesbians, or with gay people in general, but right now he needed to put that to the side and be professional and do his job. "Do your job and help these women who have been violated and taken advantage of. You took me off this case, so you better put your everything into it and get this woman arrested and charged soon."

"Well that is what my job is all about," Johnson murmured before he glanced to Alex. "Anything coming back to you yet?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm trying so hard but it's not there," Alex answered, rubbing her hands together nervously. Maggie noticed she looked uncomfortable, so she lightly rubbed Alex's back, Alex glancing at her with a smile. "Maybe more will come back eventually. I mean, these other women are remembering now so maybe in a few more weeks I'll be able to remember more too." Maggie kept rubbing Alex's back. In a way, she didn't really want Alex to remember it all so clearly. She knew it would be awful only remembering parts of it after realising you'd been raped but she felt like remembering the whole thing would be even worse and with Alex already dealing with the alcohol addiction and losing Carter, this was just something she didn't need on her mind.

"Just take your time," Officer Hall told her. "And you only realised this is what happened to you last night, so, you've done great with what you've told us so far," Officer Hall said, giving Alex a smile. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for these women to come forward and he wanted to ensure that they'd find the woman responsible. He glanced at Maggie, knowing she wasn't happy with being taken off the case. He knew now more than ever that Maggie would want to find her given that Alex was one of the victims. "We'll get her." Hall spoke reassuringly as he nodded his head. He knew once they'd got a decent lead, that it wouldn't take long for them to find and arrest her, which would only be a good thing for Alex and the other women in terms of them moving past what had happened to them.

* * *

Maggie had taken the girls to Eliza's for the night. It was now Friday and time for her date with Alex. She gave the girls lots of hugs and kisses, before leaving the apartment with Alex, the pair of them getting a taxi to the restaurant. "So, what was Emmi going about at the apartment?" Maggie questioned as they got out the taxi, Alex handing the driver a note to pay for it.

"Oh, I was supposed to by you a bonsai tree for our date tonight," Alex said as they walked into the restaurant. Maggie chuckled at her daughter's idea. "But you've probably got enough, right?"

"One can never have enough bonsai trees." Maggie joked, and Alex gave a little chuckle this time.

"Alexandra, Margarita," Lorenzo came over to them, his hands out in front of him. "I saw Danvers in the reservations and I hoped it was you," Alex and Maggie went to Alessandro's a lot and Lorenzo was usually their waiter. "No, bambini tonight?"

"No, no kids," Maggie shook her head. "They are with Grandma."

"Oh, a nice date night for Mama's," Lorenzo smiled as he grabbed some menus and led them over to their table. "It's been too long, ay?" Lorenzo put the menus down on the table as Maggie and Alex took a seat. "Where have you been?"

"Uh just busy, you know." Alex cleared her throat.

"Oh yes, yes," Lorenzo nodded. "Those little bambini of yours will keep you busy," Lorenzo said. "Especially the little one. Oh, she's a monkey." Lorenzo shook his head at the thought of Hayden.

"That's one word for her." Maggie said as she opened the menu, although she didn't really know why. She'd been there enough that she knew the menu by heart.

"I will get you started with some water?" Lorenzo questioned. "Sparkling, yes?"

"Yeah, please," Alex nodded, and Lorenzo walked off to get them the water. "So," Alex exhaled lightly, and Maggie put her menu down and looked to her wife when she was talking to her. "I went into the DEO today," Alex told her. "Talked to J'onn about starting back at work."

"Already?" Maggie questioned, feeling a little surprised.

"Well why not," Alex shrugged. "It will give me something to do and it'll now also keep my mind off the…" Alex trailed off, looking downwards as she cleared her throat. "Any progress on that today?"

Maggie shook her head. "Hall and I went to the bar but no-one who matched her description turned up."

Alex looked a little confused. "I thought you were off the case."

"Technically I am but Johnson was off today, so…" Maggie gave a little shrug. "I want to help with this, Alex. I'll be dammed if he stops me from finding the bitch who…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "But are you sure you are ready to go back to work?" Maggie sounded a little concerned.

"Why would I not be?" Alex questioned. "I'm sober and you know I can't stop work completely."

"True," Maggie nodded. "But I worry, Alex. You've just discovered this huge thing has happened to you and I want to make sure you are processing it."

"What's there to process?" Alex questioned. "I was ra…." Alex stopped talked. "It's happened. Nothing is going to change that. All I care about right now is us," Alex told her wife. "Okay, it's me and you fixing everything and me moving back home," Alex said. "I mean, we've established I didn't technically cheat on you." Alex's voice went quieter.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "And obviously it does change things but you…" Maggie paused. "Look, let's just talk about this later, yeah. Let's just have a nice dinner."

"No, Maggie, what do you want to say?" Alex questioned, knowing Maggie had clearly stopped herself from saying something that was on her mind. "We are here to talk, so let's keep talking."

Maggie pursed her lips. "You still went out there drinking and you started talking to another woman," Maggie said, not making eye contact with Alex. She didn't like what she was thinking right now, but she couldn't help it. "With the drinking, Alex, I…"

"I wouldn't have," Alex shook her head, knowing what Maggie's worries were. "I didn't want to have sex," Alex told her wife. "You know I wasn't feeling like anything, never mind sex," Alex said. "I just used her as an ear. As someone to listen to my problems because she was a stranger and she didn't care about me or I didn't care what she'd have thought of me," Alex told her, brushing her hand over the edge of the table. "But I do care about you and your thoughts. That's why it was hard for me to open up with you."

"But I'm your wife," Maggie stopped talking as Lorenzo brought the bottle of sparkling water over to the table, pouring two glasses. "Sorry we've not looked at the menu yet. Can we have 5 minutes," Maggie told him before he even had the chance to ask if they were ready to order. Lorenzo looked between the both of them, seeing he may have interrupted an important conversation so he just nodded and walked away. "You should be able to be fully open with me, Alex," Maggie told her. "I should be your safe place. I shouldn't be the one you close away from."

"You are my safe place," Alex told her. "I was suffering from PND, Maggie, I…I couldn't control all my thoughts." Alex didn't want it to seem like she was making an excuse, but the facts were that she wasn't herself after the loss of Carter and it most likely all stemmed from the postnatal depression.

"I guess not." Maggie murmured as she picked up her water and took a drink.

"I love you so much, Maggie," Alex told her, reaching her hand across the table and taking a hold of Maggie's. "You know that, don't you?" Alex questioned, and Maggie gave a little nod, a smile appearing on her face. "And I'm sorry I screwed us up so much but I'm better now and we can talk as much as you want because all I want is to fix us."

"I know it is," Maggie gave a little nod, her lips pursed. "And we are talking, right?" Maggie exhaled lightly. "This was never going to be easy or fixed after one conversation."

"No," Alex answered. "But we are going to get there because it's what we both want."

"Yeah." Maggie smiled as Alex rubbed her hand with her thumb.

"Are you off work this weekend?" Alex questioned, after Maggie was silent, Alex seeing she wasn't adding any more to the conversation.

"Yes." Maggie looked rather pleased about that.

"Maybe I shouldn't have but I told Emmi that I'd see if we could do something together," Alex told her. "The 4 of us. Emmi picked the aquarium of course but I told her I'd needed to check it with you first."

"The aquarium sounds nice," Maggie said. "And a family day out is good too. Let's Emmi see we are still a family and give us a chance to try and get things back to like they were. Us out with the girls, having a nice day," Maggie exhaled. "Maybe in a family setting like that we'll relax a little and enjoy each other's company," Maggie suggested. "Let us have normal conversations again."

"Yeah," Alex nodded, agreeing with what Maggie was saying. "So, we can go? You didn't have other plans?" Alex asked. She'd hate to make Maggie change any plans she had.

"No," Maggie answered. "I was just going to take it easy. Suggest we met up anyways, so…." Maggie paused, looking into her wife's eyes, the smile on her face growing larger as Alex smiled back at her. "I would love to go to the aquarium with you and the girls."

"Great. It's a date then." Alex squeezed Maggie's hand a little tighter as she kept smiling at her.

"Yeah it is." Maggie replied, before she looked down to the menu to see what she wanted to order, Alex still keeping a hold of her hand, as she got a smile on her face, already looking forward to the family day out to the aquarium.

* * *

Alex walked back into the apartment, locking the door behind her. She turned around, seeing her mother in the kitchen, getting herself a glass of water. "Hey, sweetie, you okay?" Eliza questioned.

"Yes," Alex answered as she walked over to the breakfast bar, leaning against it. "The girls okay?"

"Sound asleep," Eliza yawned. "I was just about to head of to bed myself."

"I'm not that late back, am I?" Alex looked up to the clock on the kitchen wall, seeing it was little after 10.

"No," Eliza shook her head. "But the girls can be tiring." Eliza answered, and Alex gave a nod of understanding. "So, how did it go?"

"Yeah, good," Alex felt a smile forming on her face. "We talked a bit and made plans to take the girls to the aquarium tomorrow," Alex informed her. "You can come too, if you want."

"No, no," Eliza shook her head, refusing the offer. She knew Maggie and Alex needed some time to work it all out without her being around all the time. "You 4 go out and have a nice day together," Eliza gave her a little smile and Alex nodded. "Bet Emmi will love that."

"Yeah," Alex answered. "She's going to be stoked."

Eliza gave a little nod as she took a drink of her water. "Did Maggie say anything about the case?" Eliza spoke tentatively. When Alex had returned home from the house a couple days earlier, Alex was clearly upset, and Eliza had eventually gotten it out of Alex that she'd been drugged and raped, but then Alex refused to talk to her about it and Eliza had been giving her the space she clearly wanted at the moment, but she knew Alex had been to the station and they were trying to get the woman responsible.

Alex shook her head. "Well nothing positive anyways," Alex murmured. Eliza opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she saw Emmi appearing from the hallway, rubbing her tired eyes. "Hey, sweetie, what you doing up?" Alex questioned.

"Did you get Mama a bonsai tree?" Emmi questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head. "She doesn't need a bonsai tree."

Emmi scowled. "Did you have a nice dinner?" Emmi asked as Alex started walking down the hall, ushering Emmi back down to the bedroom.

"It was lovely," Alex told her daughter. "And Mama and I did some talking and we're working hard to fix everything."

Emmi looked up at Alex with a smile, clearly pleased at the news. "Did you ask her about the aquarium family date?" Emmi wondered, her eyes going all wide.

"I did," Alex nodded. "And we are going tomorrow," Alex said and Emmi grinned, excited about all of them going to the aquarium together. "But only if you get back up into bed." Alex said, giving Emmi's sides a little tickle, Emmi giggling lightly.

"Okay." Emmi sighed.

"Go on, you can dream of all the fish you'll see." Alex said. Emmi nodded as she climbed up the ladder of the bunk beds. She sat on the top bunk and leaned down, giving Alex a kiss.

"Night Mum." Emmi yawned.

"Goodnight." Alex whispered before she leaned down and looked into the bottom bunk, Hayden curled up into a little ball, hugging Hallie hippo tightly. She watched her daughter for a moment, a smile on her face before she left the room, leaving her girls to sleep. She walked out into the hall, seeing Eliza walking out of the bathroom.

"Do you want to talk anymore about…." Eliza couldn't bring herself to say it. It killed her that her daughter had been taken advantage of.

"I'm okay, Mum," Alex told her. "I don't really remember much of it, so it's not like there would be much to talk about," Alex said. "I uh…I'll see you in the morning, yeah?" Alex questioned, and Eliza nodded in response, knowing not to push Alex. Alex walked into the guest bedroom and took a seat on the edge of the bed as she kicked her shoes off. She took a deep breath as she felt her eyes welling up with tears. She lay back on the bed, and closed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from falling.

* * *

 **Thank you for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Thoughts? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Alex and Maggie were enjoying their day at the aquarium with the girls. They were currently at the bottom deck of the viewing area for the penguins, watching them swimming around. "Mama," Hayden looked around to her, her hands pressed against the viewing glass. "We take one home?" Hayden wondered, looking up to Maggie, her eyes all wide as she waited on a response.

"What?" Maggie questioned. "A penguin?"

"Yeah," Hayden answered. "I keep it in my bedroom."

"You can't have a penguin for a pet." Emmi giggled at Hayden. Hayden looked to Emmi with a scowl.

"Please." Hayden pouted as she batted her eyelashes, looking up to her mums.

"Sorry sweetie," Maggie shook her head. "But you can't get a pet penguin."

"I want a pet." Hayden frowned, almost looking like she was about to have a tantrum as she banged her hand against the glass.

"Hey, don't do that," Alex told her daughter, Hayden still frowning. "And you have Trudi and the fish." Alex reminded her.

Hayden sighed. "I like the penguins."

"Well you can watch them when you are here." Alex said, running her hand through Hayden's ponytail. Hayden frowned some more as she leaned her head forward, squashing her face against the glass.

"Did you know that some penguins stay with the same penguin for ever and ever and there's even some who go find a pebble for their penguin buddy." Emmi said, looking to Maggie and Alex as she spoke.

"Oh yeah?" Maggie smiled at Emmi. "That's cool. Romantic little birds, huh?"

Emmi nodded. "Kinda like how you and Mum have your rings," Emmi noted, glancing down at Maggie and Alex's left hands. "But maybe they don't mean forever because you and Mum don't live together anymore." Emmi looked sad at that as she bowed her head.

"Sweetie," Maggie bent down a little, moving closer to Emmi's level. She took her hands in hers, squeezing them gently. "You know that's not going to be forever," Maggie reminded her. "Mum will come home."

"But why do we need to wait for it?" Emmi wondered. Maggie pursed her lips. She was originally wanting to spend some time apart from Alex due to the cheating and the trust being gone, but now she knew she hadn't cheated, maybe there wasn't as much of a reason, although there were still some trust issues but maybe they could keep talking with Alex being back home in the house. "You said you need to talk to fix things, but you can talk in the house when you are together." Emmi pouted.

"I know you don't like this," Maggie told her. "But we are still spending lots of time together as a family, right?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi gave a little nod, still not looking impressed.

"So does that mean Mum can come take Trudi a walk with us after here?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure she can." Maggie answered.

"And she can stay for dinner and do bedtime?" Emmi wondered.

"Yes, if she wants too." Maggie said, looking around to Alex as she spoke, as Emmi also looked to her mother.

"I would love that." Alex answered.

"Awesome," Emmi grinned. "Can we go see the sea lions now?" Emmi asked. "We've been at the penguins for ages." Emmi sighed looking back over to her little sister who was still engrossed in watching them.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "Jelly c'mon," Alex held her hand out for Hayden to take but Hayden shook her head, clearly not ready to leave the penguins. "We'll come back to see the penguins again later." Alex promised her.

"We are going to see the sea lions." Emmi told her, trying to encourage her away from the penguins before she walked off, because she wanted to move on.

"Oooh lions." Hayden started following Emmi, running a little to catch up with her, Maggie and Alex walking a little behind them.

"Thanks." Alex smiled appreciatively at her wife.

"For?" Maggie looked a little confused.

"For saying I could come over after here," Alex said. "Take Trudi for a walk with you, have dinner, put Hayden to bed," Alex was still smiling. "Thank you."

Maggie shrugged it off. "It's not like we are divorcing and it's supposed to be my time with the girls," Maggie murmured. "And spending time together can only be a good thing for us, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Alex agreed as their hands brushed together, the couple walking closely to each other. They looked around to each other, both of them giving little smiles as their hands locked together as they picked up their pace to catch up with their girls.

* * *

Alex walked into the kitchen, looking over to Maggie as she was unloading the dishwasher. "Three stories, singing her song, and about 16 goodnight kisses later, she is finally all cuddled into Hallie hippo with her eyes firmly shut, so…." Alex crossed her fingers as she walked across the kitchen towards Maggie.

"She was probably just excited. It's been a while since you will have put her to bed," Maggie spoke quietly as she put the cutlery back into the drawer. Alex pursed her lips, bowing her head a little. "Uh…Emmi okay?" Maggie questioned, looking around to Alex.

"Yeah," Alex answered, looking back to her wife. "She is reading in her room," Alex pointed upwards as a silence hit them. "So uh…I can go if you want me to," Alex rubbed her hands together. "We did the aquarium and I walked the dog with you and we did dinner then a movie and I put one of the girls to bed," Alex bit her lip. She hated that she and Maggie had awkward moments now. She knew they'd soon disappear, but she hated them all the same. "I get it was for the girls, so -"

"You think today was just for the girls?" Maggie questioned.

"I don't know, I…no," Alex shook her head. "I know it was for us too, but maybe we shouldn't try to hard all at once," Alex murmured. "We've had a nice day."

"Yeah, we have." Maggie smiled as she stepped a little closer to where Alex was standing.

"We both want to get to the point of me moving home, right, so…." Maggie noticed Alex was nervously rolling her rings around her finger as she spoke.

"So, we just need some time," Maggie told her. "You broke the trust, Alex. I…I need to trust you again before we can be what we had, you know." Maggie looked downwards as she spoke, not able to look her wife in the eye.

"Well being honest, I…" Alex trailed off as she gave a little shrug, Maggie looking back up to face her. "I didn't really cheat on you, so I -"

"I know you didn't," Maggie spoke softly, interrupting Alex. "And what happened there, with her, is something you need to let yourself face and work through," Maggie told her. She knew Alex was blocking it out like it hadn't happened, but she didn't want to ruin things any more than they already were between them, so she didn't want to force her, and it wasn't like Alex had been taking Maggie's advice lately anyways. "But Alex, I'm talking about the drinking and lying involved around that," Maggie said. "You swore to me that you weren't drinking."

Alex pursed her lips, looking down sheepishly. "I know. I'm sorry," Alex murmured, looking up to face Maggie again. "I'm not proud of how I was when I was drinking, when I was lying and sneaking around, I…." Alex bit her lip as she brought her hand up to her necklace, holding on to the love heart pendant. "I know I need to win back your trust," Alex told her. "I…." Alex looked towards the kitchen door for a moment, before looking back to Maggie. She took a deep breath, before glancing back to her wife. "Come with me," Alex walked out of the kitchen, Maggie following behind her, feeling a little intrigued. Maggie followed Alex down the hall and through the door leading to the garage in silence, wondering what was happening. Alex took another deep breath as she walked over to the storage unit. "I need to gain your trust, so I uh…." Alex exhaled lightly, looking around to her wife, who was standing with a puzzled expression on her face. Alex faced the storage unit again and took out the box that had the Christmas decorations in it. She took yet another deep breath as she opened it and reached amongst the decorations, pulling out the bottle of scotch. Maggie widened her eyes as Alex handed it out to her, not looking at the bottle.

"What the hell….." Maggie sounded shocked as she didn't move, like she was frozen to the spot.

"Please, take it off me." Alex pleaded, shaking the bottle a little in Maggie's direction. Maggie stepped forward and took the bottle in her hand.

"So, when I asked if there was any more alcohol in this house after you admitted to the bottle in the garden shed, do you remember what you said to me?" Maggie sounded almost angry as she spoke, Alex nodding her head as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"I said there wasn't." Alex told her.

"And what else did you do?" Maggie questioned.

"I swore on…." Alex trailed off, shaking her head to show she couldn't talk anymore.

"You swore on the lives of our children," Maggie raised her voice, feeling angry with her wife. "You swore on their lives that the only bottle you had was the one in the shed." Maggie couldn't believe Alex had lied about that. Not when she'd swore on the kids.

"I'm sorry," Alex apologised. "But I wasn't me. I had an illness, Maggie. I was suffering from PND and -"

"Ah so this is going to be the excuse for everything now, is it?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm not making excuses," Alex shook her head. "I'm just stating facts. I was dealing will an illness and I lost all control. And I know you are hurt. And not just for the lying and the drinking but for the way everything has gone since we lost Carter, but I am trying to fix things," Alex reminded her. "I'm sober and I'm talking to the therapists and I'm telling you about this now. And I know it's late but I'm trying," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm trying to win your trust back, Maggie."

Maggie looked down to the bottle before looking back to her wife. "I guess it's more fool me for trusting that the alcoholic was telling me the truth in the first place," Maggie sounded angry as she spoke. Alex wasn't sure if she was angry and her or herself or both. "Is there any more anywhere else?" Maggie questioned, looking around the garage. Alex walked sheepishly over to the plastic storage boxes at the other side of the garage. She took the lid off from the box marked 'Alex's Midvale stuff' and pulled out another bottle of scotch. She walked over to Maggie and handed her the bottle. "Any more?" Maggie questioned.

Alex shook her head. "I swear on…" Alex trailed off, biting her lip. "I swear, that's all."

Maggie pursed her lips as she looked down to the two bottles in her hand. One half empty and the other about three quarters full. Maggie turned around and walked away, Alex following her out of the garage and back down to the kitchen. She watched in silence as Maggie opened the first bottle and poured it down the sink. Maggie reached for the second bottle and did the same, not saying a word as she poured out the alcohol, Alex watching as it disappeared down the kitchen sink. Maggie banged the empty bottle down onto the worktop before she turned around to face her wife. "You should go back to Eliza's now." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod as her lips were pursed.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Alex questioned. "Or the girls. Maybe I could take them to the playpark and out for some lunch." Alex suggested, rubbing the back of her head as she spoke.

"What's your Mum doing tomorrow?" Maggie questioned, not making eye contact with Alex.

Alex scrunched her face up, looking a little confused. "I don't know, uhm…." Alex paused for a moment, her eyes widening as she realised why Maggie was asking. "You don't trust me to have them myself, do you?" Alex asked. Maggie bit her lip, her eyes looking anywhere but on Alex. "You don't need to answer," Alex murmured. She knew by the look on Maggie's face what her answer was. "I uh…I'll go and ehm…see you." Alex said as she walked out of the kitchen and made her way out of the house, wondering how she was going to win back Maggie's trust.

* * *

Maggie turned off the TV and picked up her glass, making her way over to the door. She flicked off the light in the living room and walked though to the kitchen, walking over to the fridge and filling up the glass with more water from the dispenser on the fridge. She walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, seeing Emmi's side light was still on. She walked into the room, seeing she was still up, reading her book. "Emmi Danvers," Maggie gasped. "You, lady, are supposed to be sleeping." Maggie told her, walking over to the bed. She put her water down on Emmi's bedside table and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I just like this book so much, Mama." Emmi told her, her eyes still in the open book.

"Well even so," Maggie exhaled lightly. "I came up over an hour ago and told you once you'd finished the chapter you were on it was time for lights out," Maggie reminded her. Emmi sighed as she picked up her bookmark from her bed side table and put it in her book, so she wouldn't lose the page she was on then put the book down on the bed side table. Emmi was currently reading Mary Poppins and was very much enjoying it and Maggie was glad she was branching out to something that didn't involve mermaids or the sea. Maggie smiled as she lightly rubbed Emmi's cheek, looking into her rather tired and heavy looking eyes. She knew it wouldn't be long before Emmi did fall asleep. "You have a good day today?" Maggie questioned.

"Oh yeah," Emmi nodded, a smile on her face. "I was at my most favourite place with my most favourite people," Emmi told her, the smile on her face only growing larger. "Well except Grandma and Auntie K and Auntie Ava," Emmi added, Maggie giving her a smile as she rubbed her cheek again. "But it was good and so was the family walk with Gertrude and dinner was yummy and then we got to watch The Greatest Showman," Emmi grinned, Maggie nodding as Emmi went over what they had all done that day. "Will we get more days like that?" Emmi wondered. "It's been so long since we've done stuff like that."

"Uh," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as she nodded. "Sure we will."

Emmi kept smiling. "Did you and Mum talk more when I came up here?" Emmi questioned, her big, green eyes looking so full of wonder.

"Yeah we talked," Maggie nodded. "But sweetie, it's going to take some time, okay?" Maggie once again rubbed Emmi's cheek comfortingly. "I know you don't like this. Me and Mum don't really like it either, but right now, we just need this." Maggie told her. It continued to break her heart to see Emmi hurting over this, but the best thing for Emmi was them taking some time apart and getting this right.

"It's rubbish," Emmi sighed. "Do you think for my birthday that Mum will be back living with us?" Emmi questioned. Emmi's birthday was only a few weeks away and she was hoping for her parents to be reunited by then. "Because we have IHOP for pancakes."

"I know we do," Maggie answered, IHOP still very much a birthday tradition. "And no matter what, we will be together to celebrate your birthday and take you to IHOP," Maggie assured her. "Speaking of your birthday, you need to let us know what you want to do so we can plan it and you can ask your school friends." Maggie had been meaning to arrange something, but she'd been a bit preoccupied with everything that was going on with Alex.

"Uhm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Can we go to the cabin by the lake?"

"For your birthday?" Maggie looked a little confused.

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "Just me, you, Mum and Hayden," Emmi said. "That's what I want." Emmi looked into Maggie's eyes as she spoke.

"You don't want to do something with your friends?" Maggie questioned. "Turing 10 is a pretty big birthday. Double digits." Maggie nudged her daughters arm.

Emmi shrugged. "I can do something with my friends any time. We can't always have little breaks to the cabin by the lake," Emmi said, looking at her with pleading eyes. "You and Mum are always happy there," Emmi noted. Maggie exhaling lightly, it seeming like all Emmi wanted for her birthday was for her parents to be happy again. "Well, except when big bugs scare you." Emmi gave a cheeky grin, trying her best not to laugh.

"Hey." Maggie tickled Emmi's side, Emmi starting to giggle.

"But it's true." Emmi said between laughter.

"I guess it is." Maggie stopped tickling her daughter as she gave a yawn.

"So, we can go?" Emmi looked hopeful as she spoke.

"I don't know, sweetie," Maggie shook her head and Emmi pouted. "I…I don't think so," Maggie didn't know if a little break away with Alex would be a good thing or not right now. "We'll see."

"That means no." Emmi frowned.

"It means we'll see," Maggie told her, although more often than not, when Alex or Maggie told Emmi 'we'll see', it was a no. "Now, it's way late and you should be sound asleep, so goodnight." Maggie leaned down and kissed Emmi goodnight.

"Goodnight Mama. I love you." Emmi yawned.

"I love you more." Maggie told her as she stood up, picking up her glass of water that she'd left on the bed side table.

"I love you the most." Emmi told her as Maggie leaned down and gave her another goodnight kiss.

"Sleep tight sweet girl." Maggie said she switched off the side light and walked out of the bedroom into the hallway. She quickly peeked into Hayden's room, seeing she was sound asleep, spread out like a starfish, her cover hanging off her and Hallie hippo firmly in her grip. Maggie smiled at the scene, deciding not to put her covers back over her as it was a pretty warm night. She walked down the hall and into her bedroom, going over to the bathroom to get herself ready for bed, her thoughts never far from Alex.

* * *

Kara had gone over to Eliza's apartment and was currently eating breakfast with her sister. "So, you don't eat breakfast with Neil?" Alex wondered.

"Well yes," Kara answered. "If he's not already at work," Kara added as she looked to Alex, Alex staring back at her sister. "Okay, so this is my second breakfast," Kara said. "That's allowed, right?"

"I suppose it is for you," Alex stared down at the plate that was heaped with pancakes and bacon as Kara was squeezing out at least half the bottle of maple syrup over it. "But Mum made those pancakes for me." Alex muttered.

"Ha," Kara stuffed a forkful into her mouth. "You could never eat all this," Kara pointed to the pancakes, bacon, fruit and French toast that was on the centre of the table. "The kids coming round for breakfast or something?" Kara questioned as she picked up her apple juice and took a drink.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I guess this was all just for me. Mum went a little overboard."

"Eliza always goes overboard," Kara noted. "Where did she go?" When Kara arrived at the apartment, Eliza was already out, and Alex was just about to tuck into the breakfast.

"Farmers market," Alex answered. "So, what you come around for?"

"What?" Kara questioned, her mouth full of pancakes and bacon. "I can't come visit my sister?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Alex scolded her like she was one of the kids. Kara pulled a face at her sister. "And yes, you can come visit," Alex said. "But I'm pretty sure there's a reason for it."

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to talk," Kara said. "You've uhm…." Kara cleared her throat. "There's just some stuff that maybe you'd like to talk about." Kara spoke nervously. She knew her sister didn't want to talk about her sexual assault, but it needed to be done, for Alex's sake it was the healthy thing to do.

Alex sighed, knowing what Kara was getting at. "I wish people would stop trying to get me to talk about it." Alex mumbled as she picked up her coffee cup and took a drink.

"Don't you think it's something that you need to talk about?" Kara questioned. She couldn't begin to imagine what Alex was feeling right now, but she knew it was best if she talked about those feelings.

Alex shrugged. "Some lady drugged me and did stuff to me," Alex's lip started trembling. "I don't remember a lot, and what I do remember, I wanna forget," Alex said. "And making me talk about it, isn't going to let me forget," Alex paused, taking a moment to compose herself. "I appreciate that you care. I know you all just care, but Kara," Alex shook her head as she felt tears in her eyes. "There's more important things for me to be dealing with."

"What's more important?" Kara questioned. "Alex this is important. This is so, so, very important." Kara told her, not believing that she couldn't see why it was.

"Fixing my marriage and making it so my wife can trust me is what matters to me. It's what I need to focus on," Alex said, Kara shaking her head lightly. "It's what I want to deal with right now, Kara, okay."

"I think you are wrong," Kara told her. "And Maggie…I hate the way she is dealing with this. The way she's just kicked you out like you've done something wrong," Kara said, her head still shaking but for a different reason this time. "It's unfair."

"It's not though," Alex retorted. "I started drinking again, okay, I -"

"You lost your son," Kara raised her voice. "How can she be so cruel when you lost your son. She shouldn't be wanting a break right now. She should be holding you and comforting you and getting through this with you. Not making you live somewhere else from her and your girls. She's being unreasonable."

"No," Alex shouted as she banged her hands off the table. "You are. You don't get it, Kara. You don't…" Alex stood up from the table. "I've already told you to stop with the hate you have for Maggie right now. She is not in the wrong. She's not being unreasonable, so just stop," Alex said. "If you can't be more open minded about this and see things from her perspective then I'm not talking to you about any of it," Alex said. "Just…please try and see this from Maggie's point of view." Alex told her, before she stormed off and went down the hall, Kara jumping at the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

Alex was sitting on the couch, rolling her wedding rings around her finger, thinking about everything that was going on right now. She looked to the side, startled from her thoughts as she heard the doorbell. She got to her feet and walked over and peered into the peep hole, getting a funny feeling in her stomach as she saw Maggie and Hayden waiting in the hallway. She took a deep breath, before she opened the door. "Hey," Alex smiled at her wife before looking down to her daughter. "Morning monkey."

"Hi Mummy," Hayden shouted excitedly. "We is here."

"Yeah, I see," Alex ruffled Hayden's hair as she'd leaned forward and hugged her leg. "Uh, come in." Alex looked back to Maggie and moved to the side, letting Maggie into the apartment. Hayden ran over to the toybox in the corner of the room as Maggie walked in.

"Emmi is over at Summer's house but this one likes the playpark and going out for lunch." Maggie said, gesturing over to Hayden who was pulling out toy after toy from the toybox.

Alex felt herself smiling a little. "Yeah, just uh…." Alex looked down on herself. "Let me get changed out of my sweats and I'll join you." Alex turned around and started to walk down to the bedroom.

"Alex," Maggie said, causing Alex to stop walking and turn around to face her again. "Did you ever drink when you were solely responsible for the kids? Or drive with them in the car when you'd had a drink?" Maggie hated she was asking her this, but the trust had been broken and she had to ensure she could trust Alex with the girls. That Alex hadn't brought drink around them or did anything with them when she was under the influence.

Alex pursed her lips as she played with her hands. "Not that I can recall."

Maggie gave a little nod, sucking in her bottom lip. "I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't ever put the kids in harm's way, but you are an alcoholic, Alex, and you're newly sober again and you are pushing back stuff that you need to be dealing with and are still going through a lot," Maggie told her. "I guess I'm just scared that you could…" Maggie averted her gaze from her wife.

"I won't," Alex shook her head. "I might want too, but I won't because if I relapsed again then I know I really would lose everything," Alex told her. "I can't just keep getting chances. It's not fair on you or the girls," Alex said. "I just hope that this chance is still…that we're…." Alex stopped talking, looking downwards.

"Hey," Maggie stepped forward, her hand lightly rubbing Alex's arm. "We are still working on us," Maggie assured her, Alex facing her wife again. Maggie saw tears in Alex's eyes. She understood why she'd be so emotional right now. There was a lot going on and Alex wasn't dealing with it in the best way. "Sweetie, it's going to be okay," Maggie enveloped Alex in a hug. Alex held tightly onto her wife, her head resting down against Maggie's shoulder, Maggie lightly rubbing Alex's back. "You gained my trust once and you'll get it again," Maggie told her, still rubbing her back. "And I know it all wasn't entirely your fault and that the PND counts for a lot of what you did, but surely you can still see that I'd feel hurt by the drinking and the lying regardless of how it came to be."

"Yeah," Alex lifted her head up to face Maggie again. "You asked me countless times if I needed help. If I was drinking, and I…." Alex trailed off, shaking her head. "I still wasn't honest. I didn't ask for the help that I needed, and in the end, I…." Alex eventually more or less got caught other than coming clean when she thought she'd come home still drunk from her night with Beth.

"Well I guess there's no point on dwelling on that time," Maggie said. "We uh…we got you help and you are sober, and I see you are trying," Maggie told her. "And now, I need to cut you some slack and stop punishing you and -"

"No, Maggie," Alex shook her head. "You've done nothing wrong, okay. You…" Alex pursed her lips. "You have a right to feel hurt but maybe now we can just move forward. I know I need to talk about the ra…." Alex stopped talking, not able to bring herself to say the word. "We talk. We keep talking and I mean, I really will talk this time. Like I'll properly tell you how I feel and things."

"Sounds good." Maggie gave a little smile as she nodded.

"Uh." Alex looked across the room to Hayden, knowing now wasn't the time to talk.

"Take her to the park," Maggie told her. "Emmi needs picked up at 4. You can hang out with the girls and then you can take them for dinner," Maggie suggested. "Hayden will love it if she gets taken out for lunch and dinner on the same day," Maggie glanced over at Hayden who was building something with the Duplo bricks. "Bring them home in time for Hayden's bedtime and we can spend some time with Emmi because she needs it," Maggie said, tucking her hair behind her ear as she spoke. "Then when we send her up to bed we can talk." Maggie suggested, Alex giving a little nod, liking the plans.

"You can come," Alex told her. "We can take her to the park together."

"No, it's okay. I uh….I'll let you spend some time with her. I'll go do some errands and stuff…" Maggie pointed towards the door before looking back in Hayden's direction. "Right monkey, Mama is going so you have fun with Mummy okay?" Hayden just nodded her head, to engrossed in her building to look up to her mama. "See you later." Maggie looked back to Alex as she spoke.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, looking into Maggie's deep brown eyes. "See you." Alex said, the pair of them gazing at each other for a moment.

"So yeah," Maggie cleared her throat. "See you tonight." Maggie said before she let herself out of the apartment, hoping they'd be able to make some progress when Alex came around to talk.

* * *

Maggie walked into the office, waving as she saw Officer Hall. He gestured for her to come across, so Maggie walked over to him. "I thought you had the weekend off." Hall said, putting his pen down and stopping the paperwork he was doing.

"I do," Maggie answered. "I'm not here," Hall gave a little nod of understanding. "Dickhead not around?" Maggie looked around the room, like she was searching for Johnson.

"He is out to lunch," Hall answered, following Maggie's gaze as she looked down to his desk, looking at the files. "Nothing yet." Hall knew why Maggie had turned up and why she was looking around his desk.

"Wanna go for a drink?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm in the middle of my shift." Hall looked a little confused at her question.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled. "I was thinking Shorty's would be a good place to go." Maggie said, her eyebrow raising suggestively.

"Right uhm," Hall looked unsure. "Johnson will be pissed if he finds out."

"You think I care what that dickhead thinks?" Maggie questioned. "The longer we don't find this woman the more chance she has of doing this again to some other poor woman and it's going to take my wife longer to deal with what happened to her."

Hall looked sorry for Maggie. "You think she'll talk if she's arrested?"

"Who? Alex or the date-rape bitch?" Maggie questioned.

"Alex," Hall answered as he stood to his feet. He'd go with Maggie to check out the bar. That was probably going to be the most likely place they'd find her, so they had to keep checking there. "I figure she's not talking right now."

"No," Maggie answered. "And that's why we need to find this bitch, so she can focus on all the stuff she needs too." Maggie hoped that once the woman was caught, Alex would start working though everything.

"Well we best get to this bar then," Hall started walking out of the office, Maggie following after him. "What do we tell Johnson if we do find her?" Hall questioned. "You're not supposed to be on the case," Hall said as they walked out of the building and into the car park. "Oh wow." Hall widened his eyes as he saw Supergirl standing in the middle of the car park.

"What you looking so surprised for?" Maggie questioned, looking up to Hall's face, the man looking super impressed with the woman standing before them.

"It's Supergirl." Hall said, his gaze on her as he didn't blink.

"You've worked with her plenty." Maggie told him.

"Yeah but she is hot. Don't you think she is hot?" Hall questioned.

"Just get in the car," Maggie hit Hall in the chest before she walked over to Supergirl. "You uh….you looking for me?" Maggie questioned.

"What's your problem?" Kara asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Excuse me?" Maggie said, looking a little confused.

"Alex," Kara told her. "How can you kick her out when she is dealing with so much?" Kara questioned.

"Firstly, I didn't kick her out," Maggie replied. "We agreed it was needed right now. That time apart would be good for us." Maggie told her sister-in-law.

"Yeah, when you thought she cheated," Kara retorted. "But you've since discovered she didn't and she was raped," Kara said. "She needs you Maggie. I can't get her to talk and Eliza can't," Kara shook her head. "She needs her supportive wife, so if you could let me know where she has gone, that'd be great."

"I'm still here," Maggie raised her voice a little. "We are still talking and she can talk to me about anything she wants and she knows that," Maggie told her. "But, Kara, it's not as simple as that and you know it. Yes, I know she had PND, but she's still lost my trust. She lied to me, she was sneaking around drinking, she didn't take the offer of help when I was there for her and now look what's happened," Maggie said. "The trust has gone, and I'm hurt that she didn't feel like she could talk to me. I asked her countless times if she needed help and not just for the drinking but just so she'd start talking and she…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "I love your sister so much, Kara. I just need to gain some trust back." Maggie assured her.

"Then let her come home. She needs to be with you. You can still get that back when she is at home," Kara pointed out. "And all of this was because of the PND. An illness, Maggie. It's not her fault. Okay, I get there could be trust issues now, but deep down you have to know it's not her fault."

"It doesn't matter about who's at fault anymore. The trust has gone regardless and what matters is us working on getting it back." Maggie glanced at the car, Hall waiting patiently for her.

"Something more important than this chat?" Kara questioned. "Weren't you supposed to have the weekend off?"

"Yeah, technically I'm off. I'm not really here," Maggie answered. "We are going to check out the bar in Alex's case though. I can't sit back and let that dickhead Johnson do nothing."

"Why is he not doing anything?" Kara questioned.

"He's a homophobic dickhead that's why." Maggie muttered.

"Okay, well I'll come with you." Kara said, starting to walk over to the car.

"Wait, Kara," Maggie tugged on her arm, causing Kara to stop and turn back to face her. "How are we going to explain Supergirl coming on this case? You want me to tell him you are my sister-in-law?"

Kara shrugged. "I know Alex well because I worked with her a lot when she was out on missions," Kara suggested. "I care and want this woman stopped. I have good senses so maybe I can use my powers to find this woman." Kara said.

"Yeah, he'll buy that. He'll probably be too excited about the fact you are coming with us to even care why you are there," Maggie murmured. "Just one thing, Kara," Maggie said, Kara staring down at her. "If she is there, don't go all Supergirl on her. We want her going down on the maximum penalty so just kept it together," Maggie warned, Kara scrunching her nose, looking a little offended. "No Supergirl strength on her."

"Sure," Kara sighed. "Let's hope this woman is there though. If we can get her then hopefully it will give Alex some peace."

"At least that's one thing we agree on right now." Maggie murmured as they made their way over to the car, hoping that they'd be lucky in their search at the bar.

* * *

Officer Hall, Maggie and Kara had been sitting in the bar for almost an hour. Kara had gotten a few stares from the people who were already in the bar drinking, them clearly wondering why Supergirl was in the bar. "Probably going to have to get back to the precinct," Hall said, glancing at his watch. "We could be waiting hours and hours and her still not be here."

"Well you can go back if you want," Maggie said, looking over to the door as two women walked in. Kara turned her gaze to look at them, but Maggie shook her head, both of them red heads and not the woman they were looking for. "I'm staying longer."

"Look, Maggie," Hall exhaled lightly, swirling the little cola he had left around the bottom of the glass. "I know you want to get her after what she did to your wife, but Johnson took you off the case. What exactly are you going to do if she does turn up?"

"Arrest the bitch," Maggie retorted. "I'll just tell that jackass that I just happened to bump into her while he was too busy not caring about the case." Maggie spoke with venom in her voice, clearly angry with how Johnson was handling the situation.

Hall raised his eyebrows as he stared at Kara. "Don't look at me like that," Kara said. "I'm with her."

"Fair enough," Hall sighed. "I can't just leave you in this dodgy ass bar though."

Maggie sniggered. "I'll be okay."

"Well you are with Supergirl, right enough." Hall looked to Kara with twinkly eyes.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a wife?"

Hall cleared this throat, averting his gaze from Kara. "See you at work tomorrow," Hall told her before he quickly glanced at Kara again. "Supergirl, always a pleasure."

"Ethan," Kara smiled at him before he walked away, leaving Maggie and Kara in the bar. "So," Kara looked back to Maggie. "Maybe we could play pool?"

Maggie glared at Kara. "You want to play pool with me?"

Kara shrugged. "Well, just makes it look like we are here for a reason."

"It's a bar," Maggie answered. "Pretty sure the fact we are having a drink is a good enough reason for being here." Maggie said, picking up her beer and taking a drink.

"Alright," Kara exhaled. "It was just a suggestion."

"I know, sorry," Maggie sighed lightly, running her hand over her forehead. "This is just getting to me. It's like she's just disappeared off the face of the Earth. All 5 women said they met her at this bar and we've been every day this week and…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head.

"Yeah," Kara pursed her lips. "But Maggie, we will find her. We won't stop till we do," Kara said. "Someone in here is bound to know her," Kara looked around before her eyes settled on the barman. "Like, he'll probably know who she is."

"Yeah but we have no real picture of her and she keeps changing her name," Maggie reminded Kara. "He doesn't know a Beth or a Mandy or Jessie or Laura or a Natalie," Maggie ran through the list of names. "Honestly, it's like she's just vanished."

"Maybe you are looking for someone who can easily hide herself." Kara suggested.

"Huh?" Maggie scrunched her face up a little.

"C'mon, Maggie, you're smart," Kara told her. "And you are currently in the company of a…." Kara stopped talking, pointing to herself as she spoke.

"You think she could be an alien?" Maggie questioned, realising what Kara was getting at.

Kara shrugged. "I'm just saying maybe it's a possibility and it wouldn't hurt to check the DEO database," Kara said, Maggie giving a little nod, knowing that it was at least worth a look. "Maybe that's why its so hard to track her down," Kara said. "Maybe she is an alien and she knows you are looking for her so she's avoiding the bar." Kara suggested.

"I guess. Maybe." Maggie mumbled, knowing that they had nothing to lose in checking for her on the DEO alien database because it wasn't looking likely right now that they'd find her by just hanging out at the bar.

* * *

Alex, Maggie and Emmi had just finished watching the live action Beauty and the Beast. After Alex had put Hayden to bed, they'd baked brownies with Emmi and at Emmi's request, they'd watched a movie together. "Right," Maggie looked down to her. "Bedtime."

"Aw Mama no," Emmi pouted. "Let me stay up longer." Emmi pleaded, her hands clasping together.

"You've already got to stay up later than usual and you've got school tomorrow, so c'mon, up you go." Maggie told her.

"Can I read my book?" Emmi questioned as she jumped off the couch.

"For 10 minutes," Maggie told her, knowing she'd probably sneak a little read, no matter what her answer was. "And I mean 10 minutes. Mum will come up and make sure it's lights out, okay?" Maggie said as Emmi leaned down, giving her a goodnight hug and kiss.

"Okay, night Mama. I love you." Emmi said as she pulled back.

"I love you more." Maggie responded.

"I love you most," Emmi told her, before looking to Alex, leaning down to give her a hug and kiss too. "Love you most too, Mum."

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you," Alex told her, giving her a tight squeeze as she kissed her again. "I'll be up soon." Alex said as Emmi pulled back. She glanced at Alex and Maggie for a moment, a little smile on her face.

"Okay." Emmi said before she ran out of the room.

Alex and Maggie looked around to each other, both of them wondering if they should start talking. "Uhm…" Maggie pursed her lips, rolling her rings around her finger. "I'm sorry."

Alex looked confused. "What are you sorry for, exactly?"

Maggie looked around to Alex. They were both sitting on the couch, but there was a gap between them where Emmi had been sitting. "Maybe I'm being a bit tough on you. Harsh." Maggie shrugged.

"No, Maggie," Alex shook her head as she leaned across, her hand going on Maggie's thigh. "I broke the trust and you are allowed to feel how you do."

Maggie glanced down to Alex's hand that was lingering on her thigh. She sucked in her bottom lip as she looked back to Alex. "I thought that maybe tough love was the way to go. The way to get you to talk, but…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "I tried for months to get you to talk and that clearly didn't go well, so I…" Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I guess I thought I'd try a different approach."

"Maybe it kinda worked," Alex twisted her lip. "I know that I'm not going to get anywhere without talking," Alex told her. "It just felt easier not to," Alex admitted. "You get me?"

"Oh yeah," Maggie nodded her head. "But not talking never really works."

"Nope," Alex removed her hand from Maggie's thigh and rubbed her hands together as she spoke. "I think that the most important thing I need to talk about is uh…" Alex paused, taking a deep breath. "What she did." Alex was still rubbing her hands together, looking nervous.

"Alex," Maggie leaned over and put her hand on Alex's arm. "If you are not ready, don't. I don't want you to push yourself."

"No, I…I need to do this." Alex told her.

"I just want you to talk, Alex. If you feel more comfortable talking about this with Kara or Rachel or Sadie, then talk to them," Maggie said. She gathered she wouldn't want to talk to her mother about this. "Okay, just that you start talking is what's needed."

"I think it needs to be you," Alex said. "Uh…you are my wife and the person I'm hoping to be intimate with again, so…" Alex cleared her throat.

"Sweetie that's…." Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. She missed the intimacy with her wife. It had been around 10 months since they'd had sex. "That'll come back in its own time," Maggie said. "You just need to focus on your feelings right now." Maggie reached out to touch her, but stopped herself, because they were talking about her rape and Maggie wasn't sure how comfortable Alex would be with the contact.

"Yeah," Alex took a deep breath. "Uh…a couple nights ago, I had a dream or more like a nightmare, or well I guess it was a flashback, a memory," Alex twisted her lip. "I was in her bedroom. She was pulling at my shirt," Alex started pinching at the skin on her wrist as she spoke. Maggie wanted to stop her, but again, she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "I told her I had a Maggie," Alex said. "I guess I was trying to say I had a wife," Alex pursed her lips. "She uh…she said it's okay and she pushed me down to the bed," Alex's voice was quivering as she spoke. "I remember her kissing my neck and then she…" Alex looked downward, still pinching her wrist.

"It's okay, Alex," Maggie told her. "Can I?" Maggie tentatively brought her hand out. She needed to show her some comfort. Alex nodded lightly, and Maggie took Alex's hand, stopping her from pinching her wrist. She gave her a gentle squeeze, her thumb rubbing over her palm. "We've made a start. Don't push yourself." Maggie knew it would be hard for Alex and that she was struggling with the conversation.

"I just want to stop feeling like this," Alex told her. "I want to stop feeling so ashamed."

"Hey, you have nothing to feel ashamed about." Maggie assured her.

"I'm a DEO Agent," Alex reminded her. "I may not be out working missions very much anymore, but I should have been strong enough and had the skills to stop her."

"No, don't do this to yourself," Maggie said, still rubbing her hand. "You had been drinking and you were drugged," Maggie reminded her. "You were not in control. You couldn't help yourself, Alex, she was…" Maggie took a deep breath. "You have nothing to feel ashamed about." Maggie said again, because she wanted to make sure Alex knew it wasn't her fault and there was no need to be ashamed.

"No?" Alex stared Maggie in the eyes. "I feel ashamed about everything," Alex confessed. "About closing off from you, about not being able to safely carry Carter, about not being strong enough to resist the urge to drink." Alex stopped talking but Maggie knew she could go on and add more to the list.

"None of that is your fault," Maggie told her. "With Carter it was just…" Maggie shook her head. "You did nothing wrong."

"I don't know if I am ever going to not feel responsible." Alex admitted.

"Well, you should know it wasn't down to you and I don't blame you so there's no reason why you should be blaming yourself," Maggie kept rubbing her hand. She didn't like the conversation topics, but they were needed so that they could move on. "You know I don't blame you, right?" Maggie worried that maybe she'd pulled away because she thought that she blamed her for their son being stillborn.

"I know you don't," Alex said. "But we wanted another baby and I failed to…" Alex took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry I let you down." Alex's voice broke as a tear escaped her eye.

"No, no, no," Maggie spoke softly as she shook her head. "Alex, you haven't."

"I was awful to you. You were trying so hard to keep us together and keep us strong and then the girls," Alex said, looking into Maggie's eyes as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "You didn't get any time to grieve because you were too busy looking after them and helping Emmi understand what happened and trying to get me to talk and….I'm so sorry. I did let you down. I really screwed everything up and I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." Alex broke down into tears.

"Come here." Maggie murmured as she moved closer to Alex on the couch. Alex leaned against Maggie, Maggie wrapping her arms around her and holding her tightly as she let out tears that needed to fall, Maggie knowing that right now, holding Alex as she cried out some of her tears over everything was the best thing she could do.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

Maggie was walking Trudi through the park, Hayden with them on her scooter. Trudi was looking up at Maggie, her tail wagging as she was jumping around, looking all excited. Maggie threw the ball that was in her hand, Trudi bounding off after it. "Hayden wait there." Maggie called out to her, wanting her to stop. She was getting a little to far away for her liking. Hayden did as she was told and stopped, looking around to Maggie as she waited for her to catch up. Maggie saw the dog running over to Hayden. She looked around for an owner but couldn't see one. Maggie picked up her pace, approaching Hayden as the random dog was enjoying being clapped by her.

"Iggy," Maggie looked up as she heard the familiar voice shouting on the dog. "Iggy, here boy," Rachel ran over to them. "I'm sorry," Rachel put her hand on her chest as she caught her breath. "Oh hey Maggie, Hayden." Rachel watched her friend as she was clapping the dog.

"Auntie Rachel." Hayden smiled up at her as she was still clapping the dog.

"Hey monkey." Rachel smiled at Hayden before looking back to Maggie, who'd stopped clapping the dog and had stood up straight to face her friend.

"You have a dog?" Maggie questioned, looking a little confused.

"Hmmm," Rachel nodded. "This is Iggy."

"You called him Iggy?" Maggie scrunched her face up as she looked down to the beagle who was licking Hayden's hand as she giggled.

"Coming from the woman who called her dog Gertrude?" Rachel questioned, glancing over at Trudi who was sitting on the grass, playing with her ball.

"Fair enough," Maggie murmured. "So, when did you get him?"

"He was a bit of an impulse decision," Rachel told her friend, explaining how he came to be. "Sadie and I had had a couple drinks on Friday night and decided that we were going to get a dog and then come Saturday morning we find ourselves at the rescue centre and this little guy is pining up at us," Rachel said. "The centre got him 5 months ago when he was brought in because his owner could no longer care for him," Rachel explained, her brown hair swaying a little in her ponytail as she spoke, her gaze moving from Maggie to Iggy and back. "He was called Brutus. He's no Brutus so we changed his name."

"No, he looks like a softy." Maggie said, glancing back to Iggy as he was still loving the attention from Hayden.

"How old is he?" Hayden questioned.

"He's two." Rachel told her.

"I'm two," Hayden pointed to herself. "But nearly three."

"Yeah, you are getting big huh?" Rachel questioned, and Hayden nodded.

"I'm going to school now." Hayden sounded rather proud.

"You are going to day care because Mama is going to work soon." Maggie corrected.

"It's school," Hayden told her mother, speaking rather matter-of-factly. "Like Emmi."

"Okay." Maggie murmured.

"Mama, I go climb the tree?" Hayden pointed over to the tree she wished to climb.

"Oh no," Maggie shook her head and Hayden pouted. "How about you go throw the ball again for Trudi?" Maggie questioned. Hayden seemed to like this idea because she dropped her scooter to the ground and ran over to where Trudi was sitting with her ball, Iggy following after her.

"So, how's things going?" Rachel questioned.

"They're good," Maggie nodded, knowing Rachel was asking about how things were going with Alex. "We're talking. That's all we need really, so….yeah." Maggie was pleased Alex was finally opening up over everything.

"I can see it's been difficult," Rachel knew her friends had had a hard time over the last year. "But the important thing is that the two of you keep communicating."

"Yeah we will." Maggie told her.

"And I know it's important to you that Alex talks but you need to make sure you are talking too." Rachel reminded her. Rachel knew what Maggie was like and that she'd brush her own feelings to the side to focus solely on Alex's.

"Alex doesn't need that," Maggie shook her head. "She needs to concentrate on her own feelings. She doesn't need mines on top of that." Maggie noted, glancing over to check on Hayden, but she was happily playing with the dogs.

"You are just as important," Rachel told her. "You both need to work through all this and be at the same place to be able to move things forward. It's all well you helping Alex to heal, but you need to make sure you are healing too."

"I'm fine." Maggie murmured, not making eye contact with her friend.

"Hmm," Rachel didn't sound convinced. "Well I think otherwise, and you know that I'm always here," Rachel told her. "I know you probably need to talk to Alex but if you want someone else to talk things over with first, you know you always have me, right?" Rachel said, Maggie giving a little nod as she pursed her lips.

"You know what I think we need?" Maggie questioned. Rachel shook her head in response, waiting on Maggie to talk again. "A night out," Maggie told her. "Me, you, Sadie and Alex," Maggie said. "It's been forever since we've had a girls' night," Maggie pointed out. "We can go out for a nice dinner or get take out at one of our places and talk about things that aren't to do with loses, or alcoholism or assaults." Maggie said, Rachel giving a little nod.

"Well we can arrange that," Rachel told her, thinking maybe it would be good for Alex and Maggie to enjoy a night out together with their friends, talking about normal topics and just having a good night. "Uhm, any particular day better for you?"

"Eh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Is Wednesday good for you?" Maggie questioned. "Usually the girls are at Eliza's anyways, so I won't need to find a sitter."

"Yeah I'm sure that'll be fine," Rachel answered. "How about you and Alex come over to our apartment and we'll get take out and binge watch trashy TV shows. That way we can keep an eye on this one." Rachel glanced at the dog for a moment.

"Sounds good," Maggie smiled. "Scared to leave him home alone for too long?" Maggie questioned, glancing down at Iggy who was fighting Trudi for her ball.

"Well right now, a little," Rachel chuckled lightly. "He likes to chew things."

"Trudi went though a chewing phase. Although that was when she was a puppy," Maggie noted. "He'll probably just need time to settle. He's in a new place and all."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded. "I'm sure we'll get him trained," Rachel said. "Anyways, I'll let you get on, but I'll message you about Wednesday." Rachel glanced over to Hayden who was currently lying on the grass, both dogs jumping around her as she giggled.

"Hayden," Maggie called for her daughter. "C'mon sweetie. A quick shot at the playpark and then we'll take you to day care, so Mama can get to work."

"School Mama," Hayden stood up, as she readjusted her helmet on her head, the dogs having knocked it a little. "Not day care."

"Okay," Maggie rolled her eyes as Hayden ran back over to her scooter. "See you later." Maggie said goodbye to her friend before shouting for Trudi. She picked up the ball in her mouth and ran over to Maggie, Maggie taking it from her and throwing it, Trudi running off after it as Hayden sped off on her scooter, Maggie following behind as they headed for the playpark.

* * *

Maggie was back at Shorty's bar. She'd go everyday for the rest of her life if she had to. She'd been to the DEO before going there but nothing had come up on her search. She was sitting on the end of the bar, taking her time to drink the cola she'd ordered almost an hour earlier. "Ahh she returns." Maggie looked up as she heard the barman talking.

"Andy," The woman smiled at him as she plonked herself on a stool at the bar. Maggie glanced at the woman. Long dark hair. Red rimmed glasses. "The usual." The woman said before looking across the bar to Maggie, giving her a smile. Maggie kept staring, her heart pounding within her chest.

Andy gave her her drink. "How was the vacation?"

"Not long enough." The woman sighed.

"You get lucky?" Andy questioned, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Don't I always," The woman winked at him. Maggie felt her blood boil. "Looks like I have an admirer," The woman said, gesturing across the bar to Maggie. "Excuse me," The woman got down from the bar stool and walked across to Maggie, Maggie trying to keep calm. She couldn't let on that she was about to arrest her. "Hello."

"Hi," Maggie watched as she got up onto the stool next to her. "So, what brings you to the bar in the middle of the day?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm a regular here and just back from vacation. Thought I'd come in and see my favourite barman," The woman said. "You?"

"I'm working." Maggie mumbled, and the woman widened her eyes as she once again looked Maggie up and down.

"You're not dressed like a hooker." The woman noted.

"Oh, no," Maggie sounded appalled. "I'm not a hooker. I'm…" Maggie paused. She couldn't say she was a cop. That would surely give the woman a warning and possibly let her know she'd been caught. "I'm a reporter. I'm in the area covering a story and just taking a break," The woman glanced at her for a moment before she gave a little nod and took a drink. "Sorry, I'm Nina," Maggie said the first name that came to her mind. "Uh, you are?" Maggie questioned. "I like to know the names of the people I am talking too." Maggie wondered if she was going to get a fake name, but she was pretending to be interested in striking up a conversation with her.

"Zoe." Zoe said, putting her hand out for Maggie to shake.

"So, you were on vacation?" Maggie questioned, at least now having an explanation to where she'd been lately.

"I was. Just San Francisco so not far but I'm from there so visiting family and friends," Zoe said. "You ever been there?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded, remembering the long weekend she and Alex had spent there to celebrate their first wedding anniversary, Emmi rather mad with them for being left with Grandma for the weekend. "Lovely city."

"So," Zoe exhaled lightly. "What does Nina like doing in her free time?"

"Oh, I'm a busy woman," Maggie replied. "Don't get much free time." Maggie cleared her throat as she took a mouthful of her cola.

"Well I best make sure you enjoy this time then, huh?" Zoe questioned, whistling on Andy to get his attention. She held two fingers up and he quickly got them two tequila shots bringing them over and putting them down in front of them. Maggie stared at the shot as Zoe picked hers up. "Aw c'mon, don't let me drink alone."

"Uh, I'm working." Maggie shook her head. She needed something more before she could attempt an arrest.

"Oh, one little shot won't hurt," Zoe said, giving Maggie a nudge. Maggie picked the shot and took a deep breath as Zoe clinked her glass against hers before they both shot it back. "Let's say one more?" Zoe questioned, holding two fingers up to Andy again.

"Uh really, no," Maggie shook her head. "I'm going to use the restroom," Maggie said, getting to her feet, and walking across to the toilets. She turned herself around and slyly watched Zoe. Zoe opened her bag and reached in taking out a packet. She opened it up and took out a pill, slipping it into Maggie's drink. Maggie watched Andy, but he had his back to Zoe, so it was most likely he was unaware of what Zoe had been doing. Maggie took a deep breath before walking back across, pulling her badge from her pocket. "Zoe, if that even is your real name," Maggie said, Zoe looking around to her, her eyes widening as she saw Maggie's badge. "I'm arresting you for possession and attempted assault with GHB." Maggie said. Zoe looked over to Andy who'd walked over to see what was going on as Maggie continued to read Zoe her rights, feeling her voice quivering a little as she hoped this would bring more peace to Alex.

* * *

Alex was in the lab, looking through a microscope. "Alex," Alex looked up to see Winn walking into the room. "I heard a rumour you were back at work." Winn opened his arms out and Alex stood up and walked into a hug.

"Hey." Alex smiled as she pulled back from the hug.

"It's so nice to see you," Winn said. "I thought you'd have come say hey before now. You've been home over a week." Winn sounded a little disappointed.

"Well I've had a lot of things on my mind." Alex said.

"Yeah, of course you have, sorry," Winn spoke softly. "How are you and Maggie doing?"

"Uh," Alex rubbed her hands together. "Good. I uh….I think we are doing good."

"Well that's great," Winn smiled. "You two are still my favourite couple," Winn told her, Alex chuckling lightly. "Hey, you'll need to start coming back to game night," Winn sounded excited at the thought. "It's not the same without you."

"We'll come back soon," Alex promised him. "It's about time I started kicking your ass at everything again." Alex noted, a cheeky grin on her face. Winn gave a little chuckle. It was nice to see Alex smiling and joking around again.

"Looking forward to it," Winn smiled. "Well not the ass kicking part, but us hanging out again." Winn added.

"Ah you love it really," Alex murmured, looking to the door as she saw Neil standing there. "Hey, what brings you here?" Alex questioned.

"I'll get back to work," Winn gathered by the look on Neil's face he wanted a private chat with Alex. "But next game night. You promise you and Maggie will be there?" Winn questioned.

"I promise," Alex spoke softly, giving Winn a little nod as he walked away. "Neil, everything okay?"

"Yeah," Neil answered. "I was in the area and thought I'd come see how you were doing," Neil told her. "First day back at work after everything. I've been in your shoes, Alex. Losing a child and coming back to work. You can think you are ready and then -"

"I'm doing okay," Alex cut Neil off. "And it's not like it's my first day back at work. I came back, I just…well I started drinking so I didn't last long." Alex pursed her lips as she looked downwards slightly.

"And maybe that drinking was because you weren't ready. Because it was all too much," Neil shrugged. "I get how hard it is to cope."

Alex exhaled lightly. "I appreciate what you are trying to do Neil but trust me when I say I'm now coping fine. Being here at work is something that I need. It's giving me more to focus on."

Neil pursed his lips. "If you are certain," Neil didn't look so sure. "I just….I care, Alex and I don't want things turning like they did with -"

"What? With you wife?" Alex interrupted Neil again. "I'm not Amy, Neil," Alex told him. "I'm not suicidal. I would never," Alex shook her head. "I couldn't ever do that to Maggie or the girls or anyone else who cares about me," Alex assured him. "I still feel pain and like a piece of my heart is missing but can you stand there and tell me that you don't still feel that?" Alex questioned. "The loss of a child is always going to be with you."

"Uh," Neil rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, you eh….you are right. I still miss Joshua. I'll always miss Joshua," Neil told her, feeling his heart break a little as he was talking about his son. It wasn't something that was a regular topic of conversation. "Did you and Maggie ever take up the advice of a bereavement group?" Neil had told them it helped him cope with his loss after they lost Carter, but he wasn't sure if they'd ever gone.

"I wouldn't," Alex shook her head. "Maybe now I'm in a better place I will. It's something I think will help," Alex told him. "I hope Maggie will think the same. It's something we should do together."

"Yeah," Neil nodded. "Not getting Amy help sooner is something I'll regret for the rest of my life," Neil spoke honestly with his soon to be sister-in-law. "I hope you and Maggie can get through this and don't be scared to ask for help. To admit you need it." Neil told her.

"Well I've had help for my PND and alcoholism and now it's just the learning to cope without Carter being in our lives," There was also the rape Alex was still dealing with but that wasn't something she wanted to bring up with Neil. "I'm sure you understand that you dream up this life with this child and to not have it happen…." Alex trailed off. "Bereavement group, yes," Alex brought the subject back to that. "I'll make sure to talk to Maggie about it." Alex said, knowing it was something they should do together.

Neil gave a little smile. "Good."

Alex exhaled lightly. "Thanks for caring, Neil." Alex murmured. She was glad to have so many people around her who cared and wanted only the best for her. She knew with everyone around her she'd be able to get through anything. She just needed to keep talking and opening up, because it was the only way she'd be able to move on from everything that had happened.

* * *

Maggie walked back into the interview room. Johnson was thankfully out on another case and had told Hall to question the suspect, and Hall had allowed Maggie to be with him. "Stacey Jenkins," Maggie sat down next to Ethan. "Finally, you have a name."

Stacey just sat there looking rather smug. Maggie opened the file, pulling out the pictures of the 5 victims, displaying them on the table so she could clearly see them. Maggie's eyes froze on Alex's picture for a moment, her heart breaking at the thought of what her wife had endured. "I'm Detective Maggie Danvers by the way," Maggie told her. "Seems like you are not the only one who can give fake names," Maggie mumbled, Stacey just staring blankly at her. "Can I call you Stacey?" Maggie leaned back in the chair, folding her arms across her chest. "I should as it's your name, but I heard you like to also go by Mandy or Jessie or Natalie or Laura," Maggie pursed her lips. "Beth or even Zoe."

"Stacey is fine." Stacey replied, looking anywhere but at Maggie or Ethan.

"Recognise any of these women, Stacey?" Maggie leaned herself forward again, feeling to agitated to sit still.

"I can say I've crossed paths with them, yes," Stacey nodded. "I like to have fun, you know, so…they just happened to be there." Stacey looked like she didn't have a care in the world. She didn't look the least bit sorry or remorseful.

"Why'd you do it?" Ethan asked.

"Like I said, I like to have fun," Stacey replied. "That's not a crime, is it?"

"No," Ethan shook his head. "But drugging people for sex?" Ethan questioned. "I'm afraid that is."

"Call it fear of rejection," Stacey shrugged. "And being completely in control…I love that. They just become my little sex slaves." Stacey gave a little giggle at her comment.

Maggie banged her hands off the table, causing Stacey to stop laughing. "It's not funny. Rape is never funny."

"Touchy," Stacey rolled her eyes. "Well it was fun while it lasted, but I guess all good things come to an end, huh." Stacey sat back in the chair, taking off her glasses and cleaning the lenses with her the end of her shirt.

"You do realise you are going to be put away for a very, very, long time," Maggie told her. "5 cases of date rape. You won't be let off lightly."

"Well I guess you gotta pay for what you did." Stacey shrugged.

"So, you're not even going to try to deny it?" Ethan questioned, glancing around to Maggie, the pair of them sharing the same look. This was going to go easier than they'd first thought.

"I thought you wanted people to admit to things?" Stacey questioned. "I, Stacey Jenkins, date raped these women," Stacey pointed out to all the women's pictures. "I get such a buzz," Stacey smiled at the thought. "The moment you see them lose control and become reliant on you," Stacey was still smiling. Maggie felt disgusted at being in the same presence as someone like her. Someone who gave no cares about what she did. That she could call it fun. "It'll tell you," Stacey said, pointing to Maggie. "It's a shame you were a cop who caught me because my God I would have loved doing a gorgeous little thing like you."

Ethan watched as Maggie gripped the table, like she was trying to stop herself giving this woman a good slap. "Maybe you want to step outside, Detective Danvers." Ethan suggested. The last thing he wanted was for things to escalate and for Maggie to lose her cool and get physical with this woman, ending up in trouble herself.

"I'm good," Maggie took a deep breath. "You know I need to be here."

Ethan gave a little nod before looking back to Stacey. "So, there's no motive. No pattern," Ethan scanned his eyes over the woman. They were all different. Some dark haired, some light, all different eyes, skin tones. It wasn't like she just went after one particular type of woman. "You pray on the more vulnerable?"

Stacey shrugged. "I see a woman I like the look of and off I go," Stacey said. "This woman here though," Stacey pointed to one of the women. "She was upset. Had just broken things off with her girlfriend. She was already pretty drunk when I started talking to her. Hardly needed to use the drug to be honest," Stacey noted. "And this one, she was all kinds of screwed up," Stacey pointed to the picture of Alex. "Marital issues, she said she'd just buried a child," Stacey looked up, seeing Maggie was looking furious with her. "I did think twice about doing it with her, but then, you know, well she's more vulnerable right, so easier target. And then she just left her drink with a stranger to use the restroom. I mean, who does that? She deserves it after being such a stupid bitch."

"Don't you ever call her a stupid bitch," Maggie raised her voice, hitting her hand off the table, causing a loud bang to fill the room. "She didn't deserve this. She was hurting and grieving, and you took advantage," Maggie seethed. "You are a despicable woman."

"Jeez officer," Stacey looked Maggie up and down. "Care about the case a little too much? You are going on like you know this woman personally."

"Firstly, it's Detective," Maggie scolded. "And secondly, I do. That woman is my wife." Maggie sounded angry as she pointed to the picture of Alex.

Stacey widened her eyes. "Hot damn. I screwed a cop's wife." Stacey got a grin on her face before she started laughing. Maggie rose to standing, her breathing all heavy as she made a fist with one of her hands.

"How about you go take 5." Ethan put his hand on Maggie's arm. Maggie glared down at him for a moment before she did as she told. She knew she couldn't be in the room with this woman any longer. She walked out of the interview room and down the hall, pushing the door to get outside with such force that it swung all the way back and banged off the outside wall. She walked down the few steps to the building and across the road, narrowly avoiding the cars who were beeping at her to get out of the way. She stopped at the other side of the sidewalk, her hands going onto the railings as she looked out to the water, taking some deep breaths as she found peace in the fact that this despicable woman was going to get sent down for a very long time.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Thoughts?**


	13. Chapter 13

Maggie had gone to the DEO to talk to Alex about them arresting Stacey. She found Alex in her lab, doing something with a very fluorescent green liquid. "Knock knock." Maggie said as she waited in the doorway.

Alex looked up briefly before she put down the container of liquid and took off her safety glasses before taking off the gloves. "Don't say you are here to check up on me as well," Alex gave a little sigh as she stood up from the stool. "I've already had Neil here and Kara and Mum keep hovering around me."

"No," Maggie shook her head as she walked into the lab. "I'm here about the case," Maggie told her, Alex looking both worried and a little surprised. "Beth, uh….Stacey. Her name is Stacey and I arrested her early this afternoon." Maggie said, stepping a little closer to Alex.

Alex gave a sigh of relief. "That's good. That's great, but I…" Alex trailed off, shaking her head. "I can't, Maggie," Alex paused for a moment. "I can't stand up in a court and tell them what she did. Partly because I don't remember a lot but mostly because I can't face it again. I can't tell a room full of people what she did to me."

"It's okay," Maggie assured her, tentatively reaching out and rubbing Alex's arm. "You don't need too."

"I do though," Alex retorted. "She needs sent down for what she did to me and the other women."

"There's not going to be a court case," Maggie spoke softly, still rubbing her arm. Alex got a look of confusion on her face, a panicky feeling in her gut. "Don't panic. She's not getting let off," Maggie said. "She's admitted to everything," Maggie was still surprised that she'd so willingly admitted to all she'd done. "She seemed to take joy in her admission. She…" Maggie paused. She felt angry that people like Stacey existed in this world. "She'll be taken right to sentencing. There's no court case, which I think is good for you and the other women. You don't have to relive any of what you've gone though in a courtroom."

"Yeah?" Alex questioned, her voice quivering.

"Mmm," Maggie nodded. "She's going to go down for a long time." Maggie told her. Stacey was going to be sentenced for 5 counts of rape, so it was looking very likely she'd pretty much be spending the rest of her life behind bars. There was even the possibility that she'd did this to more women and just hadn't been found out.

"Good. It's what she deserves." Alex sounded relieved as she spoke. Stacey getting caught was weighing heavily on her mind and this was like a weight had been lifted, Alex knowing she'd only feel even better once she'd been given her sentence.

"Hey, at least it's nearly over," Maggie said. "Once less thing to have on your mind."

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Still really need to deal with it through, right?" Alex questioned, and Maggie nodded lightly. Alex had made progress, but she still needed to talk more. "It's just hard when I don't really remember much, you know?"

Maggie nodded again, rubbing Alex's arm. "When you do remember things you just talk about it," Maggie told her. "And if nothing more comes back to you then we talk about what you do remember and how you are feeling with moving forward with us." Maggie spoke softly, Alex giving her an appreciative smile as she nodded her head.

"You are always so sweet," Alex told her. "I'm so lucky that I still have you. I…I don't deserve you, Maggie."

"Hey, none of that," Maggie said. "We've lost our way for sure, but we'll get it back. We just keep this up. The talking," Maggie noted, knowing the only thing they needed to do to fix things was talk. "And what about the therapy?" Maggie questioned. "We need to keep doing that, I think. For now, at least."

"Yeah uh," Alex twisted her lip. "Alison said she'd meet us half way," The clinic was 2 hours away so was a fair bit for one party to travel to, so Alison had told Alex if she wished to continue to use her and not start over with a new therapist, that they could meet half way between the clinic and the city. "And maybe we could go to the bereavement group that Neil was telling us about." Alex spoke tentatively. Going to a therapist and talking was already something out of the ordinary for Maggie so Alex didn't know if she'd do that as well.

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "We can go together," Maggie said. "Uh, I…I actually went to a group for parents of stillbirth or cot death, uhm…" Maggie paused for a moment, Alex looking surprised at the revelation. "It wasn't long after we lost Carter. I went maybe 2 or 3 times."

"You did?" Alex was a little surprised she didn't know this, but it wasn't that surprising given that she had PND then started drinking.

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "I eh….I did tell you I was going. I asked you to come with me the first time, but I guess the PND was starting then and you'd rather sit in bed all day than talk to me, so…" Maggie trailed off.

"And I guess because I became worse and started drinking and neglecting, well, everything you had to stop going and be there for me even though I pushed you away," Alex felt angry with herself. "You had to be there for the girls because I sure as hell wasn't. I wasn't being a good mum to the kids I did have because I was yearning for the son I wouldn't ever have." Alex sounded angry with herself and upset at how everything had gone.

"Well the positive thing to take from that is that the girls aren't holding it against you," Maggie reminded her. "Hayden probably doesn't even remember that time anyways," Maggie noted. Hayden had just turned two the month before they lost Carter, so she was still young enough to not remember a lot or know what was going on. "And Emmi is desperate for you to come home," Maggie said. "So she's clearly not holding a grudge about anything," Maggie assured her, rubbing her arm once again. "The girls are crazy for you, Alex. You are the most amazing mum, okay, so don't you ever think otherwise."

"Hmm," Alex gave a little nod, like she was believing what Maggie told her. "Have you thought about her birthday yet?" Alex questioned. "We should make it extra special for her after everything. She's so aware of what's going on."

"Uh well she told me she wants to go to the cabin by the lake, just me, you, Hayden and her," Maggie said. "It's all she wants. She's not even asked for anything gift wise."

Alex twisted her lip. "Well, maybe we can do that?" Alex questioned. "It might be good for us. Get away from the city for a few days and just…have the time to be a family again," Alex suggested. "Have fun with the girls while still working on us."

"There's no school holidays till the summer," Maggie noted. "She'd have to miss a couple days school to make it a worth while trip," Maggie said. "Maybe we could wait till the summer then we could go for longer and make a proper vacation out of it and we'd probably be in a better place by then." Maggie said, rubbing the back of her head as she spoke.

"Then it wouldn't be her birthday." Alex sighed.

"Well it'll be Hayden's." Maggie replied.

"But this is Emmi's wish, not Hayden's," Alex reminded her. "And she can miss a couple of days of school. She's smart. She'll catch up in no time and for us, Maggie, this could be just what we need. You know, remind us of what we've got."

Maggie pursed her lips. Maybe some time away as a family would actually be good for them. "Well, it's pretty late notice so I'll see if we can even get a cabin and see if I can get off work," Maggie said. "I'm sure you'll be fine to get time off, so just leave it with me and once we know hopefully we can tell Emmi together." Maggie said, knowing not to mention it to Emmi until they knew for sure they'd be able to go.

"Yeah," Alex smiled, glad Maggie was willing to see if they'd be able to go. "So, uh…I've had Winn on at me about us going back to game night," Alex told her. "I told him we'd go to the next one. Is that okay?" Alex questioned.

"I'm sure we could manage that," Maggie gave her a smile. "I bumped into Rachel this morning. I said we'd go over Wednesday for take out," Maggie said. "You okay for Wednesday evening?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "It'll be nice to see them again. It's been ages since we've hung out with them." They often had dinners out or went over at each other's place for dinner, but since losing Carter, that had stopped, and it was just another piece of normality that Alex was looking forward to getting back.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded, agreeing. "Anyways, I really need to get back to work, but I'll talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yes." Alex gave a little smile as Maggie walked away, needing to get back to the station. Alex stood still for a moment, thinking about going to the cabin by the lake for Emmi's birthday and she hoped it would happen for them because she felt some time together, away from everything and away from the city couldn't be anything but good for them.

* * *

Alex had gone over to Kara and Neil's place for a much needed sister night. When it came to Kara and Neil deciding to move in together, they'd opted to get a new house together other than moving into Neil's old house. It wouldn't have made sense for them to live in Kara's loft. It would do as a starter home for them, but she'd lived there with James and would feel weird having Neil there just as Kara would have felt weird living in the house Neil once shared with his first wife, so they picked out a new house together, in hopes that one day they may have a family. The Wizard of Oz was on the TV and they were eating ice-cream from the tubs, swapping the flavours every so often. "You're soon to be husband came to see me this morning." Alex said before putting a mouthful of Rocky Road into her mouth.

"Oh yeah?" Kara questioned. "What did he want?"

Alex glanced at Kara, figuring she already knew he was going to come see her. "He was just checking I was okay to be back at work."

Kara smiled as she dunked her spoon into the Cookie Dough flavour ice-cream. "What a caring big brother-in-law."

"Yeah, I guess so." Alex pursed her lips, still giving her sister the 'you already knew' look.

"What?" Kara questioned. "I didn't know he was going to come see you," Kara told her, sounding sincere. "I mean, it makes sense though right?" Kara questioned. "He's been in your shoes, so, he get's it. He's good to talk to you know. He's a great listener and he's great with the advice too."

"I know he is," Alex answered. "You found a great one," Alex was pleased Kara had found Neil. She thought they made a great couple. "Speaking of Neil, you going to be Kara Lawson after you get married?" Alex wondered if her sister would change her name after getting married.

"Uh…." Kara shrugged. "Maybe Kara Danvers-Lawson. I like being a Danvers."

"I like you being a Danvers too," Alex said, watching as Kara took a spoonful of the ice-cream before they swapped the tubs, going to have some of the other flavour. "But even if you did become Kara Lawson you know you'd still always be a Danvers."

"Yeah," Kara smiled at her sister, before glancing to the book on the coffee table. "Speaking of me becoming a Lawson," Kara said as she reached for the book. "I went into Rachel's flower shop today. She gave me this, so I can get ideas for the flowers I want for the bouquets and stuff," Kara was using Rachel's shop to get the flowers for her wedding. "There's so many nice variations. I have no idea what to go for." Kara said, starting to flick through the book, Alex glancing down at the flower bouquets.

"What does Neil think?" Alex questioned. Helping her sister with wedding plans was a welcome distraction from her life for the evening.

"He says the flowers are up to me." Kara told her sister.

"Well what colour tie is he wearing?" Alex questioned.

Kara shrugged. "I haven't picked the flowers yet, so he doesn't have a tie colour."

"But surely you have a colour scheme in mind?" Alex questioned. "You were all wedding planner extraordinaire for my wedding. I figured you'd have yours all sorted long ago." Alex chuckled.

"I was thinking teal, but you had teal." Kara kind of gave a little pout.

"So," Alex shrugged. "It doesn't make it off limits to you," Alex told her. "You can still decorate it differently."

"Yes, I guess I can," Kara exhaled. "So, you really wouldn't mind me choosing the same?" Kara just wanted to make doubly sure.

"It's not like I own the colour teal." Alex laughed.

"Okay, well colour is sorted for theme and yours and the girls' dresses," Kara smiled, glad to finally be making progress with her wedding decisions. "Hayden looked adorable in the flower girl dress. It'll look even cuter with a little bow around it." Kara gushed.

"Aww I bet she did," Alex was sad she'd missed Hayden trying on the dresses, but knew she'd be able to see her in the dress again soon. Hayden didn't normally wear dresses, so it wasn't a sight Alex was used to. "You picked her one already then?"

"It's the only one we have," Kara nodded. "I was obviously waiting on you to get your dress. Emmi tried on some, but none called out to me," Kara told her. "And there is still my dress to be found." Kara exhaled lightly. None of the dresses she'd tried felt like the right one so far. She was sure she'd know right away once she'd seen it.

"Well we'll have to have a day looking." Alex noted.

"For sure," Kara answered. "Me, you, Emmi and Hayden," Kara said. "The shop where we got Hayden's dress is holding it till nearer the wedding," Kara told her, before she took a spoonful of ice-cream. "But I'm sure they'll let us come try it on again. For one we need to get the bow onto it and Mummy has to see her little Jelly girl in her flower girl dress."

"Yeah, I do," Alex sounded annoyed with herself for missing it in the first place. "I'm still shocked she is even wearing a dress."

"For Auntie K," Kara grinned. "Maggie had to actually fight her out of it," Kara said. "So, let's hope she's as keen on wearing it on the actual wedding day."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Alex said. "And if not, we can always bribe her with wedding cake."

"Yeah," Kara chuckled. "So…" Kara knew Alex was deflecting with the wedding talk. "How are things going with you and Maggie?"

Alex sighed lightly, knowing it wouldn't be long till conversation turned to her marriage. "They're doing good," Alex answered. "You going to stop giving her such a hard time? She's really not the one in the wrong."

"Well I think she is being unfair," Kara retorted. "And I am allowed to think that. I can have my own opinions, right?"

"Yeah I guess you can," Alex answered. "But she was the one trying to keep us together. She was the one who didn't get to grieve because I was such hard work. She's allowed to feel hurt by that."

Kara pursed her lips as she looked downwards for a moment. "I guess so. And she loves you so fiercely. I see that. I just hate that you two are apart right now." Kara noted, looking back up at her sister.

"We both hate it," Alex said. "But I think it is doing us good. It's getting us talking," Alex told her sister. "And we are going around to Rachel and Sadie's on Wednesday and we are going to start coming back to game nights and we are hopefully going to get to go away to the cabins by the lake for a few days with the girls for Emmi's birthday," Alex said. "So, we are making progress. We are planning to do things together that isn't just us meeting to talk." Alex said, Kara pursing her lips as she gave a little nod.

"Good. I'm glad you two are figuring things out," Kara said. "Come the wedding I hope things are back normal for you two."

"Me too," Alex murmured. "The wedding's not for another 4 months so I hope by then we will be back on track," Alex exhaled lightly. "But, Kara Danvers," Alex hit her hand off her sister's arm. "I thought tonight was supposed to be wedding chat." Alex said, raising her eyebrows at her sister.

"We can chat about many things," Kara answered. "And it doesn't even need to be the wedding or anything to do with what's going on with you," Kara told her. "We can talk about….the DEO," Kara shrugged. "How was your first day back?"

Alex bit her lip, because this was kinda like talking about Alex's problems. "It was good," Alex told her. "Nice to get back into things," Alex said. "When Mum would leave me alone." Eliza worked into the DEO helping with the science side of things three days a week from 9 till 2 and she was constantly hovering around Alex in her lab.

"Well at least you know where you get your over protective mothering from." Kara murmured, and Alex gasped, flinging a cushion at her sister.

"I am not like Mum." Alex gasped.

"Hmm if you say so." Kara murmured tucking into the ice-cream, enjoying having some sister time with Alex because it wasn't something they'd done a lot of lately.

* * *

"Mama," Emmi walked into the living room, her hand rubbing her stomach. "My stomach has pains and I feel like I am going to be sick."

Maggie looked away from the TV as Emmi walked over to the couch. "You have a temperature?" Maggie questioned, her hand going up to touch Emmi's forehead. She felt like normal. "Well how about you go back to bed and I'll bring you up a glass of water and lay with you till you fall back asleep."

Emmi scrunched her face up. "Can't I stay with you?" Emmi questioned.

"Well I suppose we can have 5 minutes." Maggie said, gesturing for Emmi to come sit with her. Emmi walked over and sat down next to her, cuddling into her.

"I've also got a sore leg and a bad headache." Emmi told her.

"Oh dear," Maggie murmured. "You are not doing so good, are you?" Maggie questioned, playing softly with Emmi's hair.

"No," Emmi squeaked. Maggie glanced down at her as she cuddled into her side. She looked fine and had colour in her cheeks, and she didn't have a temperature. Maggie didn't want to say Emmi was lying, but she didn't usually get sick and she seemed to have an awful lot of symptoms and Maggie could generally tell when Emmi was actually unwell. "Maybe you should call Mum and she can come and see me."

"Mum is with Auntie Kara tonight." Maggie told her.

"But she'd come to see me if she knew I wanted her too." Emmi said.

"Hmm." Maggie knew Alex would come over right away, but she didn't want to ruin her night with her sister, especially if she'd called her out for no reason.

"Please, Mama," Emmi pouted. "Cuddles from Mum always help me feel better when I'm sick." Emmi told her.

"Well you can see Mum tomorrow," Maggie suggested. "And you can get lots of cuddles from her then." Maggie was still running her hands through Emmi's hair.

"But Mama, please," Emmi sounded like she was about to cry. "I just want to see Mum."

"Aww sweetie," Maggie moved her hand down and rubbed Emmi's back. "I'll phone her, and you can talk to her, how does that sound?"

"I want her to come over," Emmi replied, pulling herself away from Maggie's embrace. "Please," Emmi pleaded. "I just want to see her. I don't feel well. Please Mama. Please." Emmi was getting rather upset.

Maggie looked into her daughter's eyes, not able to upset her any more than she already was. She knew there was a great likelihood Emmi was faking being sick just to get Alex at the house, but she couldn't be 100 percent sure, and the girls tended to prefer comfort from Alex when they were unwell. "Okay, I'll phone her and see if she can come over." Maggie said, rubbing Emmi's arm as she spoke. Emmi gave a smile as Maggie reached for her phone, Maggie hoping Alex wouldn't mind being interrupted from her sisters night with Kara.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

Maggie was walking through from the living room to the kitchen when she spotted Alex standing in the middle of the stairs, looking at a picture that was hung on the wall. She leaned her head up to get a better view, seeing she was looking at a picture of Emmi holding a very tiny baby Hayden. "I was just going to get a drink. You want one?" Maggie said, pointing through to the kitchen. Alex gave a little nod as she walked down the rest of the stairs and followed Maggie into the kitchen. "She okay?" Maggie asked as she opened the fridge and took out the bottle of Peach flavoured iced tea.

"Yeah as far as I can tell," Alex had come around as soon as Maggie had called her but was pretty sure Emmi was okay. "She said now that I'm here it means we can talk more about me moving home." Alex said, watching as Maggie poured two glasses of the iced tea.

"I thought as much," Maggie murmured. "I'm sorry I called you out, but I didn't want her actually making herself sick, you know and she -"

"It's okay." Alex interrupted.

"I ruined your sister night with Kara." Maggie put the iced tea back in the fridge before walking over to the breakfast bar, standing at the opposite side to Alex, leaning forward and she put her hands around her drink.

"The kids will always come first," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod as she pursed her lips. "I know that we've told her a lot that we are working on things but maybe we need to sit her down again," Alex said. "We don't want her to start lying to us about feeling sick all the time."

"No," Maggie shook her head. "But at least it was only that and she's not acting out at school or using her telekinesis to cause trouble. Can you imagine the things she could actually do?"

Alex shook her head as she swallowed a mouthful of the iced tea. "She's not that kind of girl though, is she?" Alex dreaded to think the things Emmi could be capable of if she used her powers.

"She's really not," Maggie gave a little smile. Emmi was a great kid who rarely misbehaved. "But we do need to tell her she can't start pretending to be ill or when she really is ill, maybe we won't believe her."

"I told her that." Alex informed her wife, Maggie giving a little nod. "She just misses us being here together."

"Don't we all." Maggie murmured, looking downwards slightly.

"Well…." Alex felt her heart beat a little faster. "Maybe there is something you could do to change that." Alex spoke tentatively.

"Just me?" Maggie questioned.

"You are the one who wanted this time apart." Alex mumbled.

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "So you didn't want it?"

"Of course I didn't," Alex retorted. "I'm only doing it because it's what you want. You were hurt and needed time apart to learn to trust me again because I lied. I get it, Maggie," Alex told her. "I get why you wanted this but I'm only doing this for you. If I had things the way I wanted I'd be here all the time with my wife and not missing out on time with my girls."

"So you think you can just move back home like nothing happened?" Maggie questioned.

"I didn't say that," Alex sighed, rubbing her hand over her forehead. "We'll never be able to forget what happened. All I'm saying is maybe we can still work on the trust thing with me being back home. This is where I belong, Maggie. Here, in this house we picked out together to live our life in and raise our children in," Alex couldn't help but raise her voice a little. "I'm in my mid thirties for goodness sake. I shouldn't be living with my Mum. Not when I have a loving wife and kids and a home that's ours." Alex hit her hand against the breakfast bar as she spoke.

"And you will be, Alex. But we need some time to get over everything that's gone on." Maggie retorted.

"Some time," Alex scoffed. "It's always just some time, isn't it?" Alex said. "How much time is some time?" Alex knew that time apart was probably doing them good and she understood why Maggie wanted it, but she hated it and she was growing increasingly frustrated with everything that was going on. She felt suffocated and like it was all too much to deal with at once.

"I told you," Maggie sighed. "You get your three month sober chip," Maggie told her. "Have you even been to a meeting or talked to Richard since you got home from rehab?" Maggie questioned, pretty sure she already knew the answer. She knew for sure Alex hadn't been to a meeting, but she may have talked to her sponsor without her knowledge. Alex looked downwards as she shook her head. "Do you think that's something that you need to do?" Maggie questioned. "You need to show me you are serious about staying sober. That's the most important thing."

"But I am," Alex told her. "For those two up there," Alex pointed towards the ceiling. "And for…." Alex trailed off, her hand reaching for the pendant she wore around her neck in memory of Carter. "And you," Alex said, walking around the breakfast bar so she was now next to her wife. "Why can't we just try me moving back home?" Alex questioned. "You can still build up the trust and we can just have more time as a family again," Alex pointed out. "And I'll be here so you can see what I'm doing and know that you can trust me," Maggie looked downwards, rolling her wedding ring around her finger. "Please," Alex stepped forward and put her hands onto Maggie's arms. "I need to be here with you. I need you to get me through everything."

Maggie exhaled lightly as she looked back up to her wife. "You still have me," Maggie told her. "But I think that we need more time before living together again." Maggie moved her arms back, causing Alex's hands to drop.

"Why are you punishing me?" Alex questioned. "I lost my son then I was raped. Don't you think that's punishment enough?" Alex raised her voice, a lot of frustrations kept deep down inside of her bubbling up.

"I'm not punishing you." Maggie retorted.

Alex scoffed. "Seems like it," Alex shook her head. "I can't get through this with us like this. I want to come home. I need you."

"And where were you when I needed you?" Maggie yelled, her eyes widening, like she was surprised at herself for letting out what she'd said. "We both lost a child, but you acted like you were the only one going through anything," Maggie spat, letting it out now. "I've been through a great loss too," Maggie reminded her. "But all I get to be is the bitch who's kicked you out of the house," Maggie sighed. "You had PND and you couldn't help what you were doing. Nothing else gets to matter, right?" Maggie questioned. "My feelings don't matter. As long as I'm here for you."

"No, Maggie, of course your feelings matter," Alex told her. "I said so the other day that you deserve to talk about you and your feelings and how I…" Alex bit her lip, bowing her head a little. "I left it all up to you to help Emmi," Alex exhaled lightly. "I'm sorry," Alex apologised, holding her hands out to the side. "I was a bad wife. Illness or not, I….I wasn't being fair to you but now I am trying, Maggie. I am trying to make us good again," Alex felt herself welling up. "I can't make up for the mistakes in the past because they've happened, but I'm trying to get us back on track, so we can have the best future," Alex exhaled. "So, you can talk to me. You know that right?" Alex questioned. "You are always so worried about me and my feelings and I….you should get to talk too."

"I…." Maggie shook her head, Alex seeing her welling up with tears. "I ache in here every day," Maggie hit her chest, close to her heart. "Not a day goes by where I don't think about the kind of kid he could have been. What he'd have been into and even Hayden. I think about how great a big sister she would have been. I imagine Hayden and Carter climbing trees and getting into mischief," Maggie stopped talking as she sniffed back. "I imagine Emmi teaching him how to swim and telling him all about mermaids and all the fish in the sea," Maggie choked back more tears as Alex wiped away tears of her own. "I hate that this upsets you." Maggie said. She could see the hurt in Alex's eyes.

"No, don't," Alex shook her head. "This is good," Alex assured her. "We need to let it out together," Alex said. "Don't hate it. Don't ever be scared to tell me anything in fear of upsetting me," Alex stepped forward and rubbed Maggie's arms comfortingly. "You've been going through this alone for far too long," Alex's voice trembled. "This is about the both of us." Alex murmured as she brought her hand up to Maggie's cheek, gently removing the tears with her thumb.

"Mmm," Maggie nodded. "I uh…" Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "I just…I miss him," Maggie squeaked. "And I know that we never really had a chance to know him, but I miss him so much." Maggie broke down into tears. Alex pulled her against her, Maggie relaxing into the embrace as she wrapped her arms around her wife. She'd never told anyone that before, not even when she went to the few bereavement groups she'd attended. She didn't really talk at them, she just listened to other people and the stories they were sharing, but she felt a relief at finally letting herself open up to her wife, knowing deep down, the only way for them to move forward was if she started talking as well.

* * *

Maggie and the girls stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway, Hayden banging her hand against the door as Emmi turned the handle to open it. "Hello," Emmi walked in followed By Hayden then Maggie. Alex looked up from behind the smoke coming from the oven. "Mum," Emmi giggled. "You burned dinner, didn't you?"

"Uh….yeah." Alex was waving the dishtowel, trying to clear the smoke.

"I'll get the take away menus." Emmi said, walking over to the drawer in the kitchen where they were kept.

Maggie bit her lip to hold back her laughter. "Let it out, I know you are dying to laugh." Alex muttered as she threw the dishtowel down and picked up the oven gloves, taking the burnt dinner out of the oven, Maggie laughing as she walked closer to her.

"Mummy it smells bad." Hayden pulled a face, not impressed at all.

"Yeah sweetie Mummy burnt the dinner." Alex sighed as she leaned back against the worktop.

"Uh…lasagne?" Maggie guessed, looking to the blackened dinner. "I'm impressed you even tried to make that."

"Well to be honest I didn't," Alex murmured. "Mum made it. All I had to do was put it in the oven." Alex sighed, sounding annoyed with herself. She'd asked Maggie and the girls to the apartment for dinner, and she'd ruined it by burning the food.

"Aww dear," Maggie covered her mouth to stop more laughter escaping. When she was sure it was gone, she spoke again. "Hayd's give Mummy a hug." Maggie said, Hayden already jumping up at her anyways. Alex lifted her daughter up into her arms.

"Can we do pizza then?" Emmi questioned.

"Garlic bread." Hayden suggested from Alex's arms.

"Yeah, we'll stick with Italian huh?" Maggie said, Emmi nodding as she opened the take away menu to the pizza place to see what kind she wanted.

"How was swimming today Emmi?" Alex questioned. Emmi now went to swim club twice a week and had quite the medal collection from the competitions she did.

"Good," Emmi answered. "I have a competition soon," Emmi said. "Will you and Mama both come watch me?" Emmi asked. "Together. You'll sit together?" Emmi glared at Alex, like she was willing her to say yes.

"Yeah, sure we will." Alex smiled at Emmi who had a grin on her face as she went back to looking at the pizza menu.

"Mummy," Hayden hit Alex's shoulder as she was still up in her arms. "Where is Grandma?" Hayden questioned, looking around the apartment, not being able to see her.

"She has gone to see Auntie K." Alex said.

"Oh," Hayden answered as Alex put her back on the floor. "I play with my Duplo." Hayden said as she ran over to the toybox.

"So," Alex looked back to Maggie from watching Hayden. "How was work?"

"Non interesting today," Maggie said. "You?"

"Yeah, quiet." Alex murmured.

"I uh…." Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I got the weekend off for uh…" Maggie gestured to Emmi. "Booked it today."

"Yeah?" Alex sounded pleased. "You tell her?" Alex whispered it and Maggie shook her head.

"I thought we could tell her together," Maggie also kept her tone quiet because Emmi wasn't far away at all. "You can." Maggie pointed to Emmi.

Alex gave her a little smile before they both took steps to be closer to Emmi. "Hey, Em's," Alex looked down to her daughter. "You know for your birthday?"

"Yeah?" Emmi spoke questioningly as she looked up to Alex.

"Well Mama and I are going to take you and Hayden to the cabin by the lake for it." Alex said, and Emmi gasped as she gave a little jump of excitement.

"Really?" Emmi couldn't believe it. "When Mama says we'll see usually she means no, but you are really saying yes?" Emmi questioned, needing to make sure she heard her mother right.

"Yup." Alex nodded.

Emmi gave a squeal of excitement. "This is going to be the best birthday," Emmi gave Alex a hug before running around to Maggie, giving her a hug also. "Thank you Mama." Emmi held her tight.

"You're welcome sweet girl." Maggie ruffled her hair.

"The 4 of us, really?" Emmi asked.

"Just the 4 of us," Maggie answered. "Well, Trudi is coming too."

"That's cool," Emmi smiled. "She loves swimming, so she'll love being at the lake," Emmi was jumping around, looking like she could hardly contain her excitement. "Did you tell Hayden?"

"Not yet." Maggie shook her head.

"Hayden, Hayden." Emmi ran across to the living room, clearly keen to tell her little sister the news.

Maggie and Alex looked to each other, smiling at the excitement the news had brought their daughter. "We best make sure this is going to be good weekend for her, huh?"

"I'm pretty sure the 4 of us being away together has made her happy enough," Alex replied, her eyes on Emmi again, the smile not dropping from her face. "Thanks for this, Maggie." Alex gave her an appreciative smile. She didn't have to agree with it. Many people probably wouldn't agree to a little vacation with their wife when they weren't living together, but it just went to show that Maggie was being honest when she said she wanted them to get back what they had.

"Well like you said, maybe we do need some time away from this city and everything that's happened lately," Maggie murmured. "Some good old family time with our girls," Maggie looked over to the room, Hayden giving a cheer at being told about their little trip to the lake. "And maybe after that you could move home." Maggie said, looking back to Alex, who did look a little shocked.

"Yeah?" Alex felt a smile forming on her lips.

"Well we'll be living together at the lake, right, so it can be like a little test run," Maggie said. "See if we are ready for that."

"Sounds good," Alex answered. She knew Maggie just didn't want to rush things and make things worse between them. Maggie gave a little nod, glad Alex was able to see it from her point of view, even if Alex wanted to be home right now. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment, Maggie licking her bottom lip as her gaze darted down to Alex's. "So uh," Alex cleared her throat as she picked up the menu for the pizza's. "What pizza's we going to get?" Alex questioned looking at the menu, going to see what they could order for dinner because she'd ruined the lasagne.

* * *

Eliza had returned home from Kara's just after Maggie and the girls had left. She found Alex sitting on the couch, looking at one of her photo albums filled with photos of the girls. "Hey," Eliza walked over to the couch where Alex was sitting. "How was dinner with Maggie?"

"Good." Alex smiled, her gaze still on the picture of Emmi holding a very little baby Hayden.

"You two get some more talking done?" Eliza wondered as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Not really," Alex told her. "But you know, the girls were here," Alex reminded her mother. "We just had some family time and we laughed and joked around with the girls and it felt…." Alex gave a little shrug as she looked up to her mother. "It felt normal."

"Well that's good though," Eliza noted. "That's what you want, right?"

"Hmmm," Alex nodded. "And we are going away for a few days," Alex informed her mother, Eliza looking a little surprised. "For Emmi's birthday. We are going to the cabin by the lake, so…that should be good, and you know, progress. We're making progress."

"Well I am pleased," Eliza gave a smile as she looked down to the photo album as Alex turned the page. "Time away from this city and everything can only be good," Eliza noted. "So uh…did Maggie say any more about the case?" Eliza couldn't bring herself to say the woman's name, but she knew that Alex would know who she was talking about.

Alex shook her head. "She is in custody until sentencing but we don't know when that is yet. They are waiting on a date."

"Well hopefully for the sake of you two and the other poor women she's violated it comes soon," Eliza knew these things could take a while and she didn't want her daughter to keep suffering with the not knowing how long she was going to be put away for, but she was extremely pleased that she didn't have to give a statement in court. "And she gets the longest sentence possible."

"Yeah, you and me both," Alex murmured. "I mean, if Maggie was in charge I'm sure she'd beat her to a pulp, lock her up and throw away the key," Alex said. "But its not up to her, is it?"

"Well no," Eliza shook her head. "But I still have some faith in the system and it's likely she'll be away for a long, long time." Eliza had to think this. Thinking anything else wasn't an option. Not after what this woman had done to her daughter.

"That's the hope," Alex said, looking to the picture of Hayden. "God, she was so tiny, even there when she was.." Alex looked to the writing under the picture and read the word October. "She'd be 4 months there, but she looks like maybe 6, 7 weeks."

"Well she was early, and it took her a while to grow," Eliza said. Not that Alex would need reminding of that. "But look at her now. She's no fear and is the tallest out of all her little day care buddies."

"Hmm," Alex pursed her lips. "I miss her being that little though," Alex admitted. "She was so sweet and gentle," Alex reminisced. "Now she climbs everything and jumps around and God, she freaks me out. She really does have no fear."

Eliza gave a little chuckle. "Reminds me of you at her age," Eliza told her daughter. "You loved climbing too and was always off exploring and finding bugs and things," Eliza said. "She's so like you."

Alex smiled lightly and couldn't help but turn her thoughts to Carter. "I wonder if Carter would have followed in those footsteps as well then."

"He could have." Eliza gave a little shrug. Alex didn't talk about Carter a lot and she always felt a little unsure of how much she could say.

Alex pursed her lips as she put her hand onto her stomach. "Maybe Maggie and I should have another baby." Alex suggested, Eliza widening her eyes a little, that the last thing she expected her daughter to say right now.

"Seriously?" Eliza questioned.

"Why not?" Alex retorted. "We wanted a third child and right now we are not happy. We're…." Alex trailed off, giving a shrug. "Maybe adding a new baby would pull us back together. Give us something to focus on, you know?"

"Oh Alex, I…" Eliza didn't know how to phrase what she wanted to say. Sure, in the future if they wanted to try again they could, but right now wasn't the ideal time. A baby wouldn't magically fix their marriage and make what happened disappear.

"I think it could be just what we need." Alex said as she stood up from the couch, handing the photo album down to her mother before disappearing down the hall and going into the bedroom, Eliza left wondering if Alex was being serious or if it was just her way of trying to make things she didn't want to talk about go away.

* * *

 **Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie knocked on the door before letting herself in. "Hey," Maggie smiled as Emmi was drawing a picture at the dinner table. "You have a good day at school?" Maggie qustioned as she walked over to her daughter.

"Yeah," Emmi answered. "I got them all right on my spelling test."

"Ah well done," Maggie gave her a smile as she turned her head upon hearing Hayden squealing, seeing her youngest running into the room completely naked. "Hayden what you doing?" Maggie questioned as Hayden ran over to her and held her hands up to be picked up.

"Hayden, you need to have a bath," Eliza appeared in the room, looking for her youngest granddaughter. Emmi and Hayden were spending the night at Eliza's as Alex and Maggie were going to Rachel and Sadie's. "Oh hey, Maggie." Maggie had gone home for a quick change after work before coming to Eliza's to get Alex.

"Hey," Maggie lifted Hayden into her arms. "You running away from Grandma?" Maggie questioned, looking to her daughter.

"I no want to bath." Hayden pouted.

"Aw yeah you do," Maggie told her. Fights to get Hayden to bath were a rather common occurrence. "You want to keep yourself nice and clean, don't you?"

"Hmmm," Hayden scratched the side of her head. "No."

"Well Mama wants a clean little girl, so go on, for me please get nice and clean." Maggie said. Hayden frowned as Maggie put her down on the floor.

"You can take in some of the mermaid barbies." Emmi told her. Hayden grinned at the news as she ran over to the toybox to pick some out.

"So is uh…Alex around or?" Maggie was a little late to pick Alex up to go to Rachel and Sadie's, so she was surprised that Alex wasn't ready for her and waiting in the living room.

"She got home late from work so she's still getting ready," Eliza pointed down towards the bedroom. "Uh, how was you day? Any progress?" Eliza was careful not to mention it because Emmi was sitting right there, but she knew that Maggie would know what she was getting at.

"Nothing yet," Maggie shook her head. "It might take a few weeks, maybe even longer," Maggie told her. "But she is spending this time behind bars, so we need to be thankful for that."

"Well yes," Eliza sighed. "But this waiting isn't doing her any good." Eliza gestured to the room where Alex was.

"I know, but there's nothing I can do," Maggie sighed. "Believe me, if there was I'd have done it," Maggie assured her. "It's with the courts and we just have to wait till they give us a date."

"C'mon, Maggie," Eliza sighed. "You are a well-respected Detective. Don't tell me you can't pull some strings and bring this to the forefront?"

"I'm not messing with the case, Eliza," Maggie told her, speaking with some authority in her voice. "I'm not supposed to be on this case. I'm not supposed to know anything until she is sentenced, and I am not risking doing anything to screw up her being sent away for as close to life as she can get," Maggie said. "So please, I have enough going on without you getting on at me as well."

Eliza cleared her throat as she gave a little nod. "Sorry."

"Mama what case are you talking about?" Emmi questioned.

Maggie looked around to her daughter. "It's just work stuff. Nothing you need to worry about," Maggie said, and Emmi gave a little nod before she went back to her drawing. "You want me to get Hayden in the bath for you?" Maggie looked back to Eliza as she spoke.

"No, no," Eliza shook her head. "Think she'll be fine." Eliza gestured to Hayden who was coming back across to her with 3 barbies in her hand.

"Let's go, Grandma." Hayden sighed as she walked down towards the bathroom, Eliza following after her.

"Are you and Mum going on a date tonight?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh…we are just going around to Auntie Rachel and Auntie Sadie's for some dinner," Maggie told her. "Grandma make you a nice dinner?" Maggie questioned.

"We had a pasta bake but she didn't have any tabasco left," Emmi gave a little pout and Maggie chuckled, Emmi still putting tabasco on almost everything she ate. "But it was nice."

"Good," Maggie smiled. "Well I'm going to see if Mum is ready, okay?" Maggie said, and Emmi nodded, watching with a smile as Maggie walked off down the hall. "Alex," Maggie knocked on the door before she opened it, seeing Alex was only in her bra. "Sorry." Maggie caught sight of Alex's Pikachu tattoo before it disappeared as Alex pulled up her panties.

"You've seen it all before," Alex said, turning around to face her wife. "I just need to get dressed then I'm ready," Alex reached for her jeans to put on. "Although, there is something I'd like to talk to you about for a few minutes." Alex gestured to the bed as she pulled up the zip on her jeans before doing up the button.

"Sure," Maggie sat down on the edge of the bed as Alex put her shirt on. "You okay?" Maggie knew that was a pretty silly question to ask right now because she knew Alex wasn't okay, but she wasn't sure what it was she wanted to talk about.

"I think I will be," Alex sat down on the bed next to her wife. "I think I know what I need to be able to move forward," Alex spoke so positively, a smile on her face. "Maggie, it's so simple. It's the best solution."

"Well then," Maggie raised her eyebrows, having no idea what Alex was going to say. "You want to share it with me?" Maggie sounded intrigued.

Alex took a deep breath, looking around to her wife. "I'm going to have another baby."

Maggie opened her mouth, gobsmacked. "I uh…I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right there," Maggie sounded shocked. "Did you seriously say you want to have a baby?"

"Yeah," Alex answered, giving a nod to strengthen it. "I mean, all this started because we wanted another child, right, so this makes perfect sense." Alex stood up from the bed and took a few paces forward, before turning around to face her wife.

"Oh, I think we are going to need longer than a few minutes," Maggie murmured. She stood up and took a step towards her wife. "Sweetie," Maggie shook her head. "We are nowhere near being in the right place to bring another baby into this world."

Alex looked a little disappointed in Maggie's response. "But that's why we do it," Alex told her. "This will fix us. This will give us something to focus on and bring happiness back into our marriage."

"Alex, no," Maggie shook her head. "This is not the way to fix things," Maggie was trying to let Alex down gently. "In the future we can try again but right now, we need to focus on us and getting us back to the place where we can have that." Maggie said, Alex shaking her head, like she didn't agree with Maggie.

"But we have so much love to give," Alex replied. "And we were ready. We were prepared and we had everything and now we have no baby and it sucks." Alex's voice trembled.

"I know," Maggie spoke softly, stepping forward and rubbing Alex's arm. "But we can't just replace Carter." Maggie told her.

"I didn't say we could," Alex sounded angry at Maggie for thinking she could think that. "Carter will never be replaced but we can still find peace in a new life. With a new child to love." Alex said, glaring at Maggie, like she was willing her to agree to this.

"And we can have that," Maggie told her. "In the future," Maggie emphasised. "We can even adopt again," Maggie suggested. "Give a child who is already in this world a loving, happy, home," Maggie also had reservations about Alex being pregnant again away, given how her first two pregnancies turned out. "But Alex, c'mon, this isn't the right thing right now."

Alex pursed her lips. "I just think it would help us, you know. That it will give us something to focus on."

"I know," Maggie rubbed her arm, giving her a soft smile. "And I can see why, but you have to know it's probably not the best idea right now, right?" Maggie questioned. "You being pregnant isn't going to magically make everything else go away."

"It might have made it easier to deal with." Alex murmured.

"It wouldn't," Maggie shook her head. "To be completely honest, I think adding a pregnancy into this would make it worse," Maggie said. "Maybe for a time it would make things seem perfect again, but the shine would wear off and the cracks would appear and…" Maggie trailed off shaking her head. "It could end up making things a whole lot worse for us and that's not what we want, right?" Maggie questioned.

"Nope," Alex shook her head, feeling defeated. She knew Maggie wouldn't agree to it right now. "I guess I just thought it's what we needed to help fix us."

"It's just something we don't need to be dealing with right now," Maggie told her. She felt like she was saying the same thing over and over, but she needed to make sure she was being perfectly clear to Alex about it not being the right time and that she wouldn't be able to change her mind. "We can and will get through all this, then when it is the right time and we are ready to try again, be that you getting pregnant or us adopting again then we can do it, yeah?" Maggie rubbed Alex's arm again, Alex nodding as she twisted her lip.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you are right, I just…." Alex trailed off, giving a little shrug. "I wanted to stop feeling like this and I guess I got carried away because the last time I remember being truly happy was when I was pregnant and I could feel Carter kicking me," Alex welled up a little as she put her hand on her stomach. "And I wanted to feel that again," Alex told her. "I want to know what it's like to feel happy after having a baby," Alex admitted. "Hayden was early and was in the NICU and was having seizures and it was a horrible time and then there's Carter. Giving birth to him and it being an unbearable silence. We didn't get to be happy then either," Alex said, not that Maggie needed reminding of that. "We've not got to enjoy those first moments right after birth and I want us too. We deserve that, do we not?" Alex questioned, her voice a little shaky as she was struggling to keep herself composed.

"Yeah we sure do," Maggie felt her heart breaking, not only at the fact that they had had a difficult time with both the pregnancies but because Alex was heartbroken over how they'd gone and was longing for that special first moment after giving birth. "And that's why we keep looking to the future," Maggie rubbed Alex's arms as she spoke, bringing her wife a little comfort. "One day we can have that moment," Maggie assured her, still rubbing her arms. "When it's the right time for us," Maggie said. "And it'll be all the more special because everything will be great with us."

Alex nodded as her lips were pursed. "Okay," Alex answered. "That's for our future and it's something for me to get better for. Another reason for me to stay sober for. Another reason for me to face what happened with Stacey so we can be…." Alex pointed between herself and Maggie and back again. "We need to connect again."

"We will," Maggie told her. "Right now, us talking through things is the most important and you will get to the place where you'll feel comfortable doing that again," Maggie assured her, knowing Alex needed time and this wasn't something that could be rushed. "I'm not going to push you into anything you are not ready for."

"I know you wouldn't," Alex gave her an appreciative smile. "Maybe as we walk over to Rachel's place we can uhm..." Alex moved her hand forward, linking her hand in Maggie's. "Do some hand holding."

"Sounds nice to me," Maggie murmured, looking into Alex's eyes. They usually sparkled and showed so much life, but right now they just seemed so empty. "Let's go have a good night with some friends, hmm?" Maggie brought her other hand up, moving back some hair from in front of Alex's face.

"Yes," Alex answered. "Hayden said they had a dog now?" Alex questioned. "Or did she just make that up?"

"They have a dog," Maggie confirmed. "Iggy," Maggie said. "Not as silly a name as Gertrude but it's close." Maggie teased, and Alex chuckled.

"Hmmm you love the name Gertrude." Alex said, her hand slipping from Maggie's for a moment as she went to grab some socks and shoes.

"Sure I do babe," Maggie murmured before giving Alex a wink, Alex smiling at Maggie using the pet name for her again. It was the first time in a long time that it had fallen from her lips and Alex had to admit she'd missed it. "Now c'mon, we are already late." Maggie said, clapping her hands together, ushering Alex to quickly finish getting ready so they could go over to their friends' place.

* * *

Alex and Maggie knocked on the door of Rachel and Sadie's place. "Hey, we were beginning to think you two weren't coming." Sadie teased before gesturing for them to come into the apartment.

"Sorry we're a little late," uh…" Maggie started to explain.

"Oh don't be," Sadie told them. "You've got jobs and young children," Sadie said. "We get it and we can order take away anytime," Sadie smiled as she looked at Alex. It had been a long time since she'd seen her. "It's nice to see you, Alex." Sadie gave her friend a hug.

"You too," Alex replied, pulling back from the hug and looking at Sadie. "You changed your hair," Alex noted. "Or has it been like that for months?" Sadie used to have long blonde hair but now it was cut in a short bob.

"Nah I just got this done yesterday," Sadie told her. "Rachel hates it," Sadie looked over to Rachel who was in the kitchen with Maggie as they got some drinks. "Don't you hun?"

"I don't hate it," Rachel sighed. "It's just….different. In the 3 years I've known her she's had long hair and now it's short. It'll take some getting used to," Rachel said. "So anyways, Alex, can I get you a drink?" Rachel questioned. "We've got cola, cranberry and apple, club soda or water," Rachel said, Alex watching as Maggie took a can of cola from the fridge. "Sparkling or still." Rachel added.

"I'll be crazy and take a sparkling water," Alex answered. "But please don't feel like you guys can't drink." Alex said, seeing everyone was having a non-alcoholic beverage.

"Oh it's a work night," Rachel said. "We don't drink on work nights."

"Since when?" Alex questioned, feeling very much like they were avoiding alcohol for her benefit. "Seriously, I don't mind."

"Neither do we," Rachel cleared her throat. Alex glanced over to Maggie before looking to Sadie then back to Maggie as she walked over to her.

"Here," Maggie handed Alex her water. "So, where is this dog of yours?" Maggie looked around the room, seeing the tip of his tail from behind the couch.

"Probably off destroying something." Sadie muttered.

Alex and Maggie walked over to the couch, Iggy pulling apart a rope toy of his. "Yeah he is. But at least it's one of his toys," Maggie said. "Could have been worse."

"Like my new work shoes?" Sadie sighed. "No, wait. He's done that already." Sadie sat down on the arm chair as Alex and Maggie sat on the couch.

"Regretting your impulse decision a bit?" Maggie looked a little amused at the look on Sadie's face as she looked down at the dog, bits of rope toy everywhere.

"She loves him really," Rachel said as she walked over, her drink and take-away menus in her hands as she sat down on the chair. "She's just in a shitty mood over some deal at work which they could be losing," Rachel said, glancing at her girlfriend. "But she is going to snap out of it because we have company, so we are going to have a fun night not thinking about work." Rachel said.

"Yes, sorry," Sadie cleared her throat. "How are you guys doing?" Sadie sounded concerned as she spoke. "Are things settling a bit?"

"It's not easy but we are moving along." Maggie answered before taking a drink. She gave a little smile as she felt Alex's hand touching her back.

"Yeah we're taking the girls away to the lake for a long weekend on Emmi's birthday, so we are looking forward to that." Alex smiled as she spoke. She couldn't wait for time away with her family.

"Well that'll be great," Sadie smiled. "A little vacation would be wonderful right now."

"Don't you travel a fair bit?" Maggie questioned.

"That's for work. It's not a vacation and I'm there without Rach," Sadie gestured to Rachel as she spoke. "I want a vacation with my girlfriend."

"Well book time off and we can take a vacation," Rachel said. "Somewhere nice and sunny. Maybe we could even elope." Rachel suggested, Alex and Maggie widening their eyes.

"That turned fast," Alex murmured. "This been a discussion point? You two finally going to get married?" Alex questioned, looking from Rachel to Sadie and back again.

"It's been discussed." Sadie answered.

"Man, you guys are going to elope?" Maggie sounded a little disappointed.

"We've not decided anything yet," Rachel said. "And maybe I couldn't get married without my bestie there," Rachel told Maggie, giving her a cheeky grin. "Need someone to keep me calm," Rachel said. "But we both know we don't want a big wedding because well my family don't talk to me because I'm a lesbian and Sadie doesn't know her dad and her mum has passed on, so…." Rachel shrugged. "We don't have family to have a wedding for."

"Okay firstly," Alex held her finger out. "You don't have a wedding for your family. It's for you two and the commitment you are making to each other," Alex reminded them. "And secondly, she's in a mood because she isn't in Kara's wedding, so you need to let her be in yours."

"I'm not in a mood," Maggie retorted. "I just thought I'd be in wedding party, that's all," Maggie said. "She was in my wedding after all."

"She's my sister." Alex stifled a laugh.

"Well…." Maggie sighed. "My wife and kids will be up there with her when she's marrying the man she's going to be spending the rest of her life with and there'll be me sitting all alone on the chair watching."

"You won't be alone," Alex told her. "You'll be with J'onn and Winn. And don't worry, I'll give you a dance at the reception." Alex nudged into her teasingly, but Maggie didn't look impressed.

"Anyways, back to you guys, if you want to elope that's what you should do," Maggie told them. "Don't let us influence you."

"We're just in the talking stages," Sadie answered. "I mean, there hasn't been a proposal yet so it's not like we need to start making decisions." Sadie pointed out and Alex gave a little nod.

"You guys will know when the time is right," Alex told them, remembering both times she proposed to Maggie. "And whoever asks, it's the scariest but most amazing moment. Especially when you get the answer you were hoping for." Alex once again rubbed Maggie's back as she spoke.

"I bet," Rachel smiled. "And what about being proposed to?" Rachel said, glancing at Maggie.

"It's….I can't really describe the feeling," Maggie shook her head. "It's just…" Maggie got a grin on her face as she thought about the feelings she had when Alex proposed.

"Rendered you speechless by the looks of it," Sadie said. "Hope she was able to give you an answer at the time." Sadie laughed.

"Clearly, they're married babe." Rachel chuckled as Sadie nodded at her girlfriend.

"Well yes," Sadie murmured. "So anyways, let's get some food ordered because I am starving," Sadie's stomach rumbled, as if right on cue. "What do you two fancy?"

Alex and Maggie both shrugged as Rachel handed them some menus. Maggie took them and started looking through them as Alex smiled lightly to herself. She was enjoying being out of Eliza's apartment for the evening and not talking through things with Maggie. She knew she still had some talking to do, especially about the rape, but right now, hanging out with her friends and having some normal conversation was also giving her a lot of help because it was letting her relax and learn that things with Maggie could feel like they used to again.

* * *

 **Thanks as always for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

For the next two weeks, Maggie and Alex kept meeting for date nights with just the two of them and also spent time with the girls as a family. They were talking, and things were improving with them again, the couple slowly reconnecting. They knew they weren't there yet, but they were both happy that they were working through the past and with how far they'd come since Alex had come home from rehab almost 4 weeks earlier.

They were now away for their long weekend break for Emmi's birthday. Maggie had stopped at the welcome lodge and had checked them in and got the keys to their cabin while Alex and the girls had picked up some flyers and leaflets of things to do in the area, although they were both pretty aware of what they could do because they'd been at the lake a lot. Once Maggie had got them checked in, they all climbed back into the car and made the short drive from the welcome lodge in the town down to the lakeside to find their cabin.

"Maple," Emmi read the signpost as Maggie turned to the right and drove down to the cabin. All of the cabins had tree names and this time, the family would be staying in the one called Maple. "This one is ours." Emmi smiled, glad to finally have arrived at the cabin. The drive took almost 2 and a half hours and she got really bored sitting in the car, despite the fact she'd watched a movie on Maggie's iPad, while Hayden was watching cartoons on Alex's. Maggie and Alex always limited technology time for the girls, but during a long drive it was handy for them to keep the girls occupied and Maggie was glad for the break from The Greatest Showman soundtrack, that being a favourite in the car right now, giving the Disney soundtrack a bit of a rest.

"We've not been in this one before," Alex noted. They'd been to the cabins a fair bit but hadn't ever been in that one. "Ah Hayden look," Alex pointed to the big tree close to the cabin. "There's a tree swing."

"And a hot tub," Emmi gasped as she pointed to the tub at the side of the cabin. "Can we go in?" Emmi questioned.

"Ah I don't know about that," Maggie teased. "Might just save that for me and Mum once you are in bed."

Emmi furrowed her eyebrows, not looking impressed. She was about to reply when Hayden spoke over her, having unclipped herself from the car seat. "I wanna see the swing." Hayden pushed herself out of the seat and landed on the car floor just as Maggie parked up.

"Oh she was out her seat before you stopped," Emmi gasped as she pointed to Hayden. "Hayden you aren't allowed to do that." Emmi told her, speaking with a bit of authority in her voice as Maggie and Alex got out of the car. Emmi took her seatbelt off as Maggie opened the back door, letting her get out. Alex opened the other side, Hayden leaping out of the car and running down towards the big tree with the swing.

"Hayden." Alex called out for her to come back.

"I just see it." Hayden answered back, climbing up onto the seat. Alex took the iPads and kids' headphones from the back of the car as Maggie opened the boot. She opened the cage and Trudi jumped out and went to explore the new surroundings. Maggie pulled out the first small suitcase and Emmi took it from her as Maggie took out her case then Alex's, the girls sharing the first one.

"Hayden c'mon sweetie. You can play on the swing later," Alex called for her daughter again. She was standing up on the swing as it was swaying back and forth. "You'll hurt yourself doing that." Alex sounded a little panicked. She didn't like that her daughter was standing up on the swing.

"No, I won't." Hayden answered as she jumped down from the swing and ran back up to everyone, following them into the cabin.

"Do you need anything else from the car?" Emmi questioned as she looked up to Maggie.

"Uh, just grab Trudi's bed from the cage," Maggie told her. "And tell her to come inside." Maggie added. Emmi nodded as she ran back out to the car.

"This our new house?" Hayden questioned as she danced around the room.

"For the next few days I guess it is, yeah." Maggie answered, watching Alex as she put the iPads and headphones down on the kitchen worktop. There was an open plan kitchen and living area, a door half way between leading down to the bathroom and bedrooms.

"I see my bed?" Hayden ran through the door and down to the bedroom and started jumping on the double bed, giggling in delight at the fun she was having.

"This isn't your room." Maggie informed her as she and Alex stood at the doorway. Hayden frowned as she jumped off the bed and ran past them and down the hall, stopping outside the second bedroom.

"Is it this one?" Hayden looked up questioningly at her mothers.

"Yes." Maggie nodded, and Hayden grinned as she ran into the room that had twin beds in it. She climbed up onto one of them and started jumping on that one instead.

Maggie looked to Alex, seeing she looked a little uncertain. "This was the only cabin they had left. It was quite a last minute booking so I couldn't get a bigger one," Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke. "If you are going to feel uncomfortable sharing a bed with me it's okay. I won't take offence. We can put Emmi in with me and you can room in here with Hayd."

"Uh," Alex looked downwards as she rubbed her hands together. "I need to get used to it again, right?" Alex questioned. "And it's not like anything has to happen. We'll be there to sleep."

"Yeah." Maggie spoke softly. She knew it might be hard for Alex to feel comfortable sleeping so close to someone again.

"I know you'd never hurt me like that or rush me into anything, but I -" Alex started to talk, but Maggie spoke over her.

"It's okay. You don't need to explain anything," Maggie assured her, gently rubbing her arm. "I understand."

"I want to try because I need to try to take steps to move forward," Alex told her, Maggie giving a little nod as she smiled. "To share a bed, I mean. I don't mean trying…" Alex cleared her throat as once again looked downwards.

"I know what you meant." Maggie still gave her a soft smile.

"I put Trudi's bed in the corner of the living room," Emmi said as she walked down the hallway. "Is that okay?"

"Perfect," Alex turned her head to face Emmi, giving her a smile. "Did she come inside?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "She wanted some water. I brought her bowls in from the cage too."

"Thanks sweetie." Maggie said as Emmi walked into the bedroom, looking to the bed Hayden wasn't jumping on.

"So will we unpack now?" Emmi questioned.

"We can do it later," Maggie said. "How about we go back into town and get some lunch then go to the supermarket and get some food in for the weekend?" Maggie suggested.

"With Trudi?" Hayden wondered as she jumped off the bed and ran over to Alex, hugging into her, a little out of breath from all her jumping.

"No. She'll be okay in here for a little while," Alex told her. "Then we can come back and go down to the lake or go on a little hike and she can come with us."

"A hike," Emmi looked at Maggie before she giggled. "Do you want to do that Mama?"

"Well I'm sure Mum isn't meaning we are going to hike something the size of Mount Everest," Maggie joked. "The hikes around here aren't that big. I'm sure I'll can manage." Maggie said.

"If there are no bugs?" Emmi got a cheeky smirk on her face.

"Oh someone's feeling daring today huh?" Maggie nudged Emmi's arm as Emmi giggled again. "You remember it's your birthday tomorrow."

"Yes, I remember," Emmi answered. "We are here for my birthday." Emmi said, glancing from Maggie to Alex and back.

"Well if you want any presents then less of that cheek young lady." Maggie teased her daughter.

"You mean this isn't my present?" Emmi wondered.

Maggie shrugged. "You are going to have to wait and see, aren't you?" Maggie questioned.

Emmi frowned as she looked to Alex, hoping she'd tell her if she was getting a present as well as being at the lake. "Don't look at me." Alex told her. She knew Emmi had more presents but was playing along with Maggie.

"Ah you guys." Emmi sounded frustrated. Maggie and Alex looked to each other, both of them biting their lips to hold back a little laughter.

"Go make sure Trudi is on her bed then we'll get going." Alex told her, Emmi running off, doing as she was told.

"Wait for me Emmi." Hayden screeched as she ran off after her big sister.

"So how do you think she'll feel when we remind her that there's no IHOP in this town?" Alex questioned.

"Ah we can worry about that tomorrow." Maggie murmured.

"Every birthday since she can remember she's been to IHOP for pancakes," Alex reminded her wife. "A tradition she started with her birth parents that we promised her we'd keep going."

"So was it wrong to bring her here?" Maggie questioned. "She asked to come here."

"No, no," Alex shook her head. "I know she wanted to come here. I just don't want her ever thinking we are going to stop doing this for her." It was important to Alex that Emmi knew they'd always honour the tradition her birth parents had started. At least for as long as Emmi wanted too. Maybe when she got a few years older she'd want to stop going out with her moms for a pancake breakfast.

"I know," Maggie gave a little nod, also wanting the same. "And there's places in the town that do pancakes so we can go there so she can still get her birthday pancakes," Maggie told her wife. "When we get home we can take her to IHOP for a belated birthday breakfast," Maggie added, Alex giving a little nod, before looking around as she heard Emmi shouting on them, wondering why they weren't coming through. "Now let's go get some lunch," Maggie said. "Your treat, right?" Maggie questioned, a cheeky grin on her face as she nudged into Alex, ushering her forward. Maggie and Alex had a joint bank account, so it was technically both of their money anyways, but they'd often joke like that with each other. "What am I getting?"

"Bread and water," Alex joked. "And if you are really lucky, I might even let it be sparkling water."

"Oohhh now that is treat." Maggie quipped, nudging her wife again they walked into the living room, the girls waiting by the door for them, Trudi laying on her bed.

"Yes, I do know how to treat my woman." Alex murmured, Maggie giving her a smile as she grabbed the car keys from the kitchen worktop then headed back out to the car with her family, hoping that they'd manage to have a nice weekend and also be able to continue with the progress they were making.

* * *

Ava walked into the apartment she shared with her boyfriend. "Babe, I'm home," Ava shouted, putting her bag down in the hall and walking through to the open plan kitchen and living area. It was a pretty small place, with one small bedroom and a bathroom, but they'd made it look homely at Ava did actually love it, even if the whole place probably was smaller than her basement rooms at Maggie and Alex's house, but for students, it gave them what they needed and it was just across the street from their favourite little coffee shop where they'd often go for weekend breakfasts. They both had part-time jobs to help pay for rent and groceries and have a little left over for some spending money for things like ice-hockey tickets or trips to the movies or going out for a meal. Ava still wasn't of age to get any of her Mum's money or Oscar's, although Maggie had let her have access to a certain amount, so she could pay for uni and she let her take out a little for savings, although Ava wasn't really doing a good job at keeping it as savings. "Ryan?" Ava shouted his name, seeing he wasn't in the living area. She walked through to the bedroom, but he wasn't there either, neither was he in the bathroom. She walked out of the bedroom and went over to the kitchen worktop, noticing the piece of paper.

 _A_

 _Come up to the roof._

 _R xxx_

Ava felt a little intrigued as she walked out of the apartment and opened the door leading to the fire escape, walking up the 8 flights of stairs to the door to the roof. She leaned against it for a moment, catching her breath before she opened the door, walking out to see Ryan standing next to a table decorated with a table cloth, two candles, a big bottle of Mountain Dew and a bowl of Cheetos. "Babe, what's this?" Ava questioned, feeling very confused.

Ryan just smiled at her as he lit the candles, before looking up to the sky, rain drops starting to fall. "Damn," Ryan muttered as he put the matches down, the candles staying lighten for the moment as it wasn't raining heavily. "Uh Ava Danvers-Martinez," Ryan took a deep breath as he held his hand out, Ava stepping forward and putting her hand in his. "You are the first girl I ever loved. You were my first kiss, my first time, my first everything," Ryan gave her a smile as he spoke, Ava's heart starting to beat a little faster as the prospect of what Ryan might be doing hit her. "You are my first and I want you to be my last," Ryan said. "My one and only," Ryan exhaled lightly. "Ava, will you marry me?" Ryan got down on one knee as he displayed the ring to Ava. Ava gasped as her hand covered her mouth. She was completely shocked. She hadn't suspected this at all and Ryan was usually rubbish with keeping secrets. "I know we are young, but we are so in love. This feels so right so why not take the next step?"

Ava could feel her heart beating within her chest. "Yes," Ava loved Ryan more than anything and wanted to spend her life with him. She wanted to be his fiancée and not just his girlfriend. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." Ava squealed excitedly as Ryan put the ring on her finger before standing up and pulling her into a kiss. "What's this about though?" Ava laughed as she pulled back, gesturing to the Mountain Dew and Cheetos.

"Your favourites," Ryan gave a little shrug. "I don't have fake ID and would never use one anyways uh, but yeah, I wouldn't get served beers or champagne," Ryan said. "But this is you. They are your favourites so thought I'd have them here."

Ava laughed again before pulling him back in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Ryan cupped her cheek, staring into her deep brown eyes. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. It's all I've wanted since I clapped eyes on you at our high school's canteen." Ryan smiled, remembering the first lunchtime they sat together when Ava was a new student.

"So, what made you propose up here?" Ava questioned. The rain was getting heavier, but they didn't seem to care.

"Well you like this city," Ryan shrugged. Ava wasn't really a big city kinda girl. Having lived in small town Nebraska most of her life, she was used to quieter places so couldn't ever see herself living in a city like New York, but while she was comfortable in Pittsburgh, it was a little to far away from Maggie and all her family in National City for her to think about staying there permanently, but right now, for uni, she liked it. "Probably because of the ice-hockey team," Ryan kinda joked. "But I dunno, I just thought it would be nice to do it up here," Ryan said. "I was going to do it at an ice-hockey game, but the season is finished now and after the way you reacted to us being on kiss cam I didn't think you would appreciate being proposed to at a game." Ryan shrugged.

"No," Ava shook her head. "I would not have liked that at all. Up here on the roof is cool."

"Even with the rain?" Ryan frowned. "I should have checked for that."

Ava shook her head. "Kissing in the rain is romantic," Ava murmured, pulling Ryan down for another kiss. "Don't you think?" Ava whispered before they kissed again.

"Hmmm dunno. Might need to test it out again." Ryan mumbled as they kissed again, the couple clearly both very happy at taking a step forward in their relationship.

* * *

Emmi and Hayden were playing by the lakeside, throwing stones as Trudi was running into the edge of the lake after them. "I got it." Hayden cheered. Emmi had been trying to show her how to skip stones across the water, but it had taken a while for Hayden to get any of her tries to work.

"Well done," Emmi clapped for her little sister's triumph. Hayden grinned proudly as she looked for another flat stone. "See if you can do it again." Emmi told her, Hayden nodding as she was already trying to get a flat stone.

"Oooh," Hayden picked up a stone and showed it to Emmi. "This one good?" Hayden wondered.

"Yeah," Emmi inspected the stone. "Remember nice and low and as strong as you can," Emmi said, Hayden nodding as she ran a little closer to the water. She stood side on and bent her knees and moved her hand back and forth a few times - just like Emmi had taught her - before letting go of the stone, it getting 2 skips before plopping into the water.

"Yey," Hayden cheered again, holding her hands above her head as jumped up and down. "I'm gonna tell mummies." Hayden looked up to Alex and Maggie.

"No," Emmi glanced over at Alex and Maggie who were sitting on camp chairs, enjoying the late Spring sun that was shining on them. They looked deep in conversation and Emmi didn't want to disturb them. She knew they needed to talk more. They kept telling her so. That they just needed time to talk. "Just keep trying for more."

"No," Hayden replied. "I wanna tell," Hayden said, running up towards Alex and Maggie, who weren't that far away from them. "Mama, Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, Mama." Hayden bounced around excitedly in front of them, Alex and Maggie stopped their conversation and looked around to their daughter.

"Woah, what is it Jelly girl?" Maggie questioned, seeing Hayden was dying to tell them something.

"I skipped the stones." Hayden sounded so very pleased with herself.

"Wow," Alex gasped. "Go you, huh," Alex reached her hand out and lightly knocked Hayden's arm. "That's super good." Alex spoke encouragingly as Hayden got a grin on her face.

"Yeah, great job Hayden," Maggie was pretty impressed with her almost three-year-old for being able to skip stones. "You must have a good teacher, huh?" Maggie looked to Emmi who'd appeared behind Hayden, looking rather glum. "What's put that look on your face?" Maggie wondered. "You not having fun?"

"Yes," Emmi sighed. "But you and Mum were talking and it looked like happy talking because I think you were both smiling a little bit as you spoke but now she's interrupted it and you've stopped." Emmi mumbled as she bowed her head sadly.

"Hey, sweetie," Alex held her hand out and Emmi went over to her, leaning herself again her as Alex wrapped an arm around her. "Mama and I are here to have fun with our girls." Alex told her, giving her a little squeeze as she kissed her temple.

"But you tell me you just need to talk more." Emmi told them, looking to Maggie as she spoke.

"I know we do," Maggie exhaled lightly, glancing at Alex for a moment before looking back to Emmi as Hayden climbed up into her little camp chair. "But we also want to spend lots of time together as a family, because that will be good for us too," Maggie assured her, leaning forward and rubbing Emmi's arm. "Having fun with our girls and this is something fun."

Emmi scratched the side of her head. "And hey, we'll still get time to talk," Alex told her. "Like when you are in bed tonight and me and Mama are going to go in the hot tub without you," Alex gave a cheeky grin as Emmi scowled at her, but the scowl quickly changed into a giggle as Alex tickled her side. "Don't ever worry that you or Hayden will interrupt us talking, okay?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "We will always have time for you two plus time to talk." Maggie told her, Emmi giving a little nod.

"Okay," Emmi murmured. "So, will you come skip stones for a bit?" Emmi wondered.

"Sure we will. Maggie stood up from the camp chair, looking down to the lake where Trudi was swimming around. She started walking down to the lake, Emmi walking next to her as Alex followed with Hayden, the family very much enjoying the start to their long weekend break.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

Ava was staring down at the ring on her finger. She still couldn't believe that she was engaged. She was someone's fiancée. That she had a fiancé. "This is crazy." Ava didn't realise she'd actually spoken out loud, until Ryan replied.

"Crazy?" Ryan sounded disappointed. "Are you regretting saying yes?"

"No, no," Ava tore herself away from looking at her ring and looked to Ryan. "I mean that in a good way," Ava assured him. "It's awesome and great and wonderful, but it's still crazy," Ava told him. "I had no idea. How did you keep it a secret?" Ava wondered.

Ryan shrugged. "It was hard, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise, so…." Ryan raised his eyebrows. "Had to be done."

"So, you've been planning this a while then?" Ava questioned.

"Well I've been saving money for a long time," Ryan told her. "So, it's been in my plans for a while. Getting the perfect ring," Ryan said. Ava didn't really wear any other jewellery. She didn't even have her ears pierced, so Ryan knew it had to be something pretty simple, but he still wanted it to look nice. In the end, he'd picked a white gold band with a single white diamond in the middle. "You do like it, don't you?"

"Yeah, I love it," Ava admired her ring once again. "And I love you." Ava smiled up at him, before they shared a kiss.

"I love you too," Ryan told her with a smile on his face. "So, you want to start telling people?" Ryan questioned, reaching for his phone from the coffee table. They'd gone back into their apartment because the rain had become torrential. "Even just your sister and her family and then my family," Ryan said. "Then we can put it on Facebook and everyone else will find out that way." Ryan chuckled.

"Hmm," Ava pursed her lips. "I'm kinda liking that right now this is just our little secret," Ava said. "Maybe we can just enjoy the moment for now and let our families know tomorrow." Ava suggested, and Ryan gave a little nod.

"Whatever you want, baby," Ryan murmured, kissing her once again. "We can talk about things like what name you are going to have now," Ryan said. "Are you going to become Ava Danvers-Martinez-Anderson?" Ryan questioned, giving a little chuckle at the thought.

"No," Ava laughed. "That's a little bit too much, don't you think?"

"Hmm," Ryan nodded. "So, just Ava Anderson then?"

"I don't know," Ava shrugged. "Why do I have to take your name?" Ava questioned. "Just because you have a penis your name is more important that mines?"

"No," Ryan looked a little surprised by what Ava said. "It's just usually the way it's done," Ryan shrugged a little. "You don't need to become an Anderson."

"You could become Ryan Danvers-Martinez." Ava suggested.

"Maybe," Ryan rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we can decide that nearer the time of the wedding," Ryan said. "I mean, we've only just got engaged. Let's just enjoy that for a while, huh?"

"Mmm yeah," Ava nodded, biting her lip as she looked at Ryan's. "I mean, we haven't even celebrated the fact we are engaged yet." Ava murmured.

"What do you want to do to celebrate?" Ryan questioned. "It's not like we can go have a couple drinks, so…." Ryan trailed off, looking into Ava's eyes.

Ava chuckled lightly. "Oh Ryan," Ava pulled him by his t-shirt, her lips smacking against his. "Looks like we are going to have to find our own way of celebrating that doesn't involve going out for a few drinks." Ava murmured before she kissed him again, Ryan smiling into the kiss as he realised what Ava had meant when she said she wanted to celebrate.

* * *

Maggie woke up and looked around to the side, expecting to see Alex there in the bed with her, but the side where Alex should have been sleeping in was empty. Maggie got out of the bed and walked out of the room, checking the kids' room. Both the girls were sound asleep, and Alex wasn't there checking on them. Maggie walked down to the living room, seeing the door out of the cabin had been left slightly ajar. Maggie walked over and went outside, seeing Alex was leaning against the railing of the decking, looking up to the stars. "You know what I hate about living in the city?" Alex questioned, looking to the side as Maggie stood next to her, their arms brushing together. "There's so much lights and air pollution," Alex sighed as she gazed back up to the stars. "I mean, look at that sky. The stars. The city ruins that." Alex looked around to her wife, as she looked up to the stars.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled lightly. "It's easy to see why some people love stargazing," Maggie murmured. "Uhm, you okay?" Maggie questioned, looking back to her wife.

"I couldn't sleep." Alex told her, her lips pursing.

"I can sleep on the couch if it'll help." Maggie said, pointing back into the cabin.

"Oh no, no," Alex shook her head. "It's not because of that," Alex loved how caring Maggie was being about the situation. How she was trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible with everything. "I uhm…." Alex played with her hands as she took a deep breath. "I often dream about the birth and the silence. The awful, unbearable silence that came after it," Alex informed her. "We knew it was happening. We knew he was gone and that we'd never hear the cry, but it was still…" Alex stopped talking, her lip twisting. "I thought therapy would help with the dreams but they're still there most nights."

"Well these things just take time," Maggie told her, speaking softly as she lightly rubbed her arm, bringing her a little comfort. "Talking about it will probably help so keep doing that," Maggie told her. "To Alison and to me," Sometimes Alex would go to therapy alone and sometimes they'd go as a couple. "You have to acknowledge it and deal with it then the dream will probably stop." Maggie suggested.

Alex bit her lip, staring into Maggie's eyes for a moment. "After I gave birth I closed my eyes because I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to see him if I wasn't going to get to raise him and keep him," Alex took a deep breath. "But I heard you with him. Talking to him and singing to him," Alex felt her heart breaking all over again. Every time she mentioned Carter, she felt that sting, the hurt. "Eventually, I opened my eyes and saw you holding him. You'd dressed him in that cute little outfit with the bears on," Alex said. "I wondered how you could be so normal," Alex scrunched her face up a little. "Acting like he was fine and getting to come home with us. Bathing him, dressing him, talking to him about his sisters," Alex spoke quietly, not really looking Maggie in the eyes. "But that was your way of coping," Alex said. "You were trying to keep it together, but I knew you were hurting just as much as me. I saw that when I looked into your eyes," Alex admitted. "The hurt I saw, Maggie, it killed me, and I felt responsible."

Maggie looked downwards, rolling her wedding rings around her fingers. She was glad Alex was opening up more about that day, but she hated to hear how her wife felt. "But you know I don't blame you for it. You weren't responsible."

"I know that now," Alex replied. "But for a long time, it was in my head that it was something I did. For a moment, I felt like I didn't deserve to hold him because it was my fault he'd died." It still made Alex emotional to talk about what happened, but she was getting to the point where she could talk about her son without crying.

Maggie shook her head, looking back up to her wife. "I'm glad you did hold him, in the end. Said goodbye. I know it was awful at the time, but I think it was good for you because looking back now, you might have regretted not seeing him."

"I think I would have," Alex nodded, agreeing with her wife's suggestion. She brought her hand up and played with the pendant she wore around her next. "It was a very bittersweet moment. He was my boy and he was so loved and even thought we'd never get a chance to raise him, at least we got to hold him and tell him how loved he was and will always be." Alex swallowed a lump in her throat, feeling a little choked up.

"He sure will be." Maggie cleared her throat, feeling her eyes glazing over.

"I haven't even been back to his grave," Alex said. She was aware Maggie probably knew this, but she said it anyways. "I…his funeral was the only time I was at that grave….I've not even seen his headstone. I didn't even help you choose one for our son." Alex felt awful. This was stuff she should have done, no matter how hard it was. It wasn't fair she'd let Maggie deal with it on her own.

"Eliza helped me," Maggie reminded her. "Uh….I went back once, after the headstone was put up. It wasn't till about 6 months after we lost him I found the courage to go. I…" Maggie looked downwards, her hands rubbing together. "I couldn't face going alone so Eliza came with me."

"I'm glad she was there for you," Alex told her wife. She loved the relationship that Maggie and Eliza had formed over the years and Alex was glad that Maggie had someone supporting her. "But we uh…..we need to go together," Alex said. "I think it would be good for us."

"Yeah," Maggie took a deep breath, looking back up to Alex. The thought of visiting Carter's grave was hard for her, but she knew it was something they should be doing together. "Uh….we can go soon."

"And the bereavement group?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, that too." Maggie nodded.

Alex smiled softly at her wife. "We are going to be okay."

"We sure are." Maggie gave a little nod as she opened her arms out, Alex walking into a hug. She wrapped her arms around her wife and they held each other tightly, no-one saying anything else, just holding each other in the warm embrace.

* * *

"She's still sleeping." Maggie frowned as she looked to Alex. They were standing by the door of the kids' bedroom, both of them still fast asleep.

"Wake them up." Alex said.

"I'm not waking Hayden up," Maggie shook her head, knowing it wasn't a good idea. "Do you know how grumpy she is if she doesn't get enough sleep?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "She takes after you in that way," Alex quipped, Maggie gasping as she poked Alex's side, Alex giggling as she shuffled away. "Well she does." Alex batted Maggie's hand way before looking back into the room.

"I just want her to wake up," Maggie glanced at the bed Emmi was in. "It's her birthday. You'd think she'd be up super early and be all excited like every other year."

"Well she is 10 now, so…" Alex shrugged.

"I can't believe we have a 10-year-old." Maggie murmured.

"I know," Alex widened her eyes. "Seems like yesterday I found her in that warehouse, looking so small and lost," Alex pursed her lips. "I can't believe that was over 5 years ago. And we've had her for 5 years, it's crazy how quick time goes."

"Tell me about it," Maggie mumbled. "Aw screw it. She'll forgive us," Maggie said, walking into the room, Alex following behind her. "Emmi," Maggie nudged Emmi's shoulder. "It's time to get up. It's your birthday." Maggie nudged her again. Emmi groaned as gave a stretch, smiling as she realised what day it was.

"Morning Mama." Emmi yawned as she sat up in the bed.

"Happy Birthday sweet girl," Maggie gave her daughter a hug, kissing her temple. She looked behind her to Alex who'd woken Hayden up, the girl looking less than impressed as she rubbed her tired eyes, her chestnut brown locks sticking out in all directions. "Morning Jelly."

Hayden frowned as she cuddled into Alex, Hallie hippo also firmly in her grasp. "I was sleeping."

"The one time you girls decide to sleep in and we are on a little break away and it's Emmi's birthday." Maggie sighed. Normally she and Alex wouldn't mind if the girls chose to sleep in on a Saturday, but they were away for the weekend and it was Emmi's birthday, so they wanted to make the most of the day.

"Oh Happy Birthday Emmi." Hayden grinned as she looked over to her big sister.

"Thanks." Emmi smiled.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." Alex moved over to Emmi and gave her a hug.

"Might be some presents for you in the kitchen." Maggie said, Emmi widening her eyes in excitement as she jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Wait for me." Hayden screeched as she too jumped out of her bed and ran off after Emmi, Hallie hippo remaining in her grip.

Alex and Maggie walked out the room and got to the living area of the cabin to see Emmi and Hayden both standing looking at the room. There were pink, purple and blue balloons – Emmi's favourite colours – around the room, a pink banner on the wall that said '10th Birthday' in silver writing and a few gifts wrapped up and sitting on the table. "How did you get these here without me knowing?" Emmi questioned, looking around to her mums.

"We can't tell you our secrets." Alex said, Emmi giving a little pout before she looked to the gifts.

"Can I open them?" Emmi questioned. Hayden had already run over and climbed up onto the table, sitting next to the gifts, her little finger poking one of them, like she was trying to open them with it being an accident.

"Of course you can," Maggie told her. "They are from me and Mum and one is from Hayden," Maggie said, watching as Emmi ran over to the table and got onto the chair. "We just brought a few little gifts with us though," Maggie explained. "You'll get your big present on Monday when we get home."

"We are also going for a birthday dinner with Grandma, Auntie Kara and Uncle Neil on Monday night." Alex added.

"Cool," Emmi grinned as she opened the birthday cards from her mums and little sister. She put them up on the table before she opened the first present, getting some new clothes from Maggie and Alex. The second presents had two new books in it and a couple bags of sour gummy worms. Upon seeing these, Hayden's eyes lit up and she grabbed a bag, holding them tightly. Emmi pulled the third present close to her, ripping off the wrapping paper and throwing it to the floor, Trudi running over and looking down to it, ignoring it when she saw it wasn't something she could eat. "Ohh new Converse." Emmi gave a shriek of excitement. She loved Converse.

"They are from Hayden and she picked them out all by herself." Maggie told her.

Emmi opened the box and took out the turquoise coloured shoes. "Woah, they are glittery," Emmi gasped. "They are so cool. Thanks Hayden," Emmi gave her little sister a hug and kiss, but Hayden seemed too interested in the sour gummy worms to care about anything else. "And mums," Emmi jumped down from the chair and ran over to Alex and Maggie, giving them both hugs and kisses. "Thank you. I love everything."

"You are welcome." Alex ruffled her hair as she spoke.

"Can I wear my new clothes today?" Emmi questioned. "And my Converse?"

"Sure you can." Maggie answered.

"What are we going to do today?" Emmi wondered.

"That's up to you," Alex told her. "It's your birthday so it's your day."

Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Well, are we doing birthday pancakes at IHOP?" Emmi questioned, looking between both her parents.

"Well we can do birthday pancakes," Maggie answered. "But there's no IHOP in town so it'll have to be at a different restaurant."

"Oh," Emmi sounded a little disappointed. "Well that okay. We can still get pancakes," Emmi pursed her lips. "Then I don't know. I'll decide but maybe we can do a barbecue for lunch or dinner?" Emmi suggested.

"Yeah, a birthday barbecue sounds awesome." Alex smiled, Emmi's little face lighting up because she was allowed a barbecue.

"And…oh," Emmi jumped up excitedly. "Can we get water guns and have a water fight?"

"Yeah we can," Maggie answered enthusiastically. "If we can find some water guns in town."

"They'll have them at a Target." Emmi noted.

"I don't think they have a Target here, but we'll find them somewhere I am sure," Maggie told her. "So how about we get you and Hayden dressed so we can go get some birthday pancakes?" Maggie questioned. Emmi nodded as she ran over to the table and picked out a pair of blue demin shorts and a pink and white stripy t-shirt that said, 'mermaids have more fun'. She grabbed the shoes as well before she ran off to get changed.

"C'mon you," Alex walked over and took the pack of gummy worms from Hayden as she was still trying to open them. "They are Emmi's." Alex threw the pack down onto the table.

"She'll share." Hayden picked Hallie hippo back up from the table.

"Yes, but later. We are going to get breakfast first." Alex told her, walking down to get Hayden ready so they could out and have a nice day together for Emmi's birthday.

* * *

After having a pancake breakfast, they did a little shopping and found some water guns. They went back to the cabin and changed into their swim suits, so they could have their water fight. They split into two teams, Emmi and Alex against Maggie and Hayden. Trudi was running around with them, jumping about and trying to catch the water as they squirted it from their guns. "Mum." Emmi whispered as she pointed to the hot tub. Maggie was hiding behind it, obviously trying not to be seen or she'd get a soaking.

"Shhh." Alex put her hand on her mouth then gestured for them to run across, one of them at each side to ambush her. Alex held her 3 fingers up, then went down to two, then 1 before they both started running.

"Argh." Hayden appeared as if from nowhere and started squirting her gun at them, hitting Alex's leg as she giggled, finding the whole thing rather hysterical. Alex gasped as the water hit her. No matter how long they'd been playing water guns for, the coldness of the lake water always shocked her.

"Get them Jelly." Maggie jumped up from behind the hot tub, pumping her gun at a rather fast pace, getting Emmi right in the stomach. Emmi shot her gun back, getting Maggie right in the face.

Alex ran forward to get to Hayden and Hayden squealed as Alex gently hit her with some water. "Mummy," Hayden frowned as she realised she'd used up all the water in her gun. She started jumping up and down, trying to avoid the blasts from Alex. "My water is finished."

"Mines too." Emmi frowned, as she was pumping the gun, but no more water was hitting Maggie.

"Go to the lake and fill them up again," Maggie said, her and Alex stopping for the moment as they looked to their girls. "Help Hayden," Maggie told Emmi, Emmi nodding as she held her hand out. Hayden ran over to her and took her hand as they walked off down to the lakeside. "Looks like it's just you and me, Danvers." Maggie grinned as she raised her eyebrows.

"Bring it." Alex said, like she was giving Maggie a free shot on her.

Maggie wasn't about to question it, so she pumped her gun but after a little trickle of water came out, she realised she too, was out of water. "Ah damn. We need to stop. I'm out too."

"That rule only applies to the girls." Alex gave a cheeky grin as she raised her eyebrows.

"No fair." Maggie pouted.

"Better run, babe." Alex said, Maggie looked down towards the water, running in that direction so she could fill her water gun up. Alex laughed as she chased her, hitting her with water as she did so.

"Alex," Maggie screeched. "Play nice," Maggie yelled as she slipped on the wet grass. Maggie flung her hand back, grabbing hold of Alex as she tried to spin herself around, but she ended up on her back on the grass, Alex landing on top of her, as both of the water guns flew out of their hands. They both laughed, Maggie looking up as they gazed into each other's eyes. Alex leaned down, her lips only millimetres from her wife's. Maggie felt her heart beating faster at the thought of kissing her wife. That was something that hadn't happened in a long, long time. Just as their lips were about to meet, Maggie squealed, a blast of cold lake water hitting her in the side of the face. Alex jumped up as Hayden started squirting water on her. "Wait, wait," Maggie shouted, holding her hands out as she stood up. The girls stopped squirting their guns and looked at Maggie, wondering what she was going to say. Maggie looked to Alex, the pair of them exchanging a smile at their near kiss. "New plan." Maggie leaned down and made sure to pick up Alex's gun, because it still had water in it, whereas her one didn't.

"Hey, that's my gun." Alex widened her eyes, knowing exactly what Maggie was about to do. She could tell by the cheeky grin on her face.

"Everyone get Mummy." Maggie said, Alex squealing as the three guns shot water onto her. She reached for the empty water gun and made a run for it to try to fill it up in the lake, as Maggie, Emmi and Hayden chased her as they continued to squirt her with water.

* * *

Alex walked back through from putting Hayden in her bed. She didn't usually nap much through the day anymore, but the swimming and water fight had tired her out and she'd fallen asleep while having a cuddle with Alex on the camp chair as Maggie and Emmi were still swimming in the lake. Alex walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out a bottle of water. She opened it and took a drink, turning around as she heard the ringing. She saw Maggie's phone flashing, so she walked over, seeing Ava was Facetiming her. She looked outside, Maggie and Emmi jumping off the pier into the lake. She smiled lightly before she picked up Maggie's phone and answered the call.

"Alex, hey," Ava smiled. "How's it going?"

"Yeah good, how are things with you?" Alex walked out of the cabin and down to the camp chairs, throwing her bottle of water down and picking up the towels, walking down to the lakeside.

"Yeah, pretty good," Ava smiled as Alex saw Ryan sitting down on the couch next to her, leaning against Ava so they could both be in view. "The birthday girl around?"

"She is," Alex stopped at the lakeside. "Emmi, Auntie Ava has something she wants to say to you," Alex called out to her daughter. Emmi came swimming across to the edge and took her towel from Alex, drying her hands quickly before wrapping her towel around herself and taking the phone from Alex.

"Hey, Ava," Emmi waved. "Ryan."

"Happy Birthday kid," Ryan and Ava spoke at the same time. "You get the present we sent you?" Ava questioned.

"No," Emmi shook her head. "But we are at the lake so maybe it's at home," Emmi said looking to Alex, who gave a little nod, indicating she was right and the gift from Ryan and Ava was waiting for her at home. "I'll get it on Monday."

"Okay cool," Ava smiled. "You having a good day?"

"Oh yes," Emmi nodded as Maggie got out of the lake, Alex handing her a towel. "We had a pancake breakfast then we had a water fight and now we're swimming in the lake and we are going to go on bike ride around the lake later because you can rent bikes here then we are going to have a barbecue for dinner and mums said I can go in the hot tub because it's my birthday."

"Wow, what are great day you are going to have," Ava smiled enthusiastically. "That's awesome."

"Yeah it's so much fun," Emmi turned around, showing Ava and Ryan the lake. "Can you see Trudi? She loves swimming in here."

"Oh yeah, we see her," Ryan answered. "She looks like she is having fun too."

"Yeah and Hayden had so much fun she feel asleep so she's in bed." Emmi informed them.

"Aw well we are jealous of all this fun you get to have. You are lucky huh?" Ava said, Emmi grinning as she nodded. "Can I talk to Mama now?" Ava questioned.

"Yeah. I'm going back in the lake." Emmi told her before handing the phone to Maggie and dropping her towel to the ground, running down the pier and diving into the lake.

"Hey," Maggie smiled at her sister. "How are you?"

"We are great," Ava grinned. "Uh, Alex still with you?"

"I'm here." Alex stood herself close to Maggie, so they could both be seen in the screen.

"Well, Ryan and I have some news." Ava was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh God, you're not pregnant, are you?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Ava shook her head. "We are…" Ava trailed off, lifting her left hand up so Alex and Maggie could see.

"Oh my gosh," Alex gasped, her hand slapping Maggie's arm a few times. "You guys," Alex gushed. "Congratulations. When did this happen?" Alex questioned.

"Yesterday afternoon." Ava told them, her gaze on Maggie, trying to read her face to see what kind of reaction she was about to get.

"Well you took time tell us." Alex noted.

"Yeah, we were a little busy." Ava cleared her throat.

"Yeah," Ryan blushed. "We haven't left the bedroom since -"

"Ryan," Ava gasped, bringing her hand up to cover Ryan's mouth so he couldn't finish his sentence. "They don't need to know that," Ava scolded him. "So, Maggie, uh….you are being quiet?"

"Again, uh….are you pregnant?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Ava shook her head. "We just got engaged. Why do I need to pregnant?"

"Well," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "You are just so young. What's the rush?" Maggie questioned, looking around to Alex for a moment but Alex looked genuinely happy for the couple.

"We are in love," Ava answered. "This is the next step," Ava added. "We've been together for almost 3 years," Ava exhaled. "What's so wrong?"

"Well," Maggie pursed her lips. "You are both 19 for a start. You can't even drink at your bachelor and bachelorette parties or on your wedding day," Maggie told them. "You are so young. You have the rest of your lives for marriage. Why now?"

Ava looked disappointed as she bowed her head. "Because I love your sister. We want to be together forever, so this is the next logical step." Ryan said, rubbing Ava's back to bring her some comfort.

"How can you of all people say we are rushing this?" Ava looked back up to the screen, her eyes back on Maggie and Alex. "We've been together far longer than you and Alex were both times you got engaged," Ava reminded her. "Put together," Ava added. "Why because we are only 19 and not in our late twenties or whatever is it to soon?" Ava asked.

"Because Ava, it was only a couple months ago you told me that you two were always arguing over the most silly little things," Maggie sighed. "If you think they were reasons for arguments you're not going to be able to handle marriage and actual real problems."

"We sorted that out," Ava retorted. "And we are in love and we are going to get married whether you support it or not," Ava said, sounding both angry and upset as she spoke. "I'm going to go." Ava said. Before anyone else had the chance to say something, Ava hung up the call.

Maggie sighed as she looked around to Alex, who was staying quiet, her lips pursed. "Don't tell me you think this is a good idea?" Maggie questioned.

"I…" Alex shrugged. "They want this. They are in love. They have been together a while," Alex shrugged. "Just because it took us longer to find each other doesn't mean they're not each other's ones. Soulmates. Meant to be and whatever," Alex said. "When you know, you know, right?" Alex looked into Maggie's eyes as she spoke. She knew Maggie was her one and would do anything to make their relationship stronger again.

"I…" Maggie shrugged. "I just don't want her making a mistake. She's 19. She's still young. I…." Maggie shook her head. "I'm going back in the water with Emmi." Maggie handed Alex her phone and towel and walked down the pier to go back to swimming with their daughter, Alex sighing lightly as she watched them, hoping Maggie would support and be happy about the engagement soon enough.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	18. Chapter 18

Maggie, Alex and the girls were taking a rest from their bike ride, or at least Alex and Maggie were resting on the grass, while the girls were playing, Trudi running around with them. "Treasure, treasure, I found treasure," Hayden came running over to Alex and Maggie. "Mummies look." Hayden held her hand out.

"Woah," Alex looked down to the quarter in Hayden's hand. "Where did you find that?" Alex questioned, Hayden pointing to the woods that started only about 10 or so yards from where they were sitting.

"On a big rock," Hayden answered. "I found these in the woods too." Hayden pulled a stone shaped kinda like a love heart, a pull-tab from a can of soda, a broken popsicle stick and a little piece of red plastic from her shorts pocket, as well as a fist full of soil and dirt.

"Well that is some treasure hunt you've been on, huh?" Alex questioned, Hayden grinning as she nodded, her eyes staying on the quarter.

"That's really pretty." Maggie said, picking up the stone from Hayden's hand, and giving it a closer inspection.

"Yes, it's my treasures," Hayden told her, stuffing the other things back into her pocket, but keeping out the quarter. "I spend it?"

"You're not going to get much for twenty-five cents sweetie," Alex told her. "How about you take it home and put it in your piggy bank and can save up for something cool?" Hayden looked a little disappointed that she couldn't spend it right away, but then got a smile on her face, clearly having thought of something she wanted.

"A dinosaur." Hayden sounded excited as she spoke.

"Well a good dinosaur is going to be way more than 25 cents." Maggie said.

"Well I'll look for more treasure." Hayden put the quarter in her pocket and took the stone back from Maggie, stuffing that into her pocket as well. Maggie and Alex looked her up and down, seeing she was rather dirty and had soil stains on her clothes.

"Have you been rolling around in that dirt?" Alex questioned, brushing some off from her daughter's knees.

"No just digging." Hayden answered.

"Hayden," Emmi shouted out for her sister, Alex and Maggie looking around to their eldest. "I found you a caterpillar. Come see." Emmi gestured for her to come over. Hayden ran across to her sister before the both of them disappeared into the woods.

Alex smiled as she kept her eyes in their direction for a moment. "We are doing alright, you know," Alex looked back around to Maggie as she spoke. "We have two amazing kids," Alex was grateful for the family she had. "Maybe they're enough. Maybe we don't need any more kids to make us happy because this…." Alex held her hand out. "Us hanging out as the girls play and have fun, it's good. It's so, so, very, good." Alex smiled lightly, her hand going onto her pendant.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing." Maggie noted.

"Is that okay with you?" Alex questioned. "Are you happy with what we have? I know I said I wanted us to have another baby but I think I was just trying to find us a quick fix and that wouldn't really….I mean I don't think….I like this right now and…I….are you happy as we are?"

"I'm more than happy with the family we have," Maggie smiled, looking around as she heard her girls laughing. "But we don't need to make a concrete decision," Maggie told her, looking back to her wife. "If in the future we decide we want to add a child to our family then we can and if we decide we don't want to then that's okay too," Maggie brought her hand up and lightly rubbed Alex's arm. "We leave it open, yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded as she rubbed her hands together. "You are right," Alex exhaled. "We don't need to make a decision right now. Well, we need to be on the same page, but it seems like we are," Alex smiled, thankful they were communicating better again. "I like just keeping it open. Never saying never but knowing right now we are both happy with the girls and the dog," Alex and Maggie both looked around. They couldn't see the girls, but they could hear them giggling away over something. "We should go see what they are up too."

"Hmm," Maggie pursed her lips, looking around to her wife. "We could," Maggie looked into Alex's eyes, giving her a smile as her eyes darted down, staring at her lips for a moment, before looking back into Alex's eyes. They looked brighter over the last couple of days, something which Maggie was clearly thankful for as it meant Alex was getting back to being herself and not having as much grief and hurt hanging over her. "But I do believe the girls interrupted us earlier and I thought maybe we could uh…." Maggie cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah," Alex licked her lip. "We did get interrupted, didn't we?"

"Hmm." Maggie nodded.

"Well let's hope we are luckier this time round." Alex murmured as she leaned across, Maggie also leaning in for a kiss.

"Mama, Mummy, Mummies." Hayden squealed as she ran over, distracting them again. They both gave an exasperated sigh, before looking to Hayden.

"Or not." Alex murmured as Hayden pushed in between them, making it impossible for them to even catch a quick peck.

"What you saying now little one?" Maggie wrapped her arms around Hayden as she climbed onto her knee.

"We builted it." Hayden answered, Maggie and Alex looking a little confused with the lack of information they'd received from their daughter.

"Where's your sister?" Alex questioned, looking around, seeing Emmi was coming over with Trudi walking next to her, knowing she'd get more of an answer from her.

"Coming." Hayden pointed to Emmi.

"We built a den with sticks and stuff," Emmi told them. "You need to come see it, it's cool." Emmi smiled, feeling a little proud with herself. Alex and Maggie looked to each other, both of them smiling.

"C'mon then." Alex stood up, her gaze staying on her wife. She was disappointed they'd been interrupted again but knew it would make it all the more special when they did eventually get to have that kiss.

* * *

Maggie grabbed the box of matches and took one out, striking it against the side. She lit the 10 pink candles that were on the cake with a mermaid on it, looking to the worktop as her phone beeped. She leaned across, pulling her phone towards her. She didn't recognise the number, so she opened the message feeling intrigued. Her stomach lurched as she read the message, seeing who it was from.

 _Hola Margarita. I don't know if this is still your number, but I needed to try. I hope you and Ava are doing well. I'd really like it if I could see you. Please get back in touch. Mama._

Maggie pursed her lips as she read over the message a second time. She shook her head, throwing her phone down onto the worktop, ignoring the message. She picked up the cake and made her way towards the door of the cabin, taking a deep breath as she walked outside. Alex caught sight of her and they started singing to their daughter, Hayden also joining in.

" _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emmi, happy birthday to you."_

"Make a wish." Alex said before Emmi blew the candles out, Hayden clapping her hands as she cheered. They'd enjoyed a nice barbecue dinner and were now going to have birthday cake for dessert.

"Can I cut it?" Emmi questioned, looking over to the knife and plates that were already on the outside table.

"Well, be very careful," Alex handed her the knife as Maggie pulled Hayden's hand away, Hayden already picking at the ocean blue coloured icing. Alex pulled out the candles, leaving them on the table for now before Emmi very careful cut into her birthday cake. "You okay?" Alex questioned, seeing the look on her wife's face. It was like she was staring into space, having got lost in thoughts.

"Hmm." Maggie looked to Alex. She knew she'd spoken but she didn't know what she'd said.

"I said are you okay?" Alex questioned again.

"Uh yeah," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. She hadn't expected to hear from her mother. She hadn't heard from her since the will reading three years earlier and she did wonder why now. Why after all this time did she text her. What she wanted from it. "Yeah, all is fine." Maggie gave her wife a smile. She'd mention it to her later. Right now, they were having a great time celebrating Emmi's birthday and she didn't want to start thinking about why Maria had randomly got in touch with her. Alex pursed her lips, knowing there was something that had bothered Maggie, but knew she clearly didn't want to bring it up now, maybe not in front of the girls.

"Well this cake looks great huh." Alex looked down to Emmi who'd cut 4 pieces of the cake and had put them onto the plates.

Hayden pulled her plate over to her and didn't even bother with the fork, she just dug right in with her hand. "Yeah," Emmi reached for her fork as Maggie sat back down at the table. "Did you make it?"

"Me?" Alex chuckled. "You know I can't bake something as good as that. Did you see how good the mermaid picture was on it?" Alex questioned, reaching for her water and taking a drink.

"Yes," Emmi put a forkful of cake into her mouth. "I was talking to Mama."

Maggie chuckled as Alex gasped at Emmi, mocking offence. "I didn't make it either sweetie. We bought it at the store. We didn't have time to make one this year with us being up here at the lake."

"That's okay," Emmi answered. "It's nice cake and we are having so much fun up here, I don't want to go back home." Emmi told them. She saw a difference in her mums since they'd been at the lake and was scared it wouldn't still be like that when they went home.

"So, you want to stay in this cabin forever?" Alex questioned.

"Hmm," Emmi nodded. "I like us all having fun together," Emmi told them. "But maybe Grandma, Kara and Ava can come here," Emmi suggested. "And Pop, Winn, Neil and Ryan."

"Well we'll need to get a bigger cabin," Maggie mumbled. "But sweetie, we gotta go home. Mum and I have work and you have school and all your friends are back home." Maggie reminded her.

Emmi pouted. "But we are all together here," Emmi pointed out. "I like it like this and you and Mum are happy and laughing and talking like normal and Mum doesn't have to go back to live at Grandma's."

Maggie and Alex exchanged a glance. "Well Mum is actually going to come home when we get back to the city." Maggie informed her, Emmi widening her eyes as she gasped at the news.

"Really?" Emmi questioned. "Forever?"

"Yeah." Maggie nodded, a smile on her face as she looked at her wife. Alex also looked a little shocked. She knew Maggie had mentioned it possibly happening if the weekend went well with them, but they'd never officially talked about it 100 per cent happening. Alex smiled back at her wife, glad to be taking another step forward and moving home.

"This really is the best day ever," Emmi shrieked as she jumped down from the chair and ran over to Maggie, giving her a hug. "Thank you, Mama." Maggie wrapped her arm around her daughter and rubbed her back as she placed a kiss on her temple. She wasn't sure why she was the one getting thanked, but she'd take it, especially if it meant she'd get a hug. She loved getting hugs from her girls.

"Can I get more?" Hayden questioned, trying to reach for the cake so she could get a second helping.

Alex and Maggie looked around to Hayden. She had frosting and bits of sponge cake all around her mouth, having finished her piece of cake already. "I suppose so." Alex pulled the cake close to her and reached for the knife, cutting Hayden a small second helping of the birthday cake.

"She's on seconds?" Emmi questioned. "I haven't even eaten my first bit yet." Emmi noted as she got back onto her chair.

"Well eat up and you can have a second helping too." Maggie told her, before she and Alex once again exchanged smiles, both of them feeling happy at how things were going between them.

* * *

Alex walked out of the cabin and down to the pier, sitting down next to her wife who was dangling her legs into the lake. They'd been in the hot tub for a little while but were too hot so had decide to go down to the lake, as it was cold and would cool them down on what was an unusually warm late Spring night. "Here." Alex handed her the club soda and lime juice.

"Thanks," Maggie took a drink before putting it down on the pier beside her, Alex keeping a hold of her own. "Girls okay?"

"Yeah, still out for the count." Alex replied, her legs going back into the cold lake water. She gave a little gasp as she let herself get used to the coldness.

Maggie pursed her lips as she looked around to her wife. "Maria text me earlier."

Alex widened her eyes, shocked. She wasn't expecting Maggie to say that. "What did she say? What does she want?" Alex wondered what Maria had wanted. It had been over 3 years since they'd heard from her and Alex had to wonder why now.

Maggie shrugged. "She hopes me and Ava are doing well. She wants to see us. Wants me to get back in touch." Maggie murmured, her head shaking lightly like she'd already made her mind up that it wasn't happening.

"Right," Alex twisted her lip. "Well I guess you need to talk to Ava and see what she -"

"Are you being serious right now?" Maggie interrupted. "I don't want to see that woman ever again. I don't care about her or anything she has to say. I thought I made that perfectly clear three years ago," Maggie sounded angry as she spoke. "Do you really think I'd want to see her?"

"Uh," Alex put her drink down on the pier and rubbed her hands together. "I guess not, no," Alex answered. "Are you just going to ignore her or are you going to let her know you are not interested?" Alex wondered.

"Well ignoring her is going to let her know I'm not interested." Maggie replied.

Alex gave a little nod, pursing her lips. This was Maggie choice to make, and it wasn't like she thought Maggie owed Maria anything anyways. She knew if she was in Maggie's position she'd feel the same as Maggie did. "Well, what about Ava?" Alex asked. "Are going to tell her she tried to get in touch?"

"I don't know," Maggie shook her head. "I don't want Maria messing her about and given the fact she's just got engaged so young she's not exactly showing that she is mature enough to make the right choice herself, is she?" Maggie questioned. "She'll get sucked back in with Maria's fake apologies and lies and then she'll get hurt and I'm not about to let that happen."

Alex took a deep breath before replying. "What if she finds out?" Alex asked. "She might be upset that you kept it from her."

"Well you are the only other one who knows about this so unless you tell her she's not going to find out is she?" Maggie retorted.

"I guess not, no," Alex murmured. "But Maggie -"

"Alex, don't," Maggie shook her head, stopping her from talking. "She's not in my life and she's not going to be worming her way back in so there is nothing more to talk about," Maggie told her. "So, no, I don't need to talk." Maggie knew that's what Alex was going to ask her before she even said it.

"Okay," Alex held her hands out. "If you change your mind then…" Alex pursed her lips. She knew Maggie wouldn't want to bring all the past up again and had to respect that.

"I know," Maggie gave her a thankful smile. "But really, Alex, I just want to keep focusing on us and what's important," Maggie told her. "She's not what I want to be thinking about."

"I understand," Alex spoke softly. "But -"

"Like you moving back home," Maggie smiled at the thought, speaking over Alex once again. She knew they were in a good enough place for that to happen. "That what's important right now," Maggie said. "And Em's was stoked about it and it's good for her because she's been worrying so much about us."

"Yeah, she has been worried," Alex hated how much this had affected Emmi. "And I'm stoked too," Alex got a smile on her face. "I…I understand why it happened, but I can't wait to be back home," Alex said. "Uh….is it right away when we get back or?"

"I don't see why not," Maggie answered. "Unless you wanted to wait longer?"

"No, no," Alex shook her head. "Right away is good for me. It's more than good." Alex smiled at the thought.

"Good, because I've missed you being around the house," Maggie murmured. "There's a huge pile of laundry to be doing and the bathrooms could do with a clean." Maggie joked, her lips curling into a grin.

"Ah I see," Alex gasped. "That's how it is, is it?"

"Hmm. Pretty much." Maggie said, the grin still on her face.

"So bad," Alex murmured as she pushed Maggie into the lake. Maggie squealed then disappeared under the water. Alex watched for her to resurface but gave out a scream as she felt hands on her feet as she was dragged into the lake. "Babe." Alex moaned as they both resurfaced, Maggie moving hair back from the side of her face as she still had the cheeky grin on her face, both of them moving a little towards the pier again, using one arm to prop themselves up against it so they didn't need to tread water.

"You think we could be third time lucky?" Maggie questioned, her gaze going onto Alex's lips as she licked her own.

"Hmmm definitely." Alex murmured as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it intensify a little as she felt fireworks in her stomach. Alex put her other hand onto Maggie's back, pulling her even more against her as she felt her heart beating within her chest. She'd missed kisses with her wife. She'd missed a lot with her wife, but right now, just being there with her and kissing her was more than enough.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had gone inside when the rain had started. They'd picked out a DVD from the small collection that was in the cabin for guests to watch and were about half way through when it was paused for bathroom break by Alex, so Maggie decided to replenish the drinks and fill up the pretzel bowl. She was standing in the kitchen when Alex returned, walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I love you." Alex told her, placing a soft kiss in the crook of Maggie's neck.

"I love you too." Maggie span herself around, so she was facing her wife.

Alex smiled as she lightly rubbed Maggie's cheek. "God, you are gorgeous." Alex told her, looking into her deep brown eyes.

Maggie scoffed. "I look like a hobo."

Alex shook her head, looking Maggie up and down. She had her hair tied back in a messy bun, it still a little wet from being out in the lake. She was wearing mismatched pyjamas and she didn't have any make-up on. "You look gorgeous. You always look gorgeous." Alex told her, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hmm," Maggie moaned as the kiss parted. "Not so bad yourself, Danvers." Maggie murmured, brushing hair back from Alex's face then letting her hand rest on her cheek.

Alex opened her mouth to talk but stopped as there was a roar of thunder. She looked over to the window in the kitchen seeing the rain was getting heavier and heavier. "Well I guess this was to be expected. It was weirdly hot today." They usually did get nice weather, especially since it was the end of May and was coming into summer, but the day had been rather hot, and Alex was thankful for the apparent storm that was coming because it would clear the air.

"I love thunder storms." Maggie reminded her wife.

"I know," Alex nodded. "Remember once when we were at the old house in Midvale and you and Emmi sat and watched the storm for ages."

"Well the lightening was epic that night." Maggie noted.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, her gaze staying on her wife's eyes as she continued to smile at her. "Well I just hope the storm is only through the night and the rain doesn't continue tomorrow. We're supposed to be going on the hike to the waterfall." Alex hoped they'd still be able to go. It was a beautiful spot and she knew Emmi would be sad if they didn't get.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "But if it does rain then there's plenty inside stuff we can go into town and do." Maggie reminded her wife.

"There is." Alex nodded as she glanced over to the TV before looking back to her wife who was still standing right against her, Alex with one of her arms still around her, like she was holding her in place.

"You want to go back and finish watching the movie?" Maggie questioned as another roar of thunder could be heard.

"We could," Alex bit her lip. "Or we could uhm…maybe…." Alex felt her heart beating faster as she once again leaned down to kiss her wife. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen a little. Alex moved her hand down and lightly cupped Maggie's bum cheek as her other hand went back onto her back, pulling her into her. Maggie's hands went around Alex's waist and rested on the small of her back. She made the conscious decision not to move them because she didn't want to freak Alex out or make her think she wanted this to go beyond a little making out. She knew Alex wasn't in the right place to be intimate again and no matter how much Maggie wanted that moment to happen, she knew it was something Alex wasn't ready for. "Mmm," Alex moaned as the kiss became a little more passionate, Maggie very aware to let Alex control how the kissing went. Alex moved her other hand down so it was also on Maggie's bum cheek and she gave them a little squeeze before she stopped the kiss, pulling herself away, her breathing a little heavy as she had a panicked look in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Alex took a step back.

"It's okay." Maggie spoke softly, her hand tentatively reaching out and rubbing Alex's arm.

"I don't want you thinking that this will lead somewhere," Alex told her. "I…." Alex looked downwards, dropping the eye contact she had with her wife.

"I don't think it will," Maggie replied. "I don't want you feeling any sort of pressure for anything to happen with us." Maggie told her. Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little nod.

"I know you'd never do anything I didn't want," Alex squeaked. "I know you'd never hurt me like that, but I just got this flash of her and I…." Alex stopped talking and took a deep breath. "I just want to enjoy being with my wife," Alex admitted. "Why can't I enjoy a little making out without freaking out?"

Maggie pursed her lips. She hated what that woman had done to her wife. How she'd made her feel. The lasting scars that it had left Alex with. "Because you were violated," Maggie told her. Maggie spoke softly, because she knew it was a hard topic for Alex. "Your last memory of sex is a bad one and it's something that you can't quickly brush to the side. It's just going to take some time," Maggie rubbed her arm again as she spoke, hoping she was bringing her some sort of comfort. She looked to the doorway as another crack of thunder could be heard. She was surprised that Hayden hadn't come through by now. "We just take this at a pace that you are comfortable with. We stop when it becomes to much and in time, we'll get there again," Maggie assured her. "We keep talking and you talk with Alison and that'll help too. We take it in steps." Maggie said.

Alex nodded as she bit her lip. She knew Maggie was right and that she just needed to keep talking and needed time. "Maybe we can take a step back and uhm…." Alex rolled her wedding rings around her finger. "Cuddle?" Alex suggested. "We can just have a cuddle as we finish the movie?"

"Sounds good to me," Maggie gave a little nod. "How about you take this stuff over to the table? I'm just going to go check Hayden is okay." Alex nodded as Maggie walked past her. She went down the hall and looked into the girls' bedroom, smiling at the sight of Hayden and Emmi in the same bed, Emmi with her arms around her little sister. She watched the scene for a moment before walking back down to the living room. She walked over to the couch and sat down, Alex shuffling next to her.

"She's okay I take it?" Alex questioned.

"I think she did get up but she's in Emmi's bed. Emmi's holding her. It's so cute." Maggie answered as she wrapped her arm around Alex, Alex snuggling herself into her wife.

"Aww," Alex's voice was muffled against Maggie's chest. "Sweet."

"Hmm." Maggie placed a soft kiss on the top of Alex's head, before hitting play on the remote to continue the DVD, Alex all snuggled up against her. Her mind went back to Stacey and she hoped she'd hear word about her trial soon enough because she felt like it would help Alex massively in dealing with rape if she knew that she'd been sentenced to spending years in prison.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	19. Chapter 19

Alex gave a stretch as she opened her eyes, looking to the side to see Maggie and Hayden still fast asleep. Hayden had eventually come through to their room because of the storm. She watched her daughter for a moment, Hallie hippo in her grasp as her other arm was stretched out over Maggie's face. She chucked lightly, wondering how long they'd been sleeping like that. She reached over and gently moved Hayden's arm down, Hayden giving a little murmur as she turned onto her side, moving closer to Maggie. Alex smiled at her wife and daughter, before she got out of the bed, leaving them to sleep. She walked down to the kitchen, surprised to see Emmi sitting at the table, having got herself a glass of apple juice and bowl of cereal. "Oh, good morning."

"Morning," Emmi answered as she reached for her juice. "I checked but you were still sleeping so I just got some breakfast myself."

"That's okay." Alex looked over to Trudi, seeing she was playing with one of the balloons that they had out for Emmi's birthday the day before.

"She has already popped one." Emmi told her mother, Alex putting her eyes on the deflated blue balloon that was on the floor. Trudi was now playing with a purple balloon, pushing it around the room with her face, occasionally hitting it with her paw.

"She'll probably pop a few if she keeps hitting them like that," Alex mumbled as she walked over to the worktop and opened the cupboard, taking out Trudi's food. She put some into her bowl before getting her some fresh water. "Breakfast Trudi." Alex said, Trudi coming running across to eat. Alex got herself a glass of water before sitting down at the table with her daughter.

"Are you not eating breakfast?" Emmi questioned, watching as Alex took a drink of her water.

"I'm just deciding what to have," Alex answered. "You wanting any egg or bacon?"

"Hmm, I don't know yet," Emmi shrugged, her gaze going over to the window. "It's still kinda raining a bit," Emmi sounded disappointed. "Does that mean we won't get to hike to the waterfall?"

"Well it's still early," Alex yawned as she rubbed her hand across her face. "It's supposed to be a nice day today so I'm sure we will get there." Alex looked of the window, seeing there were some little drops of rain still falling.

Emmi smiled lightly. "Did you and Mama talk more about you coming home?" Emmi questioned, putting some cereal onto the spoon and bringing it up to her mouth.

"We don't really need to talk about it anymore, sweetie," Alex told her. "All we need to know is that it's happening."

"When?" Emmi asked. "Like right away on Monday when we go home you will be home too?"

"Yes." Alex nodded, Emmi smiling at the news.

"Good," Emmi answered. "You should have always have been at home anyways," Emmi told her. "I hated that you had to live with Grandma," Emmi sighed, Alex feeling sad at Emmi's upset. She hate how much this had affect her and she felt like it was all her fault. "Why did you have to be away for so long?" Emmi questioned. "First at the special clinic and then at Grandma's?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh," Alex bit her lip. "Well you know how I kinda stopped being a mum for a while and didn't really do much with you and Hayden?"

"Yeah," Emmi nodded, remembering what Alex was getting at. "After my little brother died you stopped playing with us or Mama."

"Hmm," Alex took a deep breath. "Well it was because I was sad at first but then I started drinking too much alcohol which wasn't good for anyone," Alex exhaled. "So, I had to go to the clinic to get better," Alex told her, Emmi giving a little nod as she was staring intently at her mother. "Then me and Mama decided it was best I stayed with Grandma for a little bit so that we could make sure I was really better before coming home because I didn't want to let you and Hayden down again," Alex told her. "And I wasn't honest with Mama about my drinking and she needed some time to be able to trust me again."

"Oh," Emmi widened her eyes. "But she trusts you now?" Emmi questioned.

"We are good, sweetie." Alex told her, nodding lightly as she spoke.

"Good," Emmi smiled. "And you don't drink too much alcohol anymore?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "I don't drink any. I'm not going to drink any alcohol ever again." Alex had to believe this. She had to believe in herself that she was now strong enough to resist the urge to drink again.

"Wow. That makes me proud of you," Emmi jumped down from the chair and walked over to Alex. "You'll never let me down though, Mum." Emmi told her, Alex smiling at her as she sat on her knee. Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Well that's nice to hear," Alex said, her heart swelling at her daughter's words. "You think you'll never get too old to come sit on my knee for cuddles either?" Alex questioned, knowing there would be a day when that would probably happen.

"Nope," Emmi shook her head. "You and Mama give the best cuddles. I'll always love them."

"Well that's good because I love getting cuddles from you," Alex squeezed her daughter tighter, giving her another kiss. Emmi giggled as Alex gave her sides a little tickle. "Tickling you is pretty fun too." Alex said, tickling her more, Emmi erupting into laughter.

"Mum…no, wait," Emmi begged her to stop. "Mum," Emmi screeched. Alex laughed before she stopped tickling her daughter. "How about we go tickle Mama and Hayden so they wake up?" Emmi questioned. "It would be funny." Emmi turned her head around to look up at Alex.

"Hmm I'm not so sure," Alex mumbled. "They are both grumpy if they get woken up too early." Alex pulled a face and Emmi giggled again.

"But that's what makes it funny." Emmi retorted.

Alex looked up at the clock on the wall. "Go on then," Alex lightly pushed Emmi off her knee. "You can say you are getting her back for waking you up yesterday, huh?" Alex said, and Emmi nodded, excitedly running through to wake her mother up, shouting for Alex to come join her.

* * *

The rain had cleared up and it had turned into a sunny afternoon, so they were on their way to the waterfall. Trudi, Emmi and Maggie were a little in front, Alex staying back with Hayden who was getting a little tired. "Can I rest?" Hayden questioned, her hand going onto Alex's leg as she spoke.

"You want a piggyback ride?" Alex questioned. "You've done so good walking all this way." Alex was surprised Hayden had last as long on the walk, if she was going to honest.

"Uh-huh." Hayden smiled as she nodded, wanting a little carry from her mother.

"Babe," Alex called out to Maggie. Maggie turned around, wondering what Alex wanted as Emmi grinned at hearing Alex call Maggie babe. She hadn't heard that in a long time and she knew it really did mean that they were happy with each other again. "Can you take the backpack? I'm going to give her a piggyback ride for a bit." Alex took the backpack off her back, handing it to Maggie. They had some water and some snacks in the bag for when they got to the waterfall, as well as some towels in case they went swimming.

"Sure," Maggie took a few steps down to her wife, taking the bag from her. "We're nearly there, you did so good Jelly girl."

Hayden gave a little grin, but she was tired. Alex bent down and Hayden climbed onto her back, letting her hands meet around Alex's front. Alex pushed herself back up to standing, her hands going to onto Hayden's legs as they wrapped around Alex's stomach. "Smile," Emmi said as she turned around. "Mama, Mum and Hayden," Emmi added, the camera in her hand. "I'm gonna take your picture."

Maggie moved so she was standing next to Alex, Hayden sticking her head out to the side as she pulled a silly face and stuck her tongue out. Emmi had been taking pictures the whole walk of her family, the views and Trudi. "Mama when we get there can we swim in the pool the waterfall goes into?"

"Yeah, that's why you put your costume on." Maggie reminded her. Emmi and Hayden were wearing their swimming costumes under their clothes, so they could go for a swim.

"Trudi can swim too and maybe it'll clean her a bit." Emmi said as they started walking towards the waterfall again, all of them glancing at Trudi. The rain through the night had left some muddy patches on the trail and Trudi did look a little dirty because of course the dog didn't avoid the muddy puddles, she just walked right through them.

"Maybe," Maggie murmured. "She'll probably just get herself muddy again on the way back though."

"Then she can just go in the lake," Emmi said. "Did you and Mum put your costumes on?"

"Yeah we did." Maggie answered. Emmi smiled, thinking it would be nice for all of them to swim together at the waterfall.

"Good," Emmi said as they continued with the walk to the waterfall. After about 10 more minutes of walking, they reached the end of the hike, making it to the waterfall. Alex put Hayden down on the ground, who immediately ran off, chasing after Trudi and using up the energy she'd saved by being carried for a part of the way. Alex and Maggie sat down on the ground, as Emmi opened the bag, taking out a bottle of water and taking a drink. "This is so much fun. I really do wish we didn't have to go home tomorrow."

"I know," Maggie murmured. "But it's nearly the summer so maybe we can see if we can get another vacation planned."

"To here again?" Emmi grinned at the thought.

"Maybe further afield," Maggie said. "Like somewhere we'd need to take an airplane too."

"Ohhhh yeah," Emmi loved the sound of that. "I'll see what Hayden says." Emmi said before she ran off after her sister.

"Do they even care about the waterfall?" Alex murmured, picking up the camera from the ground where Emmi had left it and took a few snaps of the waterfall before taking the girls as they played together, Trudi bouncing around close by.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it at one point." Maggie said, reaching for a bottle of water.

"I do agree with Emmi though. I wish we could be here longer," Alex exhaled. "I'm really enjoying this time."

"Me too," Maggie gave her wife a smile as their eyes locked together. "But it's not like we are going home to bad things," Maggie pointed out. "You are coming home." Maggie spoke with a smile on her face, clearly glad at the progression.

"I am," Alex bit her lip, still looking into her wife's eyes. She was about to talk again, when she heard Maggie's phone ringing. Maggie pulled her phone from her pocket, sighing as she saw who was calling her. She turned her phone, so Alex could see the screen. Alex read the number, not recognising it. "That her?" Alex questioned. Maggie nodded, sucking in her bottom lip. "You want me to answer and tell her you are not interested?"

Maggie shook her head. "I'm just going to let it ring out," Maggie said, throwing her phone down to the ground. "She text me this morning again too," Maggie admitted. "Said she really needed to see me," Maggie rolled her eyes. "I don't want to hear any of her lies," Maggie said. "I guess I need to be thankful she is trying to contact me, and she doesn't have Ava's number. I'd hate for her to be sucked back in."

"You know," Alex pursed her lips. "I don't think Ava would be. She made it clear to Maria that she didn't want anything to do with her and I think that still stands," Alex said. "I think you are both on the same page when it comes to Maria. You don't want any sort of relationship with her." Alex and Maggie both glanced at the phone as it stopped ringing.

"Hmm," Maggie bit her lip. "At least that's one thing Ava is being sensible about." Maggie muttered, Alex knowing she was referring to Ava's engagement.

Alex exhaled lightly before looking around to the girls, who were currently climbing the rocks by the edge of the waterfall. "Be careful girls," Alex shouted out to them. "Especially you, Hayden." Alex knew Emmi would be fine, but Hayden wasn't alien and could hurt herself a lot easier.

"Yeah, I won't let her get hurt." Emmi called back.

Alex watched them for a moment longer, before looking back to Maggie. "Maybe they are going to have a long engagement," Alex said, giving a little shrug, because she didn't really know what Ava's plans were going to be and they had only just got engaged. "They're only 1st year at uni and still have a way to go," Alex pointed out. "It's not like they'll be able to afford much right now. Maybe they'll wait till after they've graduated and have stable jobs and money coming in."

"Yeah, maybe," Maggie pursed her lips. "But that just sounds a little too sensible for people who got engaged at 19."

"Well until she tells us otherwise maybe we need to give her the benefit of the doubt." Alex said.

"Sure," Maggie murmured, reaching for the water to take another drink. "Anyways," Maggie cleared her throat. "This weekend is for us," Maggie reminded her wife. "No more Ava or Maria talk." Maggie instructed.

"Yes boss," Alex did the army salute, causing Maggie to chuckle. "Do you have something you want to talk about?" Alex wondered. "Something on your mind?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "This weekend was supposed to be about us working though things, so that's what we need to be focusing on right now."

"I thought this weekend was for Emmi's birthday." Alex retorted.

"Well yes, that too," Maggie exhaled. "But it was a great base for us to properly get together and talk."

"Hmm yeah," Alex had to agree. She was glad they'd got away from the city and everything else going on there, so they could have time to focus on themselves and their girls. "Well whatever the reason I am glad we came," Alex smiled. "I just hope we can continue like this back home."

"Of course we will." Maggie assured her.

Alex nodded, her lips pursed. "So, is there still no word on when Stacey's sentencing will be?" Alex questioned, playing nervously with the strap on the camera as she spoke.

"Uh, not that I've been told anyways," Maggie answered, giving a little shrug. "It's gotta be soon though. At least, us finding out when the sentencing is," Maggie informed her. She wanted so badly for it to be soon for Alex's sake, but she knew it was out of her hands, that there was nothing she could do to push it forward. She moved forward, seeing a change in her wife's demeanour. Alex was now looking downwards, and Maggie knew she wasn't comfortable talking anymore. "Can I hug you?" Maggie questioned. Alex nodded lightly, looking back up to her wife. Maggie knew right now – at least when Alex was feeling like this – that it was important to ask her before getting into her personal space. The last thing she wanted to do was cause her to freak out or feel overwhelmed. Maggie shuffled closer to Alex and pulled her into a hug. "She's inside until sentencing," Maggie reminded her, her arms wrapped around her as Alex was leaning against her. "She's never going to get to do it to anyone else and she's going to be sent down for years and years," Maggie assured her, lightly rubbing her arm as she spoke. "And I know right now it doesn't seem likely, but you will get through this and be able to move forward." Maggie told her, her gaze going out to the girls, Hayden maybe a little to high up the rocks for her liking. She pursed her lips, knowing she'd be fine because Emmi was there with her. Hayden loved to climb, whether it was on the climbing frame at the park, or up trees or rocks, or really anything tall. Hayden would give climbing it her best shot.

"Only because I've got you." Alex murmured.

"Always." Maggie placed a soft kiss on the top of Alex's head as the pair sat in the embrace, the sun was shining down on them as they were the only ones currently up at the waterfall. They listened to the sounds of the water as they watched their girls playing on the rocks, Alex bringing her hand up and putting it over Maggie's, feeling very thankful to have her.

* * *

After getting back from the waterfall hike, they got changed then left Trudi in the cabin, Trudi going straight to her bed and curling up to sleep, clearly tired from the hiking, extra running around and little swim she had in the pool of water at bottom of the waterfall. Alex, Maggie and the girls had driven into the town nearby, the girls enjoyed an ice-cream as they walked around, looking at the shops. Emmi had been watching her parents, smiling to herself as they were giving each other smiles and glances. They were now going to play some crazy golf, the girls both very excited. "I wants orange," Hayden was on her tiptoes as she took the orange ball from Maggie's hand. "Yes." Hayden looked excited as she jumped up and down, clearly happy to have gotten the orange ball.

Emmi took the purple ball and Alex took the blue one, leaving Maggie with yellow. "Did you get the score card Mum?" Emmi looked up to Alex, who nodded her head. "Will we do Hayden, then me, then you then Mama?" Emmi wondered. "Youngest to oldest. It's the best way to do it, right?"

"Sure," Alex answered. "You want to keep score?" Alex handed the score card and pencil down to Emmi. Emmi nodded, taking them from her and writing their names on the card before sticking it and the pencil in her back pocket. "Six shot max," Alex said, before she looked to Hayden. "Right Jelly, you start us off."

Hayden put the ball down at the start of the first hole, this one rather simple, just having a few bumps to get over before reaching the hole. She positioned her putter next to her ball and stuck her tongue out, Maggie chuckling at the concentration on her face. Hayden pulled the putter back and smacked the ball, it going flying down over the bumps. Emmi put her ball down on the start spot, watching as Hayden took another shot, the ball rolling over the edge of the hole before going off to the side. Hayden huffed, not looking impressed as she stomped over to take another shot.

Maggie pulled her phone out of her pocket as it rang, sighing as it was once again her mother's number. "It's her again."

Alex looked to the girls for a moment, the pair of them both trying to get their ball into the hole. "Gimmie," Alex took the phone from Maggie and swiped to answer. "Hello."

"Hola, Margarita, es Mama." Maria started to talk.

"Yeah, it's her wife, Alex." Alex said, Maggie glaring at her, waiting to hear what Alex was going to say.

"Oh," Maria replied. "Well, can I please talk to my daughter?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Alex told her. "Can't you just respect that and leave her be?"

Maggie heard a scoff from through the phone. "She's my daughter. This is very important. I need her. Can you please put her on the phone?" Maria questioned. Maggie shook her head, hearing what Maria was requesting.

"Like I said, she doesn't want to talk to you," Alex informed her. She felt angry that Maria had brought herself back into the picture, for whatever reason. Alex waited for a moment for a reply, but after a small silence, there were a few beeps before the line went dead. "She hung up." Alex handed the phone back to Maggie. Maggie put her phone on silent before slipping it back into her pocket.

"Maybe I need to call Aunt Rosa," Maggie sighed lightly. "See if she knows why she needs me all of a sudden." Maggie murmured, not sounding like she was that bothered about why her mother was now calling her.

"Maybe," Alex shrugged. "Worth a shot I guess," Maggie bit her lip, also shrugging. "Let's try and forget about it right now, yeah?" Alex questioned, rubbing Maggie's arm. "Like you said earlier, this weekend is for us. We'll enjoy the rest of the time here with the girls and can sort this out together when we get home, yeah?"

"Mmm, yeah," Maggie smiled softly. "Let's not ruin a good day."

"Nope." Alex leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

They pulled back and looked to the side as they heard Emmi giving a squeal of delight. "You okay, Em's?" Alex questioned.

"You kissed." Emmi shrieked.

"We did," Maggie couldn't help but smile as she saw the look on her daughter's face. "We can do it again, if you wish?" Maggie questioned, Emmi giving a little nod. Maggie looked back around to Alex, who was smiling at her, her eyebrows raised. They shared another quick kiss, Emmi looking overjoy as they looked back to her again.

"This is just so perfect," Emmi smiled. "You are kissing again so things must be just so perfect."

"They are sweet girl." Maggie told her with a smile. She knew things may not exactly be perfect with the two of them just yet, but they were going pretty damn good.

"Mummy I got…." Hayden ran over to Alex. "How many shots, Emmi?"

"Five," Emmi told her. "She got 5 and I got 4," Emmi said. "I put it on the card."

"Oh well looks like it's my turn then," Alex said, walking over and putting her ball down on the starting point. "Oldest has to go last, after all." Alex gave Maggie a cheeky grin before she took her first shot, hoping Maggie would be able to enjoy the rest of her time away and not worry too much about what Maria kept calling her for.

* * *

Maggie won the crazy golf, with Alex coming in second, Emmi third and Hayden was last which did leave her rather disappointed. Maggie and Alex had taken the girls back to one of the stores in town, saying they could pick out one thing they wanted as a souvenir from their little trip, so that put a smile back on Hayden's face. Emmi picked out a necklace with a turtle pendant with a pink shell and Hayden picked out a little giraffe teddy. They'd eaten at a pizza restaurant in town before going back to the cabin and getting their swimming costumes on, so they could go for an evening swim in the lake. Hayden ran and leapt off the end of the pier and splashed into the water. She giggled as she kicked her legs, so she moved over to the stairs of the pier and climbed up them, enjoying the game of jumping into the lake. "Mama," Hayden ran over to Maggie. "I take this off?" Hayden questioned, her hands hitting against the unicorn swim ring she was wearing, because she couldn't swim yet so needed something to keep her afloat.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "You need that or you'll sink all the way to the bottom."

Hayden scrunched her face up before looking to Alex, who was sitting next to Maggie on the pier, both of them with their legs dangling into the water. "Mummy?" Hayden tilted her head ever so slightly to the side as she started batting her eyelashes.

"No sweetie, Mama is right. You need that to help you swim." Alex told her. Hayden frowned, looking rather displeased before she ran off, throwing herself off the end of the pier again.

"Mums," Alex and Maggie looked to Emmi, hearing her shouting on them. "Can I go all the way?" Emmi pointed out to the next pier that was for another cabin.

"No," Maggie answered. It wasn't that far away, but far enough for a 10-year-old to be swimming out to. "Come back closer to us."

Emmi frowned as she disappeared under the water for a moment, before surfacing closer to them. She took another deep breath and disappeared under the water again, Emmi clearly trying to see how long she could go underwater in one breath. "Kinda sucks having to go home tomorrow. The girls are loving being here and even Trudi is having a fab time."

"Yeah," Maggie glanced at their dog who looked like she was sunbathing, all stretched out on the pier in the evening sun. "We gotta go back to work," Maggie frowned. "But we have dinner with Eliza, Kara and Neil Monday evening. That'll be nice, and of course you are coming home." Maggie smiled.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "I uh….I was thinking it would be good for me to also go speak to someone about the uh…." Alex rubbed her hands together as she pursed her lips. "What Stacey did."

"You can't talk to Alison about that?" Maggie questioned. They were due to go talk to her again on Thursday.

"I can and she helps to an extent, but I mean a specialist. A person or group who just deals with victims of…..that," Alex couldn't bring herself to say the word. "Maybe hearing other people sharing how they overcame it and learnt to deal with it, you know, how they could get to the point of being intimate with their partner again, I….you want that, right?" Alex looked into Maggie's eyes as she spoke.

"Eventually yeah," Maggie answered honestly. "But like I said last night we just take this step by step and get you comfortable with everything again," Maggie reminded her. "I've not said or did anything to make you think otherwise, have I?"

"No, you are being so amazing with the situation, but for me, I…I want to…I need to be able to…" Alex paused. "And really, not just so we can get some intimacy back. I just need to talk about this with a professional."

"Okay, well whatever you want I'll support." Maggie told her, giving her a supportive smile to prove it.

"Yeah, I know you will." Alex replied, looking around as she heard Emmi's voice.

"Will you two come in the water?" Emmi questioned, her head peering up at them from the other side of the pier. "This is going to be our last lake swim for a while."

"I suppose it is, yeah." Alex answered, watching as Emmi climbed up onto the pier, Hayden coming up the stairs as she was nodding, like she was agreeing with her sister in wanting them to come into the water.

"I'll get them, Emmi," Hayden spoke confidently as she marched over to Maggie, putting her hands on Maggie's back, giving a cheeky giggle as she tried to push her in. "I'll…do…it," Hayden pushed with all her might before frowning and looking around to her sister. "Emmi, help."

Emmi put her hands onto Maggie's back, the girls pushing her to get her into the lake. Maggie slipped into the water, the girls erupting into laughter before looking to Alex, cheeky grins on their faces. "Oh no, no." Alex shook her head as she stood up.

"Get her, girls." Maggie said as she was treading water, moving some hair back that was stuck on her face. The girls kept laughing as they pushed at Alex.

"Wait, wait, wait," Alex shouted, so the girls stopped trying to get her into her lake and looked up at her. "How about Mum gets you instead? Alex glanced at Maggie, seeing she wasn't too far away before she lifted Hayden into her arms, the unicorn swim ring falling to the ground. She flung Hayden into the lake, Hayden disappearing under the water for a moment as Maggie grabbed onto her, lifting her up into her arms, Hayden giggling hysterically as she moved her hair from in front of her face. "You're next." Alex raised her eyebrows as she looked to Emmi.

"I gotta pee first." Emmi said, swerving out of the way as Alex tried to grab her to throw her into the lake.

"Hurry back then," Alex said. Emmi nodded as she started walking along the pier. Alex looked down to Maggie and Hayden – who was still giggling hysterically – and threw in the swim ring so Maggie didn't have to keep herself and Hayden afloat. "What's that look for?" Alex questioned, seeing Maggie trying to keep a straight face, before she widened her eyes, feeling Emmi's hands pushing on her back. Alex fell into the lake, coming up to an eruption of laughter from her wife and girls. Alex turned to look at Emmi who was standing on the pier in fits of laughter. "Oh Emmi Danvers, you cheeky little….." Alex trailed off, shaking her head, but it was all in good fun. Emmi jumped into the water and swam over to join her family, the four of them starting to splash each other and continue with the fun for their last night at the lake.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. They are very much appreciated. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

Maggie and Alex were sitting on the side porch of the cabin, eating their breakfast at the outside table as the girls were playing on the tree swing, Hayden sitting on it as Emmi was pushing her. Trudi was sitting out in the morning sun, playing with her rope toy. Maggie was watching Alex as she watched the girls, Hayden looking like she was very much enjoying being pushed high on the swing. Alex lightly wiped her hand over her eyes, Maggie seeing she looked like she was tearing up. "Hey babe, you okay?" Maggie immediately got up from her chair and walked around to Alex, bending down in front of her. She tentatively brought her hand up, letting it hover over Alex's knee. Alex looked downward and gave a little nod, Maggie putting her hand onto her knee and rubbing it gently.

"Look at them," Alex gestured out to the girls, Maggie looking around to them, watching for a moment as Emmi was also now on the swing, Hayden sitting on her knee as Emmi moved her legs back and forth to keep them going higher and higher, Hayden looking delighted as she swung back and forth. "Such a simple thing but they are both having a great time," Alex noted. "And Emmi is always so great with Hayden. She's such a great sister," Alex's smile grew larger. "We are lucky and I'm thankful and I'm feeling really great and happy," Alex said. "I feel so happy," Alex smiled at her wife, Maggie smiling back at her. "So yeah, I'm better than okay. I'm great."

Maggie's smile grew larger. She could see Alex looked happier. The light was back in her eyes and she was even more thankful for this weekend away now. Not only had it allowed them some family time with the kids but that time had also helped strengthen their relationship again. "I'm glad you are feeling great and happy again."

"Are you?" Alex questioned.

"I'm in a beautiful location with my gorgeous wife and brilliant children," Maggie replied, rubbing Alex's thigh. "I'm pretty damn good." Maggie murmured, standing to her feet and turning around, watching the girls as they were on the swing. She took a few steps forward and leaned herself against the wooden railing.

"But we are leaving in a couple hours." Alex sighed as she stood up and walked over, joining her wife. She loved how she felt right now and was worried when they left, it wouldn't be the same.

"I know," Maggie replied. "But we can't use being here as our safety net," Maggie told her, turning her head to look at her wife and not her children. "And going home doesn't need to change anything. Things are still going to be the same. We'll keep communicating and spend time with the girls and start going out on little dates again," Maggie said. "It'll be like it was before we lost…" Maggie stopped talking, her lips pursing. She didn't mean to make it sound like she wanted to forget about Carter or that she wished they'd never tried for him in the first place and she hoped Alex didn't take her comment in that way.

Alex glared at her wife for a moment, her hand going onto her pendant. "Yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "Uh you are right. That's what we want, right?" Alex questioned, Maggie giving a little nod. "I mean not to forget but for things to be like they used to before I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin everything. It wasn't your fault." Maggie spoke softly, leaning her arms out over the railing.

"We could have been better a lot quicker if I didn't turn back on the drink," Alex sighed. "Uh, but I am going to go back to AA meetings. Tomorrow. I'll start going back to my Tuesday meetings and I think I'll add uhm….I dunno, another meeting or two for the first while." Alex knew the only way to keep herself sober was to keep attending the meetings and right now, if she needed to attend more than one a week then she would.

"I think that's a good plan," Maggie was proud of Alex for seeing that she needed to keep going to the meetings and for knowing that right now, she'd need to go to more than one a week. "And if you ever need any support then you know I'd come with you."

"Thanks, but I think they are something that I need to do for myself," Alex replied. "But I uh…." Alex stopped talking for a moment, her eyes going on the girls, still swinging high. "When I was in rehab one of the programs that really helped me was uh…." Alex looked back to her wife. "Yoga."

"Yoga?" Maggie sounded surprised. She went to yoga almost weekly and Alex had gone with her about 4 times in all the years they'd been together. She always said it wasn't her thing. "I'm sorry, Alexandra Danvers likes yoga?" Maggie got a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex nudged into her wife, knowing what she was thinking by the look on her face. "I know what I've said about it in the past but it's good for me. It really kept me calm and helped me clear my thoughts and stuff and when I felt overwhelmed or stressed, the yoga helped bring me back down again so if you wanted I thought maybe I could join you when you went to yoga," Alex said, Maggie smiling at the thought of them doing yoga together. "If you still go, that is."

"Yeah I still go Friday morning's if I am not working," Maggie replied. "I would love for you to join me," Maggie answered. "Although I'm not sure you could keep up with the advanced class just yet," Maggie said. "But hey, I could slum it in beginners for a while if it means I get to do it with you," Maggie smiled. "We can have yoga date Fridays."

"Yoga date Fridays," Alex repeated. "I like the sound of that."

"We can have a little shopping date first," Maggie suggested. "Can't do yoga without a yoga mat. Some yoga pants. Tanks tops," Maggie noted. "Hmm, yeah that'll look good in yoga pants." Maggie's eyes darted down to Alex's bum.

Alex scoffed but Maggie nodded. "Besides, I have yoga pants already. You know for when I go to the gym or go out jogging." Alex pointed out.

"Well we'll get you some _yoga_ yoga pants." Maggie informed her.

"Okay then," Alex chuckled lightly at Maggie's insistence she needed new yoga pants, but just figured she was excited about going to yoga together. "We can do that."

"Yes," Maggie nodded, before she glanced at her watch. "We need to check-out soon. Start the drive back."

"Ah we have time for a swing," Alex murmured, grabbing Maggie's hand and pulling her across the decking and down the couple of steps, her hand still holding onto Maggie's as they made their way over to the tree swing and the girls. "Right girls stop hogging the swing. It's me and Mama's turn," Alex told them, Emmi slowing them down to a stop. "Better push us nice and high now." Alex quipped as Hayden jumped down with a frown, clearly not wanting to stop her time on the swing. Emmi pushed herself off and glared up at Alex.

"Swings are for kids," Emmi frowned. "Not old people."

"Aww well looks like Mama can't go on the swing then because she is old." Alex widened her eyes as she poked Maggie's side, Maggie giving a gasp as she pulled herself away as Emmi and Hayden giggled.

"You know I'm not that much older than you." Maggie muttered, sounding a little annoyed.

"Still always going to be older, baby," Alex winked at her before she sat down on the swing. "C'mon Em's, this swing isn't going to push itself." Alex said, looking to her daughter. Emmi ran around to the back of Alex and gave her a push, the swing starting move. Maggie watched for a moment, smiling as Hayden also helped push Alex, as she giggled, Hayden clearly finding her mother being on the swing a little funny.

"C'mon, girls," Maggie walked around to the back of Alex. "Mum said she wanted to go high." Maggie said, pushing Alex so she started going even higher on the swing, the girls giggling as Alex gave a shriek of enjoyment, the family clearly enjoying their last moments at the lake together.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on the edge of the bed. She looked out at the suitcase briefly, Alex having brought her stuff back, so she could move back in. They were currently getting ready for their dinner with Eliza, Kara and Neil to celebrate Emmi's birthday, but Maggie was sitting staring down at her phone, looking at her aunt's name. She'd received another call – that had gone unanswered – from her mother and knew she wasn't about to give up trying, so she wanted to get to the bottom of this. She would phone her aunt and see if she knew what was going on. "No, no, no," Maggie looked up as she heard Hayden's voice. "Mummy, no." Hayden ran into the bedroom in only her panties.

"Hayden c'mon you need to wear something," Alex walked into the room, the t-shirt and leggings in her hand. "You said you wanted to wear your navy leggings with your blue and white stripy t-shirt."

"I do." Hayden answered.

"So that's what I have here," Alex showed her them. "Let's get dressed so we can go for a nice dinner with everyone."

Hayden furrowed her eyebrows as she rather slowly walked over to Alex, looking at the clothes in her hands. "Uncle Neil be at dinner?"

"Yes," Alex answered. "You can go see uncle Neil but you need to wear some clothes."

"Mama," Hayden pouted as she ran over to Maggie. "I go see uncle Neil?"

"Yes, we said you are, but you are going to a restaurant, so you need to put your clothes on." Maggie told her, Alex noticing her eyes kept darting between her phone and Hayden.

"Okay." Hayden sighed before she ran out of the bedroom.

"You alright?" Alex questioned, walking closer to her wife.

"Yeah," Maggie cleared her throat. "I uh…I'm going to phone Rosa. See if she'll tell me what Maria wants. If she knows, that is."

"You want me to sit with you?" Alex offered to be with Maggie when she was making the call.

"No, it's okay," Maggie shook her head. "You just finish getting Hayden ready then we can go to dinner."

"Muuuuuummmmy." Alex looked around at Hayden's long shout before she looked back to her wife.

"Well I'll be in Hayden's room if you need me." Alex spoke softly, and Maggie gave a little nod. She waited till Alex was out of the room, before she looked back down to her phone and hit the call button. She took a deep breath, before she brought the phone up to her ear.

It rang a few times before there was an answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Aunt Rosa, how's it going?" Maggie questioned.

"Oh I'm good. How are things going with you? How's Alex? The girls?" Rosa wondered.

"Yeah all good," Maggie replied. "Uh, Alex and I are making progress and the girls are their usually happy selves." Maggie informed her.

"Well that's good," Rosa answered. "Uhm….I gather you are calling in regards to your mother?"

"Yes," Maggie pursed her lips. She expected a little more small talk first before going into talking about her mother, but it had been brought up now. "You know why she is all of a sudden wanting to get in touch with me?" Maggie questioned.

There was a long pause before Rosa replied. "I know."

"Okay, well can you tell me what it is?" Maggie questioned.

"I….." There was another pause. "She doesn't want me to tell you. She wants it to come from her."

Maggie screwed her face up. "Since when do you care about being loyal to her?" Maggie asked. Maria and Rosa hadn't had a relationship since Rosa took a teenage Maggie in, but since Oscar's death, they had started to reconcile a little and Maggie knew they spoke often.

"Just call your mother, Maggie. Please. Just hear what she has to say." Rosa told her.

Maggie sighed. "Has she had some near death experience and has now seen the error of her ways and wants to make it up to me?" Maggie questioned, knowing that probably wasn't likely. "Or does she want to tell me I'm sinning some more? Or is she sick?" Maggie asked. "She's dying and wants to make things right, so she feels better about herself before she dies?"

"Just…call her, Maggie," Rosa said again. "Give her the phone call. You should hear this from her."

Maggie exhaled lightly, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of Rosa. "I'll think about it," Maggie murmured. "Uh…I gotta go, Rosa. Sorry. We have a family dinner to get to. Talk more another time."

"Okay darling," Rosa replied. "Enjoy your dinner and please, call her."

"Hmm," Maggie didn't sound sure. "Bye," Maggie hung up the phone, throwing it down on the bed, feeling a little frustrated. She knew she'd need to phone her mother. She didn't want to, but if she wanted Maria to stop calling her, she saw this as the only way. Letting her have the call she obviously wanted. She stood her feet and walked through to Hayden's bedroom, seeing Alex had managed to get her dressed and was currently tying the laces on blue converse. "Looking smart, Hayden."

Hayden smiled up at Maggie. "Can I take my new giraffe?" Hayden questioned, jumping up to her feet and running over to her bed, picking up the giraffe that was sitting there next to Hallie hippo.

"Yes, I suppose you can." Maggie answered. Hayden grinned as she ran out of her bedroom, Alex and Maggie hearing her thump her way down the stairs.

"Any luck?" Alex could tell by the look on Maggie's face that she didn't get any further forward with why Maria was calling her, but she thought she'd still ask anyways.

Maggie shook her head. "I'm going to have to phone her."

"Well we can worry about that later, yeah?" Alex stood her to her feet and walked over to her wife and rubbed her arm. "Let's just go enjoy this family dinner for tonight."

"And celebrate you coming home." Maggie smiled up at her wife.

"Yeah that too," Alex replied before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "I'll go see if Emmi is ready to go. You go see what Jelly is up to." Alex told her, walking out of Hayden's room to go see if Emmi was ready to go out to dinner.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the table in the restaurant. Hayden wanted to sit next to her Uncle Neil, so she was sitting in between him and Alex, her giraffe currently sitting on the table, Hayden drawing on the kids' menu with the crayons they'd provided for her. "So," Eliza looked across the table to Emmi. "Did you have a nice weekend?" Eliza questioned.

Emmi nodded. "It was so much good fun," Emmi spoke with a cheery tone. "And Mum and Mama are kissing each other again so it's even better," Emmi grinned. "Aren't you, mums?" Emmi looked from Maggie to Alex and back.

"Uh yeah, we uh….we are." Maggie looked a little embarrassed although she didn't need to be. Kara, Neil and even Eliza would be well aware that Maggie and Alex would kiss and more.

"Well that's good," Eliza replied, looking to her daughter with a smile. She was a little surprised when Alex said she was moving home, but she was glad it was happening, both for Alex and Maggie because it meant things were going better for them, but also for Emmi because she knew how much she'd hated the time apart. "Did you have fun, Hayden?"

Hayden didn't look up from her colouring, but she nodded her head. "Rope swing. Crazy golf. Swimming." Hayden said, like she was reading out a list before she went quiet, concentrating on her picture.

"Well it sure does sound like you've had a great time." Kara said.

"It was," Emmi answered with a nod. "But next time all of you are coming with us. And Ava and Ryan. Winn and Pop."

"Well that's going to be fun," Neil spoke enthusiastically. "Will need to get a big cabin for that trip, huh?"

"You can get really big ones, Neil," Emmi assured him. "Like ones that look like gigantic."

"Oh well, that's okay then." Neil murmured, and Emmi nodded as she reached for her apple juice and took a drink.

"So, Maggie," Eliza looked to her daughter-in-law. "I got a phone call from Ava yesterday," Eliza said. "She and Ryan are going to marry. That's exciting, no?"

"If you call rushing to be grown up exciting," Maggie murmured. "She's practically still a kid."

Eliza widened her eyes, sensing this may be a touchy subject. "Well even so, Ryan is a wonderful young man."

"Yeah, well being a wonderful person doesn't make them ready for marriage." Maggie retorted.

"You're the big sister though, right, so is anyone ever going to be good enough to marry the little sister?" Kara questioned.

"This isn't about him not being good enough for Ava. Ryan is a great kid. He loves and respects Ava and I don't think she could find a lovelier guy to spend her life with," Maggie replied. "Who she is marrying isn't the issue. Like I've said, it's their age." Maggie took a deep breath to try to keep herself calm. She wasn't going to get worked up tonight. Not about Ava's engagement or Maria or anything. This was for Emmi's birthday and for celebrating Alex moving home. She didn't want anything ruining that.

"Do I get the big sister approval?" Neil wondered, staring at Alex.

"There was only one boyfriend of Kara's I took issue with and it's not you, Neil," Alex replied, her gaze shifting to her wife, Alex feeling a little worried for Maggie, like she was trying to hold too much in and it was all about to explode out. "Babe, just take a breath."

Maggie took a deep breath, Alex glancing at her mother, seeing she was giving her a sorry look for bringing the subject up. "Is it Uncle James?" Emmi questioned.

"No," Alex looked over to Emmi. "No one you met."

Emmi was about to ask who it was but then stopped herself. Instead, she decided to change the subject because she could see Maggie didn't like this one. "Kara, did you know Mum is moving back home," Emmi got a huge grin on her face as she spoke. "Like she's brought all her stuff back from Grandma's and everything."

"Yeah she told me," Kara answered. "That's really cool, huh?"

Emmi nodded. "It's the best ever," Emmi answered. "And I'm so proud of Mum because she said she isn't ever going to drink again and that's why she had to be at the clinic."

"That's right." Kara didn't really know how else to respond to that.

"You are proud of her too, right Mama?" Emmi questioned, thinking this must be the case since Alex was coming home.

"Yeah, I am, sweetie," Maggie answered. She was so proud of Alex and not just because she was sober again, but for how she was now dealing with everything. It was allowing them to take positive steps forward, strengthening their marriage. "I'm so, so, proud." Maggie and Alex exchange a smile as Emmi watched them staring at each other, now feeling fully confident that her mums were getting things back to how they'd always been.

* * *

Maggie's eyes flickered open as she gave a stretch. She looked around to the side, seeing Alex's side of the bed was empty. She reached for her phone, shooting up to sitting as she read the time. 8.42am. "It can't be." Maggie jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Oh, morning sleepy head." Alex looked up from behind the laptop, giving her wife a smile.

"It's really 8.42?" Maggie questioned, glancing to the clock on the wall, seeing it said the same time as her phone did.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "You seemed like you needed the sleep. You were dead to the world, so I just let you sleep."

"The girls?" Maggie questioned.

"Fed, watered and at school and day-care," Alex informed her as she stood up. "You want a coffee?"

Maggie nodded her head. "Sure," Maggie couldn't believe she'd slept in so late. It wasn't like she was late for work or anything, but still, it just wasn't something she did often. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Alex put a pod in the coffee machine then put a mug underneath before hitting the power button. "Well, actually I'm jealous you can sleep so well," Alex told her. "If I'm not remembering the birth its Stacey and what she did." Alex spoke quietly, looking downwards.

"That will fade," Maggie walked across to Alex. "Keep talking through it."

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "I was actually looking at some sleep therapists. Thought maybe they'd help."

"Another therapist?" Maggie questioned. "Babe I know you want to get help but don't over do things or focus on too much at once. That wont really help, in the long run."

Alex pursed her lips. "I guess by keeping talking to Alison and you it should lessen my dreams."

"Well that's the hope and if it doesn't work out that way you can try another," Maggie said. "Maybe even for a while get some prescription sleeping pills."

"Seriously?" Alex was surprised that that was Maggie's suggestion. "You are suggesting an addict takes pills to help her sleep?"

"Oh well, I…..sorry, I was just thinking about you being able to sleep a full night." Maggie replied, seeing now how it probably wouldn't be a good idea. Alex was an addict and becoming reliant on sleeping pills probably wouldn't be the best thing for anyone, never mind someone already dealing with an addiction.

"Like you said, I just keep talking to the therapist and hope the dreams do eventually go away or lessen." Alex pursed her lips as she lifted Maggie's coffee from the machine and took a drink.

"You drinking my coffee?" Maggie tilted her head ever so slightly, her eyebrows raising.

"Just a little." Alex grinned as she handed the mug to Maggie.

"But anyways," Maggie took a drink before putting it back down on the worktop. "We will -" Maggie stopped talking as she heard the doorbell ring. She looked down on herself as she was still in her pyjamas then looked to Alex again. "We expecting anyone?"

"Nope." Alex shook her head as she made her way out of the kitchen, Maggie following until she got to the doorway, her head leaning out and looking down the hallway. Alex opened the door, her eyes widening in shock, not expecting to see who was standing at the other side.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who review. :)**

 **Thoughts appreciated as always.**


	21. Chapter 21

Maria and her friend had been let into the house. Maggie knew this wasn't going to go away unless it was dealt with and she allowed her mother to tell her whatever it was she was clearly desperate to say. She'd got changed out of her pyjamas. She'd only changed into sweats and Alex's old Stanford t-shirt that she'd pretty much claimed as hers, but she felt more comfortable in that in front of her mother and the other woman, than the sleep shorts and tank top she'd previously had on. "Margarita," Maria stood up as she walked back into the room. The other woman was sitting on the chair patting Gertrude and Alex was standing up by the fireplace, playing with her hands, looking like she didn't know what to say. "I didn't know you went to Stanford."

"I didn't," Maggie shook her head. "It's Alex's."

"Oh," Maria glanced at Alex, like she was looking down on her before looking back to Maggie. "You don't have a t-shirt of your own?"

"Of course I do," Maggie retorted. "But I like this one."

Maria clicked her tongue as she walked over to the cabinet and picked up a photo frame, looking down to a picture of Emmi and Hayden, taken at Hayden's second birthday party, just a few shorts weeks before they tragically lost their son. "Rosa told me Alex had a stillborn. A boy. Carter." Maria put the picture back on the cabinet, turning to face her daughter as she spoke.

"You don't get to say his name," Maggie seethed. She couldn't believe her mother just came into her home and started talking like nothing was wrong between them. "You don't get to talk about him."

"Okay, calm down dear. It wasn't you who lost a child." Maria said.

"He was my…" Maggie took a deep breath, shaking her head lightly at herself. She wasn't going to get dragged into this. "What are here for? What do you want to say to me and who is that?" Maggie looked over to the other woman who was still patting Gertrude.

"I'm Gail. Me and your mother have been friends for years. You should remember my daughter, Brianna Young. She was in your year at school." Gail told her, Maggie not really able to remember Gail, but she remembered Brianna.

"Lovely girl Brianna was." Maria added.

"Brianna Young. Yeah, I remember her," Maggie exhaled. "She's one of the girls who made my high school years hell," Maggie shook her head, she hated any reminder of her time in Blue Springs. "Slipping homophobic notes into my locker, spitting on me, she was in that group who tripped me up causing me to fall down the stairs and break my arm," Maggie told them. "Sounds like a lovely girl, right enough, doesn't she?" Maggie glanced over to Alex as she spoke.

Alex felt her heart breaking for her wife. She'd heard all this before, but it was never something that would be nice to hear, her wife's torment as a newly outed teenager. "How about we don't bring up the past?" Alex questioned as she walked over to Maggie, giving her arm a comforting rub. "Let's just get to why Maria and her friend are here."

Alex looked back around to Maria, who was curling her nose up, clearly even seeing Alex touching Maggie enough to spark disgust in her. "Yeah, right uh," Maggie cleared her throat and looked to Maria again. "What is it?"

Maria's gaze was still on Alex. "Can I have some privacy with my daughter?"

"Alex isn't going anywhere," Maggie said. "You can say what you want to say in front of her or not at all." Maggie told her, not about to let Maria call the shots.

"I don't like her." Maria spoke matter of factly.

"You don't know her," Maggie retorted. "You have no reason not to like her."

"Well I can tell you one reason right away." Maria mumbled, Maggie and Alex both knowing exactly what Maria was getting at.

Maggie opened her mouth again, but Gail spoke over her. "I think we need to just get to the topic of why we came," Gail stood up from the chair, walking over to where the three of them were standing. "This isn't doing you any favours." Gail murmured as she stared at her friend.

Maria sighed lightly then gave Alex another glare. "I can go, if you want. I can make us coffees or take Gertrude out."

"No, Alex, this is our home. She can't kick you out," Maggie put her hand onto Alex's arm. "If she can bring some random lady when she wants to talk me then my wife can stay," Maggie said. "So, c'mon, out with it." Maggie just wanted to know why she was here. What was so important that she needed to come all this way. That it couldn't come from Rosa or Maria couldn't have just told Alex when she'd answered the call.

"Maybe we should sit down." Gail said.

Everyone took a seat, Gail sitting back down on the arm chair as Trudi went over to her again for more petting. Maria sat down on the couch, and Maggie sat down on the other arm chair. Alex stayed close to her wife, resting against the arm of the arm chair. "I uh…." Maria took a deep breath, bringing her hand up to her cross pendant she wore. "I'm sick," Maria said, looking around to her daughter. "My kidneys. They are failing. I uh…" Maria was still rubbing her pendant. "I'm on dialysis but I…." Maria stopped talking and looked to Maggie.

"You have got to be kidding me." Maggie shook her head, knowing what Maria was about to say.

"Margarita, you are my daughter. You could be a match," Maria told her. "Gail got tested but she is not a match for me and Rosa also is not a match." Maria said.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I…how can you even….you are what, 61?" Maggie questioned. "Aren't you old for the transplant list?"

"62, actually," Maria replied. "And it's better than being on dialysis for the rest of my life. Apart from my kidney problem I am fit and healthy. I could live another 30 years," Maria guessed. "Maybe a little less now, but you know, with a transplant I could continue to have a great quality of life."

"And what, you want me to be sorry you are sick?" Maggie questioned. "You want me to just ignore the fact you disowned me when I was just 14 and give you a kidney?" Maggie's voice raised a little, Alex picking up on the anger in her tone.

"Well I am your mother, Margarita." Maria said.

"Its Maggie," Maggie raised her voice some more. "And you are not my mother," Maggie seethed. "You are just some woman who gave birth to me. Raised me for a little while, but you are not my mother. You've not been my mother for what?" Maggie turned to look at Alex before looking back to Maria as she stood to her feet. "Almost 23 years?" Maggie shrugged, holding her hands out.

Maria took a deep breath. "Look, the past is the past. We can't change what's happened, but I gave you life and you -"

"So you think I owe you this?" Maggie questioned. "And what? Gail is here to help convince me?"

"No," Gail shook her head. "She's sick. I wasn't going to let her travel all this way herself."

"Well she shouldn't have bothered coming at all," Maggie replied. "Do you honestly think I'd be willing to give you a kidney?" Maggie questioned, staring at Maria. "In fact, I'm surprised you even want my kidney. Aren't you worried it's going to turn you gay or something?"

"Don't be so ridiculous Margarita," Maria retorted. "At the end of the day, I need a new kidney and you are my daughter and you could be a match. The least you could do is get yourself tested."

"The least I could do?" Maggie sniggered. "I can't actually believe this," Maggie felt Alex's hand on her back. "Can you believe the audacity…" Maggie trailed off, shaking her head as she looked around to Alex.

"Nothing surprises me coming from her," Alex murmured. "And Maria, I am sorry for your illness, but I do think you've made a wasted trip coming here," Alex told her. "To expect Maggie to be willing to go through a risky surgery for you after all you've done," Alex looked disgusted in Maria. "You don't even have the decency to call her by the name she chooses to be known by," Alex pointed out. "Why on earth do you think she'd give you a kidney?"

"I don't really care what you've got to say." Maria curled her nose as she spoke to Alex, but she didn't make eye contact with her.

"Disregarding my wife isn't going to win me over." Maggie spoke sharply as Maria looked back to her.

"So does that mean you are considering it?" Maria sounded hopeful as she spoke. "I can pay you," Maria offered. "I'll give you a nice sum of money."

"Yeah uh, that's illegal and I'm a cop, so…." Maggie pursed her lips.

"Then I'll pay your medical bills." Maria suggested.

"Pretty much the same thing." Maggie muttered.

"You could just get tested," Gail joined the conversation again. "You might not even be a match, so really, what's the harm in getting yourself tested?" Gail questioned, glaring up at Maggie from the chair.

Maggie let out a deep breath. "She'll think I'm actually going to do this."

"Well we are in town for a couple of days," Gail informed them. "We need to get home to let Maria get her dialysis, but we have a couple of days here, so, uh," Gail rubbed the back of her head. "Have a think about it and then we can meet up before we leave, or you can call Maria," Gail suggested. "Maybe this isn't something you can give an answer to right away."

"Please, Margarita," Maria pleaded with her. "Maggie," Maria cleared her throat. "At least say you'll consider it." Maria said, her hand back up on her pendant.

"If it means you'll get out of my house." Maggie spoke dryly.

Maria gave a little nod, knowing she wasn't going to get a yes answer by keeping on at her so she agreed to give her some space. "Okay, we'll go. But please consider this. I need this."

"You want me to walk you to the door or?" Maggie pointed out of the living room.

"No, we'll see ourselves out," Gail responded, stepping forward and lightly pushing on Maria, ushering her forward. "Thank you for listening and please do get in touch."

"Don't hold your breath." Maggie muttered as they disappeared out into the hallway.

Alex waited till she heard the front door closing before she looked to her wife. "Babe -"

"Don't," Maggie shook her head. "I uh, I'm going to take Trudi for a walk."

"Okay, well I'll come with you." Alex glanced at her watch, seeing there was still time before she needed to go to work.

"Can I just go myself?" Maggie questioned.

"Sure." Alex pursed her lips as she nodded her head. She had to respect Maggie wanted time on her own.

"C'mon Trudi, let's go." Maggie gestured for Trudi to follow her out of the living room, leaving Alex standing there wondering if Maggie's decision not to go get tested would stick.

* * *

Maggie walk into the office at the precinct. "Danvers," Officer Hall gestured for her to come across to him. "You okay?" Ethan knew by the look on her face something was off with her. "Weekend away with the Mrs not go well?"

"The weekend away was great," Maggie answered. "Things with Alex and I are going really well," Maggie forced a smile. "It's uh….something else. It's Maria, she's…" Maggie stopped talking, letting a puff of air escape between her lips.

"Who's Maria?" Ethan questioned, looking a little confused.

"Uh she's nobody," Maggie shook her head. "What's been going on here?" Maggie wondered. "Any word on Stacey's sentencing yet?" Maggie hoped there would be some good news for her to focus on.

"There is, actually," Ethan sounded pleased to be telling Maggie this. "Just got word about 10 minutes ago," Ethan glanced at his watch before looking back to Maggie, seeing a smile etching on her face. "15th June at 2pm."

"15th June," Maggie repeated. "That's Hayden's birthday."

"Ah so you won't be there?" Ethan questioned.

Maggie shrugged. She wanted to go see that woman be put away for a long time. "Well I mean it's my little girls birthday. I wanna be with her on her birthday, but…." Maggie exhaled. "I dunno. You eh…you know what judge she's got?"

"Judge Gary Sanders." Ethan told her, the smile on Maggie's face only growing larger. Judge Sanders was known for being tough.

"This is good," Maggie noted. "This is real good."

"I thought you'd be pleased," Ethan told her. "Uh, I'm going to let the victims know when she's being sentenced but I guess you'll want to tell Alex?" Ethan questioned, looking towards the door as he thought he'd saw Johnson standing there.

"Yeah I'll tell her." Maggie answered.

"So, things are looking brighter for you two?" Ethan questioned.

"Mmm," Maggie nodded, her lips pursing. "She moved back home yesterday, when we got back from the lake. Emmi was over the moon about it," Maggie told her colleague. "There's still some little issues but it's nothing we can't deal with when she's at home."

"Well that's good," Ethan smiled. "You two are great together."

"Well, thanks," Maggie replied. "So, anything else exciting happen when I was gone?"

"Not really," Ethan shook his head. "Pretty quiet weekend to be honest." Ethan answered.

"Well that never lasts. Someone will do something stupid at one point." Maggie noted.

"Danvers, Hall," Johnson walked into the office, as if he'd heard them talking about wanting a job. "Strange activities reported at Westen Road Warehouse," Johnson gestured for them to walk out of the room. "Check it out."

"Ah so they were just waiting on their favourite little detective to get back from her mini vacation," Ethan said. "We got this, Johnson." Ethan took the car keys from Johnson before walking down the corridor with Maggie to go out to the car park, so they could go out to work.

* * *

Alex walked back into the house from work. She found Eliza sitting in the living room, reading from a book. "Hey."

"Oh hey," Eliza put the book down. "How was work?"

"Yeah fine," Alex asked. "The girls okay?"

Eliza nodded. "Hayden had her usual tantrum before her bath, but she fell asleep before I even read her a story," Eliza informed her daughter. "Emmi should hopefully be sleeping now but I did leave her reading in her room."

"Hmmm," Alex looked upwards for a moment before she looked back to her mother. "I'll go up in a few minutes." Alex gave a little yawn.

"Early bed tonight is it?" Eliza could see her daughter looked rather tired.

"Probably won't make a difference. I won't sleep anyways. Especially not with Maggie out there. I won't sleep till she gets in from work and I know she's safe," Alex pointed out. "A nice relaxing bath could be on the cards though."

"Well that sounds good too," Eliza said, Alex giving a little nod as she smiled. "Speaking of Maggie, is everything okay?" Eliza questioned. "She seemed off earlier," Eliza said. "If you came home too soon you can always come back to mines."

"No, no," Alex shook her head. "It's uh…" Alex twisted her lip. "Maria is back in town," Alex knew Eliza would find out anyways so thought she may as well tell her. "She needs a kidney transplant and she wants to get it from Maggie."

"Oh wow," Eliza widened her eyes, shocked. "Is Maggie -"

"I don't know. I don't think so," Alex shrugged. "We haven't really had a chance to talk about it. She took Gertrude on a crazy long walk after Maria left the house. I had to go to work before she even got back and now she's at work, so…." Alex pursed her lips. "We'll talk about it in the morning I guess. Maybe even when she gets home."

"But when is that going to be?" Eliza asked. "It'll be through the night, no?"

"Well she is supposed to finish at midnight," Alex answered. "But like I said, I'll probably still be awake anyways," Alex sighed. "Uh, I'm going to go make sure Emmi is sleeping but we'll talk a bit before you go home, yeah?"

"Sure." Eliza nodded.

"Won't be long," Alex told her mother as she left the room and walked up the stairs, seeing there was still a light on in Emmi's room. She shook her head lightly at her daughter before pushing on the door and walking in. "C'mon Emmi it's a school night."

Emmi peered up from behind her book, her eyelids looking all heavy. "Okay," Emmi sighed as she put her bookmark into her book then put it down on her bed side table. "Did you enjoy work?"

"It was okay," Alex answered. "How was school?"

"Good," Emmi said. "But we had a pop quiz in math," Emmi sighed. "I got two wrong." Emmi sounded a little disappointed in herself.

"But how many did you get right?" Alex questioned.

"Eight." Emmi answered.

"Well that's still pretty good, Em's," Alex told her, and Emmi gave a little smile. "How was swim club today?"

"We tested our times today and I got a second faster on my best breaststroke time." Emmi sounded proud as she spoke.

"Well that's awesome sweetie," Alex smiled. "Good job."

"Yeah," Emmi nodded before she gave a big sigh. "Is everything okay with you and Mama?" Emmi questioned, staring intently into Alex's eyes as she waited on an answer.

Alex nodded. "We are doing really great. You really don't need to be worrying about us anymore."

"Well," Emmi rubbed the back of her head. "Because Mama was really quiet when she picked me up from school and took me to swimming," Emmi pointed out. "And she looked cross all the time." Emmi looked rather concerned.

"I promise you that you have nothing to worry about," Alex told her. "Maybe Mama was just mad that she had to go back to work. We had such a great time these last few days, didn't we?" Alex said, of course not about to tell Emmi the real reason that would have caused Maggie's mood. Not if she didn't need to, and right now, she didn't.

"Yeah we did," Emmi answered, a smile appearing back on her face. "Maybe we could get Mama some tiramisu tomorrow. She'd like that."

"She would huh?" Alex chuckled lightly, Emmi giving a little nod. "Well we'll get that sorted out, huh?"

"Mmm hmm." Emmi answered.

"Okay well you lady, need to get some sleep now so c'mon, down you go," Alex said, Emmi shuffling herself down in her bed, so she was lying down. Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night Mum. I love you." Emmi yawned.

"Love you more." Alex replied.

"Love you most." Emmi mumbled sleepily, her eyes already beginning to close. Alex switched off the side light and glanced at Emmi for a moment before she walked out of her room, leaving her daughter to get some sleep.

* * *

Maggie walked out of the en-suite and over to the bed, slipping under the covers, but stayed sitting up. She knew Alex was still awake, so she thought she'd tell her about Stacey's sentencing. She didn't want to keep her unaware any longer. "We have a date for Stacey's sentencing." Maggie said looking down to her wife.

Alex turned around in the bed, looking up to Maggie. She stared at her in silence for a moment before she sat herself up. "When is it?"

"15th June," Maggie said. "Yeah. Jelly's birthday." Maggie saw the look on Alex's face and knew that's what she was thinking.

"Wasn't like I wanted to go anyways," Alex spoke quietly, playing with her hands as she spoke. "I'm happy there's a date and she's going to get what she deserves but I can't face seeing her again," Alex twisted her lip as she looked into Maggie's eyes. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Maggie assured her. "You don't need to go."

Alex gave a sigh of relief. "I just want her to be put away, you know."

"I know," Maggie answered. "And she's going to be. It's just for how long that we need to wait for, but she does have a tough deciding judge so it's looking good for you and the other women," Maggie said, smiling softly. "It's nearly over." Maggie said. She was glad that it was coming to a close for Alex in some respect, at least. Knowing Stacey was going to be locked away for X amount of years would surely help Alex in moving forward.

"In a way," Alex mumbled. "I still have issues."

"We're working on them," Maggie reminded her. "That's going to take time. More than the few months it has been since it happened." Maggie knew it was probably better to actually say the word, so Alex could learn to deal with it, but she knew Alex struggled with that, so right now, she didn't, and it wasn't like Alex wouldn't know what she was referring to anyway.

"Yeah," Alex loved how great Maggie was with all of this. "So eh, do you want to talk about our visitor this morning?" Alex spoke tentatively, keeping eye contact with Maggie.

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip, looking downwards, breaking the eye contact with her wife. She rolled her ring around her finger before she took a deep breath and faced Alex again. "Would you do it?" Maggie questioned. "If it was Jeremiah? If he needed a transplant. Would you give him your kidney?"

Alex took a deep breath, rubbing her hand over her forehead. "I uh….I don't know," Alex spoke honestly. "I hate who he has become. I hate that he helped send all those aliens back to war torn planets. I hate what he did to Emmi's Ma and Pa," Alex said. It still broke her heart to think about the person her father had come to be. "But at the same time, if he didn't do it then she wouldn't be with us right now and I can't imagine not having her and I guess….I guess we have him to thank for that," Alex twisted her lip, trying to read her wife's face at her response. When she saw she wasn't about to talk anytime soon, Alex spoke again. "But it's different circumstances. What Maria did to you, Maggie, no one would blame you if you didn't do this."

Maggie gave a long sigh. "I can't believe she just showed up and asked for a kidney like we were the best of friends," Maggie couldn't believe it. "She didn't even try to pretend she was interested in fixing our relationship first," Maggie pointed out. "She just straight up came into my house and asked me for a kidney," Maggie sounded angry at the nerve of her mother. "She really is unbelievable and to top it off she disrespects and disregards my wife. Like that's going to do her any favours." Maggie was getting angrier the more she spoke.

"Babe don't get yourself worked up over this." Alex told her, reaching out and rubbing Maggie's arm. "She is not worth that."

"Do you think she will have told Ava?" Maggie questioned. "I know she's not biologically her daughter, but she raised her as such. I'm surprised she's not asked for her kidney either."

"Maybe she thinks you have more chance of being a match." Alex guessed.

"Maybe so but does she really think I'm going to give her one?" Maggie questioned. "She kicked me out when I was a kid. She wanted nothing to do with me. Even when she came here three years ago she still didn't want to know me, it was only for Ava," Maggie sounded a little bitter about that. "She's probably got more chance of Ava saying yes than me."

"So, you are definitely not going to get tested?" Alex questioned. Maggie was well within her rights not to and Alex saw no reason that would make Maggie want to do this.

Maggie shrugged. "Not that I really thought about things like that but if I was going to give my kidney to anyone it would be you," Maggie said. "If I were to give it to her then I wouldn't have one left for you."

Alex smiled softly, her hand coming up and brushing over Maggie's cheek. "Well if I am going to need a transplant then it's more than likely going to be a liver that I need after all the alcohol I've put onto it." Alex murmured, and Maggie chuckled lightly.

"Don't I need to be dead to give you my liver?" Maggie questioned.

Alex shook her head. "You can donate part of it," Alex told her. "The liver regenerates."

"Well then I will for sure give you part of my liver if you need it." Maggie told her, Alex smiling as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

"I know you would." Alex smiled as she pulled back, gazing into her wife's eyes.

"Alex, I….I don't know what to do." Maggie sighed. She couldn't get this out of her mind. She didn't want to do it, but there was this voice at the back of her head telling her that maybe she should at least get tested. There was a Maria she liked to remember. The mother who she'd bake with and watch movies with. Who'd come to watch all her softball games and who'd sit and watch ice-hockey with her even though she hated it. She'd have done it for that Maria without a moments hesitation, but the Maria she faced at just 14 years of age, the woman who kicked her out and disowned her simple because she was into girls, that was a Maria she knew she didn't want to help.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	22. Chapter 22

Maggie was standing in the kitchen, leaning down so her elbows were against the breakfast bar as she held her head in her hands. She couldn't get her mind off Maria's visit and her request. "Usually it's me who can't sleep." Maggie looked to the side, seeing Alex walking into the kitchen.

"I can't stop thinking about her," Maggie replied. Alex walked over to her wife and pulled her into a hug. Maggie wrapped her arms tightly around her as Alex lightly rubbed her back. "I don't want to do it, but I feel so guilty for that choice."

"Hey, no," Alex continued to rub her back. "You don't need to feel guilty. You owe Maria nothing and are well within your rights to say no this," Alex told her. "I mean, if this was the other way around do you think she'd offer to give you a kidney?" Alex questioned.

"No," Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex's chest. "Still makes me feel like a bad person though."

"You are very much the opposite of a bad person," Alex continued to hold her wife. "You are the sweetest, most wonderful, kind and caring person," Alex said. "You have the biggest heart and that's despite Maria and all that happened with her. You don't need to feel guilty for making this choice."

Maggie pulled herself out of the embrace and looked up in Alex's eyes. "Yeah?" Maggie questioned. "Because she is kinda right, you know. At the end of the day I'm on this planet because of her. She gave me this life."

"Well that doesn't mean she deserves this," Alex pointed out. "She also kicked you out at 14 and has had nothing to do with you for over 20 years," Alex reminded her. "Maybe if she'd apologised and you two had managed to fix your relationship things would be different but I don't see that happening."

"No," Maggie pursed her lips. "I don't really think I want that to," Maggie spoke honestly. "I've spent more of my life without her and I'm okay with that," Maggie exhaled lightly. "It's the life I know, and your mum is just amazing. She's been more of a mother to me, you know, she treats me like her own daughter and I rather give her a kidney than Maria." Maggie's voice quivered as she spoke.

"Ah so that's me off the hook then," Alex joked, trying to make Maggie feel better. Maggie managed a little chuckle, her lips etching into a smile. "That's what I like to see," Alex brought her hand up and lightly cupped Maggie cheek. "Babe, it's okay for you not to want to do this." Alex assured her. She hated that Maggie felt like she needed to do this, just because of biology.

"Yeah," Maggie took a deep breath. "I can't. I…." Maggie trailed off, her head shaking. "If I were a match the surgery and recovery would be a lot to go through and it wouldn't be worth it for her," Maggie noted. "I….I still feel guilty for it though."

"Well you shouldn't," Alex told her. "I get why, but, it's not like you are her only option. She's on dialysis and she'll be on the donor list. She's going to get a kidney eventually."

"Yeah," Maggie cleared her throat. "I just…if I say no I'm worried she's going to get to Ava. Manipulate her into getting tested."

"Ava's smart," Alex told her. "I don't think Maria will be able to manipulate her into doing this."

"I used to think she was smart to until she got engaged so young." Maggie murmured.

"You really have a problem with that, don't you?" Alex questioned. "I know they are young but they're technically adults and if they feel ready for this then who are we to stop them?" Alex said. "Don't you think it's nice that she's already found the one?"

"Yeah of course it is and I'm glad she's happy. I just think they're young and they have the rest of their lives for marriage and babies and whatever else they want to do. Right now they should be focussing on getting their degrees and enjoying being young."

"Well they still will be," Alex told her. "Ava is just going to have a ring on her finger."

Maggie clicked her tongue. She hadn't spoke to Ava since she'd ended the call when Maggie didn't take the news of her engagement well. "She's my kid sister. I just don't want her wasting her life by getting married and settling to soon. I want her to go on adventures and have fun and enjoy being young."

"She can still do all that," Alex reminded her. "If it's what she wants."

"Hmm," Maggie pursed her lips. "I guess it's about what makes her happy and that seems to be Ryan and the idea of marrying him."

"It does." Alex nodded, lightly rubbing Maggie's arm.

"I need to call her and apologise," Maggie murmured. "Or at least congratulate her."

"Yeah, I'm sure your well wishes are the ones she wants the most." Alex pointed out.

"I'll call her soon," Maggie said. "And I guess see if Maria's tried to get in touch with her too." Maggie hoped it wasn't the case. She didn't want Ava to offer up her kidney to Maria.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "I'm sure Ava would like to hear from you."

Maggie smiled weakly. "Hey, I never did ask how your meeting went tonight," Maggie said. Alex had gone to her first AA meeting since she'd gotten sober. Or at least, since she'd come home from the clinic as she had AA meetings there a couple times a day. "You talk?"

Alex shook her head. "I listened," Alex told her wife. "I didn't really talk to the group, but I chatted with Lisa and Richard a little afterwards," Alex admitted. Lisa was a friend Alex had made through the meetings and Richard was her sponsor. "It's a start though, right?" Alex questioned. "And only 2 more weeks till I get my 3 month sober chip."

"Well it's a harder story to tell this time," Maggie told her. "You'll get there."

"Yeah, I know I will," Alex said, Maggie giving her an encouraging smile. "Now how about we go up to bed?" Alex questioned. "I know it's nothing major or an improvement on things, but we could even have a little snuggle." Alex gave a little smile as she once again rubbed Maggie's arm.

"Yeah, sounds good." Maggie took Alex's hand in hers and the couple left the kitchen and went back up the stairs to bed.

* * *

Maggie and Alex both had the morning off work again, so they decided to go into the mall to do some shopping. Although they were only supposed to go get Alex a yoga mat and some yoga clothes, they'd ended up in the Disney store, Hayden saying she wanted everything she looked at. "My dinosaur," Hayden ran over to the Rex from Toy Story dinosaur toy. The toy spoke and walked around. "I get this?" Hayden tried to get one, but it was a little out of her reach for her.

"I thought you wanted this tea party set." Maggie said, holding the box in her hand.

"Hmm," Hayden rubbed the back of her head. "I want the dinosaur too."

"Well you can't get both," Alex told her. "Only one," Hayden scowled up at her mother before changing her face, so she was giving her mother puppy dog eyes, thinking that was probably a better way to go. "Don't give me that face."

Hayden went back to scowling. "I use my treasures to get it." Hayden said, her hand going into the pocket of her shorts. She pulled out a button, a hair clip and a nickel.

"Where did you find them?" Maggie questioned. Hayden's pockets were often full of interesting finds.

"My treasures," Hayden looked up to Maggie. "I always look for treasures."

"Well I think it's going to cost a little more than a button, a hair clip and a nickel." Maggie told her.

Hayden frowned. "I go get my piggy bank?"

"You've got like 3 dollars in your piggy bank," Alex told her. "Me and Mama will buy you a toy, but just one," Alex bent down to Hayden's level. "You want to tea set or the dinosaur?"

Hayden twisted her lip as she rubbed the side of her head. "Dinosaur."

"Okay good choice." Alex stood back to her feet and picked up one of the dinosaurs. She went over to pay for it rather quickly, mostly so Hayden couldn't change her mind again, while Hayden went with Maggie to put the tea set back.

"Mama, where's my dinosaur?" Hayden looked around for Alex who'd walked away with it.

"Mummy is buying it for you," Maggie told her. "Then we are going to go get some lunch. How does that sound?"

"Yes, I'm hungry." Hayden said, hitting her hands against her stomach.

"Well we best go for some food, huh?" Maggie said, Alex walking over to them with the bag with the toy dinosaur in. Hayden jumped about excitedly as she reached out for the bag, wanting to carry it. Alex handed it down to her daughter as they left the shop, making their way over to the escalator to go up to the top floor to the restaurants. They went up the first one and started walking down to reach the next one. "Oh man." Maggie put her hand onto Alex's arm, her eyes widening as she saw Maria and Gail walking down the mall, towards them.

"Margarita," Maria looked to her daughter as everyone came to a stop. She glanced at Alex but didn't say anything before looking back to Maggie. "Maggie," Maria corrected herself before looking down to Hayden. "Hello. What's your name?" Maria questioned, bending down slightly as she looked down to Hayden, Hayden's big brown eyes going a wide.

Hayden glared at Maria for a moment before she hid herself behind Maggie's leg, Maggie looking down as she felt Hayden's little hands wrapping around her. "Shy little one, is she?" Gail questioned.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I guess she's just a good judge of character," Maggie glanced at Maria as she spoke. "And we always tell her not to talk to strangers." Maggie added, Alex already picking up on the anger that was building up in Maggie.

"She's lovely," Gail said, smiling down at Hayden who was peeking her head out from behind Maggie. "How old is she?"

"She'll be three in a few weeks' time." Alex answered.

"Oh you're getting a big girl, huh?" Gail questioned. She glanced at Hayden for a moment, but she didn't look like she was going to get a reply from her any time soon. "You been getting a present?" Gail asked, seeing Hayden was clutching the Disney store bag close to her.

Hayden gave a little nod before she looked up to Alex. "Mummy." Hayden spoke quietly, taking a few steps over to her.

Alex lifted her up into her arms, Hayden resting her head on her shoulder. Alex looked back to Maggie, Maria and Gail, sensing the tension between them. "So uhm…." Maria cleared her throat. "Have you done some thinking?"

Maggie scoffed, shaking her head. "Of course, right into it," Maggie muttered. "Uh…I eh, I'm not even going to humour you, Maria," Maggie answered, Maria sighing lightly, knowing what Maggie's response was going to be. "I can't do this for you."

"Unbelievable." Maria shook her head.

"Is she for real?" Maggie turned her head to face Alex, Hayden still cuddling against her, her Disney bag still in her grasp, hitting against Alex's back as she lightly swung it back and forth. "She is calling me unbelievable?"

"I thought in the end the biological connection would make you do this." Maria said.

"Well I guess you were wrong," Maggie mumbled. "Now if you excuse us, we are going out for lunch before we need to go to work." Maggie started walking away, leaving Alex still with Maria and Gail.

"Have a safe journey home." Alex looked to Gail as she spoke, before she walked off to catch up with her wife.

Maria turned her head and watched as they walked down to the escalator before stepping onto it. She took a deep breath before she looked back to Gail. "Looks like it's plan B," Maria said, reaching into her bag to take her phone out. "I'll call Phil and he can get into the system at work and find the number for Ava Rodas." Maria informed her friend of her new plan. Phil worked at the station and was a good friend of Oscar's so Maria was sure he'd help her.

"What if she's not Rodas anymore?" Gail questioned. "You said Maggie had changed her name after she went to live with Rosa so perhaps Ava has changed her name too."

Maria sucked in her bottom lip. "Well I'll get him to check for Ava Danvers as well. I'd expect that's what she'd use after they became her guardians."

"Well I hope you have more luck with her." Gail said, before the two continued walking through the mall.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom and tiptoed across to the en-suite, Alex watching as she was losing garments of clothing as she did so. She looked a little amused as Maggie disappeared into the bathroom. She watched for a moment, the door still open, but she couldn't see Maggie as she'd gone further into the bathroom. "Ouch. Shit. Ah." Maggie muttered, but not quietly enough for Alex not to hear. Alex got out of the bed and walked over to the en-suite.

"It would help if you put the light on babe," Alex leaned herself against the door as she flicked the light on. Maggie scrunched her face up as the light hit her. "You okay?"

"I stubbed my toe against the storage unit." Maggie winced as Alex saw her sitting on the floor in only her bra and panties, rubbing her big toe on her left foot.

"Why didn't you put the light on?" Alex looked a little perplexed.

Maggie shrugged. "I hoped you'd be sleeping and I didn't want to do anything that would wake you up," Maggie looked up to her wife. "You are a light sleeper anyways and with the dreams you've been having keeping you up lately, I thought a light would wake you. Even if it was just in the bathroom."

"Aww aren't you sweet," Alex yawned as she walked over to Maggie and sat down next to her. "Work crazy?" Alex questioned.

"It wasn't that bad." Maggie answered.

"Ah, just you are later than you expected." Alex pointed out.

"Sorry, Samuel and Ethan went out for a drink afterwards and they wouldn't take no for an answer, so…" Maggie looked up to her wife. "I just had one though."

"That's okay. You are allowed to go out with your work mates." Alex told her.

"Hmmm," Maggie shrugged. "The girls here or did they sleep over at Eliza's?" Maggie questioned.

"They're at my mum's. I didn't get finished till after 10," Alex yawned again. "Mum text saying Emmi was pretty annoyed though. I promised her last night we'd get you tiramisu for tonight but to be honest I forgot what day it was going to be." Maggie and Alex, but more so Maggie, always worked latest on Wednesdays, so more often than not, the girls spent Wednesday nights at Grandma's.

"Aww well we can do that tomorrow," Maggie suggested. "Why did she want to get me tiramisu?" Maggie questioned, a little confusion on her face.

"Because of the mood you were in yesterday," Alex retorted. "She wanted to cheer you up."

"Oh," Maggie pursed her lips. "That's sweet."

"Well yes, it is Emmi we are talking about," Alex replied. "But you are right. We can do it tomorrow."

"Oh tiramisu. I'm looking forward to it already," Maggie grinned. "She knows Mama well."

"Yeah," Alex nodded lightly, before twisting her lip as she stared into her wife's captivating eyes. "I wish we could make the most of the girls being at my mums," Alex exhaled. "We have no distractions. No little monkey coming through because she's had a bad dream, or she can't sleep," Alex listed. "We have the whole night."

"Well how about right now we use that whole night to get some uninterrupted sleep?" Maggie suggested. It wasn't like Hayden got up a lot anymore, but when she did, they were more often than not in the middle of getting intimate. "I mean it when I say there's no pressure for us to have sex again," Maggie knew it was important that Alex knew that. She didn't want her rushing into anything, just because it was something she thought Maggie wanted. "Just whenever you feel ready is good for me."

"It's almost been a year," Alex pointed out, although she was sure that Maggie didn't need reminding. "Aren't you frustrated?"

Maggie had to laugh. "Right now, the most important thing is you feeling comfortable again," Maggie said, not really answering Alex's question. "And there's still ways right now we can be intimate. The snuggles, hand holding, a little making out," Maggie listed. "And we can maybe have a bath or shower together." Maggie suggested.

"Yeah," Alex gave a little nod. "I uh…I keep seeing her when I think about being with you," Alex looked downwards, biting her lip. "I hate her. She's ruined this for us. What if I can't get over it?" Alex murmured, keeping her gaze downward.

"You will," Maggie assured her, reaching out and gently touching Alex's chin, lightly pushing her head up so she was facing her again. "In your own time and that's perfectly fine, okay?"

"Mmm," Alex gave a little nod, the couple locking eyes with each other. Alex leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. She missed kissing her wife and was trying to bring that back, even if it was just for a minute or so right now. The kiss deepened as Alex cupped her hand around Maggie's neck, Maggie being taken a little by surprise as Alex's tongue pushed into her mouth. The kiss turned a little more passionate, before Alex pulled back, licking her lip. "You sure you just had the one drink?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "It was a pretty big measure though," Maggie told her. "I'll clean my teeth and use plenty mouthwash." Maggie said, glancing over to the sink.

"It's alright," Alex murmured. "I did come in here distracting you when you came in to get ready for bed."

"Yeah, but you are a good distraction." Maggie told her, her lips etching into a smile.

"Well maybe after you are all ready for bed we can go snuggle?" Alex questioned. "I can snuggle without freaking out." Alex said.

"Sounds perfect," Maggie smiled as she stood to her feet before putting her hands out. Alex held onto them and Maggie pulled her up to standing. "Go through to bed and I'll be there soon." Maggie told her, Alex giving a little smile and nod then walking out of the en-suite, leaving Maggie to get herself ready for bed.

* * *

Hayden was sitting on the breakfast bar, moving her new dinosaur around as she made roaring noises, the girl obviously thinking her dinosaur would have roared. She walked him over to the fish bowl, Alex giving a little chuckle as Hayden was pretending the dinosaur was about to eat the fish. Alex was standing up at the kitchen side of the breakfast bar, enjoying her bowl of tiramisu. Maggie and Emmi were sitting on the stools at the other side of it, also tucking into their bowls. "Why do you like this so much Mama?" Emmi questioned. She wasn't such a fan of the tiramisu.

"I just think it tastes great," Maggie answered before putting a spoonful into her mouth. Hayden crawled across to Alex's bowl and put her finger in, scooping up some of the cream. "If you don't like it I will finish yours too."

"No," Emmi shook her head, moving her bowl to the side so it was further away from Maggie. "This is my bit. You've got your own."

"I'm just saying I won't let it go to waste." Maggie pointed out.

Emmi sighed lightly. Even though it wasn't her favourite, she still wanted to eat what she'd been given. "Well has it put you in a better mood again?" Emmi questioned. "You already did seem better before we brought you it."

"Tiramisu always puts Mama in a good mood," Maggie gave her daughter a smile. "And my three favourite ladies always make Mama feel better." Maggie looked from Emmi to Alex to Hayden and back.

Emmi grinned. "Well I'm glad you are happy again," Emmi told her. "Does that mean we can watch a movie and stay up late tonight?" Emmi gave a hopeful glance, looking from Maggie to Alex and back.

"It does not," Maggie shook her head. "It's a school night so bed at usual time," Maggie told her and Emmi frowned. She knew that would have probably been a no anyways, but it was worth the shot. "Hey, I'll tell you what you can do though," Maggie said, Emmi looking at her, rather intriguingly. "I'm going to Skype with Auntie Ava later, so you can talk to her for a little bit before you shower and go to bed," Maggie suggested. "How does that sound?"

"Yeah cool," Emmi nodded. "I can tell her about my swimming getting faster," Emmi said. "And does she know you and Mum are living together again?" Emmi wondered. Before Maggie had the chance to respond, Emmi spoke again. "Oh and I can tell her about the card I made her and Ryan to congratulate them on their engagement. You will send it to her, right?"

When Alex saw Maggie was taking a while to reply, she spoke instead. "We sure will sweetie. Mama and I need to go buy them a card to send out to them as well." Alex said, looking down at Hayden who was once again scooping at Alex's tiramisu.

"Cool," Emmi answered. "Do you think I'll be in the wedding like I am in Auntie K's?" Emmi sounded excited at the thought.

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Alex told her. "But we'll need to wait for Ava to tell us about her wedding plans first, huh?"

"Yes," Emmi answered. "I miss her. Will she be home soon?"

"I'd expect she'd come home for summer so maybe in a couple of weeks she'll be home." Alex guessed. She didn't really know Ava's plans but hoped she'd be back for some of them summer at least, and she knew she'd want to catch up with Izzy.

"Good because Ava is fun, and she can take me and Jake places." Emmi said.

"You and Jake?" Maggie looked around to Emmi, bringing herself back into the conversation. "Are you and Jake boyfriend and girlfriend again?" Maggie thought it was cute that they used those names. They were basically just friends, as they were to young for it to be anything more, but Maggie and Alex were both amused when Emmi would say Jake was her boyfriend.

"Uh…." Emmi shrugged. "I think we are just going to be friends for now."

"Oh, I see. Well that's good," Maggie said, glancing at Alex, the pair of them biting their lips, amused. "You stay away from having boyfriends till you are at least 21." Maggie said, and Emmi gave a little giggle.

"What about if I wanted a girlfriend?" Emmi questioned.

"You can get a girlfriend at 18." Alex told her.

"Hmm that's both a long time away," Emmi noted. "Anyways I am only 10 and I don't need a boyfriend or girlfriend, just my friends." Emmi pointed out, Maggie and Alex both giving a little nod in agreement.

"Yeah well like me and Mum said, you keep that thought in your mind for a long time." Maggie said, Emmi giving a little nod, as she took another spoonful of the tiramisu, Alex and Maggie enjoying a night off from work with their girls.

* * *

Maggie was sitting in her bedroom as she Skyped with Ava. Emmi was currently helping Alex give Hayden a bath, but Maggie was sure she'd appear through at one point to talk to her. After a little bit of small talk, Maggie had brought the conversation to the topic of Ava's engagement. "So, listen," Maggie pursed her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't react better to the engagement," Maggie started off with an apology. "I am happy that you've found the one you want to spend your life with and Ryan is a lovely guy, so, I am glad for that and….congratulations."

"You mean it?" Ava questioned. "Because you are my big sister and I love you and I can't have a wedding if you are not going to be in it."

"Of course I'll be in your wedding, Ava," Maggie promised her. "I just want to make sure you are doing this because you are ready for it. Not just because society says an engagement is expected after X amount of years together and it's the next step to take if you already live together."

"Well I can't speak for Ryan, but I want to get married to him because nothing has ever felt more right than being with him. He makes me laugh and he comforts me when I'm upset, and he keeps me calm before tests and when I think about my future he is in it. We have some little kiddies running around and we are laughing and happy and have the nice big house in the suburbs with the white picket fence and the dog," Ava said. "And before that I see us going off on adventures. We both want to travel and see this magnificent world we live in," Ava pursed her lips. "We know we are young for marriage and that it's a huge commitment and it's going to be hard work, but we are in love and we are committed to each other and want this."

Maggie clicked her tongue as she stared at her sister through the computer screen. "You uh…you have any thoughts on when you'd get married?"

Ava shrugged. "We've just kinda been enjoying being engaged. I mean, it hasn't even been a week yet," Ava pointed out. "But I think maybe next summer," Ava said. "If uh….well that does depend on if you'll let me get access to some more of the money Oscar or my Mum left me." Ava gave her sister a hopeful smile. Until Ava reached 21, Maggie was in charge of that money.

"I guess Alex and I will talk about it," Maggie responded. Ava looked a little annoyed, but she knew not to push it. "So uh….Ava, I need to ask you something and it's uh…." Maggie trailed off, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"About Maria?" Ava guessed. Maggie widened her eyes as she nodded. She figured Maria must have been in touch with Ava, otherwise Ava wouldn't have guessed that she wanted to talk about her. "Yeah I got a call from her not even an hour ago," Ava said. "She told me everything."

"And are you going to consider?" Maggie didn't say anymore but she knew Ava would know what she was getting at.

"Honestly, I've not really had time to think about it," Ava replied. "I'm still in shock about it, really."

"Right," Maggie nodded. "I figure she'll have told you I'm not doing it?"

"She had some pretty choice words for you," Ava bit her lip. "Uh….I think though that I will get tested," Ava said, Maggie gasping, shocked. "I'm sorry and I know you have your reasons, but I can't not get tested," Ava said. "Maria needs this."

"But after what she did," Maggie protested. "Ava, she kicked you out when you needed support the most."

"She didn't," Ava shook her head. "It was Oscar who kicked me out. She would have done things differently. She was nothing but nice to me when she found out about me and I was the product of her husband's infidelity," Ava pointed out. "And when Mum died she let me come and live with her. She welcomed me into her home with open arms and treated me like I was her own daughter."

Maggie was shocked Ava was saying these things. "She also helped Oscar kidnap you thus was partly responsible for you miscarrying and -"

"Don't bring my miscarriage into this," Ava snapped. "She's sick and no matter what our relationship is like now she was so good to me at one point and she needs help and if I can do this for her then I want to."

"We are talking surgery here, Ava," Maggie told her. "Weeks of recovery and….." Maggie trailed off. "Please, just really have a think about the risks and implications it could have on your life."

"I'm not stupid, Maggie," Ava raised her voice. "I will think about all that stuff, but I am over 18 and you cannot decide this for me. It's going to be my choice." Ava hit her chest as she spoke.

"I know it's your choice but all I am saying is think about what's she's done in the past and what her actions led to for you and for me," Maggie said. "For Alex and Hayden," Maggie added. She has done so much to the people who love you the most. Please, Ava. Don't let her sweet talk you into this."

"She's not tried to talk me into anything," Ava sighed. "I….I know you hate her but I don't. Not exactly. I know I cut her out of my life but I was young and angry and grieving and….." Ava shook her head. "She is capable of being a nice person."

Maggie pursed her lips before looking to the side, seeing Emmi had walked into the room. "Can I speak to Auntie Ava now?" Emmi wondered.

"Uh," Maggie kept her eyes on Emmi for a moment longer before looking back to Ava. "Emmi wants to talk to you now, so ehm…." Maggie cleared her throat.

"Yeah that's fine," Ava mumbled. "Hey Em's, you there?"

Emmi ran across the room and climbed up onto the bed, smiling as she saw Ava on the laptop screen. "Mum is just helping Hayden get dried and into her pyjamas after her bath but then Hayden is going to come speak to you as well. And I guess Mum too."

"Ah well that's cool," Ava said, Emmi smiling as she nodded her head. "So, you going to tell me what you've been up to?" Ava questioned, Emmi nodding as she leaned back against Maggie, Maggie staying quiet for now, letting her daughter talk to Ava as she wondered if Ava really would give Maria a kidney if she was a match.

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 23

**re Alex eating the tiramisu - You can make it without the alcohol. Emmi was eating it too, after all! :P**

* * *

Alex and Maggie took a seat, putting their fruit smoothies down on the table. They'd been to yoga together and then Maggie had suggested going to the Smoothie Bar near the gym, a place she often went to after yoga. "I think this is going to be my favourite part of yoga Friday's." Alex said, picking her smoothie up and taking a drink.

"So, you didn't enjoy the yoga?" Maggie questioned.

"I enjoyed it," Alex answered. "But these smoothies are tasty."

"Can't argue with that." Maggie murmured.

Alex smiled at her wife. "But I do feel good," Alex told her. "I feel so relaxed and like everything I felt weighed down by is gone from my worries," Alex admitted. "I know it's not, but it gives me some time to feel good."

"It does relax you," Maggie told her. "Let's you clear your mind," Maggie said. She was feeling weighed down by Maria's return into her life, but the yoga class had given her a bit of a break from thinking about it, even if it was only for a little while. "Maybe I should tell Ava to do some yoga," Maggie added. "Might let her think about things differently."

Alex pursed her lips. "Is she 100 per cent going to do it?" Alex knew what her wife was referring to.

"Seems so," Maggie replied. "I just wish she'd think about it some more. After what that woman has done to not just her but me and you and Hayden," Maggie sighed. "She doesn't deserve this kindness."

"Well Ava does have a good heart. I think she is only thinking about the good parts of Maria, so that's obviously going to give her reasons to want to do this for her." Alex said.

Maggie twisted her lip. "You don't think she'll want a relationship with her now, do you?" Maggie was worried that Ava and Maria would fix things and start talking again. She knew she couldn't stop Ava from doing that if it was what she wanted, but she knew deep down that Maria wasn't capable of changing her ways and she was worried that her relationship with her sister would suffer if she started seeing Maria again. That Maria would get into Ava's head and turn her against her sister.

"I don't know. I don't know what Ava is thinking." Alex answered.

"I wish she hadn't moved so far away for uni," Maggie sighed. "It's much easier to talk face to face. I could go see her and we could talk through this," Maggie said. "It's harder over phone or skype."

"So, what? You want to fly out to Pittsburgh to stop her?" Alex questioned.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Maybe. I….I don't know, Alex," Maggie exhaled lightly. "I know it's Ava's choice but it's really bothering me that she's going to get tested."

"You are her big sister and you love her, and you are going to worry for her," Alex pointed out. "But like you said, it's Ava's choice and she's going to need you in her corner if she's a match and goes through with the transplant. She'll need support and help through her recovery."

"Mmm," Maggie pursed her lips. "She lives on the other side of the country. Do you mean we or at least me needs to over there for a few weeks?"

Alex shrugged. "It's almost summer break. She is planning on coming home for that, so she'll more than likely do the operation at a hospital here," Alex said. Maggie gave a little nod, her lips still pursed. "Look, let's just try to not worry about this until we know if Ava is a match or not," Alex knew the chances of Ava being a match were pretty low, so she didn't want her wife worrying and stressing about it the whole time. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Maggie took a deep breath. "And this is yoga Friday and Maria is not and never will be part of that," Maggie said. "So, no more Maria talk," Maggie exhaled. "Preferably forever," Maggie muttered before picking up her smoothie and taking a drink. "Let's talk about Hayden's birthday and what we are going to do with her to celebrate that," Maggie added quickly. She could see Alex was about to reply to her never talking about Maria again comment and right now, she didn't want to think or talk about Maria so stopped Alex before she had the chance to reply to it. "Can you believe she is turning 3?" Maggie questioned. "It does not seem like that long ago she was this teeny tiny little Jellybean in the NICU incubator."

"That's not really a time I like to reminisce about," Alex murmured. She hated the stress of having a preemie and the worries that each day came with and although they were the early days of her daughter's life, she still found it difficult to remember those times because of the stress it brought to her and Maggie. "But I do like to remember you and Hayden having snuggle time after I'd give her her bedtime feed." Alex smiled as she spoke. After she fed Hayden Maggie would have some special cuddle time with her, which helped her with the bonding.

"Aww she was so little and cuddly," Maggie exhaled lightly. "I miss that stage." Maggie gave a sad pout.

Alex exhaled lightly. "I like where she is now though," Alex said. "She's so chatty and she loves exploring and climbing," Alex smiled as she thought about what Hayden liked. "And she still loves cuddles."

"Yeah I guess she does." Maggie smiled.

"Anyways, I was thinking a day at the zoo or something like that," Alex said. "I know that's something we can really do with her any time, but she likes animals and they have the insect and creepy crawly rooms which I'm sure she'll love. Maybe we can even arrange a session where she can hold things."

Maggie scrunched her face up as her whole body quivered. "I'm not holding any creepy crawlies."

"You don't have too," Alex chuckled. "Hayden would love that though."

Maggie nodded in agreement. "We could do a little treasure hunt for her as well, so she can find some of her presents. She loves looking for treasure."

"Yeah, nice idea," Alex said. "Once we figure out what to buy her."

"We can go to the mall now, if you want. Have a little look," Maggie suggested. "Take advantage of her spending time with Grandma," Maggie said, and Alex gave a little nod. "That tea set she wanted the other day could be a little thing we can get her." Maggie suggested.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "So, uh….are you going to be going to the sentencing for…" Alex trailed off for a moment. "Her?" Alex cleared her throat. She couldn't bring herself to say her name.

"Well," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I was going to, but it's falls at 2pm which is right in the middle of the day for doing stuff for Jelly's birthday, so…." Maggie shrugged. "I'd rather be spending the day with her. You only turn three once."

"You know she isn't going to remember if you aren't there for a little while." Alex told her.

"But I will," Maggie retorted. "Spending the day with my family is what's important. She is going to get sent down whether I am there to see it or not."

"That's the hope." Alex murmured.

"Babe, she will," Maggie reached forward, placing her hand over Alex's. "She's already pleaded guilty. She's got a tough judge. She's going away for sure."

Alex took a deep breath. "Yeah. Maybe after the 15th I will be able to relax a bit more."

"All in your own time," Maggie responded, giving her hand a squeeze. "And you are moving forward which is all we are wanting." Maggie reminded her.

"Yeah," Alex mumbled as she put the straw from her smoothie into her mouth, taking another drink. "Anyways," Alex was keen to change the subject. "Let's finish these smoothies then we can head to the mall and do some shopping for Hayden's birthday." Alex said and Maggie gave a little nod, going to enjoy spending the day with her wife and hoping that she'd be able to keep her mother off her mind.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were sitting in the car. They'd parked up close to the graveyard where their son was buried. Maggie was looking at Alex, watching her as she was shaking her legs nervously, her hands rubbing together. "We don't need to go today." Maggie spoke quietly. They'd decided to go to the grave together, because apart from the funeral, Alex had never been back, and Maggie had only been once, once the headstone had been put up. It wasn't a place they wanted to go to a lot but felt like it was somewhere they should go together at least the once.

"No, I need too," Alex answered, looking to her wife. "It's going to be good for me, I think," Alex spoke quietly. "I still need to work on getting some kind of closure."

"That's something you can't rush." Maggie told.

"I know," Alex responded. "But it is something I need to keep working on. Not just for me but for us," Alex said. "The girls," Alex added. "For our home life."

"Well we just keep doing what we are doing," Maggie said, Alex nodding lightly before looking out of the window, the graveyard in the not so far distance. "You ready?" Alex took a deep breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt then opened the car door. Maggie got out her side, locking the car before putting the keys into her pocket. They walked the short distance to the grave where their son was buried, Maggie taking Alex's hand in hers, showing her some comfort. "I uh…I hope it's okay. I wasn't sure what to pick." Maggie and Alex came to a stop at Carter's grave.

Alex stared down at the headstone, her lips pursing as she nodded her head. It was a slate grey headstone with a little blue teddy bear engraved in the top right side, the epitaph under his name reading _'Born sleeping. Too precious for this world.'_ Alex let go of Maggie's hand and knelt down in front of the headstone, her hand lightly brushing over the writing. "Yeah. It's uh…" Alex felt herself choking up. "You did good."

"I know it's not something nice to like but it was important to me that I picked something nice and meaningful for our son." Maggie also knelt down close to Alex, lightly rubbing her back, showing her some more comfort.

"Yeah," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. She quickly glanced over to the headstone on her right before looking back to her son's. "We should have brought a teddy or flowers or something," Alex said. "It looks so bare."

"We can come back on the first anniversary with something," Maggie suggested. "I know that's going to be a hard day but maybe in some ways it'll help."

"Yeah we can," Alex didn't really say much more about that day. "Do you feel like a part of you is always missing?" Alex questioned, looking around to Maggie, taking her gaze away from the headstone. "Because I do," Alex told her, not really giving her a chance to answer. "And I feel like he's going to be forgotten," Alex mumbled. "When I was at the clinic this woman who was also in recovery asked me how many kids I had and I…" Alex bit her lip. "I mean, I can't be a mother to him but that doesn't mean he's not my child but what do I say?" Alex questioned. "Do I just say two and feel bad that I ignored my son's existence, or do I need to explain every time that I lost my son?" Alex questioned. "Because he did exist. He was alive and growing and I could feel him moving and felt when he had hiccups so why would I not give him an existence?" Alex questioned.

"I uh," Maggie paused for a moment. "I think you should say whatever is going to be the easiest for you," Maggie said. "By answering you only have two children wont ever mean you are ignoring the fact Carter ever existed. The most important thing is that you will always know about him and remember him," Maggie told her, rubbing her back again. "Think of it like they are asking how many children you are raising," Maggie suggested. "And that Carter is our special little one."

"He would have been our special little one," Alex said. "Our first boy," Alex wiped her hand over her eyes, feeling them welling up. "Maybe we could have called him CJ," Alex suggested, reading Carter Jonn Danvers on the headstone. "I guess it doesn't matter us thinking about that now." Alex murmured.

"CJ is a pretty cool nickname," Maggie said. "We can still refer to him as CJ." They didn't talk about him much but it's not like they would never mention him again.

"I dunno," Alex shrugged. "I like Carter. He is my Carter," Alex ran her hand over the writing once again. "Our Carter, sorry. I always do that."

"It's okay," Maggie told her. "I know you are not meaning it like he was never my son," Maggie assured her. "You went through the pregnancy and labour. You had a connection with him and he was your son, so it's okay to refer to him as such." Maggie spoke softly. She never wanted Alex to apologise for anything when it came to Carter.

"I just want this first year to be over," Alex admitted. "I know it's not going to magically make things brilliant with us and make everything like it was, but they say the first year is the hardest," Alex said. "There's always going to be some degree of difficulty because I'm an alcoholic, but we made it work for nearly 5 years and I know we can do it again."

"Yeah, I know we can," Maggie gave her a smile. "Me and you, always, right?" Maggie questioned.

"Always." Alex repeated, her lips etching into a smile as she gazed into her wife's eyes. She was glad they were getting through these hard times and she knew that their future together looked bright.

* * *

"Mama." Hayden cheered as she ran across the apartment, jumping up onto Maggie.

"Hey Jelly girl," Maggie gave her daughter a hug. "You have a nice day with Grandma?"

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. "I sleep here?"

"Well me and Mummy came to take you home," Maggie told her. "Are you having too much fun with Grandma?"

"Yes," Hayden nodded lightly. "We made muffins and we danced and we played with play-doh and we got Emmi from school and we went to the park." Hayden rubbed the back of her head as she looked like she was thinking about if she'd forgotten anything about her day.

"Well it sounds like you had a great day." Maggie put Hayden down on the floor, but she didn't stay there long, quickly jumping into Alex's arms.

"Yes, so I stay Mummy?" Hayden questioned again, looking into Alex's eyes.

"Well if it's okay with Grandma I guess you can." Alex said, looking across the room to her mother who was helping Emmi with her homework. Emmi was a great student but struggled the most with math, so often needed some help.

"Fine by me," Eliza answered. "They can both stay, if they want," Eliza looked to Emmi who shrugged then nodded, like she'd stay too. "You two can have some more alone time."

"But Hallie isn't here," Hayden gasped, like she suddenly remembered about her favourite cuddly hippo who she loved to sleep with. "You get it?" Hayden questioned, her gaze going over to Maggie. The girls had some pyjamas and a small selection of clothes at Eliza's because sometimes they would have to unexpectedly spend the night there when she was looking after them on account of Maggie and Alex's jobs, so apart from Hallie, they didn't really need anything else for staying there.

"Yes, I suppose," Maggie answered. "We can do take-out for dinner and when I pick it up I can pop back with it," Maggie said. "You sure you don't mind the girls staying?"

"Not at all," Eliza responded. "Gives me company and lets you mums have a nice relaxing night," Eliza gave them a smile. She knew they were making great progress and she'd continue to help out, allowing them to continue with that.

"You should have one of the muffins Grandma and Hayden made though," Emmi said. "They are so yummy."

"Well maybe if Grandma offers us a coffee we can stay and try them." Alex looked at her mother, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Coffees coming up." Eliza said as she walked over to the kitchen.

"You okay there, Em's?" Alex questioned, putting Hayden down and walking over to her eldest daughter. Hayden ran back over to where she was playing with her Duplo blocks. "How was school?"

"Fine," Emmi answered. "Except we have silly math homework." Emmi screwed her face up, clearly not a fan of her homework.

"Well I am sure you'll be able to get it done," Alex said, taking a seat next to her as Maggie went into the kitchen to help Eliza get the coffees and muffins. She opened the fridge, going to also get some juice boxes for the girls. "That all the homework you have?"

"Yes." Emmi nodded, glad about that because the math homework was enough.

"Well get this finished then you have the rest of the day to relax and have fun and then Saturday and Sunday you don't even need to worry about school at all." Alex told her.

"Are we doing anything fun all together?" Emmi questioned.

"Well Mama is working tomorrow and I'm working on Sunday, so we can't really do anything all together," Alex told her. "But you'll do something fun with one of us for sure."

Emmi frowned. "But Mum, I have a swimming competition on Sunday. You can't work. You need to come see my swim."

Alex pursed her lips. She totally forgot about the competition and felt bad for it. She missed Emmi's last competition because she was in rehab and the one before that she was off drunk somewhere. "I'll see what I can do, okay?" Alex told her. "Maybe J'onn will let me come watch for a little bit."

"I think Pop will," Emmi nodded, hoping J'onn would let Alex come see her swim. "Because you missed my last ones and I've improved so much, Mum, I really have, and I want you to see it." Emmi sounded a little upset that Alex had missed some of her swimming and might miss another competition again.

"If it's just a lab work shift then I'll do it for you," Eliza offered. "I'm not going to go out and shoot at aliens though." Eliza added, and Emmi giggled at the thought. Alex didn't go out on missions as much any more but still went out occasionally.

"Well right now it's just lab stuff," Alex glanced over to her mother. "It's not like we get to know in advance if an alien is going to attack."

"No," Eliza stifled a laugh. "I suppose you don't. That would be handy though. Would let you be prepared."

"Yeah." Alex murmured.

"Well we should do that," Emmi said. "I mean Grandma can go to work and Mum can come see me swim," Emmi gave a little smile. "I'd be sad Grandma didn't get to see me swim but not as sad than if Mum doesn't get to see me swim."

"Do I see you?" Hayden questioned, running over to the table with what was meant to be a rocket in her hand.

"Yeah you can come." Emmi told her sister, Hayden grinning at her before looking back to her mother.

"It's a rocket Mummy." Hayden spoke rather excitedly.

"That's super cool," Alex spoke enthusiastically as she lifted Hayden onto her knee, Hayden flying her rocket around. "And this muffin looks awesome." Alex said as Maggie put one down in front of her.

"It is yummy." Hayden said as she picked a piece off and brought it to her mouth, Eliza walking over to the table with the coffees. Once everything was put on the table, they all sat down to chat with each other, Eliza smiling as she saw Alex and Maggie both looked a lot more relaxed around each other now. She wanted to ask about Maria and what was happening, but she knew it wasn't the time and that she'd eventually be told everything when Maggie was ready to talk to her about it, so she instead asked how their day had gone and picked up her coffee to take a drink and listen as Maggie started telling her about their day.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on the couch flicking through the Netflix menu, looking for something to watch. She and Alex had had Thai food for dinner and had enjoyed the evening in the house alone, the girls being at Eliza's for the night. Alex walked back in from being in the kitchen, two glasses of Peach flavoured iced-tea in her hands. She handed one down to Maggie before she sat down next to her. "What you thinking?" Alex questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips. "That things were finally looking up for us," Maggie threw the remote down and turned sideways on the couch, so she was facing her wife. "We were making great progress and were finally at a point where things felt good and looked uncomplicated for us and then damn Maria had to come and make things hard again." Maggie sighed.

Alex pursed her lips as she reached forward, putting her drink on the coffee table before doing the same with Maggie's. "Okay. I meant about what we were going to watch but we can talk about this," Alex said, reaching out and taking Maggie's hand, giving it a squeeze. "She's really got into your head, huh?" Alex was a little surprised Maggie had brought it up again so soon. She knew she would still be thinking about it, but she'd said that morning she wanted to stop talking about Maria, so Alex wasn't going to bring it up again until Maggie did.

"How can she not?" Maggie retorted. "She didn't even care about how I was or anything. It was just a straight up give me your kidney," Maggie muttered. "She doesn't seem to care about me, but she wants a piece of me if it means she can get off dialysis and stay alive," Maggie remarked. "And I know she's only using Ava to get to me. I mean, what are the chances Ava is going to be a match?"

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Pretty low. If she is a match it's just pure luck," Alex told her wife. "Like, she from Oscar and Valentina so…she'd more likely have been a match for Oscar over Maria, but we don't know about Valentina. There is a possibility, even if it is just a slight one, that Maria and Valentina had the same blood and tissue type." Alex explained.

Maggie sucked in her bottom lip, looking a little confused. "So then she'd be a match?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"And what's the chances of me being a match for Maria?" Maggie wondered.

Alex bit her lip, wondering why Maggie wanted to know this all of a sudden. "50 per cent."

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I know she is 19 and is old enough to make this decision for herself but, Alex, I…." Maggie exhaled lightly, shaking her head. "I can't let her take this on. I can't let her go through all of the testing and then the possible transplant and recovery," Maggie said. "Not for Maria. She's my kid sister and I'm not going to stand back and let her do this."

Alex just stared at her wife for a moment. She was pretty sure that she knew what was coming but she needed to ask it anyways. "So, what are you saying?"

Maggie took a deep breath before she answered her wife. "That I need to get tested. If one of us has to do it, then it's going to be me."

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	24. Chapter 24

Maggie walked into the kitchen, seeing Alex was sitting at the breakfast bar, eating some toast as she drank a coffee. "Morning." Maggie murmured.

"Hey." Alex glanced at her wife briefly before going back to reading the newspaper.

"You still mad at me?" Maggie questioned, walking further into the room and going to make herself a coffee.

"I'm not mad at you," Alex answered. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You were hardly thrilled when I told you I was going to get tested for Maria." Maggie reminded her as she put the pod into the coffee machine then placed the cup underneath.

Alex took her gaze off the newspaper, looking up to her wife as she waited on her coffee. "Well you seemed against it from the start," Alex replied. "Then Ava says she'll do it and then all of a sudden you are doing it," Alex pointed out. "I can see you don't want to do this and are doing it for the wrong reasons," Alex spoke tentatively. The last thing she wanted was to get into an argument with her wife over this. "Part of the testing you'll get is to make sure you fully want to do this," Alex informed her. "You think you'll be able to make the doctors believe that you are 100 per cent in this?" Alex asked.

Maggie pursed her lips as she looked downwards. "I thought you said you'd be with me whatever I decided."

"I did," Alex answered. "And I will be, but babe," Alex took a moment as she got off the stool. "Think about who this for," Alex told her. "About what she did to you. You were just 14," Alex said, although it wasn't like she'd need reminding of that. "That's Emmi in only 4 years," Alex pointed out. "Can you imagine that? Can you imagine letting her go out on her own so young?"

"But we wouldn't ever do that." Maggie protested.

"I'm not saying we would," Alex retorted. "There is nothing Emmi could do or tell us that would make us disown her," Alex said. "I'm just trying to remind you what she did to you and when you were so young, Maggie, it wasn't right, and she doesn't deserve this kindness from you." Alex exhaled lightly.

"I'm not doing this for her," Maggie replied. "I'm doing it to show her the person I have become despite her. I'm doing it to show her what you are supposed to for your family," Maggie said. "I'm doing this to protect my little sister. So Ava doesn't have to deal with this. She's just got engaged. What about Ryan?"

"What about me?" Alex hit her hand against her chest as her voice raised. "What about Emmi and Hayden?" Alex questioned. "Our children, Maggie. What if our children ever need anything and Mama can't help anymore because she's already given away her kidney to the most least deserving woman ever or worse, what if something goes wrong and you don't make it out of the transplant?"

Maggie scrunched her face up. "The chances of something going wrong are very, very slim." Maggie retorted.

"They are still there," Alex spat. "And knowing us and the fact we never get an easy ride on anything we seem to face, I'm sorry if I don't want to take that chance."

Maggie took a deep breath as she shook her head. "How can you stand there and tell me I can't do this to protect my little sister when we both know that you would not let Kara do anything like this?" Maggie asked. "You'd do anything to protect Kara and I'm willing to do anything to protect Ava," "Maggie pointed out. "Why does this get to be different?"

"Because Kara wouldn't offer her kidney to a homophobic narcissist." Alex yelled.

"Well I'm sorry for being so dumb." Maggie shouted, holding her hands out to the side.

"What?" Alex questioned. "I never said you were being dumb."

"You didn't have to say it," Maggie shook her head, looking over to the clock on the wall. "Thank you so much for supporting me in whatever I chose," Maggie spat, starting to walk away. "I'm going to work."

Alex looked confused as she glanced at the clock. "What? You don't start for like another two hours," Alex said, walking out of the kitchen after her wife. "Maggie," Alex said. "Maggie," Alex said again, watching as Maggie grabbed her leather jacket from the hook by the door. "Are you really giving me the silent treatment?" Alex questioned, seeing Maggie wasn't about to answer her any time soon.

"What else is there to say?" Maggie replied as she unlocked the door.

"We can talk about this. You can help me understand why you now want to do this." Alex said, reaching forward and putting her hand on Maggie's arm.

"I told you why," Maggie said as she turned around to face Alex. "Not my fault if you can't understand that," Maggie opened the door then grabbed her keys from the hook. "See you tonight." Maggie mumbled before she walked out onto the porch, Alex watching as she walked over to her car, getting in and driving away. She took a deep breath before she shut the front door and turned around, startled to see Emmi standing half way down the stairs, her arms folded across her chest as her bed hair was sticking out in all directions.

"Why are you fighting?" Emmi questioned.

"We are not fighting." Alex replied.

"I heard you," Emmi said as she made her way down the rest of the stairs. "You were shouting. It was a fight," Emmi spoke matter-of-factly as she followed Alex into the kitchen. "I'm not stupid, you know."

"Well if you are not stupid then you'll know that sometimes parents will argue with each other," Alex replied, turning around to look at her daughter. Emmi furrowed her eyebrows, not looking impressed. "It doesn't mean we are splitting up or things are bad with us again. It's just what parents do sometimes, okay?" Alex added, before Emmi jumped to any conclusions.

"But you and Mama never used to argue." Emmi sighed sadly.

"We've always argued, sweetie," Alex told her. "We tend not to do it in front of you or your sister," It wasn't like Alex and Maggie argued every day, but they did have the occasional argument. "Sometimes it's good for parents to have a little yell at each other because it gets out their frustrations then we get to talk things over and make it all better."

Emmi's eyes darted around for a moment, the look on her face like she was thinking about what Alex had said. "So you and Mama will talk later and make things okay?"

"Yeah of course." Alex promised Emmi she and Maggie would fix things. Alex would be there for Maggie 100 per cent and support and help her through if she were to go ahead with the transplant. She just wanted her to know she didn't need to do this or owe Maria anything. Maybe she also had to have a talk with Ava and see if this was something she really wanted to do, or if Maria had got to her.

"Good," Emmi smiled. "Where did Mama go right now?" Emmi wondered. "She promised she'd make waffles for breakfast."

"Uh she had to go to work early," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I know I'm not as good at it as Mama, but I can make you waffles," Alex said. "That sound good?"

"Hmm," Emmi pursed her lips. "I'll need to help you."

Alex chuckled lightly. "Well we can make the waffles together."

"Okay," Emmi grinned. "Then can we go for a walk to the park with Gertrude because she'd have fun running around there. We can take her ball."

"Sounds good," Alex stepped closer to Emmi. "How about you go get the ingredients out and I'll go get the lazy monkey out of bed." Alex said, glancing at the clock before looking back to Emmi.

"She is lazy. She'd sleep all day if you'd let her." Emmi chuckled.

"Wouldn't she just." Alex murmured before she left the kitchen to go get Hayden out of bed, hoping that when she and Maggie talked later that night, it would go a bit better than it had just gone.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on the stool in the back room of Rachel's flower shop. She put her hands around the cup of coffee, her lips pursed as she was looking at her friend. "Are you going to say anything?" Maggie questioned.

"I…." Rachel sounded stunned. "Sorry," Rachel cleared her throat. "It just shocked me. Uhm, firstly that she even came to you but more so that you seem like you are actually going to do this." Rachel said.

"So you wouldn't even think about it if it was one of your parents?" Maggie questioned. Like Maggie, Rachel was also disowned for being a lesbian, her parents and also a big brother no longer in her life. "Your brother?"

Rachel shook her head. "Why would they deserve that?" Rachel questioned.

Maggie bit her lip as she shrugged. "Well what about if you had a kid sister that wanted to do it?" Maggie questioned. "I don't want Ava going through a transplant. The recovery. The possible after complications."

"But you'll happily put yourself through that?" Rachel questioned. "Alex, Emmi and Hayden?" Rachel added. "For a woman who kicked out her 14 year old simply because she was being herself?"

Maggie clicked her tongue. "I know all that is a great argument for me not to be doing it. But that is just one reason, Rach and -"

"I can give you more if that's what you are looking for?" Rachel questioned. "She kicked out your sister for getting pregnant, she aided in kidnapping her, she aided in your wife being in a car crash, the problems with Hayden and her early arrival," Rachel stopped talking. "Want me to keep going?"

Maggie shook her head as she looked downwards. "She's relentless. She's set her mind to getting a kidney from me or Ava and she's going to make it happen."

"Only if you let her," Rachel told her. "You say no. You keep her out of your life. She's away back in Nebraska not any concern of yours and you still have two kidneys," Rachel said. She watched for a moment as Maggie was sitting there, not making eye contact with her friend, looking like she was trying to think of a reply. "I mean, do you really need this in your life right now?" Rachel asked. "On top of everything else you and Alex are dealing with right now?" Rachel said. "You want to add the worry and risk of a transplant?"

"Alex and I are fine," Maggie exhaled. "We have no sex life right now but she's dealing with having been raped and that's going to take time," Maggie pointed out. "She sober again, she's going to meetings, we've talked about the loss of Carter, we go to a therapist. We've came on a lot in a small amount of time and I think after all we've been through we can handle a little transplant," Maggie pursed her lips, looking into her friends eyes. "I'm relatively young, I'm fit, I'm healthy."

"Looks like there is no changing your mind then," Rachel felt like she could list a thousand reasons why this was a bad idea, but Maggie still wouldn't change her mind. "You seem set on your decision."

Maggie nodded lightly. "For Ava, yeah."

Rachel sniggered as she shook her head. "You know, you say your Mum is relentless, but you seem to be too."

"Well maybe she'll be proud of me for that." Maggie retorted.

"Is that what this is about?" Rachel questioned. "That you are hurt by her for disowning you for being gay so you think this will make her proud of you?" Rachel asked.

"Don't you wish you could get some sort of acceptance from your parents?" Maggie questioned.

"I am who I am and if they don't like that then that's their problem," Rachel retorted. "You really think that she is going to welcome you into her life with open arms after you give her a kidney?" Maggie bit her lip and Rachel saw the littlest of shrugs. "People like our parents, Maggie, they don't change. They stay set in their ways," Rachel said. "This is an unbelievable act of kindness from you, but I just don't think you should be expecting anything from her in return."

"I'm not." Maggie shook her head, her lips pursing as she didn't say anything more.

"Okay, as long as you are telling me the truth." Rachel didn't sound so sure, but she knew Maggie and knew that if she didn't want to talk, then she wouldn't be able to get anything out of her.

"Yes," Maggie sighed. "Anyways, enough about me and my life," Maggie said. "What about you and Sadie? How are things with you two?"

"Same old," Rachel shrugged. "Well, we are going away for the weekend in a couple of weeks' time," Rachel said. "Will be nice for Sadie to get some time off work. She works so hard."

"Yeah," Maggie gave a little nod, like she was agreeing with her friend's statement. "So is this going to be a special weekend?" Maggie raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not proposing if that's what you are getting at." Rachel told her.

Maggie pouted. "One of you has to do it." Maggie said.

"I know," Rachel chuckled at her friend's eagerness for her to get engaged. "I think that Sadie is going to propose, to be honest." Rachel couldn't help but get a grin on her face, Maggie giving a little gasp.

"What makes you say that?" Maggie questioned.

"I found a ring brochure in her stuff." Rachel murmured.

"Rachel," Maggie gasped. "Have you been snooping?"

"No," Rachel replied. "I was doing some cleaning and I stumbled upon it. It's not my fault she didn't hide it well enough."

"Well I hope you get the weekend away that you are hoping you." Maggie said, and Rachel gave a little nod, the smile still on her face.

* * *

Alex, Emmi and Hayden had met Kara at the diner. They were going to grab some lunch then head downtown to have a look at dresses for the wedding. Kara had an appointment at a dress shop for the next weekend but there had been a cancellation, so she'd been called and asked if she wanted to move her appointment forward and after checking if Alex and the girls could come to try on dresses, Kara had accepted the offer. The wedding date was getting closer and she still needed to find her dress, Alex's dress and Emmi's dress, so would take all the extra time she could get. "Auntie K," Emmi said as she picked up her burger. "Have you picked a colour for our dresses yet?"

"I have," Kara nodded. "We are getting teal coloured dresses."

"For me and Mum?" Emmi questioned. "You won't wear teal?"

"No," Kara shook her head. "My dress is going to be white. Or Ivory," Kara crinkled her nose. "You, your mum and Hayden will have teal. Well Hayden's dress is white, but it'll have a teal bow." Kara informed her.

Emmi swallowed the bite of her burger before she spoke again. "I can't wait to go try some dresses on."

"It'll be exciting, huh?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded.

"Might make it easier to find a dress now that we have a colour," Kara said. "Although it might really make it worse because what if there are no teal dresses." Kara suddenly looked very panicked.

"There will be," Alex told her. "Even if you need to fly to London to pick up a teal coloured dress we'll get some." Alex joked, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

"You know how long it would take me to fly to London?" Kara questioned.

"Uh yeah I do, actually," Alex said. "But don't stress. We will find dresses here in National City and if the worst comes to it we'll use the bridesmaids dresses from my wedding."

"We are not recycling dresses," Kara gasped, shocked Alex was even suggesting that. "Next you'll be saying I should just wear your wedding dress."

"I still have it if you want it." Alex joked.

"Alexandra." Kara sighed, and Emmi giggled at the use of her full name.

"Okay Kara I am joking, and you need to chill out," Alex told her, not only calming her down as her big sister but also as the maid of honour. "The reason we have no dresses yet is because the perfect ones are still waiting to be found," Alex assured her before glancing at Hayden who was rather messily shoving her macaroni cheese into her mouth like she hadn't been fed in weeks. "Right, mini maid of honour?" Alex said, looking to Emmi as she nodded her head, wanting her daughter to back her up.

"Yes," Emmi nodded. "You knew when you found Hayden's dress, so you will know when you see your dress, my dress and Mum's dress," Emmi told her. "Will me and Mum get the same dress?"

"Well you will be in kids' size and she will be in adults, but yeah, as close to looking the same as we can get them."

"Do I get to throw flowers on the ground again like at the wedding for my mums?" Emmi wondered.

"No," Kara shook her head. "That's the flower girl's job so it's down to Hayden to do that," Kara said, looking down to her niece, but she was too interested in her macaroni to be paying any attention to the conversation. "You are a little older, so I thought being my mini maid of honour would be more exciting for you."

"Yeah it's cool," Emmi answered. "But what do I get to do that's special?"

"Uh." Kara pursed her lips, trying to think of a special job for Emmi. Alex was taking care of most of the traditional maid of honour things.

"You can say a speech if you want." Alex said, her lips etching into a cheeky grin.

"What kind of speech?" Emmi questioned, looking across the table to her mother.

"About Kara and Neil," Alex replied. "And how you wish them a happy wedding day and a lifetime of happiness."

"Hmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "I don't think I want to do that," Emmi said. "Is it in front of all the wedding guests?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. Emmi widened her eyes, shaking her head. "What? You are not shy."

"I just don't want to do that." Emmi shook her head.

"You don't have too. Mum is just winding you up," Kara told her, Emmi looking a little relieved at the news. "You could….uh….." Kara pursed her lips. "Oh, well after Neil and I cut the cake we need someone to help hand it out," Kara said. "That's an important job that you could do."

"Everyone does need cake." Alex said.

"Hmm," Emmi got a little smile on her face. "Well I will make sure everyone get's cake."

"Cake?" Hayden suddenly brought herself into the conversation. "I get cake now?"

"No, we are talking about the wedding cake from Auntie K and Uncle Neil's wedding." Emmi told her little sister.

"Oh," Hayden kept her mouth open in an O shape. "I want cake now Mummy."

"Well eat up all that macaroni and we'll see about having a little dessert." Alex said, although she knew for sure Hayden would finish her macaroni, so she didn't really need to bribe her. She picked up her water to take a drink, enjoying this time out with her sister and kids and the focus being on the wedding. She had so much going on in her life at the moment that it felt nice to get a break from that and this was supposed to be a fun and happy time for Kara so Alex was glad that for right now at least, the topic of conversation was staying solely on her up and coming wedding.

* * *

Maggie walked into the house, giving a yawn, tired from her day at work. "Alex?" Maggie walked down the hall, finding her wife in the living room. Trudi looked up from her bed and ran across to greet Maggie, jumping up on her, her tail wagging as she was excited to see her. "Yes, it's nice to see you too." Maggie said, patting Trudi as she walked across the room.

"Work okay?" Alex questioned, turning down the TV volume a little.

"Same old," Maggie murmured as she took a seat on the arm chair, Trudi getting comfy on the floor close by to Maggie. "Sucks I never saw the girls today." Maggie looked disappointed. She always hated missing the girls because of work.

"Emmi tried to stay up, but she was beaten by sleep," Alex yawned herself as she spoke. "She fell asleep down here. I took her up only about 15 minutes ago."

"Oh well," Maggie exhaled. "At least I'm on the late shift tomorrow so I can see her swim," Maggie said, and Alex gave a little nod. "You going to get there?"

"Yeah, J'onn is going to let me away early so I can see her," Alex said. "So uh…." Alex rubbed her hands together, her lip twisting as she stopped talking for a moment.

"Look Alex, I -" Maggie started to talk, but Alex spoke over her.

"It's okay, Maggie. You don't need to explain," Alex told her. "I love you and I support you and if you want to do this, then I am here for you, 100 per cent," Alex stood up from the couch and walked over to the arm chair, kneeling down in front of her wife. "I may not understand why you want to do this, but that doesn't matter. I don't have to understand it, not really," Alex shook her head as she spoke, her hands going onto Maggie's knees. "All I have to do is support it, and I do. I'm with you all the way," Alex promised her. "The testing, the day of the transplant, for the recovery, I am with you, always," Alex said, Maggie giving her a smile. She was thankful she had Alex. "We'll get you through this."

"Good, because I wouldn't be able to do this without you," Maggie said. "You are my everything and it's important that I have you by my side."

"You got me." Alex brought her hand up and lightly rubbed Maggie's cheek.

"I know that this doesn't make sense to you or to most people, but I just want Maria to see the kind of daughter she could have had," Maggie said. "See that I am a good person. That I care about my little sister and can't let her do this," Maggie spoke quietly. "If I don't do this, if I continue to say no and turn my back on her then I am being just as bad as she," Maggie said. "And I'd like to think I'm better than that."

"You are a million times better than Maria could ever hope to be," Alex told her, rubbing her cheek again. "Doing this so Ava doesn't have to. Doing this for her, despite what she did to you," Alex said. "You are strong woman, Maggie Danvers."

"Hmm," Maggie pursed her lips. "I uh…I guess I need to let Maria know I've changed my mind," Maggie said. "Although I'm sure she'd expect me to after knowing Ava was willing," Maggie murmured. "Uh, but then, I….I do I need to go to the hospital in Lincoln? At least to get tested?"

"No, no," Alex shook her head. "Maria is on the register for transplant, so they can check a match for her anywhere in the country," Alex informed her. "You can stay right here, in National City. She can be in Lincoln," Alex said. "You can even do it anonymously. You don't need to tell Maria you are doing this."

"I want to tell her," Maggie said. "I want to see if she really does actually want the kidney from her estranged lesbian daughter and I want to see if this is going to change anything. I don't expect or really want it to, but at least a little recognition or acceptance wouldn't hurt. Maybe even an apology. If she can't accept me for being gay then fine okay, that's her choice, but she has to feel some sort of remorse for how things happened back then. I was a kid. Barely in my teen years and she must feel some sort of sorrow for that at least."

Alex took a deep breath. She didn't ever see Maria giving Maggie any of that, but she didn't want to make Maggie lose all hope. "It would be nice to think she could feel some sort of sorrow." Alex murmured, Maggie giving a little sigh as she leaned herself forward, Alex wrapping her arms around her in a hug, holding her wife in the embrace.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Thoughts?**


	25. Chapter 25

Maggie lightly pushed Alex back as the kiss never broke. She was wary about making her feel like she was no long in control of this, so she decided against lifting her up against her wall, instead leaving Alex leaning against it. Maggie grunted hungrily as the kissing intensified, their tongues darting around each other's mouths. Alex's hands were caressing Maggie's bare back as Maggie ran her hands up Alex's sides, her top having just been discarded on the floor, alongside Maggie's.

"Mmm," Alex pulled her head to the side, breaking the kiss apart. Maggie softly kissed Alex's neck instead, her hands now lingering close to the button of Alex's jeans. "No...no, don't," Alex murmured. "Please stop. Stop, please." Alex's voice raised quickly, as she pushed hard on Maggie, Maggie stumbling backwards as they broke apart.

"Babe." Maggie spoke softly, seeing the fear in Alex's eyes. She tentatively brought her hand forward, wanting to give her wife some comfort, but Alex threw her hands forward, batting Maggie's hand away.

"No no," Alex threw her hand out again, it smacking against Maggie's chest. "Get off, get away from me." Alex sounded erratic as her voice raised.

"Alex," Maggie tried her best to talk in a calming tone. "Baby it's me. It's Maggie." Maggie tentatively took a step forward, her hand lingering but not quite touching her wife. She felt her heart breaking for how scared and vulnerable Alex currently looked.

"Maggie," Charlie sounded relieved as she looked up into her eyes. "You're my Maggie." Alex put her hand onto her chest, feeling her heart beating ten to the dozen.

"Yeah it's just me," Maggie spoke softly. "It's okay. Just take a deep breath."

Alex closed her eyes as she did as Maggie suggested and took a deep breath, exhaling rather slowly. "I'm sorry. I really thought you were her," Alex opened her eyes. "I saw her. It was her."

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you." Maggie wanted so badly to hold her wife, but she didn't want to freak her out any more than she already was.

Alex twisted her lip as she looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry," Alex leaned back against the wall and slid herself down, so she was sitting on the floor. "I've ruined our sex life."

"You've not ruined anything," Maggie assured her as she sat down next to her. "So, don't ever apologise, you hear me?" Maggie said, and Alex nodded lightly. "And you know, we got our top halves down to bras and that's an improvement," Maggie pointed out. "And you initiated the shirts coming off so that shows you are getting more comfortable."

"But I can't seem to get past this," Alex mumbled. "What if we turn into one of those couples who just don't have sex anymore?"

Maggie shook her head. "That's not going to happen."

"Well it sure feels like it," Alex sighed. "I can't seem to move on and I want to show you how much I love you." Alex still sounded like she was going to cry. She hated that she wasn't able to be intimate with her wife.

"I know you love me," Maggie replied. "We don't need to have sex for you to show me that. The sex is just an added bonus," Maggie gave a little grin. "One that will come back. And whether that's in a month, 6 months or another year from now, it doesn't matter," Maggie assured her. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss being intimate with her wife, but she knew that right now, it was something Alex was struggling with. "I know we will get the intimacy back. But it won't happen until you are ready and it's not something you can rush," Maggie tentatively brought her hand out and Alex gave a little nod before Maggie put her hand onto Alex's thigh, rubbing it gently. "We keep going to therapy and working through things," Maggie told her. Alex pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "And babe, I think you need to try to separate the rape from sex," Maggie exhaled lightly. "What happened with Stacey, it wasn't sex," Maggie told her. "Sex is pleasurable and enjoyable and it's with someone you trust," Maggie said. "What she did, sweetie, that was an assault."

Alex took a deep breath. "Yeah, that uh…that's a good way for me to look at it," Alex rubbed her hands together. "She used a…" Alex stopped talking mid-sentence. "I don't like that." Alex's voice quivered.

"I know what you like, Alex, and I know what you don't like," Maggie reminded her. "I'm not ever going to do anything that you don't want."

"I know." Alex nodded. She knew Maggie would never do anything she didn't want or like but right now, she just couldn't get Stacey and what she did out of her mind, which was obviously interfering when it came to trying to be intimate with her wife.

"Okay, good, so we just keep taking this at a pace you are comfortable with, one step at a time," Maggie said. "We made it down to bras on top tonight, so maybe another time we can try going a little further. You can get comfortable even just being fully naked around me again. Maybe then some nude spooning or snuggling, just getting you comfortable being naked with me again."

Alex twisted her lip, giving a little nod. "And I do think you are right about separating the two. The assault and sex with you," Alex exhaled, rubbing her hands together again. "I'm seeing Alison again on Monday, so I can talk to her about that," Alex said, a little surprised that Alison hadn't suggested this to her. "Then maybe we can try again. At least, like you've already suggested we can spoon or bathe together and let me get comfortable with the closeness again."

"Yeah." Maggie smiled, liking Alex's suggestion.

"Maggie?" Alex questioned.

"Hmm?" Maggie looked into her wife's eyes.

"It would be okay if you were to pull me into a hug right now." Alex told her. Maggie gave her wife a smile before she wrapped her arm around her shoulders, Alex leaning down and resting herself against Maggie's chest. Maggie wrapped her other arm around her and held her tightly as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Maggie took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She could feel her heart thudding inside her as her palms sweated. She'd thought about calling but there was a part of her that felt this needed to be done face to face. She wanted to see her reaction. See the look on her face. "Just a minute," Maggie heard a voice from inside and she was pretty sure it was Gail. Soon enough, the door opened, and Gail was at the other side. "Maggie." Gail sounded surprised to see her.

"Uh," Maggie rubbed her hands together, feeling nervous. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Gail let Maggie into the room. She looked directly across to Maria, seeing she was zipping her suitcase shut. "We thought you were the bellboy here for our luggage. We are starting the drive back home today."

Maggie thought this was probably a good thing. It meant she could tell her she was going to get tested then Maria could leave. She wouldn't have to face anymore disrespect from her or face more words of disappointment. "How did you find us?" Maria questioned. They hadn't told her where they were staying, and Maggie hadn't been in touch to find out where they were.

"I'm a detective." Maggie answered.

"Of course," Maria murmured. "You come to kick us out of town?" Maria questioned. "Because like Gail said, just give us another half hour and we'll be out of here."

"No," Maggie bit her lip. "I came to talk to you about the transplant."

"Talk to me or tell me off for getting in touch with Ava?" Maria questioned.

"I should," Maggie retorted. "Ava may not see it because she wants to believe there is good in you somewhere, but I know that you just went to her to get to me." Maggie said.

"Oh, we are a clever little detective huh." Maria gave a smug grin as she spoke.

"Maria." Gail glanced at her friend. She didn't see why Maria needed to be this way with her daughter all the time and she could actually see why Maggie had said she wasn't going to do it.

"Go ahead." Maria cleared her throat.

Maggie looked over to Gail. "I'll give you some time." Gail said before she walked over to the door and left the hotel room, giving Maggie and Maria some space.

Maggie took a deep breath as she took a few paces away from Maria, rolling her wedding ring around her finger. She stopped and turned around, her lips pursed. "I will get tested." Maggie told her.

Maria widened her eyes. "Well I'm glad you've come to your senses," Maria remarked. "You should be doing something like this for your mother."

Maggie bit her lip to hold back on saying something nasty. She wasn't about to stoop to Maria's level. "This is only to spare Ava from having to do it."

"So you care about her more than me?" Maria questioned. "She is only your half-sister." Maria pointed out.

"And you are just the perfect mother, right enough. Aren't you?" Maggie retorted, her hands going out to the side.

"You can't hate me for having my beliefs, Margarita." Maria responded.

Maggie pursed her lips as she shook her head. "And you can't hate me simply for the way I was born." Maggie's voice quivered. Even now, after all this time this still made her upset. No matter how much she said she didn't care about her anymore, she wanted to feel like she at least meant something to the woman who gave birth to her and gave her a wonderful home for the first 14 years of her life.

"Do you really think God would make people this way?" Maria questioned. "You had a choice, Maggie and -"

"No," Maggie raised her voice. "Don't. Don't start giving me all this again. I don't need or want to hear it," Maggie told her. "I….let's just….look, I've told you that I'm willing to get tested so all I need from you is a thank you and then I'll be on my way." Maggie said, looking across to the door before looking back to her mother.

"You think I need to thank you?" Maria questioned.

Maggie couldn't believe it. "I'm willing to give you a kidney even after all that's happened with us," Maggie said. "And I don't just mean kicking me out. I mean after what happened with Ava and then with the crash and Alex being hurt and her premature labour as a result of that," Maggie said. "So, yeah…I think if you had an ounce of decency then you'd thank me for doing this for you."

"I wanted to see," Maria stared talking. "I wanted to see if you'd do the right thing. Help out the woman who gave you life and you are going to and that does mean something to me," Maria said. "I went to Ava in hopes that it would change your mind because you are my blood and you are my best chance at having a good life away from dialysis."

"Well your plan worked," Maggie told her. "I'm not doing this because I want you to have a better life or think that you deserve this chance," Maggie said. "I want an apology for what you did to me."

"Margarita, I…." Maria trailed off, her head shaking. "Are you bribing me? You want some faked apology for your kidney?"

"I don't want it to be fake," Maggie told her. "There must be a part of you who is even a little bit sorry for doing what you did."

Maria took a deep breath. She played with her cross pendant as she walked over to her bed and picking up her wallet. She opened it up and went into the back compartment and lifted out a small photo that was hidden away. She handed it out to Maggie as she walked closer to her. "Oscar got rid of all the other photos of you," Maria told her, Maggie looking down to the small picture of her when she was about 8 or 9. "I think he secretly had one in his wallet too," Maria said. "Uhm….a parent never forgets their child, Margarita."

Maggie felt her eyes glossing over with tears. "But how could you kick me out? I'm your daughter. Your only child. You are supposed to love your kids unconditionally."

"Sometimes love isn't enough," Maria told her. "My beliefs, Margarita…I stick by them and I'm….I am sorry that that means you can't be in my life anymore and I…." Maria took a deep breath. "The main thing is that you are in love and you are happy. I…I don't understand it, but it's your life and I see you are happy."

Maggie took a deep breath, wiping her hand across her eyes. "If you don't like that I am gay then why do you want my kidney?"

"That's just biology," Maria answered. "Even if it is a kidney from a woman who lives a life I don't agree with, it's still better than being dead."

Maggie took a deep breath, handing the photo back to Maria. Maria took it from her and put it down on the bed for now. "Uhm….I'm going to go them if…uhm, I guess the hospital here will get in touch with the hospital in Lincoln. That'll be the one you are at, right?"

"It is." Maria nodded.

"Okay, well," Maggie paused for a moment, it not looking like Maria was going to thank her. "Goodbye." Maggie said, turning around and making her way over to the door.

"Marga…." Maria cleared her throat. "Maggie," Maria corrected. Maggie turned around to look at her for a moment, waiting to see what she was going to say. "Thank you." Maria's lips etched into a smile. Maggie gave her the littlest of smiles back before she opened the door and left the hotel room, walking rather quickly down to the elevator as she once again wiped tears that wanted to fall.

* * *

Maggie walked into Alex's lab. "Maggie," Alex looked surprised to see her wife. "What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Where are the girls?"

"The girls are with Rachel and Sadie at the park," Maggie answered. "Uh...I went to see Maria." Maggie's lips trembled as she spoke.

"Babe," Alex exhaled as she opened her arms out. Maggie walked over to her wife and walked into the much wanted embrace. "I told you I'd come with you to see her."

"I didn't want her disrespecting you," Maggie said. "And uh, it's a gob job I went when I did because they were almost leaving to go back to Nebraska."

"I guess you told her you'd do it?" Alex questioned, lightly rubbing her back as they stayed in the hug.

"Mmm," Maggie sounded muffled as she buried her head against her wife's chest. "I did actually get a thanks from her."

Alex felt a little surprised. "Unprompted?"

"I told her I thought I deserved it," Maggie pulled back a little so Alex could hear her more clearly. "But she did sound genuine."

"Well she better have," Alex said. "You are being far nicer to her than she deserves."

"This isn't just about her." Maggie said.

"I know. You don't want to see your little sister go through a surgery," Alex loved how much Maggie wanted to protect and spare Ava of this, but she didn't like that it meant Maggie had to do it instead. She didn't feel like Maria deserved it. "But you are still doing this for her and it's a big thing and she should be thankful."

Maggie pursed her lips, pulling away from the hug completely. "You know she has a picture of me in her wallet," Maggie said. "Rosa always told me she threw all the pictures of me away," Maggie exhaled lightly. "But it was me. She had a picture of me. That has to mean something right?"

"Uh." Alex rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm not saying it means she regrets what she did or wants a relationship with me because I know she doesn't and I know that I'll never get her to fully accept me for who I am, but she had a picture of me in her wallet, Alex. She has to feel something, right?" Maggie wondered. Alex exhaled lightly, looking into Maggie's eyes. It broke her heart to see how much Maggie was still yearning for her mother's acceptance, or at least to get some kind of recognition from her. It really showed that no matter how old a person was or what had happened in the past, the want for acceptance from a parent would always be there.

"I'm sure it does," Alex nodded. "I'm sure that there is a part of your mother who does love you," Alex spoke softly. "But unfortunately, she's letting her beliefs get in the way of the most wonderful, kind, caring, patient, strong, amazing woman," Alex rubbed her wife's arms as she spoke. "And you have a family who love you and are proud to say that," Alex told her, feeling herself welling up as Maggie wiped a tear from her own eye. Alex rubbed Maggie's arm again. "You know you have so many people who love you."

"I know," Maggie nodded, her voice a little squeaky. "But wanting your mum to love you for who you are," Maggie exhaled. "You know, it's…." Maggie trailed off, looking downwards.

"I know." Alex spoke softly, putting her hand on Maggie's chin and lightly pushing her face up so she was facing her again.

"I…." Maggie took a deep breath. "I'm scared that I'm not going to be good enough for the girls when they get older because I didn't have my mum there for me when I was a teenager," Maggie admitted, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her for letting that worry out of her. It had been playing on her mind since Maria's arrival had got her thinking all sorts almost a week ago now. "Don't get me wrong, Rosa was great but she's not my…" Maggie pursed her lips as Alex wiped a tear away from Maggie's cheek. "She's wasn't my mum."

"Don't ever think you won't be good enough for the girls," Alex told her. "You are an amazing mum and the girls adore you, Maggie," Alex assured her. "You are not going to turn out like her." Alex told her.

"How can you be sure?" Maggie murmured.

"Because I know you. And you, Maggie Danvers would never let anyone you love down," Alex told her, rubbing her arm once again. "I know it must be hard with her being back in your life only to better her own, so let's just get yourself through this and then me, you and the girls will continue to live our best lives, huh?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Maggie murmured, Alex smiling at her before pulling her into another hug.

* * *

"Yey Emmi," Hayden clapped her hands as Emmi walked over to them, 2 gold medals and one bronze medal around her neck. Emmi had come in first in her 100m breaststroke final and her 100m freestyle final and her team come in third in the 4x50m freestyle final. "More medals."

"Good job sweetie," Alex wrapped her arm around her daughter, giving her a hug. "You are going to need a whole room just for all these swimming medals you are collecting huh?"

Emmi chuckled. Her collection was getting rather big. Emmi would compete in almost every swimming competition she could that was on throughout the different clubs around the city, and sometimes she would even travel further afield for them. "Do you think I could swim for the USA in the Olympics one day?" Emmi questioned.

"Oh if you work hard at it," Maggie answered. "You could get yourself a scholarship to get through college though. That would be handy."

"I'll try Mama," Emmi said, Hayden reaching up and trying to get to Emmi's medals. "Don't pull it. You'll rip it off the ribbon."

Hayden frowned as she stomped her foot on the floor. "Mama I want a medal."

"Well when you get bigger you can start swimming too." Maggie told her.

"But I want one now." Hayden pouted.

"Well I'm sorry Jelly girl but those are Emmi's. She worked hard for them." Maggie told her. Emmi did swim training twice a week and always put 100 per cent effort into it.

"But she should share." Hayden pouted.

"You can hold one for a bit if you want but be careful with it," Emmi said, taking off her bronze medal and putting it around Hayden's neck. Hayden jumped up and down excitedly, her eyes staying on the medal. "What are we doing for dinner?" Emmi questioned, looking back to her mums. "I'm starving."

"I bet you are," Alex answered, Emmi having spend the afternoon swimming. "How about," Alex glanced at her watch. "How about we go out for dinner?" Alex questioned, the family starting to walk out of the building. "We have time before Mama has to go to work."

"I wish she didn't have to work," Emmi sighed. "We could have had a movie night and cuddle on the couch together." Emmi pouted.

"Well you have school tomorrow young lady so it's not going to be a late movie night I'm afraid," Alex told her, and Emmi sighed rather loudly. "Aw c'mon you don't have long before summer break," Alex reminded her. "Then we can have all the movies nights you want."

"Good," Emmi smiled. That was one of her favourite things to do. Get some snacks out and snuggle up on the couch with her mums and little sister and watch a movie. She loved it even more in winter because they'd have the log fire on and snuggle under a blanket. "Are we going to go on a summer vacation?" Emmi questioned as they made their way across the car park to the car.

"Uh," Maggie and Alex shared a glance. If Maggie was a match for Maria then she be in hospital for the transplant then have recovery time, so it wasn't looking like they'd be able to do much in terms of a summer vacation. "We'll see, sweetie." Maggie answered. They weren't going to mention anything to Emmi until they knew for sure if Maggie was a match. Until then, they didn't think she needed to know anything.

"Oh," Emmi pouted sadly. "It would be fun."

"Yeah," Hayden agreed with her sister. "It would be fun." Hayden repeated what Emmi had said.

"Well we'll see," Maggie said again, unlocking the car and opening the back door, Hayden climbing up to get into her seat as Emmi and Alex walked around to the other side of the car. She knew it was unlikely they'd be able to go away anywhere, but she didn't want to disappointed Emmi to much right now, not when she was in a happy mood after her medal wins. "C'mon you, buckle up." Maggie said, looking to Hayden who was sitting in her seat but not about to do her buckle up any time soon. Hayden put her arms through the straps, Maggie taking over and clipping her in, so they could get going. She closed the door then got into the front seat before looking to Alex. "So, where you taking me for dinner?" Maggie questioned.

"Anywhere you tell me to take you, babe." Alex replied, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking space.

"Chuck E Cheese's." Hayden shouted for the back seat.

"No," Emmi said. "Red Lobster."

Alex quickly glanced at Maggie. "Alessandro's?" Maggie suggested, and Alex gave a little nod as she drove out of the car park and made her way to the restaurant, going to enjoying spending time with her wife and kids before Maggie had to go to work.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 26

**This skips forward around 2 weeks in time.**

* * *

Alex and Hayden were waiting in the arrivals hall at the airport. They were picking up Ava who was coming home for summer break and Hayden was rather excited that she'd be home to celebrate her birthday. "Ava," Hayden shouted excitedly as she spotted Ava wheeling her suitcase behind her, Ava looking around for Alex. "Ava here, here." Hayden ran over to her, jumping up onto her for a hug. Ava let go of her suitcase just in time and grabbed onto her niece, Hayden wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Hey Jelly girl," Ava said. "How have you been?"

"It's my birthday." Hayden cheered.

"Tomorrow," Ava corrected her. "You are going to be two, right?"

"No," Hayden shook her head. "I'mma be 3." Hayden pulled back a little from the hug, showing Ava 3 fingers.

"What?" Ava faked shock. "Stop getting so big." Ava tickled Hayden's side, resulting in Hayden giggling.

"I have to grow." Hayden said, rather matter-of-factly as Ava put her hand back onto her suitcase and walked over to Alex, who was standing a little bit away from them.

"Hey, how was the flight?" Alex questioned.

Ava put Hayden down before giving her sister-in-law a hug. "It was okay," Ava answered as she pulled back from the hug. "I hope you weren't waiting too long. The cases took ages to come through."

"No, not that long." Alex said.

"Where is he?" Hayden questioned, pulling on Ava's shirt. "Ava, where is he? Where is he?" Hayden was looking around, like she was trying to see if she could see him.

"Huh, who? You mean Ryan?" Ava questioned, and Hayden nodded, still looking out for him. "He still has some more stuff to finish up for school. He'll come home next week." Ava said. She'd thought about staying and coming home with Ryan, but she wanted to get back for Hayden's birthday if she could and she also wanted to talk things over with her sister regarding the whole Maria kidney thing.

"Oh," Hayden pouted. "Well Emmi is at school and Mama is at work."

"Yeah, it's Emmi's last day though, right?" Ava asked as she took Hayden's hand as they made their way out of the airport.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "She does actually like going to school but she is rather pleased its summer break."

"Oh of course," Ava replied. "How many times she planning on dragging you to the aquarium over the break then?" Ava chuckled as they stopped at the machine, Alex putting her ticket in to pay for the car parking.

"To many times probably," Alex murmured. "It's a good day out but fish are fish. Is it really that interesting to see the same kinds time after time?"

"Well you could say that about a lot of things people enjoy." Ava murmured. Alex exhaled lightly, having to agree with Ava's statement.

"Oh wow," Hayden gasped, spotting the diamond shining on Ava's finger. "That would be good treasure." Hayden reached for Ava's hand, pulling it closer to her face as her eyes were on the ring. Alex took the ticket from the machine then looked down to the ring as well.

"It's beautiful." Alex told her, moving to the side to let the man behind pay for his parking.

"It sparkles," Hayden noted. "Yours don't Mummy." Hayden said, glancing at Alex's rings.

"They just need a little clean," Alex told her as they started walking across to the car, Alex grabbing Hayden's hand to keep her from running out all of a sudden. "So, uh…" Alex had to ask her. She could sense the topic was already hanging over them anyways. "Did you get tested?"

"I did," Ava nodded. Despite Maggie telling her she'd get tested so she didn't have to, Ava still got tested to see if she'd match Maria. "I'm still waiting on the result though," Ava said. "How far is Maggie into the testing process?"

"Uhm," Alex pursed her lips. "She's a blood type match so she's had a physical exam, chest X-ray and that kinda stuff," Alex informed her. "Her compatibility test for tissue type was a match as well," Alex said. "Last result we are waiting for is cross-matching." Alex unlocked the car and opened the back door, Hayden climbing up onto her seat as Ava opened the car boot to put her suitcase in.

"So, if the cross-matching is compatible then she's a match and can go ahead with the transplant?" Ava questioned.

"Yeah, she'd be able to," Alex answered. "Uh, where are you about in the process?"

"I've just had the first blood test to see if that'll match," Ava informed her. "I uhm…I told the hospital that I was coming here though so they're sending the results here and if I can go ahead with anymore of the tests then I will do them here."

"I see," Alex pursed her lips. "Well you are pretty far behind Maggie, so…" Alex stopped talking. "If this test is a match, I…." Alex stopped talking once again. She made sure Hayden was clipped into her seat then she closed the door before looking back to Ava. "Is it wrong of me to want her to not be compatible?"

Ava shrugged. "Maria is a human being. Is it really okay to leave her on dialysis when we have the chance to help her have a better quality of life?" Ava questioned.

"After everything she's done it's not something she deserves from you two." Alex retorted.

"Well maybe if I was your blood relation you'd think differently." Ava responded.

"To be fair, Maria is not your blood relation." Alex murmured.

"True," Ava sighed. "But until I got pregnant she was in every sense of the word a fantastic mother to me. Maybe I want to show her I am thankful for that time," Ava said. "I know there's not much of a chance that I am a match, but I also want to do this for Maggie," Ava admitted. "She's been through hell because of Maria. It's not fair for her to feel like she has to do this."

"But she is mostly doing it only because you said you would," Alex reminded her. "She was all for not doing it until you said you would do it."

Ava sighed lightly. Maybe it was her fault that Maggie had decided to get tested. "Well there is still a chance she is not a match, so…" Ava shrugged. "And besides, if I pull out now for Maggie's sake, is she really going to as well? She's told Maria she'll do it now, right?" Ava questioned.

Alex nodded. "She could always just tell her she's not a match in the end."

"You think she'd do that now?" Ava questioned. "She is almost at the end. She's not going to back out. You know once she'd made her mind up then that's her."

Alex opened her mouth to reply but looked to the side as she heard a knock on the window. Hayden was staring at her, her little fist still knocking against the window. "Let's go." Hayden shouted. Alex gave a little nod then looked back to Ava.

"Let's get you back home huh," Alex decided to put an end to the Maria kidney talk. "Emmi doesn't know you are coming home yet so it's going to be a nice surprise for her after school."

"Aw sweet," Ava smiled. "But Hayden knew, and she managed to keep it a secret?" Ava questioned as they got into the front of the car, Ava throwing her backpack down at her feet before she sat down.

"I told her on the way to the airport," Alex answered. If she'd told her any earlier, then there would be no way Hayden would keep it a secret from Emmi. "This one can't keep anything secret."

"No." Ava chuckled.

"So, you got much planned for this break?" Alex questioned.

"Well, I mean, depending on the whole situation with Maria," Ava said as Alex pulled out of the driving space. "But I plan to catch up with Izzy and then not much else," Ava shrugged. "Well they said at the diner where I used to work that I can help out there over summer so will see," Ava knew a job would be useful to save up more money, but she also wanted a break from working and studying. "What about you and Maggie?" Ava questioned.

"Well I guess like you said, it also depends on what happens with Maria," Alex spoke quietly as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. She didn't want Hayden asking who Maria was. "But we don't plan on going anywhere. Emmi is keen to but it's late notice for work – for Maggie at least – and to be honest right now, as long as Maggie and I are together it doesn't matter where we are."

"It would be nice to get a little break though, no?" Ava questioned, watching as Alex came to a stop, opening her window and leaning out. She put the ticket into the machine and the barrier lifted up allowing Alex to drive out of the airport.

"We had a break last month at the lake." Alex reminded Ava.

"I guess," Ava exhaled lightly. "How are you two doing anyways?"

"We're doing great," Alex smiled. It had been a hard road and there were still some bumps, but Alex was happy with how things were between her and her wife right now. "Things are good."

"Well I'm happy to hear it," Ava smiled at her sister-in-law. "You have had such a tough time of it lately."

"Well unfortunately life was never meant to be easy," Alex murmured, indicating to the left before coming to a stop at the traffic lights. "But at least right now it's getting back to being more manageable," Alex said. "But enough about me," Alex said. "How is that fiancé of yours doing?" Alex questioned, her eyes staying on the traffic lights, waiting on them to turn green so she could continue with the drive home.

* * *

Maggie was driving Emmi home from school. "Are you finished work now, Mama?" Emmi questioned.

"Yeah I am," Maggie answered. "And I am off this weekend too," Maggie told her. "We can have some fun, huh?" Maggie came to a stop at the traffic lights.

"Hmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Are you and Mum keeping a secret from me?" Emmi questioned.

"No," Maggie answered. "What makes you think that?" Maggie questioned. She was glad she was driving, and that Emmi was sitting in the back and not able to see her face. Even if she did have a good poker face, she didn't want her daughter looking into her eyes.

"Well you've been whispering," Emmi replied. "You aren't going to start fighting again, are you?"

"No, no." Maggie shook her head.

"Well I still think something is going on." Emmi sighed.

Maggie looked around to her daughter. "Are you playing detective?"

Emmi chuckled. "I guess."

"Well, c'mon then. You need more to go on than just me and Mum whispering to each other." Maggie informed her.

"Uh…." Emmi pursed her lips. "I feel it."

Maggie laughed. "You just feel it, huh?" Maggie said. "Well what kind of secret do you think we'd be keeping from you?" Maggie questioned, her lips curing into a grin as she kept her gaze on her daughter.

Emmi looked like she was thinking. "Oh, is Mum having a baby?"

"No." Maggie shook her head in response.

Emmi looked a little disappointed. "Are we getting a puppy?"

"No." Maggie once again shook her head.

"A kitten or a rabbit?" Emmi guessed.

"No more pets," Maggie told her. "You don't think Gertrude and your fish are enough?"

"I guess," Emmi exhaled lightly before looking behind her as a car horn beeped. Maggie turned her head to look back out of the windscreen, the traffic lights now at green. She drove off, continuing the drive back home. "Oh, maybe you are just whispering about Hayden's birthday because that's tomorrow."

"Well yeah it could be that." Maggie was actually quite enjoying teasing Emmi about the 'secret'.

"Hmm," Emmi now didn't sound sure. "Your answer has made me change my mind," Emmi said. "Why can't you just tell me, Mama?" Emmi sounded a little frustrated.

"Well then it wouldn't be a secret." Maggie replied.

"So, there is a secret?" Emmi said as Maggie turned off to the left.

"I never said there was," Maggie said. "I just said if there was a secret, it would no longer be a secret if I told you it." Maggie pointed out, Emmi sighing, knowing she wasn't about to be told anything from Maggie any time soon.

"I still think you are keeping something from me," Emmi muttered as she looked out of the window, seeing they were pretty close to the house. "Is it a vacation?" Emmi questioned, deciding she was not done with this guessing game just yet.

"No vacation," Maggie told her. "Me and Mum were probably just talking about general things," Maggie said, turning left again. "We do talk, you know."

"I know." Emmi chuckled before she sighed and went quiet.

"You giving up?" Maggie questioned. "You are not going to make a very good police officer if you give up on questioning so easily. You need to improve on your interrogation game sweetie."

"I don't want to be a police officer." Emmi responded as Maggie turned into street their house was on.

"What?" Maggie gasped. "Way to break your Mama's heart."

"You know I don't want to be a police officer." Emmi said.

"I know. I'm only winding you up," Maggie pulled into the driveway, parking her car up beside Alex's. "Now let's go see what Mum and Hayden have been up to today, shall we?" Maggie said, a little smile appearing on her face as she turned around to face Emmi, who had unclipped her seat belt already.

"Yes." Emmi answered.

Maggie took the keys from the ignition before she took off her seat belt. She got out of the car and then opened the back door, the child lock preventing Emmi from getting out herself. Emmi jumped down and left her school bag on the floor of the car, running up to the house. "I guess I will get this for you," Maggie muttered as she picked up Emmi's school bag. She closed the door then locked the car before she followed after Emmi, walking over to the front door. "It's open. Mum's home." Maggie said as she saw Emmi was waiting at the front door for her. Emmi opened the door and walked into the house then ran down the hall and went into the living room.

"Ava," Emmi gasped as she saw her Auntie sitting there. "I knew you were keeping a secret for me," Emmi scowled over to Maggie who was standing in the door way. Maggie gave a little chuckle as she watched Emmi run over to her Auntie. Ava stood up just in time, as Emmi crashed into her, giving her a hug.

"Hey," Ava wrapped her arms around her niece. "Nice to see you."

"How long are you here for?" Emmi questioned.

"For all the summer." Ava replied, Emmi grinning as she pulled back and looked up at her Auntie.

"Ah cool," Emmi grinned. "Is Ryan here too?"

"He still finishing up at school, so he'll be here next week," Ava informed her. "That you all done with school?" Ava questioned.

"Hmm," Emmi grinned. "I'm going to be in fifth grade when I go back." Emmi widened her eyes.

"Yeah, you're almost done with Elementary school, huh?" Ava said, Emmi giving a little nod.

"Oh Ava, it's such a surprise you are here," Emmi sounded pleased to see her. "We can have so much fun over summer, right?"

"Sure we can," Ava answered before she looked over to Maggie, who had walked further into the living room. "Hey." Ava smiled at her sister.

"How was the flight?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah not bad," Ava answered. "That you done with work now for today?"

"She's off all weekend, Ava," Emmi told her. "We can go to the aquarium," Emmi suggested. "Oh, can we Mama, please?"

"We'll see." Maggie said, and Emmi frowned. She hated it when Maggie or Alex replied with a 'we'll see'.

"Mama," Hayden came running into the living room. "I just had a poop."

"Hayden," Alex sighed as she walked in the room after her daughter. "You don't need to tell people that," Hayden giggled as she ran over Trudi who was playing with her toy bone by her bed. She sat down next to the dog and started patting her. "How was school Em's?"

"Yeah fine we didn't really do much," Emmi answered. "We cleaned out our trays and stuff and watched a movie," Emmi told her. "Mum, can we go to the aquarium tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Alex answered, and Emmi frowned once again.

Everyone looked over to the couch as a ringing entered the room. Ava looked down, seeing her mobile flashing. She didn't recognise the number on the screen, but she saw it was a National City area code. She took a deep breath before she answered the call. "Hello…..yes this is she," Ava said, her lips pursing as she felt her heart beating within her chest. "Yes, I did. Yes….oh, okay…..hmmm." Alex and Maggie glanced at each other.

"Em's take this up to your room," Maggie held out Emmi's school bag that was still in her hand. "How about you pick out a game we can play." Maggie said, wanting Emmi out of the room as she was sure the phone call was regarding the transplant and right now, she didn't want Emmi knowing.

"Okay." Emmi walked over and took her school bag from Maggie before she ran out of the room, Alex and Maggie hearing her thumping up the stairs.

Maggie glanced down at Hayden who looked to interested in annoying Trudi to be paying attention to what they would be saying. She looked to Alex before she looked back to her sister. "Yeah," Ava said. "Thank you, goodbye," Ava exhaled lightly as she hung up the call. She looked to Alex and Maggie, who were staring at her, waiting on her to tell them. Ava cleared her throat as she shook her head. "I'm not a blood match, so I guess it ends here for me."

Maggie looked relieved. "Well it was nice of you to get tested." Alex murmured, not really knowing what else to say.

"Well at least you don't need to inconvenience yourself for her," Maggie said. "And it let's you have a nice summer off from uni." Maggie added.

"Yeah," Ava exhaled. "I guess so," Ava looked downwards for a moment. "Do uh, do you know when you'll get your last results?" Ava asked.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Well, I guess within the next couple of days."

"Right," Ava murmured. "Well, I'm going to go call Ryan. I told him I'd let him know as soon as I got my results." Ava said as she walked out of the living room, going to go down to her bedroom to have some privacy to call her fiancé and let him know her results.

"She looked disappointed." Maggie noted.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "Just…don't think it's all about Maria, okay?" Alex said as she stepped forward and rubbed Maggie's arm, Maggie feeling a little confused by the comment but nodding anyways, wondering if she'd feel disappointed or not once she got her results.

* * *

Maggie had been called into the hospital just after breakfast the next day. Alex had gone with her, leaving the girls to have some time with their Auntie Ava. "I'm a match, aren't I?" Maggie questioned. "That's why I am here, right?" Maggie pursed her lips. "To talk about the next stage?"

"I uh," Alex rubbed her hands together. "I dunno. Maybe because you've had more tests done they felt it more professional to tell you this stage face to face," Alex suggested. "With Ava it was just one little blood test but with you it was a lot more." Alex said.

"Hmm." Maggie looked downward.

"You know, you don't need to do it just because they tell you that you are a match," Alex told her. "You still have a choice in the matter." Alex reminded her.

"How can I be a match then not do it?" Maggie wondered.

Alex gave a little shrug. "Donors pull out, Maggie," Alex said. "There's a lot to think about."

"I know." Maggie sighed.

"Your future health could be impacted." Alex wasn't trying to put her off, but she was just wanting to make Maggie fully aware of what she might be getting into.

"But what are the chance of anything going wrong for me?" Maggie asked. "Millions of people must have donated a kidney, you know," Maggie said. "So, they wouldn't allow living donors if it was that dangerous."

"Maybe so but there are risks and if you are a match I want you to really consider them," Alex said. "If not for me then for the sake of Hayden and Emmi." Alex spoke softly, Maggie giving a little nod.

"Well lets just see what the doctor tells us because right now I am her only option." Maggie said, her leg shaking nervously.

Alex was about to reply when they heard footsteps. She looked up to see the doctor walking over to them. "Maggie Danvers."

"Yeah." Maggie stood up, looking up to the man who'd given her all the tests so far.

"Do you want to come down to my office?" Dr Phillips said. Maggie gave a little nod, looking to Alex as she stood up. They followed him down to the room and walked in behind him, the three of them sitting down at the desk, Maggie and Alex sitting next to each other, opposite Dr Phillips. "How are you this morning?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm okay," Maggie answered. Alex picked up on the quiver in Maggie's voice. She reached her hand out and took Maggie's in hers, giving it a little squeeze, bringing her wife some comfort. "I just want to know if I'm a match of not."

"Of course you do," Dr Phillips told her. "That is why you are here after all," Dr Phillips looked down to the file on the table. He read over it again then looked up to Maggie and Alex before he spoke, telling her outcome of her results. "You are a match. You can donate your kidney."

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	27. Chapter 27

Maggie walked into the living room and sat down next to Alex. The girls were long in bed and Ava was out with Izzy. "You okay?" Maggie wondered.

"Me?" Alex questioned. "Shouldn't I be the one checking if you are okay?" Alex said. They'd talked with doctor about the transplant and things were being put in motion with the hospital in Lincoln, so they could arrange for it to happen. Them being in the same hospital had been discussed, but in the end, it was decided that Maggie could remain in National City and they'd get the organ across to Lincoln via a plane with a member of the transplant team.

"I'm okay," Maggie spoke quietly, not making eye contact with her wife. If she looked into her eyes, Alex would know for sure that she was worried for the transplant. "I do this then I can get on with my life again. She won't need to bother me," Maggie said. "She can continue to stay out of my life and everyone's happy," Alex twisted her lip. She knew Maggie would stop pushing her feelings away eventually. She just had to let Maggie come to her in her own time. Pushing it out of her wouldn't work. "So, how are you feeling about tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

"I'm excited," Alex said. "I can't wait to see Hayden's face at the zoo when she knows she getting to hold things." Alex got a little smile on her face.

"Alex." Maggie finally made eye contact with her wife.

Alex sighed lightly as she rubbed her hands together, knowing what Maggie was asking her. "I'm glad she is getting her sentencing. I just hope she gets what she deserves and more," Alex was actually trying not to think about it. It was going to be Hayden's birthday and she wanted to make sure she enjoyed her day, so she knew she couldn't worry. She had to put Hayden first. Well the kids always came first, but especially tomorrow because it was Hayden's special day. "You uh…you sure you're not going to it?"

Maggie shook her head. "I'm going to be at the zoo and then Chuck E Cheese's for my daughter's birthday," Maggie said, reaching out and taking Alex's hand in hers. "Ethan and Johnson will both be there. Ethan is going to let me know what she get's right away," Maggie told her. "So I don't really need to be there because hearing how long she's going away for is all I care about." Maggie said. She would have loved to have seen the smug grin wiped off Stacey's face as she got her sentencing, but Hayden came first and being there for her birthday was more important.

Alex gave a little nod. "She is going to get time, right?" Alex was worried that for whatever reason, Stacey wouldn't get time away for what she did.

"She will," Maggie assured her. "She admitted what she's done to numerous women. She's been in possession of an illegal drug and has been using that drug to take advantage of vulnerable people," Maggie listed. "She will get what she deserves."

Alex twisted her lip. "What if it's not good enough?" Alex questioned. "What if she only gets a few years and then she's out and she free and she can do this to other people?"

Maggie shook her head as she rubbed Alex's hand. "She is being sentenced to 5 counts of rape plus drug possession," Maggie reminded her wife. "Judge Sanders is firm and tough. He's not going to let her away with this lightly."

Alex took a deep breath. "I hope you are right," Alex said. "And uh….do you think that it will help me move forward?" Alex asked. "Her being put away?"

"I think it'll take a load off your mind, yeah," Maggie told her. "You'll probably feel better knowing she really is locked away and paying for what she did and the crime she committed," Maggie added. "Then we can really close on that part of our lives."

"Well kind of," Alex rolled her wedding ring around her finger. "There's still the whole issue of me freaking out whenever we try to get intimate to be dealt with."

"Sweetie you really need to stop stressing about that," Maggie told her. "You are trying to force it and then it's not going to be enjoyable and probably not what you really want and are ready for," Maggie said. "Just put it out of your mind."

"You don't want to have sex?" Alex questioned, looking a little disappointed.

"I want to have sex when you are ready for it," Maggie spoke softly, rubbing her hand again. "I don't want you to rush this just for me." Maggie said. She knew they'd had this conversation many times, but it was something she really needed to make clear to Alex. That there was no pressure. She couldn't begin to imagine what it was like dealing with this happening to you, so giving Alex space and putting no pressure on her was the best thing she could be doing right now. Alex needed support through this and she was happy to just be there for her.

"I'm really lucky to have you, you know," Alex said. "You are amazing. Just, really, Maggie you are truly amazing." Alex spoke softly, before she smiled at her wife.

"Well that is a nice compliment." Maggie spoke through a smile.

"It's nothing you don't deserve," Alex told her. "You've really been great lately with everything that's been happening," Alex said, her lips pursing. "And I know we said we wouldn't go anywhere this summer and that we are happy just being here together with girls, but if you can get the time off work and I can okay it with J'onn then I'd like to go away, just the two of us," Alex said. "Just for a weekend, maybe before you do this surgery," Alex pursed her lips. "What do you think?"

"A weekend away with my gorgeous wife?" Maggie questioned. "I'd never say no to that."

Alex smiled. "Well then I'll look into it if you see about when you can get off work," Alex said. "I guess that we can work it just before you go into hospital because you are going to need a lot of time off for that anyway." Alex pointed out.

"Yeah," Maggie cleared her throat. "I guess I am," Maggie sighed. "But, we are not going to think about that right now," Maggie said. "How about we go back to talking about how amazing I am?" Maggie gave a cheeky grin and Alex chuckled.

"You are," Alex assured her. "And I love you so very, very, much."

"I love you too." Maggie said, Alex smiling at her as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

Maggie, Alex, Ava, Eliza, Emmi and Hayden were at the zoo, celebrating Hayden's third birthday. Kara had been there to start with but had then been called out on Supergirl duties. Alex, Ava, Emmi and Hayden were currently standing looking down at the lions, Eliza and Maggie still making their way across to the enclosure. "Is uh….is Alex okay?" Eliza questioned. "She's not herself today. I know she is trying to hide it for Hayden's birthday, but something seems off with her."

"It's Stacey's sentencing today," Maggie reminded Eliza as she glanced at her watch. "It's still a few hours away though."

"Oh of course," Eliza said, looking out at Alex who was lifted Hayden up, so she could see down to the lions better. "How long do you think she'll get?"

"It's hard to say," Maggie shrugged. "Every case is different, but she has a tough judge so its likely she'll be at the top end," Maggie said. "I wouldn't be surprised if she spends the rest of her life behind bars."

"Well I hope your instincts are right," Eliza said. "If today wasn't Hayden's birthday I'd be at that court room to see her punished for what she did to my girl and those other poor women."

"You and me both," Maggie retorted. "But Alex couldn't face it and I need to be with her today as well as Hayden," Maggie said. "I just…" Maggie stopped walking, looking down to her wife as she was holding Hayden in her arms, Hayden giggling at something Alex was saying to her. "I want her to find peace and be able to enjoy herself without worrying about everything," Maggie admitted. "I hate seeing her so fragile and scared. She's usually so strong and I…." Maggie trailed off. "I just want her to feel like she is again."

"She will," Eliza assured her, rubbing her daughter-in-law's arm in comfort. "She has you, after all," Eliza said. "And you can always make her feel better," Eliza reminded her. "As long as you are always there supporting her and fighting for her, then she'll be able to get through anything."

"I wasn't supporting her or fighting for her when this happened, was I?" Maggie questioned.

"Maggie, this wasn't your fault." Eliza was shocked that it seemed like Maggie was now blaming herself for Alex's rape.

"Was it not?" Maggie questioned.

Eliza shook her head. "She was drinking. She was being unreasonable," Eliza said. She didn't want to make it seem like it was Alex's fault this happened, because the only person to blame for the rape was Stacey, but she didn't want Maggie thinking she was to blame. "You two were going through a great loss." Eliza reminded her.

"I should have noticed she was drinking again. Maybe I could have stopped her going out that day and going to the bar," Maggie said. "I knew she wasn't right, but she was grieving and I…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head.

"And you were grieving too," Eliza said. "I didn't notice it, Kara didn't notice it," Eliza let a puff of air escape between her lips. "It doesn't make it your fault, okay, so don't ever think that," Eliza told her. "Alex just found herself in the wrong place at the wrong time and someone took advantage of her vulnerable state so the only person who gets any blame for any of this is Stacey and she is going to get what she deserves today," Eliza said. "Hopefully." Eliza added quietly.

"Yeah," Maggie was thankful to have Eliza. "I just….when are we going to catch a break?" Maggie questioned, looking so fed up with how hard life seemed to be at the moment. "Surely we've had enough drama for a lifetime already."

"You two have had a pretty hard draw," Eliza agreed. "But you have two wonderful reasons to consider yourself lucky." Eliza looked across to her granddaughters, Emmi and Hayden both still watching the lions.

"Yeah we do," Maggie smiled as she glanced across to her daughters. She felt her heart breaking a little as thoughts went to her son. The little boy she didn't get to raise. She wished so much that Eliza would have been able to say they had three reasons to consider themselves lucky. "That's what we need to hold onto in the hard times, right?" Maggie asked. "Our awesome kiddies."

"Kids always help get you through," Eliza told her. "But them aside, you and Alex will get past all this and you will have some brighter times ahead. God know it's what you two deserve."

"Yeah, well I hope so," Maggie murmured, giving her mother-in-law a weak smile. "Anyways, let's go catch up with the birthday girl, huh?" Maggie started walking again and Eliza followed next to her, hoping Maggie would also be able to keep everything off her mind today as well as Alex because one thing that they both deserved was to have an easy stress free day with their girls.

* * *

After spending into the afternoon walking around the zoo, the family had gone for their animal experience. Hayden had already held a snake and had giggled as she'd held a giant African snail. Emmi had so far turned down the offer of holding any of the animals, staying rather close to Maggie when the snake was out of its box. "What's I hold now?" Hayden questioned, looking to Steve the zookeeper. Maggie smiled at the look on her little girl's face, Hayden looking like she was having a brilliant time.

"How about a spider?" Steve questioned. "You brave enough for that?"

"Yeah," Hayden nodded. "Cos I'm 3 now."

"Wow," Steve gasped. "Well you are big enough for anything then, huh?" Steve said, and Hayden nodded, a smile on her face.

"Oh Hayden," Emmi sounded concerned for her little sister. "Think about it. Spiders are creepy and scary."

"They are not," Hayden answered. "They are just spiders, ay Mama?" Hayden looked to Maggie for some help in convincing Emmi that spiders weren't scary.

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I think I'm with Emmi sweetie," Maggie told her. "Spiders are a bit creepy." Maggie pulled a face as Steve brought over the box with the tarantula in it. Emmi moved even further away from it, not looking impressed.

"Grandma do you want to hold it?" Hayden questioned.

"Uh…no thank you." Eliza shook her head as she stepped back, moving closer to Emmi.

"Ava?" Hayden questioned. Ava shook her head. She had held the snake with her, so was going to leave the spider to someone else.

Hayden pouted before she looked to Alex. "Mummy, will you first?"

"Eh," Alex in all honesty didn't want to hold the spider either but she could see Hayden wanted too, but just needed a little bit more reassurance. She took a deep breath before nodding. If she could fight aliens, then she could easily hold a spider for her daughter. "Sure, Mummy will hold it with you sweetie." Alex said, Maggie picking up on the uncertainty in her voice.

"Okay," Steve said, looking to Alex. "Just hold your hands out nice and still," Steve told her. He opened the box and took out the spider, Hayden gasping as she saw it. Alex held her hands out flat, side by side as Steve gently placed the spider on Alex's hands. The spider moved a little, walking on her hands before coming to a stop.

"Is it tickly?" Hayden questioned, her eyes glued to the spider in her mother's hands.

"A little bit." Alex nodded, feeling herself relaxing as she got used to the feel of the spider in her hands.

"Does the spider have a name?" Hayden questioned, looking up to Steve.

"This is Agnes." Steve told her.

"Agnes," Hayden giggled. "Mama can I take Agnes home?"

"No sweetheart," Maggie shook her head. "We won't be taking a spider home."

"She be my present?" Hayden questioned.

"You've got plenty birthday presents," Maggie told her. "But no spider will ever be your present."

Hayden sighed before looking back down to the spider, Alex moving her hand that was at the back to the front, because the spider had started moving again. "You want to hold it?" Alex questioned.

"Uh," Hayden now looked a little uncertain. "She no bite me?" Hayden said, looking up to Steve, who was close by to Alex, keeping a watch on the spider.

"No, you just stay still like your Mama did." Steve told her.

"That's my Mummy," Hayden corrected him. "She is Mama." Hayden pointed to Maggie, showing Steve who was who.

"Okay, sorry, you stay nice and still like your Mummy did." Steve said, and Hayden gave a little nod, holding her hands out in front of her, just like Alex's were. Steve took the spider from Alex and carefully put it on Hayden's hand.

Hayden giggled as she stared down at the spider, Steve keeping his hands at either side of Hayden's, her hands a little on the small side, so if the spider did move, she wouldn't drop her. "She is brave." Emmi pointed out as she was still staying far back with Eliza; Maggie and Ava not that far away from her.

"Hmm, your turn next." Ava said, grinning over at Emmi.

"It is not," Emmi retorted. "I'm not holding a spider." Emmi shuddered at the thought.

"She's friendly." Hayden said, looking over to her sister. "And Steve said she wont bite."

Emmi shook her head. "No way." Emmi said.

"You don't have to, Emmi." Eliza told her.

"Why couldn't the experience have been with the penguins or something?" Emmi sighed.

"Because it's Hayden's day and this is what she likes." Maggie told her daughter.

"There's giant cockroaches or scorpions if you'd like to hold them?" Steve glanced around at Emmi.

"No thank you." Emmi answered.

"I'll hold a cockroach," Hayden said, sounding excited at the thought. Steve laughed at the eagerness of the youngster before he took the spider from her and put it back it her box. "This is such a fun day." Hayden grinned, Alex looking across the room to Maggie giving her a smile, both of them enjoying their day out for Hayden's birthday.

* * *

Kara had joined them again just after they'd arrived at Chuck-E-Cheese's. They were all sitting at the table eating some food as Maggie had got the phone call from Ethan. She'd excused herself, Alex following after her so hear what had happened with the sentencing. "Okay, yeah that's great, I'll see you Monday." Maggie said, before she hung up the phone, Alex pacing around close by, waiting till Maggie had completely finished the conversation before she approached her to see what had happened.

Alex took a deep breath before walking over to Maggie who was leaning against the wall outside of the building. "So, how long?" Alex questioned, swallowing nervously.

Maggie took a moment before she replied. "She got 12 years -"

"12 years?" Alex sounded surprise, as she cut Maggie off. "That's it? That's all she got?" Alex expected that for 5 counts of rape, she'd have got longer.

"12 years per rape so that's 60 years plus 5 for possession," Maggie said, a smile on her face at the time Stacey had gotten. "65 years, Alex. She got 65 years with no chance of parole," Maggie told her. Alex burst into tears as she took a step closer to her wife. "Hey, sweetie. It's over. You don't need to worry anymore."

"I know," Alex squeaked as she wiped tears from her cheeks. "It's good. It's good."

"Hey, come here," Maggie opened her arms out and Alex walked into the hug. "She is going to spend the rest of her life in prison," Maggie assured her wife as she rubbed her back. "She isn't going to be able to do this to anyone else," Maggie said. "She's where she deserves to be." Maggie was glad that she'd been given a tough sentencing. A length of time someone deserved for such assaults.

"It's such a relief," Alex's voice sounded a little muffled against Maggie's chest. "I already feel like a weight has been lifted," Alex said. "I know she's in prison now and I feel like I can breathe. I don't feel tied down by worry," Alex sniffed back, trying to stop her tears. "And you're sure that she's away for good?" Alex asked. "There no chance of parole at all?"

"No parole," Maggie told her, rubbing her back again. "Sweetie, she's going to die in prison."

"I'm not sorry about that," Alex said, pulling back from the embrace and looking into Maggie's eyes. "She deserves it. She deserves no kind of life after what she did to me and those other women. Is that bad of me to say that?"

"Not at all," Maggie told her, using her thumb to wipe away tears from Alex's cheeks. "She deserves this," Maggie said. "She is a despicable woman and 65 years in jail is what she deserves for being so vile."

Alex gave a sigh of relief. "I…I was worried for a moment that things weren't going to go this way," Alex said. "With the way things have gone for us lately, I….I really thought she was going to get hardly any time at all," Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I'm just so relieved."

"I know you are baby," Maggie rubbed her arm. "And you are allowed to be. This is great. It's more than great." Maggie said. She knew that Stacey being sentenced and locked away for a long time would help Alex to move forward.

"We uh," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "We should go back inside and keep celebrating Hayden's day," Alex said. "She needs her Mamas at her birthday, right?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Although she wasn't getting her Mama holding anything at the zoo." Maggie mumbled, making Alex laugh.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving me to hold things with her." Alex said, playfully slapping her wife's upper arm.

"Ava held the snake." Maggie pointed out.

"Yeah but the spider?" Alex shuddered. "I still feel like it's on me." Alex said, pulling an unimpressed face.

"Well you suggested the day at creepy end of the zoo," Maggie retorted. "But it did make Hayden smile. She loved it," Maggie noted, smiling at the thought of Hayden's little face as she saw and held each of the animals. "And I did stand back and take photos, so you know, I did my bit." Maggie argued, and Alex chuckled.

"Yeah right," Alex said. "I held the spider and you just got to take a picture of it."

"Oh listen. The most important thing about today is Hayden having fun, and she sure looked like she was having a great time and that's all that matters, right?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes, I suppose you are right," Alex murmured before sharing a smile with her wife. "C'mon, let's get back inside." Alex said, stepping forward and gesturing for Maggie to follow her. Although she was already having a great day with her family for Hayden's birthday, it had been made an even better day now that she knew the outcome of Stacey's trail. She was relieved that she'd been sent down for so long and she only hoped that this news would also take away some of the fear that she had when it came to being intimate with her wife again. She glanced at Maggie who was walking back into the restaurant with her, the couple walking back over to the table to continue with the birthday celebrations for Hayden.

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

Maggie walked down the stairs and went into Ava's living space. She saw Ava sitting on the couch, watching The Big Bang Theory. "What you hiding down here for?" Maggie questioned, walking over and sitting down on the couch next to her sister.

Ava shrugged. "You and Alex don't need me hanging around you all the time."

"Ava, you've been away at uni for months," Maggie replied. "It would be nice of you to sit with us. Talk to us." Maggie told her. She'd gotten so used to Ava being around, she didn't like it when she was away for uni.

"So you are not mad at me?" Ava questioned, turning around to face her sister on the couch.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"You changed your mind about giving Maria a kidney when I said I was going to get tested and I'm not a match and you are, and you have to do it now," Ava said. "And I know you are still not thrilled about me and Ryan being engaged."

"Look, Ava," Maggie exhaled lightly. "You and Ryan are happy and in love and if you want to get married and it feels like the right time for you, then I'm happy for you," Maggie reached forward, resting her hand on Ava's arm. "And who's to say just because you are young you wont last?" Maggie questioned. "You could still be together and more in love than ever 40 years from now," Maggie said. Ava sucked in her bottom lip as she gave a little nod. "I'm okay with you getting married." Maggie told her.

"Good because you're my big sister and you supporting this is important to me." Ava said.

"I'll always support you, Ava," Maggie told her, giving her arm a squeeze as she gave her a smile. "Sometimes it might take longer for me to get there but it's just because I love you and I don't ever want to see you getting hurt."

Ava smiled. "So, is that why you didn't want me helping Maria?" Ava questioned. "You didn't want her using me?" Ava said. "Because let's face it, deep down I know she was just using me. That if I did end up being the one to give her a kidney then that's all she'd want," Ava sounded a little upset. "She wouldn't be interested in a relationship with me."

"I don't know," Maggie said. "She loves you, Ava. She thinks of you like a daughter. Who am I kidding, she likes you better than her own daughter," Maggie pointed out, although it hurt her to say so. "I think there's always been a part of her who wishes that you two were still in contact."

"Maybe," Ava shrugged. "But she caused a lot of hurt for me and for you," Ava said. "And you are my big sister and you were there for me when no one else was and that's what family should do. It's what's supposed to happen," Ava pursed her lips. "I don't want to have anything to do with her. Not after how she's treated you," Ava exhaled lightly. "I just wanted to show her I was a good person."

"I get it," Maggie responded. "Part of why I'm doing this is to show her that I'm a better person than she'll ever be. To show her that you don't turn your back on family in their time of need," Maggie said. "Whether she deserve it or not, I'm doing this for her and she has to live with the kidney of a daughter she doesn't even talk to. She gets to know the type of woman I grew up to be despite her."

"I really don't know how you can be that strong." Ava shook her head.

"Well, you were going to do it so you must have a reason." Maggie reminded her.

"I guess," Ava exhaled. "I went back to when I was 10 and my mum had just died, and she was…." Ava bit her lip. "She was really nice to me and for that Maria, I'm thankful, and I just wanted to be a good person," Ava admitted. "And I thought me doing it would mean you didn't end up getting guilt tripped into it by Maria," Ava added. "I'd do anything if it meant you didn't have to face her."

Maggie gave an appreciative smile. "Pretty sure that's the big sister's job."

"The little sister can do stuff for the big sister too," Ava pointed out. "You and Alex have been so great to me from the moment I appeared in your life and I do appreciate that. I don't know if I tell you enough."

"I know you do," Maggie told her, her lips etching into a smile. "And hey, if you want to show us we are appreciated how about you babysit the girls for us, so we can go out for a date night?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," Ava told her. "It's probably been a while since you've had a date night, right?"

"Kind of yeah," Maggie nodded. "We went around to Rachel and Sadie's and we went out for dinner once since she came home from rehab," Maggie informed her sister. "It's not that we don't want to or don't have a sitter," Maggie added, because there was people who'd be able to watch the girls for them. "It's about finding time for us again," Maggie said. "We've been focusing on the girls and Alex missed so much of them when she was in rehab and before that when she was….absent," Maggie shrugged, struggling to find a better word to use. "We need to find time for ourselves too."

"Of course." Ava nodded, agreeing with her sister.

"And I know she is still dealing with her rape and I'm giving her time and space and not putting any pressure on her, but I….I think us spending some alone time together will help her to be comfortable around me again." Maggie murmured, rolling her wedding rings around her finger.

"She's not comfortable anymore?" Ava questioned, looking a little confused.

"You know….sexually," Maggie said, Ava opening her mouth in an 'O' shape as she nodded, getting what Maggie was meaning. "It's been a while," Maggie said. "Uh…..a year to the day, actually," Maggie sucked in her bottom lip. "Yeah, it was Hayden's birthday last year. Alex was starting to feel uncomfortable and she'd be around 30 weeks pregnant and she was tired and cranky and uh…" Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "Well you know all that's happened since Hayden's last birthday."

"Right," Ava exhaled as she rubbed the back of her head. "So, do you want me to take the girls out so you and Alex have the place to yourselves to…reconnect?" Ava questioned.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Like I said, she's not ready for that. But it's about getting her feeling comfortable again and I think now that Stacey has been sent down that will help her to move forward," Maggie said. "At least that's the hope because aside from telling her there's no rush and she can take her time with this, I don't know what else to do."

"I'm sure it will help," Ava spoke softly, rubbing Maggie's arm. "And you giving her the space and time. Not putting pressure on her," Ava said. "It's got to be difficult dealing with this," Ava pointed out, Maggie giving a little nod. "I don't know if I could be so strong."

"Yeah, well Alex is one of the strongest people I know." Maggie said.

"I wasn't talking about Alex," Ava said. "I was meaning you, Maggie," Ava told her. "How you've dealt with everything this last year. You are so, so, strong," Ava pointed out. "You were dealing with so much and I left you right in the middle of it all to go start uni." Ava still felt bad for leaving for Pittsburgh when Maggie was dealing with a lot in her personal life.

"I was not ever going to stop you from going to study to get the career you wanted." Maggie told her.

"I know you wouldn't because it's not the kind of person you are," Ava told her. "But I still should have been here for you more."

"Well you are here now," Maggie pointed out. "And babysitting the girls so Alex and I can go spend some alone time together is something I'd really appreciate," Maggie said. "And I think Alex would as well."

"Well I'll do it anytime," Ava told her. "Anything for you and Alex," Ava knew Maggie and Alex were working hard to get their marriage back on track and she'd do anything to help them get there. Maggie gave her a thankful smile before she took a deep breath, looking like she was trying to keep everything together. "You know, it would be okay if you let go, just for a little bit," Ava told her. "You don't need to be strong all the time."

Maggie pursed her lips. "I do. Alex and the girls need me to be strong."

"Well," Ava looked around the room. "I don't see Alex or the girls around right now," Ava noted. "Just me, so if you need a shoulder…." Ava stopped talking as Maggie had already got tears in her eyes, Ava knowing she needed to let go. "Come here." Ava said, pulling her sister into a hug, holding her as she began to let out a little emotion for everything that she had to deal with lately.

* * *

Maggie took a deep breath before she walked into her bedroom. "Is everyone hiding out in their bedroom's tonight?" Maggie questioned, glancing at Alex who was laying across their bed.

"No, sorry," Alex pushed herself up on the bed, so she was sitting up, looking over to her wife. "I told Emmi it was time for lights out then just came in here," Alex explained. "I needed a minute after…well you know what we found out today."

"It's not like it went badly," Maggie retorted. "She's gone for life."

"I know," Alex replied. "I just…." Alex stopped talking as Maggie got closer to her. "Have you been crying?" Alex questioned, seeing Maggie's eyes were red and puffy, and that her cheeks were still a little tear stained.

"No." Maggie cleared her throat as she wiped her hand across her face.

"You have," Alex stood up from the bed and stepped forward, reaching out to rub Maggie's arm. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Maggie shook her head, looking downwards.

"Maggie, hey, c'mon," Alex spoke softly. "You can talk to me. What is it?"

"What is it?" Maggie questioned. "My son died, my wife got postnatal depression and fell off the waggon, she got raped, my homophobic mum wants my kidney," Maggie listed. "I'm sick of all of this, Alex. It's too much."

Alex bowed her head, feeling awful for wife. Maggie had been her tower of strength through everything, but when she thought about it, who had been there to help Maggie out? She had Eliza of course, but Eliza had also been there for Alex so there was no-one solely for Maggie to turn to and open up to. "I'm sorry," Alex played with her hands as she looked back up to her wife. "I…I know it's been difficult lately," Alex said. "And you've been amazing and strong, and you've kept it all together." Alex reached out and rubbed Maggie's arm.

"I've had to," Maggie retorted. "For the girls and to keep you from completely giving up," Maggie explained. "But I'm only human and I can only deal with so much at once and I…." Maggie trailed off as she shook her head. "I'm just completely done."

"With us?" Alex questioned, a worried look on her face.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I love you so much and I never want us to be over," Maggie assured her. "I'm just exhausted at the situation." Maggie said.

"I don't blame you," Alex spoke softly, rubbing Maggie's arm again. "You have been keeping everything together this last year," Alex pointed out. "You've always been there for me. Even when we thought I'd cheated on you. You were mad, but you were still there and I'm forever going to be grateful for that," Alex gave her a smile as she spoke. "But sweetie, we are getting through this. The end is in sight and we are going to have a weekend away together," Alex reminded her. "I know that it won't magically make everything brilliant, but it will let you relax and unwind," Alex said. "You deserve so much more but right now it's something, right?"

"Yeah," Maggie gave a little nod. "It'll be nice. The two of us can just relax together." Maggie said, and Alex nodded in agreement.

"And I don't want you feeling like you can't talk to me," Alex told her. "I know I can't really say that because I closed myself off from you for months, but, no matter what is going on, we should always be able to go to each other," Alex reminded her. "So, we need to get the communication open again."

"Mmmm," Maggie nodded. "And I don't think you did it intentionally. I think the PND probably had something to do with that." Maggie pointed out.

"Probably," Alex gave a little nod. "But now that Stacey has had her sentencing I think things will get easier," Alex took a deep breath. "I know that she is away for good now and that's surely going to help me," Alex said. "And that's going to make things easier for you because I'm not stressing or worrying so you don't need to be stressing or worrying about me and we can just…go back to being us again."

"Yeah." Maggie gave a little nod. All she wanted was to stop feeling so tied down by life.

"Come here," Alex pulled her wife into a hug. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to make it up to Maggie, but she'd spend the rest of her life showing her just how amazing she was. She felt truly lucky to have a wife as great and as strong as Maggie. "We are nearly through this hard time," Alex said. "You've been amazing and if you need to have a break from being strong and keeping yourself together you can," Alex said, rubbing her back lightly. "Because all of this has affected you just as much as it has me. It's not all about me."

"I don't think you meant to make it seem like that," Maggie said. "You were struggling and…." Maggie pulled back from the hug and looked into her wife's eyes. "I guess it's partly my fault for not coming to you either."

"How could you?" Alex questioned. "If I wasn't hiding myself away drinking I was sitting alone feeling sorry for myself. I….I'm sorry. I wasn't being fair. I didn't give you a chance."

"I don't think you could really help it," Maggie murmured. "I mean, I'd like to think that you didn't think drinking was the only option. I uh…" Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I'm hoping that was the PND that drove you to drinking."

"I made dumb choices," Alex retorted. "I uh….." Alex looked downwards, rubbing her hands together. "I was in pain because our son had died and I couldn't stand seeing you hurting, so I….I needed to numb the pain somehow because I didn't know how else I could cope," Alex admitted. "I'd let you down and it killed me, so on top of the pain of losing Carter, I felt like I would lose you too."

Maggie felt her eyes glossing over. "You really think I would leave you after our son died?" Maggie questioned. "It wasn't your fault, Alex."

"I wasn't talking to you. I wasn't be fair or letting you grieve. I wasn't there for our girls, so you had to be. I was awful to you. I would have deserved it if you did walk away," Alex admitted. "Took the girls away from me because they deserve so much more than an alcoholic mother," Alex took a deep breath. "I'm sorry and I should have realised I wasn't the only one grieving," Alex told her, swallowing a lump in her throat. Everything that had happened had stemmed from the loss of their son, and Alex felt awful for making it all about her. "I should have realised that. I know I had PND but before that really got a hold of me, I….I'm so sorry Maggie," Alex apologised. "Do uh…." Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I know it's almost a year too late, but you should get to talk, so please, let me help you through this too."

Maggie felt her heart breaking. She hated how Alex felt. How Alex felt responsible for the way she was currently feeling. "I don't want to upset you." Maggie murmured, looking downwards as she was playing with her hands.

"Maggie, I'm asking you," Alex told her. "I am here to talk with you just as much as you are here for me," Alex said, rubbing her arm again. "That's what relationships are all about. We be there for each other."

Maggie took a deep breath. "I just kept thinking today that we should have had our little boy with us to help celebrate Hayden's birthday," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "I was really aware today that he wasn't with us, you know?"

Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "I think there is always going to be a sadness over losing Carter," Alex said. "We wont ever get over losing him," Alex added. "But we have each other and we have our daughters and one day we'll have nieces or nephews from Ava and maybe from Kara too." Alex told her.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded lightly. "And maybe we could do something special on the day he was….on the day you gave birth to him," Maggie suggested. "Don't make it a sad day, but you know, something nice."

"Yeah," Alex agreed, swallowing a lump in her throat. "We can. Just me, you and the girls."

"Well if I am not in hospital by then." Maggie murmured, Alex knowing what she was getting at.

"Well if you are then we'll do something together at the hospital," Alex told her. "As long as we are together, it doesn't matter where it is, right?"

"Yeah I guess so." Maggie gave a weak smile.

"I really am proud of you, you know," Alex told her. "What you are doing for Maria after everything she's put you through," Alex said. "You are a wonderful person with the biggest heart and I love you so much." Alex told her, and Maggie gave her wife a smile.

"I love you too." Maggie replied, as Alex pulled her into another hug and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

"Oh my God. Let me see the ring," Izzy screeched as Ava joined her friend at the table in the restaurant where they'd met for brunch.

"Uh, you saw it the other night." Ava reminded her as she put her hand out in front of her friend.

"Yeah, but," Izzy pursed her lips, looking down at the ring. "It's a stunning ring."

"Right," Ava admired her ring. "I still can't believe it. Like, I'm engaged."

"Aww, I knew Rava were for life," Izzy said, and Ava giggled. "We have to have a little engagement celebration," Izzy told her. "Just go out for a posh dinner or something," Izzy suggested. "You and Ryan, obviously, me and Nicole and Lily and her guy," Izzy said. "They are coming back next week for a couple weeks," Izzy said. "Lily's boyfriend is going to meet her dad."

"Ooooh must be getting serious," Ava said. "Well I guess he gets to meet us too, right?" Lily was in Denver staying close to some family for when she was at uni and she'd met a guy there. "And does this mean I _finally_ get to meet Nicole?" Ava questioned, Izzy biting her lip nervously as she nodded.

"Yes. I want you to meet my girlfriend." Izzy told her.

"Awesome," Ava sounded excited to meet her best friend's girlfriend. "So, it's like all official and stuff? You've told your parents?" Ava didn't mean to seem intrusive, but she just hoped that Izzy didn't feel like she needed to hide who she was.

"Yeah I have," Izzy nodded. "They thought up till last week she was just my friend," Izzy bit her lip. It had been around 3 months since she'd started seeing Nicole, but Izzy had to feel ready before she could tell her parents. "But they're cool," Izzy knew the question was coming before Ava had even asked it, so thought she'd get right into telling her. "I told them I was bisexual and….yeah as long as I am happy they are happy," Izzy smiled. "My dad was asking like a million questions about her and told me I had to bring her around for dinner right away," Izzy was glad things went okay when she told her parents because she knew it could have gone differently, Ava's sister's experience only one example. "My mum was a little more….uh…." Izzy rubbed the back of her head. "Well it only took her a few days to say she loved me and if Nicole made me happy then she was happy. She asked if me being with a woman meant she wouldn't get grandkids, but I told her I still liked the idea of kids," Izzy said. "That and the fact that she's got 5 other kids so I'm pretty sure she'll get plenty grandbabies anyways." Izzy said, and Ava chuckled.

"Yeah," Ava nodded lightly. "Well I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Well like I said, we'll all have dinner together to celebrate your engagement," Izzy said. "So," Izzy rubbed her hands together. "You ever get the results from the blood test?" Izzy questioned. Ava had talked with Izzy about Maria showing up in their lives again and the reasons why.

"Mmm," Ava nodded. "I'm not a match but Maggie is."

Izzy widened her eyes. "And is Maggie going to do it?"

"Yeah," Ava answered. "She's such a strong person. You know, with everything that's been going on in her life lately and she's still adamant she's going to do this. Show Maria what you are supposed to be like with your family."

Izzy clicked her tongue. "Well she's a better person that me," Izzy said. "I don't know if I'd do it after what that woman did," Izzy said. "No offence."

"None taken," Ava shook her head. "Maggie is the greatest person I know. She's….she just amazing. God knows where I'd be right now if it wasn't for her and Alex."

"Off getting high with someone like Kyle Diaz?" Izzy grinned cheekily.

"Ah don't remind me of that time," Ava nudged her friend. "Not the proudest moment of my life."

"Yeah, you were such a bitch," Izzy told her. "Glad that Ava wasn't here for that long."

"And like you are little miss squeaky clean?" Ava questioned. "Wasn't it just a couple weeks ago you drunk called me?" Ava said, her lips etching into a cheeky grin.

"Uh…it was my girlfriend's 21st." Izzy argued.

"Yeah, your girlfriend's," Ava told her. "You Isobel, are still 19."

"It's my birthday in a few weeks." Izzy sighed.

"Yeah and you still won't be 21." Ava stifled a laugh.

"Well whatever," Izzy shrugged. "We were out having a nice night for Nicole," Izzy said. "So, I'm not going to be sorry."

"You don't have to be," Ava told her. "Sounded like you were having a great night," Ava said, glancing to the side as she saw the waitress was approaching them. "Anyways we better decide what we want." Ava murmured, glancing down at the menu. She was happy to be home for her summer break and catching up with her friend, and she couldn't wait for Ryan to come home as well because even though it had only been a few days, she was really missing him and she knew she'd have more help with the girls, allowing Maggie and Alex to get some much needed alone time together.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reviewing. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	29. Chapter 29

Alex walked into the house, giving a yawn. She was glad to be home after a long day at work. She walked into the living room, seeing Maggie sitting on the couch, looking rather amused as their youngest daughter was running around the room, shooting an empty water gun around. "Zaaaap, zaaaap, zaaaap." Hayden pointed the gun out pretending to shoot.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Alex questioned as she leaned down and gave Maggie a soft kiss on the lips.

"I getting the monkeys with my zapper." Hayden told her, making more zapping sound as she shot out again.

"The monkeys?" Alex questioned. "I thought you liked monkeys?" Alex said as she sat down next to her wife.

"Dem's are bad ones," Hayden answered, stopping moving and looking at her mother. "Dem's be alien monkeys and they shooted Mama." Hayden said as she pointed to Maggie, Alex now realising why Maggie was sitting on the couch and not playing with her daughter.

"Ah I see, so that's why you gotta get them all huh?" Alex asked, and Hayden nodded before she ran off across the room. "Should we be worried she's off pretending to shoot things?"

"She's just using her imagination," Maggie shrugged. "And we both shoot at things, so you know, she's being like us, it's cute." Maggie said, looking over to her daughter who was running around the room making zapping noises.

"Hmmm," Alex pursed her lips. "Where's Em's?"

"She and Ava have Trudi out for a walk," Maggie answered, Alex glancing across to the dog bed, seeing it was empty. "So, work okay?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "You enjoy your day with the girls?"

"It was nice," Maggie answered. "But you being home makes it better." Maggie gave her a smile as she reached her hand out but stopped just before she touched Alex's thigh. Alex looked downwards and took Maggie's hand, placing it on her thigh.

"Please don't be uncertain," Alex told her. "I'm not going to freak out if you touch me," Alex said, looking downwards slightly. "At least, when I'm dressed." Alex mumbled, looking back to her wife. Maggie gave her a soft smile as she looked to the side, seeing Hayden running over.

"Mama I got dem all." Hayden said, climbing up onto the couch and crawling onto Maggie's knee, cuddling into her. Maggie wrapped her arms around her daughter as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Good job, Jelly." Maggie said, holding her daughter against her.

"Hey, where's my cuddle?" Alex pouted. "You've seen Mama all day. I've been out working."

"Mama gives good cuddles." Hayden answered, staying cuddled up against Maggie.

"Well yes, she does," Alex said, looking to Maggie with a smile. "But does that mean I don't?" Alex pouted again. "Hmm." Alex reached out and tickled Hayden's side, Hayden giggling as she tried to shrug away, but Maggie held her in place, allowing Alex to keep tickling her.

"You both do the best cuddles." Hayden spoke through the laughter.

"Good answer," Alex said, stopping with tickling her daughter. "So, what you do with Mama today?"

"We went to the park with Trudi," Hayden sat up a little on Maggie's knee. "I was on my scooter."

"Well that sounds like fun," Alex said, and Hayden nodded. "I bet you went on the climbing frame?"

"Yes," Hayden nodded. "And da monkey bars," Hayden said. "And Ava went on the swing," Hayden gave a little giggle. "Her and Emmi were seeing who could go the highest."

"Ahhh, you guys got to have all that fun and Mummy was stuck at work." Alex frowned, not looking impressed.

Hayden giggled again. "You make the monies for my toys," Hayden said, a grin on her face. "And to take Mama for dinner."

"Oh, I've to take Mama for dinner, have I?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded.

"Ava is going to look after me and Emmi." Hayden told her.

Alex looked to Maggie. "I'm going to take you out," Maggie told her. "She must have heard me and Ava talking about it," Maggie said. "I was going to surprise you on Wednesday night but guess that's not happening now." Maggie looked down to Hayden and poked her sides, Hayden giggling as she squirmed on Maggie's knee.

"Aww," Alex smiled at her wife. "What you taking me out for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Maggie questioned. Alex gave a little shrug. "Just thought it would be nice for us to go get some us time," Maggie said. "So we are going for…" Maggie stopped talking, shaking her head. "No, I'm not telling you, actually. You'll see on Wednesday."

"Oooh, well I'll look forward to it," Alex smiled. "Lucky me getting taken out for dinner huh?" Alex looked down to her daughter, who was nodding in response.

"I don't get to come," Hayden pouted. "It's a special night for you and Mama."

"Well you and your sister get plenty special days, don't you think?" Maggie questioned, turning her head down to look at her daughter.

"Was at the zoo," Hayden nodded. "Got to hold the animals."

"Yeah, you had a great day, huh?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded again, a grin on her face.

"We go again?" Hayden wondered.

"Well, one day," Alex answered. "But you can't hold things all the time. That was just a special treat for your birthday."

"Yes, I was 3," Hayden held up 3 fingers. "It was fun."

"Aww I can't believe she's three already," Maggie cuddled her daughter again. "She's growing up so quickly," Maggie said. "Can't you slow down? Stay our little Jelly girl forever?"

"No," Hayden shook her head. "I want to be big," Hayden said. "I got to school like Emmi."

"Wait till you are old enough for school and I bet you won't be saying that," Alex noted. "She is going to give us problems. I can sense it." Alex said. It wasn't like Hayden was a bad child, she was just excitable and could be a bit wild.

"Well I was a little angel at school, so I guess she'll take after you in that respect." Maggie gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh please," Alex didn't believe her wife. "I could imagine you telling kids twice your size what to do." Alex said, and Maggie scowled, but didn't deny it.

"Well she'll be able to hold her own." Maggie said, looking back down at Hayden, who'd cuddled against her again, her eyes getting all heavy and tired looking.

"You want to go up to bed?" Alex questioned, glancing at her watch.

"No," Hayden tried her best not to yawn, snuggling even more into Maggie. "I stay here with you and Mama."

"Well I'm a little jealous of all this Hayden and Mama cuddle time," Alex said, shuffling closer to Maggie on the couch. "So, I think I'll need to join in," Alex leaned herself down as Maggie took an arm from Hayden and wrapped it around her wife. Alex shuffled down a little on the couch, resting her head against Maggie's shoulder. "Now this is better." Alex murmured, putting her hand out and resting it on Hayden's back as Maggie placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

Alex turned around in the bed, staring at the outline of her wife. "Babe, you awake?" Alex spoke quietly, lightly pushing on her shoulder. Maggie gave a little murmur as she pulled the covers higher up, so her face was almost covered. Alex exhaled lightly as she got out of the bed and walked out of the room. She walked down the hallway and stopped outside of the guest room. She hadn't set foot in that room since it was made into a nursery for Carter. Not even when Neil and J'onn had changed it back into a guest room did Alex want to go into it. This room was supposed to be for their son, but instead, they both had an ache in their heart as the room lay empty. She took a deep breath before she slowly turned the handle and walked into the room. She put the light on and looked around. There was a double bed with grey and yellow bed covers. A chest of drawers and wardrobe. A full-length mirror standing in the corner. Grey and yellow leaf design wallpaper on one of the walls. There was no reminder that this should have been their little boy's room. She knew Maggie had kept some stuff. A reminder of him. She walked over to the bed and knelt down, quickly finding the old shoe box. She pulled it out and shakily took the lid off, leaving it to the side. She lifted out the little tan coloured teddy bear, rubbing over it with her thumb then laying it down on the floor. She leaned herself back against the bed as she stared into the box. There were photos of him, scan pictures, and a hospital bracelet siting there. She pulled out the small pile of photos that were taken of him. She ran her thumb over the top photo, before looking up as she heard the door creak open. "You dream about him again?" Maggie spoke with concern in her tone as she walked into the room and sat down next to her wife, picking up the teddy bear which Alex had left on the floor. She looked down to it, rubbing her thumb over the teddy.

"I hadn't for a couple of weeks," Alex exhaled lightly. "I thought maybe they were finally stopping," Alex said. "But no. It's the silence. The silence gets me every time," Alex looked around to her wife. "And then the moment that you break," Alex said. "You are talking to him and your voice, it just…" Alex pursed her lips and she shook her head. She looked back down to the photo. "I'm sorry I never let you put one out anywhere," Alex told her. "I…."

"You weren't ready for that," Maggie told her, looking down to the photos as Alex moved onto the next one, this one Maggie with their son. "And I don't need a photo, not really," Maggie said. "He'll forever be in my memory."

"But he's our son and there should be a picture of him," Alex said, moving onto the next picture. "We can decide on one to put out, right?"

"Of course we can." Maggie rubbed Alex's arm as she spoke.

"He uh…he looks like Hayden did when she was a baby," Alex noted, her eyes on the picture. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah, I see Hayden too," Maggie said, her eyes also on the picture. "I uh…I wonder if he would have got her cheeky little personality as well."

"I guess we'll never know," Alex mumbled as she put the photos back into the box, not wanting to look at anymore for now. "This is such a hard thing for us to have been dealing with," Alex pointed out. "I…I made everything worse when I started drinking," Alex said. "If I didn't drink, I would never have been…." Alex pursed her lips. "I thought it would be easier, you know," Alex looked around to her wife. "She's in prison. She's being punished. She's paying for what she did," Alex pointed out. "But I still feel…." Alex shook her head. "No matter what, she still did this to me. Yeah, she's being punished for it which does bring me some relief but she…." Alex stopped talking, looking downwards.

"It's not been that long," Maggie reminded her. "She's only been sentenced for a couple of days. It's still fresh. You just need some time to let it in that she's never going to see the world outside of her prison."

"Yeah," Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "Everything just seems to be about needing time these days, doesn't it?" Alex questioned.

"Time is a great healer." Maggie spoke softly.

"I'll need to remember that one," Alex mumbled as she looked back to her wife. "You uh….are you healing okay?"

Maggie bit her lip, looking downward slightly as she rolled her wedding ring around her finger. "Like I said, time is the healer," Maggie answered. "Is there an ache in my heart for my son?" Maggie questioned, giving a little nod. "But the girls are just little rays of sunshine. They are a reason to keep smiling," Maggie said. "We are lucky to already have been blessed with them."

"Yeah we are," Alex had to agree with her wife. The girls were her everything and she knew she'd still be a wreck if she'd gone through the loss of a child without already having her daughters. "And I know it's hard but it's good we are finally talking about this more," Alex said. "About how we are feeling," Alex pointed out. "More specifically you. I'm sorry I made it seem like you couldn't sooner."

"You don't need to apologise," Maggie told her. "The main thing is that we are both talking now," Maggie said. "We are getting through this together."

"Yeah." Alex gave her wife a smile, glad that they were both finally getting the chance to open up over everything, because the talking, although it was on a difficult subject, was only bringing them closer together again.

* * *

Alex was on the laptop, hoping to provisionally book somewhere for the weekend away she was going to have with her wife. "What you doing?" Emmi questioned, walking into the kitchen from the back door. She was playing out in the garden with Hayden and Ava and Trudi was also outside with them.

Alex looked up from behind the laptop. "I am looking at hotels." Alex answered.

"Oooh," Emmi's eyes lit up. "Are we going on a vacation?" Emmi ran over to the kitchen table and looked to the laptop to see what Alex was looking at.

"Well, me and Mama are." Alex said, rubbing the back of her head.

"You are going on vacation without us?" Emmi pouted.

"Yes," Alex told her. "It's only for a weekend," Alex said, Emmi looking rather unimpressed. "You know, so me and Mama can have some alone time together."

"So you can keep being happy and not argue?" Emmi questioned, looking at her with a rather serious look on her face.

Alex nodded. "That's right."

"Okay," Emmi stepped in front of Alex and leaned back against her, not quite sitting on her knee. "It has to be somewhere really nice then," Emmi said. "Like Hawaii or Bora Bora."

"Bora Bora?" Alex questioned. "How do you know about Bora Bora?" Alex asked, thinking it was an awfully random place for a 10-year-old to know about.

"My old teacher for 4th grade," Emmi said. "She is getting married in the summer and she is going to Bora Bora for her honeymoon." Emmi explained.

"Oh," Alex wrapped her arms around her daughter, letting them rest on her stomach. "Well, I think Bora Bora is a little bit too far for a weekend," Alex said. "And Hawaii too," Alex added. "It's probably going to be somewhere in state. Only a couple hours away. And not on a plane."

"Ah," Emmi clicked her tongue. "You could go to Disneyland." Emmi suggested.

Alex chuckled. "Is that in hopes we decided to bring you and your sister?" Alex wondered if Emmi had an ulterior motive by suggesting Disney.

"No," Emmi shook her head. "Really it's not, Mum," Emmi said. "It's because Disney is always a happy place."

"Well yes, but I don't think me and Mama will go there." Alex shook her head.

"What about the cabins at the lake?" Emmi suggested. "It's always fun and happy when we go there." Emmi turned her head slightly, so she was staring up at Alex.

"Yeah, but we've just been there," Alex reminded her daughter. "So, I think we'll go somewhere else."

"Hmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Well do you want to go to the beach or the mountains or the city?" Emmi questioned.

"I dunno," Alex answered. "What do you think Mama would like best?

"Well," Emmi exhaled. "She likes yoga. Can you go on a yoga vacation?"

"I suppose there are yoga retreats out there, yeah." Alex didn't sound so sure on a yoga retreat. Sure, she'd been doing it lately and had been enjoy it, but a whole weekend based around it wasn't her idea of a good time, but she knew it would be something her wife would enjoy so she was going to consider it as an option.

"Or you could go to the beach and relax there," Emmi suggested. "Maybe not the mountains because Mama doesn't like to hike as much as you," Emmi said, and Alex gave a little chuckle. "But at the beach you can swim and relax and sunbathe and maybe go on a boat ride or you can show Mama how to surf."

"Well you've got all the good ideas huh?" Alex questioned.

"Yes, you know Mum you really should have had an idea before you started looking. It would make things a whole lot easier for you," Emmi told her, and Alex bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "Would mean you only need to look at one kind of place."

"You are very right, sweetie," Alex told her. "I think we should go with a weekend at a nice little beach side town," Alex said. "What do you think? You think Mama would like that?"

"I'd say so," Emmi nodded. "Maybe you could find a hotel with a spa place, so she can get a massage. Massages are relaxing, right?" Emmi questioned.

"Yeah they are," Alex answered. "Well, I'll have a look and see what I can find."

"Do I need to keep this a secret from Mama or does she know?" Emmi wondered, not wanting to spoil anything for Alex.

"Well she knows I want to take her away, but she doesn't know to where." Alex answered.

"Okay. I'll not say anything," Emmi said. "Do we have ice-pops in the freezer?" Emmi pulled herself away from Alex's grasp and turned around to face her.

"Yeah I think we do." Alex told her.

"Can I get one?" Emmi wondered, and Alex gave a little nod in response. Emmi ran over and opened the door to the freezer.

"Take one for Hayden too." Alex told her.

"Okay," Emmi pulled out a red coloured one for herself and then took out a green one for Hayden. "Do you want one?" Emmi glanced over at Alex.

"No thank you." Alex answered as she typed into the search box on the internet page that was open.

"Okay, I'm going back outside," Emmi told her. "I hope you find a nice place to stay at with Mama." Emmi said, and Alex smiled as her daughter ran back out of the back door to re-join Ava and Hayden, leaving Alex to continue to search for somewhere to go with Maggie so she could have a much deserved weekend away to relax and unwind.

* * *

It was Wednesday night and Alex and Maggie were out on their date night. They'd started off at the Thai restaurant, the couple sitting at the table, looking at the menus to decide what they wanted to order. "Can I get you ladies the drinks menu?" The waiter questioned.

"Uh no," Maggie answered. "Just a bottle of sparking water is fine, thanks." Maggie told her waiter, giving him a smile.

"Okay, coming up." The waiter said before walking off to get them their water and to let them look through the menu to decide what they wanted to eat.

"You can have a drink, if you want," Alex told her. "You usually like a Singha with your curry."

"It's okay," Maggie shook her head. "I'm fine with water. I don't want an alcoholic drink."

Alex pursed her lips. She couldn't help but feel because she couldn't drink, Maggie wasn't going too. She'd cut down a lot on her drinking since getting back together with Alex, but she used to still drink some but ever since her second stint at rehab, Alex hadn't seen Maggie drink in her presence. "Well if you wanted to its fine with me."

"I know it is," Maggie said. "But I don't want to, so…" Maggie exhaled lightly. "I don't need to have a drink to enjoy my date night with me wife," Maggie reminded her. "Its fine."

"Okay," Alex murmured then looked around the restaurant. "It's been ages since we've been here." Alex noted. They loved the Thai restaurant and it was always one of their go to picks on previous date nights.

"Right," Maggie agreed. "This place is amazing though and you've had a hard time lately, so a little date night here is what you deserve."

"We've both had it hard," Alex corrected her. "I….this doesn't just have to be for me. It's about you too."

"Yeah but you are taking me away for a weekend, right?" Maggie questioned, and Alex gave a little nod. "So, that's something nice for me, which I am looking forward too." Maggie gave a smile. She really couldn't wait for the weekend away. She knew it was going to be the last little bit of enjoyment before she'd be in hospital for the transplant then there was the recovery, so she was going to make sure she'd enjoy the time away with her wife.

"Yeah, it should be good," Alex smiled as she spotted someone waving across at the from the corner of her eye. She looked to her side, seeing a little boy no more than a year old waving and blowing kisses in their direction as he sat in his highchair. "Looks like you have an admirer." Alex gestured for Maggie to look to her side. Maggie looked around, smiling as the little boy continued to wave his hand. Maggie waved back, and the boy grinned before blowing her a kiss.

"Aww that's cute." Maggie said, Alex nodding in agreement.

"Hmm." Alex pursed her lips, her eyes now fixed on the boy. She felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as he blew a kiss in her direction.

"Matthew," The boy's mother said, running her hand over his little tuft of blonde hair. "Sorry," The woman looked over to Maggie and Alex. "He's likes showing off his tricks. Like that with everyone right now."

"Oh it's not a problem," Maggie answered. It not like he was older and running around being noisy, he was simply just waving at them. "He's lovely."

"You wouldn't think that when you hear he's up all night," The woman said. "Not had a full night's sleep since the day he was born," The woman informed them. "Not all cuteness you know." She did her best to fight back a yawn in that moment.

"I'd be fine with that." Alex mumbled, looking to her wife.

Maggie glanced at her for a moment before looking back to the woman. "Well that's parenting huh," Maggie said. "Anyways, enjoy your dinner." Maggie told her before she looked back to her wife.

"I can't believe she just complained about having a healthy son." Alex sounded annoyed.

"Babe, c'mon," Maggie shook her head. "She was just passing comment. And you used to wish Hayden would sleep longer when she was younger."

"Yeah but after what happened with…." Alex trailed off. "She's just lucky to have her baby," Alex said, stealing another quick glance of the child, who would be around her son's age now if he hadn't passed. Maggie saw the look of longing in Alex's eyes. The want. She didn't know if it was just because that child would have been similar ages with Carter, or if once again, Alex was feeling the wanted to have another child. "I want one, Maggie," Alex said, looking back to her wife. "I do. I want us to try again."

Maggie widened her eyes, feeling a little shocked. "I thought we decided to leave it open for the future."

"This is the future. Our future is now," Alex said. "I…." Alex pursed her lips as she once again looked at the boy who was now being fed by his father. "I mean, look," Alex pointed her hand in his direction. "I want that. Don't you want that again?"

Maggie pursed her lips as she rubbed the back of her head. "I don't think we are there right now," Maggie told her. "I think you need more time to heal before trying to get pregnant again."

"No, no, no," Alex shook her head. "I'm done being pregnant," Alex told her. "I can't go through the sickness and uncertainty that I faced with Hayden and then having to birth Carter was…." Alex stopped talking, shaking her head. "I don't want to be pregnant again, but I still want us to have a baby."

"So….surrogacy?" Maggie questioned. "Adoption?"

"Well," Alex took a deep breath. "What about you?"

"Alex," Maggie shook her head. "I…..you know I have no desire to ever be pregnant. I don't want to carry a child. I don't….." Maggie paused. "I love our girls more than I ever thought it was humanly possible to love someone else and I love being a mum and I'm glad that my life turned out as such, but I don't want to be pregnant."

Alex looked a little disappointed, but she knew it was something she couldn't push on Maggie. "I don't think I could watch someone other than you carry my child," Alex admitted. "But there are plenty children out there who need a loving home. Who need someone to give them a chance," Alex said. "So, adoption?" Alex twisted her lip. "We can look into that?"

"Like I said," Maggie exhaled. "I thought we'd agree to bring this topic up in the future," Maggie reminded her. "Right now, we need to focus on us and the kids we do have," Maggie told her. "I have the transplant and recovery coming up. We have enough going on without adding the adoption process into the mix," Maggie said. "And, sweetie, are you 100 per cent sure this is what you want right now or are you just feeling a little broody because a baby was being all cute around you?"

Alex looked downwards as she gave a little shrug. "I think we have a lot of love to give and could make a child happy."

"And I agree," Maggie told her. "But you have to realise deep down that's it's not the time."

"Is there ever a right time?" Alex looked back up to her wife.

"Well," Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I think there will be a better time than right now." Maggie was open to adding to their family, but she knew they still had some work to do before being a strong unit again. She knew it wasn't the time to be thinking about adding a child to the family, especially if it was going to be one from adoption.

Alex did know deep down that Maggie was right. And maybe if she'd never have seen that boy, she wouldn't have brought the subject up again so soon. She knew she wanted it in her future though. "Well maybe he did tug on my uterus a bit," Alex said. "Make me not think clearly for a moment," Alex exhaled. "Sorry me being dumb is ruining our date."

"You are not being dumb," Maggie told her. "And you are not ruining our date," Maggie added. "But how about, again, we agree that we leave that talk for our future and right now, we concentrate on us and even right in this moment having a nice meal and then enjoying the…." Maggie stopped herself from saying anymore. "Well, the next part of the date."

"The next part?" Alex questioned. "What's next?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Maggie gave her a cheeky smile as she raised her eyebrows.

"Okay," Alex said, still feeling intrigued about what else was planned for the night. "And sorry, I know you are right about the baby thing. I'm a bit all over the place with trying to cope with our loss and finding a way to move forward and…" Alex exhaled. "It's not the time. I know that."

"It's alright," Maggie told her. "If it's meant to happen in our future then it will, but, when the time is right." Maggie said, and Alex gave a little nod, knowing her wife was right.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Thoughts? Should they consider another child now? Should they wait longer? Should they not add to their family at all?**


	30. Chapter 30

Maggie and Alex were walking up to a lookout point. "And here's me thinking you hated the hike up to here." Alex said. They'd been up to the lookout before, on previous dates, but not for a long, long time. Mostly when they'd first started dating and one time when they'd got back together after their year long split.

"It's always worth it when we get up here though," Maggie said. "And at least I took us on the right path and didn't make us trespass."

"Well that way is much quicker," Alex retorted. "So, I was doing you a favour."

"Right," Maggie murmured. "If you say so."

"I was," Alex insisted as she playfully slapped Maggie's bum. Maggie glanced around at her, giving her a smile. "Besides this way is probably better this time because it lets us walk off all that food we ate," Alex put her hand onto her stomach, feeling rather full from all the Thai food she'd eaten. "I am stuffed, and we didn't even have dessert."

"Well dessert is saved for later," Maggie said, before she stopped in her tracks, realising how that could have sounded. "Okay, I didn't mean it like that," Maggie told her wife, looking worried that she'd freaked her out. "I…I just meant -"

"It's okay," Alex told her. "You don't need to explain yourself. Besides, you think I don't know that you've got a little basket hidden up here with some sort of fruit and chocolate mix?"

Maggie chuckled lightly. "Spoiler alert."

Alex laughed as they started walking again, Maggie stretching her leg up and leaning her hand on the boulder to her left, pushing off that as she stepped up. Alex followed after her and they walk the short distance to the lookout point, which thankfully to both Alex and Maggie had no other people there. "Candles and a blanket too," Alex raised her eyebrows, seeing the little picnic basket on the blanket next to some cushions. "You get help on this date, Mrs Danvers?" Alex cocked her head to the side as she folded her arms across her chest.

"My sister-in-law may have set this up as we were leaving the restaurant." Maggie said.

"I thought I saw you on your phone." Alex murmured as they sat down on the blanket.

"You really can't just leave the wonder in romance, can you?" Maggie questioned, and Alex chuckled again.

"Sorry," Alex bit her lip. "This looks lovely. I wonder how you ever got all this done while we were at the restaurant." Alex said, looking around the area.

"Oh, shut up," Maggie playfully struck Alex's arm. "So, like you already pointed out I have chocolate covered strawberries and marshmallows and there's also some sparkling grape juice," Maggie said as she rearrange the cushions. "But I'm pretty sure we are both to full for anything else right now, so I thought we could lay and look at the stars for a while."

"Aww you brought me stargazing." Alex put her hand on her chest.

"Well kind of," Maggie answered. "It's not like I am going to pull a telescope out of the basket."

"Ah well may as well go home then," Alex mumbled, but she couldn't help the cheeky grin etch onto her face. "I'm just teasing," Alex said as she saw the sad pout Maggie was giving her. "We can lay and look at the stars. It's a clear night," Alex said as she lay down, shuffling around a little till she got comfy. "C'mon," Alex patted the blanket next to her and Maggie lay down. Alex leaned her head to the side, so it was resting against Maggie's as she entwined their hands together. "This is nice," Alex gently rubbed her thumb over Maggie's hand. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner with the baby talk."

"You didn't ruin dinner," Maggie assured her. "Its important that we talk about things like that." Maggie said.

"Yeah but we did, like not even a month ago at the lake," Alex reminder her. "And we said we'd wait and see how we felt in the future, but I saw that little boy tonight and it's coming up a year since we lost Carter and I dunno, I just felt…" Alex stopped talking.

"It's okay, Alex," Maggie said. "You don't need to explain yourself. I get it," Maggie told her. "You have a hole in your heart. A space that was saved for Carter and now he's not here and we…." Maggie bit her lip. "We need to work out how to go forward without the life we imagined with our son," Maggie spoke tentatively. "And I know that you would never think another baby or child could replace him. No child will ever replace him, but we need to want this for the right reasons," Maggie told her. "That we do want another child and we are not just trying to fill the gap his absence has created."

"Yeah I know," Alex replied. "I get that," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I uh…you are right that we need to wait. Give this more time."

"We are not saying never." Maggie reminded her.

"No, we're not," Alex exhaled lightly as she looked into her wife's eyes. "Who knows what our future has," Alex murmured. "Maybe you'll end up having 4 of our babies."

"Well I wouldn't hold your breath for that to happen," Maggie mumbled. "But whatever our lives have in store for us, we are going to be doing it together, right?"

"We sure are." Alex smiled at her wife, turning onto her side. Maggie returned the smile as she also turned onto her side, reaching her hand out and tucking back some of Alex's hair that had fallen onto her face. Alex leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen a little as Alex put her hand onto Maggie's back, pulling her against her so their bodies pressed together, the kiss never breaking, only intensifying. Alex's hand wandered slowly down Maggie's back, stopping when it reached her bum.

"Mmm." Maggie moaned a little as Alex ever so slightly squeezed her right bum cheek. She made the conscious choice to keep her hand still on Alex's side as the kiss continued to grow in passion and want.

"Hmm," Alex pulled back, smiling as she looked into Maggie's deep brown eyes. She brought her hand up and lightly brushed her cheek. "You are so beautiful." She stared at her a moment longer, getting a smile on her face as she leaned forward again, placing another kiss on her wife's lips. She slowly ran her hand back down Maggie's body, resting it at the rim of her jeans as the kissing intensified again.

"Mmm, babe," Maggie put her hand onto Alex's chest as she pushed back slightly. "God, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but we need to stop," Maggie told her. "Remember where we are."

Alex twisted her lip as she gave a little nod. "I want to try," Alex told her. "I feel okay about it. I'm not freaking out and I….I want to at least try." Alex spoke quietly, not quite making eye contact with her wife.

Maggie smiled as she lightly cupped Alex's cheek. "I love you so much," Maggie leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "And when we get home, we can continue with the making out and see if it leads to anything," Maggie spoke softly. "But there is no pressure."

"I know." Alex mumbled.

Maggie smiled at her again. "So, right now, how about we cuddle up under the stars for a little bit longer and maybe we can even enjoy the strawberries and the grape juice." Maggie suggested, and Alex gave a little nod as they cuddled up together, their gaze going back up to the stars.

* * *

Alex and Maggie walked into their house, surprised to see the glare from the TV. They walked into the living room, seeing Ava was still up watching a movie. "Oh hey," Ava smiled at her sister and sister-in-law as she hit the stop button on the remote before she switched the TV off. "I guess you've had a good night." Ava yawned. It was rather late and she should have already headed to bed, but she wanted to wait up to make sure Alex and her sister had gotten home safely.

"Yeah it was nice," Maggie smiled as Alex's hand brushed against hers. "The girls behave okay?"

Ava nodded. "Hayden had a little meltdown at bedtime but other than that they were fine," Ava informed them. "She eventually fell asleep in your bed. I hope that's okay."

"Uh yeah." Maggie twisted her lip.

"Well I'm pretty tired so I'm going to do down to bed but I'm glad you had a good night and I'll watch them anytime so, don't be afraid to ask me again," Ava said before walking out of the living room. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ava." Alex replied.

Maggie looked across the room to Trudi who was laying all stretched out as she slept. "Looks like it's bedtime in the Danvers household." Maggie mumbled.

Alex gave her a smile as she raised her eyebrows, pulling her wife into her by the hips and placing a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled back and looked into her eyes, before leading her out of the living room, and up the stairs. "One second." Alex said as they stopped outside of Emmi's room. Alex pushed the door open and smiled as she saw Emmi laying in her bed, her book still open and being held in one hand, her night light still on. Alex always checked on the kids before she went to bed, no matter what.

"Should we turn her light off?" Maggie questioned.

"Mmm." Alex nodded as she walked into the room, looking down to Emmi who was fast asleep. She gently took the book from her and put it down on the bed side table. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Emmi's temple as she moved her hair back from being in her face. She switched off the side light before walking quietly back across the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

She followed after Maggie as they walked into their room. Alex's side light was on and Hayden was lying in the middle of the bed, spread out like a starfish, as the covers were in a heap at the bottom of the bed.

"What the hell does she do when she sleeps?" Maggie questioned, glancing at her daughter who was holding Hallie hippo tightly in her right hand. Alex shrugged as they both just stared at their daughter for a moment. "We can't move her, can we?" Maggie asked. "It's the one time she'll wake up."

Alex shook her head. "No, we should leave her sleeping there."

Maggie pursed her lips. "Oh well, looks like we won't get to continue with what we started earlier." Maggie did look a little disappointed. Even if it was only going to be more making out, she wanted to continue it with her wife.

"And why not?" Alex questioned.

"Well," Maggie pointed to the bed where their daughter lay. "The bed is occupied by one of our tiny humans."

"Yes, I see that," Alex gave a little nod. "But we don't need a bed." Alex told her.

"We don't?" Maggie cocked her head to the side ever so slightly.

"We don't," Alex repeated, taking Maggie's hand and pulling her over to the en-suite. She pushed the door shut before pushing Maggie up against the wall as she smacked her lips against her wife's. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex, her hands gently caressing Alex's back. Alex never broke the kiss as she took off Maggie's leather jacket, before quickly unbuttoning her checked shirt, throwing it down on the floor next to the already discarded jacket. Maggie took off Alex's jacket next, it falling to the floor next to the growing pile of clothes. Alex ran her hands over Maggie's stomach, Maggie moaning a little at the touch. She'd missed Alex's touch. "Shoes." Alex said, pulling back from the kiss. Maggie looked downwards for a moment before they both took off their shoes, Alex pushing hers across the bathroom floor before she wrapped her arms around Maggie again, as they met in another passionate kiss. Maggie's hands lingered at Alex's waist for a moment, not knowing how comfortable Alex was still feeling. She wanted to continue this, but she didn't want to cause her wife to freak out. She kept kissing her for a few moments longer, before she felt Alex's hands on hers, Alex leading Maggie in taking off her shirt. The kiss only broke for a moment, so Maggie could pull it over Alex's head.

Maggie put her hands back on Alex's bare back as Alex started kissing along Maggie's jawline, before going down to the pulse point on her neck, kissing it softly. Maggie moaned as she leaned her head back slightly. She felt Alex's hands run down her sides before meeting at the rim of her jeans. Alex opened the button and pulled down the zipper, before she pulled back and took the jeans from her wife's body. Maggie looked to her wife, seeing she looked a little nervous all of a sudden. "Sweetie if you want to stop it's okay."

"No," Alex shook her head. "I don't want to stop," Alex assured her, staring at the beauty of her wife's body, Maggie standing there in only her bra and panties. "I just….I don't want to take anymore of my clothes off," Alex told her. "I want to make this all about you tonight." Alex spoke in a whisper, stepping forward and once again placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips before making her way downwards.

* * *

"Aww Rachel, I am so pleased for you," Maggie couldn't take her eyes off the diamond ring on her friend's finger. "Seriously, I am so happy for you."

"Thanks," Rachel was grinning from ear to ear. "I am so happy. It was just the best weekend ever," Rachel said. "We are going to the jewellers later to get Sadie a matching ring," Rachel told her. "I need to pinch myself to believe this is real."

"Well it looks very real to me." Maggie said, giving her friend a smile.

"Is it to soon to start planning things?" Rachel questioned. "I know we both want a very small ceremony, but I'm just so excited to plan something, you know." Rachel said, not able to take the smile off her face.

"You can start planning when you want too." Maggie told her.

"Well the most important thing for me is you being there, by my side as I marry my love, so, you'll be my maid of honour, right?" Rachel wondered.

"Of course." Maggie smiled.

"Ah I don't even know if we want a summer wedding or a fall wedding or what kind," Rachel said. "All I know is I need you to be there."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Maggie assured her friend. She was pleased she'd found someone as lovely as Sadie to spend her life with. She'd also had it hard, being disowned like Maggie had, so she deserved to find all the happiness she could.

"And we talked about babies," Rachel gave a shake of excitement. "We could be mums," Rachel smiled. "How did you and Alex decide who was mum and who was mama, and do you have to have two different names?" Rachel seemed to be saying her thoughts out loud.

"You can be whatever you want," Maggie told her. "Emmi just started calling Alex mummy and me mama so that's how it was for us. Obviously made sense to keep it that way for Hayden."

"Right," Rachel gave a little nod. "And what about getting the sperm? How does that work? And do you need to use different sperm every time?"

Maggie chuckled, feeling a little amused. "You find a sperm bank and they take you through the choosing process," Maggie said. "And you can use the same donor. We did for Hayden and Carter."

Rachel gave a little nod, taking the information in. "And I take it you can chose someone…..like, you and Alex would have picked someone who was kinda similar to you, right? Like your olive skin and dark eyes, dark hair…."

Maggie nodded. "Same blood type as me too so I had a chance of being a match to help if the baby ever needed anything health wise," Maggie said. "So you know, if it didn't match with Alex then it would me," Maggie told her. "But aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?" Maggie questioned. "You've just got engaged. Enjoy that."

"Yes, yes, I know," Rachel exhaled. "I can't help it. I'm just excited for this part of my life to start, you know."

"Yeah." Maggie nodded.

"So, anyways," Rachel cleared her throat. "How are things with you and Alex?" Rachel wondered. It had been a while since they'd caught up, so she hoped they were making some progress. Maggie couldn't help but get a grin on her face. "That good huh?" Rachel nudged her friend. "Things heating up in the bedroom again?"

Maggie went a little red. "She may have gone down on me last night." Maggie spoke in a whisper.

Rachel smiled as she nudged into her friend again. "I knew you were in a good mood as soon as you walked into my shop," Rachel said. "Finally got some release that wasn't from self pleasuring huh?" Rachel winked at her friend.

"Rachel," Maggie gasped as she slapped her friend's arm, but Rachel just giggled. "It's been really hard for her. She's still not fully comfortable and there were limits of me being able to touch her, but things are progressing."

"You just get to be a pillow princess for a while." Rachel teased.

Maggie glared at her friend. "Rachel," Maggie slapped her again. "Can we please talk seriously about this or I'm going to go to work early." Maggie said.

"Sorry," Rachel cleared her throat. "It is good that she is getting comfortable with intimacy again," Rachel said. "You know, it's steps in the right direction."

"Yes, thank you. That's what a good friend would say." Maggie said, and Rachel sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"So, you are moving forward, you are communicating again, things seem to be going well, right?" Rachel said, and Maggie nodded, a smile on her face. "Well I'm pleased," Rachel gave her friend a smile. "So uh…." Rachel rubbed the back of her head. "You ever get your results from all the tests you were getting done?"

"Ah yeah," Maggie nodded. "I'm a match."

Rachel widened her eyes. "Oh," Rachel pursed her lips. "So, you are going ahead?" Maggie nodded in response. "Wow, uh….okay….uh when's that going to be?"

Maggie shrugged. "I don't know yet. They'll let me know soon, I guess."

"And are you really okay with giving your kidney to her?" Rachel had to ask. She knew she'd never be able to do it for either of her parents.

"You think I'd be doing it if I wasn't? Maggie questioned.

"You are a good person, Maggie," Rachel pointed out. "I think you are doing it because of that."

Maggie pursed her lips. "She needs a kidney. I can help her," Maggie said. "At least this way it gets her off my back and I don't get to be even more of a disappointment to her."

"What, you think it's going to make her proud of you?" Rachel questioned.

"No," Maggie answered. "But she needs to live knowing she has a part of the gay daughter she kicked out at 14," Maggie retorted. "That's gotta be a hard thing to live with, knowing that her gay disappointment saved her life."

"Well if that's the way you want to look at it," Rachel murmured. "Uh," Rachel rubbed the back of her head. "So, sorry, uh….do you want a coffee?"

"I thought you've never ask." Maggie nodded in response to the question.

"Okay, well, I'll make the coffees then we'll talk more about this." Rachel said, going off to make a couple of coffees, before she'd continue the talk with her friend.

* * *

Kara walked out of the changing room, Alex and Eliza both gasping as they saw her in the dress. "I think this is the one," Kara said, looking to Eliza who was reaching for a tissue from the box on the table as the sight had made her tear up. "Eliza don't cry."

"Sorry you just look so beautiful, darling." Eliza sniffed back as she wiped the tissue across her eyes.

"It really is beautiful, Kara," Alex agreed with her mother. "It's like that dress was just made for you."

"Yeah," Emmi agreed. "It's the best one we've seen by far."

"Well may as well get Jelly's opinion too," Kara said, looking around the room in search the room for her niece. "What do you think?" Kara found Hayden over at the mirror at the other side of the room, pulling funny faces.

Hayden turned around and ran over, stopping right in front of her auntie. "Don't you touch that dress, Hayden," Alex warned her, seeing Hayden's hand was reaching out to it and that it looked rather sticky. "Come here." Alex instructed. Hayden looked around to Alex with a scowl on her face before she looked back to Kara.

"I like it." Hayden told her before she ran over to her mother.

Alex lifted Hayden up and placed her on her knee before looking down to her hands. "What have you been doing?" Alex questioned. "Your hands are so sticky." Alex scrunched her face up as she reached for her bag and pulled out the pack of wet wipes. She still found it handy to have these right now due to her 3-year-old's adventures habits.

"From my treasure." Hayden answered.

"What treasure?" Alex questioned. "Let Mummy see." Hayden leaned back on Alex's knee as she reached into the pocket of her shorts and pulled out a bag of toffee. "Where did you get this?"

"At the shop with Grandma." Hayden answered.

"You bought her toffee?" Alex questioned, glancing at her mother.

"No," Eliza shook her head. "We were in the candy shop and I got Emmi her sour gummies and Hayden got a peanut butter cup." Eliza glanced down at her granddaughter, wondering where she'd got them from.

"Hayden, you need to tell me exactly where you got your treasure." Alex spoke softly, trying not to get angry.

"I founded them," Hayden looked up at her mother, her brown eyes going all wide and puppy dog like. "They was on the floor in the shop."

"Oh Hayden Grace," Emmi gasped. "You stole."

"No," Hayden shook her head. "I founded them."

"Hayden," Alex lightly held onto her daughter. "You can't do that. You can't just take things from shops. You need to pay for them," Alex told her. "Don't you ever do that again okay?" Hayden looked downwards, not answering her mother but looking like she was about to cry. "Great, my three-year-old is a shoplifter." Alex mumbled as she looked to her mother, Kara just standing there in her wedding dress with her lips pursed, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Hayden spoke quietly, keeping her gaze downwards.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again," Alex told her. "You want anything you need to ask me or Mama or Grandma or Kara or Ava or Neil or whoever is with you, okay?"

"Or Winn or Pops." Hayden said, looking up to Alex.

"Yeah, Winn and Pops too." Alex said.

"And Ryan?" Hayden questioned.

"Yes sweetie," Alex nodded. "Whoever is looking after you, you need to ask them, okay?" Alex spoke softly, trying not to be too hard on the youngster but she needed her to learn she couldn't steal.

Hayden nodded. "Sorry Mummy." Hayden reached herself up and placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"It's okay," Alex said. "Now let's get these sticky hands wiped, huh?" Alex opened the pack of wipes and pulled one out and wiped Hayden's hands clean.

"So," Emmi looked back to Kara. "Will you get that dress?" Emmi wondered. "Your wedding is soon, and you still don't have one," Emmi reminded her. "Uncle Neil would think you were the most prettiest bride ever if you wore that one, Kara, he really would." Emmi gave a nod as if to strengthen what she'd said.

"Aw thanks Em's," Kara smiled as she looked down on herself before turning to the side and looking into the full-length mirror that was on the wall. She got a smile on her face as she looked at herself in the dress. "You know, I do think this is the one."

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	31. Chapter 31

After the dress shopping, Alex and Kara left the girls with Eliza and headed to work at the DEO. Alex was in her lab, looking busy with a luminous green liquid, a petri dish and a microscope when Kara walked in in her Supergirl outfit. "Ah why is it so quiet?" Kara sighed as she leaned against Alex's desk.

"You really want to wish for action?" Alex questioned, taking off her safety glasses and laying them down on the counter as she looked to her sister. "It's nice not having dickhead aliens attack the city."

"I guess but it gives me something to do." Kara sighed.

"You could go report." Alex suggested, as she pulled off her gloves.

"Uh," Kara shrugged. "Lena always gives me the crappy stories."

"Still?" Alex couldn't believe it. "It's been over 3 years since she found out who you really are," Alex noted. "Has she not got over that yet? Like, you didn't tell her to protect her."

Kara shrugged again. "Seems not," Kara said. "But hey, at least she didn't tell the world that I'm Supergirl," Kara pointed out. "I guess that's a plus, right?"

"If you want to look at it like that," Alex replied. "I think she needs to get over herself and stop making this a bigger deal than it is." Alex murmured. She knew Kara missed her friendship with Lena, but with it now having been over 3 years since they'd fell out, she didn't ever see them as being anything more than employer and employee anymore.

"Well it doesn't seem like she is," Kara retorted. "And I don't know what else I can try to make it up to her so….." Kara trailed off.

"You don't need to make it up to her," Alex told her sister. "And it's her loss because Kara Danvers is fricken awesome," Alex said, giving her a smile as she nudged her arm. Kara smiled back at her sister, not saying anything more on the subject. "So, how's Neil?" Alex asked. "I feel like I've not seen him for ages."

"Probably because you've not," Kara retorted. "I've not either, being honest. He's been working a lot of extra shifts. One doctor up and left giving them no notice whatsoever and then one has been off sick for like almost a month," Kara explained. "So, he's like working or sleeping."

"Oh, well hopefully he gets more time off soon. Maybe the 4 of us can go out for dinner or something," Alex suggested, and Kara nodded, liking the suggestion. Neil had been working way too much lately and she hoped soon he'd get a decent break. "Or we should get the games nights back on track."

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Maybe if I text him and tell him Supergirl will pay him a visit because he's been a naughty boy it'll get him home." Kara raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Eww," Alex scrunched her face up. "I don't need to know about his bedroom fantasies with my little sister."

Kara chuckled. "Speaking of the bedroom, how are you doing with the whole moving forward with intimacy thing?" Kara questioned. "I'm sure her being in prison for life will put you at ease a bit." Kara hoped at least that this would be the case. She hated to see her sister so broken and scared.

"If only it was as simple as that," Alex murmured. "But things are finally moving in the right direction," Alex said, and Kara gave her a soft smile in reply. "I didn't feel ready for Maggie to get to you know," Alex cleared her throat. "Touchy feely with me but I did feel comfortable giving her a good time, so…." Alex trailed off.

"Well as long as you are not pushing yourself just to please Maggie," Kara said. "Because I know she'll wait and won't want you doing anything you are not ready for."

"I'm not," Alex answered truthfully. "I felt comfortable with her and I….I know she'd wait till I was ready," Alex said. "She's been nothing but amazing and supportive through all of this and I wanted to show her I was thankful."

"You know there are other ways to do that without having to have sex." Kara reminded her.

"I know that," Alex replied. "But I wanted to do this. I don't regret what I did. I don't wish I didn't do it," Alex said. "I…." Alex twisted her lip. "She makes me feel safe and I trust she wouldn't do anything I didn't want or feel ready for."

"Well that's good," Kara smiled, knowing that was hugely important. "Obviously you need the trust and need to feel safe with the person you are being intimate with." Kara noted.

"Yeah," Alex nodded in agreement. "I'm not entirely comfortable with the thought of her uh….returning the pleasure," Alex scrunched her face up a she spoke. She didn't want to go to detailed as she spoke about this, at least not with her little sister. "But I feel okay with the idea of you know….doing stuff to her."

"Well I'm sure in time you'll get there." Kara said, and Alex gave a little nod. She felt much more confident when it came to thinking about sex and she hoped that it wouldn't be much longer before she was able to have an enjoyable sex life with her wife again.

* * *

Alex walked into the house, finished her shift for the night. She gave a yawn as she walked down the hall and into the living room, seeing Maggie sitting on the couch, watching some police chase programme on the TV. Alex smiled at her wife as she walked across and straddled her. She placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips, quickly trying to get it to turn more passionate as she pulled at her shirt.

"Mmm," Maggie pushed her hand lightly on Alex's chest, causing Alex to lean back and look down to her wife. "Slow down sweetie," Maggie told her. "Uh…hi."

"Hey." Alex mumbled before she leaned down to kiss her again.

"Alex," Maggie pushed on her again and lightly tapped on her leg. Alex sighed lightly as got off from on top of Maggie and sat down next to her on the couch. "I think we should talk about what happened last night."

"Why?" Alex questioned. "Was it not good for you?" Alex asked, looking a little disappointed.

"Oh sweetie no," Maggie shook her head, reaching out and taking Alex's hand in hers. "It was more than good, it was…" Maggie widened her eyes. "You have nothing to worry about there," Maggie assured her. "I just….I don't want you pushing yourself to quickly because of me and what you think I need or want," Maggie told her. "I…last night after it happened you were really quiet and I'm just worried that you've moved to quickly."

"Well Hayden was in our bed," Alex told her. "I didn't want to wake her."

"Okay that's fair enough," Maggie said. "But this morning you were really quiet too and I want to make sure you are okay."

"You think it would be appropriate to talk about sex over breakfast with our daughters and your sister?" Alex questioned.

"Uh," Maggie pursed her lips. "Okay, maybe not."

"Maggie," Alex took a deep breath. "Last night, for the first time in a long, long time, I felt like me again," Alex told her, feeling herself welling up. "And I know that I'm still not 100 per cent there with everything, but I am trying to be."

"I know you are baby," Maggie rubbed Alex's hand gently. "But like I keep telling you, you can't rush this. You have to let it happen naturally."

Alex nodded, agreeing with Maggie. "We've just had such a hard year and last night, I really felt that connection with you again, you know," Alex looked downwards, running her wedding ring around her finger. "I was scared that we'd lost it because of my behaviour, but we…." Alex's voice trembled. "I'm so glad we are getting through this because what we've been through is enough to destroy a marriage."

"Hey, we are stronger than all of that," Maggie told her. "Together we can face absolutely anything," Maggie said. "Even our toddler turning into a kleptomaniac." Maggie said, her lips etching into an amused grin as Alex chuckled.

"Mum tell you about that then." Alex shook her head at her daughter's behaviour.

"She did," Maggie nodded. "She said she took Hayden back to the store and made her apologise to the man and she paid for the toffees."

"Well that's good," Alex noted. She wanted her daughter to be respectful of the law and of her elders. "I know she didn't intend to steal but she needs to know it was wrong to take them."

"Well if she does it again Mama will just throw her in the holding cell for the night," Maggie joked, and Alex gave a little laugh. "That got Ava on the straight and narrow so I'm sure it'll work the same for Hayden," Maggie quipped. "But sweetie, I'm happy with how we are right now," Maggie told her, rubbing her hand again. "Things are feeling really good between us and the bedroom stuff….I…." Maggie pursed her lips. "It'll happen when it's supposed too. If right now, you are more comfortable only giving then….I guess in a way I'll be like your pillow princess," Maggie said and Alex chuckled. "You give and I'll receive."

"Thank you," Alex mumbled. "I….I do feel bad though because I do trust you and I know you'd never hurt me but the thought still makes me feel a little panicked."

"I know this isn't a personal thing with me," Maggie assured her. "It's the act in itself. Your last experience was a bad one and you need some time to get over that," Maggie reminded her. "We have the rest of our lives for sex," Maggie pointed out. "Just don't worry about it and things will fall back into place when they're supposed too."

Alex nodded lightly. "I eh….I think I need to remember what you said about separating the assault from sex," Alex said. "I'm not doing to well with that."

"You'll get there," Maggie reached her hand up and lightly cupped Alex's cheek. "What happened last night proves that you are healing from this," Maggie assured her. "Don't you think that was a big step for you to take?"

"Yeah, I uh….it was." Alex gave the littlest of smiles.

"Exactly," Maggie said. "So, stop being so hard on yourself and just relax and let things happen when they happen." Maggie told her, and Alex gave a little nod, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"So," Alex pulled back from the kiss. "You ask your boss about getting a weekend off?"

"I did," Maggie answered. "He wasn't too pleased considering I'm going to be getting like 6 weeks off for the transplant and recovery," Maggie told her. "But he's given me the first weekend uh, Friday to Monday in July," Maggie said. "The only thing is I have to work the graveyard shift the Monday to Thursday."

"Four night shifts in a row?" Alex didn't think that sounded fair.

"I'm not complaining, Alex," Maggie told her. "He's given me a lot of extra time off this last year," Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod, knowing she had time off after their son died, and then when Alex started drinking and sneaking around and being unreliable, Maggie had to take time off to be with the girls. "In fact, we are lucky he's not decided to let me go."

"Okay, yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "Uh well J'onn obviously is fine with giving me the time off, so I can get it booked," Alex said. "And we can have a great weekend before you have to…" Alex stopped mid-sentence. "You really sure you want to do this?" Alex couldn't help but ask again. She didn't want her wife to do it. She'd be there and support her, but she wanted to be sure that Maggie was actually wanting to do this and not just doing it because she felt obligated.

"I'm doing it." Maggie didn't really answer her question directly.

"I…what if I did it?" Alex questioned, and Maggie widened her eyes, feeling shocked at the suggestion.

"Seriously?" Maggie questioned. "You want to give a kidney to Maria? After what she did caused you all that trouble with Hayden's pregnancy? After what she did to Ava? And to me?"

"Well you are going to do it after all of that." Alex retorted.

"Because she is…" Maggie bit her lip. "Anyways, she hates you. Not that she really has a valid reason to or anything, but, she really hates you so there's no way she'd take your kidney."

"Good," Alex said. "Tell her it's mines or nothing," Alex bit her lip as she played with her hands. "I should have offered to do this sooner, so you didn't have too."

Maggie shook her head. "Babe, it's sweet that you want to spare me of this, but I would never put this on you," Maggie told her. "Okay, I…and please don't take this the wrong way but because of your alcoholism we don't even know if your kidney would be healthy enough to donate."

"Yeah okay, maybe it wouldn't," Alex replied. "So then what would happen to our kids?" Alex asked. "I know it's probably slightly more complicated with Emmi because we don't know if Earthlings and Warleesians can match each other but with Hayden, Maggie….I….what if she needs you?" Alex asked. "Like you said, I'm an alcoholic. I could have mucked up my organs. I wont can help her," Alex pointed out. "And I don't want to sound selfish but what if I need help one day?"

Maggie pursed her lips as she looked downwards. "The chances of anything happening to you or the girls are extremely low."

"But they're still there," Alex sighed. "It happened to Maria, right?" Alex pointed out. "I…I don't get this, Maggie. I have tried so hard to understand this, but I….why you would want to do anything for that woman, I…." Alex shook her head as she stood up from the couch. "I just don't get it," Alex held her hands out to the side. Maggie opened her mouth to talk, but Alex spoke over her. "And there are risks for you. I feel like you are not even taking them into consideration."

"I know the risks." Maggie retorted.

"So you are willing to die for her?" Alex questioned. "You are will to risk your life for someone who kicked you out, who disrespects you and your family?"

"I won't die," Maggie stood up from the couch. "The risks are low," Maggie said. "She….she has no one else, Alex," Maggie told her. "Rosa and I are the only blood family she has left, and Rosa isn't a match, so I…." Maggie pursed her lips. "Knowing I'm a match and then not helping her, I…..no matter what she's done I can't leave her to die."

Alex opened her mouth to reply but was stopped by a little voice entering the room. "Mummy," Alex and Maggie looked around as they heard Hayden. "I've threw up." Hayden mumbled as she walked over to her, Hallie hippo in her grasp.

"Probably the toffees you pinched huh," Alex muttered as she bent down to Hayden's level as felt her forehead. She didn't really have a temperature. "Aww sweetie you threw up on Hallie," Alex scrunched her face up as she looked down to the vomit covered hippo. "We'll need to put her through the wash," Alex said, taking her from Hayden. "And it's on your jammies." Alex undressed her daughter, leaving her standing in only her panties.

"Sorry." Hayden sounded like she was going to cry.

"It's okay," Alex gently rubbed her daughter's arm before she looked to Maggie then looked back to Hayden. "Is it on your bed?" Alex questioned and Hayden nodded lightly.

"I'll get the bed sheets," Maggie said, walking closer to them. "I'll put these in the wash too." Maggie took the hippo and pyjamas from Alex and walked out of the room.

"I wanna stay with you Mummy." Hayden squeaked.

"C'mon," Alex lifted her daughter into her arms. "We'll get you in some clean jammies then you can go to Mummy's bed, yeah?" Alex said, and Hayden nodded as she cuddled against her, Alex walking out of the living room with her daughter to take her back up to bed.

* * *

Maggie was patting Iggy, Iggy resting his head on her knee, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes. "You know he wants your bagel, right?" Rachel questioned as she put the coffee cups down on the table and took a seat opposite her friend.

"Well he's not getting my bagel." Maggie mumbled as she picked up her coffee and took a drink.

Rachel glanced over at her dog before wrapping her hands around her coffee cup. "So, you play pillow princess again last night?" Rachel questioned, her eyebrows raising.

"Oh, get right into it why don't you." Maggie said.

"Well you'll never know if you don't ask." Rachel replied, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

"True," Maggie pursed her lips. "But uh…no," Maggie shook her head. "It felt like for a moment it might have been heading in that direction but then we started arguing about the transplant instead," Maggie sighed. "Then Hayden vomited so…." Maggie trailed off, raising her eyebrows.

"Right," Rachel let a puff of air escape between her lips. "You want to talk about it?"

Maggie shrugged. "She doesn't understand why I am doing this," Maggie told her friend. "Well, truth be told no one seems to understand," Maggie added. "I don't even think I understand it myself to be honest," Maggie sighed as she took a drink of her coffee. "But she has no one else and I can do this, I…I'd feel awful if I didn't."

Rachel pursed her lips. "It's not like you are close as mother and daughter. I'd understand you feeling awful if that was the case, but…" Rachel shook her head. "She kicked you out. She didn't talk to you for over 20 years and now she needs something she….she turns up like it's not a big deal."

"I know it seems like a no brainer when you say that," Maggie said. "But she was a good Mum when I was little," Maggie felt herself getting choked up. "And maybe that's where this is coming from, you know, that my childhood memories are overlooking the bad and making me only remember those times."

Rachel stared at her friend for a moment, the room silent. "I can kinda understand that," Rachel said. "You tell Alex that?"

"I don't recall," Maggie shook her head. "She took Hayden back to bed last night and fell asleep with her," Maggie said. "She doesn't sleep well at the best of times but lately it's been worse. She keeps having flashbacks of Stacey and she dreams about the day she had Carter, so I…." Maggie clicked her tongue. "I let her sleep."

"Well that's fair enough," Rachel murmured. "You didn't talk this morning?"

"We talked," Maggie said. "Just not about this because the girls were around us and we don't bring arguments in front of them," Maggie explained. "Emmi is really sensitive to that. Especially because lately she had been hearing us argue and it's not nice for her."

"No, I guess it's not," Rachel murmured. "So, where is Alex now?"

"At work," Maggie replied. "Ava took the girls to the park, so…." Maggie shrugged. "I needed a friend. Well, I needed you."

Rachel smiled softly. "Well I'm here, trying to understand this," Rachel said. "But I think the only person you need to be able to make sense of this choice to is Alex," Rachel told her. "She's kinda a doctor, right?" Rachel questioned, and Maggie nodded in response. "So not only is she looking at this from a concerned wife's point of view, but she also knows the risks and complications and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to lose you, so…" Rachel trailed off. "She's concerned and I….is doing this for someone who is probably not even going to be grateful worth causing a rift in your already fragile marriage?"

Maggie pursed her lips, looking downwards as she felt Iggy licking her hand. She patted him again before looking back to her friend. "No," Maggie shook her head. "It's uh...most definitely not worth that."

"Maybe that's just something you should think about," Rachel told her. "Who your family is. Who's been there for you. Who loves you for the sweet, little human you are," Rachel said, a cheeky grin etching on her lips. "Who'd be there for you if it was you who needed a kidney."

Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a little nod, knowing what Rachel had said made sense. "Yeah," Maggie murmured. "Thanks Rach."

"Always happy to help." Rachel said, giving her friend a smile.

Maggie returned the smile before she took a drink of her coffee. "So, uh," Maggie gestured to the bridal magazines at the other end of the table. "Making the plans already?"

"Just looking for inspiration," Rachel replied. "Well, I've not looked yet. That's for the next couple of days," Rachel said. "Sadie flew out to the New York office at 6am this morning. She'll be there for a few days, so I need something to occupy my time when she's not here," Rachel glanced at the magazines before looking back to her friend. "Well the one thing that is sorted is the flowers. I know where we will be getting them." Rachel chuckled.

"Seriously?" Maggie questioned. "You are doing your own flowers?"

"No," Rachel shook her head. "But my assistant is very good. She learned from the best, so…." Rachel trailed off and Maggie laughed. "I'm kinda thinking it would be cool to get married on a boat. Or you know, like a big fancy yacht. Maybe some doves could be released, or we could get married on a secluded beach and ride off on horseback." Rachel sighed dreamily.

"I thought you two wanted a small ceremony." Maggie said.

"Ah I dunno, I dunno," Rachel shrugged. "I'm just getting all these ideas," "Rachel said. "I can dream, right?"

"Yeah of course." Maggie nodded.

"Besides, at the end of the day as long as Sadie and I say I do I really don't mind how we do it," Rachel said. "I'm going to commit my life to her. You know, I love her so much. She's my everything and that's all that matters."

"Yeah." Maggie pursed her lips.

"You okay?" Rachel questioned, seeing the look change on Maggie's face.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded. "Yeah uh, Alex is the most important person in my life. You know, she's….she's Alex," Maggie said. "I uhm….I'm going to go." Maggie pointed to the door as she stood up.

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "You go. Go talk to your wife." Rachel said, but she was unaware if Maggie actually heard her as she had already run across the apartment and had opened the door, Iggy bounding after her excitedly. Rachel walked across and ushered Iggy back into the apartment, before looking across to the elevator, waving to her friend as the door closed.

Maggie walked out of the elevator as it reached the underground parking level. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket, going to send Alex a text.

 _Hey babe, I'm sorry. You are so right about everything! Coming to see you so we can talk. Xoxo_

Maggie got into her car and drove out of the parking garage, indicating to the left and pulling out onto the road. She heard a loud horn before looking to her side, just as the truck smashed into her car, causing her to jolt forward with a mighty force.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	32. Chapter 32

"Yeah, okay," Kara was pacing the corridor as she was on the phone. She'd brought Alex to the hospital after she'd gotten the call and she was currently on the phone with Ava, having informed her of the situation. "As soon as we know any more I'll call you back," Kara promised her. "Yeah, bye," Kara hung up the phone as she walked back over to Alex. She put her hand on her sister's shoulder, Alex looking up from sitting with her head in her hands as she shook her legs. "Ava's going to keep the girls occupied right now. She's going to take them for some lunch."

Alex nodded as she pursed her lips, Kara seeing her eyes were glossing over. "I can't lose her." Alex's voice trembled.

"Hey, c'mon don't start thinking like that," Kara knelt down in front of her sister. "She's tough. She'll be fine."

We finally got to a good place again," Alex squeaked. "This can't be it. It can't," Alex shook her head. "This last year can't be it for us."

"It's not going to be," Kara tried to sound positive as she rubbed her sister's arm in comfort. The thought of Maggie not making it through this wasn't an option. "She will make it through this."

"But you don't know that," Alex replied. "Yeah we can hope to make us feel better, but we don't know," Alex sniffed back. "And this waiting is killing me."

Kara felt her heart breaking for her sister's distress. She was worried about her sister-in-law but right now, seeing her sister so worried and distressed was killing her. "Do you want me to go see if someone can come fill us in on what's going on?" Kara questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head as her hand went onto Kara's arm. "Stay here, please," Alex's eyes looked all sad and puppy dog like. "What am I supposed to tell…." Alex trailed off. "Ava's not going to say anything to the girls yet, is she?"

"Uh no," Kara answered. "We thought we should wait till we know how she is before saying anything," Kara explained. "And we thought you might want to be the one to talk to them about it."

"What do I say?" Alex questioned.

"Well when we know what's going on we'll sit them down and let them know," Kara told her. "Chances are we are going to be telling them that Mama has been in a car accident but she's going to be okay after a few days in hospital."

Alex took a deep breath, looking downwards as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. "Yeah, yeah," Alex had to be as positive as she could be about this. "Sure."

"Mrs Danvers," Alex shot up to standing as she heard the doctors voice. "I'm Doctor Adams. I've been taking care of your wife."

Alex shook her hand nervously. "She's okay? Please tell me she is okay?"

"She had a concussion and we did a CT scan which revealed she has 3 broken ribs which has resulted in a laceration to her kidney." Dr Adams told her, speaking in a soft calming tone.

Alex glanced at Kara before looking back to her sister. "But that can be fixed right? She'll be okay?" Alex could feel her heart beating within her chest.

"She is going to need surgery, right away. It's a severe puncture but it is fixable." Dr Adams assured her.

"And she's going be okay?" Kara questioned, seeing Alex had gone silent. "She won't have to lose the kidney or anything?"

"Well we need to get a closer look at the damage before we can give you an answer but in most cases the kidney will go on to function normally," Dr Adams replied. "Someone will check-in with you in around an hour and let you know how the surgery is going." Dr Adams told them.

"Thank you." Kara thanked the doctor before she walked away so she could do the surgery on Maggie. Kara turned to her sister and opened her arms out as Alex leaned into her, needing to get some comfort.

* * *

Maggie opened her eyes, looking around the room. "Hey, baby," Alex rubbed her hand. She'd been sitting by her bedside since she'd been brought to recovery from her surgery almost an hour earlier. "What we going to do with you huh?" Alex murmured. "Dumb question but how are you feeling?"

"I hurt all over," Maggie croaked. "What…what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Alex questioned, and Maggie lightly shook her head. "I was at Rachel's and then I text you to say I was going to come talk to you and now I'm here."

Alex was ever so gently rubbing Maggie's hand with her thumb. "You drove into the path of a delivery truck." Alex told her.

"Oh God," Maggie put her other hand on her chest, before wincing as pain shot through her body. "No one else is hurt, right? Please say no one else is hurt?"

"Truck driver has whiplash." Alex said.

"I was coming to talk about our argument and -" Maggie started to talk but Alex cut her off.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't need to talk about that right now," Alex told her. "Just, you take it easy, yeah?" Alex rubbed her hand again.

"The girls?" Maggie questioned.

"They are here," Alex told her. "They're with Kara, Ava and Mum. You want me to go get them?" Alex questioned.

"Maybe later," Maggie murmured. She closed her eyes for a moment as she took a deep breath. "I feel tired and groggy, I….I don't want to freak them out," Maggie spoke quietly before she cleared her throat. "I…..I'm okay?" Maggie questioned. "I really hurt when I talk and breath, I…what have I done?"

"You've broken 3 ribs," Alex told her. "Uh…." She looked to the door of the room, thinking she should probably get the nurse or doctor back now Maggie had woken up from the surgery. "As a result, you got a tear in your kidney," Alex explained. "You had surgery to fix it." Alex told her, before she pursed her lips.

Maggie widened her eyes. "But I'm okay now? Like, they fixed it?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh….yeah." Alex nodded.

"You don't sound so sure about that," Maggie replied. "Am I in danger? Am I going to need more surgeries?"

"Uhm," Alex pursed her lips as she looked out of the room once again. "I'm going to find your doctor," Alex said as she stood up, her hand slipping away from Maggie's. "Let her explain."

"Oh good evening," Dr Adams smiled as she walked into the room. "I was just coming to see if you'd woken up."

"I was just about to come find you." Alex told her, taking a seat again by Maggie's bedside.

"Well looks like I've saved you the job," Dr Adams smiled at Alex before looking back to Maggie. "So, Maggie, I'm Dr Adams. I've been looking after you after your little accident," Dr Adams said. "So, how are we feeling?"

"Uh," Maggie exhaled lightly, feeling a sharp pain in her stomach. "I'm sore," Maggie answered. "And uh….Alex said I had to have surgery?"

"Yes," Dr Adams nodded. "You had a tear to your kidney," Dr Adams said. "Now usually the lacerations are pretty straight forward, and we can repair them, and the kidney would eventually return to its full function," Dr Adams explained. "But it was a more extensive tear that we first believed and unfortunately there was some nephron damage," Dr Adams said. "Now the nephrons are very fine tubes that run through the kidney and they are the structural and functional unit of the kidney," Dr Adams said. Maggie looked a little confused as she shifted her gaze to Alex before looking back to Dr Adams. "So, they basically make it work like its supposed to."

"Right," Maggie pursed her lips. "So, what? Are you saying the damage can't be fixed?" Maggie questioned. "Or do I need another surgery?"

"Unfortunately, some nephrons were destroyed and can't be regenerated," Dr Adams told her. "So, your overall kidney function will no longer be at 100 per cent," Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a little nod, taking the information in. "But don't worry because you can still live a perfectly healthy life. You'll be at around 90 per cent function which is still more than enough," Dr Adams assured them, looking from Maggie to Alex and back as she spoke. "You've gotta be at 25 per cent function before we'd worry."

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I uh….I was supposed to be giving a kidney to uh….to Maria, my….Maria," Maggie said. "I guess that's out of the question now?"

"It's extremely likely you'd no longer be approved as a donor." Dr Adams told her.

"Well that ends our dispute doesn't it," Maggie pursed her lips as she looked to Alex but before Alex could reply, she looked back to Dr Adams. "Are you sure I'm going to be okay though?" Maggie questioned. "Like, I can't get worse in time?"

Dr Adams shook her head. "The damage was due to the collision and tear," Dr Adams said. "There's no chance of this worsening."

"Well that's good news, right?" Alex rubbed Maggie's shoulder.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Uh….what about the ribs," Maggie questioned. "Because they hurt a lot." Maggie winced as she gently rubbed her chest.

"Unfortunately, all we can do for that is give you some strong pain killers," Dr Adams said. "They'll heal in time. Around 6 to 8 weeks."

"Right." Maggie winced once again.

"She uh…." Alex rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. "She can't remember the accident. I know it's probably just a concussion but is that something that you would be worried about?" Alex sounded concerned for her wife.

"It's not uncommon. She did bang her head in the collision," Dr Adams said, looking to the bruise on Maggie's forehead. "But we'll keep an eye on her and if she starts getting mixed up we'll run some tests," Dr Adams said, before looking downwards as her pager beeped. "Right, I need to get to that, but I'll pop back and see you later." Dr Adams gave Maggie a smile before she left the room.

"You okay?" Alex questioned, looking down to her wife.

"Like I said, I hurt all over," Maggie replied. "But I -"

"No," Alex shook her head. "I mean because you can't donate to Maria anymore," Alex pursed her lips. "I…I know we might not have agreed on it, but it was important to you that you did this, and now you can't so…" Alex trailed off.

"That's what I was coming to talk to you about," Maggie said. "You are more important to me and I….I didn't want to cause more conflict with you and I…." Maggie stopped talking as she rubbed over her stomach as she winced.

"Hey, hey, baby it's okay," Alex put her hand onto Maggie's arm. "It's not important right now. Let's just focus on you recovering from this, yeah?"

"Hmm." Maggie nodded lightly before she gave a yawn.

"If you want a rest I can go for a while," Alex told her. "Come back later with the girls."

"I want you to stay," Maggie spoke softly. "I think I will sleep but I want you to stay." Maggie took hold of Alex's hand. Alex looked into Maggie's eyes, giving her a smile.

"I'll stay." Alex told her, and Maggie gave her a soft smile before she rested her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes, hoping to get some rest.

* * *

"Mama," Hayden ran into the room, climbing up onto the bed and hugging her mother.

Maggie winced as Hayden accidentally knocked into her stitches. "Hayden, careful sweetie," Alex said. "Remember I told you to be careful because she got hurt." Alex reminded her daughter.

"Sorry Mama." Hayden pulled herself away from Maggie but stayed sitting on the bed.

"It's okay." Maggie tucked Hayden's hair behind her ear as she gave her a smile.

"I bring you Hallie," Hayden said, putting her beloved hippo onto Maggie's knee. "So you don't be scared to sleep here."

"Aww sweetie I can't take Hallie from you," Maggie told her. "How will you sleep without her?"

"I will stay with Mummy in her bed." Hayden answered. Maggie looked to Alex as they both chuckled lightly.

"I drew you this," Emmi stepped closer to the bed and handed Maggie the picture. As always with Emmi, it was under the sea themed, with a mermaid, a treasure chest, octopus and some colourful fish. "Kinda like a get well thing."

"Thanks Em's it's lovely." Maggie put the picture on the unit by the side of he bed.

"How long do you have to stay here for?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh, I'm not sure yet," Maggie answered. "Probably a few more days," Maggie guessed because they hadn't really talked to her about how long she'd needed to stay in hospital for yet. "Then I can come home and do some resting there."

"Hmm," Emmi frowned. "Maybe when you feel better we can have a day at the aquarium." Emmi suggested.

"I'm sure you'll get to the aquarium one day during the summer sweetie." Maggie said, and Emmi smiled.

"But with you," Emmi told her. "So, we can all wait until you get better."

"Okay," Maggie gave her daughter a smile. "Sounds good."

"It'll give Mama something to look forward to huh?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah," Emmi nodded. "But what about your special weekend?" Emmi questioned. "Does this mean you don't get to go now?" Emmi wondered. She sounded a little concerned that they wouldn't be able to go away now.

"Well maybe we'll just have to push it back a little bit," Alex said. "See when Mama recovers and feels up to going away." Alex told her, and Emmi gave a little smile, glad it would still be likely to happen.

"So, did you girls have fun today with Ava?" Maggie questioned.

"We was on the swings," Hayden grinned. "It was so fun."

"And she took us to Chuck E Cheese for lunch," Emmi added. "But then we had to come here, and Mum told us about your accident," Emmi looked down sadly. "That didn't make the day fun anymore because what if you were really hurt badly?"

"Hey, sweetie it's okay. I'm going to be just fine," Maggie reached her hand out and Emmi took a step closer to her, Maggie rubbing her arm. "See look, I'm here. I look okay, don't I?" Maggie winced slightly, feeling an ache in her stomach.

"Well," Emmi looked down to her. "You have a big bruise on your forehead and a cut on your cheek," Emmi pointed out. "But you do look mostly okay."

"Well then there's nothing to be worried for, is there?" Maggie said, and Emmi pursed her lips, looking like she was thinking about this for a moment.

"Hmm," Emmi shook her head. "No, there's not."

"No," Maggie said. "Come here." Maggie gestured for Emmi to lean down into her. Maggie wrapped her arm around her daughter, Alex seeing her grit her teeth together to get through the pain, but it was clear Maggie didn't want Emmi to know she was hurting. Maggie took a deep breath before she placing a soft kiss on Emmi's temple.

"Be gentle." Hayden frowned.

"We're fine," Maggie pulled back. "Now did you girls bring Mama any treats?" Maggie questioned. "Because that dinner the hospital gave me was rubbish." Maggie pulled a face of disgust and Emmi and Hayden giggled.

"We didn't know we were supposed to," Emmi said, glancing at Alex, not looking impressed with her. "Mum, you should have known."

"Well we'll just have to bring some nice treats for Mama tomorrow," Alex said. "Some broccoli, maybe some cauliflower and some cabbage." Alex gave a little nod as she spoke.

"No Mummy," Hayden giggled. "Thems are yucky."

"They are?" Alex teased. "Well then what does Mama want?"

"Tirrimissus." Hayden said.

"It's tiramisu," Emmi corrected her little sister. "And chocolate and some chips," Emmi said. "They are good treats for Mama."

"Hmm yeah I like the sound of that," Maggie said. "And maybe you could bring your Uno, Em's," Maggie looked to her daughter. "We can play that, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll bring it." Emmi said, and Maggie smiled as she looked to her family, glad to have them around her to get herself through her recovery.

* * *

Alex walked down the stairs, the girls having been put to bed. She'd left Emmi reading but Hayden had quickly fallen asleep in Alex's bed, despite not having her beloved Hallie hippo but it was a much later bed time than usual, on account to them spending time at the hospital with Maggie. She sat down on the couch and rested her head back, closing her eyes as she slowly let out a long breath, rubbing her hand over her forehead. It had been a hard day and she was glad to get some time to relax. She opened her eyes as she heard the front door opening, hearing Trudi running down the hall as she heard the door close.

"I took Trudi out for her last walk." Ava said as she walked into the living room, Trudi jumping up on Alex to get some attention.

"Thanks Ava." Alex smiled at her sister-in-law as she patted Trudi.

"No worries," Ava sat down on the arm chair. "You uh….you doing okay?"

Alex let a puff of air escape from her lips. "Do I wish my wife wasn't in a car crash?" Alex questioned as she gave a nod. "But she is going to be fine, so…" Alex paused for a moment.

"Yeah, she's tough," Ava gave a little smile as she thought about how strong her sister was. "Should we be worried about the kidney thing though?" Ava questioned. "Like it's not going to affect her life, is it?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "The only thing it does is stop her from donating to Maria."

"Yeah," Ava exhaled. "Maria is probably going to find a way to blame Maggie for the accident. Make it seem like she did it on purpose, so she didn't have to do it."

"If she so much as suggests that," Alex shook her head, looking angry even at the thought. "Besides, she's on the register. She'll get a match eventually."

"I suppose she will, yeah," Ava agreed with Alex. "I'm just glad it wasn't worse for Maggie," Ava said. "It could have been so much worse and -"

"That doesn't bare to think about," Alex shook her head. "I honestly don't think I could go on without her," Alex sounded emotional. "She's my…I love her so much."

"I know you do." Ava told her.

"And things were good with us again. I know not perfect yet but if she didn't make it and we hadn't fixed everything you know, we were arguing about the stupid transplant and I…." Alex stopped talking, shaking her head. "I couldn't live with myself if we were arguing when she…."

"But she didn't," Ava reminded her, getting off the arm chair and walking over to the couch, sitting down next to Alex. "And you two seem great to me," Ava said. "I know you didn't want her doing the transplant but that aside, I mean, you seemed to have worked through everything else you were facing."

Alex looked like she was thinking about what Ava had said for a moment. "Yeah, you are right. We were," Alex smiled softly. "We pretty much had," Alex said. "We finally got there and had the summer to enjoy with the girls and now she…." Alex sighed. "When are we going to catch a break?" Alex questioned. "Isn't it time we had something good happen for us?" Alex wondered. "Aren't we owed something?"

"I'd say so," Ava felt bad for Alex and Maggie. They had it really tough lately and they did deserve some happier times. "And maybe this is just your final hurdle before those times come," Ava suggested. "You know it will make the good times even more worth it because you've faced so much to get there." Ava reached her hand out and rubbed Alex's arm in comfort.

"Yeah," Alex smiled weakly. "You and Ryan want to go away for a weekend?" Alex questioned.

"We're not taking your weekend," Ava shook her head. "Besides, you and Maggie could probably still go."

"It's only a few weeks away," Alex said. "Broken ribs hurt and take a while to heal," Alex pointed out. "I don't know if she'll be up for a weekend away so soon."

"Well if she's not I'm sure you'll be able to change it," Ava said. "Or you can still go and take it easy," Ava suggested. "Help her through the recovery," Ava pursed her lips. "Just relax."

"Yeah, we can." Alex smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Unless you were planning on taking her skydiving or running a marathon," Ava mumbled. "I mean that's probably not the best idea with broken ribs."

Alex chuckled. "No, it was going to be a pretty relaxed weekend anyways."

"Well then don't try and give it away." Ava told her, and Alex gave a little nod. She'd love if they did get to still go away on their weekend to relax together, but she knew right now the most important thing was being there for Maggie and helping her through her recovery after the car accident.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**

 **(I researched the kidney stuff the best I could. To my understanding what I've said is correct.)**


	33. Chapter 33

Maggie stared down at her phone, more specifically at the number. She took a deep breath, knowing she needed to get the call over with. She slowly hit the call button and brought her phone up to her ear, listening as it rang before eventually the call was picked up. "Maria, hey…it's Maggie."

"Yes, your name comes up on my phone." Maria retorted.

"Right," Maggie murmured. "Uh….listen, I uh…" Maggie ran her other hand over her stomach, the area where she had her stitches from the surgery giving her some pain. "I need to tell you something to do with the transplant."

"Oh well I spoke to my doctor yesterday and he said that its looking likely to happen within the next couple of weeks." Maria sounded pleased about this.

"That's the thing," Maggie was almost scared to say it. "I was in a car accident yesterday," Maggie said. She paused for a moment, but it didn't look like Maria was about to respond to that. "I've damaged my kidney," Maggie continued. "I'm sorry but it's not longer viable for transplant."

"Margarita I am getting sicker and sicker each day," Maria told her. "I need this."

Maggie pursed her lips. Of course Maria wouldn't care to ask how she was. "The kidney is not healthy enough anymore."

"But you have two," Maria retorted. "What about your other kidney?" Maria questioned. "That's still good, right?"

"I need that," Maggie told her. "I don't have full function in the other one anymore," Maggie said. "I'm sorry but they're not going to let this go ahead."

"I can't believe this," Maria sounded angry. "You are just going to let me stay on dialysis?"

"I don't have a choice," Maggie sighed. "I….I'm sorry."

"Like hell you are," Maria muttered. "Thank you for nothing." Maria sounded angry as she hung up the phone.

Maggie sighed as she put her phone down on the unit by the bed. She rubbed her hand over her face as she exhaled. She knew it wasn't her fault but hated how Maria was making it sound like it was. She looked up as she heard the door opening and managed a smile as she saw her wife coming into the room, carrying her NCPD holdall. "Hey baby, how you feeling today?" Alex walked over to her wife and leaned down, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Still sore." Maggie answered.

Alex gave her an empathetic smile as rubbed her arm. "I can get you some stronger pain killers."

Maggie shook her head. "Probably just going to take a few days."

Alex looked to the unit, seeing a lovely bunch of flowers in a vase. "You got a secret admirer?"

Maggie chuckled a little but stopped because it was sore to laugh. "Rachel popped in earlier."

Alex gave a little nod as she put the holdall down on the chair by the bed. "So, as sexy as you look in that hospital gown, I brought you some pyjamas," Alex said, unzipping the bag and starting to take out the stuff she'd brought. "Some underwear, a pair of sweats and a couple of t-shirts," Alex put the clothes into the shelving space on the unit. "Shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, toothpaste and a toothbrush."

"Great, thanks." Maggie watched as Alex put everything away for her.

"Oh and your phone charger," Alex lifted it out of the bag. "It needing done now?" Alex glanced at Maggie's phone, seeing she only had 17 per cent battery left. Maggie nodded as Alex plugged her phone in to charge.

"So uh….I thought you'd be here earlier." Maggie murmured.

"Sorry, the girls had the dentist this morning. I totally forgot. We were late to get there, although the dentist was late as usual, so it didn't make a difference," Alex threw the holdall into the bottom of the unit before she sat down on the chair. "Mum has them at the park close by just now," Alex said. "She'll bring them in soon. She wanted us to have some us time first."

"Sweet." Maggie exhaled lightly as she looked downwards.

"What's on your mind?" Alex questioned, reaching forward as rubbing Maggie's hand. She knew there was something that had made Maggie quiet.

"I called Maria," Maggie told her. "Uh…told her that I'd been in a car accident and that I'd lost some kidney function so could no longer do the transplant."

"What did she say to you?" Alex already sounded angry, it clear from Maggie's demeanour that Maria wasn't exactly the concerned mother.

"She thought she could still take my other one," Maggie shook her head. "She was more concerned that she wasn't going to get a kidney than if I was okay," Maggie pursed her lips, Alex seeing her eyes glossing over. "I thought that when I said I'd do this for her that she'd…." Maggie shook her head, trailing off. "She doesn't care than I've been hurt or….she just, she's all about herself."

"I'm sorry." Alex felt awful for her wife. She desperately wanted a little acknowledgement from her mother, but it clearly was something she'd never get.

"It's….you know," Maggie gave a little shrug, but then regretted it as pain shot through her body. "I guess there's no point in dwelling on it, is there?" Maggie said. "I don't need to see or speak to her again, so…." Maggie pursed her lips. "Let's just focus on the important things in our life."

Alex could see her wife was upset over Maria's behaviour. "It's okay to feel upset," Alex assured her. "You were in a car accident and were injured and instead of showing concern for you, she was more worried about what this would now mean for her," Alex said. "It shows how little she cares about anyone who is not herself," Alex spoke quietly, not wanting to make her wife feel worse. "I'm sorry babe, but she'd not a good person."

"Yeah, I uh…I see that," Maggie said. "I mean, I knew she wasn't but," Maggie trailed off, looking downwards again. "I don't know, I guess part of me thought she was capable of changing. Of becoming a better person after seeing that I was still willing to do this for her after what she did," Maggie explained. "I thought maybe, deep down, there would be a part of her who'd be sorry and want to get to know her daughter," Maggie rubbed her hands together. "I mean, she reached out to me, right, so I thought that could have been more than just wanting to improve her life."

Alex took Maggie's hand again, giving it a squeeze. "She is not deserving of you," Alex told her. "Despite your parents you have turned out to be the most loving, wonderful, accepting person. Maria doesn't deserve to know you," Alex said. "And I know it must be hard, sweetie," Alex rubbed her thumb over Maggie's hand. "I do. I know it must feel horrible to not have your parents' acceptance, but you must be able to find some peace in knowing you have so many people around you who love you so, so much." Alex felt herself getting emotional as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky to have found you," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "You and the girls mean the world to me," Maggie told her. "And Ava, your mum and Kara," Maggie added. "I'm grateful for them," Maggie said. "You uh….I don't need her. You are right."

"Yeah," Alex smiled softly at her wife. "And you mean the world to me too, babe," Alex told her. "I….I don't know what I would have done if we'd have lost you because of this crash."

"Let's not even think about that." Maggie murmured and Alex gave a little nod as she stood up from the chair and leaned down, very gently bringing her wife into a hug.

* * *

Hayden was sitting on Maggie's bed, eating her way through the box of chocolates. She was picking one up and taking a bite, before putting the half-eaten chocolate back in the box and trying another one. "Hayden," Alex moved the box away from her daughter. "Stop doing that."

"I just trying them all." Hayden frowned.

"Other people want to eat them too, they are not just for you." Emmi told her, reaching for a chocolate.

Hayden frowned again. "Jelly, how about you pass Mama one," Maggie requested as she held her hand out. Hayden leaned over to the box and picked up a half-eaten chocolate, passing it to her mother. Maggie glanced down to the half-eaten offer before she took it from her daughter and popped it into her mouth. "Thank you."

Hayden smiled at her before she took a whole chocolate for herself, biting into it before looking down to the half left in her hand. "Don't you dare put that back." Alex told her, knowing what was running through her mind.

Hayden looked at Alex before looking back to the chocolate then back up to Alex, handing it to her. "Don't like it." Hayden told her. Alex put it into her mouth before she put the lid on the chocolates and put them out of Hayden's reach, considering they were for Maggie, she didn't want Hayden eating them all. Or at least, half of all of them.

"Mama do you know Ava is picking Ryan up at the airport?" Emmi questioned.

"I do," Maggie answered. "I bet she is happy he is coming home, huh?"

"I think so," Emmi answered. "She said she'd come here with Ryan later to see you," Emmi told her. "She will still come visit."

"Oh I know she will," Maggie answered. "She can't stop her own life just to come see me." Maggie pointed out, before looking to the side to the jug of water that was sitting on the table. She pushed herself up a little further in the bed, before she reached forward, Alex seeing she looked in pain.

"I'll get you a drink," Alex told her. "Don't strain yourself." Alex said as she poured her wife a glass of water.

Maggie gave a smile of thanks before she took a drink. "I didn't even hurt this much after the surgery I had after I was shot," Maggie remembered. "Why is it so bad?"

"Well every accident is different," Alex reminded her. "And you were in a car and jolted forward," Alex added. "But if it's really, really bad then you should tell your doctor. Have you told her?"

"She said it's normal with the injuries I have." Maggie rubbed her stomach, wincing slightly.

"Well only you know how much pain you are in so keep complaining and maybe they'll up your painkiller dosage until you start not hurting so much," Alex suggested, and Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "Or maybe I'll demand more tests to be done. Maybe they've missed something and that's why you are still in so much pain."

"Oh," Emmi gasped. "Have they not treated you right?"

"They have, sweetie," Maggie looked to her eldest. "Mama's just hurting a lot."

"That's sad." Emmi pouted.

"Does Hallie help you be better?" Hayden said, looking to her hippo that was sitting on the unit by the bed.

"Of course she does," Maggie said, Hayden giving a big grin. "I cuddle her at bedtime."

"I miss Hallie," Hayden sighed. "But I sleeped with Mummy, so I gets lots of cuddles." Hayden sounded rather pleased about that.

"Ah lucky you," Maggie said. "Wish I could come home and cuddle with all my girls."

"When is you home?" Hayden wondered.

"Not for a few more days, I don't think," Maggie exhaled sadly. "They want to make sure I'm all better and not hurting as much." Maggie explained.

"Aww," Hayden pouted. It may have only been one night but for a youngster it was long enough. "I miss you at home."

"I miss being home too," Maggie said. "And I miss Trudi."

"We could bring her," Hayden said, before she glanced at Alex. "Ay Mummy we bring Trudi?"

"Well you are not really allowed to bring dogs into the hospital," Alex told her daughter, Hayden frowning at the news. "But hey, it'll make it more special when she does come home and see Gertrude again huh?"

"She will go crazy," Emmi said. "Jumping around the room all excitedly."

"Yeah and that's just Mama." Alex joked but Emmi didn't pick up on the fact it was a joke.

"Not Mama," Emmi giggled. "I mean Gertrude will."

"Yeah, Alex, jeezo." Maggie rolled her eyes at her wife and Alex bit her lip to stop the laughter.

"You is silly Mummy." Hayden giggled.

"What?" Alex gasped, and Hayden kept giggling.

"Ah that little laugh is infectious Jelly," Maggie said, trying to stop herself laughing to much before it hurt her too much to laugh. Her broken ribs still brought her a lot of pain. "I love that them just being themselves is…..you know it's," Maggie paused for a moment. "I could just sit and listen to the two of them all day."

"Well that's good because we are just going to be here with you all day," Alex told her. "Although I'll give Ava and Ryan time when they get here, and Mum and Kara will be here later, but you keep these two all day if you wish." Alex said.

"That just means we'll get to play Uno all day," Emmi sounded rather pleased at that fact. "Can we start a game now?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure, why not," Maggie answered, looking to Alex as she reached into her bag to take out the Uno cards. "You going to help Mama, Jelly girl?" Maggie questioned, and Hayden nodded as she crawled closer to Maggie, but was extra careful not to get to close so she'd hurt her. Maggie smiled as she wrapped her arm around her daughter. Sure, she may wish the accident hadn't happened and she wasn't stuck in the hospital, but she had plenty people who loved her right by her side, helping her through her recovery and for that she was truly grateful.

* * *

After a visit to Maggie, Ryan went home to catch up with his parents and older brother, leaving Ava and Maggie to have some sister time. Alex and the girls had left when they had appeared, because it was important that Ava also got to spend some time with her sister. "So," Ava pursed her lips, feeling almost nervous to ask. "Did you let Maria know yet?"

"Hmm," Maggie answered. "She was uh….not best pleased she couldn't have a kidney anymore."

"Seriously?" Ava questioned. "That's all she cared about?

"Did you really expect anything else from her?" Maggie questioned. She knew it had been rather naive to let herself think any other kind of reaction would have come from Maria.

"Well you were hurt," Ava retorted. "Is she really that unhuman? Does she have no empathy at all?"

"I guess not," Maggie murmured. "But can we just not bother with her?" Maggie asked. "She is not in our lives and that's how it's going to stay, so…." Maggie trailed off. "We have so many people here who love us, Ava," Maggie said. "Let's just enjoy our lives with them, yeah?"

"Sure," Ava smiled as she nodded. "But I mean, if you wanted to talk more about it then I'm here." Ava wanted to make sure Maggie knew she was there for her to talk about anything.

"I know you are," Maggie gave her sister a thankful smile. "But I've talked to Alex this morning about it and I'm good. I don't want to bring it all up again."

Ava nodded understandingly. "Well I'm glad you've got Alex." Ava said.

"Yeah, me too," Maggie answered. "Now how about we talk about something a little more exciting that will keep my mind off the pain I'm in?" Maggie suggested.

"You got a topic in mind?" Ava had a feeling Maggie did.

"Well what about your wedding?" Maggie questioned. "You got any thoughts on that yet?"

"Uhm," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Well it'll be in National City," Ava told her sister. "Uh for sure I'm having Kate as my maid of honour," Ava said. They'd kept in touch since her move to National City and Kate was at college only a few hours from Ava, so they were a lot closer to each other nowadays and had been able to meet up more often. "Izzy, Lily and my mate Maddie from uni as bridesmaids. You've not met her but she's cool," Ava said. "Little Jelly will be our flower girl," Ava told her. "I guess we'll just call Em's a bridesmaid too."

"Oh well you are starting to think things over," Maggie said. She couldn't help feel a little disappointed that she'd wasn't going to be a bridesmaid for her sister, but it was Ava's choice, so she wasn't about to demand to be included. "You've mentioned a summer wedding before, right?"

"Yeah," Ava nodded. "That way Ryan and I aren't at school and have time off for it and the honeymoon." Ava explained.

"Any ideas for that yet?" Maggie questioned.

"Ryan wants to go on a safari in Kenya or Tanzania or somewhere like that." Ava said.

"Ah a safari would be amazing," Maggie's eyes widened at the thought. "You should totally go for that."

"Yeah but they are also very expensive, and we already have the wedding to save for." Ava reminded her sister.

"But you have plenty money from your mum and Oscar," Maggie pointed out. "So, you can put some of that towards it."

"Oh," Ava gave a little smile. "So, you'll let me have access to more early?" Ava couldn't have control of her money until she was 21.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "It's your money, Ava. I'm just here to make sure you don't want to blow it on dumb things."

Ava chuckled lightly. "Well thanks, because it will certain be well spent on a wedding and honeymoon," Ava said. "But we are trying to save some of our wages from our part-time jobs," Ava said. "Ryan wants to contribute."

"Well that's good." Maggie said.

"Yeah," Ava exhaled lightly. "We might actually look at venues now we are both home for summer," Ava said, sounding excited at the thought. Maggie smiled at the look on her sisters face and the excitement in her tone. "What about the place you and Alex got married at?" Ava questioned. "From the pictures I've seen it looks gorgeous."

"It really was," Maggie smiled fondly, remembering that day like it was only yesterday. It was hard for her to believe they would be celebrating 5 years of marriage soon. "Not too far out of the city by the lake," Maggie said. "They have different price packages so it's best to call them and go out and see it, see the options."

"Right, yeah," Ava nodded. "I'll talk to Ryan about it."

Maggie opened her mouth and was about to reply when the door opened, and a nurse walked into the room, a small cup the size of a shot glass in her hand, containing some pills for Maggie to take. "Alright Maggie?" The nurse questioned. "How's the pain going now?"

"Oh it's still very much there." Maggie held her hand out to take the offer of the pills. The nurse gave them to her before she poured her a glass of water, handing that to her as well.

"Well hopefully these will help you for a while," The nurse said as she picked up Maggie's file from the end of the bed. "Little ones off home for the day?"

Maggie swallowed her mouthful of pills and water. "They'll be back later I'm sure," Maggie answered, putting the little shot glass sized cup on the table but taking another drink of water. "But I've got my sister to keep me company." Maggie smiled in Ava's direction.

"Well, I'll leave you to it." The nurse said as she jotted something down on Maggie's notes before she left the room, leaving the sisters to talk some more.

* * *

After visiting with Maggie for the rest of the day, Eliza had offered to take the girls home, giving Alex some more alone time with her wife. At Maggie's request, Alex had got up onto her bed, the pair of them cuddled together as Maggie's head was leaning against Alex, Alex's arm wrapped around her wife. "You'd tell me if this was hurting you, right?" Alex was fearful of causing her wife too much pain.

"I would," Maggie told her. "I like this," Maggie assured her. It felt nice being against Alex. She may have been hurting a little, but she felt safe with her wife's arm wrapped around her. "Don't get me wrong, I love having the girls here, and Ava, Kara and Eliza but it's nice just being the two of us." Maggie said.

"Hmm," Alex placed a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head. "I'm not going to disagree. I know it'll only be the second night but I'm not looking forward to going to home to an empty bed."

"Isn't Jelly claiming space in the bed right now?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes, she is," Alex answered. "She kicked me in the stomach about 20 times last night." Alex muttered, and Maggie chuckled lightly.

"She gets that from you, babe," Maggie told her. "You move around a lot when you sleep."

"Excuse me," Alex gasped. "I lay perfectly still thank you very much."

"Right." Maggie said and even though Alex couldn't see her face, she knew her wife had rolled her eyes.

"Good job you are injured, or I would totally slap you right now." Alex huffed but Maggie just laughed before she stopped and put her hand on her chest, feeling a pain from her broken ribs.

"Well sorry babe, but it's true." Maggie told her.

"Ah c'mon apart from Hayden you are like the deepest sleeper in the world," Alex said. "How would you know if I move around or not?"

"We've shared a bed long enough," Maggie replied. "Believe me, I know."

Alex huffed. "Well then enjoy the peaceful sleep in here then huh."

"Aww I'm used to sleeping next to my wriggly sleeper." Maggie told her.

"Your wriggly sleeper?" Alex repeated. "What am I? A baby?"

Maggie chuckled. "I'm just saying you move a lot, there's nothing wrong with that and it doesn't keep me awake." Maggie said.

"No once you are out I don't even think a bomb blast would wake you." Alex muttered.

"That's not true," Maggie sighed. "On the rare occasion the girls come through to our room I hear them, and they are not bombs, so…." Maggie trailed off.

"Yes, but that dear is a mother's intuition," Alex told her. "You can sense they are there, so you wake yourself up."

"Hmm," Maggie pursed her lips. "Well anyways, I'd give sleeping next to two wriggly sleepers if it meant me not being in the hospital." Maggie sighed sadly.

"When you are ready to leave they'll let you out," Alex assured her. "You are still in a lot of pain and your wound from the surgery needs to heal a bit more first," Alex said. "Oh, and you gotta shower before you come home." Alex teased.

"Shut up," Maggie pouted. "I gotta wait 48 hours after surgery," Maggie reminded her, although she knew Alex was just teasing her. "I can shower tomorrow evening."

"Good," Alex said. "Because any longer than that and no-one would be coming to visit you." Alex joked, and Maggie playfully slapped her wife's stomach.

"Mean," Alex frowned. "Especially because I can't hit you back."

"No, now that would be mean." Maggie said.

"Hmm, maybe a little." Alex murmured before she placed another kiss on the top of her wife's head as she gently brushed her fingers against her arm. They'd had a lot of heavy conversations lately and it was nice to be able to feel relaxed and enjoy the closeness and the easy banter that was happening between them.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34

After 5 days in hospital, Maggie was discharged. She still felt a lot of pain from her broken ribs, but her incision from the surgery had healed well. She still needed to go back so they could take the stitches out, but until then, she was able to recuperate from home. Alex had picked her up from the hospital late in the morning and was pulling up into the driveway of their home. She smiled as she gestured to the living room window, Emmi and Hayden looking out, both of them grinning at seeing they'd arrived home. "Even Trudi is looking for you." Alex laughed as Trudi's head could be seen at the window.

Maggie chuckled lightly before she took a deep breath, her hand gently rubbing her side where her three broken ribs were still healing. "What time can I take more painkillers?" Maggie questioned as she unclipped her seatbelt and slowly removed it from her body.

Alex glanced at the time. "In about 50 minutes." Alex could see the pain on her wife's face. She wished so much she could take it away from her.

"And I always thought I had a high threshold for pain." Maggie rubbed her side again.

"Well you have broken your ribs, babe," Alex reminded her. "That's gotta be well painful," Alex took the keys from the ignition, before she got out of the car and opened the back door, taking out Maggie's NCPD holdall. She walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her wife, seeing she wasn't about to do it for herself. "You need a hand out?" Alex wondered.

"I'll be okay," Maggie said. "I just needed a minute." Maggie took a deep breath before she slowly got out of the car. Alex closed the door for her and locked the car before they made their way over to the front door.

"Guess I need to sort out my car with the garage," Maggie said. "See if it's repairable." Maggie added in a murmur.

"That's all been taken care of," Alex told her. "It's getting fixed and should be ready next week," Alex said. "Although you are not going to be driving for a while anyways."

"No, I suppose not." Maggie sighed as she walked into the house. She heard the girls excited squeals as she walked into the living room.

"Mama." Hayden shrieked as she ran across, looking like she was going to jump up on her.

"Careful." Eliza grabbed onto Hayden, stopping her from jumping up on Maggie.

"Grandma, I wanna see Mama." Hayden frowned as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"You can sweetie, but remember you have to be gentle. Mama is still in pain from the crash." Alex said, watching as Emmi gave Maggie a gentle hug.

Hayden frowned, clearly annoyed that Emmi had been the first to hug Maggie. Maggie looked down to Hayden, before she slowly bent down and opened her arms out. "Slowly. Gently." Maggie told her. Hayden grinned but did as she was told and walked super slowly to Maggie and ever so gently cuddled into her.

"We did thems, Mama," Hayden pointed to the sign that had been hung on the wall. Emmi had written 'welcome home Mama' in bubble writing on a long sheet of paper and her and Hayden had coloured it in. "And got balloons." Maggie looked around the room, noticing it had been decorated with some balloons and the sign, some cupcakes, tiramisu, and pretzels on the coffee table.

"Yeah, it's like a little party because you are home from the hospital," Emmi told her. "But Kara had to go and be Supergirl." Emmi looked a little disappointed that Kara had to leave before Maggie had gotten home.

"Well this is cool guys," Maggie smiled as she stood back to her feet, Hayden running over and scooping up some frosting from one of the cupcakes with her finger. Maggie glanced at Ava who was holding Trudi back by her collar, the dog desperate to run over to Maggie, but the last thing anyone wanted was for her to jump up on Maggie because that would cause her a lot of pain. "Nice to see you, Ryan."

"You too," Ryan smiled at her as she walked closer to them. "Bet you are glad to be home."

"Oh yes," Maggie leaned down and started patting Trudi, the dog moving around all excited to see her, her tail wagging rather speedily. "It's nice to see you Trudi." Maggie kept patting the dog, Trudi desperately trying to jump up on her, but Ava was making sure that wouldn't happen.

"Mama," Hayden called out to her. "You should have some tirrimissus," Hayden told her. "We got it specially for you."

"Tiramisu." Emmi corrected.

"Tirrimissus," Hayden said again. "It's what I said."

Everyone chuckled at her error. Hayden looked all embarrassed, running over to Alex and hiding her head against her leg. Alex reached her hand down and ran it through Hayden's hair. "Well yes," Eliza said. "Now Maggie is home we should get this little party started, huh?" Eliza suggested. "I'll go get some drinks for everyone." Eliza said as she started to walk out of the living room.

"I'll help." Emmi said, running out of the room after Eliza.

Ava let go of Trudi, feeling like she had calmed down enough and would no longer attempt to jump up on Maggie. Maggie stood to her feet as Ava and Ryan reached down for some pretzels before they both took a seat on the couch. Maggie turned around to face Alex. She watched as Hayden also disappeared out of the living room, the little girl clearly also wanting to get help get drinks for everyone. "You okay?" Alex mouthed to her wife. Maggie looked tired, clearly not sleeping well in the hospital and she still looked a little white in the face.

"I'm tired," Maggie told her. "And the pain killers have worn off," Maggie added as Alex walked closer to her. Maggie looked across to the big silver foil balloon that said 'Welcome Home' in orange and yellow writing and had multi-coloured stars on it. She gave a little smile before looking back to her wife. "I didn't expect a party."

"It's not really a party," Alex stepped forward and rubbed her arm. "It's just a little welcome home that the girls insisted we throw for you."

"If you want to go for a lie down or whatever we won't be offended." Ava said, looking over to her sister from the couch.

"No, no, it's okay," Maggie yawned. "Besides, I got me some tirrimissus to eat." Maggie joked, using Hayden's mispronunciation for it. She walked over to coffee table and picked up the whole dish of it, reaching for a spoon. She sat herself down on the armchair and tucked in to the tiramisu, Alex giving a little chuckle as she reached for one of the cupcakes, before she sat down on the arm of the chair next to her wife.

* * *

Maggie was sitting the guest room, looking down to the photograph. She didn't look up as she heard the door creak open. Her eyes were fixed on the picture. Eliza walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Maggie, looking down to the picture in her hand. It was a little crumpled and had a very prominent fold mark down the middle. "I'd be about 6 here, maybe 7," Maggie pursed her lips, her gaze staying locked on the photo. Eliza also kept her gaze on it, the picture of a young Maggie with her mother. They were sitting on a picnic blanket, Maggie holding a teddy bear in her hands, one also leaning against Maria. "That teddy I'm holding is Bobo," Maggie said. "I'd had him since the day I was born," Maggie pursed her lips. "I loved that bear. He was my comfort. Took him everywhere with me. We uh…we did the annual Teddy Bears Picnic with the church and he was always the one I'd take," Maggie stopped talking for a moment. "I never got to take him with me when I was kicked out," Maggie sighed. "My parents probably quickly threw him away along with anything else of mines I didn't get to take," Maggie stopped talking once again, rubbing her thumb over the picture. "Mama would always bring a strawberry doughnut for us," Maggie went back to talking about the picnic. "I don't know why she'd only ever bring one, but she'd cut in half, but never evenly," Maggie looked to Eliza for the first time since she'd started talking. Eliza's lips were pursed. It wasn't usual for Maggie to refer to her as Mama anymore. She'd called her Maria for as long as Eliza had known Maggie, so she was a little surprised to hear it. "She'd always give me the biggest half," Maggie voice was starting to tremble. "I had a good childhood. She was a great mum and she….she loved me so fiercely, I…." Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "How can you just stop loving your child?"

Eliza gave a little shrug as she tried to think of a response. "I uh…I'm not really able to answer that," Eliza said. "I don't understand Maria's thought process but what I do know, Maggie, is how wonderful you are," Eliza told her. "You are a wonderful person with a huge heart," Eliza said, Maggie feeling herself welling up. "You are an amazing mother and wife and….and daughter," Eliza put her hand onto Maggie's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I am proud and always will be proud to call you my daughter," Eliza said, Maggie feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "And I know that it's probably not the same as having the love that you want from Maria, but I want you to know that I am always, always here for you and I love you, Maggie."

"I know." Maggie sniffed back as she wiped her hand across her face.

"I am always going to be in your corner." Eliza assured her.

"I really appreciate that and I uh…I love you too, Eliza," Maggie told her. "It's just…." Maggie took a deep breath, feeling rather sore from her broken ribs. "I thought that when she reached out, it had to mean something more than just benefiting her life, so I was the bigger person and I was willing to give her a kidney. To have a risky surgery for her," Maggie shook her head. "But for what? She didn't care about me in the slightest and when I had the accident all she cared about was that she wasn't getting my kidney anymore. She didn't even care to ask if I was okay," Maggie sounded really upset and it broke Eliza's heart. Maggie was always so strong, and seeing her so vulnerable really got to Eliza, especially because it was her mother who was doing this to her. The woman who was supposed to be there for her no matter what and love her unconditionally. "That's not a mother. She's not…" Maggie trailed off. "She didn't deserve it and I….I guess in a way I'm glad that I can no longer do it because she's not worthy," Maggie said. "So, why do I feel so upset about this?"

"Because at the end of the day, sweetie, she's your mum," Eliza gave Maggie's arm a gentle squeeze. "Of course you are going to want her love and acceptance and no matter how much you thought you'd made peace with not having that, her coming back into your life so unexpectedly is going to bring up all those feelings again."

"I know she's not a good person," Maggie said, staring back down to the photograph in her hand. "At least post lesbian daughter Maria isn't," Maggie pursed her lips. "I….I'm never going to be able to understand it," Maggie looked back to her mother-in-law. "As a mother myself," Maggie said. "I'd never be able to just shut those girls out of my life." Maggie exhaled lightly, still sounding teary.

"I know you wouldn't," Eliza comforted her. "The way you are with those girls, Maggie, it's a joy to see. You are the most wonderful mother despite the role model that you had."

Maggie sniffed back, wiping her hand across her eyes again. "Well the role model I have now is pretty damn amazing," Maggie told her, Eliza giving a smile of thanks. "I'm really thankful that I have you, Eliza," Maggie smiled. "You are more of a mother to me than she ever will be and I am really, really grateful for you. I'm lucky to have found such an amazing family and more so, a mother-in-law who treats me like I'm her own."

"Well it's pretty easy too," Eliza assured her. "You are a wonderful woman and I'm always going to think of you as my daughter."

"Thanks." Maggie let another tear fall from her cheek.

"It's nothing you don't deserve." Eliza said before she pulled her into a hug, Maggie holding onto her tightly as she let the emotion she was feeling out. She knew she may not ever have her biological mother in her life, but she didn't need her. Not when she had someone as lovely as Eliza who loved and accepted her for who she was.

* * *

Maggie and Eliza walked back down the stairs, seeing Alex in the living room, on her feet. "I was just about to come up and look for you two," Alex said, before she glanced at her wife, seeing right away she'd been crying. "Hey, babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm good." Maggie told her, looking to Eliza with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Alex questioned. "You've been crying." Alex stepped closer to her wife, a look of concern on her face.

"I'm really, really, okay." Maggie said once again looking at Eliza, the smile still on her face.

"How about I go make a start to dinner?" Eliza questioned. "Let you have some chill time with Alex." Eliza said as she rubbed Maggie's arm and gave her a reassuring smile. Maggie smiled thankfully at her before Eliza left the room.

"So, where is everyone?" Maggie questioned, walking over to the couch and taking a seat. Alex sat down next to her, and Maggie leaned herself against her, Alex's hand wrapping around her wife.

"Uh, they've all taken Trudi for a walk," Alex answered as she started to play with Maggie's hair. "You sure you are okay? Nothing you want to talk to me about?"

Maggie pursed her lips. "I just needed some mum chat," Maggie admitted. "You know, and Eliza, well she's…." Maggie paused for a moment as she looked up to face her wife.

"I know." Alex smiled softly at Maggie as she cupped her cheek.

"I'm so fortunate to have her," Maggie said. "I mean I have meeting you to thank for that, but this family you have given me, Alex, I….I'm grateful," Maggie winced as she pulled herself away from Alex and turned sideways on the couch to face her. "Not only did I get an amazing wife but two awesome girls and a sister in Kara and a….." Maggie paused for a moment, her lips pursing as she played with the tie of her sweats. "I got a mum who loves me for who I am," Maggie felt herself welling up again. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have any of you."

"Well you don't need to think about that," Alex assured her. "You are always going to have all of us," Alex cupped her wife's cheek, gently rubbing it with her thumb. "And I'm glad you do, Maggie. I….I know that sometimes you just need a mum and I'm glad you can go to my mum."

"She's truly great," Maggie murmured. "You all are. I really, really love you so much, Alex." Maggie told her.

"I really, really love you so much too." Alex murmured before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. She let the kiss deepen a little, resting her hands on Maggie's sides as she pulled her forward.

"Ouch." Maggie pulled back from the kiss as she winced, bringing her hand up to her sore side.

"Sorry," Alex apologised. "I got caught up in the kiss. I'm so sorry. I forgot for a moment."

"It's okay," Maggie grimaced. "A little pain is worth it if it means I get to make out with my hot wife." Maggie said, raising her eyebrows as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Mmm," Alex pulled back, resting her forehead against her wife's for a moment. "So, we have that weekend away booked for next weekend," Alex told her. "Is that something you'd still be up for?" Alex wondered. "It's okay if you're not. I'll see if we can change the dates or convince Ava or Kara to take it."

"Uhm," Maggie pursed her lips. "I think it would be nice," Maggie said. "Maybe not the weekend we were both hoping for, but we can still make it a good one," Maggie pointed out. "Just relax a lot."

"Ah well I best get that skydive cancelled then," Alex joked. Maggie chuckled before once again she winced, her hand going back onto her side. "But no, spending the weekend with you is all that matters. We just…we can chill out in the hotel room watching cheesy movies and eating too much junk food." Alex said.

"Sounds perfect." Maggie smiled. She hated how hard things had been lately, so she was hoping that this weekend away would be the start of better things to come for them.

* * *

Ava had gone around to Izzy's. Ryan had gone home, as had Eliza, so Ava decided to let Alex and Maggie have some chill time with the girls. They were sitting in Izzy's bedroom, on her bed, their backs up against the wall. "So, Isobel," Ava said, Izzy widening her eyes at the use of her full first name. "I have a question to ask you."

"Oh yeah?" Izzy questioned. "Fire away."

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" Ava wondered, Izzy giving a little squeal of excitement as she clapped her hands together.

"Of course I will," Izzy sounded pleased to have been asked. "I'd be honoured," Izzy spoke with a smile on her face. "Are you having a lot?" Izzy wondered who else Ava would ask.

Ava shook her head. "Uh, well….my friend Kate is going to be my maid of honour and then you, Lily and Emmi will be bridesmaids and then little Jelly will be the flower girl," Ava told her. "That's it, so not too much."

"Oh, what about you sister?" Izzy questioned. "Like, my sisters drive me crazy, but I'd always have them as bridesmaids," Izzy pointed out. "And you and Maggie are pretty close, right? I thought you'd want her to be included in your day."

"Yeah we are," Ava smiled softly. "Uh….I'm going to ask her to give me away." Ava told her friend.

"Aww that's sweet," Izzy answered. "I bet she'll be so pleased."

"Well, I hope so," Ava answered. "We were talking about the wedding the other day when she was in the hospital and I thought about asking her right then," Ava said. "She looked a little disappointed when I said who I was having for bridesmaids," Ava pursed her lips. "But I wanted it to be a special moment so thought I'd wait till she wasn't in hospital or in so much pain."

"Yeah," Izzy nodded. "She doing better now? She's home, right?"

"She got home this morning," Ava answered. "She's still in a lot of pain though."

"Well yeah," Izzy said. "I mean, I've never broken any ribs but I can imagine it would be painful," Izzy said as she looked down to her phone as it beeped, indicating she had a message. Ava watched her as she saw a smile appearing on her face.

"That your girlfriend?" Ava sang teasingly as she nudged her friends arm.

"Yeah," Izzy answered, reading the message. "She's on break from work."

"So, you know, I've still not met her." Ava pointed out.

"No," Izzy answered. "I am aware."

"Does she have two heads or something?" Ava wondered, and Izzy chuckled as she shook her head. "Well are you worried that I wouldn't be as supportive as if she were a dude?" Ava asked. "Because you know I don't have a problem with people being gay or bisexual." Ava reminded her.

"I know you don't," Izzy answered. "I really want you to meet her, but she's been working a lot lately. I haven't forgotten about the celebratory engagement dinner I suggest we all go on," Izzy said. "We need to find a time all 6 of us are free."

"I guess so," Ava murmured. "I've still not seen Lily and Luke since they came to town."

"Me either," Izzy said. "They are always off doing stuff with Lily's dad."

"Well, I'm sure there has to be one day over the summer break we can all meet," Ava said, and Izzy nodded. "So, anyways, Isobel," Ava said, Izzy raising her eyebrows at having once again been called Isobel by her friend. "Is this gap year turning into a second gap year?" Ava questioned. "There's still no plans for uni, right?"

"I dunno what I want to do," Izzy shrugged. "Nic and I were actually talking about going travelling. Maybe go over to travel South East Asia," Izzy said. "I've been pretty good at saving my wages, so…" Izzy trailed off. "Not like I know what I want to go study so why not see the world?"

"True," Ava nodded. "That would be pretty cool."

"Yeah, well, we'll see. We've not been together that long so maybe going travelling and spending a lot of time together isn't the best idea right now, so yeah….we'll see."

"Maybe it'll only be a good thing," Ava suggested. "Bring you even closer together."

"I guess it could." Izzy answered, looking down to her phone as it beeped again, indicating she had another message.

"You want me to leave so you can continue sexting her?" Ava questioned, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Shut up," Izzy slapped her friend. "We are not sexting," Izzy sounded horrified as Ava started to giggle. "She's just complaining about one of the supervisors at the restaurant. He's a total douche."

"Sure." Ava winked as she nudged into her friend.

Izzy shook her head as she text Nicole back before she put her phone down on the bed. "You want to pick a movie and I'll go get us some drinks and snacks?" Izzy questioned.

"Ah finally. I did wonder when the offer of a drink was coming." Ava grinned cheekily.

"Shut up," Izzy slapped her friend again and Ava chuckled. "And don't pick a horror." Izzy instructed, and Ava gave a little nod, knowing Izzy was not a fan of those kind of movies. She watched her friend leave her bedroom before she went into Netflix on the TV and scrolled through the movies, looking for something to watch with friend.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. Feeling a little lost with this right now, but hopefully I get back into it soon.**

 **Thoughts?**


	35. Chapter 35

Maggie and Alex walked into the hotel room, now away for the weekend. Alex left the suitcase by the bed and walked over to the table where a bottle of champagne was sitting next to two champagne flutes and plate of chocolate covered strawberries, the chocolate a mixture of white, milk and dark. She picked up the piece of card and read over it out loud.

 _Mrs and Mrs Danvers,_

 _Welcome to the Golden Bay Resort and Spa._

 _We hope you have a wonderful stay with us. Please let us know if there is anything we can do to make your stay more enjoyable._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Golden Bay Resort and Spa_

Alex put the card back down on the table and picked up a strawberry, putting in her mouth. She then reached for the bottle of champagne, bringing it closer to her and reading over the label. "Expensive stuff," Alex said as Maggie appeared by her side and glanced down to the bottle. "It's a shame neither of us will be drinking it." Alex put the bottle back on the table. Maggie was still on painkillers so wouldn't be drinking although she rarely drank these days anyways.

"It's not like we need it to enjoy the weekend," Maggie said. "I mean, we have chocolate covered strawberries for that." Maggie pointed to the plate of chocolate covered fruit as Alex chuckled lightly.

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "Uh…." Alex stared at the bottle again. She didn't want to drink it, but she feared that the sight of it sitting in the room all weekend may be too much temptation. She still got cravings. She probably always would still get cravings. Even back when she was almost 5 years sober, there would still be days Alex would have loved to have ended with a bottle of beer or a glass or two of scotch. "It's kind of tempting," Alex admitted. "Uh, maybe…" Alex stopped talking as she pursed her lips.

"I can call reception, get them to come take it away," Maggie said, sensing that was what her wife was wanting to say, but wasn't quite sure how to say it without making herself sound like she would drink it otherwise. "We aren't drinking it, so they can put it elsewhere, so someone does," Maggie suggested, and Alex gave her a little smile as she nodded. "Uh….the mini-bar too?" Maggie questioned, glancing down to the little fridge under the TV before looking back to her wife.

"I don't want you to think that I'll sneakily get up in the night to drink something, but…." Alex exhaled lightly, giving a little nod.

"I don't think you will," Maggie assured her. "Baby I trust that you are serious about staying sober," Maggie told her. "But you are an addict and sometimes it'll be harder to control that addiction than others and if we get rid of all temptation then we get rid of the possibility to cave into that craving." Maggie reached her hand out and lightly rubbed Alex's arm.

Alex looked away from Maggie shyly. "I want you to be proud of me." Alex mumbled, not looking at her wife.

"Sweetie, I am," Maggie assured her, rubbing her arm again then moving herself to the side slightly so she was back in Alex's view. "Hey, look at me," Maggie brought her hand up and placed it on Alex's cheek, gently pushing her to face her again. "I am proud that you've said this is a temptation. That was the right thing to do and the fact you've admitted that shows how strong you are and that you really, truly, want to stay sober." Maggie spoke with a soft, calming tone.

"I don't want to let you down again," Alex's voice trembled as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Or the girls or…." Alex trailed off as she brought her hand up and clasped the pendant from her necklace in her hand.

"You won't," Maggie assured her. "Okay, I'll call down to reception and they'll come take it away." Maggie told her, and Alex gave a little nod.

"Sorry I've ruined this weekend already." Alex sighed, disheartened.

"Don't be silly," Maggie told her. "You've not ruined anything. If anyone has it's me because we can't do a lot of stuff you'd planned because I'm still hurting," Maggie said as she looked downwards for a moment, gesturing to her side with the broken ribs. "But I'm glad we still came here," Maggie told her wife, looking back up to her. "Being here, with you, Alex, it's enough," Maggie told her. "I miss the girls already but getting away from everything that's gone on lately with us and with Maria and…." Maggie paused for a moment. "It's coming up for the first anniversary of losing Carter and I…." Maggie paused again, looking into Alex's eyes. She wanted to make sure that Alex was comfortable with talking about Carter.

"I'm not looking forward to that day," Alex shook her head. "I know it wouldn't be expected that I would be looking forward to it, but you know what I mean, right?"

Maggie nodded lightly. "It's probably not going to be easy, but we'll get through the day together yeah?" Maggie questioned, bringing her hand up and lightly rubbing Alex's arm. "Me, you and the girls. We can go to his grave and then we can just shut the rest of the world out," Maggie said. "It can just be the 4 of us. We can get out of the city or we just chill out at home watching movies or playing games with the girls," Maggie said. "Whatever you want."

"It's not just up to me," Alex reminded her. "We lost our son. We will decide together what to do on that day," Alex said, and Maggie gave a little nod as she brought her hand up and lightly brushed over the pendant of the necklace she'd given Alex in remembrance of Carter. Alex looked downward slightly before she looked back to her wife.

"I uh…I have a present for you," Alex told her, and Maggie looked a little intrigued. "Uh, well like I said, this isn't all about me and you've been going through this too and I…." Alex took Maggie's hand and led her over to the bed. She picked up the suitcase and lay it on top of the bed, zipping it open. She moved some clothes about before she pulled out the black box. "You gave me this remembrance gift," Alex put her hand onto the pendant of her necklace. "I wanted to get something for you too." Alex said. She handed it out for Maggie to take. Maggie stepped forward and took the box in her hand before she sat down on the edge of the bed. Alex pushed the suitcase back, sitting down next to her wife.

Maggie opened the box, looking down to the silver necklace with a little C pendant. Maggie smiled as she looked up to her wife. "It's a really sweet gift," Maggie sounded appreciative of the thought. She took the necklace from the box and handed it to Alex. Alex moved her hair out of the way and put the necklace on for her. Maggie brought her hand up to touch the C pendant. "Thank you."

"It's nothing you are not worth," Alex told her. "I should have done this a long time ago. I….I know you hurt too and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Maggie faced her wife again. "Maybe in the beginning we weren't leaning on each other, but we are now," Maggie reminded her. She spoke softly as she brought her hand up and rubbed Alex's cheek. "And that's what matters."

"Yeah," Alex murmured. "So, anyways," Alex took a deep breath. "It's a lovely day out so how about we quickly put our stuff away then we can go for a little wander through the town or a walk along the beach?" Alex suggested. "You can manage a little walk, right?"

Maggie's ribs were still healing and still brought her pain, so she was limited to what she could do. "Yeah, I'll manage a gentle stroll along the beach with the wifey." Maggie said, a smile etching on her face as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

* * *

Maggie was walking a little in front of Alex, the water lapping over her feet as she walked at the edge between the sand and the start of the ocean. She was looking intently downwards, her head moving ever so slightly as she walked. "What are you doing?" Alex gave a little chuckle of amusement at her wife's actions.

Maggie reached down and put her hand under the water. "I'm looking for shells for Emmi." Maggie answered as she straightened up and looked around to her wife.

"Ahh," Alex looked downwards for a moment before looking back to Maggie. "You find a nice one, then?" Alex asked as she'd just picked one up.

Maggie opened her hand out, letting Alex see what she'd found. "Woah is that blue?" Alex sounded a little surprise as Maggie nodded lightly.

"There's a very light blue tint to it, I guess." Maggie answered, looking down to the shell.

Alex stepped closer to her wife and picked the shell up from her hand. "She's going to love this one," Alex noted. "I didn't even know you could get blue shells."

Maggie gave a little shrug. "Goodness knows what's in the ocean," Maggie mumbled before she started walking again, her gaze staying downward to look for more shells. "Don't lose that." Maggie pointed to Alex's hand, referring to the shell.

"I won't lose it," Alex sounded slightly offended as she picked up her pace, so she was walking beside her wife. "So, we are looking for shells for Emmi. What are we going to look for to give to Hayden?" Alex questioned.

"I dunno," Maggie shrugged. "A hermit crab?"

Alex chuckled. "We'll need to find Emmi some bigger shells it can steal," Alex joked as she put the shell into her pocket for safe keeping. "But seriously, she's not getting a pet crab."

"No shit," Maggie mumbled, and Alex lightly pushed on her arm, causing Maggie to stumble a little further into the water. "Hey." Maggie steadied herself, feeling a little discomfort in her side as she did so.

"Sorry," Alex linked her hands around Maggie's arm as they continued to walk and look for shells. "Uh...we could take her sand back," Alex suggested. "Or I guess some shells too and whatever other crap we find on the beach. We'll tell her it's the treasure we found."

Maggie chuckled before looking down to Alex's hands. "Where's Emmi's blue shell? I told you not to lose it."

"Chill out," Alex sighed. "It's in my pocket."

"Good," Maggie said. "Uh but yeah, we'll buy the girls something from town anyways, so it's not like we will forgot little Jelly girl." Maggie said.

"No, I don't think we could forget about her," Alex said, and Maggie shook her head. "There's another shell," Alex said as she stopped walking. She bent down and picked up the white and pink shell. "She probably has heaps like this one already but it's a shell and its Emmi so…" Alex raised her eyebrows as she dusted some sand off the shell before putting it in her pocket next to the other one.

"You know we are away for a long weekend and pretty much all we've done since we've arrived here is talk about the kids." Maggie noted as Alex wrapped her hands back around Maggie's arm as they continued their stroll along the beach.

"Pretty sure most parents do that when they are supposed to be getting a break away," Alex murmured. "But we can try and keep the kids talk to a minimum," Alex said, and Maggie gave a little nod. "We could go up to that beachside bar there," Alex gestured up to the beach bar. "Get some cocktails," Alex suggested. "Virgin of course," Alex added. "Maybe some lunch. Are you hungry right now?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah I could eat." Maggie glanced at her watch. It was around the time they'd normally eat lunch. They made their way up the beach, Alex still with her hands around Maggie's arm. Alex could tell from the way that Maggie had started to breath heavier that she was in some pain.

"You bring any painkillers with you?" Alex questioned.

"I have some in the room." Maggie answered.

"Well they are no good there," Alex sighed. "You want me to go get you some?" Alex asked. "You can go take a seat and pick out some nice fruity cocktails for us?"

"Uh," Maggie rubbed her side, Alex seeing she was trying to hide how much she was now hurting. "No, I'm okay."

"Maggie don't lie to me. You are not okay," Alex took her hands from her wife's arm as they stopped outside of the beachside bar. "You don't need to be strong for me sweetie," Alex reminded her. "You have broken ribs, babe that's gotta be painful."

"Yeah," Maggie took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I do need some painkillers."

"Okay," Alex smiled softly as she tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear. "I'll go back to the hotel and get you them and I'll put Emmi's shells away for safe keeping," Alex said as she patted her pocket. "I won't be long." Alex said as she turned to walk off the beach.

"Alex," Maggie called out for her wife. Alex turned back around, looking a little intrigued at what she wanted. "Just….uh….I love you." Maggie murmured.

"I love you too." Alex told her as she stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips.

* * *

Emmi and Hayden were spending the day with Kara and Neil. They'd been to the cinema and they were now making their way to one of the restaurants in the mall for some lunch. Kara was not only enjoying spending time with her nieces, but also her fiancé. He'd been working a lot of extra shifts due to the still unresolved staff shortage in his department, so she was glad he had the whole day off and was actually pretty glad he hadn't been called in yet. "I'mma sit next to Unkie Neil," Hayden said. She was holding Neil's hand as she gave a little skip and looked up to face him, a smile on her face. "Okay, Neil?"

"Yeah sounds good kiddo." Neil smiled down at her.

"Can I get some fries?" Hayden wondered.

"Well we'll see," Neil answered. "You might just have to get a salad." Neil joked with her.

Hayden scrunched her face up before she turned it into a pout. "I want fries and ketchup."

"I don't think they have fries in this restaurant," Kara teased as they waited for the host to come and take them to the table. "Vegetables only."

"They is telling lies, huh?" Hayden said as she looked to Emmi.

"Nope," Emmi shook her head. "Veggies only." Emmi tried not to giggle as she went along with their joke. Hayden bowed her head down and as they followed the host to the booth. She climbed in first and sat down, making sure Neil sat down next to her. The host put down the menu's, giving Emmi and Hayden the children's pack with crayons and puzzles, before she told them their server would be over shortly to get them some drinks, then she left to go seat some more people.

"I no like this one." Hayden frowned.

Kara giggled. "We are only joking, Jelly," Kara told her, Hayden looking over to her, a smile etching on her face. "You can get some fries."

"And ketchup?" Hayden questioned.

"Sure," Kara nodded as she glanced at Neil, hearing his phone going off. "Please don't say that's work." Kara wanted just one day with him uninterrupted.

Neil switched his phone to silent as he put it back into his pocket. "No, it wasn't. It was my sister. I'll call her back later."

"Okay." Kara smiled at her fiancé.

"Auntie K," Emmi said, tapping her arm. Kara looked to her side and down to her niece. "Have mums not tried to call yet?" Emmi questioned. "I thought they'd call to talk to us." Emmi wanted them to go have a good time, but she also wanted to know what they were doing.

"I'm sure they'll call later," Kara guessed they would. "They'll probably do it before bedtime, so they can say goodnight to you."

"But Grandma always lets us stay up late," Emmi said, before widening her eyes, feeling she said something that she maybe shouldn't have. Eliza was currently working, given Alex being away from the lab, so she was in doing some work. Ava of course was home right now so could have looked after the girls, but Alex and Maggie wanted her to have fun with Ryan and her friends, not needing to be looking after two kids for the whole weekend. "Oops." Emmi put her hand over her mouth.

Kara and Neil both chuckled. "Pretty sure your mummies know that," Neil said, and Emmi relaxed a little. "But they'll call later. They'll miss you."

"I miss them," Emmi said. "But it's important they spend some time just them two, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Kara answered as she glanced at Hayden who was busy colouring over a page of the little puzzle book she'd be given. "And you two get to have fun here, right? Staying up late at Grandma's, the cinema with me and Uncle Neil today," Kara said. "Maybe tomorrow me and Grandma can take you to the outdoor swimming pool with the waterslides." Kara suggested.

"Oh yeah," Emmi loved the thought of that. "Would you come too, Neil?" Emmi questioned hopefully.

"I'm working tomorrow." Neil answered, and Emmi frowned a little.

"That's a shame," Emmi sighed. "You are so much fun," Emmi told him. "Ay Hayden?" Emmi looked to her sister for some support.

"Oh yes," Hayden nodded. "My Unkie Neil is the bestest." Hayden leaned to the side and cuddled into Neil's arm. Neil smiled as he ruffled Hayden's hair. Kara also smiled, seeing the look on his face when he interacted with the girls. Kara couldn't begin to understand the pain in which he'd felt since the death of his son, but she loved how much the girls seemed to bring him some peace and how great he was with them. Watching him with them made her excited to think about having a family of her own with him. She knew he'd be a fantastic father and her time with the girls made her sure she'd be able to be a mother, but she was hesitant, because she didn't know if she would be able to be a mother while still being Supergirl and she especially wasn't sure how being a pregnant superhero would go. She gently brushed her hand over her stomach as she pursed her lips, before she looked to the side, seeing the server was coming across to take their drinks order.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had sat on the balcony to eat the room service dinner they'd ordered. Alex then went out to the nearby store to get some snacks to enjoy as they cuddled up on the bed to watch a movie. "Hey babe," Alex walked back into the hotel room, seeing Maggie had changed into a pair of sleep shorts and was wearing Alex's Stanford t-shirt. "You pick a movie?" Alex questioned. This was the task Maggie had while Alex was out at the store.

"I did." Maggie answered.

"Well what is it?" Alex questioned.

"High School Musical." Maggie replied, managing to keep a straight face. Alex widening her eyes in shock.

"Are you being serious?" Alex put the shopping bag down on the table as she stared across to her wife.

"What?" Maggie questioned. "You said cheesy."

"Yeah but not High School Musical cheesy," Alex murmured. "Those movies are like the cheesiest cheese."

Maggie shrugged. "I dunno. I've never seen them."

"Well, Kara made me watch all of them plenty times," Alex told her wife. "I'm not sitting through that again."

"Well what if Emmi wanted to watch them?" Maggie replied.

"Then she can go watch them with her Auntie Kara because let's face it, Kara would probably enjoy that," Alex said. "How about something else?" Alex questioned.

Maggie chuckled lightly, expecting that reaction from her wife. "What about Bring It On?" Maggie questioned.

"Uhm…." Alex rubbed the back of her head. "You are getting closer."

"Hey, I'm just trying to bring the cheese you asked for," Maggie said. "You bring any decent treats for when we do actually pick a film to watch?" Maggie questioned, walking closer to her wife.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "I got pretzels, some ice-cream and some iced tea." Alex told her, reaching into the bag.

"Rocky Road?" Maggie guessed, because this was Alex's favourite.

Alex shook her head as she pulled the tub out. "Cherry Garcia." Alex handed the tub out to her wife.

"Mmm I love this one." Maggie grinned.

"Yeah, it's why I bought it," Alex said, returning a smile to Maggie. "So, we can have some ice cream and pretzels," Alex walked over to the unit and picked up the two teaspoons that were next to the coffee and teas. "But we do need to decide on a movie." Alex murmured.

"They have The Little Mermaid." Maggie couldn't help but grin.

"Yeah because we've not seen that before," Alex muttered as she rolled her eyes. "Uh…" Alex watched as Maggie scrolled through the movie options.

"Okay, uh….The Heat?" Maggie suggested. "I know it might not be the cheesy movie you were looking for, but Melissa McCarthy plus Sandra Bullock makes for a pretty good one."

"Sure," Alex nodded as she took the pretzels and drinks from the bag before walking over to the bed, climbing onto it and getting herself comfy, kicking her shoes off so they fell to the floor. Maggie joined her wife on the bed as she opened the ice-cream and took a spoon from her wife, digging into it immediately. "You need painkillers before we get too comfy?" Alex questioned, checking her watch for the time. Maggie would be due some.

"Uh, I'm okay right now, actually," Maggie answered, feeling Alex's glare on her. "Honestly. I swear. It's not that bad. I've been resting, so…"

"Okay, well in that case," Alex wrapped her arm around her wife, Maggie leaning her head against her chest. "Cuddle time and The Heat," Alex murmured placing a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head. "And don't be hogging the ice-cream." Alex told her off as she reached her spoon into the tub before bringing it to her mouth, the pair of them cuddled up on the bed as the movie started.

* * *

"Booo." Neil opened the hallway cupboard door, Hayden hiding under the shelves of towels and bed sheets. Hayden giggled as she jumped out, having been found in their game of hide and seek.

"You catch me." Hayden said as she started running down the hall to the living area. Neil jogged after her, Hayden squealing wildly as she climbed up the back of the couch.

"I'm coming." Neil said.

"No, you are a monster, you can't get me." Hayden stood up on the couch, jumping around.

"Argh," Neil stretched himself out all tall, his arms above his head as he opened his hands out. "Am I the tickle monster?" Neil questioned.

"Noooo." Hayden shrieked as she leapt off the couch and ran around it, Neil chasing after her.

"Oh, I think I am," Neil picked up his pace, Hayden running away as she giggled. "I've got you." Neil reached out and grabbed Hayden and began tickling her sides, the little girl erupting into laughter as she flung her head back, letting it rest on Neil's chest.

"I'm….too….tickly…." Hayden could hardly talk for laughing. "Unkie Neil." Hayden giggled as Neil continued to tickle her.

"You are supposed to be calming her down for bedtime," Kara said as she walked down the hall, having left Emmi to have her bath on her own. "Not winding her up."

"Ah she is having fun with Unkie Neil," Neil gave his fiancée a pout and Kara rolled her eyes. "Isn't that right, kiddo?" Neil said, tickling Hayden again, causing her to erupt into more laughter.

"Well Eliza said we should try to get her to bed," Kara said. Eliza had taken Trudi out for a walk, leaving Kara and Neil to get Hayden ready for bed as Emmi went for her bath. "So, let's not wind her up."

"You are fine to go to bed, right?" Neil questioned, stopping the tickles.

"No bed," Hayden shook her head. "We should play Duplo's. Build a rocket or make dinosaurs."

"Ahh yeah," Neil sounded enthusiastic about the idea. "Can we?" Neil glanced at Kara, like he was seeking her permission.

"Ah great so you make Auntie K the bad cop," Kara murmured as she slapped Neil's upper arm, but was just met with pouts from Hayden and Neil, Hayden also giving her the puppy dog eyes. "How about I phone mummies, see what they say?"

Hayden frowned. "They'll say bed."

"C'mon," Neil stood to his feet and lifted Hayden up, flinging her over his shoulder so her feet were in the air and her face was down at his back. "Bedtime it is. I'm going to tell you the best story ever." Neil said as he walked down the hall towards the girls' room while they stayed at Eliza's.

Kara watched them disappear into the bedroom just as the door opened and Trudi and Eliza came back into the apartment. Trudi ran over to see Kara, Kara reaching to pat her. Eliza put the lead on the hook by the door, before looking to Kara. "Girls okay?"

"Em's is in the bath and Neil is telling Hayden a story." Kara said as they walked over to the couch and took a seat. They both looked around as they heard an eruption of laughter coming from the bedroom from both Hayden and Neil.

"He's great with kids." Eliza noted.

"I know," Kara nodded. "But I'm not sure he's going to help get her to sleep. Seems more like he is keeping her awake."

Eliza chuckled. "She'll sleep eventually."

"I guess so," Kara said as more laughter could be heard from the bedroom. "So, seems like Alex and Maggie are having a nice break." Kara said. They'd Facetimed the girls earlier and had also talked with Eliza and Kara.

"Yes, I'm glad about that," Eliza gave a soft smile. "They deserve a nice break," Eliza said. "They deserve a good time after the year they've had. And not just the year, I mean, all they went through with Hayden's pregnancy and early arrival too," Eliza noted, and Kara gave a little nod, agreeing with her. "They have Carter's first anniversary to get through but then after that we've got the wedding to look forward to, so that's something good finally happening," Eliza smiled. "Not long now."

"I know," Kara swallowed nervously. "I can't wait to become Mrs Lawson," Kara played with her engagement ring. "And I'm actually really looking forward to the honeymoon and no Supergirl," Kara murmured. "A whole new part of my life."

"Well you deserve every second of it darling, so enjoy it." Eliza told her, and Kara gave a little nod as she smiled at her mother. She did deserve it. She'd done a lot for this city and maybe now it was time for her to put herself first.

* * *

Alex stood in the doorway of the bathroom, watching as her wife was looking in the mirror at herself, the Stanford shirt she was wearing being held up just under her breasts with one hand as she gently ran her other close by to her surgery scar. She'd had the stitches taken out and it had healed nicely, although she did have a scar. "You okay?" Alex walked into the bathroom and up behind her wife, gently wrapping her arms around her, not wanting to hurt her ribs or her still sensitive scar.

"Yeah," Maggie mumbled. "Just another scar to add to the collection."

Alex used her face to knock back some of Maggie's hair then placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. "Scars are sexy," Alex told her, and Maggie scoffed. "What you think it's going to turn me off you?" Alex questioned. "We both have scars already, it's not a big deal."

"I know, I just…" Maggie dropped the t-shirt back down as she turned around, Alex's hands still on her body, now resting on her wife's back. "I'm just being silly."

Alex smiled softly as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. She brought her hand up and lightly rubbed her thumb over the almost gone mark she had on her cheek from the crash. "You are gorgeous, and nothing is ever going to make me think otherwise." Alex told her, placing another kiss on her wife's lips.

Maggie smiled softly as she pulled back from the kiss. "I'm sorry that I've made this weekend different from what you wanted it to be," Maggie murmured. "Are you sure you don't want to go for the massage tomorrow?" Maggie questioned. They were going to be getting a couples massage, but Maggie was still getting some pain, so she didn't think it would be the best idea to get a massage. She said Alex should still get hers, but Alex said they'd do something different together.

"No," Alex shook her head. "It's okay. It won't be a couples massage if you are not there," Alex pointed out, her hands back on the small of Maggie's back as she rubbed it lightly. "We can just do facials or a feet massage," Alex suggested. "Save the couples massage for another time."

Maggie nodded lightly. "Not the only thing we have to save for another time, is it?" Maggie muttered. She had a feeling that Alex might have been hoping to be able to fully be intimate with her again during this weekend, but now she was still recovering and had broken ribs that were still healing, sex was back off the table.

"Uh…yeah," Alex twisted her lip. "I was hoping that we'd be able to be equally intimate with each other this weekend," Alex said. "But that's okay. We have the rest of our lives, right?" Alex questioned. "What's a few more weeks?"

"Yeah," Maggie sighed lightly. "Who knows, maybe then we'll have an easier time of it. No more drama." Maggie hoped this would be the case. She felt it was something they deserved after everything that had happened to them.

"Might be a bit boring though, no?" Alex questioned.

"I'll take boring," Maggie murmured. "You really want more hard times?" Maggie tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Oh no, no," Alex shook her head. "But some excitement would be nice for a change you know," Alex said. "I know we have Kara and Neil's wedding soon then next year we'll have Ava's wedding to look forward to, but, it's about time we got some good news or had something good happen for us, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do," Maggie answered. "And with all the bad stuff lately, it's probably more likely that our luck will turn, and we'll have something good happen for us." Maggie said.

"Yeah," Alex said, imagining something that would be nice for them. "Hopefully."

"But honestly, I guess when I think about our future, as long as me and you are still us, that's all that matters," Maggie admitted. "I know with you, I can face anything. Me, you and our girls, Alex, we can face anything because we have each other."

"We do," Alex rubbed the small of her wife's back as they were still standing in the embrace. "I love you, Maggie. Always."

"I love you for always too," Maggie said before she leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she gently pushed Maggie more against her, making sure not to put too much pressure onto her side, causing her pain. Maggie stepped forward as she pushed on Alex, Alex stumbling back slightly until she was against the wall of the bathroom, the kiss intensifying slightly. Alex moved one hand up Maggie's back till it was in her hair. "Mmm." Maggie gave a little moan, before she pulled back, looking downwards.

"You okay?" Alex questioned, also looking down Maggie's left side.

"It just hurt's a bit." Maggie winced a little.

Alex twisted her lip as she felt bad for her wife. She hated that she was in pain. "We can stop."

"I don't want too," Maggie sounded disappointed. "But, right now, it can't get too hot and heavy."

"Yeah," Alex tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear. "C'mon, let's go to bed huh?" Alex led Maggie out of the bathroom and they got back into bed, Maggie laying her head in the crook of Alex's neck as they lay there together as they nodded of to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	36. Chapter 36

Maggie and Alex were sitting outside on the terrace eating their breakfast. The decking was raised, and they were overlooking the ocean. "It'll be hard to beat that as a view while eating breakfast, right?" Maggie questioned, picking up her orange juice to take a drink.

Alex glanced to the side for a moment before looking back to her wife. "Well I usually get to look at your beautiful face while eating breakfast, so, I always have something lovely to look at." Alex reached for the maple syrup, pouring some over her pancakes and fruit.

"Ah," Maggie rolled her eyes. "Bit early to go all cheesy on me, no?"

"Never too early for that babe," Alex shook her head, giving her wife a smile. "But I do agree it's beautiful here," Alex exhaled lightly, putting a forkful of fruit and pancakes in her mouth. "Nice to get out of the busy city every now and then, huh?"

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "And as much as I love the girls, I'm enjoying having a break away with just you."

"Yeah me too," Alex said. "It's nice just being able to be us again," Things had been so strained lately and Alex liked the fact they were now in a good place again. That it was almost back to like it usually was. "This last year has been so hard and I…." Alex twisted her lip, pausing for a moment. She looked into her wife's eyes, smiling at the love she saw in them. "I'm glad that I'm still able to call you my wife. That we've been strong enough to get through this."

"Of course we were," Maggie smiled softly. "I wouldn't give up on us," Maggie promised her. "Everything we have together, Alex. Our lives with the girls and even Trudi; it's something that I never want to give up on."

"Good," Alex felt herself smiling. "I don't either."

Maggie and Alex shared a smile as a waitress approached them. "Can I get you a refill of coffee?" She asked. Alex declined but Maggie took a refill. "What's on for you ladies today?"

"Uh, we are not sure yet," Maggie answered. "Just see where the day takes us."

"Well sometimes the best days are the ones that are unplanned." The waitress said. Maggie nodded and smiled at her before she walked away.

"So, yeah, speaking of today, what are we going to do?" Maggie questioned.

Alex shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh," Maggie shrugged as she reached for her coffee. "Maybe just a little sunbathe?" Maggie suggested. "Look around the shops for something for the girls?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "You don't want to get too much sun on your scar though. It's still sensitive."

"Yes mother," Maggie rolled her eyes, but she was secretly finding it sweet that Alex was making sure to take care of her. "I brought a swimsuit and not a bikini, so it would be more covered and not in direct sunlight," Maggie said. "But it's not like I'm going to go swimming anyways because I'm still in too much pain for that, so I guess I could even lay on the sun lounger in my shorts and tank top." Maggie sounded a little disappointed. She hated that her injury was limiting them being able to do stuff over the weekend, but she still got pain when she breathed or talked. Not like it first was, and she was healing but it was going to take a while longer for her to feel 100 per cent again, so right now doing activities that would be more strenuous just wasn't an option.

"I guess," Alex said. "You could always hunt for more shells for Emmi." Alex said jokingly but Maggie nodded.

"Probably would have done that anyways." Maggie said, and Alex chuckled.

"Uh…well I think they have crazy golf in town, but I don't know if you'll be able to do that without too much pain," Alex said, taking a drink of her orange juice. "What do you think?" Alex questioned. "We always have fun when we play crazy golf, right?"

"You have fun because you always win," Maggie sighed sadly. "You win at crazy golf, you win at pool, like don't you think it would be nice to let your wife win sometimes?"

Alex stifled a laugh. "You always win at ten pin bowling," Alex reminded her. "Although pretty sure that is out of the question right now," Alex mumbled. "But I was only suggesting it. We don't have to."

"No, no," Maggie said. "Crazy golf is always fun. I was merely stating that you are better than me." Maggie put the last of her pancake into her mouth.

"Well you know, someone has to be the best, right?" Alex said, a cheeky grin etching on her lips.

"I guess they do," Maggie murmured. "But crazy golf is an option. Maybe I can just get a handicap." Maggie said, grinning at her suggestion.

"So, you want to win by cheating?" Alex questioned, her lips etching into cheeky smirk.

"It wouldn't be cheating. It would be making things more fair," Maggie corrected. "Besides, I already suck at it and I am injured, so, you know, gotta level it out somehow."

Alex chuckled. "Well we can give it a go, see how you do," Alex said, and Maggie nodded lightly. She didn't mind taking it easy and not doing much, but at the same time, they'd gone away for a weekend, so she wanted to go back saying they'd done something. "Anyways we should finish breakfast then just go for a little walk in town, see where we end up," Alex said. "That waitress is right. Sometimes the best days don't need plans."

"Yeah." Maggie agreed as she picked up her coffee to take a drink. It didn't even matter to her what they ended up doing, all that mattered to her was that she was having a weekend away with her wonderful wife.

* * *

"I played softball once," Emmi said as she and Ava were walking across the grass. "It was fun, but I didn't get to go back."

"Why not?" Ava questioned.

"I don't remember," Emmi shrugged. "I think it was near when Hayden was born early so Mums were busy with other stuff," Emmi said. "Maybe I could go back but I like swimming more so if they were on at the same time I'd rather swim."

"Yeah you are awesome at swimming, huh?" Ava noted, and Emmi nodded.

"Oh Jake is here," Emmi picked up her pace, running over to her friend who was waiting with Izzy and their younger brother Callum. "Hey Jake."

"Hey Emmi." Jake smiled and waved.

"I was going to apologise for having to bring her along but looks like you have little ones too." Ava noted, gesturing to Jake and Callum.

"Yeah," Izzy answered. "They'll probably get bored of watching and go off and play anyways."

"Maybe." Ava said, looking to the kids before they ran off to play, the game not started yet.

"I thought that Kara was taking her and Hayden to WaterWorld today?" Izzy questioned.

"It's shut for some reason," Ava shrugged. Emmi was upset when she learned they couldn't go to the swimming pools with the waterslides but when Ava said she was going to watch a softball game she got excited and wanted to go with her. Hayden had elected to stay with Kara and Eliza. Ava looked around, seeing the National City team were warming up at one end, while the team from Metropolis were warming up at the other. "So, which one is she?" Ava was looking among all the National City team, but she didn't know which one Nicole was.

"She's number 8," Izzy pointed out to her girlfriend. "She plays outfield."

"Yeah, no, I don't…" Ava shrugged. "I don't know softball."

"Neither did I till a few months ago," Izzy and Ava made their way over to the bleachers and took a seat about three rows up. "You're into sports thought so I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time." Izzy said.

"Yeah," Ava pursed her lips. "You ask Lily here today?"

"Mmm," Izzy nodded. "But she said she already had plans with her dad and Luke."

"Oh well," Ava sighed. "At this rate she's going to cancel on dinner next weekend." Ava muttered. They finally found a time where all of them could attend to celebrate Ryan and Ava's engagement, but it was still a week away.

"I don't think so. She'll want to celebrate her best mates engagement." Izzy pointed out.

"Well I hope so." Ava said, looking over to the kids as they were running around chasing each other.

"Yeah, and she is just as keen as you to meet Nic," Izzy said. "So, Rava, Luly and Nizzy will have their dinner together."

"Rava, Luly and Nizzy, seriously?" Ava raised her eyebrows at her friend. "Shipnames? Like, what are you, 12?"

"Oh, its just a bit fun and it's quicker than using everyone's names." Izzy said, and Ava rolled her eyes.

"Sure," Ava murmured as she looked out to the playing field, seeing the number 8 walking in their direction. "Nicole know you are referring to yourselves as Nizzy?"

"No," Izzy shook her head. "I want her to stay with me. Not think I'm nuts," Ava giggled at her friend as she shook her head. "Look's like she is coming to say hello." Izzy got a smile on her face as Nicole ran up the steps to the third level.

"Game will start in 5 minutes," Nicole said as Izzy stood up, Ava also getting to her feet. "Just wanted to come say hey to your friend," Nicole looked passed Izzy to Ava. "Your're Ava, right? She said Ava was coming."

"Yeah, hey." Ava reached her hand out for Nicole to shake.

"I'm Nicole but you can call me Nic if you want," Nicole said. Ava nodded in response and she couldn't help but look the young woman up and down. She was quite tall and slim, and her ginger hair was tied back in a braid, under her baseball cap and she has the greenest eyes see'd ever see. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Ava said. "Uh…hope you guys win today." Ava pointed out to the playing field where the rest of her team were.

"Unlikely. Metropolis are top of the league, so…." Nicole raised her eyebrows.

"Aw don't put yourself or your team down, hun," Izzy said, her hand going onto Nicole's arm, rubbing it gently. "You guys are awesome."

"You have to say that because you are sleeping with me." Nicole's lips etched into a cheeky grin as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Izzy's lips.

"No," Izzy pulled back, shaking her head. "It's the truth," Izzy looked around to Ava. "And she's great."

"At playing softball or in bed?" Nicole's grin grew wider as she gave a wink.

"Nic." Izzy went all red as she looked embarrassed at the way the conversation was going. She threw her hand out and struck Nicole's arm.

Nicole chuckled. "This one embarrasses easily, huh?" Nicole said, and Ava nodded, agreeing with Nicole's comment.

"Oh yeah." Ava nodded.

"We are all adults here." Nicole pointed out as she looked to her girlfriend.

"Well yeah but you've literally just met my best mate and you've already mentioned sex." Izzy mumbled.

Nicole chuckled again. "Sorry babe," Nicole cleared her throat. She knew Izzy liked to keep that stuff private. It was something just between her and Nicole. "Uh…" Nicole look to the side, down to the other players in her team. "I gotta go play," Nicole looked back to her girlfriend and Ava. "It was nice to quickly meet you, Ava." Nicole said.

"Yeah, you too." Ava replied as Nicole placed another kiss on Izzy's lips.

"Talk more later." Nicole said before she ran off back down the bleachers.

Izzy turned to Ava, still a little red. "She seems nice. Good fun," Ava said as they sat back down, seeing the kids running up and finding a seat in the row in front of them. "Can't wait to talk to her more," Ava teasingly nudged Izzy's arm. "Share some stories about you."

"Ahh God," Izzy sighed. "What are you going to say to her?"

"Well that chat is between your best friend and your girlfriend, my dear Isobel." Ava said, a cheeky grin on her face as nudged into her friend again, before they started to watch the softball game as it started.

* * *

Alex brought the cocktails over and put them down on the table in between the sun loungers. Maggie stopped reading her book, putting it down on the end of the sun lounger before she sat up and slowly pushed herself around, so she was sitting sideways on the sun lounger. "Peach daquiri and a Passionfruit daquiri," Alex told her wife. "Minus the rum." Alex murmured as she sat down on her sun lounger.

"What one is for me?" Maggie asked.

"Have whatever one you want." Alex said. Maggie picked up the peach one to try so Alex picked up the passionfruit one.

"Your mum text me when you were gone," Maggie said, putting the drink down on the table and reaching for her phone. "Sent a picture of Jelly." Maggie put her code into her phone and went into her messages before handing it across to her wife.

"Aww cute." Alex looked to the picture of her daughter. Hayden cuddling Trudi, her little arms wrapped around the dog as kissed the side of her face.

"I know right," Maggie took her phone back, staring at the picture again before she put it back down on the table. "She loves that dog."

"They are little buddies." Alex agreed before she put the drink down on the table.

"Yeah," Maggie did the same with her drink, before picking up the passionfruit one to taste that. "Mmm, they are both really nice," Maggie licked her lip. "Don't know what one I want now." Maggie stifled a laugh.

"We can just share," Alex picked up the peach one and took a drink and Maggie gave a little nod. She looked out to the ocean before looking back to her wife. "So, after these drinks do you fancy a little paddle?" Alex questioned. "I'm not expecting you properly swim around but we could go in a little?"

"Yeah." Maggie nodded.

"I was going to try to get you in the surf but that's really out of the question right now, huh?" Alex said.

"Oh yeah," Maggie nodded. "Will have to do that another time now. Shame." Maggie didn't sound to bothered about not having a go of surfing.

Alex chuckled. "I'll just bring my girl to the beach one day and teach her how to surf instead." Alex murmured as she put the drink back on the table.

"Just Jelly?" Maggie questioned, knowing that's who Alex was talking about.

"Well Emmi doesn't seem keen," Alex replied. "Which is strange because she loves swimming and the ocean and stuff, but," Alex shrugged. "Hayden won't let Mummy down," Alex said. "She'll have a go at surfing with me."

"Of course she will," Maggie retorted. "She is all you and about doing what you want to do."

"That is so not true," Alex gasped. "She's turned into such a little Mama's girl lately," Alex saw a shift since she'd been back from rehab and she couldn't blame Hayden. Maggie had been there for her and Alex wasn't around or when she was, she wasn't exactly being the best mummy she could have been. "Not that I blame her. I mean, you're so awesome, who wouldn't want to be with you."

"Hey c'mon, don't start this." Maggie put the drink back on the table and pushed herself up to standing. She took a few steps forward to Alex's sun lounger and sat herself down next to her.

"Start what?" Alex questioned. "It's not like I'd be telling lies."

Maggie sighed as she wrapped her arm around her wife. "Getting angry at yourself for not being around. For being in rehab," Maggie said, knowing where Alex was going with this. "You were sick. It wasn't your fault."

Alex scoffed. "I brought it on."

"No," Maggie shook her head. "What you did, sweetie, you got yourself help so you could be there for your kids," Maggie rubbed her arm as she spoke. "Hayden adores you. And Emmi does too," Maggie reminded her. "And me," Maggie added. "I love how patient you are with the girls and how you can always calm them down from a bad dream and make them feel safe when they are frightened," Maggie said. "They come to you when they are sick," Maggie pursed her lips. "They wouldn't do that if you'd let them down, would they?"

"Uh," Alex gave a little shrug. "I guess not," Alex said. "But I think there's always going to be a part of me that feels like I failed my kids and you, because, you know," Alex looked downwards, her hand going onto her pendant. No matter how many times she was told it wasn't her fault she couldn't help but feel responsible. She was supposed to be able to carry their child and she felt like she failed. "One of our kids is never going to be here."

"I know." Maggie spoke softly, understanding the ache Alex felt, because she felt it too.

"Is it weird that I think about what he'd look like and what he'd be into?" Alex questioned, looking back to her wife.

"Not at all," Maggie shook her head. "I do it too," Maggie said. "He loves trains," Maggie pursed her lips. "And fire trucks," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "He goes crazy when he sees a fire truck," Maggie said. "He has your big, brown eyes and dark brown hair," Maggie said. "A mini you, just like our Hayden is," Maggie took a deep breath to compose herself. "That's what I love the most about them," Maggie said. "That they are all my gorgeous wife," Maggie brought her hand up and softly wiped across Alex's cheek with her thumb. "He'd surf with you too while me and Emmi relax on the beach." Maggie said, Alex giving a little smile as she nodded her head.

"How come you don't tell me you think about things like that?" Alex questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips as she shrugged. "It's hard to talk about and I don't want to upset you. I hate when you are upset."

Alex took a deep breath. "But together Maggie," Alex told her. "We face this together. We talk. I like this, it's nice," Alex twisted her lip. "Well, the subject is hard and shitty but thinking about what he could have been is nice, because it keep his memory alive, you know?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "He'll never be forgotten."

"No," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I just….I just wish he was here with us."

"Me too, baby," Maggie rubbed Alex's arm again. "And he is, in a way," Maggie reminded her. "He's in our hearts and our memory," Maggie pursed her lips as she felt her eyes glossing over with tears. "Sweetie, the pain is never going to go away but it will get easier to live with."

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Alex questioned.

"Because I went to some bereavement groups. I spoke to other parents who suffered losses, I…I spoke to Neil," Maggie pursed her lips. "We talked about going to the bereavement group together, so, let's do that," Maggie said. "Stuff got in the way before, but, when we get home from this weekend, we can start going, yeah?" Maggie was rubbing Alex's back as she spoke. She wasn't sure when she started doing it, but she kept going with it.

"Yes," Alex nodded in agreement, knowing it was something that could help them both greatly. "I think its what we need," Alex said. "And maybe this will help us on our decision for if we do decide to have another baby or not, or you know, if we adopt or not. Maybe we will decide our two girls are enough."

Maggie pursed her lips. "I thought we'd already decided that you didn't want to be pregnant again."

"I don't," Alex shook her head. "But I am not the only one in this relationship who can get pregnant," Alex said, looking up and making eye contact with her wife. Maggie widened her eyes a little. "I know how much you love having a mini-me and I….well, maybe I'd like a mini you," Alex said. "Those dimples and eyes on a baby, oh my goodness," Alex put her hand on her chest. "I want that."

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I love you so much," Maggie told her, squeezing her hand. "And you know I would do anything for you, but -"

"You don't want to be pregnant," Alex pursed her lips as she looked downwards. She knew this. She'd known this for a long, long time. "I can't push that on you."

"I'm sorry." Maggie apologised.

"No, don't be sorry, it's not what you want. You can't force this on someone," Alex said. "Uh….it's fine. You know, we're lucky to have the girls and if we do end up with another child, then we're going to love that adopted child just as much as we would if she were mine or yours," Alex pursed her lips. "You are still open to that, right?" Alex questioned, and Maggie nodded. "Okay, good," Alex smiled softly as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maggie's lips. They pulled back from the kiss and Alex rubbed her hands together before she stood up. "I'm going to go for a swim. Cool down. It's getting pretty hot," Alex looked down to her wife as she kicked off her flip flops. "You want to join me?" Alex asked as she took off her tank top and threw it down on the end of the sun lounger.

Maggie watched as Alex took off her shorts and put them down next to her already discarded tank top, Alex now only in her bikini. "Uh, maybe later." Maggie answered, and Alex gave a little nod before she walked off down to the water, leaving Maggie sitting on the sun lounger.

* * *

"I love pickernics." Hayden said as she reached for her juice box and took a long drink. Trudi was resting on the grass nearby as Kara was tucking into a cinnamon roll.

"Yeah, they are good fun, huh?" Eliza questioned, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Mmm," Hayden nodded as she put the juice box down and popped a strawberry into her mouth. "Can I look for treasures?" Hayden questioned and Eliza nodded.

"Don't go too far away." Eliza told her, and Hayden nodded as she stood up and ran over to Trudi, leaning down and patting her.

"C'mon Trudi we look for treasures." Hayden said before she ran off, Trudi following after her.

Eliza and Kara watched her for a moment, her little head bowed as she was scanning the grass, seeing if she could find anything of interest. "Eliza," Kara said after a lengthy pause. "Do you know anything about Kryptonian biology?"

"Uh," Eliza rubbed the side of her head. "Not so much off hand," Eliza answered. "Why? Do you think something is wrong?"

"No," Kara shook her head. "Just, well, Neil and I are getting married soon, and we'd like to have a child and I just…." Kara trailed off, pursing her lips. "I wondered if it was something that could be done," Kara said. "Can Neil and I naturally have a baby together?"

"Oh," Eliza bit her lip. "It's something I can look into for you." Eliza said.

"Yeah if you could." Kara smiled softly.

"So, say you could naturally have a child with Neil, what does that mean for Supergirl?" Eliza questioned.

Kara let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I don't know," Kara shook her head. "I love being Supergirl and I want to keep helping this city, but then a part of me…." Kara paused for a moment. "I see what Alex has. Her life with Maggie and the girls and I…..I want to be a mum and a wife and see what that part of life is like," Kara spoke quietly. "But does that mean I…." Kara sighed lightly. "Does that mean I need to stop being Supergirl?" Kara questioned. "Alex became a mother and now she hardly ever goes out on missions," Kara noted. "Can I keep putting myself at risk?"

"Well you can't really compare yourself to Alex," Eliza pointed out. "You two are different," Eliza started to explain. "She is a terrific agent and she is highly trained in combat and she's amazing at her job, but she has a much higher risk of fatality in the field than you do," Eliza reminded her. "She has no superpowers."

"No, just a truck load of guts," Kara knew she wouldn't be able to do what Alex did with no powers. Eliza gave a little nod, agreeing with Kara. "But if I could be pregnant, I couldn't risk doing anything that would harm the baby," Kara pointed out. "So, maybe, yeah, once the baby was born, me still being Supergirl would be fine, like you said, I'm pretty indestructible, but the baby?" Kara questioned. "Growing inside of me…I couldn't go out there and bring possible harm to that child," Kara said. "I don't know if my protection would protect the baby."

"Well it is something that we are going to have to look into," Eliza told her. She was excited at the prospect of another grandchild. She absolutely loved being a grandma. "Are you two talking about having a baby already?" Eliza wondered.

"No," Kara shook her head. "Well, we have talked about kids and they are what we want," Kara told her. "Whether that's right after we marry or in a few years' time we've not decided but we are getting older and -"

"Well if early 30's are old then I must be ancient." Eliza voice squeaked.

Kara chuckled lightly. "Well for having kids, maybe it's getting to the stage where I need to start thinking about it."

"Well, if you both know it's what you want then you are thinking about it," Eliza told her. "And when Alex gets back from her time away we'll look into it for you." Eliza said, Kara giving her an appreciative smile.

"Grandma….K….Grandma….K," Hayden came running over to them, Trudi bounding after her. "My treasure."

"Woah," Kara stared down to Hayden's hand. "What did you find?"

"My stick," Hayden held a short stick in one hand, before opening out her other. "A little stone and a bottle top." Hayden put her treasures down on the picnic blanket before she sat down and reached for her juice box, taking a long drink.

"Ah wow," Kara put on her best enthusiastic voice. "You always find cool treasures huh?"

"Yeah," Hayden answered with a grin. "You should find some with me."

"Yeah maybe later." Kara answered.

Hayden gave a sad pout as she looked to Eliza. "You come Grandma?" Hayden looked up to Eliza, who was staring out into the distance. "Grandma…..Grandma." Hayden raised her voice a little.

"Eliza." Kara put her hand on Eliza's arm, startling Eliza slightly.

"What, sorry." Eliza looked around to Kara.

"What's up?" Kara looked to where Eliza was staring at, seeing the back of a man as he walked away.

"Uh," Eliza looked to Hayden before looking back to Kara. "I dunno, that guy was just watching us," Eliza said. "Uhm….Hayden," Eliza mouthed as she pointed to Hayden as she had busied herself with the strawberries and pretzels seeing Eliza wasn't answering her. "He was watching us. Her."

"Oh," Kara looked a little confused as she looked up again, the man walking into a van and driving away. "Why would someone be…." Kara rubbed the side of her head as she trailed off.

"Yeah, I dunno, he probably wasn't," Eliza sighed. "You know when you get that feeling you are being watched though?"

"Mmm," Kara nodded as she pursed her lips. "I can go after the van if you want me too."

"No, no," Eliza shook her head. "Probably just me being a paranoid old lady," Eliza brushed her hands together before she stood to her feet. "C'mon Jelly, let's go look for more treasures." Eliza held her hand out and Hayden jumped up, her mouth full of strawberries and pretzels, Eliza curling her nose up at the weird combination to eat together. Hayden took a hold of Eliza's hand and gave a little skip as they walked away, Trudi walking with them, leaving Kara sitting on the picnic blanket, looking around and wondering if they had been watched of if Eliza was just being paranoid.

* * *

 **Thank you for reviewing. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	37. Chapter 37

Alex was sitting on the sand, her legs stretched out and her arms out behind her, her elbows pressed into the sand, keeping herself propped up. She was looking out to the horizon, thoughts of her son, her girls, a new baby running around her mind. "So, I finished the peach one, but there's still half of the passionfruit one left." Maggie said, sitting down next to her wife. She felt the cold water hit her body as the waves lapped around her.

"Don't think we should have the glass down by the water." Alex murmured as she took it from her wife and took a drink.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought…" Maggie pursed her lips. "Well, you've been down here a while and its hot. I thought you'd be thirsty."

"Yeah yeah," Alex agreed. "I'm sure I can be sensible with it," Alex retorted. "Not like there's alcohol in it to make me tipsy." Alex muttered, before putting the straw in her mouth again to take another drink.

"Alex, please don't be mad at me," Maggie pleaded with her. "I love you so much that I had kids to be with you," Maggie reminded her. "I love our kids more than anything and I'm glad that I became a mum but asking me to have a child or carry your child, Alex, it's just -"

"You don't want too," Alex cut her off. "It's not something I can force on you, I know," Alex said. The last thing she wanted Maggie to do was to be pressured into being pregnant. It was clearly something she had no desire to do. "And who knows, maybe in the future I'll feel differently about being pregnant again," Alex said, looking around to her wife. "Or we'll adopt or maybe we don't need anymore kids," Alex exhaled lightly. "Maybe this is just me still trying to process losing Carter," Alex bit her lip. "You know, I can't raise my son so I'm trying to fill that void."

"Well, maybe," Maggie murmured. "Sweetie, how about right now we just don't get ourselves stressed out about this?" Maggie questioned. "You know, we agreed to leave it for the future. How about right now, we just focus on us and the kids we do have and when the time is right, if we are supposed to have another child then plans for that to happen will fall into place."

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "Sorry I keep bringing it up."

"Don't be sorry," Maggie shook her head lightly. "You are dealing with this the best way you can, and you are going to think of different ways to try to get through this, but right now, the best thing for us to do is not make any rash decisions," Maggie said. "We just enjoy being us again, yeah?" Maggie said, and Alex gave the littlest of nods. "And we have the summer to enjoy being with our girls. We can enjoy being a family again."

"Sounds good," Alex smiled softly as she looked into her wife's eyes. "But right now," Alex shuffled herself a little closer to her wife, making sure not to spill the drink as she did so. "How about we keep just enjoying this time together?" Alex questioned.

"Not going to say no to that." Maggie spoke softly as Alex wrapped her arm around her. Maggie rested her head on her wife's shoulder as they looked out to the ocean, the water gently lapping around them.

* * *

Kara was pushing Hayden on the swing. They'd packed up the picnic and had taken the picnic basket back to the car, so they could go play at the playpark. Eliza was sitting outside the sectioned off playpark area, on the benches nearby because Trudi wasn't allowed in the playpark. Trudi was currently off fetching a stick than Eliza had thrown for her to keep her occupied as Hayden played. "Higher Kara higher," Hayden pleaded. "All the way to space."

"Space?" Kara gasped. "That's awfully far."

"Yeah," Hayden grinned. "To the moon."

"Woah, I don't think your mummies would like it if I sent you to the moon." Kara pushed on Hayden's back, causing the swing to go higher.

"Not for really, Kara," Hayden told her. "Just for pretend."

"Oh I see," Kara murmured. "Silly me."

"Yes, silly you," Hayden giggled as Kara pushed her higher on the swing. "K, when is Mummies coming home?" Hayden wondered.

"Uh, on Monday," Kara answered.

"What's today?" Hayden asked.

"Today is Saturday," Kara said. "So, Monday is two days away."

"Oh no," Hayden sighed. "That is soooo long." Hayden emphasised the O sound of the so.

"I know it is." Kara knew for a 3-year-old that a few days not seeing your parents would seem like a rather long time.

"I miss them." Hayden said.

"But you are having fun here with me and Grandma and Uncle Neil and Ava and Emmi, right?" Kara questioned.

"And my Trudi," Hayden added to Kara's list. "But I miss my mummies too much." Hayden sounded like she was about to cry.

"Aw sweetie," Kara stopped the swing and walked around to the front, so she was facing Hayden. She knelt down to be at the same level as her. "I know you'll miss them, but you are going to have so much fun here that time will fly by," Kara told her, putting her hand on Hayden's knee. "You, Grandma, Ava and Emmi are coming to my place for dinner tonight, so you'll get to see Uncle Neil again." Kara said, bringing her hand up and lightly tapping it against Hayden's cheek, Hayden managing a little smile.

"You make me fish fingers?" Hayden questioned.

"Sure, if that's what you want then that's what I'll make you." Kara told her, and Hayden's smile grew larger as she looked over to Eliza, seeing Ava and Emmi approaching her, them now meeting them after being at the softball.

"Emmi's here," Hayden jumped off the swing and ran over to the gate, pulling at it, trying to get it open. "Help me." Hayden looked around to Kara who was walking over to help her get out.

"There you go." Kara opened the gate and let Hayden out of the playpark. Hayden ran over to her sister, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Hey Jelly, what's wrong?" Emmi put her hands around her little sister as she was still holding onto her, softly rubbing her back.

"I miss Mummies." Hayden's voice was muffled against Emmi's leg.

"I miss Mummies too but it's important they spend some time just them." Emmi told her as she kept lightly rubbing her sister's back.

Hayden frowned as she looked up at Emmi. "Why?"

"Because they are a couple and they are in love and they are allowed to do things with just the two of them sometimes." Emmi answered.

Hayden sighed rather loudly as she stepped back from her sister. "I wish it would be Monday."

"It will be soon," Emmi said. "And how about when we go to Auntie K's house I hide some things and you can do a treasure hunt to find them?" Emmi questioned, and Hayden nodded as she grinned, looking excited at the thought of a treasure hunt.

Eliza, Kara and Ava all stared at Emmi, finding her way to keep her sister from getting to upset of missing her mummies rather sweet. "Well that sounds like such a fun idea, huh Jelly?" Ava said as she reached down and ruffled Hayden's hair.

"Yes." Hayden nodded. She loved looking for treasures.

Eliza smiled at her eldest granddaughter. "You have fun watching the softball?"

"Yes," Emmi nodded. "We lost though." Emmi pouted sadly.

"Ah well sadly someone has to lose, huh?" Eliza questioned, before looking beyond them, seeing that same man from before watching them again. She glanced at Kara and gestured for her to look in his direction. Ava noticed the exchange between them and also looked around.

"Can I help you?" Kara took a few steps forward, putting herself in-between the man and the girls.

The man looked a little startled. "I was just admiring the dog," The man rubbed the back of his head as he spoke. "Beautiful." He pointed to Trudi as he took some steps closer.

Trudi took some steps across and looked up at the man, before she bared her teeth at him and growled, the dog clearly not liking the look of this man. The man took a few steps back before he turned around and walked away quickly. "That's not like Trudi," Ava noted. "She's normally really friendly."

"Well maybe she can sense something we can't." Eliza mumbled.

Ava looked over in the direction of the man who was still walking away, before turning back around to face everyone again. "Hey, you two, how about we see who can get to that tree the fastest?" Ava said, pointing out to a tree not so far away.

"What I win?" Hayden questioned.

"Uh..." Ava rubbed the back of her head. "I'll give the winner a quarter." Ava answered.

"Oh, a big treasure." Hayden nodded, looking up for this little race.

"Uh…" Emmi looked between the adults. She knew they wanted to talk about something without her being there. "Okay, ready Hayden?"

"I'm ready." Hayden stood with one foot out in front of the other, her hands in fists as she held them out, one a little further forward that the other.

"Ready…steady…go," Ava shouted, Hayden and Emmi running off, Trudi giving a bark of excitement as she ran off after them. "That guy was at the softball for a bit," Ava said when she was sure the girls were out of earshot. "I thought he was staring at us," Ava spoke quietly. "Uh….I think he followed us here."

Kara and Eliza exchanged a glance. "Take the girls back to my place," Kara told her mother. "I'm going to go catch up with him." Kara said. Before Eliza could answer her, Kara had run off in the direction he'd gone in.

"Do you think he is after something?" Ava questioned. "The girls?" Ava's eyes widened at the thought.

"I don't know." Eliza shook her head.

"Well do you think we should alert the police?" Ava wondered.

"And say what?" Eliza asked. "A man stared at us for a minute?" Eliza questioned, her hand flying out to the side. "It's not like that is anything to go on."

"Well I think it was more than that," Ava mumbled. "Should we call Maggie and Alex?"

Eliza exhaled loudly as she ran her hand over her forehead. "Let's just see if Kara catches up with him." Eliza suggested. She didn't want to worry them or interrupt their weekend away for nothing.

Ava opened her mouth to talk again but heard Emmi shouting over to them. "I won." Emmi shouted. Ava and Eliza glanced at each other before they looked back over to Emmi, walking across in their direction.

"No fair she is bigger." Hayden pouted as she folded her arms across her chest and banged her foot down off the ground.

"Aw you both did good," Ava said. "You got here so fast." Ava reached down and ruffled Hayden's hair before she reached into her pocket and pulled out some coins. She lifted out two quarters, giving one to Emmi and one to Hayden. This put a grin on Hayden's face, her big brown eyes widening as she stared at the shiny coin that was in her hands.

"Thanks." Emmi gave Ava a little smile before putting the coin away in her pocket.

"Right, well let's get you girls home, huh?" Eliza said, her eyes darting around, looking for any sign of Kara or the man.

"Home home?" Hayden gasped excitedly.

"Well, to Kara's. We will be having dinner there, remember?" Eliza questioned as she took Hayden's hand, Hayden still keeping a hold of her quarter in her other.

"Oh yes. My treasure hunt is there." Hayden spoke happily, seemingly having forgotten that she was missing her mothers at this precise moment.

"Yeah, that'll be good, huh?" Eliza murmured as they made their way out of the park to go to Kara house, Eliza hoping Kara would sort out this man, before anything bad happened.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had gone for a walk into the town. They'd decided to give the crazy golf a miss for now and were just going to do a bit shopping, going to find a little gift for the girls but had stopped off for a frozen yoghurt first. They were sitting at the tables outside, Alex having picked a plain yoghurt but put some mini reeces peanut butter cups on it along with some chocolate sauce, and Maggie had picked a coconut yoghurt and put some white, milk and dark chocolate chips over the top. There was also a bottle of water sitting on the table that they were sharing. "Mmm, this coconut yoghurt is amazing," Maggie said, putting some onto her spoon. "Taste it." Maggie reached her hand out and Alex opened her mouth, tasting her wife's yoghurt.

"Mmm yeah, nice," Alex swallowed. "I'm not sharing my peanut butter cups with you though." Alex teased as she pulled her bowl closer to herself, causing Maggie to chuckle.

"Aww but babe I'm injured, and you know, the doctor did say that one of your wife's peanut butter cups would help greatly in your recovery." Maggie said, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

"Oh, well in that case," Alex put some frozen yoghurt onto her spoon, making sure to pick up not one but two of her mini peanut butter cups. "If it's doctors orders and all." Alex leaned her arm across the table, the spoon going into her wife's mouth.

"Ahh see I feel better already." Maggie joked. After they'd sat at the waters edge for a while, they and gone into the water. Maggie didn't exactly swim but she'd moved around in the water and had come out feeling sore, having clearly irritated her still healing ribs.

"I bet you feel fine anyways," Alex murmured. "You just don't want to lose to me at crazy golf." Alex spoke jokingly. She knew her wife was still hurting but was glad the banter was back in their relationship.

"I mean, if you want me to be honest then yeah but c'mon, the broken ribs still hurting is a better excuse," Maggie said, and Alex chuckled. "But uh, I'm sorry that we have to change our plans again." Maggie sighed as she reached of the bottle of water.

"Stop being sorry," Alex told her, watching her as she look a drink. "Besides, we didn't really have plans for today, did we?" Alex questioned, and Maggie shook her head as she swallowed a mouthful of water. "It was a let's just see what happens kinda day," Alex said, taking another spoonful of her yoghurt. "And we've had a lovely breakfast overlooking the ocean, we had some cocktails and a swim and now we are enjoying some frozen yoghurt," Alex said. "Is this not a good, relaxing day?" Alex questioned. "Is this boring you?"

"No," Maggie answered. "It's been nice."

"Right then, so don't be sorry for not feeling like going to play crazy golf," Alex said, watching as Maggie took a spoonful of her coconut yoghurt. "I mean pretty soon we are going to go shopping and you are going to be cooing over all the cute things we can get for the girls."

"I'll be cooing?" Maggie scrunched her face up.

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "Aww Alex this is so cute and aww Alex we should get Jelly this." Alex mocked her wife's voice and Maggie threw the lid from the water bottle at her as Alex chuckled.

"Well you know what, yeah maybe I will be like that, so sorry for enjoying buying nice little treats for my two favourite girls." Maggie said.

"You just have two favourite girls?" Alex put on a little pout.

"Oh well sorry, three," Maggie said, Alex's lips etching into a smile. "Can't forget Trudi."

Alex gasped as she threw the bottle lid back at her wife, Maggie chuckling this time. "Aww baby c'mon, you know you are my favourite wife."

"I should hope I am your only wife." Alex retorted.

"Forever and always," Maggie smiled. "Of course you are one of my favourite girls too."

"Well wouldn't hurt you to say it." Alex folded her arms across her chest, and looked downwards, faking a sad pout.

"Oh, when did you get so needy?" Maggie stood up from the chair and walked over to her wife. "You Alexandra Danvers are my very most favourite girl." Maggie told her, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Aww that's sweet of you to say, thank you." Alex smiled as she looked into Maggie's mesmerising brown eyes. She brought her hand up and gently rubbed Maggie's cheek before she pulled her down for another kiss.

"You uh….you have something to say back to me?" Maggie asked. "Maybe something about your favourite girl?"

"Oh yeah," Alex's lips curled into a smile. "Emmi and Jelly."

Maggie gasped as she slapped Alex's arm. Alex chuckled. "You are my favourite and you know it baby," Alex pulled her in for another kiss. "I feel blessed to be able to call you my wife. You really are the most wonderful, sweet, kind, caring, loving woman and you've made me the luckiest person alive," Alex told her, Maggie smiling at Alex's sweet words. "And you are amazing in bed." Alex widened her eyes as she got a grin on her face.

"Ah you had to lower the tone, didn't you?" Maggie hit Alex's arm again. "That was a wonderfully sweet moment and then you had to go say that."

"So, you don't want that kind of compliment?" Alex questioned, the grin still on her face.

"Well that's obviously a very nice compliment to get but read the moment sweetie." Maggie said.

Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "Not like we've even had any of that amazing sex lately anyways," Alex bowed her head for a moment as she exhaled. "Sorry," Alex cleared her throat as she looked up back to her wife. "We won't talk about sex if you don't want to."

"It's okay," Maggie spoke softly. "And we were working on that. Me being injured kinda stopped things from progressing, but we're not worried, right? We still want to be intimate with each other so, when I no longer have broken ribs we can ship the girls off to Grandma's and spend the whole night totally uninterrupted." Maggie raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe we could sneak away for another one of these weekends?" Alex suggested. "But you know, uh, instead of going to the beach and shopping in town we could maybe spend a little more time in the bedroom?"

"Sounds like the perfect plan to me." Maggie smiled before she once again leaned down and shared a kiss with her wife.

* * *

Kara walked back into the house, sighing as she walked into the kitchen, hearing someone in there. "He moves fast." Kara leaned her elbows on the kitchen worktop and put her head in her hands.

Ava looked around to her. "Do you think he is after the girls?" Ava sounded worried.

"I don't know." Kara looked around to Ava, her lips pursing. She felt worried. She felt like something wasn't right about him.

"Well is there anything else you could do?" Ava asked. "Should we call Maggie and Alex?"

"I don't want to worry them to soon," Kara played with her hands, a worried look plastered on her face. "But I…I don't know if there's much more I can do. Maybe we need a cop."

Ava pursed her lips as she looked down to the mixing bowl. She'd decided to make some brownies to have as a dessert after dinner. "But Maggie would be the mother, not the cop on this case."

"I suppose, yeah," Kara rubbed the back of her head. "I…is Neil not back yet?" Kara said as she looked to her watch to see the time. "Maybe he'll know how we should handle this."

Ava shook her head. "But I don't think it would hurt to call the police. He was being suspicious and young kids' safely is a stake," Ava reminded her. "They'll take it seriously."

"Maybe, I…." Kara sighed. "Where are the girls?" Kara asked.

"They are outside with Eliza," Ava told her. "Hayden is doing the treasure hunt."

Kara pursed her lips as she walked over to the kitchen window and looked out to the back garden, seeing Hayden was running around, Eliza and Emmi standing in the middle of the grass watching her. "She loves looking for treasures." Kara smiled as she watched her niece disappear behind a tree at the back of the garden.

"Yeah," Ava agreed. "Oh I hope you don't mind that I'm making brownies by the way."

"No," Kara kept her gaze on Hayden outside. She reappeared from behind the tree and was now running over to the small water feature that they had. "As long as I get to eat some for dessert you can make whatever you want."

Ava nodded, indicating Kara could have some. "Hayden insisted I put raspberries in them because her Mama loves raspberry and chocolate brownies." Ava told her as she put the mixture into the baking tin for the oven.

"What you making them healthy for?" Kara turned her head to look around to Ava.

Ava stifled a laugh. "I'm not sure a few handfuls of raspberries will make the brownies healthy." Ava mumbled as she put the baking tin into the already heated up oven.

"Well, no, but," Kara walked over and picked up the mixing bowl and spatula, going to eat the leftover mixture. "Still, put something like more chocolate into the brownies."

"Sure. Next time I'll make double chocolate chocolate brownies," Ava said.

Kara gave a little nod, liking her suggestion. "So, Ryan not around today?"

"He is having a day with his Grandma." Ava said as she turned on the kitchen tap to fill the sink, so she could wash up from her baking. She put a squeeze of washing up liquid into the sink before she started putting the things into the sink, making sure to leave Kara with the mixing bowl and spatula for now.

"Well that's cute." Kara gushed as she put her hand on her chest.

"Yeah, he loves his Grandma," Ava murmured. "Uh, you want me to give you a hand making dinner?"

Kara shook her head as she once again glanced at her watch. "Neil is going to make it." Neil was due home, so she was sure he wouldn't be much longer.

Eliza appeared in the kitchen from the hallway down to the back door. "The girls want a drink," She walked over to the fridge and opened it up, pulling out the carton of apple juice. "Treasure hunting is thirsty work," Eliza mumbled as she walked over to the cupboard and took out two plastic cups, both of them with built in straws spiraling around the cup till it reached the top. One of them was orange with a yellow straw and the cup that Hayden insisted that she drink out of every time she was at her auntie Kara's. Eliza knew Emmi no longer cared about her cup colour, but she'd had a preference for the purple cup with the pink straw when she was little so Eliza got that one out. She poured two apple juices for the girls before putting the carton of juice back in the fridge. "You have any luck?" Eliza questioned, looking to Kara who was still eating the brownie batter from the spatula, the bowl being held close to her.

Kara shook her head. "He moved quickly wherever he went."

"But you are Supergirl," Eliza remarked. "There's not many who can move faster than you."

Kara shrugged. "Maybe he's alien or maybe he's been enhanced or something."

"Enhanced?" Ava turned around from doing the dishes. She grabbed the dishtowel and wiped her hands try. "Like the thing that Cadmus did to people?"

"Well not just Cadmus but yeah." Eliza nodded.

"Wait, wait," Kara shook her head. "Cadmus is no more. It's not going to be them and what would Cadmus want with two little girls?"

"Uh one is alien who has been a Cadmus prisoner before," Eliza said. "And the other is the child of the people who helped bring Cadmus to an end."

"Exactly. Cadmus are done. The main perpetrators are in prison, it's not…." Kara shook her head. "Surely Cadmus aren't back."

"I don't know." Eliza shrugged.

"I still think we should call the police." Ava murmured.

"We are probably just being paranoid," Eliza said. "We are thinking the worst because of what's previously happened with Emmi and the nature of Alex and Maggie's jobs, maybe it wouldn't be wrong to think that someone was watching them or their family, but the likelihood of something happening?" Eliza spoke questioningly.

"Well like you said, it's happened once so it can happen again," Ava said. "Isn't that more reason to call the police and at least make them aware we are worried?"

"Maybe she's right," Kara said. "It wouldn't hurt to just give them a call."

Eliza pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "If we get any more reason to worry then we'll call right away," Eliza said as she picked up the drinks for the girls and walked down the kitchen. She walked past the laundry room and out the back door. "Girls, I got your drinks," Eliza looked around the garden. "Girls," Eliza's voice got panicked. "Hayden," Eliza looked around. "Emmi," Eliza shouted, still looking around the garden. She wondered if they were just hiding her from her, perhaps starting a game of hide and seek. She felt her stomach lurch as she looked around but saw no signs of the girls and noticed that the gate at the back of the garden was open.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who review. I really appreciate them. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	38. Chapter 38

Alex and Maggie were in the police station. Kara and J'onn had flown across to get them and tell them that the girls had been taken. Flying them home was a far quicker option than driving, and J'onn had said he fly back to drive Alex's car back to the city once he knew the girls were home safe. "I don't understand," Alex stood up from the chair where they'd been waiting on the officer to return. "Three of you. There was three of you in that house and they still…." Alex took a deep breath, her hand rubbing over her forehead. "Why were they alone outside when you knew they were in danger? When you thought they were being watched?" Alex glared at her mother. She felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and all she wanted to do was go and look for her girls. She didn't want to talk to the police officers.

"I'm sorry," Eliza squeaked. "I went inside for a minute to get them a drink."

Alex shook her head as she paced the room. "You don't leave them alone," Alex raised her voice. "Hayden's only three for goodness sake," Alex shouted. "You have to watch her all the time," Alex told her mother. "And Emmi is smart. I know she's smart but she is just a child and you should never have left them alone. Not when you were suspicious. What the hell were you thinking?" Alex yelled, wanting her mother to give her a better reason.

"Alex," Maggie stood up from the chair and walked over to her wife. "This isn't Eliza's fault." Maggie felt sick with worry. She wanted to get this chat over with as soon as possible so she could join Neil, Kara, Ava, J'onn and the officers who were already out there, searching for the girls.

"She left them on their own." Alex yelled at her wife. She didn't mean to yell at Maggie, but she couldn't help it. She just wanted her girls back.

"Ah c'mon, you've never left them playing for few minutes to go do something that needed done?" Maggie questioned.

"Not when I thought someone was watching them," Alex retorted. "Why Mum?" Alex looked back across to her mother. "You should have been watching them. You should have called the police. You should have called us."

"We didn't want to worry you." Eliza replied. Her stomach was churning with worry for her grandchildren. She glanced at Maggie, hating to see the look on her face.

"Ah well great job there." Alex seethed.

"Alex," Maggie put her hand onto her wife's arms, holding her still. "Just take a deep breath. Yelling at Eliza isn't going to change what's happened. The best thing we can do is cooperate with the officers then put everything in to getting our girls back, yeah?" Maggie rubbed her arms as she spoke.

Alex took a deep breath as she gave a little nod. "I'm so sorry, Alex," Eliza said. "We were talking about what best to do and I….it really was no more than a minute, I….Ava was right. We should have called the police as soon as we felt suspicious of him and I'm going to regret my decision for the rest of my life because if any happens to those girls, I…." Eliza trailed off as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Then I will never forgive you," Alex said as she gave her mother a steely glare. "If so much as one hair on their heads is harmed….." Alex stopped talking as she shook her head. "Just….I….I can't look at you right now. Just leave, get out." Alex pointed to the door.

"Babe -" Maggie tried to calm her wife down, but Alex spoke over her.

"Don't," Alex moved away from Maggie. "She is at fault and I don't want her around right now."

Maggie looked to Eliza. "It's okay. I'll go. I….I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Eliza said before she did as Alex had requested and left the room.

"Alex, it's not your mum's fault," Maggie said. "I know emotions are running high right now and we're worried, and we want our girls home safely, but yelling at your mum is not the answer."

"Then what is?" Alex spat. "She was looking after them. She said she felt suspicious of someone, yet she did nothing about it," Alex said. "She made bad choices and now our girls have been taken," Alex reminded her wife. "There is blame on her part." Alex said.

Maggie pursed her lips. She was about to reply to her wife when the door opened, and Ethan and Samuel walked into the room. "Captain thought you might like talking with people you are close too," Ethan said as he and Samuel sat down at the interview table, Maggie and Alex sitting down at the other side. "I think this is going to be horrible no matter who you talk to, but," Ethan exhaled lightly, feeling for the parents. Maggie looked so numb, like she was still processing the current situation. And Alex, Alex looked completely terrified, like all kinds of scenarios were running through her head. "We want to make you feel as comfortable as possible."

Samuel leaned forward as he took a deep breath. "Is there anyone you can think of who may have done this?" Samuel questioned. "Someone with a grudge or score to settle?" Samuel continued. "Anything you can think of, large or small may be of help in finding out who has abducted your girls."

Maggie felt the word hit her like a ton of bricks. Abducted. Abducted. Her girls had been abducted. "My wife is a cop and I'm…" Alex paused for a moment, but she remembered that Samuel and Ethan were aware of the DEO. "I'm DEO. There's probably countless people."

"Anything you can think of would be of great help to the investigation." Ethan said.

"No shit." Alex muttered.

Maggie looked around to her wife before she looked back to her colleagues. "Maria," Maggie said. "What if it's Maria?" Maggie looked back to her wife, Alex turning her head to face her.

Alex shrugged. "Maria is a lot of things, Maggie, but I don't think she would harm innocent children." Although Alex said it, she was now thinking maybe that wasn't true. After all, she thrown out her daughter when she was a child and had conspired to kidnapping Ava, causing harm to her and leading to her losing her unborn baby.

"Who's Maria?" Samuel questioned.

"She's my…." Maggie paused. "My mother. We don't really have a relationship, not since I was 14," Maggie shook her head. "But uh…" Maggie brushed her hand lightly off the edge of the table. "She got in touch at the end of May needing a kidney. I was match but then I had the car accident, so I could no longer do it," Maggie explained. "What if she wants revenge? She's mad because I'm not doing it anymore so she…." Maggie trailed off.

"The person who took the kids was a guy." Alex reminded her wife.

"Well she could have got someone to do it for her." Ethan suggested.

"It's worth looking into. If you could give us her details." Samuel said.

"Maria Rodas. She's in Blue Springs, Nebraska." Maggie told them.

"We also need a picture of your girls for the Amber Alert." Ethan said, as Maggie was getting her phone out to give them Maria's number.

"There's plenty on my phone," Maggie told him. "Uh…recent ones too, from Hayden's birthday a few weeks back." Samuel took the phone from her, staring down at the number that was on the screen.

"This the only number you have?" Samuel questioned, and Maggie nodded as he stood up. "Okay, I'll be back." Samuel said before he made an exit from the room.

"Well while Samuel is looking into that, is there anything else you can suggest that could help us out?" Ethan questioned.

"Why are we sitting here talking?" Alex questioned. "What is talking going to do? We should all be out there looking for the girls."

"We have officers out looking but we need leads, we need something to go off," Ethan said. "They were taken from a residential street. There was no CCTV," Ethan told her. "All we have is a make-up of what he might look like based on what your mother and sisters have told us from the little they saw of him at the park."

"Yeah, well I'm not sitting here and wasting anymore time," Alex said. "I don't know who has taken my girls, but God help him when I find him." Alex pushed on the table, her chair scraping back on the floor, sending a screeching noise into the room. She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Alex, wait." Maggie stood up, calling out of her wife.

"I'm going Maggie," Alex didn't look back as she kept walking, Maggie following after her. "You can do what you want but I'm going to find my girls." Alex walked down the hallway, pushing hard on the door, sending it swinging back, causing a loud thud as it hit against the wall. She walked out of the building and into the dusk; night now falling on the city. She pulled her phone from her pocket, going to call her sister and see where she was so she join them in the search in looking for the girls.

* * *

The room was dark. There was a light on, but it wasn't the brightest. The windows had newspapers over them, blocking any light from coming in. Emmi was sitting in the corner of the room, Hayden cuddled against her, shaking because she was so terrified. Emmi was watching the man. He was over at a fridge, looking inside of it. Emmi stared at him, not blinking. "What you look at?" The man questioned as he closed the fridge door and twisted off the cap from the bottle of beer, throwing the cap down to the floor. Emmi stared at it for a moment before looking back to the man.

"I'm thirsty." Emmi said.

"That's nice to know." The man walked over and sat down on the old rusty deckchair, the only piece of furniture in the room.

"Why did you steal us?" Emmi questioned. She was gently rubbing Hayden's back. She could hear the muffled cries of her sister and she was trying her best to keep her feeling calm and safe.

"Because I can." The man said.

Emmi glared at him before she looked around the room. She was trying to find something that may be able to help her in getting out of there, but it was rather bare. She could try and move the fridge, but it was a large object, which would require a strength Emmi wasn't sure she had yet. It was easy for her to move small objects with her mind, but she'd never used her powers for a long time and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to move a fridge yet. "My mums are going to be so mad when they find out what you've done." Emmi told him.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." The man smirked.

"They are coming for you," Emmi said. "You should be scared."

The man laughed. "You are a brave one, aren't you?" The man questioned. "Not like that sister of yours," The man gestured to Hayden. "What a cry baby she is."

"She is only three." Emmi retorted.

"Still, get her to shut up," The man ordered. "I'm trying to enjoy my beer." The man took long drink, staring at Hayden as she kept crying.

"Hayden," Emmi whispered down to her sister. "Shh, it's okay."

"No," Hayden looked up to Emmi. "I want mummies."

"I know, I do too," Emmi told her, taking a deep breath. She felt terrified, but she knew she needed to be brave for her little sister. "And they are going to come for us," Emmi said. "But we need to just sit here and be really quiet until then," Emmi told her. "Like a game," Emmi got an idea in her head. "You know how sometimes when we are in the car and mummies tell us to play the quiet game?" Emmi was rubbing her sisters back as she spoke to her.

"Yeah," Hayden sniffed back as she wiped her little hand over her face, removing tears. "Who doesn't talk for longest is the winner."

"Okay, well we are going to play that game for a little bit, okay?" Emmi told her, Hayden giving a little nod. "No more crying, can you do that?"

Hayden nodded lightly. "But can I still cuddle you?"

"Yes," Emmi nodded as she wrapped her arm back around her sister, Hayden cuddling into her. Emmi stared back up at the man who was still drinking his beer, his eyes glued to the phone that was in his hand.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting. I know you want to get out there to look for your kids." Samuel said as he walked back into the room, Maggie's phone in one hand as he held a glass of scotch in the other. He put them both down on the table. Maggie stared at the scotch for a moment before she picked it up and drank it down in one.

"Did you get her?" Maggie asked, looking up to her friend and colleague.

"Someone called Gail answered." Samuel said, and Maggie nodded, knowing who he was talking about.

"She's a good friend of Maria's." Maggie told him.

"Yes," Samuel nodded. "She said, uh…" Samuel rubbed the back of his head. "She said your mother has been in intensive care for the last 4 days," Samuel said. Maggie widened her eyes, a little shocked at the news. "She got an infection and then things went downhill fast." Samuel informed her.

"So, it's probably not her controlling things with the girls." Maggie murmured, and Samuel shook his head.

"Well, its not sounding likely." Samuel told her.

Maggie actually felt relieved that it wasn't Maria who'd organised this, but she didn't really know who else it could be. "Who could do that?" Maggie welled up. "Who could abduct two innocent little girls?" Maggie questioned. "If someone has a score to settle with me or Alex then why not come for us? Why harm them?"

Samuel shrugged, not really having an answer. "Well, maybe they want to hurt you and taking your kids is going to do that, right?"

"But they are just innocent kids," Maggie sighed, standing up from the chair. "Leave them out of it."

"Unfortunately, that's not the way some people see things." Samuel told her.

Maggie pursed her lips as she picked up her phone from the table and put it into her pocket. "So, what do we have to go on now?"

"Not a lot," Samuel shook his head. "But we'll get something, Maggie. We'll find your girls safe."

"You can't promise that," Maggie squeaked as her eyes glossed over with tears. "We have absolutely no leads," Maggie said. "Where do we even start?"

Samuel exhaled lightly. "Someone will have seen something," Samuel told her, standing up from the chair and walking closer to her. "Okay, there has to have been something. We have officers on your sister-in-law's street talking to the neighbours," Samuel informed her. "Their pictures are out there. People know to look out for them."

"It's not like he's going to take them out on the street and risk being caught, is it?" Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Well, probably not," Samuel answered. "But c'mon, Maggie. You know this team. You know this force. You know us and the DEO will stop at nothing to find the girls and get them home safely."

Maggie took a deep breath. "Yeah," Maggie murmured. "Well that's not going to happen with me sitting in here, so," Maggie gestured to the door. "I'm going to look for my girls." Maggie said as she walked out of the interview room and exited the building in similar fashion to how her wife had earlier. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called her wife, going to catch up with her in the search for their girls.

* * *

Maggie walked into the house. "Alex?" Maggie walked up the stairs, finding Alex sitting in the hallway, Emmi's Poppy troll in her hands and a dinosaur of Hayden's.

Alex looked up to her wife. "I wanted Hallie hippo, but I guess she's at my mum's right now." Hayden couldn't really sleep without Hallie, so she'd obviously taken it to Grandma's for the weekend.

Maggie sat down next to her wife, running her hand over Poppy troll. "She was obsessed with this when she was younger." Maggie remembered Emmi's love for Poppy troll. "It went most everywhere with her."

"I think she sometimes still likes to cuddle it when she is in bed." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod before a brief silence hit them.

"Uh Kara said Neil sent you home," Maggie said. She couldn't get in contact with Alex when she'd tried but she caught up with Kara. "I tried calling you, but it went straight to voicemail."

"My battery died," Alex explained. "Uh I looked for a while but, where do we even start, you know? Then I started thinking the worst and Neil brought me here to calm me down. Made me see I wouldn't be any good to the girls in this state," Alex took a deep breath. "Uh, I said I'd only stay here and calm down if he went back out," Alex said. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you looking for our girls? Did they call Maria?"

"I came to check that you are okay," Maggie told her. "Uh….Maria is in intensive care, so, unless this was planned long ago…." Maggie shook her head, looking downwards. "But she's not important right now," Maggie said. "Us finding our girls, that's all that matters," Maggie welled up. "Uh….the police are working hard at finding something to go on and your sister and Neil and Ava are still out there," Maggie said. "Ryan was there too," Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod, having been out with them already. "And J'onn and some DEO Agents," Maggie added. "Our girls have so many people looking for them and we are going to find them, okay?" Maggie brought her hand up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"We should go back out." Alex said. She hated that she was sitting at home doing nothing.

"We can," Maggie told her. "But Neil is right. We both need to rest and make sure we eat so we are strong for when our girls do come home." Maggie felt her stomach rumble in that moment and it was then she remembered they hadn't eaten anything since the frozen yoghurt that afternoon.

"Who would do this, Maggie?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "I've been trying to think all night, but I…" Maggie shook her head.

"I can't believe this has happened to Emmi again," Alex said. "We promised her we'd keep her safe. We promised her after what happened with Eileen and Tina. She's already been taken twice," Alex knew Maggie didn't need reminding of this, but she said it anyways. "Three times if you add Cadmus," Alex squeaked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Cadmus," Alex gasped. "It can't be them, can it?"

"Lillian and her pet cyborg are in jail," Maggie said, deliberately choosing to not include Jeremiah in that list. "I don't think they could do anything from there. I mean, I don't expect they'd get visitors," Maggie ran her hands through her hair. "And you know, that was a long time ago now," Maggie said. "They wouldn't wait so long for revenge, would they?"

"I don't know," Alex said. "I don't understand any of this," Alex sounded like she was going to burst into tears. "All I know is that I need our girls to come home to us."

"I need that too," Maggie responded. "And we are going to get it, yeah?" Maggie questioned. "And Emmi is smart, she's a clever one and she's alien. She can get her way out of things."

"Not when she is scared," Alex reminded her wife. "She can't control her powers when she is scared and little Jelly," Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek. "She acts all fearless, but she is going to be terrified right now."

"But they have each other," Maggie felt some sort of peace, hoping that at least her girls were together. "Emmi will protect her." Maggie was sure of this.

"She's just a kid," Alex retorted. "It shouldn't be on Emmi to protect Hayden," Alex said. "That was supposed to be my mum's job this weekend. I don't get what she was thinking." Alex shook her head, still cuddling the teddies close to her.

"Alex," Maggie exhaled lightly. "She wouldn't be thinking this would happen. She would have been panicked by the weird guy watching them and she wouldn't be thinking straight," Maggie told her, her hand going out to touch her wife's arm. "And if this didn't happen this weekend then maybe on our watch it still could have happened," Maggie told her. "This guy wanted to get to our girls for some reason and I'm sure he would have done whatever it took to make that happen," Maggie said. "Right now, sweetie, at a time like this, you need family. Support. Don't push your mum away."

"My girls are gone because of a mistake she made," Alex said as she stood to her feet, letting the teddies fall to the floor. "I'm going back out there. I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I'm not relying on other people to find my girls," Alex said as she started walking down the hall towards the stairs. "Are you coming?" Alex stopped walking and looked back around to her wife. Maggie nodded in response as she stood to her feet and walked towards stairs, following her wife out of the house.

* * *

Emmi and Hayden were still sitting in the corner of the room. The man could hear both girls' stomachs rumbling. Feeding and watering the girls was a thought that hadn't crossed his mind when he'd come up with this plan. All he'd thought about was finally being able to get revenge on her for what she'd done. And the best way he thought to do that was by taking her girls from her, after all, she'd taken his son from him. Emmi looked down to Hayden who was still cuddled against her. She'd stopped crying and hadn't spoken for hours. Not since Emmi told her they were playing the quiet game, then eventually, Hayden had fallen asleep cuddled against her big sister. Emmi looked downwards as she heard her tummy rumbling. "You need to give us food or we'll die." Emmi spoke quietly. She didn't want to wake Hayden up, but she was also scared of the strange man. She didn't know what he could do to them.

"It'll be a while before you starve to death," The man mumbled as he stared at his phone. He'd taken the girls around 4pm and it was now just after 10pm. He figured 6 hours of worrying was enough time. He was sure that her and her wife would have returned from wherever they were. He'd been watching them for a while now, waiting for the right moment to take action. He felt when they were gone was the perfect opportunity. He looked across to Emmi for a moment, her stomach still making noises. He stood up from the chair and took a few steps across the room, Emmi getting a panicked look on her face as he approached her. "You want some potato chips and a soda?"

"I don't drink soda," Emmi answered. "Water or apple juice."

The man rolled his eyes. "I need to go make a phone call," The man said. "I'll get you something," The man looked over to the door before looking back to Emmi. "If you move or shout I'll hurt your little sister," The man told her, looking down to Hayden who was sleeping against Emmi. Emmi protectively wrapped her arms tighter around her and gave the man a glare. "I mean it. And I'll make sure that you never get to see your mums again," The man warned her before he turned around and walked across the room to the door. He unlocked it before he opened the door and went outside, locking the door up. He reached up and bolted three door locks shut, making sure there was no way Emmi could try to get out. He walked down the stairs and out of the building and took a left turn, walking down to the end of the block before making a left turn. He walked about half way down the block and walked into a convenience store. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a packet of classics lays. He paid for the items and left the shop, continuing to walk down to the end of the block. He stopped at the pay phone and lifted up the receiver, holding it to his ear. He put the bag from the store down on the floor and lifted his phone from his pocket, scrolling down to her number. He put some coins into the slot before he hit the numbers on the pay phone so he could call her. He took a deep breath as he heard it ringing and ringing. Eventually just when he was about to hang up, there was an answer from a very distressed sounding woman. The man laughed. "I think I have a couple of things that belong to you."

* * *

 **Thanks to those who reviewed. :)** **(Reviews have been lessening lately so I hope there is still interest in this...)**

 **Thoughts?**


	39. Chapter 39

Maggie felt her heart skip a beat. She reached her hand out, grabbing onto her wife's arm. "Who is this?" Maggie questioned. "What do you want? Where are our girls?" Alex widened her eyes as Maggie put her phone onto loud speaker, her whole body shaking nervously.

"They're around," The man replied, sounding smug. "But if you ever want to see them alive again you'll do exactly as I say," The man said. "You hear me?"

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance. "Who are you?" Alex questioned. The man paused for a moment, maybe thrown by the different voice.

"Why don't you ask your wife who Michael is?" Michael replied.

Alex stared at Maggie, waiting on her to tell her. "I don't know a Michael," Maggie was desperately trying to think who this Michael was, but nothing was coming to her. "Please, just….tell us where you are so we can get our girls back." Maggie could feel her heart beating within her chest. This Michael wanted to get her back. It was her fault. It was her fault her girls had been taken.

Michael laughed. "That's not quite how these things work," Michael said, sounding smug. "I call the shots," Michael told her. "Now, first thing is no police," Michael told them. "Or I hurt the girls."

Alex looked angry. "If you so much as touch one hair on their heads I'll -"

"You'll do what I say if you want to see those little brats again," Michael barked. "Now, Sawyer," Michael said. "If I said the name Michael Walker would you know who I was?" Michael asked. "Or maybe my son, Jordan Walker? You must remember him, right?"

Maggie widened her eyes, looking rather shocked. She remembered Jordan Walker. She would never forget that name. That face. "I…..I…" Maggie couldn't talk.

Michael seemed to take pleasure in this and gave a smug laugh. "Okay, you know exactly who I am talking about. So now you know why I get to take your girls from you, don't you?" Michael questioned.

"Maggie, who is Jordan Walker and who is Michael and why does he get to take the girls?" Alex sounded panicked and confused. She just wanted to know why her kids were taken.

Maggie took a deep breath. "I…he's…." Maggie paused her head shaking. "What do you want?" Maggie questioned to Michael.

"I want you to know what it feels like," Michael retorted. "Feel the pain. The hurt," Michael told her. "I want you to feel what you've made me feel for the last 15 years," Michael said. "And don't think I won't do it. I've been inside before, and I'll gladly go back for bringing justice for my son." Michael spoke with anger in his tone.

"What is he talking about, Maggie?" Alex questioned. She felt sick to her stomach that this man would do anything to hurt her girls. Maggie was staring at her wife, looking completely numb. Shocked. She tried to respond but she couldn't get a sound to exit her mouth. "What do you want?" Alex said, talking to Michael again upon seeing she wasn't about to get anything out of her wife.

"You have 12 hours to get me 500,000 dollars or you can give up any hope of ever seeing your girls alive again," Michael told them. "I'll be touch." Michael said before the phone line went dead.

"We uh…." Maggie cleared her throat. "We need to go back to the station and tell them about the call and they'll trace where it came from. We can find him." Maggie said, turning around and walking away from her wife.

"Maggie," Alex quickly stepped forward and grabbed onto her wife, causing Maggie to spin around and face her. "You want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Alex questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips. "Really?" Maggie questioned. "You want me to talk about this right now?" Maggie asked. "This is a huge lead, Alex. He called us. We can find him and our girls," Maggie told her. "I'm going to the station." Maggie said, before she turned around and walked off, leaving Alex standing on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Hayden," Emmi pushed on her sister's shoulder. "Hayden," Emmi whispered, trying to wake her up. "Hayden." Emmi said it one more time.

Hayden gave an annoyed sounding moan. "Emmi no." Hayden mumbled as she kept her eyes closed.

"Hayden," Emmi sighed. "We don't have a lot of time." Emmi said, glancing up at the door as she head a sound from outside. Her eyes widened in panic as her heart started beating faster. She waited for a moment and gave a sigh of relief when she realised that it wasn't her captor returning.

"I want to go home." Hayden sat up, sounding like she was going to cry.

"I know," Emmi rubbed her arm. "I'm trying to make it so we can go home," Emmi told her. "Do you have any treasures in your pocket?" Emmi questioned.

Hayden nodded. "I always got me some treasures, Emmi." Hayden said, speaking in a tone that would suggest Emmi should know this.

"Yes," Emmi looked to the door again. "Lets me see them," Hayden looked a little confused as to why she was asking her this, but she did as her sister requested. She went into her pocket and pulled out two small stones, showing them to her sister. Emmi looked down to them, sighing a little. "Do you have anything else?" Hayden went into her other pocket and pulled out a marble and a rubber band.

"Are you going to take them?" Hayden pouted.

"Borrow them," Emmi said, taking the two little stones and the rubber band from her sister. "You keep the marble." Emmi told her, Hayden smiling as she put it back into her pocket. Emmi once again checked the door before she stood up and took a few steps across to the window.

"Where you going?" Hayden questioned, looking petrified that her sister had move away from her.

"Shhh," Emmi said. "I'll be right back." Emmi peeled back some of the newspaper that was stuck on the window. She tried to pull the window up, but it wouldn't budge. She looked to see if there was lock she had to move. She saw one at the top of the window, but it was way to high for her to reach. She looked down to Hayden for a moment. Hayden didn't know about her powers yet. She was young, and it wasn't something Alex and Maggie wanted to risk getting out, but Emmi knew that if she was able to go ahead with this plan she'd come up with, that Hayden would find out anyways. She took a deep breath before jumped up and then floated the rest of the way to the top of the window.

She heard Hayden gasping. "Emmi are you magic?" Hayden questioned.

Emmi pulled the lock on top of the window, so it was now unlocked. "Yes, but it's a secret," Emmi said. "You can't tell anyone." Emmi said as she floated back down to the floor.

"Not Mama or Mummy?" Hayden gasped again.

"They know," Emmi told her. "And Ava, Ryan, Grandma, Kara, Neil, Winn and Papa J'onn," Emmi listed all the people who knew about her powers. "But you can't tell anybody okay?"

"I promise." Hayden squeezed her lips between her thumb and index finger, indicating she would keep her mouth shut.

"Especially not that bad man." Emmi told her.

"I wont talk to him ever." Hayden said, her head shaking.

Emmi looked to the door again before looking to the window. Maybe they should just make a break for it now. "Hayden, come here." Emmi gestured for her to come over to the window. Hayden stood up and took a step forward but stopped in her tracks when the door opened, and Michael walked back into the room.

"What are you doing?" Michael ran over to them, about to grab onto Hayden.

"She just needs to pee." Emmi said, running forward and putting herself in between Hayden and Michael.

Michael sighed as he threw the bag onto the floor before looking over to the other door in the room. He gestured to the door and Emmi took Hayden's hand and walked her across to the door. "Leave the door open."

"You can't watch." Emmi glared at him, making sure to keep her other hand behind her back so she couldn't see the rubber band and stones.

Michael walked over and looked into the room. There was no window. No way that they could attract attention to the place. "You've got a minute." Michael said.

Emmi walked Hayden into the room and closed the door behind her. "I already peed myself." Hayden said as she looked downwards. Hayden wasn't really even sure when it had happened, but she was terrified when Michael had grabbed her and was scared to move from the corner of the room.

"It's okay," Emmi spoke so quietly it was almost inaudible. "Now, I need you to listen. I'm going to get us back to mummies. This is what is going to happen." Emmi said, still talking very quietly. Hayden listened intently, her little head nodding as she tried to understand what her sister was telling her.

* * *

Eliza took a deep breath as put her hands against the worktop. "You should go get some rest." Neil told her. Kara and Neil had found Eliza out looking for the girls. Eliza had told Kara she thought it made more sense to split up to look, so they could cover more ground, but there was a part of Eliza who didn't want to run into Alex again. Not yet. She understood her daughter needed someone to blame for this, but she couldn't deal with anymore yelling. Not right now. Not when her grandkids were missing. They were the most important thing right now.

"I can't rest until I know the girls are safe," Eliza told him. Neil had talked her in to going home. It was getting late and Eliza looked tired. She needed to rest. "Not when this is my fault."

"It's not your fault, Eliza," Neil said, walking closer to his almost sort of mother-in-law. "The man who took the girls, he is the only one to blame." Neil said.

"Alex doesn't think so." Eliza welled up again. She shed a lot of tears already.

"Alex is lashing out because she is scared for her girls," Neil told her. "She needs someone to yell at and unfortunately right now, that's you," Neil said. "And she will come to realise this wasn't your fault and she'll apologise and you two will be fine," Neil gave her back a comforting rub. "Sounds about right, doesn't it?" Neil questioned.

"Yeah," Eliza gave a little nod as she wiped her hand over her eyes. "Yeah, I know you are right," Eliza said. "I…I just want the girls to be okay. We need to find them."

"And we will," Neil said. "We have Supergirl out there looking," Neil reminded her. "Kara is fantastic at what she does, and she can hear things and see things a lot better than others," Neil said. "She'll find them."

"How come she hasn't yet then?" Eliza questioned. "You are right. She had X-Ray vision, she has super hearing," Eliza pointed out. "Why can't she do that?"

"I don't know," Neil shrugged. "Maybe she's tired. She gets tired. I…maybe this guy is alien and is blocking her from being able to do that," Neil suggested. He looked around as the door opened and Kara – dressed a Supergirl – walked into the apartment.

"I thought you were supposed to make her rest." Kara said as she walked across the room to them. Trudi looked up from her bed where she'd been sleeping, before laying her head back down again, going back to sleep.

"I'm trying." Neil replied.

"I won't sleep," Eliza told her. "Not till the girls are found."

"Well Alex has just been on the phone," Kara informed them. "Uh….the kidnapper has phoned Maggie and demanded ransom money or he's going to uhm….." Kara stopped talking, looking downwards for a moment. "They are at the station right now." Kara said.

"So, they know who it is now?" Neil questioned.

"Uhm," Kara rubbed the back of her head. "Some guy call Michael Walker," Kara told them. "Uh…he said Maggie took his son from him, so he was going to do the same. Let her know what it felt like."

"What does that mean?" Eliza questioned.

Kara shrugged. "She's not told Alex yet," Kara answered. "They're talking to the police right now though, so I guess we'll find out soon." Kara took a deep breath. She felt sick. She assumed it was a sick with worry kind of feeling because she didn't get sick.

"Babe you okay?" Neil questioned, seeing she was a little white in the face.

Kara nodded. "I think I just a drink and something to eat," Kara said. "We've been so focused on trying to find the girls everything else has been forgotten."

Neil glanced at his watch. "You want me to go get you some Potstickers?"

"Sounds lovely." Kara smiled lightly.

"Okay, well how about you work on getting your mother to take some rest." Neil said as he rubbed Eliza's back again.

"I can try." Kara said as Neil walked out of the apartment to go get her some food.

Kara glanced over at Trudi before looking back to Eliza. "Should take Trudi out with us. Dogs have a good sense of smell, right?" Kara questioned, and Eliza gave a little nod.

"Worth a shot." Eliza murmured.

"You look exhausted," Kara put her hand on Eliza's arm. "Get some sleep. Be fresh for going back out tomorrow."

"You look pretty tired yourself," Eliza told her. "Even Superhero's need to rest sometimes."

"I will rest once I've eaten my Potstickers," Kara informed her. "And once Alex has called with how it went at the station."

Eliza pursed her lips. "Well that's when I'll rest as well," Eliza told her as she walked over to the fridge. "Now, can I get you a drink?" Eliza questioned, opening the fridge up as she hoped that Alex would call Kara soon, hopefully with the news that they had a break through with the kidnapping.

* * *

Maggie wasn't making eye contact with anyone. She'd found a mark on the wall and had put her focus on that. "I uh…I was a junior officer working in Metropolis," Maggie rubbed her hands together nervously as she spoke. "We'd been called out, uh….there was kind of like a hostage situation going on. A man and his young son had already been shot dead," Maggie felt her eyes glossing over with tears. She'd blocked this night from her mind for so long, bringing it back up again was hard to do, but her girls were now in danger because of this night. "Uh, the perp…..Jordan, he shot at my fellow officers. Two of them. One of them was injured badly," Maggie looked around to Alex. She was staring at her, it the first time she'd heard this story. She looked shocked, but like she knew was what coming. "He pointed his gun at me. He was going to shoot. It was a shoot or be shot situation and I….he was going to pull the trigger so I pulled mines first," Maggie said. "I didn't mean to kill him. I….I was just trying to stop him from harming anyone else. From taking anymore lives."

"Maggie," Alex gasped, her hand going onto her chest. "How come you've never told me this before?"

Maggie shrugged. "It's not exactly something I like to remember," Maggie replied. "And have you told me ever mission, every job gone wrong, ever detail about your job?" Maggie asked.

Alex shook her head as she brought her hand out and took a hold of Maggie's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "What's important is that we know who did this now," Alex said, looking around to Samuel. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "What's taking Ethan so long?" Alex asked. Ethan was working on tracing the call as Maggie and Alex spoke with Samuel.

"He'll be back as soon as he can," Samuel said, not really answering the question. "We're making progress, Alex," Samuel assured her. "We have a name, we have a motive," Samuel said. "This is going in the right direction for us."

"I'm so sorry, Alex," Maggie squeaked. "I'm so sorry that it's my fault. I caused this." Maggie looked back around to her wife.

"It's no ones but Michael's fault," Alex said, looking back around to her wife, seeing the tear rolling down her cheek. "He is the only one to blame for this," Alex said. "He took our girls and that's not okay," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "We just focus on finding them. We have a lead, kind of, and it's going to be okay, Maggie."

"Mmm." Maggie nodded lightly as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

They both looked up as the door opened and Ethan walked back into the room. "Michael Walker just got out of prison two months ago," Ethan said. "Looks like he's about to head right back," Ethan sat down on the chair next to Samuel. "We've traced the call to a payphone out in the west of the city. We already alerted our team to search the abandoned warehouse there. Check nearby apartments." Ethan said. He was careful not to give the exact address, because the last thing he wanted was to have them going there and trying and to deal with this themselves. He knew they'd be more than capable, but right now, they were worried parents first and foremost.

"This is good," Samuel said, Maggie and Alex both nodding in agreement. "We are onto him."

"What about the ransom threat?" Alex questioned. "Are we just ignoring that. He's threatened their lives if we don't get him that money." Alex said.

"We won't let it come to that." Ethan promised them.

"He said no police." Alex sounded worried. She wanted her girls back, but she didn't want to put them in more danger.

"We have this situation under control," Samuel assured her. "We suggest you two go home," Samuel said. "Try to get some rest," Samuel suggested. "We'll alert you if we have a break through."

Alex looked around to Maggie. "The girls need us to be strong when we get them back." Maggie said. Alex gave a little nod as she squeezed her wife's hand again.

"Try to get some sleep." Ethan suggested.

"You really think we'll be able to sleep?" Alex said, glaring at Ethan. "You are not a parent, are you?"

"No." Ethan shook his head.

"So, you think we are going to get any sleep when our 10 and 3-year-old have been kidnapped?" Alex questioned.

"I imagine it will be hard," Ethan responded. "But like Maggie told you, your girls need you to be strong for them when they return," Ethan said. "And we are going to do our very best to make sure that happens for you."

"You'll call right away if there is a breakthrough?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes," Ethan nodded. "And your phone is tapped so if he calls again we'll be able to listen in on the call." Ethan said.

"That's a bit dangerous no?" Alex questioned. "He said no police." Alex reminded them.

"We'll be safe." Samuel assured her.

Alex took a deep breath, before she gave a little nod. She may not want to go home to sleep but she didn't want to be in the police station any longer. "They're right. We should go."

Maggie looked to her co-workers. "Thank you and uh….right away. You call us right away."

"We will." Samuel assured her.

Maggie stood to her feet, Alex standing up with her. "See you." Maggie said before she and Alex left the interview room and walked out of the station, Maggie knowing both she and Alex were using all the strength they had not to rush to the west end of the city.

* * *

Emmi was watching Michael. He was on his 4th beer. She and Hayden had shared the water and chips, although she'd let Hayden have most of both. "You girls not sleep?"

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Emmi said, doing her best to fight back a yawn.

Michael chuckled. "Gotta watch you, don't I?"

"No," Emmi said. "You can let us go then you could go do what you want."

"I can't do that," Michael told her. "You see, I need to get revenge on your mother."

"I have two mothers," Emmi said. "What one do you mean?"

"Sawyer." Michael told her.

"I don't have a Mum called Sawyer." Emmi said.

"Don't be smart," Michael snapped at her. "You know who I mean."

"Her name is Maggie Danvers." Emmi told him.

"Well okay, Maggie Danvers," Michael sighed. "Her name doesn't even matter. I get to take revenge on her all the same."

"Why?" Emmi questioned. She glanced at Hayden who was glaring up at her, wondering what Emmi was doing.

"She murdered my son," Michael said. "So, you know what that means for you, don't you?"

Emmi swallowed nervously. "I don't believe you."

"Well you should because she did," Michael said. "And if you don't shut up I'll bring my plans forward and I'll start by making you watch me get my revenge on your little sister first," Emmi felt some anger building up inside her. She stared over at the fridge, willing it to move. "What are you doing?" Michael asked. Emmi didn't answer, she just kept her gaze on the fridge. Michael turned around and gasped as it lifted a few inches off the ground. "What the hell?" Michael jumped up from the deckchair as the fridge fell to the floor, Emmi struggling with holding it up any longer.

Emmi knew now he was distracted, it would be easier to get away. "Hayden, go." Emmi told her as she stood up and ran over to the window, lifting it open. Hayden ran forward and punched Michael in the privates. He screamed out in pain as he reached a hand out to try to grab Hayden, but she dodge herself out of the way and ran over to the window. Michael made to run forward but was met with a stone in the face, hitting just below his left eye.

"What the hell you little bitch," Michael gritted his teeth feeling pain not only down below but also now on his face. Emmi positioned the second stone, pulling back the rubber band then letting go, causing the stone to catapult across and smack him in the right eye this time. "Arhhh." Michael brought one hand up to his face as his other was on his private parts. He stepped forward, but was off balance and fell to the floor, hitting his head on the hard stone floor.

Hayden gasped as she stared at him. Emmi glanced over to the door, but it was now locked with a padlock from the inside and she didn't know where the keys were, and she was scared to check on Michael in case he grabbed her. "Hayden c'mon." Emmi said, Emmi leaning down closer to Hayden's level.

Hayden got up onto her sister's back and Emmi then climbed out of the window. She took a deep breath before she jumped out of the building, Hayden holding tightly onto her. Emmi gave a little scream of panic as she felt herself falling quickly to the ground.

"Emmi," Hayden screeched. Emmi closed her eyes and focused her mind on flying, smiling as she felt herself rising upwards. She opened her eyes, seeing the city lights below her. "Oh Emmi this is so fun." Hayden grinned.

"Just told on tight." Emmi told her, looking down to the city. She didn't have a clue where they were. She hardly knew her way around when it was day time and she was walking on the streets, let alone when it was the middle of the night and it was dark. She took a deep breath as she kept on flying, the only thing on her mind right now was getting as far away from Michael as she could.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were sitting in the hallway, leaning on the wall between their girls' rooms. Maggie was holding Hayden's dinosaur and Emmi's Poppy troll was in Alex's hands. "It must have been horrible for you that night." Alex said, her head turning to her wife.

"It was his face," Maggie said. "When the bullet hit him, he….I….." Maggie pursed her lips as she looked downwards, rubbing her hand over the dinosaur. "He was only 19," Maggie took a deep breath. "But he killed a man and his 5-year-old son," Maggie said. "He shot two police officers," Maggie looked back up to her wife. "He had his finger on the trigger. I was next, and I…" Maggie stopped talking, her head shaking. "I just did my job."

"I know," Alex reached out and took Maggie's hand in hers. "But Michael isn't going to see it that way. He was his son. His little boy."

Maggie nodded her head. "If he hurts the girls, Alex, I….I'll never forgive myself. Something I did caused this and I won't blame you for hating me."

"It's not going to come to that," Alex said, not able to think about anything else. "The police will get him and I'm not going to hate you," Alex told her. "This is Michael's fault. No-one elses. I….I know I need to apologise to Mum," Alex said. She knew she'd been unfair to her, but the situation and the emotion of it all led her to lash out. "I was unfair."

"I don't think she will hold it against you," Maggie shook her head. "She'll know you were hurting. She'll know you weren't thinking about anything but the girls."

Alex twisted her lip, hoping Maggie was right. "I…I also don't get why Kara couldn't catch up with him at the park. Or hear him or the girls when he took them," Alex said. "She can't even sense them anywhere."

"Well maybe she's just having an off day," Maggie shrugged. "It can happen, right? And she is their auntie and she's going to be worried for them and maybe that's getting in the way."

"Yeah," Alex murmured, looking down to Poppy troll, who was in a Supergirl outfit. Alex gave a yawn as she looked down to her watch. It was nearly midnight. "I just hope they are together, you know, that he's not separated them."

"Same," Maggie said. She looked to the side as she heard someone at the front door of the house. She shot up to her feet and ran down the stairs, Alex close behind her. "Ava." Maggie said as her sister and Ryan walked into the house.

Ava glanced at the teddies in their hands before looking up to Maggie, making eye contact with her. "Sorry, it's just us," Ava murmured. "Uh, how did it go at the station?"

"Well, we have a name and a reason," Maggie answered. "Uh, they've narrowed the search down to a smaller area, so…." Maggie paused.

"I…" Ava rubbed the back of her head as she exhaled. "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to you right now."

"You've been out looking for clues on where our girls could be all night," Maggie told her. "You don't need to say anything." Maggie said as she stepped forward and pulled her sister into a hug. Ava wrapped her arms around Maggie, rubbing her back as they shared an embrace.

"They'll get home safely." Ava spoke quietly.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded as she pulled back. She looked to Ryan, giving him a weak smile. "Thank you for your help as well, Ryan."

"Wish I could be of more help." Ryan said. He hated that this has happened to them. Alex and Maggie were lovely people and the girls were so sweet and he hoped that they'd be found safely and quickly enough.

"We appreciate any support right now." Alex told him and Ryan gave her a comforting smile.

"Uh, we're going to go try and get a little sleep but if you need anything or there is any developments, please just come down and get us." Ava said.

"Of course," Maggie nodded, and Ava gave her a supportive smile before she walked across to the door that lead down to her basement room, Ryan following after her. Maggie stepped forward and locked the front door, before she looked around to her wife. "I don't expect we will get much sleep but how about we go up to bed as well," Maggie said. "We can just lay together and uh…." Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Be a comfort to each other?"

"Sure," Alex gave a little nod. "Let's go." Alex held her hand out and Maggie stepped forward, taking Alex's hand in hers as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them all. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	40. Chapter 40

Supergirl landed on the sidewalk, outside the apartment building. "Supergirl," The police officer walked over to her, Supergirl putting her hand onto her stomach as she felt queasy. She swallowed, hoping the feeling would quickly pass. "Officer Timothy Simpson," The man shook her hand, although they'd met before. "You are here to help?"

"Agent Danvers requested so." Supergirl said.

"No, yes, that's fine," Timothy rubbed the back of his head, looking up to the building. "We are pretty sure they are somewhere in this building," Timothy was still staring upwards. "We've knocked on a few doors and although they said they never saw the girls, they did recognise Michael's picture," Timothy told her. After they'd gotten his name from Maggie, they'd managed to get a picture of him from the database, Michael having had mug shots for his prison stint.

Supergirl nodded. "So, what are we all hanging out here for? Why not go in?" Supergirl questioned, looking over to the police cars where officers were huddled around.

"We are preparing," Timothy told her. "You may be able go in just as you are, but we need to take some provisions. Some precautions." Timothy hit his holster and Supergirl nodded understandingly.

"Don't scare the girls though," Supergirl said. "They'll already be terrified."

"We assure you we will make the girls aware we are not there to hurt them," Timothy replied. "There's only one person we'd aim these guns at."

Supergirl sighed before she looked up to the top of the building then back down. She scanned her eyes over all the windows, Timothy seeing her focusing hard. She saw a couple of flashes of the inside the building before she got a throbbing pain in her head. "Ah." Supergirl rubbed her temples.

"Everything okay?" Timothy asked.

"Yes," Supergirl cleared her throat. "I think they are in that room." Supergirl pointed to the windows with newspapers over them, only then noticing that one of them was open half way.

"Did you use your X-Ray vision?" Timothy sounded impressed.

"No," Supergirl shook her head. She's tried but for some reason, it didn't work like it normally would. "But there are newspapers all over the windows which suggest to me that it's currently unoccupied, and they don't want anyone seeing in or out."

"Who could see in?" Timothy stifled a laugh. "It's 13 storeys up," Timothy quickly counted up the windows, and Supergirl glared at him. "Well yes. People who can fly. People like you."

"Let's not waste any more time," Supergirl said. "What's the plan? Are you just storming in?"

"Sanchez and I will go in. The others will be in the hall for backup." Timothy gestured to the other officers.

Supergirl gave a little nod before she looked up again. "I can check first if it's the right place. Or if that's the right apartment." Supergirl added. Before Timothy could answer her, she'd shot upwards, flying up towards the 13th floor. She got about half way up before she jolted a little then felt herself floating downwards.

"Everything okay?" Timothy asked as she landed on the floor, a little less gracefully than she usually would.

Supergirl brushed her hands against her skirt. "Yes. Uh…." She was quickly trying to think up something to say. "I don't want to alert him if he is in there," Supergirl rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. "Uh….I'll use the elevator with you and Sanchez." Supergirl started walking into the building. Timothy whistled Sanchez over and he joined him, the pair walking in after Supergirl, the other few officers there making their way to the stairs and starting to run up. Timothy hit floor 13 and the elevator shot upwards, quickly landing them on the 13th floor. The doors opened and the three of them walked out.

"Okay so…." Timothy rubbed the back of his head as he walked down to the left. "Suspicious windows were on the left of the building, so," Timothy said. "This would put us around here, I think." Timothy stopped in between two apartments. "Can you do your X-Ray vision thingy?"

Supergirl took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. "C'mon Kara," Supergirl thought to herself, obviously not talking out loud. "For Emmi and Hayden. For Alex and Maggie." Supergirl opened her eyes as she slowly released her breath. She focused on one of the doors before giving a cry of frustration as she shook her head.

"Maybe this guy is alien and is blocking you." Sanchez suggested, seeing she looked annoyed at herself.

"Not likely." Supergirl murmured.

"It's fine. We'll do this our way," Timothy glanced at his watch. It was almost 1.30am. He hoped he wasn't about to bother any more innocent members of the public. The people on lower floors he'd spoken to already weren't best pleased at the time of his visit, but time wasn't a concern of there's when it came to looking for two young kids and more so when they were the kids of a highly respected member of the force. "Sanchez." Timothy said.

Sanchez and Timothy stepped forward and banged on the door of the first apartment. They were surprised by how quickly there was an answer, but the when they heard the screaming baby in the man's arms, they realised why. "Sorry to bother you at his hour, sir." Sanchez said.

"Oh, this one was making sure I wasn't getting any sleep anyways," He said, gesturing down to the very young baby who was crying very loudly. "What can I do for you, officers?"

"We are looking for a man," Sanchez showed him the photo. "Have you seen him around?"

"Yeah, I saw him earlier," The man tilted his head to his right. "He went into that apartment," The man said. "I didn't even know it was sold. It's sat empty for months."

"Okay, great. Thank you so much for your time," Timothy and Sanchez exchanged a glanced as Supergirl already made her way to the door. "Sorry again and congrats on the little one. Hope sleep comes soon." Timothy said before he and Sanchez walked away, the man closing the door.

"Ready?" Sanchez questioned.

Timothy nodded as he banged on the door. "Police. Open up," They heard nothing. No movement from inside. "Police." Timothy said again before looking to Supergirl.

Supergirl took a deep breath before she kicked her leg out, pushing against the door. The door went flying off its hinges and landed on the floor with a great thud. Sanchez went in first, his gun out in front of him, followed by Timothy then Supergirl.

"Emmi, Hayden," Supergirl shouted out. "It's aun…." Supergirl stopped herself mid word. Emmi of course knew Supergirl was Auntie K but Supergirl remembered Timothy and Sanchez were there. She looked around the room, her heart sinking as she saw no sign of the girls.

They looked down as they heard a groan. Michael was lying on the floor, a little blood coming from the side of his head. Sanchez ran over and quickly cuffed him. "What have you done with the girls?" Sanchez questioned, but he was met with only a groan as a response.

Timothy walked across to the bathroom, looking in but seeing no one there. He turned around as he saw Supergirl walking out of an empty room, which she figured would be a bedroom. She shook her head. "You think they've made a break of it?" Timothy questioned as he walked over to the window and looked outside.

"How could they do that?" Sanchez questioned. "The door was bolted shut. They were definitely locked in here."

"Little shits attacked me." Michael's speech sounded slurred, probably a mix of alcohol consumption and the bang to the head he'd received as he fell.

"Where are they?" Supergirl walked over to him, anger building up inside. She grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up so he was dangling in mid-air.

"Supergirl, put him down." Sanchez shouted.

Supergirl ignored the requested and took a tighter grip of Michael's neck, Michael gasping for breath. "I….dont….know." Michael said. Supergirl tightened her grip once again, Michael going red in the face.

"Supergirl," Timothy said. "We need him alive. Only he knows where the girls are."

Supergirl stared at him for a moment longer before she let go, Michael going crashing to the ground as he screamed out in pain. "Where are they?" Supergirl asked. Michael looked up to her but stayed silent. Supergirl stared at him, blood on the side of his face, two bruises under his eyes. What had the girls done to him and how did they manage, Supergirl wondered.

"Look, you are already going to be done for abduction," Timothy walked over to him. "Where have you put them? Just let us know that."

Michael sighed as he shuffled back, leaning himself again the wall as he tried to free his hands from the cuffs. "She was…evil, that older one," Michael said. "Witch craft or something," Michael said. "She made the fridge float."

"Sure she did," Timothy rolled his eyes before glancing to the bottles of beer on the floor. "You sure you just haven't had one to many beers?"

"No," Michel replied. "She's a witch, I tell you."

Supergirl looked around as they heard a sound, another officer having arrived at the door. "Hobo from across the street said she saw something fly out the window," The officer was half laughing as he said it. "She stank of alcohol though, so I'd take that lightly."

Sanchez laughed as Supergirl ran over to the window and looked out of it. It was a high drop. Emmi hardly ever flew and Supergirl hoped that she was okay, wherever she was. That she was getting her and Hayden to safety. Back to their mums. "You don't believe she flew, do you?" Timothy questioned.

"I'm telling you, she is a witch." Michael said as Sanchez lifted him to his feet again.

"I'll take him to the station. Try to get it out of him where he's got the girls." Sanchez said. Michael protested that he didn't know, and they'd gotten away, but Sanchez clearly didn't believe him.

"Supergirl and I will keep searching this area." Timothy said as Sanchez gave a little nod as he walked Michael out of the building to take him to the station.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had been called back down to the station. They hadn't managed a wink of sleep anyways. They were just up, worrying about their girls. "Supergirl and Timothy are still out looking," Samuel told them. "Sanchez is talking with Michael and is trying to get out of him where he's got the girls, but he swears they were in that apartment with him, that they attacked him and got away," Samuel leaned back in the chair. "If somehow the girls did manage to get away, is there anywhere you can think of where they'd go?" Samuel asked.

"They'd try to get home, right?" Maggie said, looking around to Alex.

Alex nodded. "It's dark. They were in a strange part of the city," Alex felt her heart aching. She just wanted to hold her girls in her arms and tell them everything was okay. "Emmi is smart, and I know she'd try to them home, but we always tell them not to talk to strangers," Alex's voice sounded like it was going to break any moment. "And it's the middle of the night so it's not like many people will be around to help her if she did have the courage to ask for it."

"Maybe there is somewhere she'd go knowing you'd think of there," Samuel said. "A park or the mall. Somewhere she likes to go?" Samuel suggested. Alex rubbed her temples as she thought about this before she quickly shot to her feet.

"I know where they are." Alex said. Or at least she hoped they'd be there. She ran out of the room, Maggie and Samuel following closely behind. She took the keys to Maggie's car out of her pocket. Her car was still a couple hours away at the hotel where they'd been staying and with Maggie still not able to drive because of her accident, she'd be driving.

"Alex, wait up." Maggie tried to catch up with her wife. Her ribs still brought her pain, so she couldn't move as fast as she normally would.

Alex unlocked the car and got into the drivers side. She turned the key in the ignition then put her seat belt on. She waited for Maggie to catch up, watching her as she got into the car before looking to the back seat, seeing Samuel getting in. She scrunched her face up, watching him as he tried to navigate past Hayden's car seat. He sat in the middle of the car, Emmi's booster seat at the other side. "You are coming?"

"Missing kids so yes I need to come," Samuel said. Alex turned back to face the windscreen and pulled out from the parking space and left the car park, driving at a rather fast pace. Everyone was silent in the car, all of them hoping that they were about to drive to the girls. Maggie was shaking her leg nervously as Alex sped through the city, driving through a red light. "I know you are hoping to get to your girls but please be careful and sensible." Samuel said. Of course, he couldn't blame her, he could understand her need to find her girls, but he didn't want her injuring herself of others in the process. There were no other cars around, but it didn't mean that she could do what she wanted.

"Oh of course," Maggie said, now realising where Alex's was headed. Maggie just needed to see her girls. She hoped they had been able to escape from Michael. She hated to think they were somewhere else, scared and all alone. Alex sped up even faster despite Samuel telling her to be careful. She turned to the right, racing down the road, the aquarium now in sight. She shot across the road and turned into the car park, driving up to the entrance. "I see them." Maggie opened the car door and jumped out before Alex had even come to a complete stop. She ran as fast as she could, not caring about the pain it was bringing her. All she cared about was her girls.

"Mama." Hayden screeched as she ran over to her, Maggie scooping her up into her arms.

"Oh Jelly." Maggie held onto her daughter as tightly as she could, never wanting to let her go again. She felt Emmi's hand going around her waist and brought one hand down and rubbed her back.

Alex ran over and engulfed them all in a hug, squeezing her arms tightly around Emmi and Maggie, Hayden being squashed in the middle. Samuel waited back by the car, letting the family have a moment together as he called Timothy to tell him they'd found the girls. "I'm sorry." Alex looked down as she heard Emmi's voice, pulling back from the embrace.

"Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for." Alex told her.

"I used my powers and I flew, and I know you and Mama don't like me to do that so I stay safe." Emmi said as Alex was holding onto her, glad to have her daughter back in her arms.

"In this case it's okay," Maggie looked down to her, Hayden still holding onto her tightly, her head buried against her neck. "You did so good and you must have been so brave."

"I was scared but needed to help Hayden," Emmi answered. "But its dark, and I couldn't find my way home, but I saw the aquarium so thought I'd be safe here. I knew you'd find me here."

"You did so good sweet girl," Maggie reached out and ruffled Emmi's hair. "So, so good," Maggie gave her daughter a smile. She knew Emmi would have been terrified and was amazed at how she was still able to get herself and Hayden to safety. Alex put her and onto Hayden's back, rubbing it gently. Hayden looked up from hiding against Maggie and smiled at her before reaching her hands out and wrapping herself around Alex's neck. Alex lifted Hayden against her, Hayden cuddling herself into her and holding her tightly. Alex rubbed Hayden's back, her heart swelling at having her baby girl back in her arms again. "Come here." Maggie opened her arms out and Emmi gave her another hug, Maggie feeling a glow in her stomach that her girls were safe. She would never have been able to forgive herself if things had turned out differently.

"Mama." Hayden lifted her head up from being against Alex.

"Yes, baby girl." Maggie kept hugging with Emmi but looked to her youngest daughter.

"Emmi is magic." Hayden widened her eyes, looking amazed.

"She is," Maggie nodded. "But is a secret."

"Yes," Hayden said as she put her index finger on her lips, making a shhh sound. "We went flying," Hayden sounded so excited as she averted her gaze, so she was looking at Alex. "It was so much fun."

Alex smiled, glad this is what was on the forefront of Hayden's memories right now. "I bet it was." Alex rubbed her back as she spoke.

"She also hit the bad man with my treasure stones and she made me punch him between his legs." Hayden informed her mums, looking between them as she spoke.

Alex and Maggie glanced at each other, giving a childish giggle. "Well you were both very brave and we are very, very proud of you both," Alex looked down to Emmi, giving her a smile. "You were so brave, Em's."

"I had to protect Hayden," Emmi said. "He was so mean and nasty."

"Well someone people are unfortunately not very nice," Maggie said. Emmi looked up to her and nodded before she stepped back a little, moving herself away from Maggie. "Hey, it's going to be okay now. He has been arrested."

"Good," Emmi gave a sigh of relief. "But Mama he said…." Emmi paused for a moment, looking at Alex and Hayden before looking back to Maggie. "Well…." Emmi rubbed the back of her head, looking downwards.

"Hey, sweet girl what is it?" Maggie sounded a little concerned as she rubbed her arm. "Did he threaten you?"

"No," Emmi said. "Well yes but that's not it," Emmi sounded scared to talk. "He…." Emmi bit her lip.

"Sweetie what is it?" Alex questioned. "You can tell us anything."

Emmi glanced up at Maggie again before looking to Alex. "It's nothing. Can we just go home now?" Emmi asked. "I'm tired." Emmi said, giving a yawn.

"Sure we can." Alex said, Emmi giving her a smile as the family walked over to the car, Maggie and Alex exchanging a glance wondering what Emmi was wanting to say to Maggie about what Michael had said to her. They knew she talk about it in time so they didn't push at her in that moment, not after what she'd just been through. They got the girls into the car before Alex drove off, hoping that their run of bad luck was now at an end.

* * *

Alex and Maggie were standing over their bed, watching the girls who were both sound asleep. "I'd never have forgiven myself if anything happened to them," Maggie said, looking up to her wife. "It…it was my fault they were taken, and it would be my fault -"

"Hey no," Alex spoke over her wife, wrapping her arm around her. "Don't do this to yourself," Alex told her. "It wasn't your fault. You were doing your job. You were keeping the city safe, your fellow officers, the community," Alex told her, rubbing her arm softly. "You did what any good police officer would do," Alex assured her. "You did the right thing."

Maggie exhaled lightly, looking back to her girls. "Look at them. They look so innocent. How could anyone take them or try to harm them?"

Alex pursed her lips. "There's a lot of twisted people in this world." Alex answered.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded against Alex as she yawned. "You know I still don't think I can sleep," Maggie said. "I…I just want to watch them and make sure they are safe." Maggie kept her eyes on her girls, Hayden stretched out like a starfish as Emmi was curled up into a ball.

"Me too," Alex said. "But, getting into bed with them, holding them," Alex said. "Hayden will probably keep me awake anyways with all the moving she does."

Maggie chuckled. "We can swap sides, you can sleep next to Emmi."

"Oooh no," Alex shook her head. "I always sleep at this side. I need this side," Alex patted the side of bed where they were standing. "She can keep me awake all she wants. The fact we have here is all that matters," Alex watched for a moment as Hayden moved her arm down a little. "I…I just need them to be close right now, you know."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed.

"God, I…when's our luck going to change?" Alex asked. "I…I thought things were finally changing for us and then…..then this."

"I know," Maggie exhaled. "But it could have been much worse, and we got them back quickly and now it is time that we get something good happen," Maggie said. "It has to be, right?"

"I would hope but…." Alex trailed off as she gave a little shrug. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"I guess so," Maggie murmured. "Uh…you know earlier, when Emmi was trying to ask me something outside the aquarium?" Maggie said, looking up to her wife.

"Hmmm." Alex nodded lightly.

"He's told her, hasn't he? He's got it into her head that I'm a….a murderer." Maggie murmured.

"Maggie you are not -" Alex was cut off by an ear-piercing scream. She looked down as she saw Hayden getting up in the bed, looking petrified. "Hey, baby it's okay. Mummies are here," Alex sat down on the bed and pulled Hayden onto her knee. "Shhh." Alex held her close as she rubbed her back.

"The bad man was back." Hayden cried.

"It was just a bad dream, sweetie." Alex told her as Maggie walked around to the other side of the bed, Hayden's screams having woken Emmi up.

"I'm sorry." Hayden looked down to herself, Alex seeing a wet patch on her pyjamas.

"It's okay," Alex stood up, keeping Hayden in her arms. "Mummy will get you changed huh?" Alex questioned, taking Hayden through to her bedroom to get her more pyjamas as Emmi jumped out of the bed so Maggie could change the bottom sheet.

Maggie pursed her lips, looking around to Emmi. "Sweet girl, come here," Maggie held her hand out and Emmi took a step closer to her. "Before, at the aquarium, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Emmi widened her eyes. "Nothing. It's okay," Emmi said. "I'm really tired Mama. I just want to go to sleep so can we change the sheet?"

"Sure." Maggie pulled the duvet off and left it on the floor before throwing the pillows off. She took the sheet off and left the room with it, going to get Hayden's pyjamas to put them into the wash together. She knew she needed to talk to Emmi about what happened, but Emmi clearly wasn't ready, so she wasn't going to push it. She walked into Hayden's room, seeing Alex had taken her to the bathroom, but had left her pyjamas on the floor. She picked them up and walked down the stairs, taking them to the laundry room, ready to be washed in the morning.

* * *

Maggie, Alex and the girls were at Eliza's. Maggie was playing a game of snakes and ladders with the girls as Eliza and Alex were taking in the kitchen. "I really am sorry," Alex apologised again. "I was out of line."

Eliza shook her head. "You were a mother," Eliza said. "A mother's love, sweetie, it's…." Eliza pursed her lips. "I understand why you were mad."

Alex gave her mother a smile. "Well I'm still sorry."

"Then it's okay. I forgive you," Eliza reached her hand out and squeezed Alex's. "Uh….how was your weekend going?" Eliza glanced over to Maggie before looking back to Alex. "I'm sorry it was ruined."

"Well the girls are always going to be first priority," Alex said. "But the time we did have away was great," Alex felt a smile etching on her face. "And we can go again another time."

"So, you'll trust me to look after the girls?" Eliza questioned.

"Oh no," Alex shook her head. "They will be left home alone. I'll leave them some food, water. Emmi is sensible," Alex joked, and Eliza chuckled. "Of course I trust you, Mum," Alex said. "Like I said, I was…." Alex trailed off shaking her head. Eliza knew exactly how she'd be feeling. "They're my babies, you know."

"Yeah," Eliza nodded lightly, her gaze going over to the girls again. She watched as Emmi rolled the dice, smiling as she'd obviously rolled a high number. She watched her as she moved the spaces and cheered because she got to go up a ladder. "So, uh," Eliza cleared her throat. "Your sister would like us to look into if she can get pregnant naturally." Eliza said.

"Oh, okay, well I start back at work on Tuesday, so we can do that," Alex said. "Are they going for a honeymoon baby?"

"I don't know," Eliza shrugged. "I think at the moment they just want to find out of it can happen the natural way for them."

"Kara would be a great mum," Alex noted. "And Neil is great with the girls. He'll be a great dad," Alex said. "It'll be one lucky kyrpoEarthling."

"Yes," Eliza agreed. "Although, maybe first you could just do some tests on Kara," Eliza said, her lips pursing. "I'm a little worried about her. She's not had the full extent of her powers these last couple of days and I….what if there is something wrong with her?"

"Uh," Alex twisted her lip. "Does Kara seem worried?"

"Not that she's said but maybe she's noticed and just hasn't said anything because she doesn't want to worry us," Eliza said. "Especially when the girls were missing."

"Yeah," Alex spoke softly. "I did actually find it a little weird she couldn't hear the girls when they were missing or that she didn't hear it even happening," Alex said. "Uh…I guess first thing on Tuesday is for me to see if she's okay, then we can focus on seeing if her and Neil can make a baby." Alex said and Eliza gave a little nod, hoping that there was nothing seriously wrong with Kara.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	41. Chapter 41

Maggie was standing outside of Emmi's room, leaning against the doorframe, watching as Emmi was sitting on the end of her bed looking towards the shelving unit; her mermaid money bank, a pink E ornament, and a little glass bottle with different coloured sand in it that said 'Hawaii' floating in mid-air. Maggie watched her, pure concentration on her face as they began moving around in a circle. "What you up to?" Maggie questioned, startling Emmi, the items falling to the floor, thankfully none of them breaking.

"I was just practising," Emmi spoke quietly, jumping off her bed and running over to put the items back onto the shelves. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry," Maggie told her as she walked into the room and over to the bed, taking a seat, putting the little bag she had in her hand down next to her. "You can be you, Em's." Maggie told her. Emmi looked up to Maggie before walking back over to the bed, sitting down next to her mother. When Maggie saw Emmi wasn't going to reply, she spoke again. "So, I thought you were just coming up here to get Uno. Me, Mum and Hayden are waiting on you, so we can play," Maggie told her, her hand lightly running over Emmi's hair as she spoke. "Papa J'onn is here too." J'onn had just returned with Alex's car and their suitcase from their weekend away.

"Will he play as well?" Emmi questioned, getting a smile on her face that J'onn was over. She loved her Papa J'onn.

"I'm sure he will." Maggie nodded.

Emmi stared at Maggie for a moment, her lips pursing. "Mama," Emmi exhaled. "Well, you know Michael?" Emmi said. "The kidnapper?"

"Yes." Maggie nodded, unfortunately she did know him.

"He said you were….well," Emmi stopped talking, rubbing the back of her head. "Did you murder someone?"

"I…." Maggie bit her lip. "You know I am a police officer, right?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi nodded. "Well sometimes police officers need to make difficult choices and one day, when I was just a new officer, I turned up to a job where there was a very dangerous young man. He'd hurt people and he'd already taken the lives of people and he was going to shoot me so I…." Maggie trailed off. "I shot him, and he died."

"Oh," Emmi widened her eyes. "So, he was a bad man who was trying to shoot you?"

"Uh, yeah." Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she spoke.

"Is he the only one you've killed?" Emmi wondered, looking down shyly.

"Yes." Maggie nodded.

Emmi took a deep breath before looking back up to her. "I'm glad you did if he was going to hurt you because then you wouldn't have been my Mama," Emmi said, Maggie getting a smile on her face as she reached her hand out and lightly rubbed Emmi's cheek. "Or been married to Mum or be Hayden's Mama," Emmi added. "He tried to make me scared of you."

"You don't need to be scared of me," Maggie told her. "I'm not scary, am I?"

"Hmmm," Emmi rubbed the back of her head. "Sometimes if you don't get enough sleep you can be grumpy, so I won't talk to you." Emmi said, and Maggie laughed.

"Oh you cheek little…" Maggie trailed off as she started tickling Emmi, Emmi giggling as she tried to squirm away. "Mama." Emmi giggled.

Maggie was also laughing as she stopped tickling her daughter. "All I would ever do is protect you, sweet girl." Maggie said as she tucked Emmi's hair behind her ear.

"I know Mama," Emmi wrapped her arms around her, giving her a hug. Maggie smiled as she placed a soft kiss on the top of Emmi's head. "What's in the bag?" Emmi said, her eyes going down to it.

"Ah," Maggie picked up the bag as Emmi pulled herself out of the hug. "Mum and I found you these at the beach." Maggie said as she handed Emmi the bag of shells.

Emmi looked all excited as she took the bag from Maggie and put the shells out onto her bed cover. "Woah, it's blue," Emmi picked up the shell that was a very light blue. "That's cool."

"Yeah we thought you'd like that one," Maggie said, smiling as she watched Emmi inspect the shell. "It's pretty unique, right?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded, her eyes still on the shell. "How did you find it?"

"I just spotted it." Maggie shrugged.

"Well you found a great one," Emmi said. "I think this is my most favourite shell I've got, and I've got loads." Emmi said, widening her eyes as she looked over to her shelving unit where a lot of her shells were sitting.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Maggie said as Emmi looked down to the other shells, picking one up and running her thumb over it. "You'll have to get them up with the others, huh?" Maggie questioned, glancing at the shelves.

"I might need more shelves," Emmi said, her lip twisting. "I still have some in the box," Emmi pointed to a little storage box she had under the desk that was in her room. "Or maybe I could give some to Hayden."

That would be very nice of you." Maggie noted, and Emmi smiled as she nodded.

"Mama," Emmi looked up to Maggie, putting the shells down. "Are you mad that your weekend away with Mum got ruined?" Emmi wondered. "You weren't supposed to be home till tomorrow."

"We are not mad," Maggie shook her head. "We had to come home to get our girls back, huh?" Maggie played with Emmi's long chocolate locks as she spoke.

"Mmm," Emmi nodded. "But were you having a good time? Were you kissing and not arguing?" Emmi questioned, looking into Maggie's eyes, like she was searching for the truth.

"We weren't arguing," Maggie told her. "We did lots of relaxing and we chatted about things and we had a lovely stroll along the beach," Maggie said, Emmi getting a smile on her face at the news that the weekend was going well for her parents. "You don't need to be worried about us, sweet girl," Maggie assured her. "Mum and I are very, very happy together."

"Good," Emmi grinned. "Does that mean that you and Mum will maybe have another baby one day?" Emmi questioned. "I know you are still sad about baby Carter going to heaven but maybe one day you could have another baby."

"We're talking about it," Maggie told her. "But right now, we just don't know, okay? So, we'll see."

"Ahh," Emmi rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you say we'll see."

"I know you do," Maggie said as she got off the bed. "Now, c'mon, they are all going to be wondering what we are doing up here, so grab your Uno then let's get back down the stairs." Maggie said, and Emmi jumped off her bed and ran over to her desk, picking up the Uno cards that were sitting on the edge before leaving the room with Maggie to go back down the stairs to join the others, so they could play the game.

* * *

Maggie walked back into the living room, Alex seeing she was looking rather shocked and upset. "Everything okay?" Alex sounded concerned for her wife.

"Uh," Maggie put her phone down on the table then sat down on the couch next to her wife, leaning herself against her. Alex put her arm round her wife, rubbing it gently as she placed a kiss on her head. "My aunt Rosa called. Maria passed away."

"Ah sweetie I'm sorry." Alex spoke softly as she rubbed her arm again.

Alex could feel Maggie's head shake against her. "I don't know why this is upsetting me so much," Maggie's voice sounded like it was about to break. "She was a horrible person."

"And the end of the day, she was still your mum," Alex said, taking a little bit of a tighter hold of her wife, bringing her more comfort. "It's okay to have a little cry if it's what you want."

"It's my fault," Maggie's voice was muffled against her wife's chest. "I was supposed to give her the kidney and then I couldn't, and she got that infection, then…." Maggie took a deep breath, her eyes glossing over with tears.

"Sweetie this wasn't your fault," Alex assured her, still rubbing her arm to bring her comfort. "She was sick."

Maggie pulled herself away from her wife, sitting up and turning sideways to face her. Alex saw tears threatening to fall from her wife's eyes. Maggie took a deep breath as she wiped her hand over her eyes, pushing away the tears. "I could have helped her."

"Okay, so say you did give her the kidney," Alex said. "She could have still got that infection in recovery. Something could have gone wrong during the transplant," Alex told her. "This is not your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Maggie pursed her lips, the tears still threatening to fall. "I need to tell Ava," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "Is she in?" Maggie looked out of the living room, wondering if Ava was down the stairs.

"She went to the movies with Ryan." Alex told her.

"Is she staying at his tonight or will she be home?" Maggie questioned.

Alex gave a little shrug. "She said see you later, so I assume she meant that in a sense that they'd be coming here," Alex answered. "Or at least Ava would be back."

Maggie nodded lightly. "Right well, I guess I'll just have to wait to tell her," Maggie rubbed her hands together as she spoke. She looked downwards, once again taking a deep breath. "You uh...you think she's going to want to go to the funeral?"

"I don't know," Alex shook her head. "What about you?"

Maggie shrugged. "I never went to Oscars," Maggie reminded her wife. "I don't think I -" Maggie was cut off by a scream coming from upstairs.

"Mummy," Hayden's voice screeched through the house. "Mama….Mummies."

Alex looked up to the ceiling, hearing her daughters cries. She stood to her feet and left the room, making her way up the stairs. She found Hayden at the top of the stairs, clutching onto Hallie hippo, tears on her cheeks. "Is she okay?" Alex looked across to Emmi's room as she heard her voice.

"She'll be fine," Alex lifted her daughter into her arms, feeling a dampness. Hayden had wet the bed again. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Emmi nodded. "Her scream just woke me up."

"How about you go sit down the stairs and sit with Mama for a while?" Alex suggested. "And give her a nice big hug."

"Okay." Emmi looked a little confused at the request, but she was getting to stay up, so she didn't question it. She just walked down the hall and made her way down the stairs before Alex could change her mind.

"Mummy I'm scared." Hayden gripped tightly onto Alex.

"It's okay. You don't need to be scared. You are safe here with me and Mama." Alex assured her, walking down to Hayden's room to change her into clean pyjamas. Hayden had fallen asleep in Maggie and Alex's bed, so Alex was sure they'd need to change the sheet again, but she'd deal with her daughter first. Making sure she was okay was always going to be her priority.

"Why is you and Mama not in bed with me?" Hayden questioned as Alex changed her out of her wet pyjama bottoms.

"We were just talking down the stairs, sweetie," Alex told her. "It's still early for our bedtime."

"But you was in bed with me." Hayden sounded a little confused. Alex and Maggie had lay with Hayden until she fell asleep, because she was frightened that she'd be taken again. She hadn't really let her mothers out of her sight since she'd been found.

"I know but we went back down the stairs." Alex said as she led her daughter down to the bathroom.

"Why did you leave me?" Hayden sounded upset. "He'll get me."

"He won't get you again, I promise you," Alex rubbed her arms as she spoke. "Mama and I are here so we won't let that happen and Emmi is here too. She's magic, right, so will keep you safe." Alex lifted her daughter onto the toilet making sure she didn't need another pee. The last thing Alex wanted was another accident.

"She is magic," Hayden smiled. "It's soooo cool." Hayden's smile grew larger, the little girl clearly impressed with her sister.

"Right?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded.

"I don't gotta pee Mummy." Hayden looked downwards as she shook her head.

"You sure?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded. Alex lifted her off the toilet and helped her into a clean pair of sleep shorts. "You want to come and sit down the stairs for a little bit? Have some time with Mama?" Alex questioned.

Hayden nodded again. "Yeah." Hayden answered with a yawn. Alex knew she'd soon fall asleep, but it didn't matter if she was down the stairs with them. All that mattered right now was that Hayden was still getting sleep, and Alex also hoped the girls would comfort Maggie. She knew Maggie was upset over Maria's death and knew having the girls with her for a while would be a great help.

"Okay, c'mon then." Alex lifted her daughter into her arms and Hayden cuddled against her as Alex made her way down the stairs, so they could sit with Maggie and Emmi.

* * *

Alex put the coffee cup under the machine and hit the button to make herself a cup. She walked over to the cupboard and opened it, taking out the dog food, Trudi already waiting by her bowls for breakfast. She poured some into her food bowl and picked up her water bowl to get her a drink. She put the dog food back into the cupboard before she turned on the tap at the sink, putting the bowl underneath. She let it fill with some water, before turning the tap off and taking it over to Trudi. Trudi sitting patiently, looking up to Alex, waiting to be told she could eat. "Go on." Alex said, giving her a quick pat. Trudi leapt forward and dug in to her breakfast. Alex walked back over to the coffee machine, taking out the coffee cup.

"Good morning." Alex turned around as she heard Emmi's voice.

"Morning sweetie." Alex smiled at her daughter before she took a drink of her coffee.

"Oh you fed her." Emmi looked down to Trudi who was eating her breakfast.

"Yeah, sorry," Alex murmured. "You can feed your fish though." Alex gestured to the fish bowl on the breakfast bar. Emmi ran over and jumped up onto the top of the breakfast bar and reached for the fish food.

"Is Mama and Hayden still in bed?" Emmi questioned.

"What do you think?" Alex replied.

"Yes," Emmi gave a little giggle. "They love sleep."

"Right?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded as she put some food into the bowl, the fish swimming up to eat.

"What will we do today?" Emmi asked. "Do you have to go to work now you are home?"

"No," Alex answered. "I'm back at work tomorrow though," Alex told her. "What would you like to do today?" Alex asked.

"Uh," Emmi rubbed the side of her head. "Can I do anything I want?"

"Well, within reason." Alex told her, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Can I go flying?" Emmi wondered.

"Uh…" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe Auntie Kara can take you out to the desert later."

"I hope so," Emmi sounded excited at the prospect. "I liked being up in the sky. Seeing the city that way was cool," Emmi told her mother. "I hated why were there though. That man had no right to take us."

"No, he didn't," Alex leaned over the breakfast bar, Emmi still sitting on the top of it. "But you know he is in jail now, right? He won't can come back."

"Yes," Emmi nodded. "I hope they will throw away the key on him."

"Me too," Alex said, looking over to the door and she heard Maggie and Hayden coming into the kitchen. Hayden clutching onto her mother with one hand, Hallie hippo in her other. "Morning."

"Hello Mummy." Hayden squeaked before jumped in fright as she head a loud thud, pushing herself against Maggie even more than she already was.

"It's okay baby girl," Maggie lifted Hayden into her arms. "It was just Trudi banging her tail off the unit."

"Trudi," Hayden scowled as she looked down to the dog, her tail still wagging. "Be quiet."

Trudi often banged her tail off the bottom of the breakfast bar, and it never bothered or frightened Hayden, but they figured she'd be on edge after what she just been through. "She's just enjoying her breakfast." Maggie spoke softly, rubbing Hayden's back.

"Yes." Hayden was still watching Trudi, looking and sounding a bit unsure, her head going back to rest on Maggie's shoulder.

"You want Mama to make you breakfast?" Alex questioned, looking at her daughter. "How about pancakes or waffles?"

"Waffles." Hayden's mood perked up a little.

"Waffles on a Monday?" Emmi sounded surprised as she slipped down from the top of the breakfast bar and sat on the chair.

"Yeah well why not?" Alex questioned. "You don't have school, Mama and I don't have work, we are all together," Alex said. "I think it would be very nice if Mama made us waffles." Alex looked to Maggie, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Will you Mama, please." Hayden pleaded, batting her eyelashes at her.

"Sure I will," Maggie put Hayden down on the floor and started to walk over to the kitchen area. "If Mummy makes me a coffee."

"Oooh that's doable," Alex put her coffee down on the worktop and made her way over to the coffee machine. She looked downwards as she felt little hands wrapping around her leg, seeing Hayden cuddling against her. "You're okay sweetie." Alex brought her hand down and rubbed her back.

"Mama can I help make the waffles?" Emmi questioned. Maggie nodded as she took the waffle maker out of the cupboard and plugged it in to heat it up while she prepared the waffle mixture.

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "Grab the eggs and milk from the fridge." Maggie told her as she took out a mixing bowl from the cupboard. Emmi jumped down from the chair and ran over to the fridge to get the milk and eggs out so she could help Maggie make the waffles for breakfast.

* * *

Alex popped into the DEO with Emmi. She'd talked with Maggie and they'd decided to let Emmi go flying with Kara, after what she'd been through at the weekend. It wasn't that they didn't want her embracing her alienness but first and foremost they wanted to ensure she was safe. They found Kara in the med bay, resting on the bed. "Auntie K," Emmi ran into the room and over to her. "Mums said you could take me flying today," Emmi sounded excited as she spoke. "Can you, please?" Emmi clasped her hands together like she was praying.

"Uh," Kara rubbed the back of her head, glancing over to Alex. "I promise to take you soon, but I'm really busy today," Kara said. "Uh…I gotta go back to CatCo soon. I have a deadline." Kara made up the first thing that came into her mind.

"Oh." Emmi pouted sadly, Kara still with her eyes on her sister.

"Hey, why don't you go see if Winn needs help?" Alex said stepping forward and giving Emmi's shoulders a squeeze. Emmi looked up to her mother, looking unsure. "Go on, you'll be okay. I'm right in here and this is a safe place." Alex told her, and Emmi looked like she was considering it for a moment before she walked off out of the room.

"She scared about leaving you?" Kara questioned.

"She's a little unsure," Alex informed her. "Hayden is worse though. She won't leave mine or Maggie's side, she very jumpy with loud noises, she won't sleep in her own bed." Alex said.

"Well the poor thing she's only young and it must have been an awful experience for her." Kara noted, and Alex nodded, knowing in time Hayden would settle again.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "So, what's going on with you?" Alex asked. "You are always asking to take Emmi flying and now she wants to you say no?"

Kara pursed her lips. "For the last few days my powers have been a bit of out whack," Kara admitted this for the first time. At least, out loud. She hadn't even mentioned it when Neil asked if she was okay, just saying she was tired. "I don't want to risk anything happening if I have Emmi up flying," Kara said, and Alex gave a little nod, understanding her sisters reasoning for saying no to Emmi. "I need to be at my best."

"Of course," Alex nodded. "So, something else happen today? Why you in here?"

"I just wanted a rest," Kara said. "I feel drained."

"You have a tricky mission this morning?" Alex wondered, sounding a little concerned for her sister.

"Not really," Kara shrugged. "I….I don't know what it is, Alex. They just keep shutting off. Like, I was flying one minute then the next I was hurtling towards the ground," Kara said. "I…my X-Ray vision is very dodgy, and my super hearing has completely gone."

Alex rubbed the back of her head, her lips twisting. "You want me to run some tests on you?" Alex asked, already walking over to the storage cabinet, before Kara even answered her.

"Like what?" Kara asked. "Do you think there is something wrong with me?"

Alex put on some gloves before taking out a syringe. "I don't know but if your powers aren't working properly then it's something we should look into." Alex said, walking over to her sister and putting the syringe down on the little side table.

"How you going to get that needle in me?" Kara wondered.

Alex looked to the needle then looked to her sister. "I can put dampners on you," Alex suggested. "If that's okay with you."

Kara pursed her lips, forgetting for a moment that the DEO had the means available to be able to stop Kara's powers from working. "What if….what if there's something really wrong with me?" Kara questioned. "I'm supposed to be getting married in 4 weeks. I…"

"Hey, Kara it's okay," Alex assured her as she rubbed her shoulder. "We'll figure this out."

"We were talking about children," Kara said. "We want to have children. I can't be sick."

"Look, we'll find out why this is happening," Alex promised her. "I can do some blood tests, or maybe we just need to do a pregnancy test," Alex suggested. "Maybe you are pregnant."

Kara widened her eyes. "We're always safe thought. We use protection and I mean, we don't even know if I can get pregnant naturally with Neil."

"Well there's no harm in taking a test," Alex said. "Maybe that's why your powers are out of whack. You are pregnant and maybe this is like your morning sickness," Alex gave a little shrug. "Or have you been feeling nauseous too?" Alex wondered.

"I have felt queasy a couple of times." Kara answered.

"Well okay, how about first we do a pregnant test then if it's negative we take it from there?" Alex questioned. "We look into other tests that may need to be done."

Kara took a deep breath as she nodded. "How uh….how am I going to take a pregnancy test?"

"You just gotta pee on a stick." Alex told her.

"Right," Kara nodded, looking nervous. "Uh….guess you are not going to have any in here." Kara said as she looked around the room.

Alex shook her head. "I'll pop out and buy some," Alex told her, seeing her sister looked rather nervous. "It'll be okay, Kara," Alex squeezed her shoulder again. "If you are pregnant then that's good, right? You say you and Neil want to have kids."

"Yeah, I…yeah, but," Kara pursed her lips. "Am I going to have a baby who'll shoot laser eyes at the other babies at the playpark or am I going to have a kid who freeze blasts her teacher because she doesn't want to do the classwork?"

Alex chuckled. "Look, that's something that we don't need to be worrying about right now," Alex told her. "The first thing we need to do is find out if you are pregnant or not, yeah?"

"Yeah." Kara cleared her throat.

"Okay, you keep resting here and I'll be right back." Alex told her, leaving the med bay to go buy Kara a pregnancy test as she hoped that there was nothing more seriously wrong with her sister.

* * *

Maggie and Hayden had returned to the house from taking Trudi out for a walk. Hayden stayed close to Maggie as she hung the lead back up on the hook by the door, Trudi already running down to the living room. Maggie heard the TV was on, which confused her because Alex and Emmi were out at the DEO and she was sure she'd switched it off. She walked down the hall, Hayden staying by her side. "Oh hey, Ava." Maggie said as she saw her sister sitting watching the TV.

"Hey." Ava smiled up at them before looking back to the TV.

"It's a beautiful day out," Maggie noted. "What you sitting in here for?" Maggie wondered as she sat down, Hayden climbing up onto her knee. Maggie wrapped her arms around her daughter, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Just chilling till I meet Lily and Izzy later." Ava answered, reaching for her mountain dew to take a drink.

"So you didn't come home last night." Maggie noted. She still needed to tell Ava about Maria and she felt nervous.

"No sorry I just ended up staying at Ryan's," Ava answered. "That's not a problem is it?" Ava wondered, seeing the look on Maggie's face. "I'm an adult and we are engaged."

"I know, and you don't need permission, but you told Alex you were coming home so I'd like you to stick with that or let us know your plans changed," Maggie told her. "Especially after what happened this weekend. We don't need anymore worry."

"Yeah, sure," Ava answered. "Sorry."

"It's alright, but next time just let us know okay," Maggie said, and Ava gave a little nod. Maggie knew Ava was with Ryan and would have just gone back to his parents place for the night, but she still would have liked the confirmation from her. "So, uh…." Maggie was actually glad to have Hayden cuddling her right now, giving the subject she was going to bring up. "Listen, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Ava looked worried. "Are you okay? Alex? The girls are okay?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. She squeezed Hayden a little tighter, knowing it was probably better to have her elsewhere when they were having the conversation. "Hey, sweetie how about you go build something with your Duplo blocks?" Maggie questioned, gesturing to the toy box in the corner of the living room.

"You too Mama." Hayden spoke quietly.

"I'll come soon, I promise." Maggie told her. Hayden glared at her for a moment before she jumped down and walked over to her toy box, her eyes staying on Maggie.

"Maggie, what is it?" Ava questioned, nervously running one hand over the other.

"Uh….my aunt Rosa called last night," Maggie said. She took a deep breath as she ran played with her hands. "Maria passed away."

"Oh," Ava felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I uhm…."

"She was in intensive care for the last 5 or so days," Maggie explained. "She got an infection and it just….it shut her whole body down." Maggie pursed her lips, feeling her eyes stinging with tears.

"Woah I uh…" Ava put her hand on her chest. "I know she wasn't so nice but, she was….she was good to me at one point." Ava sniffed back, feeling tears wanting to fall.

"I know," Maggie shuffled herself closer to her sister. "I feel sad, but at the same time, I…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't know if she is deserving of tears." Maggie's voice sounded like it was about to break, Ava seeing she did have something she wanted to let out because of Maria's death.

"It would be okay to have a little cry," Ava told her. "For the mum you remember when you were little." Ava said, and Maggie gave her little nod as she pursed her lips.

"Mama don't cry." Hayden said as she walked over to her, her little hand going onto Maggie's knee. Maggie lifted Hayden into her arms, Hayden cuddling against her. Maggie rubbed Hayden's back as she put her other arm around Ava, Ava leaning into the embrace. They both knew Maria may not have been the nicest of persons, but at the end of the day they did have some nice memories with her and for that part of Maria, they felt the need to grieve.

* * *

Kara and Alex were waiting on the pregnancy test results to come through. Kara was pacing the room, feeling nervous. "Should I be doing this without Neil?" Kara asked. "We should be doing this together, right?"

"Well call him and see if he can get here." Alex suggested. She could understand her sister wanting her fiancé there to share the special moment. She'd made sure Maggie was there each time she'd taken a pregnancy test when they were trying for Hayden and Carter.

"He's working," Kara replied. "The sick babies need him."

"Well we can throw that one in the trash and you can take another one when you are with Neil." Alex suggested, looking to the bag from the pharmacy, where a couple more tests lay, Alex buying more than one just in case Kara wanted more proof or there wasn't an accurate reading.

"No, I need to know now I've peed on the stick," Kara was still pacing the room. "Is it time?"

Alex glanced at her watch. "Give it another minute."

Kara took a deep breath. "Are you mad at me?" Kara questioned, looking to her sister as she stopped pacing the room.

"What?" Alex sounded confused. "Why would I be mad at you?" Alex questioned, not knowing what Kara was going on about.

"For possibly getting pregnant without even trying," Kara said. "We didn't plan this baby," Kara put her hand on her stomach as she spoke. "And you had a baby you really wanted and he…" Kara trailed off.

"Kara don't be silly," Alex shook her head. "I'd be over the moon for you and Neil if you are pregnant," Alex assured her. "I'd be getting a little niece or nephew and the girls will be getting a cousin," Alex said. "And you do plan on having babies. This is just an earlier than planned baby," Alex pointed out. "I'm not going to get mad at every woman who gets pregnant because I lost my little boy," Alex spoke softly. "And Neil deserves this. He lost Joshua and he's so great with the girls. I know he'll be a fantastic father and you will be best mum," Alex told her, Kara giving her a little smile. "That's going to be one lucky baby and just because you didn't plan right now it doesn't mean it's not wanted, right?"

"Uh, yeah, no, you are right." Kara put her hand on her stomach once again.

"And you can tell Neil in a different way," Alex told her. "Like get him a 'World's Best Dad' mug or buy a little baby onesie," Alex suggested. "Something like that."

"Yeah I can," Kara smiled softly. "You know I don't even think he'll care if he was there when I did the test or not," Kara was still moving around nervously. "He'll be so pleased. He doesn't talk about Joshua much, but I know he still misses him. He'll always miss him, but I guess you'll understand that feeling," Kara murmured, and Alex gave a little nod, her lips pursing. "But he wants to have more kids and I….he'll be happy after the initial shock."

"Yeah I don't doubt it," Alex said, glancing down at her watch again. It was probably time. "You want to have a look?"

Kara swallowed nervously before she walked to the desk in the room where the test was sitting. She took a deep breath before she picked up and turned it over, reading the result. _Pregnant 3+_ "I…" Kara got a grin on her face as she turned to face her sister.

"Congratulations." Alex shrieked. She didn't need Kara to tell her the result. She could tell by the look on her face. She stepped forward and pulled her sister into a hug, as Kara took a deep breath. She was excited about becoming a mother, but also pleased that her powers being out of whack was because of a pregnancy and not anything bad.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	42. Chapter 42

Alex and Emmi walked back into the house, finding Maggie and Hayden having a little tea party with Hayden's play set, Peppa Pig on in the background. "Mummy," Hayden grinned at seeing her walking into the room. She ran over to her and jumped up, Alex lifting her into her arms. "You was away a long time." Hayden held onto her tightly.

"It wasn't that long," Alex rubbed her daughters back as she softly kissed her temple before putting her down. "You having a tea party with Mama?"

"Yes," Hayden nodded. "You want a tea?"

"Oh, I'd love one," Alex smiled down at her daughter. Hayden ran over to the coffee table and picked up the teapot and pretended to pour some tea into the cup. Alex walked over to the table and sat down close to her wife. "You okay?" Alex saw her eyes were a little red and blotchy. Maggie gave a kind of nod in response, like she wanted to say yes but she wasn't really. Alex wrapped an arm around her wife, and Maggie leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Emmi does you want a tea?" Hayden asked, looking to her sister who'd also taken a seat around the coffee table.

"Yes please." Emmi answered as Hayden gave Alex her cup, Alex pretending to drink some right away.

"So, how was flying, Ems?" Maggie asked, her head staying on Alex's shoulder.

"We didn't go," Emmi sounded a little disappointed. "Auntie K wasn't well."

Maggie looked concerned as she sat up and looked to Alex. "Is she okay? What's wrong?"

"She's great," Alex answered. "She's uh," Alex glanced at the girls before looking back to her wife. "She's pregnant."

"What?" Emmi screeched. "Auntie K is having a baby?"

"She is." Alex nodded.

"Aww that's fantastic news." Maggie sounded pleased for Kara and Neil.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "I'm guess that's what was making her powers go out of whack." Alex said.

"Is she going to have a boy baby or a girl baby?" Emmi questioned, taking the tea cup from her sister, Hayden then busying herself with the little plastic cakes and sandwiches, putting them on different coloured plates to hand out to everyone.

"We don't know yet," Alex answered her daughter. "Might be a while before they can find out. She's just discovered she is pregnant."

"Oh." Emmi took another drink of her pretend tea.

"Yeah, but it's exciting huh, a new baby cousin to play with?" Alex questioned, and Emmi nodded. "So, how come you are not playing outside in the lovely sunshine?" Alex said as she looked back to her wife.

Maggie looked to Hayden before looking back to her wife. "She was scared to go in the garden. I….I didn't want to push her."

Alex pursed her lips as she looked at her young daughter. "All in time."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "You uh….I'm guessing you've caught up with Ava?" Alex questioned as she brought her hand up and gently rubbed Maggie's cheek with her thumb.

"Mmm," Maggie nodded. "She was upset but she never mentioned the funeral so maybe she doesn't want to go."

"What about you?" Alex asked, tucking Maggie's hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"I couldn't go back to Blue Springs alone." Maggie murmured.

"You wouldn't be alone," Alex told her. "I'd be by your side the whole time," Alex said, giving her a soft smile as she once again rubbed her cheek. "I would never leave you to go there alone."

"I don't know what to do." Maggie teared up again.

"Well you have time to decide," Alex reminded her. Maria had just passed away, so the funeral wouldn't be for a few more days yet, at least. "You don't have to go but if you want to then it's perfectly okay," Alex said. "And whatever you decide, I am right here with you."

"I know you would be," Maggie gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you."

Alex smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around her wife, pulling her into a hug. Hayden ran across and leaned onto Maggie's back, wrapping her arms around her neck as she joined in with the hug. "Mama upset?" Hayden spoke questioningly.

"I'm okay baby." Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex's chest, Alex feeling her taking a tighter grip of her.

"No cry Mama." Hayden kept a tight hold of her.

"I want to hug too." Emmi said, crawling over to her mothers and sister as they were in the embrace, wrapping her arms around them as well, everyone squeezing onto Maggie.

"Careful girls," Alex said, hearing Maggie trying to hide her moan of pain. "Let Mama breathe."

Emmi pulled away a little as Hayden let go of her, her eyebrows furrowing at having to stop hugging her mother so tightly. Maggie pulled away from Alex as she lightly rubbed over her side, wincing a little. "Are you still getting pains, Mama?" Emmi questioned.

"Sometimes," Maggie answered. "But it just means I am healing."

"Good," Emmi answered. "But I hope the pain goes away all the time soon."

"It will," Maggie assured her, running her hand through her hair. "Now I was enjoying that family hug so how about we do it again, but you girls gotta be gentle this time." Maggie said, looking between Hayden and Emmi. The girls nodded as they went back to hugging her, Alex also joining in the with hug as Trudi ran over, also trying to get in on the family hug.

* * *

Kara, Neil and Eliza were over at Alex and Maggie's, everyone sitting in the living room. Hayden was sitting in-between her mothers on the couch, Eliza and Kara on each of the arm chairs, as Neil and Emmi were playing Jenga around the coffee table. Despite his attempts, Neil couldn't get Hayden to come play with them. She was sitting there, one of her hands on Maggie's thigh as her other was on Alex's. "I can't believe you got a scan on the same day you found out you were pregnant." Maggie said.

"Well my fiancé is very well-respected and not just as a neonatologist but around the hospital," Kara glanced at Neil. "And they said there was a space, so we took it." Kara said, a smile on her face as she looked to Maggie and Alex.

"So how far along are you?" Maggie asked.

"Uh, I am 15 weeks." Kara said, Alex and Maggie widening their eyes at how far along Kara was before she realised she was pregnant.

"And when are you due?" Maggie wondered.

"23rd December." Neil answered.

"Aww a little Christmas baby," Alex gave a little smile. "I can't believe you are 15 weeks though," Alex sounded surprised that her sister was almost 4 months pregnant and only now finding out. "I guess that means you'll have a pretty good scan picture though," Alex said, wondering why it hadn't already been brought out. "God, you are not even showing at all." Alex looked down to her sisters still flat stomach.

"Babe." Kara held her hand out and Neil took the scan pictures from his back pocket, handing them over to Kara, Kara handing them straight to Alex. Emmi jumped up from the floor and ran over to her mothers, wanting to see the pictures of the baby.

"Aww." Alex already sounded excited as she took the pictures out of the envelope.

"The baby?" Hayden pointed to the scan picture. "In Mummy's tummy?" Hayden put her hand onto Alex's stomach.

"No sweetie not in Mummy's tummy. This is Auntie K's baby," Alex said. "Or is it babies?" Alex widened her eyes as she looked to the first scan picture again. "There's two babies there, right?" Alex looked up to Kara, surprise on her face.

"It's twins." Neil said with a smile.

"Wow two babies." Emmi screeched as her eyes were on the scan picture.

"Congratulations again," Maggie sounded so pleased for Kara and Neil. "I'm so happy for you two," Maggie said as she looked to Eliza. "And you must be excited. Two new grandbabies."

"Ah it's fantastic." Eliza was beaming.

"What are the babies?" Emmi questioned.

"We don't know," Neil told her. "We don't want to find out. We want them to be a surprise."

"But what will you call them?" Emmi wondered, sounding a tad concerned.

"Well we still have 5 months to come up with names." Kara reminded her niece.

"No," Emmi shook her head. "Like we called Hayden Jellybean or Jelly and we called Carter Pip," Emmi said, her lips pursing slightly. "We need a nickname for them."

"Well how about you come up with that?" Neil said, looking over to his niece. He figured that would be something Emmi would like to do.

"Uh…." Emmi scratched the side of her head, thinking about this for a moment. "Beans and Cheese." Emmi said, and Hayden giggled, finding her suggestion rather funny.

"Beans and Cheese, huh," Kara put her hand on her stomach. "You know, I don't know how I didn't realise before now." Kara said. She couldn't believe she was almost 4 months pregnant and had only now realised.

"Some people just don't get symptoms for a while." Eliza pointed out.

"I guess," Kara murmured. "It was so cool seeing them on the screen," Kara got a smile on her face as she spoke. "Although we need to make sure the sonographer stays well away from that area at the next scan because he can read ultrasounds and we don't want to know." Kara said, looking over to her fiancé.

"Maybe we'll have changed our mind by then," Neil said. "Or find out one and not the other." Neil joked.

"We can't do that," Kara squeaked. "We find out both or none."

"I know," Neil laughed. "And maybe you'll get a bump that seems to just appear overnight," Neil said. "Amy was like that with Joshua. There was nothing then all of a sudden she had a bump."

"She was like that with Hayden," Maggie said, pointing to her wife. "She had nothing for so long then she just grew out," Maggie remembered. "Although she was never that big with Hayden." Maggie ran her hand over Hayden's hair and Hayden cuddled into her.

"I don't remember." Hayden said.

"Remember what?" Maggie questioned.

"Being in Mummy's tummy." Hayden answered.

"No," Maggie and the adults chuckled. "You were just a little baby. No one remembers being in their mummy's tummy."

"Oh," Hayden looked back to the scan pictures. "Auntie K has two babies in her tummy?" Hayden questioned.

"Yeah she does," Alex answered. "She is going to have twins."

"Will they play with me?" Hayden questioned.

"Yeah, when they get bigger," Kara answered. "You and Emmi are going to be the best big cousins ever, huh?"

"Yip," Hayden nodded. "I can hold the babies?"

"Yeah sure you can," Neil answered. "You can give them lots of cuddles, huh?"

"Cool," Hayden grinned as she looked up to Alex. "Mummy I will hold the babies." Hayden look excited at the thought, her big brown eyes widening as she spoke.

"Ah yeah, it'll be nice to have some baby cuddles won't it?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded in response.

"Uh-huh." Hayden answered.

Alex smiled at her daughter before looking back to Kara and Neil. "I wish we had something so you could have a little celebratory drink." Alex said, sighing lightly at the fact she couldn't offer Neil a celebratory glass of champagne or a beer or anything alcoholic.

"Oh don't worry about it," Neil said. "But if you are offering I'll have a coffee." Neil gave a cheeky grin as Kara slapped his arm.

Alex chuckled. "Okay, a coffee coming up," Alex handed the scan pictures to her wife as she stood up. "Mum, Maggie, Kara you want one?"

"She's not having a coffee." Neil said, and Kara pouted sadly.

"Auntie Kara you can have one of my juice boxes." Emmi told her as she jumped off the arm of the couch.

"Oh that would be great, thank you." Kara smiled at her niece.

"I'll go get it. Do you want one Hayden?" Emmi questioned, looking to her little sister. Hayden nodded as she cuddled back into Maggie. "Okay, I'll be back." Emmi said as she ran out the room, following after Alex who'd gone to get coffees for everyone.

* * *

Maggie walked down the stairs from putting Hayden to bed. "She's in our bed again, but she's finally sleeping," Maggie said as she went into the living room, seeing Alex had turned off the main light, just having a couple of smaller lamps on and had lit a couple of candles. There were two champagne glasses sitting with some sort of sparking drink in it and a bowl of tiramisu on the coffee table. "You kick Emmi out?" Maggie looked a little confused as she walked over to the couch where Alex was standing waiting on her wife's return.

"She wanted to go read in her bedroom." Alex said, holding her hands out. Maggie stepped forward and put her hands in Alex's.

"This looks cute," Maggie looked down to the coffee table before looking back to her wife. "What's this for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Alex asked.

"No," Maggie shook her head and Alex gave her a smile as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "Well that was nice." Maggie murmured as she pulled back a little.

"We can do it again if you want?" Alex spoke softly, pulling her wife back into another kiss.

"Mmm." Maggie pulled back.

Alex smiled at her as she played with Maggie's hair, her hands then lingering on her wife's cheeks. "You doing okay?" Alex took her hand and led her to the couch where they sat down. Maggie nodded, knowing what Alex was referring to. "You sure? If you wanted to talk about it, it would be okay. I'm here."

"I know you are," Maggie gave her an appreciative smile. "But it's hard to grieve for a mother who was never really much a mother to you," Maggie said. "She wasn't in my life far longer than she was and even though I do feel upset at her passing, I….I've already grieved for the loss of her a long time ago, so I don't feel like I've lost much. I already lost her years ago. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah it does." Alex nodded lightly, softly rubbing her wife's back as she spoke.

"So what about Kara, huh?" Maggie said, Alex seeing she wanted to change the subject. "Big news."

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "And twins," Alex widened her eyes. "They're going to be busy."

"Yeah," Maggie bit her lip as she looked into her wife's eyes. "There was a lot of baby chat today," Maggie noted. "You doing okay?"

"I'm good," Alex nodded. "It's something good finally happening for us," Alex said. "I know it's not specifically happening to us, but in the family. And we are going to be Aunties and Neil and Kara are going to be awesome parents. I'm so pleased for them."

"You think the babies will have superpowers?" Maggie questioned.

"I don't think so," Alex shook her head. "Not right away at least. They'll probably not have powers till they reach maturity." Alex explained.

"And here was me having visions of the twins flying around the nursery and not sleeping, giving Neil all kinds of troubles." Maggie said as she and Alex chuckled.

"You'd be taking us off babysitting duties in that case then, huh?" Alex questioned.

"Honestly, yeah." Maggie said, and Alex chuckled again.

"Well, uh…I got you some tiramisu earlier." Alex pointed to the bowl on the coffee table before reaching forward to get it for her wife.

"You didn't get any for yourself?" Maggie asked.

"This is the real deal with alcohol in so no I didn't," Alex told her. "But you enjoy it." Alex said as she watched Maggie take her first mouthful.

"Oh I will," Maggie spoke with her mouth full. Alex smiled as she stared at her wife for a moment. "What?" Maggie questioned before putting another spoonful into her mouth.

"Nothing, I just like looking at your beautiful face." Alex said as she tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear.

Maggie smiled at her as she leaned forward and put the bowl of tiramisu on the coffee table and picked up the two drinks, handing one to her wife. "Well here's to the Lawson babies and our girls being home safe and to our very bright future." Maggie said, her and Alex clinking their glasses together before they took a drink. Maggie then cuddled herself into Alex, Alex wrapping her arm around her and placing a kiss on her head.

"You think Jelly will sleep all night?" Alex questioned.

"Here's hoping." Maggie murmured.

"I know it's only been a few of nights so far but it would be nice to get our bed back, huh?" Alex questioned, her hand slipping under Maggie's shirt, gently caressing her bare side.

"Not like anything can happen for a few more weeks anyways." Maggie sounded annoyed as she spoke. She desperately wanted to reconnect with her wife intimately, especially because she knew that Alex was ready to be intimate again after her rape, but she wasn't supposed to do anything strenuous until her ribs were fully healed, so that meant sex was off the table.

"It'll just make the night all the more special when it does happen," Alex pointed out. "And right now, I miss the snuggling," Alex exhaled. "Hayds is in the middle of us all stretched out like a starfish or kicking or punching us." Alex muttered, and Maggie gave a little chuckle.

"We could carry her through to her room but if she does wake up it might freak her out ever more." Maggie said, and Alex gave a little nod, agreeing with her wife.

"Yeah," Alex spoke quietly. "I still think we do need to try soon to get her back in her bed though," Alex said. "We don't want her getting used to being in our bed and refusing to go back to her own."

"No, I know," Maggie ran her hand up and down the stem of her champagne glass as she let a puff of air escape between her lips. "We'll give her another night or two then we'll try her in her own bed," Maggie said. "Maybe we could suggest a sleep over in Emmi's room or have Emmi sleep in Hayden's room for a night or two." Maggie said, thinking it might help her.

"It's worth a try," Alex said, knowing there was no harm in trying it. "Hayden adores Emmi and she's proved that she can keep her safe."

"She's a star," Maggie smiled as she thought about Emmi. "They both are."

"Mmm, we're lucky we have the two of them." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod.

"Yeah, we are," Maggie said as she looked up to her wife. Alex smiled down at her as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deep a little. "Mmm." Maggie moaned into the kiss.

"So," Alex pulled back and rested her forehead against Maggie's for a moment. "You want to snuggle while we can as we watch a movie?" Alex asked, and Maggie gave a little nod.

"First things first though," Maggie said as she leaned forward and put her drink on the table. "I'm going to finish my tiramisu." Maggie picked it back up and sat back on the couch, Alex watching her wife with a smile on her face as she dug back into her favourite dessert.

* * *

Alex walked into the kitchen, surprised that Maggie was already up. Both girls were still sleeping and because it was summer break and still pretty early, they were left to it. "Are you sleepwalking, or have you actually got up before me?" Alex questioned as she walked over to her wife, wrapping her arms around her from behind and placing a kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Shut up, I get up before you all the time." Maggie said as she brought her hand back and slapped Alex's bum.

"When?" Alex stifled laugh. "In your dreams?"

"When I have work before you." Maggie murmured as she pulled herself away from her wife and walked over to the fridge, putting the apple juice away.

"True," Alex mumbled, knowing she couldn't argue with her there. "Well, you are still on sick leave, so I thought you'd make the most of it."

"I can go back to bed if you want me too," Maggie replied. "Here was me trying to be nice and make my wife breakfast before she goes back to work."

"Oh, toast, cereal and an apple juice," Alex gasped. "I am lucky."

Maggie frowned as she slapped Alex's chest. "I won't bother next time then."

"No, no, thank you," Alex sat up on the breakfast bar and pulled the bowl of cereal closer to her before reaching for the spoon. "Any chance of a coffee though?"

"Oh I can stretch to that," Maggie gave her a smile as she walked over to the coffee maker. She put a pod into it before putting a cup underneath and hitting the power button. "So, you looking forward to going back to work?"

"Uh," Alex shrugged. "I'd rather be home with my favourites," Alex said, Maggie giving her smile. "What you going to do with the girls today?"

"Guess I'll just see what the girls want to do," Maggie said. "Emmi will probably push for the aquarium like she away does." Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she waited for the coffee to be ready.

"Aww no," Alex gave a little moan. "Wait for me to be off work to go there," Alex pouted. "I'm off Friday, Saturday so we can go on one of those days."

"Really?" Maggie raised her eyebrows a little. "You'd want to go to the aquarium then?"

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her head, knowing what her wife was getting at. Saturday was the day that marked one year since the loss of their son. "Maybe us being out doing something nice with the girls will be the best thing to do," Alex said. "Get's us out of the house and doing something fun. I don't want the 12 of July to always be a sad day." Alex pointed out.

"No, I know," Maggie lifted the coffee cup from under the machine, and took it over to her wife, taking a seat next to her at the breakfast bar. "I don't either," Maggie said. "We can go there Saturday then, if it what you want." Maggie reached forward and picked up a slice of the toast she'd made for Alex, taking a bite of it.

"If it's what we want." Alex said, looking around to her wife.

Maggie smiled softly, her hand going up to her 'C' pendant she now wore for her son. "We should go to his grave then….yeah, let's have a nice day with our girls," Maggie said. Seeing the girls having fun always brought joy to Alex and Maggie, so Maggie knew taking them for a nice day out would help keep Alex and her spirits up. "Be it the aquarium or the zoo or that bounce house place."

"Oh that could be fun." Alex liked the sound of that.

"Or we could take a little hike just out of the city," Maggie suggested, and Alex widened her eyes, surprised she'd suggested that. "Have a picnic on some nice hillside," Maggie said, seeing the look Alex was giving her. "Don't look so surprised. I do like hiking."

"I know," Alex said. "Uh…also sounds really good. I guess we still have some time before we need to decide." Alex reached for her coffee to take a drink, furrowing her eyebrows at Maggie as she took anther bite of her toast.

Maggie gave her wife a wink before putting it back down on the plate, then checked the clock in the kitchen, seeing it was almost 8am. "Well Jelly slept through the whole night." Maggie was hoping this was the bad dreams of Michael already over with, because that would be one step closer to getting her back to her own bed.

"Yeah," Alex replied. "Next hurdle is getting her to sleep in her bed all night."

"Well it'll happen soon." Maggie was sure Hayden just needed some reassurance and that she'd be back in her own bed soon enough.

"Yes, it will," Alex nodded her head. "She has an eviction date from her Mummies bed."

"Oh yeah?" Maggie questioned. "And what date would that be?" Maggie lips were curling as she waited on a response from her wife.

"July 29th." Alex answered.

"That's the day of my hospital check-up." Maggie said.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "And if you get the all clear from the doctor then we do not want our daughter in our bed that night." Alex grinned as her eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Well," Maggie licked her lip. "That is 3 weeks away, so I am pretty sure she will have been long back in her own bed," Maggie said sounding hopeful. "And didn't we already plan to ship the kids off to Grandma's so the magic could happen all night long with no interruptions?"

"We sure did," Alex nodded as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, it continuing for longer as Alex's hand gently brushed on Maggie's bare knee, before running up her thigh, stopping as she reached the bottom of her sleep shorts. "I wish I didn't have to stop." Alex mumbled as she pulled back from the kiss only momentarily, before she kissed her wife again.

"Maybe….a little tease….won't hurt." Maggie murmured between kisses.

Alex smiled into the kiss as her hand slipped under Maggie's sleep shorts, Maggie opening her legs a little as Alex's hand travelled upwards. "What are you two doing?" Alex pulled her hand away as she heard Emmi's voice. Maggie gave an exasperated sigh as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I was just giving Mama a thank you kiss for making me breakfast." Alex said, looking around to her daughter.

Emmi furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at her parents. "But your hand was on her…." Emmi pointed. "Were you going to have sex? Do I need to leave?"

"No." Alex and Maggie answered at the same time, both of them a little red in the face.

"I know people have sex," Emmi continued. "Well I know a man and woman have sex to make babies, but I guess two women, or two men can have sex too but I'm not sure how sex happens or what it actually is." Emmi gave a little shrug.

"And that's not a conversation we are going to have over breakfast," Alex murmured, glancing at her wife. "Or at all just yet." Alex knew Emmi would be starting to learn things about sex, whether that was at school or just from other kids, but she was still her little girl and she wanted to keep it that way for as long as she could.

"She's going to get sex education at school this year." Maggie pointed out.

"Well that's after summer." Alex pointed out.

"If she's asking questions we should talk her and answer them." Maggie said. It wasn't something she felt entirely comfortable with either but if Emmi was getting curious about it, then maybe it was time to have a chat with her and see what she wanted to know.

"She's only 10." Alex retorted.

"She -" Maggie tried to talk but was cut off by Emmi.

"I am here, you know." Emmi said, causing Alex and Maggie to look back around to her.

"Sorry sweetie," Maggie apologised. "We know you are right there," Maggie said, giving Alex a quick glance before looking back to her daughter. "We'll pick this conversation up again, I promise but right now how about we enjoy some breakfast with Mum before she has to go to work?"

"Okay," Emmi nodded. "Can I get waffles again?"

"No," Maggie shook her head as she got down from the chair. "Cereal, toast, egg…" Maggie trailed off. "That's about all we've got."

"Hmm," Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Do we have pop tarts?"

"No." Maggie answered.

"Cheerios and toast then please and apple juice." Emmi said as she climbed up on the chair next to Alex at the breakfast bar, going to enjoy some breakfast with her mum before she had to go to work.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. Really trying to think up something good for Sanvers because they sure are due it, but I just keep coming up with more drama and troubles, haha. So if you have any requests or suggestions feel free to let me know. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	43. Chapter 43

Alex walked into the house, glad to be finished work for the day. She was probably one of few who actually did love their job, but she loved finishing up and getting home to be with her wife and kids, although it was pretty late, so the girls would most likely already be in bed. "Well you took your time coming home." Maggie murmured teasingly as she got a smirk on her face, looking around to her wife as she was sitting on the couch.

"Well you know babe, one of us needs to go out there and make some money," Alex leaned over the couch as kissed her wife's cheek. "We can't all take a 6 week vacation from work."

"You think being in near constant pain is a vacation?" Maggie asked as Alex walked around and sat down next to her. "Because if you do I would gladly swap places with you."

Alex exhaled lightly as she rubbed Maggie's thigh. "You know I'd take the pain away from you if I could," Alex told her. "I hate seeing you hurting," Alex said as she turned to her side on the couch, Maggie looking around her, a soft smile of her face. Alex brought her hand up and gently rubbed Maggie's cheek before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "So, you have a good day?"

"Yeah we just took it easy," Maggie replied. "Went and got some groceries, took Trudi on some nice walks, played games." Maggie said.

Alex smiled as she looked to the door for a moment before looking back to her wife. "Emmi ask any more questions?" Alex wondered, and Maggie shook her head. "That threw me totally off guard."

"You don't say," Maggie retorted. "But if she's curious don't you think it's better to come from us?"

"Yeah, maybe, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Alex sighed.

"No one is going to like every aspect of parenting but it's just something we are going to have to do," Maggie said, and Alex nodded lightly, her lips pursed slightly. "And soon, by the looks of it."

"Mmm," Alex rubbed her hands together. "What about Jelly?" Alex questioned. "She go down okay? She is her bed or ours?"

Maggie thought for a moment Alex was about to ask if they should talk to her too but was glad when she only asked where she was sleeping. "She is in our bed," Maggie informed her wife. "We read a story in her bed and had some cuddles, but…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head to indicate it Hayden wouldn't stay there to sleep. "She wouldn't settle so I lay with her in our bed till she feel asleep."

"Well I guess we should just be thankful both girls are up the stairs sound asleep leaving us to have some snuggle time," Alex said as she sat back in the couch, opening her arm out so Maggie could lean on her. "We could even go back to that teasing we were talking about this morning." Alex spoke suggestively as her hand wandered down to the top of Maggie's sweats, slipping underneath and running along the rim of her panties.

Maggie sat there for a moment, but Alex's hand was still, just resting at the rim of her panties. "Now that is very much being a tease, Mrs Danvers." Maggie murmured as she turned her head to look at her wife, seeing a smirk on her face.

"Mmm," Alex nodded as she raised her eyebrows before placing a kiss on Maggie's lips. "I just…I don't know how much is going to hurt you."

"Well, Maggie put her hand onto Alex's arm, guiding her to move down a little. "I'll let you know." Maggie said, before they kissed again, breaking apart as they heard the front door slamming shut, Trudi jumping up from her bed and running over to the living room door, her tail wagging as she bounced on her feet. Alex removed her hand from her wife as Ava walked into the living room. "Close the door, Ava." Maggie murmured.

"Sorry," Ava sat down on the armchair. "I didn't mean to slam it so hard, I just…" Ava reached down and patted Trudi who'd put her head on her knee, looking up to her with big puppy dog eyes. "Ryan and I are were starting to make wedding plans and we can't agree on anything." Ava sounded annoyed as she looked back up to her sister and sister-in-law.

"Well marriage is about compromise." Maggie told her.

"What are you arguing over?" Alex questioned.

"Well he's is having his brother as his best man then he's not having any groomsmen at all," Ava sounded most annoyed. "Who is going to walk all my bridesmaids down the aisle?"

"Uh," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "They can do it themselves?" Alex suggested. "They don't need a man."

"But it's tradition," Ava sighed. "The bridesmaids walk down with the groomsmen."

"Well you can break tradition," Maggie suggested. "It's the 21st century. You don't have to conform to anything." Maggie told her, Ava pursing her lips, looking unsure.

"Kara didn't walk down the aisle with anyone at our wedding," Alex said. "And Rachel just stood up front with Maggie," Alex added, Ava giving a sigh. "Who are you having for bridesmaids?"

"Kate is my maid of honour," Ava answered. "Then Izzy, Lily, Maddie and Emmi are bridesmaids and Jelly is the flower girl."

"Okay so," Alex glanced at Maggie before looking back to Ava. "Have them walking on their own or pair them up together," Alex suggested. "It'll look great either way."

"Yeah. You are right," Ava rolled her engagement around her finger. "I guess….you just have this picture of your wedding day and then when it doesn't work out that way, its…" Ava pursed her lips.

"Look, you are going to get to the end of that aisle and commit your life to Ryan and that's all that's going matter to you in the end." Alex said, and Ava nodded.

"Yeah, ahh I'm going to go call Ryan and apologise for being a bitch," Ava stood up from the arm chair. "Blame it on my time of the month." Ava muttered as she walked out of the living room, Maggie hearing the door down to the basement opening and closing.

"Seriously, she is getting mad over that?" Maggie questioned, looking around to her wife. "That's just the tiniest of detail."

"Aww c'mon this is her wedding day. She wants it to be perfect," Alex pointed out. "Besides, I remember us having a few blowouts when we were planning our wedding." Alex said, and Maggie gave a little nod, having to agree.

"I guess you are right." Maggie mumbled.

"What? What was that?" Alex questioned. "Who was right?"

"Oh, shut up or you won't get that head through the door come bed time." Maggie quipped, and Alex chuckled lightly.

"But you love my big head, right?" Alex pouted.

"Mmm, little bit, yeah," Maggie murmured as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "Ooh." Maggie put her hand on her side as she winced.

"Sorry." Alex mumbled, resting her forehead against Maggie's.

"Not your fault," Maggie replied, placing another kiss on her wife's lips. "Besides, it's worth it," Maggie said, kissing her again. "It's been a while since we've even done this, really, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Alex agreed, her hand coming up and softly caressing her wife's cheek before they once again kissed. They both knew intimacy was limited right now, but even just the kissing was enough, because it wasn't something that had been happening often lately. They were both glad that they were slowly getting the intimacy back to how it should be. It really was the last thing they needed to work one before feeling like they were back to their normal selves again.

* * *

Maggie hung up call before she turned around, seeing Ava walking into the kitchen, Hayden on her back. Hayden was wearing a crown made out of green card, some different coloured jewels on it as Ava was wearing a plastic headband that had two triangular shaped ears from a piece of yellow card taped onto it. "Faster, faster," Hayden hit Ava's side, Ava speeding up into a jog as she made her way across the kitchen to Maggie. "Mama, I'm the dinosaur princess and Ava is my pet dinosaur that I ride like a horsey."

"Woah that's cool," Maggie smiled at her daughter. She was glad she was playing with Ava and had let her go to the kitchen to make lunch without wanting to come through and be right by her side. It meant she was getting more confident that she was safe and didn't need to be with her parents all the time. "Sounds like a fun game."

"You be a dinosaur too?" Hayden questioned as she batted her eyelashes at her mother.

"After lunch," Maggie said as Ava put Hayden down. "How about you go put these on the table?" Maggie handed Hayden the 5 placemats. "Set them out nicely." Maggie said. Hayden looked down to the placemats before she ran over to the table in the dining area to put them out.

"You okay?" Ava questioned, seeing the look on her sisters face.

"Uh yeah," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "That was my Aunt Rosa on the phone," Maggie said, staring at her sister. She had to chuckle a little, seeing Ava with the ears on. "She was just telling me the plans for Maria's funeral."

"Ah," Ava looked over to Hayden who was taking her time to put the placemats on the table. "When is it?"

"It's next Monday," Maggie answered. "She's asking if we are going."

"Uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head, looking back to her sister. "I'm going to go," Ava told her. "Ryan is going to come with me so I'm not alone. I understand if you'd not want to go."

Maggie pursed her lips as she looked over to Hayden who was still making sure she'd put the placemats down correctly. "I think I'm going to go," Maggie said. "Alex will come with me but I….I don't know if we can leave Hayden right now and there's no way I'm taking her or Emmi to Maria's funeral."

"Yeah," Ava glanced at Hayden. "Well, if you bring them to Blue Springs then Ryan can always stay with them," Ava suggested. "He doesn't have to come to the funeral and Hayden likes him so I'm sure she'd stay with him for a few hours."

"Don't you want him there for you?" Maggie questioned.

Ava gave a little shrug. "Kate will probably go to the funeral to support me. She's back in Blue Springs for summer so, I'll have her."

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Well we can figure that stuff out," Maggie said. "I guess we need to figure out how we are going to get there," Maggie spoke quietly. "Flying is obviously going to be the quickest option but maybe we could just drive, although that'll take like a day and we need to be here all of Saturday because that's Carter's day and I'm not changing those plans for her."

"Yeah," Ava agreed as she cleared her throat. "Well we can decide," Ava said as Hayden ran back over to them, her little hand pulling at Maggie's.

"You got them on the table?" Maggie questioned, looking down to her daughter.

"Mummy and Emmi not back." Hayden frowned, worried that they were going to miss out on lunch.

Maggie glanced at her watch. "They'll be home soon. Mummy text me to say so." Maggie said, and Hayden gave a little smile.

"I gets apple juice in my dino cup?" Hayden questioned, readjusting her crown as it was falling to the side.

"Of course you can," Maggie answered. "Maybe Auntie Ava can get the drinks for everyone while I take lunch over to the table." Maggie said, and Ava gave a little nod as she walked over to the cupboard to get out some glasses, including Hayden's special dinosaur cup.

"Mama," Maggie looked to the kitchen door as she heard Emmi's voice in the house, smiling as Emmi then Alex walked into the house, Maggie putting down the lunch she'd made for everyone.

"Hey sweet girl." Maggie smiled at her daughter. "How was flying?" Maggie questioned.

"Awesome," Emmi screeched as she gave a little jump of excitement, strengthening how much of a great time she had. "Papa J'onn made it so much fun."

"Well I'm glad you had a good time," Maggie smiled at her as Alex made her way across to her wife, placing a kiss on her lips. "Mmm," Maggie pulled back. "You get some photos?"

"A few," Alex answered. "J'onn was letting her go a little too fast for good pictures though." Alex said.

"Well if she had fun that's all that matters." Maggie murmured, and Alex gave a little nod of agreement.

"Whatever keeps her mind off the birds and the bees talk," Alex said, causing Maggie to chuckle. Alex looked down as she felt little hands on her leg. "Hey baby."

"Mummy, is you having lunch?" Hayden questioned.

"I am," Alex answered. "I hope Mama has made up something nice because I'm starving."

"Don't I always?" Maggie questioned.

Before Alex had the chance to come back with a witty reply, Hayden spoke again. "So you no more working?"

"I am going back to work," Alex told her, Hayden giving a sad pout. "But I'm having my lunch here with my girls first," Alex looked downwards, her eyes settling on Hayden's crown. "Awesome crown sweetie."

"I'm a dinosaur princess." Hayden told her excitedly as they walked across to the table, Ava putting down the last of the drinks.

"Well you look very cool," Alex told her. "You too, Ava," Alex glanced at her as they all sat down around the table. "Nice ears." Alex stifled a laugh as Emmi giggled at her.

"She's my dinosaur." Hayden said, reaching for her cup to take a drink of her apple juice.

"I see," Alex said, still looking at Ava who didn't look like she was taking her dinosaur ears off anytime soon. "Do dinosaurs even have ears?" Alex questioned.

"Not the way Hayden drew them," Emmi answered. "But they must have some kind of ear hole or how would they hear?"

"I dunno," Maggie shrugged as she reached for her water and took a drink. "That's a good question Emmi." Maggie put her glass back on the table.

"We should google it," Emmi said. "Google knows everything." Emmi pointed out and all the adults chuckled, but knew Emmi was right, google did know everything. Maggie glanced over to her wife, giving her a smile, deciding to talk to her about the funeral and Blue Springs later, going to just enjoy having lunch with her wife, sister and girls first.

* * *

Kara walked into Alex's lab, watching as her sister was measuring out some liquid. "No, no," Alex looked up to her sister, seeing she had a cinnamon bun in one hand and a chocolate doughnut in the other. "Get back."

"What?" Kara questioned. "That stuff usually can't harm me."

"Yeah but we don't know what kind of protection the babies have in there," Alex said, moving the liquid away to the other end of the room and covering it with a larger beaker. She took off her safely glasses, mask, and gloves before walking back over to her sister. "One of them for me?" Alex asked as saw Kara rolling her eyes at her.

"Uh," Kara looked downwards, Alex then noticing that both treats had a few bites out of them already. "Beans and Cheese need one each."

Alex chuckled. "Not quite sure it works that way," Alex took a seat at the stool by the desk, Kara getting onto the other one. "So, what you up to?"

"Nothing. I'm bored," Kara sighed. "J'onn isn't letting me go out to do anything," Kara said. "He called Clark to come help with the mission they are currently out on."

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "The babies are your priority now and it will be nice to see Clark wont it?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've not seen him for ages," Kara said. "He said he'll stay with me and Neil to have dinner if the mission isn't to late but," Kara shrugged. "I feel kinda useless."

"Well what about CatCo?" Alex questioned. "No big story there?"

Kara shook her head. "I haven't done a big story in years." Kara reminded her sister.

Alex pursed her lips. She knew Kara's reporting talent was being wasted at CatCo now Lena wasn't being a fair boss due to a silly grudge she couldn't let go of. "So why not leave CatCo?" Alex questioned. "There's more magazines or newspapers out there who I'm sure would love to work with Kara Danvers."

"Yeah, because Lena is going to give me a glowing reference, isn't she?" Kara bit into the cinnamon roll before immediately biting into the doughnut.

"Then open up your own newspaper or little news magazine," Alex suggested. "I'm sure it would get all of the Supergirl news first-hand." Alex chuckled lightly.

"It's not as easy as that, Alex." Kara retorted.

"I know that, but, it's doable and your smart and it can be done, that's all I'm saying," Alex pointed out. "And Neil is loaded." Alex added, her eyes widening at her comment.

Kara chuckled. "How do you know that?"

"Uh…because I've seen your house and he's a specialist doctor in a NICU," Alex said. "I was almost a doctor. I know those kinda wages."

"Well yeah but," Kara pursed her lips. "Opening up my own business when I'm 4 months pregnant with twins is probably not the best idea."

"Well it's up to you. I just know you deserve better than you are getting at CatCo." Alex pointed out.

Kara took another bite of her cinnamon bun and doughnut. "So, changing the subject here, but," Kara swallowed her mouthful. "How soon can I buy things for Beans and Cheese?" Kara questioned. "Like, is it too soon? Should we wait longer?"

"Well," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Usually after 12 weeks the risks of things happening goes down but, from both my pregnancies and Neil's experience with Amy and Joshua, I guess you can never be sure," Alex told her sister. "We had everything ready before I went into early labour with Hayden at 7 months then with Carter I was 7 and a half months with everything ready then he…." Alex bit her lip. "So, I don't know if there ever is a time."

"Yeah," Kara cleared her throat. "It's just exciting. I want to buy things and think about the nursery theme and names, I'm already thinking about names."

"And there's nothing wrong with that," Alex told her sister. "The chances of things going wrong are slim and you are allowed to be excited and want to start preparing."

Kara gave a little smile. "Neil's hoping for two girls," Kara said. "I think it's got something to do with him losing his son and maybe feeling like another son would replace him, I dunno. I know I'm not really ever going to understand that," Kara pursed her lips, looking downwards for a moment. "But I don't mind at all. Two boys, two girls, one of each, I….I'm just excited for this stage of my life."

"Being a mother is the most amazing thing," Alex smiled as she thought about her kids. "And once the kid arrives, you're not going to care what you get," Alex told her. "You're going to have these two beautiful little lives to love," Alex pursed her lips. "The moment you hold your baby in your arms for the first time, oh Kara, its….I can't wait for you to experience that feeling."

Kara smiled, seeing Alex was getting a little emotional. She knew the anniversary of losing Carter was only a few days away so put it down to that. "I can't either," Kara told her, her hand going down to her stomach, getting some icing from the cinnamon bun on her shirt. "So, when did you think of names?" Kara asked, looking back to her sister.

"Uh, Maggie was talking about names before I even peed on the stick," Alex muttered, and Kara chuckled. "You have some in mind?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "For a boy I have a name I'd like to use but I still need to run it by Neil," Kara said, taking another bite of her doughnut. "But maybe we should find out what we are having because if not we are going to have to come up with at least two boy names and two girl names."

"Maybe the names will come after the babies are born," Alex told her. "Hayden was either going to be Riley or Skylar but then when we looked at her we didn't think they fit her so then Maggie suggested Hayden and it was just….she's was our Hayden."

"Mmm," Kara pursed her lips. "Well I guess we have time to figure all that stuff out," Kara said. "Unless a Kryptonian pregnancy is quicker than an Earth pregnancy," Kara said half jokingly, but Alex widened her eyes, wondering if in fact Kara would be pregnant for all of 9 months. After all, she was already supposedly 4 months pregnant with twins and had no bump at all and was only now getting the symptoms to suggest she was pregnant. "Or maybe longer, who knows?"

"Uh, yeah," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I don't really know how we'd find out otherwise though." Alex said, sounding a little puzzled as she wondered if in fact Kryptonian pregnancies were the same as pregnancies here on Earth.

* * *

Alex was in the en-suite, brushing her teeth so she could go to bed. "I hate it when you have to work long shifts." Maggie sighed. She was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, watching her wife from behind.

"I know," Alex spat into the sink before turning the tap on and putting her hands underneath, cupping them together to collect some water. She brought it to her mouth and swirled it around before spitting it out into the sink. She turned the tap off and put her toothbrush back into the holder then turned around to face her wife. "But Valdes is off sick, and Vasquez is on vacation," Alex reminded her wife. "J'onn is always great at letting me have time off, so I need to do these extra hours right now," Alex walked over to her wife and put a leg each side of her, so she was kind of straddling her, but she was still standing up. "It's only a few days then I'm off for two."

"Yeah," Maggie leaned her head up as Alex leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Alex pulled back as she turned her head to the side, looking into the bedroom as the door to the en-suite was open. The side light was on in the bedroom, giving a little light to the room for Hayden's benefit, the little girl still in her mothers' bed. "I love her dearly, but I do wish we could fool around a little in our bed."

"Like what did you have in mind?" Maggie questioned. "Making out like horny teenagers?" Maggie ran her hands down Alex's back, her hands slipping under the bottom of her sleep t-shirt and resting on the rim of Alex's sleep shorts. "Or maybe a little touchy feeling teasing?" Maggie raised her eyebrows as she slid her hands down Alex's sleep shorts. "It's been a while since I've seen Mr Pikachu." Maggie got a cheeky grin on her face as her hands slipped down to Alex's bum cheeks, giving them a little squeeze.

"He's a Mr now, is he?" Alex questioned, her head titling to the side a little before she placed another kiss on Maggie's lips, not giving her a chance to answer the questioned.

"Mmm," Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she pushed on Alex's bum cheeks, Alex moving forward slightly, the kiss only growing in intensity. "He is ageing," Maggie murmured as she pulled back from the kiss. "Getting a bit wrinkly." Maggie couldn't help but give a cheeky grin.

Alex gasped, about to slap her wife for her cheeky comment, but didn't due to her still healing ribs. "Oh my God, I do not have a wrinkly ass," Alex sounded horrified at her wife. "You take that back."

Maggie chuckled. "I'm only teasing baby," Maggie murmured. "Your ass is peachy." Maggie said as she slapped it, maybe a little harder than she intended as Alex shrieked.

"Just stop talking." Alex said, placing a kiss on her wife's lips as she took a few steps back, pulling her up to standing. She didn't want to sit down straddled over her as that would probably put to much pressure on her healing ribs. Maggie smiled into the kiss, her hands caressing Alex's bum cheeks, as Alex's hands gently caressed Maggie's lower back.

"Ooh." Maggie was taken by surprised as Alex lifted her up into her arms, Maggie wrapping her legs around her wife as her hands traveled up to rest around her neck. Alex turned around and walked forward, resting Maggie's back against the bathroom wall, all the while the kiss only getting more passionate, it very evident how much they both wanted each other.

"Is this okay?" Alex asked. "We can stop if you are hurting."

Maggie did feel a little sore, but she wanted to continue making out with her wife. She looked into her eyes and gave her a smile as a response before she placed a kiss on her lips. Alex took this as an invitation to continue, her tongue darting into her wife's mouth. Maggie responded with her tongue, both of them now fighting for space in each other's mouths. "Mmm," Maggie gave a little moan as Alex kissed down her jawline, finding the pulse point on Maggie's neck and kissing it softly. "Alex," Maggie whispered her wife's name. Alex pulled back from kissing her neck and look into her eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them needing to say anything.

Alex smiled softly as she placed a quick kiss on her wife's lips before stepping back, Maggie loosening the grip her legs had on her wife's waist. Maggie slowly moved her legs down so her feet were back on the ground, never losing eye contact with her wife. They smiled at each other again, Alex bringing her hand up and lightly caressing Maggie's cheek. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Maggie responded, a smile on her face as they kissed for one last time, before going through to their bed to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Thoughts?**


	44. Chapter 44

Hayden had said she wanted to sleep in her own bed. Alex and Maggie weren't going to argue with her, knowing that she needed to get back to sleeping in her own room anyways. "I think she's going to be okay," Maggie smiled as she slipped into the bed and shuffled over to her wife. Hayden had been in bed for a few hours, and so far, it's seemed like she was sleeping well. "Didn't take too long now, did it?" Maggie turned onto her side, Alex doing the same, so they were facing each other. Maggie reached for her pillow, putting it under her side, to better protect her sore ribs, so her left side wasn't resting on the mattress. Alex brought her arm forward and lightly let her hand rest on Maggie's side.

"Well she was in our bed for 6 nights," Alex murmured. "Although I guess right now since she isn't stopping anything from happening it's okay," Alex said. "It's actually secretly been a help because well, this week I've….you know," Alex cleared her throat. "With the day it is tomorrow."

"Yeah," Maggie spoke softly, bringing her hand out and lightly rubbing Alex's cheek. "We'll get through it though."

"I only know I will because I have you." Alex murmured.

"You are stronger than you think," Maggie told her, rubbing her cheek again. "You've dealt with this amazingly."

Alex scoffed. "C'mon, we both know that's not true," Alex said. "I was the opposite of dealing with this amazingly."

"At first, yeah," Maggie agreed. "But now, sweetie, with us and the girls and where you are, its good," Maggie spoke softly, giving her a smile. "We'll get through tomorrow. They say the first anniversary is always the hardest to get through and you know, we've learnt how to cope and still enjoy life with our awesome girls." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod in response.

"Yeah, we have," Alex smiled. "And it seems like both of our girls are sleeping in their own beds, so….how about we finish up this conversation and uh…." Alex caressed Maggie's side as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm," Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen, but they broke apart as they heard a scream coming from Hayden. "I'll go." Maggie murmured as they pulled back, Maggie resting her hand on Alex's chest for a moment. She exhaled lightly as she got out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom, going down the hall to Hayden's room.

"Mama." Hayden rubbed her tired eyes as Maggie knelt down beside her bed.

"You are okay," Maggie assured her, rubbing her back in comfort. "You have a bad dream?"

"Uh-huh." Hayden nodded, holding Hallie hippo close to her.

"Try not to think about it," Maggie kept rubbing her back as she spoke. "Think about dinosaurs or looking for treasures or playing on the swings," Maggie said. "Stuff that's fun for you." Maggie spoke softly, Hayden giving a little nod as she sniffed back, her little hand rubbing over her face.

"You sing my song Mama?" Hayden spoke in a whisper as she looked up to Maggie.

"Sure, baby girl," Maggie sat herself on Hayden's bed, Hayden crawling up onto her knee, cuddling into her. _"Come stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight,"_ As Maggie sang, Hayden took a grip of her hand _. "I will protect you from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry,"_ Maggie stopped singing for a moment and placed a soft kiss on the top of Hayden's head. _"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm,"_ Maggie held tightly onto her daughter. " _This bond between us can't be broken, I will be here, don't you cry,"_ Maggie looked up for a moment, hearing Alex coming into the room. _"Cause you'll be in my heart, yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here, in my heart, always."_

"I love it when you sing that to her," Alex walked across and sat down the bed next to her wife and daughter, her hand rubbing Hayden's back. "You okay baby?"

Hayden gave a little nod as she stayed cuddled against Maggie. "Mama is singing my song for me."

"Yeah," Alex smiled as she looked to Maggie. "I heard. I uh….I thought I'd come see if I could join or is this a private concert?" Alex questioned, looking at Maggie again as her lips etched into a smile.

"You can stay, Mummy," Hayden told her. "Mama can start again."

"Oh I can?" Maggie questioned. "How about Mummy takes over? She has a nicer singing voice than me." Maggie pointed out.

"No, I want you to sing it Mama," Hayden told her, looking up to her, her big brown eyes looking all sad and scared. "Just you." Hayden told her.

"Okay baby," Maggie held her daughter close to her, Hayden snuggling in head back against her chest. _"Why can't we understand the way we feel…"_

"No Mama," Hayden stopped her singing. "That's not the start," Hayden reminded her. _"Come stop your crying it will be alright."_ Hayden's little voice sang.

"Yes, sorry." Maggie heart swelled at Hayden's sweet little voice, forgetting for a moment she was supposed to start the song again.

"Silly Mama." Hayden managed a little giggle.

"She is silly, isn't she?" Alex questioned, Hayden nodding against Maggie's chest.

"Uh-huh." Hayden said.

"Aww Hayden Grace," Maggie faked a pout. "You take that back." Maggie said, threatening to tickle her daughter, her hands lightly brushing her sides.

"No." Hayden giggled.

"Right," Maggie started tickling Hayden, the little girl bursting into laughter. Alex watched the mother and daughter with a smile before she giggled along with Hayden at hearing her infectious little laugh. "Mama….Mama please…..Mama." Hayden roared with laughter.

Maggie was also laughing when she stopped tickling her daughter. "That's what you get for calling me silly." Maggie said, her hand going to her side and rubbing it lightly, having irritated it. Hayden responded with a cheeky giggle as she reach for Hallie hippo, having dropped her when she was being tickled.

"Okay, sing the song again Mama." Hayden spoke through a yawn, Maggie and Alex both knowing she'd fall back asleep soon.

"Right." Maggie held Hayden against her again she rested her own head against her wife before she started singing Hayden her song again, knowing she would fall back asleep, still in her own bedroom.

* * *

Emmi was kneeling down at the headstone. "I guess it's kind of your birthday today, so Happy Birthday, Carter," Emmi said, her head facing down slightly. "I wish I got to be a big sister to you and teach you how to walk and talk and tell you all about all the fish in the sea," Emmi spoke with a sadness to her tone. Alex and Maggie glanced at each other, both of their hearts aching at the day and at Emmi's words. "I love fish and mermaids. Maybe you would have too," Emmi sighed. "And swimming. I would have taught you how to swim," Emmi said. "I brought you a shell," Emmi looked down to the shell that was in her hand. "It's one of my favourites but I want you to have it," Emmi said, her eyes still on the shell. "It's quite big. Almost the size of my whole palm," Emmi pursed her lips. "It's a creamy colour with brown spots. Like a giraffes body, kinda," Emmi said. "Uh…Mama and Mum brought me it back from Mexico when they were on their honeymoon, so I've had it a long time, but I know you will look after it," Emmi said, putting the shell down on the edge of the headstone, to the left of the flower holder. "You keep sleeping tight Carter." Emmi said as she stood up and walked away, cuddling herself into Maggie. Maggie wrapped her arms around her daughter as held back some tears that wanted to fall.

"That was lovely." Maggie's voice sounded like it was about to break as she watched Hayden stepping forward. She didn't really expect Hayden to say anything, but her and Alex left her to it.

"Carter, I brought you some treasures," Hayden said, sounding upbeat, but she was only 3 years old so didn't really understand had happened, being only just turned 2 when Carter was born. "Looking for treasure is my favourite thing to do," Hayden said, pulling a marble and a little blue poker like chip out of her pocket. She put them down next to the shell that Emmi had already put down. "You can play with them," Hayden said before she looked around to Alex, who was wiping a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry Mummy." Hayden ran over to her, leaping up into a hug. Alex held onto her tightly, placing a soft kiss on her temple as she made sure she didn't do damage to the flowers she was holding.

"Oh Mummy needs a little cry today sweetie," Alex told her. "But I'm okay. Sometimes it's good to have a little cry."

"Oh," Hayden made an O shape with her mouth as Alex put her down. "You stay here with your sister, huh?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded as she stepped closer to Emmi. Alex stepped forward, Maggie following her. They both knelt down by the headstone, Alex running her hand over the letters of his name.

"Oh…what a year, baby," Alex took a deep breath. "A whole year without you. Our boy, our little man."

"We miss you, buddy," Maggie's voice broke as she helped Alex arrange the flowers into the holder. "Not a day goes by where you aren't in our thoughts." Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat.

"It's not fair," Alex choked on her tears. "You should be with us. Playing with your sisters and calling us Mama and giving us smiles," Alex paused to try to compose herself. "I don't know if it's getting easier. Sometimes it feels like I'm coping and others, I…" Alex leaned to her side, resting her head on Maggie's shoulder, Maggie wrapping her arm around her wife as she kissed her head.

"He's with us," Maggie told her wife. "In our hearts. He's always in our heart." Maggie said as she put the pebble she had for him down on the right of the flower holder. It was a love heart shape, with the words 'Forever in our Hearts' engraved on it.

"Yeah," Alex looked down to the pebble. "Too precious for this earth," Alex mumbled as she read over the epitaph. "You are baby. You are so precious. Mummies love you so much," Alex put her hand onto the headstone again, resting it against his name. "Our little Carter." Alex pursed her lips as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Maggie took a deep breath as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "Keep resting our sweet, sweet boy." Maggie and Alex fell into a silence, just staring at the headstone for a few minutes.

"Okay," Alex took a deep breath. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on the little blue teddy that had been engraved into the slate grey headstone. "Mummies will come back soon." Alex said before she stood up and walked away, not able to be at his grave for any longer.

"Mama loves you buddy," Maggie wiped a tear from her cheek. "You'd have been our special little guy, huh?" Maggie questioned, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Well, you still are and always will be Mama's special little guy," Maggie said, before taking a deep breath. "My little boy, my little Carter J'onn." Maggie rested her hand against the headstone. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. She took another deep breath before she stood up, her hand wiping across her face to move away the tears. She glanced down at the headstone for one last moment before she walked over to her family, the four of them meeting in a big hug, all of them holding each other, no-one saying anything as they stood there in the embrace.

* * *

Alex and Maggie had driven a little out of the city, taking the short hike up to a view point. Alex had carried a backpack with some snacks in for when they got the top. She and Maggie were currently sitting on the grass, Maggie sitting in front of Alex between her legs, her back resting on Alex's stomach, Alex with her arms gently wrapped around her. The girls were currently looking for treasure, but Hayden was staying pretty close to her mothers, the girl still a little fearful. "What you thinking?" Alex questioned.

"How did you know I am?" Maggie asked.

"I can hear you." Alex replied.

"You can hear me thinking?" Maggie sounded a little confused.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "I just…I dunno, I know you are thinking." Alex said, watching Hayden for a moment as she pulled a daisy from the grass. She smiled lightly before looking back down to her wife.

"I'm just happy," Maggie said. "Is it okay to feel happy today?"

"Of course it is," Alex answered. "This probably sounds cheesy but it's what Carter would want for us."

"Hmm," Maggie exhaled. "I have a wonderful wife, two amazing girls, a great dog. She may have a dumb name but she's a great dog." Maggie said as Alex chuckled lightly.

"You love the name Gertrude." Alex pointed out.

"No, I love you and you loved the name Gertrude." Maggie retorted.

"Well whatever, she's a Gertrude, right?" Alex questioned, and Maggie gave a little murmur in response.

"Mummy." Hayden ran over to her and gave her the daisy before she ran off again.

Alex looked down to it for a moment before she stuck it behind Maggie's ear, the flower resting against her dark, luscious locks. They both watched Hayden for a moment as she ran over to Emmi, Emmi saying something to her which made her giggle hysterically. "You think she'll be okay tomorrow?" Alex questioned. She knew she needed to go to Blue Springs to support her wife, but she felt guilty about leaving Hayden for a few days, especially when she still wasn't sure of being without her parents and the fact it had only been a week since the kidnapping.

"She'll be fine," Maggie said. "Maybe she just needs this push."

Alex pursed her lips. Hayden was only 3 and she didn't want to be pushing her. "I guess J'onn can always fly her across if she is really bad." Alex pointed out.

"Exactly," Maggie said. "And maybe we can get Kara to distract her with baby things," Maggie suggested. "She was stoked about getting little baby cousins so maybe that'll keep her mind off us being gone for a few days."

"Maybe." Alex murmured.

"And she is going to be in our house this time, so it's more familiar for her," Maggie pointed out. "Not that Eliza's is unfamiliar to her, but you know what I mean," Maggie said, Alex nodding lightly. "She'll probably feel the safest in our house. You know she's at home and she has our bed if need be and the every day familiarity," Maggie pointed out. "And Ems will make sure she is safe," Maggie looked out to her girls, watching as Emmi lifted Hayden up, Hayden holding onto the tree branch. Emmi let go of her and Hayden started swinging back and forth, giggling as she did so. "Or let her hang from trees." Maggie mumbled, and Alex chuckled, watching her youngest girl swing herself as she giggled away.

"I have no doubts she'll catch her if she falls." Alex said, her eyes still on the girls, Emmi climbing up onto the branch next to the one Hayden was swinging on and sitting there, dangling her legs over the side.

"You still think that?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah." Alex answered.

"Ah, I hate it when they climb trees." Maggie sounded a little panicked, like she was worried they'd fall off.

"Like you never climbed trees when you were a kid?" Alex retorted.

"I don't recall ever climbing a tree, actually," Maggie told her wife. "I remember smoking behind the giant oak tree at my Aunt Rosa's though."

Alex pulled a face of disgust, glad her wife no longer had the habit of smoking. "You smoked behind a tree? Isn't that kinda a fire hazard?"

Maggie chuckled. "I mean, probably not in the deep winter of Blue Springs, no."

"So, you'd hide behind trees but never climb them?" Alex questioned.

"It was a big tree," Maggie stretched her arms out. "So, it could hide me. I didn't want her to catch me smoking. She always flipped out saying it was bad for my health and I was only 14, what was I doing to myself," Maggie said. "I mean, I obviously couldn't smoke in her house and sneaking cigarettes in Eliza Wilkie's basement was no longer an option because the bitch outed me, so…." Maggie trailed off. "I smoked on the roof of the house once. If you went out the window in the spare room it walked out onto the roof, but I fell of it so thought it probably wouldn't be the best idea to smoke up there again."

"Yeah, I think you told me that before," Alex answered. "That's when you broke your arm, right?"

"I was lucky a broken arm was all I got," Maggie said. "I fell off a fricken roof. Even then my parents didn't even care to see me." Maggie muttered, looking downwards.

"Well if it's any consolation if you fell of a roof now you'd have plenty people to come visit you in the hospital." Alex told her, leaning down and placing a soft kiss in the crook of her wife's neck.

"I know," Maggie gave her wife a smile, looking around and facing up to her. "I don't need to fall off a roof to know that."

"Ah, so you don't want me to push you off when we get home?" Alex said, and Maggie chuckled as she shook her head.

"I'm good, thank you," Maggie answered. "Besides, we need to go home and pack for Blue Springs, so now's not really the time to be pushing me off the roof." Maggie said, and Alex chuckled.

"Yeah you are right. We do need to prepare for Blue Springs," Alex said as Maggie pursed her lips, looking a little nervous. "You okay?"

"Hmm," Maggie nodded. "I….when I went there with Ava for Oscars funeral, I didn't really see it, you know. I was at the hotel. I wouldn't really leave the room, but this time, I….I'll be in the town, I'll be at the church I used to have to go to every Sunday, I'll see people I knew back then. People who used to torment me for being the girl who looked different and then because I was a lesbian, I….I'll need to face my tormentors. My bullies." Maggie spoke quietly, looking downwards again.

"And you get to tell them that you are a hugely successful detective with two beautiful little girls and a smoking hot wife," Alex grinned. "I mean, they'll take one look at me and be so jealous of you." Alex's grin grew cheekier.

Maggie chuckled. "Think awfully highly of yourself, no?"

"Well, I'm not in your league but we can't all be as hot as you now, can we?" Alex questioned before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips, not giving her a chance to answer.

"Mmm," Maggie pulled back from the kiss as she glanced over to the side, Emmi still sitting in the tree, as Hayden was still swinging. Maggie was about to question how her arms weren't sore by now when Hayden's hands slipped down, and Hayden went crashing to the ground. "Hayden." Maggie got up so quickly that a pain shot through her side, but she didn't care, all she cared about right now was her little girl.

"Sweetie," Alex has also shot up to standing and had ran over to her, Maggie following behind. Emmi had quickly jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully next to her sister, who she realised was giggling. "Baby are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Mummy," Hayden spoke through giggles. Alex careful lifted Hayden to her feet, looking over her for any scrapes or cuts. "It's just my knee." Hayden was still giggling as Alex saw her daughter had a scraped knee that was only slightly bleeding.

"I'll get the wipes." Emmi ran over to the grass where they'd left their backpack sitting and unzipped it, fishing the wet wipes out.

"I knew she'd fall." Maggie murmured as she ran her hand through Hayden's hair.

"I'm okay. It was funny," Hayden said, looking upwards to the branch. Maggie and Alex glanced at each other, just glad that she wasn't any higher up in the tree. "Can I go back up?" Hayden reached her hands up, wanting to swing on the branch again.

"Not right now." Maggie answered, sounding a little authoritative as she spoke.

Hayden pouted as she batted her eyelashes in Alex's direction. "No," Alex shook her head. "How about we go clean that knee up then eat some lunch and then maybe later we can come back to play?" Alex questioned.

"You make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?" Hayden questioned.

"Oh, I don't know," Maggie gave a little shrug, teasing her daughter. This was both Emmi and Hayden's favourite filling, so they had of course made some for them. "We'll have to go check, huh?" Maggie said, and Hayden nodded as she ran over catch up with her sister, who'd gotten a little distracted when she'd found a bag of sour gummy worms in the backpack. Maggie and Alex glanced at each other, both of them enjoying their day out of the city, despite Hayden's little tumble. They both smiled at each other as they walked over to join their girls to have their picnic lunch.

* * *

After the hike and picnic lunch, they'd driven back to the city, stopping off on the way back to play some crazy golf. They were about half way round the course when Maggie rubbed her side as she gave a wince, looking rather uncomfortable. "You okay or you want to stop?"

"I'm okay," Maggie murmured, not really sounding like she actually was okay. "Let's keep playing. The girls are having fun."

"Okay," Alex put her hand onto Maggie's arm, rubbing it gently. She didn't want Maggie making herself worse, but she knew Maggie would stop if it did become to much for her. "uh…Jelly, I think it's your turn to go first."

Hayden put the green ball onto the start point and prepared to take her shot, looking down to the ball as she stuck her tongue out slightly, pure concentration on her face. She flung the putter back and brought it forward quickly, smacking it against the ball. "Gentle Hayden." Emmi giggled as the ball went speeding down the green, banging off the rock in the middle. It shot to the side and bounced off the wall before continuing in the right direction, speeding down and smacking off the back wall before rolling around the hole a couple of time before it went it.

"Woah." Alex was gobsmacked.

"It went in in one." Hayden screeched as she jumped up and down, the putter flying about in her hand.

"That's awesome Jelly girl, well done." Maggie held her hand out and Hayden ran over, giving her mother a high 5 before running up to the hole and lifting out her ball.

"Draw my score Emmi," Hayden told her sister, Emmi being in charge of the score card. "I got a 1." Hayden help up one finger, looking super pleased with herself.

"Yeah, I've got it." Emmi said. She wrote the 1 on the score card then put it along with the little pencil in her back pocket, then put her purple ball at the start. She hit her first shot and the ball rolled down past the rock in the middle stopping short of the hole. She sighed lightly as she walked up and hit the ball in for a score of 2, looking a little unimpressed with herself as she put her score down.

"Don't look so down," Alex said, putting her blue ball down at the start. "A 2 is still good."

"But it's not as good as a one," Emmi sighed. "And she's only 3. Do you think she is youngest person to get a hole in one?"

"She might be," Maggie answered, still rubbing her side. Emmi pouted sadly as she watched Alex, waiting for her to take her shot. The ball rolled down past the rock and curved perfectly into the hole, Alex also getting a hole in one. "Oh, you jammy bit -" Maggie stopped mid word, Alex giving her a smug grin. "What's that, your 3rd hole in one from 9 holes?"

"Her forth," Emmi answered as she read the score card. "Mum is so good at this."

"Hmm she sure is," Maggie put her yellow ball down. "Does she care she is playing against a 3-year-old, a 10-year-old and an injured 30 something?" Maggie questioned, getting a cheeky grin on her face as she tilted her head to the side ever-so-slightly.

"Well my three year old just got a hole in one, so…." Alex trailed off, glancing at Hayden who was pulling at the Peppa Pig band-aid she had over her scraped knee, Alex knowing she was wanting to itch it. "Leave it, Hayden," Alex told her, a hint of stern parent voice in her tone. Hayden frowned as she stopped pulling at the band-aid. "Would you like a little hand, my dear wife?" Alex said, looking back around to Maggie. "I can give you some help at no penalty. All you need to do is ask."

"Well," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Yes, it would be very nice of you."

Emmi glanced from Alex to Maggie and back, smiling at their exchange. Alex handed her putter out and Emmi ran over to her, taking it from her. Alex walked up behind Maggie and put her arms around her, placing them on top of Maggie's on her putter. Alex shuffled herself forward a little, pressing her body against her wife's back. "Nice and slow." Alex whispered softly in Maggie's ear, Maggie feeling her breath against her neck. Alex guided Maggie's arms back, before bringing the putter forward and hitting the ball, the ball rolling down and brushing against the rock, but still going past it, rolling towards the hole.

"Oh Mama," Hayden jumped from foot to foot. "Oh….oh….aww no." Hayden smacked her hand against her head, causing a loud slapping noise to be heard. Alex winced, wondering how her daughter hadn't hurt herself.

"Aww it was close." Emmi said, the ball having come to a stop inches away from the hole.

"Unlucky," Alex mumbled in her wife's ear. She removed her hands from being on top of her wife's and brought them back, deliberately brushing her hand against the side of Maggie's bum. "Maybe next time." Alex gave her wife's bum a cheeky little slap as Maggie looked around at her.

"So, you purposely made me not get a hole in one?" Maggie questioned as she turned around to face her wife.

"Well, do you really want to get one with my help?" Alex asked.

"Didn't you just say you would do that?" Maggie wondered, her head tilting slightly.

"Well I guess but then you know, Ems didn't get one and you just said that we should give the kids a chance and all, so…" Alex grinned as she raised her eyebrows.

"And your injured wife." Maggie reminded her.

"Hmm yes you did say that," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Well I can no longer help you get a hole in one on his hole, so, how about instead, you let me give you a kiss?" Alex questioned.

"Well I'd never say no to a kiss." Maggie murmured, as she raised her eyebrows.

"No, didn't think you would." Alex spoke quickly before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips, Maggie smiling into the kiss, letting it deepen a little, the pair pulling back as they heard Hayden giggling.

"You think it's funny when me and Mama kiss?" Alex questioned, looking down to Hayden. Hayden nodded as she giggled some more.

"I don't," Emmi answered. "I think it's fantastic and you should do it again." Emmi said, a smile on her face. She loved that her mums were back to being how she always remembered them to be together. She'd not liked a lot of things this last year, so she was happy to see them always smiling and being happy around each other again.

"Oh yeah, you think so?" Maggie questioned, and Emmi nodded, Hayden still giggling in the background. "Well, Alexandra, it appears our girl wants us to kiss again."

"Oh," Alex looked to Emmi before she looked back to her wife. "Well in that case, you best come here, Mrs Danvers." Alex pulled on Maggie's shirt, their lips meeting in another kiss.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were in bed, Maggie's head resting in the crook of Alex's neck. "Today was nice," Maggie said. "It was a sad morning but spending the rest of the day with you and the girls, just hanging out, having fun," Maggie paused for a moment. "It was a great day."

"Yeah, it was," Alex was running her fingers through Maggie's hair. "I was so dreading this day as well, but we managed to make it into something good," Alex said. "We had our moment remembering Carter and then we made some memories with our girls," Alex spoke softly, her fingers continuing to play with her wife's hair. "Because that's what's important, right?" Alex said. "That we spend all the time we can with our girls, giving them a great childhood and lots of happy memories."

"Absolutely," Maggie answered. "Those girls are my life and they'll always come first."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "You know I," Alex pursed her lips as she stopped playing with Maggie's hair. She lightly pushed on Maggie's arm and Maggie shuffled herself along a little in the bed. Alex turned onto her side, putting her elbow against the mattress as she held her head up with her hand. She twisted her lip as she stared at her wife for a moment, Maggie also turning onto her side, putting a pillow under herself so her ribs had some more support. "Remember when I told you when we were away that I was scared the bottle of champagne in the room would be a temptation?"

"Hmm." Maggie answered.

"When the girls were taken, I….I was waiting for that part of me to want the drink. I was waiting for that craving to come and to call out to me and even though I might have gone a little crazy and yelled at Mum when it wasn't her fault, I….I didn't even consider drinking to help me through it," Alex said. "Because I had you and we leaned on each other and you got me through it."

Maggie smiled as she reached her hand out and lightly rubbed Alex's cheek. "You got me through it too."

Alex shook her head a little. "If I'd only done that a year ago, all this mess that we had to go through, all this wasted time that we spent not being a strong unit and not communicating and my time in rehab…." Alex trailed off. "I wasted almost a year with my girls, all three of them," Alex brought her hand forward and rubbed Maggie's cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Don't keep apologising for that," Maggie told her. "It's in the past and it can't be changed," Maggie reminded her. "Okay, so, what we do now, is keep being like this. The talking and communicating, and the flirty banter and the teasing and everything that makes us so great," Maggie said. "We keep it like this and we keep giving our girls great memories," Maggie rubbed Alex's cheek again as Alex gave a little nod. "I'm proud of how strong you've been with your sobriety," Maggie told her. "You've only been out of rehab a few months and we've had the bother with Maria and my accident, the girls being taken and the anniversary of the loss of our son," Maggie listed. "That's enough to send someone over the edge, but for you it only proved how strong you are. That you're not going to go back there, and I am the proudest wife for that." Maggie spoke softly, knowing she was on the brink of getting emotional.

"I uh….I'm glad that I can still make you proud." Alex's voice trembled as she spoke.

"I'll always be proud of you." Maggie assured her, Alex giving her a little smile.

"I know you would," Alex said. "And I love you so much for that." Alex told her, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips. She knew Maggie was worried about going back to Blue Springs, but she'd be there right by her side the whole time because Maggie deserved just as much love and support as she'd been getting lately. She didn't want to be there for a few reasons, but for Maggie, she'd go. She'd do absolutely anything for her wife because she knew that Maggie Danvers deserved the world.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	45. Chapter 45

Maggie walked out of the bathroom, looking to her wife who was sitting waiting on her, so they could leave. "You okay?" Maggie questioned, seeing the look on her wife's face.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Alex responded, looking up from the chair where she was sitting. "It's your mother's funeral."

Maggie clicked her tongue as she shook her head. "She doesn't deserve that title. Maria will do," Maggie walked over to the chair where Alex was sitting waiting. She glanced down to her watch, seeing they'd need to leave pretty soon if they wanted to get to the church on time. She knelt down, putting her hands onto Alex's arm. "I know it's not ideal being here and being away from the girls so soon after the kidnapping," Maggie spoke softly. "We get through today and then tomorrow we are right back on a flight home first thing." Maggie reminded her wife, her hand lightly rubbing her wife's knees.

"Yes," Alex gave a weak smile. "I hate funerals. I…." Alex took a deep breath, her hand going up to her pendant as she looked into her wife's eyes, both of them teary eyed.

"I know. I feel the same," Maggie knew what was going through Alex's mind because it was also on her thoughts. "The last funeral we were at was for our little Carter," Maggie said, Alex's lips pursing. "And today is so soon after the first anniversary of his death and I think these tears are most likely for him," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat as visions of J'onn carrying the tiny coffin came into her mind. She brought her hand up, gripping onto her own pendant. "And I…I want you to be comfortable, sweetie," Maggie said. "If this is going to be to much for you then you don't need to come," Maggie told her. "Ava and Ryan are here, and my Aunt Rosa," Maggie said. "I'll be okay."

"No," Alex shook her head. "This is about you today and you wanted to come, and you wanted me with you and I'm going to be by your side supporting you," Alex said. "I know how hard it must be for you to come back to this town," Alex lightly cupped Maggie's cheek with her hand. "You are being so strong and I'm with you to support that."

Maggie gave an appreciative smile. "We'll see how it goes when I get out there and people from my past see me and…." Maggie trailed off, her head shaking lightly. "Might be a different story."

"If anyone so much as looks at you in the wrong way then they'll have agent Danvers to deal with." Alex said, her face looking all cross and stern.

Maggie chuckled a little. "Maybe you don't need to quite go agent Danvers."

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "No-one is going to insult my wife in front of me and get away with it."

"Well, it's likely something is going to be said," Maggie murmured. "The gay estranged daughter returns after 20 years away from the place?" Maggie's voice squeaked a little. "There will be whispers at least."

"Well like I said, if there is they'll be dealing with agent Danvers," Alex reminded her wife. "Today is a funeral, it's not the day to be judging you for no reason other you being who you are." Alex reached up and tucked a strand of Maggie's hair behind her ear.

Maggie smiled as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. They let the kiss deepen a little, breaking back not because they wanted to but because there was a knock at the door. Maggie rested her forehead against Alex's for a moment before she walked across to answer. "Hey, you guys ready?" Ava questioned as she walked into the room, Ryan following closely behind.

"Uh, yeah," Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she looked over to her wife. Alex stood up from the chair she was sitting on and walked over to join the others. "You look very smart, Ryan." Maggie said, looking at her brother-in-law to be. Ryan was dressed in the usual funeral attire of a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie.

"Feel like I can't breathe," Ryan murmured, pulling at his tie. "I never wear a tie."

"Leave it," Ava slapped his arm, before fixing his tie because he'd loosen it. "It's just for a couple of hours."

"Weird seeing you without a beanie on." Alex commented, glancing at Ryan. Even though he didn't wear them all the time like he used too, Ryan still often wore a beanie, even in the height of summer.

"Oh, he tried," Ava murmured, giving her fiancé a side glance. "I made him leave it in the room. Only way a beanie would be slightly more acceptable at a funeral would be if it was in winter. Especially a Blue Springs winter." Ava shivered as she thought about the winters she had when she'd lived in Nebraska.

Alex and Maggie chuckled, Ryan having not changed much since they first met him over 3 years ago now. "Uh….so you doing okay?" Ryan questioned, looking to Maggie.

Maggie cleared her throat. "Yeah," Maggie answered. "I kinda wish today was over with already to be honest, but it's just a few hours of my life, right?"

"Yeah," Ryan answered. "And after the funeral you should call the girls. I'm sure they'll cheer you up."

"That's a good idea," Alex said, stepping closer to her wife as she rubbed her back, before she quickly glanced at the time. "Let's get going, yeah?" Alex said, and Maggie nodded as Ava opened the door again, the four of them walking out of the hotel room to attend Maria's funeral.

* * *

"Emmi Danvers, where are you?" Hayden shouted as she ran down the stairs, Neil following after her. Eliza has gone into the DEO to do some work for J'onn, so Neil had gone to the house to look after the girls. They were playing hide and seek, although Hayden didn't want to be alone so her and Neil were a team, looking and then hiding from Emmi together, but the task of finding Emmi was proving rather hard, the girl having obviously found a good hiding place.

"We didn't check the toilet room." Neil said, pointing over to the door.

"Oh," Hayden ran over and pushed on the door. "Boo." Hayden shouted as she jumped into the room, before frowning as she saw her sister wasn't there. "Oh no, Unkie Neil," Hayden slapped her hands against her cheeks. "What if the bad man took her again?"

"No, no," Neil shook his head as she bent down to Hayden's level. "He is in jail," Neil reminded her. Michael was currently awaiting sentencing for the kidnap of the girls, everyone obviously pleased about that. "She's just always good at this game, huh?"

"Hmmm," Hayden nodded. "Oh," Hayden's arm shot up in the air. "Maybe she is in Ava's house."

"Well I don't think you girls are supposed to go down there, are you?" Neil questioned, and Hayden shook her head.

"No," Hayden sighed. "But we looked everywhere else." Hayden held her hands out to the side. They'd searched the house and Emmi hadn't been found anywhere, so it really was the only logical place she could be.

"Well we best go check it out then." Neil said turning and walking out of the toilet, Hayden following him. Neil opened the door down to the basement and Hayden slipped passed him, running down the stairs.

"Emmi, Emmi, Emmi." Hayden shouted on her sister.

"You know she won't answer," Neil said, glancing over to the living area, seeing Emmi wasn't hiding in there. "She's hiding. We need to find her."

"Yes," Hayden sighed as she ran over and pushed on the door into the bedroom. "Emmi Danvers," Hayden shouted again as she opened the door to the wardrobe, giving a frustrated sounding sigh as Emmi wasn't there. "She is too good at hiding." Hayden frowned.

"Well, I guess there's still the bathroom." Neil pointed to Ava's en-suite. Hayden ran over and pushed on the door, running into it. Hayden ran over to the bathtub, seeing Emmi laying down it in.

"Emmi," Hayden giggled as she climbed into the bath, laying down on top of her sister. "You hid too good."

"Yeah, you took ages," Emmi said. "I was getting bored."

"Well you are not supposed to be down here, so it was a bit harder to find you." Neil said. Emmi giggled as she lightly hit her sisters side, Hayden climbing out of the bath before Emmi got up and got out.

"Sorry." Emmi murmured.

"Ah it's okay this time, but let's get back up to the house, huh?" Neil questioned, and the girls nodded then ran off out of the room. Neil followed them, walking up the stairs and closing the door behind him.

"Emmi's turn to count so we can hide again." Hayden said, just as the door opened and Kara came into the house with a box from Krispy Kreme in her hands.

"Oooh doughnuts," Emmi widened her eyes. "Are you going to share them?"

"Well, I dunno," Kara glanced at Neil. "What do you think? Should I share?"

"Please." Hayden batted her eyelashes up at her auntie.

"Oh how can I say no to that face." Kara said, walking thought to the living room, the girls and Neil following her. Kara put the box down on the coffee table, Emmi sitting down on the couch, Neil sitting beside her. Hayden looked to Neil before she looked to the arm chair, then looked back to Neil. She climbed up onto his knee, giving him a cuddled as she kept her eyes on the doughnuts.

"Can I have that one?" Emmi pointed to a strawberries and kreme one.

"Sure you can," Kara handed her her choice. "What one do you fancy, Jelly?"

"The chocolate and sprinkles." Hayden reached her hand out, Kara passing her the doughnut.

"Original glaze?" Kara glanced at her fiancé, who nodded in response, taking the doughnut from her.

"Ooh well looks like all the rest are for me." Kara picked up the box as she sat on the arm chair.

"All of them?" Emmi gasped. "But there's like 8 doughnuts left in there."

"Yeah, well I need to get at least three, right?" Kara questioned.

"Why?" Hayden asked.

"Well one for me, one for Beans and one for Cheese." Kara said, Emmi grinning at her using the nicknames she suggested.

"I don't think the babies need a whole one each," Neil said, glancing over at her. "That's an awful lot for a teeny tiny human," Neil noted. "Maybe you should go eat a banana or an apple or something instead," Neil suggested. "Leave me and the girls to get through the doughnuts."

"You wish," Kara held the box closer to her. "Babies are graving doughnuts, so the babies will get doughnuts." Kara said, picking up a strawberry glazed doughnut and taking a bite, before she picked up a chocolate doughnut and took a bite of that.

"How do you know what the babies want?" Emmi questioned.

"Well, I get a craving for it," Kara said. "I really, really wanted doughnuts so it's like the babies are telling me it's what they want."

"Oh." Emmi took a bite of her doughnut.

"You ate enough doughnuts before you were pregnant. Stop using the babies as an excuse." Neil said, giving Kara a cheeky grin. Kara furrowed her eyebrows before she chuckled a little.

"Sorry, Mama's rights. I get too." Kara said, before taking a bite of each of her doughnuts.

"Can I get my Mama?" Hayden questioned, a pout on her face.

"Mama is away for a couple of nights," Kara said, looking to her niece. "You'll see her soon."

"And Mummy?" Hayden's bottom lip started to tremble.

"She's away too," Neil said, putting his doughnut down on the table and turning Hayden on his knee so she was facing him, a chocolate ring around her mouth. "But hey, you are having fun here with us, right?" Neil questioned, and Hayden looked downwards, giving a little shrug. "Aww c'mon we've played hide and seek, and we are eating doughnuts," Neil said. "And how about we taken Trudi on a nice walk to the park and you can play on the swings or climb some trees and look for treasures," Neil suggested. "Then we can meet Grandma and we'll take you to Chuck E Cheese's for dinner."

Hayden gasped as she looked up to her uncle again. "Climbing trees, looking for treasures and Chuck E Cheese?" Hayden questioned, her eyes widening. She liked the sound of that.

"Oh yeah." Neil nodded, and Hayden grinned.

"Okay Unkie Neil," Hayden said. "But we phone Mummies for a minute?"

"Sure," Neil glanced over to the clock to check the time. They'd probably still be at the funeral. "After we've stopped Kara from eating all these doughnuts herself, yeah?" Neil questioned, and Hayden gave a little nod as Neil lifted her down to the floor. "Go steal another one from her."

Hayden gave a cheeky grin as she ran over, Kara leaning forward and resting her body over the box, stopping Hayden from getting any. "Oh no, no." Kara teased her niece.

"Please Kara." Hayden pouted.

"I'll help you, Hayden." Emmi jumped down from the couch, helping Hayden get the box from Kara, Kara laughing as she teased her nieces.

"Unkie Neil, you get them." Hayden looked to Neil, demanding his help.

"Even I can't beat her strength." Neil mumbled as he stood up, Kara already letting go of the box to let the girls have another doughnut.

"You know Alex and Maggie would freak out if they knew we let them have two doughnuts in one sitting?" Kara said as the girls picked out another doughnut each.

"Well they are spending the day with their auntie and uncle, so, our rules." Neil shrugged.

"Right, you remember you said that when the twins spend the day with their aunties." Kara murmured.

"Oh well then there will be rules," Neil joked as he looked down to the girls for a moment before looking back to his fiancée. "Anyways, I'll go get some drinks." Neil said, walking out of the living room, leaving Kara with girls who were tucking into their second doughnut.

* * *

Maggie was standing in the hallway, looking into the room. There was no indication of this room ever belonging to her. After the funeral, Rosa had given Maggie the keys to Maria's house, so Ava and Maggie could see if there was anything that they wanted. Thankfully for Maggie, no-one had said anything to her, but Alex had noticed a few stares but held back saying anything to them. A funeral wasn't the time or place to cause arguments. "I wonder how long it took them to change this room." Maggie said as she felt her wife's arms wrap around her from behind, Alex resting her chin on her wife's shoulder.

"Well it has been over 20 years," Alex pointed out. "Did you really expect it to still be like it was when you lived here?"

"No of course not," Maggie walked further into the room, Alex's hands falling from her body. "I just wonder how long they waited. Probably not long at all," Maggie turned to face her wife. Alex glanced around the room before she walked across to her wife, her hand taking Maggie's in hers. "It's weird being back in this house. In this room." Maggie pursed her lips.

"I'm sure it will be," Alex spoke softly, squeezing her wife's hand. "If you are uncomfortable we can leave," Alex said. "Go back to the hotel and order room service and rent a movie," Alex suggested. "Or Facetime the girls."

"That all sounds good," Maggie said, giving a little nod. "I uh…." Maggie glanced around the room. "I don't really know if I want anything from here anyways," Maggie pursed her lips. "Blue Springs and this house, it's…..there's not much good from here," Maggie said. "When I was little of course, but Rosa said they'd got rid off all those photos and memories anyway and, you know, they'd still in the pictures and I….I think I would mostly be hurt at looking at them knowing what happened."

"Yeah," Alex tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry that you've got bad memories of your parents and a part of your life." Alex said, speaking softly.

"Well meeting you was the greatest thing ever to happen to me," Maggie told her, managing a little smile. "I got a great wife, two wonderful little girls, I got Kara and Eliza. Oh Eliza is just….she amazing to me. She's treats me like I'm her own flesh and blood."

"She probably likes you better than me." Alex mumbled, and Maggie chuckled.

"But I don't need anything from this part of my life because the life I've created with you is so perfect," Maggie told her, her smile growing larger. "Blue Springs is my past and it's where it'll stay," Maggie said. "You and our kids, you're my now and my future and what matters. Always."

"Always," Alex repeated as she stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it become a little more passionate. "How about we get out of here?" Alex spoke quietly as she pulled back, her thumb lightly brushing on Maggie's cheek.

"Sounds good to me," Maggie said as she left the room with Alex. "We should just tell Ava and Ryan we are leaving though," Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod as she looked to the right, seeing the ladders to the attic had been pulled down, the trap door open as she heard the soft murmur of voices. "Ava, Ryan." Maggie shouted, hearing a reply of 'we are in the attic' from Ryan.

"You wanna go up?" Alex questioned. "Or just yell at them?"

Maggie chuckled as she walked over to the ladders, Alex following behind. Maggie climbed up and went into the attic, Alex appearing just after her. Maggie widened her eyes, seeing box after box that said 'Ava's stuff' but nothing with 'Margarita' on it. "Uh, we were just coming to tell you we were going back to the hotel."

"Oh," Ava looked up to her sister as she pulled one of the boxes towards herself. "You are not going to look for stuff you want?"

"I don't want anything and it's not looking likely that anything belonging to me is still here anyways," Maggie sighed. "And it feel weird being in this house again, so…." Maggie trailed off. "I'm good. But you two can stay and look all you want. Just make sure you lock up and bring the keys back to Rosa."

"Right," Ava opened the box and gasped, pulling out a teddy bear. Maggie's eyes settled on it. She knew that bear. "Oh my goodness, I wondered where he'd gone," Ava hugged the bear before turning him to face Ryan. "This is Gus."

"Bobo." Maggie said, her eyes fixed on the bear.

"Huh?" Ava looked up to her sister but didn't give her a chance to say any more. "Oscar gave me this bear a few days after I moved in with him and Maria. I couldn't sleep and wanted to go back to the house I lived in with my mum. He said it would protect me." Ava smiled fondly as she looked down to the bear, running her thumb over it's face.

"Does it have stitches on its back, like where the bum is?" Maggie questioned. Ava nodded as she turned the bear around looking down to the light brown coloured thread that had been sewn into the bear, only about an inch in length, almost identical in colour to the bear. "I did that. He fell off the wall and needed stitches."

"On his behind?" Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut-up," Maggie glared at her wife. "I was like 7 and for a brief moment I wanted to be a vet," Maggie said, looking back to Ava and Ryan who were also chuckling. "That's my bear, Bobo. I've had him for as long as I can remember. I think Rosa got me him when I was born. Or near enough then."

"Oh," Ava looked to the bear one more time, before looking back to Maggie, handing it to her. "Do you want him?"

Maggie looked unsure as she stepped forward, taking the bear in her hand. "It's stupid really, he's just a bear." Maggie shrugged a little. She was a grown woman but for some reason, she was pleased to see Bobo again.

"He was your favourite thing from your childhood, right?" Ryan guessed, and Maggie gave a little nod.

"I'd take him everywhere with me," Maggie told him. "And he was the first to hear my big gay secret." Maggie mumbled, and Alex chuckled again, walking over to her wife and wrapping her arms around her from behind.

"So, he's of sentimental value to you," Alex spoke softly. "I think he'd look right at home sitting on the chair in our bedroom," Alex said. "Might stop you from leaving your clothes draped over it." Alex mumbled, lightly poking Maggie's right side.

"He means something to Ava too." Maggie murmured, ignoring her wife's comment.

"It's okay. He's your bear," Ava said. "Besides, there's heaps of cool stuff up here that reminds me of my childhood and my Mum," Ava pointed out. "But for you, I….I don't think there's anything but Bobo and that's really sad. They really did just completely erase you."

"Yeah," Maggie looked down to the bear, her hand gently running over the soft fuzzy stomach. "It's uh…" Maggie stopped talking. It did hurt that this bear was the only remaining thing she had from her childhood. "You know if I take this home the girls or at least Hayden will be all over him."

"Uh-uh," Alex shook her head. "Bobo is not for little hands, or hands any littler than yours, anyways," Alex gave a cheeky grin as Maggie turned to face her, slapping her arm. Alex chuckled as she pushed Maggie's hand from her. "They'll be told it's not to be played with. That its Mama's."

"I feel so stupid wanting this bear. I'm a grown woman." Maggie sighed.

"It's not stupid," Ryan told her. "Like Alex said, it has sentimental value for you. I'd imagine most people would like to keep something from their childhood."

"Yeah," Ava agreed. "Ryan still has his little sheep from when he was a baby." Ava pointed out, giving a little chuckle.

"Aww do you take it to bed every night with you?" Alex questioned.

"No, Ava won't let me." Ryan joked, and Alex chuckled.

"Right, well anyways, I need to get out of this house," Maggie said. "Enjoy your dinner with Kate tonight and we'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Uh, yeah," Ava nodded. "You two going out for dinner as well or?"

"We are going to stay in the hotel." Alex answered.

"Room service and dinner in your pjs is always a good shout." Ryan said.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Well, we'll see you later." Alex said, before they left the attic, so Maggie could leave the house she didn't want to be in and go back to the hotel.

* * *

"Thank you for today," Maggie said, slipping into the bed next to her wife. "For being here with me, for supporting me."

"You don't need to thank me," Alex opened her arm out and Maggie snuggled herself against her, burying her head in the crook of Alex's neck. Alex started to run her fingers through her wife's hair. "Of course I'd be with you. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I know you wouldn't," Maggie murmured. "But knowing I have someone who'd always fight in my corner…..someone who would stick up for me if anyone said anything, I….I'm thankful." Maggie sounded appreciative as she spoke.

"Well if you want me to be totally honest, I am a little disappointed I didn't get to go all agent Danvers on someone," Alex said. "I was ready for that challenge."

Maggie chuckled. "The fact that you were willing to is enough for me," Maggie told her, moving a little so she was looking up to her wife. "Besides, seeing you go all agent Danvers would be way too much of turn on for me and that would just be teasing because we're not allowed to be intimate on strict instruction." Maggie sighed sadly.

"Well if I do recall correctly, you seemed to be up for some teasing?" Alex spoke questioningly as she looked down to her wife.

"Yeah but that would make me want to jump you and it would go way beyond the realms of teasing," Maggie said. "And I'm still half broken, and I know you've said you are ready to go all the way after the rape," Maggie paused for a moment, feeling Alex's body tense up as she'd said the word. "But I don't want to do anything that will set you back."

"I uh…" Alex cleared her throat. "I feel safe with you, Maggie," Alex reminded her. "I know you'd not do anything I wasn't ready for or didn't want. If I told you to stop I know you would," Alex said, her hand running through Maggie's hair again. "And if agent Danvers is what turns you on then you need to come visit me at the DEO more often," Alex said, giving her wife a wink. "Or I guess I could bring the suit home for a night. Have agent Danvers discipline the naughty little detective."

Maggie chuckled lightly. "Sounds like that would be a fantastic night."

"Hmm," Alex nodded as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "It does." Alex kissed her again.

Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen a little. She wished so much that they didn't have this wait to be intimate again, but she knew when it eventually did happen it would be worth the wait. "Would it be deemed inappropriate for us to fool around on the night of my mother's funeral?"

Alex was surprised that Maggie had referred to Maria as her mother. It wasn't something that she really ever did. "Well, she wasn't really much of a mother to you," Alex said. "But also, sometimes people use sex as a way to cope with the grief." Alex bit her lip, a little worried at what Maggie's reaction to this comment would be.

"I don't need to grieve, Alex," Maggie sighed, pulling way from her wife and sitting up in the bed. "I already did, a long, long, time ago." Maggie reminded her wife.

"I know, but," Alex pursed her lips as she sat up in the bed, turning her head to look at her wife. "You were going to give her a kidney. You came to her funeral," Alex spoke softly. "I just….maybe deep down there is something there and I…I don't want you holding anything in," Alex reached out and rubbed Maggie's arm softly. "That's not good for you babe."

"Sweetie, I swear that I'm okay," Maggie told her. "And I cried a little when talking to Ava about it and I…" Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "I just want to go home and be with our girls and enjoy the rest of summer with them, and Ava and your mum and there's Kara and Neil's wedding happening soon," Maggie said. "That's my family. That's who is important to me. I don't want to be grieving for someone who doesn't deserve it."

"Okay," Alex pursed her lips. "I just….I want you to know that if you did, then it's okay and I'm here for you."

"I know you are, and I know you are just making sure that I'm okay because you love me, and you care and I'm grateful, but I promise you, I am okay and if I wasn't I would let you know." Maggie told her.

"Yeah, I know you would," Alex reached up and rubbed Maggie's cheek softly. "Sorry. It's just because I love you so much."

"I know you do," Maggie said. "I love you too," Maggie leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "So," Maggie pulled back from the kiss. "Is it inappropriate?"

Alex chuckled lightly. "Come here," Alex pulled her closer to her, Maggie straddling herself over her wife. "You okay like that?" Alex questioned, her hand lightly brushing over Maggie's side.

"I'm good. If I start hurting too much I'll stop." Maggie said as she placed a kiss on her wife's lips, Alex gently letting her hands rest on Maggie's back as the kiss grew in passion.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Thoughts?**


	46. Chapter 46

Alex rang the doorbell before she walked into the house, Hayden running in past her. "Kara." Alex shouted out for her sister.

"Yeah in here." Kara yelled from the living room. Hayden ran into the room, Alex following behind her. She put the storage box down on the coffee table, before glancing to her sister who was sitting on the couch, her legs up on the end of the coffee table. There was a plate of doughnuts balancing on the tiny baby bump that had appeared over the last couple of weeks.

"If you keep eating doughnuts you are not going to fit into your wedding dress." Alex noted as she sat down on the couch next to her sister, Hayden standing close to her, her eyes fixed on the plate of doughnuts.

"Yeah because it's the doughnuts that's making me fat, right enough," Kara mumbled as she picked up the doughnut covered in chocolate and sprinkles and handed it to Hayden. Hayden grinned then ran over to the armchair and climbed up onto it before immediately tucking into her treat. "And the wedding is 5 days away. How much weight can I really put on in 5 days?" Kara wondered, looking around to her sister.

"Well with a growing baby bump, who knows?" Alex questioned. "Especially on a Kryptonian."

"It'll be fine," Kara exhaled lightly. "You want a coffee? And I guess you can have one of my doughnuts." Kara sounded reluctant, even though there were plenty doughnuts on the plate.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Alex answered, rejecting the offer of a coffee and a doughnut.

"Mummy show them to her." Hayden said, causing Alex to look over to her daughter, Hayden with a chocolate ring around her mouth and an orange sprinkle stuck to her chin as a pink sprinkle was sitting in the corner of her mouth.

"What's this?" Kara questioned, looking from her niece to her sister, a little intrigued.

"I brought you over some baby clothes," Alex leaned forward and pulled the box closer to her. She took of the lid and lay it down at the side of the couch. "Stuff from when Hayden was a baby," Alex told her. "The clothes are mostly gender neutral," Alex said lifting out a little white sleepsuit with a giraffe on the front. She looked down to it as she lay it down on her lap, her hand running over it. "But we have heaps still kept at home in great condition, so you're welcome to have anything you want," Alex gave her a smile as Kara put the plate down on the coffee table and lifted her feet from it, sitting herself up on the couch, shuffling closer to her sister. "There's a high chair and a bouncer chair in the back of my car too. Save you having to buy two brand new," Alex tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke. "Babies are expensive enough and you need two of everything."

"Well, thanks," Kara gave her sister an appreciative smile before pulling out a white sleepsuit with little grey elephants on it. "This one still has a tag on it." Kara noticed.

"Uh yeah," Alex looked down to it. "Some of them were supposed to be for Carter." Alex's speech slowed as she said the sentence.

"Oh Alex, I couldn't." Kara shook her head.

"Why not?" Alex asked. "They are just sitting there in a box not being used," Alex pointed out. "They are going to waste. Giving them to you means that the twins will get use out of them."

"But what about if you and Maggie want more babies?" Kara questioned tentatively, not sure if there had been enough time since the loss of her son to bring that question up.

"I don't think it's going to happen," Alex shook her head, glancing at Hayden who was too busy picking off each sprinkle individually from her doughnut to be paying attention to what they were saying. "After the pregnancy I had with Hayden then having to birth Carter, I…." Alex shook her head. "I couldn't put myself through another pregnancy and Maggie doesn't want to be pregnant, so…" Alex trailed off, running her wedding rings around her finger.

"Oh," Kara rubbed the back of her head. "What about surrogacy?"

Alex shook her head. "It would be too weird to see someone else carry my child. Maggie aside, of course, but there's no changing her mind," Alex sounded a little disappointed. "But we haven't ruled out more kids completely. It'll just be by adoption and most likely not a baby," Alex gave a weak smile. "A kid who is a little older. Who needs a loving home."

"Well if it happens then that kid will be lucky to have the both of you," Kara wrapped her arm around her sister as she spoke. "And Emmi and Hayden for sisters."

"Yeah," Alex nodded lightly. "So anyways, these baby clothes are not going to get used again in my house, so I want my nieces or nephews or whatever they are to have them."

"Okay, well thank you," Kara glanced quickly at the box, seeing the large piles of baby clothes, a couple of baby sleep bags and some baby monitors. "This is great," Kara pulled out a pile of the sleepsuits, looking through them. "Ah this one is super cute." Kara said, looking at the sleepsuit with yellow and green dinosaurs on it.

"I think you got Hayden that," Alex looked down to the sleepsuit before glancing at her daughter. "You used to fit into that, Jelly." Alex said, Hayden looking across before she jumped down from the armchair and ran over to her mother and auntie, looking down to the sleepsuit.

"That's cool. It's got dinosaurs on it," Hayden pointed out. "Is you going to put the babies in it?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Is that cool with you? That the babies will wear your old clothes?

"Uh," Hayden twisted her lip, looking like she was considering this. "Yes," Hayden gave a curt nod. "Because I'm too big for them now so the babies can have them."

"Great," Kara rubbed Hayden's arm before she put her hand onto her stomach, her eyes widening in panic as she looked back to her sister. "Oh my God what was that." Kara sounded worried.

"What?" Alex questioned as Kara grabbed her hand and put it on her stomach.

"That," Kara questioned. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Alex got a smile on her face as she nodded. "Kara, that's just a baby kicking."

"Seriously?" Kara got a grin on her face, her hand going back on her little bump.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, remembering how she felt when she felt her babies kick for the first time. "It's perfectly normal."

"Woah," Kara widened her eyes as she felt another kick. "Aww, I wish Neil wasn't working." Kara felt a little sad that he'd missed it.

"There'll be plenty kicks for him to feel." Alex assured her sister.

"Yeah," Kara nodded before looking to Hayden. "You want to feel the babies kicking?" Kara questioned, and Hayden furrowed her eyebrows as she shook her head, taking a step back.

"Why are they kicking you, Kara?" Hayden didn't sound so pleased at this. "That's not nice."

"It's just the babies growing and moving around," Alex told her daughter. "It's a good thing that the babies are kicking. It means they are growing healthily." Alex said, Kara glancing at her as she sensed a sadness in her tone.

"Oh," Hayden left her mouth opening in an 'O' shape as she stared at her mother. "Does it not hurt?"

"Well they're just very little," Kara told her niece. "It's not sore."

"Wait till they get bigger," Alex mumbled. "Gets super uncomfortable, you'll need to pee every 5 minutes and your feet and back will most likely ache."

"Sounds fantastic." Kara sighed.

"Oh, but it'll all be worth it, sis," Alex said, lightly hitting her sisters knee several times. "When those little babies arrive everything that you have to go through is totally worth it."

Kara gave a soft smile. "Yeah, I imagine it will be." Kara said, her hand going back onto her stomach, her smile growing larger as she once again felt a kick from one of her babies.

* * *

Ava walked into the bedroom, seeing Maggie sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Bobo in her hands. "Hey," Ava smiled as she walked across the room, sitting down to her sister. "How did the hospital appointment go this morning?"

"Yeah all good," Maggie answered. "I'm all healed. Free to go back to work and drive and do other activities." Maggie got quieter as she spoke, not making eye contact with her sister.

"Big sex plans for tonight then," Ava nudged her sister and Maggie chuckled but didn't give her a reply. "I mean, I knew you were sending the girls to Eliza's for the night. Guess now I know why," Ava nudged her sister again. "Mamas are going to get it on." Ava sang as she raised her eyebrows.

Maggie chuckled again. "Well we are hoping too. I'm still unsure about how far Alex will want to take it," Maggie said. "She says she's ready but maybe once things start happening it'll be a different story."

"Well you just do what she is comfortable with," Ava told her. "I can't imagine what it must be like for her to have been raped and dealing with that. Getting yourself to a point where you want to have sex again," Ava pursed her lips. "I'm sure it'll come back to her eventually, of course."

"Yeah," Maggie nodded lightly, running her hand over Bobo. "We'll just see how the night goes. I'll let her know there is no pressure."

"Mmm," Ava agreed, seeing Maggie's eyes were still glued on her teddy bear. "I uh….I'm sorry that I had him," Ava told her. "That I gave him a new name and claimed him as my own."

"It's not your fault," Maggie said, looking around to her sister. "It's Oscar's fault for giving you it in the first place," Maggie pursed her lips. "I'm surprised they didn't chuck him out like they did with the rest of my things I didn't get to take to Rosa's."

Ava bit her lip as she put her arm on her sister's back, rubbing it gently. "Maybe they just wanted one thing to remind them of their little girl." Ava suggested.

"Then why give it to you?" Maggie questioned. "Why not just keep it for themselves?"

"Uh," Ava shrugged. "Maybe because they knew he brought you comfort, and I was upset all the time because my mum had just died, and they just wanted me to feel safe there," Ava said, not really knowing Oscar and Maria's thought process. "You know, because of them I didn't get to have my big sister in my life, so the bear was a consolation."

"I guess there's no point in obsessing over it," Maggie sighed. In the two weeks since the funeral she'd tried to make sense of things, but she couldn't. "They are both gone so now we are never really going to know why this was the only thing of mines they still had."

"Maybe Rosa would know." Ava suggested.

"They didn't really talk much with Rosa once she took me in. In the last few years Maria and Rosa did talk a little more but….." Maggie trailed off, her head shaking. "It's fine. Maybe it's better that I just don't know," Maggie said, running her hand over the bear again. "Lets him just be my Bobo again."

"Yeah." Ava smiled softly.

"So," Maggie took a deep breath, Ava seeing she wanted to change the subject. "You uh…you are heading out tonight, right?"

"I am," Ava stifled a laugh. "Don't worry. You and Alex will have the whole place to yourself, so you can Netflix and chill."

Maggie chuckled. "What are your plans? Something with Ryan, I'd expect."

"No, actually," Ava answered. "I am going around to Izzy's and Lily will be there too and we are going to talk wedding planning."

"Oh," Maggie gave a little nod. "Getting them on bridesmaid duties already, huh?"

"Kinda," Ava shrugged. "Uh, speaking of the wedding, I uh….I have something I wanted to ask you," Ava said, seeing a look of intrigue in Maggie's eyes. "You know you are my family. You're my big sister and I really admire your strength and just everything about you, really," Ava told her. "And I…I'd really love it if you were to give me away."

"Ava," Maggie put her hand onto her chest as she gasped. "I'd be honoured."

"Good." Ava leaned forward and shared a hug with her sister.

"I really thought I wasn't going to be a part of your special day," Maggie admitted as they pulled back from the hug. "Which is fine. Not everyone has their sister in their wedding, but I….I'm touched." Maggie put her hand on her chest again, exhaling lightly.

"Of course you'd be in my wedding. You were the first person I thought about when Ryan proposed, and you'd always be a part of my special day." Ava told her.

"Even when I wasn't so supportive at first?" Maggie questioned.

"I knew you'd come around and it's only because you care so much about me," Ava said. "Besides, you are my big sister and it's the big sisters job to look out of their little sis, right?"

"It sure is," Maggie smiled as she glanced down at her watch. "Ah I gotta go pick up Emmi from Summer's," Maggie said, Emmi having been over playing at her friend's house for the day. "Then get the girls some stuff ready for Grandma's."

"You and Alex going out for dinner tonight?" Ava questioned as they both stood up, Maggie putting the bear down on the chair that sat in the room.

"No," Maggie answered as she walked out of the bedroom, Ava following behind. "We are getting take-away." Maggie said as they made their way down the stairs.

"Well enjoy," Ava told her. "I'll take Trudi for a walk then probably head over to Izzy's so enjoy your night with Alex and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, you have a nice night too. See you." Maggie said as she picked up her car keys from the hanger by the door and left the house, going to pick up her daughter.

* * *

Maggie finished the glass of sparkling grape juice, putting it down on the table as she looked to her wife. "You finished?" Maggie pointed to Alex's bowl as Alex nodded. They'd had Thai food for their dinner, this one of their favourite types of food to eat. Maggie glanced over to the fridge. She'd picked tiramisu for their dessert. Although not keeping with the Thai theme, this was her ultimate favourite, even if it did need to be alcohol free for Alex's benefit. "You want dessert now or do you want to give it 10 minutes?" Maggie questioned, looking back to her wife.

Alex swallowed the mouthful of sparkling grape juice that she'd just taken, putting the glass back down on the table as she spoke. "I was thinking maybe we could just skip dessert," Alex spoke softly. "Or uh, come back to that later." Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Maggie couldn't help but smile as she locked eyes with her wife. "Well that depends what you were wanting to do instead," Maggie said. "It has to be something pretty damn good if you are asking me to skip my tiramisu."

"Oh it's something amazing," Alex told her, also getting a smile on her face. "Something I know you will love."

"Oh yeah?" Maggie mumbled softly.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "I thought we could go watch Peppa Pig. I know how much you love watching it with Hayden." Alex said, doing her best to keep a straight face. Peppa Pig was Hayden's favourite cartoon right now and they'd had to suffer through a lot of episodes.

"Well that does sound rather fantastic." Maggie played along.

"Great, Peppa Pig it is then," Alex stood up from the chair, Maggie doing the same. "Maybe after a few episodes of that we can also watch The Little Mermaid."

"Wow this night just keeps sounding better and better." Maggie followed Alex out of the living room, deciding to clean up from dinner later.

"Doesn't it?" Alex turned around, the pair of them stopping in the hallway. Maggie nodded as Alex smiled down at her, her arms wrapping around her wife, pulling her closer to her. The smiled on Alex's face grew as she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she brought her hands up to her wife's neck.

"Mmm." Maggie moaned a little as the kiss intensified.

"Or uh," Alex pulled back for a moment. "We could, uh…" Alex kissed her wife again. "If you wanted…" Another kiss. "Uh, go upstairs…." And another kiss. "And uh…maybe we can uhm…" And again. "Turn this night a little more R rated?" Another kiss.

"I uh," Maggie pulled back and looked into her wife's eyes. "I think that sounds even better," Maggie said, lightly cupping her wife's cheek. "If it's something you are really ready for." Maggie wanted to make sure it was something that Alex really wanted, and she wasn't just trying to please her.

"I am. So, so, very much." Alex spoke softly before she kissed her wife again, moving the pair of them closer to the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, good." Maggie smiled as she felt Alex opening the buttons on her shirt.

"You are not hurting anymore?" Alex wanted to double check. She knew Maggie had been given the all clear from the doctor, but she didn't want her to be in pain.

"No." Maggie shook her head as Alex's hand softly caressed her wife's toned abs before she took off her shirt, leaving it on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. Alex smiled at her wife before she kissed her again, Maggie's hands pulling at the bottom of Alex's shirt. She lifted it up over her head, the kiss only breaking enough so she could slip the shirt over her, discarding it to the floor next to her own. She slid her hands down Alex's back, resting them on her bum cheeks as they pulled themselves even closer together, the kiss intensifying. Alex's hands ran down Maggie's sides before cupping her bum cheeks also.

"We should take this upstairs." Alex reluctantly pulled back, looking into her wife's eyes. Maggie gave a little nod as she took Alex's hand in hers and led her up the stairs. As soon as they got to the top the kissing began again, as they moved down the hall and went into their bedroom, Alex kicking the door shut with her foot, the kiss only continuing to intensify as they made their way over to the bed.

* * *

Alex walked back into the bedroom, two bowls of tiramisu in her hands as she had a bottle of water under her arm. Maggie smiled at the sight of her naked wife. "I can't believe you went down there in the nude." Maggie sat up as Alex handed her a bowl before she slipped back into the bed, throwing the bottle of water down so it was laying in-between them on the bed.

"Why?" Alex questioned. "No one else is in the house. It's dark outside. The curtains are shut. Who exactly was going to see me?"

"Trudi." Maggie spoke with a mouthful of tiramisu.

"Trudi is fast asleep dreaming of dog treats and playing fetch," Alex said as she put some tiramisu onto her spoon. "So, you have no argument. And besides, you don't want to see me walking around naked?" Alex popped her spoon into her mouth as she turned to look at her wife.

"Oh I have no problems with that," Maggie told her, her eyebrows raising. "I especially like seeing Mr Pikachu."

"Wish I got that damn tattoo removed." Alex muttered.

"Nooo you can never," Maggie gasped. "Leave it for me." Maggie gave her a pout and Alex chuckled before she rested her bowl on the bed and picked up the bottle of water, unscrewing the lid and taking a drink.

"Since you are so lovely," Alex replied. She was about to screw the lid back on, but Maggie reached out and took it from her, taking a drink. "So, we have this little bit of sustenance then uh….then we go for round 3?" Alex questioned, looking suggestively at her wife. "Or 4. It'd be 4, right?"

Maggie nodded as she screwed the lid back on the bottle. "Four. And yes. I would love to go again." Maggie and Alex shared a smile before they both took another spoonful of their tiramisu.

"I didn't doubt you would." Alex murmured, the pair of them gazing into each other's eyes, the want for each other very much evident.

"No," Maggie mumbled. "And you know, we do have over a year to catch up on," Maggie raised her eyebrows. "So, for the next few weeks at least we are going to busy, busy, busy in the bedroom."

"What? You mean we have to do this again after tonight?" Alex teased. "This night isn't going to be enough to satisfy you?"

"Like you could switch off now we've started again." Maggie mumbled.

"Well, no, that would be very hard considering the gorgeously sexy little dimpled beauty that lies next to me every night." Alex said, not able to take her eyes off her wife.

"Well you are looking to get laid again giving out compliments like that, aren't you?" Maggie questioned, a cheeky grin on her face.

"I mean, I wouldn't say no," Alex said as she put another spoonful of tiramisu in her mouth. "Anything my baby wants, my baby gets."

Maggie was still grinning. "And you know, we probably should make the most of tonight given that the girls are at Grandma's." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod in agreement.

"Yeah, means you don't need to be as quiet, huh?" Alex nudged Maggie's arm as she chuckled, Maggie giving a little gasp.

"Well that is all your fault, if you really think about," Maggie pointed out. "You are the one who always gives me epic orgasms."

"That's because I learned from the best." Alex said, looking into her wife's eyes again, a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Maggie questioned. "I uh…I don't remember what I taught you." Maggie bit her lip as she glanced down to her wife's breast for a moment, before looking back up to her face.

"You don't?" Alex moved the bottle of water to the bed side table as Maggie shook her head. "Well maybe I need to show you," Alex took the bowl from Maggie, putting both bowls down on her bed side table next to the bottle of water. "If that's something you would be interested in?" Alex questioned, looking back around to her wife.

"I think it's probably best you do." Maggie said, leaning in and placing a kiss on her wife's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss as she straddled herself over her wife, lightly pushing on her so she lay down, the kiss never breaking, only intensifying as their tongues fought for dominance. Alex took Maggie's hands and brought them up, so they were by her head, their hands locking together as the kiss grew in passion, the couple very much enjoying their night of reconnecting intimately.

* * *

Maggie was laying on her side, almost laying on her wife. Her head was resting on Alex's shoulder and one leg was tangled between Alex's. Alex was ever so gently caressing Maggie's bare back with her fingertips. Maggie's arm was draped over Alex's chest and she could feel the rhythm of Alex's heartbeat. They'd been in this position for a while, neither of them talking, just lying there with each other. "I think I am going to fall asleep on you." Maggie murmured through a yawn.

"Then sleep." Alex told her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Tonight has been amazing." Maggie said, snuggling herself into her wife even more that she already was.

"It really has." Alex was still very gently brushing her fingertips on her wife's back.

"I love you so much, Alex." Maggie told her.

"I love you too." Alex replied.

"I want you to marry me," Maggie announced. "Will you marry me, Alex?" Maggie lifted her head up to look at her wife, who looked rather confused.

"Are you a little spaced-out from all the sex we've had or something?" Alex chuckled lightly. "We are already married, babe. Five years at the end of August."

"I know," Maggie lightly hit Alex's stomach before she pushed herself up to sitting, Alex doing the same. "But I've been thinking and after the year we've had and the fact we've come out of it so strong and everything, I….I thought maybe it would be nice for us to renew our vows," Maggie said. "I know that can be kinda tacky, but we can do it small and make it meaningful," Maggie said, trying to read Alex's face to see what she thought of the suggestion. "Five years married is kinda a big deal and I just think it will be a nice way for us to celebrate reaching that. To show that we are still committed to each other and in love and are going to be together for life," Maggie said, reaching out and putting her hand on top of Alex's. "And Emmi will love it. It will give her reassurance because I know she still worries about us."

Alex stared at Maggie for a moment, Maggie waiting on a reply. Maggie watched her, Alex twisting her lip as she looked downwards for a moment, before looking back to her wife, a smile etching on her face. "Yeah, I'll marry you again, Mrs Danvers," Alex said, Maggie smiling at her wife's answer. "I think you are right. It is a good idea after the year we've had, and I'll never tire of being able to show how much I love you," Alex spoke softly, looking into her wife's lovely brown eyes. "And a second wedding night is something I'd never say no too," Alex said, a cheeky grin forming on her face. "Can we have a second honeymoon?"

Maggie chuckled as she gave a little shrug. "I'm not sure my boss would like me rocking back up to work after 6 weeks off and ask him for more time off already."

"Well maybe you need to get a nicer boss." Alex muttered.

"He is nice," Maggie retorted. "I've had a lot of time off this last year after losing Carter and you being…" Maggie trailed off as she cleared her throat. "Then that last minute weekend away for Emmi's birthday then the 6 weeks because of the crash, I….he's been great, Alex."

"No, no, I know." Alex said.

"And I don't work every weekend, so we could still go away for a night or two somewhere close by." Maggie suggested.

"Yeah I know," Alex nodded lightly. "We don't even need to go away anywhere. Just renewing my vows to you and being with you is enough," Alex said, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "But let's just keep this between us for now, yeah?" Alex questioned as she pulled back, Maggie looking a little confused as to why. "At least until after the weekend. Kara gets married on Saturday so let's just have it be about her wedding right now."

"Of course," Maggie gave a little nod. "It's not like it's going to be anything big anyways. Just family. Rachel and Sadie."

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Alex yawned. "Anyways we can plan this another time. How about right now we get some sleep?"

"Mmm. I like the sound of that." Maggie said as they lay back down on the bed, Maggie snuggling herself against her wife again. Alex wrapped her arm around her wife and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, before they both closed their eyes to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Thoughts?**


	47. Chapter 47

Alex walked into the room, gasping at the beauty of her little sister. "Oh Kara," Alex put her hand on her chest. "You look gorgeous. Neil is going to be blown away," Kara kept staring at herself in the mirror. She had on an ivory A-line wedding dress, that flowed down to the floor, the sleeves cutting off just off the shoulder. There was some lace detailing across the chest. Kara managed a weak smile as she looked around to her sister. "Nervous?" Alex saw a look of uncertainty flash across her sister's face.

"Kind of," Kara nodded lightly, careful not to ruin her hair that had been put up nicely. "I uh…I'm just thinking about people who can't be here," Kara spoke quietly. She didn't want to cry. Not yet, at least. She couldn't ruin her make-up before Neil even got to see her. "People who have past on," Kara bit her lip. "My Mum and Dad." Kara wished so much they could have been a part of her special day but maybe if she was still able to be with her parents, then that would mean no Alex, Neil or Eliza in her life.

"They are with you," Alex told her, walking closer to her sister. "In here," Alex put her had over where Kara's heart would be. "And they'll be watching from your Heaven and they'd be so proud of the woman you've become," It broke Alex's heart that Kara was upset over this, but she understood the emotions a wedding day could bring. Most people would want their parents there to see them get married. "And of the mother you are going to be." Alex's hand went further down to Kara's little bump, feeling a soft kick in that moment.

"Yeah," Kara swallowed a lump in her throat as she put her hand on her little bump. "And Jeremiah, too. I wish he was here. I wish he wasn't…." Kara trailed off, seeing the uneasy look on her sister's face. "Don't you wish he could be here to see us getting married and to see our kids grow up?"

Alex twisted her lip as she looked downwards. "Maybe the Jeremiah from when we were younger, and he was still him. Still a man I was proud to call my Dad," Alex looked back up to her sister. "But not now. He's not that same person and he's done some awful things."

"I guess so," Kara murmured. "Uh….listen, Alex, I…." Kara took a deep breath. "I know I said I'd do it alone but you are the most important person in my life and I uh….I want you give me away, if you will." Kara questioned, giving her sister a hopeful smile. She'd originally decided to walk down the aisle by herself, but now her wedding day was here, she wanted her sister to be by her side and not walking down before her.

"I'd be honoured," Alex felt herself getting choked up. "Oh, deep breath Alex. Don't ruin the make-up before the weddings even started." Alex dabbed her hands under her eyes. Kara chuckled lightly, causing Alex to as well, causing her to stop the tears that wanted to fall.

"Great," Kara grinned, glad her sister would walk with her. "So, everyone ready?" Kara questioned, sounding rather nervous.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one asking you if you are ready?" Alex retorted.

"Well, I guess but I need my mini maid of honour and my flower girl," Kara said, noticing the lack of her nieces in the room. "So, I guess I'm wondering where they are and is Clark here yet?" Clark had said he'd be at the wedding, but of course being Superman meant he might have been called away to something important at the last minute, so Kara wanted to check if her cousin had made it to the wedding.

"He's here," Alex told her sister, Kara smiling, glad she had her cousin there representing her Kryptonian family. "And the girls wanted to see Maggie before coming down the aisle," Alex said. "She'll bring them in soon I'd expect." Alex told her, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was almost time for the wedding to begin.

Kara took a deep breath as she started pacing the room, her hands shaking nervously. "Oh Rao."

"Hey, Kara, c'mon," Alex put her arms around, taking a hold of her sister, keeping her from moving. "What's all this for?" Alex asked.

"I'm just nervous." Kara mumbled.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Alex assured her. "Neil will be standing there waiting to marry the woman he loves more than anything," Alex got a smile on her face as she spoke. She loved how Neil cared for Kara. How much he looked out for her and how lovely he was to her. "All you gotta do is walk up that aisle and say I do."

"Uh yeah." Kara took another deep breath.

"C'mon, you are the girl of steel," Alex reminded her. "I've seen you face a 12 foot, three eyed alien covered in spikes," Alex said. "That would be something to be nervous about. Not marrying someone you love. Committing your life to him and the babies," Alex put her hand on Kara's little bump again. "You are about to marry a wonderful man and then at the end of this year you are going to have two sweet little babies," Alex told her. "That's a pretty good life."

"Yeah," Kara nodded lightly. "I just….I don't want to let Neil down," Kara spoke quietly, not making eye contact with her sister. "After what happened with Joshua and then Amy, I….I just all of a sudden feel all this pressure to be the perfect wife and a great mother and I can't do it," Kara said, her head shaking. "I mean, what was I thinking? I'm Supergirl. I go out there and fight aliens. How am I supposed to do that with two babies and a husband at home?" Kara pulled away from Alex and started pacing the room again.

"Because you _are_ Supergirl," Alex reminded her. "Kara, you can do anything you put your mind too," Alex told her, reaching her hand out to grab Kara's arm, causing her to stop pacing again. "I know you are going to be a fantastic mum because you are the best auntie to my girls," Alex said, Kara giving a weak smile. "And you'll find a balance of being a wife and mother and going out there to be Supergirl," Alex assured her, rubbing her arm softly. "You deserve this, Kara. Neil and these babies," Alex said. "After everything that you do for this city and the rest of the world sometimes," Alex paused for a moment. "You are not going to let anyone down."

Kara pursed her lips, before looking over to the door as she heard it opening. "Woah," Emmi widened her eyes as she walked in, followed by Hayden then Maggie. "Auntie Kara you look beautiful."

"Aww thank you sweetie," Kara smiled at her smile. "You look beautiful too," Emmi gave an embarrassed sounding giggle as Hayden looked to Kara with a scowl. "And you too, Hayden. You both look so beautiful." Kara told them.

"Kara you look breathtaking." Maggie told her, giving her sister-in-law a smile.

"Thank you." Kara give her an appreciative smile.

"Mama," Hayden lifted her basket of flower petals which she was going to throw to the ground as she walked down the aisle up from the table. "I get to throw these." Hayden picked up a handful and threw them down on the floor.

"Oh not right now," Maggie said. "I think you need to wait till you get to the aisle," Hayden giggled as she knelt down and picked the petals back up, putting them back in the basket. "Right, anyways, they are ready out there, so I best get to my seat and let you take a minute in here, then go get married." Maggie said, smiling at Kara before she looked to her wife, sharing a smile with her also.

"Yeah." Kara took a deep breath as she looked over to the flowers on the table.

"Hope I get a dance with the maid of honour." Maggie murmured, looking to her wife with a grin on her face.

"Oh I don't know, Alex teased. "Guess we'll just need to see if you are lucky later on," Alex told her. Maggie stifled a laugh as she shook her head at her wife before she left the room to go take her seat for the wedding. "Right," Alex looked at her sister as Emmi handed her a bunch of flowers. "You ready to become Mrs Kara Lawson?" Alex questioned.

Kara took one final deep breath before she nodded. "Yes. Let's go get me married."

* * *

Alex was sitting watching everyone on the dance floor. Hayden was dancing with Neil, Emmi with J'onn, Eliza was dancing with Winn, and Kara was dancing with her new father-in-law. Neil's sister, brother-in-law and mother were sitting over at the other side of the room, looking deep in conversation. Other guests were sitting around the room, waiting at the bar or also on the dance floor. "I don't get it." Ryan said as Alex turned to look at him.

"Don't get what?" Alex questioned.

"Like, don't most people hate dancing?" Ryan wondered. "But like, at a wedding everyone dances."

"Well it's a wedding," Ava shrugged. "You saying you are not going to dance at our wedding?" Ava gave him a glare, like she was daring him to say no.

"Uh," Ryan rubbed the back of his head. "Of course I will," Ryan didn't sound so sure. "But you know I have two left feet."

"You could always get dance lessons." Alex suggested.

"Don't give her any ideas." Ryan said, seeing the look on Ava's face.

"Okay," Maggie returned to the table with a tray of drinks for everyone. "Lime and soda for the Mrs," Maggie said as she handed Alex her drink. "Cola for Ryan, mountain dew for Ava," Maggie put the drinks out in front of them. "And a lime and soda for myself." Maggie said, sitting herself down at the table.

"Ryan and I asked for beers." Ava sighed.

"You are 19 and I'm a cop. Not happening." Maggie told her.

Ava frowned. "We are at a wedding."

"You are still 19 and I am still a cop." Maggie retorted, and Ava sighed again before taking a drink of her mountain dew.

"You not want a proper drink?" Alex ask her wife.

Maggie shook her head. She didn't drink much these days, mostly because Alex couldn't, and she didn't like drinking around her. It wasn't that she didn't trust her, but she felt bad drinking when she knew Alex couldn't, and also, because when it came to being intimate, or at least the kissing, Alex could taste and smell the drink on her wife, which was something of a turn off for her so Maggie would choose kissing with her wife, over having a few drinks. "No, I'm okay with this. And I had a champagne with dinner." Maggie reminded her.

"Yeah but like Ava said, we are at a wedding," Alex said. "And it's for my sister, so, you know, one of us should get to celebrate that."

"I'd rather we both celebrated later on tonight." Maggie murmured, her eyebrows raising suggestively.

"Okay if you two are going to start talking about banging each other then we are out," Ava stood up and grabbed Ryan's arm, pulling him up to his feet. "C'mon, we'll go practice dancing." Ava said, leading a reluctant Ryan across to the dance floor.

Maggie chuckled, watching them as they approach the dance floor, before looking to her youngest daughter who had been lifted up by Neil, her little hand in his hand as their arms were stretch out in front of them, Neil spinning around as Hayden giggled with delight. "Looks like the girls are having fun."

"Yeah," Alex agreed as she looked to her kids again, J'onn spinning Emmi around under his arm as Hayden was still in Neil's arms, both of them dancing away. "So when is this dance that you wanted with me going to happen?" Alex questioned, looking back to her wife questioningly.

"I guess there's no time like the present," Maggie said as she stood up and held her hand out for her wife to take. "May I have this dance?" Maggie sweetly batted her eyelashes at her wife.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask." Alex teased as she stood up, taking Maggie's hand as she led her to the dance floor, so they could join in with the dancing with the rest of their family.

"Mummy." Hayden screeched from Neil's arms. Neil put her down and Hayden ran over to her, Alex noticing how dirty her once lovely white dress had gotten.

"Oh girl what have you been doing?" Alex questioned, glancing to her wife who shrugged in response.

"Dancing and sliding and playing and more dancing," Hayden answered with a yawn. "I'm sleepy." Hayden held her arms up and Alex lifted her daughter into her arms.

"Hey, what you doing interrupting us? Mama and Mummy were going to dance together." Maggie said, poking Hayden's side, causing her to giggle as cuddled into Alex's more.

"I just stay here on Mummy." Hayden said as she gave another big yawn, her head resting on Alex's shoulder.

"We can all dance together." Maggie looked down as she heard Emmi's voice, J'onn now making a break for it so he could go sit down and have a rest from dancing.

"I suppose we can, yes," Maggie answered. "So much for me getting to dance with Mummy huh?" Maggie said as she took Emmi's hand, spinning Emmi round in a circle under her arm.

"We'll have plenty time for that at our own wedding renewal." Alex whispered, Maggie giving her wife a smile as they danced together with their girls.

* * *

Hayden marched over to Alex as she saw her joining them at the park, Alex now finished work for the day. "Mummy." Hayden sounded rather annoyed, Alex knowing there was something wrong with her daughter.

"What is it, sweetie?" Alex bent down to Hayden's level.

"I'm mad with Mama." Hayden stuck her bottom lip out as she folded her arms across her chest. Alex widened her eyes in surprise. Hayden never got mad with Maggie, so she wondered what had happened.

"She's mad at you?" Alex glanced to Maggie who threw the ball, Trudi running off after it, clearly to excited to keep playing her game of fetch to bother with greeting Alex.

"I told her she couldn't go see Uncle Neil." Maggie said, looking down to Hayden who was still pouting.

"Sweetie, Mama is right. You can't see Uncle Neil," Alex told her, lightly tucking a loose strand of Hayden's chestnut brown locks behind her ear. "He's on his honeymoon with Auntie Kara."

Hayden sighed rather dramatically. "I go there?"

"No," Alex chuckled. "You can't go all the way to Barbados," Alex told her, Hayden sighing again. "But hey, they'll be home in a week and you'll see Uncle Neil then." Alex reminded her. They were spending 10 days in total on their honeymoon and had only been away for three days so far.

"I want to go for a honeymoon." Hayden said.

"Well when you get older and you get married then you can go on a honeymoon." Alex pointed out. Hayden looked a little displeased with this answer, so she ran off to the swings where Emmi was playing to join her.

Alex pushed herself up to standing as she glanced at her wife, Maggie giving her a smile. "How was work?"

"Yeah fine. Nice to be here with my girls though." Alex murmured as she placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips before looking across to the girls, Emmi waving over to her as she pushed Hayden on the swing, Alex hearing Hayden shout she wanted to go higher.

"So, did you ask him?" Maggie questioned.

"I did," Alex nodded, knowing what Maggie was wanting to know. They'd started talking about their vow renewal day and had decided that they wanted J'onn to officiate the ceremony. "He said he didn't want to because he didn't really like us all that much." Alex said, keeping a straight face as she looked to her wife.

"I thought as much." Maggie murmured, and Alex gave a little chuckle.

"He said he'd love too," Alex told her wife, Maggie giving a little smile. "You spoke to Rachel yet?" Alex questioned, as they were going to get some flowers from her.

Maggie shook her head. "I'm going to meet her tomorrow for a coffee before work, so I'll talk to her about it then," Maggie said, and Alex nodded. "So, you going to wear a dress?" Maggie questioned.

"I was thinking of dressing up as Peppa Pig," Alex answered. "Sure Hayden would love that."

"Do you not want to do this?" Maggie questioned, sounding a little annoyed at Alex's joke.

"Yes, I do," Alex questioned. "Sorry, this is something sweet and I shouldn't joke about it," Alex said, rubbing her wife's arm. "I have not decided what I am going to wear yet."

"Don't you think you should?" Maggie questioned. "If we want to do this on the 30th on our actual anniversary, then that's not so far away." Maggie looked across to Trudi who seemed to give up on the game of fetch as was playing with the ball on her own.

"I have time," Alex answered. "Does that mean you know what you are going to wear already?" Alex said, gazing into her wife's eyes.

"I have an idea," Maggie responded. "But I do want to look gorgeous for my wife, so you know, I'm still not 100 per cent on any decisions."

"Aww baby you'd look gorgeous if you wore a garbage bag," Alex told her. "Not that I'm telling you to wear that, because you know, it's a vow renewal so we should dress nice, right?"

"Well I guess as long as we are together being all cheesy and declaring our love and everlasting commitment to each other then that's all that matters, right?" Maggie questioned, and Alex gave a little nod before she leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "And we can decorate the garden all nice and maybe get an archway that's a love heart shape or something."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my wife?" Alex questioned. "You getting all soppy and romantic in your old age?" Alex teased as she wrapped her arm around her wife, placing a soft kiss in the crook of her neck.

"I just…" Maggie shrugged a little. "I want us to have some good times, you know. Uh…after everything and I know there were moments where you felt like you'd lost me, and I just want you to know you've not," Maggie told her. "We've got through this and are looking to the future."

"I know that," Alex kissed her neck again. "We'll have our vow renewal and then before we know it, it'll be Christmas then a new year. A whole new story to start."

"Yeah," Maggie leaned her head back a little, resting against her wife. "And you know, maybe once we are in the new year we can talk about expanding the family. Look into adopting again."

"Uh," Alex didn't sound so sure. "Yeah, maybe."

"Don't sound too sure on that?" Maggie questioned as she pulled away from her wife, turning around to face her. "I thought this was something we wanted. Something you wanted."

"I…." Alex shrugged. "I don't know. I…." Alex looked out to the girls who were now playing on the double slide, having a race to see who'd get to the bottom first. She grazed her hand across her stomach as she pursed her lips. "I mean, I do, but I…." Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I don't really know what I want right now." Alex wanted to have a positive pregnancy experience, but she was scared to try again.

"Well," Maggie spoke softly as she rubbed her wife's arm. "We have the rest of the year to think about it and come January we talk it over and make the right choice for our family." Maggie said, and Alex gave a little nod before looking out to the girls again.

"Yes," Alex knew she just needed more time to work everything out and that they would eventually come to the right decision for them. "So, going back to our renewal," Alex said, moving the topic of conversation back to the renewal ceremony. "We need to get the girls something to wear. Something new. Maybe not too weddingy though. Like, not actual flower girl dresses. We are not going with wedding dresses, right?"

Maggie shrugged. "You'll have to wait till the day to see what I'm wearing."

"What, no," Alex sighed. "What if I wear a wedding dress and you turn up in jeans, a plaid shirt and a leather jacket?" Alex gasped at the thought.

"Well that does sound like me, but, I can assure you that's not what I will be wearing," Maggie told her. "As for the girls, we can take them shopping and let them pick something out." Maggie suggested, Alex giving a little nod in response.

"Maybe first we should actually tell them we are going to be renewing our vows." Alex suggested.

"Well yes that probably is a good idea." Maggie murmured, as Trudi walked over to her, dropping the ball down by her feet before getting all excited as she saw Alex.

"Oh, finally notice me, did you?" Alex questioned as she patted Trudi, Trudi bouncing around and wagging her tail in excitement. "But yeah. We can tell them tonight." Alex said, and Maggie gave a little nod before looking back to the girls, smiling as they enjoyed their time at the playpark.

* * *

"Right kiddos," Maggie said, looking to her girls who were playing with Hayden's dinosaurs. "Mummy and I have something to tell you."

Emmi looked over to the couch, a panicked look on her face. "Don't look worried, Ems," Alex assured her. "This is something good."

"Oh," Emmi gasped. "Are you having a baby, Mum?" Emmi sounded hopeful as she spoke.

"A baby in Mummy's tummy?" Hayden shrieked as she jumped up to standing.

"Why do they always just assume it's me who's pregnant?" Alex questioned.

Maggie shrugged. "I guess Emmi saw you pregnant both times and Hayden probably just follows what she's saying."

Alex frowned a little before looking back to her kids. "No, no baby," Alex told them, Emmi giving a disappointed sigh. "You'll still like this, I promise."

"Are we going to Disneyland?" Emmi guessed again.

"Disney." Hayden once again shrieked as she jumped up and down.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Stop guessing and come here so Mamas can tell you." Maggie instructed. Emmi stood to her feet and walked over to her mothers, Hayden following, still holding one of her dinosaurs in her hand. Emmi leaned against Alex but didn't quite sit on her knee as Hayden climbed up onto Maggie's knee.

"Well Mama and I have decided that we love each other so much that we want to renew our wedding vows." Alex said. Hayden looked totally confused, but Emmi got a big grin on her face.

"You are having another wedding day?" Emmi questioned. "Like the last time. At the lake?"

"Well, not quite like that," Maggie answered. "It's going to be in the garden here and there won't be as many people," Maggie explained. "Only the people who are the most important to us."

"So, Grandma, Kara, Neil, Ava, Ryan, Winn and Papa J'onn?" Emmi questioned. "And me and Hayden?"

"Of course you and Hayden," Maggie answered, giving Hayden a little squeeze, resulting in her giggling from her knee. "You two are the most important people."

"And Auntie Rachel and Auntie Sadie will be there too." Alex informed them.

"This is cool," Emmi smiled. "If you want to have a wedding it must mean that everything is fantastic, and you love each other so much."

"It is, and we do," Alex told her with a smile. "You think it's cool that Mamas are getting remarried, Jelly girl?" Alex questioned as she looked to her youngest daughter. "Like Neil and Kara just had a wedding." Alex added, wanting to make sure she understood what they meant.

"Uh," Hayden rubbed the side of her head. "I wear a dress?"

"You don't have too. You can wear whatever you want." Alex told her.

"A dress for a wedding." Hayden answered.

"This is going to be soooo cool," Emmi sounded excited. "Their first wedding was the best ever day, Hayden."

Hayden scowled as she looked at Emmi. "You was there?" Hayden sounded annoyed. "Why not me, Mama?" Hayden looked to Maggie, looking devastated that she wasn't at the first wedding.

"Well because Mummy and I got married before you were born. Before we even decided to have you." Maggie explained.

"Oh." Hayden pouted.

"It's okay, Hayden," Emmi assured her little sister. "You get to see them get married this time," Emmi told her. "And there will be wedding cake and more dancing with Uncle Neil and Papa J'onn."

Hayden gave a cheeky sounding giggle. "I'mma dance with Unkie Neil."

"Oh yeah you did that a lot at his wedding, huh?" Maggie questioned, and Hayden nodded in response. "So you know how at our wedding and Auntie Kara's wedding you had a special role?" Maggie said, looking to Emmi as she spoke.

"And me." Hayden put her hand up in the air.

"You too, sweetie. You were the best little flower girl, huh?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded, a proud grin on her face.

"I was a flower girl for you but a mini maid of honour for Kara." Emmi said.

"Yes," Maggie nodded. "Well," Maggie paused for a moment. They didn't really feel like they needed to have maids of honour, but they thought this would be something the girls would like. "Hayden, how would you like to be Mama's maid of honour?"

"Uh," Hayden nodded vigorously. "Flower girl, Mama. I'm the flower girl."

"Okay," Maggie chuckled as she hugged her daughter. "You can be my flower girl." Maggie placed a soft kiss on the top of Hayden's head.

"Ems, you going to be my maid of honour?" Alex questioned and Emmi grinned as she nodded.

"Yes," Emmi answered with a high pitched tone. "This is so cool. We need to start planning things right away. I'll go get a pencil and some paper." Emmi said before she shot off out of the room.

"Wait, Emmi. I'll help you." Hayden said as she jumped down from Maggie's knee, running out the room after her sister.

Alex and Maggie watched as the girls disappeared out of the room. "Think they might be more excited for this than us." Maggie joked.

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "At least I can get my maid of honour to help me with my vows." Alex gave a cheeky grin.

"Excuse me but I'll have you know that Hayden Grace Danvers is an epic writer of the vows." Maggie said, and Alex chuckled lightly before she pulled her wife in for a kiss, Maggie smiling into the kiss, letting it deepen slightly, both of them looking forward to renewing their vows.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. I'm feeling a little lost for inspiration right now and also really busy will college work, but I will try to update as regularly as I can for you as I do appreciate you all for reading and the reviews you leave.**

 **Thoughts?**


	48. Chapter 48

Maggie turned around in the bed, smiling as she saw her wife lying there awake. Of course Alex would be awake, Maggie thought. It was a rare day that Maggie woke up before Alex. "What time is it?" Maggie questioned. Alex turned to the side to glance at the clock on the bed side table before looking back to her wife. "Almost 6.15." Alex answered.

"Still pretty early," Maggie yawned as she shuffled closer to her wife, draping her arm over Alex's chest. Alex brought her hand up and started playing with her wife's hair. "I love early morning snuggles with you." Maggie said.

"Just early morning snuggles?" Alex questioned.

"Well any time, really." Maggie murmured.

"Mmm," Alex curled a lock of Maggie's hair around her finger. "Happy anniversary," Alex smiled. "And happy wedding renewal day too, by the way." Alex said, placing a soft kiss on the top of Maggie's head.

"Happy anniversary and happy wedding renewal day," Maggie said, looking up to her with a smile before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Although isn't it bad luck to see each other the morning of the wedding?" Maggie questioned as she pulled back from the kiss.

Alex scoffed. "I think we've had all the bad luck we are going to get," Alex said. "Or at least, I hope."

"Yeah," Maggie had to agree, hoping they were over their hard spell. "And I suppose there's nothing said about seeing each other in pyjamas or maybe even in nothing?" Maggie raised her eyebrows suggestively as she tugged on Alex's sleep shirt.

"Well I'm pretty sure there is, but -" Alex was cut off by Maggie's lips smacking against hers.

"But what?" Maggie pulled back from the kiss as she pulled Alex's top from her, throwing it away behind her.

"Nothing," Alex shook her head as she gazed into her wife's eyes. "Please do continue." Alex murmured as she pulled Maggie in for another kiss. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as Alex wrapped her arms around her wife, her hand gently caressing her back.

"Mmm." Maggie gave a little moan as she gently ran her hand down Alex's bare side.

"Mummies….Mummies….Mummies." Hayden ran into their bedroom, causing them to both groan in annoyance at being stopped.

"Where did you put my t-shirt?" Alex questioned, one arm covering over her breasts as they both searched for her t-shirt.

"Mummy why you got your boobies out?" Hayden questioned as she climbed up onto the bed, Hallie hippo in her grasp.

"Uh I was just too hot so took my t-shirt off for a bit." Alex said, Maggie finding it on the floor at her side of the bed. She handed the t-shirt to Alex, Alex putting it back on.

"Oh." Hayden stared at her mother, her mouth open wide.

"What you doing out of bed at this time in the morning?" Maggie questioned, patting down Hayden's bed hair.

"It's your renewal day." Hayden gave a little bounce of excitement.

"Yeah but nothing is happening for a while yet." Alex told her, Hayden giving a pout.

"We need to get ready and decorate the garden nice." Hayden said, her eyes dating between both of her mothers.

"There's plenty time for that," Maggie assured her. "It's still sleep time."

"Hmmm," Hayden rubbed the back of her head. "You and Mummy is not sleeping."

"Well no," Maggie glanced at Alex before looking back to Hayden. "But for little 3 year olds it's still sleep time." Maggie said, hoping Hayden would go back to her room, so she and her wife could resume what they were getting up to.

"I'm not little," Hayden shook her head, sounding annoyed that Maggie had said she was little. "Three is big."

"Well we'd still like you to go back to bed." Maggie said.

Hayden frowned. "I'mma go pee." Hayden stood up on the bed and walked over Alex before she jumped off the bed and made her way over to the en-suite, already pulling down her sleep shorts and panties before getting into the bathroom.

Maggie sighed as she glanced at her wife. "She's developed some crazy sixth sense, I'm telling you," Maggie said. "Ever since we've started having sex again, she'll come through whenever we want it to lead somewhere," Maggie sounded annoyed. "Like seriously, 9 times out of 10, she's interrupting us."

Alex chuckled. "You don't need to tell me," Alex said. "I know. And hey, at least tonight the girls will be off at Grandma's, so we can have our renewal night uninterrupted," Alex smiled suggestively as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "So you just gotta be patient and wait till then."

Maggie pouted sadly. "It's so far away."

Alex glanced over to the en-suite before looking back to Maggie. "We both know it'll be worth the wait." Alex said as she got out of the bed and walked over to the en-suite. She watch her daughter as she wiped her bum then jumped off the toilet seat and pulled her panties and shorts up. Hayden then reached up to flush the toilet.

"I did it myself, Mummy." Hayden sounded proud as she ran over to Alex.

"Yeah you did, huh," Alex smiled. "But you gotta wash your hands." Alex walked over to the sink and turned the tap on before lifting Hayden up. She squeezed some soap from the dispenser on Hayden's hands and Hayden rubbed her hands together, getting the soap everywhere before putting her hands under the tap, washing it away.

"Can we play dinosaurs princesses?" Hayden questioned as Alex turned the tap off, putting Hayden back down on the floor, Hayden rubbing her wet hands on her pyjama top instead of using the hand towel that was on the rail by the sink.

"Maybe later," Alex answered as Hayden ran out of the bathroom, Alex following behind. "Don't you think you should go back to bed?"

Hayden climbed back up onto the bed, crawling over to Maggie and laying herself on top on her. "I sleep on Mama." Hayden gave a cheeky giggle.

"But I thought you were a big girl," Alex stood by the bed. "Big girls don't sleep in their Mamas bed. They sleep in their own room." Alex said, watching as Hayden reached for Hallie hippo.

"No, I cuddle with Mama." Hayden said, Maggie wrapping her arms around Hayden to give her the hug that she desired.

"Well I don't know," Alex said as she got back into the bed. "If you are going to stay in Mamas bed then maybe you need a little visit from the tickle monster." Alex said, her hands going onto her daughter as she started tickling her. She knew Hayden wouldn't go back to sleep, so there was no point in trying.

Hayden screeched as she rolled off Maggie, moving as far away from Alex as could, trying to stop the tickles as she giggled. "Oh no, you don't want to go back to bed so this what you get instead," Maggie slid her hands underneath Hayden, scooping her up and lifting her over so she was in the middle of her and Alex. "Two tickle monsters are coming for Hayden." Maggie said, and Hayden roared with laughter as her mums tickled her, the little girl very tickly all over.

* * *

J'onn was standing in the garden at Alex and Maggie's house. Kara, Eliza, Ava, Neil, Ryan, Winn, Rachel and Sadie were sitting on the chairs that had been put out at each side of the little makeshift aisle, that was lined with rose petals and candles. J'onn looked to the door where Emmi was waiting, giving him a thumbs up, telling him that they were ready to start. J'onn hit the button on the docking station, the music playing out into the garden as Emmi walked out with Alex, all eyes looking around to her, Alex in a dark blue knee length dress as she held white and blue flowers. Emmi was wearing a white dress with blue butterflies on it, also carrying white and blue flowers. Alex stopped at the top of the aisle, J'onn beaming with pride as he looked at her. After a moment or two of waiting, Maggie and Hayden walked out of the house, Maggie wearing a red knee length dress that cut off just off the shoulders. Her long dark hair was flowing in loose waves down past her shoulders. Alex took one look at her and caught her breath. She looked gorgeous and Alex couldn't wait to reaffirm her love to her wife. Hayden was in a white dress with little red butterflies on it, the pair of them carrying white and red flowers. J'onn looked to Maggie, the same look of pride on his face before he took a deep breath as Emmi and Hayden took the flowers from their mothers before going to sit down next to Eliza. J'onn turned off the music before he began. "I am honoured to stand here today and be a part of this special moment for Alex and Maggie. As they celebrate 5 years of marriage, they have chosen to renew the vows they made to one another and reaffirm their commitment to each other," J'onn paused for a moment. "When Alex and Maggie first made this commitment to each other, they did not know what life would have in store for them. But with a promise to love, honour and cherish one another, they have made it through some wonderful blessings," J'onn glanced to the girls as he spoke before looking back to Alex and Maggie. "And some more difficult times," J'onn added. "But they have proved how strong their love is for one another and that together they can face anything. May this renewing of the vows you took to become wife and wife remind you that despite the hardships life can throw at you, the love, trust and respect you share for each other will always be strong enough to get you through anything," J'onn said, looking between Maggie and Alex for a moment, neither of them taking their eyes off of the other. "Before I hand it over to you to say your vows, there's someone else who'd like to say a little something."

Maggie and Alex both looked a little confused as they looked out to their family and friends. Emmi took a deep breath before she stood up from the chair and walked over, J'onn taking a step back so Emmi could stand in his place. Emmi stayed silent for a moment, her lips pursed as she felt everyone's eyes were on her. "I'm really lucky to have got you as my mums," Emmi's voice was shaking, the girl feeling very nervous to speak out in front of everyone. Alex reached out and took Emmi's hand in hers, giving it a squeeze of encouragement, Maggie doing the same with Emmi's other hand. "And I'm even luckier that I get to watch you get married not just the first time but today as well," Emmi's voice got a little louder, confidence clearly growing for her. "I think that you two are the most perfect for each other," Emmi said. "You love each other lots and you make each other laugh and you help each other when one of you is sad," Emmi paused for a moment. "Mum and Mama are made for each other, just like pigeons and the park and stars when it's dark. There's sand with the sea and there's Alex with Maggie," Emmi said, Alex and Maggie both feeling rather emotional at their daughters sweet words. "Hats go on heads and pillows go on beds and sky goes with blue and me and Hayden go with you," Emmi said, Hayden already clapping her hands together for her sister. "You are the best mums in the world and I'm so glad that you found each other and fell in love and want to be married forever," Emmi had a smile on her face as she spoke. "I love you both so much and I hope you have a really lovely wedding renewal day," Emmi said. "That's all I have to say." Emmi looked down shyly.

"Sweetie that was lovely." Alex said, Maggie nodding in agreement as they both leaned down and kissed their daughter on the cheek. They dropped her hand from theirs as they wrapped their arm around her back, the three of them sharing a hug.

"That was so sweet." Maggie said, as they pulled back. Emmi smiled at them before she ran off back to the chair and sat down.

"So," J'onn cleared his throat. "Alex, as you present your vows, you have a ring to place on your wife's finger," J'onn handed Alex the ring as he spoke. "When you are ready." J'onn whispered to Alex as she took a deep breath.

Alex took Maggie's left hand in hers and put the thin band at the tip of her finger. It was white gold and hand three small diamonds embedded in it, the ring representing the eternity that they wanted to be together. "Maggie," Alex started. "Firstly, I want to thank you for not giving up on us," Alex said, feeling herself welling up already. "We have had a difficult year and I want to thank you for not giving up even when it seemed like I had. I thank you for keeping us together and not saying enough was enough," Alex paused as she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "You are without a doubt the strongest and most understanding person that I know and I'm lucky to still have you. I know that," Alex gave a gentle nod as she took another deep breath. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I'm going to spend the rest of our lives making sure that you know that and being the best wife that I can be because it's what you deserve," Alex told her. "You have always been my rock and you make every day better just by being in it," Alex paused to compose herself. "Today, I stand here and pledge to always be here for you. Through good times or bad, hard times or sad, I promise to always be someone you can rely on," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "You are my best friend and the love of my life and I look forward to spending the rest of our days together with whatever that future may bring because I know with you, we can get through anything, because you, Maggie Danvers, are my always." Alex said, sliding the ring onto Maggie finger so it sat with her wedding band and engagement ring.

Maggie took a deep breath, realising it was now her turn. J'onn handed her an identical ring to the one she'd just got put on, so she could put it onto Alex. She took Alex's left hand in hers and put the ring at the tip of her finger. "Alex," Maggie started. "From the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. You were unlike anyone else I'd ever met before and I instantly felt this connection, like me and you were made for each other. I know we had some difficulties in getting to that first wedding five years ago today, but we did, and that day will always be classed as one of the best days of my life," Maggie took a moment to compose herself, feeling tears about to fall. "I know we've had some dark times and maybe more than we should have been dealt, but the main thing to learn from them is that were strong enough to come through it," Maggie told her. "You are so strong, and I am thankful for you being in my life every day," Maggie gave her wife a smile. "Not only are you my best friend, soul mate and love of my life, but you are my shoulder when I need to cry and the person whose arms I could not picture being without. Today I promise to remain by your side, to be your strength when you are weak and to be your light in times of darkness," Maggie took a deep breath. "I love the life we have together and the family we have created," Maggie and Alex both glanced at their girls. "It's because of you that I get to be a mother to our two amazing girls and the son we hold in our hearts," Maggie paused for a moment, both of them swallowing a lump in their throats. "And today, as we enter our 6th year of marriage, I commit myself to you again for the rest of my days and I know that the years we have together are going to be the best ever, no matter what we need to face, because we'll be facing it together," Maggie said, feel a tear roll down her cheek. "Because you, Alex Danvers, are my always." Maggie slid the ring onto Alex's finger before they met in a kiss.

"Uh," J'onn cleared his throat, feeling choked up at the vows. "Yes, you can kiss."

Alex and Maggie chuckled before they kissed again, Hayden giggling as she jumped down from the chair and ran over to her mums, wrapping her arms around Maggie. Maggie pulled back from the kiss and looked down to her, lifting her up into her arms. Hayden kissed Maggie's cheek before she kissed Alex's cheek then she pushed on the back of both of their heads, Alex and Maggie sharing another kiss as Emmi ran over to join in with the family hug.

* * *

Hayden was sitting on Neil's knee, the pair of them tucking into their second helping of cake. Kara was also eating another helping of cake. She said it was only her second, but Eliza and Neil were sure it was her third. Emmi, Rachel and Sadie had taken Trudi across to the grasslands nearby to the house, so she could get a bit of a run around and do her business and J'onn and Winn had unfortunately been called away by the DEO and had left a rather annoyed Kara behind. She knew it was best for the babies if she didn't go out there, but it didn't mean she had to like it. She was so used to helping the city and hated that she couldn't. Alex and Maggie had both offered to help, but J'onn refused to let them leave their renewal celebration. Maggie and Alex were dancing together on the grass, everyone watching them from around the table in the garden. "They look so in love," Ava said. "I know they are and stuff, but like look at the way they are gazing into each other's eyes."

"That's true love, right there," Neil said, staring out to them before looking down to Hayden. "You're Mummies love each other so much."

"Yes," Hayden nodded her head, some icing from the cake around her mouth. "It's their renewal day."

"You okay there, Kara?" Eliza questioned, seeing Kara looked upset. "It's best for the twins for you to take it easy right now."

"I know, it's not about that," Kara sighed as she looked over to Eliza. "It's uh….I've been thinking about Jeremiah lately and I don't know if it's just because of my wedding then this day or because I'm having kids of my own," Kara said as she put her hand on her growing bump. "But I just…I want to know if he's okay."

"Well he's in prison, so…" Eliza shrugged. "He'll be as okay as he can be." Eliza mumbled. Kara knew she didn't really like talking about Jeremiah either.

"Uh, should you be talking about him in front of…." Neil trailed off, pointing to Hayden. He'd been told the story of Jeremiah and knew Alex didn't talk about him, especially in front of the girls.

Kara shrugged. "I guess not, but -"

"Who is Jeremiah?" Hayden questioned, speaking over Kara.

"Hey, Jelly girl, how about you come and help me get everyone more drinks?" Ryan suggested as he stood up from the chair. "You can be a little waitress, huh?"

Hayden giggled at the idea as she jumped down from Neil's knee and ran over to Ryan. Ava looked up at him with an appreciative smile, watching as the two of them walked off into the house. "But?" Ava said, looking to Kara.

Kara sighed lightly as she glanced over to Alex for a moment before looking back to everyone at the table. "Well like I said, I want to know how he is doing."

"Well," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Can't you just go find out?"

"Alex would hate that." Kara knew Alex wouldn't be pleased if she went to visit Jeremiah.

"Look, sweetie, I know Alex has her issues with him and I'm not a fan of the way he turned out either, but he was a father to you and if you want to know then maybe it's something you should consider." Eliza glanced at Alex, glad she was blissfully unaware of the conversation that was going on at the table.

"What do you think I should do?" Kara questioned, looking across the table to her husband.

Neil gulped. "Uh….I think if it's something you want then you shouldn't let anything else stop you," Neil said. "It's not like you are going to set him free, right?" Neil questioned. "You just want to visit him and see how he is doing?"

Kara pursed her lips. "Yeah of course. I know he's done some awful things and deserves to be in prison but at the same time, if I really think about it, he was enhanced to be that person and probably brainwashed or mind controlled. I don't believe the Jeremiah that took me in would do what he ended up doing."

"I don't think there's any of that Jeremiah left. That's the problem." Eliza said, as she rubbed off some cake crumbs from the table.

"Maybe," Kara sighed. "But -"

"We're back," Emmi shouted as she ran out of the back door, Trudi bounding out after her, Rachel and Sadie not far behind. "I hope Hayden and Kara didn't eat all the cake." Emmi said as she appeared at the table.

"Well they are making a good attempt." Eliza told her granddaughter. Emmi widened her eyes as she saw how many pieces had been eaten since she'd left to take Trudi for a walk.

"Woah," Emmi sat down on the chair and took a bit of the cake, taking a rather large mouthful of it. "And mums are still dancing." Emmi noted looking out to them, Alex with her arms around Maggie's neck as Maggie's arms were around Alex's waist.

"Yeah, they are just enjoying their moment, huh?" Kara said, knowing the Jeremiah conversation was over now that Emmi was back. She sighed light before reaching for her water to take a drink, not knowing if she should go visit Jeremiah or not.

* * *

Alex led Maggie into the hotel room, Maggie gasping as she saw the chocolate covered fruit on the table, next to a bottle of sparkling grape juice. There were rose petals scattered on the bed and a box sitting on the bed side table. "What is all this?" Maggie asked, turning to face her wife. "You've been teasing me for being overly romantic with the whole renewal idea and then you pull this?"

"Well," Alex shrugged. "I know it's not technically our wedding night as such, but you know, we still renewed our vows and it's our anniversary and I thought it would be nice to be somewhere other than our own bed for the night," Alex said as she walked over to her wife. "I know we are still in the city but it's a pretty posh hotel for a special night."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and leaned up, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Although as long as it's just me and you for the whole night uninterrupted then I don't care where we are." Maggie said, placing another kiss on her wife's lips.

"Mmm. I'm sure you'd rather be here than at some crappy motel for the night." Alex murmured between kisses.

"I just want to be with you." Maggie told her as Alex's arms slid around her back and went down to her bum cheeks.

"I got you an anniversary present." Alex pulled back from the kiss and took Maggie's hand in hers, leading her over to the bed. They sat down on the edge and Alex handed Maggie the box.

"We are doing anniversary presents?" Maggie questioned. "We said we weren't doing anniversary presents. We said the renewal was enough." Maggie sounded a little annoyed that Alex had bought her something for their anniversary when they'd agreed not to.

"I know, but you're so great and you deserve it." Alex replied.

"But I really didn't get you anything." Maggie felt awful.

"It's okay," Alex assured her. "Just open it," Alex said. "The box is for our anniversary and the envelope is uh...well I guess a renewal gift."

Maggie gave a smile as she took the lid from the box, finding an envelope and another box inside. She picked up the box and took the lid off, revealing a new silver watch. "Babe," Maggie gasped. "This looks like it cost a small fortune." Maggie lifted the watch from the little cushion it was resting on.

"Nothing you are not worth." Alex told her, a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much," Maggie looked to Alex and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "It's so nice."

"I'm glad you like it." Alex smiled as she watched Maggie put the watch back on the little cushion and put it back in the box for safe keeping for now.

Maggie picked up the envelope and opened it up, pulling out some papers. She read over them, seeing it was confirmation for a hotel and plane tickets to Hawaii. "Are we going to Hawaii?" Maggie sounded gobsmacked, looking back to her wife, who was nodding in response.

"Well the last time we tried to get away it got cut short and I know it's not really going to be a honeymoon because we've had our honeymoon, and this is a renewal and uh…the girls are coming," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "So, it can kind of be like a little honeymoon for us but also a vacation for the girls before school starts up again." Alex said, Maggie giving a little smile.

"And it's okay with my work?" Maggie questioned. "I thought I was supposed to be working. How long are we going for?"

"A week," Alex answered. "And yeah it's all sorted with your boss. He couldn't give you all these days off because you'd wonder what was going on," Alex told her. "So, he put you on the roster to make you think you were working, but you're really off for like the next 10 days."

"Ah so you've been a sneaky little wife, have you?" Maggie teased.

"I guess so," Alex murmured they shared a kiss. "But yeah, we go away tomorrow."

Maggie grinned, loving the surprise vacation. "And the girls knew and didn't say anything?"

"Emmi knows but Hayden doesn't," Alex responded. "She'd tell you right away if I told her. No way she can keep a secret," Alex said. "So, I guess we get to surprise her tomorrow."

"Aww she'll be stoked," Maggie was excited already about telling Hayden about their vacation. "Her little face will just light up."

"Yeah," Alex said. "Hayden on a plane for 6 hours though," Alex looked a little unsure about how that would go. "She's not going to sit still. She'll probably try and climb up into one of the overhead bins."

Maggie couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure the TV screen will keep her entertained. There's heaps of movies and games and stuff."

"Hmm yeah," Alex murmured. "Anyways, uh….you uh…..you like this? It's not a bad idea? You're not mad?"

"Mad?" Maggie questioned. "Babe we are going on a vacation to Hawaii. Why would I be mad at that?"

"Well," Alex shrugged. "You were saying about not missing more work and I don't wanna…." Alex trailed off, looking downwards.

"Screw work. We're going to Hawaii," Maggie screeched, Alex smiling as she looked back up to her. "Seriously though babe, this night here, the watch, Hawaii….what the heck am I going to get you in return?" Maggie wondered, feeling bad for sticking to their plan of not exchanging gifts this year. "I seriously don't have a gift for you."

"I don't need anything in return," Alex shook her head. "I already got you so I'm good for life." Alex murmured, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Smooth." Maggie's voice was muffled as they kissed.

"Although there is a jacuzzi bath in the bathroom," Alex pointed to the bathroom door. "So, maybe you could run that, and I can get the sparking grape juice popped open?"

"Sounds like a plan," Maggie said as she placed another kiss on her wife's lips. "Thank you so much for all this and uh….I love you so much. You're amazing."

"Mmm, not as amazing as you my love." Alex told her wife, pulling her in for one more kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	49. Chapter 49

Alex, Maggie and the girls had arrived in Hawaii late in the afternoon and after unpacking they had a little explore of the area then had some dinner and went straight back to the hotel because both girls were tired, Hayden having fallen asleep cuddled into Maggie at the restaurant. Alex and Maggie had a room with a king sized bed in it and there was an adjoining door leading through to the next hotel room, which had two single beds in it for the girls. Maggie and Alex were currently sitting out on the balcony drinking non-alcoholic cocktails that Maggie had gotten them from the hotel bar. "So, Danvers, what you got planned for us on this honeymoon vacation?" Maggie questioned.

"Absolutely nothing," Alex answered. "I was thinking we could just relax and take it easy by the pool and at the beach."

"What?" Maggie gasped. "So you mean no more surprises?" Maggie questioned, pulling a sad pout.

"No more surprises," Alex shook her head. "Don't you think you've had enough?" Alex questioned. "A watch and a vacation are pretty good surprises already."

"I know," Maggie spoke softly. "I uh….I need to be surprising you, right?"

"Uh-uh," Alex shook her head. "I didn't do this to be given things back. I did it because I want to, I love you and it's what you deserve." Alex said, giving her wife a smile.

"Well I do appreciate it," Maggie smiled back at her before putting the straw in her mouth to take a drink of her cocktail. "And you know, if this is a little honeymoon for us then could we please have a repeat of our last honeymoon and not leave the hotel room for….what was it?" Maggie bit her lip. "48 hours?"

Alex chuckled. "Sure, if we didn't have our kids with us, I'd have no objections to being in a room with you for 48 hours, but…." Alex looked into the hotel room before looking back to her wife. "Not like we can leave them out in Hawaii for 2 days."

"Aww c'mon, Emmi is smart," Maggie joked. "She could handle Hayden for a couple of days."

"She probably could," Alex ran her hand through her hair as she spoke. "But unfortunately, that probably won't get us any parent of the year awards."

Maggie let a puff off air escape between her lips. "Who needs one of them?" Maggie questioned, and Alex chuckled. "But no," Maggie cleared her throat. "We can still have some good times." Maggie said as she winked at Alex, before reached for her glass to take another drink of her cocktail.

"You just gotta be quiet because the girls are even closer through there than at home," Alex gestured to the next room, getting a cheeky grin on her face. "You'll can manage that, right?"

"Like you are little miss quiet yourself." Maggie kicked her leg out, her foot hitting softly against Alex's leg.

"Compared to you?" Alex questioned.

"Shut up," Maggie frowned. "Besides, it's not like it's a bad thing. I'm just letting you know how much of a good time you are giving me."

"I suppose you are, yes." Alex smiled at her wife.

"Mummy." Alex and Maggie both looked around as they heard Hayden's voice. She was standing at the balcony door, Hallie hippo in one hand as she rubbed her tired eyes with her other.

"You can come out." Maggie said, Hayden pushing on the end on the balcony door opening it further, so she could go out onto the balcony. She walked over to Alex and Alex lifted her up onto her knee, wrapping her arms around her as she kissed her temple.

"You okay sweetie?" Alex spoke softly, looking down to her daughter.

"I woke up," Hayden said the obvious. "Is it morning?"

"No," Alex answered. "It's still night time. Mama and I haven't even gone to bed yet."

"Oh," Hayden glanced at Maggie. "I wish it was morning."

"Well if you go back to bed and sleep then it soon will be morning," Maggie said. "Then we get to go swim in the pool or go to the beach and build sandcastles." Maggie listed a few things they could do, Hayden grinning.

"Can I find treasures?" Hayden wondered, sounding excited at the thought.

"Sure you can dig for treasure on the beach," Alex said. "That will be cool, huh?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded. "And we could bury Mama too," Alex suggested. "That would be funny, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah," Hayden giggled. "Gonna bury you Mama." Hayden pointed to Maggie as she gave another giggle.

"What?" Maggie gasped. "How about we just build sandcastles instead?" Maggie questioned. "We can build a whole load of them and go swimming in the ocean," Maggie suggested. "You can get a swim ring. We can see if there are any like a dinosaur, huh?"

"No," Hayden frowned. "I wanna do it myself."

"Well you can't yet," Alex told her. "You don't know how to swim, so you need the swim ring or some armbands."

"You can show me how," Hayden said as she gave a yawn. "Or Emmi. She has lots of swim medals."

"She does huh?" Maggie questioned, Hayden nodding in response. "Well we'll see." Maggie wasn't sure she was ready to let her just turned 3 year old learn how to swim with no armbands just yet. It seemed so grown up and she wanted to keep her baby for a little longer. Especially because she wasn't sure if they'd ever have a baby in their family again.

Hayden frowned, already knowing that usually meant no. "Mummy, you let me?"

Hayden looked around and turned up to face Alex. "We'll see," Alex said again as she stood to her feet, keeping a hold of Hayden in her arms. "But you gotta go back to sleep," Alex told her daughter, leaning down at a little closer to Maggie. "Say goodnight to Mama."

"Night night Mama," Hayden kissed Maggie's cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too." Maggie ran her hand over Hayden's hair as she spoke.

"Won't be long." Alex mouthed to her wife before she went into the hotel room and walked over to the adjoining door, going into the room. She glanced at the bed Emmi was in, Emmi fast asleep, the bed sheet on the floor. Alex didn't know if Emmi had done this on purpose or not. She exhaled lightly as she put Hayden back in her bed.

"Can we get ice-cream for breakfast?" Hayden moved some hair from in front of her face as she spoke.

"Maybe not for breakfast but you can get it at one point tomorrow." Alex told her, putting the bed sheet over her daughter.

"Well," Hayden pursed her lips. "What's for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Alex answered. "We'll have to see what's there."

"Maybe pancakes?" Hayden sounded excited at the thought of pancakes for breakfast.

"Oh I'm sure there will be," Alex said. "But you won't be getting anything if you don't go to sleep right now." Alex tickled Hayden's sides, Hayden giving a little giggle as she squirmed.

"Okay, goodnight Mummy. I love you." Hayden said.

"I love you too, sweetie," Alex leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Hayden's forehead. "You still want this light on?" Alex looked to the side light that was on. Hayden still slept with a night light at home and had requested the light be kept on when she was staying here too. Hayden gave a little nod in response. "Okay, sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning." Alex said, walking away from the bed. She picked up the bed sheet from the floor and placed it over Emmi's lower half, so she'd at least have some covers. She glanced at her girls for a moment before walking back through to the other room, and over to the balcony. She found Maggie leaning on the edge, looking out into the distance. "You look deep in thought." Alex said, wrapping her arms around her wife from behind.

"Mmm," Maggie leaned her head back, so she was resting on her wife. "I was just thinking when my hot wife was going to come back so she can have her way with me." Maggie murmured.

"Well I don't know where your hot wife is but if you give it 10 minutes to let Jelly fall asleep, I'll take you to bed and show you a good time." Alex told her. Maggie smiled as she turned around, looking up into Alex's eyes. Alex leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips as her hands wandered down slowly to her bottom.

"Mmm, sounds good." Maggie mumbled before they met in another kiss.

* * *

Kara was standing outside of the building, needed a few more minutes before going in. She put her hand on her stomach, hearing it grumble. She'd skipped breakfast, which wasn't like her. She usually had two breakfasts, sometimes even more now she was pregnant, but she felt sick that morning, so she couldn't eat. She knew it was nothing related to the pregnancy though. It was where she was. What she was going to do. "C'mon, Kara. You are the fricken girl of steel. You can do this," Kara mumbled as she took a few paces back and forth. "It's just a chat. It's not like you are here to break him out," Kara took a deep breath. "You wanted this. You decided, and you spoke it over with Neil at great length," Kara kept pacing. "It's just a hello to the man who took you on when you had no-one else. The man who treated you like a daughter before he…." Kara paused for a moment. "Turned, I guess."

"You know they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Kara turned around as she heard the voice and widened her eyes in surprise at seeing J'onn walking out of the building.

"J'onn," Kara cleared her throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I am the director of the DEO. This is a DEO building," J'onn pointed back to the prison. "What are you doing here is the question we should be asking." Kara had never been out to the prison hold in the desert before. She didn't have a need to have been.

"Uh," Kara pursed her lips as she rubbed the back of her head. "I eh…I just uh."

"It's a bad idea, Kara," J'onn sighed, guessing what she was going to do. "He's not the same guy anymore."

"Do you know that for sure?" Kara questioned. "Do you talk to him daily?"

"No," J'onn shook his head. "But I still know him. The man he became."

"We don't know what 5 years in prison has done to him," Kara retorted. "It's a long time to be able to reflect on ones life and maybe he's seen the error of his ways."

J'onn sighed lightly. "I love how much you want to see the good in people," J'onn told her. "And if you want to go see him then I can't stop you, but I think you could be making a mistake here," J'onn said. "And what about Alex?"

"It's not up to her if I visit him or not," Kara retorted. "He was my father too, and I…" Kara looked downwards as she put her hand onto her stomach. "I need to go see him."

"Why now?" J'onn questioned. "Why not years ago when this first happened?"

"Because I…." Kara paused, her hand still on her stomach. "I'm at a different place in my life. I just got married. I'm having kids, and I don't…" Kara pushed at her glasses. "He's not been here for that and it's made realise what he's missed and what he's missing out on and maybe there's still a part of him that's the decent, nice guy who took me in and if I can bring that out in him then why shouldn't I try?" Kara questioned. "Especially for Alex," Kara added. "I know how much she is hurt by what he's done, but he is still her father and if I can bring him back to her then I want to try."

"Well he's not going to get out of prison any time soon for what he did," J'onn reminded her. "But if you want to see if he can change, who am I to stop you." J'onn held his hands out in front of him.

"J'onn c'mon," Kara spoke softly. "You know what you mean to me but I….I just gotta go see him."

"Well, I'll let you go then." J'onn said before walking away. Kara turned her head and watched him for a moment before she look back around to the building, taking a deep breath before she walked inside, her heart thumping at the thought of seeing Jeremiah again for the first time in over 5 years.

* * *

After having breakfast Maggie, Alex and the girls went down to the beach. Emmi had immediately gone to look for shells and Hayden had got busy playing with her bucket and spade set. She built a few sandcastles and was now using the seahorse mould to put little seahorses all around the sand at the bottom of Alex's sun lounger. Maggie glanced over at Emmi, making sure she hadn't wandered too far away before she sat up on her sun lounger, looking down to her youngest. "You having fun there, Jelly?"

"Uh-uh," Hayden nodded. "You come play with me, Mama?"

"Sure." Maggie got off the sun lounger and sat down on the sand next to her daughter. She picked up the starfish mould and started filling it with sand, Hayden staring at her.

"No, no, no," Hayden shrieked. "Not like that. I want to bury you." Hayden was already throwing sand Maggie, trying to cover her with it.

"Oh," Maggie put the starfish down next to the other moulds. "Wait a second," Maggie held her hand out, causing Hayden to stop trying to cover her in sand. "How about we team up instead and bury Mummy?" Maggie looked around to Alex who peered over from the book she was reading to look at her wife upon hearing she was being talked about.

"No," Hayden sounded annoyed as she hit her hand against her leg. "I wanna bury you, Mama."

"She knows what she wants," Alex smirked, glad it was Maggie who Hayden wanted to cover in sand. "You want Mummy to help you?" Alex asked, and Hayden nodded. Alex put her book down and got off the sun lounger, sitting herself down on the sand next to her wife and daughter. She reached for a towel and rolled it up, before putting it down on the sand, between the two loungers, just before the table for their drinks. "There's a nice little pillow for you so you don't get sand in that those lovely locks." Alex said, running her hand through Maggie's hair, a cheeky smirk still on her face.

"I go get Emmi," Hayden said as she stood up from the sand. "She can help us too." Hayden ran off across to the sand to get her sister.

"I hate the beach." Maggie muttered.

"You do not," Alex retorted. "You just don't want to be buried."

"Well you could do it instead." Maggie sighed.

"She wants to bury you," Alex reminded her wife. "Can you break her little heart?" Alex questioned, the pair of them glancing over to their daughters, who were walking over to them, Emmi showing Hayden the shells she'd collected as they did so.

"Well don't cover my face." Maggie said.

"Of course we aren't going to cover your face," Alex told her. "We will make you look all pretty," Alex said. "Give you are mermaid tail or something," Alex grinned. "Ems would be up for that."

Maggie shook her head at her wife as their daughters walked back up to them. "Hey sweetie you find any cool shells?" Maggie questioned, looking to Emmi.

"I got some, but they are all like ones I've already got," Emmi put the shells onto the table before she picked up her bottle of water and took a drink. "Jelly says we are going to bury you," Emmi said, looking to Maggie, a grin on her face at the thought. "Can we give you a mermaid tail?" Emmi questioned as she put the bottle of water back on the table.

"See," Alex gestured to Emmi. "Right girls, let's make Mama into a mermaid." Alex said, Hayden already throwing sand over Maggie's legs as Maggie lay down, resting her head on the towel Alex hand put down for her, smiling as she heard little giggles from Hayden each time she covered her in sand.

* * *

Kara was sitting down in the visitation room, looking through the glass window, waiting on the guard to bring Jeremiah through. She took a deep breath and picked up the phone receiver as she saw him being led into the seat, Jeremiah looking rather surprised as he sat down, picking up his receiver. "Kara," Jeremiah gasped, his eyes widening. "I didn't expect you."

"Who did you expect?" Kara questioned. "Do you get a regular visitor?" Kara pursed her lips, a strange feeling in her stomach as she spoke to Jeremiah again for the firs time in so long.

"No," Jeremiah laughed. "They said it was my daughter. I guess I just automatically thought it was Alex," Jeremiah said, staring hard through the glass at Kara, not blinking. "Not that it's not lovely to see you," Jeremiah gave her a smile. "You are my first visitor since I've been in here," Jeremiah said. "How are things?" Jeremiah asked. Kara stared at him, suddenly finding herself not knowing what to say. "Or is this not a friendly visit?" Jeremiah wondered. "Is this more a Supergirl wanting to get information thing?"

"Why?" Kara questioned. "Is there something I need to get information on?"

Jeremiah sniggered as he shook his head. "I spend most of my day in a cell," Jeremiah reminded her. "I get out for 10 minutes in the morning to shower then one hour in the afternoon to spend it in what's basically another cell," Jeremiah said. "This one has bars on the roof though so it's my yard time. My little bit of outside," Jeremiah told her. "The only other person I see here is the guard that takes me to and from my shower, my yard time and brings me my meals," Jeremiah said. "What could I possibly be cooking up in here?"

"I didn't accuse you of cooking up anything." Kara shook her head.

"Then why are you here?" Jeremiah asked.

"Do you want me to leave?" Kara questioned.

"No," Jeremiah shook his head. "It's really nice to see you," Jeremiah smiled, Kara returning the smile. "How are you, how's thing with you?"

"Good," Kara nodded. "I uh…I got married last month," Kara said, Jeremiah grinning at the news. "His name is Neil and he's just….he's wonderful."

"Well congratulations," Jeremiah smiled. "Is he alien too, or?" Jeremiah questioned. Kara tried to read his face, wondering why he needed to know this.

"Uh no. He's from Earth. He's human." Kara answered, her free hand going onto her stomach. She bit her lip and was about to tell him about the babies when Jeremiah spoke again.

"Well I'm pleased you found someone you," Jeremiah told her. "Uh…and Alex?" Jeremiah asked. "Is she still with uh…Maggie?"

Kara nodded. "They've just celebrated 5 years married," Kara told him. "They are in Hawaii right now with the kids."

"They have kids?" Jeremiah sounded thrilled. "I'm a Grandpa?" Jeremiah smiled but it quickly fell from his face when he realised that he was in prison and Alex didn't speak to him, so he had no chance of ever seeing his grand kids. "What do they have? What are their names?"

"Uh…" Kara looked downwards for a moment before looking back to Jeremiah. "I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have told you that. That's not for me to say. It's for Alex to tell you and she doesn't want uh…she doesn't want to know you anymore."

Jeremiah sighed sadly. He wished so much he still had his daughter in his life. "It's not like I did anything to directly hurt her."

Kara scoffed. "You went against the DEO. You almost killed Maggie. You killed innocent aliens." Kara said, careful not to mention those aliens were Emmi's parents and Emmi was now Alex and Maggie's daughter.

"I didn't almost kill Maggie." Jeremiah denied it, his head shaking.

"You were choking her. She couldn't breathe." Kara retorted.

"I was scaring them," Jeremiah raised his voice a little. "I had to get them out. Get them away. Lillian needed me to get those aliens away. They were going to stop me….I…..I had to try something."

Kara shook her head. "The Jeremiah I knew would never harm an alien, let alone murder two for what?" Kara asked. "Defending themselves? For wanting to be safe here on Earth?"

"Lilian let me see not all aliens deserve our help." Jeremiah replied.

"And I agree," Kara had to admit that not all aliens were nice. She'd faced her fair share of bad ones. "But all the ones Cadmus sent back to famine and poverty? To war torn planets?" Kara shook her head. "They didn't deserve that. They were good. They just wanted to live a peaceful life here," Kara said. "How could you do that to them?"

"Why is it any different to what you do?" Jeremiah questioned. "You put aliens in prison. You lock them up like animals."

"Yeah, the ones who deserve it. Who try to harm this Earth," Kara retorted. "Ones who do wrong," Kara added. "Not innocent ones who are just trying to live their lives and raise their family."

"We don't know what any alien is capable of." Jeremiah sighed.

"Does that include me?" Kara questioned, her lip twisting as she waited on an answer.

"Kara, you are the exception." Jeremiah told her, smiling lightly at his daughter.

"Looks like we are going to have to disagree on that," Kara mumbled. She felt saddened that Jeremiah still had the same warped views on aliens. She had hoped deep down that he had changed. "You know I….I thought maybe you'd changed," Kara said. "I thought maybe this time in here would let you see the error or your ways," Kara told him. "But Eliza was right. You're not….you're not the Jeremiah who took me in."

"Eliza," Jeremiah smiled as he said her name. "How is she?" Jeremiah asked, ignoring the rest of what Kara had said.

"She's good," Kara told him. "She lives here in the city now. So she's closer to the girls. She loves being a Grandma."

"Girls?" Jeremiah questioned. "Alex has girls?" Jeremiah said, Kara pursing her lips. "No Danvers boy yet?"

Kara let a puff of air escape between her lips as she felt a kick from the babies. Her free hand went back onto her stomach, rubbing lightly where her baby was kicking. "You are missing out on a lot, Jeremiah," Kara reminded him. "I miss you and I know deep down Alex does too."

"I miss you too. All of you," Jeremiah admitted. "But it's not like they'll let me out if I say sorry and admit what I did was wrong."

"Do you think it was?" Kara questioned, sounding a little hopeful. Maybe she could make a breakthrough with him after all.

"I think I did what I had to do to protect my family." Jeremiah responded.

"What does that mean?" Kara questioned.

"It means -" Jeremiah started to talk but was cut off when the guard approached him a light flashed in the room.

"What's going on?" Kara questioned as the guard put the phone to his ear.

"That's visiting time over." The guard said as he put the phone back on the receiver and started to escort Jeremiah out of the room.

"Wait," Kara shouted, banging on the glass. The guard stopped and stared at her for a moment before he walked Jeremiah out of the room. "Oh, I think we might be paying Grandpa another visit." Kara mumbled as she rubbed her hand over her stomach, the babies kicking her as she spoke.

* * *

Maggie, Alex and the girls had gone into the town to get some lunch. They were sitting outside at the restaurant, Hayden sitting next to Maggie as Emmi and Alex were opposite them. Hayden pushed at her little white and pink sunglasses that had lots of little Peppa Pig's on the legs. "Looking cool in your new sunglasses, Jelly." Alex said, smiling at her daughter, who grinned at the compliment. They'd did a little bit of shopping before going to the restaurant for lunch, Hayden and Emmi both getting some new sunglasses.

"They's got Peppa Pig on them." Hayden said, touching the legs.

"Yeah," Maggie looked down to them. "They are super cool."

"Better than Emmi cos they is just purple, but mines has more on them." Hayden said, once again hitting the legs of her glasses.

"Hmm," Alex raised her eyebrows. "Yours were a lot cheaper as well," Alex muttered. "I can't believe Mama bought our 10 year old a pair of real Ray-bans."

"She likes them," Maggie said, looking at Emmi who was sitting in her purple sunglasses. "And they suit her."

"I'm not denying that," Alex glanced at Emmi, who seemed too engrossed in her book to be paying attention to the conversation. "But she's 10. She doesn't need real Ray-Bans."

"Oh be quiet," Maggie reached for her water and took a drink. "You just mad I didn't treat you to a pair?" Maggie questioned, her head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

"I don't need new sunglasses." Alex shook her head.

"Then let me treat my kids." Maggie sighed.

"Well, it's our money, so we technically both treated the kids." Alex retorted.

"Ah so this wasn't your treat after all?" Maggie got a cheeky grin on her face. "My money paid for this vacation to?"

"Well technically," Alex shrugged. "But it was my nice surprise for you."

"Yes it was," Maggie smiled appreciatively. "And although I love the idea of doing next to nothing for the next week, how about we plan trip or two?" Maggie questioned. "See some more of this island?"

"Can we look for dinosaurs?" Hayden questioned.

"Dinosaurs," Emmi giggled as she looked up from her book. "They are extinct, Hayden."

Hayden frowned. "What's that?"

"It means they are not alive anymore," Emmi told her. "They are only in books or movies."

"And in Peppa Pig," Hayden pointed out. "George Pig has a dinosaur."

"But that's a teddy," Emmi exhaled. "Like you have dinosaur teddies."

"Well," Hayden scratched the side of her head as she looked up to Maggie. "What else can we do, Mama?"

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "That's what we need to talk about, huh?" Maggie questioned, Hayden nodding her head before looking to Alex.

"Mummy, what does you want to do?" Hayden wondered.

"Uh," Alex rubbed the back of her head. She just wanted to relax by the beach and the swimming pool. She didn't care if they did any trips. "Oh, how about Ems decides something?"

"Well," Emmi put her bookmark into the book and put it down on the table. "The last time we were in Hawaii we went snorkelling and it was awesome. We saw so many cool and colourful fish and ever turtles," Emmi shrieked. "So, I want to do that again."

"Oooh fisheses," Hayden sounded like she'd be up for the snorkelling trip. "Can we?"

"I don't see why not," Alex answered. "Snorkelling is always fun. We can have a look at some snorkelling trips."

"Cool," Emmi grinned. "That all I want to do. See some fish," Emmi said. "Maybe some dolphins."

"I'm not sure you'll see any dolphins snorkelling, sweetie." Alex said.

"Maybe there's a dolphin spotting trip we can go on." Maggie added, Emmi grinning as she nodded, liking that idea as well.

"Like looking for treasure but it's dolphins?" Hayden questioned, looking up to Maggie again.

"Yeah, just like that baby." Maggie answered, Hayden giving a grin.

"Hawaii is going to be the most fun evers." Hayden shrieked, Maggie and Alex exchanging a smile. They were both enjoying their break so far and were both going to make the most of their week away with their girls, the stresses and hardships of the last year now put behind them.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	50. Chapter 50

Maggie, Alex and the girls were a few days into their holiday. They'd booked a trip to go snorkelling at the end of the week, but they'd so far just been relaxing by the pool or beach. Emmi was currently at the bottom of the swimming pool, retrieving the three coloured diving sticks that Alex had thrown in for her to collect. Hayden was spinning around as she was in a dinosaur swim ring and Alex was siting on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water as she watched her girls. Hayden grinning widely as she span round and round in the water. "She's making me dizzy just looking at her." Maggie walked over from being at the restroom. She sat down next to her wife, slipping her legs into the water.

"She's not stopped spinning since you left." Alex said.

Maggie smiled, seeing Hayden was having fun. "Well she's having a good time."

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "I hope she's not the only one having a good time."

"No chance," Maggie responded. "This vacation has been great so far," Maggie smiled as she turned her head to look at her wife. "And we are going snorkelling in a couple days' time," Maggie couldn't wait to see Emmi's face when she saw all the fish and hopefully, turtles. Emmi loved sea animals and snorkelling and Maggie loved seeing her daughter so excited and seeing her little face light up. "Ems is going to love it and it'll be Hayden's first time and she'll love it too."

"She'll probably scare all the fish away with her overly excited squeals." Alex mumbled, and Maggie chuckled, glancing to her daughter who'd stopped spinning herself in the water and was now just floating there, looking very relaxed.

"Well it's possible." Maggie murmured.

Alex looked downward as she felt a hand touch her knee. Emmi's head popped up from under the water as she rested her arm over Alex's legs, so she could keep afloat, the water being too deep for her to stand in. "Got them," Emmi lifted her other hand out of the water, the three dive sticks in her hand. "Can you throw them further this time?" Emmi wondered as Alex took the dive sticks in her hand. "I'm going to try to get them all and get back and stay under the water the whole time," Emmi said. "You think I could do it?" Emmi glanced over to Maggie.

"I think you'll give it a good go." Maggie answered.

"Okay, throw them far, Mum." Emmi said, readjusting her goggles on her face.

Alex threw the yellow dive stick first, then the orange one a little further, then lastly, the purple one the furthest. "This is just going to be a practice one then the next time you should time me and see how quick I can get them, okay?"

"Sure," Alex nodded her head lightly. Emmi took a deep breath before she went under the water and swam off to collect the dive sticks. "As much as I love National City and my job, I….I'm loving being here," Alex leaned into her wife a little more, bringing her head down so it was on Maggie's shoulder. "We have no worries. We are having fun with our kids," Alex pointed out. "Relaxing, taking it easy," Alex added. "This week is going so quick and before we know it, we are going to be back in the city and Ems will be in 5th grade. Can you believe it? We are going to have a 5th grader." Alex squeaked, her voice getting all high.

"Well they gotta grow up." Maggie shrugged.

"And little Jelly is going to preschool," Alex said. "Before we know it, they are going to be off at college then getting married and making us grandmothers."

Maggie chuckled. "I think you are getting a little ahead of yourself, babe," Maggie put her hand on Alex's thigh. "That's a long way off yet."

Alex exhaled lightly. "I don't know. The years go quick these days."

"True," Maggie nodded lightly. "Well I guess that's why we just make the most of the time we have now, right?" Maggie looked at Hayden who's started spinning herself around in the water again. "Time with them is precious."

"It is that," Alex pursed her lips, her hand going up to the pendant she wore around her neck for Carter. She glanced at Maggie, seeing she was doing the same with the C pendant she wore. "Maggie, I know I said I -"

"Ooh," Emmi's head popped up, once again leaning herself against Alex's legs. "I made it."

"Yeah, that was good. They were pretty far out." Alex smiled down at her daughter as she handed the dive sticks to Maggie.

"I'm going to drink some of my water then we can do it again and time me this time." Emmi said as she put her hands on the end of the swimming pool and pushed herself out, running over to their sun loungers and picking up her bottle of water from the table.

"What were you going to say?" Maggie wondered.

"Uh, nothing," Alex shook her head. "Let's just enjoy this vacation with our kids," Alex glanced at Hayden who was kicking her legs, making her way back over to her mums. Maggie pursed her lips as she stared at her wife. She thought she was going to say something about them adding to their family or not, but she respected that this was not the time to talk about it. "You having fun, sweetie?" Alex questioned.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. "But can I come out of here?"

"Not if you want to stay in this pool," Maggie answered. "You can take it off in the kiddie pool though." Maggie said. The water in the kiddie pool wasn't deep at all, Hayden able to stand in the pool, the water coming up around her waist.

Hayden scowled, not liking the answer. "Aww c'mon you are having in there anyways," Alex said, reaching forward and pulling Hayden's dinosaur ring closer to her before spinning her around, Hayden giggling in response. "How about you throw these for Emmi to collect then help Mama and I count to see how long she takes?"

"Yeah cos I can throw far and count to lots and lots of numbers." Hayden said as she reached out for the dive sticks, Maggie handing them to her just as Emmi came back over to them, jumping into the water with a splash. Hayden threw each of the sticks out as far as she could before telling Emmi to go fetch, like she would with Trudi.

"Remember to count." Emmi looked to Alex and Maggie who nodded their heads, Emmi taking a deep breath before swimming off under the water to collect the dive sticks, Hayden counting out loud as Maggie and Alex also kept count to see how long it took Emmi to collect all three dive sticks and get back to them.

* * *

Jeremiah sat down on the chair, smiling as he picked up the receiver. "Twice in one week," Jeremiah was still smiling as he looked at Kara through the glass. "Do I deserve this?"

Kara pursed her lips. "What did you mean?" Kara questioned. "When you said you did what you had to do to protect your family?"

"Kind of self-explanatory, no?" Jeremiah responded.

Kara exhaled lightly, the pair of them staring at each other in silence for a moment. "Is it the truth though?" Kara questioned. "And what was it? Was Lilian threatening us? Our safety if you didn't comply with her?"

Jeremiah sniggered. "She always wants to take you prisoner, doesn't she?" Jeremiah said. "Me doing something or not doing something for her isn't going to change that."

Kara pursed her lips as she looked downwards for a moment, before looking back to Jeremiah. "So, Alex and Eliza?" Kara questioned. "I know you'd do anything to protect them."

"So, say I did do it to keep them safe," Jeremiah said. "What difference is it going to make?" Jeremiah asked. "I'm still going to be in here for the rest of my life."

"Well, I don't know," Kara shrugged. "Maybe not. Maybe if they know this was forced on you. This wasn't something you willingly did. Maybe you'd get an appeal and get let out."

Jeremiah laughed. "Unless you are going to power me out of here there's no getting out." Jeremiah told her.

"I wouldn't count on me right now," Kara murmured. "My powers are out of whack because of the pregnancy." Kara said it before she even realised she had. She watched as Jeremiah's eyes widened, looking very surprised at the news.

"Well that's great," Jeremiah was very interested to hear about this. "Congratulations. Do tell me more."

"Uh," Kara rubbed the back of her head. "There's not much more to say," Kara shrugged. "Eh….it's twins and I'm dude in December."

"Well that really is fantastic," Jeremiah said. "I…I guess I'm just sad that I'm missing out on all this. You are having kids, Alex has kids," Jeremiah put on a sad face, knowing the more sorry he could make Kara feel for him the better. "They should have their Grandpa with them."

"I know," Kara nodded lightly. "I wish so much things had turned out differently."

"Well maybe they'll listen to Supergirl," Jeremiah told her. "Maybe there is a way you can help get me out of here." Jeremiah sounded hopeful. He'd had enough of living in prison. He would tell Kara what she wanted to hear if it meant a chance at freedom.

"I don't know what I could do," Kara replied. She wished so much she could help him. She wanted to believe he was still capable of being a good guy and doing the right thing. "This is something out of my control."

Jeremiah looked disappointed. "You hold a lot of power in this city, Kara," Jeremiah reminded her. "Maybe there is something you could do for me," Jeremiah said. "After all, you have come to see me, so it must mean something, right?"

"Oh I uhm…." Kara bit her lips as she readjusted her glasses. "I mean, what can I do?" Kara questioned. "I uh….I just wanted to see you were okay."

"Well, I can hardly be okay in this place, can I?" Jeremiah questioned.

"You know what I mean." Kara retorted.

"Clearly I don't," Jeremiah replied. "Maybe I need my wife and my girls and my grandkids," Jeremiah said, giving Kara a pleading look. "C'mon Kara, surely there's something you can do."

"I…." Kara let a puff of air escape between her lips.

"For Alex." Jeremiah knew using Alex to get to Kara would help. It would make her feel guilty.

"I really don't know how to tell you this, but Alex doesn't want to see you," Kara responded. "She uh…not after what you did."

Jeremiah sniggered. "If I have the chance to talk to her. The chance to let her see why I did what I did then I'm sure she'll understand."

"I…" Kara shook her head. "I don't know what you expect me to be able to do." Kara swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure if Jeremiah was being honest or not. Was there actually a reason or was he only saying this to try to get Kara to help him. She couldn't be sure and a big part of her wanted to believe that Jeremiah was being honest and truthful with her. She wanted more than anything for him to be telling her the truth.

"Whatever you can," Jeremiah replied. "Get me out of this place, Kara," Jeremiah told her. "I want you to help get me out of here." Jeremiah stared hard into Kara's eyes, Kara looking back at Jeremiah as she gulped nervously, not knowing what the right thing to do was because her head was telling her one thing but her heart another.

* * *

"Cheese," Hayden and Emmi had big grins on their faces as Maggie took their picture, standing on the beach, the sun setting in the background. "Mummy you come in too," Hayden insisted. Alex walked over to her girls, her arm wrapping around Emmi as Hayden wrapped her arms around Alex's legs, hugging against her. Alex put her other hand on Hayden's back, the three of them looking to the camera and smiling as Maggie clicked some pictures of her girls. "Hey, you mister," Hayden ran over to a man that was passing them. He stopped walking and looked down to her, his wife also stopping, smiling down at Hayden. "You take a picture of me and my mummies and my sister please." Hayden clasped her hands together and batted her eyelashes for good measure.

"Uh sure." The man looked to Maggie who handed him the camera.

"Sorry." Maggie glanced down at her daughter who gave a cheeky giggle as she ran back to Alex and Emmi.

"Oh it's not a problem," The man said. "You need family vacation pictures."

Maggie gave him a smile before walking over to join her family, the man taking a few different snaps of them. "Thank you mister man." Hayden grinned at him as he handed the camera back to Maggie.

"No problem. Enjoy your night." The man smiled before continuing his beach walk with his wife.

"Since when did she start asking strangers things?" Alex gestured down to Hayden who was now burying her own feet with the sand.

Maggie shrugged. "I dunno but they're good photos." Maggie eyes were on the screen on the camera, looking at the photos the man had taken.

"Are we going to get dinner soon?" Emmi questioned. "I'm hungry." Emmi's hand was rubbing her stomach as she spoke.

"Yeah," Alex answered. "What do you fancy tonight?"

"Can we go to the Japanese place?" Emmi questioned. "It was so good." Emmi said. They'd already been to a Japanese restaurant during their stay and everyone had loved it.

"Well we were there last night," Maggie reminded her daughter. "How about we go somewhere different tonight?" Maggie suggested.

"Oh." Emmi pouted sadly.

"We can go to the Japanese place again on our last night," Maggie offered. "Huh, how does that sound?"

"Yeah," Emmi smiled at the suggestion. "Uh….maybe we could go for Italian tonight? Get some pizza?"

"Oooh yeah." Alex answered, liking the sound of some pizza.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza." Everyone looked down to Hayden, who was sitting on the sand, her legs below the knee hidden by sand.

Maggie laughed lightly at her daughter. "Looks like Jelly is keen."

"Yeah," Hayden pushed herself up, the sand falling from her as she stood to her feet. "And garlic bread."

"Sounds like dinner is all planned out," Alex said as Hayden took her hand, the four of them walking off the beach. "We best go find a nice pizza restaurant, huh?"

"There lots up here." Hayden pointed towards the town, plenty restaurants to choose from.

"Yeah," Maggie answered before looking to her wife. "Oh, I can't believe we are half way through the vacation already," Maggie was quite sad about this. She was having a great time and didn't want it to end any time soon. "I don't want to go home."

"I know," Alex exhaled lightly. "But we are just going to keep having a great time and I guess we do have to go back to our reality at one point, right?" Alex said, her eyes on Maggie as they walked down the street to look for a pizza restaurant.

"At least it's now a stress free, easy, happy reality." Maggie said, and Alex gave a nod in agreement.

"Took a while for us to get that back, huh?" Alex mumbled, not speaking too loudly because she didn't want Emmi to hear. She was walking a little in front, looking out for a pizza restaurant, but Alex knew much Emmi worried about them, so she'd rather she didn't hear the conversation even thought it was nothing bad. She didn't want Emmi picking them up wrong and having that moment of worry.

"All that matters is that we got there," Maggie answered. "And we get to look forward to our future with our kids and Trudi."

"Yes," Alex twisted her lip as they stopped outside of a restaurant, Emmi already asking the host for a table of 4. "And it is going to be amazing."

"Hmm, very much." Maggie leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips before they were shown to their table, so they could eat some dinner.

* * *

Kara was sitting on the couch at home, her hand on her stomach, lightly rubbing over her bump as she ate from a selection of doughnuts, cinnamon buns, cupcakes and brownies. "What's happened?" Neil questioned as he walked into the living room, home from his shift at the hospital.

Kara stared up at him as she swallowed a mouthful of the chocolate cupcake she was eating. "Who says something has?"

"Well this is crisis zone junk food level," Neil pointed to all the treats on the coffee table before kneeling down in front of her, taking the cupcake from her and putting it on the coffee table. Kara opened her mouth to talk, but Neil spoke again. "And it's not the babies making you do this so the truth, please." Neil spoke softly, his hand going onto her knees.

Kara pursed her lips as she stared at her husband for a moment. "I uh…I went to see Jeremiah again today."

"Okay," Neil exhaled lightly. "So what's he said to reduce you to this?"

"He wants me to help get him out." Kara knew she may as well just go ahead and say it.

"What?" Neil sounded shocked. "Is he being serious?"

"Deadly," Kara nodded her head. "I uh…I don't know what I am supposed to do." Kara gave a little shrug as she looked like she was going to cry.

"You mean you are thinking about it?" Neil questioned, feeling confused.

"I…I know he's done some terrible, awful things but I…" Kara paused for a moment. "He was a good man."

"Yeah, he _was,"_ Neil replied. "Hun I think that man is gone."

"Then why did you tell me to go talk to him?" Kara retorted.

"Because I thought you just wanted to do that. Just talk to him, see he was okay," Neil sighed as he stood up. "I didn't think you'd decide to break him out. Kara, you can't do that." Neil sounded worried she was about to do something stupid or reckless.

"So you don't think people are capable of changing?" Kara questioned as she stood up from the arm chair. "Of deserving a second chance?" Kara wondered. "You think he's beyond saving?" Kara watched as Neil paced a little.

"I don't know him," Neil shrugged. "But from what I've been told, hun," Neil stopped moving and looking to his wife. "He's too far gone. He's not the same man anymore."

Kara took a deep breath. "But how do we really know that?" Kara questioned. "He's been in prison for 5 years. We don't know what he's like now. Not really."

"Well you've been to see him twice now," Neil reminded her. "Do you think he's changed? Has prison made him a reformed character?"

"I don't know," Kara shrugged. "Maybe. He uh…he's seems…I…." Kara bit her lip. She didn't know what to think. "I would like to think he was being honest with me in showing remorse and he said that he did what he had to do to protect his family. To protect Alex and Eliza so maybe there's more to it than…." Kara trailed off, shrugging. "I want to believe in him."

Neil saw on Kara's face how much she wanted it. How much she wanted Jeremiah to be being honest with her. How much she hoped he'd changed and that she could save him. That she could help him get out of prison and have a decent life again. "I love how much you want to see the good in everyone," Neil spoke softly as he stepped over to his wife, his hands going onto her arms. "And if you believe in him then I'll support you in whatever you chose but I urge to not take this lightly and really think about it," Neil said. He knew Kara had a mind of her own and would ultimately do what she wanted but he at least wanted her to really consider things before making a choice. "Can you do that? For Alex too. Think about her and Emmi. Sweet little Emmi. What does Jeremiah getting out mean for her?"

Kara pursed her lips, nodding her head as she thought about what Neil had said. "It doesn't need to change anything for Emmi."

Neil rubbed the back of his head. "He killed her birth parents," Neil said, not that Kara needed reminding of this. "What if she finds out? How will that make her feel? What will it do to her relationship with Alex and Eliza and you?" Neil questioned. "Even Maggie for keeping it from her."

"She's not going to find that out," Kara sighed. "Or you know, she will probably ask about it one day anyways. She's getting older. She's bound to be curious and she can only remember so much of what happened," Kara reminded him. "If it was me I know I'd want to know everything I could."

"And you think her finding out that not only was it Alex's father who murdered her parents but that her Auntie helped get him out of prison?" Neil questioned. "And everyone was keeping it from her?"

"So, when you said you'd support the choice I made, you didn't mean that?" Kara asked. "Because it is clearly sounding like you think this is a bad idea."

"I'm just trying to make sure you know understand this from every perspective." Neil told her.

"Okay but it's not just as simple as what this would mean for Alex or Emmi or Eliza," Kara retorted. "What about me and what I want?"

"Yeah that matters too," Neil assured her. "Of course what you want matters but hun, I'm just saying that this is something huge and not to make the choice lightly," Neil reminded her. "And, well….why now?" Neil asked. "Why not 18 months ago or 3 years ago or right when it first happened?"

Kara bit her lip as she looked like she was considering Neil's question for a moment. "I dunno…..maybe it's because I'm becoming a parent, I….." Kara put her hand on her stomach as she stopped talking. "I haven't even had these babies yet and I couldn't imagine being apart them," Kara admitted. "So, maybe Jeremiah deserves a chance to be reunited with us. To no longer be apart from his family."

"Yeah, maybe," Neil didn't sound so sure, but he wanted to believe in Kara and if Kara thought he was deserving then maybe he was. "Just…don't make any hasty choices and maybe," Neil rubbed the back of his head. "Maybe wait until Alex gets back from Hawaii and talk this over with her. See what she's got to say and weigh out what's best to do."

"I know exactly what she'll say already," Kara mumbled. "But I uh…I'll think more about it for sure," Kara said, Neil giving her a smile. "Uhm….I'm going to go for a bath." Kara told her husband as she walked out of the living room and made her way up the stairs, her thoughts staying on Jeremiah and if she should help him or not.

* * *

Maggie rubbed her tired eyes as she shuffled her feet back down from the bathroom to the bed. It was still pretty dark in the room, but as she went to get back into the bed, she could see she was no longer laying there where she'd left her assumed sleeping wife just moments before. She scratched the back of her head as she glanced over to the balcony. The curtains were shut over it, but she could very subtly see the curtain slightly swaying, indicating that the balcony door was open, and the slight breeze was responsible for making the curtain move. She walked across and slipped behind the curtain and went out onto the balcony, Alex leaning down, her arms resting on the top of the railing. "Did I wake you when I got up to use the bathroom?" Maggie questioned, seeing Alex jump a little, clearly startled by her voice.

"No," Alex turned her head to look at her wife. "I was already awake. I have been for hours," Alex yawned as she spoke, an indication of how tired she was. "I had a dream…..a nightmare." Alex bit her lip as Maggie walked closer to her, knowing she meant it was one about either Carter or Stacey.

"You haven't had one of them in a while," Maggie spoke softly as she put her hand onto Alex's arm, rubbing it comfortingly. "Uh, was it…." Maggie paused. She wanted to ask Alex if it was about Carter or Stacey but both subjects were difficult for Alex, so she didn't want to push her.

"Carter," Alex told her, knowing what she wanted to ask. "It started off with his birth as normal but then he was….he was a toddler. He was here with us playing in the sand with his sisters."

Maggie rubbed Alex's arm for a moment. "This would have been our first vacation with him." Maggie knew Alex was aware of this as she spoke, but it was probably the reason why Alex had dreamed about him. Imagining what it would be like with their son also with them.

"I thought we were over the firsts, but I guess…..well, we are now, I think, right?" Alex questioned.

"Uhm," Maggie bit her lip as she thought about it for a moment. They'd had the big anniversaries. The first Thanksgiving. The first Christmas and New Year. The first anniversary of that awful day. "I think so," Maggie spoke quietly. Alex nodded her head lightly, her lip twisting. "Sweetie, this morning when we were by the pool and you were going to say something," Maggie paused or a moment. "Was it about -"

"I just feel so unsure about what I want," Alex spoke over Maggie, once again knowing what she was going to ask. "I love our family as it is, but I….I can't make this part of my life perfect." Alex admitted how she was feeling.

"You don't think our girls are perfect?" Maggie questioned.

"Of course they are," Alex replied. "I mean for me," Alex put her hand onto her chest. "You know my whole life has been about being perfect," Alex said. "In school, as a sister, a daughter," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I know I am not the perfect wife and I can't control alcohol and I can't carry a baby properly and I feel….I….I don't know how to explain it, but I….I feel…." Alex shook her head as she looked downwards, averting her gaze from her wife.

"You are perfect to me." Maggie assured her as she put her and onto Alex's chin, gently making her look back at her.

"You think being an alcoholic is perfect?" Alex questioned. "You think shutting you out when you were grieving too was me being perfect? You think going into preterm labour once and then having a stillborn is being perfect?" Alex started rattling things off. "I'm stubborn and I make dumb choices and I -"

"And you are sweet and kind and the most caring, considerate person I know," Maggie interrupted her wife's rant. "You are the most amazing mum to our kids and you are funny, and you know how to make me feel better and you always, always, brighten up my day," Maggie told her. "You are perfect to me, Alex. Even the imperfections because they are what makes you you and you, sweetie, are perfect," Maggie took a hold of Alex's hands, squeezing them gently. "And you are strong. You are sober, and you can deal with it. I know you can because I believe in you," Maggie rubbed Alex's hands with her thumbs. Alex pursed her lips as she felt herself welling up. "And as for the pregnancy thing, both times, it wasn't your fault. You can't control a pregnancy and they'll happen how it's meant too," Maggie spoke softly. "Hayden is my perfect little version of you. She's strong because of you. She just….she just couldn't wait to meet her amazing, wonderful Mummy so she decided to come just that little bit earlier," Maggie pointed out. "You made us the most perfect little girl. She's got no fear and she's funny and she's sweet and she's cheeky and she's just….she's awesome. You did that. She's perfect and that's on you."

Alex took a deep breath, Maggie smiling as she saw one appearing on Alex's face. "She is pretty great." Alex murmured.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded. "And if you wanted to try again, then…." Maggie paused. "If you want to try for a better pregnancy experience then we can talk about expanding our family in that way." Maggie already thought they'd discussed this and that the talk would come in the New Year. She knew Alex wasn't sure if she wanted to adopt or try to be pregnant again or decide not to have anymore kids at all. She knew it was something Alex was still figuring out herself.

Alex exhaled lightly. "What about what you want?" Alex wondered. "It's important that you are honest with me and not just saying we can try again because of what I want."

Maggie bit her lip. She looked away from Alex for a moment before she looked back into her eyes. "If we didn't have anymore kids, I'd be okay with that," Maggie told her honestly. "But if we were to adopt or if you wanted to carry our child then I'd be on board with that too," Maggie told her. "Either way, I'd be happy."

Alex stared at her wife for a moment before she gave a little nod. "So what about, if I suggested right now that we could expand our family by adding another dog?" Alex asked. "I'm content with the girls. I think it's always going to sadden me that I couldn't make pregnancy a perfect part of my life but maybe it's just not supposed to be," Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "We have two wonderful girls and maybe Trudi needs a little buddy."

Maggie gave a little nod as she smiled at her wife's suggestion. "That sounds good to me." Maggie said, before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around her wife, pulling her against her as they continued to kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	51. Chapter 51

Hayden and Alex went back onto the boat, Hayden excitedly talking to her mother about the fish they'd seen. "And did you see the one this big?" Hayden stretched her arms out as far as she could. "It had blue on it."

"Yeah I saw." Alex took Hayden's hand as they walked over to where Maggie was, Maggie having already called time on her snorkelling.

"Who is Mama talking too?" Hayden asked, seeing Maggie was on her mobile.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged as she picked up Hayden's Peppa Pig towel and dried her daughter off a bit.

Hayden looked at Maggie with furrowed eyebrows before she sat down and reached for her bottle of water. Alex sat down on her towel, staring at her wife, listening to the end of the call. "Everything okay?" Alex questioned as Maggie put her phone back into the bag.

"That was Ethan," Maggie spoke quietly. "Uh…Michael was sentenced today."

Alex looked surprised. "I thought that wasn't happening till October."

"They brought it forward last minute and took him in this morning," Maggie explained. "He uh….he got 5 years."

"That's it?" Alex questioned.

Maggie nodded, looking disappointed with the outcome. "We can appeal for retrial, but it could work in his favour and he could end up with less time."

Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Well at least he's not got away with it and uh…he'll be locked away for some time." Alex murmured.

"Yeah," Maggie agreed, knowing 5 years for the kidnapping of the girls was better than nothing at all. "I also got a text from Ava," Maggie said. "There's a letter at home for me from Maria's lawyer regarding her will," Maggie ran her hand over Hayden's ponytail as she spoke, excess water dripping off from it.

"Oh." Alex widened her eyes.

"Probably be nothing again just like after Oscar's." Maggie sighed, knowing it was a slim chance she'd get anything, with things most likely been given to Ava and possible Rosa.

"Well you never know." Alex lightly rubbed Maggie's arm.

"I guess not," Maggie murmured, looking to her daughter. "But let's just forget about all that right now and focus on enjoying the last two days here." Maggie reached down to the plate of fruit they'd gotten from the buffet the boat was offering them on their trip. She picked up a piece of watermelon and popped it into her mouth.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. They'd enjoy their last couple of days in Hawaii then when they got home, they'd deal with the will of Maria and Michael's disappointing sentencing. "She'll be out there all day if she could be." Alex glanced off the side of the boat, Emmi still snorkelling with some of the others on the trip, the guide still looking for some turtles, so Emmi was keen to stay close by and see some.

"What's this?" Hayden questioned, Alex looking down to her young daughter to see she had a piece of mango in her hand, a bite already having been taken from it.

"That's mango." Alex told her.

"Mmm, I like it." Hayden put the rest of it into her mouth before reaching for another piece.

"Yeah, you've had mango before." Alex stifled a laugh.

"No, no, no," Hayden shook her head, adamant she hadn't. "Right Mama, I've not?"

"Well, you have." Maggie answered as Hayden crawled up onto her knee. Maggie wrapped her arms around her as Hayden hugged herself against her.

"No," Hayden exhaled lightly. "Not in Hawaii."

"Okay, no, not in Hawaii," Maggie placed a soft kiss on the top of Hayden's head. "You like seeing all the fish?"

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded against Maggie's chest. "Emmi is still there." Hayden pointed her arm out to the ocean.

"She is," Maggie answered. "She really loves the fish and the ocean doesn't she?"

"Yes," Hayden nodded. "I didn't see treasures in the ocean." Hayden sounded a little sad about that as she sat up on Maggie's knee.

"Aww well we can have a little treasure hunt later when we get back to the hotel." Alex told her daughter, Hayden grinning at the idea as Alex thought they could bury a few things in the sand at the beach for her to find.

"Yeah." Hayden reached for another piece of mango as Maggie and Alex also took some fruit, Maggie taking a piece of melon as Alex took some watermelon.

Alex glanced back out to the ocean, searching for her daughter among the snorkellers. "She's been out there for ages. How is she not tired?"

Maggie glanced across before looking back to her wife. "Because it's Emmi. She'd be in the water all day, every day if she could."

"Maybe she is a mermaid." Hayden suggested, Alex and Maggie chuckling lightly at their daughter's suggestion.

"Could be," Alex answered. "She loves being in the water and she does like mermaids."

"Yeah," Hayden nodded. "And she is the best swimmer cos she's got all her medals and mermaids live in the water so are good swimmers too like Emmi."

"Uh-huh," Maggie answered, once again putting her eyes on her eldest daughter, her head still under the water to see the fish. "So, anyways Hayden, are you excited to go home to preschool?"

"Uh…" Hayden scratched the side of her head. "No. I wanna stay in Hawaii."

"Unfortunately, that can't happen," Maggie told her. "Mummy and I gotta go back to work and Ems has school and you do too. I thought you liked school?" Technically she didn't go to school yet, but Hayden always called her day-care 'going to school'.

"Yes, but I like here more better." Hayden answered.

"Well we can't stay on vacation forever," Alex told her. Hayden pouting sadly. "That's what makes them so great because they're just for a little bit."

"Well can we come again?" Hayden asked.

"Oh yeah," Maggie nodded. "We'll take lots of family vacations."

"Yeah with all of us and Grandma next time," Hayden said. "And Unkie Neil. I miss Unkie Neil."

"We'll see Neil soon," Maggie assured her daughter. "I bet he's missed his little buddy too."

"Yeah," Hayden nodded. "He's got….he's got babies."

"Well Auntie Kara's got the babies in her tummy, huh?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded, looking excited for the arrival of her baby cousins.

"Will they be here soon?" Hayden wondered.

"A few more months," Maggie answered, but realised Hayden didn't yet understand how far away a few months was yet. "But it'll be nice to see them, and it will be the perfect end to this year, huh?" Maggie questioned, and Hayden nodded.

"I know it's more so for Kara and Neil, but it feels like this is the start of good times for all of us," Alex said. "We've worked through so much and are in a great place again and we know what we want for our future and it's just….it's just looking so bright. No more troubles."

"No more troubles," Maggie agreed. "We can just enjoy the rest of the year and have a great Christmas with our girls." Maggie said, and Alex nodded as she leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maggie's lips, Maggie smiling into the kiss, letting it deepen a little. Hayden watched giggling at her mums kissing.

"You think it's funny when we kiss?" Alex questioned, pulling back and looking down to her daughter.

Hayden nodded lightly, a grin on her face. "Why is it funny?" Maggie asked. "Isn't it good when mummies kiss? It means we are happy."

"Yeah but it's still funny." Hayden gave a little giggle and Maggie and Alex chuckled before they kissed again, Hayden continuing to give a cheeky sounding giggle.

* * *

Kara walked into the house she shared with her husband. "Neil," Kara called out for him, hoping he was still home. "Neil, there's someone I want you to meet." Kara looked around, seeing Jeremiah smiling back at her.

Neil appeared into the hallway from the kitchen, looking to the man standing with his wife. He recognised him as Jeremiah from photos he'd seen of him. He opened his mouth to talk, but he was shocked that he was standing his house, so no words came out. "You must be Kara's husband." Jeremiah stepped forward and held his hand out for Neil to shake.

Neil cleared his throat as he held his hand out briefly shaking his father-in-law's hand. "Mr Danvers."

"Oh none of that formal stuff. I'm Jeremiah." Jeremiah told him.

Neil nodded lightly before glancing at his wife. "Uh, why don't you go upstairs. Second door on the right is the guest room and the bathroom is opposite," Kara informed him. "I know you don't have a lot of stuff, but you can get yourself settled."

Jeremiah gave a little nod before he walked off up the stairs, leaving Neil glaring at his wife, seeking explanation. Kara looked at him, her lips pursed. "So, I got him out."

"I can see," Neil sounded shocked and surprised. "What the hell are you doing, Kara?" Neil questioned. "And how did you get him out so quickly? You didn't break him out, did you?"

"Well my powers are out of whack because of these two," Kara reminded him, her hand going onto her bump. "So, no. I didn't break him out."

"So, how is he currently in my house?" Neil questioned, glancing upwards for a moment before looking back to Kara.

"It's _our_ house," Kara retorted. "And I wrote a letter ordering his release."

"And they just went with it?" Neil questioned. "Doesn't J'onn have to sign off on those kinds of things?" Neil was pretty sure a decision like that would need to be cleared by J'onn.

"I might have signed his name on the letter." Kara replied, Neil widening his eyes, shocked at his wife's actions.

"Kara are you stupid?" Neil didn't mean to, but he raised his voice a little, startling Kara slightly. He never yelled, not even when they were arguing. "You can't do that. You are going to get yourself in trouble with J'onn and DEO."

"It'll be fine." Kara replied.

"No," Neil shook his head. "You as good as broke him out," Neil pointed out. "Kara, what the hell are you thinking right now?"

"That he was forced into this and wrongly imprisoned and has missed out on so much of our lives and his grandchildren," Kara's hand once again went onto her stomach. "I can help him, Neil. I can. He is a good man. I know he is."

Neil sniggered as he shook his head. "This is unbelievable. I don't understand how you can think this is a good idea and I thought you said you'd at least talk to Alex and Maggie first."

"Why is it just up to them?" Kara questioned.

"It should be about all of you," Neil retorted. "Alex, Maggie, Eliza, Emmi and you," Neil said. "You've gone ahead and done this without talking to any of them and made it just about what you want," Neil told him. "I can't…" Neil shook his head as he paused for a moment. "This pregnancy has clearly made you lose all sense," Neil pointed out. "And how long do you think it's going to be before J'onn finds out what you've done?"

"He'll understand. He knows what its like to be separated from family. I'm sure he'd give anything to have his wife and daughters still with him." Kara replied.

"That's completely different," Neil replied. "His family were killed in war," Neil said. "But Jeremiah was in prison for murder and alien trafficking and -"

"And why can't you give me the benefit of the doubt in believing that he didn't want to do it? He was forced. Changed. Turned this way by Cadmus?" Kara asked, feeling upset that she didn't have her husbands support.

"Maybe that's the truth," Neil exhaled lightly. "I don't know, Kara. But the facts are that he has done some awful things, whether it was him or he was changed to be like that, he still did it and he deserves the punishment for it," Neil spoke softly, seeing Kara was upset at the lack of support with her choice. "If he was changed by Cadmus then he's not the man you remember. He won't be the same."

"I believe he still can be," Kara retorted. "He can still be the man I knew. The man who took me in when I had no-one or nothing," Kara said. "The DEO can help him. Alex is amazing at her job. She'll can reverse anything that Cadmus has done to him."

"You think Alex will help the man who killed Emmi's birth parents?" Neil questioned.

"She has Emmi because of him," Kara retorted. "If he didn't kill them then Emmi wouldn't have been an orphan who needed adopted, would she?" Kara questioned. "It might sound morbid, but she should be thankful for him for that."

Neil let a puff of air escape between his lips as he rubbed the back of his head. "How do you think Emmi will feel when she finds out you let the man who took her birth parents from her out of prison?"

Kara pursed her lips, giving a little shrug. "I don't know," Kara spoke quietly. "But Alex and Maggie are her parents now and she loves them and that's all that matters."

"Right, well," Neil shook his head. "I can see we are not going to come to an agreement on this anytime soon and I need to get to work so," Neil glanced up the stairs. "He's not staying here, is he?" Neil walked back into the kitchen to pick up the dinner he'd made himself to eat during his break at work.

"Where else is he going to go?" Kara questioned as she followed him into the kitchen, watching as he picked up the tupperware box.

"I don't know," Neil shrugged. "Uh…I'm going to be late, so…" Neil glanced at the time before looking back to his wife. He leaned down and placed a quick, soft kiss on her cheek. "See you later." Neil said as he walked out of the kitchen, Kara hearing the front door opening and closing as he left for work. She looked upwards as she took a deep breath, her hand rubbing over her bump as she felt kicks from her babies, hoping that she'd be able to bring out the good man that she knew Jeremiah could be and she hadn't just made a huge mistake.

* * *

Kara walked up the stairs, finding Jeremiah standing in the doorway of one of the bedrooms. "I see you are starting to decorate the room for the twins." Jeremiah looked around to her as she walked closer to him.

"Uh yeah." Kara answered.

"Maybe that's something I could help Neil with," Jeremiah suggested. "A nice way for me to bond with my son-in-law."

"Possibly." Kara pursed her lips, looking a little unsure.

"You uh…." Jeremiah walked further into the room. "You got a lot of clothes already." Jeremiah opened the box of clothes Alex had given her, looking down to them.

"They are from Alex," Kara told him. "Uh they're most Hayden's from when she was a baby."

"She called her daughter Hayden?" Jeremiah questioned. "It's nice. I like it."

Kara cleared her throat as she nodded. "Yeah, she's three and she's a little monkey."

"If she is anything like Alex was when she was little I bet so," Jeremiah picked up an outfit with the tag still on. "She didn't even wear this one."

"That was meant for Carter." Kara said it before she'd even realised it. This pregnancy really was making her a scatter brain.

"Carter?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Uh…they had a son who was stillborn last year." Kara told him, knowing she may as well say it as she'd mentioned him already and it wasn't like Alex wouldn't already be mad at her for helping Jeremiah get out.

"Oh goodness that's awful," Jeremiah put the outfit back, then looked back to Kara. "Does she have any more kids or is it just Hayden?"

"Yeah, they have an adopted daughter too," Kara said. "She's 10."

Jeremiah smiled softly. "And she's still DEO. Maggie still a cop?" Kara nodded in response. "And J'onn? He's still at the DEO?"

"Eh yeah," Kara answered. "Why is that…is that what's important to you right now?" Kara questioned, wondering why that made a difference to anything.

"I just want to know what's going with the people in my life." Jeremiah answered.

Kara stared at him for a moment. "Uh you've not asked about Eliza," Kara pointed out. "I thought you'd have asked to see her before now."

"Well getting out of prison is probably enough for one day," Jeremiah replied. "I don't want to do too much at once and overwhelm myself and everyone."

Kara kept her eyes on him as she gave a little nod. "I suppose a taste of freedom must a lot to take after so long inside."

"Yes." Jeremiah nodded.

"So, you've still not really told me the truth about what happened and why you were made to do it." Kara said. Jeremiah looked away from her for a moment before looking back at her.

"Well you still got me out, so you must believe in me," Jeremiah retorted. "Does the rest matter?"

"If it can keep you out," Kara replied. "When J'onn finds out what I've done, I…you'll probably be right back in there and I….well I don't know what will happen to me to be honest but if you have a good case for what happened and why then maybe it'll be different for you."

"Well we'll just have to see how the next couple of days go." Jeremiah murmured.

"What do you mean by that?" Kara questioned.

"What I say," Jeremiah responded. "Now, am I okay to go use the shower?"

"Yes, of course." Kara nodded.

"Then that is where I will be." Jeremiah said as he left the room, a smirk appearing on his face as he walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were on the balcony of their hotel room, the girls both sleeping. Alex was standing behind Maggie as she looked out to the moon reflecting off the ocean. "It's so peaceful here." Maggie murmured, Alex's hands wrapped around her wife, resting on her stomach.

"Yeah," Alex's voice was muffled as she kissed at her wife's neck. "I'm going to miss seeing the ocean every day."

"We could retire to a small beachside town," Maggie suggested, Alex placing soft kisses on her neck. "Or when we get the Midvale house from your mum we can move there, and the beach will literally be right on our doorstep."

"What makes you think she'll leave it to us?" Alex questioned.

"Well it's her house to do what she pleases with," Maggie said. "And when she moved to the city she didn't get rid of it. She wants you to have it." Maggie spoke softly, her hands going on top of her wife's. The Midvale house was currently being rented out to a family, Eliza making some money from it as she lived in the city.

"She's probably left it to Kara," Alex mumbled. "Or the both of us.

"Well we can buy her share. I'd love to live in the Midvale house." Maggie said.

"Yeah?" Alex questioned.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded lightly. "It's gorgeous. There's a huge yard for the kids and Trudi and the new dog we are going to get," Maggie said. "You could teach me how to surf like you've always wanted," Maggie added. "I can be a cop in a small town and there wouldn't be any aliens trying to take over. You know they always go for the city." Maggie mumbled.

"Wait, you are talking about now?" Alex questioned. "I thought you said when we retire?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm just saying things," Maggie shrugged against her wife. "We can have dreams and ideas, can we not?"

"Sure we can," Alex answered. "I just didn't think you wanted to move out of the city just yet."

"I'm not saying I do," Maggie answered. "I just…well like I said, it's a dream for one day," Maggie told her wife. "Besides, your mum moved to the city to be closer to us and the girls. It wouldn't be right to move away just yet."

"No, I suppose not," Alex mumbled. "So, speaking of this new dog we're getting," Alex said, moving the conversation on from moving out of the city. "How would you feel about going to a local animal shelter and adopting a dog from there instead of getting a puppy?"

"Yeah sounds good to me," Maggie answered. "Plenty dogs out there needing a home and it means that we can't decide to call her Gertrude II because she or he will already have a name."

"That is true," Alex nodded her head. "And I wouldn't suggest Gertrude II anyways. There's only one Gertrude and she is a golden retriever who's about to turn 3," Alex said. "And besides it's probably best we can't pick a name. Emmi and Hayden will have all these different ideas and will probably take ages to agree then the dog will on it's way out by then."

Maggie chuckled. "Depends how old the dog is but we could always change the name if we didn't like it."

"True but then in that case we will give them a couple of choices," Alex replied. "Like Geraldine and Gwendoline or Gladys and Glennis."

"Why do you hate our dog?" Maggie questioned, turning herself around so she was facing her wife. "Those names are worse than Trudi."

Alex scowled. "Well I don't think so."

"I'm just glad your choice in names for our kids are decent," Maggie said. "How can you choose names like Hayden and Carter then have those awful choices for the dogs?"

"Like I said. I don't think they are that bad." Alex replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Well all those names are ruled out because they are awful, babe."

"Well what do you suggest?" Alex questioned.

"I suggest we go to the shelter and pick a dog and see if we like the name it already has then take it from there," Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod in agreement. "Aww, I can't wait to tell the girls," Maggie looked into the hotel room before looking back to her wife. "When will we tell them?"

"I guess when we get home. Just before we go," Alex said, and Maggie gave a little nod, agreeing with her. "I mean, we gotta talk to Trudi first and make sure she is cool with it anyways, right?" Alex questioned, and Maggie chuckled as she gave a little nod.

"I suppose so." Maggie mumbled.

"Hmm," Alex nodded. "So, in the meantime lets enjoy our last full day here tomorrow. Chill out on the beach."

"Well I mean, we have time to kill before it gets to tomorrow," Maggie said, her eyebrows raising suggestively. "So, what would you say if I suggested we get inside and uh…." Maggie smiled suggestively as she looked towards the hotel room.

"Slept?" Alex questioned. "Is that what you are getting at because I would love to sleep." Alex faked a yawn, teasing her wife.

"Well, we can maybe sleep at one point, but I had something else in mind for now." Maggie said, her hands going around her wife's waist before heading downwards and resting on her bottom.

"Hmm," Alex pulled a face of confused. "I'm not sure what you are getting at." Alex teased, her lips etching slightly.

"That's okay," Maggie replied. "I'll show you." Maggie took Alex's hand as she led through the balcony doors, kissing her softly as they made their way over to the bed.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	52. Chapter 52

Alex, Maggie and the girls had arrived home from Hawaii quite late. Hayden was already sleeping, having fell asleep in the car on the way home from the airport. Alex had lifted her out and put her into her bed, as Maggie and Emmi brought the suit cases in, but left them in the living room to deal with them the next day. Trudi had woken up and was all excited that they were home and they quickly spoke to Ava and Ryan before they'd gone down to sleep. Maggie was currently sitting on their bed, Bobo on her knee as she looked to the letter in her hand. The one clearly from her mother's lawyer. "I caught Emmi with this trying to phone my mum to tell her all about Hawaii," Alex said as she walked into the bedroom, her mobile phone in her hand. "Told her she'll be seeing her tomorrow and to get to sleep," Alex murmured as she put her phone down on the bed side table before she sat on the bed next to her wife. Maggie looked around to her and gave a weak smile before looking back to the envelope that was yet to be opened. "You okay? Alex sounded concerned as she saw the look on her wife's face, plus the fact she was holding Bobo bear which meant she was usually feeling upset.

"I uh…." Maggie pursed her lips. "It's a letter about the will." Maggie didn't need to say who's will. She knew Alex would know who she was talking about.

"Yeah," Alex shuffled closer to her wife. "You uh…" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Are you going to open it?"

"I don't know if I need to," Maggie answered. "It's just going to confirm that I've got nothing."

"Maybe you will be surprised." Alex said, her hand going on top of her wife's.

Maggie scoffed as she shook her head. "Unlikely."

"Well, you just gotta open it and see." Alex spoke softly as she looked down to the letter.

Maggie exhaled lightly as she gave a little nod. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside, reading over the front page.

 **Final will and testament of Maria Dolores Rodriguez Rodas**

"I mean, if you think about it, do you really think you'd get a letter to say you've got nothing?" Alex questioned. "Wouldn't the lawyer just inform you of that?" Alex wondered, looking down to the letter in her wife's hand.

"I don't know." Maggie gave a little shrug as she turned the page, reading over the letter. She put her hand on her chest, moving the letter slightly closer to Alex so she could read it too.

"She's left you everything." Alex sounded a little shocked. She thought there might have been a chance she'd get something, given the letter, but she didn't expect it to be everything.

"I uh…" Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "The house, her money, I….it's all mine." Maggie looked around to her wife.

"Look at the date," Alex pointed to the letter. "She changed it the week after you said you'd give her the kidney." Alex said, her hand rubbing her wife's arm.

"So is this my thanks?" Maggie questioned. "Because I didn't give her my kidney and she died because of -"

"Don't," Alex stopped her from finishing her sentence. "Maria's death wasn't your fault. She was sick and even if you could have gone ahead with this she could have rejected your kidney or still got that infection." Alex spoke softly, her hand still rubbing Maggie's arm.

"But, do I deserve this?" Maggie questioned.

"I'd say so." Alex replied.

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "It doesn't feel right," Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "It feels wrong to take this when we've had nothing to do with each other."

"Maybe it's her way of saying sorry." Alex suggested.

"I don't want money and a house in Blue Springs," Maggie retorted. "I'd rather have had a relationship with my mum," Maggie admitted. "And maybe this was it. This was going to be start of something and now it's too late." Maggie choked up, Alex seeing her eyes glossing over.

"Baby, come here," Alex opened her arms out and Maggie leaned into her. "I'm sorry."

"What if me giving her the kidney was going to be the start of us building bridges?" Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex's chest. "I know it would never be perfect and she'd need to work on not hating you for no reason, but maybe this was going to be the start," Maggie said again. "I'd give her the kidney and we'd talk and I…..I'm not saying we'd spend Christmas together or she'd come on vacations with us but maybe she'd at least have been civil, but now we'll never know."

Alex felt a sting in her heart as Maggie's voice broke. Maggie finally releasing some of the grief that Alex knew was there for Maria's death or at least the loss of the chance to mend their relationship. "I'm sorry things went this way and I know that her money isn't going to make up for anything but you being included in her will, it shows she did care."

"Well that or she felt guilty," Maggie mumbled. "God, I don't want to be upset over her." Maggie wiped her hand over her eyes, removing tears as she stayed against her wife, welcoming the comfort.

"Sweetie, it's okay that you are." Alex assured her, rubbing her back as she spoke. She opened her mouth to talk again but paused when she heard the tears falling from her wife. She took a tighter hold of her, knowing the best she could do for her right now was to just hold her and let her cry the tears that wanted to fall.

* * *

Maggie, Alex, and the girls were on their way out to the animal shelter. "You okay?" Maggie questioned, quickly glancing at Alex before she looked back onto the road as she was driving.

"Yeah," Alex sighed lightly as she sat her mobile on her lap, looking in her wife's direction. "I can't get a hold of Kara. She usually always answers."

"Maybe she is out on a story." Maggie suggested this because it would be more likely these days, given the pregnancy had thrown her powers out of whack.

"Yeah I guess so," Alex murmured. "I just thought she'd be happy to see us back."

"I'm sure she will be," Maggie turned to the left. "But she still has to work."

"I suppose," Alex sighed lightly. "And Mum is coming around for lunch, so that should be good," Alex turned her head, so she was looking at her girls in the back of the car. "You two excited to see Grandma?"

"Yes," Emmi nodded in response. "I'm going to play my Ukulele for her." Emmi sounded excited at the thought. Both girls had gotten Ukuleles from Hawaii, Emmi choosing a purple one while Hayden's was blue. Emmi proved to be a little natural, able to play right away whereas Hayden just made a lot of noise with it.

"Me too." Hayden said, giving a little clap.

"I'm sure she'll love that." Alex smiled at her girls.

"Yeah," Emmi grinned, excited for seeing Eliza and for playing her Ukulele for her. "But where are we going right now?" Emmi wondered. They'd decided not to tell the girls about the new dog until the very last moment, when they were at the shelter.

"Oh we are nearly there," Alex answered. "You will soon see."

"I don't like surprises." Emmi pouted.

"Yeah, where we going?" Hayden also wanted to know.

"Is it another vacation?" Emmi questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head, the girls pouting sadly. "It's still something good though."

"Hmm," Emmi looked out the car window, trying to see if she could figure out where they were going or what they were doing. "You could just tell us now, if we are close."

"I could," Alex glanced at Maggie. "What do you think, Mama?" Alex questioned. "Will we let them know now?"

"Oh I suppose we could." Maggie quickly glanced at Alex, a smile on her face. She was also excited. Both for getting a new dog and also for the girls' reaction and they were almost at the shelter now anyways, so Emmi would soon be able to work it out.

"Well," Alex looked back around to the girls. "We are going to the animal shelter." Alex said, both of the girls looking slightly confused.

"Are we getting rid of Trudi?" Emmi gasped, rather worriedly.

"No, no, no," Alex shook her head. "We'd never get rid of Trudi," Alex said, Emmi giving a sigh of relief. "Besides, she is a home so if we were going to bring her here then she'd be in the car, wouldn't she?"

"Oh yeah," Emmi answered. "So, what are we doing here?" Emmi asked as Maggie pulled into the car park at the shelter.

"Well Mama and I were talking, and we decided that we are going to get another dog." Alex said as Maggie parked up, looking around to see her girls' faces at the news. Emmi got a big grin on her face, but Hayden was quite the opposite, sitting with a rather large scowl on her face.

"We've got a doggy already." Hayden pointed out.

"Yeah but we thought we'd get another one so Trudi could have a little buddy," Maggie told her. "Don't you think she'd like that?"

"I'm Trudi's buddy." Hayden frowned.

"Yeah we know you are sweetie," Alex said. "But she can have a little doggy buddy too, can she not?"

"Hmm," Hayden scratched the side of her head. "Can it be a girl dog?"

"Well, we will just have to wait and see what's there," Maggie answered, before looking to Emmi. "What do you think? Is this a good idea?"

"Yeah," Emmi screeched. "And we'll have to go to the pet store and buy a bed and bowls and toys for the new dog and think of a name. Can I name it?"

"Well we'll see," Alex said. "They usually have names already if they are in a shelter sweetie." Alex told her, Emmi pouting a little.

"Let's go have a look and see yeah?" Maggie said, the woman from the shelter appearing at the gate, Maggie having called in advance to say they'd be coming to look.

"Can we get a little fluffy one?" Hayden asked as she unbuckled her car seat and jumped down to the floor.

"We'll see what's there." Maggie said, the family getting out of the car. Alex took Hayden's hand before she ran off through the car park. There were no other cars going about but she wanted to be safe anyway. The woman showed them through to where the dogs were kept but left them to have a look on their own. Hayden pulled her hand away from Alex's grip and ran over to the first kennel, looking though the glass to the little chihuahua.

"This one is tiny." Hayden giggled.

"They are ugly." Emmi said, looking down to the dog.

"Emmi." Maggie put her hands on Emmi's shoulders.

"Well it's true. They are more like big rats." Emmi scrunched her face up and Alex chuckled.

"Okay so it's a no on the chihuahua," Alex said, walking down to the next kennel. "Oh look at this little guy." Alex said, kneeling down at the boxer who was hiding in the corner of the kennel.

"He's not ready to be adopted." Maggie said, reading the sign. Alex glanced up and saw it, the dog still needing work on dealing with people.

"This one is called Maggie," Emmi giggled as she was at another kennel, looking at mixed breed dog. "She's cute."

"Aww just like our Maggie," Alex nudged her wife. "And look it says she likes lots of attention and doesn't like being on her own. It's you in dog form." Alex teased.

Maggie lightly slapped Alex's arm. "She is cute though," Maggie looked to the dog who was looking up at them. "But it says she's not good with other dogs or young kids." Maggie pointed out.

"Aww well, we need to reject little Maggie." Alex wrapped her arms around her wife, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Ooh this one," Hayden pointed to the dog she was looking at. "This one, Mummy, please this one," Hayden pointed to the apricot coloured maltipoo. "It's so cute and fluffy."

"Aww yeah," Emmi walked over to the kennel, Maggie and Alex following. "Her name is Ivy and she's 2 years old and she loves children and would prefer the company of the another dog." Emmi said, reading over her card.

"She sounds right for us then, doesn't she?" Maggie said, looking down to the dog who was excitedly bouncing around her kennel as she looked up at them.

"Can we pat her?" Emmi questioned.

"I'll go tell her we've seen one we like and see if we can have a little interaction with her." Alex said as she walked off to find the shelter worker.

"Mama let me cuddle her." Hayden put her hand on the glass, wanting to pet the dog. Ivy jumped up, licking the glass where Hayden's hand was.

"Yeah, Mummy is coming back with the lady, so we can see her, okay." Maggie said, Hayden nodding as she kept her eyes on the dog, Maggie smiling at the look on both of her girls' faces as they looked for a new dog to bring home to join their family.

* * *

J'onn rapped on the door, loudly. "Kara. Kara are you home?" J'onn voice was raised. He banged on the door again before he heard the key turning in the lock, the door opening to a sheepish looking Kara. "Where is he?" J'onn barged into the house, shouting out his name. "Jeremiah….Jeremiah."

"He's not here." Kara told him, reaching out to stop J'onn from marching up the stairs.

"Where have you hid him?" J'onn asked. Kara have never seen him look so angry, at least not with her.

"He was here for the last two nights but this morning he was gone. I don't know where he has gone or if he is coming back." Kara said, not making eye contact with J'onn.

"What the hell were you thinking, Kara?" J'onn questioned. "He's a criminal who should be in prison. You can't just get him out because it's what you feel like," J'onn told her. "Not to mention faking my signature. That's forgery. You could get in a lot of trouble for that," Kara looked downwards, playing with her hands nervously. "Well, c'mon, answer me," J'onn's voice was still raised, Kara giving a jump, feeling startled. "What was going through your mind?"

"I just wanted to see him," Kara said. "See if he'd changed and he….he said he was did it for a reason, that -"

"Of course he is going to say that," J'onn spat. "He's going to tell you anything you want to hear if it means you'll be on his side," J'onn said. "And it clearly worked."

"I'm sorry," Kara looked up at J'onn, making eye contact with him for the first time since they'd started talking. "I want to believe in him. I do believe in him."

"So where do you think he'd disappeared of to?" J'onn questioned. "Has he just gone for a walk?"

"Maybe," Kara shrugged. "I don't know," Kara spoke quietly. J'onn shook his head. He was disappointed in Kara and her actions. What this meant for everyone. "Am I uh…am I going to get in trouble?"

J'onn scoffed. "You should be. You must be accountable for your actions. You have to see this deserves some sort of punishment?" Kara pursed her lips, not really answering. "But with the DEO being a secret organisation I can't do too much. And the fact that you technically are not employed by me. I don't pay you and you help out of the goodness of your heart to keep this city safe," J'onn said. "There's not much I can do. I can't really suspend you because like I said, you are not an employee of the DEO and if you wanted to go out there and fight aliens then it's not my place to stop you. I can only advise you on when it's not safe," J'onn sighed. "And right now, with the pregnancy you are out of whack anyways so it's not like requesting that you don't help out will change much. You can't do much anyways," J'onn continued to talk. "So, I just want you to know that I have never, ever been more disappointed in you than I am right now, and I am embarrassed to call you my family right now." J'onn said, Kara feeling herself welling up at his words. She knew on some level that maybe she deserved them because she went about this the wrong way, but for now, she was still wanting to believe that Jeremiah was a decent man.

"J'onn, I -" Kara started to talk, but was cut off by J'onn.

"You still sure you don't know where he is?" J'onn questioned.

"I swear," Kara answered. "He was gone when I got up this morning."

"Have you told Alex yet?" J'onn asked. Kara shook her head. "Well I suggest you do that before she finds out from someone else or she runs into him," J'onn suggested. "Did you think about that when you got him out? What she thought and what could happen for her and Emmi?"

"Obviously not enough," Kara replied, J'onn seeing a flash of regret on her face. "I just wanted to believe in him," Kara said. "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Well is he here right now?" J'onn questioned, Kara shaking her head lightly. "You let a terrorist out of prison and -"

"A terrorist?" Kara questioned.

"Yes, a terrorist, Kara," J'onn raised his voice again. "And now he is out there doing God knows what. With who knows?" J'onn shook his head.

"Well we can look for him." Kara said. She was sure there was an explanation for this. She wanted to believe that he was just out catching up with old friends or maybe Eliza. She wanted to believe he wasn't out there planning something bad.

"You will do nothing," J'onn told her. "Besides the fact that I don't want to be near you right now, I don't want you risking those babies," J'onn said, glancing at her bump. "You just better hope I find him before he gets to Alex or does anything stupid because that will be on you." J'onn said before he turned around and walked out of the house, leaving Kara standing alone.

* * *

Trudi and Ivy were in the back yard, running around with each other. Hayden chasing after them as she giggled. Emmi was sitting on the grass, practicing with her Ukulele for when Eliza came over later that afternoon. "You okay?" Alex questioned as she walked out of the back door, putting down the jug of lemonade and four stacked up glasses she'd brought out.

"Mmm." Maggie nodded as she watched Alex put the 4 four glasses out on the table.

"Want to try answering that again?" Alex questioned as she picked up the jug and started pouring the lemonade into the glasses.

Maggie shrugged. "I'm okay," Maggie assured her. "We just got another sweet little dog and the girls are happy. Look at little Jelly," Maggie said, her and Alex both watching as was chasing Ivy who was chasing Trudi, a big grin on her face. "That's all that matters, right?"

"Well, yeah," Alex nodded as she knelt down in front of her wife, her hands going onto her knees, rubbing them gently. "Them being happy is definitely a priority, but it's also important that you are happy too," Alex reminded her. "And we know how much I've needed you lately and I'm here for you just as much as you are for me."

"I know you are," Maggie gave her a thankful smile. "But I'm okay. I promise," Maggie assured her. "I had my tears last night and I'm at peace with everything," Maggie said, her lips pursing. "We can put her money into a college fund for the girls and we can sell the Blue Springs house because I'm not wanting to go back there any time soon," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Put that money away for the girls too," Maggie added. "I might buy you some candy or a tub of rocky road ice-cream or something though." Maggie got a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh that is awfully nice of you." Alex mumbled before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. She pulled back, gently rubbing her thumb over Maggie's cheek as she looked into her eyes. She loved her eyes. They shared a smiled before kissing again, Maggie letting it deepen this time.

"Well, it's nothing you are not worth." Maggie murmured as she pulled back from the kiss, the couple once again looking into each other's eyes, smiling at each other.

"Mummy, Mama, look," Maggie and Alex turned around at hearing Hayden's voice. "She is chasing her tail." Hayden giggled as she pointed to Ivy, who was running around in a circle, her tail in her mouth.

"Yeah, she's just having fun, huh?" Alex questioned, and Hayden nodded as she threw the ball for Trudi, Trudi running off after it.

"Yeah they both are," Hayden said, her eyes still on the dogs. "Can we get another doggy?" Hayden questioned, running over to her parents, looking all excited at her idea.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "I think we are all set with the two," Maggie told her, Hayden pouting sadly. "We have two wonderful little girls and two dogs."

"Two girl dogs," Hayden corrected her mother. "We is all girls. All of us." Hayden pushed herself in-between her mums, Alex standing up and moving back, letting Hayden climb up onto Maggie's knee.

"Yeah." Maggie wrapped her arms around her daughter, placing a kiss on her temple.

"We is the girls' team." Hayden said.

"Oh yeah?" Alex said, looking down to her daughter, Hayden nodding in response.

"Uh-huh," Hayden answered. "Because Grandma is a girl too and Auntie K's babies. Is they girls?"

"We don't know what Kara's babies are," Alex answered. "We have to wait till they are born so we can see."

Hayden scratched the side of her head. "I want to see them now." Hayden frowned.

"I know," Alex felt for her daughter. The wait for a baby was a long one for anyone, but especially for a three year old. "But we want them to be nice and ready to come out, don't we?"

"Come out from where?" Hayden scrunched her face up, looking a little confused.

"From Kara's tummy," Alex answered. "Here, have some lemonade." Alex handed a glass down to her daughter, Hayden taking a drink, getting distracted from asking anymore questions about how the babies would get out of Kara.

"Can I have some too?" Emmi ran across, her Ukulele still in her hand.

"Of course. There's enough for all of us." Alex said as Emmi picked up a glass. Maggie and Alex also took a glass, Alex and Emmi then sitting down at the table outside, the family watching the dogs and enjoying their last couple of days off before starting back at work and school.

* * *

Jeremiah knew he needed to be careful. He knew people would be looking for him again. Or at least J'onn and some of his agents. He figured that J'onn must know by now he was out. He knew it was a risk going back there, but he needed to try and get him out. If he wanted Cadmus back in operation again, he needed him. He was a big part of Cadmus. He dragged the guard he'd knocked out behind the lockers, knowing he probably didn't have much time to do this. He put the cap low on his head, keeping a tight hold of the ID pass and key card as he walked out of the locker room. He knew Henshaw was kept in a cell close to his, so he made his way down the hall quickly, keeping his head down. Another agent shouted something to him from across the hall, but he wasn't paying enough attention hear what he said. He couldn't risk being found out so he picked up his pace, continuing to walk over to the doors he wanted to go through. He hit the card against the door, walking into the next section. He waked down the hall, quickly glancing up at his cell, that was of course still empty. He walked down to the end of the hall and looked through the glass door, Henshaw laying across the bed, looking pretty bored. He hit the card against the lock and it flashed green, Jeremiah putting his hand on the door and sliding it open. Henshaw didn't even look up. "Come with me." Jeremiah said.

"No thanks. I'm fine here." Henshaw replied.

"I said, come with me." Jeremiah spoke louder. Henshaw glanced in his direction and Jeremiah lifted his cap up a little further, staring Henshaw in the eye.

"Danvers, what's happening?" Henshaw looked intrigued as he stood up from the bed.

"There's no time to explain. Just come." Jeremiah gestured for him to come over to him. Henshaw walked over, and they started walking away from the cell. Jeremiah walked him out of the cell area, once again using the key card to get them back through to the main area. He was thankful to see the other guard was now gone, so couldn't attempt to talk to him again or ask what he was doing with a prisoner. They picked up their pace, walking out of the front door and not stopping until they got far enough away from the place.

"So, what the plan, Danvers?" Henshaw asked, looking around to him.

"Well the first thing we need to do take a little trip to National City Penitentiary," Jeremiah answered. "There's someone there we need to see."

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	53. Chapter 53

Jeremiah and Henshaw were in an abandoned warehouse. The same exact one where they'd hid out in when they were plotting to send the aliens back to their planets. "You don't think this will be the first place they are going to come to look for us?" Henshaw questioned.

"Well maybe them coming here will be a good thing." Jeremiah responded as he tried to pry open the storage locker, hoping maybe something was still there from when they'd last used the warehouse.

"Why would you say that?" Henshaw questioned.

"Doesn't seem like anything is left in here of ours so we could do with some weapons." Jeremiah said.

Henshaw chuckled. "That time away has sent you even more crazy," Henshaw said. "You think the cops would just leave our stuff in here?" Henshaw questioned. "And what exactly is your plan?" Henshaw asked.

"We continue with what Cadmus has always wanted to do," Jeremiah said. "Rid this planet of all alien life." Jeremiah got a smirk on his face.

"Including that daughter of yours?" Henshaw questioned, glaring across at Jeremiah from the other side of the room.

"No, no," Jeremiah shook his head. "We don't touch her. She is out of bounds." Jeremiah spoke sternly as he looked across to Henshaw.

Henshaw chuckled again. "You appointed yourself the new boss?" Henshaw questioned.

"We can be a partnership," Jeremiah told him. "But we just don't go for Supergirl. She gets left alone." Jeremiah wanted to make sure of that. He loved Kara and didn't want any harm to come to her.

"So, we won't be getting rid of all the aliens then?" Henshaw questioned.

"All aliens bar Supergirl," Jeremiah replied. "I'm sure there are still plenty out there to satisfy our needs to rid this place of the vermin."

"Look at you, Danvers," Henshaw sounded proud of him. "You are a changed man from when you first came to Cadmus, huh?"

"Well we have Lillian to thank for that." Jeremiah replied.

"It's a shame we couldn't get her out to join us but I'm sure she'd be proud if she knew what we were doing." Henshaw said. Lillian had been transferred to a prison out of state and they couldn't risk moving to far away to get her and with the both of them having escaped their DEO prison, they didn't want to risk hanging around too much and asking too many questions so decided to leave without knowing where she now was.

"Yes, I am sure she would be." Jeremiah looked annoyed as he gave up pulling at the locker.

"You know if you ask me I can probably open that with this laser eye of mines." Henshaw said. Dampeners in the prison had blocked it from working, otherwise he'd have been out long ago, but now he was out, he obviously had use of it again.

"And you couldn't have done that right away?" Jeremiah questioned.

"Didn't ask," Henshaw walked across and shot the laser at the locker, causing the door to open. "Just a bunch of papers." Henshaw glanced down at them. Jeremiah also looked down, before he picked them up.

"Cops didn't find these, which is good for us," Jeremiah said, his eyes staying on the papers. "The next group of aliens we were going to collect after the first group were sent off."

"And what are we going to send them back in?" Henshaw questioned. "In case you haven't noticed we have no access to portals or the ship we had to ship off the first group of vermin we go rid of and we should probably lie low for a while."

"Prison turned you into a wimp then, didn't it?" Jeremiah questioned.

"I'm just stating the obvious," Henshaw said. "You don't break yourself out of prison and then start up stuff right away. You need to lie low for a while, or you know, at least a couple of days." Henshaw said, Jeremiah glancing up at him for a moment.

"Fair enough," Jeremiah could see his point. "We probably should get a good plan formulated anyways," Jeremiah said. "And we need some kind of vehicle to round them up in."

Henshaw stared at Jeremiah for a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jeremiah looked up to him again from looking through the list of aliens in National City.

"You have a chance to see your family. Your daughters, your wife," Henshaw said. "You don't want that?"

"They're not going to want me anymore," Jeremiah replied. "Not after what I've done."

"And you think this is going to make that any better?" Henshaw questioned.

"Well, no," Jeremiah shook his head. "But I may as well be the man they think I am now. The man Lillian made me."

"Well I think it's a big improvement on the man you were anyways," Henshaw said. "So, we got them all away the last time, right?"

"All but one," Jeremiah answered. "A little kid. Don't know what happened to her."

"She'll be here somewhere I am sure," Henshaw said. They didn't manage to get her back to her planet, so she would still be somewhere in the city. "Although I've no idea how we'll find her."

"We'll worry about that later." Jeremiah said.

"Actually, maybe the DEO will know where she is," Henshaw suggested. Jeremiah looked a little confused as to why he'd think that. "Well they were the ones who were here to try to stop us, right?" Henshaw questioned. "They wouldn't just leave her here. I'm sure they'd do something with her. Find her a safe place to stay."

"Yes you are probably right," Jeremiah replied. "But what, you just want me to rock up and ask them?" Jeremiah questioned. "I'm pretty sure they'd send me right back to prison other than lead me to the child."

"I suppose so, yes," Henshaw sighed. "But what about your other daughter?" Henshaw questioned. "You could probably win her trust easily. She always believed in you, right?"

"For a while, yes," Jeremiah nodded. "But not now. Kara said she hates me after what I've done so I don't think she'll tell me what happened to the child," Jeremiah said. "No-one at the DEO will."

"Well what about Kara?" Henshaw asked. "She got you out of prison. She obviously believes in you. Go back and ask her." Henshaw suggested. It seemed she was on Jeremiah's side, so maybe she'd tell him.

Jeremiah scoffed. "She won't tell me now. Not after I disappeared on her. She'll know I'm up to something. Especially once news breaks that you are out."

"Well be quick about it then. Maybe get her to accidentally let it slip out in conversation," Henshaw said. "We want this place alien free and that kid counts."

"Well," Jeremiah rubbed the back of his head. "She is just a kid."

"All aliens means all aliens. We are not going to start picking and choosing who we leave on Earth," Henshaw told him. "News will get out. Lillian will hear somehow. She will be pleased we are continuing this, even if it must be without her."

"Right," Jeremiah agreed. After all this child was an alien and Cadmus wanted to get rid of all aliens from Earth. "Well, I go see what I can get out of Kara. You start coming up with how we can get some resources. Weapons and such." Jeremiah said before he walked off out of the warehouse, going to see Kara.

* * *

"Grandma, Grandma," Hayden ran over to her, all excited to see her. She leapt up, Eliza lifting her granddaughter into her arms, giving her a big hug. "We was in Hawaii."

"Yeah you were. You are going to have to tell me all about it, huh?" Eliza said, pulling back slightly and looking into Hayden's eyes as Hayden nodded.

"And we got an Ivy." Hayden pointed down to the little dog who was still trying to play with Trudi, although Trudi had taken a break from playing and was laying out on the grass in the sun as Ivy pulled at her ear, trying to get her to keep playing.

"Yeah you did," Eliza said. "That's a surprise." Eliza glanced over to Alex.

"Yeah we decided in Hawaii to add another dog to the family," Alex explained. "We were only supposed to be looking this morning, but she seemed like the dog for us, so we just went ahead and brought her home."

"Well she's lovely," Eliza kept her gaze on the dog. "Looks like she is going to drive Trudi crazy though." Eliza chuckled as Ivy was still pulling at her ear, trying to get her back to playing, but Trudi was enjoying relaxing in the sun too much to get up.

Alex chucked as she watched the dogs. "She was enjoy playing with her earlier," Alex said from the chair. Eliza put Hayden down and she ran back over to the dogs, pushing on Trudi, trying to help Ivy get up to play. "Gentle, Hayden." Alex told her, Hayden scowling in her mother's direction before she gave Trudi a pat.

"So, where are Maggie and Emmi?" Eliza questioned as she sat down on the chair at the outside table. "I was expecting my lunch all ready when I arrived." Eliza joked.

"Yeah we were excited about going to the animal shelter, so we missed out half the stuff we needed when we were at the grocery store this morning," Alex admitted to her mother. "So, they've gone back out."

"Oh, that's okay," Eliza told her. "You can just tell me all about Hawaii as we wait."

"Emmi would kill me if I did that. She wants to be the one to tell you all about it," Alex said, looking across the grass as she heard Ivy giving a yelp, seeing Hayden with her arms around her neck. "Hayden be gentle," Alex told her again. "Ivy isn't as big or strong as Trudi. She's just small so you can't be as rough with her." Trudi was a big, strong dog and Hayden playing a little rougher with her didn't phase her at all, but Ivy was a lot smaller so wouldn't be able to handle as much.

"But I'm just so excited we got her, and she is so cute," Hayden squeaked. "Can we show Unkie Neil?"

"Yeah, we can ask them around later," Alex said. "So, how was everything here when we were gone?"

"Yeah, good," Eliza answered. "DEO is pretty quiet which I guess is a good thing."

"Hmm." Alex nodded as Ivy ran over to her, getting herself away from Hayden. Hayden pouted sadly for a moment before she kept patting Trudi. Ivy jumped up, her front paws going onto Alex's legs as she gave a little whimper. Alex lifted Ivy up onto her knee, Ivy curling up against her as Alex patted her.

"So, is she instead of another child?" Eliza questioned, Alex feeling slightly taken aback by the question. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry, I was just under the impression that the two of you would try again in time." She knew how hard it had been for them after losing Carter, but she felt that they still wanted more children and thought maybe one day it would feel like the right time for them to try again.

Alex bit her lip as she looked down to Ivy for a moment. "She has completed our family," Alex said, looking back up to her mother. "I think there is always going to be a part of me that wants another child, but I can't put myself through it again," Alex shook her head. "I know it's rare for things to go wrong but in both my pregnancies something has gone wrong and I…" Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I can't risk it again," Alex told her mother, her head shaking once again. "We did consider adopting again but….well, I guess we did adopt. It was just a hairy four legged child." Alex patted Ivy as she spoke, Ivy looking very comfy curled up on her knee.

Eliza smiled softly at her daughter for a moment. "What about Maggie carrying?"

"No," Alex answered, once again giving a shake of her head. "She doesn't want to and it's not something you can force on someone."

"No, I know it's not." Eliza responded, looking over to Hayden who was trying to pull a rope toy from Trudi's mouth.

"We're lucky with what we've got," Alex said, her gaze also on her young daughter. "And we're going to be aunties soon so that's going to be fun. This time I get to be the one to hype the kids up on sugar and it not be my problem."

Eliza chuckled. "You are lucky. Those girls are amazing," Eliza said. "And you two are going to be the greatest aunties ever."

"Well yeah," Alex got a cheeky grin on her face. "Did you really doubt that?"

"No. I didn't." Eliza answered.

"Grandma, Grandma," Hayden ran over to her, Trudi laying back on the grass, her rope toy still in her mouth. "Me and Emmi got baby geetars." Hayden said as she climbed up onto Eliza's knee, Eliza wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"Ah did you?" Eliza questioned.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. "From Hawaii. They are really little baby sized geetars."

"They're called Ukuleles sweetie," Alex told her, Hayden scrunching her face up a little. "Emmi wants to give you a little concert," Alex said, looking back to her mother. "She's actually really good at it. She just picked one up and could play it."

"Well she is one talented little girl," Eliza smiled as she thought about her eldest granddaughter. "And I look forward to her playing for me."

"I will play mines too, Grandma," Hayden said, looking up to her, a smile on her face. "It's blue."

"Ah well that's cool." Eliza answered, looking around as she heard voices from inside the kitchen, Maggie and Emmi back from their trip to the grocery store.

"Emmi, Emmi, Grandma is here." Hayden jumped down from Eliza's knee and ran over to the door into the house to get her sister, knowing she would be excited to see her Grandma.

* * *

Jeremiah knocked on the door, hoping Kara would still be home. He didn't have to wait long for an answer, Kara at the other side. "Jeremiah. You can't be here."

"Nice to see you too." Jeremiah said, walking into the house.

"J'onn knows what I've done," Kara told him. "They'll be looking for you."

"Well good job I have the protection of Supergirl then, huh?" Jeremiah said, a smirk on his face. "Especially because I just broke Henshaw out."

"You what," Kara shrieked. "Jeremiah that was not part of the deal."

"What deal?" Jeremiah questioned. "We didn't make any deal," Jeremiah said. "At least, not yet."

"What do you mean by that?" Kara swallowed, feeling nervous.

"The kid," Jeremiah said. "That alien kid that was the only one the DEO saved from getting sent away back to their home planet," Jeremiah said. "What happened to her? Where is she?"

Kara swallowed again. "I don't know who you are talking about." Kara said. She didn't want to risk him finding out about Emmi. Not if he wanted to send her away. She felt a pang in her heart, knowing she'd did wrong. She'd put Emmi in danger.

"Yes you do," Jeremiah was looking her in the eyes. "You know exactly who I am talking about and something tells me you know exactly where the kid is."

"She's just a kid. She's harmless. Leave her alone," Kara pleaded with him. "I've given you a chance, Jeremiah. Use it. Don't mess this up by landing yourself back in prison."

Jeremiah scoffed. "It's only a matter of time before I get caught."

"Then spend it with the people who are supposed to matter to you," Kara told him. "Eliza and Alex. You wanted to make it up to them," Kara reminded him. "Go see them instead of doing this."

Jeremiah chuckled. "Don't be so naive," Jeremiah said. "I had to say that stuff, so you'd help get me out," Jeremiah told her, a smug look on his face. "I know I have no chance with them. I may as well spend the little time I'm going to have out of prison sending as many alien vermin back to where they belong as I can."

"Well I can't let you do that," Kara shook her head. "I can't let you send more innocent people away from a place where they are safe and doing no harm," Kara said. "I can't let you tear a child away from her mums who love her more than anything. They are her world and she is theirs." Kara said, Jeremiah widened his eyes at what Kara had said.

"Her mums huh?" Jeremiah said, piecing together what Kara had said. Her mums. He remembered Kara also telling him that Alex had adopted a child. Who was 10. That alien child would be around that age by now. "Of course. Who else would adopt a little alien child but my Alex."

"What? No," Kara shook her head. "That's not what I said, I -"

"Oh Kara you are not a good liar," Jeremiah told her. "I don't actually know how you can keep the Supergirl secret to be honest." Jeremiah said.

"Jeremiah please," Kara pleaded with him. "Leave her alone." Emmi was just a child, who did no harm. She didn't deserve to be sent away from everyone she knew and loved. She didn't deserve to be left all alone because some people didn't want aliens on earth.

"Cadmus want to get rid of all aliens. I need to keep that happening," Jeremiah told her. "And she is alien, so, she is included."

"You wouldn't do that to Alex," Kara shook her head. "I know you still love and care for her," Kara said, trying to use Alex to get to Jeremiah. To stop him from doing this to not just Emmi but any other alien who was living peacefully on earth.

"I hate that this disappoints her and that she'll lose her daughter, but one day I know she will realise what I did was the right thing," Jeremiah said. "That all aliens must be removed from this world."

"So, that includes me too then, right?" Kara questioned.

"Well you got me out of prison, so you are pardoned." Jeremiah told her.

Kara scoffed. "Then I'll take Emmi's place," Kara said. "Send me anywhere you want. But you don't go near that little girl."

Jeremiah laughed. "No negotiations," Jeremiah said. "And what would that do to your husband if you left? And you're pregnant," Jeremiah glanced at her stomach. "And Alex. She's be devastated if you left."

"Not as much as she would be if anything happened to her daughter," Kara replied. She knew she'd screwed up big time and would do anything for Alex and to keep Emmi safe. She hated that she couldn't use her powers right now to stop Jeremiah, but she knew there was something she could do to keep Emmi safe. "I have access to the DEO," Kara reminded him. "I can get you other aliens. I will help you all I can, but you go nowhere near Alex and Maggie's daughter." Kara would do anything to keep Emmi safe. She knew if she had a little time she'd be able to come up with a plan to stop him and Henshaw but even if it didn't work, for Alex, Maggie and for Emmi, she'd sacrifice herself.

"An alien on our side," Jeremiah exhaled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'll need to speak to Henshaw. See what he says."

"He's never going to go for that," Kara replied. "Just leave him out of it. He doesn't need to know."

"He is my partner. He needs to know. Especially if we are going to send you somewhere else. I've already old him you were of limits." Jeremiah said.

"So say you changed your mind," Kara retorted. "It would be believable. For Alex. To protect Alex's child."

"I'll think about it. I'm going to talk to Henshaw and I'll be back to see you soon." Jeremiah told her before he turned and walked out of the house. Kara took a deep breath before she walked through to the kitchen, finding her mobile on the breakfast bar. She picked it up and scrolled down to J'onn's number, hoping he would answer her because she knew he was mad at her right now.

* * *

Maggie walked down the path and knocked on the door, it not taking long for an answer. "You okay?" Maggie questioned, Kara moving to the side to let her into the house.

"Not really," Kara shook her head, looking close to tears. "I've messed up. I've really messed up."

"What's happened?" Maggie looked concerned for her sister-in-law. She stepped forward, her hand going onto her arm.

Kara looked downwards for a moment, before looking back to Maggie. "You didn't tell Alex you came to see me, did you?"

"You insisted I didn't when you called," Maggie answered. "I told her I had to go to work for something, but I don't exactly like lying to her. So, this better be good. Why are you not answering her?"

Kara took a deep breath. "I helped Jeremiah get out of prison and now he wants to collect up all the aliens and send them away from earth and…I mean, all aliens, Maggie, and I know she is going to be so upset and disappointed in me and I've put everyone in danger."

Maggie widened her eyes, letting her hand fall from Kara's arm as she took a step back. "What?" Maggie gasped, not believing she heard Kara right. There was no way she would do such a crazy thing. "Are you being serious? How did you….what do you….what the hell, Kara?"

"I'm sorry," Kara looked like she was about to burst into tears. "I wanted to believe in him. He was so convincing when we talked and he said he did if for Alex and Eliza. To protect them but I think that was a lie to get me on his side and I…..I've screwed up, okay. I know I've screwed up but I'm trying to make it right," Kara's voice was on the verge of breaking. "J'onn is furious with me. He won't answer my calls and I….I went to the DEO but I've been refused entry and I can't use my powers because of the babies and -"

"No wonder J'onn is furious with you," Maggie raised her voice. "How did you even get him out?"

"Uh….I -" Kara started to talk, but Maggie spoke again, cutting her off.

"No actually, don't tell me," Maggie sounded angry. "I don't want to know. I don't want to be linked to this," Maggie's breathing was getting louder, showing her anger towards her sister-in-law. "What am I…why are you needing me? You want me to sweet talk Alex into why this was a good idea?"

"No," Kara shook her head. "I need your help to end this," Kara explained. "Like I said, the DEO won't let me in, so I can't access any weapons or the registry."

Maggie widened her eyes. "Why do you need that anyway?"

"For Jeremiah and Henshaw so they can go ahead with their plan. Get all of the aliens still out there." Kara replied, speaking quietly, knowing Maggie wasn't going to like her answer.

"Henshaw is out as well?" Maggie shrieked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Maggie wondered what had gotten into Kara. This wasn't the Kara she knew. "Are you actually going to help them do this? Send innocent people away?"

"I need to," Kara replied. "He's going to hurt Emmi if not and I will do anything to protect her."

"Oh really?" Maggie retorted. "Because that would have been not getting him out in the first place," Maggie shouted. "Now my little girl is in danger because of you and you want me to help you help them?" Maggie had to laugh at the situation. It was ridiculous of Kara to assume Maggie would help her.

"Make it look like I am going to help them then," Kara said. "And then they can get arrested again," Kara took a step forward. "Please, Maggie. I know I have done wrong but I'm going to try to make it right now. We let Jeremiah think he can trust me then we….then we can arrest him again."

"There will be no we, Kara," Maggie shook her head. "You've put my child in danger. I'm not teaming up with you for anything," Maggie told her, her tone cross. "Just….stay away from this whole thing."

"Maggie, I can't. I -"

"Yes you will," Maggie snapped at her. "You are no good to us anyways. You don't have your powers so all you are is a pregnant woman. A really stupid, dumb, selfish pregnant woman," Maggie seethed. "Just….I can't look at you right now." Maggie said, turning around and walking out of Kara's house, slamming the door hard as left, letting Kara know just how angry she was with her right now. Kara put her hand on her stomach as she felt the babies moving as a tear rolled down her cheek. She leaned herself back and rested herself against the wall, before sliding down so she was sitting on the floor, the tears getting heavier.

* * *

Maggie was standing outside of the warehouse. She knew it was probably a bad idea to go there alone and unarmed, but all she could think about right now was her daughter and keeping her safe. She remembered this as the warehouse that they'd used when they'd captured them, and she was sure that they wouldn't be stupid enough to go back there, but she needed to check. She needed to find them before they brought harm to anyone. Especially to her little girl. She felt sick to her stomach at the thought of something happening to her daughter. She took a deep breath as she walked through the back door, the fact it was unlocked a clue to her that maybe they were indeed in there. She walked slowly down the corridor, feeling her heart beating within her chest. She walked up the stairs, her eyes widening as she was sure she heard a soft murmur of voices. She picked up her pace a little, thinking now she definitely should have brought back up. She walked to the door, taking another deep breath before she pushed it open, her eyes widening in shock as she saw not only Jeremiah and Henshaw, but Eliza was also in the room, talking with Jeremiah.

Maggie screamed out, feeling Henshaw's laser hitting the side of her shoulder. "Stop." Eliza shouted, lunging forward and hitting at Henshaw, Jeremiah pulling her away.

"Really?" Maggie spoke through gritted teeth, her hand rubbing close to the injured area. "You don't think you've done this to me enough already?" Maggie muttered, it not the first time Henshaw had shot her with his laser eye, but now the third.

Henshaw gave a smug laugh. "Best keeping things consistent, huh?" Henshaw said. "Or, if you want I can use this on you instead." Henshaw said, pulling a gun from behind him.

"Where did you get that?" Maggie swallowed worriedly.

Henshaw laughed again. "Can't let you know all my secrets."

Maggie felt a burning pain in her shoulder as she took a few steps forward, trying not to show Henshaw she was worried. She didn't want to risk things going badly. "Eliza are you okay?" Maggie questioned. "They've not hurt you?"

"I'm okay." Eliza answered. Eliza was on her way to work after an afternoon with Maggie, Alex and the girls when Henshaw had spotted her by chance and had taken her and brought her to the warehouse, hoping to get some information from her or to use her to get into the DEO to get things they needed.

Maggie glanced at the three of them. She was sure Jeremiah wouldn't hurt Eliza, but it still worried her that she was there. "Look," Maggie glanced back at Henshaw. "Why don't we let Eliza go, okay? Just, let her go. Then you two can go. Get out of this city, maybe even this country," Maggie suggested. "People are already looking for you. What's more important right now?" Maggie wondered. "That you send a few innocent aliens away from here or you two getting freedom?"

Henshaw and Jeremiah stared at each other. "The aliens." Henshaw answered, looking back to Maggie.

"C'mon," Maggie shook her head. "Can't you get something new to do? Why is it always back to this?" Maggie wondered.

"I'll get something new to do when all the aliens are back to where they belong." Henshaw said.

Maggie pursed her lips, looking to Jeremiah. "Jeremiah, c'mon. Be the person I know Alex wants you to be," Maggie said. "This isn't you. Not the real you." Maggie pointed out.

"You don't know the real me just like I don't know the real you," Jeremiah replied. "Henshaw is right. We need to send them all back to where they belong and that unfortunately is going to include your daughter."

Maggie felt herself getting angry at them threatening Emmi. "You are not going near her." Maggie said, feeling a little weak, the pain in her shoulder getting worse.

"Jeremiah please don't do that to Alex. I know you love her. Your Alexandra," Eliza looked him in the eyes. "Your girl. Remember you would tell her all about the stars and the -"

"Be quiet," Henshaw shouted, Eliza jumping a little, getting slightly startled. "This isn't supposed to be some soppy family reminiscing moment," Henshaw said. "Now, you Eliza are going to go to the DEO and get the registry for us."

"I've told you already that I don't know the codes for that," Eliza responded. "I work part-time in the lab, okay, I don't know anything about that kind of stuff."

"Your daughters will. Or J'onn or that little nerdy computer guy," Henshaw said, everyone looking around as they heard a banging from down the stairs, followed by voices. "Who is that?" Henshaw said, glaring at Maggie, the gun in his hand now pointing in her direction. "Do you have back-up?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I swear. I'm here on my own. I don't know who is down there." Maggie swallowed, feeling worried. She had a gun pointing towards her at point blank range and nothing to use to defend herself.

"Not sure I believe her, do you?" Henshaw questioned, looking around to Jeremiah as Eliza slowly stepped closer to Maggie.

"Well she's a cop. Most cops are going to lie and say there's no back up even if there is." Jeremiah answered, his eyes on Maggie.

"I swear. I've not let anyone know I'm here." Maggie took a step back, her hands out in front of her. Jeremiah and Henshaw looked to the door, footsteps getting louder as people were making their way up the stairs.

"We gotta make a move," Henshaw said, looking to Jeremiah. "We need to slow these two and the others down though." Henshaw glanced back Maggie, a smug look on his face.

"Maggie, no." Eliza shouted as she ran in front of her, the sounds of the gun shot filling the room.

"Eliza," Maggie screamed as her mother-in-law fell to the ground, blood gushing out of the wound. "Eliza, hey, hey, look at me." Maggie knelt down and put Eliza's head on her knees, putting pressure against the wound on her stomach with her hands. She looked up, seeing Henshaw had ran from the room, Jeremiah standing there, frozen to the spot as he looked at his wife.

"Jeremiah, c'mon," Henshaw shouted. "They're going to catch us. Let's go. We can go down the other side, but we need to be quick." Jeremiah waited a moment more before he ran from the room, trying to make a break for it with Henshaw.

"Eliza," Maggie looked down to her. The colour had drained from her face. She looked to the wound, her hands firmly pressed against it, blood seeping out, going onto the floor. "Eliza, Eliza, stay with me, okay?" Maggie questioned, her voice breaking at the thought of losing her.

"Maggie," Eliza struggled to talk. "I love all of you so much."

"No," Maggie shook her head, putting as much pressure on the wound as she could. "We are not doing this. You're going to be okay. We'll get you help, I- " Maggie looked around as she heard J'onn calling out their names. "J'onn call an ambulance, quick," Maggie said, J'onn's eyes widening at the scene as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "They've gone out the other way. Someone has to -"

"Valdes saw them. He and the others have gone after them." J'onn said, before he started talking on the phone to the operator.

"Maggie, please," Eliza shakily brought her hand up, resting it on Maggie's cheek. "I'm honoured to have known you and you've made my girl so happy. I want you to tell everyone that -"

"No," Maggie cut her off again as a tear rolled down her cheek. "We're not losing you today, Eliza, okay," Maggie said, swallowing a lump in her throat. "You're strong. You can get through this. And you are going to have two new grandbabies and then it'll be Christmas," Maggie's voice was trembling as she spoke. "What's your favourite thing about Christmas? Hmm, can you tell me that?" Maggie knew she needed to keep Eliza talking. She needed her to stay alert. "Bet it isn't Alex's attempts at helping with the cooking." Maggie said, Eliza's lips etching a little, appreciating the joke.

"I just want everyone to know I love them so much." Eliza's eyes were closing as she spoke.

"And you can tell us all. The girls and Alex, Kara, Neil," Maggie said. "You can tell us all," Maggie said again. "Eliza, Eliza," Maggie lightly tapped on her cheek as her eyes closed. "No, Eliza, you have to keep talking to me." Maggie said, J'onn hearing the desperation in her voice as he hung up the call.

"They're on their way." J'onn said as he knelt down, adding to the pressure on Eliza's wound, trying to lessen the blood from gushing out.

"You hear that, Eliza?" Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "They're coming. They're coming to help you so you just gotta hold on for us all, okay?" Maggie spoke through tears as she stared at Eliza, Eliza laying there with her eyes closed, not giving Maggie a response.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	54. Chapter 54

Alex burst into the family room, Maggie immediately standing up and walking over to her, opening her arms out to give her wife a hug. "What the hell has happened?" Alex questioned, pulling back and looking down to her wife. She wiped tears that were still on Maggie's cheeks before she glanced down to her shoulder, seeing the wound from Henshaw's laser. "Baby you need to get that looked at." Alex sounded concerned as she spoke.

"I've tried telling her," J'onn said, Alex looking over to the chair where he was waiting. "She won't until there's news on Eliza."

"It's fine." Maggie was in pain, but she was more worried about Eliza right now.

"It's not fine and you need it cleaned, stitched and dressed," Alex said. "It could get infected leaving it open like that. It'll only take a few minutes." Alex told her, rubbing her arm softly.

"How about I go find a nurse. See if they'll do it in here so you are still here if they come and tell us about Eliza?" J'onn suggested. Alex answered with a yes before Maggie could say no. She waited until J'onn had left the room before she spoke again.

"I don't understand. How can she have been shot?" Alex questioned. She could feel her heart beating within her chest. She felt sick to her stomach with worry for her mother. "And by Henshaw? He's in prison," Alex looked rather puzzled at what had happened and how it had been able to happen. "And I thought you said you had to go into work, but you were with my mum, I…."

Maggie pursed her lips as she shook her head. She looked downwards, Eliza's dried blood still on her hands. "I'm sorry," Maggie's voice broke as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek. "He was going to shoot me and she….she stepped in front. I…I'm so sorry."

"Hey, this is not your fault," Alex spoke softly, pulling her wife into another hug. She held onto her tightly, giving her the comfort she was clearly seeking. "I don't understand what's going on right now and I would like to get some answers," Alex said, rubbing her wife's back, bringing her some comfort. "And where's Kara? Has someone called Kara?"

"Uh…no. No-one has called her." Maggie said, pulling back from the hug, looking into her wife's eyes.

"Well don't you think you should?" Alex questioned. "Her mum is in hospital after being shot."

"I know," Maggie said. "But uh…well…." Maggie took a deep breath. She didn't want to have to tell her this but she new she needed to hear the truth about how everything happened. "It's down to Kara that this even happened." Maggie spoke slowly. She knew Alex was going to get upset over his and she didn't want that for her wife. They'd been through so much lately and things were finally looking good for them, so she hated that Alex would have to face more difficulties, especially because it risked her relationship with her sister.

"What do you mean?" Alex questioned, a confused look on her face.

"She got Jeremiah out of prison and then he got Henshaw out." Maggie explained, Alex's eyes widening in shock at what she was hearing.

"No," Alex shook her head. "She wouldn't do that. You must be mistaken." Alex couldn't believe that her sister would be so stupid to free Jeremiah, not after what he'd done.

"She told me herself," Maggie explained. "That's where I went after lunch. It was Kara who called me. Not work. She wanted my help to fix what she did. What she helped start." Maggie told her, Alex taking a few paces across the room as she shook her head.

"What did she start?" Alex questioned, looking back to her wife.

Maggie was looking downwards, her lips pursed. "Jeremiah and Henshaw tried to continue with the Cadmus mission of freeing earth of all aliens. All aliens, Alex," Maggie emphasised. "They wanted to get to Emmi."

Alex widened her eyes, her head shaking. "I left her with Ava. Is she in danger?" Alex put her hand on her chest, suddenly feeling worried for her daughter's safety. "Where are they now? Jeremiah and Henshaw?"

"They ran off after Henshaw shot Eliza," Maggie answered. "Valdes and some of the others went after them. They caught them. They're back in prison."

Alex felt relieved that at least her daughter was safe, and they could no longer harm her. "But he just ran off? He just left Mum laying there, having been shot?"

Maggie nodded lightly. "I'm sorry."

Alex shook her head. "How could he do that?" Alex questioned. "He's supposed to love her. He's supposed to…" Alex trailed off, shaking her head as her eyes glossed over with tears. "And Kara, she….what made her get him out?" Alex questioned. "I didn't even know she was talking to him. I mean, how long has that been going on for?"

"I don't know," Maggie shook her head. "Not long. I don't think anyway, but I don't know. I didn't ask. I just got mad at her for putting Emmi in danger and for betraying you."

"What was she thinking?" Alex sniffed back. "And poor Mum is fighting for her life because of her stupid choice," Alex squeaked. "I…how was Mum even there?" Alex was still trying to put everything together. To understand how everything happened.

"Henshaw got her on her way to work," Maggie told her. "Wanted her to help them get into the updated registry."

"And you?" Alex asked.

"After I left Kara's I went to the warehouse to see if they were there," Maggie said. "I thought it would be a long shot. I didn't think they'd go back there. Surely they would know it would be the first place people would look for them, but they were there, and I was unarmed and had no back up so I -"

"You got yourself shot at," Alex spoke over her. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have been seriously injured or worse," Alex's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek. "What would we have done if we lost you?"

"I was only thinking about protecting Emmi," Maggie told her. "I was thinking like a mother."

"You should have told me," Alex yelled, her frustrations coming out. "Or got Ethan and Samuel to help you," Alex added. "But going into the unknown by yourself?" Alex questioned. "Don't ever do that to me, Maggie."

"I'm sorry." Maggie stepped forward, pulling her wife into a hug, knowing she needed the comfort. She knew she was worried about her mother, as well as being upset with Kara and her to an extent.

Alex held onto Maggie tightly. Maggie felt pain in her shoulder where she'd been shot by Henshaw's laser, but she did her best not to let out the moan of pain that wanted to escape her. "I can't lose her, Maggie. I can't lose my mum. I'm not ready for that." Alex's voice was muffled against her wife's shoulder.

"Eliza is strong. She'll fight this the best she can." Maggie assured her, her heart breaking at the thought of losing Eliza. She felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach, knowing she'd never forgive herself should Eliza not make it, because that bullet was meant for her.

* * *

Alex was standing in the room, staring at Kara who was sitting rather quietly by the door. "This silence is killing me." Kara murmured.

"I need to calm down before talking to you," Alex was livid with her sister. "I don't want to say anything that I will end up regretting." Alex was mad that Kara had helped get Jeremiah out. She was mad that she'd put Emmi in danger and she was mad that her actions had gotten her mother shot but she was mostly mad at the fact that she didn't talk to her about it at all. That she'd did everything behind her back.

"You are lucky she called you to let you know about Eliza in the first place." J'onn said, Kara glancing over to him, seeing the look of disappointment on his face.

"She's my mum," Kara retorted. "Yeah okay, maybe her being shot is on me but don't you think I feel bad enough about all of this as it is?" Kara questioned. "But she is my mum and I deserve to know she is here and in surgery."

"Yeah, well just remember you put her there. You may not have pulled the trigger, but you put her there," J'onn said, standing up from the chair where he was sitting. "I'm going to get some air." J'onn said before he walked out of the room, Kara, Maggie and Alex staring at him as he walked out.

"Have you let Neil know?" Maggie questioned, feeling like Kara did need some support.

"I went up, but they said he was in a surgery, so I don't want to bother him," Kara answered. "He's saving a baby's life," Kara said, rolling her wedding rings around her finger as she spoke. "They're going to send him down as soon as he is out."

Maggie gave a little nod, glancing over to her wife who was looking at her watch. "They've been ages," Alex sounded on the verge of tears. "It shouldn't be taking them this long," Alex said. "What if they can't get the bullet out safely or an organ has been torn or she won't stop bleeding or -"

"Hey, hey, baby," Maggie stepped over to her wife, her hands going onto her arms, rubbing them gently. "Take a deep breath," Maggie told her, taking the breath with her. "And another," Maggie said, breathing with her once again to keep her calm. "Eliza is strong and is going to give this her best fight." Maggie assured her, the guilt still eating away at her that Eliza was on that operating table and not her. She had to believe she was going to be okay because anything else wasn't an option.

Maggie is right," Kara spoke sheepishly as Alex and Maggie turned to look at her. "Eliza is tough."

Alex glared at her sister. She couldn't hold anything in any longer. "She shouldn't be in this situation in the first place," Alex snapped. "What the hell were you thinking, Kara?"

"I don't know," Kara shrugged. "I…I went to see him because I couldn't shake this feeling that I had. I don't know if it's because of these two or what," Kara said as she put her hand on her bump. "But I just needed to see him and we talked and he….I guess he lied to me to tell me what I wanted to hear and I…."

"Well that's no surprise," Alex retorted. "Of course he is going to be all sorry and sweet and act all innocent so he can get you on his side," Alex said. "He threatened our little girl, Kara. How could you put Emmi in danger like that?" Alex wondered.

"I didn't mean to," Kara replied. "I didn't think he would do anything like this. He said he wanted to make it up to you and Eliza. That he only did those things because he was protecting you. I thought….I genuinely thought he wanted out to be a better person. To make it up to you."

Alex shook her head. "Those babies really must be doing something strange to your head," Alex said. "I…" Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I guess we just gotta be thankful they've been caught, and no harm has come to Emmi because that would have been it with me and you," Alex told her, Kara pursing her lips as she gave a little nod, feeling herself welling up with tears. "My daughter. If anything had happened to her, I…I couldn't…." Alex felt Maggie rubbing her back in comfort.

"I know and I'm sorry that I put her in danger." Kara apologised.

"And Mum," Alex wiped her hand across her cheek, removing a tear that had fallen. "I…." Alex paused. "If she doesn't make it, Kara, I…" Alex shook her head. "You are my little sister and I love you but right now I….I don't like you. I don't like what you've done and if Mum doesn't make it I don't see a way for us to be….be us. To ever be okay again." Alex told her, making her way over to the door, needing to get away from the room for a moment.

"Astra." Kara said, standing up from the chair. Alex froze to the spot, her hand staying still on the door handle.

"What?" Alex questioned, turning her head to face her sister, not quite believe she was bringing this up.

"I forgave you for killing my aunt." Kara said, Maggie staying quiet, knowing this chat had to be between the two sisters.

"Did you really just go there?" Alex questioned, a little in shock. "Astra was a threat to this city. To this planet," Alex pointed out. "She was going to kill J'onn. He was defenceless, and that man is in every sense of the word, our father," Alex reminded her. "You freed a man who wanted to rid this earth of aliens. Of your kind, Kara," Alex sounded angry. "That choice got Mum shot. The woman who took you in and raised you and loves you like her own," Alex said. "So don't compare these situations. They are not the same." Alex seethed before she walked out of the room, needing some time away from Kara.

* * *

Alex saw J'onn outside of the hospital, sitting on a bench. She walked across to join him, neither of them talking for a few moments. Eventually, Alex turned to face him. "Do I even want to know how she got him out?" Alex questioned.

J'onn pursed his lips. "She forged my signature on an approval letter," J'onn told her, Alex exhaling lightly as she shook her head. "I….I don't know what to do with her, Alex," J'onn admitted. "I know I need to give the staff at the DEO prison a good talking to. They still shouldn't have let him out. I would never just do it in writing. I'd be there to over see it," J'onn said. "And the security is clearly lacking. It's supposed to be the most secure prison we have. How did a prisoner get himself back in and get another prisoner out unnoticed?" J'onn shook his head, angry with the staffs lack of attention. "As for Kara, I…." J'onn let a puff of air escape between his lips.

"She needs to be punished. She can't get away with this so easily. What she's caused and how bad things could have been for my daughter and all the other aliens out there if you didn't catch them so quickly," Alex pointed out. "I hate to say this because it's Kara, you know, she's….." Alex trailed off. "She needs to be punished."

"Do you want me to send your pregnant sister to prison?" J'onn questioned, knowing that was an option. After all, she had committed forgery. It was something he didn't want to do, but knew Kara needed some sort of punishment that was more than him just yelling at her.

"It's not my choice." Alex said, sounding thankful for that. She would hate to be in the position J'onn was in right now.

"And I wish it wasn't mine," J'onn replied. Alex lightly rubbed his back, knowing this was a hard situation for him to be in. "Is uh….is there any news on Eliza yet?" J'onn questioned, sounding concerned for the woman.

"No." Alex looked downwards as she answered.

"Well sometimes no news is good news, right?" J'onn questioned.

Alex shrugged. She just wanted to know that her mother was okay. "The longer they are taking, I…." Alex stopped talking. She didn't want to think it, never mind say it out loud. "I don't know how things can ever be the same again between me and Kara. Especially if Mum doesn't make it."

J'onn wrapped his arm around Alex, Alex resting her head on his shoulder. "What you and Kara have is special and it would be a shame if you two couldn't find a way through this." J'onn told her.

"So, I'm just supposed to ignore the fact she went behind my back and got Jeremiah out of prison?" Alex questioned. "That she knowingly put my child in danger? That her actions got my mother shot?" Alex wondered. "And she put Maggie in a horrible position and caused her to get injured," Alex added. "Although I'm also mad at Maggie for being dumb enough to go looking on her own with no back up and while being unarmed." Alex murmured.

"No, you are entitled to be angry with her," J'onn answered. "I just hope in time you two can find a way to figure things out and be the best of sisters that I know you are," J'onn told her, still rubbing her arm in comfort. "As for Maggie, well she was only looking to protect your daughter."

"I know she was," Alex exhaled lightly. "I just…losing Maggie or Mum or my kids, it's not…." Alex stopped talking. She knew the pain of losing a child and she didn't want to ever face that again be it with her child, mother or wife. Not yet, not for a long time. Eliza wasn't that old. She still had plenty life in her yet. "I still need my mum, you know."

"I know," J'onn placed a soft kiss on the top of Alex's head. "And she's tough. You gotta get that from somewhere, right?" J'onn questioned. "Eliza isn't giving up. Not today."

"Hmm," Alex took a deep breath. "What I don't understand, J'onn, is how Jeremiah could have left that warehouse when Mum had been shot," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "She's still his wife. Even if he has changed she is still the same wonderful, sweet woman who wouldn't hurt a fly. How could he just leave her?"

"Well like you say, he is a changed man." J'onn answered.

"I know I said I was mad at Maggie for going in alone and unarmed but if she didn't then maybe….maybe Mum would have been all alone when she was shot. What if she had to die alone?" Alex's voice broke as she pushed herself away from J'onn and sat up, looking him in the eyes.

"Don't think like that," J'onn told her. "I know it must be difficult for you right now, but we got Eliza help as quickly as we could, and she is in the best possible place with the best people working on her." J'onn assured her.

"I know," Alex gave a little nod. "I just don't know how much more of the waiting I can take." Alex murmured. She felt sick she was so worried about her mother and she just wanted some news, preferably good news so she could let herself relax if only a little.

* * *

Maggie walked into the room, Eliza already sitting up, her eyes open. "Eliza," Maggie choked back tears. She had been told she was fine but seeing it for herself made her all emotional. "I'm so glad you are okay," Maggie said, walking over to her and taking her hand in hers. "I would never have forgiven myself if you didn't make it."

"Oh, you didn't pull that trigger." Eliza reminded her.

"No, but I…" Maggie bit her lip. "I can't believe you did that for me. You took the bullet."

"Of course I would take a bullet for you," Eliza said. "You are my daughter and I'd do anything if it meant keeping you safe," Eliza brought her other hand over, putting it on top of Maggie's and giving it a squeeze. Maggie felt her heart swell, knowing that Eliza was willing to die for her. That someone loves her so much they'd risk their own life to protect hers. She knew she had Alex who'd do anything for her, but to know that she had Eliza as well, really touched her and let her see the kind of love a mother should give their child. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," Maggie sounded like she was to cry. "I love you too and I uh…I'm really glad you are okay because I don't know how any of us would cope without you."

"Ah, you're not getting rid of me that easily," Eliza said, Maggie giving her a smile. "Your shoulder okay?"

"It's fine," Maggie looked down to the now dressed wound. "Uh, Alex is just coming. She's just calling Ava to let her know you are okay and is making sure the girls are." Maggie said, explaining why she didn't come in with her.

Eliza gave a little nod. "And Kara? Is she here?"

"Uh…yeah," Maggie bit her lip. "They said two of us could come in at a time, so she is letting me and Alex in first." Maggie told her, which wasn't exactly a lie. They had been told only two visitors should go in at a time, but last she knew Kara was still waiting for Neil, she didn't even know if Kara knew Eliza was out of surgery.

"Jeremiah told me Kara got him out," Eliza said, Maggie giving a little nod. "Her heart is always in the right place," Eliza noted. "Even if it's wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"No, it sure wasn't." Maggie retorted.

"Have they been caught or are they still out there?" Eliza wondered. "Emmi isn't in danger is she?" Eliza questioned, but then figured she probably wasn't. Alex and Maggie wouldn't have left her with Ava if she was in danger.

"They're back in prison." Maggie was thankful they'd been caught quickly, and things hadn't gone any worse than they already had.

"Good. I'm glad. I…" Eliza paused for a moment. "Well, I'm disappointed in Jeremiah but I don't think he was ever going to change from what Cadmus made him." Eliza said, looking disappointed.

"Unfortunately not," Maggie replied. "But I can't believe he ran off after you were shot. His own wife. I….I'm sorry, Eliza."

"It's not your fault," Eliza assured her. "And I came to terms with the fact I lost my husband a long time ago." Eliza said, glancing to the door as it opened, smiling as she saw Alex walking in the room.

"Oh Mum," Alex walked quickly over, putting the jug of water and cup she'd been given by the nurse down on the side table. "I'm so glad you are okay." Alex gave her mother a hug, Eliza wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"Of course I am okay," Eliza winced a little, feeling some pain where she'd had her stitches from the surgery. "You are stuck with me for a while yet."

"I'm never stuck with you, Mum," Alex said, pulling back and looking into her mothers eyes. "The doctor said you'd have to stay in here a couple of days but then you are coming to stay with us, okay," Alex told her, rubbing her arm. "Until you recover fully from this." Alex glanced around at Maggie. She knew she wouldn't have to ask her if that was okay.

"Oh I don't want to put you out," Eliza argued. "I'll stay with Kara and Neil if I must be somewhere other than my own apartment."

"No you wont stay with her," Alex spoke a little sharper than she intended. "You're my mum. You are staying with me and Maggie and the girls."

"But you have the girls and two dogs to look after." Eliza protested.

"We'll can manage." Alex said, looking around to Maggie again, staring her in the eyes.

"Yeah it's the least I can do after what you did for me," Maggie said, agreeing with her wife. Of course they'd be there to help Eliza through her recovery. "And the girls will love having you there and helping you in your recovery."

"Well okay, I'll come but on one condition," Eliza said, Maggie and Alex looking at her, waiting to hear what this condition was. "When I say I am fully recovered you two will let me watch the girls for the night and get yourselves out on a date."

"I'm not going to say no to that," Alex said, her mother smiling at her. She took a deep breath, once again looking to her wife. "Did you tell her?" Alex questioned. "Does she know what she's done?" Alex still looked furious and Maggie knew it was going to be a long time before the sisters were able to work things out.

"I know," Eliza answered so Maggie didn't need to. "And I know it was the wrong thing to do and you have every right to be angry with her, especially regarding the danger Emmi could have been but please remember she is pregnant and -"

"And that means I need to excuse what she's done?" Alex asked.

"I'm just saying she isn't human. She's a pregnant Kryptonian on Earth," Eliza reminded her daughter. "We don't know what that is doing to her."

"She is not getting to use that as an excuse," Alex retorted. "She made a dumb, selfish choice without consulting us," Alex reminded her mother. "If you want to forgive her easily that's up to you but I have my own mind and I have the right to be angry at her right now. She got Jeremiah out of prison after he killed innocent aliens who happen to be Emmi's birth parents. She put Emmi at risk and I'm not willing to forgive that so easily," Alex raised her voice a little. "Not to mention she got you shot."

"It wasn't Kara who pulled that trigger." Eliza reminded her.

"She enabled it," Alex replied. "Henshaw got out because she got Jeremiah out. Henshaw tried to shoot my wife and then my mum gets shot," Alex said. "Either way I could have lost someone I love, not to mention if they were successful in getting to Emmi. That doesn't even bare to think about," Alex exhaled lightly. Maggie stepped closer to her, her hand going onto her wife's back, rubbing it gently. "I get to be angry with her right now."

"No-one is saying you can't be," Maggie told her, still rubbing her back. She agreed with Alex's way of thinking and was mad with Kara also. She hoped in time they'd be able to work things out but knew right now, Alex needed this time to work through her anger. "Just take a deep breath and let's just spend some time with Eliza then get home to the girls, yeah?" Maggie questioned, still rubbing Alex's back. Alex pursed her lips and she gave a little nod. Talking about Kara was making her angry right now, so she knew she needed to put it at the back of her mind for now and just spend some time with her mother.

* * *

"Kara," Neil walked into the family room, Kara immediately standing up and walking into her husband, Neil wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I'm sorry my surgery took so long. They said you've been here a while," Neil rubbed her back as he spoke, Kara holding onto him tightly. "Is she okay? Is she out of surgery?"

Kara nodded against her husband. "I've screwed everything up," Kara sounded like she was going to break down in tears as she pulled her head back and looked up to her husband. "You told me not to do this. You told me to at least talk to Alex first," Kara said. "Why didn't I listen?"

"Well sometimes listening isn't your best quality," Neil reminded her. "Sometimes you are more act first think later."

Kara exhaled lightly. "She hates me."

"She's just angry right now," Neil said, expecting anger from Alex at this current moment. "Things will calm down. You just need to give it time," Neil said, tucking a loose strand of Kara's hair behind her ear. "Eliza is okay?"

"Yeah," Kara gave a sigh of relief. "I'd not be able to ever forgive myself if she hadn't made it."

"Well you don't need to think about that," Neil spoke softly. "She's okay and she's going to be here for these two." Neil put his hand onto Kara's bump.

"But I want them to have their aunties," Kara said, her hand going on top of Neil's. "Alex is my…she's my person, you know, she's one of the main reasons this place feels like home and I need her. I need her not to hate me."

"Hun," Neil wiped a tear from Kara's cheek. "I know how much Alex means to you," Neil said. "We are naming one of our babies after her." Neil reminded her. They'd talked baby names and had decided for sure that one of their children would be named after Alex.

"She's not going to like that now," Kara spoke through tears. "She hates me and she's not going to want me to name my child after her," Kara squeaked. "And she's going think that I'm only doing it to make it up to her."

"She's not going to hate you forever," Neil assured her. He knew Alex was angry and felt she had a right to be right now, but he felt in time the sisters would be able to work things out. "Just give her some space and let her calm down. But I know you two and I know how much your sister loves you. You will get through this. Just give it time."

Kara took a deep breath, trying to stop her tears from falling. "I don't know," Kara shook her head. "Maybe I don't deserve it. I could have caused a whole lot more heartache than I did. I put her little girl in danger. Sweet little Emmi. She could have…I made it so she -"

"Hey, no," Neil rubbed her arms as he spoke. "Let's not do the what if's and what could have been," Neil said. "We focus on helping Eliza with her recovery and giving Alex some space right now," Neil told her, knowing that was probably the best thing to do. "And in time, I know that you and your sister will be okay again," Neil assured her. "It's you and Alex. There's always going to be a you and Alex," Neil said, speaking softly as he wiped away another tear from Kara's cheek. "Yeah?"

Kara bit her lip, looking a little uncertain. "I uh….I just need to give it time?"

"Yeah, hun, you just give her some time." Neil said, and Kara gave a little nod before leaning back against him, Neil wrapping his arms back around her, giving her a comforting hug.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	55. Chapter 55

Alex was standing in the doorway, watching Emmi as she slept. She couldn't begin to think about what it would be like losing her. If Jeremiah and Henshaw had got to her and had been successful in sending her back to her home planet. "Hey, you going to come to bed?" Alex kept staring at her daughter as she felt Maggie's hands wrap around her stomach, her chin resting on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah," Alex pursed her lips, her eyes still on Emmi. "Do you think we need to tell her?" Alex questioned. "It was so close to her possibly finding out anyways and I…do you think she needs to know?" Alex asked. "She does, right? She deserves to know the truth about what happened that night."

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I think that she's young and this is something huge and I….I think we should wait until she asks us," Maggie said. "I'm sure she will one day anyways, so let's just wait until she is ready to know."

"What if she hates me?" Alex asked, feeling sick at the thought. "It's because of my dad that she was orphaned in the first place and -"

"And you gave her a wonderful, loving home. You give her all she needs and more," Maggie told her wife, tightening her grip on her. "You could not love that girl anymore than you do and she loves you so much," Maggie said, looking across to Emmi who was curled up on her bed, sound asleep. "She's not going to hate you."

"Well I don't know about that," Alex mumbled. "Are we lying to her by keeping the truth from her?"

"I think sometimes the truth is hard to take and she is young, and we are protecting her," Maggie said, moving to the side and turning her wife around so she was facing her. "But you are not your father. Okay sweetie, she adores you and she's had a special connection with you since the first day you saw her," Maggie reminded her wife. "Don't worry that that is going to get ruined," Maggie said. "I don't imagine Emmi ever hating you."

Alex gave a little nod. "How are we going to explain to them about Kara?" Alex questioned. "She was always around them and now I don't…Hayden asked about a million times if Neil and her could come see Ivy and I…I'm not ready to forgive her for this."

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "Uh…we can just tell them she is really busy with work. Or the babies are making her feel too tired to come over," Maggie suggested. "And Hayden's mainly asked for Neil anyways, so he can still come see Ivy, right?"

"Yeah but he is probably going to try and talk me in to working things out with Kara." Alex sighed.

"Look, he is going to be there for his wife," Maggie said. "I know what she did was wrong but she's going to be upset over this and need someone," Maggie reminded her. "Aren't you glad she has him?" Alex pursed her lips, her head shaking a little before she walked out of Emmi's bedroom, Maggie following behind her, pulling the door almost all the way closed but leaving it slightly ajar. Alex walked into her bedroom, walking over to her bed side table. She opened the bottom drawer and moved a few things around till she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the poker like chip and sat down on the bed, moving it between her fingers. "You okay?" Maggie questioned, seeing she had her 5 month sober chip in her hand, something she'd recently gotten.

Alex took a deep breath as Maggie sat down next to her. "I need to get my mind off all of this," Alex told her. "It's driving me to think I need a…." Alex shook her head, not wanting to say it out loud but she knew Maggie would know what she meant.

"Well," Maggie lightly rubbed Alex's arm. "I'm sure we can do something to take your mind away from that." Maggie spoke softly as she leaned forward, placing a few soft kisses on Alex's neck as her hand moved up, resting it on her upper arm.

"Nope," Alex moved herself away, causing Maggie to stop kissing her. "No sex tonight. I'm still mad with you," Alex said, Maggie giving her wife a sad pout. "Don't give me that look," Alex told her, lightly hitting her shoulder, luckily it not the injured one. "You were dumb. I know you were only thinking about Emmi being in possible danger but babe," Alex shook her head. "If things went wrong and I lost you, I…" Alex trailed off, looking downwards.

"Hey sweetie its okay. I'm okay." Maggie assured her.

"But things could have gone differently," Alex retorted. "I not ready to lose you. I never want to lose you," Alex sounded on the verge of tears. "Just…promise me the next time you'll take back up with you before running into the unknown," Alex said, and Maggie gave a little nod, understanding Alex's worry. "I know you are tough and can hold your own, but you have a wife and two kids and two dogs waiting at home for you." Alex spoke quietly, tears now glossing her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Maggie apologised as she gently wiped her thumb over Alex's cheek, removing a tear that fell. She knew the tears wouldn't just be about worry for her and that the events of the day with her sister, mother and father would also be making her emotional.

"Am I ever going to stop feeling like this?" Alex questioned. "That the answer when things get tough is a drink?"

"You managed it for a long time." Maggie reminded her, rubbing her arm softly.

"Not long enough," Alex murmured. "I…I was almost 5 years sober and I blew it and now I'm only just 5 months sober and I…" Alex shook her head, not saying it again. "I don't want to let you down again."

"You're not going to let me down sweetie," Maggie spoke softly. "You are just having a little wobble, but we're talking about it and you are going to see that you don't need a drink," Maggie told her. "You are strong, and you can get through this."

"No," Alex shook her head. "I'm weak." Alex corrected her.

"You are so strong," Maggie assured her, taking Alex's hand in hers and squeezing it. "Admitting you are tempted is being strong. You didn't sneak off and get a drink," Maggie said. "You told me and that's the right thing to do," Maggie smiled softly. She knew there were probably always going to be hard moments, but she knew Alex was strong enough to get through them. "Do you want to phone Richard?" Maggie questioned, wondering if Alex needed to phone her sponsor.

Alex glanced at the alarm clock on the bed side table. "No," Alex shook her head in response. "It's alright. You are right. I'm strong and I don't need a drink," Alex said, still moving the chip around her free hand, her other hand still being held by Maggie. "Just….my wife was an idiot who went blind into a warehouse almost getting herself shot, then Mum did get shot and it's all down to my stupid sister and I…." Alex stopped talking. "There's a lot happened in a day. Half a day, really."

"I know," Maggie said. "And it sounds like your wife was just trying to fix things. Make things better before you had to find out and face the hurt of Jeremiah and…." Maggie pursed her lips, averting her gaze from her wife.

"Yeah, I'm sure she was," Alex smiled. "She's good like that," Maggie looked back to Alex, the pair of them smiling. "You have no idea how much I love you, Maggie Danvers."

"Oh I think I do," Maggie murmured, the smile on her face only growing larger. "Because I feel that love too." Maggie said, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips. Alex smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen a little as Maggie's hand went onto Alex's thigh, moving upwards to her stomach.

"Mmm," Alex pulled back, her lips pursing. "You are still dumb though so you're not getting sex tonight." Alex said, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

Maggie pouted sadly. "Can we at least have a snuggle?"

"Nope," Alex tried to keep the cheeky grin off her face. "You can go sleep on the couch."

Maggie gasped. "You mean I don't even get the guest room?" Maggie questioned. "I have to sleep down the stairs?" Maggie knew Alex was only joking with her, so she played along.

"You can keep the dogs company," Alex murmured. "It is Ivy's first night here, so you know, maybe it'll actually be nice for her to have you close by."

"Last we saw of Ivy she was curled up on Trudi's bed. Her little head resting on Trudi," Maggie reminded her wife. "I think she's settled in just fine already."

"Hmmm I guess you are right," Alex mumbled, looking around to the centre of their bed. "And this is an awfully big bed for me to have all to myself." Alex noted, looking back around to her wife.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded. "I'm glad you've realised that," Maggie said, her lips etching into a smile as she pulled her wife in for a kiss, Alex smiling into the kiss, letting it deepen a little. Alex cleared her throat as she pulled back from the kiss, her lips pursed. "No sex. I know," Maggie sighed sadly. "At least be my little spoon?" Maggie flashed her wife a hopeful smile, her dimples on full display.

"So needy." Alex murmured as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out some clean pyjamas before walking over to the en-suite to get herself ready for bed.

* * *

Kara slowly pushed on the door, a smile etching on her face as she saw Eliza sitting up, doing the crossword from the newspaper. She cleared her throat, Eliza looking up at the sound. "Can I come in?" Kara questioned, looking down sheepishly.

"Of course you can," Eliza answered. "I uh…I expected to see you last night." Eliza said watching Kara as she walked over so she was beside the bed.

"Sorry," Kara didn't look her in the eyes. "Uh…Alex was with you last night and I thought it best to stay away," Kara pursed her lips, feeling her eyes glossing over with tears. "I'm really sorry, Eliza," Kara apologised again. "I didn't mean to get you shot."

"It wasn't your fault." Eliza shook her head.

"It was though," Kara replied. "I let Jeremiah out. He got Henshaw out and Henshaw…." Kara stopped talking, pushing her glasses against her face. "You got shot and he was going to shoot Maggie, I…" Kara bit her lip, finally looking at Eliza. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Eliza reached her hand out, Kara taking a step closer to her and putting her hand in Eliza's. "Your heart was in the right place. Wanting to see the best in him," Eliza smiled weakly. "You always want to see the best in people. Give them a chance. And usually it works out, so I don't blame you for trying."

Kara gave a little nod, wiping her hand over her cheek. "I just wanted to believe he was capable of being a good person. Of being the man that I first remember meeting when I arrived here."

"Cadmus changed him too much," Eliza spoke softly, squeezing Kara's hand as it was still in hers. "Nothing is ever going to change that, darling. Not the love from his daughters or….or me, or knowing he has grandkids," Eliza said. "It would have been a hard task."

"Yeah," Kara sniffed back. "Oh Rao, Eliza, I…I'd never have forgiven myself if we lost you, and Alex, she's not….she hates me for what I've done and I know I deserve it but she's my…." Kara trailed off. "I could have caused her to lose so much. You, her wife, her daughter," Kara's voice was close to breaking. "How could I be so dumb to put Emmi in danger. Sweet, innocent little Emmi."

"Sometimes when we really want something, everything else and what's right or wrong or the effects it could have on other people can get overlooked," Eliza told her. "And you are known to rush into things without thinking about the consequences and that is something that's happened here." Eliza pointed out, Kara giving a little nod.

"Yeah," Kara pursed her lips. "I guess I just need to keep apologising and give her space right now to work through her anger towards me." Kara sounded disappointed with herself. She hated what had happened with her and Alex and hoped in time Alex would be able to talk to her again.

"And she will," Eliza was sure of it. They were too close and had such a great bond. She knew in time - or at least was hopeful - that Alex and Kara would talk it out. "And there's every possibility that your judgement isn't at it best right now for other reasons," Eliza said, her eyes looking towards Kara's bump. "A Kryptonian pregnant on a planet other than their own? We don't know what's doing to you. It's already messed with your powers, so it could also be doing things up in that brain of yours."

"If only Alex was talking to me then she could run some tests on me." Kara sighed.

"She's not the only scientific one in this family." Eliza reminded her.

"No, but you are in a hospital bed and will be recovering for a while." Kara pointed out, before looking to the door, hearing voices as it opened.

"Oh," Alex stopped walking as she was halfway into the room, Emmi beside her, her ukulele in her hand. "I didn't realise you were here, sorry." Alex didn't make eye contact with her sister.

"It's fine. I can -" Kara was about to say she'd leave so Alex and Emmi could see Eliza but was cut off by Emmi.

"Auntie K," Emmi ran across to her, giving her a hug. "I missed you when we were in Hawaii," Emmi said, pulling back from the hug. "I got a ukulele. I'm going to play it for Grandma," Emmi glanced at Eliza, a smile on her face, before looking back to Kara. "You got bigger since the last time I saw you." Emmi said, her free hand going onto Kara's growing bump. She gave a gasp as she felt a kick from one of the babies.

"That's your little cousin saying hello, huh?" Kara smiled softly as Emmi nodded. "So, you have fun in Hawaii?"

"Oh yeah, it was the best," Emmi answered. "I'll tell you all about it. Maybe you and Uncle Neil can come over later because you need to see Ivy. She is our new dog. She is a maltipoo and she small and fluffy and she loves cuddles."

"You got another dog?" Kara questioned. She glanced at Alex who was now at the end of Eliza's bed, having come into the room.

"Yeah," Emmi answered her, causing Kara to look back down to her niece. "A buddy for Trudi. So, you'll come over later?" Emmi questioned. "They can, right, Mum?" Emmi turned to look at Alex for a moment, giving her a pleading look.

"Uh," Alex paused for a moment. "I'm not sure tonight is the best time, sweetie. You are back to bed earlier because it's your first day back at school tomorrow and Hayden is starting preschool and if Uncle Neil comes over she'll just get all wound up and excited and won't ever settle and she needs rest for her first day as well." Alex said, thinking up an excuse as to why Kara and Neil couldn't come around that evening.

Emmi pouted. "Hey, don't worry. I'll come another time, okay?" Kara said, doing her best not to show any upset. "Uh…I let you two have some time with Grandma right now, yeah?" Kara said, lightly running her hand over Emmi's braid.

"Okay," Emmi sighed lightly. "Well Mama and Hayden are at the canteen getting a juice and a snack because there can only be two of us at a time with Grandma," Emmi said. "So, you could go sit with them."

"Sure," Kara spoke quietly, not even sure Maggie would like that. She knew Maggie was also mad with her for what had happened. "I'll see you later, Eliza." Kara gave her a smile before she walked out of the room, Alex not making any sort of contact with her. Eliza glared at her daughter before glancing at Emmi, knowing not to bring anything up in front of her.

"So, where's my hug hello?" Eliza asked, looking back to Emmi.

"Mum said I was to be careful because you had surgery and stitches and are sore." Emmi said, explaining why she hadn't given her a hug already.

"I can manage a hug from my favourite 10 year old." Eliza said, opening her arms out. Emmi put the ukulele down on the chair beside the bed and leaned over to give Eliza a hug.

"So, how you feeling today?" Alex questioned, walking closer to the top of the bed, her hand going onto Eliza's shoulder and giving it a squeeze as Emmi pulled back from the hug and picked her ukulele back up.

"Physically, there is pain," Eliza said, the area where she'd been stitched currently aching. "But I think it's going to be the emotional pain that's going to be hardest to get over." Eliza spoke quietly, remembering Emmi was right next to her.

Alex twisted her lip, nodding softly. "Hey Ems, why don't you go to the vending machine at the end of the corridor and get Grandma a nice snack?" Alex said, reaching for her wallet. "Hospital food is pretty rubbish so maybe she'd like a candy bar or some chips."

"But I was going to play her a song," Emmi frowned. "I learned somewhere over the rainbow."

"Oh and I would love to hear that," Eliza said, a smile on her face as she looked at her granddaughter. "But I'd love some chocolate right now."

"Okay," Emmi put the ukulele back on the seat then walked over to Alex. "Can I get something for myself as well?" Emmi wondered as she took Alex's wallet from her.

"Sure you can." Alex said, and Emmi smiled before she ran off out of the room.

Alex stared at her mother, waiting on her to talk again. When she figured she wasn't going to, she spoke up. "You mean emotional pain because Jeremiah just left you lying there as you were bleeding in my wife's arms?" Alex questioned. She couldn't begin to imagine how her mother felt over what her husband had become and that he could just leave her laying there bleeding out.

"I didn't really expect him to be any different," Eliza responded. "Cadmus have made him so far from the Jeremiah I met and fell in love with," Eliza pointed out. "But seeing Maggie willing me to fight through. Seeing her tough exterior crumble at the thought of losing me," Eliza shook her head. "That's not easy to take. Seeing what my death would have done to her and knowing what it would do to you and Kara and the girls and of missing out on so much of your lives and not getting to meet Kara's twins."

"Well you let Maggie see what a mothers love really is," Alex spoke softly. She loved the bond her mother and wife had formed and was glad that Maggie had Eliza on her side. "But what you need to take from this is that you are still here, and you are going to have a long time more with us and all the grand kids." Alex told her, rubbing her arm gently.

Eliza pursed her lips, nodding lightly. "What about you and Kara?" Eliza questioned. "I can't have my girls not getting along."

Alex sighed lightly. "Can I please have more than a day to be angry with her at the complete disregard she had for anyone but herself?" Alex questioned. "She essentially broke the law. She committed forgery. She….she let out a criminal. A terrorist. A murderer. She could have put my Emmi, my daughter, your granddaughter in great danger. She clearly did that without a lot of thought," Alex reminded her mother. "I can't just forgive that easily," Eliza stayed quiet for a moment, knowing that Alex had legit reasons to be angry with her sister. "But it's Kara. She's…." Alex bit her lip. "It's not like I'm going to cut her out of my life forever. She's my little sister and I love her, and I know that I will forgive her, and we'll talk it out, but just not yet. She deserves some hostility for a while."

"Okay, that's fair enough." Eliza knew she had to let Alex deal with this how she wanted.

She was about to talk again when the door opened, and Emmi came back into the room. She handed Alex her wallet before putting the candy on Eliza's table. "I got M&Ms, a Butterfinger and a 3 musketeers bar," Emmi said. "Are they okay?"

"Yeah, good choices," Eliza gave her granddaughter a smile. "Will we share them all or have you planned who's getting what?"

"We can share," Emmi answered, picking her ukulele back up. "But can I play you the song first?" Emmi questioned, keen to show her Grandma the new song she'd taught herself that morning.

"Sure." Eliza answered, Emmi smiling as she started to play the chords, bringing some music into the room.

* * *

Kara paid for the bottle of water and two sugared doughnuts in the hospital canteen, before walking over to the tables. She saw Maggie and Hayden sitting at one of the tables, Hayden tucking into a doughnut covered with chocolate and sprinkles. She spotted an empty table and made her way across to it, thinking it was probably best to stay away from Maggie right now. She didn't need to hear how stupid or selfish she'd been. How she'd betrayed her own sister. Put everyone she loves in danger. "Auntie K." Kara looked over as she head Hayden's voice. She glanced at Maggie as Hayden ran across the canteen.

"Hey Jelly girl." Kara smiled down at her niece as she wrapped her little arms around her leg.

"We got a new doggy." Hayden sounded all excited as she looked up to her auntie.

"Yeah, Ems told me," Kara said. "I hear she is small and cuddly?"

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. "You come sit with us." Hayden said, as she pulled on Kara's shirt, pointing to the table with her other hand.

"Oh uh, I…" Kara paused as she looked across to Maggie. Maggie gave a little nod, Kara walking over with Hayden.

"You come see Ivy okay?" Hayden climbed back up onto the chair. "And bring Unkie Neil."

"Kara is pretty busy right now sweetie," Maggie said, looking at Kara as she put the plate of doughnuts and bottle of water of the table. "She might not can come right away," Maggie told her, and Hayden frowned before she took a bite of her doughnut. "You going to sit down?"

"Uh…." Kara nodded as she took a seat at the table with them. "I wasn't sure if you were just letting me talk to Hayden for a bit," Kara mumbled. "I get that you are mad at me right now."

"I think Alex is mad enough for the both of us," Maggie spoke quietly as she glanced at her daughter, a chocolate ring around her mouth, the girl too engrossed in her doughnut to be listening to what they were saying. "Unless you want me to yell at you. There's plenty I could say."

"Please," Kara shook her head. "I feel awful. I hate what I've done and what I've caused and if Eliza had died, I'd…." Kara stopped talking. "I know I've screwed up and I put Emmi in danger and I'll never forgive myself for that or for putting you in the position I did. I asked you to lie to Alex and that is not okay."

Maggie pursed her lips, swirling the little coffee she had left around the bottom of the mug. "You were trying to fix what you did," Maggie exhaled. "You should never have done it in the first place, but, at least you realised quickly," Maggie said, Kara pushing at her glasses as she nodded. "But do not put me in that kind of position again."

"I won't," Kara answered. "Believe me there will be a lot I won't be doing anymore."

"Finally going to stop leaping into things before thinking about it?" Maggie murmured.

"I'm going to try," Kara answered. "Although right now the main thing on my mind is making it up to Alex," Kara said. "And you and Eliza." Kara added.

"Pretty sure it won't take much for Eliza," Maggie said. "She's the greatest mum."

"Yeah, she really is." Kara nodded, a smile on her face.

"Although Alex might be a little harder to make it up to," Maggie pointed out, not that Kara wouldn't know already. "And she's stubborn so it'll take time but she's your big sister and she loves you so much," Maggie reminded her. "You are her person."

"No, you are her person, Maggie." Kara said, knowing how much her sister loved her wife.

Maggie shook her head. "I'm her wife. And I'm one of her favourites but you are always going to be her person, Kara," Maggie told her. "Just…give her space."

"Yeah that's what Neil and Eliza keep telling me." Kara sighed.

"Have you been to see Eliza?" Maggie wondered.

"Yeah," Kara answered. "I saw her for a little bit. Alex and Emmi came in so I uh….I'm letting them see her." Kara looked down to her doughnuts, Maggie seeing they were still untouched.

Maggie pursed her lips. "She's your mum too, so make sure you are still getting to see her."

"I will," Kara nodded. "Just…I didn't want to cause a scene with Emmi there, so it was easier to leave."

Maggie glanced at Hayden again, seeing she'd finished her doughnut and was now eyeing up Kara's. "If you don't eat them soon she's going to claim one of them."

Kara smiled weakly as she tore one in half before glancing at Maggie. Maggie gave a little nod before Kara reached forward and put it on Hayden's plate, Hayden grinning widely as she reached for it, taking a big bite. "Lucky you. Auntie Kara usually doesn't share food with anyone."

"Just my favourite little Jellybean," Kara said, winking at Hayden who gave a giggle, sugar now joining the chocolate ring around her mouth. Kara looked back at Maggie, exhaling lightly. "You know I'm sorry, right?" Kara questioned. "For making you lie to Alex, and for what I could have potentially caused for Ems and for almost getting you shot."

"I was the one who went into that warehouse unarmed and with no back up." Maggie pointed out, knowing she was lucky J'onn and the others turned up when they did.

"Yeah, because of a situation I put you in. Honestly Maggie, all this is on me," Kara said. "And I hope Alex isn't mad at you for that. You were only trying to fix the mess I made." Kara glanced at Hayden who was still eating the doughnut.

"She called me dumb and didn't give me any last night." Maggie replied, and Kara scrunched up her face a little.

"I don't need to know about you guys having s-e-x." Kara spelled it out, just in case Hayden picked up anything they were saying.

"Well we didn't, so you don't know about it," Maggie retorted. "She's just a little annoyed at me but I think it was just because I kinda almost got myself shot," Maggie pointed out. "But she's mad at you. Like really mad."

"Yeah, you don't need to remind me." Kara murmured, looking upset at the fact Alex was mad at her. She knew she deserved it, but it didn't mean she liked it. She only hoped that Eliza, Neil and Maggie were right, and that in time, her and Alex would go back to being the best of sisters again.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	56. Chapter 56

Alex walked back into the house, unclipping the leads from the dogs. The dogs ran off into the living room as Alex kicked off her shoes, before putting them up on the shoe rack by the front door. She hung the dog leads up on the hook before locking the door for the night. She walked down the hall and went into the living room, the dogs already settled into their beds. "What crap is this you are watching?" Alex asked as she sat down on the couch next to her wife, her eyes on the TV, seeing Maggie was watching some kind of police car chase programme.

"It's not crap." Maggie muttered as Alex curled her legs up onto the couch as she leaned against her wife, resting her head on Maggie's chest.

"Hmmm." Alex sighed.

"I thought you were still mad at me." Maggie said, wrapping her arm around her wife.

"I am," Alex mumbled. "But I like your cuddles more," Alex said, snuggling ever further against her. "I missed your cuddles last night. You were all the way at the other side of the bed."

"You were the one who told me to stay across there." Maggie murmured.

"I guess so," Alex replied. "And well….I'd have done the same as you if I knew Emmi was in danger. I'd do anything to protect her."

"I know," Maggie lightly rubbed Alex's arm. "And I'd have been mad at you for putting yourself in danger, so I get it. And you know, at least you are still talking to me. There's just a little bit of annoyance there."

"Well you did it to protect our daughter, so I can't be that mad at you," Alex reasoned. "It was just because there was a danger of me losing you and I'm not ready to deal with that," Alex admitted. "I mean, I'll never be ready but I'm still grieving for Carter and I couldn't deal with anything else on top of that. You know, it's hard enough already and the thought of losing you or Mum or the girls, I…."

Maggie kept lightly rubbing Alex's arm. "It's not a nice thought. I know," Maggie spoke softly. "But the risk sometimes comes with my job. Are you going to get mad at me all the time now?"

"Only if you go places alone or with no back-up," Alex mumbled. "At least take your gun next time."

"I promise," Maggie placed a soft kiss on the top of Alex's head. "Maybe next time I'll call you and we can kick ass together. It's been a while since we've been on a job together." Maggie said. Now Alex didn't work on as many missions, they weren't out being badass together as often.

"It has," Alex exhaled lightly, still cuddled against her wife. "Maybe we -"

"Mama." Hayden said as she walked into the room, causing Maggie and Alex to look around to her, Alex sitting herself up from leaning on her wife.

"Hey missy what you doing up?" Maggie questioned as Hayden climbed up onto the couch then crawled onto Maggie's knee. Maggie wrapped her arms around her daughter, Hallie hippo also being included in the hug as Hayden was holding her.

"Is it not morning yet?" Hayden questioned.

"No," Maggie answered. "Mummy and I haven't even been to bed yet. It's still night time." Maggie told her, causing Hayden to give an annoyed sounding sigh.

"I want it to be morning." Hayden sighed again as she looked up to Alex.

"Well the quicker you go back to bed and fall asleep the quicker you'll wake up and it'll be morning," Alex explained as she patted down Hayden's bed hair. "You excited to start your new school?"

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded in response. "Is it Emmi's school?"

"Well it's the same building," Maggie said. "But you won't be in Emmi's class." Maggie told her, still hugging her.

"I know that Mama," Hayden gave a little giggle. "She's in another class, silly."

"Yeah Mama, jeez." Alex rolled her eyes at wife as Hayden continued to giggle.

Maggie glared at her wife, Alex's grinning cheekily at her. Maggie's lips etched into a smile as she shook her head lightly. "Well anyways, Jelly girl, you need to go back to bed so you are nice and rested for your first day."

"I wanna stay here." Hayden replied.

"Well Mama and Mummy are going to go to bed, so you'll be sitting down here all alone." Alex told her, Hayden furrowing her eyebrows as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I be with Trudi and Ivy." Hayden pointed to the dogs who were both sleeping soundly.

"The dogs are sleeping," Maggie pointed out. "You want to be the only one that stays up?"

Hayden rubbed the side of her head again, looking like she was thinking about what Maggie had asked her. "Yes," Hayden answered after a lengthy pause. "It be fun."

"Did you really think she'd have a different response to that?" Alex mumbled as she stood to her feet. "C'mon, you," Alex lifted Hayden into her arms, Hayden frowning. "Say night to Mama."

"Night night Mama," Hayden leaned down, Alex bending down a little so Hayden could give Maggie a kiss. "Love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Maggie said, watching as Alex walked out of the room to take Hayden back to bed. She smiled softly as her wife and child disappeared out of the room then went back to watching her TV programme, waiting on Alex to return.

* * *

Kara took a deep breath, her hand on the door of the building. She walked inside and made her way a little slower than normal up to the desk. She looked at the man behind the desk who was busy reading a magazine, a doughnut in his hand and a cup of coffee close by. She cleared her throat, making him aware of her presence. "Yes?" The man looked up at her.

"Uh," Kara pushed on her glasses. "I'd like to report an uh…" Kara cleared her throat again. "A crime," The man looked at her, nodding her to continue. "Uh, you see I -"

"Kara," Maggie's voice startled her slightly. "What are you doing here?" Maggie said, walking down the corridor towards her.

"The lady was just about to tell me about a crime she wanted to report." The man, looking to Maggie from behind the desk.

"I got this from here." Maggie said, her hand going onto Kara's arm, lightly pushing her to the side.

"I'm capable of taking a report." The man retorted.

"I said I got this," Maggie said, pushing Kara down to the room at the end of the corridor. "Kara, please don't tell me you were about to hand yourself in to him for what you did?"

"It's the right thing to do, is it not?" Kara questioned. "I'm taking responsibility for what I did."

"Do you know what involving the cops could get you?" Maggie questioned. Kara pursed her lips, her head shaking lightly. "Three years," Maggie told her. "For the forgery alone. For helping Jeremiah break out of prison…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "Let J'onn deal with your punishment."

"He doesn't want to punish me," Kara retorted. "He just got mad at me and told me he was disappointed and then he's not talked to me since," Kara sighed. "I…"

"You want to go prison for years?" Maggie asked. "Have your babies inside and have them be taken away from you right away? Spend all that time away from Neil?"

"I don't know….I," Kara shrugged. "I hate what I've done, and I need to be given some sort of punishment."

"And I agree with that," Maggie said. "But I don't even think Alex would want you to spend years in prison." Maggie pointed out. She knew Kara needed to be punished, but she didn't want her spending years behind bars, being taken away from her children.

"Look, Maggie, I need to do this. I deserve a punishment and if years in prison is what I get then so be it." Kara said, taking a step towards the door.

"You can't," Maggie told her. "Half the people here don't even know about the DEO or that prison out in the desert. You are going to expose them just so you can clear your conscious?" Maggie questioned.

"Well I need to do something." Kara retorted.

"Then leave it to the DEO and J'onn to let you know what that punishment is going to be," Maggie told her. Kara gave a little nod, once again pushing at her glasses. "Your sister isn't speaking to you and Eliza is recovering from a gun shot wound. Some would say you are already being punished."

"Not enough," Kara pointed out. "C'mon, Maggie. You know as well as I do that I need to be arrested for this," Kara said. "Can't you arrest me for this?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "I…I'm not arresting you, Kara. Okay, you are my sister-in-law."

"Why not?" Kara asked. "You arrested your own sister." Kara reminded her.

"That was different. She was heading down the wrong path. You may have made a stupid choice, but you were only trying to see the best in Jeremiah. In the man who took you in as his own," Maggie said. "And I am not saying you were right to do that because events have shown you clearly weren't, but Kara, just….just let J'onn deal with this."

Kara was looking downwards, playing with her hands. "I just want to make it right again," Kara looked back up to Maggie. "Eliza's being lovely to me as always but with Alex. I…I hate that she hates me right now. That she's not talking to me. That she feels betrayed."

"Hate is a strong word," Maggie said, taking a step closer to Kara and reaching out to rub her arm, bringing her some comfort. "She's hurt, and she feels betrayed and she's mad you put Emmi in danger, but she doesn't hate you, Kara. She'd never hate you."

"I deserve it," Kara mumbled. "I mean, I can't even get J'onn to talk to me or get into the DEO building, so how am I supposed to get him to give me a punishment?"

"When J'onn is ready he will talk to you," Maggie told her. "Or I mean, can't you just fly onto the balcony at the DEO?"

Kara shook her head. "My powers aren't reliable right now," Kara reminded her. "The last time I tried to fly it didn't go so well, so, no, I can't."

"Well," Maggie shrugged. "You are just going to have to wait it out," Maggie told her before glancing over to the door. "Look I gotta get back to work, so just go home okay. And don't cause any more trouble for yourself." Maggie said, before turning and walking out of the room, leaving Kara standing there alone. She sighed lightly, her hand going onto her stomach as she felt the babies moving around.

"Mummy has been so stupid," Kara murmured. "She's just gotta listen to Auntie Maggie right now, huh?" Kara softly rubbed her bump. "Well maybe not about going home but definitely about not causing any more trouble for myself," Kara said. "Hmm, lets go to the mall so Mummy can get you babies some more cute baby things." Kara said as she walked out of the room and made her way to leave the police station.

* * *

Alex was sitting there, staring through the glass partition. She was holding the receiver to her ear but was yet to talk. She had plenty she wanted to say but she couldn't begin to put them into sentences that would being to make sense. "When Kara came to visit me she actually spoke." Jeremiah pointed out.

"How could you?" Alex questioned. "How could you just leave her laying there in my wife's arms bleeding out?" Alex wondered. "She was shot, and you just left her there. Your own wife." Alex sounded angry at her father.

"Is she okay?" Jeremiah questioned.

"If you cared about her you'd have stayed to make sure she was," Alex retorted. "I don't even know why I came here. I can't even look at you," Alex averted her gaze from Jeremiah. "How could you…I…." Alex trailed off, her head shaking.

"Would you believe me if I said I did it for you?" Jeremiah said. "To keep you safe."

"What? You let Mum get shot to keep me safe?" Alex retorted.

"No, no," Jeremiah shook his head. "I mean back then, and I guess again now. Aliens are dangerous, and you could be at threat. It's keeping you and your mum safe by getting rid of them."

"Is that what you have to tell yourself to make yourself believe this is okay?" Alex questioned. "That it's some great sacrifice for us?" Alex wondered. "The majority of aliens are here to bring no harm. Surely you raising Kara would let you see that?"

Jeremiah shook his head. "We can't trust them," Jeremiah said. "Kara, maybe….she has spent more time here on Earth than anywhere else, but the rest of them. The majority…." Jeremiah trailed off.

"What about my daughter?" Alex questioned. "Okay, so she has alien blood, but she was born on this planet. This is all she knows. And you still wanted to send her back," Alex sounded angry at him. She was angry at him. "What harm could a child possible do?"

"Isn't she the kid who used her mind to throw a storage unit at Lilian?" Jeremiah questioned.

"She was terrified," Alex raised her voice. "She'd already witnessed you killing her parents. Lilian was horrible to her. You were going to send her off to a strange place," Alex listed. "Lilian deserved all she got."

"What's her name again?" Jeremiah scratched the side of his head. "Emma…Emily?" Jeremiah questioned.

"You don't need to know that," Alex shook her head. "You don't need to know about any of my children."

"That's right. Kara said you had another one. Another two really, but you lost the boy, right?" Jeremiah questioned.

"You don't talk about my son," Alex shook her head. "Kara should never have told you anything."

"She thought we were bonding again," Jeremiah chuckled. "So easy to manipulate."

"Don't look so smug," Alex retorted. "You are behind bars, after all. A long, lonely life in here, I bet, and it is the least you deserve."

"Aww Alexandra," Jeremiah exhaled. "I thought I could always count on you to be on my side."

Alex pursed her lips, her head shaking. "You lost that when you choked my wife."

"She wasn't your wife then." Jeremiah muttered.

"Don't get smart," Alex told him. "I just wanna know why….how….this isn't the you I grew up with and I…." Alex pursed her lips, feeling herself getting emotional.

"Well you can thank Ms Luthor for that." Jeremiah actually looked pleased with himself.

"If I ever saw her again thanking her would be the last thing I'd do." Alex pointed out.

"Well I guess not everyone can see the good she has done for this Earth." Jeremiah said.

"She really has brainwashed you," Alex exhaled. "Turned you into someone unrecognisable."

"She just made me see the sense," Jeremiah said. "She didn't turn me into anything."

Alex scoffed. "You can't even see it," Alex said. "You have missed out on so much because of her. My wedding, Kara's wedding, the grandchildren," Alex took a deep breath to compose herself. "But I don't think you care. Not really," Alex shook her head a little. "You seem pleased with this…with how you are now. How you think."

"Well this is who I am," Jeremiah replied. "And I didn't ask you to come here. If you don't like who I am then leave." Jeremiah said, glancing at the door before looking back to his daughter.

"Yeah, you know what, I think I will," Alex said, making to stand up. "You might want to get a good look because this the last time you will ever see me, and I expect I'm going to be the last visitor you will ever have."

Jeremiah stared at Alex for a moment, watching as she was about to put the receiver down. "Wait," Jeremiah shouted as he stood to his feet. Alex kept the receiver to her ear, staring at Jeremiah. "Eliza. She pulled through? Please tell me she pulled through." Alex glared at him for a moment before she put the receiver down and walked away, ignoring Jeremiah as he banged on the glass partition.

* * *

"Grandma." Hayden ran into the hospital room, looking excited to see her.

"Hello my darling," Eliza smiled down at her. "How was preschool?"

"Fun." Hayden looked to Maggie as she put her hands on the end of the bed, pushing herself up. Maggie helped her onto the bed, Hayden crawling up it, so she was sitting on Eliza.

"Be gentle with Grandma," Maggie reminded her daughter. "She is still recovering."

"Yes, yes, Mama," Hayden moved some hair from in front of her face. "I mades you this." Hayden said, handing the card out for Eliza to take.

"Oh wow, thank you. It's lovely," Eliza smiled as she looked down to the get well soon card. "We'll put it up on the table huh?" Eliza handed the card to Maggie, who put it up on the side table.

"When you coming to live with us, Grandma?" Hayden wondered.

"Uh, I think I might be getting out tomorrow," Eliza said as she looked back to Maggie, Hayden smiling at the news. She was looking forward to looking after her Grandma. "You alright today? How was it being back at work?"

"Uh, not bad I guess," Maggie murmured. "Eh….Kara appeared," Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. "Was about to turn herself in for…" Maggie stopped talking, the pair of them glancing at Hayden before looking back to each other. "I stopped her and told her to wait till J'onn dealt with her."

"Good, that's good," Eliza nodded. "I know she needs to face punishment, but I don't want to see her going to prison."

"What else can J'onn really do?" Maggie questioned. "Delaying it isn't really going to help either. I know there are emotional ties, but he just needs to get it done."

"Hmm." Eliza nodded lightly.

"Grandma," Hayden said, causing Eliza to look down to her, ending her current conversation with Maggie. "Who gived you flowers?" Hayden's eyes were on the lovely bunch of flowers on the bed side table.

"Oh, they are from Ava and Ryan," Eliza said, Hayden's mouth open in an O shape as she kept looking at the flowers. "They popped in before going to the airport for their flight."

"She almost didn't go," Maggie said. Ava and Ryan were going back to Pittsburgh for school, but Ava had told Maggie she'd stay if they needed her for help with the girls or helping Eliza recover. "But I made her see school was important."

"Yes," Eliza nodded. "And it's not long till Thanksgiving and then Christmas. She'll be home for that, right?"

"Not Thanksgiving but they'll be here for Christmas." Maggie said.

"Well hopefully by then Alex and Kara will be talking again." Eliza said. She knew Alex had rights to be mad with Kara, but it put her in a difficult position with her two girls not talking, or well, one of her girls having stopped talking to the other.

"Well Alex is pretty stubborn, so…." Maggie shrugged. "But it's a few months away so I'd like to think so." Maggie said, glancing down to Hayden, realising they should probably stop talking about it in front of her.

"Hopefully," Eliza spoke softly as there was a soft knock at the door before it opened and Neil walked into the room. "Neil, how are you?" Eliza questioned.

"Glad to be finished a long shift," Neil answered. "But you are the one in the hospital bed. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Eliza still felt some pain, but she didn't want to worry them with that, so she kept it to herself.

"Unkie Neil." Hayden stood up on the bed, looking rather excited to see him. She held her arms out as she jumped from foot to foot.

"Hey kiddo." Neil lifted Hayden into his arms, Hayden wrapping her arms around him and squeezing as tightly as she could.

"I missed you in Hawaii, Unkie Neil." Hayden's voice was muffled as her head was buried against him.

"Aww I missed you too," Neil told her. "Did you have a fun time?"

"Uh-huh," Hayden lifted her head up and looked into her uncle's eyes. "And I uh…well….you know what?" Hayden questioned. "I started preschool today."

"Oh you did?" Neil gasped. "Did you have a fun day?"

"Yeah," Hayden nodded. "And I made new friends."

"Well that's cool." Neil said, Hayden grinning as she nodded.

"Yeah thems called Daniel and Piper," Hayden told him. "We played cowboys and dinosaurs."

"Cowboys and dinosaurs," Neil said. "Well that sounds like fun."

"Uh-huh." Hayden nodded before Neil put her down, Hayden running over to where Maggie was standing.

"Is uh…is Kara here with you?" Maggie wondered, looking across to Neil.

"No," Neil shook his head. "Like I said, I've just finished a shift and thought I'd pop in for a bit before going home," Neil answered. "Uh….do you know if Kara turned up at the station today?"

"You knew she was going to do that?" Maggie questioned.

"Well I was hoping she'd listen to me and not go but I'm guessing she did." Neil shook his head as he sighed.

"I stopped her before she could say anything stupid," Maggie said, Neil looking a little relieved. "Not that I think she should be let off but it's up to J'onn and the DEO. She shouldn't make this a police matter."

"No, I told her that," Neil said. "I wish for once she would listen to me," Neil sounded frustrated. "I'm going to have to go talk to her. I….we'll come back later, Eliza," Neil told her. "See you kiddo." Neil gave Hayden a wave.

"Bye Unkie Neil." Hayden waved goodbye as Neil left the room to go find his wife.

* * *

Alex, Maggie, Emmi and Hayden were sitting around the dining table, having just finished their dinner. "Can we go watch some TV?" Emmi questioned, drinking the last of her water before she put the glass on the table.

"Sure," Alex answered quietly, the girls jumping down from the table and running out of the kitchen. Maggie watched as Alex took a drink of her water. "What?" Alex questioned as she put the glass back down, her eyes on her wife.

"Everything okay?" Maggie asked. "You've been quiet since you got home from work."

"I'm fine." Alex stood up and started stacking the plates one on top of the other.

Maggie raised her eyebrows, collecting up the glasses. "You wanna try answering that question again?" Maggie questioned, following her wife over to the kitchen area. "You still mad at me?"

"No, Maggie, I…" Alex put the plates down on the worktop. "I went to see Jeremiah today." Alex said as she turned around, looking her wife in the eye.

"Oh," Maggie sounded surprised. "And I'm guessing it wasn't a lovey dovey family reunion."

"Not exactly," Alex shook her head as Maggie put the glasses on the worktop next to the plates then put her hands on Alex's arms. "I….I just wanted to know how he could leave Mum lying there having been shot." Alex pursed her lips as she looked downwards.

"Sweetie," Maggie spoke softly as she lightly rubbed her wife's arms. "He's not the man that you remember. That Jeremiah would never have done anything to hurt you or your mum and if you were in danger he'd be the first one there to help." Maggie told her.

"No offense but you didn't know him then, so you can't really comment on that." Alex mumbled.

Maggie bit her lip, removing her hands from her wife. "From what you've told me about him, I know he would have but Cadmus and Lilian….sweetie, he became a different person and I know it hurts, believe me, I know what's it like to feel hurt and let down by a parent's actions."

Alex stared at her wife for a moment. "Yeah, sorry, I…" Alex paused. "I just hate who he is now."

"I know you do," Maggie spoke softly. "And I know you wanted answers from him, but I don't think you are ever going to get that." Maggie said, her hand reaching up and lightly cupping Alex's cheek.

"No, I'm not," Alex whispered. "And I don't….I mean, I've lived without him for so long, I…" Alex paused for a moment, looking into her wife's eyes. "I still have Mum and you, the girls, Ava and Ryan, Winn," Alex said. "And J'onn. He is amazing. He's….he's my father, really, you know."

"Mmm." Maggie nodded softly.

"And Kara," Alex pursed her lips as she felt her eyes filling with tears. "She's a stupid idiot but she's my little sister. I love her."

"I know you do." Maggie replied.

"But if anything had happened to Emmi or if things had gone differently with Mum or you getting shot, I…." Alex didn't want to say it, but she knew they wouldn't ever be able to fix things if that were the case.

"Let's not think like that," Maggie suggested. "I'm okay. Eliza is going to be just fine, and Emmi doesn't even know she was in danger," Maggie said. "Luck went our way."

"For once." Alex mumbled.

"Even so, it did and that's how you can move forward," Maggie told her. "You and Kara will be having sister nights and will be working together and fighting over the last doughnut again in no time."

"Well I don't know about no time," Alex sighed. "But in time, for sure."

"You could take baby steps," Maggie suggested. "No one is saying it has to go back to being like that again right away but in time, it can get there."

"I just wanna know what possessed her to go see him in the first place." Alex said.

"Well, there's only one way you are going to find that out," Maggie told her. "Go talk to her."

"Hmmm," Alex gave a little nod. She knew the only way they'd be able to fix things would be if they did actually start talking. "I guess you are right. Uh….tomorrow. I'll go see her tomorrow." Alex said, Maggie giving her a little smile as she rubbed her arm. She knew Kara had been in the wrong and still deserved a punishment for what she did, but she'd hate for this to be the end for the Danvers sisters.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts? What punishment should Kara face?**


	57. Chapter 57

Maggie turned out in the bed and stretched her arm out, expecting to rest it over her wife, but the bed was empty where Alex's would normally lay. She opened her eyes and glanced over to the en-suite, but the light was off, so she knew Alex wouldn't be in there. She got out of the bed and made her way out of the room in search of her wife. She saw the light was on in the guest room and walked down the hall and into the room, seeing Alex was putting the freshly washed bed sheets onto the bed, in preparation for Eliza coming to stay with them for a while when she got discharged from the hospital the following day. "Babe, what you doing this at this hour for?" Maggie questioned, watching her wife as she put the pillow into the pillowcase.

"It needs done, doesn't it?" Alex murmured, not looking up to her wife. "Mum is coming tomorrow."

"Well we have time in the morning," Maggie reminded her. "I don't think this needs to be done at like 4am."

"I couldn't sleep, so…" Alex picked up another pillow, putting it into a pillowcase.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Maggie knew Alex still occasionally dreamt about Carter and Stacey and wondered if it was this that was keeping her awake.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I uh….I guess I have Kara on my mind."

"Mmm," Maggie pursed her lips as she walked further into the room. "It's been a couple of days since you said you'd go talk to her."

"I know." Alex sighed as she put the pillow down on the bed.

"I know you miss her," Maggie continued. "And the girls do. They are desperate for her to come see Ivy. And Emmi wants to play her ukulele for her and tell her all about Hawaii."

"I know," Alex said again. "But I've been busy with work and the girls and Mum," Alex added. "You know how it is. You've been dealing with the same."

Maggie exhaled lightly as she walked closer to her wife. "Avoiding it is only making it harder." Maggie pointed out.

"Yes, I am aware, thank you," Alex murmured. "I uh…I'll talk to her tomorrow," Alex said, looking to her wife. Maggie opened her mouth to reply, but Alex spoke again. "I mean it this time."

"Good," Maggie smiled softly. "You'll probably be in a better mood after you do." Maggie murmured.

"I'm in a fine mood." Alex retorted.

"Sure you are." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"What? I am." Alex muttered.

"Well you are a little more snappy than usual," Maggie pointed out. "Usually with me." Maggie said as she averted her gaze from her wife.

"Are you looking to pick a fight?" Alex questioned. "Because it won't take much to get me going."

"No. I'm simply saying that you are in a bad mood because you are not talking to Kara and once you do talk to her you'll be in a better mood." Maggie answered.

"Know me so well, huh?" Alex murmured, a grin etching on her face.

"We've talked a few times, so I know a bit about you, yeah." Maggie nodded, and Alex smiled lightly.

"Sorry. I don't mean to take this out on you," Alex said. "Have I been unbearable?"

"No," Maggie shook her head, taking another step forward. She brought her hand up and rested it on Alex's arm. "But I know you don't like it when you two aren't talking," Maggie told her. "I mean, who does like falling out with family?"

Alex twisted her lip as she stared at her wife. "It's not the nicest of things."

"No." Maggie shook her head.

"Although maybe I should have taken this to an argument with you because then we'd have to make up and that's always fun." Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

"It is," Maggie smiled before meeting her wife in a kiss. "Although, if I recall correctly, I do believe we have yet to make up from you being mad at me for going to the warehouse on my own and unarmed."

"Mmm," Alex pursed her lips. "You ain't ever getting sex for doing something as dumb as that," Alex told her. "So, you'll just have to think of another reason you are due some fun." Alex teased, a grin etching on her face as she spoke.

"You really going to make me think up a reason?" Maggie questioned.

"It's kinda fun teasing you." Alex answered.

"I bet it is," Maggie retorted. "But the less teasing you do and the more kissing we do equals us actually getting to have this talked about fun." Maggie spoke softly as she leaned up and placed a kiss on her wife's lips.

"That's a good logic there, Mrs Danvers," Alex murmured before they kissed again. "This more kissing thing is a nice idea." Alex placed another kiss on her wife's lips.

"I thought you'd like it." Maggie said, walking backwards as the kissing continued, Alex walking out the room with her wife, the kiss growing in passion.

Alex slipped her hands down a little, cupping Maggie's bum cheeks, the kiss continuing to grow in intensity as they made their way into their bedroom. They pulled back as they heard an ear-piercing scream coming from Hayden's room. "Mummy," Hayden's voice could be heard as they both stepped out of the bedroom, seeing Hayden running out of her room into the hallway, Hallie hippo in her grasp. "Mummy I had a scary dream." Hayden looked close to tears.

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance with each other, both of them sighing lightly. "I won't be long. Keep the bed warm." Alex winked at her before she walked over to Hayden, lifting her into a comforting hug, the little girl holding onto her mother tightly as Alex walked her back over to her bed, hoping she wouldn't take long to settle again so she could go have some intimacy with her wife.

* * *

"Alex," Neil gave his sister-in-law a smile as he let her into the house. "How's it going? Is everything okay with Eliza?"

"Yeah she's fine," Alex answered. "She is getting discharged today. I'm picking her up soon."

"Oh that's great," Neil smiled. "Is she staying with you and Maggie for a few days?"

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "The girls can't wait. Always get away with more when Grandma is around," Alex murmured, and Neil chuckled. "You uh…you heading out to work?" Alex questioned, seeing Neil looked like he was ready to leave the house.

"Yeah," Neil nodded, glancing at his watch. "I uh…." Neil glanced up the stairs. "Are you here to be angry with her again?" Neil questioned, looking back to Alex. "Because she is not feeling well, and she already feels bad enough about everything that happened and -"

"I'm not here to be mad," Alex assured him. "I'm here to make peace."

"Good. She'll like that," Neil smiled softly. "Maybe you could grab her a glass of water before heading up?"

"Sure. I'll see you later," Alex said, and Neil gave her a nod before he headed out the door to go start his shift at the hospital. Alex walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water then headed up the stairs. She walked into the master bedroom and saw the bed was empty. She glanced over to the en-suite and walked over, finding Kara sitting on the floor near the toilet. "You still being sick?" Alex questioned, walking over and handing the glass of water down to her sister.

"Uh," Kara was surprised to see Alex. She took the glass of water in her hand as she nodded. "A bit. My head hurts as well," Kara answered before she took a drink. "Is this what it feels like to be human?"

"To be a pregnant human," Alex nodded as she sat down next to Kara. The sisters stared at each other for a while, none of them saying anything. "Although I guess people do get sick at times as well."

"Well I hope this is only temporary. You know, because of the pregnancy," Kara murmured. "I don't like this feeling."

"I'd assume so," Alex said. "You don't usually get ill, do you?"

"Nope," Kara shook her head. "But I read that in pregnancy sickness is usually done by 12 weeks and I'm well over that. I only have about 12 weeks left." Kara said, looking to her sister, seeking an answer.

"Every pregnancy is different," Alex told her. "For me with Hayden I was always feeling sick and had headaches or backaches or even leg aches and the bed rest didn't help with anything," Alex said. "Then with…" Alex pursed her lips, pausing for a moment. "I never had any sickness with Carter. I felt great throughout that whole pregnancy but then, well, it all went wrong, so," Alex gave a little shrug. "You can never tell how a pregnancy will go."

"I guess not," Kara murmured. They both fell silent, the awkwardness between the two evident. "Uh…so -"

"I just want to know why you did it, Kara," Alex said. "What was going through your mind?" Alex glared sharply at her sister, Kara hating the look she was getting. She'd never seen her look so angry or disappointed in her before.

Kara pursed her lips. "I just wanted to see the good in him. Believe he could still be the man who I knew. The man who took me in," Kara explained. "You know, people always say I want to see the best in people and that's all I was trying to do."

Alex stared at Kara for a moment. "Even so, Kara, it just seems so…." Alex shrugged, not finding the right words to use. "I mean, you didn't even talk to me about it first. That's not like you. You usually always get my opinion before doing something so huge. This would have been the ideal time to get my opinion considering the fact Jeremiah is my father and you know how I feel about him after all he did."

"I know," Kara nodded lightly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right. I was told by Neil to talk to you and I ignored that. Neil told me not to help until I'd talked with you and I…..I don't really have an answer to why I did it," Kara told her. "I….I haven't felt like my real self since I got pregnant. And I know that's not an excuse for you, but it's all I have," Kara spoke quietly. She was annoyed with herself for what she could have cause and what she did cause. "If he had got to Emmi, I -"

"We are not going to think or talk about that," Alex shook her head. Losing Emmi was something she didn't ever want to have to face. "And I….I can see you are sorry for what you did." Alex told her. She could see it in her sisters eyes. She knew Kara felt awful and regretted her choice.

"I am, Alex," Kara told her. "I've never been more sorry. I can't lose you from my life."

Alex smiled lightly, reaching forward and putting her hand onto Kara's arm. "You'd never lose me, Kara. I just needed some days to be annoyed at you. I get going to see him. You'll be feeling extra emotional and you are starting a family of your own and he's family and…." Alex trailed off. "I've been there. I've been pregnant, and I've wanted to tell Jeremiah. Of course I wanted my dad to know but weighing it all out, Kara, it's not the best idea."

"I know that now," Kara said. "I just hoped he could have changed. I wanted to believe he could be a better person. Be the man I remember again."

"He's not the Jeremiah we remember. Cadmus made sure of that," Alex sounded disappointed, but she knew she'd lost the man who was once her father long ago. "I mean, he was never so good at manipulation but the Jeremiah you went to see clearly was," Alex said. "He got to you and you are not that naïve. I uh…I think this pregnancy is affecting your judgement."

"Yeah?" Kara questioned, and Alex nodded a little.

"Well, you've always wanted to see the best in everyone and help people be their better selves, but you wouldn't do something like this so easily. You've made silly choices in the past, but I believe this is even a step too far for you," Alex pointed out. "It's safe to assume this pregnancy is affecting your judgement. It's already messed with your powers so why not your brain too?" Alex asked.

"Maybe you could run some tests on me," Kara suggested. "If you can get me into the DEO. J'onn has blocked me from any access."

"I'll get you in," Alex told her. "And J'onn is just disappointed in you."

"Yeah," Kara bit her lip. "I keep worrying he is going to show up and put me in DEO jail."

"You want to?" Alex questioned.

Kara shrugged. "I feel like I should be punished for what I did. For being so dumb and trusting a Cadmus agent," Kara exhaled lightly. "I….I broke the law, really."

"Well maybe if we can prove your judgement isn't all there right now he won't be as hard on you," Alex said. She was angry at her sister's actions, but she knew deep down that it was pretty likely she wasn't herself because of the pregnancy. "And having J'onn disappointed in you is always bad enough."

"You don't have to tell me that," Kara murmured. "But we are okay?" Kara questioned, looking at Alex with sad eyes.

"Well, we are not perfect, but we'll get there." Alex said, opening her arm out. Kara leaned into her sister as Alex wrapped her arm around her, the pair sitting in the hug.

* * *

After picking up Hayden from preschool, Alex then went to the hospital to pick up Eliza. They'd gone over to Eliza's apartment to pick up some more of her clothes and then on Hayden's insistence, they'd gone to the coffee shop nearby to Eliza's apartment for a celebratory coffee and cake. "I can't believe we got bullied into coming here by a 3-year-old," Alex said, running her hand through Hayden's ponytail. "We should have you home and resting."

"Oh I'm fine," Eliza answered. "It will do me good to get out and do stuff like this. Sitting in the house all day will probably set me back. Get me being lazy," Alex picked up her coffee cup, looking across the table to her mother with an unsure look on her face. "Besides cake will help cheer Grandma up, right?" Eliza said, looking to Hayden who nodded in response, a big piece of chocolate cake in her mouth.

"Are you needing cheered up?" Alex spoke quietly, looking to Hayden who'd picked up her bottle of orange juice to take a drink.

"Well that depends if my girls are back on speaking terms." Eliza responded, her hands cupped around the coffee cup.

"We talked this morning." Alex answered.

"So, progress then?" Eliza said, and Alex gave a little nod before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Yeah." Alex murmured as reached for a bit of Hayden's cake. Hayden glared at Alex, looking unimpressed with her mother then pulled the plate closer to her.

"You didn't want cake Mummy." Hayden frowned.

"Aw I just want to share a little bit of yours." Alex told her daughter.

"Uh," Hayden scratched the side of her head. "You share with Grandma." Hayden pointed to Eliza's cake.

"I bet you'd share with Mama." Alex said, sounding a little annoyed by that.

"No," Hayden shook her head. "Mama is at work."

"I didn't mean right now, I just meant…" Alex trailed off, shaking her head a little then taking another drink of her coffee. "You just enjoy your cake sweetie." Alex ran her hand over her ponytail again.

"Yes," Hayden nodded as she put some more cake into her mouth, not even bothering to use the fork she'd been given for it. "Then we go home to see Ivy and Trudi?"

"Sure," Alex answered. "We'll need to take them for a walk."

"Grandma to?" Hayden questioned.

"Uh. Maybe she could just rest in the house." Alex suggested.

"Alex, c'mon you know walking will be good for me," Eliza told her. "You are medically trained, and you heard the doctor tell me what I could and couldn't do," Alex pursed her lips, giving her mother a little nod. "And what did he say about me walking?" Eliza questioned. "Hmm?"

"Yes, yes," Alex rolled her eyes. "Short walks are good for your recovery."

"Alexandra do not roll your eyes at me," Eliza scolded her daughter. "I won't do anything I don't think I'm capable of just yet."

"Sorry," Alex exhaled lightly. "I just….I was close to losing you and I'm not….I…." Alex paused, her lips pursing.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm okay," Eliza assured her as she reached her hand across the table and put it on top of Alex's giving it a squeeze. Alex smiled softly at her mother before they both looked down, Hayden staring up at them with a chocolate ring around her face. "So, how about we walk to the little playpark close by to the house?" Eliza said, Hayden grinning as she nodded in response. "That would be fun huh? You can go on the swings and slide?"

"I like the climbing frame best." Hayden reminded her grandmother.

"Well you can go on that to." Eliza told her.

"And Mama and Emmi can come?" Hayden questioned.

"No sweetie, Mama is at work and Emmi is still in school." Alex told her, Hayden scowling at the news. She always had more fun at the park when Emmi was there with her.

"Another day?" Hayden wondered.

"Sure," Eliza told her. "We can have lots of park days. Walking to the park will help Grandma to recover nice and strong."

Hayden grinned. "Yeah I help you be strong Grandma."

"Aww thank you sweetie," Eliza smiled at her granddaughter and Hayden continued to grin at her. "So, is Maggie working late tonight?" Eliza wondered.

"No," Alex answered. "She'll be home later with Emmi. She is picking her up from school and taking her to her swim class then they'll be home around 6. I think she's going to bring a take-out home for dinner. Unless you'd prefer a home cooked meal?"

"No, no," Eliza shook her head. "Take out sounds good to me. Anything beats hospital food," Eliza pulled a face of disgust and Hayden giggled. "Maybe we could ask Kara and Neil over?" Eliza suggested. "It would be nice to be all together again," Eliza pointed out. "Or are you not at that stage with her yet?"

Alex clicked her tongue. "No, it's fine. We can ask them over," Alex answered. "She said she wasn't feeling great this morning though, so I don't know if she'll be up for coming out."

"If she gets Potstickers she will come." Hayden said, Alex and Eliza chuckling and how well Hayden already knew her auntie.

"I don't even know if she'll be up for Potstickers." Alex said, Hayden gasping at the news.

"Well we can only wait and see." Eliza said, giving her daughter a smile before taking a drink of her coffee, glad that it seemed her girls were at least back on talking terms.

* * *

Maggie was sitting in the office of her captain wondering why she'd been called in to see him. She knew she'd had a lot of time off lately with everything that had been going on in her life, and she hoped that she wasn't about to be let go because she couldn't be relied on. She looked around as the door opened and was surprised to see her old captain from when she worked in Gotham enter the room. "Detective Sawyer," Jones smiled at her as he walked over and took a seat. "Or sorry, it's Danvers now, isn't it?"

"It is yes," Maggie answered. "Just celebrated 5 years married."

"Well congratulations. I hope I get meet her sometime." Jones said, a smile on his face.

Maggie looked a little confused as to why he was here. "Uh…so what brings you to National City, sir?" Maggie questioned.

"She's sitting right in front of me," Jones said, pointing to Maggie. "You are the reason, detective." Jones told her.

"Me?" Maggie was still feeling a little confused. "What can I do for you sir?" Maggie questioned. "Are you opening up an old case I worked on?"

"No, no," Jones shook his head. "Anyone you arrested was arrest rightfully so," Jones told her, a smile of pride on his face. "You are one of the best detectives I've ever had the pleasure to work with and I'm just sorry that it was for such a short time."

"I enjoyed working with you too, sir." Maggie told him, Jones smiling at her.

"And in Gotham?" Jones questioned. "The rest of the team?"

"Well, I don't really work well with others, but there were a few I could bear." Maggie answered, and Jones chuckled lightly.

"Have you ever been to Hawaii, Detective?" Jones questioned, once again leaving Maggie confused by his questions.

"I have," Maggie answered. "A couple of times. With my family."

"Lovely isn't it?" Jones questioned, Maggie nodding her head in response. "Wife and I are retiring there. Got a lovely house on the beach. A boat in the marina."

"Sounds very nice." Maggie said.

"Hmm," Jones nodded. "Well I suppose you are wondering what all this has to do with you?"

"I am, yes." Maggie answered.

"Well, like I said," Jones cleared his throat. "You are one of the greatest detectives I've ever worked with and I've been in this profession a long time. I want to be sure I am leaving my precinct in good hands and I want to offer you the job of captain."

Maggie widened her eyes, her mouth opening a little, feeling rather shocked. "I uh…." Maggie didn't know what to respond.

"Now I know that Gotham is a rather far way away from here, so it's not like you could do a daily commute," Jones gave a light chuckle. "It would mean moving your whole family and I'm aware that your wife will have a job here and such and it is something that you'd need to discuss with her of course so I'm not expecting an answer right this minute," Jones told her. "You have time to discuss this."

"Uh," Maggie cleared her throat. "Wow. Uh…thank you so much for this opportunity sir."

"I hope you really consider it," Jones replied. "That sounds like you are about to tell me no already."

"Well I…." Maggie pursed her lips. She knew this would be an amazing opportunity for her career, but she was already pretty sure Alex wouldn't want to move to Gotham. "I have a job here, sir. My life, family and friends."

"Mmm," Jones sighed, folding his arms across his chest as he leaned back in the chair. "You are great detective here, Maggie, I am sure of that, but I am telling you that you can be the captain. A great promotion that you deserve with a nice pay rise on top," Jones told her. "Please don't write this off before even giving it any consideration."

Maggie pursed her lips, giving a little nod. She would love to be a police captain. She worked hard, and this was a promotion she felt she deserved. Maybe more so in her actual precinct but this was still something she wanted to consider. This was something that would be good for her career. "How long do I have to give you an answer?"

"Well I'm in the city for a few days," Jones told her. "But I'm not retiring till the end of the year. Your post would start in January, so you still have a few months," Jones said. "There would be a lot to sort out."

Maggie bit her lip. "And what about my boss. Does he know you are here to offer me this?"

"He knows I'm interested in you." Jones nodded.

"Okay, well….I uh…." Maggie cleared her throat. She was still a little shocked that this was being offered to her.

"Take some time to think about this. Talk with your wife," Jones told her, Maggie nodding as she let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I know it's a big decision." Jones said, Maggie once again nodding as she pursed her lips, knowing it was indeed a big decision and already knowing there was no way Alex would want to leave National City or Eliza or Kara behind.

* * *

"Papa J'onn." Hayden ran across the floor of the building, leaping up into his arms.

"Hey little lady. How are you?" J'onn questioned, Hayden hugging tightly against him.

"Good," Hayden answered. "We got Grandma from the 'opsital." Hayden told him, pulling back from the hug and looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I see," J'onn smiled across to Alex and Eliza who were walking across to him. "Are you looking after her?"

"Yes," Hayden nodded. "We had coffee and cake," Hayden told him. "And uh….we are going to the park."

"Well I won't keep Mummy here for long then," J'onn said and he put Hayden down on the floor, Hayden running off to see Winn who was at his desk typing away. "Eliza, nice to see you out and about," J'onn stepped forward and gave her a hug. "You feeling okay?"

"It's thanks to you and Maggie that I am still here." Eliza smiled thankfully at him.

"Well I think the doctors at the hospital might have had something to do with that as well." J'onn replied, rubbing Eliza's arm.

"Well maybe so, but you and Maggie kept me alive. You called the ambulance." Eliza reminded him.

"I'm sorry that they got out in the first place." J'onn mumbled.

"No," Eliza shook her head. "That's not your fault."

J'onn smiled weakly before glancing at Alex. "Sorry for calling you in today. I won't keep you long. I uh….I just wanted to do this now. It's the time," J'onn said. Alex looked a little confused. "Come with me." J'onn said, Alex following after him to his office.

"Is everything okay?" Alex questioned.

"I've been here a long time, Alex," J'onn told her. "This is all I've known for so long and I love this place and it's given me the pleasure of meeting you and getting much more than just another employee," J'onn said, Alex smiling softly at him. "But it's time for me to pass this place on. Take a step back."

"What?" Alex was gobsmacked. "You're leaving? You can't. J'onn this place needs you."

"No," J'onn shook his head. "This place will do just fine because I want you to be the new director." J'onn told her, Alex widening her eyes in shock and surprise.

"J'onn, you…." Alex pursed her lips, not believing what she was hearing. She couldn't believe J'onn would want to leave the DEO. "Is this because of what Kara did?"

"No, no," J'onn shook his head. "I've been thinking about this for a long time now, Alex," J'onn told her. "I want you to be the director of this place. I will still come to work. I will still be around, but I want you to be in charge."

"I can't be your boss." Alex shook her head.

"Oh but you can. You are more than capable of doing this," J'onn pointed out. "I trained you to be ready for this moment, Alex," J'onn said. "It's your time."

Alex took a deep breath. "I uh…I don't know what to say, J'onn."

"Thank you could be a start." J'onn said, his lips etching into a cheeky grin.

"I won't let you down, J'onn," Alex promised him. "Thank you." Alex said, stepping forward and embracing J'onn with a hug.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	58. Chapter 58

Maggie was driving back to the house, having been to Emmi's swim class and then having picked up the take-away dinner. "Is Grandma really going to be there?" Emmi questioned for the second time, Maggie having not answered her the first. Emmi waited to get a reply, watching her mother from the back of the car, Maggie continuing to drive them home. "Mama," Emmi said after once again not getting a reply. "Mama." Emmi spoke a little louder.

"What are you saying, darling?" Maggie questioned. "Sorry, I was away in my own little world there for a minute." Maggie said, not able to get this offer of promotion from her mind.

"I asked if Grandma was really at home." Emmi told her.

"Yes. She is really there." Maggie answered.

Emmi smiled, looking forward to having her in the house with them for a while. She kept looking at her mother, her lips pursing. "Are you okay?" Emmi questioned. "You've been distracted ever since you picked me up from school," Maggie stifled a laugh but wasn't surprised Emmi had picked up on something. "You and Mum better not be fighting again."

"We're not." Maggie assured her.

"So then why are you in your own little world?" Emmi asked.

"Just work stuff sweetie," Maggie said, turning left into the street to their house. "Nothing you need to worry about, okay?"

"Is Johnson still being a pain?" Emmi questioned, causing Maggie to chuckle.

"Well yeah, Johnson is always a pain, but…." Maggie trailed off as she pulled into the driveway of the house. "Like I said, nothing you need to worry about," Maggie told her as she park her car up beside Alex's. "Let's just go have a nice dinner with Grandma, huh?" Maggie questioned. "And Mum text me asking to get extra food plus 3 boxes of Potstickers so I think that might mean there is another guest with us."

"Auntie Kara," Emmi's face lit up as she took her seat belt off. "Mama open the door." Emmi pulled at the door handle, but the child-lock was on so Emmi couldn't get out. Maggie took off her seat belt and turned off the ignition, pulling the car keys out and getting out of the car. She opened the back door, Emmi jumping out the car and running into the house, leaving her school bag and swim bag for Maggie to get. Maggie shook her head in amusement at Emmi's excitement before she put the bags over her shoulder and closed the door. She walked around to the front passengers side and opened the door, lifting out the box of food for their dinner. She walked up into the house, and went straight into the kitchen, putting the box up on the breakfast bar.

"Emmi," Maggie shouted on her daughter. She knew she was just excited to see Eliza and Kara, but she needed to take her school bag to her room and put her swimming stuff away. "Emmi, come here."

"Mama," Emmi sighed as she ran into the kitchen, Eliza, Alex, Kara and Hayden following her in to get their dinner. "I was just seeing everyone."

"Well you can see them once you've put your stuff away," Maggie said, holding the bags out for Emmi to take. Emmi sighed again, as she ran across to Maggie and took the bags from her before disappearing out of the kitchen, everyone hearing her thumping up the stairs. "Eliza, nice to see you," Maggie smiled at her mother-in-law as she walked closer to her, Kara also coming across to grab a box of potstickers. "You too, Kara." Maggie smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Yes, likewise." Kara smiled as she walked over to the dining table with her box of potstickers.

"I'm sorry I was working and wasn't there with Alex to pick you up." Maggie said, giving Eliza a hug.

"Oh don't worry," Eliza replied. "We all have to work, unfortunately." Eliza pulled back from the hug and walked over to the dining table, taking a seat.

"Hey babe." Alex walked over to her wife, Maggie noticing a spring in her step. Alex started taking the boxes of food over to the already set table, everyone just going to help themselves to what they wanted.

"Hey," Maggie smiled. "You have a good day?"

"I did." Alex replied, walking back to her to collect more boxes.

Maggie could tell Alex had something to tell her. By the way she was being, she knew it was at least something good. "So, are you going to tell her the good news?" Kara shouted across from the table where she was already eating some potstickers, Eliza helping Hayden dish up some dinner.

"What's this?" Maggie questioned, looking to her wife.

"Uh….." Alex got a smile on her face, Maggie feeling rather intrigued. "J'onn called me into the DEO this afternoon," Alex told her. "He uh…." Alex paused for a moment. "He wants me to take over as Director." Alex said, Maggie seeing a huge grin appear on her wife's face.

"Wow," Maggie was gobsmacked. She didn't expect that. "That's great, babe." Maggie smiled. She was pleased for her wife and knew Alex worked hard and deserved it, but she also knew it was now even less likely they'd even consider her promotion opportunity.

"Really?" Alex questioned. "You don't look so pleased for me."

"No, no, I am," Maggie assured her. "Of course I am, sweetie, this is great. I'm just a little shocked, uh….I didn't think J'onn would be retiring any time soon."

"Well he says he is still going to be there. He's not leaving completely," Alex informed her. "It's going to be super weird being his boss, but I'm looking forward to the new challenge."

"I'm sure you can manage it though." Maggie smiled encouragingly.

"I hope so," Alex replied as Emmi came back into the room, taking a seat at the table. "So, how was work for you?" Alex wondered as the pair walked over to the dining table with the rest of the food, putting them down in the middle of the table. "Anything exciting or interesting happen?"

"Uh….nope." Maggie shook her head as she took a seat at the table. She knew this wasn't the time to bring it up. She pursed her lips, wondering if she ever even should, or if she should just tell Jones she wouldn't be accepting the offer without even running it by Alex.

* * *

Alex walked out of the en-suite, flicking off the light. She walked over to the bed, her eyes on her wife as she pulled back the covers. "You okay?" Alex questioned as she slipped into the bed.

"Fine," Maggie put the bookmark into her book and put it down on the bed side table. "You ready for me to switch off the light?" Maggie reached for her side light, but Alex leaned across, her hand going onto Maggie's arm. Maggie turned around and stared at her wife, both of them just looking at each other for a moment.

"You've been quiet tonight," Alex told her. "Even when the girls were trying to talk with you, you were quiet," Alex said. "You have something on your mind?" Alex kept her hand on her wife's arm, her eyes still locked with hers.

"No." Maggie shook her head lightly. She was thinking about her offer of promotion. She wanted so badly to be a police captain, but maybe right now just wasn't the time. If she took this job, it would mean Alex would have to give up the DEO altogether, leaving her with no chance of being the Director.

"Maggie." Alex sighed. She knew her wife and she knew there was something she wasn't telling her.

"Just uh…" Maggie cleared her throat as she shook her head again. "Seeing your mum out of hospital and she looks really good for having been shot last week," Maggie bit her lip. She did feel guilty for what had happened to Eliza and she hated that she was using her injury as an excuse right now, but she wanted Alex to get her promotion. She knew she'd be a great Director and she didn't want to take that away from her, so she thought it best not to tell her about her offer for promotion. She knew it would be very unlikely that Alex would want to move to Gotham anyways. "Uh…and it should have been me who took that bullet, and I…" Maggie looked downwards.

"Hey, you saw for yourself she is fine." Alex told her, rubbing her arm softly.

"I know, but I still feel a bit guilty about it all. She was willing to risk her life to save mines and I…" Maggie shook her head, her lips pursing. "What if things had gone differently?" Maggie asked. "If she didn't make it. You would have lost your mum because of me. The girls would have lost their grandma." Maggie exhaled lightly.

"And it would have been Henshaw's fault for shooting her and Jeremiah's for breaking Henshaw out and then…." Alex bit her lip. "Well it wouldn't have been your fault, Maggie," Alex assured her. "She was just being a mother and protecting her child," Alex said, rubbing her arm again. "I mean, we'd do it for the girls, right?"

Maggie nodded lightly. "Well, Emmi is bulletproof so I'm not sure it would be needed for her, but, I know what you mean, and yes, we would." Maggie spoke softly, Alex still rubbing her arm.

"Don't let this get to you, babe. Mum is fine so there's no need to keep worrying or feeling guilty," Alex assured her. "You know mum wouldn't want you feeling like this."

"I know," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Anyways," Maggie pursed her lips, looking into Alex's eyes once again, a smile appearing on her face. "We should be celebrating this promotion of yours," Maggie said, keeping the smile on her face. "And since we can't have a bottle of champagne, looks like we are going to need to find another way to celebrate." Maggie said, her eyebrows raising suggestively.

"Hmm," Alex leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "Seems like you might have an idea in mind?" Alex questioned. "I can't think of a good way to celebrate." Alex said, her lips curling into a cheeky grin.

"Looks like it is going to have to be my idea then," Maggie murmured, placing another kiss on her wife's lips. "If you trust that you'll like it?" Maggie said, her head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

"Mmm," Alex nodded lightly, placing another kiss on Maggie's lips. "I do." Alex said, Maggie smiling into the kiss as she gently pushed Alex down on the bed, the kiss never breaking.

* * *

Kara was sitting on the bed in the lab. Alex was able to run some blood tests on her sister, given her pregnancy had practically made her 'human' and she was able to pierce her with a needle. She'd also done several tests to her brain function and was just waiting on some results to come through to confirm things, but it was pretty clear even without the scans that her pregnancy had affected her in more ways than a normal human pregnancy would. "How long are they going to take to come back?" Kara wondered.

Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "Not that long."

Kara bit her lip, looking out of the room to the foyer, seeing J'onn talking with another agent. "Does he know you let me in?"

Alex looked across in the direction Kara was looking in before her eyes went back to her sister. "I don't know if he does or not," Alex answered. "But I let you in. He won't say anything."

"Hmmm," Kara didn't sound so sure. "So, does you being the Director now mean that you need to give me my punishment?" Kara wondered. She was still expecting something from J'onn in terms of a punishment since she did break the law, but so far he'd just yelled at her, told her he was disappointed in her, and stopped her from being at the DEO.

"I uh…." Alex rubbed the back of her head. "I don't know. I didn't really think about that."

"He wouldn't really leave you to deal with it though, would he?" Kara didn't think J'onn would be so cruel as to make Alex decide on her sister's punishment.

"I'd think not," Alex murmured. "Anyways, let's just not talk about that. It's in the past and it should stay there."

"Hmmm," Kara pursed her lips. "Well how about instead we get out of here and go do some shopping?" Kara questioned. "I want to buy some more baby things."

"Don't you have enough already?" Alex questioned. Kara was always buying baby things and probably had enough things for about 20 babies, not two.

"I can't help it. Everything is so cute and I'm excited." Kara told her, her hand going over her bump.

Alex smiled lightly. "Well, still, you probably don't need anymore. And I do actually have work to be getting on with," Alex reminded her sister. "Don't you have work at CatCo?"

"I called in sick this morning." Kara said.

"Were you sick?" Alex asked.

"I mean, I always feel a bit….eugh," Kara told her. "I can see why you hated being pregnant."

"I didn't hate it," Alex retorted. "Well, I didn't love it, but it was….it gave me Hayden and those precious moments with my son." Alex said, her lips pursing.

"You definitely not doing it again though?" Kara wondered.

Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "No. There's a part of me that would like more children, but my pregnancies so far haven't exactly been straight forward, and we've decided that we are lucky enough to have been blessed with two wonderful girls."

"So Maggie definitely won't even consider doing it?" Kara questioned. "Even if it was your egg and she just carried?"

"She doesn't want to," Alex shook her head. "And becoming a mother with Maggie was something I never thought would happen, so, I'm happy with what we have. We talked about adopting again, but then we got Ivy instead and, I dunno…..we just….it feels like we are as we should be," Alex said. "I don't want to say complete because we never can be because of Carter. It's always going to feel like something is missing from our lives, but we are happy and we're enjoying life again together and I don't want anything to change that." Alex explained, Kara giving a little nod of understanding.

"Well as long as you two are happy and content then that's the main thing," Kara said, giving her sister a smile. "And if you won't go baby shopping with me then how about you help with my baby name list?" Kara said. "We've named one of the babies already," Kara told her sister. "And before you ask I am not telling you. You'll find out the names when they are born."

Alex pouted. "I'll keep it a secret from everyone else."

"No," Kara shook her head. "But you can give me ideas for baby B."

"Isn't this supposed to be yours and Neil's decision anyways?" Alex wondered.

"Well yeah, but you can give us name suggestions," Kara replied. "It's hard to name a kid and we have 2 to name."

"Well, I've always like the name Caleb," Alex said. "And -"

"Alex," Alex turned around as she heard J'onn's voice. "Kara." J'onn murmured, clearing his throat.

"Sir," Alex looked a little worried. "I uh….I brought Kara in for tests to see if -"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me," J'onn interrupted. "You are in charge now and it's your rules," J'onn reminded her. "And there's no need for calling me sir anymore either," J'onn added. "Uh…there is a call for you in my…uhm," J'onn cleared his throat. "Your office."

"Okay, thank you." Alex gave a little nod before she left the room. Kara looked to J'onn, a smile on her face. J'onn glared at her for a moment before walking away, leaving Kara sitting on her own in the lab.

"Aww babies," Kara sighed. "I've pretty much fixed things with your Auntie Alex but looks like I still have some work to do with Papa, hmmm," Kara said, her hand rubbing over her bump. "Gotta hope we get that fixed soon because you need your Papa J'onn huh?" Kara spoke softly, hoping in time that she and J'onn would be able to get things back to how they were.

* * *

"Detective," Jones walked over to Maggie as she was getting out of the police car, Ethan already making his way back to the building. "Did you have a talk with your wife? You close to making a decision?" Jones wondered.

"Uh….no." Maggie answered.

"No, you've not made a decision or no you've decided not to take this excellent opportunity?" Jones wondered, needing more explanation with her answer of no.

"I've not made a decision yet." Maggie told him.

"Well there's still time," Jones replied. "But I really do hope you consider it. This is an amazing career opportunity for you."

"I know it is sir and I am thankful that you've considered me," Maggie smiled softly. "But it's not a decision I am going to be able to make overnight," Maggie pursed her lips. Even though she was pretty sure she wouldn't be taking the job, she still wanted more time to think about it and she knew she should at least talk with Alex about it. "This job is going to take me thousands of miles away from where I call home. My kids are in school here, my wife has a job here and we have family here."

"I understand," Jones exhaled. "It would be a big move and a big decision. What does your wife say about it?" Jones wondered, looking at Maggie as he waited for a response.

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it yet," Maggie cleared her throat. "I will though." Maggie bit her lip.

"I hope you do," Jones said. "Sorry, I won't bother you again till you come to me with an answer. I'm here for a couple more days then you can call me at the precinct in Gotham."

"Yeah, I will let you know, sir." Maggie told him, Jones giving her a smile before he walk off back into the building.

Maggie leaned back against the car, running her hand across her forehead. Things with her and Alex were really good right now and she didn't want this to turn into a fight. She wasn't exactly keen on the thought of moving to Gotham again, but this could be her only chance at getting to be Captain. Something she wanted for her career, but she knew it would be a long shot in getting Alex to agree to a move to Gotham. Especially now she had just been given a promotion of her own. "Don't get too comfy there Danvers," Ethan said as he appeared back at the car. "We are out again already," Ethan told her. "You driving again, I guess?" Ethan questioned, waiting for a response from Maggie. "Danvers," Ethan said, having not got a response. "Earth to Maggie." Ethan said, lightly nudging her shoulder.

"What?" Maggie looked up at Ethan, rather startled.

"Away in a world of your own, are you?" Ethan chuckled lightly.

"Something like that." Maggie murmured.

"So, as I was saying we've been sent off again. You still okay to drive?" Ethan asked.

"Fine yeah," Maggie opened the car door again, getting back in as Ethan walked around to the other side. "Where we going now and for what?" Maggie asked as she put the keys into the ignition.

Ethan glanced at her for a moment. "Everything okay with you?" Ethan questioned. He could tell she had something on her mind. "You had a fight with the missus or is it something to do with why that other Captain is here?"

"Uh," Maggie leaned back against the headrest. "He was my old Captain, back when I worked in Gotham," Maggie told him, looking back around to her friend and colleague. "He's retiring and he wants me to take over his job."

"Wow what an opportunity that is," Ethan said. "He must think very highly of you, coming all this way to ask you. Would miss you here though. Always a pleasure working with you," Ethan told her. "You going?"

"I uh…" Maggie shook her head. "I don't know yet."

"Well you'll be sadly missed if you do go." Ethan said and Maggie sighed lightly as she drove out of the car park, her mind on the job offer and knowing she needed to talk to Alex. She knew she needed to consider this opportunity for herself as she'd never forgive herself if she didn't.

* * *

Alex had finished work for the day and had gone home to pick up Eliza before going to get Hayden from preschool. Alex had said she was going on some errands and had the supermarket to go to after work and Eliza said she wanted to go with her so she could get out of the house for a while. Eliza was pushing the shopping cart around the store as Alex was filling it with groceries. Hayden kept running off and grabbing things she wanted asking if she could have them, which was usually met with a no from Alex which just annoyed Hayden. "What 'bout this Mummy?" Hayden questioned, holding up a big back of pretzel. "I get these?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "You've got a treat already." Alex said, glancing to the box of white chocolate chip cookies that were in the cart.

"I want these too." Hayden scowled as she banged her foot off the floor in annoyance.

"No. You don't need them sweetie." Alex took the bag from her and put them back on the shelf.

"What 'bout thems?" Hayden picked up a bag of Cheetos. "Them is Ava's favourite. We get it for her?"

"No," Alex was sick of saying no, but Hayden hadn't behaved so far the whole way around the store, so she wasn't going to get a lot of treats. "Anyways, Ava is in Pittsburgh. She's not going to be home for months yet."

"Yes, at school." Hayden threw the bag into the cart anyways, like she was hoping her mother wouldn't notice.

"Hayden Grace," Eliza lifted the Cheetos back out of the cart. "Mummy said no."

Hayden furrowed her eyebrows. "You get 'em, Grandma." Hayden grinned, pleased with herself for finding a solution to her mother not buying her them.

"Mummy said no." Eliza put them back on the shelf and Hayden frowned, once again banging her foot off the floor.

"Hayden," Alex looked down to her daughter. "You want to sit in the chair?" Alex pointed to the seat at the front of the cart.

"No, no," Hayden shook her head. "I'm not a baby. They's for babies."

"Well walk nice next to Mummy and stop throwing things in the cart." Alex told her, keeping her voice calm, even though frustration was growing on her.

"No, I walk next to Grandma," Hayden said, swerving away from Alex, so she was standing next to Eliza, her little hand grabbing onto Eliza's jumper. Alex kept walking, Eliza and Hayden following a little behind. They walked around to the next aisle, but Hayden's eyes had fixed on a display further down the shop. "Ooooh chocolates." Hayden let go of Eliza and ran over to the display.

"Hayden." Alex sighed, shouting on her daughter.

"I'll go get her." Eliza put her hand onto Alex's arm, stopping her from moving. Eliza walked off to get Hayden as Alex pushed the cart, continuing down the next aisle, putting in some shower gel and some shampoo and conditioner.

"Alex?" Alex looked around as she heard her name being called.

"Uh…." Alex paused for a moment, having a brain freeze. Maggie's Captain was standing there before her and she couldn't remember his name. She'd only met him a handful of times, but she should know his name.

"Adam Greene. The Captain at Maggie's precinct." Adam said, Alex nodding lightly.

"Right yes, sorry, it's just one of those days," Alex said. "Adam of course. How are you doing?"

"Oh I'm okay considering someone is trying to poach one of my best detectives," Adam said and Alex pursed her lips, feeling a little confused. "Has she made a choice yet?" Adam asked. "Obviously I'd like Maggie to stay with us but she's being offered the Captain's job in Gotham. It's an amazing opportunity for her."

"Uh," Alex felt stunned. Maggie had been offered a fantastic promotion and she hadn't bothered to tell her wife. She wondered how long Maggie had known this for and why she hadn't talked to her about it. She cleared her throat, realising that Adam was waiting on a reply. "We are still discussing things." Alex said, trying her best not to look too shocked by the news.

"Of course. A lot to go over I'd expect," Adam said. "I'm selfishly hoping she stays here but I can't offer her Captain. Well, I would, I mean she is more than capable, but then I'd be out of a job, you know."

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Anyways, I'll let you get on with your shopping, but it was nice to see you again." Adam said.

"Uh yeah, you too." Alex gave him a smile as he walked away.

"Who was that?" Eliza questioned, as her and Hayden arrived back next to Alex, Hayden empty handed, having not been able to get her hands on some of the chocolate.

"Maggie's Captain." Alex answered.

"Oh," Eliza nodded, seeing the look of shock on Alex's face. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Alex cleared her throat again as she looked down to her daughter. "Right we are nearly finished in here then we can go home and walk the dogs. That sound good?" Alex wondered, Hayden giving her mother a nod before she ran off down the aisle.

"Can I get this Mummy?" Hayden asked.

Alex sighed as she walked closer to her daughter, seeing she had a box of tampons in her hand. "You don't need them sweetie," Alex told her, and Hayden once again frowned. "On seconds thoughts, Mama and I could use them so you can put them in the cart if you want." Alex said, Hayden getting a smile on her face.

"No," Hayden shook her head. "I will hold them." Hayden said as she walked off down the aisle then disappeared around the corner.

Alex looked to Eliza as she heard her chuckle. "Ah if it's going to keep her happy till we get out of here." Alex muttered, walking around to the next aisle to catch up with her daughter, the conversation with Adam on her mind, and why Maggie hadn't yet told her about this job offer.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	59. Chapter 59

Maggie walked into the house, glad to be finished with work for the day. She kicked off her shoes and put her leather jacket up on the hook by the front door before walking down the hall, seeing Alex folding a rather large pile of freshly washed laundry. "Hey," Maggie smiled at her wife. Alex looked up to her for a moment, one of Emmi's t-shirts in her hands. She folded the t-shirt and put it on Emmi's clothing pile, then reached for something else, pulling out a pair of Hayden's shorts from the pile. "How was your first day as Director?" Maggie questioned, walking closer to the pile of clothes that were on the armchair and picking up a pair of Emmi's leggings and folding them before putting them on her pile.

"It was quiet." Alex murmured.

"Where is everyone else?" Maggie questioned, no-one else, not even the dogs being in the room.

"Emmi is over at Jake's house and Mum, Hayden and the dogs are out in the back yard," Alex told her as she continued to fold the laundry. Maggie gave a little nod, picking up another item of clothing to fold away. "How was your day?" Alex wondered, looking to her wife.

"Busy. Hardly had a minute to think." Maggie replied.

"Hmmm," Alex pursed her lips. "You got something you need to be thinking about?" Alex questioned, looking her in the eyes. Maggie bit her lip, averting her gaze from her wife.

"You know, don't you?" Maggie questioned. She didn't know how Alex knew, but she knew that she did.

"Remember when I was in rehab?" Alex questioned, putting the t-shirt that was in her hands back down on the laundry pile. "And you agreed to come to therapy with me so we could fix us?" Alex questioned, Maggie nodding ever-so-slightly in response, wondering where the change in topic of conversation had come from. "Alison said the first thing we had to do was learn how to communicate with each other again," Alex said, staring at her wife. Maggie looked rather sheepish, not really making eye contact with her. "And I thought we were there. I thought we were good again in that respect. I thought….I thought things were good between us again, but…" Alex paused, looking upset with her wife. "How could you not tell me that you were offered a promotion?" Alex asked, her voice raising slightly. "This is not something you keep from your partner," Maggie looked downwards, her lips pursing as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger. "Do we….do we need to go back to therapy? Did we stop to soon?" Alex wondered, Maggie shaking her head again.

"I'm sorry," Maggie apologised. "I was going to tell you but then you told me about your promotion, and I didn't want to take that from you," Maggie explained. "You deserve it." Maggie looked back up to her wife.

"And you don't deserve yours?" Alex questioned.

"Well we both can't take them," Maggie murmured. "It's not like you can be the Director here and I can go be a Captain in Gotham," Maggie pointed out. "Unless you want us to do long distance."

"Don't be so silly," Alex retorted. "Gotham is thousands of miles away. And we have the girls. We can't…do you really want to do long distance?"

"No." Maggie shook her head.

Alex pursed her lips as she leaned herself against the arm of the arm chair, folding her arms across her chest. "But you want to take the promotion?" Alex questioned quietly. She knew this was a fantastic opportunity for her wife's career.

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I would love the opportunity to be Captain," Maggie admitted. "And there is a part of me that wants to try. That wants us to consider this, but you have your promotion and I want you to have that. I want you to be happy and being Director of the DEO is going to give you that," Maggie pointed out. "And if you are happy I am happy."

"It's not just about me," Alex reminded her. "What about you and what you want?" Alex questioned. "Take my promotion out of the question. You have been offered a great opportunity. Is it something you want to consider?" Alex knew she did, but she wanted her to properly say it without putting in any ifs and buts.

"It's easier for you to take the promotion," Maggie said, ignoring Alex's question again. "That way we get to stay in the city and with our family and -"

"Maggie," Alex yelled. She didn't mean to yell, but she was frustrated by Maggie not giving her honest opinion. "Can we please just have a proper discussion about this?" Alex questioned. "Do you want to take this job?"

Maggie bit her lip, staying silent for a moment. "I want to be a police Captain," Maggie nodded. "But Gotham is so far away from here. All our family and friends are here. The only real friend I had in Gotham was Rachel and even she is here now," Maggie answered. "It would be hard to leave them all behind, especially Mum. I…I couldn't imagine not having her around all the time."

Alex smiled softly at her wife. She loved the relationship that Maggie and her mother had developed over the years and she was glad Maggie had someone like her in her life. "I'm sure she'd visit. And Kara can fly so she'd always pop across." Alex hated the thought of moving and she didn't want to do it, but she knew this was something that needed to be discussed. They needed to consider this offer for Maggie.

"Family and friends aside though," Maggie said. "Being able to be the Captain and basically be in charge of the precinct and have more responsibility, I…" Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "It would be a dream come true," Maggie admitted. "But what would you do for work? And do you really want to move to Gotham?"

Alex twisted her lip. "I want you to be happy too. I want you to be Captain because I know you'd do an amazing job," Alex took a deep breath, Maggie smiling lightly at her wife. "I feel I owe you something good because I've put you through a lot since we lost Carter and I…." Alex paused. "You've been amazing and it's time you put yourself first for a change," Alex told her. "Time that we put you first," Alex felt herself getting emotional. "So, if it's something you want then it's something we need to really consider." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to at least consider it.

"We uh….we weigh things out then," Maggie questioned. "We do a pros and cons list of being there versus here?" Maggie said. "I mean, there's probably more cons, like, you need to find a job and moving the girls out of school here and away from everything they've ever known." Maggie exhaled lightly. The more she really thought about it, the scarier a move to Gotham sounded for them.

"But a pro would be you getting your dream job," Alex took a few steps forward. "And that's got to be worth a few points." Alex said, her hands gently rubbing Maggie's arms.

"It is, yeah." Maggie admitted.

"Mama." Maggie and Alex looked around as Hayden cam running into the room, the dogs not far behind her, all three of them jumping up on Maggie.

"Hey sweet girl." Maggie lifted her daughter into her arms, the dogs still jumping up on her. Alex glanced over to the door, where she saw Eliza walking in with a juice box in her hand.

"She came in to get a juice and heard Maggie's voice." Eliza explained, smiling as she saw how excited Hayden was that her Mama was home from work.

"I be'd on the trampoline." Hayden said, pulling her head back from the hug.

"Ah wow, sounds like you are having fun then, huh?" Maggie bent down so she could pat the dogs as they were still jumping around her, looking for attention.

"Yes," Hayden answered matter-of-factly. "You come on the trampoline, Mama?"

"Well I was helping Mummy with all this laundry." Maggie told her daughter as she put her back on the floor. Hayden frowned at her answer, clearly wanting to Maggie to go play with her.

"It's okay. You go play with Hayden," Alex said, before reaching for a t-shirt to fold up. Maggie glanced at Alex, giving her the 'we're not finished talking' look. "Its fine. We can talk later." Alex spoke quietly, but she noticed her mother looking between the both of them, feeling like she'd interrupted something.

"Okay let's go then." Maggie said, taking Hayden's juice box from Eliza, as the pair of them disappeared from the room, the dogs following off behind them.

Eliza stayed silent for a moment before she walked forward and picked up a shirt that belonged to either Maggie or Alex, she couldn't be sure who. Sometimes she'd see the both of them in the same items of clothing. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Uh," Alex put the t-shirt on Hayden's pile before picking up something else to fold. "Maggie got offered a promotion," Alex said, Eliza smiling, looking pleased at the news and for Maggie. "It would mean moving to Gotham though."

"Oh," Eliza widened her eyes, before glancing to the four piles of clothes on the couch. Alex pointed to one of the piles and Eliza put the shirt down, before picking up something else to fold. "Uh…" Eliza cleared her throat. "You uh…you want to move to Gotham?"

"Well I don't particularly want to," Alex told her mother. "But we need to consider this for Maggie and her career."

"But what about the DEO?" Eliza questioned. "You're becoming the Director."

"Well maybe not anymore." Alex murmured, putting the leggings down on Hayden's pile before continuing with the folding of the laundry, her mind on the promotion and the possibility of moving to Gotham.

* * *

The next day, Maggie was in work early, finishing off some paperwork she hadn't manged to do the day before. She had Alex on her mind and the promotion offer, knowing it would be great for her to get to be a Captain, and so young. She'd have years to be able to do the job she dreamed of having. "Detective Danvers." Maggie looked up as she heard her name being called.

"Captain Greene," Maggie put the pen down and stood up from her desk. "What can I do for you?"

"A word in my office, please," Adam said, Maggie giving a little nod as she followed him through to his office, taking a seat opposite him. "Firstly, I want to apologise if I got you in trouble with your wife," Adam said. "I talked to her about the promotion yesterday, but it seemed maybe she didn't know what I was going on about."

"Uh," Maggie tucked her hair behind her ear. "That's okay. I should have told her right away anyways but she told me she was offered a promotion at her work and I….well we both can't take them." Maggie said. She noticed Adam smiling at that news, like he was glad to hear Alex had been offered a promotion, potentially keeping Maggie in National City.

"Well," Adam cleared his throat. "No, I don't suppose that that would make it easy for you to tell her about yours."

"No." Maggie answered, wondering what this was about. Was Adam annoyed at Maggie for considering this promotion? Was he about to tell her she no longer had a job there for considering leaving? Sure, that would make her decision easier, but she wasn't sure herself she wanted to go. She wanted to be Captain, but she wasn't sure she wanted to go to Gotham and leave behind so many people she loved, most especially Eliza.

"Well, I know you were disappointed earlier this year when I gave the promotion of Sergeant to Johnson over you," Adam said, Maggie pursing her lips, still feeling the sting of him being promoted before her. "But you have you understand at that time I needed someone who could commit to more hours, longer days, more responsibilities," Adam reminded her. "And at that time you had a lot going on in your personal life." Adam said, not that Maggie would have forgotten about that.

"Yes sir, I uh…I understand your reasons." Maggie told him.

"You are a fantastic Detective, Maggie and I would have loved to have given you the promotion over Johnson, believe me that man already had a big enough head," Adam curled his nose a little. "But like I said, it was in the best interested of the precinct and of you to not give you that promotion," Adam explained. "I needed someone who could be here, making this place their priority," Adam said. "You needed the time to focus on your wife and helping her in rehab and grieving for your son and for being there for your girls."

Maggie pursed her lips, wondering why this was being brought back up. Did Adam perhaps think that she'd leave because she didn't get promoted there like she'd hoped? "I'm aware you made the right choice at the time sir," Maggie told him. "Maybe at the time I was pissed and disappointed, but I know I wasn't 100 per cent with this place. I was distracted and wasn't the best candidate for the job."

"Oh Maggie, you would have been hands down the best candidate for the job if your life circumstances were different. If you didn't have so much going on for you personally," Adam told her. "I've been in this job a long time and you are one of the best officers I have ever had the pleasure to work with," Adam said, Maggie finding herself smiling at the compliment. "I don't want to lose you from this place, Detective," Adam told her. "I can't offer you as good a job as your previous Captain is offering you, I can't, but I want you to stay here," Adam told her, Maggie feeling rather smug that two police Captains were fighting for her. "I can't make you Captain today, but I assure you when I retire you will be at the top of the list to replace me," Adam said, Maggie smiling gratefully, glad that Adam felt like she would be up for the job. "Now, what I can offer you is a position as a Lieutenant," Adam said. Maggie widened her eyes, shocked he was offering her a promotion. "It's a step below Captain I know, and won't be as good a pay rise, but it's a step above Sergeant," Adam told her. "And a step above Johnson." Adam added in a murmur.

"Woah, sir, I…." Maggie put her hand on her heart, feeling it beating faster than normal.

"It comes with a pay rise and your own private office," Adam added. "There is more office work involved but given the nature of our department you will still be out in the field a lot. You do a fantastic job out there and I'd hate to keep you away from it."

"This is an amazing offer, thank you so much, I…" Maggie pursed her lips. "I wasn't aware Hamilton was leaving." Maggie said, regarding to the other Lieutenant already working in the precinct.

"He's not," Adam told her honestly. "I opened up this position for you, Maggie. I don't want to lose an officer as good as you. Especially to Gotham."

Maggie felt touched that her boss respected her so much as an officer that he was willing to create post for her, so she'd consider staying. "Gotham's not all bad, sir." Maggie told him.

"Well, we can have different opinions there," Adam told her. "Now, I know this is probably something you didn't expect today and I'm not expecting you to give me an answer right away. I think you should take the day to think about it, go home and talk to your wife about it," Adam told her, Maggie giving a little nod indicting she would. "You can let me know when you know."

"Uh….yeah thank you so much for the offer," Maggie said, standing up as Adam did. "I will talk to Alex about it tonight." Maggie shook her Captains hand before she left his office, completely stunned by the offer, but she was also rather pleased about it, knowing a promotion for her in National City sounded far more appealing than one thousands of miles way in Gotham.

* * *

Kara was sitting on the chair in Alex's lab, spinning around and around. Alex looked up at her from looking in the microscope. "Isn't that making you dizzy?" Alex questioned, watching as Kara stopped herself from spinning.

"I don't get dizzy," Kara said, although she did feel like the room was spinning. "Well maybe pregnant human Kara does." Kara said, putting her hands on the arms of the chair to try stop it feeling like the room was spinning.

Alex shook her head at her sister before looking back down to the microscope. "Alex, I'm bored."

Alex sighed as she looked back up to her sister. "Well go do some work. I'm surprised Lena hasn't fired you. You never seem to be in CatCo anymore."

Kara pulled a face as she stood up from the chair, her hand immediately grabbing onto the desk so she could steady herself. "I'm currently not working on a story."

"Well maybe that's because you are never there," Alex retorted. "You have to be there to get given work."

"Yes, I suppose," Kara sighed as she leaned forward on the desk. "The results not back yet?" Kara questioned, Alex shaking her head in response. Kara let a puff of air escape between her lips. "What if I never get my powers back?" Kara wondered. "What if I just have to be a little housewife who bakes bread and cakes all day?"

"Then you'd burn a hell of a lot of what should be tasty treats." Alex murmured.

"Hey," Kara frowned. "It's not like you are a master chef."

"I never claimed to be," Alex retorted. "Although I guess if you were a housewife you'd have plenty time to get somewhat decent at baking."

"Mmm, I'd bake so much cakes my babies would be all fat and squishy." Kara said and Alex chuckled.

"But seriously, what do I do if I don't get my powers back?" Kara questioned. "I know J'onn was pretending to be Supergirl, at least till I did what I did," Kara mumbled, not sounding proud of herself. "But like, are we going to have to kill her off? How else would we explain her not being around anymore?"

"Relax Kara," Alex told her. "This is probably only temporary. Your powers have probably shut down so you can have a safe environment to grow the babies in." Alex said, gesturing to her bump.

"You think so?" Kara questioned.

"Yeah. Either that or your babies have sucked up all your powers and you are soon to give birth to two superbabies." Alex joked, but Kara widened her eyes, fearing that happening.

"I'm joking," Alex said, speaking calmly to try to assure her sister that wouldn't be the case. "Honestly, Kara," Alex stepped away from the desk where she was trying to work, knowing she wouldn't get much done with Kara there anyways. "Stop worrying. You will get your powers back after the babies are born."

Kara bit her lip, still looking unsure. She readjusted her glasses as she stared at her sister, hoping she was right. "Well you are pretty smart, so I am sure what you are saying is right."

"Yes, thank you." Alex gave her a cheeky grin.

"So," Kara exhaled lightly. "When I do get my powers back what if I need to go be Supergirl when I'm alone with the babies and you and Maggie are working and Eliza is busy and Neil is working," Kara said. "What do I do with the babies?" Kara questioned, her eyes widening, like this was something she'd never considered before.

"Uh," Alex rubbed the back of her head. She wasn't about to tell her there was a chance her and Maggie may be in Gotham by then. Until she knew for sure what was happening she wasn't telling anyone, bar her mother who already knew. "What about Neil's parents?"

"They live like 2 hours from here." Kara reminded her.

"Uh….you could get a full-time live in nanny so someone is always there." Alex suggested with a shrug.

"Like a live in Mary Poppins?" Kara chuckled.

"Well, not quite Mary Poppins, but…." Alex trailed off. "Maybe it could be an idea. Neil works a lot and you being needed as Supergirl when you are alone with the twins is a high possibility," Alex said. "Someone there to help you wouldn't be a bad thing and it would be safer than you flying them here. Not sure how safe the DEO is at the best of times, never mind for two possible future superhero babies."

Kara frowned. "This was so dumb me thinking I could be both a mother and Supergirl. It's never going to work."

"You and Neil can make this work," Alex assured her. She knew it would be difficult, but nothing was impossible. Not when her sister was Supergirl. "I mean, you are called Supergirl. That's gotta mean you are pretty super, right?"

"Well yeah at fighting the bad guys," Kara murmured. "But trying to look after not one but two babies and still wanting to go out there?"

"Well, I don't know," Alex shrugged. "Maybe Mum can move in with you."

"Mum can move in where?" Eliza questioned as she walked into the lab, an envelope in her hand.

"Mum, how did you get here?" Alex questioned, starting at Eliza, who looked a little out of breath. Kara had also noticed this and had already wheeled the chair closer to her, giving her a seat.

"I walked." Eliza told her girls.

"All the way from the house?" Alex gasped, not looking impressed. "Mum, that's like 45 minutes. It's too far for you right now."

"I'm okay," Eliza's breathing was heavy. "Maybe a glass of water would be good though."

Alex and Kara exchanged a glance. "I'll go get it. I need to go to the bathroom again anyways." Kara murmured, not sounding impressed.

"Just another joy of pregnancy," Alex said, hearing Kara muttering something incoherently as she walked out of the lab. Alex chuckled at her sister before looking down to Eliza. "What have you got there?" Alex questioned, looking down to the envelope in her mother's hand.

"Uh, Dr Fields gave me it to give to you when I was coming in," Eliza said. "The results of Kara's tests, I presume."

"Ah," Alex looked down to the envelope again. "Best wait till she gets back before we open them and see what they say then." Alex said, Eliza giving a little nod as they waited for Kara to come back.

* * *

Maggie walked into the bedroom, seeing Alex sitting in the middle of the bed, a pen in her hand and some paper resting on her knees. "Hey babe." Maggie smiled at her wife as she walked over to the bed, seeing photo sitting by Alex's leg.

"Hey," Alex returned a soft smile as Maggie leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips. "Mmm," Alex pulled back from the kiss, looking to the paper in her hands. "So, I've added to the list," Alex said as Maggie sat on the bed next to her wife. "Pros – it'll be a new adventure," Alex told her. Maggie opened her mouth to respond but Alex kept talking. "And cons, well…" Alex pursed her lips, looking down to the photo. She picked it up and handed it to Maggie, Maggie feeling her heart pang as she saw Alex had a picture of Carter out. "Carter is laid to rest here and uhm….we can't take him with us and what if I don't feel him there…I….I can't leave my boy behind." Alex said, her voice trembling as she spoke. Maggie felt bad because having to leave him behind hadn't really crossed her mind. She knew it was a little different for Alex, because she had carried him and had that connection already, the extra emotions of being the one who had to give birth. She'd felt him growing inside her. Something Maggie hadn't really been able to experience, but she felt like no matter where she was, she'd remember her son. It had never crossed her mind that Alex might feel differently. She assumed Alex would feel the same and feel close to him no matter where they were.

"Its okay," Maggie spoke softly, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear. "Baby, you are going to feel like he is with us no matter where we are because he is always, always going to be in here," Maggie said, her hand going onto Alex's chest, close to where her heart was. "But it's okay. We don't have to move to Gotham. I -"

"No, I can't let this be the only reason that stops us." Alex said, looking into her wife's eyes.

"It's not," Maggie told her. "I was called into Captain Greene's office today and he offered me a promotion here," Maggie said, Alex looking a little surprised. She was happy at the news, but she remembered Adam telling her that he couldn't offer her Captain right now. "It not as good as Captain but taking this offer means that we get to stay here, where we belong. We've built our lives here. Our family and friends are here," Maggie said, not that Alex would need reminding of this. "I want to be Captain, but not in Gotham," Maggie told her wife. "And maybe one day it's going to come here for me," Maggie said. "Adam has to retire at one point, right?"

"Yeah, I guess he does," Alex nodded lightly. "Uh…so….so what promotion are you getting here?"

"Lieutenant," Maggie answered. "So, I'm still skipping sergeant which means I'm now higher ranked than Johnson," Maggie gave a little smirk, glad he no longer had the upper hand on her job wise. She would love to put him in his place. "But still under Adam."

"Well that's good though, right?" Alex questioned. "It's still a promotion and you know, something you deserve," Alex smiled. She was pleased that Adam had offered her a promotion. Offered her something that would keep her in National City. "But you are 100 per cent sure you don't want to go to Gotham?"

"I'm sure," Maggie nodded. "I mean, you didn't really want to move there, did you?"

"Well," Alex bit her lip, averting her gaze from her wife for a moment. "I mean, being honest, no," Alex said, looking back into Maggie's eyes. "But I was willing to for you," Alex told her. "At least give it a go."

Maggie smiled before leaning up and placing a kiss on her wife's lip. "Well, I appreciate that but like I already said, our lives are here. The girls are settled in school here and Mum is here. Kara and Neil. J'onn and Winn. Rachel and Sadie," Maggie exhaled. "And now we both get to take our promotions," Maggie pointed out. "And the pay rises will come just in time to give the girls an extra special Christmas."

"You getting a nice pay rise?" Alex questioned.

"I'm not complaining at it," Maggie murmured. "Probably not as nice as yours but we can't all work for a secret government agency now can we?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Alex retorted. "I'm sure the new Director there would love to have you on board as one of their agents." Alex said, a smile etching on her face.

"Oh would she now?" Maggie tilted her head to the side ever so slightly.

"Mhmm," Alex nodded. "But I do believe the precinct would fall apart without Lieutenant Danvers there to keep things in shape," Alex told her, her hand lightly rubbing Maggie's arm. "So, you know, it's probably for the best you stay there."

"I think so." Maggie nodded lightly, Alex smiling at her.

"So, 100 per cent, you are okay with staying in National City?" Alex questioned.

"1,000 per cent," Maggie answered. "This is where I want to be. With you and our girls and Mum and the dogs," Maggie said. "Besides, Kara is having her babies here and we are going to be the coolest aunties ever." Maggie pointed out.

"Sure, Mummy is Supergirl, but it'll be their aunties that they think are cool." Alex murmured.

"Hell yeah, we are the queens of cool," Maggie squeaked, and Alex chuckled. "And you know, what kid thinks their parents are cool?"

"You think those two don't think we are cool?" Alex questioned, pointing over to the door.

"Well I wasn't talking about our kids. Of course we are cool." Maggie murmured and Alex once again chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'll always think you are cool even if our kids don't," Alex said, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her lips. "Especially now you have a new title," Alex told her. "Although I will miss Detective." Alex raised her eyebrows a little as she spoke.

"Not the only one with a fancy new title, Director," Maggie said, her eyebrows also raising, the couple once again sharing a kiss. "But uh….back on a serious note," Maggie spoke softly. "Uhm…I appreciate that you were going to move across the country for me." Maggie said. She knew they hadn't decided that they'd definitely move, but the fact Alex was willing to consider it was enough for her.

"Well, I was trying to be okay with it." Alex said, looking down to the picture of Carter that was on the bed.

Maggie glanced down to it for a moment then looked back up at her wife. "You want to talk about anything?"

Alex twisted her lip as she shook her head. "Maybe we could just have a little snuggle?"

"Not going to say no to that," Maggie said, the pair of them lying down on the bed, Maggie resting her head on Alex's chest as she wrapped her arm around her, Maggie's arm draping over Alex's stomach, as the couple laying there, just holding each other in the embrace.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	60. Chapter 60

Alex and Maggie followed the waiter through the restaurant. It was at the top of one of the highest buildings in the city, giving them lovely views over the rest of the city. They walked out of the door to the outside area, Maggie looking around, not seeing a spare table for them. They were out on a date night, Eliza looking after the girls. She'd fully recovered from her shooting and had gone back to stay in her apartment again after about 2 weeks of living with them, and as promised, she took the girls for the night so that Maggie and Alex could go out for a nice dinner and have an evening kid free. They'd also decided to use this date night as a celebratory evening for both of their recent promotions. Maggie was about to ask Alex if she was sure she'd booked them a table, when the waiter took them around the corner to a private balcony area. The table set already with candles burning, rose petals and what Maggie assumed was a bottle of sparkling grape juice sitting in a champagne cooler. Alex glanced to Maggie, a smile on her face at seeing the look of surprise on Maggie's face. Maggie definitely hadn't expected their meal out to be at a place as fancy as this. "Look at you being all cheesy romantic." Maggie lightly nudged herself into her wife, Alex still smiling down at her.

"Sometimes it's nice to have some cheese." Alex murmured, Maggie giving a little nod. The waiter put the menus on the table then pulled out a seat for Maggie, before doing the same for Alex.

"Do you want this open now?" The waiter asked, his hand going to the top of the bottle in the cooler. Alex gave a little nod, and the waiter popped open the bottle, pouring them both a glass. "I'll be back soon to take your order." The waiter said, putting the bottle back into the cooler, and walking away, leaving them to decide what they wanted to eat.

"This is beautiful up here," Maggie looked out to her city, the lights lighting the skyline. Her city. She knew they'd made the right choice by staying in National City. This was and always would be her home. "It's a nice city."

"Yeah." Alex had to agree as she looked out to the skyline.

"So, what's in the box?" Maggie questioned, looking back to the table, the box sitting there waiting to be opened.

"Ah yeah," Alex tapped her hand against it. "Little gift for my love to celebrate her recent promotion." Alex said, giving her wife a smile, looking proud of her.

"Babe, you got me a gift?" Maggie sighed. "You are always making me feel bad. You are always getting me gifts and I don't have anything to give you back."

"Well that's not entirely true," Alex said, her eyebrows raising suggestively. "But I don't buy you something to expect something in return," Alex told her. "I buy you things because you are such an awesome wife and you deserve it."

Maggie smiled softly, her eyes on the box. "Can I open it?"

"That's what people usually do with presents." Alex gave Maggie a cheeky grin. Maggie stifled a laugh before lifting the lid off the box, laughing again as she lifted out a small desk sized Bonsai tree.

"Thought you said I had enough of these around the house already." Maggie said, her gaze on the tree.

"We do," Alex told her. "This is for Lieutenant Danvers' new desk."

"Ah," Maggie put the Bonsai tree down on the table and pulled out a second gift. This one was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with green dinosaurs on it. "Did Hayden pick out this paper?" Maggie questioned and Alex gave a little nod in response. Maggie ripped at the paper, revealing a dark wooden photo frame with a picture of Alex, Emmi and Hayden in it, a snap taken on their recent trip to Hawaii.

"Aww is this for my desk too?" Maggie questioned, looking up to her wife.

Alex nodded. "Need to have your three favourite girls with you when you work."

"That I do." Maggie looked down to the picture again, smiling as she looked at Hayden's cheeky little grin looking back at her.

"There's one more thing." Alex said, gesturing for her to look at the box again.

Maggie put the photo frame down next to the Bonsai tree and looked into the box, seeing it looked like an item of clothing. She raised her eyebrows a little as she lifted out a black leather jacket. "Woah babe," Maggie kept her eyes on the jacket as she held it out in front of her. "This is a gorgeous jacket."

"Yeah? You like it?" Alex questioned, doubting her choice of jacket for her wife.

"Yeah, you know me well," Maggie said, standing up and putting the jacket on, trying it out. "How does it look?"

"Everything looks good on you babe." Alex told her, not taking her eyes off her wife.

"Thank you," Maggie walked over to her wife and leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips. "You spoil me."

"It's not spoiling you if you are worth it." Alex murmured, placing another kiss on her wife's lips.

"Thank you," Maggie said again, as she took the jacket off, and put it back in the box for now. She put the Bonsai tree and the photo into the box as well then put the lid back on and put it down on the ground behind her for now. "But this was supposed to be about celebrating both of our promotions, not just mines."

"We did celebrate my promotion," Alex reminded her. "Multiple times." Alex murmured, her eyebrows raising again.

"Babe, c'mon," Maggie stifled a laugh, knowing what Alex was getting at. "You deserve more than a few orgasms."

"Hey, you can give me all the orgasms you want," Alex told her. "You will not hear me complain about that."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Maggie said, glaring at her wife.

Alex twisted her lip. "I don't need anything. I got you, my girls, a great job. I'm good," Alex said, picking up her champagne glass. Even thought it didn't have actual champagne in it, she was still going to make a toast. This sparking grape juice was now unfortunately all they could ever have when making a celebratory toast. "Now," Alex cleared her throat. "To the best Lieutenant that place is ever going to see. Congratulations baby, you are going to rock it." Alex said, Maggie picking up her glass and clinking it against her wife's.

"And to Director Danvers." Maggie added, the pair clinking their glasses again before they both took a drink.

* * *

Neil was making airplane noises as he carried Hayden through the apartment, Hayden laying across his arms as she giggled. "She is supposed to be winding down for bedtime." Eliza reminded him, from sitting on the couch with Kara. Kara and Neil had had dinner at Eliza's apartment and were still there, having hung out with Eliza and the girls for the night.

Neil glanced over at his mother-in-law, before looking back to Hayden. "Right, I think it's time for the plane to land." Neil said, Hayden getting a frown on her face.

"No, no," Hayden shook her head. "We not there yet," Hayden reminded him. "More flying," Hayden gave a little pout, causing Neil to not be able to say no to her. "The dinosaur island is close." Hayden pointed to the living room area, where some of her dinosaur teddies and a couple of plastic toy dinosaurs lay.

Neil made some more airplane noise as he made his way over to the dinosaur island. "This is your captain speaking," Neil put on a funny voice, causing not only Hayden but Kara and Eliza to giggle. "It's going to be a bumpy landing," Neil said as he started to shake Hayden in his arms. Hayden giggled hysterically as Neil lowered her to the ground, lifting her up couple of times, before laying her on the ground completely. "Welcome to Dinosaur Island where the current time is 8.22pm and the weather is a little overcast and 17 degrees Celsius."

Hayden was still giggling as she stood to her feet. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned around to look up at Neil. "We need to hunt the dinos now." Hayden held her hand out for Neil to take.

"No Hayden," Eliza stood up from the couch. "Like Neil said it's 8.22pm and that is way past your bedtime."

Hayden frowned as she took a step back, her head shaking. "I no want bed." Hayden sighed. It was always a fight to get her to sleep when she was anywhere but at home. Maybe it was because Alex or Maggie wasn't there to put her to bed, or because she was just testing Eliza, Kara or Neil, but she usually always put up a fight at bedtime at Eliza's place or Kara and Neil's. Although Eliza figured the fact that Neil always wound her up right before bedtime wouldn't help.

"I know sweetie but it's bedtime," Eliza told her. "The sun has gone to bed." Eliza said, looking over to the balcony door, the blinds still open on it so you could see the darkness of the night.

Hayden scrunched her face up, not looking impressed. "Emmi is in bed?"

"Well, no, Emmi is in the bath," Eliza told her. "But it's her bedtime soon as well." Eliza said, checking her watch again. Hayden usually went to bed around 7.30 and Emmi at 8.30, although Eliza did have a habit of letting the girls stay up later at hers, especially if it was a Friday or Saturday night, and today was a Friday.

"I go with Emmi." Hayden said, trying her best to fight back a yawn.

"How about Auntie Kara takes you to bed and tells you a cool story?" Kara questioned. "About the dinosaur princess."

Hayden scratched the side of her head, looking like she was considering what Kara was saying. "Unkie Neil do it." Hayden said, lightly patting her hand against his leg.

"How did I know that was coming?" Kara muttered, watching her niece as she ran to the arm chair and picked up her beloved Hallie hippo before she picked up one of the dinosaur teddies, Hayden clearly taking them to bed with her.

"This is your captain speaking," Neil put on his pilot voice again, causing giggles to fill the room. "The 8.25 flight for Sleepsville is now cleared for take-off." Neil picked Hayden up, this time flinging her over his shoulder. Hayden giggled as Neil took off down the living room and past the kitchen, going down the hall towards the kids' bedroom.

"Remember to clean her teeth," Eliza shouted across to him, but she couldn't be sure he heard her. She shook her head lightly as she sat back down on the couch next to Kara. "He's going to be a great dad."

"Yeah," Kara nodded, her hand rubbing over her bump. "Although he does tend to wind her up right before bedtime," Kara pointed out. "Can you imagine what it would be like with two of them refusing to go to sleep because they are having too much fun playing with daddy?"

"He'll soon learn if that's the case." Eliza told her, knowing Neil might parent a little differently. Of course being the fun uncle was going to be different to being a father.

"Hmm," Kara raised her eyebrows before looking down to her bump. "I just want to meet them. See who they look like."

"You are nearly there," Eliza told her, reaching forward and putting her hand on Kara's arm. "Ten weeks isn't that long and with twins you are likely to go a little early," Eliza said. "We all want to meet them, but we need them to be ready to come, huh?"

"I guess," Kara murmured. She didn't want to face what Alex and Maggie had with Hayden being early and in the NICU and she more importantly didn't want Neil to have to go through having more of his children in the NICU. She knew he would be used to it, given it was his job, but she also knew it would be different when it was your own child, and she knew he didn't want to go through what he went through with Joshua again. "It just feels like it's taking forever."

"I remember the feeling," Eliza told her. "But when you are in labour you might feel differently," Eliza reminded her. "Especially right now when you can feel pain."

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to the whole giving birth thing. It sounds awful," Kara responded, still rubbing her bump, one of the babies kicking her right in the ribs, it not a nice feeling. "Although Alex's experiences weren't the best so I probably shouldn't just listen to her." Kara said, applying a slight pressure to her left side, trying to stop the baby from kicking her rib.

"Well no," Eliza murmured, seeing the look of discomfort on Kara's face. "You okay?"

"One of the babies loves kicking my ribs," Kara said, her hand still trying to move the baby, so they'd stop hurting her. "I love feeling them moving and stuff, but it hurts me," Kara sighed. "I'm so looking forward to getting my powers back and not being able to get sick or feel so much pain," Kara said. Her tests with Alex showed that her powers were currently in a dormant state, most likely to allow the pregnancy to continue safely, as Alex suggested. "But then when I do, I….I'm going to need someone always there in case I need to go be Supergirl and Neil's not there for the babies."

"Well you have plenty support," Eliza reminded her. "You have me, Alex and Maggie, Winn. He's loves seeing Emmi and Hayden so I'm sure he'll love being around the twins as well," Eliza told her. "You'll still get to be Supergirl."

"Yeah," Kara pursed her lips. "Alex suggested I get a live in nanny, so someone was always there."

"Well it's not an entirely awful idea," Eliza rubbed the back of her head. "What do you think?"

Kara shrugged. "I thought maybe uh….." Kara pursed her lips, looking downwards for a moment. "Maybe you could come live with me and Neil."

"Oh." Eliza sounded surprised at the suggestion.

"We could make you a room in our basement like Ava has at Alex's place," Kara said. "We could even put a little kitchen in, so you have your own little space, but you are always there, day or night if I need to be Supergirl."

"Kara, I will always be here to look after the twins, day or night, but you and Neil don't really want me living with you, do you?" Eliza questioned. "What does Neil think of this idea?" Eliza glanced across in the direction of the bedroom, hearing Hayden giggling hysterically, it not sounding like she was close to sleeping any time soon.

"I uh…I haven't really talked to him about it yet," Kara pursed her lips. "But what do you think?"

"Sweetie, I think you are worrying too much about this," Eliza told her. "Let's just see how things go once the babies arrive and if you really do need someone right there with you then we'll talk about this again, okay?" Eliza questioned and Kara gave a little nod. "Hey, sweetie, how was your bath?" Eliza asked, seeing Emmi walking down to the living room dressed in her pyjamas with the Uno pack in her hands.

"Good," Emmi answered, glancing across the room as more giggles could be heard coming from Hayden. "She is never going to sleep," Emmi sighed, looking back to her grandma and auntie. "She is hanging off the top rail of the bunk beds saying she is a bat," Emmi said, Kara giving a little chuckle at the image. "Uncle Neil is just winding her up even more. He is not good at getting her to sleep."

"Well he's the one who go her so wound up so he can deal with her," Eliza said, looking to the cards in Emmi's hands. "You want to have a couple games?"

"Yeah." Emmi nodded as she sat on the floor by the coffee table and opened the pack up, shuffling the cards, so she could play some Uno with Eliza and Kara before she went to bed.

* * *

Maggie was standing by the balcony railings, Alex behind her with her arms wrapped around her wife, holding her close to her. She placed a soft kiss in the crook of Maggie's neck, as they were looking out onto the city. Fireworks had started going off in the distance and Alex had joked she'd arranged them for Maggie's promotion too, but they were enjoying watching them, the fireworks still going off, even after a long time. "Wonder what they are really for though." Maggie murmured.

Alex shrugged. "Does it matter? Can't we just enjoy them?"

"I can't help it, it's the Detective in me." Maggie responded.

Alex chuckled. "Well Lieutenant, I suggest you take a night off from detecting and just enjoy the fireworks with your wife."

"Is that an order from Director Danvers?" Maggie questioned, a cheeky tone to her voice.

"Just a request from your wife," Alex said, taking a tighter grip on her as she placed another kiss in the crook of her neck. She rested her head on Maggie's shoulder and looked out to the fireworks, the bursts of colour lighting up the sky. "Let's just enjoy the moment, just the two of us."

"Mmm," Maggie relaxed a little, her hand going on top of Alex's as it rested on her stomach, her gaze staying on the fireworks in the distance. "I'll give you this mushy night, Danvers."

"It's not my fault there are fireworks going off." Alex muttered.

"No, I suppose not." Maggie replied, her gaze still on them.

"Can turn the romance right off if you want?" Alex said. "Can go home and get my onesie on and send you to the couch for the night." Alex joked, her lips etching into a cheeky grin. Maggie turned her head to look up at her wife, giving her 'you better not' eyes.

"Why is it always the couch?" Maggie questioned. "You know we have a spare bedroom?"

Alex shrugged, the cheeky grin still on her face. "It's more fun sending you to the couch."

"I think you'd miss me too much." Maggie murmured.

"Hmm well I wouldn't miss your snoring, that's for sure." Alex grinned.

"Excuse me but I do not snore." Maggie gasped.

"How do you know?" Alex questioned. "You are sleeping when you snore, obviously," Maggie glared at her wife, blinking slowly a few times, not looking impressed. Alex chuckled before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. "It's sounds really cute though. More like a little purr, I guess." Alex said, placing another kiss on her wife's lips.

"And you are only mentioning this 5 years into our marriage?" Maggie questioned.

"Pretty sure I've mentioned it before, to be honest." Alex replied.

"Hmm," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Anyways, are we doing anything else tonight or just heading straight home?" Maggie wondered.

"There's nothing else planned," Alex answered. "At least on my end," Alex said. "Did you want to do something else?" Alex wondered. "We could go to a cocktail bar?" Alex suggested. "Or if that sounds too fancy for you we can go to a sports bar."

"Not in these dresses," Maggie laughed. It wasn't often they'd dress up, even for date nights they normally still wore jeans and a top, but they wanted it to be a little more special than their usual date night attire, for a celebration of their promotions and the restaurant was fancier than their usual choices so they'd dressed up more. "And would you want to go to a cocktail bar?" Maggie questioned, her gaze on her wife.

"They make cocktails without alcohol." Alex spoke quietly.

"I know that," Maggie answered. "But you're still working through things and your recent fall off the wagon wasn't that long ago really, I…" Maggie pursed her lips, seeing the look of upset on Alex face.

"You don't trust me?" Alex questioned, her arms falling from her wife as she took a step back, looking offended.

"Of course I trust you," Maggie turned around so she was facing her wife, her hand reaching out and rubbing her arm. "But you've said you've been tempted a couple of times recently and I don't really know if going into a place with a lot of temptation would be a good idea."

"Yeah," Alex bowed her head. "I just want you to have a nice night. Celebrate this promotion properly."

"I don't need an alcoholic drink to celebrate something properly," Maggie told her. "And I've had a great night. We've had a lovely meal, you got me some lovely gifts and we can go home and continue to have a good night, yeah?"

Alex gave a little nod. "Maybe you could show me what you look like in that new Lieutenants uniform of yours?" Alex questioned, her eyebrows raising suggestively.

"Pretty sure you have seen me in that already, babe." Maggie reminded her.

"Yeah but you wore it your first day then never again," Alex pouted. "You were my sexy little Lieutenant."

Maggie chuckled. "I really only need to wear it on special occasions."

"Well today is a special occasion." Alex retorted, grinning widely.

Maggie chuckled again, her head shaking lightly. "I can put it on for you," Maggie told her. "Not sure if it's going to be worth it though because you're probably just going to rip it off again, right?"

"I mean it's an idea," Alex smiled, taking a step forward, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist, her hands sliding down so they were resting on her bum cheeks. "If it sounds like a night you are up for?"

"Hmm," Maggie scrunched her face up. "I dunno. Guess we'll just have to wait and see how I feel when we get home." Maggie teased, trying her best to keep the smile off her face that was dying to appear.

"Ah going to play it like this, are we?" Alex questioned.

"You're not the only one who can tease, Danvers." Maggie murmured.

"So I see," Alex retorted, seeing the smirk that was trying it's hardest not to appear on Maggie's face slowly appear. "Well, how about we get home then and see how you feel Lieutenant Danvers?"

"Yeah, let's get home." Maggie said, placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

* * *

Maggie looked to her side as she heard a whistle coming from a DEO agent. "The Danvers ladies are looking hot tonight."

"Shut up Reyes," Alex glared at the agent, causing him to walk away rather quickly. Alex patted down her dress as she cleared her throat. She did feel rather self-conscious going into her place of work, a place she recently became the Director of, all dressed up. They walked up to Winn who was looking rather scared that he was about to face the wrath of not only an angry Alex, but an angry Maggie, both ladies not looking impressed with him. "This better be good, Winn," Alex sounded annoyed as she stopped in front of him, Maggie not far behind her. "You interrupted date night. Maggie and I were about to go home and get to -"

"He doesn't need or want to know any more." Maggie said, putting her hand on her wife's arm, causing her to stop talking.

Alex glanced at her wife, before looking back to Winn. "What's the problem?" Alex questioned.

Winn glanced to the screen before looking back to the women then back to the screen. "This here," Winn pointed to a flashing yellow light that was making its way for the city. "We've been tracking this blob for a couple of hours now and at first we thought it was just space debris and nothing to worry about," Winn cleared his throat. "Vasquez over here," Winn pointed to Vasquez as he spoke. "Vasquez had a look and she said the last time she saw a yellow blob -"

"Can we not say blob?" Alex questioned, her eyes stuck on the screen watching the flashing yellow light. "Blob doesn't sound good. It's not professional. We are professionals."

Winn glanced at Maggie before looking back to Alex. "Anyways," Winn cleared his throat again. "Vasquez said the last time she saw a yellow light it was -"

"It's a distress signal," Alex spoke over Winn, her gaze not leaving the screen. "Don't you know anything? How long have you worked here for now?" Alex didn't sound impressed.

"Uh I…" Winn rubbed the back of his head. "I guess for -"

"So, what? Is some other life species about to crash land on Earth?" Maggie questioned.

"Looks like it," Alex answered. She hit few buttons on the keyboard and it zoomed in. "And they are not far off it," Alex suddenly sounded a little more worried. "Okay so we need to prepare for all scenarios," Alex said. "We don't know if they need our help or if they are going to be a threat," Alex said. "Vasquez can you find Valdes and go to the armoury and -"

"It's all taken care of Ma'am," Alex turned around as she heard J'onn's voice. It was still strange for her to hear any of the agents call her Ma'am, but it was super weird coming from J'onn. So much so she told him he didn't need to call her Ma'am but he refused the offer, saying it must be the same for all agents. "We have the trucks loaded and we are ready to go."

"Okay uh, just give me and Maggie 5 minutes to get changed and we'll join you." Alex said, walking off with Maggie following behind her. They went into the locker room, Alex finding Maggie a new set of tactical gear and boots.

Alex took off her dress then opened her locker and took out her suit before looking to her wife, who was standing there with the uniform in her hands, staring at her as she stood there in her underwear. "What?" Alex questioned. "You've seen me less dressed than this thousands of times." Alex looked down on herself before looking back to Maggie.

"Yeah," Maggie said. "I need help with my zip."

Alex walked behind Maggie and pulled down the zip on the back of her dress. "Not the way I thought I'd be undressing you tonight." Alex murmured.

Maggie chuckled as she took off her dress, both of the women getting changed into the uniforms. "Maybe from now on we should just wear more practical clothes for date night."

"Nah, you looked totally hot tonight. It's nice seeing you dress up nice." Alex said, glancing at her wife as she continued to get ready.

"You looked hot too." Maggie told her, giving her a smile.

"So then we still have dressed up date nights," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod before sitting on the bench to put the boots on. "And you know, it's not like this is the first time our date nights have been cut short."

"No, I guess it's not." Maggie murmured as she tied up the laces on the boots.

"You ready?" Alex asked, looking her wife up and down as she stood up.

Maggie nodded. "Let's go see what this yellow blob is." Maggie grinned cheekily as Alex lightly hit her arm.

"Yeah, let's go honorary Agent Danvers." Alex said, lightly pushing her wife out of the room as they went out to the trucks, Alex wondering who or what was coming to Earth.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	61. Chapter 61

Maggie, Alex, J'onn and the other agents were about 15 miles east of the city, in the starts of the desert. The ship had already crash landed and they were preparing to go inside, it looking like no-one or nothing was coming out anytime soon. Maggie was looking down to the gun in her hand, Alex watching her, seeing a smile on her face as she inspected it. "Looking like you've never had one of them in your hands before." Alex said, causing Maggie to look across to her.

"You know how long it's been since I've used your alien gun?" Maggie questioned.

Alex smiled lightly. "Well you can enjoy holding it but don't get trigger-happy until we know what is going on and if there's any threat."

"Yes, thank you, I know how these things work." Maggie murmured, her eyes back on the gun.

"All ready, Ma'am." Alex looked around as she heard Valdes' voice. She took a deep breath as she stepped towards the ship.

"Perkins and Hunter, you two wait outside," Alex told them. "J'onn, Valdes and Danvers, let's take caution." Alex kept walking forward, J'onn, Valdes and Maggie following after her. She walked up to the door of the ship, reaching out to touch it. She was shocked when it opened on her touch, but she walked into the ship, everyone else following. The ship immediately split in two directions, Alex glancing quickly down the both of them before looking around to the agents.

J'onn gave a little nod, already knowing what she was thinking. "Valdes, this way." J'onn said, walking off down one of the corridors, Valdes following after him.

Maggie looked to Alex, a grin on her face. "This is kinda hot us about to kick ass together," Maggie said as she and Alex started walking down the other corridor. "Seeing you go all Agent Danvers on someone always turned me on. Can you imagine how I am going to feel when I see Director Danvers kicking some alien ass?"

"Firstly," Alex said as she looked around to her wife. "We don't know if we will be kicking ass," Alex told her. "Maybe this is an alien refugee ship," Alex said as they made their way down the long corridor. "Secondly, take this seriously. We're at work. This isn't some over the top sexual roleplay."

"Sorry Director." Maggie tried to wipe the smile off her face, but Alex could see she was having difficulty. Alex shook her head at her wife as they approached a door. Maggie lifted her alien gun a little higher in front of her before she kicked the door in, it bursting open.

"Ohh," Alex raised her eyebrows. "I do admit that was hot," Maggie turned around, a smirk on her face as Alex smiled back at her. "Anyways," Alex cleared her throat, gesturing for Maggie to continue. They walked into the room, both of them with guns held out in front of them, but it was empty. They saw a door at the other side, and made their way across, this time hearing voices at the other side, and not ones who sounded like J'onn or Valdes.

"Can you make anything out?" Maggie said, looking to her wife.

Alex listened for a moment. "It sound's like…" Alex shook her head, listening again to be sure. "It sounds Kryptonese."

"Maybe Kara has some long lost surviving relatives coming to visit." Maggie joked.

"Well, I mean…." Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Let's go. Steady. Slowly." Alex held her hand out in front of her and Maggie rolled her eyes.

"You're acting like I've never done this before," Maggie said, looking back to the door. She took a deep breath before she once again kicked the door in. "Police." Maggie said, walking into the room, Alex following behind her.

Alex looked around quickly, seeing a woman laying on a bed, her eyes closed. There was a robot flying around her and two other people by her bed. "Maggie look out." Alex yelled as she reached out, grabbing Maggie's arm as they both ducked to the ground, lasers shooting towards them.

"Identify yourself. Identify yourself." The robot said it over and over.

"I'm Director Danvers," Alex said as she slowly brought herself up to standing, Maggie doing the same. "This is Agent Danvers," Alex pointed to Maggie. "We are here to help if you need it. We got your distress signal."

The two men looked at each other before looking to Alex and Maggie. One of them opened their mouths to speak but stopped when the door at the other side of the room burst open, Valdes and J'onn coming into the room. The robot went to shoot at them, but Alex yelled out. "No, they are with me."

"Stand down, Noor," One of the men said. "You can rest," Noor looked at the man before doing as requested, flying over to the back of the room and placing himself in a holder, the robot now looking like an ornamental figure. "What are their names?" The man questioned, looking only in Alex's direction.

"Agent J'onzz and Agent Valdes." Alex answered.

"And this is everyone?" He questioned.

"Agents Perkins and Hunter are outside the ship," Alex told him. "That is all."

"I am In-Ran and this is Terin," In-Ran pointed to the other man, who hadn't moved from the bedside. "We called for help. We were trying to get to safety. Our planet…our city is no longer safe," In-Ran told them. "When we passed through into the new atmosphere she reacted badly. We were trying to get to safety, but it seems like we could have brought death to her prematurely."

Alex glanced over to the woman again before looking back to In-Ran. "I am a doctor. I can help her," Alex said. "Let us take her to my place of work and I promise to do my best to help her."

"We shall not leave her." Terin said, stepping in front of the bed even more.

"You will come too, of course." Alex said.

"You said you were a Director," Terin responded. "Now you say you are doctor?"

"She is both," J'onn answered, everyone looking around to him. "Director Danvers is a very talented woman and I assure you that this woman will be safe in our hands."

"I don't like this." Terin shook his head.

"You don't like anything," In-Ran sighed, looking around to him. "We called for help and these people came to us. We can trust them."

"They came in with fancy weapons." Terin said, pointing to the guns all four agents were holding. Everyone put their guns into holsters and held their hands out in front of them, showing they wouldn't harm them.

"We just needed to be safe," Maggie said. "We didn't know what we were coming to just like you didn't know what would come to you," Maggie spoke softly, looking mostly at Terin as he seemed to be the unsure one. "We want to help."

Terin looked at In-Ran again before looking back to Maggie then to Alex. He moved to the side, gesturing to the woman on the bed. Alex walked forward, her eyes widening as she got a look at the woman's face. "Oh my…" Alex turned to look at J'onn.

"What is it?" J'onn questioned, taking a few steps forwards, going towards Alex.

"Alura," Alex put her hand on her chest. "It's Alura."

* * *

Alex slowly injected the needle into Alura's vein. She was shaking a little, something which didn't go unnoticed by her wife. "You okay? You want to ask a different doctor to do this?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh-uh," Alex shook her head. "It needs to be me," Alex said. "Hand me that," Alex pointed to the IV line that was out of her reach. Maggie picked it up and handed it to her. Alex pulled off the cap on the end then attached it to the part that was already in Alura's arm. "I told Terin it would be me. He doesn't trust us as it is so we can't risk anything," Alex spoke quietly as she looked up to the windows, Terin and In-Ran watching her closely. "For Kara." Alex said, looking back to her wife.

"Should we call her?" Maggie wondered, thinking they should probably let her know.

"Maybe we should wait till Alura is conscious." Alex murmured, putting the bag with the meds in it onto the hook. She pushed a few buttons on the machine before stepping back, taking off her gloves and putting them on the tray with the other discarded items.

"Why is she pierceable?" Maggie questioned. "You can't put a needle in Kara. How can you do it to her?"

"She went out in her Kryptonian state. Her body hasn't been exposed to a yellow sun." Alex answered, Maggie giving a little nod, thinking she should have known that. It did seem pretty obvious, thinking about it.

"Is she going to be alright though?" Maggie asked. "She came into our atmosphere and passed out. I mean, that's not good, right?"

"I don't know." Alex answered quietly.

"Do you think she'll wake up without her red sun?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know." Alex said again.

"Do you think she'll wake up at all?" Maggie wondered.

"I don't know, Maggie," Alex raised her voice, banging her hand against the desk, causing Maggie to jump in fright. "Sorry, I….I just don't know right now. I need some time to think about what I can do for her."

Maggie nodded lightly, her lips pursed. "Sorry. Do you want me to leave you alone so you can concentrate on that?"

"No," Alex reached out, taking Maggie by the hand and pulling her closer to her. "Uh…maybe," Alex pursed her lips. "Maybe you could go and see J'onn and ask him if we have anything here that will simulate a red sun," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod. "She needs energy and I'm scared a yellow sun will be too powerful for her right now," Alex twisted her lip. "She's weak. We need to give her some energy."

"Sure," Maggie gave her wife a smile as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Be back soon." Maggie said before she left the room. Alex looked down to Alura, wanting nothing more than to be able to save her. She couldn't quite believe she was here and alive. She knew Kara deserved to know, but right now, she didn't have any answers for the questions she knew Kara would ask her, so just wanted a little bit of time. She looked up to the windows, hearing a knocking coming from it. In-Ran was standing there, like he was waiting for permission to come in.

"You can come in," Alex said, wondering when Terin had gone. "Where is uh…Terin?"

"He has gone to use the restroom," In-Ran told her. "I am sorry for his stand-off attitude," In-Ran apologised on his behalf. "Alura means a lot to us and he is protective."

"It's okay," Alex assured him. "You are on a strange planet and the first thing you see is people with guns pointed in your direction. His attitude isn't entirely unexplainable."

In-Ran smiled softly. "When Krypton exploded, Terin and I lost our family. Our parents, grandparents, our older brother, our baby sister," In-Ran told her, Alex listening intently. "Alura and Zor-El gave us a place to stay. They looked after us and for that we will always be truly grateful," In-Ran said. "Terin took it hard when we lost Zor-El and it would break him if we lost Alura." In-Ran looked down to her, tentatively bringing his hand out and putting it on top of hers.

"I am going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen," Alex assured him. "For you and Terin but also for….for Kara Zor-El."

"Kara is alive?" In-Ran looked to Alex, a shocked expression on his face.

Alex nodded. "She is Kara Lawson now," Alex told him. "But she was Kara Danvers. My sister. She is my sister," Alex said, a smile on her face as she saw how pleased In-Ran seemed at the news that Kara was alive. "My family took her in when her pod landed here."

"Alura must know," In-Ran said. "It is vital she gets to be with her daughter again."

"I know," Alex nodded. "Like I said, I am trying my best," Alex said. "Now, before you came here, was Alura sick?" Alex questioned, trying to find out if there was a reason for her reaction to the new world atmosphere. Especially when all other Kryptonians who came to Earth were fine. Or perhaps it was nothing to do with that and was purely a coincidence that she passed out at that exact point in time.

"Not that I knew." In-Ran answered.

Alex pursed her lips, staring at Alura. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off from talking as J'onn and Maggie arrived back in the room. "We have some red sun dampeners," J'onn informed Alex. "I'm not sure it'll work as well as sun lamps as they were made for the purpose of stopping powers from being used here, but we can still try them." J'onn handed the dampeners to Alex.

"They are supposed to do what?" Terin said, everyone looking around to him as he walked into the room.

"Not every alien who comes to Earth is here to be saved," Alex said, looking to the younger of the two men. "These are sometimes needed so we can control the alien."

"Control the alien?" Terin questioned. "What, like he is some sort of animal? Next thing you'll be telling me is that you lock up aliens," Terin said. Maggie, Alex and J'onn all exchanged glances with each other. "Brother, I do not like this." Terin stepped towards In-Ran, not looking sure about the situation.

"She is family of Kar Zor-El," In-Ran informed his brother as he pointed to Alex. "Kara is safe because of her so we trust her."

"Kara is here?" Terin questioned.

"They will call for her when we can assure her that her mother is going to be okay," In-Ran said. "Now please, you need to try these on her." In-Ran looked to Alex, giving her the okay to try the dampeners, hoping that they would be able to give her enough energy so that she would wake up.

* * *

Alura woke up after about two hours in the DEO lab. Maggie had called Kara and told to get down to the DEO as fast as she could. "Alex," Kara walked down the corridor as quickly as her pregnant body would let her. "What's going on? Why have I been rushed here and why are you here? I thought you were on date night? Am I finally getting a punishment for what I did? Am I -"

"Kara," Alex put her hand on her sister's arm. "It's your mother."

"Eliza? What about her?" Kara questioned, looking a little confused as to why Alex had addressed to her as 'your mother'.

"No," Alex took a deep breath, looking to Neil as he'd caught up with his wife. "Alura," Alex spoke slowly, seeing a look of confusion on Kara's face. "She's alive and she's…" Alex trailed off, looking down the corridor.

"What?" Kara voice was all high pitched and squeaky, like she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"A ship crash landed on Earth a few hours ago and Alura was inside." Alex said, using a calming voice as she broke the news to her sister.

"I…" Kara shook her head as she looked down the corridor before she walked quickly, Neil and Alex following after her. "Mum?" Kara stood at the door of the room, her mouth open in shock at seeing Alura laying in the bed. "No" Kara shook her head. She closed her eyes tightly before opening them again, but Alura was still laying there before her.

"Kara," Alura had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought you were dead."

"I….I thought you were dead," Kara walked further into the room, her eyes suddenly noticing the IV line and dampeners. "What are they? What are you doing to her?" Kara rushed forward, putting her hand on one of them, trying to get them off.

"No, Kara." Alex ran over and pulled her hands away.

"Why are you doing this?" Kara asked. "Are you hurting her?"

"I wouldn't ever do that," Alex said, sounding rather offended that Kara would think this of her. "They are giving her energy. They are helping her."

"Why does she need energy?" Kara questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I just took a funny turn but I'm fine now," Alura assured her. "Almost."

"I don't understand," Kara looked confused, her gaze switching back and forth from Alura and Alex. "Krypton was destroyed. That's why you sent me away." Kara said, tearing springing into her eyes.

"It was," Alura told her. "But your father had an idea to try and save a part of it. We didn't think it would work otherwise we never would have sent you away," Alura spoke with a sorry tone to her voice. "We watched your pod go off course, we….we thought you were dead otherwise we never would have stopped looking for you." Alura brought her hand up, resting it against Kara's cheek. Kara put her hand on top of her mother's.

"I thought you were dead. I thought you died with Krypton. I…I would have found you if I knew, I…." Kara felt tears rolling down her cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Alura told her, looking across to the door to where Alex and Neil were loitering. "And I owe a great lot of thanks to Alex and her family. She has told me a lot about you two growing up together and what you do now. So brave, Kara."

Kara pursed her lips. "I'd be nothing without Alex," Kara said, sniffing back more tears. "Rao, I…I can't believe this, I…how….why….how did you get here? How did you find me?"

"Oh that's just by luck," Alura said. "Argo is now unfortunately facing the same fate as Krypton. People are dying. People are leaving. We made the choice to leave and by luck this is where the ship brought us."

"Maybe Rao brought you to me." Kara said, squeezing her mother's hand tightly.

"I uh…" Alex cleared her throat, feeling her eyes sting with tears. "I will leave you alone." Alex said, turning and walking away, to let Kara talk with her mother more privately.

Kara watched as she left before setting her eyes on Neil. "And who is this?" Alura questioned.

"Sorry uh…" Kara cleared her throat. "Mum, this is Neil. My husband."

"Nice to meet you Neil." Alura held out her other hand, Neil walking over and shaking it.

"You too." Neil smiled softly at her.

"And what are you?" Alura questioned. Neil glanced to Kara, confused by the question.

"He is from here. From Earth." Kara told her, Alura giving a little nod, smiling at Neil again before looking back to her daughter.

"And what's this?" Alura gestured down to Kara's stomach. "You are having a child?"

"Twins," Kara told her mother. "We're having twins." Kara said, Alura smiling at the news.

"I'm so happy you have found a family here on Earth." Alura said.

"It just got so much better." Kara told her, not able to take the smile off her face that her mother was alive and right there before her.

* * *

"No," Hayden gave a frustrated squeal. "Emmi, no." Hayden burst into tears before flinging herself on the floor in a fit of rage, her arms and feet banging off the ground. Emmi looked over to the kitchen area of the apartment where Eliza busy unloading the dishwasher, before looking to the door to the apartment as there was a knock as it opened.

"Hey," Maggie and Alex said as they entered the apartment, both of them quickly looking in the direction of their youngest as she continued to squeal and cry. "What's wrong with her?" Maggie questioned, walking across to her daughter, Alex already kneeling down by her children.

"She is overtired," Eliza walked across to the living area from the kitchen. "She's been like this all morning. Nothing I can do or say can calm her."

"Hayden sweetie," Alex lifted her daughter into her arms, Hayden still crying as she cuddled herself into her mother. "Stop being silly."

"I wanted it." Hayden squealed, her breathing all heavy from the crying she was doing. She was working herself up into a right state.

Maggie looked to Emmi. "We were playing Hungry Hungry Hippos," Emmi said, glancing down to the game. "I got the last food ball and she went like that." Emmi looked to Hayden who was still crying loudly.

"I wanted it." Hayden cried again.

"Well it's game," Alex was gently rubbing Hayden's back. "You can't get them all. Your sister get's to play too and win them."

"No." Hayden sounded angry as she kicked her legs out, accidentally kicking Alex's thigh.

"She didn't get enough sleep last night," Emmi said with a yawn. "Uncle Neil got her all excited and wound up."

Maggie and Alex glanced at Eliza, Alex standing to her feet and pacing a little, rubbing Hayden's back as she was starting to slowly calm down. "What time did she get to sleep?" Alex asked her mother.

"Must have been about midnight before she settled," Eliza answered, also fighting back a yawn. "She kept Emmi awake for a long time and she eventually settled in my bed with me, but it was about quarter to 6 when she woke up."

"Ooh it's been a while since she'd been up before 6," Maggie noted, glancing at her watch, seeing it was almost 11am. "It's often a fight to get her out of bed," Maggie stifled a laugh. "Will we get you home for a nap?" Maggie questioned, taking a few steps over to her wife and daughter, her hand rubbing Hayden's back.

"No," Hayden squealed. "No nap. I'm not a baby." Hayden sniffed back some tears as she looked to Maggie, not looking impressed with her suggestion.

"Well you seem pretty tired," Maggie spoke softly, wanting to keep Hayden calm. "It would be okay if you did sleep."

Hayden shook her head as she stayed cuddled against Alex. Alex walked over to the couch and sat down, Hayden cuddling against her as Alex continued to rub her back, hoping she would actually fall asleep. "Mama will you play Connect 4 with me?" Emmi questioned, causing Maggie to look down to her, seeing she'd cleared away the Hungry Hungry Hippos game."

"Sure I will." Maggie sat down on the floor as Emmi got the game set up.

"So, is Neil working today?" Alex questioned, glancing to her mother as she took a seat on the arm chair.

"I think so," Eliza answered. "Why?"

"Just thought we could have dropped Hayden off with him so he could deal with her today," Alex murmured. She knew they probably weren't going to have an easy day with their very tired daughter. "Let him see what the day after all the fun is like."

Eliza chuckled. "Well I'm sure you can return the favour when the twins are older."

"Oh you bet we will." Alex was still rubbing Hayden's back. She'd gone quiet but was playing with one of the ties of Alex's zip up hoodie, so Alex knew she wasn't sleeping.

"So, anyways," Eliza was glad for some quiet. She loved her granddaughter more than anything, but after a morning of tantrums, screaming and crying, it was nice for some quiet to fill the apartment. "You two have a nice night last night?"

"It was interesting." Alex said, Maggie looking around to her wife, exchanging a look with her.

"In what way?" Eliza wondered.

"Well we had a lovely meal and there was fireworks on, so we watched them then we were about to head home when Winn called me into the DEO." Alex said, biting her lip as she once again exchanged a glance with Maggie.

"Oh," Eliza could tell by their faces that there was something they weren't tell her. "Well I hope it was for a good reason that he interrupted date night."

"Uh," Alex pursed her lips. "There was a ship that crash landed in the desert." Alex cleared her throat as Eliza's eyes widened.

"Mummy keep doing it." Hayden squeaked quietly. Alex looked down to her, realising she'd stopped rubbing Hayden's back. She started rubbing it again, Hayden staying cuddled against her, still moving the tie string around her fingers.

"Uh yeah so," Alex cleared her throat, looking back to her mother. "Alura was on the ship."

Eliza opened her mouth, looking shocked. "Alura? It's really her?"

"It's her." Alex nodded, her eyes glancing to Emmi who had cheered, having won the game of connect 4. She watched as she took the counters out, Maggie collecting the red ones and Emmi collected the yellow, putting one in to start a new game.

"Does Kara know?" Eliza questioned, feeling a strange feeling in her stomach at the news that not only was Alura alive, but she was here in National City.

"Yeah," Alex nodded. "She's at the DEO with her now," Alex paused for a moment. She could see Eliza wanted to ask it, so went ahead and answered before she had to. "When Krypton exploded, Kara's father created a shield to protect Argo and it worked. Argo City is out there…was out there," Alex pursed her lips. "She said it was in danger now and she left." Alex said.

"And she just happened to crash land in the very place her daughter is?" Eliza questioned.

"I guess so." Alex shrugged.

"Well, I'm happy for Kara," Eliza said, Maggie and Alex exchanging a glance with either other, both of them seeing the look on Eliza's face. Maybe she was saying she was happy, but she didn't sound or look it. "Uh…sorry, I didn't even offer you two a coffee," Eliza cleared her throat as she stood up from the arm chair. "I'll get it made now." Eliza said as she walked over to the kitchen, Maggie and Alex exchanging another glance with each other.

* * *

Despite being overly tired, Hayden refused a nap when she got home and had been rather grumpy, throwing a few temper tantrums throughout the day. Alex was currently in the kitchen, dishing up the pasta for their dinner as Emmi was seeing to the dogs. It was her job to give them their two meals a day. Once at breakfast and once at dinner time. She'd filled up the food bowls, putting the bag of food back in the cupboard where it stayed and then filled up the jug with water, taking it over to pour some in each bowl. "Trudi, Ivy, dinner." Emmi shouted rather loudly as she took the jug over to the sink.

The two dogs came running into the kitchen, both of them excited to eat. "Call Mama and Hayden too." Alex said and before she could add not to shout so loud this time and maybe go over to the door to call them, Emmi yelled out.

"Mama, Hayden, dinner is ready." Emmi yelled even louder than before.

Alex turned around, handing Emmi the plate with garlic bread on it. "Put that on the table." Alex told her, Emmi taking it from her and putting it in the middle of the already set table. She sat at her usual spot, picking up her glass and taking a drink as Maggie and Hayden walked into the room.

Alex walked over and put the girls' bowls down in front of them, Hayden glaring down at it, curling her nose up. "I no want it." Hayden pushed at the bowl, knocking it off the placemat.

"Carbonara is one of your favourites." Maggie said, putting the bowl back on Hayden's mat.

"No." Hayden squealed.

Alex walked back across, putting Maggie's bowl down in front of her before taking a seat at her place. "Aww c'mon, Mummy made it especially for you." Maggie spoke encouragingly, hoping to get her to eat at least some of it.

Emmi reached for the Tabasco, Alex and Maggie always putting it on the table because Emmi pretty much always put some on her food. "Want ice-cream." Hayden said, once again pushing the bowl way.

"You can't eat ice-cream for dinner." Emmi giggled at her sister.

Hayden glared at her before darting her eyes in Alex's direction. "Mummy please." Hayden said, giving a rather big yawn as she spoke.

"Emmi is right," Alex spoke softly. "Go on, be a good girl and eat up all your pasta then you can get ice-cream for a treat afterwards."

"No." Hayden moaned.

"Look, Emmi is being a good girl and eating hers up," Maggie said, pointing to her eldest daughter. "Why don't you have a race and see who can finish first?" Maggie suggested, hoping this would encourage Hayden to eat her pasta.

Hayden shook her head, her eyes shutting for a moment as her head rolled forward. "No." Hayden said, looking back up to her mother as her eyes opened again.

"Just leave her," Alex said, choosing to ignore her. She hoped leaving her alone would result in her eating her dinner. Alex reached for a piece of garlic bread and took a bite, before putting it on her side plate and eating some of her pasta. "So, Ems, what movie do you want to watch tonight?" Alex questioned. If Maggie and Alex were both off on a Saturday night they'd have family movie nights, curling up on the couch together for a movie and snacks. Sometimes Hayden stayed up and watched the movie with them but others she'd already be in bed. Alex knew tonight Hayden wouldn't be included in that, the girl looking like she was about to fall asleep at the table. Maybe she was too tired to eat.

"Uh…" Emmi scratched the side of her head. "Can we watch The Greatest Showman?" Emmi questioned as she reached for a piece of garlic bread, putting it on the side plate and picking up the Tabasco sauce and putting some on, Maggie curling her nose at what she was doing.

"Sure if that's what you want." Alex said, hearing a groan of annoyance from Maggie. They'd watched that movie a lot since it came out, Emmi getting an obsession with something and surely making it last.

"Yeah," Emmi nodded as she took a mouthful of the pasta. "This is actually really nice, Mum." Emmi said, sounding rather surprised.

Maggie chuckled as Alex looked a little offended. "Yes, I have learned to cook some things, darling." Alex said, Emmi giggling a little as she looked to Hayden, who'd picked up her spoon.

Hayden stared at the bowl for a moment before pulling it closer to her, bringing her face right down close to the bowl, like she was inspecting the food up close. "No," Hayden shook her head then pushed the bowl to the side, causing it to go flying off the table and hit the ground, the bowl smashing into pieces as the pasta spilled out onto the floor.

"Hayden Grace." Maggie spoke sharply, letting Hayden know she'd did a bad thing.

"Sorry, I tried to stop it, but I didn't expect it. It was too quick," Emmi said, talking about using her powers to have been able to have stopped the bowl from hitting the ground. "I'll clean it up for you."

"It's alright sweetie, it's not your fault," Alex rubbed her shoulder as she stood up, going to clean it up. "You don't touch it. I don't want you cutting yourself." Alex sighed, counting to ten in her head. Hayden was never normally badly behaved, and she knew it was only because she was tired, but she'd had enough of it today.

"What do you say, lady?" Maggie questioned, Hayden giggling as she looked at her. "It's not funny. You don't do that." Maggie told her sternly.

Hayden's bottom lip started to tremble. "My favourite bowl." Hayden burst into tears at the bowl being broken, but of course she only had herself to blame. And all the bowls were the same, so Maggie knew it wasn't her favourite. She didn't have a favourite bowl. A favourite drinking cup, yes, but that was all.

"No, go away." Alex pushed the dogs away, both of them trying to get to the pasta. She didn't expect a little pasta would harm them, but she didn't want them eating the broken fragments of the bowl. She collected up all the big pieces she could find then walked over and put them in the trash. She opened the cupboard and took out the dustpan and brush, going over to pick up the rest.

"Babe, just eat your dinner. It'll get cold." Maggie said.

"I don't want the dogs getting it or cutting themselves on the broken pieces." Alex retorted, sweeping it into the dustpan.

"I want my pasta." Hayden said through tears.

"You threw it on the floor." Maggie reminded her.

Hayden moaned as she jumped off the chair and ran across the room, laying down on the floor, right next to the breakfast bar that separated the kitchen area from the dining area. Alex walked back over to the trash can, ignoring Hayden's tantrum. She knew from experience giving her attention only made it worse. She put the dustpan and brush away then walked back over to the table, taking her seat. "So," Alex spoke over Hayden's screams, Hayden kicking her legs and banging her fists off the floor. "The Greatest Showman. And what snacks for tonight?"

"Uh," Emmi did her best not to look at Hayden and just ignore her like her mothers were doing. "Do we have any sour gummy worms?"

"Ooh I don't think so," Alex said. "But maybe when you and Mama take the dogs for an after dinner walk you can go to the little convenience store a few blocks away," Alex suggested. "I'm sure they have them in there."

"Yeah," Emmi smiled. Sour gummy worms were her go to snack. "But we have popcorn, right?"

"We do," Maggie nodded. "And I think there are pretzels and cheese puffs."

"Well that's plenty," Emmi said, Hayden's cries getting quieter, but no-one looked in her direction. "And there's plenty juice boxes, right?"

"Uh-huh." Alex nodded.

"Well it should be a good night but what if Hayden doesn't behave?" Emmi questioned, giving a sad sounding sigh.

"She'll be in bed," Alex assured her. "She is definitely going to sleep tonight," Alex said, quickly glancing over to her as her screams has stopped. "Is she actually asleep already?" Alex said, her eyes still on her youngest daughter.

Maggie looked over to her, both dogs sniffing around her, perhaps thinking she was playing a game with them. "She is," Maggie said, looking back to Emmi, who giggled at knowing Hayden had fallen asleep mid tantrum on the kitchen floor. "Let's just hope she stay's asleep all night now, huh?" Maggie murmured and Emmi gave a little nod, as they continued to eat their dinner.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	62. Chapter 62

Alex walked into Hayden's room, seeing Hallie hippo was laying untouched against the wall, Hayden having clearly been sleeping soundly since she'd fallen asleep on the kitchen floor the night before. The bed covers were half on Hayden, half on the floor and Hayden's mouth was slightly open, Alex hearing the quiet sounds of her breathing. "Is she still sleeping?" Maggie questioned, Alex looking around at hearing her wife's voice.

"Uh yeah." Alex murmured, her eyes going back onto Hayden.

"It's almost 10am." Maggie said, glancing at her watch.

"Well you saw the kind of mood she was in yesterday," Alex said, once again looking to her wife. "She clearly needs the sleep."

"But are we letting her have too much?" Maggie questioned.

"Is there such a thing as too much sleep?" Alex retorted. "She's three. She needs a lot of sleep," Alex heard a stir coming from her daughter. She looked down to her, but her eyes were still firmly closed. Her arm moved a little, but she didn't show any signs of waking up. "Besides, she looks so damn cute laying there. Do we really want her to wake up? Like, what if she is in a terror mood again?"

Maggie chuckled. "Then that would be your problem," Maggie told her, Alex glaring at her wife, not looking impressed. "What? I am off to work soon, so she would be your problem," Maggie reminded her. "But you know, I want to see her before I go because she'll probably be in bed again by the time I get home tonight."

"I'll just ask Neil to come around to get her all wound up again," Alex said. "That way she'll still be up and will be all ready for you to deal with when you get home." Alex gave a cheeky grin as Maggie shook her head.

"Nah I think I'd rather miss her," Maggie murmured, Alex gasping as she slapped her wife's arm. "Well c'mon you really want a repeat of yesterday?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "Yesterday is gone and I don't want to see a day like that ever again," Alex said, knowing it was only wishful thinking. Hayden was a young child and would have tantrums, but Alex just hoped there wouldn't be as many as there was all in the same day again. "Parenting isn't easy, but she was a little shit yesterday."

"Alex," Maggie gasped. "That is your child you are talking about," Maggie took a few steps forward and knelt down by Hayden's bed. "I mean, look at her little face. Those squishy little cheeks," Maggie ran her finger gently over Hayden's cheek, causing her eyes to flicker. "No, no," Maggie jumped back. Although she wanted to see Hayden before she went to work, she didn't want to wake her up. She wanted her to be ready to wake up. "Don't wake up baby. Shhh." Maggie put her index finger over her mouth as she looked at Alex.

Alex covered her mouth with her hand, muffling a giggle. "Let's just leave her sleeping," Alex said, taking a step back as she gestured for Maggie to follow her. They left her bedroom and walked back down the stairs and into the living room, Emmi sitting on the floor, still giving Ivy a belly rub, like was happening when they'd gone to check on Hayden. Trudi whined as she walked over to Alex as she sat down on the couch. She rested her head on Alex's knee, whining again as she looked up to her with big eyes. "Aww are you feeling left out because Ivy is getting all the attention from Ems?" Alex said, patting Trudi's head. "We still love you." Alex said, continuing to pat her.

Maggie patted Trudi's back as she also sat down on the couch next to her wife. "So, what are you going to do today when Mama is at work?" Maggie questioned, looking to Emmi as she rubbed Ivy's belly.

"Uh…." Emmi gave a little shrug, glancing in Alex's direction.

"Well I'd like to go into work at one point," Alex said, Emmi frowning, not looking impressed that she'd have to go into the DEO. It wasn't that she didn't like going there, but she'd rather have the day with her mother, doing something more fun. "Not for long," Alex said, seeing the look on Emmi's face. "I just want to make sure Alura doing okay."

"Promise it won't be all day?" Emmi questioned. "Sometimes you say for a little bit and you end up there for ages."

"I promise," Alex said. "How about you pick us something to do today? You, me and Hayden."

"Anything I want?" Emmi questioned.

"Well within reason." Alex murmured.

"Hmm," Emmi rubbed the back of her head. "But what if Hayden is naughty again?"

"She won't be," Maggie hoped. "She's had a fantastic sleep, so she'll be in a good mood."

"But will she behave?" Emmi questioned.

"She usually does," Maggie answered. "She has her moments but remember that she's only three. She's still learning and sometimes it's harder for her to explain what she wants so she'll get mad and have tantrums because of it." Maggie explained.

Emmi's lips pursed as she nodded. "And when she is tired she is the worst."

"You can say that again," Alex muttered, and Emmi giggled lightly. "But today is your day sweetie, so you decide what we do and even what's for lunch and dinner." Alex said, Emmi giving a smile.

"Well how about we go to the swimming pool?" Emmi questioned. "The one with indoor flumes and slides?"

"Really?" Alex sounded a little shocked. She stood up from the couch and went over to her daughter, putting her hand on her forehead, like she was feeling her temperature. "Are you feeling okay? You've been told the day is your pick and you didn't choose the aquarium?"

Emmi giggled again. "No. Something different."

"Okay, if that's what you want to do," Alex said. "As soon as Hayden is awake we'll quickly head over to the DEO then we'll go to the swimming pool."

"Cool," Emmi grinned as she stood up, Ivy looking rather annoyed that the belly rubbing was now over. "I'm going to get my stuff ready now." Emmi said as she ran out of the room, Maggie and Alex hearing her thumping up the stairs.

Alex walked back over to the couch, sitting down next to Maggie again. "At least she is always perfect." Alex said, turning to look at her wife.

"Yes, well she obviously learns her behaviours from me," Maggie said, getting a cheeky smirk on her face. "Jelly on the other hand….well she's all you, babe."

Alex gasped as she lightly slapped Maggie's thigh. "Rude."

"It's not," Maggie argued. "She's cute and she's loving and she's funny and she's got a great imagination and she's sweet. That's all from you."

"Hmm," Alex raised her eyebrow. "I'm not quite sure that's what you were getting at, but I'll take it," Alex murmured, giving her wife a smile. "I wish you weren't working today. It's nice when we get time together with the kids."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed. "But needs must."

"And you are still not in that uniform." Alex murmured. Maggie was ready and about to leave for work, but she was wearing her usual attire of jeans, a top and a leather jacket.

"Well it'll just be all the more exciting for you when I do wear it," Maggie exhaled lightly as she stood up from the couch. "See you later," Maggie bent down, kissing Alex's cheek. "Have a fun day with the girls."

"Yeah, you be safe." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod before she left the living room, shouting up a goodbye to Emmi before she left the house to head to work.

* * *

Hayden woke up at around 10.30 and after giving her a late breakfast, Alex and the girls went into the DEO, Alex wanting to check on Alura's progress. They walked into the med bay, Hayden holding Alex's hand as Emmi walked by her other side. Kara was sitting by Alura's bed, Alex wondering if she'd ever left since she'd arrived there late Friday night. "Hey guys." Kara smiled at her family.

"Auntie K." Hayden cheered as she let go of Alex's hand and ran over to Kara, Kara lifting her up onto her knee.

"Hey Jelly girl. How are you?" Kara questioned.

"We is going swimming." Hayden screeched excitedly.

"Well that will be fun, huh?" Kara said, glancing over to Emmi who was staying by Alex's side.

"Yeah," Emmi nodded. "We are going to the one with the slides."

"Ah jealous," Kara said, watching Alex as she was checking the machines that Alura was still hooked up to. "Everything okay?" Kara questioned.

"Looking good," Alex answered before looking to Alura. "Do you feel like you have more energy?"

"I do, thanks to you," Alura answered. She looked healthier and had colour in her cheeks again, Alex hoping this was her back to her normal self. "Your wife not with you today?" Alura questioned, looking to see if Maggie was about to walk into the room.

"No, she is at work." Alex told her.

"Doesn't she work here?" Alura looked a little confused.

"No, she was just here helping the other night," Alex explained. "She is a police officer here in the city."

"She is a Lieutenant now Mum," Emmi reminded her. "Not just an officer."

"Yes, sorry darling, you are right," Alex cleared her throat, looking back to Alura. "She is a Lieutenant with National City Police Department," Alex corrected herself for Emmi's benefit. "But uh….these are my kids. This is Emmi and that's Hayden over there," Alex pointed across to Hayden who was still sitting on Kara's knee. "This is Alura. She is Kara's mother."

"She not Grandma." Hayden furrowed her eyebrows, looking a little confused.

"No that's Eliza," Kara told her. "This is my Mum. Eliza is your mummy's mum."

Alex stared at Kara for a moment, not sure how to feel about Kara referring to Eliza as only her mother. Eliza had been a mother to Kara for longer than Alura had been, and she knew Eliza would have been hurt if she'd heard that comment. She decided to put it down to the fact that Kara would be excited that Alura was back in her life and that she wouldn't have meant for it to sound like it did. "Speaking of Mum aren't you supposed to be meeting her for lunch today?" Alex questioned. "You are going for lunch then going to pick up the car seats for the twins, no?"

"Uh," Kara pursed her lips. She looked at Alura before looking back to Alex. "She'll understand that I want to be here with my mum."

Alex looked back to Alura. "I have tried telling her to go."

Alex pursed her lips, choosing not to say anything else on the matter. "So, where are In-Ran and Terin today?" Alex questioned, noticing they didn't seem to be around.

"Oh they've gone to explore the city with that young man who works here," Alura told her. "Winn is it?"

"Yeah," Alex nodded, her eyes once again going to the monitor, looking at Alura's vitals which were looking better yet, the woman clearly on the mend from whatever had happened. "So are you really feeling okay?"

"Well my head hurts a little but apart from that I am fine." Alura answered.

Alex gave a nod as she walked over to the cabinet and took out another liquid medicine pack and a pair of gloves. She walked across and took the empty one off the hook. "Doctor Grey did this yesterday morning for you, right?" Alex questioned.

"Yes." Alura answered, Kara, Emmi and Hayden all staring at her, watching what she was doing.

"I'll give you this one and then you should be back to normal," Alex said, pulling out the tube that was connected to the one in Alura's vein and putting in the new one, lifting the meds pack up onto the hook. She pushed a little blue piece of plastic very slightly downwards before watching as the liquid started to go into Alura. "This will allow the liquid to go in slightly faster. Hopefully get rid of that sore head quicker for you."

"Thank you." Alura said, looking to the dampeners that were still on her.

"Do you want me to take them off?" Alex questioned.

"Is she ready for that?" Kara didn't sound so sure Alex should take them off just yet.

"We need to try at one point," Alex reminded her, Kara pursing her lips as she gave a little nod. "You okay with that?"

"I trust you," Kara answered, giving her sister a smile. "If you think she is ready, then let's do it."

Alex took the dampeners from Alura, putting them on the side table for now. "What did they do to her?" Emmi questioned, her eyes still on them.

"They were giving her energy. She was really weak, and she needed to get strong again." Alex told her daughter, seeing the intrigue on her face.

"So she has come from Kara's home planet?" Emmi questioned. "Kara said you were dead."

"Well, I thought she was," Kara answered. "But it turns out she wasn't, and she came to Earth and she found me." Kara said, not able to take a smile off her face.

"So, does she have powers too?" Emmi wondered, her eyes going back to Alura.

"Well I guess she will on this Earth, yes." Alex answered.

"I like meeting other aliens," Emmi smiled at Alura. "I'm an alien too."

Alex looked to Emmi, a little surprised she'd shared this. She knew not to tell anyone, unfortunately it was just safer not to, but then again, Alura wasn't just anyone. She was Kara's family, which made her family and she was alien too, but Emmi never really showed a lot of interest in being alien. She had her moments, but usually she just liked to be a normal 10 year old. "Oh you are?" Alura looked a little confused, because she said she was Alex's daughter and the thought of adoption have never crossed her mind.

"Uh-huh." Emmi nodded.

"Yeah, yeah," Hayden sounded all excited from Kara's knee. "She is magic."

"Woah," Alura smiled at Hayden. "I bet that's cool having a sister who is magic."

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. "She can fly and move things and she doesn't touch them."

"I bet that's fun." Alura said, Emmi giving a little nod.

"I don't do it a lot because it makes it more fun when I do do it," Emmi said. "But when I'm bigger it would be cool to be a hero like Supergirl," Emmi smiled. "Will you be a hero like Supergirl too?"

"Oh I don't think so," Alura shook her head. "Will leave that to Supergirl, huh?"

Emmi nodded. "She's really good at it isn't she Mum?"

"She's the greatest," Alex answered as she checked on Alura's vitals one more time. "Well everything seems fine and you are looking great so I'd say by tomorrow you can be out of here," Alex told her, Kara looking overjoyed at the news. "Do you have a place to stay. Where have In-Ran and Terin been staying?"

"Back at the ship," Alura answered. "We didn't really think about what we'd do in terms of living and working once we'd got here, we just left to be safe. We thought we'd figure out the rest when we got here."

"Well you can stay with me and Neil," Kara told her mother. "We can make a little private area for you in our basement. A bedroom, a living area, a kitchen, bathroom," Kara sounded excited as she spoke. "Aw it'll so good."

Alex stared at her sister. Eliza had mentioned to her that Kara had wanted her to do that. She knew Kara was excited about Alura being around, but she couldn't believe it seemed Kara was just ditching Eliza. She didn't think Kara would do that. She bit her lip, choosing not to question her right now, once again putting it down to excitement at being with her mother again. "Well anyways, we will leave you alone. Get these girls to the swimming pool," Alex said. "I'll come and see you again soon, Alura," Alex said, taking a few steps towards the doorway. "C'mon Hayden." Alex gestured for her daughter to come with her. Hayden jumped down from Kara's knee and ran over to her mother, taking her hand.

"Bye bye." Hayden looked around and waved to them.

"See you." Emmi said, at the same time as she walked over to Alex.

"Bye." Kara and Alura both waved as Alex and the girls left the room to get to swimming and to leave Kara and Alura to reconnect some more.

* * *

Maggie was in her office, completing some paperwork when there was a knock on the door. She looked up, seeing her Captain standing at the other side of the door. She gestured for him to come in, Adam opening the door and walking in, a woman walking in behind him. "Lieutenant," Adam said. "This is Detective Patterson," Adam pointed to the woman, Maggie looking at her, recognising her face. She knew there was a new start coming in today and this was obviously her. "This is Lieutenant Danvers."

"Maggie?" Detective Patterson questioned.

"Joanna," Maggie widened her eyes, surprised to see her standing before her. She didn't think she'd ever see her again. "You're the new officer?"

"Guilty." Joanna nodded.

"I get the feeling you two know each other." Adam said, looking from Maggie to Joanna and back.

"We uh…we were in the academy together," Maggie cleared her throat, Adam giving a little nod. "Uh…since when have you been in National City?"

"Since about a week ago." Joanna answered, her lips pursing.

When Adam saw that neither of the women were about to talk again, he spoke up. "So, Joanna took your place in the office. Bagged the Detective spot you left," Adam said. "I've just been showing her around the place and obviously got to introduce her to you but seems you know each other already."

"Yes," Maggie cleared her throat. "Well, welcome to the team and to the city." Maggie avoided making eye-contact with her.

"So should we keep going with this tour?" Joanna questioned, looking to Adam. "Or see if there's a job to go on or anything?"

"Lieutenant Danvers here can do that," Adam looked from Joanna to Maggie, sensing a tension between the two, but it wasn't his place to question that. "You will be working with her this week. No-one better to show you this city than this one," Adam smiled in Maggie's direction, looking proud of her. "She's the best one here."

"Well aren't I lucky." Joanna murmured.

"Indeed you are," Adam responded, Maggie unsure if he didn't pick up on Joanna's sarcasm or if he was just ignoring it. "The parade today for alien amnesty is due to start soon," Adam said, looking back to Maggie. "Ethan and Samuel are already down there in case any trouble starts but you and Detective Patterson can head down as well," Adam told her. "Walk around, keeping things safe."

"I have a lot of paperwork, Sir. Do you think someone else could go with her?" Maggie questioned. "Johnson perhaps?"

"Oh I wouldn't put her with him on her first day," Adam responded. "We want her to work with the nice people in this office so she feels welcome," Adam stifled a laugh. "Captains orders, Lieutenant."

"Yes Sir." Maggie nodded her head and Adam smiled at her before he left her office. Maggie glanced to Joanna who'd stepped closer to Maggie's desk, Maggie seeing she'd picked up the photo Alex had given her to put on it.

"Lieutenant Danvers, huh?" Joanna said as she looked down to the photo. "I assume this is the other Mrs Danvers?"

"Uh yeah." Maggie answered, rolling her wedding ring around her finger.

"Cute kids." Joanna put the photo back down, before looking back around to Maggie.

"So," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Where did you come here from?"

"Little town about 30 miles north of Metropolis," Joanna answered. "Like, little over 1000 people in all, so…" Joanna raised her eyebrows. "Going to be a lot busier here, I'd expect."

"Yeah it has its days," Maggie told her. "But I'm sure you'll be up for the job. From what I remember you were always top of the class at academy."

Joanna scoffed. "Yet you are the Lieutenant and I've just become a Detective," Joanna said. "Don't patronise me, Peewee." Joanna stifled a laugh at the use of the nickname. It was a name Maggie hadn't heard in years, not since the academy.

Maggie bit her lip. "So uh…we should probably get down to the water front." Maggie said, gesturing out of the room.

"After you, Lieutenant." Joanna said, Maggie walking out of the room as she followed after her.

* * *

After swimming, Emmi had requested ihop for lunch. Emmi was sitting in the middle of one side of the booth while Hayden and Alex were sitting at the other. The girls had both picked pancakes, going for a sweet lunch option, but Alex had opted for a BLT and fries. Hayden had pinched a couple fries from Alex's plate and had dipped them into her chocolate sauce before eating them. "Eww Hayden that would be gross." Emmi pulled a face of disgust.

"S'not," Hayden shook her head, pinching another fry. "It's yummy ay Mummy?"

"Well I think I'd agree with Emmi sweetie, I'm not sure chocolate and fries would go." Alex said.

Hayden sighed. "I likes it." Hayden said, before taking a drink of her apple juice then picking up her fork to eat her pancakes.

Alex shook her head at her youngest before taking a bite of her sandwich. "You okay, Ems?" Alex questioned, seeing her daughter looked deep in thought.

"Well," Emmi put her knife and fork down, clearly needing to put her whole attention to what she was about to say. "Kara said her birth mum was dead but now she isn't."

"No," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "We thought she was dead because the planet they lived on exploded but they managed to save a little bit of it."

"Oh," Emmi considered this for a moment. "But then why send Kara away?"

"They wanted her to stay safe. They didn't think they'd be able to save any of it so they sent her away so she could live." Alex explained, not wanting to make it too complicated for Emmi to understand. She was a smart girl, but she was also still young.

"So, they were protecting her by sending her away?" Emmi questioned.

"Yeah, that's right." Alex glanced down to Hayden, her mouth covered in chocolate sauce and sprinkles, but she was very much enjoying her pancake lunch, so Alex let her be.

"Well…" Emmi paused for a moment. "Is my…." Emmi stopped talking again, looking downwards.

"What is it, sweetie?" Alex sounded concerned for her daughter. She knew she was trying to ask something else. "You can tell me or ask me anything."

"I don't want to hurt your feelings." Emmi murmured, not making eye contact with her mother.

Alex twisted her lip, feeling like this was something to do with her birth parents. "You won't. You can ask me anything about anything in the world," Alex said. She stood up from her side of the booth, Hayden glancing at her like she was wondering where she was going before going back to eating her pancakes. "Hey, sweetie." Alex walked to the other side of the booth, where Emmi was sitting.

Emmi shuffled to the edge and turned around to face Alex as she knelt down. Alex put her hands on Emmi's knees, giving her a soft smile, waiting for her to talk. "Could Ma and Pa really not be dead?" Emmi spoke so quietly and sounded so young and innocent. "I know I saw them get hurt but I don't remember much else about that day or even them," Emmi bowed her head again. "Could they have gone to another planet to be safe?"

"And leave you behind?" Alex questioned, placing her hand under Emmi's chin and gently pushing her face up so she was facing her again. "Never."

"No," Emmi sighed sadly. "So, that bad man did kill them."

"Yeah," Alex bit her lip, tucking Emmi's hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry sweetie." Alex felt awful. Emmi thinking her parents might still be alive because Kara's mum was was something that never crossed her mind, but she should have considered that and she and Maggie should have spoken to her about it before now. And then she felt even more awful because it was Jeremiah's fault she no longer had her parents with her.

"It's okay," Emmi said. "I'm happy you and Mama get to be my parents," Emmi told her. "I've known you longer and you gave me a little sister and a -" Emmi cut herself off. "The dogs," Emmi added instead. "You are the best ever and I love you lots and lots."

"I love you too," Alex felt herself getting emotional. "You're a great kid and I'm so lucky that I get to be your mum," Alex rubbed her cheek softly. "And you can talk about your ma and pa anytime you want. You know that, don't you?"

Emmi nodded lightly. "It's okay. I don't remember much. Only the bad stuff in that warehouse and that we'd have ihop pancakes for our birthdays. I like that we still do that."

Alex smiled softly, wondering if there was anything anyone could do to help Emmi with remembering more about her birth parents. She felt every bit her mother and she knew Maggie did too, and she knew how much Emmi loved them, but she didn't ever want her to forget about her birth parents. "Well I'm sorry it's not a nicer memory you have."

"It's okay," Emmi exhaled lightly. "I've made lots of awesome ones with you and Mama," Emmi said. "And we still have loads to make."

"We sure do," Alex smiled softly. "Come here." Alex pulled her daughter into a hug, holding onto her tightly as they stayed in the embrace, neither of them saying anything more for now.

* * *

Maggie walked out of the en-suite, having returned home from work and gotten herself ready for bed. She walked over to her side of the bed quietly, looking across to Alex as she lay there. She was pretty sure she was awake. Alex wasn't a great sleeper and she usually didn't sleep until she was home anyways. "You are home late." Alex murmured as she sat up, the side light coming on, bringing some lightly into the room.

"Yeah sorry," Maggie slipped under the covers, fluffing up her pillows then sitting back against them. "There was a new start and Ethan and Sam insisted we went out for a couple of drinks to welcome her."

"And you didn't tell me that because?" Alex questioned.

"Because I wasn't going but they talked me into it then I got my phone out and it had no battery." Maggie said, Alex screwing her face up at the excuse.

"Nah," Alex shook her head. "You know my number, you know the house number," Alex reminded her. "I'm sure Sam and Ethan have phones."

"Yeah I suppose they do, sorry," Maggie exhaled. "Just a surprising day. I'm not thinking right."

"Mmm," Alex pursed her lips. "What made it surprising?"

"Uh the new start," Maggie cleared her throat. "She's….I was at the academy with her. Just surprised to see her again after all this time."

"Oh right," Alex exhaled lightly. "Well did you have a nice night? You do some catching up with her?"

"It was okay," Maggie answered. "Sam and Ethan did most of the talking, really," Maggie said. "Uh, so how was your day with the girls? Is Alura doing okay?" Maggie said, Alex sensing she was keen to change the subject.

"Yeah she's doing good," Alex answered with a nod. "And we had a good day. We went swimming, went to ihop for lunch, baked some brownies which I surprisingly did not burn," Alex said, Maggie chuckling lightly. "Got Chinese for dinner."

"Sounds awful," Maggie murmured. "Glad I was working." Maggie said.

Alex stifled a laugh. "Aww but you are off both days next weekend so you can have a day with the girls."

"But you are working," Maggie sighed. "Would have been nice to do something together."

"Well I don't need to be," Alex pointed out. "I am the boss. I can stay off if I want."

"I guess," Maggie murmured. "Although it's away nice to have special days out with the girls."

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"Was Jelly in a better mood today?" Maggie wondered.

"She was," Alex answered. "But uh….Emmi," Alex pursed her lips. "She asked if her parents might be alive and us not know it. You know, like Alura was thought dead but found alive."

"Oh," Maggie widened her eyes. "That's sad. Is she okay? What did you say?"

"I told her they were unfortunately dead, and we had a nice chat and she's okay," Alex told her. "I just feel bad that she doesn't really remember them anymore. I don't want her to forget them," Alex said. "We are her parents and she knows that and she's glad about that, but they are her birth parents and I….she has room in that big heart of hers for all of us." Alex said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she does," Maggie answered. "It's so sad she had to go through so much so young." Maggie exhaled lightly.

"You don't have to tell me," Alex murmured. "But she's got us, and we'll always be there for her."

"Of course we will," Maggie smiled softly at her wife, before a yawn came over her. "Anyways, we going to get some sleep?"

"Yeah," Alex leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips. She pulled back, scrunching her face up a little. "Next time you go out for a couple of drinks make it beer and not whisky so I can kiss you goodnight for longer."

"Okay. Will do," Maggie said as she leaned forward, placing a kiss on Alex's cheek. "Goodnight. I love you."

"Love you too." Alex murmured, reaching out and putting off her side light before laying down in the bed to get some sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	63. Chapter 63

Maggie walked into the main office, walking over to Ethan's desk. "Feeling rough?" Maggie laughed at him, Ethan with his elbows resting against the desk as he held his head in his hands, a glass of water with a tablet fizzing in it sitting close to him.

"Could say that." Ethan looked up to her, looking rather hungover.

"Did we even have that much?" Maggie questioned.

"After you and Joanna left Sam and I kept drinking. We were out for hours longer," Ethan said. "He kept buying drinks and shots. Easy to see he was off work today."

Well you didn't need to drink them." Maggie retorted.

"That would have been rude now, wouldn't it?" Ethan said, picking up the glass and taking a long drink. "Please just put me on desk duty today." Ethan pleaded with her.

"Well I guess that just depends on what happens out there, doesn't it?" Maggie murmured. "But you'll be last on my list." Maggie told him, Ethan giving her a thankful smile before he took another drink.

Maggie walked over to her old desk, now belonging to Joanna. She put the files down on it before looking around to Ethan. "You know where Detective Patterson is?"

"I think she was just getting a coffee." Ethan responded, just as Joanna walked back into the room, a coffee cup in her hand.

"Lieutenant," Joanna walked across, noticing the files on her desk. "What's this?"

"You need to get caught up on this case," Maggie said, wanting Joanna to get up to speed with a case she'd been working on, given that her Captain had told her that Joanna would be working with her for at least the next week. "We're heading in to question the suspect soon." Maggie glanced at her watch, before looking back to Joanna.

"Oh so you are not leaving me a note then disappearing on me?" Joanna scoffed.

Maggie pursed her lips. "Can you step into my office please." Maggie said, Joanna staring at her for a moment before walking out of the room, doing as requested.

"What's that all about?" Ethan questioned.

"Nothing that concerns you," Maggie looked around to him. "Make yourself busy," Maggie told him, before she left the room, walking through to her office, Joanna waiting for her by her desk, her eyes once again on the picture of Alex and the girls. "Look, you might not like it, but we need to work together so I think it's best we talk things out."

Joanna scoffed again. "At least 15 years to late for that, no?"

"I'm sorry." Maggie said. She did feel awful for what she'd done. Seeing Joanna again had brought everything back to the surface.

Joanna sniggered. "Again, little late for that. You broke my heart, Maggie, and you didn't even have the decency to do it to my face," Joanna said. "Did I deserve that little respect? Was I that bad that you had to just leave?"

Maggie bit her lip. She could feel a sting in Joanna's voice. She was hurt and rightly so. "I was young and stupid. I wasn't thinking right and I….I never meant to hurt you."

"You practically ghosted me," Joanna raised her voice. "I get one silly little note with two words on it," Joanna sounded angry, but Maggie knew she clearly needed this. She needed to get this closure. "I was your fiancée, Maggie," Joanna yelled, not that she needed reminding of this. "Didn't I deserve more? An actual conversation?"

Maggie bowed her head as she rolled her wedding rings around her fingers. "I was messed up. You know what happened with my parents and -"

"No," Joanna yelled, cutting her off, Maggie seeing tears forming in her eyes. "You don't get to use that as an excuse because I loved you," Joanna told her. "I wanted to be with you, and I knew you were worth something," Joanna hit her hand against her chest. "You had me," Joanna said. "I was going to be your family."

Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "I didn't love you like that," Maggie admitted, seeing hurt in Joanna's expressive green eyes. "It wouldn't have been fair on you to keep things going."

Joanna shook her head. "And you think leaving me the way you did was fair?"

"No." Maggie spoke quietly, not making eye contact with Joanna.

"And now you get to rub it all in my face. You're my boss. You have a hot wife and cute kids. You have everything, and I've still got nothing," Joanna sounded angry as she spoke, shaking her head at Maggie. "And you know what the worst thing is?" Joanna questioned. "I've never been able to move on. I've tried. I've dated, but I….I've never loved someone like I love you."

Maggie widened her eyes in shock at what she'd heard. "You mean loved?"

"No," Joanna shook her head. "I meant love."

Maggie took a deep breath. "I can ask Captain Greene to pair you up with another officer," Maggie said. "Maybe even see if you can get transferred to another precinct within the city." Maggie suggested.

"No, no," Joanna shook her head. "I'm staying right here."

Maggie exhaled lightly. "Then you can't let this get in the way of work. I am your boss and you will respect me and give me no more snarky comments," Maggie told her. "Is that understood?" Maggie questioned, looking at Joanna, waiting for a response. "Is that understood?" Maggie repeated.

"Yes." Joanna murmured.

"Right. Go and take 10 minutes to yourself then get yourself up to speed on the Jameson case." Maggie instructed.

"Yes Ma'am." Joanna muttered as she turned and left the office. Maggie took a deep breath as she rested herself against her desk, rubbing her hand against her forehead, hoping Joanna wasn't going to bring her any trouble.

* * *

Neil walked down into the basement of the house, seeing Kara putting things into a box. "What you doing down here?"

"We need to move things to the attic or the garage," Kara said, not looking around to her husband. "We are going to make this into a little apartment for Mum."

"Eliza decide to come did she?" Neil questioned, Kara having filled Neil in on what she wanted to happen once she'd had the babies.

"No," Kara answered. "For my mum. Alura."

"Oh," Neil rubbed the back of his head. "You've asked them both?"

"Well Eliza said no and it's not like I am going to let my mum live on the streets and it wouldn't be ideal to stay in a ship in the desert, would it?" Kara said, looking around to her husband.

"No, I suppose not," Neil shook his head. "But did Eliza really say no? As I recall, you told me she said she'd see how things went once the babies arrived."

"Well it's as good as a no, isn't it?" Kara retorted. "She obviously didn't want to and now she doesn't have to."

Neil exhaled lightly, rubbing his hand over his forehead. "I'm not sure that's quite true," Neil murmured. "Were you ever going to tell me this?"

"I just did," Kara retorted. "You said you were fine at the prospect of Eliza moving in so why wouldn't you be with my mum?"

"I thought Eliza was your mum." Neil muttered.

"She is, in a way, of course," Kara told him. "But Alura is my mum too. She's…." Kara pursed her lips. "I've lost so much time with her and now she's here I don't want to lose her again."

"You won't," Neil assured her. "So it doesn't mean you need to stop thinking about Eliza. Look what happened yesterday. You were supposed to be meeting her and getting the car seats for the twins, but I find out you were with Alura all day and now you are letting Alura move in and acting like you don't need Eliza anymore."

"I am not doing that." Kara scrunched her face up a little.

"Just remember who the one was that sent you into the unknown and who was there for you as you were growing up," Neil told her. "Who's been a mother to you for the longest."

"What?" Kara questioned. "She sent me away to save my life. Krypton was being destroyed."

"Well she seems to be alright, doesn't she?" Neil retorted.

"Yeah because she had Argo." Kara snapped back.

"And she couldn't have taken you there?" Neil wondered.

"They didn't think it would work," Kara sounded angry as she spoke. "It was safer to send me away," Kara told him. "You don't….you don't know her so just keep out of this."

"Keep out?" Neil questioned. "You've invited her to live with us," Neil reminded her. "I think I get to have an opinion on this."

"She is your mother-in-law and she is as good as homeless." Kara pointed out.

"Eliza is my mother-in-law too," Neil raised his voice. "I'm not saying that she can't live with us. She can stay as long as she wants because yeah, she will be a great help with the twins, and I want to get to know her, but I'm just saying for you to please be careful with how you go about this and don't forget about Eliza," Neil told her. "I'm sure the last thing you'd want to do is hurt her feelings."

Kara pursed her lips. "I'm not going to," Kara exhaled. "Now, do you want to help me start clearing out this place?" Kara questioned. "She's going to have to stay in the guest room for a while but I'm sure we can get this place looking nice for her." Kara said.

"Sure." Neil exhaled lightly, helping Kara to clear out the basement, hoping Kara would stick to her word, and do any that would jeopardise her relationship with Eliza.

* * *

Maggie stopped outside the door of Hayden's room, smiling as Alex was reading her a bedtime story. "How is it you can dance like that? Please, Gerald, tell us how. But Gerald simply turned around and finished with a bow." Alex spoke softly as she read the end of the book. 'Giraffe's Can't Dance' was currently Hayden's favourite story to get at bedtime. Alex could probably read it without even getting the book out. She looked up to the doorway, seeing Maggie standing there watching. She looked back down to Hayden who was drifting off to sleep. "Goodnight Jelly. Mummy loves you." Alex said, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Hayden's cheek.

"Night Mummy. Love you." Hayden said sleepily, Hallie hippo being held tightly in her grasp. Alex got up from the bed put the book on the bedside table then readjusted the bed covers, tucking Hayden in. She leaned down and gave her daughter another kiss before leaving the room to leave her to fall asleep. She closed the door half-way and turned the main light off, Hayden's night light still bringing some light into the room.

"You are late again and now I am late for work," Alex said, stopping in the hallway. "More drinks with the new start?"

"No," Maggie pursed her lips. "There was some big arrests. Lots of paper work. I couldn't leave," Maggie said. "I text you."

"Well I didn't get a message." Alex said, both women pulling their phones out of their pocket.

"I swear I text." Maggie went into her phone, bringing up the message she'd sent to her wife, showing it to her.

"Oh," Alex looked a little confused as she went into her messages, the message from Maggie there, having been read. Alex checked the time it was sent, before looking back to Maggie. "Sorry, it's there," Alex apologised. "Hayden had my phone when I was making dinner. It must have come through then."

"It's okay," Maggie said. "Uh do you really need to get to work right away or can we talk first?" Maggie questioned.

"Is it something important you wanted to talk about?" Alex questioned.

Maggie pursed her lips. "It can wait, but, I….I'd rather tell you sooner."

"Right," Alex glanced at her watch. "What's up? Are you okay?" Alex questioned, sounding a little concerned for her wife.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "Just I….you know how we have a new start at the station?" Maggie questioned, Alex giving a little nod as a response. "Well it's Joanna. Joanna Patterson."

"Joanna Patterson as in your ex-girlfriend?" Alex questioned, Maggie nodding lightly. "Babe it's okay," Alex said, taking a step closer to her wife, reaching her hand out to touch her wife's arm. "I trust you. It was a long time ago. You've moved on. I'm sure she has. I'm not going be mad that you have to work with her."

"Yeah," Maggie pursed her lips. "I didn't really tell you the full story of what happened between us though."

"Okay. I'm listening." Alex folded her arms across her chest as she leaned back against the wall, looking at Maggie, waiting for her to keep talking.

"Well we did split up because I moved to Star City, but I uh…" Maggie played with her wedding rings. "I'm not proud of this and you have to remember I was a different person back then," Maggie said. "You know, I…I mean I've always been messed up in some ways because of what happened with my parents, but I…we were engaged. We were 4 days from getting married and I left her. All I did was leave her a note that said I'm sorry. We never saw or spoke to each other again until yesterday."

Alex pursed her lips, looking downwards. "Right…" Alex looked back to Maggie. "Why didn't you ever tell me you were engaged before?"

"I…." Maggie shrugged. "I was embarrassed by the way I ended things and I didn't want you judging me," Maggie said. "And the longer I left it, I….I don't know, it just became harder to bring it up."

Alex scoffed. "Well I can see why you were so against Ava getting engaged now," Alex stared at her wife, both of them staying silent for a moment. "Weren't you like 19 when you were with her?" Alex questioned.

"Twenty, but you know, we were young." Maggie nodded.

"Do you really think I'd have judged you?" Alex questioned. "I mean it's a shitty thing to do but if you didn't love her or want it, I….you couldn't have just talked to her about it though?"

"I panicked," Maggie admitted. "When she proposed I was caught up in the moment and I…." Maggie paused for a moment, trying to read the look on her wife's face but she looked blank. Her face wasn't giving anything away. "I said yes, and…." Maggie pursed her lips. "When it came so close to the wedding day I couldn't go through with it. We were so young and…..it was just too much to quick and I'd been told I was worthless by Oscar and so that made me feel like I wasn't ever going to be good enough for anyone and that she deserved better and I...it just didn't feel right between us either, I mean I loved her, but it wasn't...I…" Maggie took a deep breath. "I made a rash decision to leave and then out of guilt I couldn't bring myself to call her or reach out to explain things," Maggie said, waiting for Alex to respond, but she was still being quiet. "Say something, please."

"All this time we've been together, and you didn't feel like you could tell me that," Alex sounded most upset about this. "You always want us to talk. Be truthful. No secrets, but this, Maggie," Alex bit her lip. "You should have told me. You told me about Joanna so why leave out she was almost your wife?"

"I guess I didn't want you to think I could ever do that to you," Maggie answered. "That I'd basically leave you at the altar," Maggie cleared her throat. "You are the only one I've ever wanted to marry."

Alex smiled weakly. "I guess I need to be thankful you didn't marry her because then you might not have been available for me," Alex murmured. "But I'm hurt you didn't feel like you could tell me. We've all done things we're not proud of and I'd never judge you. I mean it's a horrible thing to do to someone but if you didn't love her enough or feel it wasn't right then it was probably a good thing in the long run," Alex pointed out. "I mean, there was probably a better way to end things with her, but you still had rights to."

Maggie nodded lightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"Why are you now?" Alex questioned. "Is there a reason? Did something happen with her?"

"No," Maggie answered. "Are you seriously asking me that?" Maggie was a little shocked by the question.

"Well you kept the fact she was your fiancée from me for all these years and now just because she's turned up you tell me?" Alex questioned.

"Well…." Maggie sighed, not knowing how to respond. She knew Alex wouldn't react well to the fact Joanna was seemingly still in love with her.

"I've got to go to work," Alex said, checking her watch again. "Maybe you'll have an answer for me in the morning." Alex walked down the hall then made her way down the stairs.

"Alex, please, can we just finish talking about this now?" Maggie followed after her.

"I'm already late for work as it is," Alex said as she put her shoes on, getting ready to leave for the occasional night shift she did. "I don't have any more time to wait on an answer." Alex put her jacket on before she grabbed her keys and left the house. Maggie sighed lightly, rubbing her hand over her forehead.

"Was that a fight?" Maggie turned around as she head Emmi's voice, Emmi peering her head out of the living room. "I don't like it when you fight."

"Uh…it's alright sweetie, we are not fighting." Maggie said as she walked into the living room, Emmi following her back over to the couch.

"Well she rushed out quickly," Emmi said, not looking like she believed her mother. "She didn't say goodnight to me."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it," Maggie said. "She's already late because I was late home."

"Hmmm." Emmi pursed her lips, looking back to her bracelet making set that was on the coffee table.

"You been making bracelets?" Maggie questioned, picking the homemade bracelet up and using it as an excuse to change the subject.

"This one is for Mum," Emmi said. The bracelet had three different shades of blue in it, little beads going around in a pattern from lightest to darkest, again and again. "I'm going to make you one now," Emmi told her. "What colours would you like?"

"Oh surprise me," Maggie said. "I'm just going to see if Mum left me any dinner." Maggie stood back up from the couch.

"She did. It's in the fridge," Emmi told her. "Could you please bring me a drink?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure I will," Maggie answered. "I'll be back soon." Maggie said, leaving Emmi to make her a bracelet as she walked through to the kitchen, hoping Alex wouldn't stay mad at her for keeping this from her for too long and she wouldn't get more upset when she told her that Joanna said she still loved her.

* * *

Kara and Alura were in the kitchen at Kara and Neil's house, enjoying a Chinese for dinner, Kara introducing her beloved potstickers to her mother. "Mmm, very nice." Alura said, Kara smiling at her.

"You should feel lucky. I don't share potstickers with just anyone." Kara murmured as she put more fried rice onto her plate.

"I feel honoured." Alura said as she picked up her glass to take a drink of her water.

"Anyways," Kara said. "I'm sorry Neil is at work."

"Oh don't be," Alura answered. "I'm sure we'll get to know each other in time."

"I hope so," Kara murmured. "So, what about the two guys who came with you?" Kara wondered. "Are they sticking around too?" Kara wanted to get to know them. The little she had talked to them, they seemed nice enough and they clearly cared for Alura.

"They've gone back," Alura sighed, sounding a little worried. "Terin, as much as he wanted to protect me and see me safe, he did have to make a hard choice. His boyfriend didn't want to leave, and he left with me to make sure I got away safely," Alura told her daughter. "In-Ran went back with him to try to get more people to safety."

"Oh," Kara pursed her lips. "So it's bad?"

Alura nodded. "Only a few months of Argo is left, I'd imagine," Alura exhaled. "People are skeptical about anything actually happening but after what happened with Krypton, I….I don't want to take the risk. A lot of people don't."

"I expect a lot of people won't," Kara replied. "But they will come back?"

"I think In-Ran may," Alura answered. "Terin I'm not so sure about. I know he is torn with his love for me and his love for his man so only time will tell. He is trying to convince him to come."

"Well I guess we'll just need to watch this space." Kara said and Alura nodded lightly.

"So, how about you tell me more about Alex?" Alura questioned. "And Eliza, I'd love to meet her. I owe her a great deal of thanks."

"Yeah, we can arrange for you to meet," Kara said, Alura smiling lightly. "And Alex, she is great. She is the biggest reason I feel like Earth is home," Kara admitted. "Of course Neil too. I love him and I'm glad I have him, but Alex, she's…well she's my person."

The smile on Alura's face grew, seeing the love in Kara's eyes for her sister. "Well I've only seen a little interaction between the two of you, but you seem to have a very special bond."

"Yeah," Kara smiled. "And there's J'onn. You need to meet him properly. He's like a father to me and Alex," Kara said. "And then there's Maggie. She's like my sister too."

"That's Alex's wife, right?" Alura questioned, making sure she was getting everyone in Kara's life right.

"Yup." Kara nodded, rubbing her hand over her stomach, the babies kicking.

"Everything okay?" Alura questioned, concern in her tone.

"Just kicking." Kara answered.

"Can I?" Alura reached her hand out and Kara nodded. Alura put her hand on Kara's bump, her eyes widening as she felt a kick. "Woah."

"I bet you never thought you'd get to be a grandma." Kara said, glancing at her mother.

"Oh I…." Alura looked at little shocked. "Eliza should have that title darling. I don't want to come between you."

"You won't," Kara assured her. "You are my mother and you are these kids' grandmother," Kara told her. "Eliza is too, of course, but you are back in my life and we can all be a family together." Kara said, Alura giving a nod in agreement. The last thing she wanted to do was come in between Kara and Eliza.

"Good yes, that sounds lovely." Alura said.

"So," Kara exhaled. "I was thinking tomorrow that we could go shopping and get you some new clothes and stuff," Kara said. "We could grab some lunch and I still need to pick up the car seats for the twins, so we could do that too. Have a little look at some more baby clothes?"

"Sounds like a nice day," Alura agreed. "Maybe you could ask Eliza as well?" Alura suggested. "Get both Grandmas opinions on the stuff you want to get for the babies?"

"Uhm," Kara bit her lip. "I think she's working but I'll ask her," Kara said. "I would kinda like it to just be the two of us though," Kara said, seeing the look on Alura's face. "I'm not going to forget about Eliza. She is always going to be special to me, but I just…I've just got you back and I….I want to spend some time with just you."

Alura pursed her lips, understanding where Kara was coming from. "Okay, well it can just be the two of us," Alura said. "I just wish I could buy something for my grandkids."

"Oh you don't need to do that." Kara told her.

"Well that what grandma's do," Alura retorted. "Maybe I'll get myself a job. If this is going to be my home then I need to find stuff to do. I can't live off you and Neil forever."

"Well settle in first, yeah?" Kara said and Alura gave a little nod, reaching for a potsticker, enjoying being back with her daughter.

* * *

"Right missy," Maggie lightly tapped Emmi's thigh as the credits rolled, signalling the end of the film. "Bed time." Maggie told her.

"Aww no," Emmi moaned. "10 more minutes Mama, please." Emmi clasped her hands together.

"You've already stayed up way past your bed time," Maggie said. "And it's a school night, so, c'mon," Maggie tapped her thigh again. "Off to bed."

Emmi frowned. "Just 5 more minutes then," Emmi said. "I did make you a nice bracelet." Emmi lifted up Maggie's hand, the bracelet around her wrist. Emmi had chosen to make Maggie a multicoloured bracelet, using all the different colours available in the box.

"Yes, you did," Maggie looked down to the bracelet with a smile. "But it's bed time," Maggie said again. "And it's not like you to not go to bed when you are told," Maggie pointed out, wondering if there was something bothering her daughter. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Emmi sighed. "I just don't want you to sit alone because Mum is at work." Emmi said. Maggie scrunched her face up, this something Emmi had never had a problem with before.

"Well that's okay. I'm a big girl and I'll be fine," Maggie assured her. "Besides, I am not alone. Trudi and Ivy are here."

Emmi looked over to the dogs, Trudi fast asleep as Ivy was keeping herself busy by chewing on a rope toy. "You fell out with Mum." Emmi sighed sadly.

"We didn't fall -" Maggie cut herself off. "Sweetie, you don't need to be worried. Mum and I, we are…." Maggie paused for a moment. "Sometimes parents will fall out or have a little argument, but it doesn't mean anything bad is happening, I promise," Maggie told her, lightly putting her hand on her daughter's cheek, gently rubbing it with her thumb. "We love each other so much and we are going to be together till we are old and grey and wrinkly," Maggie said, Emmi giving a little giggle. Maggie hated how sensitive Emmi was to them having arguments. She never used to be as bad, but after Carter's death and everything that followed, Emmi was quick to get worried if she heard even the smallest of disagreements between her mothers. "Okay?"

"Okay." Emmi said, a smile etching on her face.

"Now, bed time." Maggie said, Emmi nodding as she jumped down from the couch before turning to face Maggie.

"But I am not tired," Emmi said. "Can I read my book?" Emmi questioned. "It's Matilda and she can do telekinesis like me." Emmi said, her eyes widening as she spoke.

Maggie exhaled lightly. "You've got 15 minutes before I come up and it's lights out, okay?" Maggie told her and Emmi grinned, leaning down and giving her mother a hug.

"Night Mama." Emmi pulled back slightly as she spoke.

"Goodnight sweetie," Maggie placed a kiss on her cheek before Emmi ran off up the stairs. Maggie looked over to the dogs, Trudi still sleeping as Ivy was still playing with the rope toy. "Here Ivy." Maggie said, Ivy looking up at her before running over, the rope toy in her mouth as her tail was wagging excitedly. Maggie took the rope toy from her and threw it across the living room, Ivy running off to grab it, coming right back to Maggie and letting her take it from her again, Maggie throwing it back across the living room, Ivy running off after it as quickly as could, clearly enjoying the game Maggie was playing with her.

* * *

 **Thanks for the comments. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	64. Chapter 64

Maggie pulled up into the driveway, seeing Alex's car was there, meaning she'd returned home from night shift. Maggie took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, locking it up and walking over to the porch and into the house from taking the girls to school. She expected Alex would have gone right up to bed to get some sleep, but she found her coming down the stairs, a wash basket full of dirty laundry in her hands. "Are you not tired?" Maggie questioned. "You should go to bed. I can do that," Maggie told her. "I was coming home to do it." Maggie corrected herself.

"I thought I'd just do it," Alex murmured, walking into the kitchen, going down to the end of the room and walking to the right, taking a couple of steps down into the laundry room, Maggie following after her. "I'll go for a sleep once I've put this wash on."

"Okay," Maggie answered. "So, how was work?" Maggie pursed her lips, watching as Alex put the clothes into the machine then reached for the detergent, opening the drawer and pouring some in. She hit a few buttons on the machine before it started filling up to clean the clothes. She lifted the empty wash basket from the ground and lay it on top of the dryer for now.

"Quiet on the alien front which was good. I got some lab stuff and some paper work done," Alex murmured, turning to face her wife. "Kids get off to school okay?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "So uh, listen….about last night and -"

"You got an answer yet?" Alex questioned, leaning back against the washing machine, folding her arms across her chest.

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I didn't want you somehow finding this out from someone else. From her, if she ever happened to meet you. It should have been from me and it's something I should have told you a long time ago, and I am sorry. Truly, I am," Maggie apologised again. Alex opened her mouth to reply, but Maggie kept talking. "And I want you to know that I have no residual feelings for her what so ever," Maggie assured her wife. "But she…." Maggie paused for a moment. "She told me she still loves me."

Alex's eyes widened. "Wow okay, uh….so you are still going to continue to work with her?"

"Don't you trust me?" Maggie questioned. "You said you did, or was that a lie?"

"I trust you," Alex told her. "I trust you with my life, Maggie and I know you'd never, never cheat on me. It's her I don't trust. I don't know her, and she professes her love for you, and I'm supposed to just be okay with her working with you?" Alex questioned. "What if she tries something?"

"Then she'll only get knocked back," Maggie responded. "I have the most amazing, beautiful wife. I don't want anyone else," Maggie took a few steps forward, so she was closer to her wife. "I promise you don't need to worry about anything."

Alex stared at Maggie for a moment, her lips twisted. "And you think she just came here by coincidence? That she just happens to have been transferred here, not only in the same city but in the exact precinct where her ex-fiancée works?" Alex questioned. "I mean the chances of that happening must be pretty slim, right?"

"Well," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "I guess so, but it seems like the most likely scenario. Coincidences happen, babe. Probably more often than you'd like to believe."

Alex sighed lightly, looking unsure. "What if she's here because she wants you back?"

Maggie shook her head. "I doubt it. She was being all mad and snarky with me. Why do that if she wanted to be with me?"

"Why tell you she's still in love with you if she's not intending on trying something?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know, I…" Maggie shrugged. "Look, whatever the reason it doesn't matter because she's not going to get me back anyways. Even if I was single. I'm not in love with her and quite frankly I don't think I ever have been completely in love with her," Maggie pointed out. "I love you and she's not going to come here and change that," Maggie said, taking another step forward, putting her hands on Alex's arms, rubbing them gently. "All she is to me is a work colleague."

Alex looked downwards, giving a little nod. "Well I'd rather you didn't have to work with her because I don't know or trust what she'll do or why she's here," Alex paused for a moment, not feeling entirely okay with the situation. "But I trust you and if you say it's not going to be a problem working with her, then….it's your call. I trust your judgement."

Maggie smiled softly. "I can talk to Captain Greene because I can see where you are coming from and get why you wouldn't trust her," Maggie said. "But at the end of the day, it's not down to me where she works. I can tell him the situation, but the rest is up to him."

"Yeah okay." Alex murmured, Maggie giving her a smile.

"So, are we okay?" Maggie questioned.

"Of course," Alex smiled lightly, tucking Maggie's hair behind her ear. "We were always okay. I just….well would you like if it I had an ex-fiancée of mines turn up and start working at the DEO?"

"I mean, doesn't sound like a situation I'd love," Maggie answered honestly. "And I really am sorry for keeping something like that from you for all these years."

"Don't stress about it," Alex murmured. She knew now and that was all that mattered. "But she is the only ex-fiancée right?"

"Well," Maggie bit her lip. "I do technically have another ex-fiancée," Maggie told her. "But she did eventually become my wife, so…." Maggie trailed off, her lips etching into a grin.

"Well that ones alright then." Alex murmured, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

* * *

Alex and Hayden were walking back to the house with the dogs, having had them out for a walk, stopping off at the small playpark not to far from the house on the way back. Alex was holding Trudi's lead as Hayden was holding Ivy's. "Oh, it's Grandma," Hayden screeched excitedly as she ran over to the house, letting go of the dog lead in the process, but Ivy didn't even seem to realise and kept walking in the direction of the house. Alex chuckled as she picked up the lead, holding them both. "Hello Grandma."

"Hello sunshine," Eliza smiled down to her granddaughter as she stood up from the wooden swing seat that was on the porch. "What have you been doing to yourself?" Eliza questioned, looking down to Hayden, seeing blood stains on both of her knees, her leggings now having a hole in them on her left leg.

"I fell," Hayden frowned. "Mummy's gonna clean it up." Hayden told her.

"Oh well that's okay then," Eliza said. "You have to be careful, don't you?"

"She spent almost 20 minutes hanging precariously from the climbing frame and then she falls by tripping over her own feet on the path as we walked home." Alex murmured, shaking her head lightly at her daughter.

"Oh dear," Eliza looked back to Hayden. "You need to watch where your walking, huh?"

"Hmm," Hayden nodded looking down to her knees. "It's my blood," Hayden scrunched her face up. "But I didn't cry, Grandma," Hayden said, looking back up to Eliza. "Ay no, Mummy?"

"No, you were brave," Alex said, looking over to the driveway, Maggie's car not there. She looked to her watch, seeing she'd be out to pick up Emmi from school and was then going to the grocery store. "Is everything okay? You uh…you didn't think to use your key to get in?" Eliza had a spare key for the house, for emergencies.

"It's in my apartment." Eliza answered as Alex pulled out the key to the house from her back pocket. She unlocked the door and opened it then unclipped the leads from the dogs. They ran into the house, followed by Hayden, the Eliza and Alex. Alex hung the leads up on the hook by the door, before kicking her trainers off.

"Hayden come here sweetie," Alex said, calling on her daughter as she'd ran off into the kitchen after the dogs. "Take your shoes off then I'll clean up your knees," Hayden sat down on the floor and pulled off her converse, putting them in a space on the shoe rack. She stood back to her feet, then looked down to her knees again. "Take your leggings off," Alex told her, Hayden doing as she was told and pulling off her leggings, scrunching them up before she handed them to Alex. Alex took them from her then lifted her up, keeping her hands away from being able to pick at her knees. "Uh…were you waiting long?" Alex questioned as she walked into the kitchen, sitting Hayden on the end of the breakfast bar, her little legs dangling over the edge.

"Oh about 10 minutes." Eliza questioned, watching Alex as she took the first-aid kit from the cupboard. She put it down on the breakfast next to where she'd discarded Hayden's leggings and opened it up.

Alex looked down as she heard Ivy whining by her bowl that was empty. "Can you give her some water please," Alex questioned, Eliza nodding as she walked over to where the dogs bowls were, walking past Trudi who was already drinking water from her bowl. "And grab them a treat each." Alex asked as Eliza was by the sink, filling the bowl with water.

"Sure." Eliza murmured.

"Right you," Alex looked back to her daughter, batting her hand away as she was picking at the dried blood. "We'll get this cleaned up huh," Alex said, opening up an antiseptic wipe. She rubbed it over Hayden's right knee, Hayden wincing as she jumped back a little, the wipe stinging her cuts. "This will help." Alex told her, holding her leg still. She cleaned all the blood away from her right knee, before moving onto her left.

Eliza had put the water bowl back down, Ivy taking a big drink as Trudi had noticed the treats in her hand and was sniffing around her, giving her big eyes. "Sit Trudi," Hayden said from watching her from the breakfast bar. Trudi did as she was told and sat down, still giving Eliza the big eyes. Hayden gave a little giggle. "You make her sit nice first." Hayden told her.

"Yes I know darling." Eliza said before giving Trudi her chew. Trudi ran off with it, going through to the living room to eat it in her bed.

"I get band-aids?" Hayden questioned, picking up the box of band-aids from the first-aid kit.

"What colours do you want?" Alex questioned, taking the box from Hayden, that was full of multi-coloured band-aids.

"Orange," Hayden patted her right knee, and Alex took out an orange one and opened it from the packaging, sticking it onto her daughters knee. "And yellow." Hayden patted her left knee, Alex finding a yellow band-aid and sticking it down.

"Right all better huh?" Alex said.

"No," Hayden shook her head. "You kiss them better Mummy."

Alex leaned down, placing a kiss on each of her daughters knees. "That better?"

"Yeah." Hayden flung her arms around Alex's neck, Alex wrapping an arm around her daughter and stepping back from the breakfast bar, putting Hayden on the floor.

"You want to go play in the living room?" Alex questioned, wanting Hayden busy so she could talk with Eliza. She glanced at her mother, who'd given Ivy her chew, Ivy running off and hiding under the dining table to eat it.

"Mummy," Hayden looked up at her, her face all serious. "I need my leggings."

"Of course," Alex chuckled at herself. "Well you go play and I'll bring you in a clean pair soon, okay?"

"Yep." Hayden nodded then ran off out of the kitchen.

"Sorry I'll get you a coffee in a minute." Alex said, closing up the first-aid kit and putting it back in the cupboard.

"Oh don't worry, I'm fine just now, thanks anyways." Eliza said, leaning against the breakfast bar as Alex picked the rubbish up off of it to put in the trash.

"Are you fine though?" Alex questioned. "You are looking a bit…..off." Alex opened the trash can, putting everything into it, even Hayden's leggings.

"Aren't you just going to wash them?" Eliza asked, like she was avoiding Alex's question.

"There's a hole in them." Alex reminded her mother.

"Oh right, yeah." Eliza pursed her lips.

"So." Alex leaned back against the worktop. She didn't say anything else, she just waited for Eliza to talk.

"It's probably nothing," Eliza shook her head. "I'm probably just being silly, really," Eliza said. "But I…" Eliza paused for a moment, her lips pursing. "Have you seen any of Kara since Alura has been here?"

"Uh," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Briefly, when she was visiting her at the DEO," Alex informed her mother. "You not seen her?"

Eliza shook her head. "We were supposed to meet on Sunday, have lunch and pick up the car seats for the twins, but she cancelled," Eliza sounded disappointed. "Oh, it's silly being upset, isn't it? I should be happy for her. I am happy for her."

"It's not silly," Alex shook her head as she walked over to her mother. "You feel every bit her mother. You _are_ every bit her mother. You gave her a home. Treated her like she was your own from day one," Alex said, her hand lightly rubbing Eliza's upper arm. "You're entitled to feel upset that now just because Alura is here she's ditched you." Alex hated what Kara was doing to Eliza. She hoped that she wasn't meaning to do it, and it was just the initial excitement of finding her mother was alive.

"Well it has only been a few days," Eliza murmured. "Maybe we just need to give her this then you know, in a week or two she won't be like this."

"Maybe," Alex bit her lip. "But even so, one day or one week, a month, a year, it shouldn't make a difference," Alex said. "That shouldn't change anything with you. She should be able to bond with Alura again and form a relationship with her while keeping things the same with you."

"Hmm," Eliza exhaled sadly. "Well, there's not really much I can do, is there?"

"Well," Alex twisted her lip. "You could talk to her about how you are feeling. That you are feeling a bit ignored."

"I don't want her to think I want her to stop talking to Alura though," Eliza protested. "That's the last thing I want for her."

"I know and she'll know that you don't want that," Alex assured her. "But you _are_ her mother and you deserve to tell her about your feelings," Alex said. "And it's better to do this sooner rather than later."

"Yeah," Eliza nodded. "You are right. It is, thanks Alex." Eliza smiled at her daughter.

"It's okay. Come here," Alex pulled her mother into a hug. "You are not going to lose her. I promise you." Alex rubbed her mothers back, bringing her some comfort.

"Yeah." Eliza tried to sound as hopeful as she could as they pulled back from the hug, the both of them looking over to the door, hearing Maggie's voice, her and Emmi obviously home from the grocery store.

"Oh hey Eliza, how are you today?" Maggie smiled at her mother-in-law as she walked into the room, putting the shopping back up on the breakfast bar.

"Alright, how are you?" Eliza questioned.

"Good," Maggie asked. "Uh…you going to be here long?" Maggie questioned. "Emmi and I are going to make moussaka for dinner if you want to stay for that?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Eliza smiled thankfully.

"Mama," Hayden came running to the kitchen, in her socks and t-shirt, having clearly discarded the hoodie she was previously wearing. "I fell and broke open my knees." Hayden spoke rather dramatically as she looked down to them.

"Oh dear," Maggie bent down to Hayden's level. "You need Mama to kiss them better?" Maggie questioned, looking to her knees, seeing the two band-aids.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. Maggie leaned down, giving both knees a kiss. "Mummy no get me new ones." Hayden said, as she hit her hands against her legs.

"What?" Maggie looked confused. "New knees?"

"No," Hayden giggled. "Leggings," Hayden told her mother. "My ones got blood and holes on them."

"Ah I see." Maggie said, looking around to Alex, wondering why she had left her without any on.

"I was talking to Mum. I was going to get her them eventually," Alex assured her. "She's fine anyways. She's only in the house. It's not like I'd take her outside like that."

"I guess not." Maggie murmured as she stood back to her feet.

"C'mon Grandma will take you up to get some." Eliza said as she walked over and took Hayden's hand, leading her out of the kitchen.

"Is your mum okay?" Maggie waited till she could hear them walking up the stairs before asking the question.

"She's just a little upset about Kara," Alex told her. "She's feeling like she's being ignored now because Alura is here."

"Oh," Maggie pursed her lips. "Well I can't blame Kara for being excited, but she needs to remember all that Eliza's ever done for her," Maggie pointed out, Alex nodding in agreement. "Hopeful she comes to her senses soon."

"Yeah," Alex exhaled lightly as she heard a thumping on the stairs, Emmi soon making an entrance in the room. "Hey sweetie how was school?"

"Fine," Emmi answered. "I made you this last night," Emmi said, showing Alex the bracelet she'd been up to her room to collect. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Alex held her arm out so Emmi could put it on her wrist. "Thank you."

Emmi smiled. "Did you see Mama's?"

Alex glanced at Maggie, the multicoloured bracelet still on her wrist. "I did, it's very cool." Alex said.

"I'm going to go make one for Grandma now." Emmi told her mothers, going to make an exit from the kitchen.

"Well, do you have any homework?" Alex questioned, wanting her to get that out of the way first before she did anything else.

"Just some reading so I can do that before bed." Emmi said.

"Okay that's fine," Maggie said, Emmi smiling as she ran out of the room. "So you think that someone should speak to Kara?" Maggie questioned as they started putting the groceries away.

"You mean do I think I should go speak to Kara?" Alex questioned, knowing that's what her wife was getting at anyways.

"Well you know her best. And you mother, so…." Maggie looked across the kitchen to her wife.

"I'll see how the next couple days go," Alex said. "Besides, Mum said she'd talk to her about it and I'm sure Kara won't appreciate all of us at her because of this."

"Well no, but," Maggie bit her lip. "She can't just ditch Eliza."

"I know," Alex replied. "I'm sure Kara does too. And to be fair, she's shown she's not got the best judgement right now, hasn't she?" Alex said. "Not that I am giving her an excuse."

"Hmm I guess," Maggie spoke quietly. "Well, suppose we just need to see what happens." Maggie said, and Alex gave a nod, continuing to put the groceries away.

* * *

Neil walked into the house, having finished his shift at the hospital. He went into the living room, seeing Kara sitting on the floor, in between bags and bags of shopping, plus two boxes with the car seats in them, two boxes with bouncy chairs in them, two boxes with cot mobiles in them and a baby bath. "Looks like you've had a busy day," Neil widened his eyes at everything that was on the floor. He dodged past things and knelt down, kissing his wife's cheek as he sat down next to her. "You know I'd like to come get some stuff with you."

"We've still to get the furniture for the nursery and we need to get the pram, so, you know, you can do that with us." Kara said, Neil biting his lip at the fact it seemed Kara had asked Alura long too, with the use of the word 'us'.

"Well, Eliza said she wanted to buy the pram, so, we should go with her for that." Neil reminded his wife. Kara gave a little nod as she pulled some sleep suits out of a bag.

"Have you seen how cute these are?" Kara gushed. "I can't wait till they are here." She was getting tired of being pregnant now and hoped these next 9 weeks or so would go by quickly. "I mean, we are going to have two little babies that fit into these."

"They look quite big," Neil took the pack in his hand. "The twins will be pretty small. Twins are usually smaller and earlier."

"Well yeah, but still. They'll fit into them," Kara said. "And how smaller are we talking? Hayden was tiny when she was a baby. Are you saying they are going to be smaller than her?"

"Yeah but she was 8 weeks early." Neil reminded his wife.

"Oh my gosh that's like our twins coming next week," Kara widened her eyes, looking panicked. "That's not going to happen, is it?"

"I don't know," Neil shook his head. "You never know what's going to happen with a pregnancy," Neil reminded her. "But everything always looks good when we get scans, so, we'll keep positive that you can hold on till as far on as you can. 37 weeks is always the aim for a twin pregnancy."

"Yeah," Kara took a deep breath as she pulled more stuff out of the bag. "Oh, I got some safari animal prints for the nursery," Kara said, passing Neil the box of prints. "We should probably get them frames, but they're cute right?"

Neil looked through them, his head nodding. "I like the giraffe one," Neil smiled as he looked back up to Kara. Since they didn't know what the babies were, they were keeping the nursery neutral, going with a soft yellow and soft green with a safari animal theme. "It's so cute."

"We got mobiles to match the prints, somewhere." Kara looked around spotting the boxes at the other end of the living room.

"I see the boxes," Neil said. "So, you had a good day with Alura today?" Neil questioned.

"Oh yeah," Kara grinned. "It feels good, you know. Like, it's not awkward with us, but we obviously still need to get to know each other more again, but it's easy, it feels so natural being around her again."

"Well that's good, I guess." Neil murmured.

"Neil," Kara sighed, knowing what was on Neil's mind. "Please don't have a go at me about this again," Kara pursed her lips. "She's my mum."

"I didn't say anything," Neil shook his head, pulling out more clothes they'd bought. "Where is she anyways?" Neil questioned. Alura was living with them now and it's not like she knew anyone else in the city so he wondered where she was.

"She's in the bath." Kara answered.

"Okay." Neil murmured.

"Oh Neil you may as well say it." Kara sighed. She knew by this demeanour something was bothering him and that he'd be grumpy till they spoke about it.

"I've nothing to say." Neil stood up from where he was sitting.

"You clearly do though. You think I am forgetting about Eliza?" Kara questioned as she pushed herself up to standing.

"I don't think it." Neil muttered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kara questioned.

"I think you already know," Neil sighed. "Have you seen Eliza since Alura's been around?" Neil questioned, Kara shaking her head. "And that's been over 4 days now. It's not like you to go 4 days without seeing Eliza," Neil pointed out. "Now, I'm going to start taking some of this stuff up to the nursery to store it away for now." Neil picked up some bags as he spoke, before picking up one of the boxes, walking out of the room, leaving Kara thinking about what he said.

* * *

Maggie came back into the house, having been driving Eliza back to her apartment. She walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch next to Alex. "Ah why do our days off always go so quickly," Maggie sighed, turning her head to face her wife. "Especially when we both have the same day off."

"Yeah, I dunno," Alex exhaled lightly as she closed the laptop, not wanting Maggie to see what was on the screen. "Just makes these days more special, I guess. Even though they do go quick."

"Hmm," Maggie looked to the laptop that was on Alex's knee. "Doing something interesting?"

"Maybe." Alex replied, a smile etching on her face.

"Oh," Maggie raised her eyebrows, intrigued. "Anything you want to share with me?"

"Nosey," Alex murmured. "And no. Not going to share it," Maggie pouted sadly. "What month is it?" Alex questioned, her gaze staying on her wife.

"October." Maggie answered.

"Mhmm and who has a birthday in October?" Alex questioned.

"Ah," Maggie widened her eyes. "Well, I know I do."

"Right, so do you think I am going to share anything with you right now?" Alex asked.

"No," Maggie answered. "But I don't want anything. I don't need anything."

"You are my wife and it's your birthday, so….." Alex trailed off, raising her eyebrows. "There will be things." Alex told her, Maggie getting a smile on her face, still looking intrigued.

"Well I look forward to it," Maggie said, wondering what Alex was planning. "And uh….I just want to say sorry again, for not telling you the truth about Joanna sooner. Like years ago," Maggie said. "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"Yes," Alex reached forward, putting the laptop on the coffee table for now then turned to her side on the couch so she was facing her wife. "I know that you are sorry. You don't need to keep apologising."

"I just…I don't want you thinking our marriage is based on a lie." Maggie said, Alex pursing her lips as she shook her head.

"It's not," Alex assured her. "You were ashamed about your past and I can see why you wouldn't want to tell a new girlfriend about you as good as leaving a previous one at the altar," Alex reached forward, putting her hand on Maggie's cheek. "It doesn't make our marriage a lie," Alex told her. "And you know, there's probably stuff I've done in my past that I've not told you about." Alex said.

Maggie looked a little worried before she realised what Alex was meaning. "That's different. You were an alcoholic and couldn't control that time," Maggie told her. "Me on the other hand, I knew. Of course I knew what I did. I knew it would be the wrong way to do it but I still so much as ghosted her then I just chose not to tell you."

"Yeah but you had reasons as well," Alex reminded her. "That was only 6 years after you were kicked out of your home. Told horrible things from your parents," Alex said, Maggie pursing her lips as she bowed her head lightly. "I mean, no offence is meant here you were still messed up from that when you met me." Alex told her, Maggie pursing her lips as she gave a little nod.

"Yeah you're not wrong," Maggie muttered. "But the worst part is, that even thought I felt so guilty and knew what I did to Joanna was wrong, I….I went on to date Emily and you know what I did to her," Maggie bowed her head again. "I'm a horrible person."

"Maggie don't do this to yourself," Alex pleaded. "You are not a horrible person."

"I'm the one who has wrecked practically every relationship I've been in," Maggie pointed out, as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "And I know I'm doing it. It's on purpose."

"Well we've been together almost 7 years in all, and we have two kids together," Alex said. "You don't seem to be ruining this relationship," Alex pointed out. "If anyone was going to do that it would have been me with all the shit I've put you through recently."

Maggie shook her head. "We broke up, didn't we? Because I didn't want kids and I wouldn't even consider the thought of them even though I loved you so much," Maggie reminded her. "You tried to not have kids, but I…." Maggie bit her lip, looking downwards again as she rolled her wedding rings around her finger.

"But you came back," Alex reminded her. "And you had kids for me," Alex told her. "So, I don't think you did purposely try to ruin us," Alex put her hand on Maggie's chin, gently pushing her face up so she was looking at her again. "You wouldn't have come back for me if you wanted to ruin us, right?"

"Uh," Maggie pursed her lips. "I guess I uh….I guess it was because for the first time ever I found someone I could truly be myself with," Maggie said, Alex giving her a smile. "I can't even describe the love I have for you, Alex," Maggie welled up as she spoke. "And I'm never going to do anything to jeopardise that."

"I know," Alex smiled again as she spoke. "You and me, always, yeah?"

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "I love you so much."

"I know," Alex told her. "I love you too." Alex said, before she pulled her wife into a hug, holding her tightly in the embrace.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	65. Chapter 65

**Sorry for the lack of updates lately. College workload is crazy busy right now, but will continue to update when I can.**

* * *

Maggie knocked on the door to Captain Greene's office before walking in. "Ah Lieutenant Danvers. What can I do for you?" Adam smiled up at her from his desk.

"I just wondered if you had a minute to talk about Detective Patterson." Maggie said, a little apprehensively.

Adam looked a little intrigued then nodded. "Everything going okay? She not as good as her resume let on?"

"No," Maggie shook her head and Adam widened his eyes. "Oh no," Maggie tried to make herself understood. "I mean, yes, she is a good cop. Well, from what I gather from the little I've worked with her." Maggie had only really done one full day with Joanna, having been off work the previous day.

"Well what's the problem?" Adam asked.

Maggie took a deep breath. "We have a history," Maggie told him. "Uh…we were, you know." Maggie cleared her throat, hoping Adam would know what she was saying without her actually having to say it.

"You were at the academy together." Adam said.

"Yes," Maggie nodded. "But we were more than just at the academy together," Maggie admitted. "We were an item. A couple. Engaged to be exact."

"I see." Adam raised his eyebrows.

Maggie waited on him to say something else, but when it was clear he wasn't going to, she spoke up. "We uh….we didn't really leave things on good terms and -"

"Do you think I need to know about your dating history?" Adam questioned. "What happened between you two is between you two, no one else."

"Yes Sir, I am aware of that," Maggie cleared her throat again. "But she has told me that she still has some feelings for me, and I worry that it wouldn't be the best idea to have us working together."

"Well you are both adults," Adam exhaled. "I am sure you can keep things at a professional level while you are working."

"I respect that, Sir, but I do wonder if it would be better for everyone if she were to perhaps be transferred to a different precinct," Maggie suggested. "So we don't let anything get in the way of work."

Adam pursed his lips, briefly averting his gaze from her before looking back to her. "Lieutenant Danvers," Adam exhaled as he stood up from the chair. "If the responsibility of this new role is too much for you and you do not feel like you can give Joanna the best start and guidance in her new role as detective then we can rethink our decision in promoting you -"

"No, no," Maggie shook her head, holding her hand out. "I can do this job. I am capable of what is being asked of me." Maggie assured him.

"Then I am sure you are also capable of keeping your history just there," Adam told her. "In the past. As history."

"Yes Captain." Maggie sighed half-heartedly.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Adam asked.

"No, that's all. Thanks." Maggie turned around and walked out of the room, walking down to her office. She walked inside, surprised to see Joanna standing there.

"Morning, Lieutenant," Joanna smiled at her, handing her a coffee cup. "Just black right. Pretty sure that's how you took it."

"Uh yeah." Maggie looked a little confused. She took the cup from Joanna and looked down to it before putting it down on her desk.

"You enjoy your day off yesterday?" Joanna wondered. "Get up to anything exciting?"

"Not really to be honest," Maggie walked around to the other side of her desk. "Was just a home most of the day."

"With the wife and kids?" Joanna leant down, peering at the photo on Maggie's desk. Maggie glared at her for a moment, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Uh yeah." Maggie answered, sitting on her chair and leaning forward, reaching for the file on her desk, her necklace falling out from being tucked under her shirt.

"C," Joanna glanced at it, Maggie tucking it away again, not liking it being on show at work. "Is that your wife's initial?"

"No." Maggie answered, not looking up at her.

"The kids?" Joanna looked at the picture again. "Well maybe only one. Although that wouldn't be very fair. Unless they are both a C." Joanna glanced at Maggie again.

"Do you have something you need to ask me?" Maggie questioned, glancing up at her.

"Uh not particularly," Joanna answered. "I just thought since we were working together it would be good for us to get to know each other again," Joanna told her. "You know, even be friends."

"Friends?" Maggie questioned. "A couple of days ago you were being all snarky and it was clear you hated me."

"I don't hate you," Joanna shook her head. "As I recall, I told you quite the opposite," Joanna said, Maggie seeing a smirk etching on her face. "But you are not on the market, so I guess I'll have to settle for being friends with Peewee." Joanna chuckled at her use of the nickname Maggie had gotten when she was at the academy.

Maggie sighed lightly. She hated that nickname. It wasn't like there was anything she could do about her short height. "Well I may have been small, but I still did better than most of them there."

"You sure did," Joanna smiled at her. "So, what do you say, Peewee?" Joanna asked. "We going to be friends again?"

Maggie bit her lip, wondering what Joanna was playing at. "Sure." Maggie exhaled lightly. She wasn't sure if Joanna was being honest or if she had an ulterior motive for wanting to be friends, but she thought it might be more sensible to keep her close, rather than ignore her completely.

"Good," Joanna smiled. "So maybe after work we could go for a drink. Head out to a nice little bar? I'm sure you'll be able to tell me which ones are worth going to." Joanna said, the smile still on her face. "Could always handle your drink, even for a Peewee." Joanna chuckled.

Maggie pursed her lips. "Taking away the fact I finish work at 2.30 this afternoon which would be rather early for a drink, I can't today. I pick up Emmi from school and I take her to her swim club."

"Emmi," Joanna glanced at the picture again. "Well that's one name for...that face, is it?" Joanna pointed to the older girl on the photo, it being Emmi.

Maggie glanced at the photo before looking back to Joanna. "Could you maybe just go and do some work now?" Maggie questioned, glancing to her own rather large pile of paperwork she needed to do. "Pretty sure you have a ton of paper work to get through."

"Oh okay. I'll go get right on it." Joanna said, turning around to walk out of the office.

"Oh and Joanna," Maggie said, causing Joanna to turn around and look at her again. "It's Lieutenant Danvers or Ma'am. Never Peewee."

Joanna tried to wipe a smirk from her face. "Sorry, Ma'am." Joanna raised her eyebrows before she turned and walked out of the office, the smirk only growing on her face.

* * *

Alex brought the glasses through, handing one down to Kara as she took a seat next to her on the couch. "Slacking on your hostessing skills," Alex murmured. "I'm a guest and not only do I need to get my own drink, but I need to get you one too." Alex muttered, teasing her sister.

"It's the pregnancy," Kara retorted. "I'm so uncomfy these days and it would take me twice as long to waddle through there and back."

"Hmm," Alex raised her eyebrows before she took a drink. "The pregnancy also to blame for how you're treating Mum?" Alex questioned.

Kara sighed. "Right into that then, huh?" Kara murmured.

"Isn't that part of what sister night is all about?" Alex questioned. "We talk about things. Help each other out." Alex said.

"We also watch movies and eat junk food." Kara retorted.

"And there's still time for that," Alex told her. "We have all night," Alex said. "And the fact you're avoiding talking about it makes me think you know you are being unfair.

"What's so unfair about me getting to know my mum?" Kara questioned. "Am I not allowed that? Can't I get that happiness?" Kara asked.

"Of course you can," Alex said. "But does Mum deserve to be ignored?"

"I'm not ignoring Eliza," Kara gave a sigh of frustration. "I'm…." Kara paused. "Look, if I am I don't mean to. I just…I got excited about Mum being here and us getting to know each other again, and her being able to be here to see my kids," Kara gently ran her hand over her stomach as she spoke. "And it's not like Eliza has said anything to me. She's not said she's feeling like I am ignoring her."

"Well she just wants you to be happy," Alex retorted. "But she's spoken to me about it and she's hurt, Kara," Alex told her sister, Kara pursing her lips as she looked downwards. "And maybe she has tried to talk to you about it but can't because you cancelled on her the last few times you were supposed to meet."

Kara exhaled lightly as she looked back to her sister. "She wanted to do lunch today, but I uh…." Kara trailed off, knowing she didn't need to finish the sentence. "I can't…Mum doesn't know anyone else here. She's on a strange planet and I….I don't want her to be alone right now and I don't want her thinking I don't want her around. That….that I see Eliza as my mother now."

"So, you don't see Mum…uh…Eliza as your mother?" Alex questioned.

"Of course I do," Kara exhaled. "But Alura is too and I'm trying to work out how to deal with that." Kara looked downwards a little.

Alex pursed her lips, as she shuffled herself a little closer to Kara. "Well stopping contact with one isn't the way to do that," Alex reminded her, her hand going onto Kara's arm. "They are both your family and you have a big enough heart for the both of them."

Kara twisted her lip as she gave a little nod. "I can do that? I can just have two mums?"

"Uh of course," Alex retorted. "Your nieces have two mums," Alex said, like she needed to remind her sister. "And they're only 10 and 3 and they manage to give the both of us plenty attention." Alex quipped.

"Yeah but isn't that different? You and Maggie are married." Kara pointed out.

Alex shrugged. "They still have two mums."

Kara chuckled. "When you put it like that I have been dumb, huh?"

Alex nodded lightly. "If you want to talk to them, see how they manage it then can arrange that." Alex said, a smirk etching on her face.

Kara chuckled again. "No, I uh…I guess I didn't want Mum…Alura, to uh…to think I didn't care about her anymore or think that I didn't want her around and keeping her close has made me push Eliza away and I….I didn't mean to do that."

"I know you didn't," Alex assured her, rubbing her arm softly. "And Mum and Alura will probably get along really well," Alex said. "I mean, they already have a love for you in common," Alex said, Kara pursing her lips as she gave a little nod. "You can still form a relationship with Alura while honouring the one you already have with Mum." Alex told her.

"Yeah," Kara smiled lightly. "I'll apologise to Eliza."

"Good," Alex rubbed her sister's arm again. "So, speaking of Alura, where is she tonight?" Alex half expected her to be there, joining them for the night so was surprised when it didn't even seem like she was home.

"Her and Neil have gone out for a night of bonding," Kara said. "They're having dinner out and getting to know each other."

"That sounds nice," Alex said. "Maybe one day we could all have dinner together," Alex suggested. She wanted to get to know her sister's biological mother and would happily welcome her into their family. She knew it was also important for Kara that Alura was welcomed by everyone. "You know, when you want to share her more and not keep her to yourself." Alex added cheekily.

Kara stifled a laugh. "Yeah we can arrange that. It'll be good," Kara said. "So, what's new with you?" Kara felt like she's not had a really good chat with her sister in a long time.

"Oh nothing really," Alex answered. "Well, except from Maggie's ex-fiancée turning up."

Kara widened her eyes, her mouth opening in shock. "She has an ex-fiancée?"

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "It gets worse. She's a new Detective at Maggie's precinct."

"Awkward," Kara bit her lip. "But Maggie has an ex-fiancée? Did you know about her?"

"Didn't till a couple of days ago." Alex murmured.

"Oooh," Kara widened her eyes. "Hasn't caused anything between you two, has it?"

Alex shook her head. "I'm a bit hurt she didn't tell me about it sooner. Like, we are supposed to share everything with each other, but, we're fine. We've talked about the situation. I'm not thrilled she's working with her ex-fiancée but there's not really anything I can do about it."

"But it must have been a long time ago?" Kara questioned. "Surely this ex of hers has moved on?"

"Well she's told Maggie she's still in love with her, so I guess we'll have to see what she does." Alex raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, what did Maggie say to that?" Kara wondered.

"I don't know what she said to Joanna, but she told me she doesn't have any feelings for her, and she doesn't love her," Alex said. "But this isn't about Maggie. I trust Maggie," Alex told her sister. "It's this other woman I'm not so sure about."

"So, what?" Kara questioned. "You think she is going to try something? Doesn't she know Maggie is married?" Kara wondered. "Happily married." Kara added.

"You think that would stop someone?" Alex questioned, and Kara shrugged. "I just…of all the places she could have been transferred to, it just happens to be the one where her ex works?"

"So you don't think it's a coincidence?" Kara noted.

Alex shrugged lightly. "I don't know," Alex answered. "Maggie does but to me it just seems…." Alex clicked her tongue. "I don't know. Something is making me feel wary of her."

"Well, like you said, you trust Maggie," Kara put her hand on her sisters arm. "She loves you so much," Kara told her. "She's not going to let Joanna think anything could happen between them, so, try not to worry too much."

"Well that's easier said than done, isn't it?" Alex mumbled.

"I guess," Kara answered. "Have you met her?" Kara wondered. "Maybe you just need to go pay her a little visit," Kara said. "Show yourself as Maggie's wife. Let her see she won't come between you."

"Maybe," Alex didn't sound so sure. "Anyways, lets pick a movie." Alex said, getting up off the couch and walking over to the DVD cabinet, it clear to Kara she didn't want to talk about Joanna anymore.

* * *

Alex walked back into the house, hearing Maggie in the kitchen. She walked in, seeing her getting herself a drink. "Hey." Alex walked across to where Maggie was.

Maggie looked up to her wife, giving her a weak smile. "How was sister night?" Maggie murmured.

"Good," Alex answered, watching Maggie as she took a drink of her iced tea. "How was your night?"

"Fine," Maggie answered. "Mum came over."

"She did?" Alex questioned. "She okay?"

"Yeah," Maggie walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Alex following after her. "She just wanted to hang out with us." Maggie said as she sat down on the couch. Alex sat down next to her wife, turning her head to look at her.

"You're still not in a talkative mood I see." Alex sighed, running her wedding rings around her finger.

"What?" Maggie questioned. "I'm fine. I was just going to watch this," Maggie pointed to the TV, Alex noticing an ice-hockey game was on pause. "The first game of the season. Couldn't really pay attention to it because the girls were up then it was bedtime but Mum was here so I recorded it so I could watch it in peace." Maggie said, reaching for the remote so she could hit play.

Alex put her hand out, putting it on top of Maggie's, stopping her from pressing play. "Babe, I'm not just talking about right now. I mean, you've hardly said a word to me all day."

Maggie sighed, putting the remote down on the coffee table for now. "Well maybe that's because we've hardly seen each other. Only over dinner and the kids did most of the talking then you went over to Kara's for a sisters night."

Alex pursed her lips. She knew her wife and she knew she was keeping something from her. "Did something happen at work today with Joanna?" Alex questioned. "I know you are not telling me something." Alex told her.

Maggie bit her lip, turning a little on the couch so she was facing Alex. "Joanna said she wants to be friends. She asked me to go for drinks after work today."

"Okay," Alex exhaled. "So, why were you afraid to tell me that?"

"You don't exactly trust her, do you?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Alex answered honestly. "I trust you though. But you keeping things from me isn't going to make me keep doing that."

"I'm sorry." Maggie apologised.

Alex pursed her lips, her eyes on her wife as she was still rolling her rings around her finger. "What did you say to her?"

"I uh…I said we could be friends." Maggie answered a little tentatively.

"I see," Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "You think that's a good idea?"

Maggie shrugged. "Maybe it's best to keep her close."

"So if you believe that then I guess you've not talked to your Captain about getting her transferred." Alex mumbled.

"I did, actually," Maggie informed her. "He said we had to be adults about the situation and keep the past just there."

"Right." Alex murmured, looking downward.

"But it's not going to be a problem, is it?" Maggie questioned. "After all, you trust me, right?"

"Yeah, I do," Alex looked back to her wife. "I trust you," Alex put her hand on Maggie's arm. "But the thought of her working with you isn't easy for me. She tells you she loves you then that she's fine with just being friends?" Alex shook her head a little. "I don't buy it." Alex said.

"Well I don't know what else you want me to do," Maggie retorted. "I've talked to Adam about it and he said she's staying at our precinct," Maggie reminded Alex. "There's nothing else I can do."

"Do you have to work with her?" Alex questioned.

"Right now, yes," Maggie answered. "I have to train her."

"And you are the only one in the whole precinct who can do that?" Alex murmured.

"According to Adam, it's my job, yes," Maggie responded. Alex pursed her lips, not looking to pleased with this. "You know, you say you trust me, but you are not sounding like you do," Maggie told her. "I'm not interested in anything happening with her."

"You think that will stop her from trying something?" Alex questioned.

"We don't even know if she wants to." Maggie sighed.

"Then why tell you that she's in love with you?" Alex retorted.

"I don't know." Maggie shrugged.

Alex pursed her lips, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Training isn't for that long, is it?" Alex asked.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "Just a week at most then she'll be working with the other detectives. I'll be with them at times, but it's just for work. We don't need to see each other any other time."

"No I suppose you don't," Alex exhaled. "Sorry, I….I don't mean it to sound like I don't trust you. I really, really do," Alex gave her a smile. "I just don't trust what your ex could do."

"Well even if she does try something she isn't going to get anywhere," Maggie told her. "I've only got eyes for you," Maggie shuffled a little closer to her, her hand lightly rubbing Alex's cheek. "My gorgeous, sweet, badass wife." Maggie grinned before placing a kiss on Alex's lips.

"This is probably just what she wants, right?" Alex questioned. "Me getting jealous."

"Well maybe," Maggie said. "But you have no reason to be jealous." Maggie told her, rubbing her cheek.

"She's got me feeling like this and I haven't even met her." Alex mumbled.

"Do you want to meet her?" Maggie wondered.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "At least right now I can picture her how I want her to look," Alex said. "If I were to meet her then I'd know how beautiful she was, and it would probably make me worse."

"You don't have to worry about that," Maggie told her. "Like I said, I've only got eyes for you." Maggie told her, pulling her in for another kiss, hoping that Joanna wasn't about to cause any trouble for them, and that she really did just want to become friends with her.

* * *

Kara knocked on the door to Eliza's apartment. She waited a few moments before the door opened, feeling a little upset at herself that Eliza looked surprised to see her. "Hey, Eliza."

"Kara." Eliza spoke quietly.

"Hey," Kara pursed her lips. "Uh...you have time for a chat?"

Eliza glanced at her watch. "I need to pick Hayden up from preschool in about an hour," Eliza told her. "Uh…is everything okay?"

"Yeah…uh no," Kara shook her head. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sorry," Eliza opened the door further and gestured for Kara to walk into the apartment. "What's wrong?"

"I uh…I've been unfair to you," Kara said, leaning back against the back of the couch. "I ehm…." Kara looked downwards, playing with her hands. "I'm sorry," Kara apologised. Eliza felt a smile forming on her face. "I've been ignoring you and cancelling plans with you since my mum got here and that's not fair," Kara looked back up to Eliza. "I'd like to just blame it on the babies and baby brain and my lack of judgement right now, but that's not…there isn't an excuse."

Eliza pursed her lips, taking a step closer to Kara. She reached her hand out, lightly rubbing her upper arm. "Maybe it is a little," Eliza said. "It's a nicer way to think about why this happened," Eliza said. "You know, it wasn't because you didn't need me anymore."

"I am always going to need you, Eliza," Kara assured her. "I…I was just so shocked to see her again and I didn't want her to think I didn't want to get to know her and I didn't….I guess I didn't see what that was doing to you," Kara explained. "I am sorry."

"Well apology accepted," Eliza rubbed her arm again. "You were bound to be excited at having your mum back in your life and I'm not going to get in the way of you two forming a bond," Eliza told her. "I love so much, Kara," Eliza choked up a little. "And you should get to be happy with her."

"I am," Kara admitted. "But you gave me so much and I wouldn't be who I am today if it wasn't for all you did for me," Kara said. "You are always going to be a mum to me and a grandmother to these two," Kara said, her hand going on her stomach. "I love you so much, Eliza."

"I know you do, sweetie." Eliza swallowed a lump in her throat.

"And I'm really sorry for asking Alura to move in so it meant you didn't have to anymore and for getting the car seats with her because I did say I'd do that with you and I'm sorry." Kara apologised again.

"It's okay," Eliza still sounded a little disappointed. "How about we just put that in the past and we move on from here?" Eliza said.

"Yeah," Kara smiled as she nodded her head. "Uh….well you want to get the pram, right?" Kara questioned. "So, we could go do that?" Kara said. "Well, Neil wants to come too, if that's okay?"

"He's the father. Of course it's okay," Eliza smiled. "It's okay for Alura to be there as well if she wants," Eliza said. "She is your mother and she should be a part of all of this."

"No," Kara shook her head. "She understands that I need my time with you," Kara said. "And we should all go out and have a nice family dinner sometime. You know, me, Neil, Alura, you, Maggie, Alex and the girls," Kara said. "Maybe even J'onn and Winn," Kara added. "You are all my family and we can all bond, right?"

"Sounds good," Eliza said. "I'd love to get to know her."

"Good, I'm glad," Kara smiled. "So, uh….you want to go grab some lunch or go check out some furniture for the nursery?" Kara wondered.

Eliza looked down to her watch again. "Well I need to pick up Hayden soon so there's not really much time."

"Well, we could have a little look at the shops then go get Hayden together and take her out for lunch with us," Kara suggested. "How does that sound?"

"Uh….yeah," Eliza nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Kara's smile widened. "Good," Kara said. "My treat as well."

"Oh well I'll make sure to get Hayden to pick out a really posh place then." Eliza joked.

"Right," Kara stifled a laugh. "If you let Hayden pick we'll end up at Chuck E Cheeses." Kara mumbled.

"Pretty sure you'd be okay with that," Eliza retorted, and Kara chuckled as she gave a little nod. "Anyways, we best get going. Get some shopping done in peace before Jelly wants everything we look at." Eliza said and Kara gave a little nod.

"Come here for a second first though." Kara said, opening her arms out, Eliza walking into the embrace, the pair having a moment to hug before they left for the shopping mall.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	66. Chapter 66

Maggie walked into the main office, seeing Joanna and Johnson at the back corner of the room, deep in conversation. She watched them for a moment then walked over to the desk, putting down a file in front of Ethan. "They're getting awfully friendly are they not?" Maggie asked, not able to take her eyes off Joanna, who was listening intently to something Johnson was saying.

Ethan shrugged. "She seems to like him. She's always chatting away with him."

"Don't know why she's taken a shine to him," Samuel muttered from his desk. "Of all the nice people in this place and she's with him all the time."

Maggie looked over to Sam's desk before looking back to Ethan as he chuckled. "He's just jealous it's not him she's taken too."

"I'm not." Samuel argued defensively.

"Please, you totally are," Ethan murmured. "You so have the hots for her," Ethan said. "I can see why. Tall, blonde hair, mesmerising green eyes, that sweet smile," Ethan looked over in Joanna's direction. "I guess her type is more of the older jerk of a sergeant than nerdy little officer." Ethan chuckled and Samuel scowled at him.

"I think her type is more boobs less penis." Maggie mumbled.

"What?" Ethan questioned. "You think she is gay?"

"I don't think it," Maggie replied. "I know that she is." Maggie's eyes went on Joanna again, the woman still deep in conversation with Johnson.

"Oh Sammy," Ethan smirked in his direction. "Always liking the gays, huh? First you had a major crush on Danvers and now Patterson. You sure know how to pick them." Ethan laughed.

"How do you know she's gay?" Samuel said, ignoring Ethan comments.

"Uh," Maggie bit her lip. "She's my ex." Maggie said, deciding they didn't need to know the whole story so stopped the explanation there.

"Well at least I know why there's some hostility between you two now," Ethan said, his eyes widening a little. "You should tell the Captain. Maybe he'll get someone else to train her."

"I've tried. He said it has to be me." Maggie sighed.

"Why?" Samuel questioned.

"Because to be the best, she must learn from the best," Adam's voice caused the three of them to look around at him. "I mean, none of us want her to turn out like another Johnson, do we?" Adam glanced over to Johnson and Joanna, who were still talking. "He may be a great cop but there are parts of him I'd rather not have brush off on her."

"I'm sure once he finds out she is a lesbian he won't be as nice to her," Samuel muttered. "Mr homophobic won't like that."

"And I'm sure you lot have work you could be getting on with other than sitting around chatting about nonsense," Adam said. Samuel put his head down right away, going back to the case file that was on his desk. "Uh Lieutenant, can you and Patterson head down to Washington Avenue. Reports of a disturbance at the factory."

"Yes Captain," Maggie glanced over to Joanna. "Detective Patterson, you're coming with me," Maggie gestured for her to come with her. Joanna followed her out of the room, and the pair walked down the corridor towards the car park. "So, you two seem awful friendly." Maggie said as they walked out into the car park, making their way over to Maggie's cop car.

"You jealous?" Joanna questioned as they got into the car.

"Just be careful," Maggie told her. "He doesn't like people like us."

"What?" Joanna asked as she put her seat belt on as Maggie pulled out of the car park, heading in the direction of the factory on Washington Avenue. "You mean female cops?"

"No," Maggie answered. "I mean lesbians," Maggie told her. "He's said some hurtful things in the past so just….don't think you can trust him."

"Aww almost sound like you care about me." Joanna said, giving Maggie a grin.

"Well, we're friends, right?" Maggie murmured, glancing at her for a brief moment before looking back to the road. Joanna continued to stare at Maggie, watching her without saying anything else.

"I guess we are," Joanna murmured. "But if Mark is really a homophobe who has made digs at a fellow officer in the past, how come he's still around? Surely the Captain won't stand for that?" Joanna said. "Especially since it seems like he thinks the sun shines outta your ass."

"He does not," Maggie signalled to the right, before coming to a stop at a red light. "And I dunno. Johnson is a good cop when he's not being….Johnson," Maggie shrugged, turning to face Joanna again. "And it's probably going to cause more trouble getting rid of him than keeping him there."

"Well I'm not going to let him get away with saying anything," Joanna murmured, and Maggie raised her eyebrows as she pulled away as the lights changed to green, allowing her to turn right and continue to make her way to the factory. "I'm surprised you would as well. The Peewee I remember would not have put up with anything like that," Maggie glared at Joanna for a moment. "Sorry," Joanna cleared her throat. "The Maggie I remember wouldn't put up with homophobic comments."

"Well sometimes you just have to pick your battles, Jo," Maggie said. "I have to work with him. And he doesn't really say anything towards me directly, just…in general."

"Is there a difference?" Joanna retorted.

Maggie shrugged. "Look, at the end of the day we are both officers who want to look out for this city, so…." Maggie trailed off. "It's kinda like the two of us putting the past aside to do our jobs."

"Yeah I suppose it is," Joanna murmured. "But that's something that's easier said than done," Joanna pointed out. "It's alright for you. You moved on. You have a wife and kids and a life that you probably love," Joanna's bottom lip trembled. "But me? Even after the fact you broke my heart….I….I still can't let you go. I still…well, you already know how I still feel about you."

Maggie pursed her lips, keeping her eyes on the road. She didn't want to see Joanna's face right now. "I really am sorry you know," Maggie spoke softly. "There's no excuse for the way I left you."

"You know the funny thing is that I could have found you," Joanna said. "I'm a cop. I have access to the system. It would have been really easy to find you. Especially with you being a cop as well," Joanna pointed out. "But I knew you'd just have rejected me again and I….well, my heart would never heal."

"Jo, I…." Maggie pursed her lips. "Do you think we can do this?" Maggie asked. "Can we work together? Try and be friends or is it going to be too tough for you?" Maggie wondered. "Maybe you working at the same precinct as me isn't the best idea."

"No," Joanna shook her head. "You are not getting to decide that," Joanna said. "My dating life is so screwed because of you. You are not taking my career as well. I was placed at this precinct so I could be a detective. Finally move up on the career ladder and you are not going to ruin that for me."

"Okay. I just….I don't want things to be difficult for you." Maggie told her.

"Then stop making a big deal out of things and let me settle into this city and my new job," Joanna sighed. "I…I like this station. Everyone seems nice and I….I like that I get to see you again," Joanna admitted. "I know that it can't be like old times but at least I get to be around you," Joanna exhaled lightly. "We were good friends before we started dating and I'd like us to be there again."

Maggie bit her lip, glancing at Joanna for a moment before looking back to the road. "As long as you are okay with us only ever being just friends," Maggie said. "I have -"

"I know you have a wife," Joanna cut her off. "And I'm not going to come in between you. It's not my style," Joanna said, Maggie giving a little nod in response, not sure if she believed Joanna or not, but all could do was trust she was telling the truth. "Now, can we just end this conversation and focus on the job we have been sent to do?" Joanna questioned, and Maggie nodded as she continued to drive to the factory. Joanna watched her for a moment before turning to look out the window, a smirk etching onto her face.

* * *

Kara walked into the restaurant, Alura coming in a little behind her. Kara darted her eyes around the room, seeing Eliza had already arrived and was waiting for them at their table. They walked across, Kara slowing her pace a little, this not going un-noticed by Alura. "Everything okay?" Alura asked.

"Yeah," Kara took a deep breath. "Just…nervous for this," Kara admitted. "I want you to get along with her."

"I'm sure I will." Alura answered, lightly pushing on her daughters back, causing her to walk a little faster.

"Kara, hey," Eliza smiled as she stood up from the table. Kara smiled at her as she looked to Alura. "And you must be Alura." Eliza spoke quietly, holding her hand out for Alura to shake.

"And you Eliza." Alura said, shaking the woman's hand. They all stood in silence for a moment, before they took a seat around the table.

"So, uh," Kara cleared her throat, looking from her mother to Eliza and back. "I'm glad we are doing this. I uh….I want us all to get along well."

"I'm sure we will." Eliza smiled in Alura's direction. It felt weird sitting there with Kara and her biological mother, but she loved Kara, so she'd make an effort for her. She was still scared deep down that she would be cut from Kara's life eventually, so maybe that was part of her reason for not being sure about this anymore.

"So, I owe you a great deal of thanks," Alura said. "For taking my daughter in. Treating her like she was your own." Alura looked rather thankful for what Eliza had done for Kara.

"It was easy to do. She was a lovely child." Eliza smiled in Kara's direction.

"Well I'm sure it's a testament to you to what kind of adult she turned out to be," Alura said, the smile still on her face. "And your daughter, Alex. And eh…your husband. Is he still around?" Alura questioned, seeing the looks on both Kara and Eliza's faces change. Kara had never brought him up, so Alura was curious about him.

"No," Eliza shook her head. "He is not in our lives anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I've touched on something sensitive." Alura apologised.

"It's fine," Eliza cleared her throat. "Uh, what do you think of Earth so far?"

"It's very different," Alura answered honestly. "I like it though. I can see myself being happy here," Alura glanced at Kara, giving her a smile. "Especially now I'm back with my daughter and she's giving me grandchildren," Alura was still smiling. "I never thought I'd get that."

"Grandchildren are wonderful," Eliza told her, a smile on her face as she thought about Hayden and Emmi. "You'll eh…you'll enjoy every minute of them. It's lovely when they are newborns but it goes by so quickly so really do make sure you savour every moment."

"You need to as well," Kara said, looking in Eliza's direction. "You are Grandma too."

Eliza gave a weak smile. "I'm sure your mum has first rights as Grandma."

"These babies are going to have three grandmas," Kara assured her. "You, Mum and Neil's mum. All equally," Kara said. "Although Neil's parents live a few hours away so it's probably going to be you two who are more involved," Kara informed them. "Both my mums." Kara smiled, looking between Alura and Eliza.

Alura and Eliza glanced at each other. "And we are both here to help, any time, right?" Alura said, giving Eliza a questioning look.

"Of course." Eliza answered.

Alura looked at Eliza before glancing to Kara then back to Eliza. "Well anyways, how about right now you tell me about Kara. What she was like as a teenager?" Alura questioned, keen to know more about the missed years with her daughter.

"Ah we probably don't need to go into that," Kara shook her head. "No, no."

Eliza chuckled a little, Kara smiling at seeing she was relaxing into the whole situation a bit more. "She was good for the most part," Eliza said. "Teenagers will be teenagers though and she did get up to some mischief," Eliza looked from Kara to Alura as she spoke. "Although she usually wasn't alone. Alex was right with her."

"I think one teenager would have been hard enough to deal with," Alura said. "But two?" Alura shook her head a little.

"They had their moments as I said, but that's what grandkids come in handy for," Eliza murmured. "And she's going to have two the same age." Eliza pointed to Kara, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Uh my kids will be little angels, I'll have you know," Kara said, running her hand over her bump as she spoke. "Besides if any kid is going to be the rebel teenager I'll put my money on Hayden."

"That's probably a good bet to take. She's a sweetheart but she's also very determined and excitable," Eliza said, looking to Alura again. "But anyways, don't turn the subject away from you as a teenager. Seems like your mother wants to hear some stories and I have plenty I could tell." Eliza said, Kara widening her eyes. Sure she wanted Alura and Eliza to bond but she wasn't sure if she wanted them to do it over stories of her being a wayward teen.

"And I'm all ears." Alura said, keen to know more about her daughter as she grew up.

"So Kara, should I start with the story of when you and Alex borrowed my car without permission or the one where you flew Alex north of the border to Canada for some underage drinking?" Eliza questioned and Kara's face reddened as Alura chuckled.

"I think I'd like to hear this Canada story." Alura said.

"Uh okay, you have to be 19 to drink in Vancouver so Alex wasn't underage." Kara reminded Eliza.

"Okay, I'll give you that, but you were 17. And Alex was supposed to be in school. You were visiting her at university. There was no fly your sister up to Canada and make her miss class." Eliza sighed.

"She was stressing. I was trying to get her to relax," Kara retorted. "You know, out of sight out of mind. The further away from school the better in my eyes. And she did relax. She had a great time."

"Yeah because it turned into a three day trip up north," Eliza retorted. "The school called me numerous times raising their concerns."

"That trip got her to relax. I was being a good sister," Kara argued. "So yeah, keep telling this story because you're letting Mum see how great a sister I am." Kara gave a little smirk, looking proud with herself.

Eliza raised her eyebrows. "Almost getting your sister kicked out of school isn't being a good sister."

"Well she didn't get kicked out." Kara retorted.

"That doesn't make it okay." Eliza muttered.

"How about you tell me what you got up to in Canada?" Alura questioned. "Teenagers on a drunken getaway sounds like it could have been fun." Alura said, Kara smiling at her mother before continuing to tell her about the trip she and Alex had once made.

* * *

Maggie and Emmi were walking up the driveway of the house, when Emmi spotted the box on the porch. "Oh what's that?" Emmi pointed across to it as Maggie's eyes were on it.

"I dunno. Maybe Mum ordered something." Maggie said, the both of them walking up onto the porch, Ivy and Trudi both sniffing at the box.

"Oooh," Emmi looked intrigued. "You think it'll be for me and Hayden?"

"I don't know sweetie," Maggie opened the door, before unclipping Trudi then Ivy from the leads. "Go give the dogs some water then give them a treat." Maggie said, Emmi running into the house after the dogs, doing as requested.

Maggie picked up the box, seeing it was indeed addressed to Alex. She walked into the house, kicking the door shut with her foot. She walked through to the living room, seeing Alex building something with Hayden and her Duplo blocks. "We is building a castle." Hayden said as she looked up to Maggie.

"Woah that's cool," Maggie smiled down at Hayden who grabbed another block and put it on top of some already built up. "You expecting a parcel?" Maggie questioned, putting it down on the coffee table.

"Uh no." Alex glanced at it for a moment before going back to building the castle.

"Well it's addressed to you. It was sitting out on the porch. Didn't you hear the doorbell?" Maggie wondered. All it said on the box was Alex Danvers, so this had been dropped off by someone, it hadn't been sent in the mail.

"Doorbell never went off." Alex said, glancing at the box again. She stood up then walked over to the coffee table and pulled at the tape, ripping it from the box.

Alex lifted out an envelope before reaching in again and lifting out a smaller box. "What you got, Mummy?" Hayden came across, a Duplo block still in her hand.

"I dunno sweetie." Alex was staring at the envelope, not recognising the writing as she read her name. She opened the envelope and pulled out the card.

 _We all know how life can get sometimes._

 _Maybe this will help get you through._

Alex handed the card to Maggie before glancing down at Hayden, who was staring up at her, her big brown eyes all wide. "Go see what Emmi is doing." Alex said and Hayden ran out of the room, going to find her sister. Alex opened the box, lifting out a bottle of Scotch.

"What the hell is this?" Maggie questioned.

"Someone's idea of a joke I guess." Alex immediately put the bottle on the table, not wanting to even look at it, never mind touch it.

"But why?" Maggie looked confused. "And who?"

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "God knows how many people I pissed off when I was a drunk."

"Yeah but that was a long time ago." Maggie pointed out.

"Not my most recent stint," Alex murmured. "All that stuff with Stacey happened. Maybe I'm blocking out something else. Maybe I did something to someone and now they are getting back at me." Alex said.

"I doubt it," Maggie responded. "Why wait all this time?"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe it's your new old friend."

"What, Jo?" Maggie questioned.

"Oh, Jo now, is it?" Alex sighed.

"Well that's what she got called when I knew her," Maggie responded. "But she doesn't know anything about you. Where we live, or what your name is."

"And it's not like she'll be good at detecting." Alex muttered.

"Alex, you are being paranoid." Maggie sighed.

"Am I really?" Alex questioned, pointing to the bottle that was on the table.

"Look she's told me she just wants to be friends. That she respects that I am married and won't try anything to come between us," Maggie said. "Can we please just give her the benefit of the doubt?" Maggie questioned. "Maybe there's another explanation for this."

Alex glared at Maggie for a moment, not quite believing she wasn't even going to consider Joanna as an option. "I'm going to go check on the girls. Just get rid of that, will you?" Alex questioned before she left the living room, walking into the kitchen and dining area. She saw Ivy under the table eating her dog chew as Trudi was sitting by the breakfast bar, the girls sitting on the stools with bowls of ice-cream. "Okay sweetie, I think that's enough chocolate sauce." Alex took the bottle of sauce from Hayden, who had squeezed an awful lot onto her ice-cream.

"I like it." Hayden said as she picked up her spoon to dig into her treat.

"Yes, but you've got about half a bottle on there," Alex said, before glancing at Emmi. "Ice-cream, really?" Alex raised her eyebrow. "Who said you could have that?"

"Sorry. We just wanted a little snack." Emmi answered sheepishly.

Alex raised her eyebrows as she walked over to the cupboard, putting the chocolate sauce away so the girls, and more in particular Hayden, couldn't get any more. "Don't go helping yourself to ice-cream again, okay?" Alex turned back to look at her daughters. "And you better eat the dinner Mama will make soon."

"We will," Emmi answered. "We are just eating dessert first," Emmi said, a little grin on her face. Alex raised her eyebrows, watching as the girls tucked into the ice-cream, Hayden already having a chocolate ring around her mouth. "So, what was in the parcel for you?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "It wasn't for me," Alex told her. "Delivered to the wrong house."

"Oh. I thought it might have been a present for Mama's birthday," Emmi said, Alex shaking her head a little in response. "What are me and Hayden going to get for her?"

"We'll go shopping soon for something," Alex told her. "We still have time."

"Can we bake her a cake?" Emmi questioned.

"Bake who a cake?" Maggie wondered as she walked into the kitchen.

"No-one." Emmi looked to Hayden to see if she was about to say it was for her, but she was to busy eating her ice-cream to be paying attention to the conversation.

Maggie looked a little confused before she looked to Alex. "I uh…I put it -"

"I don't want to know," Alex interrupted. "Do you want help with dinner, or can I go put a load of laundry on?"

"I don't mind making dinner on my own," Maggie answered, causing Alex to walk across the kitchen and down into the laundry room. She grabbed the wash basket from the top of the dryer before turning around, seeing Maggie was at the doorway of the room. "Alex -"

"Just make a start to dinner. The girls are clearly hungry." Alex said, making her way towards the door, stopping in front of her wife who was still standing in the doorway.

"Alex, are you mad at me?" Maggie questioned.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Alex asked. "It's not like you would have sent that to me."

"No but," Maggie bit her lip. "Just the vibe I'm getting from you right now." Maggie glanced into Alex's eyes, seeing she was upset at something.

"I'm fine," Alex said. "Just go make some dinner and I'll go get some laundry." Alex walked forward, causing Maggie to move out of the way for her. She followed her through to the kitchen, watching Emmi as she watched Alex leave the room.

Emmi opened her mouth to talk, but Maggie spoke over her, knowing what she was going to say. "We are not fighting," Maggie told her, and Emmi exhaled lightly, looking a little unsure. "Now how about you finish that ice-cream and then come be my little sous chef?" Maggie said, Emmi giving a little nod as Maggie walked over to the fridge to get out some ingredients so she could make a start to dinner.

* * *

Emmi walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she gave a yawn, still not fully awake yet. "Mum?" Emmi looked a little confused. "Where's Mama?" Emmi questioned. Usually on a Thursday Alex was already at work before the girls got up, so Maggie would have been getting the breakfast and lunches ready, but it was Alex in the kitchen, Hayden already on top of the breakfast bar, feeding the fish.

"She got called into work early," Alex told her daughter, watching her as she climbed up onto the stool at the breakfast bar. "You're stuck with me making breakfast and lunch today." Alex said as she cut the sandwich she was making into two triangles.

Emmi gave a little giggle. "That's fine," Emmi answered. "Didn't you put jelly on my sandwich?"

"There's none left," Alex said as she put the sandwich into Emmi's sandwich box, before putting the box into her lunch bag where the rest of her lunch already was. "Peanut butter and banana today."

"Okay." Emmi picked up the box of cereal and poured some into the bowl, watching Alex as she walked over to the fridge. Alex returned to the breakfast bar and placed the juice box into Emmi's lunch bag as she put the milk down in front of Emmi.

"You want a drink now?" Alex questioned, watching as Emmi poured the milk into her bowl.

"No thanks." Emmi shook her head, handing Alex the milk to take back to the fridge.

"Hayden, down and finish your cereal." Alex said, Hayden doing as she told and sliding back down to the stool so she could finish her cereal before preschool.

"Are you not working today?" Emmi questioned, because it was usually Alex who was already at work on Thursdays.

"I'll go in later," Alex said. "Mama will still pick you up and take you swimming. You have your stuff ready?" Alex said, Emmi always going swimming on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

"Uh-huh," Emmi answered. "It's in the hall with my school bag."

"Knock-knock," Emmi and Alex looked to the door as they heard a voice. "Sorry, I let myself in." Eliza said as she walked into the kitchen and over to her grandkids.

"Grandma," Hayden grinned at her. "You is here early."

"Yeah," Eliza leaned down and kissed the top of Hayden's head before doing the same with Emmi. "Sorry." Eliza apologised again as she looked to Alex.

"It's alright," Alex said. "Is everything okay?" Alex looked to her mother, a concerned look on her face.

Eliza gave the littlest of nods. "I didn't even know if you'd be here. You're not normally but I just….I….." Eliza pursed her lips before walking further away from the girls, going into the kitchen area and leaning against the worktop.

"This have something to do with the lunch you had with Kara and Alura yesterday?" Alex questioned, walking closer to her mother. "It not go well?"

"No, it was good," Eliza answered. "It felt a little weird, but she seems nice."

"Well you just need to get to know her." Alex said.

"Hmm," Eliza pursed her lips. "I don't know, I….I still feel like I am going to be in the way. Especially with the babies," Eliza said. "And the way Kara looks at her and hearing her refer to her as Mum, I…." Eliza stopped talking, looking downwards. "I'm happy for Kara and I'm going to make an effort for her but is it bad that there's a part of me that wishes that Alura never…that she…." Eliza stopped talking, looking back into her daughter's eyes.

Alex glanced over to the girls who were to busy munching on their cereal to be paying attention to what they were saying. She looked back to her mother, her hand going onto her upper arm, rubbing it gently. "It's okay to feel a little jealous," Alex told her. "And despite how Kara acted at first, I know the last thing she'd want to do would be to hurt you," Alex said. "This situation just needs time. The more you and Alura talk, the more comfortable you'll get around each other and you'll find a way to make this new situation work," Alex assured her. "Kara loves you so much, Mum. Don't ever forget that."

"I know she does," Eliza said. "And I love her too, but she's found her mum again. Her real mum, and I can't compete with that." Eliza looked disappointed. She wanted to be able to get along with Alura but meeting her the day before had brought a lot of different feelings for her.

"Don't put yourself down," Alex rubbed her arm again. "You are up there too. I know it. Kara knows it. And you know it," Alex said. "Kara wouldn't be who she was today if not for you and she is never going to forget that," Alex reminded her. She was pretty sure she'd already told her this but knew it wouldn't hurt to say it again. "You and Alura have a love for Kara in common and if you keep getting to know her maybe you'll see there's a lot more the same. You could become really good friends with her."

Eliza took a deep breath as she gave a little nod. "Yeah, you are right." Eliza murmured.

"And she's not competition," Alex pointed out. "It's not one or the other. Kara wants both of you in her life. Equally."

"Yeah," Eliza cleared her throat. "I'm just being silly. Ignore me."

"You are not being silly," Alex shook her head. "It's just because you love Kara so much, but you don't need to worry or feel threatened by Alura," Alex told her. "She's not here to keep her from you. She just wants to be a part of her daughters life again."

"Yeah," Eliza nodded. "And like you said, there's enough love in her heart for the both of us."

"Exactly." Alex murmured, before pulling Eliza into a hug, sensing she needed a little bit of comfort.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	67. Chapter 67

Maggie was doing some paperwork when there was a knock on her office door. "Come in." Maggie said as she looked up, the door opening as Joanna walked into the room.

"You wanted to see me, Lieutenant?" Joanna said as she stopped in front of Maggie's desk. "Is this about the factory job from yesterday?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. She looked down to the drawers on her desk, before bending down and slowly opening up the bottom one. She pulled out the bottle of Scotch and lifted it onto the table. "You know anything about this?" Maggie questioned, looking into her eyes for signs of if she was about to be honest or lie.

"Uh…it's whisky," Joanna shrugged. "Looks expensive. Not really my drink though," Joanna said. "Did you forget I prefer vodka?" Joanna stifled a laugh.

Maggie stared at her, trying to read her face. As a cop, she was pretty good with telling when someone was lying, but with Joanna being a cop as well, she would have learned how to have a pretty good poker face. "Someone sent this to my wife yesterday." Maggie said, the expression on Joanna's face not changing.

"Oh is it her birthday or something?" Joanna asked as Maggie shook her head in response. "Why is it here?"

"She doesn't drink anymore." Maggie told her.

"Oh I see," Joanna widened her eyes. "That's unfortunate someone sent that then."

"Yes." Maggie sighed, still looking at Joanna's eyes.

"What you looking at me like that for?" Joanna asked. "You don't think this was me, do you?" Joanna pointed to herself. "Why would I do something like that?"

"You tell me?" Maggie exhaled lightly, sitting further back in the chair as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I didn't," Joanna shook her head. "I don't know anything about your wife. I didn't even know she had a drinking problem. I don't even know where you live or even what your wife's name is," Joanna said, sounding all defensive. Maggie pursed her lips, looking into Joanna's eyes, but she wasn't giving anything away. "Why would I do that? Why would I…" Joanna stopped talking, staring at Maggie as she waited for a response.

"To get to me," Maggie said. "You want me, but you can't have me because she's around," Maggie stood up from the chair, walking around from behind her desk. "You send the alcoholic a bottle of drink, you make things tough for her and it causes problems with us and you are there playing the supportive friend and then bam," Maggie put her hand down on the edge of the desk. "You get what you wanted all along."

"Quite the little story you have there," Joanna said. "Captain Greene is right to think so highly of you," Joanna got a little smirk on her face. "But you are wrong on this occasion," Joanna told her. "If I wanted revenge for what you did to me or wanted you back as my girlfriend, I do more than send your alcoholic wife a bottle of Scotch," Joanna said. "Give me some credit." Joanna said, not able to wipe the smirk from her face.

"Is that a threat?" Maggie questioned.

Joanna sniggered. "And that's coming from the woman who is throwing crazy accusations at me without any proof," Joanna raised her voice a little. "I just want to be your friend, Maggie," Joanna told her. "I'm not going to play silly little games."

Maggie took a deep breath, still trying to read Joanna's face, but like Joanna said, right now Maggie had no proof of anything. "Well as long as that's the truth."

"I swear." Joanna spoke quietly, averting her gaze from Maggie.

Maggie took a deep breath. "Okay. Uh…." Maggie rubbed the back of her head, not able to shake the feeling in her stomach. She knew she'd been keeping a close eye on Joanna for now. "Just go back to your office," Maggie cleared her throat. "We'll probably be out at one point today but until then you can do the report for the Wallace case." Maggie told her.

"Yes Lieutenant." Joanna mumbled as she turned to walk out of the room, the smirk appearing on her face as she walked down the corridor to go back to her desk.

* * *

Eliza had picked Hayden up from her morning at preschool and had taken her to the mall. She'd a few things she wanted to buy, and she thought she'd get a look and see if she could find anything for Maggie's birthday, although right now Hayden had persuaded Eliza to have a look in the Disney store. Hayden had a Pumba teddy from the Lion King in her hands as she was looking at some Frozen figurines. "You know you are not getting anything, right sweetie?" Eliza said, running her hand on the top of Hayden's head.

"I'm just holding it." Hayden answered, taking a tighter grip of the Pumba. Eliza wondered why Hayden had taken a liking to this one, especially as she wasn't sure if Hayden had even seen the Lion King.

"Well as long as you know it's going back on the shelf when leave the shop." Eliza reminded her, Hayden frowning as she looked up to her Grandma.

"Eliza?" Eliza looked around as she heard the voice.

"Alura," Eliza smiled awkwardly. "Didn't think I'd see you in here."

"No," Alura answered. "I was bored at the house. Kara and Neil are both working. I thought I'd come out for a little look around town," Alura explained. "There's so much nice stuff in these shops. I want to get some things for the babies, but I can't really exchange my Kryptonian money," Alura gave a little chuckle. "So, until I find a job I only have Kara's money and I can't really buy her a present with her own money."

"No," Eliza shook her head. "But a job?" Eliza sounded a little surprised. "You are staying permanently?"

"Earth is the safest place for me to be," Alura answered. "It saddens me to think Agro will be no more soon but at least I am safe here and have been reunited with my daughter."

"Yes," Eliza cleared her throat. "I uh….I thought you were going to help Kara out with the babies. That'll be a job in itself."

"I guess it will," Alura said, looking down to Hayden who was staring up at her, her big brown eyes all wide. "How are you doing today?" Alura smiled at her, but Hayden just glared at her, not returning the smile. She looked up to Eliza, cuddling herself against her leg.

"It's okay," Eliza told her. "This is Kara's Mum. You've met her before, with Mama and Mummy, remember?"

Hayden stared at Alura again, nodding ever so slightly, a little smile appearing on her face. "She a shy little one?" Alura questioned.

"Not really." Eliza ran her hand over Hayden's hair again, not really sure why Hayden was quiet with Alura.

"Well," Alura looked back to Eliza. "Do you have time for a coffee or something?" Alura asked. "Maybe you could tell me some more stories about Kara as she grew up or uh….we could just talk. Get to know each other more." Alura said. She didn't want it to be awkward between the two of them. What she knew of Eliza so far, she liked and hoped they'd become friends.

"Eh," Eliza pursed her lips. "Sure, we can do coffee," Eliza looked down to Hayden. "You want to go get a cookie or a cupcake?" Eliza questioned, Hayden getting a big grin on her face as she nodded. "Well go put Pumba back then." Eliza said, Hayden running off to put the warthog back with all the other Pumbas in the store. Eliza was a little surprised she'd done so without any arguments, but maybe the promise of getting a treat to eat had something to do with that.

"I'll let you pick the place," Alura said as they walked out of the store, Hayden taking a hold of Eliza's hand. "You'll know where does the best coffees."

"There are plenty places up here." Eliza pointed up to the next level as they got on the escalator.

"Look, Eliza," Alura pursed her lips. "I know me arriving here has thrown you a little but I'm not here to replace you. I don't want that one bit," Alura promised her as they stepped off the escalator. "There doesn't need to be any hostility or tension between us," Alura said. "You kept my little girl safe and I am going to be forever grateful and indebted to you."

Eliza smiled softly. "Well I appreciate that. Thank you," Eliza said. "I think it's just going to take some time for me to get used to you being around Kara again. It feels weird for me. I don't know what I am to her anymore."

Alura stopped walking, causing Eliza and Hayden to stop as well. "You will always be her mother," Alura said, her hand going to Eliza's arm. "I'm not here to push you out. Not ever will that happen," Alura spoke softly. "All I want is to get to know my daughter again," Eliza said. "Our daughter." Alura corrected herself, a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah," Eliza smiled. She could see Alura wasn't going to push her out or turn Kara against her and she did like the woman. She knew they would be able to get on well and become good friends. "Sorry, it's just…this is a weird situation."

"I agree," Alura replied. "But it doesn't have to be," Alura said. "We keep doing things like this and it won't be for long."

"You're right." Eliza exhaled lightly.

"Grandma," Hayden pulled on Eliza's arm. "Am I getting cupcake?"

"Yes sweetie, we are going now." Eliza, looking to Alura with a friendly smile, before they walked into the coffee shop to have a coffee together and to get a cupcake for Hayden.

* * *

After swim club, Maggie and Emmi met Alex and Hayden at the little play park close by to their house. The dogs were running around on the grassy area as Hayden was hanging rather precariously off the top of the climbing frame. "Hey, you had a short day at work." Maggie murmured, as she stopped next to her wife, Alex leaning against the railings that went around the playground equipment.

"Yeah, well I have a nice boss." Alex quipped as she faced her wife and child.

"You are the boss, Mum." Emmi said, looking a little confused.

"I know. I was being….." Alex glanced at Maggie as she chuckled before looking down to Emmi. "How was swimming?"

"Good," Emmi answered. "I'm going to play on the swing for a bit." Emmi said, running over and opening the gate to the play park, Alex and Maggie watching as she ran over to the swings.

Alex looked at Maggie again before leaning back against the railing, watching Hayden to make sure she was okay. "I talked to Jo today." Maggie said, leaning herself against the railing next to her wife.

"That's nice," Alex mumbled. "She want you to reminisce about your time in the academy?" Alex questioned. "Or maybe that one time you went out on a date and something really funny happened."

"Alex," Maggie sighed. "I asked her about the bottle. She said it wasn't her."

"Oh right," Alex tucked her hair behind her ear. "Next time you see her tell her my 'I'm sorry I was suspicious of you' card is in the mail." Alex didn't look at Maggie, she kept her gaze on the playground, keeping an eye on her two girls.

"Alex." Maggie sighed again.

"Don't Alex me," Alex snapped. "You are honestly telling me that you are just going to take her word for it?" Alex questioned.

"What else can I do without proof?" Maggie retorted. "I can't just go blindly accusing her," Maggie said. "Well to be honest I pretty much did that already."

Alex pursed her lips, watching Hayden for a moment as she swung herself back and forth a few times before jumping down to the ground, landing with a thud. Alex's heart jumped but Hayden stood up and brushed off her knees then ran over to the swings where Emmi was playing with a giggle. "Hayden be careful," Alex shouted to her daughter before looking to her wife. "It was her and we both know it."

Maggie held her hands out in front of her as she let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I'm not saying I don't believe you but I -"

"But you clearly don't." Alex interrupted.

"I believe that there is reason to suspect her," Maggie said, taking a step closer to her wife. "But until I have proof that she sent you that or that she's up to anything else, there's nothing I can do, and you know it."

Alex stared at Maggie for a moment, her lips twisting. "I guess not."

"Don't worry," Maggie said, gently resting her hand against Alex's arm. "I'll keep her close."

Alex raised her eyebrows. "That gives me a whole other reason to worry." Alex murmured, averting her gaze from her wife.

"Well it shouldn't because you can trust me." Maggie reminded her.

"But I can't trust her," Alex said. "Just because you tell her nothing is going to happen it doesn't mean that she won't try something."

"Maybe," Maggie bit her lip. "But keeping her close and keeping an eye on what she's doing is probably a good thing right now. All it takes is for her to make the tiniest of slip-ups and then I'll have proof and she can be gone from our lives forever."

"Hmm," Alex nodded lightly. And if I am actually wrong and she didn't send the scotch and isn't going to try anything else then you two are just going to get close for nothing." Alex almost sounded annoyed as she spoke.

"All she is to me is a work colleague." Maggie reminded her wife.

"You've slept with her. It's weird." Alex exhaled lightly.

"I've slept with Rachel and you're fine with us being friends." Maggie said, reminding Alex of their friendship.

"Rachel is nice, and you were never engaged to her. You were never even officially together," Alex pointed out. "And she has never professed that she loves you," Alex said. "At least, not in that way. She loves you like a friend. She's not _in_ love with you," Alex murmured. "And she's also never potentially sent me a bottle of alcohol to get me tempted."

"Fair point," Maggie mumbled. "But like I said, until I have proof there's nothing that can be done. I'll keep a close eye on her and if it was her then we'll find out. I don't think it would just be a one off. If she wants to mess with you then I'm sure she'll be planning something else."

Alex nodded lightly. "Maybe we can -"

"Maggie," Alex looked around as she heard the voice. Maggie looked to Joanna, surprised to see her at this play park. "Is this your wife?" Joanna looked to Alex, a smile on her face.

"I'm Alex." Alex said, looking the woman up and down. She was a little taller than Alex, had long blonde hair and mesmerising green eyes. Damn, Alex thought. She was really pretty.

"Joanna," Joanna held her hand out for Alex to shake, but Alex just stared at it for a moment, folding her arms across her chest instead. "I work with your wife." Joanna lowered her hand, seeing Alex wasn't going to shake it anytime soon.

"I know who you are." Alex mumbled.

"So uh…what are you doing in this neighbourhood?" Maggie asked. "Do you live around here?"

"No," Joanna shook her head, Maggie staring at her, seeing she was wearing a camera around her neck. "Just exploring the city. I love taking picture so thought I'd check this little park out," Joanna said. "Nice trees and stuff." Joanna mumbled.

Maggie and Alex exchanged a glance. "Well we should get home," Maggie glanced to her watch. "C'mon girls." Maggie looked into the play park, both of the girls jumping off the swing they were on and running over to the gate, Emmi opening it so they could get out.

"Trudi, Ivy," Alex shouted on the dogs, who were close by, Trudi running around in circles as Ivy was holding onto her tail, running around with her. Alex chuckled at them before calling on them again, the dogs running over this time. She picked up the leads that were hanging over the railings and clipped them onto the dogs as the girls stopped beside them.

Hayden glared up at Joanna, who was still standing there. "Who is you?"

"Hey little one," Joanna bent down to Hayden's level. "I work with your Mummy," Joanna told her. "At the police station."

"No," Hayden shook her head. "Mummy not work there," Hayden said, looking up to Alex. "Mama is the policeman-lady." Hayden put her gaze back on Joanna.

"Oh," Joanna smiled lightly as she looked up to Maggie for a moment. "Well yes, I work with your Mama," Joanna stood back up looking to Emmi for a moment, who was staring at her, not blinking for a long time. "Uh what do you do for work, Alex?" Joanna wondered, looking to her.

"FBI." Alex answered.

"Oh, well technically she is still the police, dear." Joanna said, looking down to Hayden who scowled in response at her.

"She's only three." Emmi said, still staring at Joanna.

"Yes, sorry." Joanna cleared her throat.

"Anyways," Maggie took one of the leads from Alex, Trudi walking closer to her. "Like I said, we are going to get the girls home, so see you." Maggie said, starting to walk away, the girls and Alex following with her.

"Yes, bye." Joanna stood on the spot, watching the family as they walked off into the distance. She looked down to the camera that was around her neck, and lifted it up, so she could get a view of the pictures she'd taken. She hit the on button and went into the gallery, a smile appearing on her face as she scrolled through the pictures. The pictures she'd taken of her.

* * *

"I've definitely over cooked the salmon." Kara sighed as she looked at the meal she'd prepared for herself and Alura.

"It's not so bad." Alura said, trying to sound truthful.

"It's as dry as anything," Kara frowned, taking another forkful. "And the veggies are under cooked. These potatoes are still a bit hard and the carrots are pretty much raw."

"You can eat raw carrot," Alura shrugged a little before reaching for her glass of water and taking a drink. "It's not that bad, Kara. Honestly."

"You're just lying to me because you are my mum and you don't want to hurt my feelings." Kara frowned as she threw her knife and fork down onto her plate.

"Well…" Alura stopped talking for a moment. "Eliza never give you any kitchen tips?"

"She did," Kara nodded. "Eliza is a great cook," Kara told her. "I guess her skills just didn't brush off on me or Alex for that matter."

"Well you can't be good at everything." Alura said.

"I just wanted to make you a nice dinner," Kara sighed sadly. "It's either take-out or Neil cooks or even you do the cooking," Kara said. "I can't even make my mum a nice meal."

"You have put a roof over my head and are giving me money to live off," Alura said. "You are doing enough for me, darling," Alura smiled softly at her from across the table. "And you are going to very soon be giving me not one but two grandchildren," Alura said. "You are doing plenty."

"Hmm," Kara twisted her lip then looked at her watch. "Neil will be finished work in about an hour. I'll get him to bring take-out home. You don't need to eat anymore."

"It's edible." Alura assured her, taking another forkful.

Kara exhaled lightly, looking unsure. "Anyways, you didn't tell me how your day was."

"It was good," Alura answered. "I ran into Eliza and Hayden at the mall. We went for a coffee and Hayden enjoyed a cupcake," Alura smiled softly. "We had a nice chat."

"Oh yeah I bet," Kara murmured. "She tell you more stories of when Alex and I rebelled?" Kara questioned.

Alura stifled a laugh. "She told me some more stories about what you girls go up to, yes."

"That's all you are telling me?" Kara questioned. "What more did she tell you?" Kara wondered. She loved that they were bonding but wasn't sure she liked the fact it was over telling stories of her.

"That's just a conversation between your mothers," Alura said, a cheeky grin etching on her face. "It's nice that I get to fill in gaps of your teen years and I've even told her one or two things about you as child and a preteen."

Kara widened her eyes, but ultimately, she was pleased that Alura and Eliza were talking and building some sort of relationship with each other. "Well, I guess she'd have liked hearing about me as a youngster."

"She did," Alura nodded. "But then Hayden felt left out of the chat, so she told us a story," Alura said. "Quite the imagination she has."

"Yeah," Kara gave a little nod, agreeing with her mothers opinion on her niece. "It about princesses and dinosaurs?"

"It was," Alura answered. "She's a very sweet kid. You have a lovely family here, Kara," Alura smiled, feeling a little emotional. "I'm so lucky that you not only survived but ended up where you did. With the people you did."

"Yeah, I'm the luckiest," Kara said, a rather large smile etching on her face. "I know it meant losing you for a while, but I couldn't imagine my life without anyone here in it," Kara smiled softly. "It's just all the better that you are here now to join us and be here for these two." Kara said, her hand rubbing over her bump.

"And I'm looking forward to every minute of it." Alura said, smiling at her daughter, who was still rubbing at her bump.

* * *

Alex was standing in the kitchen, looking at the box she'd picked up from the porch after having taken the dogs out for their morning walk. "What's this?" Maggie questioned, rubbing her eyes as she gave a little yawn, still not fully awake yet.

"I'd imagine another surprise from our mystery gift giver." Alex murmured, her hand rubbing over the box.

Maggie walked over, looking down to the box, 'Alex Danvers' typed out in the same font as the previous box that had been delivered. "When did this arrive?"

"Wasn't there when I took the dogs out, was there when I got back," Alex shrugged. "So, I guess between 7 and 7.15."

"Are you going to open it?" Maggie asked.

Alex shrugged again. "I'm scared to see what's in it. She obviously sent that scotch for a reason. What was it she said? About knowing how life can get? Needing this to help me through?" Alex said, her lips pursing as she kept her eyes on the box.

"We could just get rid of it." Maggie suggested.

"Maybe we should open it and keep it for evidence." Alex murmured, before pulling at the sticky tape, taking a deep breath as she opened the flaps of the box. She pulled out a little blue teddy that said 'it's a boy' on the left foot. Alex put it down on the breakfast bar, as she left a tug on her heart.

"What the hell?" Maggie sounded angry as she walked closer and picked up the teddy.

Alex reached into the box again and pulled out a small canvas print. She started shaking a little as she read the name Carter in multicoloured writing, Winnie the Pooh holding onto the C. "This is just sick," Alex said, putting it face down on the breakfast bar, so she didn't have to see it. Maggie picked the print up, feeling her stomach lurch as she saw what was on it. "You don't do that. No matter how much you want to get at someone you don't use their dead son to make them…." Alex trailed off, her eyes glossing over with tears.

"Hey sweetie," Maggie put the print down on the breakfast bar and stepped closer to her wife, rubbing her back in comfort. "This isn't right. And whoever did this, is going to get their comeuppance." Maggie felt angry that her wife being targeted.

"Whoever did this?" Alex questioned, moving to the side, causing Maggie's hand to fall from her back. "You know who did this," Alex said, raising her voice a little, anger in her tone. "She's in love with you and was lurking around our neighbourhood yesterday."

"She was hardly lurking." Maggie murmured.

"Why are you on her side?" Alex yelled, moving even further across the room.

"I'm not on her side," Maggie sighed. "But without any evidence that its her, I -"

"Screw the evidence," Alex shouted over Maggie. "If someone was doing this to you I would never just stand around doing nothing," Alex pointed out. "I would force a confession out of her," Alex said, her gaze on Maggie, looking a whole mix of emotions. She was angry, upset, hurt and worried for what else could come. "I would stand up for my wife."

"I'm not doing nothing," Maggie told her. "I talked to Jo about it and -"

"Yeah, we've already had this conversation," Alex said. "She said it's not her but you're going to keep her close in case she slips up," Alex muttered, folding her arms across her chest as she paced a little. "It's not enough, Maggie."

"I don't know what else you expect me to do right now." Maggie felt awful. She wanted so badly to find out this was Joanna but there was so far nothing linking Joanna to these packages. There was nothing linking anyone to the packages, so there was nothing she could do to prove anything.

You are still a detective, Maggie," Alex retorted. "Go detect." Alex said, glancing at her watch before she walked across the room to the door and out into the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Maggie questioned, following after her wife.

"To get the girls up," Alex replied. "They will be late for school if they don't get up now."

"Alex." Maggie sighed lightly, stepping forward as she put her hand on her arm, causing Alex to spin around to face her.

"What?" Alex questioned, after some silence.

"I…." Maggie pursed her lips.

Alex glared at Maggie for a moment. "Well?" Alex said, waiting on Maggie to continue with what she was going to say. Alex looked up towards the top of the stairs, hearing who she was sure was Emmi moving around in her room. "Just put that away somewhere before the girls come down and see it." Alex said, shrugging her arm away so Maggie was no longer touching her before she walked off up the stairs to get the girls down for breakfast. Maggie sighed lightly as she ran her hand over her forehead before walking into the kitchen to do as Alex requested and put the package away somewhere where the girls wouldn't see it.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	68. Chapter 68

The next couple of days hadn't been great for Alex and Maggie. Instead of sitting down and talking things over, they'd hardly talked. Or at least, Alex hadn't. Maggie knew she was just showing her annoyance, but she hated how they'd reverted back to not communicating, like after Carter's death and everything that followed. Maggie was sure she'd given Alex enough time to calm a little, hoping she'd see that right now, there wasn't much Maggie could do about Joanna unless she wanted to go off the books and get other people involved, like J'onn or the DEO. "So, I -"

"Not here and not in front of them." Alex spoke in a whisper, turning her head to look to the girls who were sitting in the back of the car, both of them currently taking their seat belts off.

Maggie pursed her lips, looking around to the girls. "Okay, but Alex we -"

"Not today," Alex sighed, taking the keys out of the ignition and opening her car door. "Today is your birthday so can we please just enjoy the day?" Alex glanced at her wife for a moment then got out of the car. Maggie clicked her tongue before she also got out of the car, both of them opening the back doors, letting the girls out. "Who is ready for some birthday pancakes?" Alex questioned and they started to walk across to the ihop building. Alex took a hold of Hayden's hand as they walked across the car park.

"Imma get all the chocolate sauce." Hayden said, giving a little skip of excitement.

"Ah what?" Maggie said, looking down to her daughter. "You not going to share any with Mama?" Maggie wondered. "It is my birthday, after all."

"No." Hayden giggled cheekily as they walked into the building, the family quickly being shown to a booth. Hayden and Alex sat at one side while Maggie and Emmi were at the other.

"Aww I think she's allowed some chocolate sauce today," Alex said, looking down to Hayden. "I'm sure there's plenty here for everyone."

"Hmm," Hayden rubbed the side of her head before giving a little nod. "I like pancakes for breakfast time." Hayden smiled, looking pleased they'd gone out for breakfast, but of course, there was a birthday in the family, so that meant pancakes at ihop.

"We should have brought Mama's presents here so she could open them with her birthday pancakes." Emmi said, giving an annoyed sounding sigh.

"Oh I don't need any presents." Maggie murmured.

"Mama," Emmi glared at Maggie, not blinking, just staring at her with a rather serious look on her face. "It's your birthday. You are supposed to get presents."

"Well she can open everything when we get home." Alex said, Emmi sighing again as she nodded lightly.

"Yeah," Hayden agreed with Alex. "After pancakes." Hayden licked her lips.

"I think I'm going to get waffles today, actually," Maggie said, causing Emmi to gasp. "I know it's tradition to get pancakes, but I really feel like waffles." Maggie look to her daughter as she spoke.

"Well it's your birthday so you can get what you want." Emmi said, Maggie giving her a smile.

"How old is you Mama?" Hayden questioned.

"How old do you think I am?" Maggie questioned, looking across the table to Hayden, who was staring at her.

"Uh…" Hayden scratched the side of her head. "Six?" Hayden answered, causing Emmi to giggle.

"Plus 30," Alex said, a slight grin etching on her face as she looked to her wife. "Mama is old." Alex said, looking to Emmi then down to Hayden, Hayden giving a cheeky little giggle at Alex's comment.

"Uh you are not that far behind me." Maggie said, tilting her head ever so slightly as she looked to her wife.

Alex looked back to Maggie. "Still never going to be as old as you." Alex murmured, her eyebrows raising.

"I guess not," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Well if Mama is older I guess that means she is wiser, huh?" Maggie said, looking around to Emmi. Emmi glanced at Alex then looked back to Maggie with a shrug, not wanting to say either of them was the wiser one.

"If you are you haven't shown it lately." Alex muttered.

Maggie looked over to her, her lips pursing. She hated that this was driving a wedge between them. Making them argue and not get along. She wanted so badly to be able to find something that tied Joanna to this. She did seem like the likely suspect, but it was hard for her to move forward with no evidence that it was her sending the packages, and she had to be careful with how she went about it as she was a fellow officer and they had to work together. "I'm trying to deal with it." Maggie wished Alex wouldn't give her such a hard time. She didn't really understand her wife's reaction if she was going to be totally honest.

"Trying isn't enough." Alex retorted.

"Don't," Emmi raised her voice as she banged her hand against the table, causing Hayden to jump in fright. "You are not supposed to be fighting," Emmi spoke sadly. "Not ever but especially on Mama's birthday."

"We are not fighting." Alex assured her.

Emmi raised one eyebrow. "Well maybe I am the wise one because I know there's something wrong with you two." Emmi murmured.

"Me is the wise one." Hayden chimed in as she hit her finger against her chest.

Alex and Maggie both chuckled at Hayden. "Sweetie we are not fighting," Alex said, trying to sound believable because she knew there was some truth to what Emmi had said. They weren't properly fighting but they weren't exactly not fighting either. "Do you think you and Hayden would be going to stay at Grandma's tonight and that I'd be taking Mama out if we were fighting?" Alex questioned, Emmi giving a little shrug.

"I don't know," Emmi answered honestly. "And you've had this day planned for a while so will still want to do it even if you are fighting a little," Emmi murmured, Maggie and Alex both feeling bad at how sensitive Emmi was to them having the slightest argument. "And because you know how much Mama loves ice hockey so you will still want her to be at the game." Emmi said, before she gasped at her mistake, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth so she couldn't say any more.

"We are going to an ice hockey game?" Maggie said, sounding excited.

"Uh yeah." Alex nodded lightly.

"Sorry." Emmi apologised for spoiling the surprise.

"It's alright," Alex said. "She'd have found out soon enough."

"I won't say anything else you have planned." Emmi promised.

"I know," Alex gave her daughter a smile. "Now how about we just enjoy this pancake breakfast and spend the morning together celebrating Mama's birthday?" Alex questioned and Emmi gave a nod as she smiled, hoping someone would come and take their order soon because she couldn't wait to get some pancakes.

* * *

After having an early dinner at Alessandro's, Maggie and Alex went to the ice hockey game. National City had surprisingly won, which was something that didn't happen that often, so it made them enjoy the night even more, both of them happy with the end result. They were now at the alien bar, playing some pool and having a drink. Or at least, Maggie was having a birthday drink. Alex was drinking lime and soda. Alex paid the barman then took her drink and the bottle of beer from the bar top and walked back over to her wife. "Thought you were racking up another game?" Alex said, putting the drinks down on the table by the pool table.

"Sorry, Ava finally called to wish me a happy birthday." Maggie said, reaching for the triangle and placing it on the pool table, before she started to put the balls into it to set up for another game.

"How's she doing?" Alex questioned, putting the white ball on its spot at the other side of the table.

"She's good. She's not sure she is going to come home for Thanksgiving any more though," Maggie said. "She apparently has a pretty full on next month or so at uni."

"Oh that's a shame," Alex noted. "The girls will be disappointed."

"Yeah," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Well she's not 100 per cent sure yet, so we'll have to wait and see." Maggie took the triangle off the pool table and put it back on the rack.

"Your break?" Alex questioned, taking the pool cue she'd been using in her hand.

"You always let me break." Maggie murmured as she picked up the pool cue that was leaning against the pool table.

"Well it's your birthday." Alex murmured.

"I'm not just talking about the games we've played tonight," Maggie exhaled lightly as she walked over to the table and picked up her beer. "You always let me start."

"Trying to give you a little chance, I guess." Alex shrugged, a smile etching onto her face.

Maggie returned the smile before taking a drink of her beer. "So," Maggie put the beer down. "This is a very old school date."

"Are you not enjoying it?" Alex said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm very much having a great night," Maggie answered. "It's nice doing this again. It's been so long since we've been in this bar and since we've been to ice hockey and just….I dunno," Maggie shrugged. "I know you are not best pleased with how I'm dealing with the packages situation and -"

"No," Alex interrupted her wife. "We are not talking about that today," Alex reminded her. "Today we are enjoying your birthday," Alex said. "I'm pretty sure this package sender is still going to be around come tomorrow," Alex mumbled. "Unfortunately." Alex added.

"Mhmm," Maggie pursed her lips. "We are going to get her, Alex. I promise you that," Maggie stepped forward, rubbing Alex's arm. "You can trust me with this."

Alex twisted her lip as she gave a little nod. "I know I can. I'm sorry," Alex apologised. "I just feel like things are only going to get worse and I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to resist the temptation," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "We don't know what we could face next."

"You are strong enough," Maggie assured her, rubbing her arm again. "Sweetie, you are the strongest person I know."

"No," Alex shook her head. "I'm not. Otherwise I wouldn't be an alcoholic. I wouldn't need to avoid alcohol and find myself getting tempted by silly little packages."

"She's trying to make it tough for you," Maggie said. "But you've resisted so far and that's what you are going to keep doing," Maggie gave her a soft smile. "I mean, look at where we are," Maggie glanced around the room. "You are in a bar. You are surrounded by temptation but you're not drinking. You can be in a bar and not drink, so you are strong," Maggie assured her. "That makes you so, so, strong."

Alex took a deep breath then nodded. "I'm trying to be," Alex murmured. "I have this anger at her and what she's doing and I guess maybe I'm just….I don't mean to take it out on you. I know you'll be doing what you can, which I know isn't a lot till we get something to connect this to her."

"It's okay," Maggie spoke softly. "And believe me, I will get her for this." Maggie said, Alex pursing her lips as she gave a little nod.

"Okay so, let's get back to celebrating your birthday," Alex said, glancing at the pool table. "Are you going to break?" Alex questioned, glad the air was cleared with them. Right now, they shouldn't be fighting. They should be sticking together to bring down Joanna.

"In a minute," Maggie said, looking into her wife's eyes. "I do believe that you are still to give me a birthday kiss." Maggie raised her eyebrows suggestively as she spoke.

"I wasn't planning on ever giving you one," Alex said, a cheeky grin etching on her face. Maggie pouted sadly and Alex chuckled before she placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. "Happy Birthday oldie," Alex murmured. "Now take your shot," Alex told her. "You might get to win this game." Alex grinned, Maggie stifling a laugh before she went to take her shot so they could play another game of pool.

* * *

Maggie and Alex walked across the porch to their front door. "What's that?" Alex questioned, feeling her heart beating faster as she saw an envelope on the mat by the door.

"Uh…." Maggie bent down and picked it up, expecting to see Alex's name on it, thinking it would be a note from the mystery sender, but was surprised to see it said 'Maggie' this time. "Ah it's for me." Maggie said, looking around to Alex for a moment.

"Oh," Alex was a little relieved, but also annoyed that it seemed Maggie had now received something. "What does it say?" Maggie unlocked the door to the house and went inside, Alex close behind her, shutting the door. They walked into the living room, Alex flicking on the light as both dogs came running over, their tails wagging as they were excited to see them. "Maggie, are you going to open it?"

"Yeah sorry," Maggie looked down, Trudi jumping up on her to get some attention as Ivy was doing the same with Alex. Maggie rubbed Trudi's head for a moment before she opened the envelope, pulling out a card. The front had some different coloured balloons on it and said 'Happy Birthday' in gold writing. She opened the card up to read the inside. 'Happy Birthday Maggie xxx." Maggie read it out loud as Alex stood behind her, looking down to the card.

"Didn't sign it," Alex murmured. "Do you think it's from Joanna?" Alex questioned. "Is that her handwriting?"

"I'm not sure," Maggie shrugged. "I'd need to look at it against reports at the precinct."

"Right," Alex bit her lip. "But I guess her leaving you a birthday card doesn't really link her to the other packages."

"No," Maggie answered. "But it does mean she knows our address," Maggie said, looking around to her wife. "This was hand delivered, after all."

"Well maybe she is going to mess up soon," Alex murmured. "Or maybe she did genuinely just want to wish her friend a happy birthday."

"You think so?" Maggie was surprised at Alex's new attitude. "If she wanted to do that why not sign her name?" Maggie questioned. "Why not give me the card yesterday at work?" Maggie said. "If this is from Joanna, she clearly wants us to not know," Maggie exhaled. "She is messing with us."

"Well she can be tomorrows problem," Alex said, taking the card and envelope from her wife and throwing it down onto the couch. "I do believe we are still celebrating your birthday." Alex said, her eyebrows raising as she placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips, her hands going onto her waist and pulling her against her.

"Mmm," Maggie smiled into the kiss. "I uh….I wasn't sure if this was on the cards for tonight."

"Oh," Alex looked down to her wife. "You don't want to?"

"I want to," Maggie answered. "But you were in a mood with me and -"

"I said sorry and that it wasn't actually with you," Alex retorted. "But if you don't want to then we don't have to."

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "I'd very much enjoy some birthday sex." Maggie responded.

"Well stop talking then." Alex murmured, pulling her back in for another kiss.

"Mmm," Maggie reluctantly pulled back. "We should probably get those dogs out again first though." Maggie said, her hand resting on Alex's chest.

"Really?" Alex mumbled. "You'd rather walk the dogs than come up to bed?"

"Well of course I'd rather go to bed with you," Maggie replied. "But that could risk some unwanted gifts on the floor in the morning, so…." Maggie raised her eyebrows as she looked down to the dogs.

Alex stifled a laugh. "I supposed you are right," Alex said, looking down to the dogs. "Okay, I'll take them out for a quick walk."

"I'll come," Maggie said. "A nice little walk under the moonlight," Maggie gave her wife a smile. "That could be a little romantic, right?" Maggie questioned, her eyebrows raising suggestively.

"Not if we have to pick up dog crap." Alex murmured, causing Maggie to chuckle.

"C'mon, let's go." Maggie said, lightly pushing on Alex as they started to walk out of the room, Maggie calling on the dogs to follow them so they could take them out for their last walk of the night.

* * *

Joanna put the photo paper into the printer, double checking it was in right before turning back to face her computer. She glanced at her camera that was attached to the computer by a USB cable, before looking to the screen, making sure she'd selected the pictures she wanted to print out. The new pictures she'd taken of her. Of them also, but mostly of her. She smiled lightly as she admired her face for a moment, before she hit print, looking down to the printer as it made a noise, the photos starting to print out. She picked up the vodka and cranberry juice that was sitting on the table and took a drink as she waited for the photos to finish printing. Once they were finished, she put her drink back down and picked the photos up, looking through them, a smile on her face as she looked at her beautiful face. She stood up from the chair and walked across the room, going into the kitchen and opening the drawer, reaching for the sticky tape. She then walked down the hall and into the spare bedroom in her apartment. She flicked on the light, walking across the currently unfurnished room to the wall that already had some pictures on it. Pictures of her. Some were just her, taken when she was at the supermarket or when she was out walking the dogs. Some of them were her with her wife when they were at the park, watching the kids on the swings. Joanna looked down to the first picture in her hand, one of the pair of them sitting in the restaurant. She stuck it to the wall before looking to the next picture, which was one of them leaving the ice hockey game they'd just been to. She was looking up to her, laughing at something she was saying. Those dimples showing. Joanna loved those dimples. She pulled some sticky tape from the roll and stuck the photo up next to the others. She then put up a picture of them at the bar, one of her mid shot as they were playing pool. The next picture was just her, standing by the table reaching for her drink, still looking so beautiful, like she didn't even need to try. The last picture she'd taken that night was of the both of them. They were holding hands as they were making their way out of the bar, smiles on both of their faces. Joanna stuck the last picture up on the wall, before looking down to the floor, finding the red sharpie she was looking for. She bent down and picked it up before she pulled the lid off and looked back to the pictures. The pictures they were both in. She didn't want them to be together. She didn't want her in the pictures. She brought the sharpie up to the first one and drew an X over her face. "That's better," Joanna murmured. "And one day, it'll be my face in those pictures with you." Joanna said, her fingers gently tracing over her face.

* * *

Maggie was lying in bed, her head resting in the crook of Alex's neck. Alex was playing with a lock of Maggie's hair, twirling it around her finger. "You know I love you so much, right?" Alex murmured.

"Yeah I do," Maggie said, staying in the position she was in because she comfy. "I love you too."

"I know you do," Alex told her. "That's never in doubt, but I…" Alex bit her lip. "I'm sorry again for how I've acted."

"It's fine. I mean, someone sends you a bottle and things relating to your dead son, I….it's not going to make you feel good." Maggie said.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean I can be mean to you," Alex told her. "That's probably exactly what Joanna wants," Alex said. "For us to argue and get to the point where we split up so she can swoop in and be your support and you know…." Alex cleared her throat. "She thinks this is a way to get you."

"Well even if this is what she is doing it's not going to work," Maggie said, reluctantly pushing herself away from the comfortable position of being against her wife so she could look at her while they were talking. She rested her elbow on the pillow and put her head in her hand. "We are stronger than anything she can throw at us." Maggie assured her.

"You are strong," Alex murmured. "I'm not…I…." Alex twisted her lip. "I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm not the same person since…" Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm weaker now."

"You are still the same person," Maggie assured her, lightly rubbing her arm. "You are still strong and badass and an amazing mother and a sweet, caring, thoughtful wife," Maggie told her. "Maybe you can be a little bit more sensitive to things now but that doesn't make you a weak person or a different person," Maggie explained. "It makes you human and sweetie, you're still grieving. We both are."

"I don't know how to deal with things anymore," Alex sounded like she was about to cry. "And it just seems like everything is always difficult for us," Alex said. "I think we've been through enough. I…I just us to be happy."

"We are happy," Maggie told her. "We're healthy and we've got two great girls and the dogs make us happy and we're going to be aunties soon and get to wind them up like Neil does to Hayden," Maggie said, causing Alex to give a little chuckle. "This is just a little stumbling block, but we are going to get through it together, because we are a team, and nothing is ever going to break us," Maggie said, Alex pursing her lips as she gave a little nod. "Not ever," Maggie added. "Me and you, always, yeah?"

"Yeah," Alex answered. "I feel like sometimes I don't deserve to still have you."

"Well I am afraid you are going to be stuck with me for life," Maggie told her. "And I know we've been through a lot recently and just when it looked like we were going to get an easy run of it this happens, but, what you've been through lately, it's not been easy and sometimes people lash out at those they are closest to," Maggie pointed out. "I know you don't mean it and I know you are still learning how to cope after Carter and Stacey and with being sober again," Maggie said. "You're dealing with a lot already and adding this woman into it, her trying to get you to crack…I….it's a lot at once."

"Yeah," Alex nodded in agreement. "I think I should maybe go see Alison again," Alex said, her gaze on her wife. "Maybe I did push things away and try to show I was fine with everything. Maybe this is just showing me that I wasn't where I thought I was. This shouldn't have broken me so easily."

"Well if you think it's what you need then it's what you should do." Maggie told her. She wasn't about to say it was a bad idea. Alex talking to her therapist again could help her out and it wasn't something Alex needed to feel ashamed about doing.

"I need to," Alex answered honestly. "And not just for myself. For us. So I can learn to stop lashing out at you and to talk more. We used to be so good at that."

"We did," Maggie exhaled lightly. "That's why I know we'll find it again." Maggie spoke softly as she gently stoked Alex's cheek.

"You're the best. I really do love you so much and I'm sorry for getting so mad at you. I know there's not much you can do right now, so I'm sorry," Alex apologised again. "I mean you are probably not even going to be allowed on the case once we find out who this is because you are my wife and all so I'm sorry. Really, I am sorry."

"Stop apologising." Maggie told her.

"Sorry." Alex bit her lip at apologising for apologising.

Maggie chuckled lightly. "But you know if it is Joanna and I'm not allowed on the case, I know Ethan will have your back." Maggie said and Alex nodded lightly, knowing that he would. He was a good cop and a nice guy.

"Yeah," Alex murmured. "Anyways," Alex gave a little yawn. "I'm pretty tired but uh….did you have a good birthday? I guess maybe not including this chat. Kinda depressing." Alex muttered.

"I had a great day, thank you," Maggie smiled. "Everything about today was perfect."

"Good because you deserve it." Alex told her.

Maggie gave her an appreciative smile before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Let's get some sleep, yeah?" Maggie questioned and Alex gave a little nod before Maggie lay back down, the pair of them snuggling together to get to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	69. Chapter 69

Maggie and Alex walked into the apartment, going to pick the girls up from their night with Eliza. Eliza had invited them over for a late breakfast, Alex and Maggie coming into her place around 10am. "Mummies." Hayden screeched as she ran over from playing with her Duplo blocks.

"Hey sweetheart, you have a nice night at Grandmas?" Maggie asked as Hayden leapt up into her arms.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. "But I miss you." Hayden kissed Maggie's cheek over and over.

"I missed you too, sweetie." Maggie said, holding onto her daughter for a moment longer.

"We watched the Minions," Hayden said. "Thems funny."

"Yeah they are huh?" Maggie questioned as she put Hayden down on the floor, Hayden not staying down for long as she leapt up into Alex's arms, wanting a hug from her as well. "You have a nice night, Em?"

"Yeah," Emmi nodded as she put a spoonful of Froot Loops in her mouth. "Did you and Mum?" Emmi questioned, eyeing them both up, like she was trying to sense if they were still fighting or not.

"We had a great night. After ice-hockey we went to the bar and played some pool then we went home and…." Maggie trailed off, clearing her throat, remembering she was talking to her 10 year old. "It was a great night."

Emmi smiled softly, still looking between both her mums. "Something smells great." Alex said, looking over to the kitchen where Eliza was busy preparing the breakfast.

"I won't be a minute." Eliza said, transferring some bacon from the frying pan to the plate. Maggie and Alex walked over to the table, Alex putting Hayden down on one of the chairs. There was already strawberries, bananas, blueberries, raspberries and some maple syrup out on the table, and Alex glanced over seeing pancakes and waffles on a plate in the kitchen, waiting to come across.

"What you doing eating Froot Loops when Grandma is making all this nice food?" Alex wondered. She knew Emmi would probably be able to eat a lot more of what Eliza had made, but she asked anyways.

"I was getting impatient waiting on you and Mama to get here." Emmi answered.

"She's said around 10, it's only like 4 minutes past." Alex muttered, walking over to the kitchen to help her mother bring some stuff across. Maggie picked up the carton of apple juice that was sitting on the table already and poured some into Hayden's glass before getting herself an orange juice.

"Happy Birthday again, darling," Eliza said as she walked across with a plate full of bacon, sausages and scrambled egg. She put it down on the table before she put an arm around Maggie, kissing her cheek as she rubbed her back. "You have a nice one?"

"Yeah it was great," Maggie returned Eliza's hug. "Thanks for having the girls."

"Oh, you don't need to thank me for that," Eliza said, sitting down at the table, seeing Alex was bringing over the waffles and pancakes. "It's always a pleasure."

"Well we still appreciate it," Alex sat down next to Hayden and helped her get some food on her plate. "You expecting Kara here as well with all the food you made?" Alex chuckled lightly as she put some egg on her daughters plate.

"I may have gone a little overboard," Eliza bit her lip, looking at all the food she'd made. "But you know, Emmi is here, and she has quite the appetite."

"I suppose she does," Alex said, watching Emmi as she was piling her plate high with food. "So how are things with you and Kara?"

"They're a lot better," Eliza smiled as she looked to Alex. "And Alura really is lovely."

"Well I'm glad to hear it," Alex said. "I knew you two could get along," Alex smiled softly at her mother. "Maybe now the two mums in her life are getting on well, Kara will let the rest of us meet Alura properly."

"I don't think she kept her from us on purpose," Maggie added to the conversation. "You know how Kara can get sometimes."

"I know," Alex said. "But she is one of Kara's mums and we are Kara's family so that makes her our family so we should get to see her. That's all I'm saying." Alex picked up the orange juice from the table and poured some into her glass.

"Me too Mummy." Hayden said, tapping on her arm to get her attention.

"Yes, you too. We'll all get to see Alura." Alex said, looking down to Hayden.

"No," Hayden sighed, that clearly not what she was meaning. "Want orange juice."

"You have apple juice already," Alex pointed to her glass. "You like apple juice best."

"Want the same as you." Hayden said, giving a sad pout.

"I'll swap with you Hayden," Maggie handed her glass of orange juice across the table. Alex stared at the glass for a moment. "Well it's my fault. I didn't ask her what kind she wanted. I just assumed she'd want apple. She always wants apple."

Alex took the glass of orange juice from her wife and gave it to Hayden, who took it with a smile on her face. Alex handed Maggie the glass of apple juice, watching Hayden as she almost drank the whole glass at once. "More please." Hayden said, handing the glass out for Alex to pour her more.

"So, Maggie, how are you settling into being a Lieutenant?" Eliza questioned.

"I like it for the most part," Maggie answered. "I like having more responsibilities and I get my own office which is great."

"Yeah, she doesn't have to share with Johnson anymore," Emmi said. "Johnson is a jackass."

"Emmi Danvers, language." Maggie scolded.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it," Emmi apologised. "It just came out too quickly."

Hayden giggled. "Jackass."

"Hayden don't say that." Maggie spoke sternly, and Hayden gigged.

"Jackass. Jackass." Hayden said again, a cheeky tone to her voice.

"Hayden Grace," Alex glared down at her. "Mama told you not to say that," Alex said, before looking to Maggie. "How about you watch your language in front of the kids." Alex murmured, not looking impressed with Maggie. Emmi had obviously heard that insult coming from Maggie before. It wasn't something Emmi would come up with on her own.

"Jack -" Hayden was about to say it again, only because she knew she wasn't supposed to and now found it funny, but Alex put her hand over Hayden's mouth, stopping her.

"Sorry," Maggie mouthed in Alex's direction. "Anyways, as I was saying, I'm loving it. Mostly," Maggie said. "Right now, I need to train someone and uh….." Maggie trailed off, rubbing the back of her head. "It's not the easiest."

"Oh well you are a great officer, Maggie," Eliza told her. "I'm sure you'll be able to train them with no problems. Believe in yourself." Eliza said, giving her an encouraging smile.

"It's not that I don't think I'll can do it," Maggie admitted. "It's who she is."

"Oh," Eliza looked between Maggie and Alex, sensing there might be a story here. "Well I'm sure you'll be able to get through it." Eliza said, knowing now wasn't the time to ask, if ever. If Alex and Maggie wanted her to know about it, then they'd tell her in their own time.

"Maggie's not the problem," Alex mumbled. "But anyways," Alex exhaled lightly. "This breakfast looks delicious so let's eat." Alex said, letting Eliza know she wanted the subject changed.

* * *

Alex walked into the house, Emmi coming in behind her. They'd been out running some errands, Maggie and Hayden deciding to stay at home, meaning both women got special one on one time with the girls. Alex and Emmi walked into the living room, Alex smiling down and her wife and youngest daughter as they were playing a pairs game. "Oh the tiger. We've seen the other one before. Do you remember where it is?" Maggie questioned, watching as Hayden was taking her turn.

"Uh…." Hayden scratched the side of her head as she bit her lip, staring intently at the cards on the coffee table. "That one," Hayden said, turning one of them around and giving an annoyed sigh when she saw there was a parrot on the card and not a tiger, like she was needing to find. "Oh it's not."

"Nope." Maggie watched as Hayden turned the cards back around.

"Who's winning?" Emmi questioned, running across to the coffee table.

"We've both found two pairs." Maggie said, turning over a penguin and an octopus.

"Oh Mama it's not the same." Hayden said, turning her card over before Maggie could even turn hers back around.

"No," Maggie exhaled lightly as she looked up to Alex, feeling concern hit her when she saw that Alex had a box in her hand. "That's not another?" Maggie stopped talking as she looked over to the window, wondering if she'd missed an opportunity to see their mystery package giver, before looking back to Alex.

"Nope," Alex spoke quietly. "Emmi how about you take over Mama's shot for a while?" Alex said, gesturing for Maggie to come over to her. "I uh…I picked this up from the DEO. Popped in for 5 minutes."

"Oh Mum," Emmi glanced over to her. "It was more like 45 minutes." Emmi sighed. Alex could never go into work for just 5 minutes, something always keeping her there longer.

"Well you got to do some computer stuff with Winn, so I didn't think you'd mind." Alex said. Emmi just gave a little shrug before she went to play pairs with her sister.

Maggie chuckled in Emmi direction before she walked out of the living room, following Alex into the kitchen. "So, what is it?" Maggie questioned. "Was it a box left on the porch?" Maggie asked.

"No, I told you it wasn't," Alex put the box down on the breakfast bar. "It's surveillance stuff. Some cameras," Alex said as she opened the box. "I'm going to put them on the porch. Put one in the back yard as well just to be safe."

Maggie nodded lightly as she lifted a camera out of the box. "This is a camera?" Maggie questioned. "It's tiny."

"Yeah, are you really surprised?" Alex said, taking it from her wife's hand. "The DEO has some very advanced technologies, you know."

"I know. It's just…." Maggie exhaled. "You're not even going to notice them when they are up."

"Well that's kinda the whole point," Alex replied. "We want to catch her out," Alex reminded her wife. "We don't want her to see we have cameras out there."

"Yeah, I guess so," Maggie exhaled, her eyes on the camera in Alex's hand. "Just hard to believe that something this small can pick up images."

"Well believe it," Alex murmured. "You've still got the card from her, right?" Alex wondered, and Maggie nodded. "You'll take it to work tomorrow and check her writing?"

"I will." Maggie promised. She knew someone could easily change their writing if they wanted to, but it was worth checking it out.

"What about the packages?" Alex asked. "We should keep them. I know we can't really prove they were delivered for me, but…" Alex paused for a moment. "You still have them somewhere, right?"

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "The bottle is in my office at the precinct and the other package is in the garden shed." Maggie said, gesturing out of the kitchen window.

"You put it in the shed?" Alex questioned.

"Well the girls were about to come down for breakfast and you wanted me to put it somewhere they wouldn't see it, so…" Maggie shrugged. "And that way it was out of the house and there wasn't a chance you'd find it either," Maggie explained. "I don't….I don't want you seeing that stuff again." Maggie spoke quietly.

Alex gave her an appreciative smile. "She obviously wants to get me to break. Snap. To fall off the wagon and to screw up our marriage," Alex figured. "But sending someone something like that, I…I don't know how anyone can be that sick minded." Alex sounded angry, clearly having not appreciated the package, and rightly so.

"I know it's a step too far," Maggie said. "Well sending you anything is crazy but going there…." Maggie trailed off. "But we have the packages and the birthday card, so we have stuff we can hopefully start using against her," Maggie sounded hopeful that it wouldn't take long to catch her in the act. "And now you are putting these cameras up we could quickly get proof she is leaving you these packages." Maggie said.

"Yeah, that's the hope." Alex glanced to the box with the cameras in before looking back to her wife.

"So, you uh…you want a hand putting them up?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I can do it," Alex told her. "Once I've done this maybe we can take the dogs for a walk," Alex suggested. "Stop by the park so the girls can play on the swings," Alex said. "Well, Emmi will play on the swings," Alex corrected herself. "Hayden will probably hang off the climbing frame." Alex mumbled and Maggie chuckled.

"Sounds good though," Maggie smiled. It wasn't often they both had the whole weekend off at the same time, so they'd always enjoy the family time they got together. "And that's what Hayden likes doing best, so she'll have fun."

"Yeah." Alex agreed.

"Mama," Maggie and Alex looked towards the door as they heard Hayden shouting. "Mama, come back to play."

"You better get back to pairing up those animals." Alex told her, gesturing for Maggie to go through to the living room. Maggie raised her eyebrows before she walked back through, Hayden once again shouting for her. Alex looked down to the box of cameras, hoping it that with them installed, it wouldn't take long to catch who was doing this.

* * *

"What were you doing outside?" Emmi questioned, looking up to Alex, her big green eyes staring right into her mothers brown ones.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, glancing over at the dogs who were running after the balls Maggie threw for them, Hayden running off with the dogs.

"When Mama was playing pairs with me and Hayden," Emmi said. "You were doing something outside. On ladders."

"You don't miss anything, do you?" Alex murmured.

"No," Emmi shook her head in response. "I didn't miss that you and Mama are happier today either," Emmi said. "It means you made up from your fight," Emmi smiled, Alex feeling a smile etching onto her face as well. "You kiss and make up?"

"Yeah," Alex stifled a laugh. "We kissed and made up."

"See, I told you you were fighting," Emmi muttered, and Alex chuckled lightly. Emmi's smile grew larger as she looked across the grass to her Mama, sister and the dogs for a moment before looking back up to Alex. "So, what were you doing?" Emmi wondered. "You had a drill." Emmi widened her eyes a little as she spoke.

"I know I did," Alex answered. "I uh…" Alex rubbed the back of her head, not sure she should really tell Emmi anything right now, if at all. "I was just doing a little house maintenance." Alex told her.

"Why?" Emmi wondered, looking a little confused. "What kinda maintenance? Like, to make the place safer?" Emmi questioned. "Are we in danger?" Emmi suddenly looked worried. "Are the things you got from your work for safety?"

"No-one is in danger, sweetie," Alex assured her, rubbing her arm comfortingly to give her extra reassurance. "Like I said, I was just fixing up the house." Alex told her, because technically, she was kind of fixing up the house.

Emmi looked a little unsure before she looked across to Maggie, Hayden and the dogs. "I like days like this," Emmi said, Alex glad that it seemed like Emmi was changing the subject, pleased enough with Alex's explanation of why she was outside with a drill. "When we are all together."

"Yeah, they are the best days, huh?" Alex questioned, Emmi nodding lightly.

"Hayden is so silly chasing after the dogs' balls as well." Emmi giggled, watching as Hayden ran off after the dogs who were once again running off after the balls that Maggie had thrown for them.

"At least she isn't running on all fours," Alex mumbled, and Emmi laughed again. "And she seems to be tiring herself out." Alex said, knowing Hayden had loads of energy so she was glad she was running some off.

"Yeah," Emmi and Alex started walking over from the swings to where Maggie was standing. "Maybe we could have another day like this tomorrow," Emmi suggested. "We could go to the aquarium."

"What about school and work?" Alex said, looking down to her daughter.

"Oh," Emmi gave a little shrug. "We could take a sick day."

"A sick day?" Alex was a little shocked at Emmi's suggestion. "Since when do you want to take sick days from school? You love going to school."

"But I love you, Mama, and Hayden more." Emmi answered.

Alex smiled as she put her arm around her daughter. "Well I'm afraid you are going to have to love us from school." Alex said.

"Oh." Emmi frowned, looking downwards.

Alex pursed her lips, as she stopped walking, stopping Emmi with her. "Is everything okay at school?" Alex sounded concerned. Emmi had never wanted to skip school before.

"It's fine." Emmi murmured quietly.

"Em, you know you can tell me anything," Alex spoke softly. "Or Mama," Alex added, letting Emmi know she had both of them there for her. "Did something happen at school last week?"

"No," Emmi answered, looking across to Maggie, Hayden and the dogs. "Can we just go over and join in?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure." Alex exhaled lightly as she rubbed the top of Emmi's head. Emmi smiled softly then ran off towards Maggie. Alex rubbed her forehead as she sighed, turning to look over to her family, Emmi pulling the ball from Trudi's mouth and throwing it away for her to fetch. She let a put off air escape from her lips, knowing if anything was going on, Emmi would talk when she was ready.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll run it by Alex and text you back," Maggie said. "Bye." Maggie hung up her phone and put it down on the coffee table.

"Run what by Alex?" Alex questioned as she walked back into the living room, back from telling Emmi it was time to put her book down and go to sleep.

"Ethan and some of the guys from work want to take me out tomorrow after work for a couple of belated birthday drinks." Maggie explained as Alex sat down on the couch beside her.

"Well you don't need my permission to do that," Alex replied, turning to look at her as she spoke. "You can go out with your work friends if you want." Alex said, reaching her hand across and brushing Maggie's hair away from in front of her face.

Maggie smiled softly. "It won't be a late one."

"It's okay. It can be as long as you want," Alex told her. "You can celebrate your birthday with your work friends," Alex said again, still stroking her hair. "I will have a rocking night with the girls."

Maggie chuckled lightly. "They're in bed by 8.30." Maggie reminded her.

"Then I will have a date with a nice, hot bubble bath and I might even go crazy and have a diet cola." Alex said, Maggie chuckling again.

"Careful. Sounds like it'll be a wild night," Maggie murmured. "But you don't mind me going out?" Maggie questioned.

"Of course not," Alex answered. "Joanna going to be there?" Alex wondered.

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "Ethan never said."

"Well maybe she'll get drunk and slip up," Alex said. "Or maybe she'll get drunk and try it on with you." Alex added, sounding a little worried at the latter suggestion, Maggie seeing the look on her face change.

"Well she can try but nothing is ever going to happen," Maggie assured her wife. "I only want to kiss one woman and her name is Alex Danvers." Maggie spoke softly as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

"I know, I'm sorry I keep bringing that up." Alex apologised.

"Jealousy is kinda hot though." Maggie mumbled, before kissing her wife again.

"I'm not jealous," Alex said as she pulled back from the kiss. "I just don't trust her and there's a difference," Alex twisted her lip. "She probably at home right now plotting something," Alex mumbled. "A nice new package for me or a sweet birthday gift for you. Maybe even both. Get me to crack a little more and get you to think how sweet she is."

Maggie pursed her lips. "That's not going to happen," Maggie said, shuffling a little closer to her wife as she rested her hand on her arm. "You are stronger than to let her get you down."

Alex shook her head. "I think we've established that I am not."

"Well you are taking steps to work at that," Maggie reminded her, giving her an encouraging smile. "Did you call Alison yet?"

"I'll do it tomorrow," Alex answered. "Uh…can you come with me?" Alex questioned. She wanted Maggie there with her for support. She thought it might be easier to open up to Alison again if Maggie was there beside her. "Even just the first time?"

"Of course I will," Maggie answered, rubbing Alex's arm. "Any time you want me there, I'll be there."

"Yeah, I know you would be. Thank you." Alex smiled softy at Maggie. She felt so lucky to still have her as her wife. "So uh…." Alex cleared her throat, before changing the subject. "Has Emmi said anything to you about school over the weekend?" Alex wondered. She was probably worrying about nothing, but she wanted to make sure her daughter was okay.

"No," Maggie looked a little confused. "Why? Has she said something to you?"

"She didn't seem to want to go to school tomorrow and she's always fine with going to school. She loves school, so I…I just wondered if she'd mentioned anything to you." Alex said.

"Well no, she's not," Maggie said. "But she is getting older so maybe the novelty of school is wearing off," Maggie suggested, not really knowing what else to say. "But we have the parent teacher conference soon so if she's not said anything to us before then we can always check with her teacher that everything is still going okay with her."

"Yeah," Alex gave a frustrated sounding sigh before leaning into her wife, Maggie wrapping an arm around her. "Remember when we were in Hawaii and we were on the beach. The girls were building sandcastles and we were relaxing, soaking up the sun?" Alex questioned, Maggie nodding her head.

"Yeah, what about it?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm just thinking of a nice memory," Alex murmured. "An uncomplicated time in our life," Alex said. "We had our second wedding and the vacation with the girls and then….well we didn't get much time to be happy after that."

"We're still happy," Maggie assured her, rubbing her arm gently. "Me and you, us with the girls," Maggie pointed out. "Sure the gift giver is causing us undue troubles but we are both excellent at our jobs so we will catch her quickly. It's just about doing this the right way."

"Yeah." Alex murmured.

"Speaking of memories, how about we cast our minds further back to our honeymoon?" Maggie questioned. "We went to the little villa on that very secluded, very private island for a couple of nights," Maggie said. "It was gorgeous. Although it did rain for almost a whole day." Maggie muttered.

Alex chuckled. "I seem to recall we did not complain about that rain for a second," Alex said. "Actually, to be fair, I think it was well after mid-day before we even realised it was raining," Alex grinned suggestively as she turned her head up to look at her wife. "We were already keeping ourselves occupied."

"Hmm, we sure were." Maggie smiled before placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

"Mm," Alex bit her lip. "So basically, we should just go on a permanent vacation." Alex suggested.

"Then the novelty would ware off and it wouldn't be classed as a vacation," Maggie pointed out. "Besides, you love the DEO way too much leave it for good."

"And you could easily leave the force?" Alex questioned.

"I never said I could," Maggie shook her head. "And anyways, running away isn't the answer and the Alex Danvers I married doesn't run away from anything. She faces her problems head on," Maggie said. "And we'll get through this. By Christmas, it'll all be over with and we will have a great end of year with our girls."

"By Christmas?" Alex widened her eyes. "I'm hoping by Thanksgiving."

"Well, it could be now we've got the cameras up," Maggie said. "One little bit of proof is enough. The rest will unravel after that."

"Yeah, I hope so," Alex murmured. "I guess right now I actually want her to send me another package then." Alex said.

"I suppose we do," Maggie answered. "But you don't need to open it if you don't want. I can deal with it."

Alex gave her wife an appreciative smile. "We'll do it together."

"Yeah," Maggie smiled softly. "We'll do it together." Maggie said, before leaning in and placing another kiss on Alex's lips.

* * *

Joanna printed off the photos, lifting them up from the printer. She kept her gaze on the top one as she walked through to the spare room. She picked up the sticky tape she'd left on the floor and pulled some off, sticking up the first photo. It was of her. Her with her dogs. The youngest child in the picture as well. Joanna had learned that they'd go to this park a lot. There was a large area of open grass for the dogs to run around in, and the play park was great for the girls. Joanna knew to check there if she wanted a good chance in seeing her. She'd missed her at work this weekend. She had to see her, so she went down to the park, hoping she'd turn up, and after about an hour of waiting, there she was. Her long, dark hair flowing loosely down past her shoulders. She was in her signature leather jacket and skinny jeans, a pair of boots. "Oh my Peewee, you deserve so much more than an alcoholic for a wife," Joanna said, her hand brushing over her face. "I can forgive you for what you did to me," Joanna said. "We were so young. Maybe I scared you off by proposing so soon. We should have waited now, I see that," Joanna continued to brush over Maggie's face. "But you are just so amazing. I wanted you all to myself. I had to take you off the market," Joanna looked down to the next photo, Maggie holding Hayden in arms, Hayden giggling at something. "You are such a sweet mum," Joanna said. "I watch you with them. They are lucky girls," Joanna stuck the photo to the wall. "We can have that life. Me, you and the girls. We'll always take them to the park and play with them," Joanna said. "I just need to get rid of…." Joanna trailed off, glancing up to the wall of photos, casting her eyes over the many pictures with a red X over Alex's face. "Of her," Joanna said. "I'm better for you than her. I know I am and one day you'll see it." Joanna said, a smile on her face as she stuck more photos of Maggie on the wall.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	70. Chapter 70

**Sorry for the wait between updates. My college workload is crazy right now.**

* * *

Maggie checked the alarm clock on the bed side table, seeing it said 0432. She gave a stretch as she looked over to the en-suite, the light still on and the door slightly ajar. Alex had been in there for a while. She exhaled lightly as she got out of bed, and walked over to the door, knocking on it lightly. "Babe, you okay?" Maggie questioned.

She waited a while to hear a response. "Uh…yeah," Alex's voice was quiet. "You can come in if you want."

Maggie pushed on the door and walked into the room, seeing Alex was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, her eyes red and blotchy. She'd definitely been crying. "You have the dream again?" Maggie spoke with a soft, caring tone. She could refer to it as only 'the dream' because they both knew what she meant.

"How can you tell?" Alex murmured, Maggie noticing a tear roll down her cheek.

"Well you were restless. Tossing and turning," Maggie said as she walked over to her wife, kneeling down in front of her and putting her hands on her knee for comfort. "And somethings upset you." Maggie brought one hand up and lightly wiped at the tears on Alex's cheeks.

"Just when I think they are away for good they come back again." Alex spoke quietly, not looking her wife directly in the eyes.

"Well this stuff with Joanna is stressing you out, so I think that's when they come to you most." Maggie said, lightly rubbing her cheek.

Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "We would have had a son." Alex felt her eyes glossing over with more tears.

"I know." Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I keep thinking I'm okay. That I've made peace with what happened and that I've learned to deal with it, but then it hits me again and I…" Alex trailed off as she shook her head. "I just want to stop feeling like this. For you and the girls."

"Well Alison will help you with that," Maggie told her. "You just have to talk to her. About everything," Maggie spoke softly, lightly rubbing Alex's knee as she spoke. "I know it's hard, but it will get easier."

"To forget?" Alex questioned.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "It's not about forgetting him. I don't think that's something you'd ever want." Maggie said, still rubbing her knee.

"Then what is it that I do want?" Alex questioned. "It can't be about remembering him," Alex's voice trembled. "He wasn't really….I mean he….he was born dead," Alex looked downwards as she spoke, away from her wife's gaze on her. "We don't really have anything to remember him by."

"Well, we have our necklaces," Maggie reminded her. "They are a symbol of him."

"Great," Alex murmured. "We wanted a baby and we end up with necklaces."

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "We have his memory box," Maggie continued. "His pictures, the blanket he was in, his little hospital tag," Maggie spoke quietly, seeing the conversation was bringing her wife hurt. She hated to see Alex looking so hurt but knew there was still some grief being pushed down by her wife. She knew Alex hadn't ever properly managed to grieve for their son and now things were tough again because of Joanna, she knew it would be back in Alex's mind.

"They're still not ever going to be our son," Alex sounded like she was about to break into tears. "I lost him, Maggie. I lost our little boy," Alex squeaked. "I'm sorry."

Maggie felt her heart breaking, it clear to her that no matter how many times they'd had the conversation or how many times she told her otherwise, Alex still blamed herself for what happened with Carter. "It wasn't your fault," Maggie felt herself welling up. "But I do think you still need to properly grieve for him. The PND, the drinking, the stuff with Stacey and now Joanna," Maggie sniffed back, feeling her eyes stinging a little. "It's getting in the way of you doing this properly."

"Why haven't you tried to help me then?" Alex questioned. "If you know I still need to grieve for him, why haven't you helped me? You are my wife. We should have….we should be helping each other."

"Because I can't force it out of you," Maggie told her. "It has to be when you are ready." Maggie wanted to be there for her wife, but until she saw Alex was ready for it, she couldn't push at her.

"It's not like this is something I'd ever be ready for," Alex wiped her hand across her eyes, pushing back some tears. "But I know that I need to. For the girls and for you," Alex told her again. "I just wish I could be where you are. You were dealing with an alcoholic wife off in rehab and were left to deal with the girls on your own, but you still seem to be in a good place with your grief," Alex pointed out. "I've made no progress. I just keep pushing it away and saying I'm okay." Alex said, once again looking downwards, away from her wife.

"Sweetie, I know it might not feel like it, but you have made progress," Maggie pointed out. "There once was a time where you couldn't talk about him or what happened, and you can do that now," Maggie said. "You've been to his grave a couple times," Maggie added, lightly pushing on Alex's chin so she was facing her again. "Like I said, I think this stuff with Joanna is just bringing some pushed down feelings to the surface." Maggie told her, rubbing her knee again, trying to bring her comfort.

"Maybe," Alex murmured. "Just….if the dreams could stop. It would be easier for me, I think. The dreams make me remember that awful day and it puts me right back, you know. I have to keep living it in my dreams."

"I wish I could take them from you," Maggie told her. "I would if I could, sweetie, you know I'd take them from you, right?"

"I know," Alex gave her an appreciative smile. "But I wouldn't want you to have them."

"Well hopefully with help from Alison, you won't have them for much longer either," Maggie said, giving her a hopeful smile as she rubbed her knee again, Alex twisting her lip as she gave a little nod. "Now," Maggie brought her hand up and wiped over Alex's cheeks again. "How about we go back to bed, and try to get some sleep?" Maggie questioned. "Before the girls get up and we need to face Monday morning and go back to work." Maggie said with a murmur.

"Yeah in a minute," Alex said. "Can I…." Alex stopped talking as she looked into her wife's deep brown eyes.

"Sure." Maggie nodded, knowing exactly what Alex wanted. Maggie stood to her feet and placed a soft kiss on her wife's forehead before she wrapped her arms around her, Alex wrapping her arms around Maggie, the pair of them staying in the embrace.

* * *

Hayden was sitting on the stool at the breakfast bar, munching at her cereal, excited for going to preschool. She was loving being in school for the mornings. She'd made some friends and was always excited about getting to go see them. Alex was leaning against the worktop by the coffee machine, sipping on her freshly made cup, as she watched Hayden. She glanced at the clock, about to shout on Emmi again when she came walking into the room, looking rather unenthusiastic about her day. "Good morning," Alex watched her as she climbed up to the stool next to Hayden at the breakfast bar. "I was just about to give you another shout."

Emmi sighed as she put her elbows on the breakfast bar and rested her head in her hands. "Has Mama gone to work already?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "She's got the dogs out for a walk," Alex told her before she took a drink of her coffee. "Is it go to school in your pyjamas day today?" Alex questioned, walking across the room towards her kids. Emmi usually got herself dressed before breakfast, but today, she was still in her pyjamas.

"No." Emmi murmured as Alex put her coffee cup down on the breakfast bar.

"Em, what's up?" Alex questioned, seeing Emmi wasn't her usually cheery self.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up and my head is hurting, and my legs have pains in them, and I've got tooth ache." Emmi spoke quietly. "I think I should stay at home."

"Oh wow," Alex widened her eyes as she felt her Emmi's forehead. "That's an awful lot to be wrong with you all at once." Alex kept her hand on her daughter's forehead, checking for a temperature, but she felt like normal.

"Well…." Emmi shrugged a little. "I can't help it," Emmi said. "Maybe I should just stay home today."

"Hmm," Alex didn't sound so sure of that. "Mama and I are both at work," Alex reminded her. "You can't stay home yourself."

"What about Grandma?" Emmi asked. "Or Auntie K?"

"How about you go to school and see how you feel at lunch time?" Alex suggested, Emmi frowning as she shook her head, looking like she was about to cry. Alex knew when her kids were sick, and right now, she knew Emmi wasn't. She knew that this was just about not wanting to go to school, like she'd suggested the day before.

"School is fun, Emmi." Hayden said, trying to give her some encouragement.

Alex smiled softly at her youngest, before looking back to Emmi. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Alex questioned. "Why don't you want to go to school?" Alex asked, lightly rubbing her daughter's back as she spoke.

"I just don't feel well." Emmi said again, her bottom lip trembling.

"Emmi," Alex spoke in a soft tone. "I know you are not telling me something," Alex said. "Is someone bullying you? Has someone said something nasty about you or someone in our family?" Alex wondered. "Have you fell out with Summer or Jake?" Alex asked, trying to think of reasons why Emmi wouldn't want to go to school. This wasn't like her at all, Emmi usually loved going to school. Even on rare days when Emmi did feel unwell, she still wanted to go to school.

"I told you I just don't feel well." Emmi mumbled, looking downwards.

Alex sighed lightly. She thought maybe if she kept Emmi off school, she would eventually tell her what was wrong. Maybe sending her would make things worse for Emmi, if she was being bullied. "Right, well you best go back up to bed then." Alex said.

Emmi got the littlest of smiles on her face before she jumped down from the stool and made an exit from the room. "Do I stay home?" Hayden questioned, looking over to her mother.

"No, you can still go to preschool." Alex told her, Hayden grinning at the news as she took another spoonful of her cereal. Alex looked over to the door as she heard Maggie coming back into the house, the dogs running into the kitchen and over to their bowls, looking for their breakfast.

"She not up yet?" Maggie asked, coming into the kitchen, seeing Emmi wasn't there and that the dogs bowls hadn't been filled with food or water, something Emmi always did at breakfast and dinner time.

"She's been up but she's gone back to bed." Alex murmured, watching as Maggie walked across to the cupboard to get the dog food.

"She isn't well." Hayden told her mother.

"Oh," Maggie glanced over to Alex. "Are you going to stay home from work?"

"Mhmm." Alex nodded lightly. She didn't really have a choice but to if she was keeping Emmi off school.

"Well I'll come home straight after work." Maggie said as she poured some food into Trudi's bowl, before putting some in Ivy's, the dogs trying to get into them to eat.

"No you won't," Alex told her. "You will go out with your work mates for drinks as planned," Alex said. She knew Maggie deserved to go have a couple drinks with her colleagues. "I don't really think she is feeling unwell." Alex admitted. She hated to say her daughter was lying but she knew her kids. She knew when they were really sick, and she knew it was something else that was making Emmi say she didn't want to go to school. She also knew she'd tell her in her own time what was wrong.

"Well maybe all the more reason for me to come home and we can talk to her and get to the bottom of why she's not wanting to go to school and is pretending to be ill," Maggie said. "That's not Emmi. She's a good kid. She doesn't lie."

"Right, she's a good kid," Alex said. "So, let's just give her today to feel ready to tell us what's wrong. She will tell us, Maggie."

"Yeah, yeah, you are right," Maggie pursed her lips. "I know she will," Maggie said. "It's just…she's our kid and if anyone is making her feel unsafe at school, I…." Maggie trailed off, her head shaking.

"Oh I know," Alex replied. "But before we start jumping to conclusions, we need to let her tell us what's wrong," Alex said, taking a step closer to Maggie, Maggie nodding lightly at what Alex said. "Now, you should take Hayden to preschool then go to work," Alex told her. "And enjoy your drinks out." Alex tucked Maggie's hair behind her ear as she spoke.

"Yeah, I won't be too late though," Maggie told her. Firstly, she didn't want to be late because she didn't want to drink too much, having some respect for her wife's situation. She knew it'd be hard for Alex to have to deal with a drunk wife, so she never let herself get to that stage anymore and she was perfectly fine with only having a couple beers. And secondly, if Emmi did tell Alex about what was wrong, she wanted to hear about it as soon as she could, so she could be there for her daughter. "And you'll be subtle but….you know, try and get her to talk?"

"I will." Alex nodded.

"Okay," Maggie smiled lightly before placing a kiss on her wife's lip. "See you tonight."

"Yeah see you," Alex murmured, before looking to Hayden, who'd jumped down from the stool and was patting Ivy. "You have a fun morning and I'll pick you up later, okay?"

"Yes," Hayden gave a curt nod. "Bye Mummy," Hayden ran over to the kitchen door and picked up her little back pack. "Let's go Mama."

"Bye." Maggie gave Alex another quick kiss, before walking after Hayden to take her to preschool, then take herself off to work.

* * *

Alex walked into Emmi's bedroom, seeing Emmi lying on her bed, reading a book. "You feel like eating or is your ankle still sore?" Alex questioned, trying to see if she could catch Emmi out.

"I don't have a sore ankle," Emmi sat up, putting the book on the end of her bed as she leaned herself against the wall. Alex walked over and put the glass of water and the sandwich down on Emmi's bed side table. "It was a sore head," Emmi murmured. "And pains in my legs and a sicky tummy."

"Oh yeah," Alex sat down on the bed next to her daughter, resting her back on the wall. "And tooth ache, right?"

"Maybe it was a lot to say was wrong." Emmi mumbled, not making eye contact with her mother.

"Yeah." Alex exhaled.

"Are you mad that I lied?" Emmi questioned, knowing that Alex knew she wasn't really feeling unwell in any way.

"I just want to know why you don't want to go to school," Alex told her, speaking softly as she looked down to her. Emmi bit her lip as she stared at Alex for a moment then she jumped off her bed and walked over to her school bag. Alex watched as she opened it, Emmi pulling out a piece of card. Emmi walked back over to the bed and sat back down next to her mother, taking a deep breath as she handed her the card. "Father Daughter Dance," Alex read out loud. "They still actually do these things?"

Emmi nodded. "They still have them."

"Right," Alex pursed her lips. "Well if you wanted to go I'm sure they'd let you take me or Mama," Alex told her. "Or you could go with Uncle Neil or Uncle Winn or even Pops," Alex said. "Hmm, I'm sure Papa J'onn would love to take you to a dance," Alex said, speaking softly. "Are you really the only girl in your whole grade with no father to take you?"

"Nope," Emmi shook her head. "Sophie's dad is in the army and he is doing something in Qatar right now, but her older brother is about 18 or 19 and he is going to take her," Emmi explained. "And Lucy doesn't see her dad, but she said dances are stupid and doesn't want to go anyways."

"Right," Alex still felt a little confused to why this would make her not want to go to school. "So, what's the issue with school?" Alex wondered. "You protesting because of this very dated event?"

Emmi looked a little confused before shaking her head. "Mackenzie Reid." Emmi muttered.

"Who is that?" Alex questioned. She obviously didn't know the name of all the 5th graders at Emmi's school, but she knew most of them of the ones in the class. Obviously this was a girl who Emmi wasn't friendly with.

"She is new," Emmi explained. "Well not so much now I guess. She started after summer break, so just new for the 5th grade."

"Right," Alex twisted her lip. "So, is she giving you trouble? Is she bullying you?"

Emmi looked downwards again. "She just says mean stuff." Emmi sighed as Alex moved a little closer to her and put her hand on her back, causing Emmi to look back up to her.

"Stuff like what?" Alex could probably guess it, but she knew it was important to talk through this with Emmi.

"I don't want to tell you." Emmi spoke quietly, not quite making eye contact with her mother.

"Well, I think you should tell me," Alex told her. "If you tell me then I can help you," Alex said. "We can go talk with your teacher and get this girl to stop."

Emmi looked unsure. She bit her lip as she stayed silent for a few moments. "She says things like I don't have a real family because I have two mums and I'm adopted, and that Hayden isn't really my sister."

"Well you know that's not true, don't you?" Alex questioned. "We are still a proper family and Hayden is your little sister."

"Yeah," Emmi nodded lightly. "I know that but it's still not nice to hear her say things like that."

"I know it won't be," Alex rubbed Emmi's back comfortingly. "So, has she just started saying this because of a silly little dance?"

"No," Emmi shook her head. "Well, it's got worse since we got given the card about it on Wednesday, but she's been saying nasty things since we started really."

"So why haven't you told us sooner?" Alex wondered. "You shouldn't have had to deal with this for so long."

Emmi shrugged. "She's not worth it. She's just being mean so people aren't mean to her because she's the new girl," Emmi said. "And if she says mean things to me then she's not being mean to anyone else so that's good."

"No, no, sweetie," Alex exhaled lightly. She loved that Emmi was willing to take this girl being mean to her so it meant her classmates wouldn't face anything, but it wasn't something she should have to put up with. "It's never okay for someone to bully you. Never," Alex said, putting emphasis on the never. "Especially because of you being adopted or the fact you have two mums. You can't control that kinda stuff." Alex hated that her child was getting bullied because of something that was to do with her, and for a reason that would have been learned by Mackenzie from her parents attitudes towards same sex couples.

"I know what she says isn't true," Emmi said. "But I'm just sick of hearing the same things," Emmi sighed. "On Friday I almost made a chair fly across the room and smack her in the face to get her to shut up."

Alex bit her lip to stop herself laughing. "Well I'm pleased you resisted that," Alex said. "She might deserve it but you getting in trouble for violence and trying to explain how you made a chair fly isn't what we want or need."

Emmi gave a little giggle. "If she knew what I could do I bet she wouldn't be so mean to me."

"I'm sure she wouldn't," Alex exhaled as she tucked Emmi's hair behind her ear. "But you know avoiding school isn't the way to stop this, right?" Alex questioned and Emmi nodded a little. "We need to talk to your teacher and the principle, because bullying is never okay."

"I was just trying to ignore it," Emmi admitted. "You say to ignore bullies."

"Yeah, ignore what they are saying to you, sweetie," Alex explained. "Not ignore it completely and not tell anyone about it." Alex added.

"Sorry," Emmi murmured. "I just didn't want to get you or Mama upset."

"You don't worry about me and Mama being upset, okay?" Alex told her, rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Mama's and my main priority is you being happy and safe, right?" Alex said, Emmi giving a little nod. "Come here, sweetheart." Alex pulled Emmi into a hug, Emmi holding onto her tightly.

"So, you're going to tell my teacher?" Emmi's voice was muffled against Alex's chest.

"Yes," Alex answered. "Mackenzie needs to know this isn't okay."

"Do you think she'll stop though?" Emmi asked.

"If your teacher and the principle gets involved and they talk to her parents then I'm sure she will," Alex said, lightly rubbing her back. "And if not, you point her out to me, and Director Danvers will sort her out." Alex said, Emmi chuckled.

"I know you are only joking but that really would scare her." Emmi mumbled.

"Well that or we'll set Hayden on her," Alex murmured, and Emmi giggled again. "But we'll get this sorted out and you can go back to school."

"I'm sorry I lied about being sick." Emmi apologised, still staying in the hug with her mother.

"It's okay," Alex said. "Just don't do it again."

"I won't. I promise," Emmi replied. "I love you, Mum." Emmi snuggled herself against her mother ever more.

"I love you too, darling." Alex told her, leaning her head down and placing a soft kiss on the top of Emmi's head.

* * *

Ethan and Samuel brought the next round of drinks over. A few other officers had already left, so it was only Ethan, Samuel, Maggie and an officer called Paula left. "Where did Joanna go?" Samuel asked, as he noticed she was no longer there.

"She said she had to go home." Maggie didn't sound too bothered about this. She'd hung by her side the whole night and kept supplying her with shots of Tequila, which of course had gotten Maggie a little more tipsy than she'd intended. She'd managed to sneak herself away get a couple of glasses of water from the bar, which had helped a little, but she was still pleased she'd left. She was worried she was trying to get her drunk so she could try it on with her.

"Oh." Samuel looked a little disappointed.

Ethan chuckled as he nudged into Samuel. "Don't know what you are looking upset for. You'd still never have a chance with her in a million years. Drunk or not, she's still gay and you are still a dude."

"She's a bit weird anyways, is she not?" Paula questioned, Maggie looking across to her. "She keeps asking me about you and Alex."

"You?" Maggie questioned. "Was it you who told her Alex was an alcoholic? And about Carter and where we live?"

"No, no, no," Paula shook her head, looking a little offended. "That was probably Johnson. She's always around him." Paula said.

"He is such a jackass." Maggie muttered.

"Right," Ethan agreed. "Why do you think we didn't ask him out tonight."

"But you asked Joanna." Maggie mumbled, not looking impressed as she reached for the bottle of beer to take a drink.

"To be fair, I didn't," Ethan said, glancing at Samuel. "That was him."

"Well I didn't know you hated her so much," Samuel said. "I mean, yeah, you said she was your ex and stuff, but like, you've moved on. You two work together, I thought it'd be fine."

"Yeah, I've moved on," Maggie said. "It doesn't seem like she has," Maggie exhaled lightly, thinking it would probably be good to let her friends in on what was happening. They could also keep an eye on her and keep her close, checking on what she was getting up to. "She said she still loves me and…." Maggie trailed off, looking to Samuel. "I'm sorry mate but she's trouble," Maggie pursed her lips. "I can't be sure it's her, but, I mean, it's pretty suss that she turns up then this starts happening."

"What's happening?" Paula questioned, sounding concerned for her colleague.

Maggie took a deep breath. "Alex has received a couple of packages," Maggie spoke quietly, looking around the bar, wanting to make sure Joanna really had left. "A bottle of scotch with a note about drinking it when life gets tough," Maggie said, Ethan, Samuel and Paula all widening their eyes as they listened. "A second package with a…" Maggie paused for a moment. "A teddy bear for a baby boy and a canvas saying Carter." Maggie took a long drink of her beer, hating what Joanna was doing to her wife. It had set her back with everything she'd made progress in.

"And you are sure it's her?" Samuel asked.

"Well no," Maggie sighed. "But like I said, she turns up in my life again and now my wife is being messed with."

"You told the Captain or done anything about it yet?" Ethan questioned.

"I asked her about the bottle. She'd denied it, but, she's always got this smirk on her face and I just…" Maggie trailed off. "Can you guys just watch her?"

"Sure," Paula nodded. "You got CCTV on your property?"

"We do now," Maggie answered. "Alex put some stuff up yesterday," Maggie told her. "So, if it is her delivering the packages and she sends another one, then we'll catch her."

"If it's her bringing them to your house, Ethan said. "She might have someone else to do that for her, so she doesn't get caught," Ethan rubbed the back of his head. "She's a cop right, so you gotta remember she is going to be smart about covering her tracks."

"Yeah I guess so," Maggie murmured. "Maybe you could get friendly with her," Maggie suggested, looking to Paula. "You know, get close to her and maybe she'll confide in you or ask you to help her."

"Uh," Paula looked a little confused. "But I'm not gay."

"I know," Maggie replied. "I'm asking you to hang out with her on occasion after work. Go for a coffee or go out for a couple of drinks," Maggie explained. "I'm not asking you to go to bed with her."

Ethan chuckled. "Sammy here would like if you asked him that."

"Give it a rest, Ethan," Samuel muttered. "I like Joanna," Samuel said. "Like a friend," Samuel added before Ethan could say anything else. "I don't really think there is much of a reason to suspect her," Samuel said. "But you are usually right about things and I respect you as an officer, so, sure Maggie, whatever you want."

Ethan and Paula also nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'll help you get this bitch," Ethan said. "You're right though about that smirk on her face. It annoys the crap outta me."

"Well thanks, guys, Alex and I appreciate that you'll help." Maggie said.

"No worries," Paula said. "But how about for right now, we continue with this little birthday outing," Paula questioned, glancing over to the dart boards on the back wall. "There's a board free. C'mon Danvers, let's go show Sammy boy how it's done." Paula said as they all picked up their drinks and walked down to the end of the bar to play some darts.

* * *

Alex let the dogs out on the front yard. They didn't usually like letting the dogs do their business in their garden, but because Maggie was still out, and it was getting rather later, the dogs needed their last time outside for a toilet. Alex couldn't leave the girls in the house on their own. Even though they were sleeping, and Emmi was both smart enough and had powers, it was still something she'd never do. She was standing on the porch, watching the dogs as they sniffed around the grass. She looked around as she heard a sound, trying to see where it came from. "Hello?" Alex stepped forward, giving a jump of fright as she heard Ivy barking as she ran over to the figure that was getting closer to the house.

"Shh dog, shhhh." Alex heard a woman's voice.

"Hello, who's there?" Alex questioned.

"Alexandra Danvers," The woman said. "We gotta talk."

"Joanna?" Alex recognised the woman from when she'd met her in the park.

"The one and only," Joanna looked down to the Ivy, who was still barking at her. "Can you get that dog to shut up?"

"Ivy," Alex called her name and Ivy ran across the grass and up the couple of stairs to the porch before disappearing into the house. "Uh…Joanna, what can I do for you?"

"That is a very good question," Joanna slurred as she walked closer to Alex, Alex seeing she was a little bit off balance. She'd clearly been out for drinks with Maggie and her other work colleagues. "If you let me if your house, I'll talk."

Alex was a little apprehensive. She looked into the house, before looking back to Joanna. "Why are you still not out with Maggie?"

"Maggie," Joanna smiled. "She's awesome. She's having a great night. Still as great a kisser as I remember too," Joanna got a smirk on her face as Alex's face dropped. "She gave in to me tonight," Joanna stepped up the stairs, standing next to Alex on the porch. "I knew she wanted me."

"I don't believe you," Alex shook her head. She knew Joanna was just messing with her. There's no way Maggie would have kissed her. "She wouldn't do that. She'd never kiss someone else. Especially not you."

"Oh honey we did more than kiss," Joanna gave a smug laugh. "But you know how horny she gets when she drinks Tequila," Joanna said, a grin on her face. "There's no stopping her."

Alex twisted her lip, taking a step back from Joanna. "You are lying."

"Well you can be in denial, that's okay," Joanna stepped closer to Alex. "I know the truth and pretty soon you are going to be gone and Maggie is going to be mine again."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Alex questioned.

Joanna laughed. "It's just the truth. But if you want a threat I can give you one," Joanna told her. "Or send a few more packages." Joanna chucked.

Alex pursed her lips, trying not to get a smile on her face. They were in the perfect spot on the porch for them to be on the surveillance cameras, and Alex had purposely moved their position, so they'd be right under the microphone that Alex had also installed, just in case. "So that was you."

"Oh I don't think someone as smart as you would ever be in doubt," Joanna said. "Director of the DEO….you gotta be smart to get that job, right?" Joanna gave another smug grin.

Alex cleared her throat. "What do you want, Joanna?"

"Maggie," Joanna said. "I want Maggie."

Alex shook her head. "You are crazy. Delusional."

"You wanna see crazy?" Joanna questioned, reaching behind her, Alex gulping, having a feeling she knew what was about to appear in Joanna's hand. "Me having this here with me is crazy." Joanna said, producing a gun in her hand.

Alex put her hands out in front of her. She did have a gun in the house, but it was up the stairs in the gun safe. She glanced into the house, thinking she heard a creak on the stairs, before looking back to Joanna. "So, what?" Alex questioned. "You going to shoot me?" Alex asked, glancing around her neighbourhood but no-one seemed to be going about. "You think Maggie will want you then?"

Joanna shrugged. "I just came over here to talk. You started yelling and went crazy on me. You were going on about packages and your dead kid and me following you," Joanna said. "So, it was in self-defence." Joanna gave a smug grin.

"Just put the gun down." Alex spoke calmly as the front door to the house creaked open even further.

"Who's there?" Joanna shouted. Alex looked down to the gun, seeing Joanna's finger pulling back on the trigger. Alex rushed forward, the bullet striking her instead of her daughter. Emmi stood at the door, screaming as she saw Alex fall to the ground. Joanna stared down at her for a second, her hands shaking. She didn't mean to pull that trigger. She just got startled as the door opened. She looked up to Emmi then ran from the scene.

"Mum," Emmi screamed as she bent down by Alex. "Mum...Mum...Mummy, no," Emmi cried. "Help…help me someone, please," Emmi screamed as she put her hands against Alex's wound, a rather larger puddle of blood appearing on the porch. "Why did you do that?" Emmi questioned her. "I'm bulletproof, Mum, remember. I'm bulletproof," Emmi cried, looking to her mother. The colour had drained from Alex's face, and no matter how much she was trying to talk, she couldn't get any words out. She shakily brought her hand up and lightly cupped Emmi's cheek, managing the weakest of smiles before her hand fell to the porch, and her eyes started to close. "Ambulance," Emmi said. "I'm going to phone an ambulance then I'm gonna phone Mama," Emmi told her. "Mama is coming, okay?" Emmi could feel her heart beating within her chest and her whole body was shaking, but she knew she needed to be strong for her mother right now.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	71. Chapter 71

Maggie burst into the family room in the hospital, Emmi jumping up from the chair and running into her arms. "I'm sorry Mama. I'm so sorry." Emmi burst into tears at seeing her mother.

"Hey, hey sweetie," Maggie rubbed her back comfortingly. "You have nothing to be sorry for." Maggie told her, her heart beating faster as she felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, overcome with worry for her wife.

"It was my fault," Emmi's voice was muffled against Maggie's chest. "She shot the gun because I opened the door. She wanted to shoot me, but Mum took the hit," Emmi cried, her speech barely audible. "Why did she do that?" Emmi asked, knowing Maggie knew she was asking because she was bulletproof.

"A mother will always protect her child, no matter what the circumstance," Maggie told her. "If you ever become a mother you'll understand," Maggie tried to pull back from the hug, but Emmi was gripping onto her so tightly, she couldn't separate herself from her daughter. It was breaking her heart to see her little girl so upset and shaken. No child should ever have to see their parent being shot, let alone be the one to have to call an ambulance and stay by her side till one got there. Maggie felt a tear roll down her cheek as she continued to comfort her daughter, softly rubbing at her back. She looked across to the woman who had been sitting in the room with Emmi, waiting with her for support until Maggie had arrived. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

I'm Hollie, one of the Paramedics who arrived at the scene." Hollie told her.

Maggie gave a little nod. "Do you know what's happening with my wife?"

"She's in surgery." Hollie told her.

"And Hayden?" Maggie looked around the room. "Where is our other daughter?"

"She is at the house with the neighbour. Irene. She said her name was Irene," Hollie said, and Maggie gave a little nod. Irene lived in the house next door and had watched the girls on occasion. She was an older, friendly woman, who lived with her husband, her children now out of the home. "Irene and John were there when we got there. They'd heard what was going on and came out to help. We tried to get Emmi to stay at home with them, but she refused. She wouldn't leave her mother. It was actually a struggle to get her in here. She wanted to be beside her in the operating room," Hollie said. Maggie once again tried to part the hug, but Emmi was holding her so tightly, she wouldn't budge. "She's a strong little one."

"Yeah," Maggie gave up trying to end the embrace. Emmi clearly needed the comfort, and if she was going to honest, she needed it as well. Hearing Emmi's sobs was breaking her and of course she was worried for her wife. "So uh…what's…I uh…" Maggie paused, not able to get out the words she wanted to say.

"I don't know much," Hollie shook her head. "I don't really have anything to do with this side of things. I was just sitting with your daughter till you arrived, so she wasn't alone," Hollie said. "I can go find someone who is more in the know."

"Yes, please," Maggie answered. "I'd appreciated that, thank you," Hollie gave her a comforting smile before she left the room, hoping to find someone who could give Maggie answers about what was happening with Alex. "Emmi sweetie, can we go sit down?" Maggie spoke softly, still holding Emmi in the embrace. Emmi mumbled something inaudible before she shuffled her feet a little, Maggie still holding her as they walked over to the chairs. Maggie sat down and Emmi sat on her knee, cuddling back into her.

"She has to be okay," Emmi cried. "She has to be Mama," Emmi voice was trembling. "She is going to be okay, right? The doctors can save her?"

"Uh…" Maggie felt a tear roll down her cheek. "They'll be doing their best to make sure that happens," Maggie looked up as there was a knock at the door. She was hoping it was going to be a nurse or doctor with news on Alex but sighed as she saw it was Johnson and Officer Phillips. "Not now." Maggie said, knowing what they were here for.

"We need to take a statement for Emmi." Johnson said, as they walked into the room, taking a seat on the chairs opposite Maggie and Emmi.

"Have you seen her?" Maggie muttered as she glanced down at Emmi. "She is in no state to talk to anyone, let alone the police."

"And here's me thinking you'd want to get whoever did this as soon as possible." Johnson retorted.

Maggie took deep breath. Of course she wanted that, but right now, Emmi's feelings were just as important. "Of course I do," Maggie said. "But you don't need to talk to Emmi for that," Maggie told him. "Especially not when her mother is still in surgery after being shot right in front of her," Maggie sounded angry at her colleague. "I can tell you who did this without that," Maggie's tone was getting even more angry. "And we have surveillance cameras at the house that will hopefully show you her face."

"And who is her?" Phillips questioned.

"Joanna Patterson," Maggie told him. "She did this."

"Wasn't she out with you at the time for your birthday drinks?" Johnston questioned. "And accusing a colleague is a brave step."

"She'd be gone ages by the time Emmi called me," Maggie answered. "Gave her plenty time to get to our place."

Johnson looked like he didn't believe Maggie. "And the motive?"

"She's my ex-fiancée. She said she was still in love with me," Maggie told them. "She's been harassing my wife."

"How so?" Phillips asked.

Maggie glanced down to Emmi before looking back to her fellow officers. "She's sent her some packages," Maggie said. "I mean, we've not been able to prove it's her yet, that's why we've not said anything, but we are sure it's her."

"What kind of packages?" Johnson asked.

Maggie bit her lip, before knowing she had to tell them. She'd rather Emmi didn't know but she'd already faced worse with witnessing Alex being shot. "A bottle of alcohol and some stuff to do with our son." Maggie cleared her throat.

"Well you have stuff to build a case against her." Phillips said.

"What?" Johnson shrieked. "They have nothing to prove that was Jo."

"Well she said they have CCTV." Phillips retorted.

"Uh, that was put in after the packages were sent. So, we don't actually have proof of that, but, like I said, proof she shot my wife, we do have." Maggie was sure this was Joanna. There was no one else it could be.

"Well," Johnston sounded unsure. "It would still be helpful for Emmi to give us a description of this person."

"Well I'd like to wait till she is a little more ready for this," Maggie told them, still rubbing her daughter's back as she was still cuddled against her. "Of course I want to catch her, but right now, my priority is Emmi and Alex."

"It's okay, Mama," Emmi's voice was barely audible. She took a deep breath as she wiped her hand across her face, removing tears. "I'll try." Emmi sniffed back more tears as she looked over to Johnson and Phillips. Emmi stayed on Maggie's knee, but move forward a little, so she was a little closer to the officers.

"Emmi," Johnston cleared his throat as he got his pad and pen ready. "I just want to know what happened tonight. Can you tell me what happened? Can you tell me what you saw?"

"Uh…" Emmi shrugged. "I don't know. It's uh…" Emmi shook her head. "I don't remember."

"How can you not remember?" Johnston questioned. "It's just happened." Johnston sounded annoyed that his key witness couldn't remember what she saw.

"Hey, cut her some slack," Maggie sounded angry. "She's just a kid who's witnessed something awful. She's probably in shock." Maggie protectively held her daughter. "It's okay, Em. There's no pressure."

"Take your time, it's okay," Phillips told her, speaking in a much softer tone than Johnson was using. I'm not going to rush you," Phillips said. "How about you start by telling me what you did at school today?"

"Uh….I wasn't in school today." Emmi told him.

"Right," Phillips rubbed the back of his head as Johnston muttered something about how knowing what she did at school wouldn't help with anything anyways. "Did you have dinner or do something fun with your mum and sister?"

"We had fajitas for dinner then me and Hayden played Hungry Hungry Hippos," Emmi told him. "Then Mum gave Hayden a bath and I watch some of the Disney Channel."

"Very good," Phillips smiled at Emmi before glancing at Maggie, who was giving him a thankful smile for how he was dealing with Emmi. "What did you do after that?"

"Uh me and Mum read some of the first Harry Potter book," Emmi said. "She's happy that I want to start reading them," Emmi added. "Then I went to bed."

"So why did you get back up?" Johnston questioned. "Did you see who shot your mum?"

Emmi glared at Johnson before looking back to Officer Phillips. "Just tell me anything you remember." Phillips said, still speaking in a calming tone.

Emmi took another deep breath. "I woke up and I had a tickle in my throat, so I went down the stairs to get a glass of water." Emmi told him, before looking up to Maggie, like she wanted some reassurance.

"It's okay. Go on," Maggie spoke softly, still holding onto her daughter. "Whatever you remember."

"Mum was on the porch because she couldn't leave me and Hayden in the house to take the dogs out because we were in bed and Mama was out for birthday drinks," Emmi paused again, looking between Johnston and Phillips for a moment. "I heard a voice I didn't know," Emmi told them. "I opened the door a little more and then…." Emmi stopped talking, fresh tears clouding her eyes. "It just happened so fast," Emmi wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry I don't remember what she was like."

"Brilliant." Johnson stood up and marched himself angrily out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Emmi cried again. "Does it mean no one will get arrested?"

"Not at all," Phillips told her. "We've the CCTV to look at," Phillips said. "Getting this from you is important as you are a key witness, but either way we are going to find out who did this, okay. So don't panic, Emmi," Phillips said. "Now, you said you don't remember what she was like, but you are sure it was a woman?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded shyly. "It was a girls voice. I just saw a gun then Mum on the floor." More tears fell down Emmi's cheeks as she hid her head against Maggie's chest. Maggie continued to hold her close.

"She probably just got such a fright that she's blocked it out," Phillips said, Maggie giving a little nod in agreement. "Maybe if she saw a picture of her, she'd be able to identify her."

"Yeah." Maggie pursed her lips.

"And I'm sorry for Johnston." Phillips added.

"Not like I expected him to be any different." Maggie mumbled as the door opened and Eliza and Kara came rushing into the room.

"I'll leave you with your family for now," Phillips said, Maggie giving him an appreciative smile. "You did really good, Emmi." Phillips told her, rubbing her shoulder for a moment, but Emmi kept her head hidden against Maggie's chest. Phillips made to leave the room, giving Eliza an empathetic look as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Alex had been brought up to recovery. They'd managed to remove the bullet safely and there was thankfully no damage to any of her organs. Hayden had woken up from a bad dream and had panicked when Irene was there and not her mother, so Kara had gone to stay with her. She'd offered to take Emmi home, but Emmi refused, saying she wanted to stay with her mums. She'd eventually fallen asleep, and the nurses brought an extra bed in so she could get some rest. Maggie was sitting on the chair by Alex's bed and Eliza was standing by the window, looking out into the darkness, her arms folded across her chest. "Why did you two not say anything sooner?" Eliza had been holding the question in for a while now, but she needed to ask.

"We needed proof," Maggie responded, her eyes staying on her wife. "We were working on getting her."

Eliza shook her head as she turned around to face Maggie. "Look at what your waiting has caused." Eliza didn't mean to raise her voice or get angry at Maggie, but she was just so worried about her daughter, it came out wrong.

"You don't think I don't already feel bad enough about what happened?" Maggie questioned. "I don't need you yelling at me, Eliza," Maggie told her. "This woman is out to get her because of me," Maggie said. "She's is in that bed right now because of me," Maggie hit her hand off her chest as she stood up from the chair. "Yeah, I should have done something….I don't know what, but I should have done something sooner, but I didn't and now…." Maggie's voice broke as her eyes welled up with tears. "Now she is paying for that."

"Oh Maggie, I'm sorry," Eliza walked over to her, opening her arms out, offering her an embrace. Maggie welcomed the hug, taking the offer of comfort from her mother-in-law. "This is just…" Eliza trailed off.

"I know." Maggie knew what Eliza was feeling. She was feeling it to.

"No….Mum no…." Emmi screamed as she shot up to sitting in the bed.

"Hey, hey, Emmi, it's okay." Maggie ran over to her and held her in an embrace, Emmi's whole body shaking.

"I saw the gun," Emmi mumbled. "I don't want to see it again."

"Shh," Maggie lightly rubbed her back. "Don't think about it," Maggie told her. "Think about mermaids and swimming and playing at the park and all the other things you love," Maggie said, Emmi nodding as she began gasping for breath. "I can't…." Emmi's breath kept catching as she looked panicked.

"Emmi." Eliza shouted as she ran over to her.

"Emmi sweetie, don't panic," Maggie told her, trying to stay calm herself. "Breathe. Like me, look at Mama," Maggie told her, Emmi looking up to her, watching as Maggie inhaled then exhaled. "Deep breath in…" Maggie held her breath. "Then out…in…and out…." Maggie did this a few times till Emmi's breathing regulated. "It's okay. You are okay and Mum is going to be okay," Maggie assured her, looking across to Alex. "She's just having a little rest from the surgery but she's going to wake up and she is going to be fine."

Emmi looked over to the bed, seeing her mother looking so still and peaceful. "She's really going to be okay?"

"Yup, she is," Eliza said, Emmi glancing over to her grandmother. "She's a strong one your mother, huh?"

Emmi glanced over to Alex again before looking back to Eliza and Maggie. "I tried to stop it, but it just happened so quickly. I didn't expect it when I opened the door." Emmi bowed her head, averting her gaze from her mother and grandma.

"Hey, Em c'mon, I've told you this wasn't your fault," Maggie rubbed her arm as she spoke. "It was Joanna."

"Are you really sure it was her?" Emmi questioned.

"Well, we can't be certain, but -" Maggie tried to explain but Emmi spoke over her.

"Because I don't remember her face." Emmi looked like she was about to cry again.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "You said it happened on the porch, so we have it on CCTV. We will see who did this to Mum okay?" Maggie spoke softly and Emmi gave a little nod. "Don't get yourself worried about giving a description of her."

"But Johnston said -"

"I don't care what Johnston said," Maggie told her. "We both know what Johnson is, don't we?"

Emmi got the littlest of smiles on her face as she looked over to Alex for a moment before she glance at Eliza. "He's a jackass." Emmi whispered, her gaze going back on Maggie.

"Right," Maggie said, tucking Emmi's hair behind her ear. "So, don't worry about him. Just you concentrate on being the same sweet Emmi you always are, yeah?" Maggie said and Emmi gave a little nod before Maggie pulled her back into a comforting embrace.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes slowly, the light in the room causing her to momentarily scrunch them shut again. She looked around to the side, seeing the extra bed in the room, Emmi sound asleep on it. She looked to the chair by the side of her bed, seeing her wife. "Hey you." Alex spoke in a whisper, but Maggie heard her, causing her to sit up from her half asleep state.

"Alex," Maggie rushed forward, her hand grabbing onto her wife's. Alex opened her mouth to talk, but no words came out. "Mum is here," Maggie told her. "She's just gone to get some coffees."

"Kara?" Alex spoke in a whisper, although unintended.

"She's at the house with Hayden." Maggie explained.

Alex looked over to Emmi, watching her sleep for a moment. "Emmi said you protected her from the gunshot." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod.

"She…" Alex's voice came out all quiet and croaky. She cleared her throat and tried to talk again. "She's my little girl. I'd do anything to protect her," Alex said. "I remember she got mad at me, saying she was bulletproof," Alex kept her gaze on Emmi. "But she's my kid. She's…if Joanna hit her and…." Alex pursed her lips. "Exposing that she is an alien could lead us to losing her and -"

"Hey, no," Maggie shook her head. "No one is ever taking her from us."

"It just feels to unsafe for people to know about her," Alex murmured. "I don't want people to be after her because they see her as different."

"Well, no one is finding out," Maggie reminded her. "I mean, I wish you didn't have to get shot to stop it from happening, but…." Maggie trailed off, looking around to her daughter for a moment. "She was so brave," Maggie said, looking back to Alex. "She called an ambulance and she called me, and she came here with you, so you weren't alone in the ambulance," Maggie's voice was quivering, the woman on the brink of tears. "God, Alex I don't know what I'd have done if we lost you."

"Don't you start with the water works," Alex said, bringing her hand up and cupping Maggie's cheek. "I'm okay. I mean, I kinda hurt a bit right now but I'm alive. I'm going to be okay, right? Have the doctors told you otherwise?"

"Uh-uh," Maggie shook her head. "They said the surgery went well and that you'd recover," Maggie informed her. "But just seeing you lying there, Alex, I….I can't…."

"You are not losing me," Alex assured her. "I mean, you'd think we'd be used to this by now with everything that happens to us," Alex murmured. "Your car crash, you being shot, me being a car accident, Cyborg Henshaw always shooting you with his lasers, me being shot…." Alex trailed off. "We have shitty luck."

"Well I mean we have survived all of that, so maybe, in a round about way, we are actually lucky." Maggie suggested, rubbing over Alex's hand as she spoke.

"Well I guess to some extent," Alex mumbled, looking over to the door as it opened, Eliza coming into the room with a coffee for herself and Maggie. "Hey mum." Alex winced as she sat herself further up the bed.

"Oh Alexandra," Eliza handed Maggie both the coffees then gently gave her daughter a hug, not wanting to hurt her. "Sweetheart."

"I'm alright, Mum." Alex told her.

"No, no," Eliza shook her head. "You are lying in a hospital bed after being shot," Eliza reminded her. "How can you say you are alright?"

"Because I am alive, and I will recover with no complications." Alex told her.

"Ah you two stress me out too much," Eliza muttered, looking from Alex to Maggie and back. "Let's try and get through the rest of the year with nothing else like this happening, right?"

"We can try." Maggie answered.

"Good," Eliza said. "The next time I come to this hospital it's going to be because my grandbabies will have been born," Eliza told them. "No more getting shot or getting into car wrecks, okay?" Eliza once again looked from Alex to Maggie, remembering it wasn't that long ago Maggie was in the car crash, meaning she couldn't donate her kidney to her mother.

"Like I said, we'll try." Maggie answered, before giving her mother-in-law a smile, loving how much she cared.

* * *

After reviewing the footage from the surveillance cameras and being able to identify Joanna, of course as well as Alex telling them who it was, and being able to listen to the conversation because Alex had added audio chips, so they were also able to get proof Joanna was sending the packages, Ethan, Paula and Maggie went to search at Joanna's place. She'd obviously not turned up for work and Ethan and Paula had been sent out by Captain Greene to check her place. Maggie unofficially went with them. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital with your wife?" Paula questioned as they walked out of the elevator and made their way down the hall, looking for apartment 5D. Maggie had brought the surveillance footage to the precinct and had ended up staying as they viewed it.

"I'll go soon," Maggie replied. "Besides, right now Alex's mum, sister, brother-in-law and the girls are with her. She has plenty people around her," Maggie said. "I wanna get this bitch. I've got a good mind to shoot her when I see her." Maggie said her, her hand going onto her holster.

"We'll pretend we never heard that," Ethan murmured, stopping outside the apartment. "Joanna," Ethan bashed on the door. "Joanna open up." Ethan didn't expect her to be at home, but he had to knock first. After a few moments with no answer, he kicked in the door, the three of them stepping inside. Ethan walked down the hallway towards the other rooms, while Maggie and Paula stayed in the living room and kitchen area. Maggie walked over to the computer, a glass of half drunken vodka and cranberry juice sitting on the desk.

"Lieutenant." Paula said, Maggie looking over to her, gesturing for her to come across.

Maggie saw a box on the breakfast bar as she walked over. "Don't touch it yet," Maggie told her, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out the gloves. She threw a pair to Joanna, who put them on. "We don't want our prints interfering with hers." Maggie said.

"Yes, sorry," Paula read over the writing on it. "Looks like she was sending another package." Paula said, as she read 'Alex Danvers'.

"See if there's anything on the computer." Maggie said before she walked down the hall, seeing Ethan coming out of the bedroom. "Wardrobe is open, a drawer is still open," Ethan told her. "Looks like some clothes were grabbed in a rush."

"Well we all knew that would happen," Maggie murmured. "Let's just hope Johnston and Phillips have some luck with a sighting at the train station or bus depot."

"Well her passport is on the nightstand so she either forgot it or changed her mind about where she is running to," Ethan said as they walked into the spare room, Maggie's eyes widening in shock as she saw all the picture on the wall. Pictures of her. Pictures of her daughters. The red X's over Alex's face. "What in God's name…." Ethan trailed off as his eyes settled on a picture of Maggie, Emmi and Hayden at the park, Joanna having photo-shopped herself into it. "This is seriously next level weird."

"She's delusional," Maggie felt a sickening feeling in her stomach. "Did she think she could just replace Alex?"

"Seems like it," Ethan's eyes were still casting over the pictures. "We should take these in for evidence," Ethan said. "The more we have against her the better."

"Well, we have on video that she shot my wife, so…." Maggie trailed off. "We are getting her no matter what, but sure, I guess you have to." Maggie cleared her throat, not thrilled with the thought of those photos being seen by other officers, namely Johnston, but knew they should be taken in. She knew Ethan was right and that the more they could get against Joanna the better.

"Oh my…." Ethan and Maggie turned around as they heard a gasp from Paula. "This is some crazy stalker stuff," Paula murmured. "Could you imagine if she went for the girls?" Paula didn't really mean to say this out loud, but she realised she was saying it before she could stop herself.

"Well she did almost shoot my daughter," Maggie retorted before she rubbed her forehead. "Just bag those photos up the let's get out of here," Maggie looked around the room. Being in Joanna's apartment was giving her the creeps. "I'm going to see Alex and you guys are going to keep working on finding where Joanna ran off to," Maggie said. "Get in contact with Johnson and see if there's any news on his end." Maggie said, looking to Paula.

"Yes Ma'am." Paula nodded as she took out her phone, Maggie looking around to Ethan he started taking the photos from the wall.

* * *

Maggie had filled Alex in on what had happened so far with the case on Joanna. When Maggie had arrived, Eliza, Kara, Neil and Hayden had left to give Maggie some time with her wife, but Emmi didn't want to leave Alex's side, so she'd stayed with her mothers. "You've been quiet, sweetpea," Alex said, running her hand over Emmi's hair. "If you want to talk about anything you can," Emmi looked downwards, averting her gaze from her mothers as she shook her head. "You want to talk to Mama about Mackenzie?" Alex questioned. They'd obviously not been able to go into the school to talk with the teacher and principle yet, and Emmi had missed school again, to be at the hospital with Alex.

"Maybe later." Emmi spoke in a whisper.

"Who is Mackenzie?" Maggie said, looking to Alex as she spoke.

"The reason this one didn't want to go to school yesterday," Alex said, before not saying anything more, respecting Emmi wasn't in the right place to talk about it right now. "Are you hungry yet?" Alex questioned, a little concerned that Emmi hadn't eaten anything all day. She had a metabolism on par with Kara, so it wasn't like her to not want something. "You can have my jello if you want?" Alex hadn't eaten much of her lunch either, not really enjoying the food the hospital offered. "It's the green kind. Your favourite."

Emmi slowly looked back up to Alex. She darted her eyes to the table, spotting the unopened jello tub before looking back to Alex. Alex could see the littlest of smiles etching onto Emmi's face. She reached across to the table, wincing a little as she slightly over-reached, irritating her wound. "No, don't hurt yourself again because of me." Emmi jumped up from the chair.

"I'm okay." Alex sounded in pain as she spoke, Maggie picking up the jello and spoon for her.

"No, it's not okay," Emmi cried. "You got shot, Mum, you got shot because of me," Emmi said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And I can't remember her face and now…." Emmi continued to talk but her speech had become inaudible.

"Hey, hey, sweetie come here," Alex turned herself around so she was more facing towards Emmi. She did her best to hide the pain it brought her as she opened her arms out. Emmi shook her head, looking scared she'd hurt her mother. "Come here," Alex said again. "Up on the bed."

Emmi carefully climbed up onto the bed as gently leaned herself again her mother. Alex wrapped an arm around her, giving her some comfort. "It wasn't your fault I got shot," Alex assured her, glancing to her wife for a moment, before looking back to Emmi, Emmi having hid her head against Alex's chest. "The only person to blame is Joanna."

"But I opened the door." Emmi mumbled.

"That doesn't mean it was your fault," Alex told her, lightly rubbing her arm. "You my sweetheart, you saved me," Alex said. "You got the ambulance there real quick, and you called Mama right away," Alex felt her eyes glossing over with tears as she spoke. "You looked after me when I was in the ambulance," Alex said, once again looking at Maggie, seeing she also had tears in her eyes. "You did such a good job and you were so brave," Alex's voice sounded like it was about to break. "You did so, so good," Alex told her again, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Okay?"

"Mhmm." Emmi's voice was muffled against Alex.

Alex looked to her wife again, Maggie wiping a tear from her cheek. She hated seeing her little girl so upset and blaming herself for this. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for a ten year old to witness her mother being shot. "I've told her this a couple times already."

"It'll just take some time," Alex said. "But we are here to help her."

"We sure are," Maggie spoke softly, looking down to Emmi who remained cuddled against Alex, thankful not on the side she was shot, so the pain wasn't too bad, but Alex would take it if it meant she was bringing her daughter comfort. "Uh…but," Maggie cleared her throat. "Changing the subject," Maggie said. "If you want something better than the offer you had for lunch I can go get you something. Anything you like." Maggie told her.

Alex twisted her lip, like she was thinking about it. She glanced down to Emmi for a moment before looking back to her wife. "How about you go to Alessandro's and get Emmi's favourite pizza," Alex said, more concerned for her daughter eating right now. "Maybe if we share, she'll eat."

"Sure. I won't be long," Maggie leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips, before looking to her daughter, softly rubbing her arm. "Be back soon sweetie," Maggie said. She heard Emmi mumble something, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. She gave Alex a smile before leaving the room and walking down the corridor. She hit the button for the elevator and after a minute or two of waiting, the doors pinged open and a young woman, looking rather distressed walked out. "Ava?" Maggie questioned, shocked to see her sister standing before her.

"Maggie," Ava sounded panicked. "How's Alex? Is she okay?"

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "What are you doing here?" Maggie questioned, shocked to her sister who was studying at the other side of the country right in front of her.

"Well you called and said Alex had been shot so I rushed to the airport and I've just got off the flight and I'm here," Ava explained. "She's okay, right? You said she was okay?"

"She's going to be fine," Maggie nodded lightly. Glad to see her sister. "I…oh Ava I'm so glad you are here." Maggie said, the emotions of everything hitting her as she burst into tears, Ava pulling her sister into a hug.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	72. Chapter 72

Ava knocked on the door, before going into the room. "Ava," Alex sounded surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nice to see you too." Ava muttered.

"Of course it's nice to see you," Alex said, a smile on her face. "I just thought you told Maggie only a few days ago you were really busy with stuff right now and didn't think you'd make it home for Thanksgiving next month, so I just….I didn't expect to see you."

"Uh yeah," Ava tucked her hair behind her ear. "That was…I uh," Ava cleared her throat. "My favourite sister-in-law got shot. It's not like I'm going to stay away."

"I'm your only sister-in-law." Alex reminded her.

"And that's why you'll always be my favourite." Ava said, a cheeky grin appearing on her face.

Alex chuckled. "Well anyways, how are you doing?"

"How am I doing?" Ava questioned. "How about how are you doing?" Ava asked as she bent down to give Alex a hug.

"Oh I'm fine." Alex answered.

"Alex you…" Ava glanced at Emmi who was still cuddled against her, maybe understanding why Alex wasn't saying much more than she was fine. She pursed her lips, before smiling down at her niece. "What about you Ems, how are you?"

"I'm sad." Emmi murmured.

Ava glanced at Alex before looking back to Emmi. "Aww you don't need to be sad," Ava told her. Maggie and Ava had chatted out in the hallway and Ava had been made aware of the situation. Of why Alex had gotten shot and all about Joanna. "Your mum is going to be alright," Ava said. "And I heard you were so brave and smart and got her an ambulance and made sure she got to the hospital safely," Ava added. "That's nothing to be sad about."

Emmi looked up to Ava. "I got her shot."

"The only person to blame for your mum being shot is Joanna." Ava told her. Emmi exhaled lightly, cuddling back against Alex, not replying to Ava.

"So, uh…" Alex cleared her throat, looking to Ava as she sat down on the chair. "How are things with you? How's school? How's Ryan? Is he here?"

"No," Ava answered quickly. "Uh…" Ava rubbed the back of her head. "He's busy with school but he sends his love."

"And how about you?" Alex questioned. "How's classes going?"

"Second year started full-on," Ava answered. "It's pretty busy but I'm sure I'll get through it."

"I'm sure you will," Alex smiled at her sister-in-law. "And wish it was under better circumstances but its nice to see you. We miss you with you being all the way at the other side of the country." Alex told her.

"You miss me, or you miss the free babysitting?" Ava teased, a grin etching on her face.

"Well that is a bonus," Alex told her. "But no, we just miss Ava Danvers-Martinez."

"I miss you guys too," Ava said, playing with her hands. She came home to be there for her sister and Alex and the girls and to help in any way she could, but there was also a part of her who needed her big sister right now. She needed and wanted to come home. "So uh…" Ava cleared her throat, knowing right now though, it was about Alex. "How long are they going to make you stay here for?" Ava questioned.

"Uhm," Alex looked unsure herself. "They've not really said yet, but I'd assume a couple more days at least."

"Well at least you've plenty people to come visit and keep you company," Ava said before glancing back to Emmi. "We'll have to bring Uno when we come tomorrow, huh?" Ava spoke softly, smiling at her niece.

Emmi glanced at Ava but didn't reply. "Oh, I agree with that," Alex looked down to her daughter, Emmi looking up to her. "That's always fun, huh?"

Emmi nodded a little. "Maybe I could bring my Harry Potter book and we can read more of that too."

"Yeah, we sure can." Alex said, running her hand through Emmi's hair.

"Ah are you reading Harry Potter?" Ava questioned.

Emmi sat up on the bed as she nodded. "I've just started the first book," Emmi said. "But I like it so far."

"Yeah," Ava smiled. "You'll have to watch the movies."

"No," Emmi shook her head. "That'll spoil it. I want to read all the books first."

"Well I'm sure it won't take you long to get through them anyways." Ava said. Emmi loved to read. Reading and swimming were her two biggest passions.

"After all the books I can watch them," Emmi said, Ava nodding in agreement. "If I am allowed," Emmi looked to Alex for confirmation, who gave her a nod. Emmi smiled before looking back to Ava, Alex also smiling, glad that Ava's presence seemed to have cheered Emmi up a bit, the talk also taking Emmi's mind off what had happened. "Are you going to be staying at the house?"

"Uh-huh," Ava nodded. "Well, I haven't asked your mums yet, I'm just assuming it'll be okay." Ava said, looking to Alex.

"Of course it's okay," Alex answered. "You aren't going to miss too much uni though?"

"Everything goes online so it's fine," Ava said. "So anyways, where is Hayden?" Ava questioned, wondering where her other little niece was.

"She's at the canteen with my mum and Kara," Alex answered. "They've been gone a while though, so I'd expect they'd be back soon," Alex told her. "Oh, she's going to be so excited to see you."

"Yeah." Ava smiled, also looking forward to seeing Hayden. She was glad to be home, not only to support her sister and sister-in-law, but for herself, being back in National City felt so right.

* * *

Izzy opened the door, excited to see her best friend at the other side. "Hey," Izzy said, pulling Ava into a hug. "How's Alex?" Izzy questioned, concern in her tone. Ava have called her friend to say she was back in town, and had filled her in on what had happened to Alex.

"She's going to be okay," Ava answered as they pulled back from the hug and walked into Izzy's apartment. "So, this place is cute." Ava looked around, it was pretty small, but Izzy was pleased to have a place of her own, having moved out of her parents house a few months prior.

"Yeah thanks," Izzy smiled. "It's not much but to me it's home."

"Well I mean, you have a kitchen," Ava pointed to the small kitchen area. "A living room," Ava pointed to the living space. "And I'd assume there's a bedroom and bathroom down the hall." Ava pointed to the hallway at the other end of the apartment.

"There is." Izzy chuckled.

"So what more do you need right now?" Ava questioned.

"Nothing, I guess," Izzy answered. "So, you uh….you want a beer?"

"Not going to say no to that," Ava was glad to be home. Glad to be with her friend. Things in Pittsburgh hadn't been easy these last few weeks and even though the phone call about Alex had brought her back to National City, that wasn't the only reason she decided to come home. "So, how have you been?" Ava asked, watching as her friend got two beers from her fridge. "I know I've been sucky at replying to your messages lately," Ava spoke quietly, rubbing her right hand over her left. "Things in Pittsburgh are -" Ava started to explain, needing to talk to someone about it, but Izzy spoke over her.

"Nicole and I broke-up." Izzy interrupted, unintentionally, but she needed to tell her friend. She'd been trying to get in touch with her to tell her, but as Ava had said, she'd not been easy to get a hold of lately.

"Oh," Ava once again rubbed over her left hand before she took the beer from Izzy, and unscrewed the cap, throwing it onto the breakfast bar. "What happened?"

Izzy took a swig of her beer as she walked over to the couch, Ava following her and sitting down next to her. "Nothing bad, really. Things just fizzled out." Izzy gave a little shrug, still looking a little upset about it.

"I'm sorry," Ava gave her an empathetic smile as she lightly rubbed her arm. "I know I only met her a couple of times, but she seemed really nice."

"She was," Izzy answered. "But it just wasn't supposed to be for us," Izzy took another drink of her beer. "I uh…I also came out to my parents." Izzy told her friend, looking into her deep brown eyes. She loved Ava's eyes.

"Huh?" Ava looked a little confused. "I thought you already had come out?"

"Yeah, I said I was bisexual though," Izzy said. "I think if I am being really honest with myself, I am a lesbian." Izzy felt a little relieved that she'd finally told Ava who she really was.

"Did they take it okay?" Ava questioned, Izzy loving that Ava didn't seem fazed by the news of her sexuality at all, but of course Ava's sister was a lesbian and she was fine with that. "Oh God, that's not why you moved out of home, is it?" Ava's eyes widened, feeling worried her friend had now been kicked out by her parents.

"No, no," Izzy shook her head. "My parents are fine. If I'm happy, they're happy," Izzy said, a smile on her face, feeling lucky to have such supportive parents. "This is just me making a life for myself. You know, I started at uni and just thought, why not get a place of my own."

"That's fair," Ava murmured before taking a swig of her beer. "So, how is uni going?" Izzy was a first year, having not gone to university right away after high school finished, while Ava was now in her second year.

"So far so good," Izzy smiled. "I'm really enjoying it."

"What are you studying?" Ava felt bad she didn't know this. She should know what her friend was studying but she'd been dealing with stuff in Pittsburgh, so wasn't really focused on much else recently.

"Nursing," Izzy told her. "Probably going to go into pediatric nursing, but there's plenty time to decide that, so we'll see."

"Well all those little siblings of yours has shown you're great with kids, so I'd say it's a good shout." Ava told her, before once again taking a drink of her beer.

"Yeah, that's what Nic said as well." Izzy murmured as she started pulling at the label on her beer bottle.

"You know, how about we go out tonight or on the weekend if you've got class tomorrow," Ava said, "Maybe a night out for some fun will do us both good." Ava suggested.

"If you mean _that_ kind of fun then I've already had my rebound." Izzy replied, Ava looking a little surprised.

"Oh," Ava thought the break-up must have been pretty recent, so hadn't expect Izzy to have said that. "When did you two break up?" Ava wondered.

"About a month ago," Izzy told her. "I've been out with some uni friends since. Met this girl and we met a few times and…." Izzy trailed off as she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh right," Ava pursed her lips. "Well still, would be fun to go out, right?" Ava questioned, wanting a night out for herself. She needed a night out. She needed her friend right now.

"Sure, we can go Thursday night, if you're still gonna be around then?" Izzy questioned. "How long are you planning on staying for?"

"Uh…." Ava let a puff of air escape between her lips. "Well, I've transferred to National City University so….uhm I guess I'm here for the foreseeable future."

"You've what?" Izzy gasped. "What about Ryan? Is he back?"

"No," Ava shook her head, speaking quietly. "He is staying in Pittsburgh. We uh…Ryan and I aren't…we've uh…." Ava looked downwards, swallowing a lump in her throat. "We're kinda over."

"What?" Izzy shrieked, stunned at the news. She never expected them to be over. "What do you mean? Rava can't be over."

"We are." Ava told her.

"Well, what are you letting me go on about a failed 6 month relationship for when your engagement has ended?" Izzy asked. "You two have been together for like….over 3 and half years." Izzy said, glancing at Ava's left hand, seeing she wasn't wearing her engagement ring.

Ava shrugged. "You seemed to want to talk about it," Ava said. "And if we talk about your love life then it means we don't have to talk about my failed engagement."

"Oh Ava," Izzy put her bottle of beer on the coffee table, shuffling closer to her friend, who she could see was on the brink of tears. "Come here." Izzy said, pulling her friend into a comforting hug, Ava letting some tears escape her.

* * *

Eliza had managed to get Emmi to go with her and Hayden to the canteen, finally allowing Maggie and Alex to get some time to themselves. Eliza knew they'd probably want to talk about what was going on without Emmi or anyone else present. "I'm so sorry, Alex," Maggie murmured, already feeling herself getting emotional. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Alex told her.

"It is though," Maggie replied. "I hurt Joanna and now she's hurt you to hurt me back."

"No," Alex shook her head. "She's crazy delusion and thinks getting rid of me means she'll get you back," Alex told her. "She doesn't want to hurt you. She wants what we have with you," Alex said. "She wanted to replace me."

"So what?" Maggie questioned. "She just thinks I'll get over her shooting my wife so we can be together?"

"Well like I told you, she's cuckoo." Alex said, her eyes widening as she spoke.

Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "Alex, about what she told you before she….." Maggie trailed off, looking downwards. "We didn't. She lied. I would never kiss her or sleep with her or anyone other woman." Maggie said, remembering what she'd heard from the CCTV footage she'd watched earlier with Ethan, Paula, Johnson and Phillips.

"I know that," Alex answered. "You heard what she said, you must have heard what I said back to her."

"Yeah, but I uh….." Maggie played with her rings. "I just want to be sure. I….I wouldn't ever."

"I know," Alex said again, reaching her hand out and placing it on Maggie's arm. "This isn't a discussion that we need to be having," Alex told her. "I love you and I trust you 1,000 per cent." Alex gave her a smile, squeezing her arm.

"I love you too," Maggie told her. "So, so much," Maggie said. "And I should have done something sooner. I should have….I don't know, but I…..I'm so sorry things ended up this way and now Emmi is having a hard time dealing with this and it's all my fault and -"

"Stop," Alex told her, her voice raising a little. "No matter what happened in the past between you and Joanna, it didn't give her the right to go crazy stalker package sender and shoot me," Alex said. "Right?" Alex questioned and Maggie gave a little nod in response. "Okay, so this wasn't your fault, it most definitely wasn't Emmi's fault," Alex added. "The only person at fault here was Joanna and your team is going to find her and arrest her and she'll pay for what she did," Alex said, having to believe that Joanna would soon be caught and punished. "And Emmi will get through this. She's tough and she's been through kidnappings and witnessing her birth parents being…." Alex trailed off. "She's witnessed so much for a young kid and she's got through it, so I know she'll get through this too," Alex assured her wife. "Because she has us, and mum and Kara and Ava and everyone else around her for support." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod.

"You bet they are going to find her," Maggie answered. "Lock her in a cell and throw away the key for life," Maggie sounded angry as she spoke, but she was angry. She couldn't believe Joanna would shoot her wife. Sending her packages and stalking Maggie for pictures was one thing but shooting Alex was a whole different story. "Oh when I see her, I…."

"No," Alex shook her head. "You won't do anything like that," Alex said, knowing what was on Maggie's mind. "We need you out here with us," Alex reminded her. "We don't need you ending up in prison," Alex said as Maggie pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "We need you at home because you do the majority of the cooking and taking Emmi to swim club is your thing and Hayden says you are the best at playing hide and seek with her," Alex said. "Probably because you are small so can hide in better places," Alex murmured, and Maggie gave a little chuckle. "Now that's what I like to hear," Alex said, a smile on her face at hearing Maggie's laugh. "But please don't blame yourself for this."

"I'll uh….I'll try not to." Maggie murmured.

"Good," Alex smiled. "Now, come here," Alex told her, gesturing for her wife to lean down closer to her. Maggie leaned down and Alex placed a soft kiss on her lips. "See, something else you are useful for." Alex murmured before placing another kiss on Maggie's lips.

* * *

Maggie left Emmi's bedroom, leaving the door slightly ajar, just like Emmi liked it. When it had come to leaving the hospital for the night Emmi had protested, saying she wanted to stay there with Alex again, but Maggie and Alex had made her go home, and she eventually went off to sleep, wanting Maggie to be with her till she had. "Hey Ava," Maggie smiled, seeing her sister appear at the top of the stairs. "How was Izzy? Bet it was nice to catch up with her."

"Yeah it was, she's good," Ava answered. "Alex still doing okay?"

"Uh…yeah," Maggie nodded. "They want to keep her in for observation for a few days but she's going to be fine."

"I can't imagine going through something like that," Ava said. "And poor Emmi. She seems so shaken." Ava glanced in the direction of Emmi's room, before looking back to her sister.

"She is," Maggie said. "But we'll get her through this."

"Yeah, of course. We are all here to help. With Emmi and Alex's recovery," Ava said. "Whatever you need, I am here." Ava told her, truly meaning it. First and foremost right now, she was there to be a support for Maggie, Alex, Emmi and even little Hayden.

"Ava," Maggie exhaled lightly, taking a step closer to her sister. "I appreciate that you came here, but I don't want this interfering with your studies. Shouldn't you be in class? You said you were really busy with stuff right now."

"Uh yeah, no, don't worry about that," Ava said. "I'm here for you right now. I know you'd do the same if…." Ava bit her lip, stopping herself from finishing the sentence. "I uh…" Ava looked downwards as she cleared her throat. "Well if I ever found myself in that situation." Ava murmured, looking back to her sister.

"Of course." Maggie smiled at her.

"But yeah, I'm here for uh…" Ava bit her lip, knowing she needed to tell her sister. "I'm here for good, to be honest."

"What do you mean you are here for good?" Maggie questioned. "What about uni?"

"Uhm," Ava exhaled lightly. "I transferred to National City." Ava admitted.

"Why did you do that?" Maggie questioned. "What about wanting to be in Pittsburgh and Ryan? What about Ryan? Is he coming back?"

"No, Ryan is staying in Pittsburgh." Ava responded.

Maggie looked rather confused, before glancing down to Ava's left hand, only now noticing she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. "What's happened?" Maggie questioned. "Are you two not together anymore?" Maggie sounded a little shocked as she asked the question.

Ava shook her head as she felt tears glossing in her eyes. "No," Ava squeaked. "We uh….we're over."

"Ava," Maggie stepped forward again, putting her hands on her sister's arms. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? What happened?"

"We were at the hospital and…." Ava trailed off. "You are dealing with Alex and Emmi and I…that's what I am here for right now," Ava let a puff of air escape between her lips. "Me and Ryan...it's nothing compared to what you must be going through and I want to help you with that."

"But Ava," Maggie protested, shaking her head. "This is...can't you just tell me what happened at least?" Maggie wondered. Of course she was still worried for her wife and worried that Joanna was still out there, but she wanted to be there for her little sister. She clearly needed support too right now.

"It just..." Ava shrugged. She didn't want to make this about her. It shouldn't be about her and Ryan right now. It should be about Maggie. About Ava being there to support Maggie. "We just..." Ava pursed her lips, knowing Maggie wouldn't give up until she said something. "We just...broke up."

"Ava, you were engaged," Maggie exhaled lightly. "You -"

"Is this where you are going to say I told you so?" Ava questioned. "That we were too young to be engaged?"

"No, Ava, I…." Maggie pursed her lips. "Are you sure it's really over?"

"It's over," Ava answered. "Uhm….I don't want to talk about it right now, so uhm….I was going to go for a bath but there's no bubble bath, shower gel, or that kinda stuff in my bathroom, so I…" Ava pointed to the bathroom that was mainly just used by the girls, occasional Alex's mum if she ever had to stay at the house. "Can I use the bathroom up here for tonight?"

"Sure you can." Maggie told her, having to respect Ava didn't want to talk about things right now.

"Great thank you." Ava said, taking a few steps towards the bathroom.

"Ava," Maggie spoke up, causing her to turn back to look at her sister. "Are you sure you don't -"

"I will when I'm ready," Ava told her sister, hoping this would be enough to get Maggie to stop asking questions and making it all about her. Right now, she wanted it to be about Maggie and what had happened to Alex. "Uh….but I guess I want to ask if it's okay for me to move back in?" Ava questioned. "If not I'm sure I can stay with Izzy until I find a place of my own."

"Of course you can move back in." Maggie said. She wanted to know why her sister and Ryan had split up. It was a shock to her. They seemed so in love and likely to last, but right now, she needed to respect she wasn't ready to talk about it and she'd never leave her little sister with no place to stay.

"Great. Thank you," Ava gave her an appreciative smile. "Uhm….I'm going to…" Ava trailed off as she pointed to the bathroom. Maggie gave a little nod, watching her go inside, knowing when she was ready to talk about it with her, she would.

* * *

Maggie opened the door, surprised to see Eliza at the other side. "Eliza, is everything okay? Is it Alex? Did they call you with news?" Maggie looked a little panicked, her hand going onto her chest.

"No, no, sorry," Eliza walked into the house. "I'm sorry, I know it's late." Eliza looked Maggie up and down, seeing she was wearing Alex's Stanford t-shirt and a pair of checked pyjama shorts. "Sorry, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No," Maggie shook her head as she led Eliza into the living room. Trudi looked up from her bed but didn't bother getting up and just closed her eyes again but Ivy stretched herself out before running over to see Eliza. "I uh….I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither," Eliza admitted. "I…it kept going through my mind and I….I had to come here."

Eliza sat down on the couch, reaching her hand down to pat Ivy. Maggie glanced at the clock, seeing it was almost midnight. "What kept going through your mind?"

"The way I spoke to you Maggie," Eliza told her. "Last night. Or well, I guess it was early this morning, but I…"

"Oh don't be silly," Maggie sat back down next to her mother-in-law, Eliza's eyes glancing to the bottle of scotch on the table, something Maggie must have gotten herself on the way home from the hospital. "I thought one or two might help me sleep," Maggie said, seeing Eliza's gaze on the bottle and glass. "Do you uh….do you want one?"

"Oh no," Eliza screwed her face up. "I guess it didn't help you?" Eliza questioned and Maggie shook her head. "I don't suppose much would when your wife is in hospital after being….." Eliza trailed off. "I am sorry, darling, I….I shouldn't have yelled like that. Your wife was lying there. You love Alex so much and -"

"It's okay, Eliza," Maggie assured her, putting her hand on Eliza's arm. "She's your daughter and you were worried and probably overtired. I mean, it must have been about 4 am," Maggie said. "I know you didn't mean to lash out."

"Good, because I didn't," Eliza felt bad. It may not have been a lot, but she did regret shouting at Maggie, and blaming her. She knew it wasn't Maggie's fault. "You are so, so important to me, Maggie. I love you like you are my own and I…." Eliza paused again. "I'm sorry."

"Well apology is very much accepted," Maggie gave her arm a squeeze as she smiled softly at her. "Not that I think I needed one." Maggie murmured.

"You did," Eliza replied. Maggie's smile grew larger. She felt lucky to have Eliza for a mother-in-law. She felt more connected to Eliza than she ever did to her own mother. "Alex and I are lucky to have you in our lives."

"I am most definitely the lucky one," Maggie told her. "You're….I mean, you….." Maggie took a deep breath.

"I know," Eliza smiled, knowing what Maggie was wanting to say. "Now, about a hug for your old mother?" Eliza questioned, and Maggie nodded her head as she leaned forward, sharing an embrace with Eliza, both of them welcoming the comfort the other was bringing. After a few moments of silence, Eliza spoke as she pulled back from the hug. "So, how is Emmi?" Eliza wondered. "I take it you got her to bed okay?"

"Eventually," Maggie nodded. "She did get up not that long ago after seeing it in her dreams, but, uh…" Maggie pursed her lips. "A lot of it is still fresh in her mind, so she's going to have memories. Flashbacks to that moment."

"Poor thing," Eliza exhaled. "I couldn't imagine facing that so young."

"I know," Maggie agreed. "It was bad enough for me when you got shot in front of me, never mind for a 10 year old." Maggie said, remembering it wasn't that long ago that Eliza was shot because of the whole Kara helping Jeremiah out of prison fiasco.

"We haven't half faced some hard times, have we?" Eliza murmured.

"Can say that again," Maggie muttered. "But we've been strong enough to get through everything else, so we'll get through this too. With Emmi and Alex." Maggie exhaled.

"Yeah, we will," Eliza agreed. "Have uhm….have you any leads on where Jo…on where she might be?" Eliza questioned, not feeling like she wanted to use her name, so decided to just say she.

"Nothing so far," Maggie shook her head. "It's like she's just vanished," Maggie murmured. "But I…I just…I want to kill her, Eliza. I want to find her, and I want to…." Maggie shook her head, feeling anger bubble up inside her, Eliza seeing Maggie had made a fist with her hand.

"Hey, hey," Eliza put her hand on Maggie's arm. "Don't get like that. We don't need you doing anything stupid." Eliza said.

"She shot my wife," Maggie raised her voice. "She pointed that gun at my ten year old," Maggie sounded even angrier. "I want to….she….." Maggie shook her head.

"I know. I know what she deserves and believe me, I feel like you are feeling. That's my daughter and granddaughter, but the best justice we can get is for her to be locked up for a long, long, time." Eliza said, Maggie giving a little nod, knowing Eliza was right and hoping more than anything that they'd find Joanna and be able to serve her her sentencing quickly, so Alex didn't need to wait a long time for some justice for what happened to her.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	73. Chapter 73

"Ava….Ava….Ava….Ava," Hayden was jumping on the bed, trying to wake her auntie up. "Ava." Hayden jumped on top of her, Ava gasping as she woke in fright.

"What the heck?" Ava eyes fluttered open, Ava seeing Hayden laying on top of her.

"Morning." Hayden grinned.

Ava looked to the side and picked up her phone from her bed side table, seeing it was 7.10am. "I was going to sleep in today," Ava murmured putting her phone down, before ticking Hayden's sides, causing Hayden to wriggle her body as she giggled. "Does Mama know you are down here?"

"She is still storing." Hayden said, before she closed her eyes and snorted, like she was snoring.

Ava chuckled. "We how about you go back to snoring?"

"I don't." Hayden shook her head.

"Well you don't need to snore," Ava told her. "But how about you go back to bed?"

"Uh…." Hayden scratched the side of her head, looking like she was thinking about what Ava had said. "No. Ava you come play dinosaur princesses."

"Ah dinosaur princesses." Ava exhaled. This was Hayden's favourite game to play with Ava. Hayden being the princess of all dinosaurs and Ava being her pet dinosaur.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Hayden jumped down from the bed and ran towards the door. "C'mon, Ava." Hayden stopped by the door, seeing Ava was still lying in bed. She jumped about excitedly, waving her hand so Ava would come join her.

Ava groaned before she forced herself out of the bed, yawning as she walked over to Hayden, the little girl jumping from foot to foot, grinning excitedly that she had Ava to play with once again. They walked out of Ava's bedroom into the living area, Hayden running towards the couch. "Up into the house." Ava told her, Hayden giving a sad pout. She liked when she got to play down in 'Ava's house'.

"Play here." Hayden frowned.

"No, we should go up the stairs," Ava said. She didn't want Maggie waking up and panicking when Hayden wasn't in her room. At least Maggie would be able to hear them if they were in the living room or kitchen of the house. "Mama will wonder where you are."

"No, Ava," Hayden sounded frustrated with her auntie as they walked up the stairs to the main part of the house. "Mama is still snoring," Hayden reminded her. "She no awake."

"Well still, we should be up the stairs." Ava told her as they walked into the hallway.

"Where's Uncle Ryan?" Hayden questioned, looking around to her auntie, her big brown eyes going all wide, wondering why he wasn't here with Ava.

"Uh, he's in Pittsburgh," Ava shut the door down to the basement. "We eh…." Ava cleared her throat. "He's going to live there, and I'll be back living here," Ava explained. "We're not together anymore."

"Huh?" Hayden scrunched her nose up, looking confused.

"Look," Ava showed Hayden her left hand. "No more pretty ring."

"No more Uncle Ryan?" Hayden frowned, looking a sad about this.

"No more Uncle Ryan." Ava repeated.

"But who will you marry?" Hayden questioned, looking rather concerned for her auntie.

"I don't know," Ava shrugged. "Maybe I won't get married or maybe I'll meet someone else and want to be married one day." Ava said, of course it too soon for her to be thinking about moving on. She needed to heal first. Get used to a life without Ryan in it.

"So, I'll still get cake?" Hayden questioned.

Ava chuckled. "Yeah, you'll still get cake." Ava reached her hand down and ruffled Hayden's hair, Hayden grinning at the news that she'd still eventually get some cake.

"I hope you didn't just promise her cake for breakfast." Maggie said as she walked down the stairs, her gaze on her sister and daughter.

"No," Hayden answered. "At her wedding."

"Your wedding?" Maggie questioned. "Is it back on? Have you talked with Ryan?"

"No and no," Ava answered, following Maggie into the kitchen, Hayden skipping in behind them and climbing up onto the stool at the breakfast bar, then going onto the breakfast bar to feed the fish. "I told you, we are done."

"You ready to tell me why?" Maggie questioned, opening the fridge and taking out the apple juice and the milk, so Hayden could get some juice and have some cereal for breakfast.

"Do I go to preschool?" Hayden questioned, slipping herself back down onto the stool.

"Do you want to go?" Maggie asked.

"I go see Mummy." Hayden answered. Maggie put the cartons down on the breakfast then opened the cupboard to get a bowl and Hayden's cup.

Maggie glanced at Ava, waiting on her to respond. "We broke up," Ava said. "What does it matter what happened?" Ava questioned. "You knowing isn't going to fix anything."

"Well, I just want to be here for you," Maggie told her, pouring some cereal for Hayden, who was waiting rather patiently for her breakfast. "Give you some support. But I can't do that if I don't know what's gone on."

Ava exhaled lightly. "You are here for me. You are letting me move back in," Ava said. "That's enough," Ava told her. "Uh…if you want I can go get dressed and take the dogs out," Ava pointed out of the kitchen towards the living room, where the dogs were. "Or get them breakfast?"

"Emmi usually gets them breakfast," Maggie exhaled lightly, having to still respect that Ava wasn't ready to talk about her break-up with Ryan. "But if you want to take them a walk you can." Maggie said, Ava already on her way out of the kitchen door before Maggie had even finished the sentence.

"We didn't play dinosaur princess." Hayden frowned, as she put down her cup.

"You can play with her after breakfast." Maggie told her daughter, Hayden grinning as she picked up her spoon and dug into her cereal. Maggie exhaled lightly, hoping Ava wouldn't keep bottling things up for too long, because she knew that wouldn't do her any good.

* * *

"Mummy," Hayden ran into the room, Maggie and Emmi walking in behind her. "I drewed you."

"You drew me a picture?" Alex smiled down at Hayden as she ran across the room, holding it out in front of her.

"No," Hayden shook her head. "I drewed you."

Maggie lifted Hayden up onto the bed, Hayden sitting close to her mother. "Oh wow," Alex looked down to the picture. There was a big circle for a face, with stick arms and stick legs coming out of it, a scribble of blue hair on top. "Blue hair? I don't have blue hair." Alex gasped.

Hayden giggled. "And orange eyes," Hayden pointed to the two orange circles she'd done to represent Alex's eyes. "And this Ivy," Hayden pointed to a smaller drawing. "And this the stars."

"Well it's very good," Alex took the picture from Hayden and put it on the bed side table then looked over to Emmi who was standing at the end of the bed, her Harry Potter book and pack of Uno in her hands. "How are you today, sweetie?"

"Okay," Emmi murmured. "Mama said we didn't have to go to school."

"No, it's okay for a couple of days," Alex told her. "I want you girls here with me."

Emmi smiled softly before she twisted her lip. "But what about going to talk about Mackenzie?" Emmi spoke quietly, looking between her parents, Maggie looking a little confused, still having not been told what was happening there.

"We'll go in and talk about that," Alex told her. "I promise you. You don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay." Emmi nodded.

"So, where is Ava?" Alex questioned, looking to her wife, who was sitting on the chair beside Alex's bed.

"She is at NCU registering herself for her classes." Maggie said, seeing Alex's eyes widen in surprise.

"She's what?" Alex questioned. "So she's back for good?"

"She's not having a wedding, but I'll still get cake." Hayden said, looking to Alex with a grin on her face.

"What?" Alex wanted to know what her daughter meant.

"I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "All I know is that they've split up," Maggie told her wife. "She won't tell me why. Not yet."

"Well I didn't expect that." Alex sounded rather shocked at the news.

"Neither did I." Maggie responded.

Alex pursed her lips before looking over to Emmi, seeing she'd leaned herself against the end of the bed and was reading her book, like she was just waiting patiently for her time to talk with her. She gave a soft smile before looking down to Hayden, who seemed to be distracted by a loose thread on Alex's bed sheet, Hayden pulling at it, like she was trying to break it off. "So uh…." Alex looked back to her wife. "Any updates?" Alex questioned, knowing that Maggie would know what she was asking about.

"Nothing yet," Maggie shook her head. There had been no reports of sightings of her, no-one at the train or bus stations saying they'd seen her, no possible sighting of her on CCTV. "But she is cop, she's going to know how to get away unseen." Maggie pointed out.

Alex pursed her lips, giving a little nod. "I spoke to J'onn on the phone just before you got here," Alex told her wife. "He's going call you, but he's helping. I want her found and we have technologies, you know."

"Uh yeah," Maggie nodded. "I mean, I'm not allowed on the investigation, but Ethan is keeping me informed," Maggie said, knowing Alex was probably already aware she couldn't be on the case. "He knows J'onn works with you, so I'm sure they can work together."

"Well the more people we have looking the better," Alex said, once again glancing over to Emmi, not really wanting to say too much about it in front of her. She was already shaken up about it as it was, she didn't need her worrying that they couldn't find her or thinking that Joanna would come back and try to hurt her or Alex again. "Hey, Ems don't read too much of that without me." Alex said, choosing to change the subject for now.

"No," Emmi looked up to her mother. "I won't."

"We should play the game," Hayden said, giving up on the piece of loose thread on the bed sheet. She looked the end of the bed to the pack of Uno that Emmi had left there. "Can we, Mummy?" Hayden looked up to Alex, waiting on a response.

"Sure we can." Alex answered, looking to Maggie for a moment, the both of them knowing they'd find some time to be alone later on in the day, so they could properly talk about the situation.

* * *

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Izzy apologised. She was supposed to be meeting Ava at a sushi place for some lunch, but she was almost 15 minutes later than their arrange meeting time.

"No worries," Ava hugged her friend briefly, before they walked into the restaurant, the host immediately taking them over to a table. "Busy morning?"

"A bit, yeah," Izzy answered, as they took their seats, the menus sitting on the table for them to look at when they were ready. "You uh….you been to see Alex today?"

"Not yet," Ava answered. "I'm letting Maggie and the girls have some time with her. I'll head in later. Eliza is going to take me in when she goes." Ava said, Izzy watching her, seeing she was playing with her now bare engagement ring finger, a sad look on her face as she spoke.

Izzy pursed her lips, knowing her friend was still finding things difficult. Ava had told Izzy what had happened with Ryan the night previous at her apartment, and while she wasn't about to compare the two break-ups, she knew to an extent what Ava was feeling. "If you want to talk some more about what happened -"

"No," Ava shook her head, interrupting Izzy. "Right now, I'm thinking about Alex and Maggie and the girls and making sure they are doing okay."

Izzy exhaled lightly, knowing right now Ava was using what had happened with Alex as a distraction. "Well, it's sweet you came back for her."

Yeah, she's family, you know, so…." Ava trailed off. "And this morning I registered for my classes, so I am officially a National City Uni student, so…." Ava raised her eyebrows. "Looks like my new life in National City is about to start," Ava said. "My Ryan-less life." Ava mumbled, looking downwards, pretending like she'd started to read the menu to see what sushi choices they had.

"Ava," Izzy exhaled lightly. "Are you sure there no way for you two to -"

"Absolutely not," Ava looked back up to her friend. "He made his choices and now he can deal with them."

"Yeah but it just….." Izzy pursed her lips. "It just seems like he is sorry."

"And that makes it all okay?" Ava questioned.

"No, no of course not," Izzy bit her lip, looking into Ava's deep brown eyes. She loved Ava's eyes. They were usually so full of sparkle, so bright, but right now, they looked sad. She hated seeing her best friend so hurt. She wanted more than anything for Ava to be happy, even if that meant she couldn't ever really tell her how she felt about her. How she truly felt. She loved Ava. She knew she loved her more than a friend should. "I want you to be happy and it seemed like you had that with Ryan."

"Yeah, _had_ that," Ava retorted. "He ruined what we had for some…." Ava trailed off, her head shaking a little. "Stupid curiosity."

"Well, I'm sorry," Izzy told her. "He's an idiot to throw away what you had," Izzy didn't understand Ryan. He had Ava. She was perfect to Izzy and she'd never do anything to hurt her or lose her. Not that she'd ever get the chance to be more than just her friend. "A stupid, stupid, idiot."

"Yeah," Ava took a deep breath. "I still love that stupid idiot though." Ava squeaked, Izzy seeing her eyes glossing over with tears as her bottle lip trembled.

"Oh Ava." Izzy got up from her seat and went around to the other side of the table, pulling her friend into a comforting hug, Ava holding onto Izzy tightly, welcoming the comfort.

* * *

Alex put the cards down, Kara doing the same with the cards in her hands, Alex having won the card came they were playing. Alex looked to her sister, seeing she gave a yawn. "If you are tired you can go home," Alex told her. "I don't mind." Alex glanced down to Kara's stomach, knowing she'd feel extra tired because of the babies.

Kara glanced at her watch before looking back to her sister. "Neil should be finished in about half an hour, so I'll leave with him."

"Okay," Alex nodded lightly. "Well if you want a little catnap I won't be offended."

"I'm sure I'll can stay awake," Kara told her. "But if this is a hint for me to leave because you are tired then I'll go wait for Neil in the doctors lounge."

"No, I'm not tired," Alex answered. "Just concerned about you."

"You don't need to be concerned about me," Kara assured her. "I'm fine, honestly," Kara rubbed her hand over her bump, one of the babies kicking. "Well, I'm annoyed with myself but…" Kara shrugged.

"What are you annoyed for?" Alex wondered, looking a little confused with what her sister had said.

"I can't do anything to help," Kara told her. "I can't fly, I can't listen for her, I can't use any powers to track her down, I…." Kara trailed off, shaking her head. "I'm sorry." Kara looked on the brink of tears. She hated that her sister needed her help, but she wasn't able to do anything.

"It's not on you to find her, Kara," Alex assured her. "J'onn and a team at NCPD are on it. They'll get her."

"But I should be helping," Kara squeaked. "She tried to kill my sister and I'm just sitting around doing nothing."

"You are not doing nothing," Alex told her. "You are growing two little babies. Right now, your job as a mum-to-be trumps anything," Alex said. "Making sure my little nieces or nephews or whatever they are come out all cute and have chubby little cheeks that I can squeeze and give all my auntie love to," Alex spoke with a soft smile on her face, Kara giving a little chuckle. "That's all you should be doing right now."

"Mmmm," Kara nodded. "I just feel so helpless."

"Well don't, please," Alex said. "Or if you need to feel like you are doing something then you can help us with Emmi. She's struggling after seeing what happened and she feels guilty about it," Alex said. "So, be fun auntie K for her."

"I can do that," Kara said, giving a little nod. Alex smiled at her sister. "So uh…Ava is back?" Kara questioned, moving the conversation on.

"She is," Alex nodded. "I'm glad to have her back but especially for Maggie. I'm glad she's here for her. She's trying to keep it all together, but I know her and she's feeling guilt for this as well so I'm happy Ava is here for her to talk to."

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "Guess it's runs in their family to not open up easily." Kara murmured, knowing both the sisters had trouble when it came to talking about their feelings.

"Well they both didn't exactly get great reactions when they did talk in the past, so…" Alex raised her eyebrows as she trailed off. "But they both talk when they are ready," Alex reminded her sister. "And Maggie is actually a lot better these days. She's actually better than me now, if I really think about it," Alex bit her lip. "But I'm working on it," Alex kept talking, not giving Kara much chance to reply. "I'm going to see Alison again."

"Oh," Kara sounded a little surprised. "Uh….well if you feel you need to talk to her, then that's a good thing." Kara said.

"I was actually supposed to be seeing her on Thursday but even if I am out of hospital by then I don't think Maggie would like me leaving the house to travel to the appointment," Alex said. "I'm going to have her hovering over me and doing everything for me." Alex muttered, sounding almost annoyed.

"You are saying that like it's a bad thing," Kara responded. "She is going to be a loving wife looking after her recovering wife," Kara said, Alex twisting her lip as she gave a little nod. "I'd milk it. Enjoy being looked after. Enjoy her getting everything for you while you relax by the TV."

"Well, I guess if you say it like that," Alex murmured. "And hey, at least Mum hasn't announced she's moving in to help."

"I think she would have if Ava hadn't turned up when she did." Kara responded.

"Well another reason to be glad Ava is home then," Alex mumbled. "No, c'mon don't get me wrong, I love Mum and how much she cares and helps us out, but you know, space is nice too." Alex said, seeing the look Kara was giving her.

"Yeah," Kara exhaled, looking down to the cards that was on the table. "Right, lets see if I can beat you this time." Kara said, picking up the cards to shuffled them, so they could play another game.

* * *

Maggie threw the toys that had been left out on the floor into the toy-box in the corner of the living room. She looked to the door upon hearing the dogs running back into the room, then smiled at Ava as she saw her walking in. "Thanks for walking the dogs."

"No problem," Ava sat down on the couch, Maggie sitting down next to her. "Hayden finally settle?"

"She's in my bed but she's sleeping so I'll take it." Maggie answered. Hayden had wanted Alex to put her to bed so had taken longer to settle for the night, not really understanding why she had to be in the hospital for so long. Emmi had also gone to bed a little later than usual, worried to sleep in case she had more dreams of the gun shot, but now both girls were finally asleep and Maggie was glad to have the company of her sister. She didn't want to be alone.

"So, uh…." Maggie noticed Ava was playing with her bare engagement ring finger. She didn't say anything, she just waited for Ava to talk again, hoping she was about to tell her what happened with Ryan. "You okay?" Ava asked. "It must be hard with Joanna still out there."

"Mmm," Maggie pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "There's things I'd love to be doing right now but for Alex and the girls I am staying off the case like I am supposed to," Maggie said. "Uh….Ethan is great and I trust he'll make it his number one priority to find her. And J'onn too. With the DEO out there looking as well, I….." Maggie stopped talking shaking her head lightly. "I wish Johnson wasn't on the case because I think he was the one supplying her with information, but…" Maggie shrugged. "I don't get a say."

"How can you not get a say?" Ava wondered. "This is to do with your wife."

"Yeah, but it's not like people get to pick and choose what officers work on their cases, is it?" Maggie retorted.

"No," Ava shook her head. "But you are not just people. You are the Lieutenant of the precinct and this happened to your wife," Ava reminded her sister. "You know these officers and you know who's best for the case. An ass like Johnson isn't what's good for this," Ava said. "For all we know he could be hiding her somewhere or have helped her go MIA."

Maggie pursed her lips. That possibility had never entered her mind, but she didn't think what Ava had suggested was so unbelievable. Maybe Johnson was helping Joanna. "Well maybe, but then again he doesn't like gay people so….." Maggie shrugged.

"Well maybe Joanna is different. Maybe she has something on him so he's helping her to keep her quiet, or maybe they're related or something, I dunno," Ava shrugged. "It's just a suggestion I thought I'd throw out there."

"Hmm," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Well I don't know about him, but I just want to find her. Every second she is out there is still a second that Alex could be in danger and I….if anything happens to her, I…." Maggie stopped talking, not able to finish the sentence.

"Hey, c'mon, Alex is tough. Not much is going to be able to break her," Ava said, reaching out and putting her hand on Maggie's arm. "They have a guard outside her room so if Joanna did want to come hurt her she'd not be able to get to her," Ava reminded her sister. "And J'onn is on the case and you trust in this Ethan guy, so," Ava pursed her lips. "It'll all be okay. She'll get caught and arrested and be sent down for this."

"Yes," Maggie nodded, having to believe that what her sister was saying was true. She felt like she was doing nothing useful to help, but Captain Greene had been adamant that she couldn't help with the case. She was too close to Alex and he didn't want personal feelings getting in the way of anything. "You are right."

"Of course I am," Ava gave her sister a cheeky grin, Maggie giving a little chuckle. "So…" Ava looked downwards, once again rubbing over her bare engagement ring finger. "I suppose you should know what happened with Ryan."

"Only if you are ready to talk about it." Maggie said, speaking softly.

Ava took a deep breath, her gaze staying downwards. "We were practically kids when we got together, you know," Ava spoke in a murmur. "We were 16. We were young. We were different even then, but we still made it work and….." Ava took a deep breath before looking up to her sister. "We're both 20 now and we've changed. We are different people than we were when we were 16 and the things that worked…..stopped working. The things we had in common became less and less and…." Ava felt her eyes clouding with tears. "We ehm…we started fighting over everything. And I mean, what to watch on TV would escalate into a huge fight," Ava pursed her lips, wiping her hand over her eye. "Then Ryan said he…." Ava paused for a moment. "I was his first everything, and he wanted to know what…." Ava stopped talking, Maggie shuffling closer to her and rubbing her back comfortingly. "Basically, he wanted to go sleep with someone else, let's just say it how it was."

"So he cheated on you?" Maggie questioned.

"Well I mean I got mad at him and told him to go do whatever the hell he wanted so I guess he took that as having permission," Ava replied. "If he wanted to see what else was out there, I….I…." Ava felt a tear rolling down her cheek. "I guess I just wasn't enough."

"Ava," Maggie spoke softly, pulling her sister into a hug. "He is an idiot for thinking anyone out there would be better than you," Maggie told her. She was a little surprised. Not with the fact they'd become different people, they were still kids when they got together and were bound to change if only a little, but with Ryan wanting to experience being with someone else. She felt he was a decent guy and that this would have been something that didn't matter to him. He loved Ava, he loved her so much at one point that he proposed. "You are sweet, and kind, and caring, and you're funny and smart and loyal and he really is a big idiot for throwing away what you had over a silly urge."

"I think if we took some time to talk and find our way again we'd have been fine, but he…." Ava sniffed back.

"I'm sorry." Maggie held her sister, bringing her comfort as she cried for the loss of her engagement. Even though Maggie hated to see her little sister so upset, it was still a welcome distraction from what was going on with Joanna right now and she was glad she'd opened up to her. Maggie just hoped that Ava would continue to talk, and allow her to help her get through the break-up.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :) They really are appreciated.**

 **Thoughts?**


	74. Chapter 74

Ava walked up the stairs of her little basement house and into the main house. She walked into the living room, seeing Emmi was watching A Series of Unfortunate Events, as Maggie played 'shops' with Hayden. Hayden had a little shopping basket and had been filling it with her little toy foods she had. Maggie was the cashier, sitting by the little toy till. "Aren't you late to go meet Izzy?" Maggie questioned, glancing at her watch. Ava and Izzy were going to get some dinner then going out to the clubs, although Ava kept the latter part to herself, because even though she was 20 and was technically an adult, she was only 20 and not legally old enough to drink, never mind going to out to bars and clubs to drink.

"I am," Ava answered. "But I can't find my wallet."

Maggie pointed to the coffee table where Ava's wallet was sitting. "Hayden found it," Maggie said, Ava walking over to it and picking it up. "She was using it as hers to so she could buy her groceries." Maggie explained, as Ava noticed it was lying open.

"There's no money in it," Ava mumbled. "What did she use?" Ava questioned, glancing back at her sister.

"She used one of the cards," Maggie answered as she stood to her feet. Ava widened her eyes as she looked back down, checking for which one was missing. "Looking for this one?" Maggie questioned, pulling Ava's fake ID from her back pocket.

Ava sighed as she gave a little nod. "Please don't make a big deal outta this," Ava pleaded. "Just be a cool big sister and not a cop right now."

"Even as a big sister I'd not like the idea of you going out and getting drunk." Maggie told her.

"I'm not going to get drunk," Ava retorted. "We are going out for a couple of drinks, that's all," Ava told her. "And anyways, why you letting Hayden play with my things?" Ava questioned, glancing down to Hayden who was still busy filling her little shopping basket.

"I didn't realise she had it until she gave me the fake ID," Maggie responded. "How about you don't leave your stuff laying around for little hands to get?"

Ava sighed. "Maggie, please can you just give me it so I can go out with my friend?" Ava held her hand out, hoping Maggie would give her it back. "Please," Ava said again. "I'm 20. I can make my own choices and you are not my…." Ava trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"No, I'm not," Maggie said, knowing what Ava was going to say. "But I am your sister and don't forget Alex and I have legal guardianship of you. Yeah, you may be 20 but it's not going to stop us caring or wanting what's best for you or telling you what's best."

Ava pursed her lips. "Okay, well what's best for me right now is to go out with my friend so we can have a few drinks and commiserate with each other over our failed relationships." Ava told her.

"Well, go do that at her apartment," Maggie said. "You've less chance getting caught there." Maggie knew there wasn't much she could do to stop Ava drinking entirely, but she could at least stop her using a fake ID and potentially get herself and the club into trouble with the law.

"But I'm not going to get caught," Ava sighed. She knew Maggie was just being the caring big sister and didn't want her getting in trouble, but she knew there had to be a part of Maggie who was also being a cop right now. "The ID clearly says I am 22, so how does that equal me getting caught for underage drinking? And besides, I am almost 21."

"You turned 20 last month," Maggie reminded her. "So, unless you are a special case who gets more than one birthday in a year, you are not almost 21," Maggie pointed out. "And anyways, turning to drink isn't the way to get over a failed relationship."

"Oh for…" Ava shook her head, feeling frustrated at the situation. She didn't see Maggie giving in and giving her her fake ID back. "Fine, whatever," Ava held her hands out in front of her. "I'm going to go meet Izzy." Ava said, turning and walking out of the living room and the house, slamming the door behind her, letting Maggie know her annoyance at the situation.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late." Ava sat down on the chair at the table opposite her friend.

"It's fine," Izzy replied. "I'll call it payback for me being late the other day," Izzy murmured, and Ava stifled a laugh. "So, how was your day?"

"Fine," Ava answered. "Yours?"

"Yeah not bad," Izzy was already looking at what cocktail she could have with her dinner. "So, I was thinking, if it's okay with you, that we could go to the gay bar on 7th and west," Izzy said. "They do cheaper drinks on Thursday nights."

"Uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Maggie found my fake ID," Ava said, still sounding annoyed with her sister. "Well, Hayden found my wallet then used it to play shops and Maggie….anyways, it ended up in Maggie's hands and she didn't exactly give me it back and tell me to have a great night."

"Oh," Izzy pursed her lips. "Well that kinds sucks."

"Tell me about it." Ava muttered.

"Why wouldn't she just let you have it though?" Izzy wondered. "It's not like you are 15. You're 20, it's not that big of a deal, is it?" Izzy questioned. "And you'd be responsible about it. You are not a big drinker."

Ava shrugged. "She just cares. I guess," Ava told her friend. "Plus, she is a cop, so you know," Ava raised her eyebrows. "And she is also the closest thing I have to a mother as well so…." Ava looked downwards, stopping talking. Even though Ava had almost just told Maggie she wasn't her mother, she knew that she was lucky to have her and that she was the closest thing she'd have to a mother.

"Well still it sucks," Izzy looked a little disappointed. "I was looking forward to going out with you," Izzy said. "Uh….I guess I can go buy some drink and we can head back to my place or I could get D to get you one. He hooked me up with my fake ID. He's usually pretty good and will do it quick if you offer him the right price."

"D?" Ava repeated.

"That's what he said his name was," Izzy shrugged. "I know him from around Uni."

"I'm fine with just going back to your apartment if it's okay with you? Ava said. "Uh…hopefully I'll get my ID back from Maggie eventually. I think as well right now this whole thing with Alex and finding Joanna is getting to her, so she's probably reacted to it differently because of that."

"Maybe," Izzy pursed her lips. "So, how is Alex doing anyways? Is she home yet?"

Ava shook her head. "I think she is getting home tomorrow."

"Ah that's good. And I bet the girls will be happy about that. Going back and forth to the hospital can't be fun for them." Izzy pointed out.

"Nope, I don't imagine it is," Ava said. "Hospitals creep me out. Never mind young kids."

Izzy chuckled lightly. "Well good job you're not the one studying nursing then."

"Indeed." Ava looked down to her bag, hearing her mobile ringing. She pulled it out, sighing lightly as she saw the number on the screen. She'd deleted his number, but she knew it by heart anyways. She knew it was Ryan.

"Everything okay?" Izzy wondered.

"Ryan is calling me." Ava sighed.

"Oh," Izzy widened her eyes. "He tried to call you before now?"

"Every day. A couple of times," Ava said, declining the call. "I'll probably get a text through in a minute."

"He uh….he must really want to get in touch with you then." Izzy pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I want to talk to him though. He made his choice to branch out and see what it would be like to have a girlfriend who wasn't me, so, he can deal with that now," Ava murmured. "Tried calling me from his mate Scott's phone yesterday. Didn't work though, I still didn't answer," Izzy bit her lip, staring at Ava for a moment, like she was captivated by her beauty. She opened her mouth to reply, when the sounds of the message tone from Ava's phone stopped her. "Told you," Ava muttered as she opened the message. "Same as always. 'I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I was wrong to throw away what we had. I know we'd have been able to get through things. Please, just give me another chance. Give me a chance to make it right'," Ava read the message out loud so Izzy could know what he'd said. "Always something along those lines." Ava put her phone back into her bag, not replying to the message.

"And you are sure you don't want to reply?" Izzy questioned.

"Sure am," Ava answered. "We are done for good," Ava said, Izzy seeing she looked a little emotional. "I'm done with being hurt. Jared left me after getting me pregnant, Kyle was just bad news from the start and then Ryan. I thought he was…." Ava trailed off, shaking her head. "Even he ended up being…." Ava gave a sigh of frustration. "He left me feeling like I wasn't enough. Like I was boring and uninteresting and not good enough for him or not….not pretty enough."

"Well he is a jerk for making you feel like that," Izzy said. "And anyone would be lucky to be with you. You are smart and funny and have the kindest heart," Izzy told her. "And you are beautiful, Ava. You are so beautiful." Izzy felt butterflies in her stomach as she called Ava beautiful.

"You have to say that because you are my best friend." Ava mumbled, wiping a tear that was threatening to fall from her eye.

"No," Izzy shook her head. "Because I am your best friend, I could say you were ugly if you were." Izzy said and Ava giggled. Izzy felt a smile forming on her face at hearing Ava laughing, but she felt a little sad about Ava referring to her as her best friend. To Ava that's clearly all they were, and Izzy was disappointed that they'd probably never have the chance to be anything more. Although right now, Izzy knew that Ava had to get over Ryan, so even if she could pluck up the courage to tell Ava she liked her as more than a friend, she knew it wasn't the time. She didn't want to be the rebound, and she would most definitely rather have Ava as a friend, that not get to have her in her life at all.

"Fair enough," Ava murmured, before darting her eyes to the side, catching a glimpse of the waitress heading in their direction. "Anyways," Ava cleared her throat. "We better see what we want to order." Ava said, looking into Izzy's mesmerizing green eyes, a smile on her face as she got a funny tingle in her stomach.

* * *

Alex had gotten home around lunch time on the Friday. She was currently sitting on the couch, Hayden sitting on her knee, cuddling into her, having hardly let her go since she walked back through the door. Eliza had been there to welcome her home and was currently taking the dogs out with Emmi. "Well that's the meeting with Emmi's teacher and principle sorted," Maggie said as she walked back into the living room, putting her phone down on the coffee table. Alex had told Maggie about why Emmi hadn't wanted to go to school and the stuff Mackenzie was saying to her, and Maggie had wanted to call and arrange for talks to take place now that Alex was out of hospital. "First thing Monday morning," Maggie sat down on the couch as she spoke. "Or is that too soon for you?" Maggie wondered.

"It's fine for me," Alex said. "I need to get out and do stuff," Alex reminded her. "And it's walking from the car to the school and back. It's not like I'll be running a marathon."

Maggie sighed lightly. "Well, I remember what's it's like to recover from a gun shot so I don't want you over doing it and falling back in your recovery."

"I won't," Alex promised her wife. "Besides, between you and Mum and Ava and even Emmi helping out, I won't get much of a chance to over do it."

"I guess not," Maggie replied, glancing down to Hayden. "You sure you are okay with her like that?"

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "Jelly cuddles are great. I'm never saying no to them."

"Well yes, but she's not hurting your wound? It's still fresh and healing." Maggie reminded her wife.

"I don't need reminding of that," Alex told her. "I'm aware it's still healing," Alex said. It was still pretty sensitive to certain movements or touches. "But I'm not going to sit around doing nothing, and I definitely won't stop being affectionate with my children, or my wife, by the way." Alex said, a glint in her eye.

"We cannot have s..e..x," Maggie spelt it out. "Doctors orders until you are 100 per cent and fully healed."

"I wasn't talking about s..e..x.." Alex rolled her eyes. "I mean, it sucks we can't for a while, but I just meant giving you cuddles too."

"Oh," Maggie smiled softly. "Well that you can do," Maggie said. "Can kiss me too, if you want?" Maggie said, a grin etching onto her face.

"Hmmm." Alex raised her eyebrows as she puckered her lips, Maggie leaning in a softly kissing her.

"So," Maggie glanced down to Hayden before looking back to her wife. "Emmi knows she's back at school on Monday right?" Maggie wondered. "I know we let her have this week off because of you being in hospital, but she's going back, yeah? Or are we waiting till we've talked to them first?"

"She should go back. She's missed enough." Alex said.

Maggie nodded lightly, agreeing with her wife. "I'm just so angry at that girl for bullying our child. I mean, Emmi is the sweetest little thing and she tries to be friends with everyone and…." Maggie trailed off, anger bubbling up inside her.

"I know." Alex sighed lightly, rubbing Hayden's back as she stayed cuddled against her.

"I just don't get why Emmi left it so long to tell us." Maggie said.

"When you were bullied at school, did you tell anyone right away?" Alex questioned. "Did you tell anyone at all?"

Maggie bit her lip. "It's a hard thing to do. I know," Maggie exhaled. "But she's just so smart and clued in, I…." Maggie paused for a moment. "Well the main thing is that we know now, and we'll get things sorted out," Maggie sounded pleased about that. "Hopefully they kick this Mackenzie girl out of school."

"Well I don't think that's likely to happen," Alex retorted. "But surely something will now it's being brought to the attention of the principle."

"Good," Maggie said. "I just…I feel so bad for Emmi because this is…..I mean, her having two mums, us being gay, why is that….it just makes me so angry that a kid would bully a kid for that reason. That's not something kids even think about. Oh…when I see her parents, I….."

"You'll talk about this calmly," Alex told her. "We're not going to start picking fights with other parents. That's not going to help Emmi one bit," Alex pointed out. "Yes, it's frustrating, but the only thing we care about is Emmi's happiness. She doesn't need things getting worse for her because her mama started a shouting match with another parent."

"No, you are right, she doesn't." Maggie sighed lightly.

"Of course I am right," Alex gave a cheeky grin. "Now, how about you go be a helpful little wifey and get me a coffee?"

"Sure," Maggie got up from the couch. "One coffee coming up." Maggie said, walking out of the living room, to make her wife a coffee as requested.

* * *

Joanna walked into the cabin, quickly locking the door behind her. She put the bag down on the floor before she looked to the window, hearing a noise outside. She knew her first mistake was running. Well no, her first mistake was shooting Alex in the first place. She didn't mean to shoot her. Scare her yes, but not shoot her. She's been drinking though, and her reactions had been affected. So, maybe running was her second mistake, she thought. She should have stayed and made sure Alex was okay, or at least the child. She shouldn't have let her witness that. She maybe wouldn't mind Alex being out of the picture but there was no way Maggie would want her now anyways. Not that she ever did in the first place but more so now. She knew she had to keep up with this now. She's shot someone, ran away from the scene, sent packages, and stalked Maggie. Running now seemed the better option. She had no choice but to keep running. It was better than facing prison. She'd found a little cabin not to far from the city, in the middle of the woods. She'd pretty much stayed there the whole time, but she'd finished the little food she did bring with her, and needed something, so she went to a shop in the small town nearby, keeping her head down as she grabbed the first few things she saw. She took a deep breath, before she slowly walked over to the window and ever-so-slightly pulled back the curtain, peering outside. She felt like she was being followed when she walked back to the cabin, and now fear was in her. Not that it wasn't always. She was also jumping at the littlest of sounds, usually just animals, and birds, but she felt like it was something different this time. A person. People. Cops, probably. She stepped back quickly as she saw a uniformed body walking past. She gasped as she stepped back. She looked around. There was nowhere to hid. She looked to the door, putting her hands up in the air in an act of surrender as it burst opened, Ethan and Paula bursting inside, along with a couple of men dressed all in black, people from the DEO, Joanna assumed. She stayed silent, not saying anything as Ethan approached her, handcuffs at the ready.

* * *

 **So, I know it's shorter than normal, but I wanted to get something up for you guys and finish up a couple of things so I'm ready to move on with the story when I can write again. I've a few reports and a presentation to finish for college for next week then I'll be away for two weeks for April break, so just to let you know there won't be another update until the end of April.**

 **Thanks, as always, for the reviews.**

 **Thoughts?**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chloe – I'm not sure what you mean by your comment about not knowing what Ryan did yet as it was mentioned in chapters 73 and 74 what happened between them, but to clarify, Ryan wanted to see what it was like to date other people as Ava was his first and only girlfriend and he slept with someone else before he and Ava were officially over.**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Alex recovered fully from her gunshot wound, and was now back to work. She and Maggie had been into the school to talk with the principle and Mackenzie's parents about the situation with the girls and so far, Mackenzie had stayed away from Emmi and hadn't said anything nasty to her, or at least that's what Emmi was telling Alex and Maggie. They were both glad of this, hoping their daughter wouldn't be subject to anymore bullying because of things out of her control. Joanna was still in prison, awaiting a trial for her shooting Alex and for stalking the family.

It was now thanksgiving, and everyone had been at Alex and Maggie's place for dinner when Kara had gone into labour. She was around 4 weeks early, which put her into a panic, although Neil kept trying to reassure her that it wasn't unusual to go into early labour. Not with twins. 36 weeks was pretty common stage to give birth to twins at.

"Do you think she's had the babies yet?" Emmi questioned, a little excitement in her tone. She couldn't wait to be a cousin and was eager to go see the babies.

"I'm sure Neil will phone and let us know when they are here." Maggie answered, looking down to her daughter.

"It's taking so long." Emmi huffed.

"It has only been a couple of hours," Alex reminded her eldest, looking across to her from where she was sitting building with the Duplo with Hayden. "It can take time to have babies. It might even be tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Emmi screeched. "Tomorrow is too long away. I wanna see the cute little babies."

"We all do," Maggie answered. "But we just need to be patient."

Emmi sighed loudly before looking over to the door, hearing it opening. Eliza had taken the dogs for their evening walk. "Grandma," Emmi looked up to her as she walked into the living room after the dogs. "Mum said it might be tomorrow before they are here."

Eliza glanced at her watch before looking to her granddaughter. "Well it could be."

"What do you think she have?" Emmi questioned.

"She's having babies." Hayden said, glancing across the room to Emmi.

Everyone giggled lightly. "I mean boys or girls or both." Emmi told her, Hayden making an O shape with her mouth, but no sounds coming out.

"I think its two girls," Eliza answered, kind of giving a little shrug. "Don't really have a reason why, it's just what I think."

"One of each," Maggie said. "That would be nice for them, right?" Maggie glanced to her wife as she spoke.

"Sure." Alex shrugged.

"What do you think Mum?" Emmi questioned. "I think girls like Grandma."

"Uh," Alex exhaled lightly, glancing to her watch. "I don't know. I uh….I think it's past Hayden's bath time so…." Alex stood to her feet. "C'mon Jelly, let's get you bathed and put to bed."

"I wanna see babies," Hayden frowned. "Not bed."

"Well if you go to bed and fall asleep you'll get to see the babies when you wake up." Alex told her, lifting Hayden up from the ground.

"Cool," Hayden grinned as Alex walked closer to Maggie. "Night Mama." Hayden leaned down and kissed Maggie's cheek.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Maggie said, watching Hayden as Alex walked out of the room with her.

"Grandma why haven't you gone to the hospital with Auntie K?" Emmi wondered.

"Well it's either waiting around there or here," Eliza shrugged. "I'll go see the babies once they are born."

"Yeah, with me and Mum and Mama and Hayden?" Emmi wondered.

"Well I don't think we'll all be in the room at the same time but I'm sure we can all go together." Eliza explained.

"We should go to a shop first and buy the babies some teddies or something." Emmi suggested.

"I think Mum already bought them a little welcome to the world gift." Maggie said.

"Really?" Emmi gasped. "Why didn't she show me?"

"I'm not sure," Maggie shrugged. "But I guess you'll get to see them soon."

"Yes," Emmi answered. "Well, while we are waiting can we watch a DVD?" Emmi asked.

"I suppose." Maggie answered and Emmi smiled as she ran over to the DVD cabinet to pick out a DVD to watch, while they waited on news on the arrival of the babies.

* * *

After Kara left for the hospital, Ava went over to Izzy's place. Her family were originally from England and they didn't really celebrate the Thanksgiving holiday, so she wasn't over at her parents house, but at her apartment, so she'd asked Ava around to hang out. They were watching Pitch Perfect on DVD and having a soda and some snacks. Ava looked to her phone as it beeped from the coffee table. She reached out for it, expecting it to be Ryan, but was glad when she saw it wasn't. "That him again?" Izzy questioned, assuming it was time for Ava's daily text.

"No, it's Nate." Ava answered.

"Who is Nate?" Izzy wondered.

"He's a friend from Pittsburgh," Ava told her, giving the message a quick reply before putting her phone back on the coffee table. "I haven't heard from Ryan in a few days, actually. Maybe he's finally got the message that I'm done talking to him."

"Well I hope so." Izzy answered. She didn't want Ryan to keep bothering Ava. She knew it would be easier for Ava to get over him if he stopped hassling her.

"Yeah." Ava sighed lightly, reaching for her mountain dew and taking a drink.

"So uh…" Izzy rubbed the back of her head. "You busy Saturday night?"

"No plans," Ava said, looking to her friend. "You want to do something?" Ava questioned. "I can't go _out_ out because Maggie still has my ID."

"No," Izzy shook her head. "Well yeah I want to go out but it's to a party at a friend's house, so you won't need ID," Izzy told her. "This girl Carly who I work with at the restaurant," Izzy started to explain. "Well it's her birthday and she's having a house party and I said I'd go but of course Nicole is going to be invited because she works at the restaurant too and I rather not show up alone, you know I don't want Nicole to think I'm all sad and alone. Especially when she has a new girlfriend who'll most likely be there."

"So, you want me to be your date?" Ava teased, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

"No, no," Izzy looked embarrassed as she shook her head. "Not like a _date_ date, just like, you know, well you are my bestie and I'm going, and you can come. I know we can't date, we're not….you're not….I…." Izzy paused, looking a little flustered as she averted her gaze from Ava.

"Iz, chill," Ava chuckled. "I was just joking around," Ava pursed her lips. "I'll go to the party with you as your bestie."

Izzy felt a smile forming on her face as she looked back to her friend. "Thanks."

"I thought things were good with you and Nicole though. That you were still friends?" Ava said.

"Well you say you are going to be friends but at the end of the day she's still my ex and….." Izzy trailed off. "Would rather not see her with her new woman for the first time alone."

"Well I'll be there with you," Ava promised her. "Us single besties will stick together, huh?" Ava said.

"Sure." Izzy smiled softly.

"Or you could always give that other girl a call. Didn't you say you were kinda seeing someone?" Ava questioned.

"No," Izzy shook her head. "We just hooked up a few times."

"Oh well," Ava shrugged. "I'm sure one day soon you'll find a gorgeous girl who sweeps you off your feet."

"I'm sure I will," Izzy said, looking deep into Ava's dark eyes. "And you too," Izzy said. "Find a guy, I mean. Not a girl because you're not a lesbian. That's me. I'm gay but you are not so…." Izzy bit her lip, stopping herself from saying any more stupid things.

Ava chuckled awkwardly. "You okay? You're being weird."

"I'm fine," Izzy cleared her throat before looking around to the TV, seeing the movie was almost finished. "You uh…you want to make it a Pitch Perfect marathon?" Izzy questioned. "I have the other two on DVD as well."

"Sure, why not." Ava said, her lips pursing as she looked into her friends eyes, that strange tingly feeling that she'd had a lot lately back once again.

* * *

Eliza had been in to see Kara and the babies first, taking Emmi with her. Emmi was rather excited that she got to see the babies before Alex and Maggie had, and made sure to give them the little zebra and monkey comforters that Alex had indeed got them as a welcome to the world gift. After seeing the babies, Eliza and Emmi went to the canteen, letting Alex, Maggie and Hayden in to see them next. Alura had gone home for a rest, and to let the rest of Kara's family in to visit. "Hey." Kara smiled as the three of them walked into the room.

"Oh the babies," Hayden gasped as she saw the baby bundled up in a blanket in Kara's arms. Despite being born at 36 weeks, the babies were both healthy and had no problems with breathing or eating. They were small, but that was normal for twins and early births anyways. "What is thems names called?"

Kara smiled down at Hayden before looking to the little cot at the side of her bed, where one of the babies lay, the zebra comforter at the bottom end. "That is Sophie," Kara told her, looking to her sleeping daughter. "And this one her," Kara said, moving the baby in her arms slightly as Maggie lifted Hayden up so she could see better. "This is Alexander."

"What?" Alex gasped as she put her hand on her chest. "You've named him Alexander?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "Poor kid has a lot to live up to," Kara glanced down at her son, his eyes moving around a little. "Hmm your namesake is pretty damn impressive."

"Kara," Alex squeaked as she wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm touched."

"I wouldn't name my son anything else." Kara spoke softly, smiling up at her sister.

"Oh Kara," Maggie said, putting Hayden down on the end of the bed, Hayden shuffling closer to Alexander and peering down on him. "They are beautiful." Maggie said, looking to Sophie, who was fast asleep.

"Thank you," Kara couldn't take the smile off her face. She couldn't believe she was a mum. That these two sweet little babies were hers. "You can pick her up if you want."

"Oh no, she's sleeping," Maggie put her hand into the cot, lightly stroking Sophie's cheek with her finger. "I won't disturb her. There's plenty time for cuddles."

"I cuddle baby Alex." Hayden said, not taking her eyes off her new cousin.

"Baby Alex," Maggie chuckled. "Is that what we're calling him? We have an Alex and a baby Alex?"

"We're going to call him Xander," Kara said, looking to Alex, seeing she was rather quiet. "You want to hold him?" Kara questioned.

"I do. I do." Hayden put her hands up in the air, her voice all high and screechy in excitement.

"Later sweetie," Maggie said, Hayden frowning as she looked to the cot, like she'd only just realised there was another baby in the room. She leaned forward on the bed, peering down to look at Sophie. "You hold him first babe." Maggie said, her eyes on Xander, noticing his striking blue eyes.

"Uh…." Alex swallowed a lump in her throat as she took a step back, her head shaking lightly. "No, it's fine. You uh…you hold him." Alex looked to her wife briefly before looking back to Kara. Kara looked a little surprised and confused before handing the baby out towards Maggie.

Maggie took Xander in her arms, smiling down on him. "Hey buddy. I'm Auntie Maggie," Maggie spoke softly, Xander's eyes darting around. "I can't wait for you to grow up so I can wind you up like your daddy does with your cousin Hayden, hmm, yeah." Maggie spoke with a smile on her face.

"Speaking of his daddy where is Neil?" Alex questioned.

"He's on the phone with his mother." Kara said, Alex giving a little nod. She glanced to Maggie, watching her with Xander. Xander gave a little cry so Maggie started singing as she gently rocked him to shush him.

"Uh…I uh….I'm just going to get some air. I uh…I won't be long." Alex cleared her throat as she walked quickly out of the room and made her way to leave the hospital.

* * *

Ava and Izzy were at the mall. Izzy wanted to get something new for the party the next day, so the friends had gone shopping. "Oh my goodness," Ava said, looking down at her phone. "Look at all that cuteness."

Ava turned her phone to Izzy's direction. "Aww cuteness overload," Izzy put her hand on her chest, looking to the picture of the twins that Maggie had sent to Ava. "If you want to get to the hospital to see them its cool. You can go."

"I can go later on tonight," Ava told her. "There's plenty people there right now anyways. Don't want it to be too much for the little babies."

Yeah, fair enough," Izzy murmured as they walked into a shop, Izzy immediately eyeing up a red strapless dress. "Oh my God, you would like great in this." Izzy said, taking it from the rail.

"You think so?" Ava scrunched her face up a little. She wasn't really a dress kind of girl.

"Uh yeah," Izzy widened her eyes. "You should try it on."

"I wasn't really planning on getting anything new," Ava responded. "But I guess there's no harm in trying it on," Ava gave a little shrug. "Maybe if I wear it to the party I might catch the eye of someone single," Ava murmured. Izzy twisted her lip, giving a little nod. It wasn't really her intention to make Ava look nice for someone else. She was hoping she'd have the courage to tell her she liked her, but knew she didn't really have much of a chance with her and of course she wanted Ava to be happy. Even if that was going to happen by her meeting someone else. She kept a hold of the dress as they continued through the shop, Izzy quickly picking up a couple more dresses she insisted would look great on Ava. "I thought we were here shopping for you." Ava mumbled as they approached the changing rooms.

"Yeah, yeah, we are," Izzy said. "I just haven't found anything I like for myself yet," Izzy told her. "But fear not, my friend, there are plenty shops in the mall."

"Right yeah," Ava took the dresses in her hand and walked into one of the changing rooms. She hung the dresses up on the hook before turning around and closing the curtain, Izzy waiting outside. After a few minutes of waiting, the curtain opened and Ava showed Izzy what she looked like in the red dress. "Can you do up the zip?" Ava turned around as Izzy stepped forward, pulling up the zip. "So, what do you think?" Ava turned back around and gave a little pose, Izzy staring at her friend, taking a moment before she realised her mouth was hanging open.

"Uh yeah, I told you it would look nice on you." Izzy said as Ava turned around and looked in the mirror in the changing room. She gave another pose, before she twisted her lip, looking unsure.

"I don't know." Ava shrugged.

"Well, I think you look nice in it." Izzy told her.

Ava smiled at her friend through the mirror. "Well, I guess I should trust your judgement. You are better at this fashion thing than I am." Ava murmured, looking down at herself before glancing back to the mirror. "Can you come in and unzip me and I'll try on the next one?"

"Uh sure." Izzy stepped into the changing room, pulling the curtain closed behind her. She pulled the zip down and stepped back, bringing her arm out behind her so she could slip out of the curtain, but Ava stopped her.

"Wait," Ava said. "The other dresses have zips too so you may as well stay in here and help me," Ava took the dress from her body, standing there in her underwear. Izzy felt her face reddening a little as she tried not to look at Ava's perfectly toned body, while hoping that Ava's wouldn't notice her reddening face. "What's wrong?" Ava chuckled. "You're acting like you've never seen another woman's body before and we both know that can't be true." Ava got a cheeky grin on her face as she nudged Izzy's arm.

"It's just you're in your underwear." Izzy cleared her throat.

"It's no different to when you saw me in a bikini." Ava shrugged as she handed her friend the red dress and the coat hanger.

"Underwear just feels more intimate." Izzy said.

"Sorry. I didn't think it would bother you. You can go back outside if you want." Ava told her.

"No uh…" Izzy cleared her throat, looking to her friend. "You are right, it's fine. Uh…" Izzy put the dress back onto the hanger as Ava took the second one off its hanger. "You have tattoos?" Izzy said it like a question, but she didn't mean it to come out like that. She could clearly see the tattoo on her friends body.

"Yeah," Ava looked down to the tattoo on the left side of her rib-cage. "It's uh….I got it for my mum," Ava told her friend. "For my actual mum, not Maria."

"Yeah, I uh…I figured that's who you'd mean," Izzy said, glancing once again at the purple butterfly on Ava's rib-cage, with writing around it. "What does the writing say?" Izzy tried to read it, but it was in Spanish.

"You took Spanish in High School, you tell me." Ava said, standing there with the dress in her hand, but not looking like she was about to put it on any time soon.

"No, I took French in High School." Izzy reminded her friend.

"Oh, so you did," Ava chuckled. "Well it says, 'I miss you, I love you, forever'." Ava glanced down to her tattoo as she spoke. "She loved butterflies and purple was her favourite colour, so I thought it would be a nice remembrance for her."

"Yeah," Izzy smiled softly. "It's nice."

"Ryan didn't think so," Ava rolled her eyes. "Wondered why I would permanently mark my body," Ava mumbled. "But, I love it and it means something to me so…" Ava trailed off. "This tattoo was a silly spur of the moment thing that I probably do regret but it's there now so…" Ava turned her body slightly, putting her back in view of Izzy. Izzy saw the Yin and Yang symbol on Ava's back, in the middle of her shoulder blades.

"It's alright." Izzy shrugged.

"Well it's there now." Ava mumbled as she finally put the second dress on. Izzy pulled the zip up for her friend, the pair of them making eye contact through the mirror. Izzy briefly rested her hand on Ava's bare shoulder, smiling softly at her friend. Ava returned the smile, both of them standing in silence for a moment before Izzy removed her hand as she cleared her throat, averting her gaze to the side.

"You uh….you look nice in this dress too." Izzy told her, looking back to her friend, butterflies in her stomach.

Ava smiled at her friend, that tingling feeling back in her tummy. "Yeah?" Ava spoke in almost a whisper, but it wasn't intended.

"Mmm." Izzy nodded as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well two down one to go." Ava said, glancing at the other dress on the hook. "Can you unzip me again?" Ava questioned, Izzy giving a little nod as she put her hand on the zip, Ava welcoming the feeling of Izzy's hand lightly brushing against her body.

* * *

Alex found Neil outside the hospital on one of the benches. "Congratulations," Alex said, taking a seat next to him. "They are beautiful."

"Thank you." Neil smiled at his sister-in-law.

"Thank you for calling him Alexander. I'm really, really touched," Alex said, feeling some tears clouding her eyes. "What uh…" Alex cleared her throat. "What you doing sitting out here?"

"I just needed a few minutes," Neil exhaled. "Uh…." Neil bit his lip, looking around to his sister-in-law. "They're great. They're doing fine and they're healthy and….." Neil paused for a moment. "Sophie is great and she's so like Kara but I…..when I look at Xander I…..I see Joshua in him and I…" Neil exhaled. "I always thought Joshua looked a lot like Amy, but then he's in Xander and I…."

"It'll be difficult, I know," Alex responded. "I know it's very different and they're not my kids but…" Alex shook her head, looking downwards.

"First time you've been around babies since losing Carter?" Neil questioned.

"Yeah," Alex exhaled, playing nervously with her wedding rings. "Kara asked me to hold Xander and I….I couldn't make myself do it. Carter was the last baby I held and it's like….I don't want to forget that feeling and I…" Alex stopped talking.

"You won't," Neil assured her. "He's always going to have a special place in your heart and your memories."

"Yeah," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "Maggie…Maggie sang to Carter when she held him and right in there she started singing to soothe Xander and it just..." Alex twisted her lip. "God this shouldn't be about me," Alex shook her head, wiping her hand over her eyes. "This is your day. And Kara's and the babies," Alex said. "And it's not like I'm not happy for Kara and you, of course I am," Alex said, feeling bad that she was feeling like this on a day that was so special for her sister. "And you know, like you said to me, I'll never for Carter and you'll never forget Joshua and maybe it's like a little blessing for you. Joshua is with you through Xander."

"Yeah," Neil cleared his throat. "That's a nice way to look at it." Neil said.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "And I am lucky to have a beautiful little niece and a handsome little nephew," Alex said. "But you know, that son of yours is heading for great things with a name like Alexander." Alex said, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

"Of course he is," Neil said. "Look at all his name sake can do," Neil smiled. "You are a great inspiration to us, Alex. Kara especially admires you, but I do to."

"Well I'm not sure it's necessary but thanks for the compliment," Alex said before she took a deep breath. "Now, how about we go back inside and see these cutie babies of yours?" Alex questioned, Neil giving a little nod as they stood up to go back inside.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Not sure if this one is worth the long wait I left but it's something to get me back into writing. I know there's not much in terms of Sanvers but I am a little lost with what to do with them now as I think I've given them enough drama!**

 **Thanks again for reviewing and still being here to read this one.**

 **Thoughts?**


	76. Chapter 76

**Sanversalexmaggie – I have no plans to bring Lena into the story. To be honest, I am not a fan of her character and think she is very overrated. Sorry!**

* * *

"Alex," Maggie spoke quietly, sitting up in the bed. "Alex, are you still awake?" Maggie waited for a moment for a reply.

"Yes." Alex murmured, her eyes scrunching up as Maggie reached over to put the side light on.

"Are you okay?" Maggie questioned. "You were quiet at the hospital and then tonight and…." Maggie twisted her lip. She couldn't sleep because she was worried for her wife. "You can talk to me, you know."

"I know that," Alex answered with a murmur, her eyes closing again. "We are talking right now."

"Alex," Maggie sighed lightly. Alex pursed her lips, her eyes opening as she sat up in the bed, turning her head so she was looking at her wife. "I uh….do you want another baby?" Maggie questioned. She was sure something to do with the twins and babies was the reason why Alex had been so quiet.

"What?" Alex shrieked, feeling slightly confused by her wife's question. "No. I….we've talked about this many times, I don't want to be pregnant again, I can't…" Alex trailed off, shaking her head. "Why are you asking me this? Do you want us to have another baby?"

"I….uh…." Maggie shrugged, not really giving an answer. "Look, I know something is bothering you, Alex. You've been quiet since Kara went into labour. You were quiet at the hospital and didn't stay around the twins for that long," Maggie pointed out. "You're not telling me something, I know it."

"And you think that equals that I want another baby?" Alex questioned. "I couldn't even hold Kara's babies so how you are taking that to mean I want another baby I don't know."

Maggie bit her lip, looking at her wife's eyes. They looked sad. Maggie now knew this was about losing Carter. "I thought it was nice to see the babies today. They are a sweet blessing to this family." Maggie said, trying to let Alex see things from a different point of view.

"I know that," Alex retorted. "You are making me sound like I am jealous of my own sister because she has two healthy babies," Alex muttered. "And I'm not, I…." Alex stopped talking for a moment, her lips pursing as she averted her gaze from her wife. "It was just difficult. Seeing the babies and I…." Alex took a deep breath. "It took me back to that day. You holding our son. Singing to him….and you did that with Xander and…." Alex exhaled, closing her eyes to push back tears.

"Is that why you didn't want to hold Xander?" Maggie questioned, moving a little closer to her wife and putting her hand onto her arm in an act of comfort. "Carter was the last baby you held, and you're scared you're going to lose that memory? That feeling of what it would be like holding our son?"

"You know me well." Alex murmured.

"Sweetie," Maggie paused for a moment. "I'm sorry," Maggie said, feeling bad for not linking the two events. "And me singing to Xander just kind of came naturally, I... I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It wasn't your fault. Not really," Alex looked to Maggie again as she spoke. "You did what any normal person would do and hold their new nephew," Alex told her. "I just….I didn't want to risk the memory of my time with Carter and I know it sounds stupid because I know I'm never going to forget that but just being in that room with little Xander in front of me, I….I….I couldn't."

"Well you don't have to until you feel ready," Maggie assured her, her hand lightly rubbing her arm. "Kara and Neil will understand."

Alex pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "I'm sorry that he keeps coming up," Alex apologised. "That I can't get over him."

"I don't think it's something that we'll ever get over," Maggie told her. "It's just something that people learn to live with." Maggie spoke softly. She hated when Alex was upset over Carter and wanted nothing more than to take her hurt away.

"I don't know how to get there," Alex said. "I've tried so hard for you and the girls, but I…." Alex trailed off, taking a deep breath to compose herself. "I keep going backwards and I just….I wish I could be where you are. You seem together and…you can still be around babies and not…." Alex paused for a moment. "Why is it taking me so long?"

"There's no time limit on grieving," Maggie said. "And everyone grieves in their own different ways," Maggie pointed out. She didn't want Alex feeling bad for how she'd reacted to the twins' arrival. "Like even us," Maggie said. "We are dealing with the loss of a child together, but the way we grieve is different. For me, seeing the twins today and getting to hold Xander and Sophie, that was helpful. It felt nice holding a little baby again. This little miracle of life." Maggie said, Alex twisting her lip as she felt a tear clouding her eye.

"It doesn't mean you miss Carter any less." Alex murmured.

"Exactly," Maggie answered. "He's always going to have a special place in my heart. In both of our hearts," Maggie said, Alex giving the littlest of nods in agreement. Alex wiped her hand across her face before she took a grip of her pendant. The love heart with the C engraved on it that she always wore for her son. "And don't ever apologise for mentioning him. He is our son and it's okay to talk about that time or what we wished for him," Maggie assured her, Alex giving a little nod of understanding. "Especially if that is what's going to help you get closure," Maggie spoke softly, her hand still resting on Alex's arm. "Do you uh…do you talk about him with Alison?" Maggie didn't go to the sessions with Alex and unless Alex mentioned them, she respected her privacy and didn't ask what was said in them.

"I have mentioned him but uh…" Alex bit her lip, averting her gaze from her wife. "Probably not enough."

"Well like I said, grieving takes time," Maggie knew she couldn't get Alex to rush with this. That Alex needed to let go when she was ready to. "The most important thing is that you know you need help and you are getting it. The rest will fall into place when it's the right time."

Alex smiled softly at Maggie. She loved how understanding and patient she was with her. "I hope so. For me to stop feeling like this, but for us as well. I feel like this is hanging over us and it's not letting us be truly happy. Like we were before Carter was born. Nothing's felt the same since then."

"I think things are always going to feel a little different after losing a child," Maggie told her, the both of them always going to feel like something, or more correctly, someone was missing from their lives. "But different doesn't have to mean worse or bad," Maggie pointed out. "We still have so much to be happy about, right?" Maggie questioned, Alex giving a little nod in response. "Our girls are awesome little people and so are the dogs. Even the fish help make our family what it is." Maggie said, and Alex gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah you are right," Alex smiled appreciatively. "I love that you always know what to say," Alex told her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Maggie smiled softly before leaning across and placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

* * *

Alex had gone to the hospital by herself to see Kara and the babies. Neil had gone home to shower and get himself something better than hospital food to eat, saying he'd come back later, and bring Alura with him. Kara had just received a message from J'onn, who said he'd be in later in the day to see the twins. Alex was sitting on the chair next to Kara's bed, glancing at the small hospital cot where Xander was laying, looking all snug as he was swaddled in the blanket, a little blue hat on his head. Kara had just finished giving Sophie her bottle and was now winding her. "So uh…" Alex pursed her lips. "How does it feel to be Mummy?"

"Oh Alex," Kara was lightly rubbing Sophie's back, trying to get her to wind. "This is just….I love them so much already. I didn't think it was possible to love someone else so quickly."

Alex smiled, seeing the joy on her sister's face. "There's a lot of things you don't think is possible until you have kids," Alex told her. "But maybe I won't tell you any horror stories about raising kids just yet. I'll let you enjoy the buzz of newborns, and you'll soon see it's not all sunshine and lollipops."

"Yes, please don't scare me off from this already," Kara said as she looked down to Sophie who'd given a little burp. "Besides, look how cute and innocent these two are. Pretty sure they're not going to cause us any troubles."

Alex stifled a laugh. "Like I said, I'll let you believe that for now," Alex said. "I mean, they are part Kryptonian so you might be in for a world of fun with laser eye shooting, freeze breath babies."

"Don't," Kara shook her head. "You really think if they do have powers they'll come to them that young?"

Alex shrugged. "I used to believe aliens on Earth didn't get powers until they reached maturity but then Emmi came into my life and she was 4 and knocking people out by moving storage units with her mind so…." Alex trailed off. "Maybe it depends on the species and what planet they are from."

"Well half-Kryptonian's?" Kara questioned, glancing at Sophie who gave another burp. "What's your thoughts on them?"

"Only time will tell," Alex shrugged again. She knew she couldn't give her sister a concrete response. "They are only like a day old. How about you and Neil just enjoy being new parents first before worrying about your possible superbabies."

"Yeah, yeah," Kara moved Sophie in her arms, bringing her up so her head was resting against her shoulder, Sophie resting against her mother as she rubbed her back. "What about you enjoying your niece and nephew?" Kara wondered. "Little Xander would love a cuddle from his namesake. He told me so." Kara said, glancing down to her son.

"Uh…" Alex swallowed nervously as she glanced at Xander before looking back to her sister. "I feel okay with sitting here being around them, but I…" Alex bit her lip. "I need a little more time before I can hold them." Alex glanced at Sophie, her head facing in her direction. Her blue eyes looking in her direction, but not focusing on her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be pushy." Kara apologised. She knew her sister must have been thinking about her son right now. This newborn excitement stage missed with him.

"You're not," Alex assured her. "You are just an excited new mum but I…..I guess I'm just holding onto things that I need to let go of." Alex looked downwards, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I don't imagine that will be easy either." Kara spoke softly.

"No," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "But I'll get there. I'm maybe doing it rather slowly, but I'll get there," Alex sounded sure of that. "I have Maggie and she's just the best. And I'm going to continue to see Alison for as long as I need to, so I know one day I'll get there."

"I know you will," Kara gave her a soft smile. "We're all here for you."

"Yeah. I know." Alex smiled appreciatively at her sister before glancing once again to Sophie, who'd closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

Maggie crawled into the fort she'd built with Hayden, putting down the tray with their lunches on it. Emmi was over playing at her friend Summer's house, and Alex was still out at the hospital, so Maggie and Hayden were having some special one-on-one time. "Oooh," Hayden looked down to her plate. It had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich on it and some carrot sticks. "Yummy," Hayden picked up a carrot stick and began crunching on it. Maggie picked up her sandwich as she tried to get comfy again in the space where they'd made the fort. She hoped they'd eat their lunch at the dining table, but Hayden was rather insistent that they had it in the fort. "You got the same Mama?" Hayden wondered, looking at Maggie's sandwich.

"No," Maggie told her. "Mama has tuna mayo."

"Eww," Hayden scrunched her face up. Out of the family, Maggie was the only one who liked tuna mayo on her sandwiches. "Mines nicer." Hayden put the half eaten carrot stick down and picked up a piece of her sandwich which Maggie had cut into two triangles and took a bite.

"Well Mama likes this better." Maggie said, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Hayden glared at her for a moment, before taking another bite of her sandwich. "We not go to see the babies with Mummy?"

"We can go later." Maggie reached for her glass of water, taking a knew it was important for Alex to see the babies with not many people around, and so she could chat with Kara about how she was feeling and why she was hesitant to hold the babies.

"Yes," Hayden smiled. "I cuddle them again?"

"Sure you can," Maggie said, Hayden's smile growing larger. She'd held both the babies the day before and was very gentle and loving with both of them. "You going to be a helpful big cousin?"

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded, Maggie noticing she had a little jelly on the side of her mouth, but figured she'd just wipe her once after she'd finished the whole sandwich. "Can I show them how to build Duplo's?" Hayden asked, staring to the Duplo pieces she'd brought into the fort with her.

"Well I think they are a little too young for that right now but when they are older you can." Maggie told her daughter.

Hayden smiled once again before reaching for her juice box. Maggie had already pierced the straw into it for her, so right away Hayden was able to take a drink of the tropical flavoured juice. "You sing to them again?" Hayden wondered.

"I might." Maggie answered.

"Not my song." Hayden shook her head as she spoke. 'You'll Be In My Heart' was the song that Maggie had always sang to Hayden, from when she was a newborn and it had become known as Hayden's song, Maggie singing it to her, like when she was tired, scared or upset.

"No," Maggie answered. "I won't sing them your song."

"It's just for me," Hayden said. "Special for me, ay Mama?"

"Yeah it's our special song, huh?" Maggie questioned and Hayden nodded before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"We is specials," Hayden smiled, shuffling closer to Maggie and snuggling against her. "Love you Mama."

"Aww I love you too, sweetie." Maggie lightly rubbed Hayden's arm as she was still cuddled against her. The girls had brought so much joy into her life, she now hated to think that this might have never been her life if she'd stayed away from National City and hadn't come back to fight for Alex after their first engagement ended. She loved being a mother, even during the more difficult times because times like this, made them all seem worthwhile.

"Can we watch a movie after lunch?" Hayden wondered, reaching for a carrot stick.

"Uh, sure, but we'll need to take the fort down so we can see the TV." Maggie told her.

"No," Hayden frowned. "In the fort. I like in here. We keep it forevers."

"I don't think we can keep a fort in our living room forever." Maggie gasped and Hayden gave a little giggle.

"Yes we can," Hayden said. "It's our new house."

"Oh is it?" Maggie questioned. "It's awfully small. I don't think we'd all fit."

"Yes, yes," Hayden nodded. "We could all cuddle together."

"Aww well that sounds nice." Maggie said.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded again. "I like cuddles."

"Do you like tickles?" Maggie questioned, looking to Hayden, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

"Tickles is funny." Hayden was already laughing as she moved away from Maggie slightly, like she knew she was about to be tickled.

"Well if you find tickles funny you won't mind if the tickle monster comes out to play." Maggie said, Hayden giving a shriek as Maggie started to tickle her.

"Mama," Hayden giggled hysterically. "Stop Mama, wait. Stop, stop." Hayden shrieked again, Maggie stopping tickling her daughter at her request.

"I'm the tickle monster." Hayden squealed, a cheeky glint in her eye as she leapt forward and started to tickle her mother, Maggie falling over in laughter, Hayden continuing to tickle her.

* * *

Ava unlocked the door to Izzy's apartment, before quickly grabbing onto her friend again, Izzy swaying on the spot. "Uh…" Izzy groaned as Ava lead her down to her bedroom. "Why did you bring me home?" Izzy asked. "We were having so much fun and the punch was great."

"I think the punch is the reason why I brought you home." Ava said, pushing open the door to Izzy's bedroom and flicking on the light. They'd gone to the party for Carly's birthday and had had a great night, but Izzy had rather a lot to drink so Ava decided it was time to bring her home.

"Well it tasted so nice." Izzy slurred as Ava sat her down on her bed.

"It was practically pure alcohol." Ava said, not that Izzy would need reminding of this.

"That's why it was nice." Izzy responded as she tried to look up at her friend but had trouble focusing.

"How did you even get like that anyways?" Ava questioned. One minute Izzy was fine and the next she was completely out of it.

"I dunno," Izzy shrugged. "It was a party. We were supposed to drink the punch," Ava shook her head lightly as she bent down and took Izzy's shoes off for her. "I….I'm struggling, Ava," Izzy told her. "I…I can't stop thinking about her." Izzy blurted out.

"About who?" Ava questioned, looking back up to her friend, wondering what had caused Izzy to come out with this. "About Nicole?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Izzy shook her head briefly but stopped when it made her feel queasy. "She has a new girlfriend. I'm happy she is happy," Izzy said. "She's my…there's someone and she…." Izzy pursed her lips. "I have a secret." Izzy said, putting her index finger over her lip and she made a 'shhh' sound.

"Oh you do?" Ava wasn't sure if this was just drunken babbling or if what Izzy was telling her was the truth. After all, they did say the truth comes out when you are drunk.

"I really like her," Izzy gave a pout. "But there's a problem."

"And what's that?" Ava questioned.

"She likes boys and I need her to be a lesbian to like me." Izzy said, hitting herself in the chest before she stood up from the bed, Ava standing up with her and putting her hand on her friends arm to steady her.

"How do you know she doesn't like girls too?" Ava questioned.

"Nooooo," Izzy shook her head. "I know her. I know her very, very well and I'd know that about her," Izzy said. "I'd know." Izzy once again hit her chest.

"Right," Ava pursed her lips. "Well, who is she?" Ava wondered. "Was she at this party tonight?" Ava questioned. "Is that why you drank so much? You saw her talking with a boy?"

Izzy nodded, before she put her hand on her chest as she swallowed. "I feel like I need to throw up." Izzy murmured.

"I'll go get you some water," Ava told her. Izzy nodded a little, standing on the spot as Ava left the room, waiting on the spot for Ava to return. She looked down to her dress before she tried to pull it from her body. "Hey, I can't see," Izzy stepped forward, still trying to pull her dress from her body. "Can you help me….please friend, I need help."

"Hey, Iz, be careful," Ava came back into the room, putting the glass of water on Izzy's bedside table. "There's a zip." Ava pulled the dress down and pulled at the zip, before she took the dress from Izzy's body. Izzy turned around, giving her a smile.

"You took my dress off." Izzy gave a little giggle before she took off her bra. Ava averted her gaze, but she did catch a glimpse of Izzy's breast.

Izzy took her sleep shirt from under her pillow and put it on. She'd put it on back to front, but Ava didn't bother to try to correct her. Instead, she handed her the glass of water. "Drink some of this."

Izzy took a long drink, almost finishing the whole glass at once. "Do you know who it is?" Izzy questioned, handing the glass back to Ava.

Ava put the glass down on the bedside table. She knew who she wanted it to be. Who she hoped it was, but the way Izzy was telling her this, it didn't sound like it would be her. Or maybe Izzy didn't realise what she was saying. Or maybe who she was saying it to. "I uh….I'm not sure."

Izzy smiled softly, looking into Ava's deep brown eyes. "She is the most beautiful soul," Izzy told her. "She is sweet and kind and funny, and she is drop dead gorgeous," Izzy said, taking a step closer to her friend. "Ava," Izzy whispered her name. "It's you, Ava. I'm so sorry, but it's you. I like you. Like, I really, really, like you."

Ava stood there, feeling a little shocked. She had to admit to herself that she'd been feeling things for Izzy lately that may be more than friendly, but she was still shocked to hear this come from Izzy's mouth. Before she could fully process it, or come up with some sort of reply, she felt Izzy's lips against hers. They were soft and it felt nice. It didn't feel wrong or weird. Ava responded to the kiss, letting it deepen a little as Izzy's hands went onto her back. "Izzy -" Ava pulled back from the kiss, and was about to continue talking, but Izzy cut her off.

"I'm gonna vomit." Izzy said as she ran out of her bedroom and went across the hall, into the bathroom. Ava walked through after her, curling her nose up at hearing her friend throw up. She knelt down behind her and held her hair back with one hand as she rubbed her back with her other, wondering what this kiss and confession would mean for their friendship and if Izzy would even remember it in the morning.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	77. Chapter 77

Izzy's eyes flickered open. She rubbed her hand over her forehead before she slowly sat up in the bed. Her mouth felt dryer than the Sahara Desert and her head was throbbing. She slowly stood up and walked out of the bedroom, feeling a little worried as she heard someone moving about in her kitchen. Had she hooked up with someone last night? She swallowed nervously as she called out an 'hello'.

"Morning," Izzy relaxed as she heard Ava's voice. She walked around the corner and into the small kitchen area, glancing at the clock on the wall, seeing it was almost 10am. "You sleep any of the hangover off?" Ava questioned, knowing her friend would be feeling a little rough this morning.

"Uh." Izzy shook her head, looking down on herself. "I put my t-shirt on back to front." Izzy murmured, before sitting down on the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah." Ava chuckled lightly.

Izzy groaned, holding her head up with her hands. "Why did you let me drink so much?"

"I tried to stop you," Ava told her, putting the scrambled eggs she'd made on top of the toast that was already on the plate. "You told me I wasn't your mother and continued to drink."

"Sorry." Izzy felt the need to apologise.

"Don't worry about it." Ava smiled softly at her friend, wondering if they were going to talk about the kiss, or indeed, if Izzy even remembered it.

"Did you uh…..did you stay the night?" Izzy questioned, but already figuring she had. She wouldn't just randomly show up to make breakfast at her place, and she was wearing a pair of her sweats and one of her t-shirts, the clothes obviously more comfortable to Ava than for her to still be in her dress.

Ava nodded. "You were pretty drunk. You were throwing up. I didn't want to leave you alone." Ava told her, Izzy giving her an appreciative smile.

"Well thanks," Izzy murmured, taking a drink from one of the glasses of water that was on the breakfast bar, Izzy assuming one of them was for her. "You didn't need to make me anything."

"Thought it might help the hangover. You need something in your stomach, and this always helps me." Ava told her, Izzy watching as she put some Tabasco onto the scrambled eggs.

"Scrambled eggs with Tabasco?" Izzy scrunched her face up as Ava put the plate down in front of her.

"And a black coffee." Ava said, getting her friend a coffee.

"Well I guess I'll give it a go. If I must." Izzy mumbled.

"You must." Ava said, flashing her a smile.

Izzy smiled softly before taking a mouthful. "So, I didn't do anything embarrassing last night, did I?"

Ava bit her lip. It was pretty clear that Izzy didn't remember what had happened. Not the confession, not the kiss. Surely if she did it would have come up by now. "You don't remember?"

"Oh God, what did I do?" Izzy gasped, sounding worried with herself. "I made an embarrassment of myself, didn't I?"

"Uhm….no, no, you didn't do anything embarrassing," Ava exhaled. She knew she should probably tell her what happened but part of her was scared for what this meant. She didn't know how she truly felt and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her. Izzy was her very best friend. Maybe she shouldn't risk ruining that. "What uh…what do you remember about last night?"

Izzy took a mouthful of the coffee. "Jeez that is strong."

"Yeah but it'll help the hangover." Ava insisted.

Izzy frowned before drinking some more of the water. "Uh…..last night," Izzy clicked her tongue. "We were at the party. I remember talking with Nicole and uhm….Jane?"

"Jade," Ava corrected. "We talked with them for a while, then?"

"I drank a lot of punch. You were with some dude." Izzy murmured.

"His name was Greg and he was Carly's brother," Ava told her friend. "We just talked for like 5 minutes while you were off playing beer pong with other people you worked with." Ava said, sensing jealously in Izzy's tone, so at least it let her know what Izzy said was the truth and not drunken rambling, even if it seemed she didn't remember the kiss or confession.

"Oh yeah, there was beer bong," Izzy could vaguely remember playing it now Ava mentioned it. "Then we danced. I remember dancing," Izzy said, Ava giving a little nod. "Uh….then we came home and I…" Izzy pursed her lips as she closed her eyes for a moment. "I threw up."

"See," Ava exhaled, feeling a little disappointed. Was the kiss not good for Izzy? Is that why she'd blocked it out of her memories? "Nothing embarrassing."

"Well throwing up because you've drank too much is kinda embarrassing." Izzy sighed.

"At least you were in your apartment and not still at the party." Ava shrugged.

"True," Izzy nodded lightly, before eating more of her eggs. She glanced at the clock again before looking back to Ava. "Not that I want you gone or anything, but won't your sister be worried you didn't come home last night?"

"She knows I stayed over," Ava answered. "I sent her a message."

"Well, thank you for staying and making sure I was okay," Izzy sounded appreciative. "You're a great friend, Ava."

Ava bit her lip. "No worries. I know you'd do the same for me." Ava said, Izzy giving a little nod as she smiled at her friend.

* * *

Ava walked into the house, walking into the living room, seeing Alex was busy folding the laundry. "Hey, how was the party?" Alex questioned, putting Hayden's t-shirt down on her pile.

"Good," Ava answered, looking upwards as she heard the girls giggling from up the stairs where they were playing. "Uh…." Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Is Maggie home?"

"She's at work." Alex told her.

"Oh," Ava bit her lip. She could really do with talking to her sister. "What time is she due home?"

"Not till late," Alex answered. "I'd imagine it would be after midnight before she's home."

"Oh." Ava said again, looking downwards slightly.

"Is everything okay?" Alex could see the look on Ava's face. It was clear something was on her mind.

"Yeah…uh….no…uh….well," Ava bit her lip, staring at her sister-in-law. "It's nothing. I'm fine," Ava turned around and began walking out of the room." Well, no, I'm not fine," Ava turned back around to face Alex. "I don't know what to do, Alex."

Alex exhaled lightly, looking rather confused. She put down the pair of pyjama bottoms that were in her hand and stepped closer to Ava. "You want to talk about anything?" Alex knew Ava wanted to talk to Maggie, but she wasn't here right now, and she currently was, so she wanted her to know she could also talk to her about anything.

"I don't know," Ava murmured. "I've never felt like this before for another….." Ava trailed off, like she was scared to admit it. "It's new to me and it's scary and I…." Ava trailed off, taking a deep breath. "We kissed and I don't know what it means now and I….it was nice, I liked it and I'd do it again but it's just so soon after Ryan. I still love him and I can't….that's not fair…." Ava stopped talking, her lips pursing. "What do I do?"

"Uh," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Who did you kiss?" Alex questioned.

"Izzy," Ava spoke quietly after a lengthy pause. Alex widened her eyes, feeling a little surprised. "But she was drunk when she confessed her feelings for me and when we kissed…..and now she can't remember it happening. Or, that's what she is telling me, at least."

Alex pursed her lips, trying to find the right response. "Wow okay, uh…." Alex paused for a moment.

"Alex." Ava's voice broke as she started to cry. Alex stepped closer to her, rubbing her arms in comfort.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Alex assured her. "You don't need to cry." Alex brought her hand up and wiped it across Ava's cheeks, removing the tears.

"I'm just so confused by what this means," Ava said, trying to hold back more tears. "I….I've never felt an attraction to another woman before. What does…I mean, what am…." Ava stopped talking, more tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Listen, sweetie," Alex spoke softly, wiping her tears away again. "Don't get yourself worried about that right now," Alex told her. "All that matters is if you like her and she likes you," Alex told her. "You'll work all the rest out." Alex promised her.

"Will I?" Ava questioned quietly. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, I think the first thing we need to figure out is if you like her as more than a friend." Alex said, going back to rubbing Ava's arms in comfort.

"I uh…" Ava shrugged. "I think so."

"Okay so you need to talk to her," Alex told her. "Remind her of what happened."

"What if we try then it ruins our friendship?" Ava questioned. "She is one of my very best friends and I don't want to ruin that. What if…..what if it doesn't work out and I lose her as a friend? Or this isn't what I…." Ava trailed off, her lips pursing. "I don't want to hurt her."

Alex twisted her lip. "Well that's just a risk you are going to have to be willing to take," Alex told her, Ava nodding lightly in response. "You might be about to start the greatest love story of your life," Alex said, Ava getting a little smile on her face at the thought. "But unless you are prepared to give it a go with her, you're never going to know."

"Uh yeah, I guess not," Av murmured. "Uh…" Ava took a deep breath. "I uh…..I guess I should just talk to her, right?"

"If it's what you want." Alex gave her an encouraging nod.

Ava took another deep breath. "God, I bet my papa is turning in his grave at the thought of both his daughters dating women."

"Don't give what he would think a second thought," Alex told her, Ava giving a little nod. "All that matters is your happiness," Alex said. "What you want."

"Yeah," Ava exhaled lightly. "Thanks, Alex."

"Anytime." Alex said, Ava giving her a thankful smile before she wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

* * *

Eliza was lightly pacing the hospital room, Sophie in her arms. Alura was sitting on the chair with Xander, Kara in her bed. "So, have they said when you are going to get home yet?" Eliza questioned, her gaze not leaving her granddaughter.

"Uh, tomorrow, I think," Kara said. They'd wanted to keep an eye on the babies given their early arrival, but the fact that Neil was a NICU doctor meant they were happy with letting them go home after only a few days. "I'm excited but at the same time it means less help."

"Well you have Alura and I'll be there to help if needed," Eliza said, her gaze still on Sophie, not bothering to look to Kara as she spoke to her. She was just so besotted with her new granddaughter that she didn't want to take her eyes off her. "And you have Neil of course."

"Yes," Kara answered. "But I just…..I'm so worried about every slightest movement or hiccup," Kara said. "I think I'm already driving Neil crazy."

"Well welcome to motherhood," Alura told her. "There's probably not going to be a day that goes by when you are not worried about something your child is doing," Alura said. "Like you went through a stage of holding your breath when you didn't get something your way," Alura told her, Kara scrunching her face up slightly. "Used to worry me that one day you'd do it for too long and well….no more Kara Zor-El."

"She did that with me once," Eliza said, briefly glancing at Alura before looking back to Sophie, her big blue eyes darting around the room. "She and Alex were fighting over the last pop tart of all reasons." Eliza rolled her eyes.

"I don't remember that." Kara said.

"Well it happened," Eliza answered. "But then Alex told you your eyes would pop out of your head, so you never did it again after that."

Alura chuckled. "Oh, see the fun you are going to have raising two children."

"Especially if they become little superbabies," Eliza said. "Hmm Sophie my darling are you going to have special powers like your mummy?" Eliza cooed, Sophie giving a yawn in response. "No? You don't like that idea?"

"Can you imagine them flying around the nursery in little superhero suits?" Alura questioned.

Eliza chuckled at the image. "As if having twins wasn't going to be enough work."

"Well, Alex reckons it's not likely till they reached maturity, so, let's hope she is right," Kara said. "It would actually be pretty cool to pass the superheroing to my kids, but not till they are like 18 or something," Kara said. "I totally get it already why Alex and Maggie are careful about Emmi using her powers."

"Would be quite the team the three of them though, huh?" Eliza said, lightly rocking Sophie as she started to whine a little. "Well I say three but I'm sure Hayden would be there with them too. Just like her mother she is. A superhero without the powers."

"Well once Kara hangs the cape up National City will still be in safe hands," Alura said, her gaze on her grandson. "Well assuming they get powers."

"What if only one does?" Kara questioned. "Like that might happen, right?"

"I guess anything is a possibility." Eliza shrugged.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter if they get powers or not," Kara said. "They are perfect as they are."

"They are indeed," Eliza was still pretty much keeping her gaze on Sophie. "So, so perfect." Eliza smiled, looking absolutely besotted with her granddaughter. Kara smiled at the look on Eliza's face, before looking to Alura, her mother also looking completely besotted with little Xander.

* * *

Alex walked up the stairs, seeing the light was still coming from Emmi's room. She walked in, seeing her daughter was still sitting up reading in her bed. "I thought I came up here half an hour ago to tell you it was time for lights out."

Emmi pouted. "I like reading."

"I know but it's a school night." Alex said, Emmi frowning as she closed her book and put it on her bedside table.

"Is Mama home from work?" Emmi questioned.

"No." Alex shook her head.

"So, are you alone down there?" Emmi suddenly looked a little panicked.

"Ava is with me," Alex told her daughter, seeing the look of worry on Emmi's face. "You don't have to be worried about me," Emmi bit her lip as Alex sat down on the edge of her bed. Emmi still worried about Alex getting hurt again, fears about Joanna still haunting her. "Sweetie, it's okay. You know Joanna is in prison, right?"

"What if she gets out?" Emmi questioned, her eyes widening at the thought.

"She won't." Alex assured her.

"Mum," Emmi sighed lightly. "People escape from prison," Emmi told her. "Like Andy Dufresne. He escaped from a prison called Shawshank."

Alex looked a little puzzled. "Okay, first off that's a movie," Alex told her daughter. "And how do you even know about that?"

"The internet," Emmi answered. "And lots of people tried to escape from Alcatraz."

"Well I don't think that's something you need to be looking up on the internet," Alex told her daughter. "When have you even been going on the internet?" They had laptops and tablets in the house, but Emmi didn't ever really go on them. She usually read, drew or played games in her free time.

"Ava lets me use her laptop sometimes." Emmi answered.

"And that's what you've been wanting to look up?" Alex questioned. "About if people escape from prison?"

Emmi nodded lightly. "I'm scared Joanna is going to come back and hurt you again."

"Sweetie," Alex exhaled lightly, pulling her daughter closer to her. "I promise you that she isn't going to escape from prison," Alex assured her daughter. "They've locked her up real good."

Emmi pursed her lips, staying silent for a moment, like she was thinking about what Alex had said. "But she is a police officer right?" Emmi questioned. "Maybe she'll know how to get out."

"Emmi, I promise you that she cannot get out," Alex told her. "Now, do you think I'd lie to you?"

"Uh," Emmi shook her head. "No Mum, I don't."

"Right," Alex spoke softly. "Joanna is in prison and she can't hurt me or you or anyone else," Alex told her. "And I'm okay, and I know how to look after myself, right?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded a little. "You are pretty kick ass at work sometimes."

"Yeah I am." Alex gave a cheeky grin and Emmi chuckled lightly.

"I just don't ever want you to get hurt like that again," Emmi spoke quietly. "It was just so horrible to see you lying there and bleeding and I didn't know what to do."

"I think you did exactly the right thing," Alex said. They talked to Emmi about this a few times before, but it was obviously still something that she'd not fully gotten over yet. "You put pressure on my wound, you shouted for help, you got an ambulance to me as quickly as possible," Alex felt a smile forming on her face. She couldn't imagine being only 10 and in that situation. "You knew what to do."

"I guess," Emmi looked down to Alex's stomach. "It really doesn't hurt anymore?" Emmi brought her hand out like she was going to touch Alex's stomach, then pulled it back.

"No," Alex shook her head as she lifted her t-shirt up, Emmi looking at her mother's stomach, where there was a small scar. "It's all healed," Alex told her. Emmi's hand came out again, but then moved back quickly. "You can touch it if you want."

Emmi hesitated for a moment, before she put her hand onto the small scar. "Did it hurt?" Emmi questioned. "Did being shot hurt real bad?"

"Uh….it stung for a little bit." Alex told her.

Emmi looked rather upset as she moved her hand away. "Why do people do bad things?"

"Uh," Alex twisted her lip. "I wish I knew the answer to that sweetie, but sometimes I don't know why people do the things they do."

"But I thought you knew everything." Emmi replied.

"I don't think anybody knows everything." Alex told her.

"Well I guess some people are just born bad." Emmi sighed lightly.

"Yeah, maybe." Alex murmured, rubbing Emmi's arm as she gave a yawn.

"I think I will go to sleep now," Emmi said, almost immediately yawning again. "But can you maybe leave the light on for now?" Emmi asked. "And cuddle with me for a bit?"

"Of course." Alex answered, the pair of them laying down on the bed, Alex wrapping her arms around her daughter, holding her close to her.

"Goodnight Mum. I love you." Emmi murmured as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"I love you too, sweetie," Alex responded. "Sweet dreams." Alex placed a soft kiss on her daughter's temple before she continued to hold her, until she fell asleep.

* * *

Maggie slipped into bed. She'd tried to be as quiet as she could, but she wasn't surprised when Alex turned around and snuggled into her, kissing her temple. "How was work?" Alex murmured. She never slept till she knew Maggie was home safe from work.

"Quiet," Maggie said. "Although that let me get lots of paperwork done," Maggie was thankful for her promotion and loved her new role as lieutenant, but the job did come with more paperwork than she'd previously been doing. "How was your day?"

"Oh fine," Alex answered. "Laundry, vacuuming, cleaning the bathrooms," Alex spoke through a yawn. "You know, all the exciting stuff."

Maggie chuckled. "There's my good little housewife." Maggie teased, lightly hitting Alex's arm as she spoke.

"I am not your housewife." Alex slapped her hand against Maggie's side, Maggie chuckling again.

"Aww well that's a shame," Maggie murmured. "I was just about to thank my lovely housewife for all she'd done today." Maggie said, turning her head slightly to look at her wife, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Oh, well in that case, I can be your housewife." Alex replied.

"No, no, no," Maggie shook her head. "After all, you do have a pretty impressive job at the DEO, so, you know, you are not really a housewife." Maggie got a cheeky grin on her face.

"Fine," Alex murmured. "But you do realise you are just talking yourself out of getting sex by doing this, but that's cool. Okay. Yeah, we don't need to."

"Well when you put it like that," Maggie said, leaning in for a kiss. Alex responded, pulling her wife against her as the kiss intensified. Maggie ran her hand down Alex's side, before slipping under her sleep t-shirt, resting it on her bare skin, the kiss continuing to deepen.

Alex rolled onto her back, lifting Maggie so she was straddling over her, the kiss never breaking. She ran her hands down Maggie's back, before lightly caressing her bum cheeks. "Mmm." The kiss broke briefly, Maggie staring into her wife's eyes before she kissed her again, the kiss quickly becoming more passionate.

They both pulled apart as they heard a scream coming from their youngest, Hayden quickly bursting into the bedroom as Maggie removed herself from straddling over Alex. "Mummy…..Mama…..Mummies….." Hayden screeched. "There's snakes in my bed."

"There's no snakes in your bed." Maggie sighed as she reached over and put the side light on.

"Maybe it's wombats." Hayden answered as she watched Maggie get out of the bed.

"Definitely not wombats." Maggie walked over to her daughter.

"A monkey?" Hayden's voice went all high and squeaky.

"The only monkey in the bed is you." Maggie tickled Hayden's sides, Hayden giving a giggle in response.

"Uh…a zebra," Hayden said. "It must be a zebra."

"Nope," Maggie shook her head. "No zebras either."

Hayden frowned. "Could it be a penguin?"

"No." Maggie answered.

"Then it's a rabbit." Hayden said, giving a nod of her head to strengthen her argument.

Maggie shook her head as she looked across to Alex who was sitting up in the bed, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Sure, she'd rather her daughter hadn't woken up and interrupted their adult time, but she did find the list of possible animals that were in her bed rather amusing. "C'mon you," Maggie lightly pushed on her daughter's shoulder. "Let's get you back to bed." Maggie said, leading Hayden out of the room, the little girl still listing off animals she was sure was in her bed, as Maggie hoped she'd quickly fall back asleep, so she could go back to having some adult time with her wife.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	78. Chapter 78

Maggie, Alex and the girls were eating their breakfast when Ava walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes as she yawned. "Morning Auntie Ava," Hayden spoke cheerily. "I's got froot loops."

"Aww wow." Ava smiled across to her niece as she was siting pointing to her cereal.

"You are up early are you not?" Maggie questioned. "You don't have class on a Monday, do you?" Maggie was sure she'd never seen Ava this early on a Monday morning for a long time.

"No," Ava sat down at the table, rubbing her hands over her face. "Uh…I couldn't sleep so thought I may as well get up," Ava explained. "I uh…I keep thinking about….you know," Ava cleared her throat. "I don't know, I can't get this out of my head and I…" Ava stopped talking, her gaze going between Alex and Maggie.

"Is everything okay?" Maggie questioned, wondering what the reason was as to why her sister was having trouble sleeping.

"Uhm," Ava bit her lip before she stared across to Alex. "You didn't tell her?" Ava questioned, it seeming like Alex hadn't said anything to Maggie about what happened with Izzy and about how Ava said she was feeling.

"No," Alex shook her head, knowing what Ava was asking about. "It's not for me to say."

"Tell me what?" Maggie looked a little intrigued as she glanced at her wife, seeing both of the girls were also listening to the conversation, looking up to their mother. Alex didn't say anything, she just looked to Ava, waiting for her to talk. "Ava, what is it?"

Ava took a deep breath. "I uh….Izzy and I kissed and I dunno I…" Ava looked down, her hand nervously brushing against the table. "I think I like her. Like you know, _like her_ like her."

Maggie looked a little surprise. "And she likes you?" Ava nodded lightly. "Well you just need to work out what you want then go talk to Izzy." Maggie told her.

"Yeah that's what Alex told me to," Ava murmured. "I uh…I just feel like we are such great friends and I'm scared we ruin that."

"Well that's just a risk you are going to have to be willing to take," Maggie pointed out. "You could have something really great." Maggie glanced at Alex before looking back to her sister.

"Yeah, I know, I just…." Ava exhaled lightly. "I want to be certain to what this is. What these feelings really are before I talk to her. I'd hate to get her hopes up then crush them."

"There's no rush," Alex reminded her. "Its probably better that you are taking your time to think this through properly before saying anything to her. Like you said, it's best you know for sure before getting her hopes up."

"Well yeah but if she knows you've kissed won't she be expecting you talk it out?" Maggie questioned.

"She apparently doesn't remember it," Ava answered. "She was drunk when she confessed her feelings for me."

"Oh," Maggie paused. "Were you drunk?"

"No," Ava sighed lightly. "I had a couple of drinks but that was it."

Maggie twisted her lip, not looking impressed. "C'mon Maggie, it's not like you didn't drink before you turned 21." Alex pointed out.

"Hmm," Maggie glared at her wife. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ava, she just didn't want her getting herself hurt or targeted while she was drinking. "Anyways, Ava," Maggie looked back to her sister. "You'll work out what you want in time."

"I know." Ava exhaled, giving a shy looking smile.

"Are you talking about kissing Izzy?" Emmi questioned. "Like Izzy? Jake's big sister?"

"Yeah, you know she is my friend, right?" Ava asked.

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "But you don't kiss friends, do you?"

"Well your mummy and mama are friends and they kiss." Ava pointed out.

"Well no," Emmi shook her head. "They are wives. They are married so they are allowed to kiss and stuff." Emmi said, Maggie and Alex glancing at each other, both of them getting little smiles on their faces at Emmi referencing to stuff.

"Well maybe one day Izzy will be my girlfriend and you are allowed to kiss your girlfriend, right?" Ava questioned and Emmi scratched the side of her before nodding.

"Yes, if she is your girlfriend," Emmi answered. "She is nice. I think she will be a good girlfriend."

"Well at least you have Emmi's approval," Alex chuckled lightly. "Right sweetie if you've finished your breakfast then go and clean your teeth and grab your school bag from your bedroom." Alex told her, Emmi giving a little nod as she got off the chair and ran from the kitchen.

"I get my bag mummy?" Hayden questioned.

"Well you've not finished your cereal yet." Alex responded.

"Uh-huh. I'm full." Hayden said, lightly patting her tummy.

"Go get it then. But I'll be up in a minute to make sure you clean your teeth." Alex told her, Hayden already running out of the room as Alex was talking.

Ava sighed lightly, rubbing her hand over her head. "I don't know when I should go talk to her. Should I go today, or tomorrow or leave it longer?" Ava questioned. "I….I need advice, guys."

"If you are feeling unsure then I'd say you are not ready." Maggie told her.

"Yeah, you don't want to rush into this," Alex said. "You need to be sure because you don't want to hurt her or yourself."

"No, I don't," Ava shook her head. "I uh…I'll probably give it a few more days then," Ava said. "Are you uh….you don't mind that I might end up dating a girl?" Ava sounded shy as she spoke, looking to her sister.

"Oh don't be silly," Maggie responded. "Would be a bit hypocritical of me would it not?" Maggie questioned. "As long you are happy that's all that matters to me," Maggie assured her. "You'll do what feels right."

"Muuuuuuuuuum," Everyone looked up as they heard Emmi's shout. "Mum, Hayden won't clean her teeth."

Alex rolled her eyes as she stood up from the table. "You'll get there." Alex said, giving Ava's shoulder a comforting squeeze before she walked out the kitchen, leaving Maggie to talk with her some more as she went to make sure Hayden brushed her teeth before preschool.

* * *

Hayden and Emmi were playing with the dogs, Iggy – the dog of Rachel and Sadie – also there with them. Maggie, Alex, Rachel and Sadie were sitting on the picnic table in the park, chatting. They didn't go together, but they'd seen each other there and had began talking. "So, you heard anything about Joanna's case yet?" Rachel questioned.

"No." Alex shook her head before she glanced at Maggie, who was also shaking her head.

"And what about Johnson?" Sadie questioned. "He still working with you?"

"Unfortunately," Maggie murmured. "But we're not on many of the same shifts anymore."

"Can't you sack him?" Rachel questioned. "You are technically his boss, right?"

"Well yeah, but the ultimate decision on that comes from the Captain and Johnson technically hasn't done anything wrong," Maggie sighed. "He was shitty for talking about us and feeding Jo information but it's not like that's illegal, is it?"

"Well no," Rachel bit her lip. "But it led to Alex getting shot."

"Joanna being crazy led to Alex getting shot," Maggie murmured. "And who knows if Johnson even told her where we lived. She probably found that out all on her own."

"Well hopefully it's soon and she get's what she deserves," Sadie said. "Which will be a long time locked away."

"And the rest," Maggie muttered. "If I got to see her….oh I'd…." Maggie made a first with her hand.

"I can only imagine how you feel," Sadie said. "Well maybe not actually. I couldn't imagine having to go through all that you two have. You've had a pretty tough draw."

"You can say that again." Alex murmured.

"Well still, the twins' arrival is something nice for your family and look at what you do have," Rachel gestured over to the girls. Emmi was pulling at the rope toy that was in Trudi's mouth and Hayden was running around in circles, Rachel not sure if Ivy and Iggy were chasing her or if she was chasing Ivy and Iggy. "Aww I can't wait for that."

"Getting broody?" Maggie questioned, looking back to her friend.

"She's been broody since the day I met her," Sadie said, nudging into her fiancée. "But one thing at a time," Sadie said, seeing the look on Maggie's face. "Wedding first then we'll think about babies."

"Speaking of your wedding, you any idea when that is going to be yet?" Maggie questioned.

"We're thinking next March," Rachel answered. "We have a few locations in mind as well," Rachel said. "Sadie is really pushing for us to get married on a boat out on the lake."

Alex scrunched her face up, but she didn't really mean to. She hated boats. "Mummy doesn't like boats." Everyone looked down as they heard Hayden's voice.

"Oh, no?" Rachel questioned.

"Uh-uh," Hayden shook her head as she climbed up onto Rachel's knee. "Auntie Rachel do you know the babies are here?"

"I do." Rachel nodded.

"Sophie and Xander." Hayden told her.

"Yeah they are nice names, huh?" Rachel questioned, Hayden nodding her head.

"Not mummy's babies," Hayden said. "Auntie K's."

"Yes, that's right," Rachel smiled down at Hayden. "Is she good with them?" Rachel questioned, looking to Maggie and Alex.

"She obsessed," Maggie answered. "She loves holding them and giving them kisses and cuddles. She's really great." Maggie smiled. She liked watching Hayden with the babies. It let her see what she'd have been like as a big sister.

"You helping with the diapers?" Sadie questioned, a little smile etching on her face.

"Uh no," Hayden shook her head. "Auntie K can do that." Hayden scrunched her face up as the adults giggled.

"Yeah you just stick to giving them kisses and cuddles, huh?" Sadie said.

Hayden nodded. "Mummy doesn't give them kisses and cuddles," Hayden looked a little confused as to why this was. "She no hold the babies," Rachel and Sadie glanced at Alex, Alex sitting there with her lips pursed, looking downwards a little. "But Mama does."

"There's plenty time for Mummy to give them cuddles," Maggie spoke softly. "They're still very little."

"Hmm," Hayden shrugged. "Does you have a baby in your tummy, Auntie Rachel?" Hayden wondered.

"No, no, not right now." Rachel answered.

"Does you Auntie Sadie?" Hayden glanced up at her.

"No," Sadie shook her head. "I don't think I ever will either," Sadie said, talking honestly with the young girl. "I think Auntie Rachel will be having our babies."

Hayden smiled at Rachel. "I want Mummy to have a baby."

Alex looked a little surprised. Hayden hadn't said this for a long time, but she assumed it was just because of the arrival of Kara's babies. "Well Mama and I aren't having anymore babies." Alex told her daughter, Hayden pouting sadly as she looked to Maggie.

"Please Mama," Hayden clasped her hands together like she was praying. "Put a baby in Mummy's tummy."

"Well sweetie, no matter how many times I tried I would never be able to do that." Maggie murmured, Hayden scrunching her face up, looking rather confused by her response.

"You got me and Emmi." Hayden said.

"Exactly," Alex spoke over Maggie, who was about to reply. "We have you and your sister and you two are all we need." Alex said, Maggie glancing at her, her lips pursing. Even though it wasn't that long ago that Alex did want to add to their family, she now knew it was very unlikely that Alex would change her mind again and want to add to their family.

* * *

Ava took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She thought maybe she should have messaged her first, to see if she was actually home, but she was here now and was sure Izzy didn't work on Thursday nights. She'd left it a few days, like she'd talked over with Maggie and Alex, but was now sure she knew what she wanted. She felt a little nervous as the door opened. "Ava," Izzy sounded surprised to see her. "Uh…come in."

"Sorry, are you busy?" Ava questioned, sensing the apprehension in Izzy.

"Not really," Izzy said as they both glanced over to the TV, Ava seeing Izzy was watching Pitch Perfect, a tub of ice-cream on the coffee table. "I just uh….I haven't heard from you in a few days. I thought maybe you weren't talking to me or something."

"Oh no," Ava sounded apologetic. "Sorry, that's the last thing I want to think, I…I….I just had things I needed to sort out."

"Oh….everything okay?" Izzy questioned as they walked over to the couch to sit down.

"Yes," Ava nodded lightly. "All is good," Ava looked into Izzy's mesmerising green eyes. "Uh…" Ava cleared her throat, feeling rather nervous. "Seriously, Pitch Perfect, again?" Izzy loved the Pitch Perfect movies and was always watching them.

"What?" Izzy questioned. "They are good."

"Ah so it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Brittany Snow is in them?" Ava questioned, knowing Izzy was a fan of the actress.

"Well I'm not saying that doesn't help because you know, Brittany Snow is rather nice to look at but…" Izzy trailed off, giving a little shrug.

"You know she is in other movies." Ava murmured.

"Hmm," Izzy shrugged, her eyes going onto the TV screen for a moment before she looked back to her friend. "You want some ice-cream?"

"No, I'm okay," Ava answered. "I uh….." Ava took a deep breath, looking downwards slightly as she rubbed her hands together nervously. "There's something I didn't tell you about Saturday night."

"Oh," Izzy widened her eyes. "Uh…I uh…."

Ava took another deep breath. "You confessed that you liked me and kissed me." Ava said the words quickly, feeling both nervous and glad to have started the conversation.

"So it did happen." Izzy murmured.

"What?" Ava questioned. "You did remember?"

"I uh," Izzy bit her lip as she gave a little nod. "Well, I didn't know if it was a dream or it really happened and uh….I've dreamt about that moment and kissing you a lot and….well not a lot, I'm not like an obsessed stalker or anything I just like you a lot and I can't help it and I'm sorry and I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore because -"

"Izzy," Ava put her hand out, touching Izzy's. "I liked the kiss."

"You did?" Izzy sounded both pleased and surprised. Ava gave a little nod, to nervous in that moment to speak words. "I uh…I would have said something, but you didn't bring it up, so I thought maybe you wanted to forget it happened." Izzy murmured.

"No, I don't," Ava told her, Izzy getting a smile on her face. "I've been feeling….uh…" Ava cleared her throat. "Since I came home I've been looking at you differently and I've been feeling like we have this connection and…I ehm…." Ava cleared her throat. "I guess I'm trying to tell you that I like you too."

"You do?" Izzy questioned, feeling her heart beating faster as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

Ava nodded. "It terrifies me, if I am going to be honest."

"You don't need to be terrified," Izzy said. "I don't bite or anything. I mean, unless you want me to." Izzy joked, Ava relaxing a little as she chuckled.

"But uh…..you like me, and I like you." Ava said, Izzy pursing her lips as she gave a little nod.

"Seems so," Izzy stared at Ava's lips for a moment, before looking up to her deep brown eyes. "So, does that mean that you eh…do you maybe uh…" Izzy rubbed the back of her head. "Me and you should uh….we could eh…" Izzy cleared her throat. She took a deep breath, hating how nervous she felt right now.

"You trying to ask me on a date, Isobel?" Ava said, lightly nudging her arm, trying to make her feel a little more relaxed, but truthfully she was just a nervous.

"I guess I'm not doing a very good job of it," Izzy murmured. "Uh…but yes, I'd really like it if we could go on a date."

"I'd like to go on a date with you." Ava told her, Izzy getting a large smile of her face.

"Well okay," Izzy smiled. "I uh….I'll let you know the plans," Izzy said. She wanted to make it special. She couldn't believe she was getting a date with Ava and wanted to make it good, so Ava would have a good night and want to have a second date. "But uh….for now how about we eh….we could watch a movie?" Izzy questioned. "We can put this off and pick something else," Izzy pointed to the TV, Pitch Perfect still playing in the background.

"Sure, sounds good." Ava smiled, the pair of them staring at each other.

"Do you eh….can I get you a drink or a snack?" Izzy questioned, standing up from the couch.

"Just a soda and whatever snacks you have." Ava requested, Izzy nodding as she gave her the remote for the TV.

"Go into Netflix." Izzy told her, Ava switching Pitch Perfect off and putting Netflix on as Izzy walked over to the kitchen.

Ava flicked through the movie choices, coming to one called 'Someone Great'. She read out the synopsis so Izzy could hear her. "And hey," Ava said. "Your friend Brittany Snow is in it."

"I wish she was my friend," Izzy shouted from across the room as she grabbed some drinks and snacks. "But it sounds good if you want to give that one a go." Izzy walked back across, handing Ava her mountain dew.

"Oh thanks." Ava sounded a little surprised.

"You not want that?" Izzy questioned. This was Ava's favourite soda, so she sounded a little confused.

"Yes, this is what I want," Ava said, watching Izzy as she sat down next to her, her can of cola having been placed on the coffee table, the bag of pretzels and cheetos on her knee. "You don't really like mountain dew all that much, so I didn't expect it."

"But you like it so I'm always going to make sure I have some in for you." Izzy responded, Ava getting a little smile on her face.

"Well aren't you sweet." Ava murmured looking into Izzy eyes. They smiled at each other, Ava finding herself leaning in for a kiss. Izzy came to meet her, their lips lightly brushing together. They both pulled back, smiles on both of their faces.

"So," Izzy cleared her throat. "Uh…lets watch this movie." Izzy said, looking towards the TV as Ava pressed play, both of them shuffling along on the couch a little, so they were sitting closer together.

* * *

Ava walked into the living room, a smile on her face as she sat down on the couch next to her sister. "I was about to ask how it went at Izzy's, but I think that smile on your face says it all." Maggie said, looking pleased that her sister seemed happy.

"We are going to go on a date and uh….give us a go, I guess." Ava said, the smile still on her face.

"Nice," Maggie smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know," Ava shrugged. "She said she wants to plan it then she'll let me know."

"Well she already knows you pretty well so I'm sure she'll plan something you like." Maggie said, Ava giving a little nod in response.

"So, where's Alex?" Ava questioned. "She in bed already?"

"No," Maggie shook her head. "She is at an AA meeting."

"On a Thursday?" Ava looked a little confused. "Doesn't she normally go there on Tuesday nights?"

"She does," Maggie nodded. "But she's not feeling so good at the moment, so she wanted to go tonight as well."

"Oh," Ava sounded concerned. "What uhm….like why is…." Ava twisted her lip, not knowing if she should pry into it or not.

"It's just with the twins' arrival," Maggie said, knowing her sister was trying to ask why Alex had gone to an extra AA meeting that week. "It's pushing up Carter issues and she's not feeling so strong," Maggie told her sister, Ava nodding understandingly. "But she'll be okay. She's still stronger than she thinks."

"I guess it'll be hard," Ava exhaled. "I mean, Kara and Neil didn't really plan the twins, did they?" Ava questioned. "Well they were going to have kids, but they didn't actually plan to get pregnant when she did, and you and Alex obviously had to plan for Carter and he…." Ava bit her lip. "Kara got two happy healthy babies without even planning it and Alex's son….your son….." Ava looked downwards as she stopped talking.

"Well you can't really look at it like that though," Maggie cleared her throat. "At the end of the day, regardless of the conception they're still Kara's kids. It still would have been awful if something happened."

"Oh I know. I didn't mean it in that way. I just meant for Alex, maybe she's feeling like it's not fair." Ava said.

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled. "I think there is a part of her that feels that way, to be honest. She's not admitted it but, ehm…" Maggie rolled her wedding rings around her finger.

"She hasn't talked to you about it much?" Ava questioned.

Maggie looked a little upset as she shook her head. "She has opened up but not…I know she's holding things back but she's still seeing Alison so as long as she is talking about it to someone that's all that matters."

"Well yeah but -"

"Mama," Ava was cut off by Hayden's voice. "Mama," Hayden said again as she came into the living room, Hallie hippo in her grasp. "The opossum is back in my bed." Hayden said as she climbed up onto the couch next to her.

"Oh, it's an opossum tonight is it?" Maggie questioned as Hayden crawled onto her knee. For the last few nights, Hayden had been waking saying there were all kinds of various animals in her bed.

"Well maybe it's a racoon." Hayden shrugged.

Ava giggled at her niece. Maggie stared at her sister for a moment before looking back down to her daughter. "Since when have you started waking up again through the night?" Maggie questioned.

Hayden shrugged. "The animals wake me up."

"Oh well that's annoying, huh?" Ava said and Hayden gave a little nodded.

"I love animals but not when I'm trying to sleep," Hayden gave a little yawn as she moved her hair from in front of her face. She looked down to the dogs, who were both sleeping in their beds. "Like Ivy and Trudi are sleeping nice so the animals should be sleeping too."

"Right?" Maggie questioned, Hayden nodding lightly. "Maybe if you asked them nicely they'd leave so you could sleep."

"Oh Mama," Hayden sighed, turning her head and staring up at her, a rather serious look on her face. "I tried that."

"Of course you will have, sorry." Maggie mumbled.

"Hey, Hayden, I bet you haven't tried Stay Away Animal Spray." Ava said, Hayden looking around to her auntie, looking rather intrigued.

"What's that?" Hayden questioned.

"A special spay you spray in your bedroom, so the animals know not to come because you are sleeping." Ava told her, glancing at Maggie with a little smile on her face before looking back to Hayden.

"Do you think it will work?" Hayden questioned, looking from Ava to her mama and back.

"We should try it huh?" Ava asked, Hayden giving a little nod. "Okay, how about you go up to bed with Mama and I'll go get it then come up?" Ava said, Hayden jumping down from Maggie's knee.

"C'mon Mama," Hayden waved her over. Maggie stood up from the couch and walked over to the door, Ava close behind her. Hayden ran up the stairs, Maggie following after her as Ava went down into her room in the basement. "There Mama you see," Hayden said, pointing to her bed as she ran into her bedroom. "The opossums."

"Oh yeah." Maggie played along.

"They are jumping on my bed," Hayden screeched. "I can't sleep."

"Well Ava's spray will help I'm sure." Maggie told her.

"Yes," Hayden nodded lightly. "And they won't come back again?"

"No," Maggie answered, seeing Hayden looked a little disappointed. "Well, not when you are sleeping."

This put a smile on Hayden's face. "Good because animals are nice and fun, ay Mama?" Hayden questioned.

"Yes." Maggie yawned, feeling a bit tired herself.

"Right," Ava walked into the room, Maggie looking to the bottle in her hand. "You going to spray it?" Ava handed it down to Hayden. Hayden held Hallie hippo under her arm as she ran over to her bed and started spraying the liquid, asking the animals to stay away while she was sleeping. "It's just water and a couple drops of my perfume." Ava whispered to her sister, Maggie looking like she was wondering what it was.

"Well it seems like she's buying it." Maggie murmured, watching Hayden as she kept spraying the spray around her bed area.

"They are leaving, Ava," Hayden screeched. "Thank you." Hayden ran over to her auntie, flinging her arms around her to give her a hug.

"You are welcome sweetie." Ava said, rubbing her back in the hug. "You just gotta think like a kid sometimes," Ava told her sister, Maggie giving her little nod and a appreciate smile. "You keep this up here in case they come back, huh?"

"Can I?" Hayden gasped.

"Oh yeah," Ava nodded. "You put it up on your bedside table, so you've got it close by." Ava told her, Hayden running back over to her bed, putting the bottle on her bedside table before she climbed into bed.

"Goodnight Jelly girl." Ava said, blowing her niece a kiss.

"Night Ava," Hayden blew a kiss back to her before she left the room. "Mama can I get a story?" Hayden questioned.

"Well you've already had a story and it's very late." Maggie said, glancing at her watch. It wasn't actually that late, but for a three year old it was late.

Hayden pouted sadly. "Oh, Mama I know," Hayden gave a little screech of excitement. "You sing my song?"

"Okay," Maggie exhaled lightly as she walked over and knelt down by her daughter's bed. She waited till Hayden got herself comfy, before she tucked her in, just how she liked it. "Ready?" Maggie questioned, Hayden giving a little nod as she had a smile on her face. Maggie smiled down at her, her hand lightly brushing over her daughter's forehead. _"Come stop your crying it will be alright,"_ Maggie started to sing, the smile on Hayden's face growing larger. _"Just take my hand. And hold it tight. I will protect you, from all around you, I will be here, don't you cry,"_ Maggie sang to her daughter, the grin staying on Hayden's face. " _For one so small,_ y _ou seem so strong_. _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_. _This bond between us_ , _can't be broken_. _I will be here_ , _don't you cry,"_ Maggie paused for a moment. " _'Cause you'll be in my heart_ , y _es, you'll be in my heart_ , _from this day on, now and forever more,"_ Maggie watched as Hayden's eyes began to close. _"You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say, you'll be here in my heart, always."_ Maggie kept singing the song to her daughter, gently rubbing over her forehead, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	79. Chapter 79

Kara and Neil had gone out for a walk with the twins and had ended up at Maggie and Alex's place. Emmi was still at school, but Hayden was home from preschool and had been singing twinkle twinkle little star to the babies over and over again for about the last half hour. The babies were both sound asleep, but this didn't stop Hayden singing as she looked down to them. Maggie was watching her daughter, a smile on her face. She loved watching Hayden with the twins. "I can't believe these little gems have been with us a week already." Kara said, her eyes on the twins, Sophie stirring a little.

"Feels like longer to me," Neil yawned. "They have no troubles sleeping through the day but when night time comes it's like they forget what sleep is."

"Especially Xander," Kara yawned as she agreed with her husband. "It's not like he cries much, so it could be worse, but he just doesn't sleep."

"Well they're pretty new. They're still figuring things out," Maggie reminded them, her gaze on Hayden who was still singing quietly, her eyes on little Xander as she brought her hand out and lightly rubbed his cheek. "Gentle." Maggie knew Hayden would be gentle. She'd been great with the babies so far but there was still that little voice in the back of her mind wanting to remind her, just to be extra careful.

"I know Mama," Hayden sighed. "I always be gentle with the babies."

"Yeah you are great with them." Neil smiled as he watched his niece with his kids.

"You uh…you think Alex is managing with the coffees?" Kara questioned, looking towards the living room door, concern for her sister in her tone. "She's been a long time." Kara pursed her lips, feeling like Alex was avoiding the room and that maybe it wasn't the best idea turning up unannounced. She knew Alex was struggling with the twins' arrival after all.

Maggie looked out of the room before looking back to Neil and Kara. "I'll go see," Maggie spoke quietly as she stood up and walked out of the living room, going across into the kitchen. "Everything okay?" Maggie questioned, looking across to find her wife leaning against the worktop, four coffee mugs out by the coffee machine, the milk next to them.

Alex shook her head as she kept her gaze on the ground. As she walked closer to her, Maggie could see that Alex had been crying. "This sucks. This just sucks and I'm trying to be happy for her. Kara and Neil deserve this so much, but I…." Alex looked up to her wife. "I can't…I…." Alex pursed her lips as she shook her head. "And I know it's not Kara's fault or the babies' fault and I'm trying to be okay around them. I mean they named their son after me and I can hardly look at him," Alex cried. "What kind of horrible person does that make me?"

"Sweetie," Maggie spoke softly, rubbing Alex's arms. "You are not a horrible person. You are still grieving, and they know that." Maggie assured her.

"You are grieving too," Alex murmured. "But you are not acting like a baby is an awful thing to be around."

"Because we are not the same person," Maggie told her. "We are dealing with this in our own ways," Maggie said. "And just because I can be around the babies and you can't doesn't make you a horrible person," Maggie assured her, rubbing her arms again. "You are the greatest, most loving, kind, nurturing person that I know and I'm lucky that I get to call you my wife."

"That's not…" Alex shook her head. "I'm messed up," Alex spoke in a whisper. "I'm not the wife you deserve anymore."

"Well I think otherwise," Maggie said, removing tears from Alex's cheeks. "And if you want me to ask them to leave I will," Maggie told her. "They'll understand and you'll know when you are ready to be around the babies."

"What if I never feel ready?" Alex questioned.

"You will," Maggie assured her. "It's all going to be okay. You are going to love those little babies. And they'll love spending time with their favourite aunties," Maggie smiled softly as she spoke, Alex getting the littlest of smiles on her face. "And we'll wind them up and hype them up on sugar then send off home for Neil to deal with them." Maggie said, a cheeky grin etching on her face.

"And he'll have two of them to deal with," Alex murmured. "He winds Hayden up something rotten, but we get double payback."

"Yeah," Maggie nodded lightly, once again wiping her hand over Alex's cheek. "But you are going to get through this though. I promise you."

"I know. I think I uh…." Alex exhaled lightly. "I need to just believe it myself that I can," Alex said. "Remind myself that loving those twins and bonding with them isn't going to take away what I feel and how much I wish things were different and that we got to raise Carter," Alex took a moment to compose herself. "I mean, if Neil can do it after losing Joshua, I should be able to, right?" Alex questioned. "Joshua, Xander and Sophie are his kids and they're my niece and nephew. They're not going to be in the same….they're not…." Alex stopped talking, but Maggie nodded, knowing what she was trying to say.

"You'll can do it," Maggie told her. "Take it one step at a time. Start by just being around them, then looking at them, then you could try touching them, you know, giving their little hand a hold or stroking their cheeks, then try cuddling them…..just, let it come when it's supposed to."

"Yeah." Alex nodded, looking into Maggie's eyes with a nervous smile.

"Come here." Maggie spoke quietly, pulling her wife into a hug. Alex wrapped her arms around her and held onto her tightly, welcoming the embrace. Maggie gently rubbed her wife's back, hating the fact there wasn't much she could do or say to maker her wife feel better. It was just something that Alex was going to need to work through as no matter what Maggie or Neil or Alison or anyone said to her, Alex had to believe it herself that she could find peace with what happened and be able to move on.

* * *

Hayden was looking out the window, waiting on Kara to return. She'd gone out to pick up Emmi from school. Neil was currently taking the dogs a walk, and Alex had left for work. "Mama why is the babies gone so long?" Hayden frowned as she was keeping her gaze out the window. Kara had walked to the school to pick up Emmi, giving the twins some fresh air as they were in the pram.

"Because it takes time to get to the school and back." Maggie answered as she was still building something with Hayden's Lego. Hayden had given up on what she was building though and was firmly focused on watching for the return of the twins.

"The car is quick." Hayden sighed.

"She's not in the car," Maggie reminded her daughter. "She is walking with the pram."

Hayden sighed again, rather loudly. "I want to cuddle them."

"Well they'll be back soon," Maggie glanced at her watch before looking back to Hayden. "You want to come finish what you were building?" Maggie looked to Hayden's Legos before looking back to her daughter, her face now pressed against the window. "Get your face off the window."

Hayden pulled her head back. "It's a house for my dinosaurs." Hayden jumped across the furniture before she jumped to the floor, running over to where Maggie was sitting. She grabbed a green piece of Lego and clipped it onto the part she'd already built.

"You'll have to make an awfully big house to fit a dinosaur in it." Maggie gasped.

"Not a real one silly," Hayden gave a little giggle. "My play ones." Hayden pointed to the two dinosaurs on the floor. One of them a small plastic T-Rex and the other one a triceratops.

"Of course it's just for your play ones," Maggie exhaled. "Silly Mama."

"Yes," Hayden giggled again. "Where's Mummy?" Hayden questioned, looking around the room.

"She's gone to work, remember?" Maggie said.

"Oh, I want her to play too." Hayden pouted sadly.

"Well you can play with Mummy all day tomorrow." Maggie reminded her.

"It's not now." Hayden frowned.

"I know but I'm here to play with you," Maggie told her, Hayden pouting a little. "And Emmi will be back from school soon and Kara will be back with the babies and I'm sure she'll let you give them a cuddle," Maggie said, Hayden getting a grin on her face. "Hmm, you love giving them cuddles, huh?"

"Yes, they are cute cuddly babies," Hayden gushed. Maggie smiled softly at her daughter. "Why does Mummy not cuddle them?"

"Uh." Maggie cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her head, trying to think of the best way to explain it to Hayden. She was only just 2 when Carter was born and had forgotten about her little brother. It wasn't that they'd never tell Hayden about him, but she was still quite young to fully understand what happened.

"The babies are back." Hayden screeched, jumping to her feet as she heard Emmi and Kara at the door, Hayden now distracted by the babies and not needing an answer from Maggie.

"Mama," Emmi's voice was very excitable. "I got such a surprise when Auntie K and the babies picked me up." Emmi walked slowly into the living room, cradling baby Sophie in her arms as Kara walked in behind her with Xander.

"I thought you'd like that," Maggie said. "Sit down if you've got the baby." Maggie instructed as she pointed to the couch. Emmi walked slowly over to the couch, sitting down as her gaze was on her baby cousin.

"Me too. Me too," Hayden had already jumped up onto the couch, holding her arms out for Xander. Kara gently lay him down in Hayden's arms before sitting down next to her, to make sure he was safe. Hayden stared down at Xander, giggling excitedly.

"How was school?" Maggie asked, getting up from the floor.

"Fine." Emmi murmured.

"No troubles with MacKenzie?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Emmi answered. "I've told you lots she's stopped now." Emmi told her, getting sick of answering the question she was still often asked.

"Well I just want to be sure," Maggie told her, watching Emmi as her legs were shaking. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Emmi answered. "I just really gotta pee but I like holding Sophie."

"You can get her back," Maggie said, taking Sophie from Emmi's arms, allowing Emmi to get up and go to the bathroom. "You can just enjoy cuddles from Auntie Maggie right now, hmm, yes you can sweet one." Maggie cooed softly, a smile on her face as she looked down on her.

Kara smiled as she watched Maggie with her daughter. "I uh…I'm glad they have one of their aunties here for them," Kara said, Maggie looking down to her. "She will come around, I know she will, but it's just….it's so hard seeing her struggling, you know. This is such a happy time for me but I…I feel like I can't celebrate that with my sister. I feel like I shouldn't have come here today."

"Kara, no, you and the babies are always welcome here," Maggie assured her. "Right Jelly, we always want Kara and Neil coming around with these little cuties."

"Uh-huh." Hayden answered, still smiling down at Xander.

"Yeah but c'mon Maggie, Alex is struggling being around the babies." Kara reminded her.

"I know she is," Maggie replied. "But I think spending little bits of time with them will help her get more comfortable being around them," Maggie said. "Avoiding them will probably make it worse in the long run."

"Yeah, maybe," Kara bit her lip. "Uh….does she talk to you about how she's feeling?"

"In parts, yeah," Maggie answered, lightly rubbing Sophie's back as she held her. "She won't always be like this, Kara," Maggie assured her. "And it's not like she wants to feel like this."

"I know," Kara replied. "But I'm still going to call instead of just showing up next time."

Maggie exhaled lightly, understandingly Kara. "Can I get her back?" Emmi questioned as she came back into the room, quickly sitting herself down on the couch.

Maggie stared at Sophie for a moment. If she was being honest she was rather enjoying holding her, but she did promise to give her back to Emmi upon her return. "Here you go." Maggie said, placing Sophie back in her cousin's arms.

Emmi grinned down at her, very much enjoying being with the babies, much like Hayden was. "This is super cute," Kara gushed as she watched Emmi and Hayden with her kids. "I'm going to have to get some photos of the four of you together huh?" Kara said, as she reached for her phone, going to snap some picture of the cousins all together.

* * *

"I don't know what to wear." Ava sighed, staring at her open wardrobe.

"Wear whatever you feel comfortable in." Maggie shrugged as she was leaning against the door frame, her arms folded across her chest. Ava had been panicking about her date with Izzy and she'd been trying to calm her down.

"I can't wear jeans and a hoodie on a date." Ava sighed.

"If that's what you are comfortable in then why not?" Maggie questioned. "Izzy isn't going to care."

Ava turned around, glaring at her sister, not liking her remark. "I want her to care."

"I mean that all she is going to be thinking about is that she's on a date with a wonderful, smart, beautiful young woman," Maggie told her sister. "You being dressed in jeans and a hoodie or a dress isn't going to change that."

"Well I don't want her to think I don't care about it," Ava said. "I do care a lot about tonight. I want it to go well."

Maggie exhaled lightly as she walked further into the room. "Well, what are you doing?" Maggie questioned, thinking that might help with suggesting something for her to wear.

"I don't know," Ava sounded frustrated. "She won't tell me. All I know is I've to meet her at the parking lot on Bay Avenue at 6.30."

"Okay," Maggie rubbed the back of her head, trying to think of things in that area where Izzy may have planned a date. "Well, I still think you should just wear what makes you feel comfortable," Maggie said. "First dates can be scary enough without feeling conscious about what you are wearing."

"Maggie," Ava gave a frustrated cry as she started pacing the room, her hands moving around nervously. "What if she is all dressed up in a dress and heels and stuff and I turn up in jeans and a hoodie? She is going to think I don't care and think that I'm not taking this seriously. Or what if it's like a posh cocktail bar or the theatre or ballet or something where you need to dress up all smart and that -"

"Ava," Maggie cut her sister off as she walked over to her and held her still, her hands on her arms. "She knows you don't dress up much. You have a casual style and you're not into the theatre or the ballet. I'm sure she's organised a date that's your kind of thing," Maggie said. "Just take a deep breath," Maggie told her, Ava doing as her sister told her. "And other one," Maggie instructed, seeing Ava still looked rather panicked. Ava took another deep breath. "Now, let's have a look together and we'll get you dressed how Ava Danvers-Martinez would normally dress, yes?"

Ava bit her lip as she nodded. "But what about make-up?" Ava questioned. "I should wear a little bit make-up, right?"

"If you want too," Maggie told her, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. She felt bad that she wanted to, but her sister was so wound up and nervous for this date, she couldn't help it. "But first, let's work out what you can wear," Maggie said, walking over to the wardrobe. She looked through some of the jeans that were hanging up before she took out a black pair and threw them over to the bed. She looked through the shirts that were hanging up and took out a red plaid one. "You have a plain black t-shirt?"

"Uh yeah." Ava nodded, going over to her drawers and pulling out the plain black one as Maggie put the shirt on the bed.

"Okay, ditch the Vans for tonight," Maggie told her as she looked down to Ava's shoes. "You should be wearing something warmer and sturdier now anyways giving that it's December," Maggie murmured, pulling out a pair of black flat boots with laces. "And take a jacket."

"Yes Mum," Ava mumbled as she walked over to her bed, putting the t-shirt down on it for a moment. "I dress like a lesbian, don't I?" Ava questioned.

"What does a lesbian dress like?" Maggie retorted.

"Well stereotypically…." Ava pointed to her clothes before looking back to her sister.

"You have a comfy casual style," Maggie shrugged. "Not all girls are into dresses or make-up," Maggie reminded her sister. "It doesn't automatically make you a lesbian. Besides, some lesbians are all about dresses and make-up."

"I like sports too." Ava reminded her sister.

"Plenty women like sports," Maggie retorted as Ava took off her sweats and put her jeans on. "Do you think you are lesbian?"

"Uh," Ava pursed her lips as she shook her head. "I was with Ryan for so long and there was Jared and whatever that was with Kyle," Ava shrugged. "I'm attracted to guys, so I don't think I'm a lesbian, but I feel that same attraction for Izzy."

"So maybe you are bisexual." Maggie told her. Ava thought about this for a moment, her lips pursed as she gave the littlest of nods.

"Do I uh….do I need to put a label on myself?" Ava questioned shyly.

"Not if you don't want to," Maggie answered. She knew in time Ava would work out who she really was and would probably be more comfortable with the idea of using the term bisexual. If indeed that is what Ava was. "You have tattoos?" Maggie questioned, seeing the purple butterfly and writing on Ava's left side ribcage as she was taking her t-shirt off.

"Uh yeah," Ava answered. "I have one on my back too." Ava turned around so Maggie could see the tattoo on her back.

"I like the butterfly and writing," Maggie said, walking a little closer so she could read it. "Is it for your Mama?"

Ava nodded. "She loved butterflies and the colour purple." Ava explained as she put on her black t-shirt.

"You plan on getting anymore?" Maggie wondered.

"Maybe," Ava shrugged. "I didn't because Ryan didn't like them but now we are done and I…" Ava stopped talking, her lips pursing. "Well I have been thinking about getting a feather with birds coming out the top."

"Nice." Maggie smiled softly. She wasn't a fan of tattoos herself, but it was her sister's body and not her place to tell her not to do it.

"Anways, uh…." Ava picked up the shirt from her bed and put it on, leaving it unbuttoned. "Does it look okay?" Ava looked down on herself before looking back to her sister.

Maggie opened her mouth and was about to reply, when Emmi's voice cut her off. "Oh Ava," Emmi said. "You do look nice," Emmi told her, nodding her head for emphasis as Maggie and Ava looked over to her. "Is this for your date with Izzy?"

"Uh yeah." Ava rubbed the back of her head. She wasn't sure how Emmi knew the date was happening that night, but she clearly picked it up from somewhere.

"Well you look lovely. Izzy is going to think so too." Emmi told her.

"Thanks Ems." Ava smiled at her niece.

"Eh Mama, did Hayden come down here?" Emmi wondered as she rubbed the back of her head, looking around a little.

"Nope," Maggie shook her head. "I thought you two were playing up the stairs?"

"We were," Emmi exhaled. "We are playing hide and seek, and she has hidden so good. I can't find her, and I've looked everywhere." Emmi pouted sadly.

"Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head, trying to think of places Hayden usually liked to hide. "Did you try the laundry room?" Maggie remembered Hayden hid in the laundry room a lot.

"Oh, no. I forgot about there," Emmi said, her eyes widening, thinking that must be where her sister was hiding. "Thanks Mama." Emmi said as she ran off out of sight, Ava hearing her stomping up the stairs.

"So," Ava stared at her dressing table. "Should I straighten my hair?" Ava wondered. Much like Maggie's, her natural hair had waves to it.

"Do you want to?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh…yeah," Ava nodded. "I do. I will straighten it." Ava said, walking over to her dressing table, Maggie seeing the nerves for the up and coming date on her sister's face.

"You know, you and Izzy know each other really well," Maggie reminded her. "There's not going to be any of those awkward first date silences or get to know you conversations," Maggie pointed out. "It's probably going to feel really natural and easy. Just like when the two of you usually hang out."

"Maybe," Ava murmured. "But it's going to feel a bit different, right?" Ava questioned. "We are not just hanging out as friends. Like, it's a _date_. There's going to be this different vibe to it."

Maggie pursed her lips as she sat down on the edge of Ava's bed. "Maybe," Maggie exhaled lightly, rolling her wedding rings round her finger. "But you've had your first kiss, right?" Maggie questioned and Ava nodded as she began to put the straighteners through her hair. "Well that's another first date 'should we shouldn't we' moment gone too then," Maggie said. "Honestly Ava, you've nothing to get yourself worried about. Just go and enjoy your night with this lovely girl." Maggie told her, Ava taking a deep breath as she gave a little nod, hoping she could take her sister's advice and stop worrying so much so she could enjoy her night with Izzy.

* * *

Ava had borrowed Maggie's car. She had a driving licence, but she currently didn't have a car of her own. She was insured on both Alex and Maggie's cars, but given Alex had driven her car to work, she'd taken Maggie's to meet Izzy. She saw her waiting by the entrance of the car park, looking cute with a blue beanie on her head, her long black hair flowing out from it. She took a deep breath before she pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car. She locked the car door before putting the keys into her jacket pocket, her hands also going into her pockets, the cold winter wind chilling them instantly. "Hey," Ava smiled as she walked up to Izzy. "Cute beanie."

"Thanks," Izzy smiled at her friend, the pair of them staring at each other in silence for a moment. "I uh…I like your hair like that," Izzy said, thinking it looked really nice having been straightened. "And uh…are you wearing make-up?" Izzy questioned.

"Just a little bit." Ava answered quietly.

"Well it's nice," Izzy told her, smiles growing on both of their faces. "So, uh…." Izzy bit her lip. "I guess I should tell you what I have planned for tonight," Izzy reached into her pocket, Ava standing there, just waiting on Izzy to talk again. "I thought we could do pizza first," Izzy gestured over to the pizza restaurant across the street. "Then uh…" Izzy pulled the tickets from her pocket, handing them out to Ava.

Ava took her hand from the warmth of her pocket and took the tickets in her hand. "We are going to the ice-hockey game?" Ava gasped. "Izzy, you hate ice-hockey." Ava looked up to her.

"I don't hate it," Izzy protested. "I just don't really know much about it to say I like it." Izzy reminded her friend.

"You know I got Maggie to record the game for me because I thought I was going to miss it," Ava chuckled. "But I'm actually going to be there," Izzy was pleased Ava sounded happy with what their date was going to be. "And these seats, Iz," Ava widened her eyes as she saw where they were sitting. "These are like the best seats. These must have been expensive. I can't let you pay for this."

"Well you can," Izzy told her. "I asked you on a date, so don't worry about the price."

"Well, I'm getting the pizza then." Ava said.

"No," Izzy shook her head. "Again, I asked you on the date, so it's my treat."

Ava pursed her lips. "Well you have to let me pay on the next one."

"Oh wow," Izzy grinned. "We've not even had the first date yet and you are asking me out on a second."

"Well…I….uh…." Ava swallowed nervously.

Izzy chuckled. "C'mon," Izzy nudged on Ava's arm. "Let's go get some pizza," Izzy said, the pair of them walking over to the crossing to get over to the restaurant. "I'm craving me some ham and pineapple."

"Oh my God. I forgot you were a pineapple on a pizza kinda person." Ava shook her head, not looking impressed.

"Pineapple on pizza is the best," Izzy said, Ava continuing to shake her head as they crossed the road and walked into the restaurant, grabbing the booth by the window. They took their jackets off, Izzy also pulling off her beanie. They both looked at each other, like they were checking each other out to see what the other was wearing. "I love your shirt," Izzy told her. "You suit red."

"Thanks," Ava sat down at the booth. "You look really nice too." Ava was glad Izzy was also only in jeans. Izzy was wearing grey skinny jeans and a blue and white striped jumper.

Izzy smiled at the compliment, seeing Ava looked really nervous. "So," Izzy figured if they just kept talking normally, Ava would see there was nothing to be nervous about. "Uh…I did hope that it was going to be the Penguins playing National City tonight because I know they're you team but unfortunately not."

"It's okay," Ava told her. "National City aren't great, but the Boston Bruins are a good side, so it'll be awesome to see them play," Ava gave her a smile. "And the Penguins are here in January."

"Right, well, I'll keep that in mind." Izzy told her.

"Oh no, sorry, no, I wasn't hinting that you had to get tickets." Ava said, feeling bad.

"I know you weren't." Izzy assured her.

"So, uh anyways," Ava cleared her throat. "How was your day today? I didn't even ask that." Ava swallowed nervously. She didn't know why she felt so awkward. Maggie was right. Izzy was her friend; it was easy talking to her. It didn't have to be awkward, but right now for Ava it was.

"It was okay," Izzy answered. "Half day at uni which is always a bonus," Izzy smiled softly. "My brother fell off a wall though."

"Oh my gosh, Iz," Ava gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He broke his arm, but he'll be fine," Izzy said. "And it was his own stupid fault," Izzy shrugged. "He shouldn't have been climbing on the wall."

"Oh," Ava exhaled. "Well still poor kid," Ava said. "I'm guessing it was Callum?" Izzy had 3 brothers and 2 sisters, ranging in age from 16 to 7 and Ava just assumed it would be her youngest sibling who'd hurt himself.

"Nah it was Ben," Izzy replied. "That's why it's his own stupid fault. He is 14. He shouldn't be climbing walls," Izzy shook her head. "He's just an idiot. Although to be fair I think he was trying to do parkour or whatever it's called."

"Hmm yeah parkour." Ava murmured.

"So yeah, my mum was at the hospital with him all afternoon, so I was looking after the rest of them," Izzy said. "Or well, Imogen, Jake and Callum. Sophie was out with her friends after school." Sophie was 16 and said she didn't need looking after so she chose to go out with her friends instead of being at home with Izzy and the rest of her siblings.

"Did I tell you Kara called her daughter Sophie?" Ava wondered. She couldn't remember if she'd told her the twins' names or not.

"Yeah," Izzy nodded. "My Sophie said she's going to grow up to be a fantastic human being with a name like that," Izzy said, and Ava chuckled. "But anyways," Izzy looked down to the pizza menus, thinking they better order soon if they wanted to make the start of the ice-hockey. "You want to share a pizza and maybe get some sides?"

"Uh yeah, sure." Ava nodded lightly.

"Okay," Izzy glanced down to the choices. "I'm going to assume no pineapple?" Izzy said, looking to her with a cheeky grin on her face.

"If you want pineapple on it we can get pineapple." Ava told her, a smile on her face as she spoke. Izzy had bought the tickets for the ice-hockey and was insisting on paying for the dinner too, so the least Ava could do was let her put pineapple on their pizza.

"Well I guess we could go half and half?" Izzy suggested.

"Sounds good." Ava smiled, the pair of them catching each other's gaze. Her smile grew larger as she felt a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, but also felt the nerves lessening as she relaxed into the date.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	80. Chapter 80

Ava walked down the stairs and squeezed into the row, trying to miss knocking against peoples knees who didn't bother standing up to let her get by easier. "One cola." Ava handed Izzy down the drink then sat back down on her seat.

"Thanks." Izzy smiled at her then took a drink from the straw. Ava looked out to the ice for a moment, before looking back to Izzy.

"So, you turning into a hockey fan?" Ava asked.

"Uh," Izzy shrugged. "It's good."

"You are such a bad liar." Ava chuckled.

"No, no," Izzy shook her head. "I'm enjoying it, seriously," Izzy assured her. "I'm having a great night." Izzy said, her lips curling into a smile as she spoke.

"Me too," Ava returned a smile. "It would be better if National City weren't 4-0 down but you know, you can't have everything in life, can you?"

"I guess not," Izzy murmured. "But they could still come back, right?"

"Uh," Ava sucked in her bottom lip. "Not likely. There's only one 20 minute period left, and National City would be lucky to score once, never mind 5 times."

"Oh well," Izzy exhaled. "Maybe we'll see more nets from the Bruins."

"Now that is likely," Ava said. "Oh, and its goals." Ava told her, Izzy giving a little nod as she looked a little embarrassed at having gotten it wrong.

"Noted," Izzy murmured, watching Ava as she took a drink of her soda before she pulled her phone from her pocket, feeling it vibrating. Ava looked to the screen, sighing lightly as she saw Ryan's number flashing on it. "Who's that?" Izzy wondered. She didn't mean to seem like she was being nosy, but she was just curious.

"No one important." Ava put her phone back in her pocket, choosing not to answer it. She didn't want to talk to Ryan or even mention her ex's name when she was on a date.

Izzy pursed her lips, sensing from the look on Ava's face who it was. "I thought he'd stopped calling and texting you."

"He did," Ava sighed lightly. "I guess he thought he'd try again," Ava sounded annoyed before taking another drink of her soda. "But, I don't want to talk about him. He is my past, and I don't know if you know this, but I'm actually on a date with a gorgeous, sweet, albeit slightly dorky person right now."

"Oh you are?" Izzy questioned.

"Mmm," Ava nodded. "She's pretty cool." Ava gave Izzy a smile, Izzy returning one as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Well sounds like you are very lucky." Izzy murmured, the smile on her face growing larger as they caught each other's gaze. Ava bit her lip as she glanced down to Izzy's lips for a moment before looking back into her eyes. Izzy leaned forward a little, sensing Ava wanted to kiss her, but was too nervous about making a move. She placed a soft kiss on Ava's lips, Ava responding, kissing Izzy back.

"She uh…." Ava cleared her throat as she pulled back from the kiss. "She's a good kisser too."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she thinks the same of you," Izzy said, meeting Ava in another kiss. "She feels very lucky to be on this date with you." Izzy told her, Ava smiling as she spoke.

"You know, this doesn't feel weird," Ava told her. "I was so nervous and I….I don't know why because this feels so…" Ava sucked in her bottom lip.

"I know," Izzy smiled. "It's uh….it feels so natural, right?"

"Yeah," Ava nodded, the smile on her face only growing larger. She was worried this would be weird for their friendship, and she knew they were only in very early days, it only being their first date, but so far it felt so right being around Izzy and thinking about her being more than her friend. "It uh…it does."

"So, I guess this means there's definitely going to be another date?" Izzy questioned.

"Uh, yeah, I uh…." Ava cleared her throat. "I'm sure there is going to be many more dates," Ava told her, Izzy smiling softly. "Although, we might need to get you more clued in about my favourite sport," Ava joked with her. "I mean, calling a goal a net….." Ava trailed off as she shook her head. "I'm not sure I could date someone who doesn't at least understand the game." Ava teased.

"Well in my defence," Izzy started. "They hit the puck into a net type box thing." Izzy said, pointing out to one of the sets of goals on the ice. "I mean, technically, there is a net."

Ava bit her lip before giving a little giggle. "Okay, you can have that."

Izzy chuckled. "And I grew up in England. They're all about football or rugby," Izzy reminded her. "Or I guess I should be calling it soccer now." Izzy murmured.

"That is true," Ava exhaled. "But you have lived here for what is it….6 years now?" Ava questioned.

"Uh yeah," Izzy nodded. "Almost 6 and a half."

"See that's plenty time to get into a great sport like ice-hockey." Ava gave a cheeky grin.

"Well I'm here now and trying, right?" Izzy questioned.

"Yeah, yeah you are." Ava gave her another smile. She opened her mouth to talk again, but there was a large cheer from the crowd, the players coming back on the ice. Her and Izzy exchanged smiles before looking back to the ice, going to watch the last period of play.

* * *

Alex walked out of the en-suite and over to the bed, slipping under the covers. She gave a yawn, feel pretty tired from her shift at work. She look to her side, seeing the faint outline of her wife as she slept. She pursed her lips together before she turned to her side and put on her side light. "Maggie," Alex said, turning to nudge her wife's shoulder. "Maggie." Alex said again, hearing a groan coming from her wife.

"If you've woken me up for any reason other than sex, I'll kill you." Maggie mumbled, her eyes slowly opening as she sat up in the bed, looking to her wife.

Alex sucked in her bottom lip. She knew Maggie hated being woken up. "Sorry, I don't want sex."

"Are you okay?" Maggie questioned.

Alex shrugged. "I went to Carter's grave today."

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Maggie questioned. "I'd have come with you." Maggie moved a little closer to her wife, her hand going onto her arm.

"I don't know. I didn't really plan on going, I just kinda ended up there on the way to work." Alex spoke quietly, not making eye contact with her wife.

"Except its not really on the way to the DEO, is it?" Maggie questioned.

"I just drove there. I didn't realise, I….." Alex twisted her lip as she looked downwards.

"Did it make you feel any better?" Maggie questioned.

"It didn't make me feel any worse," Alex mumbled as she nervously rubbed her hands together. "Uh….I let out what I was feeling and eh….yeah, I do feel better about things," Alex told her. "He uh….he is always going to be in my heart and no-one is ever going to be able to take that feeling away from me."

"I don't think anybody wants to," Maggie assured her. "No child will ever replace him."

Alex nodded lightly as she looked a little teary eyed. "But it doesn't mean I can't bond with or love another child," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod as she rubbed Alex's arm. She'd told her this before, but she knew it was progress for Alex now that she was saying it herself. "And the twins are really cute."

"They are." Maggie agreed.

"I've ruined this time for Kara," Alex said. "This should be a happy time for her and she'd want to celebrate that with her sister and I….I've ruined this for her."

"No, you haven't," Maggie said. "Yeah she is worried about you, but she is still one cloud 9 right now," Maggie gave a little smile. "Of course she'd rather be enjoying the first new moments of motherhood with you around but she knows just like I do that you'll get there in time and be comfortable around the twins."

"Yeah," Alex cleared her throat. "Uh…." Alex rolled her wedding rings around her finger, looking her wife in the eye. "I uh…I want to ask you something, and I want an honest answer."

"Okay," Maggie looked a little intrigued. "What is it?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Do you want us to have another baby?" Alex questioned, seeing Maggie looked a little shocked by the question.

"I uh….I…." Maggie bit her lip. "If you don't want -"

"No, Maggie," Alex cut her off. "Don't bring me into this. I'm asking you. What do you want?" Alex questioned, her gaze staying on her wife.

"Now isn't the right time for you to -"

"Maggie," Alex raised her voice. "Please just answer my question. I know you are keeping something back. The other day at the park with Rachel and Sadie when we were on the topic of babies and last week when Kara had just had the babies and we were taking about it you didn't answer when I asked," Alex reminded her. "So, I'm asking you now, do you want us to have any more children?"

"I…no, yes, I….I don't know," Maggie shrugged. "We decided we were good with the girls but then lately I….I don't know if it's just because Kara was pregnant or since being around the twins or what, but I did start thinking that it would be nice to try again. To have another baby." Maggie spoke tentatively.

Alex pursed her lips. "But you still don't want to be pregnant?" Alex asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

Maggie shook her head lightly. "No. Not really."

"So, you'd want me to have the baby?" Alex mumbled.

"I…." Maggie shrugged. "I know it's something you are not comfortable with right now, but there was a moment a few months ago when you did want to and I…." Maggie paused, seeing her wife was looking rather annoyed by her comment.

"How the hell do you think bringing that idea to the table right now when I feel like this is a good idea?" Alex questioned, her tone angry. She thought Maggie understood how she felt.

"I'm not saying it has to be now," Maggie told her. "I just….I'm only saying there was a time when it was an idea you had, a time not that long ago when you did want this. I….maybe in the future, you'll feel that way again." Maggie spoke softly. The last thing she wanted to do was upset her wife, but this was something she needed to get off her chest. Something they did need to talk about.

"I'm sorry," Alex squeaked, feeling herself getting all emotional. "I'm sorry but I can't put myself through another pregnancy. I just…I know the chances of it happening again are so slim, but it just…right now, I don't think I can do it again," Alex told her. "I don't think I can ever, I…." Alex looked downwards, her lips pursing as she felt tears in her eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Maggie apologised. "I know that you are struggling….I….I shouldn't have just said no." Maggie felt bad. She knew Alex was struggling and it probably wasn't the right time to talk about this, but then again, when would be, and Alex did push at her to tell her what she wanted to say.

"No, see," Alex shook her head. "That's where you are wrong. You should have told me and we need to discuss this again," Alex told her. "But I'm sorry. I know you don't want to be pregnant and I've respected that, so I need you to respect that I can't do this again. It's too painful for me to think about right now."

"I'm sorry," Maggie apologised again. "But I…." Maggie pursed her lips, rolling her rings around her finger. "There are other options available and I think when you are in a better place it wouldn't hurt to discuss them again."

Alex twisted her lip as she rolled her wedding ring around her finger. "I'm not sure how an adoption agency would view a recovering alcoholic who has recently relapsed as a potential candidate but uh….if it's something you want then yeah, I guess it's something we need to talk about it when I uh….I feel more…." Alex cleared her throat.

"Okay," Maggie smiled softly. It didn't really sound like Alex's heart was in it, but it didn't seem like she was going to get any other kind of response for now. "And remember, they did let you adopt Emmi early into your sobriety."

"Yeah that's true." Alex murmured.

"And there is always surrogacy." Maggie suggested.

Alex cleared her throat. "Well eh, like I said, we can talk about it in the future."

"Yeah," Maggie exhaled. She was sure this was just a passing feeling she was having because of the arrival of the twins but she knew it was still important to talk about it so in the future if indeed the feeling was still there that she wanted to add to their family she knew they could. She did feel content with her family and would still be happy if they didn't have more children, but she was always trying to get Alex to talk about how she felt so she knew she needed to as well. "In the future. There's no rush."

"I know." Alex exhaled, feeling a little stunned at her admission but knowing that it was something she'd need to consider in the future, if it was turned out to be what Maggie really wanted.

* * *

Ava walked into the living room, giving a yawn as she rubbed her hand over her face. "Don't say you are still tired," Alex said, looking over her sister-in-law. "It's after 10am."

"Yeah you slept in real late Ava." Emmi looked over to her from the couch, where Alex, Emmi and Hayden were sitting, cuddled up together, watching The Jungle Book, the movie currently a favourite of Hayden's. It was a Saturday morning, but it was cold out, it now being winter, so Alex didn't plan on taking the kids out, instead just going to have a lazy day in the house.

"Well it's a Saturday," Ava shrugged. "I've nothing to do today."

"You not meeting Izzy?" Alex questioned.

"Uh….nope." Ava responded.

"Oh," Emmi widened her eyes. "Did the date not go well?" Emmi asked. "Was there no goodnight kiss?"

Alex and Ava both chuckled at Emmi's question. "There was a goodnight kiss. There were several kisses," Ava cleared her throat, Alex seeing she was getting a little red in the face. "But her little sister has some gymnastics thing that she promised she'd go watch then she has work, so there's not really any time for us to meet today." Ava told her.

"Hmm," Emmi exhaled. "Well you can come watch The Jungle Book with us. We'll scoot over so there's more room for you," Emmi said, as she patted the couch, wanting her to come sit next to her. "Then we are going to play dinosaur princess for Hayden then Mum said we can do something I'd like to play." Emmi informed her.

"Well sounds like you have a nice fun day planned, huh?" Ava said, still leaning against the armchair, not yet moving to sit next to Emmi.

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "We need to take the dogs out too, but you can come on that walk as well."

"Thanks Ems." Ava appreciated Emmi allowing her to join their day with Alex.

"Shh Emmi," Hayden looked to her sister, annoyed at her talking. "I's watching this," Hayden looked back to the TV, her eyes back on the movie. "Mummy can I gets some milk?" Hayden questioned, her eyes staying on the TV.

"Sure," Alex lifted Hayden to the side. She wasn't fully sitting on her knee, but she was cuddling very closely to her. "You want anything Ems?"

"No thanks." Emmi shook her head as Alex walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to get Hayden some milk. She opened the cupboard and took out Hayden's special dinosaur cup, a straw twisting around the outside of it.

"Maggie at work already?" Alex was a little startled at hearing Ava's voice. She didn't realise she had followed her through to the kitchen.

"She is," Alex answered. "Everything okay?" Alex questioned, sensing Ava wanted to talk about something. "Last night not go as well as you hoped?"

"Uh….no, no," Ava shook her head. "It was….it was really good, uh….we're going on a second date," Ava gave a little smile as she watched Alex pour some milk into Hayden's cup. "It's just uh…." Ava paused. Alex stared up at her as she screwed the lid back on the milk carton, waiting for Ava to keep talking. "Ryan called me as I was on the date and I…." Ava bit her lip. "I tried to forget about him because I was on a date with Iz and I….she's the greatest and I like her, I know I like her, but I…." Ava paused. "I got a few texts from him as well, uh…..you know the likes of he's sorry and he made a mistake and he wants to talk and I….." Ava pursed her lips, playing with her now bare engagement ring finger. "I wanna see where this could go with Izzy. I don't want to see Ryan."

"Okay," Alex pursed her lips. "Well you need to make it clear to Ryan that you are over," Alex told her. "That he ruined things between you two and you're moving on. You deserve this chance to be happy, Ava."

"Mmm," Ava gave a little nod, sucking in her bottom lip. "But I should do that face to face, right?" Ava questioned. "And if I see him again, I….I'm scared that I….I still feel a lot of strong feelings for him and I don't wanna…." Ava trailed off. "I don't want to hurt Izzy."

"I know you don't," Alex replied. "That's why you can't just ignore Ryan. That's not going to make things go away," Alex told her. "I know what you want deep down in here," Alex put her hand on her chest, next to where her heart would be. "But to get there, you are going to have to face Ryan and it's better to do that before things with you and Izzy get serious and this gets a whole lot more complicated."

Ava cleared her throat. "Yeah, I uh….I know you are right, it's just….Ryan can be pretty persuasive," Ava said. "And those eyes, I….they're so blue and I just…" Ava bit her lip, shaking her head lightly. "Maybe it's not fair on Izzy to start something with her when I still…." Ava stopped talking, looking downwards.

"Well you did start something," Alex reminded her. "You went on a date with her. You say you are going to have a second," Alex pointed out. "Don't string her along. That's not fair on Izzy."

"I'm not stringing her along," Ava retorted. "I like her, and I want to see where it could go with her, but I can't just switch off my feelings for Ryan."

Alex pursed her lips. She was sure this was just nerves. Ava being scared of the unknown. Of taking that leap and fully committing to dating another woman. "Well maybe that's why you do need to talk to him," Alex said. "Maybe seeing him again will help you realise that you don't feel as strongly for him as you thought you did." Alex said. She knew it could be risky telling her to talk to Ryan, but Ava clearly needed the closure to be able to move forward and be all in with Izzy.

"Well I guess he will be home soon for Christmas," Ava murmured. "I uh…I can tell him we can talk," Ava said. "I just hope I'm strong enough to tell him we are over for good. There's no chance of us getting back together. Even though I still feel….he's not who I want."

"Look, Ava," Alex exhaled. "I know it's hard. Figuring out who you are and all those new feelings, it's scary and you can doubt them and yourself and you can hold onto your past because sometimes facing what you really want is scary so other things seem like the easier option," Alex told her, Ava listening intently, understanding what she was saying. "But believe me, you will feel so much better once you've faced it."

"Yeah," Ava took a deep breath. "For Izzy, I want to, I…." Ava paused. "She's who I want to be with. I know she is," Ava said. "I just hope I'm strong enough to…." Ava trailed of, looking downwards.

"You are strong enough, Ava," Alex assured her, walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her, giving her some much needed comfort. "I know you can do this." Alex assured her. She understood to an extent what Ava was going through. The confusion she must be feeling right now. She knew Ava would work everything out in the end. She could already see how happy the idea of being with Izzy was making her, so she had no doubts that Ava would work through her uncertainty and would soon enough be in a relationship with Izzy.

* * *

Maggie walked into the living room, giving a yawn. She'd had a long day at work, and was glad to be home, even if things had been awkward with Alex that morning after the baby discussion. "Hey," Maggie walked into the living room, the dogs running over, excited to see her. "Where is everyone?" Maggie questioned as she patted both dogs at the same time.

"Hayden is in bed," Alex answered, her gaze staying on the TV. "Ava took Emmi to the movies, but they should actually be back soon." Alex said, glancing at her watch.

"When I didn't see your car I just assumed that Ava had gone out to see Izzy." Maggie sat down on the couch next to her wife, the dogs still close to her, wanting more attention.

"Izzy was busy all day so they've not seen each other," Alex said. "Uh…how was work today?" Alex looked around to her wife.

"It was fine," Maggie answered. "Uh…." Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "We got a date for Joanna's trial."

"Oh yeah?" Alex widened her eyes.

"Mmm," Maggie nodded. "December 20th."

"Right," Alex exhaled. "Well let's hope the outcome doesn't ruin our Christmas."

"I don't think so," Maggie shook her head. "The evidence is crystal clear. There no denying she shot you."

"Yeah but she's a cop. Cops always get let off with things." Alex murmured.

"I'm not sure that's entirely true, but, she deserves to get sent down for what she did," Maggie said. "Any judge and jury will see that." Maggie pushed Ivy down from having her front paws on the couch, the dog still looking for attention.

"Well let's hope so," Alex murmured. "Not so much for me, but for Emmi. I think she needs this. She's still….she's not fully over what happened. She still has moments, you know." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod as the dogs went over to their beds. Trudi lay down to sleep, but Ivy picked up a rope toy and ran back over, clearly in the mood to play.

"You think it'll help her to see her get sent down?" Maggie questioned, wondering if Alex was thinking about taking Emmi to the trial.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged. "I'd rather not take my 10 year old into a court room, but maybe being there, seeing her being given her punishment will help her to see she doesn't need to be scared or worried about her coming back and trying anything else." Alex said, Maggie taking the toy from Ivy and throwing it down to the other side of the living room, Ivy running off after it.

"Well we have time to discuss what's best," Maggie said, Alex pursing her lips as she gave a little nod. "Although speaking of Christmas, we should start thinking about what we are getting girls," Maggie said. They were normally sure of that already by early December, but so much had been going on their lives lately, that the discussion hadn't come up and the girls hadn't really even started asking for anything.

"Urgh," Alex moaned. "Can't we just boycott Christmas this year?" Alex suggested. "Go some place sunny and relax on the beach?" Alex added. "Just me, you, the girls. We can take the dogs. Ava if she's not wanting to spend time with Izzy," Alex said. "Wouldn't that be nicer than being here in the cold and all the over the top Christmas festivities?" Alex sighed as Ivy ran back across with the rope toy.

"I'm not sure the girls would like that plan," Maggie argued. "Santa will expect to find them here." Maggie took the rope toy from Ivy and threw it away for her again, Ivy running off after it.

"Santa will be wherever we are," Alex sighed. "I just…I…." Alex shook her head. "Last year, Christmas was so hard, I wasn't really…." Alex paused. She knew she didn't need to say anymore because she knew Maggie would remember exactly what she was like then. Last Christmas was just 5 months after losing Carter and Alex wasn't really there for the girls. She didn't want to celebrate the day.

"Maybe that's why this year we have to make it great for the girls," Maggie told. She knew why Alex wanted to avoid Christmas at home, but sometimes avoiding things only continued to make it worse. "And you know, it'll be nice being here with Kara and Neil and the twins." Maggie spoke quietly averting her gaze from her wife, once again taking the rope toy from Ivy and throwing it for her to fetch, the dog clearly enjoying the game and not ready to stop just yet.

Alex scoffed as she shook her head. "How could I forget you've turned baby crazy," Alex mumbled. "I wouldn't ever have thought it. I mean, we once broke up because you didn't want kids and now….." Alex shook her head. "If we were going to have another argument over kids I'd had bet good money it would have been the other way around."

"Are we arguing about it?" Maggie questioned. "I simply said I wanted it to be an option that we could discuss in the future," Maggie said. "I know you are not in the right place for that discussion right now. That's why I said the future." Maggie looked down, Ivy once again dropping the rope you at her feet. She flung it away again before looking to Alex, waiting on her to respond.

"Yeah, sorry," Alex exhaled. "I didn't mean to snap, I….I just wasn't expecting you to say that. I eh….I thought we'd discussed it, I….I thought we decided to add Ivy to our family instead," Alex bit her lip as she watched Ivy coming back, once again wanting Maggie to throw the toy so she could fetch it. "Next year," Alex said. "Eh," She cleared her throat as she ran her rings around her finger. "Once we are into the new year we can uhm…..yeah."

Maggie smiled softly. "Next year." Maggie murmured. She was about to talk again when they heard the car pulling up into the driveway.

"Guess that's them home from the movies," Alex looked to the window, hearing the doors of the car being slammed shut. "Emmi was stoked when Ava said she'd take her."

"I bet Hayden wasn't happy she couldn't go." Maggie pointed out.

"You'd be right, but it would finish too late for her and she'd be over excited and over tired and then she wouldn't sleep and be a grump tomorrow, so…." Alex trailed off. "It was best she didn't go. She was a little mad at first but then we played dinosaur princess and she was fine," Alex said, Maggie giving a little smile as Emmi and Ava came back into the house, walking down to the living room. "Hey, sweetie how was the movie?"

"It was good," Emmi answered. "Ava got me popcorn and sour gummy worms and I got a cherry sprite." Emmi was moving from foot to foot, like she couldn't stand still.

"Oh you got a soda, did you?" Maggie questioned.

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. She'd never really drank soda before. It wasn't that Maggie or Alex wouldn't let her, she just preferred to have apple juice or water. "I've never had it before, but I liked it," Emmi was still jumping around. "It was yummy."

Alex and Maggie exchanged an amused glance. "Right well, it's past your bedtime so on you go," Alex gestured for Emmi to go up the stairs. "We'll be up soon to say goodnight."

"Aww I don't want to go to bed," Emmi frowned. "Can't we play game?" Emmi was jumping around the room. "Like Uno or snakes and ladders or a card game or we could draw or watch a movie?" Emmi suggest. "Please, I'm not tired and can we get more snacks?"

"Uh no, sweetie," Alex shook her head. "Bedtime." Alex told her.

"I don't wanna go to bed," Emmi shook her head. "Uh...I'm going to go read." Emmi said before she ran out of the room, everyone hearing her thumping up the stairs.

"Sorry," Ava apologised. "She was fine until we got in the car then it was just like the sugar intake hit her."

"It's fine," Maggie told her. "She'll fall asleep reading," Maggie said. "Uh…what's in your hand?"

"An application form for a job at the movie theater," Ava said. "Part time I mean," Ava added after seeing the look on Maggie's face. "I'm not going to quit school. I just think it's best to make some money," Ava told them. "I can help you guys out and I can uh..."

"Have money for dates with Izzy?" Maggie teased.

Ava cleared her throat. "Well yeah, that also," Ava glanced at Alex, Alex giving her an encouraging smile. "Anyways, I'm going to go down to my room," Ava said. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight," Alex and Maggie spoke at the same time as Ava left the room. They both looked up at the same time as they heard a bang coming from up the stairs, before hearing Emmi gasping rather loudly. "Did Ava put vodka in that sprite?" Alex murmured, Maggie giving a little chuckle as they both left the room, going up the stairs to see what Emmi was getting up to.

* * *

 **Thanks to those who left a review. :)**

 **Thoughts?**

 **(Do people still want more of this? Reviews are lessening, which is what I use to gauge interest on. I'd like to keep writing but don't want to waste my time if people are no longer enjoying it. I know Sanvers don't have much right now, but I am trying to find something that isn't drama/angst for them as I've already put them through enough.)**


	81. Chapter 81

Alex looked up as she heard a soft knock on the door of her lab. "Kara, hey," Alex smiled at her sister, looking behind her, expecting to see Neil or Alura there with the twins. "Where's uh…where are the babies?" The babies were still very young, so she knew Kara wouldn't have left them at home with someone just yet.

"They are with Neil," Kara told her. "He's out front talking to Winn and J'onn." Kara said as she walked into the lab.

Alex nodded lightly. "You eh…you showing them what Mummy does for work?"

"I guess," Kara shrugged. "More like what Auntie Alex does, really," Kara murmured. Alex looked downwards slightly, clearing her throat. "Uh…I wanted to ask if you'd do some tests on me," Kara questioned, Alex looking back up to her sister. "Eh, you know, I uh….I don't have my powers back yet and….well surely there's a way you can see if I'm still, you know….a super." Kara said, walking a little closer to her sister.

"Well it has only been 10 days," Alex reminded her. "I'm sure you'll get your powers back. They're not just going to disappear forever."

"Well I don't know," Kara shrugged. "Maybe the fact I had kids with a human changed something."

Alex twisted her lip, thinking it sounded unlikely. Surely her powers wouldn't just disappear because she'd had kids. "Well we can go through to the med bay and I can run some tests but I'm not really sure what it is you want me to do." Alex said, making her way out of the lab, Kara following closely behind her.

"Well can't you like look at my blood?" Kara questioned. "Compare them to results before I was pregnant and when I found out I was pregnant?" Kara wondered. "Surely you keep things on file."

Alex rubbed the back of her head as they walked into the med bay. "Sit on the bed," Alex instructed. Kara did as requested and sat down on the bed as she watched Alex get some things from the drawer. "Do you miss it?" Alex questioned, walking over to the bed and putting the things down on the tray. She sat on the stool then put on the gloves.

"Being Supergirl?" Kara questioned, Alex giving a little nod. "I loved being human and just being a wife and even just being a reporter," Kara answered honestly. "But helping people? Stopping the rouge aliens and protecting this city? Yeah, I miss it. I miss kicking ass with you."

Alex gave her a soft smile. "Pull your sleeve up," Alex said, taking the needle from its packaging. Kara did as asked and pulled up her sleeve. "I miss it too," Alex admitted. "I mean don't get me wrong, Alura has been a great help and she is welcome to stay on and continue to help out," Alex said, Kara giving a little smile. In her absence, J'onn had pretended to be her to the best extent he could, but then when Alura showed up, she took on the role of being the city's 'Supergirl'. "But I've missed the Danvers sisters kicking ass together."

"Well hopefully soon we can get out there again," Kara said, Alex giving a little nod as she brought the needle to her sister's arm. She pushed the needle in, hearing Kara sighing with disappointment that it went in so easily. She was still pierceable, which meant there was still no sign of her powers. "Or not." Kara frowned.

"Kara don't worry," Alex slowly pulled back the needle, it filling up with her sister's blood. "Kryptonians under a yellow sun will always have powers," Alex assured her. "You've just had kids. Your hormones will still be all over the place. They just need time to settle again."

"Hmm." Kara gave a little nod as Alex put some cotton wool over the area as she pulled the needle out.

"Press down on that," Alex told her. Kara put her hand over it, applying some pressure to stop the bleeding. "Honestly, Kara, just enjoy these first few weeks of motherhood. It goes by so quickly and it's a special time. Bonding with your baby and getting to see what they turn out like. Who they look like and what their little personalities will be."

"Yeah I know, and I am enjoying this time," Kara assured her. "But Supergirl is a part of who I am. I can't just forget about her." Kara said, before giving a yawn.

"I guess not," Alex murmured. "Uh…so….." Alex cleared her throat as she put down the syringe for a moment. "You uh….you getting any sleep?"

Kara was a little surprised with the question, but she tried not to let it show. She knew it was progress that Alex was talking and asking about the babies. "Not so much right now," Kara shook her head. "Sophie screams and screams and screams, like, I didn't think a baby could cry so loud," Kara admitted. "Xander doesn't really cry, but he doesn't sleep either."

"Well they're new to this," Alex reminded her. "They'll eventually settle into a routine," Alex said. "It could take a few months, but they usually get there."

"Months?" Kara screeched. "Like plural? You know I need my sleep."

Alex chuckled. "Well that comes with having kids. Hate to break it to you but Hayden still occasionally gets up through the night," Alex said. "Usually it's because she's had a bad dream, but it still happens, and she is three."

"Not what I wanted to hear right now," Kara shook her head. "You were supposed to tell me by a month old they'd sleep through the night."

"Well that is a little too hopeful," Alex told her. "Although it can happen. Hayden was a great sleeper when she was little," Alex remembered. "She just has an over-active imagination now which is why I think she's been having vivid dreams. Lately she's had all sorts of animal in her bed that stop her from sleeping."

"Oh dear." Kara said.

"Ava gave her a special animal spray which seems to have done the trick for now, but, I guess only time will tell if that's not going to be an issue for her anymore." Alex said, Kara giving a little nod.

"That's kinda cute though," Kara smiled. "And I'm glad I have you help me out with things. Things you've already been through with Hayden that we'll most likely face with the twins," Kara said, seeing Alex's lips pursing as she averted her gaze. "I do have you for that, right?"

"Of course you do," Alex looked back to her sister. "I'm always going to be here to help." Alex said, taking a deep breath, the idea of helping Kara with the twins, not sounding as hard as it once did.

* * *

Ava and Izzy met after their classes for the day. They went to the mall to do a bit of Christmas shopping, but were currently taking a break, Izzy sitting in the Starbucks, waiting for Ava told come over with their drinks. She looked to her phone as it beeped, a message from Lily appearing on her screen. _Hey! How's it going? Can't wait to be home in a couple weeks for Christmas break. We need to catch up loads. Miss you! Xo_ She was about to hit reply when Ava appeared back at the table. "One gingerbread latte." Ava said, putting the coffee down in front of her before taking a seat.

"Thanks." Izzy smiled at her, wrapping her arms around the mug, it immediately bringing her warmth.

"Lily text me while I was in the line," Ava said. "Will be nice to see her again soon won't it?" Ava also had her hands around her mug, warming her up.

"Yeah she messaged me too." Izzy gestured to her phone.

"Everything okay?" Ava questioned. "You don't sound keen on meeting up with her."

"No, no, I am, it's just…." Izzy sighed lightly. "My dad called me last night saying they were thinking of going back to England, uh, Manchester for Christmas," Izzy said. "My dad is my Grandma's only child and she always comes out here for Christmas, but she's just had an operation on her hip and she's not in the condition to fly out so…." Izzy paused.

"Oh," Ava pursed her lips. "So, you are going to be in England for Christmas?" Ava questioned, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I don't know," Izzy shrugged. "I'd love to be able to see my Grandma but I….I mean we are, you know," Izzy cleared her throat. "It's going to be our first Christmas as a….well…..I'd like to see you over the holiday too." They'd only been on one official date, so Izzy didn't want to start saying Ava was her girlfriend but that's where she wanted it to go.

"Well it would suck but she's your family," Ava reminded her. "Don't just stay here because of me."

"You don't want to see me over Christmas?" Izzy looked disappointed.

"Of course I would," Ava told her. "I want to keep seeing you and going on dates and seeing where this goes, but I don't want to be the reason you miss out on seeing your Grandma," Ava told her. "I don't expect you see her a lot."

Izzy shook her head. "We talk on the phone often," Izzy said. "But actually seeing her, well every Christmas and she usually comes out in the summer for a month or so," Izzy said. "But, in the space of a year, it's not a lot."

"Well we can do something when you get back or before you go." Ava told her.

"Yeah I suppose," Izzy murmured. "Well I guess I'll see if they are going for definite and I don't have to go," Izzy said. "Like, I'm 20. I get to make up my own mind unlike my siblings who have to go even if they don't want."

"Someone kicking up a fuss?" Ava wondered.

"Soph," Izzy answered. "Same reason really. She's got a boyfriend and she wants to see him over the holidays."

"Ah," Ava exhaled. "Well still, if you want to go then please, don't let me stop you."

"We'll see," Izzy gave a little shrug before taking a drink of her coffee. "So anyways, I was thinking maybe we could arrange another date night?"

"Uh yeah." Ava smiled softly.

"Do you wanna see if there is anything on at the movies or we could go out for dinner or…." Izzy trailed off, trying to think of something else to suggest.

"How about you let me arrange something?" Ava questioned.

"Sure," Izzy gave her a smile. "Well I'm working Wednesday, Thursday, and Sunday night this week, so free any other night."

"Cool, well I'll plan something nice and let you know." Ava said, the pair of them smiling at each other, both of them clearly looking forward to a second official date.

* * *

Alex wasn't even through the front door when Hayden started jumping up on her, all excited for something. "Mummy, Mummy, we is doing the tree." Hayden screeched, Ivy also at her feet, jumping up in excitement.

"Oh wow, you started without me?" Alex questioned, taking her jacket off and hanging it up on the hook by the door.

"Just building it," Hayden said. "We can't decorate yet." Hayden grabbed Alex's hand and led her down the hall and into the living room. There was Christmas music playing and boxes of decorations all over the floor. Trudi was playing with a gingerbread man, a new toy that Alex noticed Maggie must have purchased as Emmi was sucking on a candy cane.

Alex looked to the tree, up in the corner of the room where it always sat before looking back down to Hayden, who'd pick up her candy cane from the coffee table and put it back in her mouth. "Sorry, they were getting too impatient waiting on you getting back from work, so as a compromise we build the tree up, put the lights on it, and I let them put out some decorations in here." Maggie said, Alex noticing some ornaments had been put out for the Christmas season.

"We can do it now though, right?" Emmi questioned. "Mum is home so the four of us can do it together," Emmi glanced down to Ivy for a moment, who was playing with her new Christmas tree toy. "Then we can bake some gingerbread cookies and watch a Christmas movie."

"The Jungle Book." Hayden jumped up and down excitedly.

"That's not a Christmas movie." Emmi informed her sister.

Hayden frowned. "I like it," Hayden said. "I's 'specially like Baloo." Hayden grinned as she thought about the movie.

"Well we can watch it again soon," Maggie told her. "How about right now we just decorate the tree?" Maggie said, the girls nodding as they ran over to the boxes by the window, pulling out ornaments and baubles to go on the tree, the candy canes hanging out of their mouths.

"Where's my candy cane?" Alex questioned, looking to her wife.

Maggie walked over to the couch and took one from the box then walked over to her wife and handed her one. "Candy cane for you, my love." Maggie murmured.

"Thank you dear," Alex took it from her, ripping off the wrapper before bringing it to her mouth. "Okay," Alex took a deep breath. She felt a pang in her heart that she'd never get to decorate a tree with her son, but she knew she was lucky to have two daughters to be able to do it with, plus her wonderful wife. "Let's do this, huh," Alex walked over to the box and took out a bauble, before turning to face the tree, hanging it from one of the branches, the girls also hanging baubles on the tree as they hummed and sang along to the music.

Maggie was standing back, just watching her wife and kids for a moment, a smile on her face. "Mummy," Hayden looked up to Alex. "I want to put it up there." Hayden pointed high up, a place out of her reach.

Alex lifted Hayden up, letting her put the bauble where she wanted to put it. "I do the star on top?" Hayden questioned.

"Later," Alex told her. "We'll put that on last, yeah?"

"Okay," Hayden answered as Alex put her on the ground, Hayden running over to the box to pick out another bauble to put on the tree.

"Mama, aren't you going to help?" Emmi questioned, looking across to her.

"Uh yeah," Maggie smiled. "Of course I am." Maggie walked across, joining in on the decorating of the tree.

"You okay?" Alex questioned quietly, stepping closer to her wife.

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "I…" She looked to the girls again, Emmi lifting Hayden up so she could reach higher up the tree. "I'm good. I'm really good." Maggie murmured.

"Good, well get helping to decorate the tree," Alex told her, the pair of them smiling at each other before putting some baubles on the tree.

"Look what I found," Hayden said, jumping up onto the couch and holding it up as high as she could. "It's mittletoeses."

"Mistletoe," Emmi giggled at her sister's mispronunciation. "But that's tinsel." Emmi pointed out.

"No," Hayden looked to the tinsel that was in her hand. "It's mittletoeses," Hayden said. "Mummies gotta kiss." Hayden grinned, looking at Alex and Maggie.

"Oh, is that right?" Maggie questioned, looking to Hayden before looking back to Alex, raising her eyebrows as Alex was sucking on her candy cane again.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded, trying to lift the tinsel even higher. "Kiss under it."

"Yes Ma'am," Alex said, taking the candy cane from her mouth and stepping forward, her hand going onto her wife's back. She looked into her eyes before she placed a soft kiss on her lips, Maggie smiling into the kiss, letting it deep a little. They pulled back and looked down to Hayden who was giggling in delight. "You think it's funny when we kiss?" Alex asked, Hayden nodding, still giving a little giggle. "Well, laugh away." Alex said, pulling her wife in for another kiss.

* * *

Ava had gone to Izzy's after the shopping. They were supposed to be looking for Christmas presents for family and friends, but they'd ended up buying an artificial Christmas tree, lights and decorations for Izzy's apartment. Getting the tree back to Izzy's place from the mall had been quite the challenge, Izzy not having a car and Ava having not borrowed her sister's, choosing to walk then take the bus to uni and then the mall to meet Izzy, but they'd got there in the end and had now built up the tree and put the lights around it, now ready to put on the baubles and other decorations. "Ah you know this is the first year in forever when there's not been hundreds of us trying to fit round the tree to decorate it."

"Hundreds?" Ava cocked her eyebrows.

"Well you know, me, my 5 siblings and both my parents," Izzy said. "I can finally do it my way."

"Oh," Ava stared at the tree before looking back to Izzy. "You want me to step back and let you do it by yourself?" Ava questioned. "I'd hate to ruin it for you."

"No, no," Izzy shook her head. "I just like things to be neat and not all over the place and with 5 little sibling the tree just never turns out like that."

"Fair enough." Ava murmured.

"And you know me. You've seen my alphabetised DVD cabinet, and how I like to keep volumes on even numbers, although 5 is okay," Izzy bit her lip. "And like, my hangers all have to face the same way in my wardrobe." Izzy pointed out.

"Yeah," Ava cleared her throat. "Well, if I put something where you don't want it, just tell me and I'll move it." Ava said as she opened the box of blue and silver baubles Izzy had bought for the tree.

"Oh, I will," Izzy said, Ava shaking her head lightly as they started putting the baubles on the tree. "We need some music," Izzy said, pulling her phone from her back pocket, and bringing up a Christmas playlist on YouTube, 'Walking in a Winter Wonderland' starting to play into the apartment. Izzy balanced her phone off the top of the couch, before picking up another bauble to put on the tree. Izzy started humming along to the song, Ava watching her with a smile on her face. "What?" Izzy questioned, looking to Ava who was standing on the spot, the blue bauble in her hand.

"Nothing," Ava shook her head as she stepped forward, putting the bauble on the tree. She looked to Izzy again, the smile on her face only growing larger. "Uh….it's just seeing you all excited for decorating the tree. It's cute."

"Well part of the excitement is because I get to decorate it with you," Izzy told her. "Uh…I know we could easily just be doing this as friends, but uh…." Izzy cleared her throat. "It's nice."

"Yeah," Ava put another bauble on the tree. "I just wish I wasn't scared that I'll not do it to your liking." Ava said, a cheeky grin etching onto her face.

"Well so far so good." Izzy said, Ava giving her a smile.

"Good," Ava put another bauble on the tree. She stared at Izzy for a moment, biting her bottom lip. "Izzy can I ask you something?" Ava questioned, feeling a little nervous about it, but it was something that had been on her mind.

"Uh yeah sure," Izzy looked around her from putting a bauble on the tree. "What is it?"

"How long have you liked me for?" Ava questioned, Izzy feeling a little stunned at the question.

"Eh," Izzy swallowed. "I think deep down that there's always been a part of me that liked you as more than a friend since uh….since I met you," Izzy cleared her throat, Ava seeing her hands shaking a little. "I think I just didn't want to admit it to myself or I was confused about what I was feeling," Izzy pursed her lips, avoiding eye contact with Ava. "Then you started seeing Ryan and things got serious and I eh….well I tried to move on with Pete but I uh…" Izzy stopped talking, looking downwards. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"What?" Ava questioned. "Why would I hate you?"

"I don't know, I…I don't want you thinking I only became your friend because I liked you in that way," Izzy said. "I didn't know what I felt. I was trying to figure my feelings out and I…." Izzy paused, looking up to Ava. "When you came home last spring and I told you about Nicole, that I'd finally faced who I really was, I….that's when I uh….I realised I did like you back when we were in High School, like more than a friend should."

"So, you and Nicole ending?" Ava questioned.

"That really was because it just fizzled out," Izzy said. "Then you moved back, and you and Ryan were over and…" Izzy was pulling nervously at the cuffs of her jumper. "The feelings resurfaced and I…" Izzy looked downwards, her lips pursing.

"Hey, Iz," Ava stepped forward, her hand going onto her arm as her other went onto her chin, lifting her head up to face her again. "I get it," Ava told her. "You were right to act on those feelings because I…" Ava took a deep breath. "When I moved back here, I….the first time I came to see you it was like….I wasn't with Ryan any more and I looked at you and all of a sudden I….I saw you differently and I…" Ava took a deep breath. "Jesus this is hard."

"Well you are the one who brought the conversation up." Izzy mumbled.

"I know, but I just want to be sure because I like you and it's scares me to face this….what it means about who I am and I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to think that you are just some experiment to me and I….I guess I just want to be sure that we are both….that…." Ava shook her head.

"I don't think you'd do that to me," Izzy told her. "Use me like that. At least, I'd like to think not," Izzy said. "And from the kisses we've had, I can tell you are into it." Izzy said, a grin etching on her face. Ava chuckled lightly; glad Izzy had lightened the tone.

"I am," Ava nodded. "I just…I don't want us moving too fast," Ava spoke shyly. "I know this might be something you've thought about for a long time, but I need time to uh…." Ava cleared her throat.

"Are we moving too fast?" Izzy questioned. "We've only had one official date."

"I know," Ava nodded. "I just want to be sure about this, you know, and eh...that means taking this slow."

"Ava, we can take this as slow as you want," Izzy assured her. "We don't even have to arrange another date for any time soon," Izzy wondered if her saying she didn't want to be away from her over Christmas had scared her a little bit. She didn't mean it in any way other than she wanted to spend time with her and continue to get closer. "We can just….hang out."

"No, no," Ava shook her head. "I want to keep going on dates, I just…I want to take it slow."

"That's fine," Izzy assured her, bringing her hand up and rubbing Ava's arm. "Ava, I get this is scary and new for you. I'm not going to….I'm okay with taking this at your pace."

Ava smiled softly. "Sorry, and thank you, I just…." Ava took a deep breath. "I want this to work out, so you know, I….I want to get it right."

Izzy smiled softly as she tucked Ava's hair behind her ear. "I know. I want to get this right too."

Ava looked into Izzy's eyes, feeling captivated by them. "Good," Ava cleared her throat. "I uh…I'm glad we are on the same page." Ava smiled softly.

"Me too," Izzy returned the smile. "Now, let's get back to decorating the tree, yeah?"

"Uh yeah," Ava was still lost in Izzy's eyes. "In a minute." Ava murmured, taking a step closer to Izzy and standing up on her tiptoes so she could place a kiss on her lips.

* * *

Alex, Maggie and the girls were decorating the gingerbread cookies that they'd made. Emmi was taking her time with the one she was working one, while Hayden was just messily throwing jelly sweets, sprinkles and chocolate chips all over the icing. "I's need more sprinkles." Hayden said, reaching out for the tub.

"I'm not sure you do, sweetie," Alex pulled it out of her reach. "I think that one has enough on it."

Hayden frowned, not impressed she couldn't have more sprinkles. "I like them." Hayden batted her eyelashes at her mother.

"Don't." Alex held her hand out so she couldn't see Hayden's face. She was a sucker for Hayden batting her eyelashes and usually always gave in to her. Maggie chuckled as she put a ring of chocolate chips around the cookie. They'd made cookies in star shapes, snowmen shapes, gingerbread men shapes, Christmas tree shapes and stocking shapes, Maggie currently decorating a star.

"Please." Hayden stuck her bottom lip out as well, adding to the cuteness.

"How about you decorate another one?" Alex suggested, moving a yet to be decorated cookie closer to Hayden.

"Hmm," Hayden looked down to him. "He's not go icing." Hayden pointed out as she looked to the snowman cookie.

"No, but I can help with that then you can put on some sprinkles and stuff." Alex said, Hayden giving a little nod as she got a smile on her face.

"I eat some too," Hayden said, taking a few of the chocolate chips and putting them into her mouth. "Yummy yummy."

"Hayden," Emmi sighed, not looking very impressed with her sister. "They are for the cookies."

"She's okay," Maggie told her. "There's plenty there."

"Oh," Emmi smiled as she took a few chocolate chips and put them in her mouth. "This is fun," Emmi said. "Can we do this every Christmas?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure we can," Alex told her. "A new Danvers family tradition huh?" Alex questioned. "Decorate gingerbread cookies at Christmas time."

"After we've done the tree and decorated the house," Emmi said. "Then we can eat them as we drink milk and watch a Christmas movie."

"The Jungle Book." Hayden screeched with excitement.

"No," Emmi sounded frustrated. "Hayden I've already told you, that's not a Christmas movie."

Hayden scowled at her sister. "It's a movie." Hayden said before reaching for more chocolate chips and stuffing them in her mouth.

"How about we watch Frozen?" Alex questioned, glancing to her wife to see her reaction. She knew Maggie hated Frozen.

Maggie glared up at her, her eyes widening as she shook her head at her, Alex giving Maggie a cheek grin. "Is that really a Christmas movie?" Emmi questioned.

"Well it's got snow and there's a talking snowman. I mean, that's pretty cool." Alex shrugged, handing Hayden the cookie she'd iced for her, so she could decorate it, although she did pull the chocolate chips out of her reach, not wanting her to eat any more.

"What about The Polar Express?" Maggie suggested. "That's a nice Christmas film, huh?"

"Oh yes," Emmi nodded. "That one is good," Emmi said. "I wanna watch that one." Emmi reached for some jelly sweets, picking up two red ones, using them as shoes on the bottom of the gingerbread man cookie she was currently decorating.

"Well that's what we'll watch." Maggie said, smiling down at Emmi.

"Cool," Emmi put her cookie beside the other three she'd already decorated. "Do you like them?" Emmi questioned. "I made us," Emmi pointed to the cookies. "That's Mum and that one is Mama and that's me and then that's Hayden," Emmi said, each cookie decorated differently to represent the different family members.

"Good job sweetie," Alex smiled as she looked at the cookies. Emmi was pretty gifted in art and the cookies were very nicely decorated. "They look too nice to eat." Alex noted.

Emmi smiled, looking pleased with the job she done. "If only we had a dog shaped cutter. I could have done Trudi and Ivy too," Emmi exhaled. "Well, I'll do the tree instead." Emmi pulled a tree shaped cookie closer to her and picked up the tub of green coloured icing, putting some onto it.

"Hayden," Maggie looked to her youngest. "Have you given up decorating?" Maggie questioned, Hayden having picked up the cookie she was supposed to be decorating and was currently licking the icing from it.

"Hmm," Hayden nodded. "I'm eating."

Alex shook her head as she lifted Hayden down from the stool at the breakfast bar. "Go play." Alex told her, Hayden running out of the kitchen to go to the living room to play, leaving Maggie, Alex and Emmi to finish decorating the cookies.

* * *

Alex walked into the living room, handing Maggie down a cookie they'd decorated earlier. She sat down next to her, her cookie in her hand. She'd gone through for more as Maggie got It's a Wonderful Life ready for them to watch. The girls were now in bed and Maggie was looking forward to some alone time with her wife, perhaps the pair of them snuggling up with a blanket on the couch as they watch the movie. "You sure you don't want anything to drink?" Alex questioned.

"No, I'm good with my cookie," Maggie said, taking a bite of the stocking shaped cookie, this one she knew for sure having been decorated by Hayden, the treat having way too much sprinkles, chocolate chips and jelly sweets on it. "Are you eating me?" Maggie questioned, seeing the cookie in Alex's hand, sure it was the one that Emmi had said was her earlier than night.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "I like eating you." Alex said as she took a bite of the cookie.

"Alexandra Danvers," Maggie gasped as she slapped her wife's thigh. "Behave."

"What?" Alex chuckled. "I do."

Maggie shook her head but couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping her. "Well, I guess you can eat me any time you want."

"Now who has to behave?" Alex murmured, a cheeky grin on her face as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen a little.

"Mmm," Maggie pulled back. "I love you, Alex. "

"I love you too." Alex told her, kissing her again.

"And I love our family," Maggie pulled back again. "Today was such a nice day. Decorating the tree together, the house, making the cookies and snuggling up on here to watch a movie together," Maggie told her. "We've got something really great, Alex, and I don't want to change that. We are great as we are," Maggie said, her hand lightly rubbing over Alex's thigh as she spoke. "I….what I said the other night about us trying again to add to the family, I…." Maggie trailed off, shaking her head. "Can we just….I don't want to change this. We are great as we are."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't want it to change either," Alex told her. "Well, no, I would want one thing to be different but, I….me, you, the girls, the dogs," Alex said. "It's good. It's all I want," Alex told her, Maggie giving a smile. "Unless you want to add another puppy to the mix," Alex said, Maggie widening her eyes before she relaxed, seeing the look on Alex's face. "I'm kidding. Two dogs are more than enough."

"Yeah," Maggie stifled a laugh as she looked down to Trudi and Ivy, Ivy stretched out on Trudi's big bed as Trudi was only able to fit half of herself on Ivy's, half her body on the living room carpet. "Pretty amazing dogs though, right?"

"Of course they are," Alex retorted. "I trained them, after all."

"I'm sorry, who did?" Maggie questioned, seeing the teasing look on her wife's face.

"Yeah, yeah you are right, sorry," Alex cleared her throat. "I can't take all the credit. Emmi helped a lot." Alex said, the grin growing wider on her face.

"Cheeky." Maggie slapped Alex's thigh as Alex giggled.

"I've missed this," Alex said, her hand resting on top on Maggie's, as it was still on her thigh. "Us just being silly and joking around and….it's been so hard going lately. I'm glad that we are finally just…." Alex paused for a moment, looking downwards.

"Me too," Maggie said, her hand going onto Alex's chin, gently pushing her face up so she was looking at her again. "And hey, in a few more weeks it's going to be a new year and it's going to our year. It's going to be good. I can feel it."

"Well we are due it for sure," Alex murmured. "But even if luck still isn't on our side, I know that together we'll be able to get through anything." Alex said.

"We sure will," Maggie replied, a smile etching on her face. "It's me and you baby. Always." Maggie said, before pulling Alex in for another kiss.

* * *

 **Thanks, as always, to those who leave a review.**

 **Thoughts?**


	82. Chapter 82

Maggie's eyes flickered open. She gave a stretch then turned to check the time, seeing it was 0426. She yawned as she rubbed her eyes, before looking to her other side, her wife not in the bed next to her. She glanced over to the en-suite, but the light was off. She pursed her lips before getting out of the bed, walking across the bedroom and going out into the hall. She glanced down to the girls' rooms, wondering if Alex was checking on one of them, before she looked towards the stairs. She walked down them and went into the living room. She saw Alex sitting on the couch, some light coming from the TV that was on, although there was no sound coming from it. "Everything okay?" Maggie spoke quietly, not wanting to startle her. Alex shrugged as Maggie walked over, taking a seat next to her and looking to her, noticing she'd been crying. "You have a dream?" Maggie questioned. She knew Alex's dreams had been lessening recently, but with the arrival of the twins and the court case coming up, she knew it was likely they'd have returned. That's when she got them most. When she was worried or stressed about something. Trying to deal with something. Alex shook her head in response. "Is this about Carter?" Maggie questioned quietly.

"For once, no," Alex sniffed back as she wiped her hand across her cheeks, wiping away tears. "Not really. Well, not eh…" Alex cleared her throat, rolling her rings around her finger. "I uh….I just couldn't sleep. Couldn't get comfy and I didn't want to wake you."

"Well you know that would be unlikely," Maggie spoke softly, her hand reaching out and taking hold of her wife's. "But uh….tears because you couldn't sleep?"

Alex twisted her lip. "It's just a lot, you know. It's all just so much and I…" Alex shook her head as she stopped talking.

"I know it's been tough," Maggie said. She knew her wife well enough to know what she was talking about, even if it did sound rather vague. "Seems like lately if we are not getting shot at or in car crashes we are waiting for a trial to take place at the courthouse." Maggie lightly rubbed Alex's hand as she spoke.

"Well at least we can't say life is boring, huh." Alex murmured.

Maggie shook her head. "Are you worried about the trial?" Maggie wondered, but Alex wasn't sleeping so she knew she was. And maybe deep down, she knew Alex had more than the trial on her mind. She knew she still needed to fully face a lot that had happened to them in the last year or so. "You don't need to be. The evidence is solid for us," Maggie assured her. "She is going to get sent down."

"Yeah, but knowing our luck," Alex clicked her tongue. "What if she doesn't?"

"Well," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "Look at the last two cases," Maggie said. "Stacey got over 20 years," Maggie reminded her. "And Michael got sent down for what he did," Maggie said. "So, I'd say luck was on our side there."

"Yeah, just not enough to not let it happen in the first place," Alex murmured. "I mean take the ra…." Alex paused, mid-word. "What Stace….what she did to me," Alex said, Maggie knowing even now Alex had a hard time with saying her name or what had happened. "That still messes with my head," Alex admitted. "I'm hot and cold when it comes to intimacy." Alex said, but she knew Maggie would already know that.

"Alex," Maggie exhaled, rubbing Alex's hand again. "We have sex."

"Not as often as we used to," Alex replied. "And not as much as you'd like, I bet."

"Okay but the point is that we still have sex," Maggie said. "And it wasn't that long ago that this happened to you," Maggie pointed out, but she was sure Alex wouldn't need reminding of that. "You are dealing with this," Maggie assured her. "I know it's frustrating and it's going to take time, but you are working through everything."

"That's what Alison tells me," Alex said, opening up to her wife about her sessions. "That it's all a process and things take time." Alex exhaled lightly, her lips pursing.

"Well she is right," Maggie told her wife. "Just keep talking with Alison."

"I think you should come too," Alex said, making eye contact with her wife. "I know I said this is something I need to be able to do on my own, but it's clearly not working," Alex exhaled. "Maybe having you with me will help to make more progress. Really work through the issues that I keep ignoring or passing myself off as being fine with things."

"I can come with you if that's what you want." Maggie told her.

"You know what I want?" Alex questioned. "I want to stop feeling so weighed down by everything," Alex sniffed back, feeling more tears coming. "I want to be free of all this worrying and be able to move forward because I am stuck in the same damn spot bringing up the same issues over and over and I think I deal with them but then they're back and I just….I want to be able to just enjoy Christmas with my wife and my kids," Alex's voice quivered as she spoke. "I mean is that too much to ask?" Alex questioned. "Don't I deserve that?"

"You do," Maggie told her. "And we can still have a great Christmas," Maggie assured her. "If you still want to go away we can," Maggie said. "What about Australia? It's summer there now so it's hot, right?" Maggie questioned. "We can spend Christmas day on the beach. Emmi can look for shells and Hayden can build sandcastles and I'll finally let you teach me how to surf," Maggie smiled softly. "Anything you want."

"Sounds great in theory but it would just be me running away from my messed up self." Alex sighed.

"Alex, you are not messed up." Maggie assured her.

"I am though," Alex exhaled. "Maggie, I cannot get past anything that's happened to me in the last 18 months."

"I think you are doing better than you think you are," Maggie spoke softly, giving her hand a squeeze. "You know you uh…" Maggie cleared her throat. "You are still trying to get through things and you're not…." Maggie paused for a second. The last time Alex couldn't cope with things she turned back to drink. "You are avoiding temptation," Maggie spoke tentatively. "That shows you are being strong. That you are trying to get through this the right way," Maggie told her. "That you really want to deal with it and not just drink it away so it can be avoided."

I do," Alex told her. "I want to be better. For you. And for the girls," Alex wiped her hand across her face. "I just want to feel like me again."

"I know," Maggie wrapped her arm around her wife, Alex leaning herself against her. "And you will. I know you'll get there." Maggie told her, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head as she wrapped her other arm around her, giving her wife some much needed comfort.

* * *

Ava and Izzy were on date number 4. They were both finished with school for Christmas Break, and because Izzy was working in the restaurant that night, they'd decided to have an afternoon date instead. They'd gone to the Christmas Market and had walked around, looking at the stalls, before deciding to go ice skating on the outdoor rink that been put up. "I knew this was a bad idea." Izzy stumbled, throwing her arm out as she grabbed onto Ava, but it was too late, and she fell to the ground.

"You are doing good." Ava chuckled as she helped Izzy back to her feet.

"Uh no," Izzy muttered. "I've fell like 100 times and we've been on the ice for like 5 minutes."

"Slight exaggeration," Ava kept hold of her hand, Izzy stumbling again already. "Just keep a hold of me. I'll show you how. It's easy."

"For you," Izzy sighed. "You've been skating since you could walk." Izzy said. Ava loved ice-skating and of course she used to play ice-hockey back in Blue Springs, so was pretty good at it.

"Do you want to stop?" Ava asked. "We can go get some more hot cider?" Ava glanced over to the exit before looking back to Izzy.

"No," Izzy shook her head. "You love ice-skating. I want to do this with you."

"It's not a problem. I can bring Emmi and even Hayden. I bet she'd be well up for this," Ava gave a little smile. "We can go get some ciders, snuggle close…" Ava raised her eyebrows. "Find some mistletoe." Ava mumbled stretching up and placing a kiss on Izzy's lips, her arm going around to her back to keep her steady.

"Who needs mistletoe?" Izzy murmured, sharing another kiss with her.

"Evidently not us," Ava said, a smile etching on her face. "So, what do you say?" Ava questioned. "Cider and snuggles or keep skating?"

"As appealing as cider and snuggles sound," Izzy pursed her lips. "I want to keep skating."

"Okay." Ava smiled at her before she took both of Izzy's hands in hers. She started skating backwards, pulling Izzy along the ice.

"Show off." Izzy murmured. Here was her struggling with skating forwards and Ava could do it backwards with no problems at all.

Ava looked over her shoulder, turning them slightly to go around the edge of the rink. "I'm helping you," Ava said. "Don't be so tense. Relax your body," Izzy slowly relaxed a bit, starting to feel more comfortable on the ice. She trusted in Ava and knew she'd be fine. "See that's it," Ava smiled. "Doing better already."

"Well I've got a good teacher." Izzy said, flashing a smile as they continued to skate around the rink.

"Yeah well I've got to be good at something, don't I?" Ava questioned.

"I guess you do," Izzy murmured, a cheeky grin on her face. "Although I can think of something else you are good at." Izzy said, her eyebrows raising as she tried to stop herself from skating so she could kiss her, but Ava kept going, resulting in Izzy falling to the ground, pulling Ava down with her.

"Not quite sure that's what you wanted to happen there." Ava chuckled as she stayed on the ice, Izzy close to her, other people still skating around them.

"Uh, no, this was totally what I wanted to do." Izzy said, clearing her throat.

"And what's that exactly?" Ava questioned. "Show me that I fall?" Ava cocked her eyebrow. "That's something else I am good at?"

Izzy stifled a laugh. "Okay you got me," Izzy murmured. "I was trying to kiss you and I stumbled and fell."

"No way," Ava gasped, faking shock. Izzy playfully slapped her arm as Ava chuckled. "So, you want another kiss huh?" Ava questioned, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Would be nice." Izzy murmured.

"Mmm it would," Ava smiled as she leaned forward, her lips millimeters away from Izzy's. "You have to catch me first though." Ava said, quickly getting back up onto her skates.

"What, no, Ava," Izzy protested as Ava was quickly making her way across the ice. "Ava, wait." Izzy shouted, before she tried to get back up onto her feet, so she could catch up with her.

* * *

Alex took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She pushed on the handle, the door opening. "Kara, it's me." Alex shouted out to her sister, closing the front door to the house behind her, as she heard cries from a baby.

"Yeah, hey," Kara appeared out of the living room, Xander in her arms, the little boy still crying rather loudly. Alex saw her sister looked rather stressed out and tired. She looked extremely tired. "Uh, come in."

Kara walked back into the living room, gently rocking her son, trying to comfort him. Alex followed in behind her, glancing over to the bassinet where she heard Sophie stirring. "Uh…you home alone?" Alex questioned, pretty sure no one else was in the house.

"Alura and Eliza are at the DEO helping J'onn with something," Kara informed her sister. "Neil is at the store getting groceries because there's no food or anything left in the house and we need more diapers and wipes. I mean, they got through so many diapers, I…." Kara looked a little overwhelmed. "It's the first time I've been on my own with them." Kara said, pacing the room with Xander who was still crying. Alex glanced at her sister, seeing she looked a little terrified.

"Well remember that they are your children," Alex told her. "They're not axe murders, so it doesn't have to be scary." Alex said, Kara glaring at her, not appreciating her comment at this time.

"It's stressful," Kara retorted. "I don't know why he is crying. He has a clean diaper and he's been fed. He should be sleeping by now." Kara sighed.

"Did you wind him?" Alex questioned.

"Of course I did," Kara snapped. "I'm not stupid. I know I need to burp my babies after I feed them." Kara didn't mean to snap, but she was frustrated. She wanted Xander stop crying. She didn't like hearing him sounding so upset.

"I'm only asking," Alex replied. "How many burps did you get?"

"Two," Kara answered. "I…Xander never cries like this. What if something is wrong?" Kara kept pacing the room with her son, sounding worried as she asked her sister the question.

"Well maybe he's got another one stuck in there," Alex shrugged. "Or you know, sometimes babies just cry," Alex twisted her lip as she glanced over to the bassinet, once again hearing little sounds coming from Sophie. She walked a little closer, before looking back to Kara, Xander showing no signs of ending the cries any time soon. "And maybe he is just finally finding his voice."

"Well I've heard it now, so I'd really like it if he would stop," Kara sounded desperate. "I can't…this is horrible. I don't know how to fix this for him."

"Calm down for a start," Alex told her. "You get yourself worked up then Xander is going to sense that from you and it's not going to help with anything," Alex walked closer to her sister, looking down to her nephew, his little face getting all red from all his crying. Kara took a deep breath, knowing Alex was right. Getting herself worked up wasn't going to help with anything. "I…" Alex brought her hand up rubbing over her pendant. She took a deep breath, feeling herself shaking a little. She knew the longer she left it the harder it was becoming. That maybe she just had to force herself to hold one of the babies. "Give him to me." Alex spoke quietly, Kara picking up on the uncertainty in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Kara questioned.

"No," Alex shook her head. "But I'm going to take him anyways," Alex said, once again taking a deep breath before she lifted Xander from Kara's arms. She felt her heart pang as he settled in her arms, a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Okay little buddy," Alex exhaled. "Let's get you comfortable huh?" Kara picked up on the tremble in Alex's voice. One the one hand, she was pleased that she'd held her nephew, but on the other, she knew how hard this must be for Alex and felt so bad for her. Alex walked over to the couch and lay Xander down on it. She knelt down in front of him as she started to rub his tummy. Kara walked a little closer, watching what Alex was doing. After a about a minute of rubbing his tummy, his cries started to lessen. Kara watched as Alex started to gently move Xander's legs, making it look like he was riding a bicycle.

"He's stopped crying," Kara put her hand on her chest, her other going onto Alex's shoulder, just as wind could be heard escaping Xander. "Oh, excuse you Alexander Lawson," Kara said, smiling down at her son. "How did you know to do that?"

Alex gave a little smile as she looked at her nephew. It was the first time she'd properly looked at him, and she felt a flutter in her stomach. He looked just like his mummy. "When Hayden was little and cried and cried like that, wind was always trapped from one end of her. You'd said he'd already had a couple of burps, so I thought maybe it had to come out the other end."

"Well thank you," Kara squeezed Alex's shoulder. "I uh…I can take him back." Kara looked over to the bassinet, wanting to put him down for his nap.

"Uh no," Alex's eyes were still on Xander. "It's okay, uh…." Alex pursed her lips as she noticed Xander's sleepsuit. It was white and had little grey elephants on it. She was sure this was one of the many outfits she'd given her for the babies. "Is this one I gave you?" Alex questioned. "From the box that was for Carter?" Alex questioned, her finger rubbing over the sleepsuit, on Xander's arm.

"Uh yeah it is," Kara questioned. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming, I….I can change him."

"No, no, it's fine," Alex smiled softly, her finger now lightly stroking Xander's little hand. "It's just a sleepsuit and it's not like Carter ever got to wear it. It's nice to see it getting used. I uh….I really loved this one for some reason," Alex said, Kara giving her sister a smile. "He is so lovely, Kara," Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I eh…I'm sorry I've not been around for you or for them."

"Don't apologise," Kara told her. "I can't imagine what it must be like for you. I always thought it would have been awful but since the twins' arrival, I couldn't imagine….I don't know how you can…" Kara trailed off, clicking her tongue.

"Sometimes I don't know either," Alex murmured, Kara seeing Xander taking a grip on of Alex's finger, his little hand wrapped around it. Alex felt a pang in her heart as her eyes glossed over. "But I have the girls and I have Maggie," Alex smiled softly, her eyes on Xander. "And the sweetest little nephew," Alex said. "And niece of course." Alex added quickly.

"Yeah well they can be sweet but my gosh this is hard," Kara said, giving a yawn. "Give me fighting a 10 foot, acid shooting, fire breathing, shapeshifting alien any day."

"He sounds like quite the challenge," Alex said, staying kneeling on the floor in front of the couch, Xander still having a grip of her finger. "And right now, you especially wouldn't want that."

"Well no," Kara mumbled. "Right now I don't have the powers to defeat him."

"Well we've established your powers are still there," Alex told her. They'd done the blood tests a few days ago and it showed that Kara still had her Kryptonian powers. That she still had the ability to do all she could on Earth. "In simple terms, they're just sleeping." Alex reminded her.

"Well how do I wake them up?" Kara questioned.

"That, I am unsure of," Alex said, looking up to her sister, Kara giving a rather large yawn as she put her head back on the couch, her eyes closing. "You uh….you bored by my conversation?"

"No, sorry," Kara reluctantly opened her eyes. "I'm just tired." Kara yawned again, Alex seeing she was fighting to keep her eyes open.

Alex twisted her lip. She looked over to the bassinet where Sophie was sleeping then looked to Xander then back to Kara. "You can go for a nap if you want." Alex told her.

"No," Kara shook her head. "I couldn't leave you with the two of them, I…not when you are still…" Kara pursed her lips.

"I'll be okay," Alex assured her. "Besides, Sophie is sleeping and Xander looks like he is about to nod off too, so," Alex remembered what it was like having a newborn, and to make it worse for Kara, she had two Alex knew any chance at sleep would be precious to Kara right now. "I don't mind and maybe I need this. Maybe this is what is going to get me moving forward."

Kara pursed her lips, looking into Alex's eyes. She looked scared, but Kara did think that it might help her and as Alex said, Sophie was sleeping and Xander was about to fall asleep. "Well maybe I could go get a little rest."

"You should. We'll be fine and Neil will probably be home from the store soon, right?" Alex questioned.

"Uh yeah." Kara nodded.

"Then go sleep," Alex said. "Please, Kara. I'm here, offering my help. Take it."

"Thank you," Kara stood up from the couch. She glanced down to Xander for a moment before she looked back to Alex. "I'll be just upstairs if you need me." Kara reminded her, Alex giving a little nod as Kara walked out of the room.

Alex took a deep breath, looking back to Xander. "Right, little buddy," Alex stood to her feet and lifted Xander into her arms. "How about we get you to go off to sleep like your sister is, hmm?" Alex spoke softly, taking another deep breath as she gently rocked Xander in her arms, a warm feeling appearing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Ava was walking back to the house from her date with Izzy. She paused at the bottom of the driveway, seeing him standing on the porch. She muttered under her breath, as she walked up towards the front door. "What do you want?" Ava asked. She knew like Alex had told her, she couldn't avoid talking to Ryan, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"I want to talk." Ryan said as Ava walked up the couple of steps towards the house.

Ava sighed lightly as she unlocked the door to the house. She pursed her lips before looking back to Ryan. He stared at her for a moment, feeling captivated by her beauty. "Then talk." Ava mumbled.

"Out here?" Ryan questioned, seeing his breath as he spoke. "C'mon it's cold. Can't we go inside?"

Ava sighed before walking into the house, Ryan following after her. They walked into the living room, Ava walking over to the far end, lengthening the gap between them. "How's Heather?" Ava questioned, folding her arms across her chest as she turned to face him.

"We split up." Ryan told her.

"What a shame." Ava muttered.

Ryan took a deep breath as he walked closer to her. "Ava, I…I'm sorry. I screwed up, okay. I….I made a mistake."

"No," Ava shook her head. "You don't get away with saying that," Ava told him. "It wasn't a mistake. Maybe a onetime thing can be classed as a mistake but you had….you were with her multiple times before ending it with me," Ava reminded him. "You…you didn't even have the decency to end things with me before bedding someone else."

"You said I could do what I wanted," Ryan argued. "I -"

"Don't so dumb, Ryan," Ava retorted. "You seriously think I would want my fiancé to go sleep with someone else so he could see what it was like? Play the field a bit before settling down?" Ava questioned.

"I…you said….I…." Ryan pursed his lips, not having something to respond with.

"I wanted you to pick me," Ava said, feeling herself getting teary eyed as she heard the quiver in her voice. "I know things weren't perfect with us, but we could have got there," Ava said. "We could have worked things out because we loved each other so much but you ruined us. You ruined it when you started sleeping with her."

Ryan pursed his lips, avoiding eye contact with Ava. "I'm sorry," Ryan said, taking a step closer to her. "I panicked. We were engaged and it….it felt so real and I….I'm not ready to get married."

"You were the one who proposed," Ava raised her voice, the dogs looking over to her, having been startled by her raised voice. "And we hadn't set a date. We'd hardly talked about it again. We decided on a long engagement. We weren't planning anything till we were both done with school, so don't blame the engagement. You are not using that as an excuse for what you did."

Ryan took a deep breath. He hated seeing Ava upset. He hated he was the one who upset her. "Okay. I'm sorry. I was out of line. I screwed up. I hate what I did to you and I….I want to make it right," Ryan said. "Please, Ava, give me another chance," Ryan pleaded, once again stepping forward. "I'll spent the rest of our lives making it up to you and treating you like you deserve."

"No," Ava shook her head. "I can't. I never, ever thought you'd hurt me. I thought…" Ava trailed off, her lips pursing as her eyes filled up with tears.

"Ava don't," Ryan shook his head, reaching his hand out to grab hers. "I love you so much. And I know you still love me too. You do," Ryan said. "Please just….let me make it up to you." Ryan lightly rubbed her hand with his thumb. Ava looked down to their hands for a moment before looking back to Ryan, looking into his sparkling blue eyes. Before she realised it was going to happen, she felt his lips brushing against hers in a kiss. She was taken by surprised, feeling herself beginning to respond, if only for a second or two.

"No," Ava pushed Ryan away, taking a step back herself as she broke off the kiss. "You can't just kiss me and think everything is going to be okay," Ava said. "You made a choice and now you have to deal with it."

"Please, baby," Ryan sniffed back tears of his own. "I'm sorry. I'll do anything, please. Just tell me what and I'll do anything you want."

"I want you to leave," Ava told him. She felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt her heart pang. "I….you broke my heart, Ryan." Ava's voice broke.

"Then let me fix it." Ryan stepped forward, once again taking hold of Ava's hand.

"I don't want you to," Ava shook her head, pulling her hand from his grasp. "I don't want to be with you anymore," Ava told him. "What we had….it would never be the same," Ava told him. "And anyways, I uh…I'm not available, so…." Ava trailed off, seeing the look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Ryan questioned.

"Aw you think I've been curled up in bed crying over you?" Ava sniggered, her head shaking like she was answering her own question. "I'm moving on."

"With Diaz?" Ryan muttered.

Ava scrunched her face up. "No," Ava responded. "Why the hell would it be with Kyle? I've not seen him since High School." Ava said.

"Well it must be pretty new," Ryan murmured. "I can still keep trying to win you back."

"No, you can't," Ava told him. "You will never win me back. You ruined us. We are over. If you really love me then you'll let move on." Ava said. She'd be lying if she said she was over him completely, but he'd betrayed her. She was hurt because she never thought he would ever do that to her. She thought he was different, and she hated herself for being wrong about him, but she knew she could never forgive him and now she didn't want to. She wanted to be with Izzy. Seeing him, and the kiss with him just made her sure of that. If she was having doubts before, then now she knew for sure what her heart wanted.

Ryan shook his head lightly. "Who is he?" Ryan questioned. "Is he someone I know? Someone from school?" Ryan wondered as Ava looked out the window, hearing a car pull up into the driveway.

"It's none of your business who I'm dating," Ava told him. "Now I'd like you to leave." Ava said, looking back to him.

"No," Ryan shook his head. "Ava, no, I don't want this, I…" Ryan knew he had to be persistent if he had any chance of winning her back. Ava was stubborn and he just had to break that down. "I'm not going to give up on us," Ryan said. "Please, baby. Just….I can see it in your eyes. You still want me, I know you do," Ryan said. "So, please," Ryan stepped forward, his hand rubbing her arm. "Just give in to what you really want."

"I want you to stop touching me," Ava said, shrugging herself away from him. "And I want you to leave."

"Everything okay in here?" Ryan and Ava looked to the doorway of the living room, seeing Alex standing there, glaring at Ryan.

"Alex," Ryan smiled over to her. "Ava and I were just talking."

"Actually, I think Ava just asked you to leave." Alex said, talking with authority in her tone as she took a step into the room. Ryan glanced at Alex for a moment longer, giving a gulp as she was standing tall, glaring across at him. He looked to Ava before looking back Alex. He shook his head lightly before walking out of the house, doing as was requested.

* * *

"Yeah, that's great. Thank you," Maggie hung up the phone and put it down on her bedside table before turning around, seeing Alex standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "How long have you been standing there?" Maggie questioned.

"Why?" Alex asked. "You not want me knowing what that phone call was about?"

Maggie shook her head. "It was nothing."

Alex raised her eyebrows as she walked further into their bedroom. "Okay, you be secretive." Alex murmured, sitting down on the bed. She looked up to her wife, patting the area next to her. Maggie walked over and sat down.

"You know it's nearly Christmas and uh….you can trust me." Maggie said.

"I never said I didn't," Alex spoke softly, looking into her wife's eyes. "Uh…so I went around to see Kara today," Alex told her. "I eh…." Alex gave a little smile as she brought her hand up, taking a hold of her pendant. "I held Xander." Alex felt proud of herself as she told her wife.

"You did?" Maggie smiled. She had to admit she was a little surprised, but she was glad Alex took a step forward, even if she wasn't there to see it. "That's good. That's….see, you are making progress." Maggie put her hand onto Alex's, rubbing over it with her thumb.

"Yeah," Alex exhaled. "I think I just needed to push myself to do it and eh….." Alex bit her lip. "Kara was being a nervous, worked up new mother, and I needed to help her calm down and…." Alex stopped talking, looking into her wife's eyes. "But I did it," Alex felt herself welling up. "I held a baby and I feel okay about it."

"I knew you would," Maggie spoke with a smile on her face as she brought her hand up and lightly rubbed Alex's cheek. "Bonding with another baby will in no way change anything you feel for Carter."

"I get that now," Alex spoke quietly. "He uh…I know it's just a reflex but he…." Alex paused, a smile on her face. "He grabbed my finger and it made me feel….I don't know how to explain it, but it's…it feels so special, you know."

"Yeah it does," Maggie nodded. "It's a nice feeling."

"And I properly looked at him," Alex said. "His eyes are so blue and he's so like Kara. And little Sophie too. She's like her mummy."

Maggie felt the smile on her face growing larger. Seeing Alex excited about the babies was nice. Not only for the fact that it meant she was making more progress than she believed she was, but it was nice for Kara. Maggie new Kara needed Alex right now. Being a mother was something even Supergirl couldn't be prepared for. "Yeah, they are like little carbon copies of Kara."

"Anyways, I eh…" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Thank you for not pushing at me and for letting me do this in my own time." Alex spoke quietly, breaking off eye contact with her wife.

"It was the right way to do it," Maggie replied. "You got there like I knew you would."

"Well I don't think I'm fully there yet but I'm moving closer." Alex murmured.

"All in time, sweetie." Maggie wrapped arm around Alex, Alex leaning into her as she kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm softly as they stayed in the embrace.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	83. Chapter 83

Alex walked into the house, taking her jacket off and hanging it up on the hook by the front door. She walked into the living room, glancing to the TV, seeing Maggie watch watching an episode of Friends. "Nothing worth watching?" Alex questioned, sitting down on the couch next to her wife. Friends is what they usually turned to if they couldn't find something to watch.

"Since when is there ever?" Maggie murmured. "How was your night?" Maggie questioned.

Alex knew Maggie was really checking up on how her meeting went. She asked this questioned every week when she got home from her AA meetings. "I got a sobriety chip tonight," Alex said, going into her back pocket and pulling out the poker like chip. "Purple for 9 months."

Maggie smiled lightly as she looked down to it. "9 months sober is great," Maggie said. "And with how fast the weeks are going lately it won't be long till you are getting your one year sober chip."

"Should be almost 6 years though." Alex murmured, rolling the chip between her fingers.

"Don't do that," Maggie told her. "This is your journey now and you are doing so good, babe, I'm so proud," Maggie put her hands to Alex's, giving them a squeeze. "They say the first year is the hardest, right?" Maggie questioned, and Alex gave a little nod in response. "And that would be without your wife being in a car crash or your mother getting shot or your kids being kidnapped or you yourself getting shot," Maggie listed. "So many difficult things have happened in such a short space of time, and you have stuck with this. You've pushed through and avoided the easy way out," Maggie said, a smile etching on her face. She admired the strength Alex had. "I know you are still angry at yourself for falling off the wagon in the first place, but the reason you did," Maggie paused for a moment, taking a tighter grip of her wife's hands. "That's the worst thing that anyone could ever have to face." Maggie said, knowing Alex would already know this, but it was important to say it anyway.

"Yeah," Alex pursed her lips. "It uh….it was the worst thing that I'm ever going to have to face but you were facing it too, and we had the girls, and…." Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I wish I could have just talked to you. Let you in to what I was feeling because I know you could have saved me from this." Alex still hated how everything had gone. Wished she could have handled things differently.

"Listen," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. She hated seeing her wife upset. She hated that Alex was still beating herself up over the way things went after the loss of their son. "That's not…grief and the PND are big factors in what happened," Maggie reminded her. "And all that matters is that we are talking now. We are strong and you are going to your AA meetings," Maggie told her. "We are going keep going to Alison for as long as is necessary." Maggie said, Alex giving a little nod at what she was saying. If therapy is what it took for Alex to feel like herself again, then Maggie would do it for as long as Alex needed or wanted.

"I just wish that I was…" Alex bit her lip, looking up into Maggie's eyes. "Thank you for not giving up on me." Alex said, a thankful smile etching on her face.

"That would never happen," Maggie told her, bringing her hand up and lightly rubbing Alex's cheek. "You know why?"

Alex nodded lightly. "Because we are uh….always." Alex spoke in a soft murmur as Maggie nodded before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Alex's lips.

* * *

Maggie, Alex and the girls were out at the Christmas market together. Emmi was walking in between Maggie and Alex while Hayden was at the other side of Alex, holding her hand. Hayden was giving a little skip every now and then, the little girl clearly getting excited as it got closer to Christmas. "Mummy when does Santa come?"

"Not for 6 more sleeps." Alex answered.

Hayden sighed. "I want him to come tonight." Hayden pouted as she looked up to her mother, her big, brown eyes looking all sad.

"I know sweetie, but you'll just have to wait," Alex told her. "How about tonight we all cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie and eat popcorn and chocolate?"

"The jungle book?" Hayden jumped up and down in excitement.

"Hayden," Emmi sighed, looking a little frustrated at her little sister. "We should watch a Christmas movie."

"She wants to watch The Jungle Book," Maggie said, looking down to Emmi. "We can watch more than one movie. We have all day and all night," Maggie reminded her. "Plenty time."

"Can we bake more cookies?" Emmi questioned.

"I don't see why not." Maggie answered.

"Cool," Emmi smiled, the family continuing to walk through the market stalls together. "Then we can have some for tomorrow night when you and Mum are away, and Ava is looking after us." Emmi said, before she gasped, putting her hand over her mouth as she realised she'd let the secret out.

"Uh, we are going away?" Alex said, glancing over to her wife.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded as she looked down to Emmi, looking a little unimpressed with her. "Uh," Maggie rubbed the back of her head before looking back to Alex. "I just thought a little night out of the city would be nice. Just me and you, we can just relax. Enjoy some time together before Christmas with these ones and the rest of the family."

"You do remember tomorrow is the sentencing." Alex spoke quietly, her gaze shifting to Emmi before looking back to her wife.

"Yes," Maggie nodded. "But that's in the morning and it's not going to take long, so, afterwards we are going away. Just me and you."

Alex got a little smile on her face. "Well that sounds very nice, thank you." Alex appreciated the gesture. She knew leaving the city would do her some good right now, even if it was only for one night.

"You're welcome." Maggie gave her a little wink, before seeing Emmi had ran over to one of the market stalls. Hayden pulled her hand from Alex's grasp, running after her, wanting to see what Emmi was looking at.

"So, uh, where are we going?" Alex murmured, closing the gap between her and her wife.

"Somewhere." Maggie murmured.

"Well, yes, I gathered as much," Alex retorted, her arms wrapping around her wife's back. "But, I'm sure this place will have a name."

"You know what? It's does," Maggie spoke with a cheeky grin etching on her face. "But let me keep some of this a secret for now," Maggie told her. "I mean, it's nothing special so don't start thinking I'm flying us out to Hawaii or Bora Bora, but you know," Maggie paused for a moment. "Leave some mystery in dating."

"Okay, as you wish," Alex murmured. "But you are calling this a date, huh?"

"Well yeah," Maggie answered. "We are going away for the day, spending the night, so….it sounds like a pretty top date."

Alex smiled, giving a little nod. "You know how long it's been since we've been on a date?"

"Too long," Maggie told her. "Which is why we are going away for the night."

"Well thank you, I'm looking forward to it." Alex said, placing a soft kiss on Maggie's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss as Alex took a tighter grip of her, pulling her even closer to her.

"Mummy," Alex and Maggie pulled back and looked over to the stall, where Hayden was shouting from. "Mummy….Mummy."

"What sweetie?" Alex took Maggie's hand and walked over to the girls, seeing they were looking at decorations for Christmas trees. Emmi had a red E in her hand, with a green ribbon tied through the top so it could hang.

"We get some?" Hayden asked. "For the tree?"

"Don't you think we have enough decorations on the tree already?" Alex responded and Hayden gave a little pout, batting her eyelashes at her mother. "Ahh don't do that face." Alex lightly tickled Hayden, Hayden giving a little giggle. Alex looked to Maggie before she looked to Emmi, seeing the E in her hand.

"You like these?" Alex asked and Emmi nodded.

"They're pretty cool. We could get one for all of us," Emmi said. "An E for me, H for Hayden an A for you and an M for Mama," Emmi said. She glanced at the line of C's hanging up before looking back to her mothers. "And maybe, well….." Emmi pursed her lips. "We could get a C too. So he can be with us at Christmas," Emmi averted her gaze from Alex, looking all shy. Alex felt her heart pang as she looked to Maggie. Emmi never brought up Carter and Alex wondered if she wanted too but she was too scared, because she'd probably picked up on how Alex wasn't dealing with it the best. "Mama?" Emmi said, looking to Maggie, waiting for an answer.

Maggie looked to Alex, who gave a little nod, her lips twisting. "Sure, we can take a C."

"Who is C?" Hayden questioned.

"Remember Carter? Our baby brother," Emmi said, looking to her little sister. "He went to heaven."

"Oh," Hayden nodded, but Maggie was sure she couldn't remember. She'd only just turned two before he was born, so it was unlikely she'd remember that time. "What about for Ivy and Trudi?"

"The dogs don't need one," Alex said, watching Emmi as she collected the letters for everyone. "Just those 5 will do." Alex waved over to the woman working on the stall, getting her attention. She walked across to them as Maggie took some money from her pocket, paying for the decorations before the family continued with their walk through the Christmas market.

* * *

Ava was sitting at the breakfast bar in Izzy's apartment, moving her food around with her fork. They were supposed to be having a little Christmas together, before Izzy went to England with her family to celebrate with her grandmother. They were having food, exchanging gifts and were going to watch some cheesy Christmas movies. "Ava," Izzy said, trying to get her attention. "Ava," Izzy again, her hand going to her arm, as she was sat beside her at the breakfast bar. "Ava." Izzy raised her voice.

"What, sorry," Ava put her fork down and looked around to Izzy. "What did you say?"

"I said you weren't listening to me and clearly I was right," Izzy sounded a little annoyed. She wanted to enjoy her day with Ava before leaving the country, but it didn't seem like Ava was having a good a time. "Something on your mind or are you not enjoying yourself? Do you want to go home?"

"No," Ava scrunched her face up. "I'm fine. I'm having a great time."

Izzy sniggered as she shook her head. "Ava, please don't lie to me," Izzy sighed. "You're not fine and you've hardly said two words since you've got here."

Ava pursed her lips as she looked downwards. "Ryan is back in town for Christmas," Ava told her. "He came over to the house last night to talk."

"Oh." Izzy swallowed nervously. She knew they had a lot of history. She knew how much Ava loved him. Maybe there was still a part of her that loved him, she couldn't be sure, but she was too scared to ask.

"He wants to give things another shot." Ava said, her gaze staying downwards, not making eye contact with Izzy.

"And you?" Izzy questioned, swallowing nervously.

"I told him I was dating someone else." Ava answered.

"But didn't say it was me?" Izzy wondered, but deep down she already knew the answer.

Ava shook her head as she looked up, but still didn't make eye contact with Izzy. "It's not his business who I date."

Izzy pursed her lips. "Did you not tell him because it's really not his business or is it because you are dating another woman?" Izzy questioned, Ava pursing her lips as she bowed her head. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Izzy jumped down from the stool, walking away from Ava.

"Izzy," Ava got off the stool and walked after her. "Why are you being like this?" Ava questioned. "You said you were fine with taking this at my pace. That you understood what I must be going through right now. I'm not ready to tell people this."

"Yeah, and I do understand," Izzy turned around to face her. "But you don't seem to have any problems with kissing me in public. You've told Maggie and Alex about us," Izzy replied. "Hell, even Emmi knows," Izzy pointed out, her hand flying out to the side. "But you can't tell Ryan. The guy who broke your heart. The guy who proposed to you, then cheated on you, wanting to see if there was anyone better out there for him than you," Ava pursed her lips, looking downwards again. "After what he did, why is it so hard to tell him?" Izzy questioned.

"I don't know, I…" Ava played with her now bare ring finger. She looked back up to Izzy, seeing she looked upset.

"Ava," Izzy shook her head, feeling tears threaten to fall from her eyes. "I don't want to be used so you can get over him. I'm not going to be the rebound."

"I don't want you to just be the rebound," Ava stepped forward, shortening the gap between them. "Maybe I was still harbouring some feelings for Ryan but when he kissed me I realised that I -"

"You kissed?" Izzy questioned, feeling her stomach lurch at the confession.

"He kissed me." Ava responded.

"So, you didn't kiss him back?" Izzy questioned, staring into Ava's eyes, like she was looking there for the truth.

"I…" Ava swallowed a lump in her throat. "Maybe for like a second, but you have to believe me, Iz, I want to be with you." Ava stepped forward, reaching out to touch Izzy's arm.

"Don't," Izzy walked away, going over to the door of the apartment. "Ehm….I think you should leave." Izzy said as she opened the door.

"No," Ava shook her head. "Izzy don't be silly. Don't make this into a bigger deal than it is."

"Can you just leave, please." Izzy said as she pointed out into the corridor of her apartment building.

Ava walked over to the door, taking her jacket off the hook. "This is how you want to leave it?" Ava questioned. "You are going to England tomorrow, Izzy please. I'm not interested in getting back with Ryan," Izzy didn't look Ava in the eye. She couldn't look into her eyes right now. They'd draw her in. She pursed her lips as she looked back out to the corridor. Ava sighed sadly as she walked out of the apartment. "Uh…have a safe flight and enjoy the time with your grandmother." Ava murmured before she reluctantly walked away.

* * *

Maggie, Alex, Hayden and Emmi had made the cookies when they arrived home from the market and had put the letters onto the Christmas tree. They were now sitting on the couch, cuddled up under a blanket watching The Jungle Book, each of them with a cookie, the girls also having a glass of milk. Alex looked around as she heard the front door opening then closing. She opened her mouth to talk but stopped as Ava walked into the living room. "Ava," Maggie spoke instead, looking surprised to see her sister. "I thought you were at Izzy's?"

"Well I'm not now." Ava murmured, glancing at the plate of cookies on the coffee table before looking back to her sister.

"Did Izzy come here instead?" Emmi questioned, getting a little smile on her face as she looked towards the door. She liked Izzy and wouldn't mind letting her and Ava join in on the cookies, milk and movie time.

"No." Ava shook her head.

"Oh." Emmi pursed her lips.

"Is everything okay?" Maggie questioned, already sensing it wasn't.

"Fine. She just uh…she wants to finish packing for going to England," Ava lied. "Uh…can I have a cookie?"

"Yes, but shhh everyone," Hayden sounded annoyed they were talking over the movie. "I'm watching it."

Ava glanced at Hayden before she walked over to the coffee table and picked up a cookie. She took a seat on the armchair, Maggie and Alex exchanging a glance before looking back to Ava, Ava breaking off a piece of the cookie and bringing it to her mouth.

"Did Izzy like her presents?" Emmi questioned.

"She didn't open them." Ava murmured, her gaze staying on the TV.

Emmi pursed her lips as she stared at Ava for a moment, seeing her eyes glossing over with tears. "I think she had a fight with her girlfriend." Emmi said, looking around to her mothers.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ava told Emmi.

"So, you did have a fight?" Emmi asked.

"No, I mean she was never my girlfriend to begin with, we were just…." Ava pursed her lips, looking to Maggie and Alex.

"But you said you kissed her so she must be your girlfriend." Emmi sighed, sounding a bit confused.

"Damn it Emmi will you shut up. She is not my girlfriend." Ava yelled as she stood up from the armchair, throwing the cookie down against the coffee table, causing it to break into pieces, some of them falling to the floor. Hayden gasped and Emmi widened her eyes, definitely getting startled from Ava's outburst. She jumped up from the couch and ran out of the room.

"Ava," Maggie raised her voice at her sister as she stood up from the couch. "Don't yell at her like that," Maggie warned her. Emmi had always been sensitive to raised voices and arguments, but it would be worse if someone yelled at her. "What's wrong? Because it is very clear something has happened with you and Izzy."

"Nothing." Ava sighed as she stormed out of the room, Maggie hearing the door down to the basement slamming shut.

Maggie looked around to Alex, who'd stood up from the couch. "I'll get Emmi, you deal with your sister." Alex said, walking out of the living room, shouting for Emmi to see where she'd gone. Maggie looked down to Hayden who'd jumped off the couch and was picking up the pieces of cookie, the dogs also there, seeing if it was something they could eat.

"We'll be right back," Maggie told Hayden. "You keep watching the movie." Maggie watched Hayden for a moment, her eyes on the TV as she was still picking at the cookie on the table. Maggie walked out of the living room and went down the stairs, walking over to Ava's room, finding her sister sitting on her bed, looking on the brink of tears.

"I know," Ava sniffed back as she looked up to her sister. "I'll apologise to Emmi," Maggie exhaled lightly as she sat down on the bed next to her sister. She stared at her, waiting on her to explain why she was in a bad mood. "I uh…." Ava shrugged a little. "I told her Ryan was back and that he wanted to get back together," Ava opened up to her sister. "I told her about the kiss," Ava added. "I was completely honest with her and she got really mad and chucked me out."

"Why did she get mad?" Maggie questioned. "Did you let her think you wanted to be with Ryan again?"

"No, I…I told her I wanted to be with her," Ava answered. "I may have said that I kissed him back for like a second, but that…" Ava pursed her lips. "I think it's….it's because I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell him it was her I was seeing."

"And why couldn't you?" Maggie questioned, speaking softly.

Ava shrugged. "It's not his business."

"Maybe not," Maggie said, her lips pursing as she sensed there was another reason why she didn't tell him. "But you have to see how that must look for Izzy and what she's going to think it means." Maggie told her.

"Well it doesn't mean anything, and she should trust me," Ava sniffed back, wiping a tear from her eye. "And now she's kicked me out of her apartment and she's leaving for England first thing tomorrow morning and I don't know if she still wants us to be an us." Ava cried.

Maggie stayed silent for a moment, staring at her little sister. She hated seeing her upset. "Ava, this is just your first little quarrel," Maggie said. She was sure Izzy wouldn't throw away the chance to be with Ava before it really even began. They just needed to talk it out. "You got it out the way early."

"I hope you are right." Ava murmured.

"Me too," Maggie spoke in a whisper. "But Ava, you really should be sure this is what you really want before committing to anything with her. Not just so you don't hurt Izzy but so you don't get hurt yourself." Maggie said, her hand reaching out and rubbing Ava's arm.

"I want to be with her," Ava assured her sister. "I know that much. It's just admitting….I mean, saying that I'm…" Ava paused again. "I'm not a lesbian, Maggie. I don't like her because she is a woman. I like her because she is sweet, and she makes me laugh, and she has a good heart and she can be a little bit dorky at times," Ava gave a little smile as she thought about Izzy. "Not forgetting that she's beautiful."

"I know all too well how hard it is to deal with your sexuality," Maggie reminded her. "And I don't think you are a lesbian," Maggie told her. "But I think -"

"Why do I need to be anything?" Ava interrupted her sister. "Can't I just be Ava who is dating Izzy?" Ava asked. "Why does anything else matter?"

"I guess it doesn't." Maggie replied.

"Especially now when I don't even think we are dating anymore." Ava muttered.

"Did she say that you weren't?" Maggie questioned.

"No, but she kicked me out of her apartment, so…" Ava shrugged. "Should I call her? Or give her some space? I….I don't want to leave it like this."

"Could always do the whole cheesy movie thing and run up to the gate when she's at the airport." Maggie mumbled and Ava chuckled. Maggie smiled lightly, liking to see her sister laughing rather than being upset.

"I don't know, uh…" Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe I should just give her some space," Ava bit her lip. "I don't want to end up making things worse."

"Whatever you think is right," Maggie told her. "You know Izzy better than me."

"Uh," Ava bit her lip then shook her head. "We'll talk when she is back." Ava murmured and Maggie gave a little nod, before pulling her sister into a hug she knew she needed.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	84. Chapter 84

Alex and Maggie were in the room of the hotel Maggie had booked them for the night. Alex was standing looking out of the window, as Maggie was sitting on the chair by the desk, looking at the information book on things to do in the area. "So, we could go to the ski resort," Maggie said. "It's about 45 minutes north," Maggie added. "Been a while since we've done any snowboarding but I'm sure it'll come back to us," Maggie said. She looked to Alex, waiting to see if she'd respond, but she kept her gaze out of the window, her lips pursed as her arms were folded across her chest. "We could take a little walk into the town centre. There's a little Christmas market and an ice-rink. We could go skating," Maggie suggested, her lips pursing as she waited on a response, but one still didn't come. "Uh….we can just go down to the lounge and sit in front of the log fire, drink some hot cocoa?" Maggie exhaled lightly as she stood up from the chair and walked over to Alex. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Alex retorted, her gaze staying out the window.

"You've hardly said a word the whole drive up here," Maggie sighed. They were just under 2 and a half hours north of the city. "You're not answering me now."

"I'm not mad at you," Alex assured her, turning around to look at her. "I'm mad at the damn judge that thought it was acceptable to give her only 3 years for what she did," Alex raised her voice a little. "I'm mad at Joanna for her performance of crocodile tears and fake remorse," Alex said. "She deserved longer than that," Alex sounded angry, Maggie nodding, agreeing with her wife. "But like I said, she was cop. I knew it going to go her way."

"It shouldn't have." Maggie felt angry she'd gotten so little time. She could have killed her wife and all she was getting was 3 years.

"She's probably going to be out in half that time as well. Probably even less," Alex shook her head in annoyance. "Probably bribed the judge or your friend Johnson did something to ensure she didn't get a lot of time."

"Okay, firstly, Johnson is not my friend," Maggie wanted to make that clear. "And he wasn't on the case." Maggie added.

"You think that would make a difference?" Alex questioned.

"I…no, I guess not," Maggie sighed, rubbing her hand across her forehead. "I'm sorry that I promised you a better result, but we came away to forget about everything in the city," Maggie reminded her. "I want you to just relax and have fun and laugh," Maggie told her. "So, please can we just have that for today?"

Alex bit her lip as she gave a little nod, knowing things hadn't only been hard for her and that Maggie was dealing with all of it too. "Well if you want me to laugh then I guess we gotta go snowboarding so I can laugh at all the times you fall on that sweet ass of yours." Alex got a cheeky grin on her face as Maggie gasped, mocking offence.

"The number of times I fall?" Maggie pointed to herself. "Excuse me but as I recall you were the one who grew up next to the beach. I am the one who grew up with snow."

"That's why you should be better at this snowboarding thing than you are." Alex said, the cheeky grin only getting bigger.

"Well maybe we just all can't be as talented as you." Maggie mumbled, also getting a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well it is a big ask, I know." Alex grinned.

"If that head gets any bigger you won't can leave this room." Maggie muttered.

Alex chuckled lightly. "You are the one who just said I was talented." Alex pointed out.

"I guess I did," Maggie spoke softly, smiling at her wife before leaning up for a kiss. Alex responded, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around Maggie's back, pulling her body against hers. "Mmm." Maggie ran her hands down Alex's back, the kiss growing in passion as Maggie lightly squeezed on her butt cheeks.

"You trying to get Mr Pikachu to come out to play?" Alex murmured.

Maggie chuckled lightly. "Well I suppose that could be another option," Maggie raised her eyebrows before she kissed Alex again, the kiss intensifying briefly, before Alex pulled back, her lips pursing as she broke off eye contact with her wife. "It's okay." Maggie said, her hand reaching out and rubbing Alex's.

"How about right now we just go into the town centre?" Alex suggested. "Have a little look at the shops and the market? Maybe get some last minute stocking fillers for the girls and Ava." Alex added, Maggie giving a nod at the suggestion.

"Sounds good." Maggie smiled.

"Then tonight we could order room service and uhm…." Alex raised her eyebrows. "Well it's even colder here than it is at home, so you know, we'd need to keep warm somehow," Alex murmured. "I'm sure we'd find a way for that to happen, right?"

"I'm sure we could." Maggie smiled softly before pulling Alex in for another kiss.

* * *

Ava had taken Emmi and Hayden to Bounce, to jump on the trampolines or play in the soft play area, whatever they wanted to do. Lily had met up with her, excited to be catching up with her friend. "I can't believe Izzy is in Manchester," Lily sounded a little annoyed. "I had so many plans for the three of us over the holidays."

Ava took a drink through the straw as she stared at Lily for a moment. "She's not gone all of break. You'll still get to see her."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Lily murmured. "So uh…" Lily cleared her throat, rubbing the back of her head. "You and Ryan. It's really over for good?"

Ava sighed lightly, thinking it didn't take long for them to get onto that topic. "It is." Ava nodded.

"I just don't see him doing that," Lily said. "He's not a cheat."

"You think I am making it up?" Ava questioned, getting a little defensive.

"No," Lily shook her head. "Sorry, no, of course not. Just I've known Ryan since like forever and it's just…not what I expected of him. That's all."

"Yeah, well I guess you never really know what a person is really like," Ava mumbled. "I didn't think he was the type to cheat, but…here we are, over because of him cheating," Ava bit her lip. "I'm not saying things were perfect before it happened, but it still didn't give him the right to do what he did."

"No, I know," Lily exhaled. "Will be weird not hanging out with him anymore."

"You don't need to stop hanging out with him," Ava told her. "He was your friend way before I was. Just…it's not going to be the four of us hanging out together again, but you can see him all you want. I'm not going to make you pick sides."

"Yeah, I know," Lily smiled softly. "I guess Izzy and I can catch up with him when she is back."

"I don't really think Izzy will want to see him." Ava spoke in whisper, but it wasn't really intended.

"What makes you say that?" Lily questioned, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "No, reason," Ava cleared her throat. "Ehm….how's things with you and Luke going?" Ava questioned, steering the conversation away from her and Ryan or Izzy.

"Good," Lily couldn't help but smile. "Kinda sucks we are apart for Christmas, but he is back home with his family and I'm never not going to come see my dad, especially over Christmas."

"Of course not." Ava murmured.

"So, anyways," Lily exhaled. "You uh….you ready to get back into the dating world?" Lily wondered. "Can always set you up a Tinder." Lily said, getting a grin on her face.

"I'm good, thank you." Ava replied.

"I didn't ask if you were good," Lily retorted. "I asked if you wanted to get back out there. Even just have a bit of fun. Have some rebound sex."

Ava shook her head. "I'd rather have sex with someone who means something to me. You know, I'd rather it be meaningful than me just sleeping with someone for the sake of it."

"Fair enough," Lily murmured, seeing the look on her friend's face. "There's someone isn't there?" Lily questioned with a gasp. "There's someone you want to have this meaningful sex with?"

"I…" Ava shrugged. "I don't know….I….maybe, I...I think so, yes." Ava twisted her lip as she nervously played with her hands.

"Okay so go on some dates with him," Lily said. "See how it goes."

"I have been," Ava responded. "We uh….we've been dating but then Ryan came back and he…we kissed and he told me he wants to give things another go," Ava told her friend. "I said no, I don't want to be with him. I told him we were done and then I….I told her, I told her about it because I don't want there to be any secrets but because I couldn't tell him I was seeing her she got mad and -"

"Wait, wait, wait," Lily put her hand out, stopping Ava from talking. "Her?"

Ava took a deep breath as she nodded. "Izzy," Ava's voice trembled as she said her name. "We were seeing each other." Ava was shaking nervously, but it wasn't as heard to tell Lily as she thought it would be.

"Oh wow," Lily looked rather surprised. "I mean, I always thought she had a thing for you, but I," Lily paused, her lips pursing. "I didn't think you were into…uhm….I didn't think you were gay. I mean you and Ryan were -"

"I'm not gay, Lily," Ava snapped. "I just…she is…." Ava shook her head, trying to find the words she wanted to say. "Well it doesn't matter now because damn Ryan has ruined it. It's bad enough he broke my heart but now he is the reason that I can't…." Ava paused for a moment. "Izzy is mad that I kissed him and yeah, maybe she has a right to be, but now she thinks I still have feelings for him."

"Do you?" Lily questioned. "It's not that long ago you broke up and you were engaged," Lily pointed out. "I get you wanting to move on and I'm not saying you don't have feelings for Izzy, but I can see why she'd think you were still in love with Ryan, at least, you know, some kind of love."

"So then why confess her feelings for me?" Ava questioned. "Why kiss me and say she wants to be with me if she thinks I'm not ready to date again?" Ava said. "She made the first move. She started this and then she just…she bailed out."

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. "That's something you'd need to talk to her about."

"Well she's ran off to England, hasn't she?" Ava sighed.

"True," Lily murmured. "But there are things called phones. You can talk to anyone anywhere in world on one."

"We aren't having this conversation over the phone." Ava retorted.

"So you want to wait till she get's back?" Lily questioned. "You think it's a good idea to leave it like this? It could make things worse." Lily told her.

"Yeah, well she was the one who kicked me out of her place, so the balls in her court," Ava said as she stood up from the chair. "It's up to her to make the first move," Ava glanced over to the play area. "I'm going to check on the girls." Ava said, before walking away, leaving Lily sitting at the table.

* * *

"This is nice." Alex murmured, taking a slightly tighter grip of her wife.

"What is?" Maggie questioned. "The fact your naked wife is practically lying on top of you or being away from the girls?"

Alex and Maggie were in the bath, Maggie between Alex's legs, her back resting on Alex's front, her head resting on Alex's shoulder. "Both, I guess," Alex responded truthfully. "That doesn't make me a bad person, does it?"

"What?" Maggie asked. "For liking being all wet and naked with your wife?" Maggie's lips curled in a grin.

"You know," Alex answered. "I mean, I love the girls so much and I'm missing them already, but it's been so long since we've taken time for just us."

"It has," Maggie murmured. "And don't go feeling guilty for it," Maggie told her wife, knowing by the tone of her voice she was. "We are allowed to take time for us."

"Yeah, I know," Alex exhaled lightly. "And I really have enjoyed my day. Despite how this morning went, this afternoon was good. Exploring this cute little town with you and just…being alone with you has been perfect." Alex spoke softly, before placing a kiss on the top of Maggie's head.

"We need to get back into the habit of date nights again." Maggie said.

"Hmm," Alex agreed. "I'll take you on the hike the lookout point any time you want," Alex joked. "You just need to ask."

"Funny," Maggie murmured. "Trespassing is not my idea of a date."

Alex chuckled. "Losing your sense of adventure in your old age?" Alex questioned, her hand that had been resting on Maggie's stomach moving a little further south as she kissed her temple. "That's a shame."

"I'm up for some adventures with my Mrs," Maggie told her. "We could go skydiving or we could swim with sharks or we could go base jumping." Maggie suggested, a grin etching on her face.

"Okay, nothing that extreme. I do want to be able to go home to the girls." Alex said.

"Now who has no sense of adventure?" Maggie teased, turning her head up to face her wife.

"Right okay, we'll go book the skydive tomorrow." Alex said and Maggie chuckled lightly before she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

"Seriously though," Maggie spoke quietly. "We need more date nights."

"Doesn't sound like something I'm going to say no to." Alex said. They'd been dealing with so much lately that time for themselves was few and far between, and Alex was pleased they were both on the same page, knowing they needed to make more effort to get some special couple time.

"And now Ava is back we have an in-house sitter, we'd be crazy not to use her." Maggie pointed out.

"True," Alex agreed. "But she might end up being really busy with Izzy and she did just get a job in the movie theatre."

"Well she'll still save time to help us out," Maggie reminded her wife. "But speaking of Izzy, you uhm….you think Ava is dealing with this okay?"

"She admits she wants to be with her. I think right now that should be all that matters. The rest will come in time," Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod. "And Izzy should know what it's like. It wasn't that long ago she came out herself."

"I suppose not, no." Maggie mumbled.

"Now, Mrs Danvers," Alex got a smile on her face as she spoke. "How about you go back to kissing me?" Alex questioned, Maggie giving a little nod as she placed another kiss on her wife's lips, Alex smiling into the kiss, letting it grow in passion.

* * *

Ava was sleeping up the stairs in the guest room for the night, so she could be closer for if Hayden woke up from one of her dreams, or just to be safer, really. She was laying on the bed, looking at a picture on her phone. It was of her and Izzy, on the ice-rink, the pair of them with big smiles on their faces. She pursed her lips, staring at Izzy's face for a moment. She came out of her photos and went into her messages, hitting Izzy's name, bringing up their inbox. She took a deep breath before she started typing.

 _Hey Izzy, I'm sorry about what happened with Ryan. I swear to you that I_

Ava stopped typing. She deleted the text and stared at the screen for a moment.

 _Hey babe. I_

Ava stopped typing again, deleting what she'd written. She'd never called her babe before and wasn't going to start when they were arguing.

 _Hey Iz. Hope you arrived safe. How is your grandma? How is it being back in Manchester? I know that we_

"Ah damn it, Ava." Ava muttered, once again deleting what she was typing.

 _Isobel, I am_

"I'm so dumb, that's what I am," Ava threw her phone down onto the bed in frustration. "I should have just kept quiet about the drunken kiss," Ava mumbled. "But no," Ava sighed as she reached of for her phone. "I want this."

 _Are we okay?_

Ava read over it a couple of times. It was short and to the point. Right now, she just wanted to know if they were still dating. She took a deep breath before she sent the message, doing it quickly so she couldn't change her mind. She put her phone onto the bedside table before she turned away from it, closing her eyes in hopes to get some sleep.

* * *

Alex turned onto her side in the bed, smiling as Maggie did the same. Alex reached her hand out and moved Maggie's hair back from being in front of her face, smiling as she stared into her eyes. "What?" Maggie questioned.

"Your post sex face is cute." Alex told her, the smile on her face growing bigger.

"My post sex face?" Maggie repeated. "What the hell is that like? I don't look any different."

"You just look all gorgeous and satisfied." Alex murmured, lightly tracing Maggie's cheek with her fingers.

"Well I guess I need to thank you for satisfying me," Maggie said. "Twice." Maggie raised her eyebrows a little, seeing a smirk on her wife's face.

"You don't need to thank me," Alex murmured. "In fact, if you wanted to go again, then you know, I'd be up for that."

"Oh, you would, would you?" Maggie murmured. She knew there were still times when Alex struggled with intimacy, so she never put pressure on her to keep things going. Right now, she let Alex take the lead, because she didn't want to risk setting her back. Alex nodded lightly before they shared a kiss, the pair of them shuffling themselves closer together, so their bodies were pressed together. Alex placed her hand on Maggie's back, slowly bringing it down to her bum cheek, the kiss intensifying.

"Actually," Alex pulled back, leaving Maggie looking slightly disappointed. "I've got something I want to give you."

"Yeah, I thought you were about to give me that." Maggie mumbled through a cheeky smirk.

"We'll get back to that," Alex playfully slapped Maggie's bare bottom before she pulled herself away from the embrace. Maggie bit her lip as she watched her wife turn around in the bed and lean across to the bedside table. She opened the top drawer and took out a small box, turning back to face her wife, as they both sat up more in the bed. "So, I was going give you this at Christmas, but you can just have it now."

Maggie looked to the box, looking a little puzzled. "When did you get this?"

"I got it today." Alex answered.

"But how?" Maggie scrunched her face up. "I was with you all day."

"Hmm and you didn't notice," Alex shook her head. "Not as good a detective as you think then, huh?" Alex teased, nudging her wife's arm.

Maggie opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. She shook her head lightly before she opened the box, revealing a pair of white gold diamond stud earrings. "Alexandra," Maggie gasped, her hand reaching out and taking hold of Alex's arm. "They're lovely," Maggie said. They weren't anything too fancy. That wasn't Maggie's style. "Why didn't you just wait till Christmas though?" Maggie appreciated the gift, but she wondered why Alex had decided to give her them early.

Alex gave a little shrug. "Can't I just spoil my lovely wifey?"

"Well yeah, but I would have been happy just getting more sex." Maggie said and Alex gasped as she playfully slapped Maggie's arm.

"Right I'll take them back." Alex said, trying to get the box back from Maggie but Maggie pulled it away.

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "No takesies backsies." Maggie said, Alex giving a little chuckle.

"I just…." Alex bit her lip. "You deserve it," Alex told her. "You are so patient and understanding and you've had a tough time too recently, so…..yeah, I just want you to know how much I love and appreciate you."

Maggie leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips. "Thank you," Maggie smiled. "But seriously, when did you get these?"

"You're the detective," Alex murmured. "You work it out." Alex said, trying to hide the cheeky smirk on her face.

Maggie sighed as she put the box down on her bedside table. "Well if you are not going to talk I'll have to find another way to get it out of you." Maggie said, her eyebrows raising as she pulled her wife closer to her, her lips smacking against hers as they lay down on the bed, the kiss quickly becoming more passionate.

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but it's something. I'm just super stressed with getting through the last few weeks at college right now! Anyways, hope you still enjoyed it and I hope to get back to more regular updating soon. As always thanks to those who review. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	85. Chapter 85

Maggie balanced the purple helmet on the handlebars of Emmi's new bike, before looking over to Alex, who was screwing the training wheels onto Hayden's new bike. "She's going to hate the training wheels." Maggie noted as she glanced down to them.

"I know," Alex said. "She's probably going to make me take them off before she even rides the bike," Alex murmured, continuing to screw them into place. "But they're safer for her for now."

"Yeah," Maggie agreed, before giving a yawn as she picked up the Baloo the Bear teddy. Baloo being Hayden's favourite character from her current favourite film, The Jungle Book. "We should put Baloo in the dolls seat," Maggie said, gesturing to the little plastic dolls seat on the end of Hayden's bike.

Alex stifled a laugh as she nodded. "Sure," Alex put the screwdriver down and pulled at the training wheels a little, making sure she'd put them on tight enough. She stood up and put the bike by the couch, where the rest of Hayden's presents were. Maggie strapped Baloo into the set as Alex opened the helmet box, pulling out the yellow helmet with green dinosaurs on it, resting it against the handlebars. "I think we are all set up now though." Alex said, looking around the room. They'd put all the presents out and the stockings were hung above the fireplace.

"Yeah," Maggie looked around the room, giving another yawn. "She's going to get us up so early, isn't she?"

"Probably," Alex nodded her head as she stepped closer to her wife, wrapping her arms around her waist. "That mean you just want to go to bed to sleep?" Alex raised her eyebrows suggestively before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her wife's lips.

"Why?" Maggie murmured. "You got something else in mind?" Maggie questioned, before they kissed again.

"Well," Alex pulled back. "I thought I could maybe give you another early Christmas present," Alex's eyebrows raised again. "But if you want to go to sleep then…" Alex trailed off.

"Uh, no, I think I'd like this present." Maggie spoke quietly, sharing another kiss with her wife. Alex's hand moved across her wife's back, the kiss growing in passion.

"Uh, sorry." Maggie and Alex pulled back from the kiss, looking around to see Ava in the doorway, a glass of water in one hand as her phone was in the other.

"It's okay," Maggie said. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Ava answered. "I was just grabbing a glass of water and wondered if you two needed any help."

"No, we're all done," Alex said, glancing down to the room that was filled with too many presents, the girls having been spoiled by everyone. "Besides we can't risk you sneaking a peek at your presents before morning," Alex joked. "What would Santa think of that?"

Ava chuckled. "Not like he is going to come take them away, is it?"

"Oh I don't know about that," Maggie said. "We are pretty close to Santa, you know," Maggie joked, and Ava chuckled again before looking to her phone, hearing it beep, indicating she had a message. Alex and Maggie glanced at each other, seeing the brief smile that was on Ava's face turn into a frown, the message clearly not from Izzy. "Maybe you should message her again." Maggie suggested, knowing Ava was clearly longing for Izzy to get back in touch with her.

"I'm not being desperate," Ava sighed. "I've reached out. I've tried. It's up to her if she wants to message me back or not."

"Maybe," Maggie murmured. "But if she likes you as much as she says she does then she'd want to talk to you," Maggie said. "She wouldn't let a silly kiss get in the way."

"It's not just about the kiss," Ava sighed. "She's protecting herself. She doesn't want to get hurt. She's clearly not sure if my feelings for her are real. She's worried I'm using her to get over Ryan."

"Are you?" Maggie questioned.

"No," Ava sounded a little offended. "I like her."

"Well maybe you need to do something to prove that to her." Alex suggested.

"Like what?" Ava retorted. "I've already told her I like her. We are dating. We….we kiss," Ava bit her lip. "What else does she want? Does she want me to come out?" Ava questioned. "Because I'm not gay so that'll never happen."

"Well…" Alex rubbed the back of her head.

"Can't I just like her for who she is?" Ava asked. "Why do I need to put a label on myself?"

Alex and Maggie shared a glance before hearing footsteps on the stairs. "Hayden Grace," Alex said, walking out of the room, glancing at her wife again as she left her to keep talking with Ava. "Don't take another step." Alex walked out into the hall, seeing Hayden standing halfway down the stairs, looking rather excited.

"I just want to see if Santa has been." Hayden pouted.

"He hasn't." Alex told her.

"Why?" Hayden frowned.

"Mama, Ava and I are still up," Alex said, walking half way up the stairs to meet her daughter and ushering her back up the stairs. "He won't come till we are all in bed asleep."

"I wish I could see him." Hayden sighed as Alex led her back into her bedroom.

"Well you can't. No-one can see him when he is delivering presents," Alex lifted Hayden back into her bed, making sure Hallie hippo was in reach before tucking her in. "So, close your eyes and get some sleep."

"I'll try," Hayden yawned. "I'm just too excited."

"I know baby girl," Alex moved Hayden's hair from in front of her face. "But the quicker you sleep, the quicker it'll be morning and you'll get to open presents."

"Okay," Hayden grinned as Alex leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Night Mummy."

"Goodnight Jelly girl. Love you." Alex stood to her feet as she spoke.

"Love you." Hayden murmured back as she closed her eyes to sleep. Alex walked out of her room, leaving the door ajar. She looked to the side, seeing Maggie walking up the stairs, Alex looking at her questioningly.

"She doesn't want to talk anymore about it." Maggie explained, walking into their bedroom, as Alex followed behind her.

"She'll figured it all out. It's clear she's into Izzy and maybe once she comes back and hopefully talks to Ava and they work things out she'll be more comfortable with who she is." Alex said.

"Yeah," Maggie pursed her lips. "I just wish she'd talk more. We both know what she is going through."

"I know," Alex said. "And she's already admitted she likes Izzy and is willing to give things a go with her, so for now, that's good for her," Alex pursed her lips. "Calling herself straight, a lesbian, bisexual…" Alex trailed off. "That's something she isn't ready to deal with yet."

"I guess all that matters right now is that she knows she wants to be with Izzy." Maggie exhaled.

"Mmm," Alex nodded. "I just hope Izzy still wants to be with Ava."

"Me too." Maggie murmured, Alex smiling softly at her wife as she stepped closer to her.

"Now," Alex licked her lip as she looked her wife up and down. "I do believe I was going to give you another early Christmas present and uh….I must say you are a little over dressed to receive it."

"Is that so?" Maggie sucked in her bottom lip as Alex started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Very much so." Alex murmured before placing a kiss on her wife's lips as she pulled her shirt from her body, before wrapping her arms around her, pulling her closer to her as the kissing intensified.

* * *

Ava looked down at her phone, sighing lightly as there were no new calls or messages. "Ava, Ava, Ava, Ava, Ava," Hayden burst into the room excitedly. "Santa has been." Hayden screeched.

Ava groaned, leaving her phone on her bedside table as she reluctantly sat up in her bed. "Hayden, it's super early."

"But he brought presents." Hayden said as she climbed up onto the bed and jumped across it, so she was right next to where Ava was.

"Hayden Grace Danvers," Hayden gasped as she heard her full name, before she turned around seeing Alex standing in the doorway. "Mummies told you not to come down here."

"But I get Ava," Hayden pointed to her auntie. "For the presents."

Alex rubbed her tired eyes as she walked over to the bed. "Come here." Alex said, gesturing for Hayden to come over to her. Hayden frowned as she jumped across the bed and leapt up into Alex's arms.

"But Ava got presents too." Hayden frowned, not looking very impressed that she'd been told off for coming down to get Ava.

"I know but it's still very early and maybe she'd like to sleep more." Alex explained.

Hayden furrowed her eyebrows. "She's not sleeping," Hayden answered. "She was on her phone," Hayden informed her mother. "So, she can come up and we can get presents opened." Hayden spoke excitedly, wrapping her arms tighter around her mother.

"Who said you have any?" Alex teased.

"I saw thems." Hayden answered.

"But you can't read," Alex told her. "Maybe Santa didn't bring any presents for you." Alex tried to hide the cheeky grin on her face.

Hayden pulled back and glared into Alex's eyes, not looking impressed. "I do," Hayden gave a curt nod. "I've been a good girl."

"Oh you have?" Alex questioned and Hayden nodded her head more vigorously. "I don't know about that," Alex said, glancing over to Ava. "What do you think? Has she been good?"

"Well," Ava pursed her lips as she crawled over to the side of the bed where they were standing. "Sometimes you might be a little cheeky," Ava said. "Like when you come and wake me up real early." Ava brought her hands out and lightly tickled Hayden's side, Hayden giggling as she tried to shrug away.

"Mummy, help." Hayden giggled.

"Help?" Alex questioned. "Help who? Help Ava?" Alex said, starting to tickle her daughter, Hayden pulling herself away from Alex's arms as they both tickled her.

"No, no, Mummy," Hayden could hardly talk for laughing. "Help me Mummy."

Alex and Ava stopped tickling Hayden. "I really not get presents?" Hayden sounded rather disappointed as she spoke.

"Of course you did, sweetie." Alex told her, Hayden getting a grin on her face.

"I want to open them." Hayden sighed.

"Well you need to wait for Mama to come back from walking the dogs," Alex reminded her. Maggie had taken the dogs out for a quick walk. It was a little earlier than usual, but they figured they'd just take them out first, then they could concentrate on the girls opening and playing with their presents. "Go back and wait with Emmi." Alex said, putting Hayden down on the floor. Hayden did as she was told and ran from the room, Alex look across to her as she thumped her way up the stairs. "You can go back to bed if you want," Alex said, looking back to Ava. "It's pretty early." Alex yawned as she rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine. I was awake anyways." Ava said, feeling her heart glow as she heard her phone buzzing from the bedside table. She dove across the bed, reaching her hand out and picking up her phone, sighing lightly as she noticed the message wasn't from Izzy.

"Still not who you wanted it to be?" Alex murmured.

Ava shook her head as she read the message. _Merry Christmas. Hope you have a lovely day. All my love xxx_ "Just Ryan." Ava muttered as she threw her phone down on the bed.

"She's not going to ignore you forever." Alex told her.

"She's pretty stubborn." Ava sighed as she stood up from the bed.

"Well even so," Alex exhaled. "She isn't going to never talk to you again." Alex said, Ava sucking in her bottom lip as she looked downwards.

"I wish you knew that for sure," Ava murmured. "I do like her you know. I really like her."

"I know you do." Alex replied, giving her a soft smile, Ava looking back up to her, a rather weak smile etching on her face.

"I just wish she'd answer me," Ava sighed. "The longer she ignores me the more I think it's because we are not okay," Ava said. "You know, that she is just scared to tell me it's over and it's not really even began yet." Ava sounded a little teary as she spoke.

"I know its hard but unless you keep texting or trying to call her you are just going to have to wait till she is ready to give you an answer." Alex told her, Ava nodding, knowing what she was saying was right.

"I've already text her. I'm not doing it again. I'm not going to keep bothering her." Ava spoke quietly.

"That's probably is the right thing to do. You don't want to risk making it worse," Alex said. "And I know it'll be hard, but you just need to forget about it for now and just enjoy the day. You are not allowed to be sad on Christmas Day."

"Is that so?" Ava murmured.

"Mmm," Alex nodded, her hand briefly rubbing over her pendant. "Besides, we are not that bad to spend the day with, are we?"

"Of course not," Ava shook her head. "You guys are the best." Ava smiled at her sister-in-law.

Alex opened her mouth to reply but was cut off, Alex looking upwards as she heard Emmi's shouts. "Muuuuuum, Hayden is going to open a present." Alex rolled her eyes as Ava gave a little giggle, the pair of them walking out of Ava's bedroom and up the stairs into the house.

* * *

Maggie, Ava, Emmi and Neil were in the kitchen, getting the Christmas dinner ready for everyone. Winn and J'onn were currently at the DEO dealing with some work stuff. Alex had wanted to go with them, but J'onn insisted she stay with her family for Christmas, and that they'd be fine without her. Alura was holding Sophie as Eliza had Xander in her arms. Hayden had her helmet on her head, running around the living room as she was enjoying the Christmas music that was playing. "Mummy," Hayden ran over to Alex. "Can we put a baby in the dolly seat?" Hayden pointed to the dolls chair on her bike. "I take them for a ride."

"No, no," Alex shook her head. "It's not for real babies," Alex said as Hayden frowned because she wasn't allowed. "Besides, Baloo is sitting in there." Alex pointed to the bear already in the doll seat.

"Yeah," Hayden giggled. "But Mummy, take thems off, okay?" Hayden ran over to her bike that was in the corner of the room for now. "I no want them." Hayden leaned down and put her hands on the training wheel.

"Oh you need them," Kara told her. "They'll help you ride it."

"No," Hayden shook her head. "I'm 3 and a big girl and I don't need them," Hayden ran over to Alex and climbed up onto her knee. "Ay no, Mummy?"

"Well I think you might for a little bit." Alex said, and Hayden pouted before she glanced to Eliza, the pout getting sadder as she watched her with Xander.

"Mummy she is my grandma." Hayden sounded angry as she spoke.

"She is the babies' grandma too," Alex reminded her daughter. "She's just having a little cuddle with baby Xander."

Hayden sighed sadly. "She hasn't played with me."

"Aww sweetie I'll play with you later," Eliza promised her. "We have plenty time. I'm here all day."

Hayden gave the littlest of smiles. "With my new toys and games from Santa?"

"Yeah, anything you want." Eliza said.

"Will you take them things off my bike?" Hayden questioned.

"No, I can't," Eliza shook her head. "But I can play anything else you want."

Hayden sighed before looking to Alura. "What 'bout you lady?"

"Hayden you know her name." Alex said.

"Alura," Hayden corrected herself. "You do it for me?"

"Uh," Alura looked down to Hayden as she sat on Alex's knee. "Afraid not. You're Mama said you need them to help you for a little bit."

"That's Mummy," Hayden corrected. "Mama is making lunch."

"Sorry." Alura apologised for her mistake.

"Imma ask Unkie Neil," Hayden jumped down from Alex's knee. "He do it for me." Hayden murmured as she ran out of the room.

"You were bound to know she wouldn't want those on." Eliza said, looking to Alex.

"Yes, we both knew she'd not like it but she's only little. She might be 3 and a half but she's still my baby and she can be boisterous and daring so I'd like her to stay safe for a bit." Alex said, Eliza giving a little nod of understanding.

"I guess this is something I have to look forward to with these two," Kara's said, looking to her babies who seemed content in the arms of their grandmas. "And I know they might only be almost 4 weeks old, but I can tell it's going to be Sophie who gives us the troubles. Xander is so chill and laid back. He's going to be the easy child."

"Of course he is," Alex said. "He is named after me so he's going to be like me." Alex got a cheeky grin on her face.

Kara stifled a laugh. "I think you need to chill more than you are chill, but, okay." Kara murmured.

"Don't listen to Mummy, Xander," Alex said as she stood up from the couch. "Auntie Alex is the most chill person ever," Alex took Xander from Eliza arms. "I am yeah," Alex spoke softly, placing a kiss on Xander's forehead. "Hmm, let's go see how Daddy and Auntie Maggie are getting on with our lunch." Alex cooed as she walked out of the living room with him.

Kara watched her leave, a smile on her face. "It's nice to see her being okay around the twins," Kara smiled. "Holding them and interacting with them."

"Especially today. I don't think it'll ever leave her but with it being Christmas day it must be harder," Eliza murmured. "She must be thinking about what could have been with Carter. That he should have been running around with Hayden and Emmi."

"Yeah." Kara glanced down at her daughter, who was falling asleep in Alura's arms. She felt so very grateful to have not just one but two healthy babies.

"But let's keep today happy huh," Eliza cleared her throat. "The twins' first Christmas. Alura being here to celebrate with us," Eliza said. "It's a good day."

"It is." Kara smiled, looking around to see Emmi running into the room.

"Mama said we can take a seat because the food is ready." Emmi gave a little jump of excitement as everyone stood up, Alura placing Sophie in one of the bassinets as Kara picked up the baby monitor. Alex walked through with Xander, who was also sleeping in her arms.

"How did you get him to sleep so quickly?" Kara questioned. Although she said he was the easier baby right now, he was the one who didn't sleep as much, but he didn't cry like Sophie would.

"Auntie Alex's special touch." Alex grinned at her sister before she put Xander down in the other bassinet, then followed everyone through to the dining area. Everyone sat at their places, Emmi staring at the two empty seats that were meant for J'onn and Winn.

"Shouldn't we wait on them?" Emmi questioned.

"We'll save them some food," Maggie told her daughter, Emmi giving a little nod as she smiled in her mother's direction. "Right Hayden are you going to take that helmet off to eat?"

"No," Hayden shook her head. "It's mines. I like it." Hayden answered, everyone giving a little giggle in amusement at Hayden for having her new helmet on.

"You look silly," Emmi told her. "You are not on your bike or scooter and you are in the house."

"I'm not silly." Hayden scowled at her sister.

"She's fine," Alex said, not wanting to cause a meltdown. "She can keep it on." Hayden stuck her tongue out at Emmi who stuck her tongue back out to her.

"Mmm," Alura said, moving the conversation on from Hayden and her helmet. "This smell's and looks lovely."

"Mama is a really good cook." Emmi said, looking over to Alura.

"Well it wasn't all me. Uncle Neil and Auntie Ava helped," Maggie said. "And you did too. You were a great little sous chef." Maggie told her daughter, Emmi going a little red in the face as she smiled at the compliment.

"Well I agree this looks great," Eliza said, as she picked up her glass. "Merry Christmas everyone." Eliza raised her glass a little as everyone else picked up there's, an echo of Merry Christmases filling the room, before they started to fill their plates with the food, so they could start to eat their Christmas dinner.

* * *

Ava walked into her bedroom and went over to her bedside table. She sat on the edge of her bed as she picked up her phone. She'd left it down in her room, much to the surprise of Maggie. She had another message from Ryan asking if she was having a good day, and then one from Lily wishing her a Merry Christmas. She quickly text Lily back, before checking her last message. One new voicemail. She took a deep breath, before phoning it, hoping it wasn't from Ryan.

" _Hey, Ava. I'm out in the garden at my grandma's place. It's cold and raining, so I'm getting wet, but I don't care. I just…"_ There was a long pause, Ava hearing something crashing to the ground, possibly breaking. _"I just knocked over a flowerpot that sat on the wall,"_ Izzy slurred, Ava knowing she'd had too much to drink. " _I….I'm a little drunk. But its okay because you have to be 18 to drink in England and I am 20 so you can't get mad at me,"_ Ava heard some voices in background, before hearing Izzy telling her younger brother and sister to shut up and go away and that she didn't want to play dominoes. _"But it doesn't mean….I still know,"_ Izzy cleared her throat. _"I'm crazy about you, Ava, and I just needed some time to be mad and I don't want us to be over because we've not really began yet and I want to see where this goes because I think I….well, I know I'm…."_ There was another pause. " _I don't want to do this over the phone, especially by voicemail, so when I get home….I'm coming home before New Year because I don't want to go into a New Year fighting with you."_

The message ended rather abruptly. Ava looked to her phone, making sure there were no more messages or voicemails. She checked the time, seeing it was 8.20pm, meaning it would now be the middle of the night in Manchester and Izzy would most likely be sleeping, so there was no point in calling her back. She went into her messages instead and brought up her conversations with Izzy. _Hey, sorry I missed your call. I listened to your voicemail and I'm glad you don't want to give up on us. Let me know when you are back in town and we can talk. I miss you. Xxx_ She felt a little smile of hope forming on her face as she put her phone back down on the bed side table. "Are you going to bed?" Ava turned around, hearing Emmi voice.

"No," Ava answered. "I was just checking my phone." Ava pointed to her phone as she spoke.

"Oh," Emmi's eyes darted from Ava, to her phone and back. "Did you get a message from Izzy yet?"

Ava gave a little chuckle. "How do you know I was waiting on one?"

"Oh Ava," Emmi sighed. "I'm not stupid."

"You are most definitely not," Ava said, standing up from the bed and walking closer to Emmi and the doorway. "But uh….yeah, I got a message from her."

Emmi got a smile on her face. "Was it a nice one?"

"It was," Ava nodded. "When she gets back from Manchester we are going to meet up and talk."

"I was sad when you and uncle Ryan broke up," Emmi told her. "Well, I guess he's not really my uncle anymore, is he?" Emmi exhaled lightly. "He was fun. Like a big kid sometimes."

"Most of the time." Ava mumbled.

"Yeah but Izzy is cool too." Emmi told her.

"Ah so she's got your approval, has she?" Ava questioned, Emmi giving a little nod as they walked over to the stairs up to the main house.

"Yeah," Emmi nodded. "Maybe you and Izzy could even take me and Jake out for ice-cream or to the zoo or maybe right now to Bounce since it's winter and cold."

Ava chuckled. "Like a little double date, you mean?"

"No," Emmi gasped. "He's not my boyfriend so it wouldn't be a date. He is just a boy who is my friend."

"I see," Ava answered. "Well I'm sure we can arrange that." Ava said, Emmi smiling at the news.

"Will Izzy ever sleepover here?" Emmi wondered.

"Uh…." Ava rubbed the back of her head as they stopped in the hallway, hearing the Christmas music coming from the living room. "I don't know. We'd probably just stay at her place." Ava said, thinking it made more sense since she had a place of her own.

"Oh," Emmi gave a little frown. "Well she could come here sometimes. We could watch movies together. She likes Disney, right?"

"She does." Ava answered.

"Well we've got them all, so she can come over for a Disney night with me and you and Hayden and Mama and Mum can go out for a date." Emmi said, Ava curling her lips at the fact her 10 year old niece was making the plans for her.

"Well once Izzy gets back in town I'll ask her and see what she says." Ava said and Emmi smiled before running back into the living room to join the others, Ava not for behind her, a smile also on her face as she was now more hopeful that things with her and Izzy were going to be okay.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	86. Chapter 86

Ava took a deep breath before she knocked on the door to the apartment. Izzy had arrived home earlier that day, and Ava said she'd come over after her shift at the movie theater. She heard footsteps from inside before the door opened. "Hey." Ava smiled, a little awkwardly.

"Come in." Izzy spoke in a whisper. Ava walked into the apartment, Izzy staring at her, her lips pursing.

"Uh, I brought you these." Ava handed out the packet of Twizzlers for Izzy to take. Izzy looked at them for a moment, before she took them in her hand, her hand lightly brushing against Ava's.

"Stealing from your work already?" Izzy murmured, walking over to the coffee table and putting them down.

"No," Ava gasped, sounding offended. "I know they're your favourite, so I bought them for you," Ava told her, Izzy giving her a weak smile. "So, uh," Ava cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her head. "How was Manchester? How's your grandma?"

"It was good. She's good," Izzy answered. "You want to take your jacket off?" Ava looked down on herself before she unzipped her jacket and hung it on the hook by the door. "Cute uniform."

"I look stupid." Ava muttered as she walked closer to Izzy.

"No, you don't." Izzy shook her head.

"Well you have to say that because you are -" Ava bit her lip, stopping herself from saying any more. "Are we still dating? Seeing where this can go?"

Izzy gave a little shrug. "I want too."

"Why do I feel like there is a but coming on?" Ava questioned as she sat down on the couch, Izzy sitting down next to her, Ava getting a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Izzy turned her body slightly as she shuffled back a little, creating more of a gap between the two of them. "I like you, Ava. I….I more than like you. I'm really, totally falling fast for you, but I don't think you are ready for this."

Ava scrunched her face, feeling a little confused. "Why?" Ava questioned. "The voicemail…you said -"

"I know what I said," Izzy pursed her lips, avoiding eye contact with Ava. "But I had a long flight home to think about things and I just…I think you need some time to figure out yourself."

"I don't need time," Ava told her, moving closer to her as she reached her hand out, taking a hold of Izzy's. "I want to be with you. I know that for sure. I…Iz, please." Ava's voice sounded like it was about to break.

Izzy shook her head a little. "I can't be with someone who's ashamed of being who she is."

"I'm not," Ava protested. "I…I'm me. I…what do you mean?"

"If someone asked you right now what your sexuality was, what would you say?" Izzy questioned.

"I…" Ava looked downwards, sucking in her bottom lip. "I don't know, I…I'm straight but I like you so much and -"

"Do you know how it makes me feel when you keep insisting that you are straight?" Izzy questioned. "That's exactly what makes me feel like I am just some experiment to you and I….I'm not going to let myself get hurt." Izzy felt a quiver in her voice.

"I told Lily we were dating," Ava said, feeling tears clouding her eyes. "Izzy, please. Surely that shows you I'm not ashamed to be with you. Please, give us a chance."

"I know you did," Izzy answered, giving a soft smile. Ava telling Lily did mean something to her. "I talked to her."

Ava pursed her lips as she gave a little nod. "She told you I said I wasn't gay."

"She just said you were struggling with accepting who you are," Izzy told her. "And I don't think you are gay," Izzy said. "But bisexuality is real, and you don't need to be ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed, I….I don't know, I…." Ava trailed off, not able to get the right words out.

"And that's why you need more time," Izzy told her. "I'm not saying I don't want this to ever happen with us, because I do. Of course I do, I….this is something I've dreamt about for a long, long, time." Izzy said, feeling her heart pang a little. She wanted so badly to be with Ava, but she knew she needed to let Ava come to terms with things first.

"So then why are you doing this?" Ava's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Because I want us to get this right," Izzy responded. "I don't want this to go badly because it was too soon for you." Izzy spoke honestly. It was killing her to say this, but she needed to be sure Ava was ready.

"And that's all this is?" Ava questioned. "Because we were going fine till Ryan showed up in town."

"Yeah and you kissed him," Izzy retorted. "Which shows me you are still confused about what you really want."

Ava wiped her hand across her eyes, removing tears that wanted to fall. "This is so not how I thought this conversation was going to go."

"I'm sorry. And this is killing me, but right now I need to think with my head and not my heart." Izzy told her, still not making eye contact with her.

Ava gave the littlest of nods, like she was trying to be understanding. "We're still going to be friends though, right?" Ava questioned. "We can still hang out?" She wanted more, but she didn't see how she could convince Izzy right now. She seemed to have her mind made up.

"Of course we can." Izzy told her, a smile on her face.

"So, we can hang out now?" Ava took a deep breath, trying to stay composed. "We could watch a movie. I'll even let you watch Pitch Perfect."

"Uh," Izzy rubbed the back of her head. "I'm actually pretty tired. Damn jet lag," Izzy murmured. "But, another night?"

"Sure," Ava pursed her lips, giving a little nod before she stood up from the couch. "I'll leave then," Ava spoke quietly, as she walked over to the door. She grabbed her coat from the hook, turning around to face Izzy, who was walking across to her. "Uh…see you later then."

"Yeah, I'll text you." Izzy said, Ava staring at her for a moment before she left the apartment, tears rolling down her cheeks as she walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Alex walked down the stairs from telling Emmi it was time for lights out. She walked back into the living room, feeling a little surprised to see Ava sitting on the couch. "I thought I heard you come in," Alex said, sitting down next to her. "Are you not supposed to be at Izzy's?" Alex questioned, knowing she was planning on going there after her shift at work.

"I went to Izzy's." Ava spoke quietly, her gaze staying on the TV.

"Oh dear, what happened?" Alex knew immediately something was wrong. There was no other reason for why Ava would be back so soon.

Ava gave a little shrug. "She just had a change of heart, I guess," Ava murmured. "She said she didn't think I was ready for this. That I need to accept who I am first," Ava added, Alex twisting her lip, staring down at her sister-in-law for a moment. "I thought I had it all figured out. I was engaged, I was planning a life with Ryan, I…" Ava trailed off. "This is new and scary."

"I remember that feeling." Alex told her.

"How did you get over it?" Ava wondered.

"Thinking about what I could have with Maggie made coming out worth it," Alex told her, Ava giving a little nod as her lips pursed. "She made the scary seem….normal."

Ava gave a little smile. "Being with Izzy feels normal," Ava said. "But so did being with Ryan."

"Mmm." Alex pursed her lips. She need to let Ava say this in her own time.

"I uh….I know what I…." Ava cleared her throat. "But I can't…"

"Sweetie," Alex spoke softly, her hand going onto Ava's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You can't rush this."

"But if I want to be with Izzy then I need to admit it. I need to say it out loud." Ava sounded like she was about to cry again.

"I know," Alex told her. "But it has to be when the time is right for you," Alex said. "And quite honestly I'm a little surprised at Izzy. She's not long come out herself. She knows how hard it can be."

"She's just scared she's going to get hurt. That this is just a reaction from me being hurt by Ryan," Ava murmured. "She wants to be sure of my feelings. Be sure that being with her is what I really want and I get it, I do, I mean….you wouldn't like to be with someone who keeps insisting they are straight, would you?"

"I guess not, no." Alex answered honestly.

Ava took a deep breath. "Ah, why does life have to be so hard?"

"You're asking the wrong person that." Alex murmured, not able to give her an answer.

"Yeah sorry, uh, you and Maggie have had a hell of a time lately," Ava murmured. "But I'm glad you two have gotten through everything."

"Me too," Alex smiled softly. "To be perfectly honest I feel lucky to still have her as my wife." Alex knew they could easily be divorced right now after things that had happened, and she was very grateful they weren't.

"She's crazy for you," Ava told her. "I uh…I really admire you two and I want…I want all that you have."

"All of it?" Alex questioned.

"Well, maybe not the fact you two have a habit of being shot," Ava murmured. "But the way you love each other and are there for each other and the way you always have each other's backs," Ava listed. "I want a love like that."

"Well I'm sure you're close to getting it." Alex told her.

"I hope so." Ava murmured.

"You are a wonderful person, Ava," Alex assured her. "Anyone would be lucky to spend their life with you."

"You're probably just saying that because you are my family," Ava murmured. "You kinda have to like me, right?"

"Not at all," Alex responded. "If I didn't like you, you'd know about it."

Ava chuckled. "Thanks, Alex."

"For what?" Alex questioned.

"For welcoming your wife's surprise little sister into your life. For letting me live in your home. For…for saving me from Oscar and Maria," Ava said. "I just…maybe I don't thank you enough. I….I don't know where I'd be right now if it wasn't for you and Maggie and I just….thank you. I don't think I say it enough."

Alex smiled appreciatively. "You don't need to thank us," Alex told her. "You are family. You do anything for people you love," Alex spoke softly. "But if you really do want to thank us more, then we'd never say no to free babysitting."

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Ava stifled a laugh. "And I'll watch them anytime," Ava said. "You just tell me when you and Maggie want some date nights and I'll hang with the girls. They're never any bother."

Alex scoffed. "I don't believe that for a second," Alex said. "Well, no I do if you are talking about Emmi, but Hayden can be hard work."

"She's just over excitable," Ava shrugged. "Nothing Auntie Ava can't handle though."

"I know," Alex answered. "You are great with them."

"Of course. I'm amazing," Ava gave a cheeky grin and Alex chuckled. "So you uh…you have something to be doing or you want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah sure," Alex stood up from the couch. "How about you pick the movie and I'll go get us some drinks and snacks?"

"Sounds good." Ava answered, giving Alex a smile as she walked out of the room before she stood up and walked over to the DVD cabinet, looking through them for one to watch.

* * *

Alex was lying in bed awake when Maggie crept into the room. "How was work?" Alex spoke in a whisper.

"I hate night shift." Maggie moaned as she started undressing herself, leaving a trail of clothes as she walked into the en-suite, flicking the light on. She took off her make-up and cleaned her teeth, before appearing back into the bedroom, reaching out to put the light off as Alex was staring at her almost naked body, Maggie only in a pair of boyshort panties.

"Yes well unfortunately everyone has to take their turn." Alex said, watching her wife as she walked over to her side of the bed and slipped under the covers.

"Urgh." Maggie groaned, but knew Alex was right. Everyone had to take shifts working nights.

"You not putting your pj's on?" Alex wondered, looking down to her wife as she lay there.

"I feel too hot to put pj's on. Which is weird cos it's freezing out there." Maggie murmured.

"Well as much as I like the fact you are laying almost fully naked beside me, need I remind you that it's almost 7am and Hayden usually run through at that time every morning." Alex said, Maggie giving another groan in response.

"Then you go be a good Mummy and make her some breakfast pancakes." Maggie murmured.

"She always says my pancakes have lumps in them." Alex muttered and Maggie chuckled as her eyes closed briefly, before opening again.

"Get Ava to make them." Maggie suggested.

"Yeah, cos she'll wake up at 7 during school holidays." Alex retorted.

"Well then I'm out of suggestions." Maggie yawned as she shuffled herself a little closer to Alex, resting her head on her wife's shoulder.

"Froot Loops and toast it is." Alex said, and Maggie chuckled lightly.

"Hey, how did Ava get on at Izzy's? They all official now?" Maggie questioned. Alex bit her lip as she started playing with Maggie's hair, twirling strands around her finger. "Alex." Maggie said, after a while of getting no answer.

"Uh, not exactly," Alex pursed her lips, knowing this wasn't her place to say. "Ava will probably speak to you about it when you get up later."

"Well that doesn't sound very good." Maggie murmured.

"Hmm," Alex bit her lip again. "I'm sure things will work out."

"I hope so. Poor kid deserves something good after what Ryan did to her," Maggie said, Alex nodding in agreement, before giving a response, realising Maggie couldn't see her face. "Still have a good mind to go knock him out." Maggie muttered.

"But you won't." Alex said.

"I could." Maggie retorted.

"Oh, I know you could," Alex said. "But he's not worth it." Alex told her.

"No, you are right, he's not." Maggie said.

"Yes, I am very rarely wrong, you know." Alex said, Maggie looking up to her, a grin etching on both of their faces.

"Oh yeah?" Maggie questioned, Alex giving a little nod. "In that case, how about you hazard a guess at how long we do have till Hayden will come through?"

Alex glanced down at the clock, seeing they had 3 minutes till it was 7am and the time Hayden usually got up. "You know, I think she's still all tired out over Christmas celebrations and such, so I think we have an extra 15 minutes at least." Alex said.

"Hmm," Maggie raised her eyebrows. "So, plenty time for a little high school make-out session?"

"Plenty time indeed." Alex murmured, leaning in to place a kiss on her wife's lips. Maggie smiled into the kiss as Alex moved her, so she was straddling over her, the kiss intensifying.

* * *

Lily and Ava were waiting at the mall for Izzy, the three friends going to do some shopping and grab some lunch. "So, you two aren't going to make me feel like a third wheel, are you?" Lily questioned.

"Well she broke up with me so nope, not likely." Ava mumbled.

"What? Why?" Lily questioned.

"She doesn't think I'm ready." Ava responded quietly.

"But she said she was coming home to talk it out with you." Lily felt a little confused.

"Yeah well apparently the long flight home made her rethink things," Ava answered. "Well that and a conversation she had with you."

"Me?" Lily questioned. "I was nothing but supportive of you two, I…"

"You told her I was struggling with my sexuality." Ava retorted.

"I just meant that you….I'm sorry. Let me fix it." Lily felt awful if it was something she said that made Izzy rethink being with Ava.

"No, leave it," Ava told her. "It wasn't anything she wasn't already thinking anyways, and to be honest," Ava bit her lip as she shook her head a little. "I…I am struggling to admit things." Ava spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact with her friend.

"You know it doesn't make a difference, right?" Lily told her. "You are still the same Ava."

"Yeah," Ava pursed her lips. "But knowing it is completely different from being ready to say it out loud. You know, to come out."

"Well I don't have any experience on the matter of coming out, so I'm not about to tell you how or when to do it, but just….you know you'll always have me no matter what." Lily told her, reaching out and lightly rubbing her arm.

"I know." Ava smiled appreciatively.

"Hello ladies." Ava and Lily turned their heads as they heard the voice.

"Ryan." Lily exhaled.

"Lils," Ryan smiled at his friend then looked to Ava. "Baby."

"I'm not your baby." Ava reminded him.

"You can be," Ryan told her. "If you give me another chance to make it right."

"No thank you," Ava shook her head. "Why don't you just go do whatever it was you came here to do."

"With my bro," Ryan pointed over to the bowling alley and arcade. "We are going to play some pool."

"Well don't let us stop you." Ava murmured.

Ryan sighed lightly, looking into her gorgeous brown eyes. "You know I think you will give me another chance," Ryan said, looking a little smug. "Remember what I know."

"What the hell does that mean?" Lily questioned. "Are you trying to blackmail her?"

Ryan scoffed. "She knows."

"Uh, no, I really don't." Ava shook her head, wondering what Ryan was meaning.

"Kara and Emmi," Ryan said, Ava widening her eyes, knowing immediately what Ryan was getting at. "Ah, yeah see," Ryan grinned. "So, drinks tomorrow night?"

"What is he talking about?" Lily questioned. "What does he know about Kara and Emmi?"

"Uh, nothing," Ava shook her head, but felt her heart beating a little faster within her chest. Ryan knew of their true identities, but Lily and Izzy didn't. Ava hated keeping it from her friends, but it was best for the protection of everyone and they also weren't her secrets to tell. "Ryan, stop being an idiot. You ruined us, so just….go away back to Pittsburgh."

"I don't know," Ryan shrugged. "You were the reason I went there and now you are here, so," Ryan shrugged again. "May as well move back, huh?" Ryan said. "Can't win you back all the way at the other side of the country."

"You're not going to win me back." Ava told him.

"Well then, maybe I do need to start talking." Ryan looked to Lily and opened his mouth to talk.

"Ryan," Ava raised her voice. She felt angry. She didn't know who this Ryan was anymore. The Ryan she fell in love with would never break her heart or attempt to blackmail her or tell any secrets about her family. "Don't."

"Then go on a date with me," Ryan said. "Let me make it up to you."

Ava bit her lip. She didn't want too, but she needed to shut Ryan up and she wanted him to leave. Agreeing to it would make him go away. "Fine, we can have drinks tomorrow night." Ava said, Ryan getting a big smile on his face.

"Are you being serious?" Izzy questioned, Ava looking to her side to see Izzy had approached them at some point.

"Izzy," Ava exhaled. "I -"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. I just…I'm leaving." Izzy turned around and walked quickly away, Ava staring at Lily and Ryan for a moment, before running off after Izzy, shouting out for her to wait.

* * *

Maggie walked down the stairs, having just woken up. She walked into the living room, Hayden sitting on the floor with her bike helmet on, Baloo the bear sitting on her knee, Trudi sitting at one side of her while Ivy was at the other. "The Jungle Book again?" Maggie questioned. Hayden nodded, but didn't open her mouth to answer with words. "Where's Mummy, Emmi and Ava?" Maggie asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I was at the bathroom," Emmi said, walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch next to her mother. "Ava is out with Lily and Izzy and Mum is getting us drinks and snacks."

"Shhh." Hayden put her index finger on her mouth as she turned around, glaring at Emmi and Maggie.

"Oh you've seen it enough," Emmi sighed. "You know the words."

"I like to hear the words." Hayden sighed.

Alex walked into the living room with a tray, with some sour gummies worms on and some popcorn, a glass of milk for Hayden and an apple juice for Emmi. "Oh, someone decided to wake up, hey?" Alex said, placing the tray on the coffee table, both the girls going for some popcorn first.

"Well I thought about sleeping all day but wanted to come spend time with my favourite girls." Maggie replied as Alex sat down next to her, her hand resting on Maggie's thigh.

"That and the fact I need to go to work soon?" Alex murmured.

"Well yeah, but I wasn't going to say that," Maggie got a cheeky grin on her face as she spoke. "Or I mean, you could always phone in sick. Spend the rest of day with me and girls."

"Who would I phone exactly?" Alex murmured. "I run the place."

"Well sure, but people need to know you are not coming in," Maggie said. "C'mon, you should know that. I thought you were smart and knew everything."

Alex raised her eyebrows at her wife. "Hmm I don't know though. What do you think girls? Should Mummy stay home from work?"

"Yeah," Emmi cheered, loving the idea. "We could make more cookies and play our new games we got for Christmas."

"Oh yeah?" Alex questioned and Emmi nodded vigorously.

"Yeah." Hayden nodded, but her gaze stayed on the TV, the little girl clearly not wanting to miss any of The Jungle Book.

"Well is that all you are going to do to convince me to stay?" Alex questioned teasingly.

"I could do other stuff, but it wouldn't be deemed appropriate in front of the kids." Maggie murmured, Alex gasping as she slapped her wife's thigh.

"What does she mean, Mum?" Emmi questioned.

"She's just being silly," Alex answered. "You know what since it's the Christmas beak and we're all here together, I'm going to keep it that way." Alex said, Emmi giving a grin, glad Alex was going to stay home from work, so they spend the rest of the day together as a family.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. I know it's Ava heavy right now, I'm still trying to come up with something new for Sanvers. Would love to keep this story going because I love this little family so bear with me…. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	87. Chapter 87

"Izzy will you please just stop and let me explain," Ava's voice was raised a little as she chased after her. "Please, Isobel." Ava reached her hand out, grabbing hold of Izzy's arm, causing her to turn around to look at her.

"I don't think anything needs to be explained," Izzy retorted. "You are going on a date with him. What's to explain?"

"I don't want to go on a stupid date with him," Ava sighed. "I only agreed to get him to shut up," Ava said. "I….he is trying to blackmail me and I…I need to play along for a while till I can sort it out. Stop him."

"Blackmail you with what?" Izzy questioned.

"I…." Ava paused for a moment. "I can't say."

Izzy sniggered as she shook her head. "Then how can I believe you?"

"I'd like to think you can trust me, just like I trust you," Ava murmured. "Iz, c'mon. I want to be with you, you know that," Ava took a step forward, her hand going back onto Izzy's arm. "Ryan is just a complication. An annoyance, but I can assure you any feelings I had for him are gone."

"Then why agree on a date?" Izzy wondered.

"I told you," Ava sighed. "He is blackmailing me. He's going to tell you, Lily, the city…something about my family."

Izzy scrunched her face up, looking rather confused. "So, you want to be with me, you say you trust me, yet you won't tell me whatever this is that you've clearly told Ryan."

"Look it's…." Ava bit her lip. "It's complicated, okay…I…it's not my place to tell anyone any of this," Ava explained, hoping Izzy would understand. "Let alone Ryan telling everyone, so I just….I need to talk him into not."

"That's all this is?" Izzy questioned.

"Yes," Ava sounded positive. "I'm just trying to protect my family," Izzy bit her lip. She was very intrigued to know what Ryan was going on about but had to respect that Ava said it wasn't her place to say anything. "You know I'll tell you when I can," Ava felt more than ever Izzy deserved to know, especially if they were going to become serious, which was something she was still hopeful for. "I promise," Ava said, and Izzy sighed lightly. "And you can come, if you want. See that there's nothing there anymore. At least on my side," Ava murmured. "And I'll tell him. I'll tell him we are dating."

"Except we are not right now." Izzy mumbled.

"We could be if you'd give me a chance," Ava replied. "I…I like you so much. Why isn't that enough? Why can't this just be about two people who like each other and want to be together?"

"Uh…I…." Izzy gave a little shrug.

"We both want this, right?" Ava questioned. "And I know you want me to figure out who I am first, but the fact I know I want to be with you is clearly something, right?" Ava said.

"Of course." Izzy spoke quietly.

"So then why are you doing this?" Ava questioned.

"Don't turn this back onto me," Izzy replied. "We are not taking about us right now."

"Of course we are," Ava retorted. "What else is this about?"

Izzy pursed her lips and was about to reply when Lily approached them. "Hey, I'm not interrupting am I?" Lily questioned. "If you two want more time to talk I'll go," Lily said, pointing across the mall. "I just want….well, don't let Ryan get in the way of you two."

"That's something you just need to tell Izzy." Ava murmured, her gaze going from Lily to Izzy and back.

"He's just being a jerk, Izzy," Lily told her. "He's annoyed with himself for ruining what he had with Ava so he's just trying to cause trouble so she can't be happy with you."

"He doesn't know about us," Izzy retorted. "She's very select in who she's told."

"Izzy, you're not being fair," Ava sighed lightly. "You are the one who said I wasn't ready, and I needed time, so you pushing me to tell Ryan and other people, isn't exactly giving me that, is it?"

"I guess not." Izzy murmured.

Lily looked between the two of them, sensing a little tension. She opened her mouth to talk, but Ava spoke over her. "Well, anyways," Ava sighed. "Are we going let Ryan ruin the whole day or are we actually going to enjoy hanging out with Lils before we lose her to uni and Luke again?"

"Uh yeah." Izzy cleared her throat.

"Hey c'mon, I'm here for like another week yet," Lily said. "Don't say you two aren't even going to hang out together now?" Lily wondered. "God this is so silly. Like seriously can I just clunk your heads together?"

"I didn't mean that," Ava replied. "I just meant let's not ruin our time together," Ava said. "I….we didn't meet to argue."

"No, we didn't," Izzy murmured. "Uh…you two want to do lunch first?"

"Yeah sounds good to me." Lily said, glancing at Ava who gave a little nod, the three friends heading over to the escalator to go up to the restaurant.

* * *

"Unkie Neil, Unkie Neil," Hayden screeched as she leapt off the side of the couch, clearly excited to see her uncle. "Unkie Neil."

"Hey kiddo," Neil patted the top of the helmet which Hayden was still wearing. "You been out on your bike?" Neil questioned.

"No," Hayden answered. "It's cold."

"She just likes wearing the helmet," Maggie said as she took the car seat from Neil, Sophie looking all snug in it. "You not going to take that off?" Maggie glanced to Hayden, who was looking down to Sophie.

"No," Hayden said. "It's my favourite from Santa."

"That's your favourite present?" Kara questioned as she put the second car seat down the floor and bent down to lift her son out. "What about your bike? Or all the cool new toys you got."

"I like this," Hayden hit the helmet. "I like yellow and dinosaurs."

"Fair enough." Kara murmured as she sat down on the couch, Neil sitting next to her. Hayden climbed up and wiggled her way in-between them, smiling down at Xander who was in Kara's arms.

"And my Baloo." Hayden reached forward and picked up her Baloo bear from where it had been sitting on the coffee table.

"Oh well little gem," Maggie cooed as she picked up Sophie from her car seat and took a seat on the armchair. "I think Santa didn't need to spend all that money on a nice new bike for Hayden, huh?" Maggie's eyes stayed on Sophie.

"Uh, you two want a coffee?" Alex questioned.

"No thanks," Neil and Kara spoke at the same time. "We've not long since had one at Eliza's." Kara said.

"Babe, you want one?" Alex asked, Maggie shaking her head in response, her eyes still on Sophie, Sophie's big, blue eyes darting around her.

"Is we having another Christmas party?" Hayden wondered.

"No," Alex stifled a laugh. "I think they just came to hang out with us for a while."

"Oh." Hayden opened her mouth in an O shape as she looked up to Neil and glared at him, like she was asking him if that was true.

"Uh…yeah kiddo, you don't want to hang out with us?" Neil questioned.

"Can you take them things off my bike?" Hayden asked.

"Not right now." Neil said.

"Hmmph." Hayden sulked.

"Well, we did actually have something we wanted to ask you." Kara said, moving Xander in her arms as he gave a little cry. She lifted him vertically, so his head was up at her shoulder, Kara finding the babies preferred to be held this way.

"Oh," Maggie lifted her gaze up. "Is Mummy and Daddy wanting their first night out?"

"No, no, no." Kara shook her head.

"Not even like an hours break?" Alex wondered. "It must be hard going looking after twins."

"Uh-uh," Kara shook her head. "But, we eh…" Kara bit her lip as she glanced at Maggie, her eyes back on Sophie as she was making silly faces, like she was trying to get a reaction from the infant. "Well we are sorting things out, you know, with wills and all that fun stuff," Kara murmured. "We want to put you and Maggie as the twins' guardians if anything ever happens to me and Neil," Kara and Neil both leaned forward and knocked against the wooden coffee table. "That's okay, right?"

"Of course we will." Alex said, Kara giving a soft smile, knowing they wouldn't have answered with anything else.

"Would have to be something mighty strong to take out Supergirl, no?" Maggie murmured, her gaze still on Sophie, Alex noticing the glint in her eyes.

"Well right now, I'm not her, am I?" Kara sounded frustrated that her powers were yet to return. "And you know, just to be safe for those two, I…we want to get a plan put in place."

"Yeah," Alex understood where Neil and Kara were coming from. After all, she and Maggie had put it in writing that Kara and Neil would look after the girls if anything ever happened to them. "Well of course we'd taken them in, right babe?" Alex questioned, looking to her wife for a response, Maggie once again looking at Sophie, and making silly faces, but the infant was not reacting to them. "Babe," Alex said again. "Maggie." Alex raised her voice.

"What? Sorry." Maggie looked up to Alex, wanting her to repeat what she said.

"Judging by how lost in Sophie she is, I think that tells us she'd be fine with it." Neil murmured.

"Oh, taking the twins in? Yeah of course," Maggie answered. "I mean, it's not something we ever wish to happen but of course they can live with us."

"What?" Hayden gasped. "The babies are going to live with us?"

"No, no," Alex shook her head. "We just mean if uh…" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "If anything bad happens to them."

"Oh," Hayden glanced up to Neil. "I hope nothing bad happens Unkie Neil." Hayden cuddled herself against him, Alex smiling at them, loving the bond that Hayden had with her uncle.

"Me too, kiddo." Neil lightly rubbed Hayden's back.

"So anyways," Kara said, moving the conversation on. "Where is Emmi?" Kara questioned, noticing her elder niece didn't seem to be home.

"Ava has taken her to the movies." Alex answered.

"Lucky Emmi." Kara murmured.

"Hmm," Maggie nodded. "So, we were going to watch a movie here, huh?" Maggie glanced to Hayden who was a little disappointed she didn't get to go, but she often wouldn't sit through a whole movie, so they didn't want to risk taking her to the movies just yet.

"The Jungle Book." Hayden grinned.

"Hayden you watched that this afternoon," Alex sighed. "How about we pick something different?"

Hayden pouted. "But it's my favourite Mummy."

"I know sweetie, but don't you think it would be good to see something else?" Alex questioned.

"But I wanna see Baloo." Hayden sighed.

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Well looks like we're watching The Jungle Book again."

"Is you staying to watch it?" Hayden questioned, looking from Neil to Kara and back.

"Gosh, I haven't seen The Jungle Book since I was about Emmi's age." Neil murmured.

"You won't be saying that in a few years' time," Maggie told him. "You'll know all the words to all things Disney."

"Oh, that's already started," Neil murmured. "Kara claimed the twins wanted to watch Frozen yesterday."

Alex and Maggie chuckled. "Well, they did. Sophie told me so." Kara said, glancing over to her daughter, who was all snug in Maggie's arms.

"Sure, it was Sophie who wanted to watch it," Alex murmured, her eyes rolling. "Anyways, I think it's time for cuddles with my little buddy," Alex said, gesturing that she wanted to hold Xander. Kara passed him to Neil, who then passed him over to Alex. "Hey, little bud," Alex smiled softly, Maggie looking over and smiling at the scene of her wife with her nephew. "I'm glad you came to visit today." Alex cooed down to him, her heart swelling at the rush of love she felt for her nephew. Kara smiled at the scene, before looking to Maggie, the pair of them sure that Alex was now fully comfortable with being around the twins.

* * *

Ava had taken Emmi out to the movies. She'd got them a large popcorn that they'd share, and Emmi had also got a pack of sour gummy worms. Ava got a mountain dew and Emmi had gotten a cherry sprite; a drink she'd enjoyed the last time she was at the movies with Ava. "Hey, look," Emmi shouted rather loudly. "Izzy is here."

"Emmi, wait," Ava shouted out to her niece, but she'd already ran off across the room, heading towards Izzy. "Emmi." Ava walked after her, the tub of popcorn and her drink in her hands.

"Hey, Izzy," Emmi smiled up at her. "We're going to see Aladdin," Emmi told her. "What are you going to see?"

"I'm going to see Aladdin too." Izzy told her, Emmi smiling in response.

"Hey." Ava caught up to them, smiling awkwardly at Izzy. Although they'd spent the afternoon together, Lily was also there stopping things being too awkward between them, but they unfortunately were, thanks to what had happened with Ryan and the reveal of secrets being kept and the drinks Ava said she'd go have with him.

"Izzy did you know that Jasmine is my favourite Disney Princess?" Emmi questioned, before Izzy had the chance to reply to Ava.

"Is she?" Ava spoke first, looking down to her niece, a puzzled expression on her face. "I thought Ariel was your favourite?"

"Well after Ariel," Emmi corrected herself. "Jasmine is my second favourite." Ava furrowed her eyebrows. Although the girls had seen Aladdin and Emmi was excited to see the live action one, she couldn't recall them watching it that much. It was normally The Little Mermaid or The Jungle Book that was on.

"Well she's pretty cool." Izzy answered.

"Yeah," Emmi smiled. "And she has a pet tiger."

"She does." Izzy murmured, her gaze on Ava as she spoke.

"Are you here by yourself?" Emmi questioned, her eyes darting around a little, like she was looking to see someone Izzy could be here with.

"No," Izzy shook her head. "I'm with a friend. She's in the restroom."

"Oh," Emmi looked across to the door to the restroom before looking back to Izzy. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"No, Emmi," Ava shook her head. "C'mon, let's leave her to her night."

"But she is your girlfriend." Emmi sighed confusingly.

"She's not my girlfriend," Ava told her niece. "We are just friends right now."

"Why?" Emmi questioned. "You like her lots. I know you do," Emmi said, looking from Izzy to Ava and back. "She really likes you, Izzy. Why don't you like her?"

"I more than like her," Izzy mumbled. "It's just….relationships can be complicated, Emmi."

"Well you like her, and she likes you so I don't know why you just can't be together." Emmi sighed.

Izzy opened her mouth to talk but was cut off, her friend returning from the restroom. "Hey, sorry," Chloe stopped next to her. "Oh hello." Chloe smiled at Ava and Emmi.

"Uh, this is Ava and her niece Emmi," Izzy pointed to them. "This is Chloe."

Ava felt her stomach lurch as she heard the name Chloe. Chloe was the name of the woman who Izzy had a fling with after her relationship with Nicole ended. "Oh, this is Ava?" Chloe looked to Izzy, her eyebrows raising. "I've heard a lot about you." Chloe said, looking back to Ava.

Ava twisted her lips, feeling even more awkward than she already felt. She opened her mouth to talk, but Emmi spoke over her. "Chloe, do you want to sit next to us?"

Ava was about to tell her no, when Chloe spoke first. "Sure, we can sit together," Chloe said. "You excited for this movie?" Chloe questioned as she picked up her drink and popcorn from the table where it was sitting, next to where Izzy had been waiting on her.

"Uh-huh." Emmi nodded, walking off into the screen, Chloe going down with her, still talking with her.

"Seriously?" Ava questioned. "Chloe? What the hell are you doing, Iz?" Ava wondered. "This some kind of payback for me saying I'd meet with Ryan?"

"What? No," Izzy looked a little confused. "She's a friend, nothing more." Izzy protested.

"Except she has been more than a friend." Ava retorted.

"No, she's not." Izzy shook her head.

"So that's not Chloe?" Ava questioned. "The girl you started sleeping with after breaking up with Nicole?"

"Oh," Izzy widened her eyes, realising why Ava seemed annoyed at her for being here with her. "No, sorry, that's Chloe from class at uni," Izzy told her. "I've not seen _that_ Chloe since you came back to town."

"Oh, sorry." Ava bit her lip.

"Don't be," Izzy shook her head. "I'm not going to start dating anyone else, Ava," Izzy told her. "I…" Izzy pursed her lips. "I want this to work, I just….I don't know, there's a lot we need to...uhm…" Izzy exhaled lightly.

"Ava aren't you coming?" Ava and Izzy looked over to the doors to the screen, Emmi poking her head out. "We've got seats, c'mon. It's going to start soon." Ava and Izzy glanced at each other before they walked across to the doors, walking into the screen and following Emmi to the seats so they could watch the movie.

* * *

Alex walked into the house, unclipping the dogs' leads. The dogs ran through to the living room, Alex putting the leads up on the hook before taking her jacket off, hanging it up on a hook also. She took off her boots, leaving them on the shoe rack then walked down into the living room, Maggie sitting on the couch, awaiting her return. Alex walked across and sat down next to her, seeing she was holding a small bunny teddy, obviously belonging to one of the babies, it having been accidentally left by Kara and Neil when they were over earlier. "Hayden obviously went to bed okay." Alex noted. She was awake when she went to take the dogs out, and she hadn't been gone for that long.

"She did," Maggie answered. "Which is surprise as Unkie Neil was here all evening," Maggie said, Neil having a tendency to wind Hayden up. "But yeah, I was only a couple of pages into the story and she was snoring away."

"She doesn't snore," Alex chuckled. "She's not like you." Alex grinned, slapping her wife's thigh teasingly.

"Hmm, you just make up that I snore," Maggie murmured, and Alex shook her head. "Anyways, uh…." Maggie gently ran her thumb over the bunny's face. "You seem to be feeling a lot more relaxed around the babies now."

"Yeah," Alex nodded, her lips twisting as she saw the look on Maggie's face. ""Uhm…it's getting easier being around them and I…I feel comfortable holding them and seeing you holding them," Alex said. "I know it might have taken some time, but uh….I've got there, I think."

"You have." Maggie smiled proudly at her, knowing time was all she needed.

"You eh…" Alex cleared her throat. "You were very taken with little Sophie today."

"Well she's just so damn cute and the little baby smell and those eyes." Maggie felt her heart flutter. Sophie had big blue eyes, that drew you in.

"Oh God," Alex swallowed nervously. "Don't tell me you are getting broody again?"

"No, no," Maggie shook her head. "I can enjoy being around my baby niece and nephew without it meaning anything more." Maggie said.

"Yeah, I know," Alex smiled softly. "They are rather wonderful."

"Hmm," Maggie nodded. "Kara and Neil did good, huh?"

"They did," Alex agreed. "And I'm pleased for Kara. I'm happy she's found Neil, and has the twins," Alex said. "But I know she misses being Supergirl and I….the longer it's taking for her powers to come back, I…." Alex paused, her head shaking.

"But surely they can't just disappear?" Maggie questioned. "She is a Kryptonian on Earth. She's always going to have powers, right?"

Alex shrugged. "I mean, I'd expect so, but like I said…I thought once she'd had the babies they'd come back right away, I…I don't know."

"Well I guess we'll just need to wait and see." Maggie murmured, Alex giving a little nod.

"Hmm," Alex exhaled, as she glanced at the clock on top of the fireplace, checking the time. "I wonder if Ava will bring Emmi back all wound up on Sprite again." Alex muttered and Maggie chuckled, both of them remembering when Ava took her to the movies only a few weeks back, and she came home all hyped up.

"Well it's Christmas." Maggie shrugged.

"Technically not," Alex responded. "It's past Christmas. It's nearer New Year."

"Well," Maggie rolled her eyes. "It's the holidays. She's supposed to be all hyped up on sugar."

"I guess," Alex murmured. "Speaking of sugar," Alex leaned closer to her wife as she raised her eyebrows. "How about you give me some?" Alex mumbled as she placed a kiss on her wife's lips, Maggie smiling into the kiss, letting it deepen.

Mmm," Maggie pulled back. "What was that for?"

"Does there need to be a reason?" Alex questioned. "Can't I just give my hot wife a kiss?"

"Sure you can," Maggie murmured. "In fact, if you wanted another kiss I am sure she wouldn't mind." Maggie grinned.

"Good." Alex leaned forward again, kissing her wife, her hand going onto her back, pulling her closer to her as the kiss grew in passion.

* * *

Ava gave a stretch as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning." Ava murmured.

"Good morning," Alex looked across from the breakfast bar where she was sitting, reading the newspaper as she was drinking a cup of coffee. "You are up early."

Ava sighed lightly as she walked over and sat up on the stool next to Alex. "I can't sleep."

"Something on your mind?" Alex questioned, before taking a drink of her coffee.

"Uhm," Ava bit her lip. "Is Emmi about?"

"She's still in bed," Alex replied. "In fact, everyone is. I was the only one up till you came through," Alex told her. "Why? Has she said something to you? Is she being bullied again?" Alex sounded a little worried as she asked the question.

"No, she's not. Well, she hasn't said anything," Ava answered. "I just, uh…." Ava bit her lip again.

"Yeah?" Alex was waiting for Ava to talk.

Ava exhaled. "I wanted to know if it would be okay to tell Izzy and I guess Lily too, but mainly this is about Izzy," Ava said. "Uh…well Ryan is trying to blackmail me with the fact he knows about Kara and Emmi."

"Oh," Alex sounded surprised. "That doesn't sound like Ryan."

"I know," Ava sighed. "I don't know what is going on with him," Ava murmured. "But I…I want to start things off with Izzy right, and I….I've already kept it from her for so long, and…" Ava stopped talking, looking downwards.

"Well if you are looking for permission you are asking the wrong person," Alex told her. "You'll need to talk to Kara about who you can tell about her being Supergirl," Alex informed her. "As for Emmi, I….it's fine with me if you want to tell your friends," Alex said. "They're nice girls and I trust them, but you'd also need to okay it with Maggie and with Emmi herself." Alex pursed her lips as Ava gave a little nod.

"What if they hate me though for lying to them for years?" Ava questioned.

"Well, you've not really been lying," Alex reasoned. "You've been protecting your family."

"Hmm," Ava exhaled. "Let's hope they see it that way."

"I'm sure they will," Alex told her. "And you know, if Ryan is threatening to tell people then maybe J'onn can just pay him a visit and you know….." Alex raised her eyebrows as she tapped the side of her head.

"Really?" Ava would be lying if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind, but she never expected J'onn would do it, or that it would be something Alex would suggest.

"Well it may not be totally the right thing to do, and it might be violating him a little, but what he is threatening could cause danger to many, many people, not forgetting those two newborn babies," Alex said. "And my child. He is not getting away with threatening to endanger the life of my child," Alex sounded angry with Ryan. "If the wrong people found out she was alien they could…" Alex shook her head, not finishing her sentence. "And he cheated on you. Maybe he does deserve this."

"Like a total mind wipe?" Ava questioned. "So he can forget about me all together and can stop getting in the way of things starting up with me and Iz?"

"Well I think that would be a step too far," Alex said. "But forgetting who Supergirl is and that Emmi is alien….that could be arranged." Alex got a glint in her eye as Ava grinned.

"Well," Ava sucked in her bottom lip. "I'm supposed to be meeting him today. I said I go out for drinks with him to get him to not tell Izzy and Lily yesterday," Ava exhaled. "I want to try and talk him out of it first," Ava said. "He's not a bad guy. He's not like that, I…." Ava paused. "I think I could talk him out of it."

"Well you can try," Alex said. "That's the better option than wiping it from him."

"Hmm," Ava pursed her lips. "But if he had to, J'onn would do it?"

"I'm J'onn's boss now," Alex reminded her. "So, if I ask him to do it, he will," Alex said, Ava giving a little nod. "So, I guess this thing with Ryan saying you've got secrets isn't making things with Izzy any easier?"

"Quite the opposite," Ava sounded upset. "I'm not ready, I'm kissing my ex, I agreed to go on a date with my ex, I'm keeping secrets from her…." Ava shook her head. "She's right not to date me. I wouldn't date me either."

"Don't think like that," Alex shook her head, reaching her hand out and rubbing Ava's shoulder. "Anyone would be lucky to date you, Ava," Alex told her. "And I know Ryan is making it difficult for you, but you'll get past this." Alex said. She knew once Ryan was out of the picture things would be easier for them.

"Maybe the Ryan crap but she's still unsure because I'm not going to give myself a label," Ava sighed. "I…I like her, and I just wish that could be enough." Ava felt herself getting emotional.

"Hey, Ava," Alex squeezed her shoulder. "This is new for both of you. Trying to go from friendship to more than friends," Alex reminded her. "You and Izzy have been friends for nearly 4 years. That's going to be weird and you are going to hit some bumps, but I know you both want this, so you can get there."

"Yeah, I hope so," Ava murmured. "Anyways, uh…" Ava cleared her throat. "I'll try and get through to Ryan, but I'll keep in mind that you'll get J'onn to deal with him. Maybe I'll threaten him with that," Ava murmured. "I mean, it's not just Kara and Emmi he knows about is it? He's knows what you really do for work, he knows about J'onn," Ava shook her head. "I should never have told him in the first place."

"Oh, you were young and in love," Alex sighed. "And he was a sweet guy. You didn't know this was going to happen."

"I guess not," Ava murmured. "So uh…if it's cool with Kara and Emmi then it's cool for me to tell Izzy and Lily?"

"Yes." Alex nodded. She'd rather not a lot of people knew, but she knew that Izzy and Lily could be trusted, and that it must be hard for Ava to keep that from her best friends and especially now Izzy. She remembered for the short time she and Maggie were dating, before Maggie said she knew Kara was Supergirl, she hated keeping it from her.

"Cool," Ava smiled thankfully at her sister-in-law. "So, you uh…you going to eat anything or is coffee enough for breakfast?"

"I was waiting on Maggie to get up and make me something." Alex murmured, and Ava chuckled as she jumped down from the stool.

"I can do scrambled egg on toast?" Ava told her.

"Well if you are offering it would be rude to say no." Alex said and Ava chuckled again before going to make some breakfast for her and Alex.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	88. Chapter 88

Ava rang the doorbell, before she tried the handle, the door opening. "Hello." Ava shouted out.

"Hey Ava, come in." Kara was expecting her, Ava having text her to see if it was okay to come around. Kara appeared in the hallway, Xander in her arms, a bottle in his mouth.

"Oh sorry, is it feeding time?" Ava walked into the living room after Kara, glancing down to the bouncy chair where Sophie was laying, looking up at the animals that were above her, but not quite focusing on them just yet.

"Yeah but it's fine," Kara took a seat on the armchair, still feeding Xander. "She's been fed and this one is nearly finished," Kara glanced to the bottle, Xander not having much more to drink. "You can pick her up if you want." Kara saw Ava was staring down at Sophie.

Ava smiled softly before she unclipped Sophie from the bouncer, lifting her into her arms. "Hey cutie," Ava cooed as she sat down on the couch, holding Sophie against her chest, the infant snuggling against her. Ava started to gently rub Sophie's back as she held her. "So, you home alone?"

"Hmm," Kara nodded. "Neil is working, Mum is at the DEO and Eliza had Emmi and Hayden at Bounce." Kara answered. "But I'm finally not panicking when I'm on my own with them," Kara said. "It's only taken me a month." Kara muttered.

"That's not so bad," Ava told her. "And you are dealing with two at once. It's probably scary enough with just one baby." Ava murmured. She knew right now that things could have been different, and she could have had a 3-year-old had she not miscarried because of the car crash. She hated to think about how she'd have been able to cope at just 17 with a newborn, if Supergirl found it difficult. Although she felt guilty thinking it, part of her felt relieved she'd lost the baby. She wasn't ready to be a mother even now, never mind when she was still a teenager.

"Well I guess I don't really know what it's like with just one." Kara replied softly as she looked down to the bottle, Xander now finished his feed. She leaned forward, leaving it on the coffee table, before she started to wind her son. "I couldn't imagine not having you or your sister," Kara cooed. "Hmm, my little treasures."

Ava smiled, seeing the look of pure joy on Kara's face. "Do you miss it?" Ava questioned. "Uh, being Supergirl, I mean?" Ava knew it was best to just get right into the conversation she came to have.

"I do," Kara looked back up to Ava, just as her son burped, but she kept rubbing his back, just in case he needed another. "I mean, don't get my wrong, I'd give it up for these two in a heartbeat, but I uh…I do miss being out there and helping keep this city safe."

"I suppose it's been something you've done for a long time." Ava noted.

Kara nodded lightly. "Alex tested me before Christmas and she said my genes are just sleeping," Kara said. "So, I guess we just need to figure out how to wake them up."

"Yeah," Ava bit her lip. "Hopefully they come back soon. You'll just have to keep trying them."

"Hmm yeah." Kara murmured, Xander giving a second little burp. Kara patted his back a few more times before she put him vertically on her chest, his head resting into her shoulder, how he liked to be held.

"So uhm," Ava felt nervous to ask. "Well, you know how Ryan knew about you?"

"Uh-huh." Kara nodded, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Well he is being an ass and is threatening to tell people. And also about Emmi." Ava told her, Kara widening her eyes a little. "I told Alex and she said she is going to get J'onn to wipe his memory of it, but uh…" Ava cleared her throat. "If it's okay with you I wanted to tell Izzy and Lily." Ava said, watching Kara closely for a reaction.

"Oh, I see. Uhm..." Kara pursed her lips.

"You can trust them," Ava told her. "And they know there's a secret now because of dumb Ryan and I…I don't want to keep this from them anymore. Especially Izzy, because you know, we are uhm…." Ava cleared her throat. "We'd started dating then Ryan…" Ava sighed lightly. "Things are complicated, but we liked each other."

"Oh wow," Kara raised her eyebrows. "Well we'll come back to that conversation later," Kara said, intrigued to know more about Ava and Izzy. "As for letting your friends know about me…" Kara sounded a little unsure.

"Just Izzy and Lily," Ava said. "Or even if both of them knowing isn't something you are comfortable with then just Izzy. I'll just tell her."

"Then you both have to keep it from Lily." Kara said.

"Well I guess…." Ava bit her lip, still gently rubbing Sophie's back, as she was cuddled against her.

Kara pursed her lips. "People not knowing. Me hiding who I really am from the city….it's for peoples protection, Ava," Kara told her. "My family," Kara said. "Our family," Kara corrected herself. "The babies, I…it's more dangerous for me now to say who I am."

Ava sucked in her bottom lip, looking downwards slightly. "I understand."

"Look, I'm not saying you can't tell them," Kara told her. "But I don't want you thinking you can start telling everyone you feel like telling."

"No, no, I wouldn't. I know that. I only want to tell Izzy and Lily." Ava responded.

"And are you fully prepared for their reaction?" Kara questioned. "I know it's a little different because it was actually me, but when Lena found out who I really was I lost her as a friend. She stopped talking to me. Didn't want to see me anymore."

Ava pursed her lips. "Well like you said. It's different," Ava said. "It's not about me is it? It's your secret that I'm just a part of."

"I guess so, yeah," Kara murmured. "Well, you can tell the two of them, but please stress the importance of them keeping it secret." Kara said. She'd met Ava's friends a few times and they did seem like trustworthy girls, although she also thought Ryan seemed like he could be trusted.

"Thank you and I will. I can assure you they'll keep it to themselves." Ava smiled at Kara.

"And you can't say the same about Ryan anymore?" Kara questioned.

"I don't know him anymore," Ava murmured. "I…I think he is just hurting at us being over and is being a jerk because he doesn't know what else to do," Ava mumbled. "I uh…I think he might tell Izzy and Lily, but I know how much he cared about Emmi and I don't think he would potentially put her in danger by telling the city she's an alien, or the babies. Telling the city about you…" Ava shook her head. "He's not that much of a jerk."

"Hmm," Kara bit her lip. "He's threatening it and blackmailing you with it," Kara exhaled. "So, if he can threaten it, maybe…." Kara trailed off, giving a little shrug.

"Well J'onn is going to mind wipe him, so, he won't have the chance much longer." Ava said.

"I guess not," Kara answered. "So, what's this about you and Izzy?" Kara questioned, looking intrigued.

"Uh," Ava bit her lip, and Kara couldn't help but notice she was trying to hide a smile. "Well we went on a handful of dates," Ava told her. "But then we kinda hit a wall, uh," Ava exhaled lightly. "She wants me to come out as bisexual or whatever and thinks I need more time and then I kissed Ryan and he's trying to get back together with me and…." Ava trailed off. "Then he said there were secrets then I saw her with a friend and accused her of dating her to get back at me for saying I'd go meet Ryan and then -"

"So, things are complicated," Kara interrupted, and Ava nodded lightly in response. "Well, relationships were never meant to be easy."

"But we're not really even in a relationship yet," Ava murmured. "Right now, we are nothing," Ava murmured. "Well, no, I mean we're friends, but…" Ava pursed her lips. "I don't know if we'll be more anymore."

"Well if it's meant to be it will happen," Kara told her. "Sometimes you just gotta wait for a good thing to come along." Kara lightly rubbed Xander's back as she spoke, Ava giving a little smile as she nodded.

"True," Ava said, before looking down to Sophie, who'd fallen asleep against her. "I guess I just have to keep letting her know that I want to be with her," Ava murmured. "Maybe if I tell her enough, she'll give me the chance."

"Have you ever thought she might be scared too?" Kara questioned.

"Of what?" Ava responded. "She's a lesbian. She's been with other women before. She….what does she have to be scared of?"

"The fact she likes her best friend?" Kara suggested. "She might be feeling like you'll change your mind or that things won't work out and your friendship could be ruined," Kara said. "It doesn't matter how many relationships either of you have been in or if it was with men or women," Kara told her. "It's still a new relationship and they can make you feel all scared and nervous at first."

"Yeah. Yeah I know," Ava pursed her lips. "I just…I want us to work out. I want to see where things could go with her."

"Well if it's what you both want then you'll get there." Kara gave a reassuring smile. Ava took a deep breath, hoping that Kara right and that soon enough she and Izzy would be in a relationship.

* * *

"Lieutenant," Captain Adam Greene knocked on the open door to Maggie's office. Maggie looked up from doing her paperwork. "We still need to fill the position left by Detective Patterson." Adam told her, Maggie pursing her lips at the mention of her name.

"What does that have to do with me?" Maggie murmured.

"Well I uh….I wanted to give you more of a say to who I hired this time," Adam said. "You know, after what happened with Joanna."

Maggie glared at Adam for a moment, her lips pursed. "Yes. Maybe if you listened to my concerns for Joanna then my wife wouldn't have gotten shot and my daughter wouldn't be scared." Maggie sounded rather annoyed. She felt like all the stuff with Joanna could have been avoided, had the Captain listened to her when she voiced her concerns about Joanna.

"I do apologise for that." Adam did sound sorry for what happened.

"I mean, what would have happened if it was Hayden who woke up?" Maggie wondered. "What if she ended up being the one to come down the stairs? She wouldn't have known how help Alex and maybe now Alex would have been…." Maggie shook her head, not able to finish the sentence.

"I know and like I said, I'm sorry," Adam could only keep apologising. "That's why this time I want you to be a part of the recruitment process. Adam walked further into the office, putting down files on her desk. "Look through these possible candidates. See what you think."

"Maybe I should have taken that promotion in Gotham," Maggie sighed. "Would have avoided this."

"Lieutenant Danvers," Adam exhaled lightly. Things with Maggie had been a little harder since the shooting happened. He knew she had a right to be angry as she did warm him about Joanna and he didn't take notice of it, but he didn't see the point in her still holding it against him. After all, it was past now, and things couldn't be changed. "I would like it if we could get back to the working relationship we did have," Adam said. "I'm sorry I didn't take what you said more seriously, but you should just take from this that your wife is fine and there's no harm done."

"No harm done?" Maggie questioned. "With all due respect, she was shot, Sir," Maggie's voice raised a little. "That's harm being done," Maggie said. "My 10-year-old witnessed it. She was scared Joanna would come back. She's still scared she'll escape from prison, so don't tell me there was no harm done."

"I'm sorry," Adam apologised again. "We can bring Emmi down here. Show her the holding cell. Let her see she won't can escape," Adam suggested. "Or we can take her over to the prison. Let her see how hard it would be for Joanna to get out."

"I'm not taking my child to a prison," Maggie told him, sounding angry at the suggestion. "Now, I'll look over these candidates and get back to you at the end of my shift." Maggie said, Adam giving a nod before leaving the office, knowing she wanted the conversation to be over. He sighed lightly as he walked back down to his office, hating that his current relationship with Maggie was rather strained and hoped in time that she'd be able to forgive him for what happened.

* * *

Instead of drinks, Ryan wanted Ava to meet him at the diner they often went to, back when they were in High School. The four of them often went after school for milkshakes and chilli cheese fries, and sometimes just Ryan and Ava would go there together when they were on dates. Ryan was already waiting in the booth when Ava arrived. She walked over slowly, because she didn't really want to be there, but she knew she needed to try to talk some sense into Ryan. "Ava, hey," Ryan smiled as Ava sat down opposite him. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." Ava murmured.

Ryan waited a moment, to see if Ava was going to ask how he was, but when it was clear he wasn't he spoke again. "So, I brought this." Ryan picked up the box that was sitting on the booth next to him. He put it on the table, sliding it closer to Ava.

Ava glanced at the box, looking a little confused. "Is that my?" Ava pointed to the box as she stopped talking. She picked it up, opening the box to see her engagement ring sitting there.

"I know I screwed up," Ryan admitted. "But this, Ava, c'mon. Remember how you felt when I proposed? How happy we were. How happy we made each other. We had some great times together. I….let's just get back to that."

"What, Ryan, no," Ava closed the box and pushed it across the table. "Don't you remember what I said when I threw that ring back at you? We are never getting back together."

Ryan sighed lightly. "Remember what I know."

"So, you'd be okay with me just being with you out of blackmail?" Ava retorted. She opened her mouth to talk again but stopped when the waitress came across and put down two milkshakes. "Uh, we didn't order -"

"I ordered for you," Ryan told her. "Your favourite milkshake and there's some chilli cheese fries coming."

"Oh." Ava pursed her lips.

"See, I know you. I know your favourites." Ryan smiled softly.

"What, you think I am impressed because you know what kind of milkshake I like?" Ava stifled a laugh.

"Would this new dude you are dating know what you'd order?" Ryan asked.

"They'd let me order for myself," Ava replied. "But look, Ryan, we are not here to talk about us getting back together. That ship has sailed. You sank it when you started sleeping with someone else."

Ryan scoffed as he shook his head. "Maybe if you paid me some attention I wouldn't have felt like I needed to go look elsewhere."

"Don't turn this back on me," Ava snapped. "Yeah, I know things weren't great between us and I was stressed with how crazy busy second year had started but nothing makes it okay for you to be unfaithful," Ava reminded him. "Nothing."

Ryan pursed his lips, looking downwards. "You know I'll be sorry for that for the rest of my life. She was just a stupid fling."

"Well that stupid fling ended us for good," Ava replied. "And don't threaten me with exposing secrets about my family," Ava told him. "That's not who you are, and I know how much you care for Emmi. You wouldn't put her at risk of danger. And Kara's just had the babies. You want to put two sweet, innocent little babies in danger? Make them targets because of who their mum is?"

Ryan's lips were still pursed as he looked back up to Ava. "If that's what had to happen for us to get back together then…" Ryan gave a little shrug. "I'm not saying I'd feel good about it, but…"

Ava shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know who you are anymore. The Ryan I met and fell in love with would never resort to blackmail or risk putting anyone in danger."

"Well people can change." Ryan murmured.

"Yeah ever since you started to hang out with that stupid stoner Blake and his whole 'I don't give a fuck' attitude to life." Ava sighed.

"At least I've never smoked pot." Ryan retorted.

"Ah don't bring this back to me again," Ava sighed. "Just, Ryan, please….for us. For what we used to have. If you truly still love me and cared about the life we had together, then for me, please don't go telling everyone about my family," Ava pleaded with him. "If you love me as much as you say you do then don't do this."

"I don't want too," Ryan replied. "For little Ems and Kara's kids, they're not…" Ryan trailed off shaking his head. "But I don't see another way to get us back together."

"There's not a way. That's why," Ava sighed lightly. "We are finished. I like someone else."

Ryan pursed his lips, knowing deep down he'd lost Ava for good. "I bet he doesn't treat you right."

Ava bit her lip, staring into Ryan's sparkling blue eyes, almost getting lost in them. She cleared her throat as she shifted her gaze from his eyes. "She," Ava said, Ryan widening his eyes in surprise. "She is a she and yes, she would if you'd stop getting in between us."

"She?" Ryan shrieked. "You are not gay, Ava. Okay, we have done some very not gay things together."

"I didn't say I was gay," Ava retorted. "I…I really like her though. And this is new to me and it terrifies me but I feel calm and safe around her and I uh….I want to move on, Ryan. Please can you just let me move on?"

Ryan felt his eyes tearing up but knew if not even the threat of exposing who Supergirl or Emmi were wouldn't get them back together, nothing would. "You going to chose this random over your families safety?" Ryan wasn't stupid. He knew the dangers of people knowing and thought he could use it to his advantage.

"She's not a random," Ava shook her head. "She's….it's…." Ava pursed her lips, before looking downwards, her phone beeping from her pocket. She pulled it out, seeing Alex's name on the screen. She opened the message and read over it. _J'onn will do it if you need him to. Just let me know. X_

Ava bit her lip. She couldn't be sure Ryan was going to keep his mouth shut. _Yes, I need him to. We are at the diner on Clover Avenue. Xo_ Ava took a deep breath as she put her phone back into her pocket. As much as she wanted this conversation to be over and wanted to leave, she knew she knew she'd have to stay a little longer and keep taking with Ryan, until J'onn arrived, so he could wipe his mind. She didn't want to be there any longer, but she'd stay because it meant she'd be keeping Emmi, Kara, the twins, and everyone else in her family safe.

* * *

Alex helped Alura into the room, putting her under the sun lamps. She'd been up against a rather strong alien and had blown out her powers. "I don't know how Kara can do this every day," Alura shook her head. "This is exhausting."

"That was your toughest opponent yet," Alex replied. "And you've only been doing this a few months. Kara's had years of experience," Alex said. "And it's not every day. Some days we are lucky and don't have any rogue aliens causing us trouble."

"Hmm," Alura exhaled, glancing at Alex's forehead. "You should let someone have a look at that cut."

Alex brought her hand up, wiping it over her forehead, some blood going onto her hand. "It's just a little cut. I'll be fine," Alex replied, trying to ignore the pain coming from it. "Right now, you are my priority. If anything happened to you Kara would never forgive me."

"Well I'm sure I'll be fine after a few hours under these lights," Alura murmured and Alex gave a little nod. "So, Alex," Alura bit her lip. "Ehm…are you able to get in contact with other planets from this place?"

"Uhm," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "In what way do you mean?"

"Well, I want to know if Argo is still there," Alura said. "Terin and In-Ran, they left long ago now and haven't returned. Those boys were like sons to me and I…I must know if they are okay."

Alex pursed her lips, nodding lightly. "I'll get Winn on it. He is the best man for this job, but Argo was undetectable to us before so, I ehm…." Alex wanted to help her. She could see Alura was clearly worried for the men who helped bring her to safety. "I can't promise you anything."

"I know and that's okay," Alura answered. "All I ask is that you try."

"We will." Alex told her, rubbing her hand over her cut again, the area around it stinging. She made a face of discomfort, which didn't go unnoticed by Alura.

"You sure you don't want to get the doctor to look at that?" Alura questioned.

"It's just a little cut." Alex murmured, the pain around the area getting sharper.

"Well you look like you are in pain," Alura told her. "And the colour is draining from your face. Let me go get one of the -"

"No, you need to stay under the lights," Alex held her hand out, not wanting Alura to move. "I'll get it checked later once I'm sure you are okay."

"Well I think it's pretty safe to see that I'm okay," Alura said. "Like you said, I just need time under the lights to get my energy back so don't stay here just for me," Alura told her. "Please, Alex. I'm worried about you. I wasn't battling with alien alone. You were there too. He got to you as well."

"Oh okay, okay, if it will shut you up," Alex rolled her eyes, but she did like that Alura cared about her wellbeing. "I'll be back soon with nothing but a band-aid on my forehead." Alex murmured, as she walked out of the sun lamp room and made her way to the med bay, the pain in her forehead now becoming almost unbearable. She winced as she rubbed her hand over her forehead, her vision blurring, before she felt herself falling to the ground.

* * *

Ava took a deep breath before she knocked on the door. She heard voices and footsteps, before the door opened. "Ava, hey," Izzy smiled softly. "Come in."

Ava walked into the apartment, hearing the song 'Speechless' from the new Aladdin movie playing into the room. "Hey Ava," Lily waved over from the couch. "Can you tell Izzy that even though this is a good song, can we please turn it off now? We've listened to it on repeat for like the last hour."

Ava chuckled as she hung her jacket up on the hook by the door. "I knew you'd become obsessed with this song." Ava said, as she looked to Izzy.

"Well it's soooo good," Izzy defended herself. "And not to mention the chick who played Jasmine is hot."

Ava shook her head at Izzy as they walked over to the couch. "You come here to talk relationship?" Lily questioned. "Because I can leave if you want. Let you two finally get you act together."

"Uh no," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "I mean yeah, I came to talk to her, but this involves you as well so it's good you are actually here," Ava said, glad Lily had been over hanging out with Izzy, so it meant she only needed to have this conversation the once. She had permission to tell them about Kara, and Emmi and even about J'onn and Alex's real job. "There's something I wanted to tell you guys."

"Oh," Lily raised her eyebrows. "Sounds intriguing."

"Yeah," Ava pursed her lips as she sat down on the armchair, looking to the couch where Lily was sitting, as Izzy sat back down, reaching forward and stopping the song that was playing on her laptop. "So," Ava took a deep breath, knowing she may as well get right into it. "You both know Ryan said there were secrets about my family, right?"

"Hmm." Izzy nodded, her lips pursed.

"Well," Ava paused for a moment. She felt nervous for telling them. She couldn't be sure how they'd react. "What to start with," Ava murmured, rubbing the back of her head. "Okay, you know how Emmi is adopted?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded, giving an answer.

"Well her birth parents came from a planet called Warlees," Ava told them, looking between Izzy and Lily, checking their reactions. "So uh….that means Emmi has powers," Ava said, noticing both Izzy and Lily looked a little surprised. "She can fly, she's bulletproof, she's uh…she can do telekinesis."

"Oh wow," Lily gasped. "That's really cool."

"Does Jake know?" Izzy questioned.

"No," Ava shook her head. Izzy's little brother Jake was one of Emmi's best friends. "And she doesn't want him to. That was one of the conditions of me telling you. She doesn't want Jake to know, at least, not yet."

"I won't tell him." Izzy shook her head.

Ava gave a thankful smile. "Sometimes she likes to use her powers but mostly she just wants to be a kid, you know."

"Yeah," Lily answered. "So, Ryan was threatening to expose her?"

"Mmm," Ava nodded. "You know what this country…people in this city can think of aliens. It's not safe for her that a lot of people know." Ava said, Izzy and Lily agreeing.

"Well thank you for trusting us with it." Izzy gave her a smile, Ava smiling back at her.

"I can't believe Ryan would do that. She's just a kid." Lily shook her head, looking annoyed.

"That's just his way of trying to get back with me," Ava sighed. "Which I've told him is never going to happen," Ava looked at Izzy as she spoke. "And now J'onn's wiped all he knows from his memory so…."

"Wait, J'onn's what?" Lily sounded a little confused. She just thought J'onn was a part of Ava's extended family, but now it seemed he could be alien too.

"Okay, yeah," Ava rubbed her hands together. "That brings me to J'onn. He is from Mars."

"Are you being serious?" Izzy questioned.

"Yeah, I am not going to make this up," Ava told them. "He is from Mars. He can do a whole bunch of things, including mind wiping, and to stop Ryan from revealing all, he's taken it all from his mind."

"Well I don't feel sorry for Ryan," Lily mumbled. "Kinda deserves it after the way he's been going on."

"Yeah," Ava cleared her throat. "So, J'onn used to be the head of the DEO," Ava told them, already seeing their confused faces going even more so confused. "The Department of Extranormal Operations," Ava said. "They basically keep the city safe from rogue aliens and protect the ones who need it," Ava paused for a moment, letting her friends take the information in. "And uh Alex, she's not FBI. She uh…she works there. She's now the director of the place."

"Well that doesn't surprise me," Izzy murmured. "Alex is pretty badass."

"Yeah." Ava nodded, knowing this next thing she was about to say was the big one.

"So Ryan was really going to reveal all that?" Lily questioned. "Does he know how stupid that would have been?"

"I'd like to think deep down he did," Ava shrugged. "But now we never need to worry thanks to J'onn." Ava glanced at Izzy, seeing she wasn't making eye contact with her. "You okay, Iz? I'm sorry I didn't tell you I…they're not my secrets and I…it's not been easy to keep it from you."

"I get it," Izzy spoke quietly. "Like you said, they're not your secrets to tell."

Ava smiled softly. "There's one more."

"You're not about to come out as alien, are you?" Lily said, Ava unsure if she was just joking or being serious.

"No," Ava shook her head. "I am 100 percent human," Ava answered. "Uh, but it's uh….." Ava paused for a moment. "Kara," Ava felt herself shaking a little. "She is uh….." Ava paused.

"You don't need to tell us," Lily told her, glancing to Izzy, looking for back-up. "Does she?"

"Not if you don't want to." Izzy said.

"No, I want to. It's just….this is the reaction I am most nervous for," Ava said, her hands brushing together again. "Okay, so, Kara is also adopted, but you knew that," Ava cleared her throat. "She is from Krypton and uh….she is known on this planet as eh….as…." Ava swallowed nervously. "She's Supergirl."

"No way," Lily gasped. "Dorky little Kara is Supergirl?"

"Yes." Ava nodded, glancing at Izzy to see her reaction.

"Wow, well uh…" Izzy exhaled. "At least we know why Supergirl has been MIA recently," Izzy pointed out. "She's been on maternity leave."

Ava chuckled lightly. "I guess she has," Ava said. "Uh…the pregnancy actually made her lose her powers."

"No way," Lily gasped. "They'll come back though, right?"

Ava shrugged. "Pretty sure they will once her body gets back to normal. I don't really know how long that would take after having a baby." Ava glanced at Izzy. She was studying nursing and thought she might know.

"Don't look at me," Izzy shrugged. "I'm only in first year and I'm not specialising in midwifery just yet," Izzy said. "But uh….Kara is Supergirl….that's…..that's crazy."

"I'm sorry I had to keep it from you but it's just not safe for people to know," Ava told them. "It can dangerous not only for Kara but now her babies and uh….Alex was kidnapped once and was seconds from death because someone knew who Supergirl was and wanted to get to her." Ava said.

"Oh wow," Lily widened her eyes. "Well why tell us? I don't want to be in danger."

"You won't be. No one knows you know," Ava said. "Well, apart from us and Alex, Maggie, J'onn, Kara, Emmi….but you know what I mean," Ava pursed her lips. "But if you don't want to know I can get J'onn to pay you a visit." Ava told them, getting a grin on her face.

"No," Izzy shook her head. "I'm glad you've told us. It uh…I must have been hard having to keep it secret."

"It was," Ava nodded, smiling in Izzy's direction. "But I trust you won't tell anyone any of this."

"Yeah of course not," Lily said. "We'd never put your family in danger."

"So, you don't hate me for not telling you sooner?" Ava felt relieved she still had her friends after keeping this from them.

"Hey, I could never hate you," Izzy leaned forward, reaching her hand out and resting it on Ava's knee. They looked into each other's eyes, both of them smiling.

"Uh," Lily cleared her throat. She hated breaking up the moment, but she could see they needed to talk privately about things. "I'm going to go and let you two talk and hopefully figure out that you just need to kiss and get together," Lily stood up from the couch. "You two will be at Ashley's New Year's party tomorrow night, right?" Lily asked as Izzy and Ava both stood up from where they were sitting.

"Yeah probably." Ava answered.

"Cool, well I'll see you there, and don't worry. I'll keep your secrets." Lily gave Ava hug before saying goodbye to Izzy, then leaving the apartment so Ava and Izzy could talk in private.

Izzy looked back to Ava from watching Lily leave. "Looks like she really wants us to get together, huh?" Izzy said.

"Not the only one," Ava murmured. "I hate whatever this is between us right now," Ava admitted. "I just…I want to see where we can go."

"I do too." Izzy answered.

"Then why isn't that enough?" Ava sighed. "Why are you letting things that shouldn't be issues stop us from starting something?" Ava asked, her hand reaching out and taking hold of Izzy's. "I know going from friends to more can be scary, but I'm here too, going through this with you," Ava reminded her. "Please Izzy, can we just -" Ava was cut off by Izzy's lips smacking against hers. Ava smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as she wrapped her arms around Izzy, Izzy moving closer to Ava, the kiss growing in intensity.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	89. Chapter 89

Maggie ran down the corridor and into the med bay. "J'onn what happened?" Maggie questioned, seeing Alex laying on the bed, her eyes closed as she was hooked up to an IV and a monitor with her heart rate on. Maggie felt her heart racing, feeling worried for her wife. "J'onn?"

"Uh," J'onn shook his head. "She'd been out on a mission. Alura was hurt. He was….he was a tough fight, uhm…" J'onn cleared his throat. "All Alex got was a cut on her forehead but she….she got back to the DEO and she collapsed." J'onn explained, still unsure of what had caused Alex to collapse.

"Well where's the doctor?" Maggie asked, J'onn currently being the only one on the room with Alex.

"Dr Fields is in the lab looking at some blood work." J'onn told her as Maggie walked closer to her wife.

"Gosh she's so careful about what missions she goes out on now, I…" Maggie stood over her wife, taking her hand in hers. Alex usually had quite warm hands, but they felt colder than normal. "She's cold."

"She had a temperature." J'onn said, Maggie bringing one hand up and touching it against her wife's forehead.

"J'onn, she is cold," Maggie sounded panicked. "Can't you get her another blanket?" Maggie moved the blanket on her wife, so more of her was covered.

J'onn walked back to the bedside, his hand going to Alex's arm, feeling she was now colder than she previously was. "I don't think Dr Fields wants her to be covered," J'onn said. "She didn't want to make her fever worse."

"She doesn't have a fever," Maggie raised her voice. "She's cold, J'onn."

"Doctor Fields obviously wants her like this for a reason." J'onn said, looking to Alex, trying not to show the worry on his face. He knew Maggie would be worried enough. He looked up to the monitor as it beeped, the numbers changing as they monitored her heart rate.

"Why is her heart rate going down?" Maggie questioned, looking rather panicked.

"It's been going up and down since this happened," J'onn said. "We're trying to work out what is going on. We have Eliza coming in to help out in the lab with an antidote."

"So, she's been poisoned?" Maggie questioned.

"Most likely, yes," Maggie looked over to the door as Dr Fields walked back into the room. "It would be easier if we had the alien responsible in holding but he got away."

"Well you have technology to track aliens," Maggie sighed, looking unimpressed with how relaxed J'onn seemed to be right now. "Why aren't you looking for him?"

"We are….we will," J'onn said. "But Kara is still out of action, Alura needs to rest under the lights," J'onn reminded her. "He took out Alex," J'onn added. "We need our strongest agents."

Maggie shook her head lightly before looking back to her wife. "Damn it, Alex," Maggie murmured, looking up to the cut on her forehead. It had been stitched up, but there was a yellowish mark around it. "I thought we'd agreed, no more drama," Maggie rubbed her hand again then gave it a little squeeze. "This isn't that, huh?" Maggie exhaled lightly before looking back to J'onn, Dr Fields, with her eyes on the monitor, writing numbers down on Alex's file. "When is Eliza getting here?"

"Soon, I'd expect." J'onn answered.

"She was looking after the girls. She's not bringing them here is she?" Maggie asked, the panic back in her voice. "I don't want them seeing her like this," Maggie said. "Especially not Emmi. She'll worry."

J'onn shook his head. "I don't know."

Maggie bit her lip. "I want to know what's going on before I tell her anything." Maggie looked back over to Doctor Fields.

"It seems like when the alien she was trying to capture cut her, something poisonous to her went into her bloodstream," Doctor Fields answered. "At the moment her temperature and heart rate are fluctuating."

"Well you are the doctor. What are you going to do about it?" Maggie raised her voice slightly. "That is not normal is it? What are you doing to help her? Do I need to take her elsewhere?"

"C'mon, Maggie. You know she is in the best place." J'onn responded.

"Do I?" Maggie questioned. "Because you two seem to be pretty relaxed about this," Maggie spoke with anger in her tone. "Why aren't you doing anything to help her?"

"We've ran tests," Doctor Fields informed her. "Eliza is on her way to work on the antidote," Doctor Fields added. "We are keeping her closely monitored. We are doing all we can right now." Doctor Fields assured her as she looked to Maggie, seeing the look of worry on her face, and of course understanding her worry. Right now, they didn't know what was going on with Alex, or the best way to help her but could only hope that they'd be able to come up with an antidote quickly, so they could reverse the poison that had gotten into her system.

* * *

Ava and Izzy were sitting on the couch, their hands intertwined, as they were facing each other. "So, Izva is back on." Izzy grinned.

"Izva?" Ava questioned.

"Hmm," Izzy nodded. "Izzy and Ava. Izva."

Ava rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork." Ava murmured, playfully hitting Izzy's arm with her free hand.

"Mmm, but you like this dork." Izzy retorted.

"I do," Ava smiled as she leaned forward, placing another kiss on Izzy's lips. "Very much so," Ava said, before they kissed again. "Eres tan hermosa." Ava murmured as she rubbed Izzy's cheek.

"In English?" Izzy looked confused. "You know I don't speak Spanish."

"Then maybe you should learn," Ava mumbled, a cheeky grin on her face. "You have a bilingual girlfriend. Maybe I'll just start speaking in Spanish all the time."

"Girlfriend huh?" Izzy raised her eyebrows, feeling surprised that Ava had referred to herself as her girlfriend.

"Uh yeah," Ava bit her lip. She didn't even realise that she'd said it. "I mean….it's what we want, right?"

"It is, yeah," Izzy smiled softly, looking into Ava's dark, brown eyes. She sucked in her bottom lip before she leaned in, the couple sharing another kiss. "Or should I say sí?"

Ava chuckled. "See, you do know some Spanish."

"Oh wow, I can say yes," Izzy mumbled. "Hayden probably knows more Spanish than me."

"Nah," Ava shook her head. "I don't think Maggie is teaching the girls Spanish. She eh…she's not really….." Ava paused. "It makes her think of her life with Oscar and Maria and it's not something she wants to be thinking about it and…." Ava pursed her lips. "Yeah."

"Fair enough," Izzy exhaled. "So, uh, what did you say before?" Izzy wondered. Ava grinned as she shook her head. "Please." Izzy pouted sadly.

"I said you are beautiful." Ava told her, seeing Izzy getting a little red in the face.

"Pfft." Izzy stifled a laugh as she shook her head.

"You are," Ava assured her, reaching forward and rubbing her cheek with her thumb. "And your eyes. I love your eyes. They are mesmerising." Ava glanced into Izzy's emerald green eyes. Izzy matched her gaze, the couple looking into each other eyes for a moment, no-one talking. Izzy learned in, once again sharing a kiss with Ava. "Mmm." Ava smiled into the kiss, letting it grow in passion and intensity, before she reluctantly pulled back as her phone started ringing, but Izzy kissed her again, keeping her close to her.

"Ignore it," Izzy murmured. "We are connecting."

"Let me…." Ava pulled back and pulled her phone from her pocket. Feeling a little surprised to see Eliza's name flashing on the screen. Eliza never really called her unless it was something important. She answered the call, standing up as she spoke. "Hey, Eliza," Ava said. "Woah woah, slow down. Eliza you are not making sense," Ava moved a few paces away from the couch, as Izzy stood up, feeling intrigued but also a little worried as she saw the look on her girlfriend's face. "Alex has what?" Ava questioned, glancing to Izzy for a moment. "Okay, yeah. No, it's fine I can be there…..yeah….okay, just give me like 20 minutes." Ava hung up the phone, looking back to her girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Izzy knew by both the look on Ava's face and by her side of the conversation that something was wrong. "Is Alex okay?"

"Uh, I don't know," Ava shrugged as she walked towards the door, Izzy following her over. "Something happened to her at work. Uh…I need to go get the girls so Eliza can go to the DEO." Ava grabbed her jacket from the hook, putting it on.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Izzy offered. "Keep you company?"

"Uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Sure, yeah." Ava answered, already opening the door to get out. Izzy grabbed her jacket from the hook, and picked up the keys to the apartment, then she followed Ava out into the corridor, hoping it was nothing to serious going on with Alex.

* * *

Ava and Izzy collected the girls from Bounce, where Eliza had had them for the afternoon. They'd taken them back to the house and had decided to put on a movie, but right now, Hayden and Emmi were not in agreement at what to watch, Hayden of course going for The Jungle Book while Emmi wanted to watch The Little Mermaid. "How about we pick something totally different?" Izzy suggested, trying to keep peace between the sisters, so they'd not start arguing as she looked through their DVD collection. "What about Finding Nemo or Wreck It Ralph?" Izzy said. "Or we could go old school and watch Beauty and the Beast?"

"Nooooooooo," Hayden jumped on the spot where she was standing. "I wanna see Baloo."

"What about Trolls?" Ava suggested, walking into the living room with a tray in her hand, a big bowl of popcorn on it and drinks for everyone. "You used to love Trolls, Ems."

"Hmmm," Emmi gave a little shrug, watching Ava she put the try down on the coffee table. "Or there's Frozen or Snow White or Cinderella or The Lion King or Moana…." Ava trailed off, her eyes on the DVD cabinet. "Oh Pinocchio. Pinocchio is a good one."

"Jiiminy Cricket," Hayden screeched as she clapped her hands together. "Yeah yeah, put Jiminy on."

"Pinocchio?" Ava questioned, looking to Emmi who gave a little nod, agreeing they could watch that one.

"Oh Ava, did you tell?" Emmi questioned, glancing over to Izzy who was looking through the DVD cabinet to find the Pinocchio DVD.

"I did." Ava answered.

"You won't tell anyone?" Emmi asked, Izzy looking over to her as she shook her head.

"I won't." Izzy promised her.

"Not Jake?" Emmi wanted to make really sure. "Please don't tell him."

"I won't," Izzy said again. "But he'd be okay. You know who much he loves superhero's. He'd think it was so cool he was friends with one."

Emmi gave a giggle before smiling, loving that Izzy had called her a superhero. "I just don't want him only being friends with me because of that."

"Well he wouldn't be. I mean he's friends with you now and he doesn't know, right?" Izzy questioned.

Emmi nodded lightly. "I just don't want it to change," Emmi said, glancing at Hayden who'd already started to tuck into the popcorn. "Not yet."

"Well I promise your secret is safe with me." Izzy told her.

Emmi smiled again. "Are you Ava's girlfriend yet?" Emmi wondered. "Because if not, you should be."

Izzy chuckled as she glanced to Ava. "Yeah, I'm Ava's girlfriend."

"Good," Emmi gave a little jump of excitement. "I like you. You are fun and nice."

"Well thank you." Izzy once again looked in Ava's direction, the couple sharing a smile.

"Do you want to see it?" Emmi asked. "Me using my telekinesis?"

"Uh, sure," Izzy was actually intrigued to see what Emmi could do. Emmi took a moment to relax herself, it having been a while since she'd used her powers. She looked to the DVD cabinet, Izzy gasping as the Pinocchio DVD started moving out of its place and floated across the room towards the TV.

"Oooh she is using her magic," Hayden shrieked. "It's a secret. Shhhh." Hayden put her index finger over her mouth as she looked in Izzy's direction.

"The secret is safe with me," Izzy kept her eyes on what Emmi was doing, the DVD now being taken out of the box and put into the DVD player. "That's really cool, Emmi."

Emmi focused on what she was doing a moment longer, before she looked Izzy. "Yeah. I could use it to help fight bad aliens like Auntie K does when I'm older." Emmi said as Ava and Izzy took a seat on the couch, ready to watch the DVD.

"That would be cool, huh?" Izzy leaned forward on the couch and picked up her soda, taking a drink.

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "But I want to be a marine biologist too and a swimmer for the USA for the Olympics."

"Well at least you've got options." Izzy said and Emmi nodded as she picked up a handful of the popcorn before sitting down on the armchair.

"Imma sit here with you Izzy," Hayden climbed up onto the couch, shuffling herself as close to Izzy as she could be without being on her knee. "My friend." Hayden said, patting her hand over Izzy's.

Izzy looked to Ava who was sitting at the other side of her, smiling. She was glad her nieces seemed to approve of her new relationship. "Is she okay sitting that close?" Ava questioned. "Jelly, give Izzy some space."

"Oh she's fine," Izzy answered. "I have 5 little siblings. I'm used to not having space."

"Shh it's starting." Hayden put her index finger over her mouth, wanting the chatting to stop so she could watch Pinocchio. Ava and Izzy kept smiling at each other, before they looked to the TV so they could watch the movie with the girls.

* * *

Kara had gone down to the DEO, after being filled in on what had happened on the mission. Alura was still not getting her energy back up, the alien having clearly had a bad effect on her. "This is all my fault." Kara was lightly rocking the pram, Xander stirring a little.

"No, it's not," Eliza was gently pacing the room, Sophie in her arms. Kara glanced over at Maggie, who was sitting next to Alex's bed, her hand in hers. She could see on her face the worry she had for her wife. "This still could have happened even if you were there."

"Maybe not," Maggie murmured, glancing across to Kara. "Maybe Alex would have felt like she didn't need to go if Kara was there," Maggie said. "Alura is still pretty new at this. She's not confident with what she can do."

"I'm sorry, Maggie," Kara apologised. "But Alex is strong, and Eliza gave her something she hopes will stop the poison."

"Hopes will stop isn't good enough," Maggie sounded a little angry as she spoke. "This is….she should be…." Maggie stopped talking, her head shaking. "What we need is for this damn alien to be found. Then we can know the species and have more chance at helping Alex."

"I…" Kara bit her lip. She hated not being able to help.

They looked over to the door as they heard a throat clearing. "We think we've tracked him," Winn said, looking a little nervous as he spoke. "We have some agents preparing to go."

"I'm coming with you." Kara said.

"No, you are not," Eliza glared at her. "You don't have any powers, remember?"

"Well….the alien doesn't need to know that," Kara replied. "I can put the suit on and try to talk to him. That often works."

"Uh…..we don't even know if this guy can speak English." Winn informed her.

"I don't care. I'm going. My sister and my mum are both hurt. Just….just give me some of your fancy weapons." Kara said, her gaze going back on Alex for a moment, Alex laying there, looking so peaceful.

"Kara, what about the babies?" Eliza said, glancing over to Maggie, like she wanted her to talk Kara out of going with them.

"They'll be fine here with their grandma and auntie," Kara retorted. She left a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of leaving her babies, but she wanted to help Alex. She wanted Alex to be okay and if they caught the alien who'd poisoned her, then maybe they'd be able to help her get better. "I need to do this. I want to do this and maybe me getting the suit on and getting back out there will wake up my powers again." Kara sounded hopeful as she spoke. She loved her kids so much, but she missed Supergirl. She wanted to get back out there.

"Maggie," Eliza sighed, her eyes still on her daughter-in-law. "Please tell her it's a bad idea."

"Maybe it's not," Maggie shrugged. "Maybe this is what she needs."

Eliza sighed lightly, before she looked over to Winn. "Is J'onn going?"

"I think so." Winn nodded lightly as he responded.

Eliza pursed her lips. She didn't want Kara to go and risk herself, especially when she still didn't have her powers, but she was an adult and she knew she couldn't stop her. "Be careful. And I want you to leave at the first sign danger."

"Yeah. I'll be careful," Kara said, peering down into the pram to where her son was sleeping. "Mummy will be right back," Kara took a deep breath as she glanced over to Eliza and Sophie then looked to Maggie. "I'll get him Maggie," Kara said, Maggie keeping her gaze on her wife. "I promise we'll get him." Kara waited for a moment, but Maggie continued to look down to Alex. Kara lingered for a moment longer but it was clear she wasn't getting a reply. She took a deep breath and then left the room, going to find the others so she could join them in finding this alien.

* * *

Ava, Izzy, Emmi and Hayden were in the kitchen, decorating some cookies they'd made. Like she usually did, Hayden was putting far too much on the one cookie, but she was having fun, so Ava and Izzy left her to it. Ava shook some sprinkles over her cookie before she put it on the plate, along with the other cookies that had already been decorated. She glanced to her phone as it beeped, but it was just a Twitter notification. She sighed lightly, looking to Izzy as she shook her head, the longer it was taking to hear something, the more worried the both of them were getting. "Why do you two keep looking at each other like that?" Emmi questioned.

"Like what?" Ava asked.

"Like something is going on," Emmi sighed. "Is it to do with why Mums are working late?" Emmi wondered. "They should be home by now."

"Uh." Ava looked to Izzy, not sure how to answer.

"And we were supposed to be with Grandma today and then she randomly had to go to work," Emmi put the red coloured fondant down, looking from Ava to Izzy and back. "Not giving me an answer is making me believe it's something bad."

"It's not bad," Ava said. Knowing she probably shouldn't lie to Emmi, but she knew Maggie wouldn't want her to worry. She wouldn't want her knowing till they knew what was happening with Alex. "They're just busy with stuff at work."

Emmi glared at Ava before looking to Izzy. "Hmmm."

"They can get cookies when they come home." Hayden joined into the conversation, picking up the sprinkles and shaking them all over her cookie.

"Oh yeah, I bet they'll love these," Izzy said, smiling down at Hayden who was next to her. "You are doing a great job decorating them." Izzy told her, Hayden giving a big grin as she looked up to Izzy.

"I like baking." Hayden smiled, reaching for the jelly sweeties, but instead of putting one on the cookie, she picked up three and stuffed them into her mouth.

"I think you like the eating part better," Ava murmured, Hayden giggling with her mouthful of sweeties, her hand reaching out to take more. "No," Ava moved the bowl away. "That's enough. It's already past your bedtime, so we don't want you getting all hyped up."

Hayden sighed. "Mummy said she'd be home to give me a story."

"Well," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "She's at work till late," Ava said, once again exchanging a glance with Izzy, which didn't go unnoticed by Emmi. "I can read you a story. Any one you want."

"Nooo," Hayden frowned. "Izzy can read me a story," Hayden put her hand on Izzy arm and looked up to her. "Please." Hayden batted her eyelashes.

"Sure, I can read you a story." Izzy smiled down at her.

"Are you sleeping over?" Emmi questioned. "Uncle Ryan used…uh…" Emmi stopped talking, shaking her head at herself. "Ryan used to sleep over."

"Yeah eh," Izzy cleared her throat. "I don't know. I don't think I will be right now." Izzy pursed her lips, looking unsure as she looked to Ava.

"I mean…eh…" Ava paused. "You eh….we've shared a bed before, I…uh…" Ava cleared her throat, looking a little flustered. They'd shared a bed before as friends at sleepovers but now they were in a relationship the idea of sharing a bed felt different. "Nothing needs to happen, right?"

"Nothing needs to happen." Izzy spoke softly as she shook her head. She knew Ava wasn't ready to take that step yet and respected that. She'd wait as long as Ava wanted.

"What would happen?" Emmi questioned. "Do you mean sex? That's what adults sometimes do, right?"

"What's sex?" Hayden wondered, looking up to Izzy, waiting for a response.

"Uh, how about we go pick out the story book and get you to bed?" Izzy questioned, hoping distraction would stop Hayden asking any more questions.

Hayden frowned as she scratched the side of her head. "Can you do airplane to bed?"

"Sure I can." Izzy answered, lifting Hayden from the stool and balancing her out over her shoulder, Hayden giggling in delight.

"Night night." Hayden waved to Ava and Emmi as Izzy took her out of the room, Hayden still giggling as Izzy took her up the stairs, Ava hearing Izzy talk like a pilot making an announcement. She smiled softly, loving how well Izzy got on with her family.

"So," Emmi glared at Ava. "Are Mums okay?" Emmi asked, Ava knowing she wasn't about to let this go any time soon. She took a deep breath before she bit her lip, not really knowing how to answer, but she knew Emmi was far from stupid and that she knew that there was a reason why they hadn't returned home from work when they should have been home by now. She took another deep breath, trying to come up with the best answer to give her.

* * *

 **Finally finished with college and managed to get this little update for you guys. (Also, I haven't spoken any Spanish in a long time so I'm a bit rusty. Apologies if it's incorrect!)**

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	90. Chapter 90

Emmi was looking up at Ava, not blinking as she kept staring at her. "Don't look at me like that." Ava murmured.

"Well tell me what's happening," Emmi sighed. "It's not fair you are keeping things from me and if Mum or Mama or both of them are in danger then I have a right to know."

Ava bit her lip, her eyes on her niece. "Emmi," Ava spoke softly. She knew Emmi was right and that she did have a right to know, but she also understood why Maggie wanted to protect her from it for now. There wasn't much to tell and not having enough answers for Emmi would be worse than telling her nothing. "I don't know anything."

"Yes you do," Emmi raised her voice a little. "I know you know something, Ava, and it's not very nice you are lying to me." Emmi looked a little upset.

Ava rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not lying," Ava promised her. "I don't know what's happening, Ems, I swear to you," Ava reached her hand out and rubbed Emmi's arm. "All I know is that there was a little accident with your mum."

"What kind of accident?" Emmi sounded concerned as she spoke.

"I don't know," Ava shook her head, knowing from the look on Emmi's face that she didn't believe her. "I…she was on a mission and the alien hurt her," Ava said. "That's all I know, I swear."

Emmi glared up at Ava for a moment, giving a little nod, satisfied that she was telling the truth. "But not badly?" Emmi questioned. "She's not going to die, is she?"

"No, no," Ava answered. "She just needs to rest and get strong again."

"So why are Mama and Grandma there?" Emmi asked.

"Just uh…just so she's not resting on her own." Ava said.

Emmi sighed lightly, looking back down to the cookies they'd been decorating. "Can I go see her?" Emmi asked. "We could take her some cookies."

"Nope," Ava answered. "We have to stay here because you are going to bed soon and Hayden is already in bed."

"I could stay up even later because it's the holidays and I don't have school tomorrow and Izzy can stay here with Hayden." Emmi pointed out.

"There's no car for me to drive us there." Ava reminded her.

"Well we can get a taxi," Emmi suggested. "Or walk to the bus stop," Emmi added. "We got the bus here from town so we can get the bus again." Emmi said, the house being in a small neighbourhood in the suburbs.

"We are not going in," Ava told her. "Mama said you are to stay here."

Emmi frowned. "Well can I wait up till they get home?"

I don't know when that will be," Ava answered, and Emmi pouted sadly. "We'll see okay?" Ava told her. "Maybe once Izzy is back from putting Hayden to bed we can play a game you like or watch a movie."

"Uno," Emmi got the littlest of smiles on her faces. "But uh…you promise me Mum is going to be okay?"

Ava sucked in her bottom lip. She didn't know how badly Alex was hurt. She didn't know what she should really be saying to Emmi. "She's strong. She'll be fine." Ava rubbed Emmi's arm, bringing her a little comfort and reassurance.

"I think that Mum and Mama need to get some good things happening to them," Emmi said, Ava giving a little nod in agreement. "It's not be easy for them lately."

"No it's not," Ava spoke softly. "You are pretty smart, huh?"

"Uh…yeah, have you just figured that out?" Emmi questioned, a cheeky smile on her face.

"No," Ava chuckled. "I've always known it," Ava replied. "So, uh…what do think would be nice for your mums?"

Emmi gave a little shrug. "They always like getting some time away just the two of them," Emmi said. "Maybe we could send them away for a little break together." Emmi suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't really have the money to fund that for them right now." Ava said. She'd not received her first pay from her new job yet and most of the money she'd saved from when she was in Pittsburgh had gone on her flight home, Christmas presents or date nights with Izzy.

Emmi frowned. "Maybe we could ask Grandma to help," Emmi said. "And I have $47.35 in my piggy bank."

"Oh no, you keep your money," Ava told her, finding it rather sweet that Emmi wanted to do something nice for her mums. "I have enough to treat them a nice meal at their favourite restaurant," Ava said. "I'll look after you and Jelly so they can get out."

"Hmmm," Emmi rubbed the side of her head. "Will Izzy come too?"

"Uh sure, I can ask her anyways." Ava replied, Emmi smiling lightly.

"They like Alessandro's." Emmi reminded her.

"They do, don't they?" Ava questioned, and Emmi nodded. "Well we'll get something nice planned for them, huh?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi answered. "But no telling them till nearer the time."

"No, no, we won't." Ava told her, Emmi giving a little smile as Ava hoped this was the last of the hard times for Maggie and Alex for a long time.

* * *

Kara, J'onn and the other agents had located the alien, about 15 miles east of the city, in the starts of the desert. Kara – who was dressed in her Supergirl suit for the first time in a long time – felt a rush shoot through her as they approached the ship. "Stay back." J'onn felt extremely worried for the situation Kara was potentially putting herself in. He held his arm out in front of Kara, the other agents approaching the spaceship with their guns and weapons held up in front of them.

"No," Kara retorted. "Alex is in danger. No-one gets to hurt Alex and get away with it."

"I know," J'onn replied. "We are all worried for Alex. We understand you, but right now, you are not the powerful superhero who helps this city." J'onn reminded her. "You are a new mum who needs to be careful for the sake of her kiddos," J'onn told her. "Also, can you imagine how mad Neil would be with me if you got hurt?"

"Well it wouldn't be your fault," Kara murmured. "I am the one who insisted on coming here."

"True," J'onn said. "But you are here with me and I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, so, please just stay close to me."

Kara picked up on the concern in J'onn's voice. "I will," Kara took a deep breath, feeling a weird sensation run through her as she tried to wake her powers up. "But waiting around for my powers to come back clearly isn't working, so maybe me forcing them back is the way to go."

"Well then come down to the training room," J'onn suggested. "Putting yourself up against an alien who has already taken out your mother and sister isn't the best idea you've ever had."

"Maybe it's just the angry push that I need," Kara murmured. "And it's not like I'm unarmed," Kara held the gun in her hand a little higher. "I have this."

"Do you even know how to work that? "J'onn sighed.

"I can work it," Kara sounded a little offended as she glanced at the gun. "And you are here and the other agents," Kara said. "I'll be careful, J'onn, but I need to try harder if I want my powers back."

J'onn still didn't look like he liked the idea of Kara being with them but knew he couldn't talk her out of it now she'd made her mind up. And he did think maybe in a way she was right, and this could help bring out her powers again. "Okay."

"We are ready when you are, J'onn." Valdes said, looking over to him from the door to the ship. J'onn glanced at Kara who gave him a little nod. They walked into the ship, in hopes the alien was still there.

Kara took a deep breath, her thoughts on what the alien did to Alex and her mother, but mostly to Alex. She was rather angry at him for poisoning her sister. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening intently, hoping to hear something. "I think I hear him." Kara sounded hopeful as she spoke.

"Oh yeah?" J'onn smiled, hoping it was the start of Kara's powers returning. That being back in a situation where she'd need her powers was in fact the push she needed to get them back. Well that, and the anger she had over the alien for hurting Alex.

"Wait, it's gone." Kara sighed. She looked around, trying to get her X-Ray vision to work. She saw a flash of the other room before just seeing the wall again.

"Did you see something?" J'onn asked, thinking by the look on her face she had.

"Briefly," Kara answered. "I think getting angry seems to be working for now." Looking back to the wall, trying to use her X-Ray vision again.

"What, like The Hulk?" Valdes chuckled.

Kara glared at him and opened her mouth to reply, when a commotion could be heard from down the hallway. They looked across to see one of the agents being flung out of the way while the others were shooting at the rather tall, scaly looking alien, but the bullets were having no effect on him. J'onn and Valdes started shooting as they walked towards him. Kara took a step back, willing her powers to work. She stared at the alien who was walking in her direction, before lasers briefly shot from her eyes.

"Yes, c'mon Supergirl." J'onn looked over to her, encouraging her to keep trying.

Kara walked forward, the lasers shooting from her eyes again, but she screamed out in pain, having been hit by something the alien shot at her. She dropped the gun she was holding as she brought her hand over and grasped her arm, feeling pain shoot through her body. She took a step forward, using all her strength to shoot her lasers at him again. "This is from Alex." Kara spoke through the pain, her lasers coming out full blast now, sending the alien crashing to the ground.

* * *

After the capturing of the alien, they were able to extract some of his poison and work on a more accurate antidote for Alex. About 30 minutes after it was administered, her temperature went back to normal and her heart rate stopped fluctuating. Kara needed some time under the sun lamps and Dr Fields looked at the burn mark on her arm, caused by the acid the alien squirted at her. Kara had only started to get her powers back, so he was able to injure her when he probably wouldn't have been able to do so had she not lost her powers. Dr Fields had put on some antiseptic cream and bandaged it up, telling her to come back again in a couple of days. Kara knew this meant she'd need to tell Neil the whole truth about what happened, other than a slightly altered version in which she only wanted to tell him she got her powers back. Once she was finished with Dr Fields, she walked down to the med bay where Alex was. "How is she?" Kara questioned, walking into the room as she looked over to her sister, who still looked like she was sleeping.

"Well her temperature and heart rate are back to normal," Maggie was pacing slightly, Xander in her arms, his head resting on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. "So that's a good thing."

"Mmm," Kara nodded lightly as she glanced over to the pram, Sophie sound asleep. "Is he okay?" Kara walked closer to Maggie.

"Yeah," Maggie answered. "He was stirring and uh….I think he just wanted some Auntie Maggie cuddles." Maggie smiled softly as she continued to rub his back, Karas seeing he was bringing her some comfort.

"Nothing wrong with that." Kara smiled softly before she rubbed her wound, it still giving her a little pain.

"Are you okay?" Maggie questioned. "I'm sorry that I….I wasn't the nicest to you before. I hope I didn't force you back out when you weren't ready."

"I'm fine. It's nothing that won't heal," Kara assured her. "And I think I needed a push back out there. They are not 100 percent yet but I uh….I'm getting them back and they worked enough for me to capture the alien, so that's the main thing."

Maggie smiled softly. "You were brave," Maggie told her. "Going to face him without your powers."

"I had J'onn and the other agents there," Kara answered. "And that bastard hurt my sister so there was no way I was letting him get away with it."

"Hey, watch your language," Maggie moved her hand up from rubbing Xander's back and covered his little ear. "There's little ears about."

Kara chuckled. "I think we'll be okay. Not many one month old babies talk."

"Yeah well they are Supergirl's kids, so anything is possible." Maggie murmured.

"Oh don't say that," Kara shook her head. "I'm still freaked out I'm going to find them sleep floating or that one day they'll shoot lasers from their eyes or be too strong they'll break their toys."

"Could you get Alex to do some tests on them?" Maggie questioned.

"Yeah, I guess I could," Kara bit her lip. "But Neil doesn't think it's necessary. He says if they happen to have powers then they have powers," Kara said. "I'd like to know, if we could. So we are not taken by surprise."

"Hmm," Maggie rubbed Xander's back again. "I guess I can see where both of you are coming from," Maggie said. "You two are just going to have to come to an agreement."

"Yeah," Kara murmured, glancing over to her pram, hearing a little cry coming from her daughter. She walked across and lightly rocked it, this enough to quickly send her back to her sleep. She bit her lip, glancing over to Alex again. "Rao, it's one thing after another with you two right now, huh?"

"Ah don't," Maggie shook her head. "I just….I'm so done. I…I don't even want to imagine what could be next for us." Maggie glanced down at Alex, her lips pursing. They'd been through so much and she felt like they deserved an easy time of it for a while.

"This run has to end at one point." Kara told her.

"Yeah," Maggie didn't sound so sure it would, but had to at least try to believe it. "She also has to wake up for our luck to change." Maggie spoke quietly, her eyes on her wife.

"She will," Kara walked back over to her sister-in-law, who was standing next to Alex's bed. "She's getting stronger." Kara glanced at the monitor before looking back to Maggie.

"I know she is," Maggie exhaled lightly, her eyes still on her wife. "You just want to rest for a while, baby?" Maggie murmured. "That's okay. As long as you wake up soon. It's the last day of the year tomorrow so I'd like to celebrate that with you," Maggie told her. "I know we didn't make any plans. It was just going to be us and the girls, but it'll be nice. Special." Maggie kept her gaze on Alex, Kara watching Maggie, seeing the worry in her eyes. She bit her lip as she looked back to her sister, hoping that she'd wake up soon.

* * *

Izzy walked out of Ava's bathroom. She'd borrowed a pair of Ava's pyjamas for the night, but she was taller than Ava and the bottoms rode up past her ankles. "Little bit short." Izzy looked down on herself. Ava looked around to her and chuckled lightly.

"I have some very woolly winter socks if you want?" Ava questioned. "They'll keep your ankles warm."

"Nah I'm okay," Izzy told her, walking over to the bed where Ava was sitting, her laptop out. "What you looking at?" Izzy wondered as she sat down next to her, her eyes going onto the screen. "Tattoo shops?" Izzy said, seeing Ava's Google search.

"Mmm," Ava nodded. "I've been thinking about getting another one for a while," Ava said. "I always never because Ryan didn't like tattoos."

"Well it wouldn't really be his choice, would it?" Izzy said. "It's your body. Not his."

"I know but he was my…." Ava bit her lip. "I didn't want to keep getting tattoos if they were a turn off for him."

"Fair enough," Izzy murmured, looking back to the screen, Ava looking for the best reviewed tattoo artists in National City. She'd gotten her other tattoos while living in Pittsburgh, so she didn't know where to go here. "You want a lot of tattoos?"

Ava shrugged. "I know I want to get a feather with birds coming from it," Ava said. "But that's all I want right now. Along with the one I have for Mama and my yin yang."

"Does it hurt?" Izzy questioned.

"A bit yeah. But it's kinda tickly too." Ava answered.

"Hmm," Izzy shook her head. "I'm not brave enough."

"I'm sure you would be if you really wanted one." Ava smile encouragingly.

"Nah, I don't," Izzy shook her head. "So, where would you get this new tattoo?"

"Haven't decided yet," Ava answered. "Maybe my ankle. If eh….if you don't mind that I have them?"

"Ava, it's your body. It's your choice. If you want to get them I'm not going to stop you," Izzy assured her. "Besides, I may not want them for myself, but I like the ones you have already."

"Well we'll see," Ava murmured. "We should probably go up the stairs anyways, stay in the guest room," Ava said. There was still no news on Alex, so Ava thought it best to be closer to the girls, as it seemed Maggie was going to be at the DEO with Alex all night. She closed the tabs she had open and shut down her laptop, putting it on her bedside table. "C'mon, mi hermosa." Ava stood up from the bed, holding her hand out. Izzy took a hold of it and got off the bed, smiling at her girlfriend.

"You are uh….you are hermosa also." Izzy got a smile on her face before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Ava's lips.

"Mmm," Ava pulled back from the kiss. "Muchas gracias por el cumplido."

Izzy scrunched her face up. "Okay you said thank you very much for something."

Ava chuckled. "It's not that hard if you really think about it," Ava told her, her hand still in Izzy's as she led her out of the room, and up the stairs into the main house. "So anyways, you want to go to bed now or do you think we should wait up a little longer in case Maggie does come home?"

Izzy shrugged. "Whatever you think," Izzy said. "You could always give her a quick call and see what she's doing."

"Yeah," Ava bit her lip. "God, I….I hope Alex is going to be okay."

Ava looked downwards, Izzy seeing she looked rather worried for her sister-in-law. "Me too," Izzy murmured. "I uh….I'm sure she'll pull through this. Alex is strong and I'm sure her work will be doing all they can."

"Yeah I know they will," Ava murmured. "Uh, let's just go sit for a while." Ava said, leading Izzy into the living room, the pair of them sitting on the couch. Ava looked to Izzy for a moment before she rested herself against her, Izzy wrapping her arm around her girlfriend as she placed a soft kiss on the top of her head, hoping that they'd have some good news about Alex soon.

* * *

Maggie looked over to the other side of Alex's bed, Eliza sitting there, her eyes closing as her head rolled a little. "Eliza." Maggie spoke a little louder than usual to get her attention.

"What? I'm fine," Eliza yawned as she looked over to her daughter-in-law then rubbed her eyes. "Any change?" Eliza glanced to Alex.

"Not yet." Maggie murmured, rubbing her hand over Alex's.

"Maybe the antidote wasn't strong enough," Eliza said. "I can go back to the lab and -" Eliza stopped talking as another yawn hit her.

"No, I think you need to lie down for a while," Maggie told her, looking a little concerned for her mother-in-law. "Get some sleep."

"I can't. Not when my daughter hasn't come around from being poisoned," Eliza's eyes were on Alex. Her temperature and heart rate were still normal, and the colour had come back on her face, but she was yet to wake up. "If this was anyone else Alex would have found the cure by now. I…I've not…" Eliza sucked in her bottom lip, looking away from Alex for a moment. "I'm failing her."

"Hey, Eliza, you are not failing anyone," Maggie assured her. "And you are smart. You know how to do all kinds of science things. I mean, Alex had to get those smarts from somewhere, right?"

"She is way smarter than me and Jeremiah put together." Eliza murmured.

"Well I'm not sure that's entirely true," Maggie replied. "But she is damn smart," Maggie rubbed Alex's hand again. "Now we just need her to be smart enough to wake up."

"Well she's also pretty stubborn so I guess it'll be in her own time and not before," Eliza murmured, her gaze still on her daughter. "Oh Alex," Eliza sighed. "I hate the risk part of your job," Eliza told her. "I know life in itself is a risk, but this just….you put yourself in danger, Alex, and I hate it," Eliza felt herself getting emotional. "It's bad enough with Kara and she is Supergirl. She has the powers and I still…." Eliza shook her head. "But you Alex, you are my baby girl and I need you to wake up soon, okay?" Eliza sniffed back. "I've tried my hardest so I'd really like it if you could wake up."

Maggie felt her eyes tearing up at the desperation in Eliza's voice. "She's not going to let this get her," Maggie assured her mother-in-law as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in and walked over to Eliza. "You know her. You know she's strong."

"Hmm," Eliza looked up to Maggie. "It's taking so long."

"I know," Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "But she has the antidote. She is getting better," Maggie reminded her. "We just….we need to wait this out."

"Yeah," Eliza took a deep breath. "Have uh….have you called Ava recently?" Eliza wondered. "Kept her up-to-date?"

"Uh, not for a while," Maggie shook her head. "I don't uh….I don't want to when there's not much more to say. I think we should just wait till she wakes up," Maggie said. "You know, Emmi will probably already be questioning her and I….I'd rather her not have anything to say than for her to tell Emmi that her mother isn't waking up."

"Fair enough." Eliza mumbled before looking over to the door, hearing a voice.

"Uh, sorry if I am intruding." Alura said, walking into the room.

"You are okay," Maggie told her. "How are you feeling now?" Alura had been under the lights for a long time, so Maggie was glad to finally she was feeling better.

"I feel fine," Alura answered. "At least physically," Alura added, glancing down to Alex. "Emotionally…." Alura let a puff of air escape from between her lips. "How is she?"

"Well, she's improving." Eliza answered.

"I'm so sorry," Alura put her hand on her chest, feeling partly to blame. "She was ensuring I was okay. I kept telling her to go get that cut checked, I….I tried my best but she -"

"Sometimes she is too stubborn for her own good," Maggie told Alura. "Don't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault."

"Well," Alura rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe it was," Alura pursed her lips. "I….I was on the ground. I had no energy left. I tried to get him with my laser vision but he….she saw how weak I was and she put herself in front of me," Alura told them, both of them widening their eyes a little at the news. "I….she knew I wouldn't be able to take another hit and she…." Alura stopped talking. "I'm sorry."

Maggie and Eliza exchanged a glance. "Alex was just doing her job. And she made a promise to Kara when you started working for the DEO that she'd keep you safe. She wouldn't want to let Kara down."

Alura shook her head. "I'm the one with the powers. It should have been me protecting her," Alura murmured, her gaze still on Alex. "I wish there was something I could do for her."

"We all do," Maggie spoke quietly. "Uh…" Maggie clicked her tongue. "Maybe you could go find Dr Fields?" Maggie suggested. "See if she has any new suggestions to when she'll wake."

"Of course." Alura gave her a soft smile before she walked out of the room.

"I'm going back to the lab," Eliza said, getting up from the chair. "See if I've missed anything." Eliza left the room before Maggie had a chance to stop her. She took a deep breath, looking back to her wife as she took her hand in hers again, giving it a squeeze.

"It's just me now baby," Maggie told her. "If you wanted it to be just us and not a room full of people, I get that," Maggie rubbed her hand with her thumb. "Never one for being in the limelight," Maggie mumbled. "I just want to know you are okay, baby," Maggie told her. "I…just give my hand a little squeeze or something. If you want to sleep that's fine, but uh….I just need to know you are okay," Maggie took another deep breath, her eyes then widening in surprise as she gasped, feeling Alex's hand moving in hers. "Alex, Alex babe, I'm here."

"Maggie," Alex's voice was a little croaky. She cleared her throat as her eyes slowly opened. She opened and closed them a few times before turning her head to the side. "Maggie?" Alex spoke questioningly. "Maggie….I can't….it's all…I can't….I can't see."

* * *

 **As always, thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	91. Chapter 91

Dr Fields was shining the light in Alex's eyes. Maggie was by her side, lightly rubbing her arm. "Can you see anything at all?" Dr Fields wondered.

"In my right eye I can see a dim light," Alex answered. "But from my left I can't see a thing."

Dr Fields pursed her lips as she glanced at Maggie. "Is this going to be permanent?" Maggie questioned. She knew they'd deal with it but for Alex's sake, she hoped it wasn't. This was the last thing Alex deserved to have to cope with.

"I can't say yet," Dr Fields shook her head. "She can see some light which is good, but we'll need to wait to see," Dr Fields looked back to Alex, seeing she looked worried. "Hopefully this is just a side effect to the poison and it's just not quite left her system yet."

Maggie bit her lip as she looked to her wife. She could see her eyes were glossing over, tears threatening to fall. "Hey baby, it's okay. We got this, yeah?" Maggie rubbed her arm again. "No matter what we'll get through it."

"I don't want to not be able to see you anymore," Alex murmured as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And the girls. I want to be able to see my kids," Alex's voice broke as she closed her eyes, trying to stop more tears from falling. "Maggie, I don't want to be blind."

Maggie felt her heart breaking. "Well we don't know if you are yet." Maggie tried to sound positive. She hoped so much this wasn't going to be a permanent thing.

"I can't see." Alex cried.

"I know you can't right now," Maggie put her hand back on Alex's arm, rubbing it gently. "But let's not jump to conclusions. Like Dr Fields said this might just be a reaction to the poison. Maybe it's still getting out of your system."

Maggie looked to Dr Fields again. "Julie?" Alex spoke questioningly. "That's possible, right?"

Dr Fields bit her lip, sharing a glance with Maggie. "I'm sure it is," Dr Fields answered. "You've seen the effects alien poisons can have on people," Dr Fields reminded her. "But I don't want to say either way. I don't want to get your hopes up and then be wrong."

"I won't can be DEO anymore. I won't can work," Alex murmured. "I don't want to have to stop working," Alex said. "Julie, please, there must be something you can do for me."

Dr Fields bit her lip once again glancing at Maggie. Maggie gave her an encouraging nod. "I can't promise anything but I I'll go talk with some of the other doctors and scientists." Dr Fields said before left the room, leaving Maggie alone with her wife.

"Do you uh….do you want me to go get Mum?" Maggie asked. "She is here."

"Not right now," Alex answered with a shake of the head. "But the girls. Are the girls here?"

Maggie shook her head in response before realising she'd need to answer. Alex wouldn't be able to see her. "No, they are at home with Ava," Maggie told her. "It's almost midnight. You were out of it for a long time."

"That's good," Alex answered. "I don't want Emmi worrying. Uhm…hopefully before morning I'll have my sight back and she'll never need to know."

Maggie wanted so much for that to be the case, but she felt deep down, that was only wishful thinking. "She's pretty smart, Alex. I'm sure she already knows something is going on."

"Well if we can avoid it she is not getting to know this." Alex retorted.

"Okay," Maggie didn't want to argue with her wife. "You uh….you want me to see if you can go home?" Maggie wondered.

"No," Alex snapped. "I just said I don't want Emmi knowing anything. Me going home is going to let her see something is wrong."

"Right," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. "But what if…." Maggie let a puff of air escape between her lips. "Alex, sweetie." Maggie rubbed Alex's arm again.

"If I am then…." Alex paused. "I just want some time, Maggie. Please, I just….if this my life now then I need a little time to…" Alex stopped talking again.

"Okay," Maggie felt her heart break at the look on her wife's face. "It's okay. We can have some time." Maggie told her before she pulled her wife into a hug, Alex holding onto her tightly as the tears started rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Ava and Izzy had taken the dogs for a walk, the girls also coming with them. Hayden was walking a little in front of them holding onto Ivy's lead, while Emmi had Trudi. "You still want to go to Ashley's party tonight?" Izzy questioned as they walked through the park, Izzy pushing her hands deeper into the pockets of her jacket, the cold winter air on them.

"Uhm," Ava shrugged. "I don't know." Ava spoke quietly. She knew there wasn't really anything she could do for Alex, but she was still feeling like maybe she shouldn't go out and there was a part of her that didn't want to go have a good time when Alex had just potentially permanently lost her sight. Maggie had called and let Ava know what was going on, but the girls were yet to be told of the situation.

"We could always go for a little while," Izzy suggested. "Show face. Say hey."

Ava shrugged again. "I don't think I want to. But you go. I don't want to stop you going."

"Well I'm not going to go alone." Izzy replied.

"You wouldn't be alone. Lily is going and you'll know other people," Ava said. "She's invited a lot of people from our year. It's going to be like a little High School reunion." Ava pointed out.

"Yeah," Izzy bit her lip. "But I'd like to go with you. You are my girlfriend."

"So, does that mean we have to do everything together now?" Ava questioned.

"Well no," Izzy answered. "But it's going to be our first New Years as a couple. I just thought it would be nice to celebrate it together. I mean, I…I came back from England early to work things out with you," Izzy reminded her. "If I'm not going to be with my family then I want to be with my girlfriend."

"Well we can still see each other." Ava replied. "We're hanging out right now. You can come over after the party."

"Right yeah," Izzy murmured, shifting her gaze over to Hayden who'd wandered a little further away, going towards a group of trees. "Is she okay?"

Ava gazed at Hayden for a moment as Emmi looked up to Izzy. "She is looking for treasures," Emmi told her. "Me and Trudi will go watch her." Emmi said as she ran across with Trudi running beside her.

Ava watched her nieces for a moment before looking back to Izzy. "Iz, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad," Izzy muttered. "You don't want to go, so…" Izzy gave a little shrug. "But do you not want to go because of Alex or are you scared people will work out we are a couple?" Izzy questioned as she stopped walking and turned to face Ava. "You know, maybe you are just avoiding that very public New Years kiss."

"Isobel," Ava sighed as she shook her head. "You have to stop this. Okay, I….I said I want to be with you. I….I've kissed you plenty times in public."

"Never in front of any one we know." Izzy mumbled.

"Well that's just because no-one has been around," Ava retorted. "Iz, this isn't going to work if you don't trust me. Trust that I want this. Because I do. I really, really do," Ava reached out her hand and rubbed Izzy's arm. "I really, really like you," Ava murmured as she stood on her tiptoes, leaning in and placing a kiss on Izzy's lips. "I…I just feel like I should be home for Alex and Maggie."

Izzy pursed her lips. "Well I'd think they'd want you to go out and have fun, but, okay."

"We can still have fun," Ava murmured as she kissed Izzy again. "You can stay over again, and we can get closer," Ava raised her eyebrows, as she wrapped her arms around Izzy's waist, pulling her closer to her so their bodies were touching. "If that was something you'd be interested in?"

Izzy smiled softly, giving a little nod. "Of course I am interested," Izzy told her. "But it was only yesterday you insisted nothing needed to happen when I stayed over. It's okay if you are not ready. There's no rush to take the next step," Izzy pointed out. "I'm not doing or saying anything to make you feel pressured, am I?"

"No, of course not," Ava responded. "And I'm not saying we should go all the way. I just….we can do stuff, right?"

"Sure we can," Izzy smiled softly. "But I'd still like to go to the party for a little while."

"And you can," Ava told her. "I just…I feel like I should be there for Maggie and Alex," Ava said. "But you go. Have some fun."

"What about my midnight kiss?" Izzy murmured.

"You can get all the kisses you want from me." Ava told her, a smile on her face as she leaned up and kissed her girlfriend again.

"Right, yeah," Izzy murmured as she pulled back, looking over to the girls. "We should go make sure your nieces are okay." Izzy mumbled as she walked off, going to check on the girls, Ava following after her, thinking she'd upset Izzy by saying she didn't want to go to the party.

* * *

Alex had been sent home from the DEO. They still didn't know if her blindness was going to be permanent or not, but they didn't need her to stay. They wanted to see what happened with her sight over the next few days, everyone of course hoping for improvement, but Maggie knew there was no way they could hide this from the girls any longer, most especially from Emmi. So, now Alex was home, they knew they had to tell them. "Is we in trouble?" Hayden asked, batting her eyelashes in Maggie's direction, just in case they were.

"No." Maggie shook her head.

"Is we getting a baby?" Hayden screeched.

"No." Maggie answered again, not knowing how best to continue.

"Is we going to watch The Jungle Book?" Hayden questioned.

"Hayden Grace," Emmi sighed with frustration. "If you be quiet Mama will tell us what she wants to say," Emmi explained. Hayden scowled in Emmi's direction before looking back to her Mama, but this time staying quiet. "It's about Mum, right? And where you were all of yesterday?"

"It is, yeah." Maggie took a deep breath as paced a little, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"And where is Mum now?" Emmi questioned. She thought Alex had come home with Maggie, but she wasn't in the living room with her.

"She has gone for a lie down." Maggie said. Alex didn't want to be there when Maggie told the girls. She knew she was giving her wife a hard task to do on her own, but hearing their reaction, or at least Emmi's, as she was old enough to fully understand what it meant, was something she didn't want to have to deal with.

"So, she got hurt at work?" Emmi questioned.

"She did," Maggie stopped pacing and sat down on the edge of the coffee table, in between her girls. She reached her hands out, one hand resting on Hayden's knee as her other was on Emmi's. She took a deep breath before continuing. "There was an accident when she was trying to stop an alien from hurting other people and it put Mummy to sleep for a little while."

"And she is still sleeping?" Hayden looked a little puzzled.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "When she woke up she uhm…." Maggie paused. "She couldn't see anything."

"Did she not open her eyes?" Hayden questioned, Maggie's heart panging at her innocents to the situation.

"Yeah sweetie, she opened her eyes but they've uh….they're broken." Maggie tried to explain it in a way that her 3-year-old would be able to understand.

"Oh," Hayden opened her mouth in a big O shape. "Can you fix them? You fix things, Mama." Hayden told her.

"I can't fix this, sweet girl," Maggie felt a lump in her throat as Hayden pouted sadly. She looked to Emmi, who'd gone rather quiet. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Is it going to be permanent?" Emmi wondered, her voice all timid as she spoke.

"We don't know yet," Maggie shook her head. "We hope not, but it's possible." Maggie knew there was no point in lying or sugar coating this. As hard as it was, it was just something she needed to tell the girls straight.

"But I don't want Mum to be blind," Emmi's bottom lip trembled. "Her work is amazing. They can help her, surely they can."

"I don't know if they can." Maggie told her.

"And Grandma is a scientist. She can help her too." Emmi's voice broke as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry," Maggie shuffled forward, going onto her knees on the floor so she was closer to her daughter. "Mum wouldn't want you crying over her, huh?" Maggie wiped the tears from Emmi's cheek, before she pulled her into a comforting hug, finding it very hard to keep back tears of her own. She smiled a little as she felt Hayden's little arm wrap around her side, Hayden joining in with hug.

"But it's not fair," Emmi mumbled through tears. "There's been too much bad lately and it's just not fair. It's not fair." Emmi repeated.

"I know it's not," Maggie told her. "But no matter what happens we'll be able to deal with it because we have each other and we are a strong family, huh?" Maggie said. Emmi replied with an incoherent mumble. "It's okay, sweetie. Let's just take a minute." Maggie spoke softly, still holding Emmi in the embrace, Hayden with her arms around the both of them, they three of them being a comfort to each other.

* * *

Izzy took a bottle of the beer from the cool box on table in the kitchen. She twisted off the cap and threw it down, before taking a drink. "Iz, there you are," Izzy turned around as she heard Lily's voice. "I've been looking for you for ages."

"Sorry, I've just got here." Izzy mumbled as she looked to a young man who was approaching them, the face looking vaguely familiar.

"Hey, it's Isobel, right?" Luke said, wrapping him arm around Lily as he stood beside her.

"Yes but call me Izzy." Izzy told him.

"Right, sorry. Izzy." Luke smiled at her.

Izzy stared at him for a moment before looking to Lily. "He decided he couldn't wait till next year to see me," Lily patted his stomach as she spoke. "So, he surprised me this morning."

"That's nice," Izzy murmured. "So uh…you enjoying the party?"

"It's alright yeah," Luke answered. "Nice to see more people Lils went to school with. Uh….so your mate Ava not here?" Luke asked.

"Nope." Izzy sounded a little annoyed Ava didn't come to the party. She understood she wanted to support Alex, but there wasn't really much she could do for her right now.

"Don't tell me you two didn't sort things out yesterday?" Lily questioned.

"We uhm…" Izzy pursed her lips. "We did sort things out. We're together, but she didn't want to come."

"Oh," Lily looked a little confused. "Why? I mean, I know I'm pleased Luke came here so I could celebrate the New Year with him," Lily said. "If you two are officially together I have thought she'd want to celebrate the New Year with you."

"Well she doesn't," Izzy shrugged. "No, I mean, I'm not being entirely fair. Alex had an accident at work and could have potentially lost her eyesight," Izzy explained, Lily widening her eyes in shock at the news. "So, I understand she'd want to show she is there for her, but like, this is one night. And I….I've never had that New Years kiss and I….I thought I was going to get it with her, here."

"Well," Lily rubbed the back of her head. "You could always go to her place. Does it need to happen at this party?"

"No, but that's not the point," Izzy retorted. "This would be like our first outing as girlfriends in front of people we know. It just seems to me that her reasons for not coming might not just be because of Alex."

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy," Lily shook her head in disbelief. "I saw the way she looked at you yesterday. She is totally and completely into you," Lily told her. "But you know what her family means to her."

"I know," Izzy exhaled lightly. "Just….I finally had someone to celebrate New Years with and she's….I just got this image of us here together, and…" Izzy shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter where we are. As long as we are together."

"Exactly." Lily replied.

"Wait, this is Ava we are talking about?" Luke questioned. "Isn't she engaged to Ryan?"

"Oh Luke, you don't listen to anything I say, do you?" Lily questioned. "I told you he cheated on her and they broke up."

"So you did," Luke murmured. "I uh….I didn't know she was into girls too."

"I don't think Ava did until a few weeks ago." Lily mumbled.

"Oh," Luke raised his eyebrows. "I hope you are not just an experiment."

"She's not an experiment." Everyone turned their heads to see Ava was standing close by.

"Ava," Izzy sounded both shocked and happy to see her. "I uh…hey."

"Hey," Ava smiled at her girlfriend as she walked closer to her. "I'm bisexual if you must know." Ava said, looking to Luke as she spoke. Felling like a weight had been lifted from her as she spoke.

Izzy was pleased that Ava had managed to tell people her sexuality but was also surprise. Ava said she didn't want to label herself. "Ava, I uh….I thought you..." Izzy cleared her throat.

"Alex told me I wasn't staying in because of her," Ava started to explain. "She said I was to get myself out to spend the night with my girlfriend," Ava moved closer still to Izzy, reaching out and taking her hand in hers. "If uh…" Ava cleared her throat. "If she's not mad at me for bailing in the first place, that is?"

"Hmmm. Maybe a little," Izzy murmured. "But there is a way she could fix that." Izzy said, a cheeky grin appearing on her face as her eyebrows raised suggestively. Ava smiled at her for a moment before she stood up on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on Izzy's lips.

"Her?" Ava pulled back at the sound of Ryan's voice. "She's the one?" Ryan pointed to Izzy. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend. And you just go and steal my fiancée from me?"

"I didn't steal anyone from you," Izzy defended herself. "Firstly, she is no one's property to take," Izzy told him. "And secondly, you two were over because of what you did. You two breaking up had nothing to do with me."

"Yeah well you being around stopped us getting back together." Ryan retorted.

"No she didn't," Ava told him. "You started sleeping with someone else. That's when any chance we had ended. Just….please just leave us alone."

Ryan shook his head, looking from Ava to Izzy then to Lily. "You too?" Ryan said. "We've been best friends since we were like 2." Ryan said, not that he needed to remind her.

"We don't have to stop being friends," Lily told him. "But what you did to Ava was shitty and the Ryan I knew, the Ryan I grew up with…." Lily paused for a moment, her head shaking ever-so—slightly. "You've change and I don't like the new Ryan."

"But you are cool with Izzy stepping in on someone who I love?" Ryan questioned.

"I support them, yeah." Lily told him.

Ryan shook his head. "You are only going to get your heart broken," Ryan said as he looked to Izzy. "I know Ava Danvers-Martinez better than anyone here and I'm telling you she is not into girls." Ryan said, before he walked away, not giving any of them the chance to respond.

* * *

 **All little something for you. Got a bad case of writers block right now! So sorry that the updates are not very regular.**

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	92. Chapter 92

Maggie carried a very sleepy Hayden up the stairs and into her bedroom. She'd tried to stay up till midnight but was rather tired and kept closing her eyes, so Maggie decided to take her up to bed just after 11pm. She put her into her bed, moving Hallie hippo and Baloo the bear closer to her, Hayden liking to have them close when she was sleeping. "Mama," Hayden mumbled sleepily. "Hallie Baloo."

"They're here sweetie." Maggie moved Hallie even closer and Hayden reached out, taking her in her grasp.

"Want to party." Hayden spoke quietly, her eyes still closed.

"I think you need to sleep," Maggie spoke softly, lightly rubbing her daughter's cheek. "We had a little party tonight, huh?"

"Yes," Hayden got a smile on her face then she yawned. "I am sleepy."

"Mhmm," Maggie exhaled lightly. "You just go to sleep sweet girl," Maggie rubbed her cheek again. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Maggie leaned down and softly kissed her daughter. She waited a moment, but knew Hayden had already fallen asleep so she wouldn't get a reply. She continued to watch her sleeping for a moment before she stood up and left the room, leaving the side light on and the door ajar. She glanced over to her bedroom, before she took a deep breath and walked across the hall and into the room. She found Alex sitting on the bed, where she'd mostly been since she came home from the DEO early that day. "Alex." Maggie spoke softly, so to not startle her.

"Yeah?" Alex questioned. "Is it midnight?"

"No," Maggie walked over and sat on the bed next to her wife. "It's about 10 past 11. Hayden didn't last. I've just put her to bed."

"Oh okay." Alex murmured.

"Emmi is still up though, and she'd really like it if her Mum would come down and hang out with her." Maggie said, looking to Alex who was staring out in front of her.

"I can't." Alex replied.

"Why not?" Maggie questioned.

"Like I need to remind you," Alex murmured. "I can't see."

"Okay but that doesn't mean you need to stop living your life and hide out up here," Maggie told her. "I know this is new to you and something we need to get used to, but you can still live a great life, be a great mum to the girls."

"Can I though?" Alex mumbled. "I can't work, I can't drive, I won't can see Emmi swimming or see the pictures she draws anymore. I won't can play games with my kids."

Maggie pursed her lips, shuffling closer to her wife, her hand gently going onto Alex's thigh. "Well, okay, some things might be a bit different, but you can still do things," Maggie told her. "And who knows, maybe this isn't going to be permanent."

Alex scoffed. "This is me you are talking about. Of course it's permanent."

"We don't know that yet," Maggie reminded her. "This could just be the poison taking it's time to fully leave your body."

"Right, sure," Alex muttered. "I'll wake up tomorrow with my sight magically restored. That's how it works."

Maggie pursed her lips. She could understand Alex's frustration, but she knew she needed to try still be positive. "Well you never know," Maggie told her. "I mean, you did wake up having randomly lost it."

"It wasn't really random," Alex sighed. "I was poisoned by an unknown alien species."

"Yes, but we still didn't think it would have made you lose your sight," Maggie responded. "Anything can happen, babe, so let's just stay positive."

"Well that's easier said than done but for you and the girls I will try," Alex spoke quietly. "I'll try my best to be the same person that I was."

"You are still the same person," Maggie told her. "You will always be you," Maggie gently put her arm around her wife, pulling her into her. Alex snuggled into her as Maggie put her other arm around her, holding her in the embrace. She softly kissed the top of her head as she rubbed her arm. "No matter what, you will always be the same Alex that I love, so, so much."

"I know you love me," Alex's voice was muffled against Maggie's chest. "And I love you too," Alex told her. "I…I'm just sorry that you are going to have to love a blind person."

"I don't care if you are permanently blind, Alex." Maggie told her, realising as she said it how it might have sounded.

"Jeez thanks." Alex muttered.

"No, I mean….of course I care, I meant that it doesn't matter to me if you are. I love you for you being who you are, and nothing will ever change that." Maggie assured her. "And I know the girls will too," Maggie added. "So, how about you come back down the stairs and enjoy the last moments of the year with our sweet little girl?"

Alex took a deep breath as she pushed herself away from her wife, giving the littlest of nods. "You will lead me down?"

"Yes," Maggie told her. "But you know this house, Alex." Maggie knew that Alex would just have to get used to being blind and that she'd grow more confident with moving around on her own.

"I know," Alex replied as they both got off the bed. "It just a very strange feeling and I…I just need…" Alex pursed her lips, Maggie knowing she may need to get used to the look of Alex's staring out beyond her. "I just need you right now."

"And you've got me," Maggie told her, stepping forward and taking a hold of her wife's hand. "Always." Maggie leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips before she led her out of the bedroom and down the stairs, the couple walking into the living room, Emmi looking pleased to see both her mums returning into the room.

"Mum," Emmi ran over to Alex, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Alex was a little surprised, but she held onto her daughter, giving her a hug. "I'm happy you came down," Emmi took Alex's hand in hers and led her further into the room. "We have pretzels and chips on the table and some nuts too," Emmi put Alex's hands over the three bowls, letting her know where they were. "Do you want a drink?" Emmi questioned. "I can get you some iced tea or a lime and soda?"

"Uh, not right now, sweetie." Alex answered.

"Do you want to sit down?" Emmi wondered. "I'll help you," Emmi led Alex around the coffee table, sitting down next to her on the couch. Maggie smiled softly as she sat down on the armchair. "Can we play a game?" Emmi questioned.

"Uh…" Alex rubbed her hands together. "I can't really play one."

"You can," Emmi told her. "We can play the 20 questions game. You can do that one easy, couldn't she, Mama?" Emmi glanced over to Maggie, looking for her to agree with her.

"She could." Maggie answered.

"Okay," Alex spoke quietly. "You going to go first then?" Alex wondered. She looked down to her right, because that's where she knew Emmi was sitting.

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. "I have one."

"Is it a person?" Alex questioned.

Emmi nodded in response. "Answer." Maggie whispered.

"Oh, yes," Emmi answered. "Yes, it's a person."

"Is it a female?" Maggie asked.

"Uh-huh." Emmi responded.

"Is she a Disney character?" Alex questioned.

"Yeah she is." Emmi answered.

"Is it Ariel?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I made it too easy," Emmi answered with a giggle. "But you got it Mum, so it's your turn to think of something. Remember it can be a person or thing or place."

"Yeah, I remember," Alex murmured. "Uhm…." Alex pursed her lips. "Okay. I've got something." Alex said, waiting for Maggie and Emmi to respond so they could guess what it was she was thinking of.

* * *

Ava, Izzy, Lily and Luke left the party after being there about two hours. Luke – the only one old enough to legally drink - had bought a couple of bottles of champagne on the way to Izzy's apartment, so they had something to bring in the New Year with. "This is a cool place," Luke said as he looked around her apartment. Or at least, the living and kitchen area. "Wish I could afford a place like this."

"Good job Mummy and Daddy are rich." Lily teased her friend.

"Shut up. I pay for this place myself," Izzy retorted as she walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard, taking out 4 glasses. "I don't have champagne flutes so these will have to do." Izzy put the four glasses on the breakfast bar as Luke popped open the first bottle and poured out 4 glasses.

"It tastes the same whatever you drink it out of," Luke murmured as he put the bottle down on the breakfast bar, Ava putting the other one in the fridge for now. They all picked up their drinks then walked over to the living area, Izzy and Ava sitting close to each other on the couch as Lily and Luke sat on the armchairs. "So, ladies, how about we play a fun game of Never Have I Ever?" Luke questioned, his eyebrows raising before he took a drink of his champagne.

Lily, Izzy and Ava all glanced at each other. "Sure." Izzy murmured.

"You all know the rules, right?" Luke questioned. "If you've done it, you drink?"

"Yes," Izzy answered. "Why don't you start us off?"

"Okay," Luke cleared his throat. "Never have I ever gone skinny dipping." Luke said, looking around to see if anyone had, Ava the only one taking a drink.

Izzy was next to take a shot. "Uh...never have I ever told a partner I love them." Izzy kind of surprised not only everyone else, but herself by admitting this, but she figured the drink she'd had at the party had something to do with it.

Ava glanced at Izzy, a look of shock on her face, before she took a drink, Lily and Luke also drinking. "Uhm…" Ava pursed her lips. "Never have I ever had a threesome." Ava said, everyone looking at each other, seeing if anyone was going to drink. Eventually, Izzy brought her glass up at took a drink. Ava raised her eyebrows, this something she was yet to learn about her girlfriend.

Lily bit her lip as she thought of something to say. "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo."

Luke and Ava both took a drink. "You have a tattoo?" Lily looked a little surprised as she looked at Ava.

"I have two," Ava told her. "One on my back and one on my side," Ava hit her left side, where her butterfly and writing tattoo was. "Probably going get at least another one as well."

"Cool," Lily answered. "What are they?"

"Yin Yang on my back and a butterfly with some writing," Ava answered. "The butterfly is for my mum and it says te extraño, te amo, por siempre." Ava said, seeing she'd lost understanding from them. She glanced to Izzy, seeing if she could remember what she'd told her it meant.

"Uh…" Izzy rubbed the back of her head. "I miss you, I love you, forever?"

"Yeah." Ava smiled softly, Izzy looked pleased she'd remembered.

"It must be hard," Luke said. "Losing your parents so young."

"Losing my mama was hard," Ava told him. "I was only 10 when she died. She'd been sick for a long time. The cancer got pretty much everywhere by the end," Ava spoke quietly, Izzy putting her hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently. Ava didn't talk about her mother much. Or any of her parents, really. "But knowing it was going to happen didn't make it any easier."

"I bet not," Luke murmured. "I guess you know what it's like, huh?" Luke said, looking across to his girlfriend.

"Not really," Lily shook her head. "Ava lost her mum. My mum just walked out on us. She's still alive somewhere in this world. For all I know she has a new family and I could have siblings."

"Do you ever think about looking for her?" Izzy spoke tentatively, also knowing Lily's mum wasn't a subject that was talked about.

"No." Lily shook her head, only giving the short, one word response.

"Uhm," Luke cleared his throat. "But you lost your dad and step-mum too, right?" Luke moved the conversation back to Ava's parents, getting him a thankful smile from his girlfriend.

"Uh yeah," Ava answered. "They weren't so…" Ava shook her head. "I uh…I'm lucky and happy to have my sister and Alex in my life and uh….let's just leave it at that," Ava said. "Talk about something more cheerful for the last moments of the year."

"Sure, sorry," Luke took a drink of his champagne as Izzy once again rubbed Ava's thigh. "We can go back to playing the game if you want?"

"Sure, I think it was back to your shot." Ava said, everyone looking to Luke, to see what he was going to say next.

* * *

Maggie walked out of the en-suite, seeing Alex sitting on the bed, staring out at nothing. "Bathroom is free." Maggie told her. Emmi had gone to bed shortly after midnight and Alex and Maggie had gone up not long after her.

Alex stood up from the bed and walked over, yelling out a few cuss words as she fell over a pair of Maggie's shoes, Maggie reaching out and taking a hold of her wife's arms, stopping her from falling right over. "What was that?" Alex questioned.

"Sorry, I left my boots there earlier." Maggie spoke rather sheepishly.

"Jeez Maggie, you can't be doing that anymore," Alex sounded annoyed. "Why you can't just put them in the wardrobe once you've taken them off I'll never know," Alex mumbled. "And I bet your clothes are draped over the chair, covering Bobo." Alex added, Maggie glancing briefly to the chair where her clothes had been left and were indeed covering her childhood bear.

"No," Maggie shook her head. "There's nothing there."

"You are a crap liar." Alex muttered and Maggie gave a little chuckle.

"You just know me too well more like." Maggie murmured, and this time Alex chuckled as she nodded her head. Maggie smiled, glad to hear Alex laughing. It hadn't been long since she had, but she was pleased Alex could still laugh and joke around.

"Hmm," Alex pursed her lips, looking down to where she was sure Maggie was standing, Maggie still holding onto Alex's arms. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Good," Maggie smiled, taking a step closer to her wife. "So, since we are standing close, how about we have some more happy new year kisses?" Maggie questioned.

"You already got some." Alex teased, lifting her head back a little, moving further away from Maggie.

"Well that's why I said some more," Maggie retorted, her arms moving around Alex's waist, pulling her back into her. "Please." Maggie flashed a smile, showing off her dimples.

"Ah those damn dimples are out, huh?" Alex said, suddenly sounding sad that she couldn't see them. Those dimples that usually made her go weak at the knees. "You know I can't say no to those." Alex murmured, as she leaned forward a little, meeting her in soft kiss. Maggie deepened the kiss as she gently ran her hands over Alex's back, Alex's arms going around Maggie's neck, the kiss continuing to grow in passion.

"Mmm," Alex pulled back a little, as her hands moved downwards. "Are you naked?" Alex questioned.

"I have pyjama bottoms on," Maggie answered. "I don't know where my pyjama top has gone."

"Check Bobo." Alex murmured, and Maggie chuckled.

"I could, but if this kiss is going to lead somewhere else then I'm not going to need it am I?" Maggie questioned.

"Oh you want uhm…." Alex cleared her throat. "I uhm."

"If you don't want to it's okay," Maggie assured her. "We could just make out a little more."

"No, it's not that I don't want to, I just uh…eh, well," Alex cleared her throat again. "I can't see you and I don't want that to make it...uh...to ruin…." Alex bit her lip, looking downwards.

"Hey, babe," Maggie spoke softly, her hand going onto Alex's chin, gently pushing her head back up to face her. "You know me. You know my body." Maggie reminded her.

Alex nodded lightly. "I know, I uh…" Alex stopped talking, leaning in slightly, Maggie kissing her again, knowing it was what her wife wanted. The kiss grew in passion as Alex took a step backwards, Maggie moving with her, the pair continuing to move towards the bed as Maggie started to unbutton Alex's shirt.

* * *

Ava put the empty glasses up on the counter next to the sink, before turning around to look at Izzy, who had the second bottle of champagne in her hand. "Did they not even stay till it was finished?" Ava questioned, seeing there was still some alcohol left in the bottle. Lily and Luke had just left, it now almost 1am.

"Nope," Izzy shook her head. "There's not much left though. I'd say we could finish it." Izzy took a large swig from the bottle before handing it out to Ava, but Ava shook her head, refusing the offer.

"I've had enough," Ava told her. "And I don't really like champagne." Ava admitted.

"Me either but Luke bought it, so…." Izzy shrugged a little before she took another swig then put the bottle up on the worktop. "I'll wash them in the morning," Izzy said, glancing to the glasses. "You want to head to bed?"

"I was about to head home actually." Ava said, trying her best to keep the cheeky grin from appearing on her face.

"Oh Ava, I don't think you should be going home alone at this time. Especially tonight. There will be way more drunken weirdos out there than usual." Izzy told her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ava stifled a laugh. "I'll kip on the couch." Ava said, glancing across to it.

"The couch yeah?" Izzy raised her eyebrows as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Might get a bit cold in here. There's a pretty decent double bed through in the bedroom though."

"Aww thanks. You're going to give me your bed and you be the cold one out on the couch?" Ava teased, her hands also going around her girlfriend.

"Well actually, I was thinking we could both take the bed." Izzy responded.

"Oh, well I didn't think about that," Ava murmured. "That probably is the best idea." Ava raised her eyebrows before going up onto her tiptoes and placing a kiss on Izzy's lips. Izzy smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen.

"Yes," Izzy murmured. "I am known to have good ideas."

"Mmm," Ava nodded, before they both gave a little giggle. "No seriously though, uh...you getting drunk and confessing your feelings for me was a very good idea," Ava told her with a smile, before she once again kissed her, the kiss quickly growing in passion. "You know, I uh, I don't know if I'd have been brave enough to admit my feelings for you and then this wouldn't…" Ava stopped talking, looking downwards.

"I'm sure we would have got it together eventually," Izzy replied. "I know this is pretty uhm….this is early days but I dunno, it just feels….uh…" Izzy cleared her throat.

"I know. I feel it too," Ava spoke softly, a smile on her face as she once again kissed her. "I really do, Izzy. I uh….I really, really do like you and I hope that what Ryan said tonight didn't put doubts in your mind," Ava said. "I'm into you."

Izzy shook her head softly. "It's not," Izzy said, tucking Ava's hair behind her ear. "I mean, you know at first he was an issue, but now I know he is just being an ass because he let you get away. He is jealous that I'm getting a chance with you now."

"We he can be jealous all he wants," Ava murmured. "There is only one person in this whole world who gets to kiss me like a partner would. Only one person who gets to see me in the nude…" Ava raised her eyebrows suggestively. "And that is you, Miss Isobel Kathryn Jones." Ava smiled at her as she moved her hands slowly down her back, resting them on her bum cheeks.

"Well that's good to hear," Izzy smiled softly, her hands lightly caressing Ava's arms. "Because I really uh…I think that…" Izzy cleared her throat, averting her gaze for a moment.

"Iz, you don't need to rush it." Ava told her, getting a feeling Izzy was trying to say she loved her, which she did find a little weird because Izzy had admitted before that she'd never said it to a previous partner. She didn't want Izzy to say it just to say it, and also, she knew deep down right now that she couldn't say it back. She loved her, but she wasn't in love with her, not yet.

"I've never felt like this before." Izzy admitted.

"Really?" Ava was a little surprised. "You were with Pete for quite a while."

"I know. I….he said it to me, but I…" Izzy shook her head. "I never loved him. Which is now very evident as to why." Izzy added with a mumble.

"Yeah," Ava bit her lip as she looked into Izzy mesmerising green eyes. "But it'll come naturally."

"Hmm," Izzy nodded. "Anyways, you want to head to bed?"

"I do," Ava lightly squeezed Izzy's bum cheeks, her hand still resting there. "Uh…we could uh…I really want to be with you, Iz," Ava told her. "You know, like…." Ava raised her eyebrows suggestively before she placed a kiss on Izzy's lips. "Intimately."

Izzy got a little smile on her face. "Are you sure?" Izzy asked. "I'm okay with waiting."

"I know you are and I love how much you are respecting me, but I feel ready to take that step. I…being with you feels so natural and I….I want to." Ava smiled softly as she spoke.

Izzy licked her lip as she looked into Ava's deep, brown eyes. She could see she was nervous. "If you change your mind and want to stop, just say so, okay? I'm happy with whatever pace you are happy with." Izzy reminded her and Ava nodded lightly and took a deep breath as Izzy led her down to her bedroom.

* * *

Maggie turned around in the bed, seeing Alex was laying there awake. "Good morning." Maggie spoke softly, scared she'd startle her wife if she spoke any louder.

Alex smiled as she reached her hand out, it finding Maggie's shoulder. She followed her body up, so her hand on Maggie's cheek. "Morning." Alex mumbled as she traced Maggie's cheek with her fingertips. "I miss this face so much already." Alex said, sounding a little emotional.

"I'm sorry." Maggie replied.

"It's not your fault. It's…" Alex sighed. "It's just my rotten luck."

Maggie lightly rubbed Alex's arm. "It is unfortunate."

"Mmm," Alex exhaled. "What time is it?"

Maggie turned her head and glanced at the bedside clock. "It's 7.09," Maggie answered with a yawn, still feeling tired. "Surprised Jelly hasn't come through yet."

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "But it seems she was up pretty late last night so -"

"Mummy, Mama, Mummy, Mama, Mummy." Alex was cut off by Hayden coming into the room, a torch in one hand as she had both Hallie hippo and Baloo the bear being held under her other arm.

"Ooops, spoke too soon," Maggie muttered as they both sat up in the bed. "What have you got there sweetie?" Maggie asked, looking to the torch.

"Mama," Hayden giggled. "It's Hallie and Baloo." Hayden told her as she climbed up onto the bed, crawling across and pushing herself in between her mums.

"I know that," Maggie chuckled. "I meant in your other hand."

Hayden looked down. "Oh. My torch." Hayden switched it on and shined the light in Maggie's eyes. Maggie screwed her eyes up as she held her hand out to block the light.

"Hayden that's bright. Don't shine it in Mama's eyes," Maggie told her. Hayden frowned a little as she looked down to it, shining it in her own eyes. "Where did you even find a torch?" Maggie asked, her eyes back on the small purple torch her daughter was holding.

"Under my bed." Hayden answered, shining it in Alex's direction.

"Don't do that." Maggie told her off again. She knew it wouldn't affect Alex the same as her, but she still didn't want Hayden shining it in peoples eyes or faces.

"Wait no," Alex brought her hand out, trying to take hold of it, but she missed it. Maggie took her hand and led her to the torch. "Thanks," Alex mumbled. "I uh…" Alex shone the light in her face again. "It's getting brighter," Alex said, looking in the direction of Maggie. Alex closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them again, blinking rapidly for about a minute. She then looked at the torch again, before averting her gaze, looking to her daughter. "I can her shadow. Her outline." Alex sounded confused and excited as she spoke.

"What?" Maggie wanted to make sure she heard right.

Alex looked to the side where Maggie slept. "It's dark but I can see parts of….like….silhouettes, but they're not full, they're like broken lines." Alex sounded a little confused as she tried to explain what she could see.

"You can see Mummy?" Hayden questioned. "Are your eyes not broken now?"

"I uh…." Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. "I don't know sweetie, I…" Alex let a puff of air escape between her lips. "I think we need to go see Dr Fields." Alex said, Maggie giving a little nod before answering with a yes, hoping more than anything that Alex was getting her sight back.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	93. Chapter 93

Over the next three weeks, Alex's eyesight gradually returned, much to the delight of everyone. Her vision wasn't back to perfect though, so she had been fitted with both contact lenses and glasses. She'd wear the contacts most of the time, especially for work, but thought it would be handy to have the glasses as well. After picking up Emmi from school, Maggie, Alex, Hayden and Emmi went to the mall, going to go to the opticians so Alex could collect her contacts and glasses, them now being ready to pick up. "So how much can you see right now then?" Emmi questioned, the family waiting on the assistant to return with Alex's glasses and contacts.

"Everything is pretty blurry," Alex answered. "My right eye is clearer than my left, but you've still got two heads when I look at you."

Hayden gasped. "She's not got two heads. She's not a monster."

"You have two heads too." Alex told her.

"No Mummy," Hayden frowned. "I've only got one, ay Mama?" Hayden looked at Maggie who was sitting next to Alex.

"Yes," Maggie answered, Hayden smiling at her answer. "But remember Mummy's eyes aren't properly fixed yet. That's why she doesn't see things right."

"Oh." Hayden answered.

"But the glasses will help her to see." Maggie continued to explain.

"Then I only have one head again?" Hayden wondered.

"That's right." Maggie nodded.

"Good. I don't want us to be monsters." Hayden said, looking to her sister who gave a little giggle, before she looked to Alex. "Can we go to the fun shop?"

"The fun shop?" Alex questioned. She had a pretty good idea to what shop Hayden meant, but she asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah, the fun shop," Hayden answered. "With the toys and clothes and teddy animals and princesses and good songs."

"Ah she means the Disney shop, I bet." Emmi said, Hayden giving a nod.

"Yeah yeah, Disney one." Hayden gave a little jump of excitement from where she was standing.

"What do you want to go there for?" Maggie wondered, of course knowing exactly that Hayden obviously wanted a new toy or stuffed animal.

"To look." Hayden got a little smile on her face.

"Well as long as you know it's only looking." Alex told her. They would occasionally treat the girls, but Christmas was only last month, and Hayden already had loads of stuff to play with.

"Uh-huh." Hayden answered with a nod.

"Alexandra Danvers," Alex looked up as she heard her name. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay." Alex stood up, reaching her hands out to take the boxes from the assistant.

"So, these are your contact lenses and the solution," The woman told her. "They'll last you a month then you'll come in for a new pair," The woman said, Alex giving a little nod as she handed them down to Maggie. "And these are your glasses." The woman handed her a glasses case. Alex looked down to it and opened it up, revealing her pair of simple black frames. Hayden had been rather disappointed when Alex had picked those ones the week before when she had been tested and told to pick out her frames. She'd wanted her mother to get a yellow pair that she'd taken a liking to. Alex took them from the case, then handed it to Emmi before she put her glasses on. She couldn't help but smile as things became very clear for her, everything looking like it should, and her kids now only having the one head. She walked over to the mirror to have another look at herself in them, then turned around to look at the assistant. "That feel better?"

"Yes," Alex answered. "I eh…makes a big difference," Alex said, before looking to her wife and kids, Maggie seeing the smile of delight on Alex's face at finally being able to see clearly again. "What do you all think?" Alex questioned her wife and kids.

"I like the look." Maggie raised her eyebrows as she got a smile on her face, displaying those dimples. Alex felt her heart flutter. She'd missed seeing them so clearly.

"Thems okay but thems not yellow." Hayden pouted sadly.

Alex gave a little chuckle before looking to Emmi. "Sweetie are you crying?" Alex walked closer to her. "Oh sweetheart, come here." Alex pulled her daughter into a hug, rubbing her back in comfort. "Hey, what's the waterworks for?"

"Because they mean you can see properly again and I'm just so happy for you." Emmi mumbled against Alex's chest.

"Oh darling." Alex continued to rub her daughter's back.

"It wasn't fair for you to be blind or have bad eyesight," Emmi continued. "This is just so good."

Alex glanced over to Maggie before looking down to Emmi again. "It is good, isn't it?" Alex questioned and Emmi nodded against her chest. "And even though these are happy tears how about we stop the crying and we can go to the Disney store then what do you say to going to the arcade for a little while, then you can pick any restaurant that you want, and we'll get some dinner?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Emmi nodded lightly. "And I can really pick any restaurant I want?"

"Well from one in the mall," Alex told her. "But there's lots of choice here, huh?"

"Mhmm." Emmi nodded as Alex wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Okay," Alex lightly rubbed Emmi's arm. "I'll go pay for these then we'll go." Alex said, before walking over to the cash desk to pay for her glasses and contacts before they could have some family time together.

* * *

Maggie, Alex and the girls were in a restaurant, going to have some dinner. The girls were currently busy colouring the kids' menus and doing the puzzles that were on them, or at least Emmi was doing the puzzles, Hayden was mostly just colouring things in. Alex moved her glasses up and down, something Maggie had noticed she'd been doing a lot since she'd put them on. "Are they not comfy or something?" Maggie wondered.

"They are." Alex was still fiddling with them.

"Then keep them on." Maggie told her off, like she was talking to one of the girls.

Alex sighed, taking her hand away from her face. "I'm just not used to having them on."

"I know, but they're helping you to see, so just leave them be." Maggie said.

Sorry Mum." Alex rolled her eyes before taking a drink of her water.

Maggie chuckled lightly. "Oh, did I tell you we have our new detective starting tomorrow?"

"Uh…I think you might have mentioned it," Alex murmured. "She's not another crazy stalker ex-fiancée of yours, is she?"

"No, my other ex-fiancée is a pharmacist in Omaha," Maggie joked, and Alex chuckled. "Uh, seriously though, the new detective is a he and he's just moved to town from Seattle to be closer to his wife's family. He has 3 kids. Two of them are actually similar ages to our girls." Maggie said, glancing to her side to look at Emmi who was too busy concentrating on the maze on the menu to be paying any attention to what they were saying.

"Ah okay," Alex answered. "So, you have to be nice Maggie Danvers at work this week?"

"I'm always nice," Maggie sounded a little offended. "And besides, he was a detective in Seattle, so he knows the ropes already. It's more just teaching him how we do things at our precinct and Ethan can do that with him tomorrow. I have way too much paperwork to get through to be worrying about a new start."

"So lazy," Alex shook her head lightly. "Passing off the training days to someone else."

"It's called delegating tasks actually. Quite clever really." Maggie murmured.

"I suppose it is," Alex replied. "And it's a good thing one of us is going in to work." Alex gave a cheeky grin.

"Hmmm yes, we can't all be our own boss and pick and choose our hours," Maggie murmured. "But if you are not going to work then I'll be expecting a lovely home cooked meal on the dinner table when I get in."

Alex stifled a laugh. "Remember it's me you are married to."

"I do," Maggie told her. "And your cooking has got a lot better and now you can see again there's really no excuses." Maggie said.

"I guess there's not," Alex murmured as she pushed at her glasses again. "What do you say Ems?" Alex looked across the table to her daughter. "You can help me cook a nice dinner tomorrow night huh?"

"Uh-huh," Emmi nodded. She loved helping her mums with the cooking. "We can look at some recipes and pick something really nice."

"Sure we can." Alex smiled softly.

"And I help Mummy?" Hayden patted Alex's arm from sitting beside her, and looked up to her, her big brown eyes all wide.

"Of course you can," Alex told her, Hayden getting a big grin on her face. "The three of us will make Mama the best meal she's ever had, huh?"

"Yeah." Hayden raised her voice excitedly.

"Oooh the best meal I've ever had, eh?" Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Pressure is on now, guys."

"We is girls Mama." Hayden corrected her.

"Sorry, girls," Maggie corrected herself for Hayden's benefit. "So, am I getting three courses?" Maggie asked, a cheeky grin on her face.

"You'll be lucky if we can rustle up one decent course, never mind 3." Alex retorted.

Maggie chuckled. "Well, make all 3 and give yourself 3 chances." Maggie said.

"Hmm we'll see." Alex murmured, before sharing a smile with Maggie, enjoying having a nice evening out of the house with her wife and kids.

* * *

Izzy and Ava were on a date night. They'd been ten pin bowling and were now having some dinner at a Mexican restaurant nearby by to the bowling alley. "Oh by the way, my parents want to meet you. They want to take us out for dinner." Izzy said, Ava looking at her girlfriend, a confused expression on her face.

"Your parents have met me like a hundred times." Ava replied.

"Yeah, as my friend. They want to have dinner with my girlfriend." Izzy told her. Ava pursed her lips before she picked up her glass, taking a drink of her mountain dew.

"Meeting parents is so awkward." Ava mumbled.

"Yeah but like you said, you've met my parents loads so it's not going to be that different, is it?" Izzy questioned.

Ava gave a little shrug. "I suppose. When uh…when do to they want to do it?"

"Some time in the next few days I think," Izzy shrugged. "They wanted me to see when you were free."

"Uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head as she twisted her lips. "I'm working tomorrow night, and Saturday night," Ava said. "I could do Sunday."

"I'm working Sunday night," Izzy sighed. "Monday?"

"Monday I can do," Ava nodded lightly. She looked over to their waitress who was carry some food, but she walked past their table, serving someone else. She sighed lightly, feeling rather hungry and hoped their food would be brought out soon. "Uh….oh God, I feel nervous already." Ava put her hand on her chest, feeling her heart beating.

"Don't be. You'll be fine. My parents really like you as my friend, so there's no reason why they're going to change their opinion on you," Izzy assured her. "And you've had dinner with my parents at my house before, so it'll just be the same really."

"Yeah," Ava nodded lightly. "But this is in a restaurant, right? So, it's a bit different."

"Well still, you'll be fine," Izzy assured her. "I'll let them know Monday is good for the both of us."

Ava exhaled nervously then took a drink of her mountain dew. "Guess it's up to Maggie and Alex to see what your intentions are with me." Ava murmured.

Izzy gave a nervous chuckle. "They kinda scare me to be completely honest."

"What?" Ava questioned. "They are big softies, really."

"They can be kinda intimidating," Izzy admitted. "Especially Alex." Izzy added.

"Well don't get on the wrong side of them and you'll be fine," Ava told her. "And Alex loves me fiercely and she's going to have my back, always." Ava pointed out.

"I know," Izzy smiled softly. "I'm glad you have her in your life."

"Me too," Ava said. "I don't know where I'd be right now without them."

"Well I am very glad you found them," Izzy said. "I mean, I'm glad for you but for us too. We wouldn't ever have met if you'd not come to National City and I'm kinda glad we have because you are pretty alright."

Ava chuckled lightly. "You are pretty alright too."

"Good, I'm glad we are in agreement." Izzy said, her and Ava looking each other in the eyes, smiles growing on both of their faces.

* * *

Maggie and Alex were sitting on the couch, Maggie's head resting against Alex's chest as her legs were curled up on the couch. Alex was playing with strands of Maggie's hair, twirling them around her fingers. Maggie was flicking through Netflix, trying to find a movie for them to watch when she heard a message tone. She glanced at the coffee table, looking to the phones.

"It was yours." Alex told her, still playing with her wife's hair.

"Can you pass me it?" Maggie questioned, still flicking through Netflix.

"You can reach it yourself," Alex said. "And actually, you are half on top of me so it's easier for you to reach forward to get it."

"Yeah but I'm finding us a movie to watch." Maggie replied.

Alex sighed as she leaned forward and picked up Maggie's phone. "You want me read it for you as well?" Alex muttered.

"Go on then." Maggie said.

Alex hit in Maggie's passcode and went into her messages. "It's Ava. She says she is staying over at Izzy's tonight," Alex typed a quick reply before putting Maggie's phone back on the coffee table. "They are totally doing it." Alex grinned.

"I don't think she's been home this week." Maggie noted.

"Nope," Alex agreed. "Well it's nice she is happy, and Izzy is a lovely girl."

"She is," Maggie exhaled lightly. "And going back to what you said before, you really think they are sleeping together?"

"Well she sleeps over an awful lot," Alex answered. "You telling me they are just braiding each other's hair and painting each other's nails?"

Maggie shrugged. "Well probably not, no," Maggie murmured. "But they are both consenting adults and if she is happy then that's all that matters."

"Yes, that is true," Alex replied. "And she deserved it after what Ryan did to her. I tell you, he is lucky he went back to Pittsburgh. If I saw him again he'd be sorry."

"You and me both," Maggie murmured. "Anyways, uh…." Maggie glanced at the tv. "What about Lion?" Maggie questioned. " _An Indian man who was separated from his mother at age 5 and adopted by an Australian couple returns home, determined to find his birth family."_ Maggie read out the synopsis. "This is supposed to be a good film. What do you think?"

"Yeah, fine by me." Alex answered.

Maggie was about to hit play, when they heard footsteps running into the living room, seeing Hayden coming over to them, Hallie hippo and Baloo the bear under her arms. "Hello." Hayden sounded very cheery for a girl who should be sleeping.

"Uh…hi." Maggie looked down to her, as she climbed up onto the other side of Alex, pushing her way onto Alex's knee.

"What are you doing up?" Alex questioned as Maggie sat up, Hayden pushing her away from Alex.

"My eyes opened." Hayden answered matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm yeah," Maggie looked down to her daughter. "You want to try shutting them again?"

"Uh….nope," Hayden answered. "I stay here and watch The Jungle Book."

"No sweetie," Alex told her. "You should be in bed."

"But I stay up?" Hayden looked up to Alex, batting her eyelashes at her mother. Alex was still wearing her glasses and could clearly see this, which actually made it worse for her, because it was harder to say no to Hayden when she batted her eyelashes.

"No," Alex answered. "C'mon you've had a fun day right? You like preschool and then we looked at the Disney shop and we went to the arcade and went out for dinner. We played dinosaur princess and connect 4 and snakes and ladders then you got two stories before bedtime." Alex reminded her.

"Yeah," Hayden smiled. "But we didn't see The Jungle Book."

"Well you can watch it tomorrow," Maggie promised her. "C'mon, I'll take you back to bed." Maggie got up from the couch and was about to pick Hayden up when Hayden spoke out.

"No, no, please let me stay," Hayden pouted. "There's tigers in my bed."

"Oh not this again," Alex murmured. "Sweetie, it's time for bed and there's no tigers or monkeys or snakes or any other animal in your bed," Alex said. "Mama and I are having Mama and Mummy time, so it's Hayden's bedtime."

"No, it's Mummy and Mama and Hayden time," Hayden protested before looking over to the dogs, Ivy stretched out on Trudi's bed as Trudi was all curled up, only half of her being on Ivy's bed. "The doggies want me to stay."

"The dogs are sleeping," Alex stood up from the couch, holding Hayden in her arms. "Say night to Mama."

Hayden looked to Maggie, a sad pout on her face. "Night Mama." Hayden frowned.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Maggie said.

"I won't be long," Alex told her. "Hopefully." Alex muttered under her breath.

"I'll get some drinks and snacks." Maggie said, following Alex out of the living room and going to the kitchen to get some stuff for them to have while watching the movie, hoping Alex wouldn't be too long in getting Hayden to settle again.

* * *

Izzy walked into the bathroom, screwing her face up as she heard Ava throwing up. "Stupid question but are you okay?" Izzy handed her down a glass of water.

Ava looked up at her and glanced at the glass, before she reached for some toilet paper. She wiped it over her mouth before she threw it in the toilet, flushing it away as she leaned herself against the wall and took the glass from her girlfriend. "Thanks," Ava murmured before she took a drink. "And uh….I think I'm okay now." Ava put her hand on her chest as she swallowed.

"This is the third morning in a row you've thrown up." Izzy said, not that Ava would need reminding. Ava had spent a lot of nights over at Izzy's place since they'd started sleeping together, and for the last three mornings, Izzy had woken up to find Ava in the bathroom, throwing up.

"Yeah, thanks," Ava cleared her throat. "I am aware."

Izzy pursed her lips as she sat down next to Ava. "Ava, could you be uh…." Izzy cleared her throat. She didn't really want to be saying this.

"Could I be what?" Ava questioned.

Izzy glared at her, wondering if she really didn't know what she was asking or if she was thinking and avoiding it. "When did you last have a period?" Izzy wondered. "We've been sleeping together for 3 weeks and you've not had it yet, so you gotta be due soon right?" Izzy bit her lip. "What's your cycle?"

"Uh," Ava rubbed the back of her head. "Usually every 30 days," Ava answered. "But thinking about it, uh…." Ava's eyes widened as she cleared her throat. "I haven't had a period since uh…since before I move back here."

"What?" Izzy gasped. "Ava that was months ago."

"I know, uh…sometimes when I stress out I skip a period and you know second year started with a crazy busy workload then my relationship with Ryan ended then Alex got shot then I moved back here then there was all that complicated stuff with us getting together and….." Ava let a puff of air escape between her lips. "It wasn't really high on my list of thoughts but I guess I….I missed a few," Ava's eyes widened. "Oh God no," Ava shook her head as she put her hand on her stomach. "Oh Izzy no, I can't be….I don't want…."

"Look, you might not be, but just with you vomiting and now the whole you've not had your period for a while thing," Izzy said. "I just….you know your body better than me."

"Well yeah, but…." Ava bit her lip. "Iz, I can't be pregnant," Ava felt herself getting emotional. "I mean, we are just getting together and I'm still a student and I've no money. I can't afford a baby right now and I can't ask Maggie and Alex to help because that wouldn't be fair and I….Ryan. That means Ryan in my life forever and I don't want that. I don't, because I hate him. He broke my heart and you are putting it back together and I want it to just be us. Iz, I just want it to be me and you for now," Ava told her. "Please, can't it just be me and you?"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Izzy told her. "We're not going to unnecessarily get ourselves worked up, okay?" Izzy rubbed her Ava's arm softly. "I'll get dressed and run across to the drug store and get you a test and then from there we'll work out what to do next, yeah?"

Ava nodded lightly. "I don't want to lose you, Iz."

"You're not going to lose me," Izzy promised her. "You are my girlfriend and I lo…" Izzy stopped talking. She took a deep breath as she looked into Ava's eyes. She looked scared. Izzy felt herself shaking nervously at almost saying she loved her. She knew she loved Ava, but felt it was quick to be saying it. She was with Nicole almost 6 months and didn't tell her she loved her, but with Ava she knew. She'd always known Ava was special from the moment she'd met her, and she couldn't believe her luck that Ava wanted to be with her. That this was actually happening, and this possible pregnancy would make it more complicated, but there was no reason that it still couldn't work. "I'm with you, okay?" Izzy assured her. Ava took a deep breath as she nodded. "I'll be right back." Izzy said, leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Ava's forehead before she got up from the bathroom floor and went across to her bedroom to get changed so she could go out and buy Ava a pregnancy test.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	94. Chapter 94

Izzy and Ava were sitting on the bathroom floor, leaning against the bathtub. The test was in between them, face down, Ava and Izzy waiting on the result to come through. "Oh my God how could this happen?" Ava mumbled.

Izzy shrugged. "Were you two always safe?"

"Uh," Ava bit her lip. "He suited up like….9….8 times out of 10, yeah," Ava answered. "And I have the birth control implant." Ava hit her arm, where the implant was.

Izzy bit her lip. "Well I mean, you should always be safe."

"Oh c'mon," Ava exhaled. "You are in the moment, you just go with it sometimes."

Izzy shrugged again. "And that is what leads moments like this." Izzy mumbled.

"Iz," Ava sighed. "Please, I don't need this from you. I'm going to get it from Alex and Maggie. Please, I just….I need you to be supportive. You said you would be."

"And I am, I just….." Izzy trailed off, shaking her head. "If this is positive, Ava, what do you want to do?"

Ava shrugged. "I'm not ready to be a mum."

"Okay, so, if it is positive then there are options." Izzy reminded her.

"You mean an abortion?" Ava questioned. "I couldn't…." Ava shook her head. "I….what would Alex and Maggie think?"

"I think they'd support whatever you choose." Izzy told her.

"No," Ava shook her head. "They lost a child, Iz. Alex had to give birth knowing her baby was dead. They wanted another child so much and I…I can't just get rid of a baby."

Izzy pursed her lips, staring at her girlfriend for a moment. "Look, every situation is different and they're not going to judge you for making a choice you think is right for you."

Ava felt herself getting teary eyed. "I want to be a mum," Ava said. "But not for like another 10 years or so," Ava admitted. "I want to finish school and travel the world a bit first. Get a house that I can make a nice home before having kids," Ava looked Izzy in the eyes. "That's a better way to do it, right?" Ava questioned. "And not with Ryan. I don't want kids with him. I want kids with…." Ava pursed her lips, averting her gaze from Izzy. "If I am going to have kids I want to have them with the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with."

"You can still have that." Izzy assured her.

"Yeah but a messed up version with Ryan in the picture." Ava sighed.

"Look," Izzy glanced at her watch. "Let's just wait till we know the result." Izzy was trying her best to stay calm for Ava's sake. She didn't want her to be pregnant, but she'd support whatever choice Ava made if she was.

Ava nodded lightly. "Is it time?" Ava asked. "I can't look."

"30 seconds if we are going by what it says on the box." Izzy told her, her arm going around her as Ava leaned into her. Izzy lightly rubbed Ava's arm as Ava rested her head on Izzy's chest.

"You know when I got pregnant at 16 I wasn't this scared taking the test," Ava admitted. "Even knowing what all happened because of that pregnancy and that now I have my sisters to support me and I have Eliza and Kara and I….I uh, I have you, I hope."

"Of course you've got me." Izzy murmured, rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"Really, because we've only just started a relationship so I'd understand if this would put you off." Ava told her as she sat up and looked Izzy in the eye. She hoped she and Izzy would still be an item, but she didn't want her to feel like she had to stand by her.

"Ava, I…" Izzy trailed off. She felt flutters in her stomach as she looked at her. "I'm not going anywhere. Baby or no baby, you've got me. I promise." Izzy reached her hand out and lightly rubbed Ava's cheek.

Ava smiled softly as she leaned forward and met Izzy in a kiss. Izzy smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen and grow in passion. "You are amazing," Ava told her as she pulled back from the kiss, the couple resting their foreheads together as they stayed silent for a moment. "Uh….I should probably eh…." Ava cleared her throat as they looked downwards to the test. She reached her hand down and shakily picked it up, taking a deep breath as she turned it over to read the results.

"I'm not pregnant," Ava breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you Lord Jesus," Ava said, her hand going onto her heart. "Oh Dios mío. Este es el mejor resultado. Estoy tan aliviado…." Ava started rambling in Spanish, Izzy looking rather confused but feeling relieved herself that Ava wasn't pregnant. Although if she was going to be honest with herself, the few months with no period and the sickness was rather worrying to her that there was something wrong with her girlfriend.

* * *

"Mummy does you have your counters on?" Hayden questioned, looking up to Alex as she held a storybook in her hand.

"My counters?" Alex looked a little confused as she clipped the lead onto Ivy's collar, before doing the same with Trudi.

"Yeah, your counters," Hayden replied. "On your eyes so you can see, and I don't have two heads."

Oh, you mean my contacts," Alex corrected her mistake. "Yeah sweetie, I have them in."

"So you read this story." Hayden handed Alex up the storybook.

"Well we are going to take the dogs a walk first," Alex reminded her daughter. "That's why you've got your coat and rain boots on."

Hayden scrunched her nose. "And my beanie hat." Hayden hit her head, her yellow beanie with an orange pompom on the top.

"Yeah, your beanie too," Alex questioned. "Need to keep warm from the cold, huh?"

"What 'bout the doggies?" Hayden wondered, looking down to them. "They's get cold?"

"They'll be fine. Their fur will keep them nice and cosy." Alex said, glancing at the dogs who were waiting patiently to go for their walk.

"Ok. I take Trudi?" Hayden walked forward, dropping the storybook to the floor.

"Well she's too big and strong for you," Alex told her. "How about you take Ivy?"

"Yeah," Hayden took Ivy's lead and stepped forward, reaching up to open the door. "C'mon Ivy. We are going for a walk."

Alex moved Hayden's hand out of the way and opened the door, Hayden walking out first with Ivy, before Alex followed with Trudi. She locked the door, slipping the key into her pocket, then walked off the porch and down to the end of the driveway, where Hayden and Ivy were waiting on her. "This way." Alex turned to her left, Hayden following beside her, the pair of them walking the dogs down towards the park where they'd get to run around for a bit.

"Oh Mummy," Hayden gasped as she looked up at her. "We not got toys for them."

"Oh, it's fine," Alex replied. "There'll be plenty sticks at the park."

"Yeah." Hayden grinned.

"Anyways it looks like it's going to rain again so I don't think we'll be out long," Alex said, watching her daughter as she jumped in a puddle that was a result of the rain showers they'd already had that day. "And we need to go pick up Emmi from school soon." Alex added.

"Oh but I like jumping in puddles." Hayden jumped in another one as she giggled.

"Well you can jump in the puddles," Alex said, letting Hayden have a little fun on their walk. "It's always fun jumping in puddles, huh?"

"Yeah," Hayden grinned, on the lookout for another. "We should stay jumping in them and not get Emmi."

"Aw that's not very nice," Alex told her. "Don't you want your sister to come home so you can play with her?" Alex questioned, stopping walking as Trudi stopped to do a pee.

"Yeah but she likes school so would stay." Hayden said, stopping to wait for her mother and Trudi to walk again.

"Well, I still think we should go pick her up," Alex said, looking up to the sky, feeling a drop of rain hit her. "C'mon let's hurry, I think it's going to rain again."

"Yes," Hayden cheered. "That's more puddles coming," Hayden let go of Ivy's lead and ran down the sidewalk, jumping in a rather large puddle she spotted. "Mummy come jump in the puddles." Hayden screeched. Alex smiled in amusement at the fun Hayden was having jumping in the puddles as she picked up Ivy's lead as walked down the sidewalk to catch up with her daughter.

* * *

Izzy and Ava walked into Izzy's apartment, both of them glad to be inside and out of the rain. It wasn't that far from the bus stop to Izzy's building, but it was raining pretty heavily and in that short time, they'd gotten a little wet. "Urgh, I don't want to go back out to work later." Ava frowned as she glanced over to the window, the rain seeming even heavier than moments before.

Ava and Izzy put their school bags on the floor by the door. "Then don't go," Izzy took off her coat, putting it up on the hook as Ava did the same. "Call in sick," Izzy told her. "Like really, have you seen the rain out? Who's going to go out in that?"

"Crazy movie fans." Ava murmured as Izzy pulled her phone out from her pocket.

"It's supposed to get worse," Izzy informed her as she looked at the weather app. "Thunderstorm coming in, apparently." Izzy turned her phone round so Ava could see the screen.

"When is that thing ever right?" Ava muttered as she walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out a bottle of mountain dew. Izzy gave a little smile, glad Ava felt comfortable enough to treat this place like her home. She watched her take an apple from the fruit bowl then walk over to the living room, taking a seat on the couch.

"Well it's right right now," Izzy pointed out. "Says it's raining and…" Izzy pointed to the window as she walked over and took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"True." Ava murmured before she bit into her apple.

"So, you could go out in the rain to work and serve annoying customers popcorn and soda or you could stay here in this cosy flat and uh….Netflix and chill."

"Netflix and chill hey." Ava raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm," Izzy nodded. "And I mean technically you were sick this morning."

"I suppose I was," Ava gave a yawn. "You are a bad influence on me, Isobel."

"Does that mean you are going to call in sick?" Izzy questioned.

"If you make staying worth it." Ava murmured, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Well like I said, we can Netflix and chill," Izzy told her. "I'll get us a takeout for dinner. Anything you want."

"Hmm," Ava pursed her lips. "I want pizza."

"Okay well, we can have pizza for dinner," Izzy said. "Have a chill night on the couch with Netflix, pizza and snacks. Can even have a few beers."

"Hmm I'm sure you were insinuating a different kind of Netflix and chill, but sure, sounds good," Ava smiled at her girlfriend. "Although there is an ice-hockey game on tonight. And it's the Penguins." Ava gave her girlfriend a hopeful smile.

"I suppose you could watch the game," Izzy said. "But it'll cost you a massage."

"I thought you liked watching the hockey with me?" Ava said. They'd gone to an ice-hockey match for their first official date and had watched a few more on the tv since.

"I do," Izzy answered. "But still, I want a massage."

Ava chuckled. "Okay. I'll give you a massage, mi hermosa," Ava told her before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm going to go phone work before it's too late," Ava said, pulling back from the kiss. She looked down to her watch to check the time. "Can always do Netflix part of the night first," Ava suggested. "You can pick a movie for us to watch now, if you want?"

"Yes. A cheese fest chick flick coming up." Izzy grinned as she reached for the remote to put the tv on.

"Seriously?" Ava sighed. "You could always look in the horror genre."

"No, no, no," Izzy shook her head. "You are getting to watch the ice-hockey game so I'm picking the movie," Izzy told her, Ava giving a little nod, thinking that was fair enough. "Now, go phone work and then come chill with me." Izzy said and Ava gave a little nod as she walked down the hall, going to phone in sick to her work so she could spend the night with her girlfriend instead.

* * *

Izzy and Ava were curled up on the couch, Ava cuddling into Izzy, her legs up resting on the couch as Izzy had her arm around her, lightly rubbing it as they watched Isn't It Romantic on Netflix. "Ava are you sleeping?" Izzy questioned, looking downwards to her girlfriend. "Ava," Izzy said again, moving herself slightly so she could see Ava's face, seeing her eyes were closed. "Ava, you are sleeping." Izzy hit her arm.

"What?" Ava opened her eyes, sitting up to look at her girlfriend.

"You were sleeping." Izzy told her.

"Huh? No," Ava looked a little confused. "I've not been sleeping."

"Okay, what just happened in the movie?" Izzy questioned.

"Uhm," Ava looked at the screen, having no idea what was going on. "So maybe I was resting my eyes for a little bit. You are comfy to cuddle against," Ava said as she gave a yawn. "And I've just felt more tired than usual lately."

Izzy gave a little smile as she tucked Ava's hair behind her ear. "Well, that's nice to hear but uhm….I'm a bit worried for you."

"What why?" Ava wondered.

"Well like you just said, you are more tired than usual, you've not had a period for months, you've been vomiting the last few mornings," Izzy listed. "It's not normal, Ava."

"Well, I don't know," Ava shrugged. "You are the nurse. You tell me what it could be."

"I am not a nurse," Izzy reminded her. "I am 4 months into my first year of school," Izzy said. "But I…." Izzy shook her head. "I dunno, I eh….I think you should go to the doctors.

"Iz," Ava shook her head. "I don't need to go to the doctors. I'm fine." Ava said, but there was now some doubt in her tone, Izzy's worry for her clearly influencing her.

"Well, I think it wouldn't hurt to go. I obviously can't make you," Izzy said. "But I am your concerned girlfriend and it would be nice if you at least considered what I said."

Ava twisted her lip. "Okay, I'm sorry. I uh…I know you just care," Ava told her, reaching her arm across and lightly rubbing Izzy's, a smile appearing on her face. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a check-up. Make sure everything is okay."

"No it wouldn't." Izzy murmured.

"I will call the doctors tomorrow." Ava told her, Izzy giving a little smile.

"Thank you," Izzy told her. "I mean it's probably nothing, but you are safer to just check."

"I know," Ava answered. "I love how much you care."

"Well it's because I…" Izzy stopped talking, looking into Ava's deep brown eyes. "I know that things with us are still pretty new, but I just…" Izzy bit her lip, feeling rather nervous. "I've never felt like this about anyone before and I….I don't want anything to…" Izzy paused, looking downwards.

"Hey, Iz," Ava put her hand on Izzy chin, lightly pushing her up to face her again. She looked into her emerald green eyes, smiling softly. "Everything is going to be fine." Ava told her.

"Hmmm." Izzy exhaled lightly.

"Now, I'm getting pretty hungry so how about we order the pizzas, then we can chill and watch the hockey?" Ava said, Izzy giving a little nod in response. "Then maybe before you get this nice massage you've requested, we could have a bubble bath together?"

"Sounds good." Izzy raised her eyebrows before leaning in and placing a kiss on Ava's lips, hoping Ava was right and that there was nothing wrong with her, but she had this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach, that there was something wrong.

* * *

Maggie walked into the house, glad to be finished her shift for the day. "Hey, something smells nice." Maggie said as she kicked her boots off, before unzipping her coat.

"Hello madame." Emmi said as she walked into the hallway.

"Oh hello." Maggie looked down to her daughter as she approached her.

"Can I take your coat?" Emmi said, helping her mother take her coat off and going up onto her tiptoes so she could put it on the hook by the door.

"Uh." Maggie looked a little confused.

"Right this way," Emmi led Maggie down into the kitchen. Maggie walked in after her, seeing the table was set with a tablecloth and there was a bottle of red wine on the table. "Take a seat." Emmi pulled out Maggie's usual seat at the table, and Maggie sat down, staring across to the kitchen to her wife, who was busy plating something up.

"Here's the menu," Hayden came running across, holding up a piece of yellow card. Maggie took it in her hands, looking down to it. "We drewed it."

"I see," Maggie recognised Emmi's writing on the menu, and Hayden had decorated the edges with swirls and dots. "Oh, chilli and garlic prawns, linguini in spicy chorizo tomato sauce and tiramisu," Maggie read through the menu. "Emiden?" Maggie read the top of the menu.

"Yeah," Emmi told her. "That's what this place is called," Emmi said. "For Emmi and Hayden," Emmi pointed at herself then her little sister as Alex walked over to the table. Emmi pulled Alex's seat back for her, Alex sitting down at her usual seat opposite her wife. "Can I get you a drink?" Emmi questioned, looking to Maggie as she picked up the bottle of red wine.

"Uh…sure." Maggie watched as Emmi unscrewed the bottle, before she poured some of the wine into Maggie's glass.

"I'll get Mummy's." Hayden climbed up onto the empty chair next to Alex, standing up on it and picking up the jug of water.

"Careful." Alex helped her with the jug, it being rather heavy to a three year old. Hayden stuck her tongue out as she concentrated while she poured it.

"You can serve the starter." Alex told Emmi. Emmi walked across to the kitchen, picking up the two plates Alex had already dished up. She walked across with them, putting one in front of Maggie then one in front of Alex. Maggie noticing they were the fancier plates they'd normally only use at Thanksgiving and Christmas.

"Chilli and garlic prawns," Emmi said, a smile of her face. "Enjoy."

"Ooh," Maggie looked rather impressed. "This looks lovely."

Alex smiled at her wife before looking to Emmi. "Come back in 15 minutes." Alex told her and Emmi looked to her watch before looking back to her mother, giving a nod of understanding.

"C'mon Hayden, leave them to dinner." Emmi said. Hayden jumped down from the chair and ran out of the kitchen, Emmi following her out.

"Are they not eating with us?" Maggie looked a little confused.

"They've eaten already." Alex told her wife.

"Ah," Maggie raised her eyebrows. "So, uh….playing restaurants tonight huh?"

"Well, you wanted me to go all out," Alex gave a little shrug. "And uh…the girls wanted to do this, so…" Alex trailed off.

"And you made everything?" Maggie questioned, Alex giving a little nod, seeing an impressed look on Maggie's face.

"I did." Alex answered, rather proudly.

"Well it looks and smells great." Maggie said, looking down to the starter.

"In that case, let's eat." Alex suggested. Maggie nodded as she picked up her glass of wine, Alex picking up her water. They clinked their glasses together and took a drink, before they tucked into their starter.

* * *

"Thanks again for a lovely dinner." Maggie cuddled against her wife.

"No worries, but its your turn tomorrow night." Alex told her, her arm going around her wife.

"That sounds fair," Maggie murmured. "Beans on toast it is." Maggie teased.

Alex stifled a laugh. "As long as you are cooking I don't care what it is," Alex replied, lightly rubbing her wife's arm. "Although, Emmi expressed annoyance earlier that she hadn't had a sleepover at Grandma's for ages, so maybe I could ask Mum to take the kids and we could go on a little date night."

"That sounds like a great plan," Maggie said, before giving a little jump, getting startled by a crack of thunder. "Oh jeez." Maggie muttered.

Alex chuckled at her wife. "You scared?"

"That was a rather loud one," Maggie replied, looking down to the dogs, Ivy still sleeping but Trudi had got up, whimpering. She walked over to them, her head going onto the couch. "Aww Truds don't be scared." Maggie patted her head, the dog still whimpering.

Alex looked around to the door, feeling that Hayden would be down soon. "Well, I'll ask Mum in the morning if she wants the girls."

"Yeah," Maggie nodded as a flash of lightening could be seen through the curtains. "I'm sure she will. She loves spending time with the girls."

"She does." Alex smiled softly, looking around to the living room door again, this time because she did hear footsteps on the stairs, and right enough, Hayden came into the room, Baloo and Hallie hippo coming with her.

"Mummy, Mummy, it's thundering and lightenings." Hayden screeched.

"Uh-huh." Alex said, Maggie sitting up from being against her wife.

"It's loud," Hayden frowned as she ran over to the window. "I see the lightenings," Maggie stood up and walked over to the window, pulling open one of the curtains. Trudi walked over, her head resting against Maggie's leg. Maggie looked down, before reaching her hand down, patting Trudi again. "Oh wowza." Hayden jumped up and down as there was another flash of lightning.

"It looks cool, huh?" Maggie watching with her, the lightning lighting up the sky.

"Yeah," Hayden answered. "But it's noisy thunder." Hayden gave a jump of fright as the thunder roared.

"It's really close." Alex said, walking over to the window, standing behind her wife and daughter.

"Can I go jump in the puddles?" Hayden questioned.

"No." Maggie answered.

"Please." Hayden pouted, looking up to Maggie as she batted her eyelashes.

"No," Maggie said again. "You can't go outside sweetie," Maggie said. "There's lightning. It's dangerous."

"Mummy will let me." Hayden said, looking up to Alex.

"No she won't," Alex answered. "Mama is right. You don't want to get struck by lightning, do you?"

"Uh yeah." Hayden sounded excited at the thought.

"Could always take her to Barry Allen for training if she turns into a mini flash." Maggie joked and Alex chuckled lightly.

"I don't think we want a mini speedster," Alex said before looking back down to Hayden. "How about instead of going outside to jump in puddles and play in lightning, you go back to bed?" Alex suggested, giving a little smile, hoping Hayden would go for this idea.

"Uh…" Hayden shook her head.

"Right, Jelly girl," Maggie looked back down to her daughter. "You can have 10 minutes down here then it's up to bed, okay?"

"In your bed?" Hayden questioned. Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance. "I don't want to be myself." Hayden gave another jump in fright as there was a roar of thunder.

"Okay, you can go in our bed, but you need to go back to bed when we say, right?" Alex said and Hayden gave a little nod.

"But I get cuddles first?" Hayden asked, looking up to Alex and reaching her arms up, Baloo and Hallie being held up as well.

"Sure." Alex loved cuddles with her girls. She lifted her up, Hayden hugging against her, before she and Maggie walked over to the couch, sitting back down again.

"Mama too." Hayden turned her head to look at Maggie. Maggie smiled down at her and cuddled herself into them, Alex putting an arm around her as her other was still around Hayden. Maggie put her hand on Hayden's back, rubbing it gently as they sat in the embrace.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	95. Chapter 95

Ava was sitting in the tattoo parlour, about halfway through getting the feather with birds coming from it that she'd wanted to get done tattooed onto her ankle. She'd gone for it only in black, choosing not to get any colour with this one, unlike her butterfly tattoo. "Oh my God. Oh my God…." Izzy scrunched her face up.

"What?" Ava glanced up to her girlfriend.

"I don't like this." Izzy looked away.

"Good job it's me getting it done and not you then," Ava murmured, the tattoo artist glancing up to them, stifling a laugh. "You can go out of here if you want?" Ava said. "I can meet you at the diner across the road when I'm done."

"Uh no, no," Izzy shook her head. "I'm here for you."

"Well you are standing there squeezing my hand and freaking out like you are the one getting the tattoo." Ava murmured.

Izzy pursed her lips as she looked down to Ava's ankle, the tattooist busy at work. She scrunched her face up before looking back to her girlfriend. "Does it hurt? It sounds like it would hurt."

"How about you go pick out a tattoo and see for yourself?" Ava grinned.

"No, no." Izzy shook her head.

Ava chuckled lightly. "It's a little painful. Like a constant prick on your skin. Kinda vibrates," Ava shrugged. "Bit tickly too."

Izzy scrunched her nose. "I'll just admire your tattoos," Izzy murmured, looking down to Ava's ankle again. The feather was now finished, and the tattooist was now working on the birds coming from it. "It looks nice." The tattoo wasn't finished yet, but Izzy thought it looked good.

Ava glanced down at it, giving a little smile then looked to the tattoo artist. "How much longer will you be?"

"Not long," She answered. "I can stop for a bit if you want a little break."

"No, it's fine," Ava murmured. "You can finish." Ava would rather get through it in one sitting, than have to stop and start again.

The tattoo artist continued with the birds, while Izzy once again scrunched her face up. "Ugh that noise goes right through you." Izzy looked away.

Ava shook her head. "Remind me to never ask you to come to get a tattoo with me ever again."

"I didn't think you wanted anymore?" Izzy glanced back down to her girlfriend.

"I'm getting a big red love heart with your name on next." Ava joked.

"No you're not." Izzy knew she was only joking. She knew already how Ava felt about those kind of tattoos and Ava knew Izzy didn't like them either.

"But I could if I wanted." Ava replied.

"I know." Izzy gave her a soft smile.

"And never say never," Ava shrugged a little. She didn't know if she'd get any more in the future or not. "Who knows, maybe I'll get a rose somewhere because, well, you are my English Rose." Ava gave her a cheesy smile as she spoke.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "You are not that cheesy."

"Yeah, well people can change," Ava pointed out. "Who would have thought Izva would have been a thing?"

"Aww you used my ship name for us." Izzy gushed.

"Don't get used to it," Ave murmured. "I still think it's dumb."

"Hmm," Izzy raised her eyebrows. "Well anyways, how about after this tattoo is done, we head down to see if you can get an appointment with your doctor if you are not going to call them?"

Ava rolled her eyes. "I'll call."

"When?" Izzy asked. "You said you'd call this morning."

"No, I said I'll call. I never gave a specific time." Ava sighed.

"Fair enough. It's up to you." Izzy would rather she called or went to the doctors to make an appointment, but she couldn't force her. It had to be up to Ava when and if she did it, and she also didn't want to have an argument with her girlfriend in a tattoo shop. Well, she didn't want to argue with her at all, but most especially she didn't want to have one in public.

"Yeah, it is." Ava murmured, before she took a deep breath, knowing she should go to see the doctor, but she was scared for what they might tell her.

* * *

Alex and Hayden were sitting in the kitchen, under the dining table. "Will they see us here?" Hayden questioned, looking up to her mother, her eyes all wide. They were playing hide and seek, Alex and Hayden teamed up, Maggie with Emmi.

"Shh, you can't talk," Alex put her index finger over her mouth. "Or they will find us."

"I like talking." Hayden pouted.

Alex stifled a laugh. "I know you do, but this is a quiet game."

"We could play a new one." Hayden suggested.

"Well maybe after Mama and Emmi find us," Alex said, Hayden giving a little nod, peeking her head out from under the table to see if Maggie and Emmi were coming into the room yet. "Get back in here," Alex pulled her daughter back under the table. "You'll give our hiding place away."

Hayden giggled as she cuddled into Alex. "I'm hiding with you, Mummy." Hayden spoke in a whisper.

"Uh-huh." Alex held onto her daughter. Emmi and Maggie had been a while, so Alex was sure they'd be in the room soon.

"It's funner when you and Mama's not working," Hayden said. "I like playing all the days with you."

"Mummy likes it too," Alex rubbed her daughter's arm. "But remember this is a quiet game." Alex reminded her daughter, Hayden giving a little huff.

"They must be in here Mama." Emmi's voice could be heard as she walked into the kitchen, Maggie walking in behind her. Emmi looked over to the kitchen side, before looking to the dining table.

"Boo." Hayden shouted as she stuck her head out from under the table.

"Hayden," Emmi giggled. "You are meant to let us find you."

"You found us." Hayden said as she jumped up into Maggie's arms, giving her a hug, Maggie looking down as Alex crawled out from under the table.

"You get out there okay?" Maggie questioned, her lips curling in amusement as Alex stood to her feet.

"Yes I can, thanks for your concern." Alex murmured, her lips also curling into a smile.

"Are we going to hide again?" Emmi questioned. "They can find us?"

"Nooo," Hayden screeched from Maggie's arms. "We is doing something new."

"Well what?" Emmi questioned, looking from Hayden to Maggie and then to Alex.

"Uh….." Hayden rubbed the side of her head. "The Jungle Book."

Emmi rolled her eyes. "You are obsessed with that. Can't you like more than one at a time?"

"Well remember when you were younger you were obsessed with Trolls and it was all we could watch?" Maggie questioned, Emmi biting her lip as she gave a little nod. "And this The Little Mermaid obsession is going on an awfully long time."

"I suppose," Emmi murmured. "And The Jungle Book is a good movie."

"Yeah Emmi it's da best." Hayden told her, giving a little nod as she was still in Maggie's arms.

"Right well looks like we are watching The Jungle Book," Alex murmured. "How about you three go through and get it set up and I'll get us some drinks and snacks." Alex suggested, Emmi running out of the kitchen as Maggie put Hayden down, the little girl running off after her sister.

"You want a hand?" Maggie asked.

"No, I'll can manage," Alex told her. "You just go through with the kids." Alex said and Maggie nodded before leaving the room. Alex walked over to the kitchen, so she could get some drinks and snacks ready, enjoying spending a chilled out day with her wife and kids.

* * *

"You know if you push that button right there it'll ring." Izzy said, seeing Ava was sitting staring at her phone.

"Uh yeah, I uh…." Ava cleared her throat. "I just need a minute. I eh…I'm a little scared."

"You don't need to be scared." Izzy assured her.

"Don't I?" Ava asked. "What if they tell me something really bad like…." Ava bit her lip as she looked downwards. "What if it's cancer?"

"It uh…" Izzy shook her head. "I don't know, but I….look, it's probably not and I'm probably just panicking."

"My mum died from cancer," Ava reminded Izzy. "Cancer of the breast. Isn't that hereditary?"

"Eh…" Izzy rubbed her hands together, not making eye contact with Ava. "Most cases are not," Izzy told her. "But there is a chance your mum passed the gene down to you if she got it because of gene mutation."

Ava pursed her lips as she shook her head. "I don't know that," Ava gave a little shrug. "How do I find this out?"

"You make an appointment and get tested." Izzy said, pointing out the obvious.

Ava took a deep breath. "My mum was a good bit younger than Oscar. She was uh…she was only 36 when she was diagnosed. A few weeks shy of her 40th when she…" Ava paused for a moment. "When she lost her fight." Ava spoke quietly. Izzy shuffled a little closer to her, putting her hand on Ava's leg and rubbing it, bringing her some comfort.

"It must have been awful for you." Izzy said, feeling her heart ache for her girlfriend.

"Wasn't the greatest time of my life," Ava exhaled. "Then I had to go live with strangers," Ava felt herself opening up. Izzy smiled softly, still rubbing her girlfriend's thigh. "I mean, I'd met Oscar a handful of times, but he was a stranger, really."

"It must have been a confusing time for you. You were pretty young, right?" Ava didn't talk much about that part of her life, so Izzy was surprised she was opening up. She was glad she was, but she was surprised.

"I was 10 when she died," Ava answered. "I really miss her you know," Ava admitted, Izzy seeing she was getting tears in her eyes. "I don't remember a lot, uh….from when I was 6 she was sick, so…" Ava shrugged. "But I miss what I do remember. I miss the idea of her. I've almost lived without her longer than I had her."

"I'm sorry," Izzy murmured. "I uh…I don't know what to say. I wish I had a better response for you." Izzy didn't really know how best to reply.

"It's okay," Ava told her. "You are here for me and listening and that's enough." Ava smiled softly as she cuddled herself against Izzy, Izzy wrapping her arm around her.

Izzy placed a soft kiss on the top of Ava's head. "Of course I am here," Izzy spoke softly. "I can come to the doctors with you as well," Izzy told her. "Be there with you for support."

"If I ever actually have the guts to call," Ava took a deep breath. "I'm scared for what they'll say."

"I know," Izzy lightly rubbed her arm. "But the sooner we go to the doctor, the sooner we can find out if there is anything wrong with you and be able to fight it." Izzy was still rubbing Ava's arm, bringing her some comfort.

"I just….I don't think I'm strong enough," Ava sounded like she was going to cry as she spoke. "In fact, I know I'm not. I'm not like Maggie and Alex, I'm not, I…I'm not, Iz."

"I think you are pretty strong." Izzy told her.

"Uh-uh," Ava shook her head. "I mean, c'mon, I can't even phone to make an appointment."

"Well, no, but hey how about for the rest of the day we just chill out on the couch?" Izzy questioned. "We don't worry about what could be. Instead we just snuggle and watch some trashy tv?" Izzy knew it would be better for Ava to call, but Ava needed to be ready.

"I have to be at work soon," Ava sighed. "And I'm not calling in sick again before you suggest it." Ava added.

"Okay," Izzy exhaled lightly. "You going to come back here when you are finished work?"

"I think I am going to go home, actually," Ava mumbled. "I haven't really seen my sisters or the girls in a while, so it'll be nice to catch up with them in the morning."

"Sure," Izzy murmured. She had to admit Ava had been at hers a lot lately, so didn't blame her for wanting to go see her sisters and nieces. "So, how long do we get to snuggle for before you need to go into work?"

"Well, I was thinking of showering before work so maybe you'd like to join me in there?" Ava said, a suggestive grin etching on her face.

"Like you need to ask me." Izzy murmured, the pair of them standing up from the couch and walking down towards the bathroom.

* * *

Eliza had been more than happy to have the girls sleeping over, so Alex and Maggie had gone out for a date night. They were at a restaurant down by the waterfront, having had starters already and were waiting on their main courses arriving. "Ah this is nice, isn't it?" Maggie questioned, picking up her wine to take a drink.

"Yeah it's been a while since we've had date night, huh?" Alex murmured, reaching for her lime and soda.

"It has," Maggie replied. "And I know it's still January but so far this year has been great for us," Maggie said. "Don't you think?"

"Well don't speak too soon," Alex replied. She didn't want to get her hopes up and say everything was going great for them, because she didn't want to jinx it. "But yes." Alex spoke quietly before they clinked their glasses together and took a drink.

"This is going to be our year," Maggie told her. "Me, you, and the girls, we're going to have some great times." Maggie smiled softly, thinking about what this year could bring them.

"Oh yeah?" Alex smiled at the thought. "What we going to do?"

"Well, we'll probably watch The Jungle Book about 500 more times," Maggie murmured, and Alex chuckled lightly. "And we'll go to the park and play dinosaur princesses and go bowling and to the aquarium and take a vacation or two, why not three?" Maggie suggested. "Or hey, why don't we just take a year and go travel?" Maggie questioned, Alex chuckling again before seeing the serious look on Maggie's face.

"Seriously?" Alex questioned.

"Why not?" Maggie said. "We always talked about going traveling together. And it's never too late to go do what we want, so let's just go."

Alex bit her lip. "What about Emmi? We can't take her out of school for a whole year."

"Sure we can," Maggie replied. "She's so smart. She'll be fine. And we can home school her for a year," Maggie suggested. "We're not dumb."

"Well no, but," Alex bit her lip, seeing the seriousness on her wife's face. "We can't just up and leave. What about Mum and Kara and the twins and Ava and even the dogs, what about the dogs?"

Maggie chuckled. "Ava can look after the dogs and the house," Maggie said. "And Mum can come with us if she wants. She'll watch the girls so we can still get date nights," Maggie suggested. "And Kara is Supergirl so you know, she can fly to see us all the time. Strap the babies onto her so they can come too. Or who knows, maybe they'll can fly beside her." Maggie grinned.

"Is this something you have been thinking about?" Alex wondered.

"Not really, no, I just…why not? Let's have some fun. We deserve a great year, right? We are due some great times." Maggie exhaled lightly, knowing they deserved to have some good times and traveling was something they'd talked about doing when they were first dating.

"I agree with that," Alex said. "But what about work? We both have jobs."

"Okay, you are your own boss so I'm sure you can give yourself time off. J'onn can run the place again for a while," Maggie said. "And I'll…the captain likes me and I….I can see about getting time off. You know, like a break or a…a sabbatical," Maggie said as Alex raised her eyebrows. "C'mon babe, think about it," Maggie told her. "Say you'll at least think about it," Maggie said. "Showing the girls this world. We can teach Jelly how to swim in….in Brazil, we can go on safari in Kenya, we can take Emmi to swim with dolphins in the wild in New Zealand, we can relax on the beach in Thailand and go to the top of the Eiffel Tower and see the whole of Paris." Maggie was smiling as she thought about all they could do.

"Sounds pretty great," Alex murmured, a smile etching on her face. She wanted that. A great time with her wife and kids. A lot of relaxation and no troubles. "But uh…" Alex rubbed the back of her head. "What about my meetings? I need my AA meetings, Maggie. And we still see Alison." Alex pointed out.

"We can still talk. Anything you are feeling, anything you'd tell Alison, we can still talk about it. We've been to enough sessions to know how to communicate," Maggie reminded her. "And as for the AA meetings, I….again baby, talk to me if you are ever feeling tempted or like things are too much," Maggie told her. "You are doing great in your sobriety. You are strong are you will can manage but I uh….I can understand if it's not something you can do and uh….we can just take plenty vacations this year."

Alex smiled softly. "Can I say I'll think about it?"

"Sure," Maggie gave a little nod. "We don't need to decide anything right away." Maggie told her and Alex gave her a little smile, thinking it could be a great year with her wife and kids and knowing that Maggie deserved to have everything she wanted.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Managed to get a small update for you...don't have much inspiration to write at the moment so sorry for the length of time between updates! Hope this one is okay.**


	96. Chapter 96

Alex pulled the car up into the driveway, the couple now home from date night. "Did you leave the living room light on?" Alex questioned as she looked to her wife. Maggie shook her head as she took off her seatbelt.

"No," Maggie answered. "I didn't."

"Are you sure?" Alex questioned. "You were in the room last."

"I didn't leave it on." Maggie said as they got out of the car.

Alex looked a little confused as they walked across the drive, and up onto the porch. She put her hand onto the door handle and turned it, the door opening. "Okay, I know I locked the door on the way out." Alex swallowed nervously as they walked into the house.

"Hey guys." Maggie and Alex were both a little relieved as they heard Ava's voice.

"Oh hey," Maggie smiled as Ava appeared out of the kitchen, a mountain dew in her hand. "Eve, right? No, wait, Eva?"

"Oh you are so funny," Ava rolled her eyes. "You been out on a date or something?"

"Uh yeah," Maggie rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. "Surprised you are not at Izzy's," Ava smiled at the mention of her name as Maggie and Alex followed her through to the living room. "You've spent a lot of time there these last few weeks," Maggie noted as they sat down. "Things must be uh….getting serious."

"She's great. We're getting to know each other." Ava murmured.

"Getting to know each other?" Maggie questioned. "She's been your best friend for almost 4 years. I think you know each other pretty well already."

"I think she means in a different way," Alex raised her eyebrows as she nudged into her wife, Ava's face reddening as she looked downwards. "But it's nice to see you."

"Uh yeah," Ava cleared her throat. "So how have you been, how was date night?"

"It was good." Maggie smiled.

"Was?" Alex questioned. "It's over already?" Alex gave her wife a suggestive glance.

"I guess it's on pause." Maggie mumbled, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Ava scrunched her face up, not wanting that image in her head. She loved her sisters dearly, but she didn't need to think about them in that way. "Well anyways," Ava took a drink of her soda. "You have plans tomorrow?"

"I have work, but Maggie is having a day with the girls." Alex answered.

"Going to guess here that you've got plans with Izzy?" Maggie questioned. Ava had spent all her time with Izzy lately, so she didn't think she'd have any other plans.

"Uh no, actually," Ava shook her head. "I thought that uh…I could hang out with you two and the girls."

"Well the girls will like that." Alex smiled at her sister-in-law.

"Is everything okay with you and Izzy?" Maggie wondered.

"Yeah, it's great. Why would it not be?" Ava wondered.

"Well I just assumed you'd be with her," Maggie retorted. "It's where you've been for practically the whole year."

Ava rolled her eyes. It was only the end of January. "Well that's why I thought we could spend the day together," Ava answered. "You jealous or something, sis?"

"Well it would just be nice to see you from time to time is all." Maggie murmured.

"Well we have the whole day tomorrow," Ava told her. "A sister bonding day." Ava gave Maggie a smile. She did think it was rather sweet that Maggie wanted to spend time with her.

"Yeah, sounds good." Maggie smiled at Ava.

"So, anyways, I will let you to get back to date night. I'm going to head down to bed," Ava yawned, as she stood up from the couch. "Goodnight."

"Night," Maggie and Alex spoke at the same time, watching as Ava left the room. Alex looked around to her wife a big smile on her face. "What's that look for?" Maggie questioned.

"No reason," Alex murmured. "Now how about we go finish this date night?"

"Sounds good to me," Maggie replied as she stood up from the couch. She took Alex's hands in hers as she pulled her up to standing, catching her lips in a kiss. "Mmm." Maggie smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen, as she led Alex out of the living room towards the stairs.

* * *

Ava yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "Alex at work already?"

"Already?" Maggie murmured. "It's nearly 11."

"Oh." Ava looked a little confused. She didn't realise she'd slept in so late.

"I've picked up the girls from Eliza and been to the grocery store already today," Maggie informed her. Ava sighed lightly as she opened the fridge and took out a bottle of mountain dew. "Is that your breakfast?" Maggie questioned.

"I'm thirsty." Ava said before she drank more than half the bottle at once.

"Well may I suggest water?" Maggie questioned. "It's better for you than that stuff."

Ava scrunched her face up as she gave a little shrug. "Doesn't taste as nice though." Ava walked over to the breakfast bar and took a seat, rubbing her head as she did so.

"You okay?" Maggie questioned, looking a little concerned for her sister.

"I don't know to be honest," Ava murmured truthfully. "I've been sick a lot lately and I've not had a period in months," Ava said, Maggie widening her eyes a little. "And yes, I've taken a pregnancy test and it was negative," Ava told her sister. "I uh…Iz wants me to go to the doctors but I'm scared about what they could tell me," Ava took a deep breath. "But I uh….I have a really bad headache and I feel super tired," Ava yawned again. "I've peed about 10 times this morning already."

"Well," Maggie rubbed the back of her head. The symptoms did sound pregnancy like. "Home tests can produce false negatives."

"Yeah but isn't that more likely when you take the test too early?" Ava questioned. "I've not slept with Ryan since October. I'd be like 4 months by now."

"Hmm," Maggie bit her lip. "Well, it sounds like Izzy is right and you should make an appointment with your doctor and get checked over."

"Uh….yeah," Ava nodded lightly. "Iz offered to come but eh….will you come?"

"Sure I can." Maggie gave her a comforting smile, just as Hayden came running to the kitchen.

"Where's my juice Mama?" Hayden questioned. Maggie had been in the kitchen to get the girls a drink when Ava had come in.

"Sorry sweetie," Maggie handed down Hayden's cup, Hayden running over to get it. "I was talking with Auntie Ava."

"Oh, hello Ava," Hayden smiled up at her Auntie. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with Izzy." Ava told her.

Hayden scowled a little. "You've been gone too long."

"Well I'm here now and we are going to have a fun day today. Me, you, Mama and Emmi." Ava said, Hayden getting a grin on her face at the news she'd be spending the day with Ava.

"Yey," Hayden cheered. "Imma go tell Emmi." Hayden ran out of the room, spilling a little of her juice as she left.

"You want any breakfast?" Maggie asked. "Or maybe it's brunch now." Maggie muttered.

Ava shook her head as she put her hand on her chest. "I feel too nauseous to eat." Ava took a drink of her mountain dew.

"Then stop drinking that rubbish," Maggie took the bottle from her, Ava not looking impressed. "Seriously. Drink some water. It might help you feel better."

Ava didn't look so sure, but she got down from the breakfast bar and walked over to the cupboard, taking out a glass. She walked over to the fridge and put the glass under the water dispenser, filling it up before she took a few sips. "Happy?"

"I will be once you phone the doctor and get an appointment made," Maggie told her. "Knowing you I bet you've been putting it off a while."

"Maybe a bit." Ava murmured.

Maggie shook her head. "I know you hate the hospital, but I'll be right there with you. And Alex and I will be here to get you through this if it is something you'll need to fight." Maggie told her. She still wanted very much to go travel the world with her wife and kids, but if her sister needed her at home for a while, they'd put it off. The world would still be there in months and years to come.

"I know you will," Ava smiled appreciatively. "And it's probably nothing, right?" Ava questioned. "I'm probably just over worrying, and this is just because I've been stressed lately."

"Maybe," Maggie hoped there was nothing seriously wrong with her little sister. "Now, you phone the doctors, then come through to the living room and we'll work out what we are going to do today with the girls, yeah?"

"Sounds good." Ava murmured, taking a deep breath as Maggie left the room with Emmi's juice, leaving Ava to call the doctors in private.

* * *

Alex was on the laptop in her office, looking at things to do with kids in Brazil. "Oooh looking for summer vacation idea's?" Alex looked up as she heard Kara's voice and saw her sister leaning over to peer at the screen.

"Uh," Alex twisted her lip, closing the tab on the laptop. "Maggie wants us to take a year out and go travel the world."

"Oh wow," Kara widened her eyes as she leaned herself against her sister's desk. "That would be an experience."

"Is it safe though?" Alex wondered. "To do the whole backpacking thing with young kids?"

"Why not?" Kara shrugged.

"I don't know," Alex retorted. "You hear all sorts of stories about backpackers being murdered and stuff."

"Right, but you and Maggie wouldn't put yourselves or the kids in dangerous situations and it's not going to be any more dangerous than living in a city that is often attacked by rogue aliens." Kara pointed out.

"That is true," Alex murmured. "But I'd miss you and Mum too much. And those darling twins. I'd miss so much of them growing up."

"Well lucky for you that their mother is Supergirl. She can fly places. We'd come visit wherever you were." Kara told her, Alex giving a little nod, this something Maggie already said would happen.

"Speaking of the little darlings, where are they?" Alex wondered, knowing Kara still didn't like to be away from them for too long just yet.

"Doctor Fields and Agent Flores are cooing over them right now," Kara answered. "I uh…I thought if you had time you could test them? See if they're looking likely take my powers." It had been talked about, but Alex had never got around to testing the twins.

"Uh yeah I will," Alex answered, before looking up as there was a knock at her door. "Alura." Alex smiled at her.

"Agent Cummings said you wanted to see me." Alura looked a little nervous as she stood in the doorway.

"Yes, come in." Alex said, glancing at Kara before looking to Alura again.

"You want me to leave?" Kara questioned.

"That's up to Alura." Alex said, her gaze still on her sister's mother.

"She's not in trouble is she?" Kara questioned, wondering why Alex wanted to chat to Alura in her office.

"No," Alex answered. "She asked us to find out about Terin and In-Ran." Alex reminded Kara.

"Did you find them?" Alura questioned. "Are they safe?"

Alex twisted her lip as she averted her gaze for a moment. "I'm sorry, it's not great news," Alura put her hand on her chest as she sat down on the chair. She looked up to Kara, who walked around, sitting down next to her as she took hold of her other hand. "We haven't managed to get in contact with them or their ship directly, but we did manage to get in contact with Argo."

"Argo?" Alura questioned. "It's still there?"

"For the moment," Alex answered. "But the gentleman we spoke to said most people have left. Less than a quarter of the city is habitable. It's not going to be there much longer. You were still right to leave when you did." Alex told her, seeing Alura looking a little guilty for leaving her home.

"So did they not return to Argo like they were going to?" Kara questioned.

"No, they never made it back." Alex answered.

"So they uh….." Alura swallowed nervously. "Are you telling me they perished in space?"

"I don't know that," Alex shook her head. "It is a possibility but it's also possible that they found refuge on another planet and may well be trying to contact you right now," Alex said, seeing a small but hopeful smile appear on Alura's face. "Or it's also possible they went into the phantom zone."

Alura nodded lightly. "Well thank you for trying."

"I'm just sorry I don't have something better to tell you." Alex spoke apologetically.

"Oh, it's not your fault," Alura told her. "We knew the risks of going back and forth and all." Alura said, clearing a lump in her throat.

"I'm sorry Mum," Kara squeezed her hand. "But you know, maybe they'll get in touch soon."

"I think it's been too long," Alura responded. "Uh….I eh assume my grandbabies are here?" Alura said, looking to her daughter.

"They are," Kara told her. "They're with Dr Fields."

"Well, I'm going to go have some cuddle time." Alura said as she stood up, giving Alex a smile before she left the office, needing to be cheered up with some cuddles from her grandkids.

"Will she be okay?" Alex questioned.

"She'll be fine," Kara assured her sister. "The twins will put a smile on her face," Alex nodded lightly. She wished so much that her check on the whereabouts of Terin and In-ran had gone better. "So, anyways, what do the girls think of going traveling? And what about Emmi's schooling?"

"They don't know anything about it yet," Alex told her. "We won't say anything till we know for sure we are going to do it. And Maggie reckons we could still teach Emmi her schoolwork."

"Well yeah," Kara didn't doubt that. "You could probably teach her more than her teacher would," Kara murmured. "And think of the experience for her. Traveling the world at 10, 11. It would be so cool, and she'll probably learn so much extra stuff. I think she'd love it."

"Yeah." Alex murmured.

"You don't sound so sure?" Kara questioned.

"Uh," Alex shrugged. "I'm sure we'd have a great time but there's more to think about that just that," Alex said, Kara giving a little nod of understanding. "We are still seeing a therapist and I know it's for my issues and that things with Maggie are amazing right now, but what if that's because we are still going to therapy?" Alex asked. "What if us stopping causes problems again?"

"I think you two are strong enough," Kara told her. "You are communicating again, and I think if you keep in mind what Alison has been telling you you'll be fine."

"And what about my AA meetings?" Alex questioned. "And Carter is here. I can feel him here and I don't…..I don't want to feel like he is not with me." Alex looked downwards, her hand holding onto her C pendant.

Kara pursed her lips. "I don't know. I uh….I think he'll always be in your heart no matter where you are," Kara told her sister, Alex giving a little nod as she pursed her lips. "But this is stuff you should probably talk to Maggie about."

"I know but I…." Alex paused. "This is something she really wants to do. I don't want to make her feel like we can't go or that I don't want too because I do, I think it would be great and we'd have some fantastic memories to take from it and the girls would have a blast, I just….I'm worried it might set me back."

"I get that," Kara answered. "But Maggie clearly isn't worried. She's knows you and she obviously thinks you can do this, or she wouldn't have suggested it."

"Yeah I guess so," Alex smiled softly. "You think J'onn would take over here again for a while?"

"I'm sure he would, yeah." Kara nodded.

"Well, we'll see." Alex murmured, knowing they could have a great time traveling, she just wondered if she felt strong enough to stop her therapy and the AA meetings.

* * *

Maggie and Ava were sitting at the doctors. They'd been in earlier and Ava had talked to the doctor about her symptoms and she'd gotten some tests done. They'd called her back a few hours later asking her to come back in so Maggie had dropped the girls off with Eliza again, so they could go alone. They were currently waiting in the waiting room, Ava feeling nervous for seeing the doctor again. She was sitting on the seat, her legs shaking as she waited. "Stop doing that." Maggie put her hand on Ava's knee.

"I'm nervous." Ava pushed her hand away, continuing to shake her legs.

"Don't be nervous," Maggie told her. "I'm sure you're fine."

"They called me back to talk about my results," Ava reminded her sister. "If I was getting the all clear they'd have told me that over the phone."

"Well, maybe." Maggie murmured.

"It's cancer, isn't it?" Ava questioned. "That's what they are going to tell me."

"We don't know that." Maggie reminded her.

"Oh please," Ava sighed. "It is. I've got cancer and I'm going to die."

"You are not going to die," Maggie retorted, not even wanting to think about that outcome. "Whatever is wrong with you - if there is anything wrong with you - you'll fight it." Maggie spoke confidently. Losing her sister wasn't an option.

"Mama couldn't," Ava spoke quietly, looking downwards. "Cancer got her."

"Well it doesn't mean it'll get you too," Maggie spoke softly, her hand going on her sister's leg again. "You, Ava Danvers-Martinez are so, so strong. You will fight anything that comes your way."

"Yeah I can try," Ava said. "But if it wants to take me, it'll take me."

Maggie took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't really argue with her. What she was saying was true, but Ava was her baby sister and she'd only been in her life for not even 4 years yet. There was no way she was losing her any time soon. "Look, let's just see what the doctor tell us, yeah?" Maggie questioned. "I know it'll be hard, but no worrying."

"Yeah, well I can't promise that," Ava said, her legs still shaking nervously. "I'm a worrier."

"I know," Maggie spoke quietly. "And I just want you to know that you have me and Alex here for you," Maggie said. "If there is something wrong. We're here." As much as Maggie wanted to go travel with her wife and kids, if Ava needed her, she'd stay in a heartbeat.

"I know you are," Ava took a deep breath. "I know I'll always have the two of you." Ava smiled appreciatively. She'd be forever grateful for her sisters.

"Ava Danvers-Martinez," Ava took a deep breath as she heard her name. She looked to Maggie before the pair of them stood up and followed the doctor through to his office. "Thank you for coming in again today." He said as the took a seat around the desk.

"It must be something bad, right?" Ava questioned. "If you got me in so quickly?"

"We just manged to get the results and thought you'd want to know," The doctor said. "Uh…Ava, you have type one diabetes."

"What?" Ava sounded a little surprised. "How can that….that affected my period?"

"Your blood sugars were messed up so it can affect your hormone levels," The doctor said. "With the symptoms you were describing this morning were you close to going into a hyperglycemic state," The doctor explained. "That means you had too much sugar in your blood."

"So like, what happens?" Ava questioned.

"Well you need to start controlling your sugar intake," The doctor told her. "You'll be on daily insulin shots."

"So, does this mean I need to stop drinking mountain dew?" Ava questioned, Maggie glaring at her, stifling a laugh that this was one of the first questions she asked.

"You should limit it," The doctor told her. "And you are better to drink diet soda from now on."

Ava scrunched her face up. "But this is manageable?" Ava questioned. "It's not going to affect my life much?"

"It's very manageable," The doctor said. "We can talk about living with type 1 diabetes. We're here to help."

"Right yeah," Ava felt a little relieved it wasn't anything super serious like cancer as she'd expected. "But I can still have a normal life. Have kids and work and stuff?"

"Yes, you can still do all that." The doctor replied.

"Good," Ava exhaled lightly. "Uh…I don't like needles though."

"Well I am sure you are going to get used to them," The doctor said, handing out a few leaflets for Ava and Maggie to take, so they could read up about it. "I'll let you read over these then we talk about this some more." The doctor said, as he stood up, leaving the room for a moment to give Ava some time to read up about her diagnosis.

* * *

Alex walked down the stairs from taking Hayden back up to bed. She'd been asleep when she go home from work, but she'd woken up and then wanted to see Alex. "She's down again," Alex said as she walked into the living room, looking over to her wife who was on the couch, looking at something on the laptop. "She's sleeping now. She just wanted to see her Mummy," Alex gave a cheeky grin as she sat down next to her wife. "Who could blame her though eh? I'm pretty damn awesome."

"You sure are." Maggie leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her wife's lips.

"Sounds like you've had a fun day with the girls though. Well, minus the hospital visits," Alex gave a little yawn. "While I was hard at work."

"Well it's about time you went into work," Maggie retorted, and Alex gasped as she slapped her wife's thigh. "Nah, it was a good day though and work sounded pretty calm for you?"

"Hmmm yeah," Alex nodded. There had been no alien invasions during Alex's shift. "So, things to do in New Zealand, huh? That a place you want to go to?"

"Uh yeah," Maggie nodded. "It looks beautiful."

Alex looked at the screen before looking to her wife. "I'm sure there are many beautiful places we could go."

"It's just something that I think we should talk about," Maggie said. "Don't you agree it would be an amazing experience? For us and the girls?"

"I do," Alex nodded. "And I…I want to do this. I…..traveling is something we did talk about doing and I…" Alex brought her hand up to her C pendant.

Maggie watched her wife for a moment, her lips pursing as she knew what was on her mind. "Leaving here for a while doesn't mean we'll forget about him," Maggie told her. "He's always going to be in our hearts," Maggie assured her wife. "And on his day we can do something. Wherever we are the world, we can do something for him."

"I know we can." Alex took a deep breath.

And Alison is always only a Skype call or Facetime away from us," Maggie said. Alex smiled lightly at the fact that Maggie had clearly put thought into things that would be on her mind for reasons to not go. "And Richard too," Maggie added, knowing Alex's sponsor would also only be a phone call away. "And if you want we can ask Alison what she thinks of this idea. See if she thinks this will be good for us."

The smile on Alex's face grew larger. "No, no," Alex shook her head. "We don't need to ask her. I uh….we are great and traveling with you and the girls will be nothing but amazing," Alex told her, Maggie now getting a smile on her face. "I just uh…..can we wait until March?" Alex questioned. "Wait until I get my one year sober chip then I'll feel more ready to go. I'll feel more okay with not attending weekly meetings. You know, I will have made it through the first year."

"We can wait till March," Maggie told her. "And that gives us time to get a little plan in motion. Pick some kind of route and it gives us time to give notice for work. Or at least it gives me time."

Alex nodded lightly. "Yeah you should probably okay it with the Captain first."

"Yeah," Maggie nodded. "But uh….we are doing this? We are going to see the world with our girls?"

"We are going to go see the world with our girls." Alex said, Maggie giving her a smile before leaning forward, once again kissing her wife, already feeling excited for the adventures they were going to have.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	97. Chapter 97

Izzy watched her girlfriend as she was holding the needle. Ava was looking down at her thigh, the area where she'd inject herself. She had to change around each day, from her thighs, stomach or on her bottom. Today was only the first day she'd be doing it, and she'd chosen to start with her thigh. Her left thigh to be precise. "Are you going to do it?" Izzy questioned.

"I can't," Ava shook her head. "I hate needles."

Izzy glared at her girlfriend. "You have three tattoos." Izzy reminded her.

"Yeah but that's different," Ava retorted. "A tattoo needle doesn't go as far into my skin as this needle will and tattoos leave you with a pretty picture. This is just me sticking a huge needle in me for nothing."

"Well, it's not really for nothing," Izzy told her. "It's kinda important for your health," Izzy spoke softly. "And you managed to do the finger prick to test your levels so you can do this too," Izzy reached out, rubbing Ava's arm in comfort. "C'mon, babe. You got this."

Ava smiled lightly; this the first time Izzy had called her babe. She felt a little glow in her stomach, liking the sound of it. "I uh….I don't want to."

"Well unfortunately that's not really an option. This is something you are going to have to do for the rest of your life," Izzy said, Ava not looking too thrilled with the thought. "You'll get used to it," Izzy assured her. "Or I can do it for you, if you want. I can be like your little insulin nurse." Izzy said, getting a cheeky grin on her face.

"You can't be my little nurse. You are taller than me." Ava murmured as she handed out the needle for Izzy to take, taking a deep breath as she did so.

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll be your tall insulin nurse," Izzy corrected herself and Ava chucked lightly before looking down as Izzy bent down. "And hey, this is good practice for me for my injection giving skills," Izzy murmured as she looked ready to give Ava her insulin. "So, you know, think of it like you getting insulin is helping me become a good nurse."

"Hmm," Ava moved her leg back as she saw Izzy getting closer with the needle. "Wait." Ava put her hand out, pushing Izzy's hand back.

"Ava, seriously it'll only take a few seconds. Let's just get it over with. Don't make a big deal out of it," Izzy told her, glancing up to her. Ava took a deep breath as she gave a little nod, her eyes closing as she reached her hand out, putting it on Izzy's shoulder. Izzy picked up the wipe from the bed and took it from its packaging, rubbing it over Ava's thigh. She pinched Ava's skin and then put the needle in, hearing Ava wince. "See, that's it. All done," Izzy pulled the needle out, putting it immediately into the yellow box Ava had been given to dispose of them. "That wasn't bad, was it?"

"Yes." Ava scowled.

Izzy leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's thigh. "Did that help?"

"Maybe a little." Ava mumbled. Izzy smiled softly at her girlfriend before kissing her thigh again, then again, then again.

"Why are you kissing her leg?" Hayden questioned, causing Izzy to jump up to standing as Ava pulled her jeans back up.

"Hayden," Ava was a little surprised. She didn't even know they'd come home. "Where did you come from?"

"The stairs," Hayden answered, pointing through to the stairs up to the house from the basement where Ava lived. Izzy and Ava both chuckled at her response. "So why did you kiss her leg?"

"She's my girlfriend," Izzy looked down to Hayden. "I'm allowed to kiss her."

"Then you should kiss her lips, not her legs." Hayden told her.

"That's a good idea, Hayden." Izzy smiled before looking to Ava, pulling her in for a kiss. Ava smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen as Hayden giggled as she watched them. Izzy and Ava pulled back from the kissing, looking down to the youngster. "So, what you saying today?" Izzy questioned, wondering why Hayden had come down to Ava's room.

"Will you come play?" Hayden questioned.

"We can't," Ava answered. "We are about to go out for dinner with Izzy's mum and dad."

"Oh," Hayden sounded disappointed they wouldn't play with her. "I want to jump in the puddles." Hayden said. It had been raining for a lot of the day and there were some good puddles outside that Hayden liked the look of when she saw them from coming home with Alex and Emmi.

"Well maybe Emmi will go out and play in the puddles with you." Ava suggested.

"No," Hayden shook her head. "She is colouring a picture," Hayden frowned. "Please Ava and Izzy. Please come. Please." Hayden batted her eyelashes as she clasped her hands together.

Ava glanced at her watch. "Sweetie, we really don't have time."

Hayden frowned as she bowed her head, banging her foot off the floor in annoyance that no-one would play with her. "Hayden Grace," Ava and Izzy looked over to the door as they heard Alex's voice. "What you banging your foot at?"

"No ones will play with me." Hayden pouted as she looked to her mother.

"I'll play with you," Alex told her, Hayden getting a little smile on her face. "I told you not to come down to Ava and Izzy."

"I want to see them," Hayden replied. "I likes them."

"I know you do," Alex smiled down at her daughter. "And maybe they'll play with you another day. They're going out soon."

"Yes," Hayden sighed. "With Izzy's mummy and daddy so they can't jump in puddles with me." Hayden pouted again, still clearly annoyed that they were going out and not going to play with her.

"Well how about you come help mummy make dinner then before bath time you can go out and jump in the puddles?" Alex suggested.

"You do it too?" Hayden asked.

"Yes," Alex told her. "Mummy will jump in puddles with you, but we need to make some dinner first, don't you think?"

"Ice-cream?" Hayden wondered.

"No, we can't have ice-cream for dinner," Alex told her, looking to Izzy and Ava as they chuckled lightly at the request. "Go on, back up stairs and we'll leave these two to finish getting ready to go out."

"Okay, bye Ava and Izzy." Hayden gave them a little wave before she ran off, thumping up the stairs to the house.

"Have a nice dinner. See you later." Alex said, before leaving Izzy and Ava to finish getting ready to go out with Izzy's parents.

* * *

"Mama." Hayden grinned and waved as Maggie walked into the kitchen, both dogs also running over to greet her.

"Hello sweetie," Maggie bent down, patting the dogs. "And hello to you two as well," Maggie smiled, the dogs jumping about and wagging their tails excitedly. "How's Emmi today?" Maggie walked over to the dining table as she spoke. "How was school?"

"Good," Emmi answered. "School was fine. We got a new girl in our class and she is called Amelia and she said her dad is a policeman and that he works with you."

"Yeah, he does," Maggie answered. "I hope you were nice to Amelia?"

"She's cool," Emmi nodded. "Summer, Jake, Lucas, Ella and me let her eat lunch with us."

"Well that was nice of you." Maggie smiled at her eldest daughter.

"Yeah, she has two little brothers called Max and Toby," Emmi said. "Toby is in Hayden's pre-school and Max is 7."

"Oh right." Maggie smiled softly, taking Alex's fork from her and taking a mouthful of her pasta.

"Get your own," Alex playfully slapped Maggie's bottom. "There's plenty more. I didn't think you were getting home till later."

Maggie stole another forkful before she walked over to the kitchen, the pasta bake sitting up on the breakfast bar, still cooling. She put the oven back on and stuck it in so she could make sure it was hot enough again. "Uh nah me either but managed to get away early." Maggie said, which was odd in her line of work. Usually she would have to stay later if anything.

"Well that's good though because it means Mama can eat dinner with us now, huh?" Alex questioned, Emmi nodding in response.

"Yeah," Hayden grinned, a ring of pasta sauce around her mouth. "And she can jump in the puddles with us." Hayden sounded more excited about this than the fact Maggie was home to eat dinner with them.

"Jump in puddles?" Maggie walked over to the table and sat down at her place, taking a mouthful of her water as she waited on her pasta to heat.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. "We is gonna find the biggest ones and I am going to jump, jump, jump."

"Well that sounds like fun," Maggie smiled at her youngest who nodded as she put a forkful of pasta in her mouth. "Do you want to take your bike out too?" Maggie asked. "It's not raining anymore and it would be fun to ride through the puddles, huh?"

"Hmmm," Hayden scratched the side of her head as she looked deep in thought at Maggie's suggestion. "You take them other ones off?" Hayden asked, referring to the training wheels that were on the bike.

Maggie glanced at Alex, who gave a little shrug. "We can try her without them," Alex said. "We can always put them back on if she can't do it."

"Yeah I suppose we could," Maggie said. "So uh…" She looked to Emmi before looking back to Alex. "I spoke with Adam today."

"Oh yeah?" Alex raised one eyebrow. "It a go?"

"It's a go." Maggie grinned. She couldn't wait to start planning this with her wife and to let the girls know so they could suggest what to do as well, or at least, Emmi could suggest things.

"What are you talking about?" Emmi wondered. "It's rude to do that when people in the room don't know what you are talking about."

"Yes it is sweetheart," Alex replied. "Sorry," Alex looked from Emmi to her wife, a smile on her face. "We may as well tell them, huh?"

"Uh yeah," Maggie nodded, both the girls looking at her, wondering what they were going to say. "Well Ems, Mum and I have decided that we are going to go traveling for a while, probably around a year."

"Oh." Emmi was sitting there with her mouth open.

"What do you think of that?" Maggie asked, seeing her daughter didn't get excited at the idea.

"Well I'm sure it'll be fun but it's an awfully long time to be away from us." Emmi said, sounding a little upset at the thought.

"Oh no sweetie," Alex spoke up. "You and Hayden are coming too. Mama just didn't explain it very good," Alex shook her head in Maggie's direction. "Do you really think we'd leave you behind for a whole year?"

"I'd like to think not." Emmi answered, looking a little relieved that she was getting to go.

"We could never," Maggie assured her. "So, is that something you'd like to do?"

"It would be so cool," Emmi answered. "But what about school?"

"Mum and I will teach you," Maggie told her, Emmi giving a little smile. "And what do you think Hayden? You want to go on lots of vacations?" Maggie questioned, thinking that would be the best way to describe it to Hayden.

"Uh-huh," Hayden nodded. "Like on the airplane?"

"Lots of airplanes I'd expect." Alex told her.

"This is going to be soon cool," Emmi screeched. "Where are we all going?"

"Well that's something we can talk about all together as a family, huh?" Alex said, Emmi nodding again.

"Can we go to Egypt to see the pyramids?" Emmi questioned.

"Sure we can." Maggie answered.

"And the Sphynx and can we go to Luxor and the valley of the Kings and the Colossi of Memnon?" Emmi questioned, seeing her parents looking a little perplexed. "We are learning all about the Egyptians in school right now."

"Ah," Maggie and Alex said at the same time. "We can do all that for sure, Emmi." Alex told her, Emmi grinning at the thought.

"And cruise on the Nile?" Emmi added.

"Sure," Maggie answered. "We are going to do lots of cool stuff."

"Can we see dinosaurs?" Hayden wondered.

"No," Emmi giggled. "They are all extinct."

Hayden frowned. "Aww sweetie, I'm sure you'll still have a fantastic time," Alex said, rubbing the top of Hayden's head. "You like the water, huh? We can go swimming lots and see some cool fish and Emmi you'll be able to find so many cool shells and hey, I can finally teach my wifey how to surf." Alex said, grinning in Maggie's direction.

"Hmm we'll see." Maggie murmured, a smile on her face. Now her boss had said she could have extended leave and that the girls knew, she was even more excited for planning their trip of a lifetime.

* * *

Izzy and Ava were walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. "Don't be so nervous." Izzy told her, lightly giving her hand a squeeze.

"How do you know I am?" Ava responded.

"You are not talking," Izzy told her. "And you breathe louder than normal when you are nervous."

"Oh great you've made me all conscious of my breathing now." Ava muttered.

"Relax," Izzy said. "You've met my parents loads. They like you. There's nothing to be nervous about. It's just a nice dinner out. That's all."

"Hmm." Ava didn't sound so sure. She spotted Izzy's parents waiting outside of the restaurant and felt even more nervous. She knew they knew her already, but she still wanted to make a good impression meeting them as Izzy's girlfriend and not just a girl who was her friend.

"Hey," Izzy gave her mum a hug, before doing the same to her dad. "How are you?"

"We are fine," Izzy's dad answered for the both of them. "How's Ava?" He questioned, looking to her with a smile.

"Good thank you, Mr Jones." Ava smiled politely.

"Oh it's William." William told her. "None of this Mr Jones stuff now you are Isobel's girlfriend."

"Okay sure." Ava smiled softly at him before looking to Izzy's mother, also smiling at her. Izzy's mother stared at her for a moment, before turning to look to the restaurant.

"Let's get inside. It's cold out here," She pushed open the door, everyone following her inside. They were quickly shown to their table, and given menus, the waiter asking if he could start them off with some drinks. "I'll have a glass of your house red." Izzy's mum said.

"Whisky neat and a Budweiser." William ordered.

"A cola please." Izzy said.

"Mountain Dew." Ava ordered, immediately feeling Izzy's eyes on her. She looked to her side, seeing her girlfriend glaring at her.

"Ava." Izzy sounded like she was telling her off.

Ava sighed before looking back to the waiter. "Diet," Ava added. "A diet Mountain Dew please." The waiter jotted it down before he walked off, saying he'd be right back with them.

"Isobel," William said. "Why can't she just have a normal one?"

"I've just been diagnosed with diabetes," Ava said. "So, I do need to control my sugar intake. She's just looking out for me." Ava looked back to Izzy, giving her an appreciative smile.

"Well nurse Isobel will keep you safe." William smile, Ava returning one to him, feeling herself relax a little.

"I'm not a nurse, Dad," Izzy rolled her eyes at him. "Far, far from that."

"I thought you wanted to specialise in midwifery anyways," Laura - Izzy's mum - said. "Not be a nurse, nurse."

"I think so, I don't know," Izzy shrugged. "I still have time to decide." Izzy said, the waiter quickly returning to the table with the drinks.

"That you do, darling," William said. "And what is it you study again, Ava?"

"Sports physiology and rehabilitation." Ava answered.

"She wants to be a physio for the Pittsburgh Penguins," Izzy gave a cheeky grin as she nudged into Ava. "That's the dream, right?"

"Well," Ava shrugged. "It would be cool but it's a big dream."

"Well sports people always need physios," William said. "Nothing wrong with dreaming big either."

"I guess not." Ava murmured before taking a drink of her diet mountain dew.

"And you are a fan of ice-hockey?" William questioned. "You'll have to come watch a game sometimes." William said, looking to Izzy as she chuckled.

"You have never watched an ice-hockey game in your life." Izzy reminded him.

"Well Ava likes it and she is your girlfriend which makes her part of the family, so we do things she likes." William said, looking to his wife for back-up.

"Well yes," Laura cleared her throat. "But I wouldn't put her as part of the family yet," Laura said. "They are a very new thing, dear."

Ava pursed her lips. She was sensing a very stand-off attitude from Izzy's mum, which was something she thought was strange. She was always so lovely whenever they'd met before. Laura took a large swig of her wine, before staring at Ava. "So, Ava, tell me," Laura paused for a moment. "You are a bisexual, yes?"

"Uhm." Ava twisted her lip.

"Mum why are you asking her this?" Izzy questioned, feeling a little confused.

"I'm just getting to know her as your girlfriend," Laura said, glancing to her daughter then back to Ava. "So, Ava?"

"I don't really feel like I need to put a label on myself," Ava told her honestly. "You know I eh…I like her because of who she is. What body parts she has doesn't matter to me," Ava answered. "But uh….yeah, if I need to define who I am then I'm a bisexual."

"And your engagement with Ryan has not long ended?" Laura questioned.

"Well, we ended in October, so uh….a few months back." Ava swallowed, her nerves creeping back in as she felt uncomfortable.

"Well you moved on quick," Laura pointed out. "I love my daughter and if being with another woman is what makes her happy then I can deal with that, but I don't want her being used as some experiment."

"I would never use Iz like that," Ava shook her head. "I care deeply for her and uh…" Ava paused as she glanced at Izzy before looking back to Laura. "I'm not going to hurt her. I think we could have something really amazing."

"I can see something special between you two," William gave them a smile. "C'mon honey, we know Ava, she's not going to hurt our girl."

"Yes, we do know her, and we know how in love with Ryan she was." Laura remarked. It wasn't that she didn't like Ava, she just didn't want her daughter to get hurt.

"Yeah Mum, _was_ ," Izzy emphasised. "Ryan broke her heart, but I'm fixing it. I….you are making tonight awkward. Why are you doing this now?"

"I'm not doing anything," Laura answered. "I just want to make sure you are not going to get hurt."

"I promise you, Mrs Jones," Ava said. She knew she been told by William she could call them by their names, but she felt Mrs Jones was more appropriate on this occasion. "I have no intentions of ever hurting your daughter. I think she is amazing and she's sweet and kind and she makes me laugh and keeps me calm and she is so, so beautiful." Ava looked around to Izzy, a huge smile on her face as she looked deep into her emerald green eyes. Laura got a smile on her face as she saw the look Ava was giving her daughter. Ava was falling in love with her.

"Well that's good then," Laura smiled, the young women still looking into each other's eyes. "Welcome to the family, Ava." Laura said, picking up her wine glass. William picked up his whisky and Ava and Izzy picked up their drinks, the four of them clinking their glasses together before they all took a drink, Ava then exhaling lightly, feeling herself relax a little before she looked to the menu to decide what she wanted to order.

* * *

Alex had taken the wheels off of Hayden's bike, it clear she wouldn't have a go of it until that had happened. Hayden had got onto her bike and made it about two peddles before she fell off, giggling as she hit the ground, of course falling right into a puddle. "You okay sweetie?" Maggie lifted her daughter up, before picking her bike up and holding it in place.

"Yes," Hayden giggled as she knocked some dirt off the side of her coat. "I try again." Hayden got back on the bike, Maggie leaning down and keeping a hold of it, running with Hayden as she peddled, keeping her steady. "Let me go Mama."

Maggie held on a little longer this time, before she did eventually let go, once she felt that Hayden was steady. "Go baby go," Alex shouted, watching her daughter from a little further down the sidewalk, Emmi standing with her, her hands in the pockets of her raincoat, the dogs sitting waiting by her side.

"You are doing it Hayden," Emmi shouted some encouragement to her little sister as she cycled her bike without any training wheels on only the second time of trying. "Keep coming." Emmi encouraged her, as Maggie was jogging behind, keeping an eye on her daughter.

Hayden looked proud of herself before she shifted her gaze, looking to Alex. She lost her balanced and fell off, once again falling right where there was a puddle. "Hayden." Alex gasped as she ran forward, lifting her daughter to her feet, but Hayden was just giggling.

"I did it Mummy," Hayden sounded super pleased with herself. "I did my bike."

"You did," Alex lifted her daughter up into a hug. "But you have to pay attention to where you are going so you don't fall off."

"Yeah," Hayden gave a little nod. "I just wanted you to see me do it."

"I was watching," Alex spoke proudly. "You did so good."

"Can I go some more?" Hayden wondered, trying to get down the ground to get back on her bike.

"Yeah but watch where you are going." Maggie told her, holding her bike up for her. Hayden climbed on and cycled off, the dogs running off beside her, Emmi running off after her.

"She has no fear that child." Alex murmured, taking Maggie's hand in hers as they walked down the sidewalk after their kids and dogs.

"Just like her Mummy, huh?" Maggie nudged into her wife. "That kid could not be any more like you if she tried."

"Oh please," Alex sighed. "She has your attitude."

"Excuse me," Maggie gasped. "I always have a lovely attitude."

"Right yeah," Alex murmured. "Sure you do."

"And you are little miss sunshine and lollypops all the time, are you?" Maggie questioned.

"Well yeah," Alex said, getting a cheeky grin on her face as Maggie nudged into her again. "Seriously though I'm not going to miss this weather on our travels." Alex gave a little shiver, the cold wind picking up.

"You know it does rain and get windy in other countries." Maggie murmured.

"Well we can plan to miss the worst seasons," Alex pointed out. "That's the beauty of this. We can pretty much constantly be in summer." Alex smiled lightly, her eyes watching her girls and the dogs who were still ahead of them, Hayden still riding her bike as Emmi was keeping a close eye on her.

"That is true," Maggie answered. "I wish it was the end of March already. I can't wait for this."

"Well, we have time to properly plan this though," Alex reminded her. "Think about the first few visas and we'll probably need to get some vaccinations to go places," Alex pointed out. "There should be some spontaneity to it, but some stuff will require planning."

"I know, I know," Maggie exhaled lightly. "Well we can have our first little family meeting about it when we are done with this walk." Maggie said, Alex nodding in agreement as they picked up their pace a little, the girls and dogs getting further and further away from them.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	98. Chapter 98

Ava and Izzy were sitting on the couch in Ava's small living area, an episode of The Big Bang Theory playing on the TV. Ava was leaning into Izzy as Izzy was playing with Ava's hair. "I'm sorry again about my mum, by the way," Izzy apologised. "I didn't know she was going to do that."

"Oh it's fine," Ava murmured. "It was maybe awkward for a little bit, but it could have been so much worse, and she just loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt," Ava pointed out. "I'm sure Alex and Maggie would be the same."

"Does that mean I am going to get the talk over breakfast tomorrow?" Izzy murmured.

"That's probably going to come from Hayden," Ava joked, and Izzy chuckled. "Seriously, she'll kick your ass if you hurt me."

"I don't doubt that," Izzy said. "But I'd never hurt you, Ava. I'm crazy for you. I….I've wanted this for a long, long time and there's no way I'd ever do anything to lose you," Izzy told her, Ava sitting up to look at her girlfriend. "Ava, you are just the best, and I love you." Izzy had a big smile on her face as she spoke. She may not have intended on telling Ava this in that moment, but it had come out before she could stop herself and she did love her. She knew she did, so why not tell her.

"Oh wow, I…." Ava smiled at hearing those words from Izzy. "Iz, I think you are great, but I…" Ava stopped talking, her lips pursing as she averted her gaze from looking at her girlfriend.

"It's okay." Izzy tried her best to hide her disappointment. This was the first time she'd ever told anyone – other than family of course – that she loved them, and it didn't feel good to not hear it said back to her.

"Izzy, I…I really do care a lot about you," Ava told her, reaching out and taking hold of her hand, looking back into her eyes. She bit her lip, seeing the upset in them. "And I know I am close to saying it. I just….I don't want to say it till I mean it," Ava explained. "You understand that, right?" Ava felt awful, but she didn't want to say if when she didn't mean it. She wanted it to be real. "You want it to be sincere?"

"Of course I do," Izzy looked downwards, breaking the eye contact. "It's fine," Izzy cleared her throat. "We're not uh….you are not always going to get there at the same time and I'd rather you wait till you were ready to say it than just say it because it's what I want to hear." Izzy spoke quietly.

"You are amazing," Ava told her, a smile on her face as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Izzy's lips. She kissed her again, before she pulled back, looking into her eyes as she lightly rubbed her cheek. "You want to go to bed?" Ava questioned. "I could show you just how amazing I think you are?" Ava raised her eyebrows suggestively, glancing over to her bedroom door.

"I'm not really in the mood." Izzy shook her head.

"Well we can just snuggle," Ava suggested. "You can be my big spoon?" Ava spoke softly, lightly rubbing Izzy's arm. Izzy bit her lip as she shook her head.

"I think I might just go home," Izzy said, standing up from the couch. "I'm in class early in the morning and I left a book I need at home so…." Izzy pointed towards the stairs, suggesting she was going to leave.

"Izzy c'mon, don't make things awkward with us," Ava pleaded. "I'm sorry I'm not in the same place as you but can't get mad at me for that."

"I'm not mad." Izzy shook her head.

"Yes you are because you've gone all weird and want to leave." Ava stood up from the couch, taking a step closer to her girlfriend.

"I haven't gone weird." Izzy retorted.

"If I told you I loved you then I bet we'd be going to have sex right now." Ava retorted.

"So, I am weird because I don't want to have sex?" Izzy questioned. "Sometimes you are just not in the mood." Izzy pointed out.

Ava took a deep breath. "Okay that's fair enough," Ava murmured. "But you're not even going to come to bed with me," Ava pointed out. "It's clearly upset you that I don't feel the same way you do," Ava continued. "You said you understood. I'd rather you were honest with me." Ava murmured.

Izzy stared at her for a moment, her lips pursing. "Yeah sorry," Izzy cleared her throat. "I just….you know you have this image in your head of this moment and I….I guess I just pictured it going differently."

"I am sorry." Ava told her, reaching out and rubbing her hand.

"You don't have be to sorry," Izzy told her. "If you don't feel love yet then you can't help that." Izzy spoke quietly.

"I'm going to get there, Iz," Ava promised her, rubbing her hand again. "How could I not?" Ava questioned. "I just…I need a little more time."

"I guess that's fair," Izzy said. "I think there's a part of me that's been in love with you since we first met," Izzy admitted. "You uh….you can catch up."

"Yeah," Ava smiled softly. "And I know it's always nice to hear it back after you say it, but when I do say it, maybe it'll feel more special because you'll know I really do mean it." Ava said, Izzy giving a little nod as she smiled lightly.

"I'm sure it will," Izzy replied, the smile on her face growing larger. "Now c'mon, little spoon." Izzy said, gesturing over to Ava's bedroom. Ava smiled at her as she reached down and switched off the TV, before going over to her bedroom with Izzy.

* * *

Ava and Izzy walked into the kitchen, Maggie, Alex, Emmi and Hayden already there eating their breakfast. Since all four of them were together, they were sitting around the kitchen table, instead of sitting at the breakfast bar. "Morning." Izzy smiled as she took a seat, Emmi and Hayden glaring over at her.

"How is you here?" Hayden questioned.

"Uh, I had a sleepover with Ava." Izzy responded.

Hayden furrowed her eyebrows. "Where did you sleep?"

Izzy glanced to Alex and Maggie, before looking over to Ava who was in the kitchen making her and Izzy a coffee. She heard a little giggle coming from Ava as she looked back to Maggie.

"She slept in Ava's bed," Maggie told her. "She is Ava girlfriend, so they are allowed to share a bed." Maggie explained to her youngest.

"Oh," Hayden replied. "Like you and Mummy share a bed?"

"Yeah." Maggie nodded.

"Oh," Hayden said again. "I gots my own bed," Hayden looked to Izzy, a big grin on her face, like she was pleased she had a bed to herself. "Its got dinosaurs on the covers," Hayden said, still looking in Izzy's direction. "Thems are yellow and orange."

"Ah that's cool." Izzy smiled at her.

"You want to see?" Hayden questioned.

"Maybe later." Izzy answered as Ava walked across, putting her coffee down in front of her before she took a seat opposite her.

"Oh okay," Hayden looked a little disappointed. "Don't you like dinosaurs?"

"Uh….not really," Izzy shrugged. "But my little brother likes them."

"You mean Jake? He is Emmi's boyfriend." Hayden gave a cheeky sounding giggle.

"Is not," Emmi protested. "He is a boy who is my friend, that's all."

"I know," Izzy smiled in Emmi's direction. "But no, I don't mean Jake," Izzy said, looking back to Hayden. "I mean my youngest brother, Callum."

"You have two brothers?" Hayden questioned, holding up two fingers.

"Actually, I have 3 brothers," Izzy responded. "And two sisters."

"Oh wow that's lots," Hayden said. "I only have Emmi." Hayden pointed to her sister who was busy eating her froot loops.

"Yeah," Izzy smiled softly at the youngster. "But I am sure she is a fun big sister, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Hayden nodded before she took a mouthful of her froot loops, seemingly done with the conversation. Alex smiled in her direction before looking to Izzy and Ava, both of them only with their coffees.

"Is that all you are having for breakfast?" Alex questioned, seeing it didn't look like Ava was going back up to get anything else.

Ava shrugged. "I never have much at breakfast."

"Well, you should start," Alex told her. "It's especially important now you don't skip meals," Alex pointed out. "That'll mess with your blood sugar levels and you don't want that."

Ava rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at her," Maggie instructed. "Alex is right. Go get something. And offer Izzy something."

"Right," Ava muttered as she stood up from the table. "Uh…I'll get some toast. You want anything?" Ava looked down to Izzy as she spoke.

"You can have froot loops." Hayden told her, looking to her with a smile on her face.

"Oh thank you," Izzy smiled at her before looking back to her girlfriend. "That sounds good, actually. I uh….I haven't had froot loops in forever."

"Okay," Ava chuckled. "Froot loops coming up." Ava walked back over to the kitchen to prepare them some breakfast.

"So, Isobel," Alex looked to Ava's girlfriend. "How's school going?"

"Uh, it's going okay," Izzy replied. "And uh, please call me Izzy."

"Not like Isobel?" Maggie questioned.

"I like it," Izzy answered. "Just, I've always been Izzy. Unless you're my dad, Grandma or sometimes Ava gets away with calling me Isobel." Izzy said, glancing over to her girlfriend as she was making them some breakfast.

"Okay, well Izzy it is." Maggie said.

"Izzy," Emmi said, putting down her apple juice. "Did you know Mum, Mama, Hayden and I are going to go traveling for a whole year?"

"You are what?" Maggie and Alex widened their eyes as they turned to look at Ava, who they were yet to tell about this trip, and this was not how they wanted her to find out. "Someone talk, please." Ava said, as she stopped what she was doing and walked over to the kitchen table.

"We is going on vacations." Hayden grinned.

"Uh, sorry, we were going to tell you," Maggie said, glaring over to Emmi who looked down sheepishly, realising she'd made a mistake. "We are still planning things out."

"But for real, you are going to leave for a whole year?" Ava didn't look thrilled by the idea.

"I think it sounds awesome," Izzy said. "Where you thinking of going first?"

"Uh," Alex bit her lip, looking from Izzy to Ava and back. "We are thinking about South America. So, maybe Brazil, Argentina, somewhere like that."

"Well you girls are going to have a great time, huh?" Izzy said, looking between Hayden and Emmi.

"Izzy, don't support it," Ava sounded annoyed at her girlfriend. "How can you seriously just leave me behind?" Ava raised her voice a little. "I can't….I…." Ava shook her head. "I'll get breakfast elsewhere," Ava murmured before she walked over to the door, picking up her school stuff before disappearing into the hallway, everyone jumping as the front door slammed shut. Maggie pursed her lips as she glanced at Alex, Hayden making an 'ooohhh' sound as she was staring into the hallway.

"Uh, I'm going to…." Izzy stood up from the table. "Thank you for the coffee and I'll see you all again soon I'm sure." Izzy said, before making an exit from the kitchen, picking up her school stuff before walking out of the house, going after her girlfriend.

* * *

Ava and Izzy were in a diner close by to their campus, grabbing some lunch. "So," Izzy took a drink of her milkshake. "You going to talk about it now?" Izzy knew Ava wasn't ready to talk about her outburst when she caught up with her that morning, so she gave her the morning to cool off, hoping now they were both out for lunch, she'd talk about why she was so against the idea of Alex, Maggie and the girls leaving for their round the world adventure.

Ava reached for her diet mountain dew to take a drink. She put the straw into her mouth, before screwing her face up at the taste. "I don't like this diet crap." Ava sounded frustrated as she banged the cup back down on the table.

"You can have a regular one," Izzy told her. "Just not often and don't change the subject."

"We weren't on any subject." Ava retorted.

"Then don't ignore my question," Izzy sighed. "C'mon Ava, what was that this morning?"

Ava shrugged. "I dunno, I just…." Ava looked downwards as she pursed her lips. "They're my sisters, you know, I…." Ava exhaled lightly. "They took me in when I had nowhere to go or no-one looking out for me. They're all I have, and I don't know what I'll do without them and I'll miss them."

"Well," Izzy felt a little offended. "Firstly, they are not all you have," Izzy pointed out. "You have me," Izzy pointed to herself. "And you'll still have Eliza here for you and Kara and the twins and J'onn." Izzy said, Ava giving a little nod.

"I guess so." Ava murmured.

Izzy raised her eyebrows. "You guess so?" Izzy questioned. "You guess you have a girlfriend who loves you and who'd do anything for you?"

"Isobel," Ava sighed. "I didn't mean….of course I'm glad I have you and I think you are amazing," Ava reached her hand across the table, taking hold of Izzy's. "But I just….I don't know if I can be without them for so long."

"Well, you seemed fine when you moved to Pittsburgh for uni." Izzy pointed out.

"But that was the same country. Yes, it's still far but, it was still the same country and I….I just feel like I need them around. I've just been diagnosed with diabetes." Ava said.

"Right, but you know how to manage it and I'm here and I know," Izzy told her. "Don't you think they deserve this?" Izzy questioned. "After all they've had to face in life? Especially in the last few years."

Ava sighed as she nodded. "They do, yeah."

"And it's not like you'll not talk to them for a whole year," Izzy pointed out. "There's phones….you can text, facetime, you can even go with them for some of their trip." Izzy suggested.

"Then be away from you?" Ava questioned. "And what's going to happen to the house? Are they going to rent it out to some random family? And what about the dogs? Am I going to be homeless with two dogs?" Ava wondered, looking slightly panicked. "I can't go back to being homeless," Ava shook her head. "It may have only been for a few days from when I left Nebraska and found Maggie here, but I….I can't, Iz."

"Calm down," Izzy instructed, lightly rubbing her thumb over Ava's hand. "I'm sure they're not going to kick you out of your house," Izzy said. "Maybe if you listened to them this morning all the plans would be explained."

"Hmmm," Ava bit her lip. "Even so, I don't want to live myself. I've never lived myself before, I….I won't like it."

"Well there is a solution to that," Izzy said. "You uh….I know it might be soon for us, but we could uh…we could live together," Izzy suggested. "You can move into my apartment or I could come to the house." Izzy said, looking into her girlfriend's eyes, trying to read her reaction.

"Uh…" Ava was silent for a moment, Izzy feeling a little nervous for her response. She felt herself relaxing as she saw a smile appearing on Ava's face. "I like the sound of waking up next to you every day," Ava said, the smile only growing larger. "I'm sure we can work something out." Ava said, Izzy smiling at her as they squeezed each other's hands.

"Yeah," Izzy smiled. "And you'll talk to your sisters when you get home from school?"

"Sure," Ava nodded. "And I'll apologise and talk about it like an adult." Ava added, knowing Izzy was going to add something along those lines.

"Good," Izzy replied. "They deserve this, babe."

"I know they do," Ava murmured. "Thanks for making me see sense."

"Not a problem." Izzy replied.

"You are so awesome," Ava smiled as she felt a glow in the pit of her stomach. "Now come here and give me some sugar."

"You are not allowed too much sugar." Izzy told her, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Hmm, I'm allowed all I want of this kind of sugar," Ava said, Izzy still grinning as she got out of the side of the booth she was sitting in and walked over to the other side, slipping in next to Ava and placing a kiss on her lips. Ava smiled into the kiss, letting it deepen for a moment before she pulled back and looked into Izzy's emerald green eyes. She smiled as she brought her hand up and lightly rubbed her cheek. "Mi hermosa." Ava spoke softly, a smile on her face before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Maggie, Alex and the girls were at Eliza's apartment. The girls were playing with Lego and Duplo blocks while Alex and Maggie were sitting on the couch, Eliza sitting on the armchair. "So, Maggie and I have something we wanted to tell you." Alex said, before she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh," Eliza looked intrigued. "Oh my gosh are you pregnant?" Eliza wondered, looking pleased at the thought.

"No, no, no," Alex shook her head. "We are not….that's never happening. Uh….no, we eh…." Alex cleared her throat, feeling a little nervous for telling her mother this. "We are going to go traveling," Alex said, glancing to her wife before looking back to her mother. "We are both taking a year off work and we are going to show the girls the world." Alex said, both her and Maggie watching Eliza, waiting for her to respond.

"Well that is going to be an experience," Eliza said. "But a whole year? That's a long time not to see you or the girls."

"Well we wouldn't mind you coming with us." Maggie responded.

"Oh no," Eliza shook her head. "I'll leave you to have this adventure," Eliza said. "But I may come and join you for a week or so every few months," Eliza said. "I can't be away from my girls for too long," Eliza looked over to her grandkids who were too busy building with the Lego and Duplo to be paying attention to what they were saying. "And I mean you two as well." Eliza looked back to Alex and Maggie.

"Well you are welcome to come anywhere with us." Maggie smiled in her mother-in-law's direction.

Eliza smiled appreciatively. "And how about Ava? Is she joining you?"

"Uh," Alex rubbed the back of her head. "Ava found out this morning and she stormed out of the house and we haven't heard from her since, so…." Alex shrugged. "I don't think she is best pleased."

"Oh dear." Eliza murmured.

"She didn't give us a chance to explain anything," Maggie said. "We are obviously going to ask if she wants to come, and Izzy too. She can come with her."

"For the whole year?" Eliza questioned. "Aren't they still studying?"

"They can take a gap year or come for the summer, at least," Alex answered. "But if she were to join us for the whole year we'd uh….we need someone to look after the dogs." Alex said, giving her mother a hopeful glance.

"Oh you would?" Eliza questioned, her lips curing slightly. "I can have the dogs here," Eliza said, Maggie and Alex both giving thankful smiles. "But speaking of studying, what about Emmi's schooling?"

"We have a meeting with her teacher and principal on Wednesday about getting her curriculum and home-schooling her," Alex told her mother. It was getting more real now things like this were in place and she was looking forward to starting to plan things out with Maggie, even if Ava had reacted badly to the news that morning.

"Well I'm sure that's nothing you can't handle," Eliza said. She was a little sad of course that they'd be leaving for so long, but felt they deserved to go off and have some fun as a family. "What do you think about it girls?" Eliza glanced over to the girls, who were still building together.

"Huh?" Emmi looked over to her grandmother.

"About traveling the world?" Eliza questioned.

"Oh, it's going to be so cool. We are going to get to do so much cool things and see so many places." Emmi said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah I bet." Eliza smiled before looking to Hayden, waiting to see what she thought of the plan.

"We is going on vacations." Hayden grinned before going back to her building.

"So, when are you leaving?" Eliza questioned.

"Uh, not till the end of March," Alex answered. "I want to eh….I want…." Alex cleared her throat as she played with her wedding rings. "I want to get my one year sober chip first." Alex spoke quietly, Eliza giving a nod of understanding.

"That's understandable," Eliza replied. "But you'll get it then you can go and have the most fantastic time with Maggie and the girls."

"I hope so." Alex said, a smile forming on her face.

"Oh this is exciting," Eliza said. "Where are you going to go first? Tell me the plans."

"We don't really have many yet," Maggie admitted. "It's still in the early stages of planning."

"We should go to all the aquariums," Emmi said, looking back up to her mums and grandma. "The aquariums in every new place we go to then I'll have been to so many." Emmi said, smiling at her idea, her love for aquariums still very much there.

"I'm sure we could manage to fit that in," Alex said, Emmi getting a grin on her face. "We may have to visit Italy so Mama can get the real deal tiramisu huh?"

"Oh yeah," Emmi nodded. "And pizza. I bet they have great pizza in Italy."

"I'd say so," Maggie said. "But I think I'd be just fine with plenty tiramisu."

Emmi chuckled. "You need to eat more than that."

"I'm sure I will." Maggie glanced at Alex, giving her a wink as she playfully hit her thigh. Alex nudged her back, giving her a stern look, like she was to watch what she was saying.

"Behave," Alex whispered. Emmi may not pick up on what Maggie was hinting at, but Eliza surely would. "Anyways," Alex cleared her throat, looking back to her mother. "That's our big news," Alex said. "And uh….J'onn is going to be taking charge at the DEO again, but I can trust you can pick up more hours to keep things in the lab going well?" Alex questioned.

"Sure." Eliza nodded and Alex smiled appreciatively.

"Oh grandma," Emmi glanced over to her. "I'm going to send you postcards from everywhere we go to tell you what we are doing," Emmi said. "Would you like that?"

"Oh I would," Eliza smiled. "I'll look forward to receiving them." Eliza said, Emmi smiling at her before going back to helping Hayden with the Duplo, Alex and Maggie both glad that Emmi seemed to be really looking forward to this trip.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. :)**

 **Thoughts?**


	99. Chapter 99

Maggie was in the kitchen, sitting at the breakfast bar, looking through the mail that had arrived that morning. "Emmi is in the bath and Hayden is asleep," Alex said, Maggie glancing around to look at her as she walked over to her. "Anything exciting in the mail?"

"If you class bills and a flyer for an Indian restaurant as exciting then totally, yeah." Maggie murmured and Alex chuckled as she sat on the stool beside her.

"This one looks exciting," Alex said, picking up the unopened envelope. It was addressed to Mrs and Mrs Danvers and had a flower stamp onto the back of the envelope at the seal. She ripped it open and pulled out the invitation. "Ah it's for Rachel and Sadie's wedding," Alex said, Maggie picking up the second and third identical looking envelopes, seeing one addressed to a Miss E Danvers and one for a Miss H Danvers.

"Aw they've sent the girls their own invitations." Maggie said, putting them back down so the girls could open them themselves the next morning.

Alex glanced to them with a smile before looking back to theirs. "Have you seen the date?" Alex questioned, handing the invitation out for Maggie to read.

"April 10th," Maggie spoke in a whisper, but it wasn't intended. "I thought they were thinking mid March."

"Maybe this was the closest available date at their venue." Alex shrugged before she pushed at her glasses, still not used to wearing them, although to be fair she did mostly wear contacts, it was only at night in the house she'd often switch to her glasses.

"So, I guess this means we're not leaving till April now." Maggie murmured.

"Well unless we miss the wedding." Alex mumbled.

"We can't miss the wedding," Maggie gasped. "She's my best friend and I am the maid of honour."

"Okay firstly," Alex pointed her index finger out in front of her. "I was joking. Secondly, you technically can't be maid of honour because you are married, so you are a matron of honour," Alex said, a know-it-all grin on her face. "And lastly, I'm not your best friend?" Alex gave Maggie a questioning look before pouting sadly.

"Well you are my wife, you are my soul mate," Maggie answered. "You are the most important person in the world to me."

"But that still doesn't tell me I'm your best friend." Alex pouted again, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well uh….you are like my…." Maggie mumbled quietly, looking a little flustered as Alex broke into laughter. "Shut up." Maggie playfully slapped Alex's arm.

"I'm just teasing," Alex told her. "But on a serious note, it does look like we'll have to push plans back a few weeks," Alex said. "Like, it wouldn't really make sense to leave and come back for the wedding."

"No," Maggie agreed with her wife's thoughts, smiling softly as she looked into her eyes, her smile growing larger as she brought her hand up and lightly brushed her cheek. "Mmmm." She exhaled lightly, still smiling.

"What you looking at me like that for?" Alex questioned.

"You look super hot in your glasses." Maggie murmured, still gazing into her eyes.

"So you don't think I'm super hot any other time?" Alex questioned.

"Of course you are," Maggie told her. "Just…the glasses add a little something," Maggie raised her eyebrows before leaning in a placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Hmm," Maggie pulled back from the kiss, licking her lip as she looked into her wife's eyes once again. "We could always have an early night…" Maggie raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

"Hmm, I dunno," Alex murmured. "I mean, if we go to sleep now we'll wake up in the middle of the night."

Maggie stifled a laugh. "You know I wasn't suggesting we sleep."

Alex gave a cheeky grin. "I supposed we should make the most of having a room to ourselves when we have the chance, huh?" Alex questioned.

Maggie looked a little confused. "When are we not?"

"Well, when we are traveling and staying in hotels I assume we are not going to leave our 10 and 3-year-old in a room of their own," Alex said. "So, we'd get rooms with two doubles in and uh…might not be as easy for us to…." Alex trailed off, her eyebrows raising suggestively.

"I'm sure we'll make it work," Maggie said. "We can get those rooms with adjoining doors so they're technically in a room of their own but at the same time we're right beside them," Maggie said. "And sometimes we can get villas or apartments," Maggie suggested. "And you know, we can always make it work in the bathrooms if need be."

"Oh yeah?" Alex questioned and Maggie gave a little nod before kissing her wife again.

"Oh yeah," Maggie nodded. She opened her mouth to talk again but paused as they heard the front door opening then quickly closing again. "Ava, is that you?" Maggie called out.

"Uh yeah, hey," Ava walked into the kitchen, Maggie and Alex looking around to her, seeing she looked a little sheepish. "I know, I know," Ava held her hands out in front of her starting the conversation before Maggie or Alex could. "I'm sorry about this morning. I overreacted," Ava apologised. "I uh…I think you guys will have an amazing trip. I want you to have a great trip, I uh….you deserve this that's for sure," Ava said. "I uh…I'm just really going to miss you," Ava kept talking. "Like, I know you are my sisters but sometimes you are more like mothers to me, and I….a year is a long time." Ava looked downwards, avoiding eye contact with them.

Alex and Maggie smiled at each other before looking back to Ava. "Ava," Alex got down from the stool, stepping closer to her. "Do you really think we'd go away traveling for a year and not ask you along?" Alex questioned.

"Really?" Ava sounded a little surprised. "I can come?"

"If you want," Maggie told her. "You'd be more than welcome. And Izzy too," Maggie added. "You can take gap years or come join us over summer break," Maggie suggested. "You're my kid sister, Ava. There's no way I'd want to go a whole year without seeing you." Maggie stepped down from the stool, also taking a step closer to her sister.

"Yeah I uh….I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain all this," Ava said. "I'll definitely think about it and talk to Iz," Ava told them. She would love to go traveling with her girlfriend, Maggie, Alex and the kids but also felt it was important to finish her uni first and to give Maggie and Alex time away with the girls on their own. "Maybe uh….maybe we'll join you in the summer."

"Sure, sounds good," Alex smiled. "I'm sure the girls will love that."

"And it'll be a cool adventure for you and Izzy to have." Maggie added.

"Yeah, you uh….you don't think it would be too soon?" Ava questioned. "We'd only have been together around 6 months. Going traveling together is like…you know, you are together 24/7."

"Well you've been best friends for a long time," Alex reminded her. "And you seem pretty smitten with her. I think things will only continue to strengthen with you two."

"Yeah," Ava went a little red in the face. "And uh…well if it's okay with you we kinda talked about her living here when you were gone," Ava said. "I guess uh….if it's okay with you two then that would be like practice for us traveling together."

"She can stay here all she wants." Maggie told her.

"Great," Ava smiled appreciatively. "Gives me company and help with the dogs, who I assume you want me to look after when you are gone?"

"We do," Alex said. "Although if it'll be a problem then my mum will take them."

"Nah it's all cool," Ava answered. "Uh anyways, again I'm sorry for this morning. I should have listened to the whole story first."

"It's okay," Maggie answered. "We should have told you earlier. It wasn't fair on you finding out how you did."

"Uh," Ava shrugged. "Emmi is just excited. And rightly so. The girls are so lucky to be going off to travel so young."

"Hayden is probably not even going to remember it," Maggie murmured. "But it just feels like the right time for us."

"Yeah," Ava smiled lightly. "Well I'm going to go do some course work and talk to Iz about us joining you in summer and about her staying over here," Ava said. "I'll see you later." Ava said before she walked out of the room.

"Right," Alex said, looking back to her wife. "I'm going to take the dogs out, you look at flights to Brazil. Let's get serious about this, now everyone important to us knows about it." Alex said and Maggie gave a little nod, following her wife out to the living room, Alex calling the dogs over to the door as Maggie turned on the laptop to look at flights to their first destination.

* * *

"Are you smiling for Auntie Alex?" Alex cooed as she was holding Xander in her arms. "That's a lovely smile," Alex smiled lovingly down to her nephew. "Hmmm is it just for me?" Alex questioned, gently pacing with him.

"Yes," Kara sounded annoyed. "He's so chill all the time but he doesn't smile for Mummy," Kara pouted sadly as she stepped closer to her sister and son, looking down to him. "Do you bud?" Kara spoke softly, Xander cooing lightly as the smile disappeared from his face. "See," Kara sounded annoyed. "He likes you better than me."

"Don't be silly," Alex lightly rubbed Xander's back. "You are his Mummy, he loves you the most."

"Yet he only smiles for Auntie Alex," Kara looked to her son again before looking to her daughter, who she was holding in her arms. "Do you have a smile for Mummy? Hmm, my little lady won't let me down, will she?" Kara questioned, staring down at her daughter. Sophie made a little sound as she stretched her arm out to the side before she gave a yawn instead of smiling. "Seriously?"

"Aww they're still so little," Alex reminded her sister. "They'll be full of smiles all the time soon enough."

"Hmmm." Kara didn't sound so sure as she lightly rubbed Sophie's back, moving her so her head was on her shoulder, Sophie preferring to lay this way on her, especially when she was going to sleep.

"And to be fair, I did just prod her with a needle," Alex said. "Maybe she doesn't feel like smiling."

"Yeah, _you_ did," Kara responded. "I didn't do it so they should be smiling for me, not you."

Alex shrugged lightly as she looked down to Xander who was still smiling up at her. "Aww I'm going to miss these little ones so much," Alex said, her gaze never leaving her nephew. "Hmm, Auntie Alex can't wait to go traveling with Auntie Maggie and your cousins but she's going to miss you and your lovely snuggles so much," Alex said, looking over to Kara. "And your Mummy too of course. I'm going to miss everyone."

"But you are going to have a great time," Kara said. "Like, seriously, Alex it's going to be amazing."

"I know," Alex smiled nervously. "Still get to miss you and these little darlings though."

"Well we'll come visit you in some places," Kara assured her. "Neil loves a vacation, so we'll come for sure. Probably when you are in New Zealand. He's always wanted to go there."

"Sounds good," Alex smiled. "And uh….you'll be sure to keep a eye on Ava, right?" Alex questioned and Kara gave a little nod, suggesting she would. "I'm sure she'll be fine and she's got Izzy but you know, just….just keep an eye on her for us."

"Of course," Kara nodded lightly. "She can even come live with us if she wants."

"Nah, she's going to look after the house and dogs for us and Izzy is most likely moving in when we are gone, but just you know, don't forget about her." Alex said, looking down to Xander as he stirred in her arms, the little boy almost falling asleep.

"Sure," Kara answered. "She can come over for dinner once or twice a week," Kara said. "And she can bring Izzy," Kara added. "I take it things are going good with the two of them?"

"Yeah they seem to be." Alex answered, glad that Ava had found happiness after Ryan.

"Director Danvers," Alex and Kara looked over to the door of the med bay as they heard her name. "Results you asked for." Dr Fields walked across and put them down on the desk.

"Thanks." Alex smiled softly at her, walking over to them, Kara doing the same. Dr Fields glanced at the babies for a moment before she left the room, leaving Alex to look at them.

"So," Kara questioned watching as Alex held Xander in one arm so she could open the first file up. "Do they have my powers?" Kara was desperate to know. Alex pursed her lips as she read the results, Kara trying to read the look on her face. Alex glanced up at Kara for a moment before she moved the first file to the side and opened the second, reading that one also. "Alex?" Kara questioned impatiently.

"Yes," Alex looked back to her sister. "They both have your Kryptonian powers."

"Okay," Kara exhaled lightly. "Uh, is this something that is going to come on right away?" Kara questioned. "Like are they going to be the most hated kids at the playground because they break all the equipment with their super strength or scare kids away from the sandbox with their laser eyes and freeze breath?" Kara sounded a little concerned.

"Uh," Alex looked at the files again, studying the tests she'd taken. "I'd think not," Alex shook her head as she looked back to her sister. "From our past studies Kryptonians don't get their powers on this earth till they reach puberty."

"Emmi has her powers and she's not reached puberty yet," Kara responded. "She's always had her powers here."

"Emmi is not Kryptonian." Alex pointed out.

"I guess," Kara murmured. "So, you're saying they'll be like 12, 13 before the powers come in?"

"Well, it's pretty ballpark, but yeah," Alex nodded lightly. "You are going to have yourself two little super siblings," Alex told her, a grin on her face. "We'll get the lead lined glasses ready, huh?" Alex joked.

"You are joking but they're going to need them." Kara said.

"Well I'm sure everything will be fine," Alex replied, seeing Kara already looked worried. "Like, their mum and grandma can show them the ropes and we at the DEO won't let them do anything without more than enough training, if indeed they want to use their powers."

"A teenage kid with powers?" Kara questioned. "Of course they'll want to use them."

"Well at least we know with these two plus Emmi the city will still be in safe hands when Supergirl decides to call it a day." Alex said, Kara giving a little nod in agreement.

"Don't leave out Hayden. She'll be right up there with them fighting off the bad guys," Kara said. "Just like her Mummy she is," Kara added. "A superhero without the powers."

"Well that thought terrifies me, but you are probably right," Alex admitted. "She'll can hold her own."

"She sure will," Kara said, glancing down to her daughter who'd fallen asleep in her arms. "Well, I'm glad I actually know for sure now about these two," Kara said. "And you are sure that they're not going to be flying away from their kindergarten teacher or shooting laser eyes at other babies at baby massage class?"

"I'm pretty sure," Alex told her confidently. "And if they somehow do end up getting their powers earlier than expected then we can always make them bracelets or necklaces or glasses that will dampen their powers until they are more ready to use them." Alex told her.

"Yeah, you are right," Kara smiled softly, glad her sister was able to keep her calm. "I know you'll make sure they're protected till not only they are ready but till I am ready to let them use their powers," Kara said. "Is it scary? I mean, you and Maggie don't really let Emmi use hers much, do you?"

"Maggie doesn't like it more than me," Alex reminded her sister. "But Emmi just likes being a kid. Sometimes she'll want to use them, but right now, aquariums and mermaids and drawing and Disney is more her thing."

"Yeah." Kara agreed.

"And it is a little scary, but she has superpowers and I know she'll be fine," Alex said. "One day Maggie and I are going to have to be okay with it if she wants to be out there fighting aliens like you do," Alex pointed out. "But knowing she'll have you beside her – at least for a little while - makes us feel a little better about it."

"She can come out with me any time she wants," Kara said. "I'd keep her safe."

"Well she's a little young to be out fighting crime and rogue aliens right now," Alex said, Kara nodding in agreement. "But one day it is going to be the super cousins looking after this city."

"The super cousins," Kara chuckled lightly. "I like that."

"Yeah," Alex looked down to Xander, who smiled up at her. "But we are not going to talk about that right now, huh?" Alex cooed. "Cos you are just my cutie little baby nephew for now," Alex gushed, Kara smiling as she watched the interaction, loving that Alex was now completely comfortable being around the babies. "Yes, you are." Alex leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Xander's forehead.

"So anyways," Kara exhaled lightly, glancing over to the pram by the door before looking back to her sister. "You want to head out for some lunch?" Kara questioned. "You can update me on your travel plans."

"Uh, yeah," Alex answered. "Lunch sounds good." Alex said, following her sister over to the pram to put the babies, so they could head out into town and find somewhere to go for lunch.

* * *

Ava scrunched her eyes shut tightly as she winced, feeling the needle going into her stomach. "All done." Izzy said, putting the needle straight into the yellow box Ava had to dispose of them. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the area she'd injected the insulin into.

"Yeah until tomorrow," Ava murmured as she opened her eyes, letting go of her purple checked shirt, letting it fall back down. "I hate this."

"It could have been a whole lot worse," Izzy told her. "You should be thankful it's just diabetes."

"Maybe, I guess," Ava shrugged. "But it's still bad enough."

"But you can live with it." Izzy reminded her.

"Yeah but you didn't ask to have to live with a girlfriend with diabetes," Ava murmured. "I bet you didn't think you'd have to give her insulin shots every day because she is too chicken to do it herself." Ava sat down on the edge of her bed as she spoke.

"Firstly, babe, I love you," Izzy told her, sitting down on the bed next to her, her hand going onto her thigh. "You having diabetes changes nothing," Izzy assured her. "And it's only been a couple of days. I'm sure eventually you will be able to do it yourself but even if you can't, it doesn't matter, because I am happy to keep doing it for you, okay?" Izzy spoke softly, Ava giving a little nod in response. "We are a team, right?"

"Yeah we are." Ava smiled lightly.

"Team Izva." Izzy chuckled as she nudged into her girlfriend.

"You are such a dork." Ava nudged her back, both of them giggling.

"Yeah but I am your dork." Izzy murmured, her eyebrows raising before she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, yeah you are," Ava mumbled between kisses. "Mmm," Ava pulled back from the kissing. "But you are distracting me right now."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Izzy pulled her in for another kiss.

"Uh, yeah," Ava pulled back again, her hand going to Izzy's chest. "I have a test tomorrow that I need to study for."

"Oh," Izzy pursed her lips. "What's it on? Maybe I can help you study."

"You'll just distract me." Ava muttered, reaching over her bed for her textbook and notepad.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Izzy murmured, a cheeky grin etching on her face as she once again planted a kiss on Ava's lips.

"It is if I want to pass this test." Ava replied, shuffling herself a little further away from her girlfriend so she could try to concentrate on her studies.

"Well, we should probably practice one of us studying while the other is around anyways if we are going to live together when your sisters and the girls go off traveling." Izzy reminded her.

"I guess so," Ava exhaled lightly. "But this test is important so if you want to stay and help then you need to help," Ava told her. "You can't be kissing me. It's rather distracting."

Izzy grinned a little before looking at Ava's textbook. "Well, I might know a thing or two about human biology." While Ava was studying sports physiology and rehabilitation and Izzy was doing nursing, they did have some similar classes.

"Good," Ava murmured. "It's my worst subject."

"It's kind of an important one for you," Izzy said. "Like, you need to know about the muscles and joints and stuff."

"Yes, thank you Sherlock," Ava rolled her eyes. "I'm aware," Ava sighed lightly. "Maybe I'll just wait till Alex gets back from work and ask her to help me."

"You don't trust that I can help you?" Izzy questioned.

"No," Ava answered. "I mean yeah, I'm sure you can because you are a dork nerd."

"A dork nerd?" Izzy gasped. "Harsh much?"

Ava giggled cheekily. "You are clever at this kind of stuff. I know you can help, I just….you probably have your own course work to be worrying about."

"Yeah but I don't have any tests or coursework due this week," Izzy told her. "So, right now, I'm here to help you," Izzy smiled softly. "And you lady, are just delaying studying by doing this. Who's the distraction now?"

"You can't distract yourself." Ava mumbled.

"Of course you can," Izzy's voice went a little squeaky as she responded. "So, c'mon, let's study for an hour or so then we'll have earned ourselves a nice break." Izzy raised her eyebrows suggestively before opening the textbook so she could help Ava with her studying for her test.

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Thoughts?**

 **Also, I have decided to bring this to an end. I'm not feeling so inspired to write these days and have been writing for a few years so feel like a break is needed! I may return soon with the Sanvers family adventures, but for now I want to take some time off from writing. There's one more chapter to come.**


	100. Chapter 100

Alex pulled up the car, taking a deep breath as she took her seat belt off. She looked around to her wife, watching her as she took of her seat belt. "You okay?" Maggie questioned.

Alex took another deep breath, taking the keys out of the ignition. She gave a little nod before she opened the door, stepping out of the car. She waited for Maggie who'd gotten out of the car and was walking over to where she was standing. Alex locked the doors and slipped the keys into her pocket, her and Maggie walking down the path, towards their son's grave. "I'm okay," Alex murmured as she wrapped her hands around her wife's arm, Maggie holding onto a bunch of flowers they'd brought to put out at the grave. "I have my one year sober chip, Alison is confident we're fine to stop seeing her and go traveling," Alex added. "We are about to start the greatest adventure of our lives."

"I know," Maggie smiled softly. "I did just mean are you okay with being here though."

"I know you did," Alex responded. "But it was easier to answer this way," Alex murmured. "Uh….being here is always hard but it feels right to come see him before we go."

"It does." Maggie answered, as they turned off the path and walked down the row, stopping at their son's headstone. Maggie leaned down and took the dead flowers from the holder so she could put the new ones in.

Alex stayed standing behind her, her eyes looking down to the shell that had been left by Emmi on a previous visit. "I wish things were different," Alex murmured. "I wish so much he was alive and well and running about with his sisters and coming on this trip with us." Alex spoke quietly, for fear if she spoke any louder she'd break into tears.

"I know," Maggie spoke softly. "I do too."

"If he was here then we wouldn't have had such a shitty time of it," Alex pointed out. "We wouldn't have almost split up and I would have a 6 year sober chip, not just a one year," Alex sighed sadly. "And I wouldn't have been ra…." Alex bit her lip as she stopped talking, watching Maggie put the new flowers in the holder. "Things would have been different."

"But we can't think like that," Maggie told her. "Unfortunately, this did happen," Maggie cleared her throat. "And I know it's awful and its always going to feel like something is missing from our lives, but, this has made us stronger." Maggie turned to look up at her wife.

"I'd rather have my son," Alex murmured. "Like no, I don't mean I'd rather have lost you or for us not have gotten through it, I…I meant like…." Alex trailed off, not finding the right words.

"I know how you meant it," Maggie stood up, brushing her hands against her knees. "Our little Carter would have been the greatest. He'd have a sweet, easy going nature and a cheeky little laugh," Maggie spoke quietly, looking at her wife as she reached her hand out and rubbed her arm. "He'd have your eyes and your smile," Maggie said. "And he'd love robots and spaceships and rockets." Maggie smiled dreamily, thinking about what her son could have been into.

"He'd have been a cool kid then," Alex smiled softly. "I was obsessed with all things space when I was little."

"Doesn't surprise me," Maggie replied. "Then your sister appeared from there."

"Yeah," Alex murmured. "Anyways, uh…." Alex stopped talking, looking back to their son's headstone. She exhaled lightly before pursing her lips, her eyes still on the headstone.

"We don't need to talk for now." Maggie murmured, Alex giving a little nod as she pulled her wife against her, holding her in a hug. She kissed the top of her head, as they stayed in the embrace, by their son's grave for a bit longer.

* * *

Ava walked back into Izzy's apartment, still a little out of breath. She walked over to the kitchen, putting her empty water bottle on the breakfast bar then opened the fridge, taking out another bottle of water, immediately opening it and taking a long drink. "Good run?" Izzy was looking over in Ava's direction from the living room.

"Yeah," Ava nodded as she walked over to the living room. "What you been doing when I was out there getting some exercise?"

"Chilling like any other normal person on a Sunday morning." Izzy replied as Ava sat down next her girlfriend on the couch.

"There were plenty people out running in the park today," Ava told her. "So, not everyone chills their morning away."

"Well good, I'm glad you had company," Izzy said and Ava chuckled lightly. "But I'm also glad you are back here to join me," Izzy smiled as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Even if you are all hot and sweaty and in need of a shower." Izzy mumbled, pulling back from the kiss.

"Well it's a shame you didn't come running with me because then you'd be all sweaty and hot and in need of a shower too and you could have joined me, but…." Ava shook her head as she looked Izzy up and down. "You're just chilling so…" Ava trailed off, giving a little shrug.

"Well I could think of something else we could do that would make me all hot and sweaty." Izzy said, her eyebrows raising suggestively as she placed another kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Mmm, I'm sure you can," Ava mumbled, the pair kissing again. "But, we don't have time for that," Ava sighed sadly. "We need to start getting ready to go around to see my sisters and the girls before they head off on their adventures." Ava said, sounding a little upset at the thought of saying goodbye to them, even if it was only temporarily.

"Well we can at least shower together then," Izzy grinned. "You know, to save some time."

"We sure could," Ava responded, her eyes catching sight of the bookshelf in the corner of the room. "Although I see you also haven't started boxing up some of your stuff for moving in with me."

"Well no," Izzy answered. "Like I said, I've been chilling this morning."

"Hmm," Ava twisted her lips. Izzy was moving out of her apartment and into the house with Ava at the end of the month. "You do want to move in, don't you?" Ava questioned shyly, a little worried for the answer.

"Yeah of course I do," Izzy answered. "But it's not for a couple more weeks yet. I have plenty time to pack things," Izzy pointed out. "Besides, we need to start getting ready to go see your sisters so it's probably not the best time for me to start packing up boxes," Izzy said. "Unless you don't want to share a shower with me anymore?"

"I very much want us to share the shower," Ava murmured, Izzy smiling softly before they shared another kiss. "And sorry, I know you have plenty time to pack. I'm just really looking forward to living with you," Ava told her. "To wake up with you every morning….I can't wait for that."

"Me either," Izzy smiled softly. "I uh…God Ava you are just…." Izzy bit her lip, looking into Ava's deep brown eyes. "I know we've only been together a few months, but this is just….it feels so…."

"I know," Ava reached her hand out and lightly rubbed Izzy's cheek. "I eh….I…." Ava took a deep breath, feeling a little nervous. "Iz, I….I love you." Ava felt her heart fluttering as she finally said those 3 little words to her girlfriend.

Izzy felt her heart swell. "I love you too," Izzy had told Ava this on many occasions, but hearing Ava say it for the first time felt amazing. "So, so much." Izzy said, pulling her back in for another kiss.

* * *

The suitcases were packed and already in the car, waiting for Eliza to drive them to the airport later that day. Alex had been obsessively checking and checking the travel documents over and over. After looking at them for what must have been the 5th time, Maggie reached her hand out, putting it over her wife's. "There's 4 passports there and that's the most important thing," Maggie said, her eyes glancing to other documents, like confirmation for flights, visas and hotel bookings. "Everything is there, and we've not forgotten to organise anything, so…just relax."

"Hmm," Alex nodded lightly. "I just….we've been planning and waiting on this for months and now it's finally here I want everything to go smoothly. I want it to be perfect."

"It will be," Maggie assured her. "All that's important is that me, you and the girls are together creating memories and having the best time."

"Yeah, you are right," Alex smiled before looking to the door to the living room, hearing her daughter coming into the room. "What's all this Jelly girl?"

"My teddies to take on vacations." Hayden answered, dropping the teddies on the coffee table.

"Oh wow, that's an awful lot." Maggie raised her eyebrows, counting 6 teddies on the table.

"I gots Hallie hippo and my giraffe and my dino and my unicorn and my other dino and my doggy." Hayden pointed to each teddy as she spoke.

"Hmmm," Alex twisted her lip as she looked at her daughter. "I don't think you can take all those teddies with you."

Hayden scowled. "But thems ones I like mostest."

"You can take two." Maggie told her.

Hayden sighed loudly, not liking that she had to make a choice of what teddies to take. "But Mummy," Hayden looked to Alex. "Them my best ones."

"I know sweetie, but Mama is right," Alex said. "You can't take so many teddies on vacation with you," Alex told her. "You need to keep some of your best ones here so they can look after your bedroom, huh?" Alex said, hoping this would get Hayden to leave some of her most beloved teddies behind.

"Hmmm," Hayden scratched the side of her head before she gave the littlest of nods. "I gets three because I'm 3?" Hayden questioned, her head tilting to the side ever-so-slightly, just like Maggie often did.

"Two." Maggie told her again, holding up two fingers. They wanted to travel lightly, and they didn't want to risk Hayden losing her favourite things as they moved around but having things she loved from home would also be nice for her, so some things still felt the same.

"And I know you'll pick Hallie hippo," Alex said, reaching out and taking a hold of the stuffed purple hippo. Hayden had had Hallie hippo since the day she was born and was her most valued teddy. She has to sleep with her every night, so there was no way she'd be left behind. "So you can take one more."

Hayden looked to her teddies sighing in exasperation as she tried to make a choice. "What about one of your dino's?" Maggie questioned, looking to the two dinosaur teddies on the table. "You love dinosaurs." Maggie said.

"Yes," Hayden nodded. "Uhm…..I take this one." Hayden picked up the red triceratops, looking satisfied with her choice.

"Good choice," Alex smiled at her daughter. "Can you take the rest back up to your room? Put them on you bed so they can watch over and look after your bedroom when you are gone?"

"Uh-huh." Hayden picked up the teddies and left the room, passing Emmi who was making her way in as she was going out.

"I've got my airplane bag packed," Emmi said, her backpack hanging over one shoulder as she walked into view of her mums. She put the bag down as she sat on the armchair. "Three books, a drawing book and drawing pencils, a deck of playing cards and Uno, a packet of sour gummy worms and a puzzle book."

"Well sounds like you are sorted." Alex said.

"Yeah," Emmi smiled. "Is it nearly time to go to the airport?" Emmi looked excited. She couldn't wait to start this adventure.

"A few more hours yet," Maggie answered, glancing at her watch. "But Ava, Izzy, Grandma, Kara, Neil and the twins should be here soon." Maggie told her. Emmi smiled but also looked at little upset at the thought of saying goodbye to everyone. She knew it wasn't forever and that they would all most probably join them on their travels, but it still wasn't going to the be the same for at least a year.

"I want to see them before we go but it'll hard to say goodbye." Emmi said, Maggie and Alex noticing a quiver in her voice.

"I know it will," Alex opened her arms out and Emmi walked over to her, sitting on her knee as Alex wrapped her arms around her. "Mum isn't looking forward to the goodbyes either, but you have to remember than they are also only a phone call away and they are all coming out to join us along the way."

"I know," Emmi answered. "And we are going to have so much fun traveling the world and going swimming every day and going to visit aquariums and beaches and look for shells and build sandcastles and teach Hayden how to swim without armbands and we'll see so many famous landmarks and stuff."

"Well that does sounds like an awful lot of fun," Alex said. "But remember you have schoolwork to be doing so between 8.30 and 2.30 you will be stuck in the room working away." Alex said, Maggie seeing a teasing glint in her eye.

"Every day?" Emmi gasped.

"Well yeah," Alex answered. "You gotta finish 5th grade then we can get a head start on 6th grade."

"But what about my summer break?" Emmi questioned.

"You think you need summer break when you are going to be traveling around the world anyways?" Alex questioned.

"Well uh…." Emmi cleared her throat. "Yeah."

"Mum is just teasing you, Ems," Maggie assured her. "We plan to get you finished up with this years schoolwork nice and early so you can get an even bigger break." Maggie said, Emmi grinning at the news. She liked school, but she also wouldn't mind having more time off from doing schoolwork, especially because they were traveling to so many countries.

"Good," Emmi grinned. "This is going to be the best year ever," Emmi said. "After the goodbyes." Emmi added. She'd said goodbye to Summer and Jake the day before, as well J'onn and Winn coming over for a meal with the family, Emmi and Hayden both crying when they'd left, but like everyone else, J'onn and Winn had promised to come visit them on their travels and like Emmi was going to do with Eliza, she'd promised to send J'onn and Winn postcards and letter updates on what they'd been getting up to.

"Yeah it will," Alex held her daughter a little tighter, placing a kiss on her temple. "Now, go see what Hayden is trying to bring with her now," Alex said, her youngest daughter having been bringing all sorts of things down from her bedroom to take with her, so she was sure she'd try to bring something else down. "Tell her we are going to take the dogs for one last walk." Alex said, looking over to the dogs, Trudi curled up on her bed as she slept as Ivy was pulling bits off from her rope toy, seemingly destroying it rather than playing with it.

"Okay," Emmi jumped down from Alex's knee. "Can we go to the big park with the dogs? The one with the zip slide?" Emmi wondered, wanting one more play at that park for a while.

"I don't see why not." Maggie murmured.

"Cool, I'll be back with Hayden in a minute then we can walk the dogs to the big park." Emmi said as she left the room, both dogs jumping up at the sounds of the word walk and running towards the door excitedly. Maggie and Alex stood up from the couch, getting ready to take the dogs for one more family walk before they left.

* * *

"He's going to miss her." Kara noted, watching as Neil was running around the garden, holding Hayden out like she was an airplane, the little girl giggling in delight.

"She's going to miss him," Maggie noted, rubbing Sophie's back as she was sleeping on her chest. "She loves her Unkie Neil very much," Maggie glanced to the side, the dogs running around as Ava and Izzy were kicking a ball about with Emmi. "And we love these little treasures," Maggie said, rubbing Sophie's back again. "But I can't wait to get away from here. Leave everything behind and just…..just have the best time with Alex and our girls."

"Well you certainly deserve this," Kara told her. "And you are going to have a wonderful time and you better take plenty photos to keep us updated."

"You need to do the same with these two." Maggie once again rubbed Sophie's back as she slept on her.

"Sure we will," Kara said, her eyes focusing on everyone out playing. "Is Ava okay?" Kara sounded a little concerned as Ava looked a little white in the face as she stumbled, her legs looking like they were about to give way.

"Babe." Izzy shouted as she ran across to her, putting her arms around her to keep her steady.

"I'm fine." Ava's speech was a little slurred.

"Go get her a Mountain Dew," Izzy instructed. "A full fat one."

Kara jumped up from the seat on the deck and ran into the house, quickly making her way to the fridge. "You are a bit speedy," Eliza pointed out. She and Alex were taking in the kitchen, Alex cradling Xander in her arms. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, Ava isn't doing good," Kara took the Mountain Dew from the fridge. "Izzy asked me to get her this."

"Does she need her insulin?" Alex looked concerned as she walked over to Kara.

"I don't know," Kara shrugged. "Izzy said to get her this."

"Mum, she keeps her kit in a small fridge in her living room, go get one in case," Alex instructed. In the few months since Ava had been diagnosed with diabetes, she'd had one hypo and it had proved scary for Ava of course but for her family too, so they were sure to be on alert. Eliza nodded as she left the kitchen, going down to Ava's room. Alex followed Kara outside, seeing Ava was sitting on a chair on the deck, sipping the sugary drink. Neil and Izzy crouched next to her. "She okay?" Alex questioned, looking down to Ava as she spoke.

"She went like jello legs." Emmi said, looking rather concerned for her auntie.

"I'm fine." Ava protested.

Izzy placed her hand on Ava's forehead, feeling she was a little cold. "Keep sipping, c'mon." Izzy made her girlfriend drink again.

"Is she okay?" Emmi questioned.

"She just needs sugar in her body," Izzy said it the easiest way possible for Emmi to understand. "And we should probably check her levels. I mean, they're low we know that for sure, but she probably needs to take some insulin."

"Mum has gone to get it," Alex said. "Ava have you eaten enough today?"

"Uh," Ava took another sip of the drink as Neil kept a close eye on her, like her was monitoring her. "Not really," Ava admitted. "And I probably over did it when I went for a run this morning."

"Exercising is all well and good but it's especially important that you replace that lost energy," Neil reminded her. "You know how it can affect your blood glucose levels. You need to take this seriously, Ava."

"I know I just," Ava bit her lip. "I had other things on my mind today you know with my sisters and nieces leaving for their trip."

Maggie pursed her lips. "Ava, you still need to pay attention to your health. Don't make us feel like we can't leave you alone." Maggie suddenly felt even more guilty for leaving her behind.

"You can," Ava assured her. "Like I said, I was just to busy playing with the girls to take a minute to check my levels, I uh….I want to spend as much time as I can with them today."

Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance, of course understanding Ava. "Well I'm sure they'd sacrifice a minute of playing time for you to be healthy." Maggie said, Ava giving a little nod as Eliza appeared with the insulin kit. She handed it down to Izzy, who zipped it open and took out a wipe, wiping over the spot on Ava's finger she was going to test. She then took out the lancet and inserted the test strip of paper. She lightly pricked the side of Ava's finger, and looked down, waiting for the reading to come through. Maggie and Alex watched Izzy, glad to see she was taking care of Ava. They both knew Ava would be fine because she'd have Izzy around, and she wouldn't let her forget to check her levels.

"Oh wow," Izzy widened her eyes. "That's dangerously low." Izzy prepared the needle, Ava lifting her shirt up, knowing she needed to take some insulin. Ava once again wiped the area with a sterilising wipe, before she pinched the skin and inserted the needle, Hayden gasping as Ava closed her eyes. Although she had managed to do it herself a few times, Izzy still gave her the injections the vast majority of the time.

"Does she need the doctors?" Emmi wondered.

"Oh I'm sure she's in just as good hands here with Alex, Neil and Izzy around." Eliza pointed out.

"I'll be fine Emmi," Ava assured her. "I just need to rest for a little bit then we can play again."

Emmi looked unsure. "We can draw or go watch a movie if running around is going to make you be like jello," Emmi suggested. "As long as we all spent the day together it doesn't matter what we do."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ava smiled, knowing it would be best to take it easy for a while.

"And I'm going to make you a sandwich," Izzy said, her hand rubbing her girlfriend's knee. They were ordering some food in later in the day, but she knew Ava needed to eat something sooner.

"You don't need to," Ava stopped her. "I'll be fine in a minute."

"I do need too, and I will," Izzy told her, pushing herself back up to standing. "This is the last day you'll have with your sisters and nieces for a while, so we are going to make it special, not have you end up in hospital." Izzy explained before she walked off into the house, before she could get any more protests from Ava.

* * *

Neil had gone to work, and Alura had come to Alex and Maggie's place when she'd finished with the DEO for the day. She said goodbye to them and wished them a wonderful trip before going home with Kara and the twins. Eliza had driven them to the airport, but Ava and Izzy followed behind in another car because they – or more specifically Ava – wanted to be there to see them off. They'd checked themselves in and got rid of their suitcases and were now having coffees before they'd head up through security and to the departure lounge. "I can't believe this is finally here," Maggie said. "Like it's today. It's now…we are going on this adventure. It's starting."

"I know," Alex smiled. "I can't wait to wake up in new cities with you and spend our days on the beach or exploring little towns or going to the pyramids." Alex said, adding that because she knew it was something Emmi wanted to do.

"And aquariums," Emmi added. "We are going to be going to so many aquariums."

"And look for dinos." Hayden squealed excitedly.

"Good luck with that," Izzy murmured. "They'll be hard to find."

Hayden frowned. "I like them." Hayden said, hugging her dinosaur teddy she was bringing with her closer to her as Hallie hippo was sitting on the table next to her milk.

"But all the aquariums huh?" Ava looked to Emmi as she spoke. "That'll be a lot of fish."

"Yeah but it's cool," Emmi answered. "And each one will be a little different."

"I suppose it will." Ava said, before looking over to Eliza, who had been rather quiet since they'd sat down for coffees. Ava figured she was just going to miss them, and rightly so. Eliza was always around spending time with Alex, Maggie and the girls.

"Don't look sad Grandma." Hayden pouted as she jumped down from the seat, running around to her, her dinosaur still in her arms.

"I can't help it," Eliza said as she lifted Hayden onto her knee, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. "You guys are leaving soon and I'm going to miss you all so much."

"You come with us?" Hayden spoke questioningly.

"Yeah," Emmi agreed, liking she sister's idea. "Come Grandma."

"Well I can't right now," Eliza explained. "But I will soon. I'm joining you when you are going to be in Europe."

Emmi and Hayden both grinned. "For all the countries we are going to in Europe?" Emmi questioned, hoping she was.

"Well, not all of them," Eliza answered. "But Spain and Portugal for sure."

Emmi still had a grin on her face. "Well it's still cool. I can't wait till Europe now."

"You mean you didn't know she'd be coming to visit?" Ava looked a little confused.

"I knew she'd come visit. I just didn't know when." Emmi explained.

"We were going to surprise the girls," Maggie said. "Let them find out when Mum turned up at the hotel."

"Oh sorry," Eliza felt bad for the mistake. "See I knew that, I did." Eliza remembered them telling her this.

"It's fine," Alex assured her. "We'll just put it down to the emotions of the day." Alex said, reaching her hand across the table as squeezing her mothers arm.

"Urgh I going to miss you all so much," Eliza said, taking a tighter grip of Hayden as she kissed her cheek. "But you are going to have a fabulous time, huh?"

"Yeah," Hayden grinned. "We is going on vacations."

"You sure are," Eliza kissed her granddaughter again. "You are going to have the best time. Remember and take lots of pictures so you can show Grandma how much fun you are having, huh?"

"Every day, lots and lots." Hayden nodded vigorously.

"Well, I hate to say this, but we really should head up to departures," Alex said, glancing at her watch. "Give Grandma a big hug and kiss goodbye." Alex told her daughter, Hayden turning a little as she wrapped her arms around Eliza, the goodbye's starting.

Ava, Izzy and Maggie stood up, Maggie hugging Izzy first as Izzy wished them a great trip. "Thanks. And you look after Ava."

"Oh I will," Izzy smiled as they parted from the hug. "And we are saving hard to come visit you somewhere."

"We don't need to save that much," Ava reminded her girlfriend. "I can use the money from Oscar and my mum, right?" Ava looked to Maggie questioningly as she spoke.

"Sure you can," Maggie answered, Maggie still in charge of that money till Ava turned 21. "And come see us soon, yeah?"

"As soon as we are done with school for the summer," Ava said, giving her sister a big hug, the goodbyes still continuing."And that money should get us lots of places. First class flights too." Ava said, grinning at her girlfriend.

"I can't ask you to pay for me." Izzy said.

"You are not asking," Ava told her. "I can spoil mi hermosa." Ava gave Izzy a wink as she rubbed her arm, Maggie smiling as she could see the love they already had for each other. Knowing she had Izzy didn't make her feel as bad for going traveling without her. She looked at Emmi who was hugging Eliza as Hayden jumped on Ava, clearly wanting a hug from her. She smiled lightly, the bond between auntie and niece a strong one.

"Right, Alex," Eliza pulled back from a hug with Emmi, before looking to her daughter. "I'm so pleased you've decided to do this," Eliza said, softly rubbing her back. "I'll hate not seeing you as often but after all you've been through, this is exactly what you deserve." Eliza said, holding her daughter in the embrace, not ready to let her go yet.

* * *

They'd arrived in Rio De Janerio, Brazil at just after 10am the following day, National City time. They put their clocks forward the four hour time difference, making it just after 2pm. The hotel was about a 45 minute taxi ride from the airport, and they'd checked into their hotel and had gone up to their room. Everyone was pretty tired, none of them really getting much sleep on their overnight flight, but Alex and Maggie knew it was best to keep going and not have a little nap, as it would probably throw them off. They put the cases in the room, Alex immediately walking out onto the balcony that overlooked Copacabana beach. "Can you believe we are actually doing this?" Alex turned her head as she head her wife's voice. She could hear the girls chatting away excitedly about things in their room before she shook her head in her wife's direction.

"There's a lot that's happened in our lives that I can't believe," Alex murmured as Maggie walked closer to her, Alex wrapping an arm around her wife as they looked out to the beach. "At one point I never thought I'd be calling you my girlfriend, let alone you now being my wife and raising the girls together and now being here," Alex turned herself slightly, Maggie looking up to her, smiling. "Meeting you was the greatest day of my life, Maggie," Alex told her. "I know we've had a hellish time of it, but we've also had so, so, many wonderful times," Alex added. "Us getting together and then getting back together, Emmi coming into our lives and our wedding day, and little Jelly," Alex said. "Her arrival wasn't the best and it was a testing time, but looking at her now," Alex turned her head to the side, looking into the hotel room, Hayden holding onto Hallie hippo and her dinosaur as she was laughing at something Emmi was saying to her. "At everything we have, where we are and what we are doing, I…." Alex shook her head, looking back to Maggie.

"I know," Maggie smiled. "We are pretty lucky aren't we."

"Well, like I said, we've had the hellish times too," Alex brought her hand up, taking hold of the pendant she wore in memory of her son. "But we are about to make so many amazing memories with our girls and I wouldn't want to be here doing this with anyone but you," Alex told her. "I love you so much Maggie, and I can't wait for this next year and for all the amazing things we'll do together and with our girls." Alex and Maggie both looked into the room, glancing at their girls before looking back to each other.

"I love you too," Maggie told her. "And this is going to be the best adventure ever," Maggie smiled. "I'm just glad I'm the one you want to do this with."

"It would never be with anyone else," Alex told her, pulling her wife into a hug. She placed a soft kiss on the top of her head as she took a tighter grip of her. "It's you and me on this crazy journey we call life. Always."

* * *

 **Thanks for the reviews. I hope you like how this has ended. Also, thank you so much for all the support on this story and all the others I've written!**


End file.
